


Dangan Ronpa: Everlasting Despair

by JetBird



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Original, Fan Dangan Ronpa, Gen, Murder Mystery, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Puzzles, Screenplay/Script Format, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 42
Words: 391,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetBird/pseuds/JetBird
Summary: Late to the party, but a fan made Dangan Ronpa story in script style, with my own characters and my own story line. Featuring the routine setting of sixteen original characters trapped in a school enivronment, and being written in the format of a game script. Readers will have the opportunity to choose who the main character spends their free time, in addition to emaluating standard trial puzzles in a way that enables readers to solve the puzzles themselves.





	1. Prologue: Dreams of Melancholy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dangan Ronpa: Forever Despair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920717) by [Kitt_Monroe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitt_Monroe/pseuds/Kitt_Monroe). 



> Here's what some of the different text formats mean:
> 
> Bracketed Words describe actions made by the characters, camera, and things related to "game mechanics".
> 
> Bold words is from the external narrative perspective, meaning that it's our protagonist recalling events.
> 
> Bold and Italicized Words are our protagonists thoughts.
> 
> More formats will be explained at our first trial.
> 
>  
> 
> I would also like to point out that this type of Fan story has been done before, and very well I might add, by various users. They have provided most of the layout used in this version simply because it is very hard to improve on thier style. I strongly recomend reading 'Dangan Ronpa: Legacy of Despair' by Magorgle, and 'Dangan Ronpa: Forever Despair' by Kitt_Monroe. Trust me, you won't regret it.
> 
>  
> 
> *Edit: I have updated some low key pictures (don't laugh, I put a lot of effort into these) Credit to: https://blueeyewarrior180.deviantart.com/art/Danganronpa-V3-Introduction-screen-709520198 for the help although there was a reddit post which sent me to the site but I can't find it at the moment...

 

 ****The legendary Hope's Peak Academy, a high school that stood in the very centre of Tokyo although you could be forgiven for thinking that it was at the forefront of the world itself. Only the elite of the elite are invited to attend; compromising of only a small group of students each year.**   H **aving a school career at this school is considered to guarantee success in life; simply graduating is enough to make you sought after by the wealthiest and most powerful**** ** **co**** ** **r**** ** **porations. They say that if you are accepted into Hope's Peak Academy then you're already on the fast track to enormous success in your future career.** ** ****

**** ****

****Such a school has their own strict enrollment criteria; rumors suggest that thousands of external scouts, employed**** ****by the school itself, search the world looking for potential students based on this**** ** **principle. According to these rumors**** ** **, there are**** ****only**** ****two qualifications required for being accepted into Hope's Peak: 1) you have to be a high school student, and 2) you have to be "Super High**** ****School Level" in whatever your specific field is. That means that Hope's Peak select**  ** ** **students who are the best in the world at what they do. You can imagine the type of student the fits this criteria…** ** ****

**** ****

****And I'm one of them. It's official**** ** **! Trust me, I was as shocked as everyone to find out that little old me was worthy of possessing such a talent. That is to say you hear the rumors and see them on T.V, maybe you even wish to be like one of them, but to actually have it happen to you…it**** ** **’s** ** ****the single most important event of your life**** ** **! I already knew some of the students that have been selected this year as that information normally gets leaked weeks in advance. Yet this year seems different with only a few students being mentioned so far, and even then it was only rumours.** ** ****

**** ****

****As everyone that goes to Hope's Peak Academy has a "Super High-school Level" talent, I guess you would be forgiven in thinking I would be some sort of hero. It’s not the case, at least in my case it isn't. In fact my talent is a little… embarrassing. First things first, I think an introduction is in order.** **

**** ****

Suki: The name is Suki Nishimoto. My friends call me Suki, or I tell them to anyway. From this moment onwards I guess you could call me the Super High-School Level Fiction Writer.

 

 

 ****I'd like to think it's a useful talent,** ******but**** **a** ** **part from writing a few short stories here and there I haven't**** ****actually done anything you would consider to be world changing. Not that it's a problem! I'm sure that Hope Peaks Academy** ** ****will coach**** ****me and this talent into something that could actually help people. There are plenty of people who don't think they have anything special or unique about them, and they go on to save the world. Well, in my stories they do.**** ****I like to write about stories whereby you identify with the characters, to laugh and cry when they do, and then to grow alongside them. It sounds really cringe worthy when said it out loud, but I guess that**** ** **’s just how I feel.** ** ****

****

****So** ** ****here**** ** **’**** ** **s the thing; this is my story**** ** **.** ******I am essentially at page one which**** ** **means**** ** **I get to write this brand new chapter of my life however I want. With new people to meet and places to see,**** ** **you would have to be crazy not to feel** **excited. I felt my chest tighten as I** ** ****a**** ** **pproached the** ** ****entrance** t** ** **o** ** ****Hopes Peak Academy. It still doesn'**** ** **t feel right, like I’m a stranger who is breaking and entering or something silly like that. Just being in the presence of such a grand and omnipresent place is enough to make my knees feel weak and heavy to the point of collapsing. Ignoring those feelings,** ** ****I pushed through the big double doors at the front of the enormously tall building and found myself in what looked like a big entrance hall.** **

****

****That is to say I think** ** ****it was anyway.** ** ****I got exactly one good before everything went sort of fuzzy. At the time I thought maybe it was** ** ****the** ** ****nerves, but my entire body began to ache and feel weirdly weightless at the same time. I don't think I collapsed to the floor, but I was** ** ****definitely** ******falling. No, that's not right; I was floating. Floating somewhere far far away. My mind...** **

****

****…**** **s **uddenly gone**** ** **.** **

****

****I couldn't think.** **

****

****After another second, I couldn't see.** **

****

****I felt...** **

****

****What's the word?** **

****

****Numb.** **

****

****I think that's when the world went dark around me.** **

****

****No lights.** **

****

****No sounds.** **

****

****Just nothing.** **

******  
**

****...** **

****

****.....** **

****

****.......** **

****

****Then** ** ****the**** ** **light slowly began to r**** ** **eappear**** ** **...** **

 

Suki: Where am I...?

 

**_**My head is thorbbing and there's a sharp pain in my stomach. It feels as though i'm lying down in the fetal position, so whatever hit me must have hit me hard. Strange, I don't remember how I eneded up like this. What exactly is going on here? Judging by the pain spreading throughout my body, I don't think I’ll bemoving from this spot for a long time.**_**

 

 ****That was** ** ****what I thought** ** ****until I heard a soft tapping sound that was coming from somewhere behind me. Using some strength I didn't know I had, I attempted to roll over to face towards the strange sound.**** ** **R**** ** **ealizing that it was coming from some sort of door**** ** **, I b**** ** **egrudgingly**** ****decided to head towards it.****   ********

Suki: I'm on my way, just give me... like a few...  ********

****_I hope no one can see me right now. My lower body feels so stiff and that’s not accounting for the vomiting sensation I feel. Yet, the door is getting closer. I just need to…need to focus._****   

 

Suki: Almost there!   ********

****Whatever was in my system mercifully and** ** ****mysteriously started to fade.** ** **As a result, **I** ** ****was able to stumble my way over towards the door whereupon I was able feel** ** ****the outline of the handle. Thankfully, the door proved**** ** **relatively easy to open. It was as the door swung outwards that her** ******face** ** ****appeared** ** ****into my line of vision. Well,** ** ****technically** ** ****not a face**** ** **, m**** ** **ore like a helmet. To my disbelief, in front of me was a person wearing some sort of medieval armor.** ** ****Needless to say I was a little shocked.****

 

Suki: [Surprised] AHHHHHHHHH!

 

???: .........

 

Suki: .....

 

???: It appears as though you are able to move. [Smiling] That is most beneficial.

 

Suki: .....

 

???: Do you require any assistance at this present moment in time?

 

Suki: ...Probably not. I think.

 

???: Most pleasing. I shall direct your attention to the canteen situated at the end of the corridor [pointing towards a door]. Please make your way there immediately to greet the others.

 

Suki: [Confused] Others?

 

 **Unfortunately **I didn't get a reply; t**** ** **he mystery k**** ** **night had proceeded to move away from my room. Rather obediently, I decided to head towards the canteen**** ** **as instructed**** ** **. The hallway itself had a rather grand and shiny feel to it, almost as if it had recently been built. I walked past various rooms which contained names sign-posting which rooms belonged to which person. This was achieved by the presence of**** ****pixelated**** ** **faces being drawn underneath a name, perhaps in case some of us couldn't read?****

 

_****Weird**** ** **that the word 'us' came to my head. So far** ** ****I had only seen a stranger wearing** ** ****fancy dress up**** ** **, so how did I know there was an** ** ****‘us’ exactly?** **_

 

****Heading in a straight line, I arrived at a large set of double doors sign-posted as the Canteen. I had to take some deep breaths to work up the courage to enter. If the previous door had a knight on the other side, did I want to know what was going on behind door number 2?** **

 

Suki: Okay, well here goes...something. A one...two...three!

 

 ****I gave the doors a heavy push and they opened much easier than I thought they would. Inside was.... a bunch of high school student. I let out a visible sigh of relief and headed on over. I noticed that the conversations which had died as I entered had begun to quietly re**** ** **sume**** ** **.** ** ****Observing** ** ****a friendly wave by a smiling boy in a blue suit,** ** ****I** ** ****gleefully** ** ****took**** ** **the chance to** ** ****rush** ** ****over.** **

 

???:  [Bowing] Greetings and welcome. This place is blessed by your presence my dear.

 

Suki: ...erm, sorry. I don't think I quite understand.

 

???: Haha, don't worry about it. [Smiling] I've worn out my standard welcome greeting so thought it would be nice to try something different

 

_**Someone should tell the poor guy that different doesn't always mean better.**_

 

???: Let me be the first to both officially welcome you and introduce myself.

 

???: [Straightens tie] My name is Mototsune Okada, and I am the Super High-School Level Politician.

 

 

Suki: [Excited] Oh, I know you! You are the representative for _*that*_ region. You broke all kinds of records including receiving 93 percent of all the votes!

 

Mototsune: [Blushing] Its always nice to meet a fan. I wouldn’t exactly say I’m famous but it makes me happy to know that people have heard of me. [Serious face] Did you know I already have plans on how to convert the remaining 4 percent when re-election comes round?

 

Suki: [Confused] ....You mean 7 percent, right?

 

Mototsune: [Puzzled] Huh, what do you mean?

 

 _****I think it might be for the best to let this one go. We probably have more important things to discuss.**** _

 

Suki: It's nice to meet you Mototsune. [Scratching back of head] I guess it’s my turn now.

 

Suki: [Straightens up] My name is Suki Nishimoto, and I am the Super High-School level Fiction Writer.

 

Mototsune: Ah, what a splendid talent Miss Suki. I have no doubt that you will make a fine addition to our group. [Gesturing behind himself] Would you like me to introduce you to the other students? I find it's helpful to have a third party break the ice at events such as these.

 

Suki: Yeah! That would be great.

 

 ** **I clapped my hands together a little bit too eagerly and ignored the heads that turned to stare. Moto**** ** **t**** ** **sun**** ** **e directed my attention to** ** ****a smartly dressed girl sitting slightly aloof**** ** **next to us**** ** **.** ** ****She had her hand resting on her glasses, as if she was concentrating on something rather important. Following her gaze, I noticed that she was observing the other students.** ** ****I** ** ****did my best to** ** ****smile** ** ****as we caught her attention** ** ****but was met with a** ** ****blank** ** ****neutral expression** ** ****in response.****        

 

Mototsune: Hello there Miss Hikari. I have a friend that I would like you to meet.

 

Hikari: [Sighs] It's a little too early to call yourself 'friends', and I would appreciate it if you would let me introduce myself. I am most certainly capable of such a task.

 

Mototsune: Of course! My apologies; I would never presume such a thing and will be more careful in the future.

 

Hikari: [Neutral expression] Of course you will. [Turns to face Suki] My name is Hikari Suou, the Super High-School Level Psychiatrist. I would advise that you make a strong first impact as this tends to make a lasting impression.

 

 

 _ ** **Giving how my first impression of her was watching her criticizing Mototsune for an honest mistake, she should probably think about following her own advice.****_  

 

Suki: [Smiling] I will take that into account. Thanks for the advice.

 

Hikari:.......

 

Suki:......

 

Mototsune:.........

 

 _ ** **What's up with the sudden silence? They are both staring at me like they expect me to say something....oh shi****_ **_**_-_**_** __

 

Suki: I was the Super High School Level Fiction Writer. [Panicking] I mean to say that I am the Super High School Level Fiction Writer. And Suki Nishimoto has always been my name.

 

**_**That…did not go to plan.**_**

 

Mototsune:.........

 

Hikari: I see. Well, I will make sure to remember you. I can say that you certainly leave a * _ _impression*__.

 

 ****My cheeks felt a little hot as Hikari**** ** **turned her attention back**** ** **to watching** ** ****other members of the** ** ****group.** ** ****Definitely** ** ****not the** ** ****introduction** ** ****I was going for.** ** ****I could have done with a moment to gather myself, but Mototsune** ** ****was** ** ****already** ** ****leading me** ** ****on** ** ****to the next person.** ** ****

 

Mototsune: [Smiling] The small group over here will probably be easier to talk to. [Scratches the back of his head] Erm, I sort of stepped on your toes with Hikari so I’ll try to take things a little easier this time.

 

Suki: [Cheeks flushing] Yeah, sure.

 

 **_**_Glancing backwards, I couldn_ ** _ ** **_**_’t help but_ ** _ ** **_**_notice how Hikari_ **_****_**_seemed to be sitting alone_**_** ** _ ** _._ ** _ ** **_**_Her eyes were so intense that_**_** ** _ ** _I was_ ** _ ** **_**_completely thrown off_ **_****_**_when she spoke to me._ ** _ ** **_**_I guess that is what you expect from the_ ** _ ** **_**_High-School Level Psychiatrist_ ** _ ** **_**_._ ** _ **

 

Mototsune: [Causally] Here we are guys, guess who I found?

 

 ** **Compared to earlier, Moto**** ** **t**** ** **sune had** ** ****completely** ** ****changed his tone and mannerisms. He suddenly seemed so casual and friendly, not to say that he** ** ****wasn't**** ** **friendly before; it was less professional and more**** ****personal.** ** ****This, however, didn**** ** **’t stop him from sneaking**** ** **a hand**  ** ** **behind m**** ** **y back** ** ****and giving me a gentle** ** ****nudge f**** ** **orwards.** **

 

Suki: [Bowing] My name is Suki Nishimoto, with the title Super High-School Level Fiction Writer. It's a pleasure to meet you all.

 

???: NOW THAT IS AN ENTRANCE! [Hands on hip] You can tell that this young lady has been eating a well balanced diet.

 

Suki: [Confused] Thanks?

 

???: You are most WELCOME! In fact, it is only fair that I return such a honest greeting.

 

 ****Before me stood what I could only assume must be the** ** ****Super-**** ** **High Schoo**** ** **l L**** ** **evel Wrestler. He stood well over 6 feet 4 inches, my usual guideline for giants, and possessed muscles upon the already abundance of muscles.**** ** **I didn't think it was even possible to get to this level of fitness and the result was one intimidating figure.** ** ****Obviously proud of his physique, he was wearing a casual t-shirt with some kind of cartoon regarding the phrase** ** ****‘let’s go Bananas’.****

 

???:  [Bellowing] THE NAME IS KATAI FUSA . I have the honor of being the Super-High School Level Nutritionist.

 

       

 

 ****Almost recoiling from his roaring introduction**** ** **, I** ** ****co**** ** **uldn**** ** **’t help but smile at how genuine he seemed.****

 

 ** _ ** _I can’t say I have heard of the Super High School Level_ ** _ ** **_**_Nutritionist_ ** _ ** **_**_before. How very…quirky._ ** _ ** **_**** _ **

 

Katai: ALL RIGHT! Lets keep this show on the road. [Turning to the person to his side] YAKUMO, introduce yourself as the High School Level Artist. [CLenching fists] Now is your chance to DEMONSTRATE YOUR PASSION!

 

???: [Nervously fidgeting] erm....Katai . I t-think that... I mean y-you just told her-

 

Katai: [Shocked] -Ah SHIT!    

 

Katai: [Turning towards Suki]. I guess I should apologise; I was just trying to help.  A short while back he managed to embarrassed himself upon introducing to _that_ person.

 

???: [Staring at feet] E-embarrassed? I didn't think.... I mean it wasn't..... w-was it?

 

 **_**_The poor guy looked like he was about to break down in tears._**_** **_**_By a considerable margin, the shy and awkward boy standing in front of me was the smallest person in the room. This was only exagerated when he stood next to Katai. With messy long brown hair and an unbuttoned shirt, he looked to be no older than 12._ ** _ ** ****

**_**I wonder if they were talking about that person.** _ **

 

Suki: [Turning towards Katai] You aren't talking about Hikari over there by any chance. I seriously like, totally just made a fool of myself over there.

 

Katai: [Confused] OF COURSE NOT! I was clearly talking about.....

 

 ****Like some kind of ninja, Moto**** ** **ts**** ** **une** ** ****appeared** ** ****next to Katai and gave him a friendly jab in the** ** ****ribs**** ** **.** ** ****He appeared to have a great sense of when to** ** ****‘nudge’ things in the right direction**** ** **.** **

 

???: [Eyes widening] R-really? You too? At least I wasn't y-you know... the only one.

 

 Suki: Honest and true. Ask Mototsune over here for the full details. [Smiling] Just maybe when I'm not around to hear them.

 

 ???: It might not mean much for n-now, but my name is Yakumo Hashi; the Super-High School Level Artist.

 

 

Suki: It's nice to meet you Yakumo. [Tilting head] I hope we become fast friends.

 

Yakumo: [Embarrased] Yeah... I hope so t-to.

 

???: I hope so too.

 

 _ ****What was that? Is that…is that a parrot?****_         ********

???: I hope so.

 

 _****Wait, did this parrot seriously just read my mind?**** _

 

???: [Deadly serious] He sure did. Mr Raven-san can read minds you know.

 

Suki: [Confused] Mr Raven…san?

 

???: That's correct Suki. Allow me to introduce ourselves. Over here is Mr Raven-san, my parrot companion, and my name is Reiko Wakabayashi. You shouldn't be surpised to know that i'm the Super High-School Level Bird Tamer.

 

 

**_**I didn't expect to see a pet on school grounds but then again I never really expected to be here in the first place. Reiko looked to be a regular school girl, although I can't say that walking around with a Parrot is exactly normal. Judging from her casual and happy vibe, I totally wouldn't have guessed that she would have such a cool talent.** _ **

 

Raven: [Serious] Mr Raven-san can read minds you know.

 

Suki: Please ask Mr Raven to stop; I'm starting to get a little bit scared.

 

Raven: [Angrily flapping wings] Mr Raven-san! Mr Raven-san!

 

Suki: Sorry! I meant Mr Raven-san.

 

Reiko: [Smiling] Ahhh, but you're like best friends all ready.

 

****_I wouldn’t have gone that far. In fact for a Raven he sure does look hungry…_** **

 

Reiko: [Scratching head] I was just messing with you by the way. He can't really read minds. [Serious expression] He can control them however.

 

_****As if I wasn't already freaked out by talking birds.****_

 

Reiko: Say, do you like birds by chance Suki?

 

Katai: [Sighing] Here we go again.

 

Mototsune: It's a fair question, Mr Katai.

 

Raven: [Agreeing] Fair question!

 

 _****Okay, so this is happening.****_

 

Suki. I would have to say.....yes.

 

Reiko: [Relieved] Phew, I'm glad. [Thumbs up gesture] I guess this means we are now officially friends.

 

Suki: Friends?

 

Raven: Friends!

 

Reiko: [Beaming] Of course. Anyone who is a friend of bird kind is a friend of mine.

 

Suki: [Startled] That's...that’s your only criteria?

 

Reiko: Yep.

 

Suki: [Speechless]

 

Suki: Has anyone by any chance responded with a 'no' to that question?

 

 ****The group suddenly went quiet which answered my question** ** ****in itself**** ** **.****

 

****_I wonder who would be crazy enough to tell the Super High School Level Bird Tamer that they didn't like birds?_ ** **

 

Mototsune: Well, thanks for your introduction guys. Unfortunately we have some more people to meet and greet. [Waving farewell] If you need anything, we will be floating about with the other students.

 

Suki: Of course. [Turning to face the group] It was nice meeting everyone.

 

 ****I politely waved goodbye and tried to catch up to Mototsune who was already on the move.** ** ****I couldn**** ** **’t help but smile to myself thinking about how** ** ****nice** ** ****it was** ** ****to meet some students that seemed like regular** ** ****normal** ** ****people.** **

 

 ****Of course**** **,** ** **concentrating on this thought resulted in my** ** ****immediate** ** ****lo**** ** **ss of**  ** ** **spatial surroundings. That is to say I ungraciously** ** ****bumped** ** ****head first** ** ****into a quiet looking boy with** ** ****short** ** ****black** ** ****hair. He was** ** ****wearing out-door activity** ** ****clothing, as if he was about to go on a hiking expedition, and**** ** **didn't seem at all fazed by my clumsiness.** **

 

Suki: [Bowing] Nishimoto Suki, High-School level Fictional Writer. Sorry about bumping into you just now.

 

****For a second he just stood there and looked at me, not saying a word. As the seconds dragged on I couldn't help but feel increasingly awkward.** **

 

 _ ****What is this guys deal, I apologized didn't I?****_        

 

Mototsune: [Noticing what just happened] Ah. I shouldn't have left you behind. It's mostly my...

 

???: Ito. Iwane Ito. Some advice, stop what you're doing. It's going to get you killed.

 

 

 ****And with that, Iwane proceeded to walk away to the furthest table available** ** **whereby he promptly sat** ** **. I was so shocked that it felt like the room had gone quiet**** ** **. As it turned out, this was exactly what had happened. For the second time, the entire room went silent staring at either myself or the student calling himself Iwane.** **

 

Mototsune: [Motion Suki forwards]. Ah, there you are. Come on, I have someone you need to meet.

 

 ****Motot**** ** **s**** ** **une never** ** ****seemed to**** ** **miss a beat. He gently steered me towards the other side of the room** ******and away from whatever social disaster I had just manufactured.** ******For a second time**** ** **he** ** ****had managed to rescue** ** ****me from a**** ** **n** ** ****awkward situation**** ** **.** **

 

Mototsune: [Under his breath] That's the first time he has introduced himself. For the past hour, all he has done is watch and give death stares to anyone that approaches. I can't believe he even __spoke__ to you, let alone introduce himself.

 

****_I wouldn't call it an introduction, more like a warning. And a serious one at that. Still, I guess I owe Mototsune a lot and arguing back with him is the last thing I want to do._ ** **

 

Suki: Me? Why am I so special?

 

Mototsune: Not sure. [Sly smile] Maybe it's just your charming personality.

 

Suki: [Neutral expression] That's not an answer. And what was up with the warning anyway?

 

Mototsune: [Sullen] It seems fair given our circumstance.

 

Suki: Our 'circumstance'?

 

 ****The look** ** ****Mototsune** ****proceeded to gi **ve me was a confused one, but unfortunately we didn't have time to talk any further. Standing before him was a tall woman dressed** ** ****entirely**** ** **in** ** ****a** ** ****army uniform. The all green pattern looked a little like a** ** ****camouflage**** ** **attempt but** ** ****I'm** ** ****not sure what purpose it served in a school cafeteria.** **

 

 Suki: Hi, my name is...

 

 ???: [Saluting] Sumiko Fujima, Super High-School Level Sergeant, at your service.

 

 

 Suki: Hi...again. My name is, well, it's Suki Nishimoto. I am the Super-High School Level Fiction Writer.

 

 Sumiko: That is understandable. I wish you all the best in the future battles to come. Mototsune?

 

 Mototsune: Yes, Maam!

 

Sumiko: [Concerned] 'Maam' is not necessary. There appears to be a new member of our group. [Gesturing to door] It would be in all our interests if you could welcome and assist this member to ease and facilitate group cohesion.

 

Mototsune: Of course Miss Sumiko. It would be my honor.

 

Mototsune: [Turning to Suki] Good luck. You're on your own from this point forward.

 

 ** **Mo**** ** **t**** ** **o**** ** **ts**** ** **une gave me a cheeky wink and made a dash towards the new student. Unlike me, he seemed to be in his prime greeting and talking to new people. As to be expected of the** ** ****Super H**** ** **igh School** ** ****L**** ** **evel** ** ****Politician;**** ** **socialising in new groups is in his nature.** **

 

 ** **I couldn't help but feel a burning set of eyes** ** ****staring** ** ****at my skull. Suddenly I realized that I was still waiting alongside Sumiko. Awkwardly shuffling my feet, the air suddenly felt a little tense.****        

 

Suki: I....

 

Sumiko: [Clearing thorat] You would do well to engage with all members of the group. I believe there are some you have yet to introduce yourself to?

 

Suki: Yes, of course. I'll just... go this way.

 

_****She doesn't seem to have ill intentions, just a different aura to the one I'm used to. Maybe they don't have small talk as part of their daily routine in army camps. Either way, the pair in front of me seem to be having a relatively normal conversation.**** _

 

Suki: [Bowing] Sorry to interrupt. My name is Nishimoto Suki and I'm the Super High-School Level Fictional Writer. It's nice to meet you.

 

???: Nice to meet ya Suki. My name is Yachi Miya and over here is Taira Sera.

 

Taira: [Intense] Did I give you permission to introduce me?

 

Yachi: Oh... sorry. [Awkwardly]  I guess I got a little carried away.

 

Taira: [Sternly] I want to make this very clear to you; never presume to speak on my behalf. Is that understood?

 

Yachi: [Looking away] I said sorry didn’t I.

 

Taira: [Blank expression] You won't get a second chance.

 

 ****On that note, Taira proceeded to storm off. I was a little shell shocked considering that they seemed to be having a nice conversation before I** ** ****interrupted**** ** **. Every story needs some conflict to** ** ****reach** ** ****a satisfying ending but that doesn't mean I want to cause any issues.** **

 

Yachi: [Flushed] So, like, you know my name. You can call me whatever you want; i'm the High-School Level Actor. [Shuffling feet] I also think I'm sorry for what just happened.

 

 

Suki: I think I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to interrupt.

 

Yachi: I don't think you introducing yourself is what upset her. [Smiling] But it is nice to have someone willing to share the blame with you.

 

Suki: Either way, I hope we can all be friends. [Twirling hair] I mean we do have to live together for the next few years after all.

 

Yachi: [Looking into the distance] Yeah, that is if we last that long.

 

****_Well that's ominous._ ** **

 

Suki: Well, that's ominous

 

Yachi: Sorry, I should be more cheerful. Taira may have thrown me off my game. [Ruffling hair] Ahhh, I’m not great at meeting new people, especially so many all at once.

 

**_**Shouldn’t the High School Level Actor be more composed? I guess improvisation isn’t his area of expertise.**_**

 

Suki: [Smiling] I can totally relate, and especially when you think about some of their talents. I never really expected to meet people like that let alone in a place like this.

 

Yachi: I’m so glad we are on the same wavelength. [Lowered voice] You should have been here earlier, I tried to introduce myself but got my tongue twisted. It was so embarrassing!

 

Suki: It's happened a few of us already, so don’t worry about it. [Light bulb] Hey, we should totally start our own club!

 

Yachi: [Relaxing] Yeah, a club for people that suck at introducing themselves. Sign me up! Just don't expect me to act as president or something; I'm a small fish living in a big pond kind of guy.

 

Suki: Well, that's.... interesting. Personally, I would see myself more as a shark in such a metaphor.

 

Yachi: [Taken back] That’s…not normally an option. You know that's kinda scary, right?

 

Suki: [Serious] I'm being super deadly serious.

 

 **_**_We_ ** _ ** **_**_then both proceeded to burst_ ** _ ** **_**_out laughing_ ** _ ** **_**_which made me feel_ ** _ ** **_**_a little more at ease. Yachi_**_** **** ** _ ** _gave off the vibe as a regular High School Student._ ** _ ** **_**_He looked a little scruffy in his appearance, which was definitely casual, with long hair begging to be cut and tidied._ ** _ **

 

Yachi: Hey, some friendly advice. [Nodding towards Taira] I would definitely go catch up with her now rather than later; she might be the type to hold a grudge.

 

Suki: [Waving goodbye] For your sake, I hope not.

 

 ****I proceeded to run over towards** ** ****Taira**** ** **for introduction** ** ****attempt number**** ** **two but noticed she was with another girl**** ** **wearing a** ** ****kimono**** ** **.** ** ****To somehow stand out in a group like this was, well, an achievement in itself. A little more histantly, I began my approach.** **

 

Suki: Nice to meet you both. [Puffing out chect] Suki Nishimoto is my name, Super High-School Level Fictional Writer is my game.

 

Taira: [Shaking head] Your first introduction was a lot more formal. It worries me that you can change your character this much in such a short space of time.

 

 _****Definitely not the type to hold a grudge.** ** _

 

Taira: Regardless, my name is Taira Sera and I am the High-School Level Director.

 

 

**_**I vaguely remember reading about a certain female director who was relativly successful in the film industry. It was the fact, however, that she was a female succeeding in a male dominated society which took everyone by surprise. That certainly accounts for her behaviour in the earlier discussion; she doesn't look like the subservient type.**_**

 

???: Whilst we are on introductions, you may call me Mine Kiyota. I would hope you are already aware of my talent: the Super High-School Level Puppeteer.

 

 

**_**I have never heard of either her name or that talent.**_ **

 

Suki: Wow, they are some amazing talents. [Scratching head] I can't help but feel a little intimidated in the presence of two famous people such as yourselves.

 

Taira: If you wish to succeed, I recommend you change that attitude of yours. [Staring intensely] You will never succeed if you praise others above yourself.

 

Mine: Yes, it is good advice. Taira is a massively successful individual. [Wagging her finger] It therefore follows that emulating her behaviour will be the first step towards improving your life. Might I suggest a change in hair style too?

 

Suki: [Taken back] My Hair??

 

Taira: I doubt such visual modifications would be sufficient. I would focus on the more obvious issues before proceeding to the superficial ones.

 

****_What am I, a punching bag? Where's my knight in shining armour when you need one?_ ** **

 

Mine: [Surprised] Oh, it appears as though you are being summoned.

 

 **_**Glancing towards _the_ ** _ ** **_**_far end of the cafeteria I could see that_ ** _ ** **_**_Mototsune,_**_** **_**_standing next to a shorter girl wearing dark clothing_**_** ** _ ** _, was motioning for me to come over_**_** ** _ ** _. Oh, and_ ** _ ** **_**_he was_ ** _ ** **_**_also standing next to the knight I saw earlier. Even though it was_ ** _ ** **_**_clearly meant as_ ** _ ** **_**_a metaphor, I decided to accept_ ** _ ** **_**_the help_ ** _ ** **_**_and rushed over._ ** _ **

 

Mototsune: Hello there Miss Suki, how are we progressing?

 

Suki: Erm, well progressing is a strong word. I would say that advancing is more appropriate.

 

Mototsune: [Smiling] A splendid choice of diction suiting the very High-School Level Fiction Writer herself. Speaking of splendid, I would like to introduce you to our latest additions.

 

Suki: [Bowing] My name is Suki Nishimoto , the Super High-School Level Fictional Writer. It is a pleasure to meet you.

 

???: You may recall me from earlier, my name is Hiroko Toyoda. [Standing proudly] I have the title of Super High-School Level Knight.

 

 

Suki: [Excited] A real life knight? I didn't think that knights still exist in this day and age.

 

Hiroko: [Proudly] Well, I can assure that we do. I am proof of such.

 

Suki: [Meekly] I didn't mean it as a insult. I was just, like, really surprised to see you.

 

Hiroko: You do not need to justify any opinions that you have so long as they are honest and truthful.

 

_****Hiroko seems to be the straight forward type who doesn't appreciate any messing around. I suppose she also might be the caring type; she did gather everyone here after all. Maybe it's the armor putting me off but there it feels like there is some kind of barrier separating her from the rest of us.****_

 

Suki: Well, erm, I would like to honest-fully thank you for earlier. It was very kind of you to go around making sure everyone was okay and that we could meet each other.

 

Hiroko: Your thanks is unnecessary, although I shall accept it regardless. [Turning to Mototsune] I have successfully retrieved all members from their rooms.

 

???: [Sarcastically] Yeah, I should be honestly thanking you too.

 

Hiroko: [Annoyed] As explained, your presence has been requested....

 

???: The funny thing about a request is that you usually let the person say no.

 

 _****She makes a point, although her attitude doesn't help her case.**** _

 

Mototsune: Apologies if this is of any inconvenience, but knowing who you are would help us in this potentially severe situation.

 

**_**Severe situation?**_ **

 

???:  Whatever. It's Namie Fujikawa. I am the Super High-School Level Thief, not that it matters.

 

 

Mototsune: [Surprised] Oh!

 

Namie: [Squaring eyes] Oh?

 

Mototsune: I mean't nothing by that. I guess I mean to say that your talent is a little [trailing off]

 

Hiroko: [Bluntly] That is a particularly worrying talent.

 

**_**Talk about being subtle…**_ **

 

Namie: [Gritting teeth] It's none of your damn business is what it is!

 

 **Before anyone could react, **Namie decided to storm off clearly not happy with her situation. Locking eye contact with** ** ****Mototsune** ** ****and gaving him an** ** ****inquisitive** ******look, he proceeded to shrug his shoulders and give chase with Hirok**** ** **o** ** ****also in** ** ****pursuit**** ** **. I** ** ****couldn't** ** ****help but think they had different motives for following her.** **

 

 ****Searching the room, I** ** ****realized** ** ****I still had a few more students to introduce myself to. Fortunately for me two of them appeared to be in a heated discussion. Figuring what could possibly go wrong, I decide to approach them.** **

 

???: You really think this is the time for food?

 

???: Isn't it obvious? Roku requires a lot more calories than normal to keep up his physique. [Snorting] It takes years of hard work to get to his level.

 

???:  I could think of many better ways to spend your time than eating. And do you __have__   _ _to__  talk like that?

 

???: Roku will speak however he wishes to.

 

 _****It's either now or never. Here goes.....something**** _ **_**.**_ **

 

Suki: Sorry to interrupt. My name is Suki Nishimoto, the Super High School Level Fiction Writer. It is nice to meet you.

 

**On that note b **oth heads spun around to meet me, neither of which looked particularly friendly.** **

 

???: Roku thinks that is a very boring talent. [Uninterested] For the record, his name is Roku Obara as well as being the Super High-School Level Sumo Wrestler.

 

 

 **_**I do remember reading about Roku. He recently finished second in the world championship albeit losing to the five time world champion in the process. Given his age, it is only a matter of time before he becomes world champion. I'm sure I know several people back home who would pay some serious money for his**_ ** **_**_signature; I'll make sure to get a copy or two._**_**

 

???: Well well, we agree on something. Books are for the passive and rather drool kind of people. I am the famous Kiku Ogata, the Super High-School Level Equestrian.

 

 

_****Another famous name. Kiku is the highligh of several magazines which is not just limited to Equestrian. Despite not being as prolific as certain others, she is regarded as an iconic and important person in her own right across most areas. Even pop stars are envious of her success! Talk about some high profile people.**** _

 

Kiku: Actually, you may be of some use to us… Duki, was that your name?

 

**_**She's forgotten my name already…** _**

 

Kiku: [Examining nails] Not that it matters. Given our current situation, you would agree that rationing one's food supply is a sensible option?

 

Roku: [Frustrated] Roku has told you that is simply unacceptable. He will not tolerate anyone holding him back from his full potential! Roku has strict dietary needs that __will__ be taken into account.

 

Kiku: That is simply ridiculous.

 

Roku: Roku thinks that your attitude is the one that is __ridiculous__.

 

Suki: Erm... what are you guys talking about?

 

**_**_For a second they both just stared right at me before seemingly giving up._ ** _ **

 

**_Why would we need to be rationing any food supply? I'm sure that Hopes Peak Academy has taken something like food inventory into account._ **

 

**_**_I quickly decided that this was not a safe place to raise such a issue, so I began to awkwardly shuffle over towards the last face I had yet to meet. Fortunately, neither Roku nor Kiku seemed to notice my departure._ ** _ **

 

Suki: So...erm, hi.

 

**_**Smooth as always.**_ **

 

???: Ah, why hello there. Another friendly face I hope.

 

Suki: [Smiling] I was thinking the same thing. My name is Nishimoto Suki, the Super High-School Level Fictional Writer. Although I'm not sure it counts for much.

 

???: Why wouldn't it; it sounds like a splendid talent. My name is Bokkai Iori and I am the Super High-School Level Lucky Student.

 

 

**_**Now this talent I was aware of. Every year a raffle is held across the country whereupon a single student receives the lucky ticket inviting them to Hopes Peak Academy. Unlike the other talents, the Super High-School Level lucky student applies to several different people at the same time. The chances of recieving such a ticket is insane!**_ **

 

Suki: [Awestruck] That's amazing! I always wanted to have the luck talent; I think it's one of the more interesting and useful ones to have.

 

Bokkai: [Smiling] I could see why you think that but in truth it doesn't seem to have a major impact in life. I would easily swap it for something more practical.

 

Suki: Like the Fictional Writer?

 

Bokkai: Erm, well. Perhaps not.

 

Suki: [Disappointed] Oh.

 

Bokkai: [Alarmed]  I mean no disrespect. it's just that, well, I'm more practical and logical than... creative. If you will.

 

Suki: I never really thought of the Super High School Level lucky student being so logical driven. I'm sure that makes life super interesting.

 

Bokkai: [Nervously] I wouldn't go that far.

 

*****bzzz-rrpt*** **

 

 ** **Without warning, an odd sound filled the room as everyone stopped their conversation. It sounded like static coming from a television set, which made little sense as I hadn't seen a single television yet. Following** ** ****every-ones** ** ****gaze, I noticed a monitor had been hidden in the top right hand corner of the room.** **

 

 ****It was only then that I**** **noticed** ****the windows appeared to have been barred shut with some kind of metal.** **

 

_****What the Hell is up with that?** ** _

 

 ****The screen suddenly came alive,** ** ****yet** ** ****revealed a dark room**   ** ****with a** ** ****single** ** ****large silhouette** ** ****standing** ** ****in the** ** ****centre**** ** **. I couldn't tell what the figure of the silhouette was supposed to be, but before I could ask the surrounding people, I was struck silent by the sound of a voice coming from the monitor.** **

 

****???: Mic check... Mic check... Um, is this thing on?** **

 

 ****???: Ahem. Attention, students! This is an announcement from your** ** ****Academy** ** ****Principle!****         ********

****???: If you would all please gather at our gymnasium, I have a special welcome announcement that you will be dying to hear. Fu fu fu fu.****         ********

****???: Please hurry, but remember that running in the Hallway is against school rules.** **

 

****It was a cold, empty high-pitched voice that was somehow almost condescending.** **

 

****I felt as if my entire body were being pierced by that chilling voice and the equally chilling content of its announcement.** **

 

_****Wait? Shouldn't it be Headmaster, not Principle. And what a strange greeting, who would chose to make an introduction like that?** ** _

 

 ****I had a lot of questions, and**** **a** ** **depressing** ** ****feeling that I knew exactly where to go to get them.** ** ****T**** ** **hat voice** ** ****..**.** ** **I**** ** **was certain that something awful was about to happen.** **


	2. Lying in the face of Adversity - (Ab)normal Day 1

****I could feel my body freeze** ** ****in pure terror despite being ignorant as to the reason behind it.** Glancing around the room, it was evident that ** ****I wasn't alone with this response; a tense few seconds passed before anyone** ** ****made any form of** ** ****move**** ** **ment**** ** **. It was always going to be him that made the first move.** **

****

Mine: And where do you think your going exactly [points at Iwane].

 

Iwane: Isn't it obvious? I'm going to the Gymnasium. [Walking away] I suggest everyone here does the same.

 

 ****On that ominous note**** ** **, Iwane simply left. It appeared that Mine wanted to debate the issue but Hirroko and Bokkai immediately proceeded to follow Iwanes lead. Pretty soon, it was just Yakumo,** ** ****Mototsune**** ** **and myself left in the cafeteria.** **

****

Suki: Do we really have to go?

 

Yakumo: We could...just stay here. Where it's s-safe.

 

Mototsune: I'm not too sure on that. [Scratching his chin] I think the right move is to gather as much information as we can. Unfortunately that means going to the Gymnasium.

 

Suki: So, you're saying that we don't really have a choice.

 

Mototsune: [Smiling] That would be correct.

 

Suki: If that's the case then I suppose we should catch up with the rest of them.

 

[Force moved to Gymnasium]

 

 ****My first impression of the gymnasium was just that. It looked pretty standard, almost bare, with the usual** ** ****equipment you expect to find in a High School**** ** **.** ** ****The sheer size and old fashioned vibe gave off the impression that it also doubled up for school announcements, probably from the stage area towards the back. The only item out of place was a circular black rug located directly in the centre of the floor. My observations were abruptly stopped when I noticed that, somehow, our group had already begun to argue amongst themselves.** **

****

Kiku: [Staring at her finger nails] This is a waste of my time. Can someone enlighten me as to what we are doing here?

 

Raven: [Irate]  Waste of Time! Waste of time!

 

Hiroko: I would be glad to provide assistance Lady Ogata. We are waiting as per the instructions relayed to us a few minutes ago via the monitor device.

 

Bokkai: [Face palming] Hiroko, I think she was being sarcastic.

 

Hiroko: Lord Iori…Are you sure?

 

Taira: I think _everyone is_ pretty sure [shaking her head].

 

Roku: Would you stop your pointless arguing, this is a waste of Rokus valuable time.

 

Katai: [Pointing at Roku] WHAAAT! I thought that _he_ was Roku?

 

Hiroko: I can confirm that he is, indeed, Roku.

 

Katai: [Still shocked] WHAAAAT!

 

Yakumo: Guys... I think....t-that..t-hat we should start to…to-

 

Kiku: [Pointing to Yakumo] -Shut up already! Jeez you're annoying.

 

**_**That was a little bit harsh. Maybe I should say something to…** _ **

 

Namie: Hey, who the fuck do you think you're talking to.

 

Kiku: [Flinching] Excuse me?

 

Namie: You heard me. Talk shit like that to Yakumo again and I'll make it personal.

 

**_**That was a littler over the top for sure, but not exactly undeserving. Nice to see someone sticking up for the litttle guy.** _ **

 

Mototsune: Excuse me, but aren't we taking this a little too far?

 

Kiku: Like I care what you think. [Turning to Namie] And if you've got something to say then say it directly to me.

 

**_I'm pretty cure she just did though._ **

 

Yachi: Guys, I think I see smoke.

 

Raven: [Excited] Smoke, smoke!

 

 **We were so absorbed with the in-group arguing that it wasn't until the room was filled with smoke before we finally stopped. Whilst we looked onwards with awe and suspicion** ****, it was then that he finally decided to make an appearance.  
** **

****

???: Aha ha, looks like you got started without me. We can't have any fighting just yet, that would be _unbearable_.

****

****Then, from seemingly nowhere, out popped....** **

****

****...a stuffed animal. Only this wasn't your every day** ** ****stuffed animal**** ** **.** ** ****This was the furthest thing from it with** ** ****one** ** ****half** ** ****white**** ** **and the other** ** ****half** ** ****black** ; ** ****a distinctive red glowing eye** ** ****accompanied by a** ** ****creepy** ** ****and sinister looking** ** ****smile.** **

****

Monobear: Hello, and welcome dear students. My name is Monobear, and I am the Super High School Level Principle!

 

Katai: Ugh.

****

Hikari: Say what?

 

**_**... Super High School Level Principle. What the hell does that mean?**_ **

****

Monobear: Aha, your faces! Of course I’m not the Super High School Level Principle. Don’t be stupid! [Blushing] Although I do look young for my age.

 

Kiku: [Bored] What exactly am I supposed to be looking at exactly?

 

Yachi: [Confused] Is that... a toy panda?

 

Sumiko: Clearly it is meant to be some kind of Rabbit.

 

Raven: [Hungrily] Rabbit!

 

Yakumo: I think...it's kinda...c-cute.

 

Monobear: SILENCE [brandishing claws]. I would have you know I am very popular commodity. I've had people willing to kill just to have the rights to my merchandise.

 

Hiroko: I question the validity of that statement

 

Yachi: I second such a statement.

 

Monobear: [Looking at his paws] That hurts my feelings. To think I put so much effort into bringing us all together.

 

**I could feel my heart begin to race as the severity of those words sunk in. He was the one responsible for bringing us here? Something felt strangely familiar yet equally wrong as that notion echoed in my head.**

 

Monobear: I need a morale boost. [Innocently] Say, do you know what I like to do to get my spirits up?

 

Sumiko: [Confidently] A rabbit would definitely eat a number of carrots.

 

Mototsune: I'm sorry Sumiko, but I don't think he is a rabbit.

 

Katai: [{ointing at Mototsune] WATCH YOURSELF!

 

Mototsune: [Alarmed] Huh!

 

Katai: Carrots are a great source of vitamins and, regardless of species, should be consumed as part of a dietary plan. DO NOT MOCK THE CARROT!

__

****_Note to future self, never under any circumstance mock a carrot in front of Katai. Ever. I wonder if this is what Monobear was expecting when he asked a rhetorical question._ ****

 

Raven: [Flapping wings] MOCK THE CARROT!  MOCK THE CARROT!

 

Reiko: So that's three votes for carrots. Any more takers?

 

Hikari: .... I'm seriously beginning to wonder about the mental health of this little group.

 

Roku: Roku agrees, can we get back to what the bear thing was saying. The sooner this is over, the faster Roku can get back to eating.

 

Monobear: Hey, don't let me get in the way. [Poses innocently] As your Principle, it is my job to make sure you guys are as content as possible.

 

Mine: Is that why you drugged us?

 

Taira: And kidnapped us?

 

Hiroko: Do not forget the sealed environment in which we find ourselves enclosed in.

 

_****Kidnapped? Drugged? What are they talking about?** ** _

 

Monobear: Fear not my beloved students. Answers will be revealed....at a later stage of course. It is a mystery game of course.

 

Mine: [interested] Game?

 

Taira: What kind of game are you referring to?

 

Monobear: It's a rather simple one; your goal is to win your freedom. In order to accomplish this you just have to do one tiny little task.

 

Katai: What is this task?

 

Yachi: [Covering his eyes] Ah man, did you have to ask him?

 

Monobear: It’s super easy. [Neutral expression] Just murder another student.

 

Monobear: [Evil laughter]

 

 **_**_It's strange how such a short sentence can have such an impact. Everyone went silent. No one knew what to say next. I was lost. Why would someone do this? It just made no sense, after all I_ ** _ ** **_**_was_ ** _ ** **_**_just a regular school girl. Maybe_ ** _ ** **_**_I had written some stories that got some above average recognition in the past, but that wasn't enough to justify this._**_**

**  
**

Namie: [Loudly] Well that's just dumb.

 

Monobear: [Shocked] Say whaaaaat!

 

**_**Dumb? What does she mean by that? Is she even allowed to say that?**_**

 

Namie: You can't just lock some people in a building together and expect them to kill each-other. No one here is that weak, I can guarantee you that. If you have even the slightest concept of who we are then you would release us immediately before this gets any worse.

 

Mototsune: Miss Namie, that was...

 

Sumiko: [Nodding] Very well spoken.

 

Hiroko: A surprise coming from someone like you, Lady Fujikawa, [turning to Monobear] but I fully support such a statement. I have no intention of harming any innocents.

 

Hikari: It was always unrealistic to expect such a drastic event even in our current situation.

 

Taira: Looks like everyone here is in agreement.

 

 ****And we** ** ****were.** ** ****For a moment, all I could think about was the fighting and yelling that had happened so far.**** ** **I thought it had been a disaster y**** ** **et these were the Super High School level students. Monobear had made a serious mistake underestimating them.** **

 

Monobear: [Blowing his nose] Such a beautiful speech. So full of hope. [Picks up his suitcase] Well, I guess you don't need me then.

 

Monobear: Normally I have a lot more to tell you guys, buuuuut hey. I'm all for trying new things. [Evil glint in eye] I'll be watching for when you need me. Puhuhu.

 

 ****On that note, just like that, he** ** ****disappeared**** ** **.** **

 

Kiku: What a lazy mascot. He can't even be bothered to finish his dumb monologue.

 

Katai: [In visible pain] An unhealthy habit. I WILL NOT STAND FOR IT!

 

Bokkai: So, what now?

 

Yakumo: ...erm, g-guys?

 

Mine: Isn't obvious, we should chose a leader.

 

Kiku: And why, tell me, do we need a leader?

 

Sumiko: [Saluting] A proper chain of comedy is vital for any success on the battlefield.

 

Yakumo: [Quietly] Guys?

 

Hiroko: I agree, a leader is crucial for our group.

 

Bokkai: Maybe we should put it to a vote?

 

Yakumo: G-guys? Please...

 

Taira: I think we should each make a 5 minute speech as to why...

 

Naime: [Yelling] GUYS!

 

 **_**_I felt myself visibly jump and hated myself for it immediate. I_ ** _ ** **_**_wasn't_ ** _ ** **_**_alone,_ ** _ ** **_**_although_ ** _ ** **_**_most of the others did a far better job of hiding it. We all turned to stare at Naime._ ** _ **

 

Naime: [Pointing at Yakumo] Yakumo has something to say.

 

Yakumo: Erm.. thanks N-naime.

 

Naime: It's fine

 

Yakumo: Well... whilst everyone w-was talking. I-waane.... h-he left.

 

Kiku: He did WHAT!

 

 ****True to Yakumo'**** ** **s** ** ****word, we were down to 15 students. I was immediately annoyed that I missed his** ** ****disappearance**** ** **; it wasn't as if I was contributing to the** ** ****discussion**** ** **. The least I could do was to pay attention to my surroundings.** **

 

Bokkai: [Panicked] Where did he go?

 

Mine: [Dismissively] Isn't it obvious?

 

Bokkai: Not to me...

 

Mine: He went to explore the rest of the ground floor.

 

Hikari: [Pushes up glasses] How cunning.

 

Yachi: You think he's trying to get first look at the different rooms, don't you?

 

_****It makes a lot of sense to explore our new surroundings. Ah, why didn't I think of that! I should say something smart.** ** _

 

Suki: Would it be a that big of a problem if Iwane went on ahead?

 

Kiku: [Raising her eyebrow] Erm, who are you again?

 

Suki: Eek. That was....a little uncalled for.

 

Kiku: Please keep up with the group if you wish to participate.

 

Namie: [Pointing at Kiku] Hey, what did I say earlier? Stop trying to push the weaker members around.

 

**_**Weaker members?**_ **

 

Sumiko: Allow me to answer the question Lady Nishimoto proposed. I believe Lady Hikari was referring to the idea that knowledge is equal to power, to which Sir Iwabe would be gaining an advantage by investigating our surrounding before us.

 

Suki: Well…when you put it like that.

 

Mototsune: I think it's best if we were to join Iwane and explore as much as possible.

 

Sumiko: Please could everyone do their best to look for a means in which to escape.

 

Namie: Leave it to me. [Sticking out chest] If there is a secret exit then I am bound to find it.

 

Hikori: A declaration most appropriate considering your talent. I leave this issue in your hands.

 

Namie: [Confused] Was that... are you fucking with me?

 

Hikori: I can assure you that this is not my intent. I have genuine faith in your skill as a thief to discover an exit for the group to escape in.

 

Namie: [Mumbling] I still think you’re fucking with me.

 

Mototsune: Excellent. Shall we move on?

 

**_**Maybe we have a chance after all. At first glance, we were slightly disorganized and maybe even chaotic. Now that we are working towards a common goal however…**_ **

 

Roku: Count Roku out.

 

**_**Crap. Spoke too soon.**_ **

 

Katai: WHAT! Explain yourself!

 

Roku: Roku does not care. At all. He will be at the canteen eating his Dinner..

 

Katai: Guhhh

 

Kiku: Leave him, he would probably waste precious space if he were to come.

 

Yakumo: Erm... Could I... also sit this one out? I’m f-feling a little… tired.

 

Katai: ANOTHER ONE?!?

 

Kiku: [Sighs] What a useless group of people.

 

Namie: [Stares at Kiku] You can't sit this out Yakumo.

 

 _****Wait, wasn't Namie just defending Yakumo a few minutes ago?**** _

 

Yakumo: B-but... i...

 

Namie: [Grabbing Yakumo by the arm] You won't get anywhere using your weakness as an excuse.

 

 ****Namie proceeded to simply drag him ou**** ** **t of the room.** ** ****This was taken for a sign, as people** ** ****began to filter out** ** ****of the Gymnasium**** ** **. Some left in small groups but most students left on their own. That was not a comf**** ** **orta**** ** **ble feeling.** **

 

Mine: Hey there....Suki.

 

Suki: Erm, hi?

 

Mine: [Smiling] Would you like to assist me in investigating?

 

**_**She looks so happy and genuine right now; a direct contrast to when I first met her. I guess this means I can't exactly turn her down. Great, this will not be fun.** _ **

 

Suki: Sure, it sounds like fun.

 

[Investigation begins]

 

****_It would probably be best to talk to the others and see if they picked up on anything I might have missed._ ** **

 

[Speak to Taira]

 

Taira: [Sigh] I wonder where that Monobear went.

 

Suki: Yeah, it just appeared and disappeared like magic.

 

Mine: Magic it most certainly is not. There is always a logical explanation even if it is disguised behind an illusion.

 

Taira: [Eyebrow raised] I don't suppose you could explain the disappearing bear then?

 

Suki: I would love to her a logical explanation.

 

Mine: [Thinking] Hmmm, well why don't we ask him?

 

Suki: Huh?

 

Mine: Excuse me Monobear. Please show yourself.

 

**_**Like that would ever work**_ **

 

Monobear: [Appearing from nowhere] Say my name and I shall appear.

  ****

****_Holy shit it worked!_** **

 

Taira: If that's the case then how do we get rid of you?

 

Monobear: Hey hey. Come on, don't just summon me for no reason. [Winks at player] Every minute of screen time I get costs a small fortune in legal right fees.

 

Suki: Do you have to talk nonsense every time you show up?

 

Monobear: Of course not, but I don’t not have to talk nonsense either.

 

Suki: Wait… what? My head hurts.

_  
_

****With that, Monobear just...** ** ****disappeared** ** ****. Again.** **

 

Suki: [Sarcastically] Well, that was helpful.

 

Taira: [Deep in thought] It appears we have different definitions of the word helpful.

 

[Exit Gymnasium]

 

[Enter Hallway]

 

[Speak to Sumiko]

 

Suki: How is everything looking?

 

Sumiko: I am most concerned.

 

Mine: Understandable. [Condescending] I presume you are finding it difficult to integrate into a social environment.

 

Suki: [Confused] Huh?

 

Sumiko: ....

 

Mine: Well she is the Super High School Level Sergeant. It wouldn't surprise me if she had Post Traumatic Stress Disorder or something along those lines.

 

Sumiko: That is... not what I was referring to when I said that I was concerned. [Looking away] I can assure you that my mental health will not be an issue.

 

****_We got sidetracked pretty fast, better get this conversation back on track._ ** **

 

Suki: Oh, can I ask what you are concerned about then?

 

Sumiko: [Smiling] Of course, I was referring to that camera up there.

 

 **_**_Sure enough, I followed her finger to see that... yes there was a camera! Shocked by the_ ** _ ** **_**_revelation_**_** ** _ ** _, I couldn't help but wonder why someone would_ ** _ ** **_**_want to watch us, or more specifically, that spot in particular._ ** _ **

 

Suki: That certainly is most troubling.

 

Mine: I disagree with that.

 

Sumiko: [Concerned] Please explain yourself.

 

Mine: Well this _IS_ a student dorm.

 

Sumiko: ....

 

Mine: [Rolling her eyes] With both boy and girl dorms

 

Sumiko: [Alarmed] You can not be suggesting…

 

Mine: I think it's more than a suggestion.

 

**_**If that were really the purpose then surely the cameras should be watching the dorm doors themselves. All this really does is show you who is walking down the corridor.I can't help but think it was put there for a different reason.**_ **

 

[Enter Control Room]

 

[Speak to Namie and Yakumo]

 

Suki: What...what is this place?

 

Yakumo: We think it's some sort of... c-control room

 

Namie: Notice the panels over there? [Pointing towards a monitor] It shows who is walking up and down the corridor. In fact we saw you walk past just a minute ago.

 

Suki: That is certainly creepy.

 

Mine: [Interested] And it only shows you the corridor itself? Can we move the camera?

 

Namie: Not from here, it looks to be fixed in place. We would probably end up doing more harm than good trying to move it.

 

Yakumo: S-sorry.

 

Suki: It’s not your fault. [Smiling] Anything else interesting in this room?

 

Yakumo: M-maybe?

 

Mine: [Annoyed] How is that an answer?

 

Namie: What he means is that we found this. [Points to three red lights labelled 1,2, and 3]. We don't yet know how to activate them… or what they do.

 

Mine: [Rolling her eyes] Excellent detective work guys. Keep it up

 

Name: [Makes grunting noises]

 

****_I think we should leave…fast._ ** **

 

Suki: Oh, well keep up the good work.

 

Yakumo: We w-will!

 

[Exit Control Room]

 

 _ ****So right now we are being watched on the camera. That's still extremely creepy. There appears to be another room at the end of this corridor****_ **_**_, we should probably head towards it._ **_**

 

 

[Enter Storage Room]

 

[Speak to Hikari and Yachi]

 

Hikari: [Pushes up glasses] Well, Suki and Mine. Now __that__  is an interesting combination.

 

**_**A little on the nose, especially as I could say the same for those two.** _ **

 

Yachi: In all fairness she could say the same to us.

 

**_**What the, can he read minds too?**_ **

 

Hikari: [Turning to Yachi] And that's suppose to mean what exactly?

 

Yachi: Erm...well...hey, [pointing to the other side of the room] we found a bunch of cool stuff over here.

 

Mine: It doesn't look like it.

 

Suki: [Suddenly Interested] Really? Please show me.

 

 ****I gave Yachi a little smile and we moved over to the side whilst he showed me some** ** ****boxes** ** ****of useless** ** ****inventory**** ** **items. In the background, Mine and Hikari were having a heated debate about something or the other.** **

 

Yachi: [Quietly] Looks like we chose the wrong partners.

 

Suki: [Hushed] I wouldn't say I chose her, more like the other way round.

 

 **_**_G_**_** ** _ ** _rin_**_** ** _ ** _ning_ ** _ ** **_**_at each_  **_** ** _ ** _other_ ** _ ** **_**_like some little kids, we started searching through the boxes. I picked out a bright orange t-shirt to laugh at, before he responded with a pair of shoes without any soles on the bottom. We_ ** _ ** **_**_continued to compare ridiculous items from the boxes_**_** ** _ ** _, quickly turning into a competition_**_** ** _ ** _._ ** _ ** **_**_Despite my best efforts, h_**_** ** _ ** _e had me with a_ ** _ ** **_**_glass_**_** ** _ ** _Monobear_ ** _ ** **_**_action figure wearing knight armour_ ** _ ** **_**_and riding_ ** _ ** **_**_a horse_**_** ** _ ** _. Who would even buy something so tacky?_ ** _ **

 

Mine: [Rolling eyes] I think we've seen all that we need to here. Come on Suki.

 

Suki: Yes, Mam.

 

Yachi: [To Suki] Good luck. [Crosses fingers]

 

[Exit Store Room]

 

[Head back towards Dorm Rooms]

 

[Speak to Bokkai, Mototsune and Reiko]

 

Suki: Hi everyone. How is it looking?

 

Mototsune: Ah, not great I'm afraid. We were just discussing the differences in our rooms.

 

Suki: [Confused] What do you mean by that?

 

Mine: Well, it should be quite clear enough. Don't you think?

 

**_**I seriously have no idea what they are talking about.**_ **

 

Suki: Sorry, I don't quite understand what you mean.

 

Reiko: [Shocked] What? Surely you must have realised when you saw your room.

 

Mine: Looks like I overestimated your observation skills.

 

Mototsune: [Concerned] Miss Suki…you are the Super High School Level fiction writer, correct?

 

Suki: Well, yeah. It's what was on the paper I got from Hopes Peak Academy.

 

Mototsune: [Smiling] So your room should therefore fit with this theme.

 

Bokkai: [Shaking his head] Don't you think it would be strange if everyone's room looked like yours?

 

Raven: Strange! Strange!

 

Suki:...I'm still not sure what you mean.

 

Mine: [Sigh] We are wasting time. Reiko, if you could do the honour?

 

Reiko: Huh, oh. Sure

 

 ****With that, Re**** ** **ik**** ** **o grabbed my hand and** ** ****led** ** ****me into her room. As the door opened, Mr Raven took the** ** ****opportunity**** ** **to swoop in over** ** ****our heads towards an** ** ****opened cage. Her room** ** ****had been** ** ****modified** ** ****very strictly** ** ****to he**** ** **r** ** ****talent**** ** **, with s**** ** **everal bags of bird feed in addition to various posters of vultures** ******being scattered around the room.** ******I only** ** ****able to** ** ****g**** ** **e**** ** **t a glimpse before Reiko pulled me back, but I** ** ****was starting to understand.** **

 

Suki: I see! Each room was tailor made to the individual, so what you are saying is that my room would be designed for me.

 

Mototsune: ....wait. Did you not see your room earlier?

 

 **_**_Shaking_ ** _ ** **_**_my head, I_ ** _ ** **_**_suddenly_ ** _ ** **_**_had four pairs of_ ** _ ** **_**_suspicious_ ** _ ** **_**_eyes on me. Even_ ** _ ** **_**_Mr_ ** _ ** **_**_Raven_**_** ** _ ** _-_**_** ** _ ** _san..._ ** _ **

 

Suki: I was still very... sluggish when Hiroko woke me up. I didn't get a chance to inspect my room.

 

Bokkai: What? How is that even possible?

 

Reiko: [Shaking her head] Jeez, that's a little worrying even for you.

 

**_**Even for me, huh.**_ **

 

Mototsune: Miss Suki!

 

Suki: Yes!

 

Mototsune: I would ask you to search your room immediately. It may be of high importance.

 

Suki: Of course!

 

 **_**_Glad for the_ ** _ ** **_**_opportunity_ ** _ ** **_**_to get away, I turned and headed towards my door... except it was the wrong direction. Today has not been a great day for me._ **_** **_**_I awkwardly shuffled past on my way back, to which they re_**_** ** _ ** _garded me_ ** _ ** **_**_with some half smiles._ ** _ **

[Enter Suki’s room]

 

 ****I'm not sure what I was expecting. In hind sight, I** ** ****definitely**** ** **understand** ** ****why** ** ****the others were so shocked at my ignorance. My room was covered almost entirely with posters and drawings. To some it might look a mess,** ** ****but** ** ****to me it was home. Instinctively, I jumped in the most un**** ** **-**** ** **lady like manner onto the bed. My intuition proved correct, with the bedding being soft and smooth to the touch. Rolling over, I smelt the soft** ** ****strawberry**** ** **fragrance that I use back home. Everything was so.... perfect.** **

 

???: I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. No expense was spared.

 

Suki: [Shocked] Ahhhhh!

 

Monobear: [shocked] Ahhhhh!

 

Suki: [Angry] Could you stop doing that! What are you even doing here?

 

Monobear: Is your heart racing because of me? Suki, as your principle it would be highly inappropriate.... This isn't that kind of fan fiction you know.

 

Suki: You can't just enter without my permission. Didn't we have to say your name or something to summon you.

 

Monobear: Of course! That doesn't mean I can't show up when I want to. I get bored just watching you guys ya know.

 

Suki: I have absolutely zero sympathy for you

 

Monobear: [Shocked] Ah, so serious. Well, I'm just here to give you your student ID E-book.

 

Suki: My... my what?

 

Monobear: Tadaaa [throws E-book]

 

Suki: [catching the E-book] What in the hell is this for?

 

Monobear: It's for all kinds of things. Reading, catching, protecting you from the rain, bashing your fellow students head in....

 

Suki: If it's a gift from you, then I don't want

 

Monobear: Ah, my heart [clutches heart]. It's rude to re-gift you know. If you try to give it so someone else, I might have to re-gift your head! [Brings out claws].

 

 **_**_And poof, he_ ** _ ** **_**_was gone_**_** ** _ ** _. Suddenly my room no longer felt like the safe place it did a few minutes prior.Talk about a buzz kill._ ** _ **

 

[Exit Sukis room]

 

Mototsune: Ah, Miss Suki. Well, your thoughts?

 

Suki: Well, how to put this. It's... perfect.

 

Mototsune: [Disappointed] I see.

 

Reiko: I did tell you so.

 

Raven: Told you so, told you so.

 

Suki: … but almost too perfect?

 

Reiko: [Surprised] Huh?

 

Mototsune: [Smiling] I knew it. I just wish I could put it into words…

 

Mine: [Bored] What are you two talking about?

 

Suki: It was almost as if...as if it's been my room for a while.

 

Mine: [Gasp]

 

Mototsune: That’s exactly it!

 

Reiko: [Bites thumb] I hate to admit it, but maybe you were right.

 

Suki: [Confused] What do you mean?

 

Reiko: I mean it’s obvious now, but Mr Raven-san hates new places. Like, its one of his worst habits.

 

Raven: [Sulking] Mean. Mean.

 

Reiko: [Frowning] Yet he has settled in already. I can't explain that unless...

 

Mine: … Unless we have been here for longer that what we think.

 

**_**The idea that we had been here for a while but couldn’t remember. Words can't explain how terrifying an idea this is.**_**

 

Mine: Time to move on.

 

Suki: Huh

 

 ****But it was already too late, Mine was already moving on to our final area. I gave a friendly wave goodbye and jogged to catch up. Our final area was the canteen** ** ****where I** ** ****first met** ** ****everyone**** ** **, but it appeared to be under guard.** **

 

[Talk to Kiku and Hiroko]

 

Hiroko: That is a very reasonable request. May I ask you to take care of the dorm area.

 

Kiku: [Annoyed] Ugh. If it gets this over with.

 

Mine: Gets what over with?

 

Kiku: [Rolling eyes] Surely that would be obvious.

 

Suki: [Thinking] You are probably discussing rounding everyone up in the cafeteria before it gets dark.

 

Kiku: Hmph, lucky guess.

 

Hiroko: [Stunned] An excellent and correct deduction, Lady Suki. [To Kiku] I will return shortly, please try to do the same.

 

 ****They each abruptly took off in** ** ****two**** ** **opposite directions** **

 

Mine: [Smiling] Well well, that did surprise me.

 

Suki: Huh, I can be smart too sometimes.

 

Mine: Apparently so, I shall make a mental note for the future.

 

[Enter Cafeteria]

 

[Speak to Roku and Katai]

 

Suki: [Noticing Yakumo eating] Wow, he really wasn't joking about eating again was he.

 

Mine: No, he was not.

 

Katai: [In awe] I can't say I agree with the diet of a sumo wrestler, but his dedication is nothing short of inspiring.

 

Suki: Katai, are you crying?

 

Katai: Of course not. I'm just...moved by inspiration figures.

 

Mine: Katai, I have a question for you if you don't mind.

 

Katai: Yes, I will answer it with EVERY FIBRE OF MY BODY!

 

Mine: Sure…Do we have enough food to last for an extended length of time?

 

 ****Katai glanced over his shoulder and hesitated. Roku hadn't so much as said a word to us as of yet, more focused on eating than anything else. I was able to read enough of the** ** ****situation** ** ****to** ** ****realize** ** ****that food could** ** ****soon** ** ****be** ** ****come**** ** **a massive problem**** ** **.** ** ****Unfortunately, that is about as far as we managed** ** ****in our discussion**** ** **. It seem**** ** **ed** ** ****as** ** ****though** ** ****our whole group** ** ****managed** ** ****to return at almost the exact same time. After everyone was seated, a**** ** **n** ** ****awkward silence filled the air.** **

 

Mine: So, who wants to start?

 

Taira: I would like to reintroduce the earlier subject of selecting a leader.

 

****_Great, this again._** **

 

[A few sighs from the group]

 

Yakumo: Is that...r-realy a good thing?

 

Hiroko: I would like to reinforce my earlier comment with regards to the importance and need of such a leader.

 

Hikari: [Pushing up glasses] Judging our group so far, I highly doubt this will be a smooth appointment.

 

Bokkai: [To no- one in particular] I can think of several people more qualified than * _others*_ amongst our group.

 

Kiku: I do hope you aren't referring to yourself. That would be tragic.

 

Bokkai: [Angry] Hey, what did I do to you?

 

Raven: [Agreeing] Tragic!

 

Mototsune: Guys please.

 

Katai: [Thinking] That's a good point.

 

Mine: What would that be?

 

Katai: If we are going by talent, surely the Super High School Level Politician is best suited for the leader role.

 

Mine: [Fake laughter] Wait, you're serious?

 

Yachi: I support Mototsune. [Bashful] He introduced my to everyone and, well I’m not great at meeting people. He really helped me out in my moment of need so he has my backing.

 

Suki: I agree.

 

**_**_From what I have seen so far, Mototsune was definitely most suited for the leader role. He didn’t give off the intense aura like some of the others, but he has a positive vibe that I could easily look up to._ ** _ **

 

Yakumo: I...feel the same.

 

Namie: Yakumo seems to be a good judge of character so I'll follow his decision.

 

Roku: The great Roku does not care either way

 

Mototsune: You guys....

 

Mine: [Annoyed] Is this seriously happening?

 

Hiroko: [Nodding] I would be happy to serve under such a leader.

 

Sumiko: We could do a lot worse.

 

Katai: I think we have a majority decision. [Standing up] Everyone please honor and respect our new leader.

 

 **_**_I was a little stunned about how_ ** _ ** **_**_quickly_ ** _ ** **_**_and_ ** _ ** **_**_efficiently_ ** _ ** **_**_we made_ ** _ ** **_**_such an important_ ** _ ** **_**_decision. There were certain members of the group that were visibly_ ** _ ** **_**_disappointed_**_** ** _ ** _in_ ** _ ** **_**_Mototsune’s_ **_** **_**_anointment_**_** ** _ ** _, but I was happy for him._ ** _ **

 

Mototsune: Okay. Well, first and foremost I would like to thank each and everyone of you. I hope we can move forward together.

 

 ****He gave a polite bow and a** ** ****received** ** ****a reserved applause in response.** **

 

Mototsune: Before I begin, I would like to recap on our investigations. Does anyone have any leads on a possible escape exit?

 

Naime: The windows are barred from the outside, and I can’t seem to locate a door of any kind.

 

Sumiko: I did observe some stairs leading upwards, perhaps to another floor. Unfortunately it appears to be locked behind a shutter. [Trailing off] I tried to force it open…

 

Hikari: It looks like someone went to a lot of trouble to get us here. [Snidely] It would be strange if we were able to escape by simply opening a door.

 

Mototsune: I agree. I do however have another idea. I…I wish to summon Monobear.

 

_****Not what I was expecting as his first official act.** ** _

 

Mine: For what purpose would that solve?

 

Kiku: Is it too late for a recount?

 

Hikari: [Deep in thought] You wish for Monobear to resume his speech from earlier.

 

Mototsune: [Smiling] Knowledge is power after all.

 

???: I do love a bit of foreshadowing

 

Suki: [Gasping] He does that every time!

 

Monobear: Be careful what you wish for. Are we ready for a explanation of the killing game?

 

Mine: Well I....

 

Monobear: Shut it [brandished claws], it's time for a monologue and I will not accept any interruptions!

 

**_**This bear takes things very seriously…** _ **

 

Monobear: Hey, that includes internal monologues too!

_****…** ** _

 

Monobear: That is much better. [Turns to group] The premise is simple. You just need to kill a fellow classmate. When such a joyous occasion occurs, the culprit will henceforth be referred to as ‘the blackened’. After the body has been discovered, a short period of time will be provided in which you are able to investigate.

 

Monobear: [Yawning] When I get bored, we will move to the class trial where you have to guess who dunit. If the class is right, the blackened receives a special punishment and life goes on...for the class mates that is.

 

Monobear: Then of course there is the possibility that the class mates votes wrong. Pup pu pu, if such a occasion does occur, then the class mates will receive a group punishment whilst the blackened is free to leave at their leisure. [Wiping a tear] It's almost beautiful.

 

Sumiko: A barbaric game. [Points at Monobear]  Please tell me there are some guidelines in place.

 

Monobear: Why of course. If you please direct your attention to your E-Handbooks I have so generously provided for you, you will notice some basic rules you need to follow. I'm warning you, deviations from these rules will not be tolerated.

 

 ****My heart began to sink as the reality of this game was setting in. Was it enough to make someone kill? Would I be capable of taking** ** ****some-ones**** ****life? I activated the** ** ****E-** ** **HandB **ook, and read the rules displayed on the screen.** **

 

****Rule No. 1** **

 

****-Students must live together within the school. There is no time limit with regards to length of stay.** **

 

****Rule No. 2** **

 

 ****-Destruction of school property, in addition to** ** ****littering**** ** **, is forbidden.** **

 

****Rule No. 3** **

 

 ****-Students** ** ****are encouraged to** ** ****investigate** ** ****to the full extent of their ability and without breaking any previous rules.** **

 

****Rule No. 4** **

 

 ****-Night**** ****-** ** ****time is between 10pm and 7am. The Cafeteria is closed during this period** ** ****for restocking.** **

 

****Rule No.5** **

 

****-Violence against Monobear is punishable by death, as is the destruction of any monitoring systems.** **

 

****Rule No. 6** **

 

****-A “culprit” who kills a fellow student will graduate the school, provided that they are not declared guilty in the school trial for the murder they committed.** **

 

****Rule No. 7** **

 

****-Letting a culprit graduate will result in the execution of the rest of the student body.** **

 

****Rule No. 8** **

 

****-Murderers who are declared guilty will be executed publicly** **

 

****Rule No. 9** **

 

****-Monobear reserves the right to make new rules at any time.** **

 

**_**_The rules seemed simple enough. Yet their implications were ominous. Any hope I had of it all being a large practical joke slowly died. This was now my reality. No. This was now our reality._ ** _ **

 

Monobear: Well well, what a coincidence.

 

Announcements: Ding-dong, ding-dong! Ding-dong, ding-dong!

 

Monobear: Attention students! It is now 10 pm, and as such, it is now night-time. Pleasant dreams!

 

Monobear: [Overjoyed] It’s so much more refreshing saying that in person. Pleasant dreams.

 

****As he disappeared, the standard ominous silence surrounded our group once again. This time, I could feel all our focus shift to Mototsune as our new leader.** **

 

Mine: Well. Say something then.

 

Mototsune: Huh?

 

Kiku: [Sighing] Mine is correct, as our leader you have to make the important decisions.

 

Hiroko: We await instruction.

 

Mototsune: So… everyone. I think we have all had enough for one day. I advise everyone to … sleep.

 

Bokkai: Sleep. That’s the best you’ve got?

 

Kiku: Inspirational…

 

Katai: It may benefit us to have a meeting point for tomorrow breakfast, yes?

 

Mototsune: Ah, yes. A very good idea. I suggest we meet at 7:30 am for a morning breakfast and discussion.

 

****On that note, everyone began to filter out one by one. It seemed like today had been a massive drain on our mental state, myself included. I gave Mototsune a little smile as I joined the back of the group and shuffled towards my bedroom.** **

    ********

[Enter Suki room]

 

****It had been a very tiresome day, and I wanted nothing more than to close my eyes and wake up somewhere that wasn’t here. My dreams of Hope Peaks academy were nothing like this. I still didn’t really understand what exactly was going on. Nothing made sense, this was crazy even by my standards. My last thoughts before I drifted away were of Mototsune. I hope I hadn’t forced him onto a difficult position. One thing I was sure of, he had a big task keeping our group together.** **

 

-Monokuma Theater-

 

Monobear: Welcome to the first ever fan fiction game of despair!

 

Monobear: Whaaat? I’m not your first?

 

Monobear: That hurts my feelings.

 

Monobear: Does this mean I’m not original?

 

Monobear: Who cares? Being original is wayyyy overrated.

 

Monokuma: I guess if you stop to think about it.

 

Monobear: Copying content from a source that is copying content…

 

Monobear: …is like despair on despair!

 

Monobear: Some may even call it, the Ultimate Despair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we have it. The scene is set and our charcters in position. Tomorrows free time was selected from names in a hat (I actually used a bowl because it's a lot more practicial). FIrst up is Bokkai (Ulitmate lucky student), and next is Hikari (Ultimate Psychiatrist).
> 
> Expect the next update to come super quick (like a day or so). 
> 
> Thanks for staying with me so far!


	3. Lying in the face of Adversity - (Ab)normal Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently of Holliday so breezing though these parts. Don't get used to this pace, I'm on Holliday so a lot of free time I wouldn't normally get.
> 
> Anyway, as promised so free time events with Bokkai (Ultimate Lucky student) and Hikari (Ultimate Psychiatrist), I hope you enjoy!

 

 _The next morning…_ ****

__

Announcements: Ding-dong, ding-dong! Ding-dong, ding-dong!

 

Monobear: Good morning, you bastards! Rise and shine, it’s the start of a brand new day. Let’s give it our best!

 

**_**Ugh, what is that noise. Oh wait, yeah. It’s coming back to me. Walking into Hopes peak academy only for everything to go black. Waking up in a strange place with some interesting people, and then there was that bear… A part of me was hoping it was some messed up dream, but it looks like I’m back in the same room as yesterday. I guess I should start getting used to…whatever you would call this situation.**_ **

**_**** _ **

****Unenthusiastically and with minimum effort, I quickly washed and made myself look presentable. Never having considered myself to be a morning person, accompanied with this bizzare situation, I reluctantly made my way to the door and pushed forwards towards our breakfast meeting.** **

****

[Enter Hallway]

 

Hikari: [Writing in her note book] Ah, number 13. That is indeed ominous. Depending upon the person and their respective beliefs that is.

 

Suki: I..erm.. what?

 

Hikari: Ah, it’s nothing. Please continue as before.

 

Suki: [Worried] If it’s all the same to you, I would rather know.

**_**** _ **

Hikari: Oh, well I guess it wouldn’t hurt. [Pushes up glasses] I have decided to observe the order in which people arrived to today's breakfast. I thought such information would provide an insight to their personalities.

 

Suki: Oh, so I guess thirteen means…. I’m pretty much last.

 

Hikari: That would be correct.

 

Suki: [Sighs] Who are we waiting on?

 

Hikari: Lets see, we have; Iwane, Taira, and myself of course.

 

Suki: Wait, you didn’t include yourself in the list?

 

Hikari: [Confused] To what purpose would including myself serve?

 

**_**She does have a point…**_ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: Well, thanks for filling me in. I can reserve you a seat if you wish.

 

Hikari: [Smiling] That won’t be necessary.

 

[Enter Cafeteria]

 

Yachi: Yo, Suki. [Waving enthusiastically] Over here. Saved you a seat and everything.

 

**_**At least I made a few friends yesterday.**_ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: [Sits besides Yachi] So, what have I missed?

 

Yachi: Nothing, you see…

 

Kiku: [Annoyed] Apparently we need to waste our time waiting for * _certain*_ people to show up.

 

Suki: Oh. Erm, sorry.

 

Hiroko: To clarify, our instructions are to wait until every member is present before we begin discussions.

 

Yachi: What she said.

 

Roku: [Slams plate] Roku demands another dish.

 

Mototsune: Now now Mr Roku, we all ready bent the rules so you could…

 

Roku: That was not a request, Roku will be having another plate now. [Turns to Katai] He would also like to know what the Super High-School Level Nutritionist has to say about food deprivation.

 

Kiku:. Deprivation? You mean waiting five minutes right. [To herself] Some might call it gluttony.

 

Katai: I’m….ah. [Frustrated] Mototsune, I am morally bound to serve Roku. I hope you do not take this personally.

 

Mototsune: [Scratching his head] If it’s unavoidable then I guess we have no choice.

 

Mine: So to clarify. We all have to wait to eat breakfast together. Oh wait, unless someone decides that they would rather not wait. [Pointing at Mototsune] And you are okay with this destructive behaviour as leader?

 

Mototsune: [Panicking] Ahhh, Miss Mine. Please take into consideration…

 

Mine: What, that you have favourites? I think that much is obvious by now.

 

**_**Poor Mototsune. I think I should jump in and say something but I would probably do more harm than good.** _ **

 

****It was at that moment that the final three students entered the Cafeteria. Both Iwane and Hikari sat alone towards the back of the group, whilst Taira sat a little closer. Now that I was paying more attention to my surroundings, it became apparent that we were a lot more spread out than otherwise necessary. Despite the formation of a few small groups it was looking like a very divided class.** **

****

Mototsune: [Relieved] Right, it’s time we get this first breakfast meeting. Mr Katai, if you could be so kind.

 

Katai: BREAKFAST TIME. Finish your plates, that’s an order from the leader himself.

 

Mototsune: [to himself] I wouldn’t go that far…

**_**** _ **

****I was thoroughly impressed by the breakfast I received. It was the perfect balance of healthy and tasty food. Considering that my normal breakfast consisted of jam on toast, my standards were perhaps a little lower than average. However I couldn’t help but notice satisfied faces amongst our group which was an achievement in itself. Towards the back of the group, Iwane had chosen not to touch any the food provided for him, drinking from a flask that he brought with him instead.** **

 

Namie: [Surprised] Did you really cook for everyone here?

 

Katai: [Smiling] OF COURSE! The best way to know what food you eat is to cook it yourself. [Scratching head] Well, that’s a lie. Ideally I would like to grow my own food too. Unfortunately I had to make do with what we were given.

 

Mototsune: On the bright side, it looks like our supply has been replenished as per the Monobears rules, so we don’t have to worry about that.

 

Kiku: [Staring at Roku] Now that is a relief.

 

Reiko: Wait, is this? You made breakfast for Mr Raven-san too?

****

**_**_A quick glance showed me that even Reikos pet parrot was tucking in to his own breakfast. That explains the lack of squawking._ ** _ **

 

Katai: You shouldn’t be so surprised. [Grinning] Limiting yourself to human based food is a sign of weakness. ALL NUTRITION IS WORTHY OF STUDY.

**_**** _ **

Yachi: That’s not even the scariest part.

 

Suki: [Confused] Huh?

 

Yachi: Look at everyone’s plate. They are all custom made.

 

**_**_Now that I noticed it Yachi was right. Each plate was slightly different, something that I really should have noticed without it being pointed out to me. It looked like Katai had gone the extra mile to make sure everyone received the correct portion size. Looking back at Iwane and his untouched plate, I couldn’t help but feel annoyed._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

Katai: [Embarrassed] You noticed that huh? I guess you have sharp intuition Yachi.

 

****The next few minutes were filled the sound of content eating. There were a few low level conversations taking place, but it was obvious that yesterdays events were still in the forefront of our minds. Monobears announcement of the killing game was not something to be taken lightly.** **

****

Mototsune: [Standing up] Ahem, if I can have your attention please.

 

Mototsune: [Deep breath] Yesterday was a shock to each one of us. I realise that everyone reacts differently to bad news but I need to stress the importance that we work together as a team. It is for this reason that I suggest that, for today, we spend all our efforts working towards escaping our capture. Are there any questions? [Noticing Kikus hand] Yes, Miss Kiku.

 

Kiku: Is that supposed to be some kind of joke?

 

Mototsune: I’m….sorry?

 

Kiku: You should be, if that is all you can think of saying.

 

Sumiko: [Sternly] The chain of command is there for a reason Kiku. Please do not address Mototsune in such a rude manner.

 

Mototsune: It’s okay Miss Sumiko. I would like to hear all opinions.

 

Kiku: Would you really? [Innocent smile] Then please tell me exactly what you plan to do to stop us killing each other.

 

**_**Gah! I can’t believe she actually said it. Sure we need to do something more than just to look for an escape, but to come out and criticize Mototsune so fast…** _ **

**_**** _ **

Bokkai: I would also be interested to hear what plans you have devised for preventative measures.

 

Mototsune: [Deep breathe] It’s simple. We are the preventative measure.

 

Taira: …

 

Hikari: …

 

Iwane: That’s a bunch of bull shit.

 

****We all suddenly turned around, shocked into silence, that Iwane had chosen to speak. Iwane doesn’t have the same loud presence as Mine or Kiku but when he spoke no one dared to interrupt him.** **

****

Mototsune: Please, feel free to contribute to our discussion. If we talk about the issue long enough then…

 

Iwane: [Emphasizing each syllable] Bull-shit

 

Raven: Bullshit! Bullshit!

 

Mototsune: Gahh…

 

Iwane: As a group, I have no doubt you will begin to kill soon. In fact, I am certain of it.

 

Hiroko: It is yet unknown…

 

Iwane: Don’t think I’m hanging around to find out. From this point forward, I won’t be attending any of these death traps you call ‘meetings’.

 

****On that dramatic note, Iwane turned around and…left.** **

 

Mototsune: [Thinking] It’s fine, so long as we…

 

Mine: [Neutral] This is not fine. If you can not maintain order in the group, then it is clear you are not fit to be our leader.

 

Kiku: That is becoming increasingly more obvious by the minute.

 

Reiko: [To Kiku] I didn’t see * _you*_ do anything to stop Iwane!

 

Kiku: I am under no such obligation to order anyone about.

 

Yakumo: Please… c-could we just, stop the yelling.

 

Mototsune: [Sadly] Mr Yakumo is correct. I take full responsibility for what just happened and will work on providing a solution.

 

Bokkai: [Sighing] Isn’t that what you were supposed to do last night?

 

Mototsune: [Embarrassed silence]

 

Taira: I guess that's scene, huh.

 

****What had started out as a reasonable meeting had ended in… well tragedy. As everyone began to file out, still in their small separate groups, I decided to head back towards my room on my own. The whole meeting, I had simply sat there and watched without even try to get involved. That feeling of such emptiness as I realized skipping out this mornings breakfast wouldn't have affected a single thing.** **

****

[Free time begins]

 

[Go to Hallway]

 

[Knock on Bokkais door]

 

Bokkai: Hi Suki, do you need something?

**_**** _ **

****Would you like to spend some time with Bokkai?** ** **_**YES** _ ** ****No** **

****

Bokkai: Ah, well if you insist. In fact, I have something pretty awesome to show you.

 

**_**Surely whatever the Super High School Level Lucky Student is interested in has to be exciting… and age appropriate.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: I can’t wait.

 

****Inside his room, Bokkai prompted me to sit on the floor with my eyes closed. After some rustling noises, it was time for the big reveal. Unfortunately it wasn’t quite what I had anticipated.** **

****

Suki: This… this is a book of coins.

 

Bokkai: [Excited] Not just any book. I’ve been collecting these guys for * _years*_.

 

Suki: I don’t really understand.

 

Bokkai: Of course. [Pointing] This one here is an 1861 Confederate States Half-Dollar; I had to trade my lunch money for an entire semester to obtain it. The poor kid didn’t realize just how much it’s worth.  

 

**_**_Despite normally being quite level headed, speaking about his collection caused Bokkai to smile like a little kid in a sweet shop. Even his eyes gained an unusual glint to them. It was nice to see this side to him._ ** _ **

 

Bokkai: This one over here, this is a 1933 Saint-Gaudens Double Eagle. I had to go to a special auction and outbid some pretty high level competition. It cost a lot more than I’d like to admit, especially due to it’s low value, but there are only a few of these in existence!

 

Suki: Wow, that’s a pretty lucky find. I guess I would expect nothing more from someone with your talent.

 

Bokkai: [Confused] Huh, what do you… oh. Well, I mean if you put it like that. I guess.

 

Bokkai: [Sighs] It’s hard to explain but I see my hobby and my talent as two completely different things. My talent is… well it is what it is. It’s honestly not that interesting. But this [gestures to collection], this is something special.

 

Suki: That makes sense… I think. When I was young I used to collect rocks so I can totally relate.

 

**_**Smooth, compare his hobby to something trivial I used to do as a child. Hopefully he doesn’t notice.** _ **

 

Bokkai: [Seriously] That is not the same thing.

 

**_**He noticed.** _ **

 

Bokkai: You can’t compare * _that*_ with what I’m doing. I have spent years dedicated to this collection. It’s not something I just did on a whim for the fun of it.

 

Suki: I’m sure…

 

Bokkai: [Slamming book shut] These stamps are worth a lot of money you know. More than some people earn in their entire life.

 

Suki: I didn’t mean… I thought it was one of those things that have worth because they mean a lot to you.

 

Bokkai: [Neutral expression] These stamps hold no sentiment value to me.

 

**_**I should probably stop here, arguing isn’t going to make this any better. Or…** _ **

 

Suki: Bokkai, I thought you said these coins had low value?

 

Bokkai: [Frustrated] Individually, yes. As a set however, their value is so much more. [Sighs deeply] You really aren’t into this, are you.

 

Suki: Yes! Please don’t be like that.

 

Bokkai: If you really are so interested, then surely you know what terminology is used for people who collect stamps?

 

Suki: Of course I do. The answer is…

 

* * *

 

 

Trypophobia/ Ornithology/ philatelist

 

 

* * *

 

 

__philatelist_ _

 

Suki: The answer is obviously philatelist.

 

Bokkai: [Surprised] Thats… thats right.

 

Bokkai: [Looks away]  I guess… what I mean to say is that I acted in an unprofessional way just now. I didn’t mean to be so defensive.

 

Suki: It’s fine. I can’t be upset with you and your passion.

 

Bokkai: Yeah, I wish everyone had that attitude. I used to get a lot of negative feedback when I first started my collection. A lot of people thought it was a pretty dumb idea, I had to fight hard for it.

 

**_**Poor guy. Whatever his back story is, it can’t have been an easy one. I should probably try to change the topic before I offend him again.**_ **

 

Suki: So, Bokkai. Could you show me which coins you have you got left to collect?

 

****We spent a little while longer looking at the few remaining spots in his collection. In addition to telling me what they were, Bokkai gave a brief description of their history. I can’t say I was as interested in coins as Bokkai, but it proved a good starting point to break the ice. I feel a little closer to Bokkai.** **

****

[Free time ends]

 

[Enter cafeteria]

 

[Talk to Sumiko]

****

Suki: Hello Sumiko, mind if I join you for lunch.

 

Sumiko: That sounds acceptable. [Pausing for a moment] Actually, I think I could put your talent to some use.

 

Suki: [Blushing] Oh, I would love to. I don’t think that I have contributed as much as I probably should have… but I really want to help!

 

Sumiko: You need not apologize. I have noticed certain members of our group are a little more [hesitating] loud. In comparison I mean.

 

**_**So Sumiko has picked up on it already. Was it that obvious? Giving her talent as a Sergeant, I suppose I shouldn’t be shocked that her observation skills are superhuman level. I keep forgetting how amazing the Super High-School Levels truly are.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: That seems…[sighs] fair.

**_**** _ **

Sumiko: I would not worry too much about it. Everyone has their moment in the spotlight. [Smiling] Keep giving it you’re all and I’m sure things will turn out alight.

 

Suki: Thank you Sumiko. I really mean it.

 

Sumiko: Of course, now about this favour…

**_**** _ **

****Sumiko explained that minutes before my arrival, Mototsune had approached Sumiko asking for help making the group a closer unit. Apart from morning drills, Sumiko was struggling with ideas for this request. Using the creativity part of my talent I was able to list off a bunch of cool group activities that might bring us all closer together. I would like to think I was able to help, although a lot of my activities weren’t exactly realistic.** **

****

Sumiko: That’s brilliant! I will condense your ideas and present them to Mototsune afterwards. I would like to say thanks. [Looking away] Being creative isn’t my strong point.

 

Suki: Don’t worry about it. I just told you some cool things to do. [Saluting] We should all do our best if we want to take down this Monobear.

 

Sumiko: [Saluting with a smile] I could not have said it better myself.

**_**** _ **

****_Hopefully Sumiko will be able to use my information for some good. I can understand why Mototsune went to her for help. Now, what to do with the remainder of my time._** **

 

[Free Time]

 

[Enter Control room]

 

Hikari: Hello there Suki. I didn’t expect to see you here of all places.

 

 ****Would you like to spend some time with Hikari?** ** **_**YES** _ ** ****NO** **

****

Hikari: [Pushing up glasses] Now this should be interesting.

 

Suki: Ah. So, erm. What would you like to do for fun?

 

Hikari: I can think of various activities, both productive and insightful, that we can accomplish together. Actually, I might have something more * _specific*_ in mind. Do I have your permission?

 

Suki: [Nervous] Permission for what exactly?

 

Hikari: [Evil Smile] Lets call it a leap of faith.

 

Suki: I suppose I did come to you. [Sighs] If that's the case, then I guess.

 

Hikari: [Intense] Not like that. I need your full commitment. __Do__ I have your permission?

 

Suki: [Fired up] Yes! You have my 100% commitment!

**_**** _ **

Hikari: Perfect. [Adjusts glasses] I wish you the best of luck.

 

Suki: Luck? Why would I….

 

Hikari: MONOBEAR. SHOW YOURSELF.

 

**_**There’s no way she just…** _ **

 

Monobear: [Wearing a cape] And here I am! What appears to be the problem my precious students. [Blushing] Is there someone forcing illegitimate conduct on you?

 

Hikari: Nothing of the sort. [Turns to Suki] My colleague simply wishes for information regarding the history of the Killing games.

 

****_That…The hell would I want to talk to this…thing._ ** **

**_**** _ **

Hikari: Best of luck [Walking away]

 

Monobear: Oh Suki. I didn’t take you for the curious kind. [Serious face] You do know what happened to the cat right?

 

Suki: I…erm

 

Monobear: Ahahaha. Well, as this is a school, and I am the principle, it would be my pleasure to educate an eager student such as yourself. In fact, I even turned it into a best selling book! I’ve even trademarked the name, ‘Danganronpa: Legacy of Despair’.

 

Suki: You didn’t have to go that far.

 

Suki: Wait, why is there even a novel in the first place?

 

Monobear: SILENCE!

 

****With that, he began to tell me a story about…well, complete nonsense. I tried to keep up, but the main characters involved wizards and dragons, then wizards who were dragons, and I think at one point Monobear himself became a grand wizard dragon. Needless to say he was the hero of the story… I think that he was anyway.** **

****

Monobear: And then no one lived happily ever after. I do love a tragic ending.

 

Suki: My head hurts.

 

Monobear: So, feedback? Pointers? Did you love it? Was it everything you never dreamed of?

 

Suki: [Speechless] I…

 

Monobear: You loved it? That must have been what you were going to say. I can’t wait for the film adaptation.

 

**_**Please make him stop.**_ **

**_**** _ **

Monobear: Hey, don’t tell anyone else my secret ending. [Brandishes claws] Without a surprise twist at the end, any story is worthless.

 

****With that foreshadowing statement, Monobear disappeared.** **

****

Hikari: [Emerging from behind the door] Well, that was…enlightening.

 

Suki: Why….why would you do this to me?

 

Hikari: I’m surprised you haven’t realized by now. It should be obvious.

 

It was…

 

* * *

 

 

Promoting Monobears new book/ Revenge/ A therapy session.

 

 

* * *

 

 

__A therapy session_ _

 

Suki: Was that.. your attempt at a therapy session?

 

Hikari: Not a formal one but the idea is correct. It was indeed a chance for me to study and evaluate the Monobear.

 

**_**So I was the bait, huh.**_ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: At least tell me you got something important.

 

Hikari: My results are… inconclusive.

 

Suki: Whaaat! I did all that for nothing?

 

Hikari: Nothing? No. Unfortunately I do require more data before I make any solid conclusions.

 

**_**So…nothing useful. I may not have interacted much with Hikari, but I think I learned a lot about her. Maybe even we got a little be closer.**_ **

****

[Free time End]

****

[Enter Cafeteria]

****

[Talk to Bokkai]

****

Bokkai: Ah, looking for bit to eat?

 

Suki: I’m not that hungry. I blame my nerves.

 

Bokkai: I would be careful who you say that around. [Leaning in] A certain Super High-School Level Nutritionist might take some offensive by said statement.

 

Suki: [Smiling] How about you, how are you feeling?

 

Bokkai: I am used to high intensity situations, so not that out-of-place.

****

**_**I can’t think of anything worse than being kidnapped and forced to listen to the Monobear every time he feels like popping up… which is way too often. I wonder how rough his personal life must have been to not feel out of place by all this.**_ **

****

Suki: That’s amazing. I was wondering, what it’s like to have a life dictated by luck.

 

Bokkai: Huh. Oh… It’s..hard to tell

 

Suki: Huh?

 

Bokkai: I mean to say is that its not that different. I get good luck and bad luck too. Same as everyone else.

 

**_**He really doesn’t seem comfortable talking about their talent. In fact, now that I think about it, Namie was a little protective of her talent to.**_ **

****

*****Flashback*** **

****

???:  Whatever, it's Fujikawa Namie. I am the Super High School Level Thief.

 

Mototsune: Oh!

 

Namie: Oh?

 

Hiroko: That is a particularly worrying talent.

 

**_**Talk about being subtle…** _ **

 

Namie: [Yelling] It's none of your damn business is what it is!

 

**_**_*Flashback ends*_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**Maybe I was a little naive when I used to dream about the students of Hopes Peak Academy. Real people aren’t as straight forward as you would imagine, well as I had imagined anyway.**_ **

 

Suki: So if we were to flip a coin, would you be able to guess which side it lands on?

 

Bokkai: Well, yeah. I mean that does make sense.

 

Suki: Could I… Could I see it?

 

Bokkai: No! I mean to say that I don’t have a coin on me, at this moment in time.

 

Suki: So you don’t have anything in those pockets we can use to flip? I find that pretty suspicious.

 

Bokkai: [Sighs] Here. [Emptying pockets] All I have is this pocket watch and a business card.

 

Suki: [Holding back laughter] Who wears a pocket watch in this day and age?

 

Bokkai: [Straightening back] Someone with class.

 

**_**Note to future self, tease Bokkai about owning a pocket watch.**_ **

 

Suki: Okay, well we can flip the business card.

 

Bokkai: You’re not going to let me go without flipping something, are you?

 

Suki: Not on my _watch._

__

Bokkai: …That wasn’t even clever.

 

Suki: Maybe not this _time_ , but I will get a _second_ chance.

 

****_Okay, even I think I’m over doing it._** **

**_**** _ **

Bokkai: Please, please stop.

 

****With Bokkai temporarily distracted, I snatched the business card from his hand. It was slightly thicker than I imagined but also very sturdy. After turning it over a few times, I couldn’t help but be a little confused.** **

****

Suki: You do realize that a business card is supposed to have your information on it, right?

 

Bokkai: [Worried] What! [Snatches the card back] Oh, this is the template. I was going to update my card before I came to Hopes Peak Academy. Guess I forgot it was in my pocket.

 

Suki: Is there a particular reason why you were making a business card for your first day at Hopes Peak Academy?

 

Bokkai: You do realise that some of our class members are worth __fortunes__ , right? If there was ever a time to network then this would be it.

 

**_**He makes a good point, I guess I hadn’t really given much thought into what comes after Hopes Peak; making the right friends would instantly solve all my future problems. Well, it would have anyway.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: [Deep breathe] Bokkai, sometimes I think you are so amazing. To think that far ahead, despite everything you’re going through, I’m a little awe struck.

 

Bokkai: [Blushing] Really? I mean, it’s nice to hear it out loud and everything but if…

 

Suki: [Standing up] Psych! I was just _winding_  you up. Like how you wind a clock up. [Laughing hysterically]

 

Bokkai: Are you..are you the devil or something?

 

****Before Bokkai could berate me on my bad sense of humour, the doors to the Cafeteria swung open. Hiroko stood there, slightly out of breath, scanning the room as she locked eyes on us.** **

****

Hiroko: Lady Nishimoto, and Sir Iori. Your presence is required immediately in the Gymnasium. I’m afraid this is very serious and a direct order from Sir Okada himself. Please travel straight there with no delay.

 

**_**This must be serious if Mototsune sent Hiroko with a direct order. He doesn’t seem the type to give orders.**_ **

****

[Force move to gymnasium]

 

****Arriving in the gymnasium, I noticed almost everyone was waiting for us. The room was queerly silent yet everyone looked confused as to the situation. Standing on their own separate from the group was Mototsune and Reiko.** **

****

**_**Is that a bandage on Reikos head? What is going on?** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: Erm, could someone…

 

Mototsune: Please Miss Suki. Be patient and wait a few more moments for the others to show.

 

****Surprised by such a direct request, I faded back into the main group and held my tongue. As the minutes went past, I could tell that whatever spell had been cast over us, it wouldn’t last much longer. Thankfully Hiroko returned promptly with both Yachi and Kiku.** **

****

Yachi: Could someone tell me what is going on? Did… was someone…[Trails off]

 

Kiku: Someone had better be dead or I am not going to be happy.

 

Yakumo: Please d-don’t say stuff like that.

 

Mototsune: [Scanning the room] No, this isn’t right. Miss Hiroko, we are still missing Mr Iwane.

 

Hiroko: My apologies. I was …unable to complete my order. I can confirm that he is a conscious state. He won’t, however, be joining us.

 

**_**Why are they being so cryptic. Something bad must have happened.** _ **

 

Mine: [Extremely sarcastically] Well, that’s not suspicious.

 

Roku: This is a waste of Rokus time. He will be returning to the Cafeteria.

 

Mototsune: I must ask everyone to remain both in the Gymnasium and for their silence.

 

Kiku: If you think you can stop us from going where we please [walking towards exit]

 

Raven: SILENCE SILENCE SILENCE!

 

Yakumo: [Shields his head] Ahhh

 

Taira: What is that stupid bird doing.

 

Sumiko: Everyone remain quiet. Mototsune will update us when he thinks the time is appropriate [nods to Mototsune].

 

Kiku: Tscch

 

Mototsune: Fine, we will have to make deal with what we have. The best way to do this is to be blunt. [Deep breathe] A short while ago, Reiko was attacked in her room.

 

Bokkai: You can’t be serious?

 

Sumiko: That is most troubling.

 

**_**Attacked as in… attacked? That would explain the bandage on her head, but why would anyone do such a thing?** _ **

****

Hikari: [Staring at Reiko] I think the word that should be used is assault. Whilst Reiko is here, I would request a first hand account of the incident.

 

Mototsune: [Shaking head] I don’t think that would be…

 

Reiko: That won’t be a problem. [Nods to Hikari] It was about 20 minutes ago. I was returning to my room with Mr Raven-san.

 

Raven: Mr Raven-san!

 

Reiko: I locked Mr Raven-san in his cage for a rest, but he started acting crazy. I was confused, but that was when I heard the movement behind me. I guess…they must have been hiding in the cupboard when we first entered which is why we didn’t see them. [Looking down] I tried to turn around but I was pushed before I had the time to react. I hit my head, hard. [Starting to cry] By the time I was able to get back up, they had already gone.

 

Sumiko: Thank you Reiko, that can’t have been easy for you.

 

Katai: I DEMAND THE ATTACKED REVEALS HIMSELF NOW!

 

Hikari: I sincerely doubt anyone would volunteer such information freely.

 

Hiroko: However, if the person steps forward now then they may be able to retain some measure of dignity.

 

**_**_Unsurprisingly, no one looked like they were going to step forward._ ** _ **

****

Namie: This…this is too much.

 

Yachi: [Looking across the group] Who would even do such a thing?

 

Yakumo: Why…would s-someone do something so…mean?

 

Mine: [Bored] Isn’t it obvious? The attacker was most likely trying to kill Reiko and gain his or her freedom.

 

Mototsune: Miss Mine, please. We have yet to determine the motive was to kill.

 

Reiko: [Glaring at Mototsune] What… what are you doing?

 

Bokkai: Mototsune is correct. I do not condone that kind of behaviour, but it isn't uncommon for some boys to hide in girls cupboards for… personal reasons.

 

****_Personal reasons?_ ** **

 

Kiku: …You disgust me

 

Bokkai: Hey hey. It’s not me. Suki was with me when this went down. I’m just saying we shouldn’t presume it was an attempted murder when we have other possibilities.

 

Reiko: [Staring at Mototsune] Why…why are you lying?

 

Mototsune: [Quietly] Miss Reiko, please understand I’m only trying to protect…

 

Reiko: [Sobbing hysterically] THEY TRIED TO KILL ME!

 

Hikari: Mototsune. What are you hiding?

 

Mototsune: [Nervous] I…. there is nothing more to…

 

Reiko: YOU LYING SCUM BAG! [Turning to Hiroko] I trusted you!

 

Raven: Scumbag!

 

****With that, Reiko ran out the room with tears flowing down her face. I wanted to chase after her, but hesitated with Mr Raven-san flying protectively behind her. One wrong move and that Parrot would probably rip my face apart.** **

****

Mine: [To Mototsune] I think we need some answers.

 

Kiku: Mototsune, you were not elected leader to withhold the truth from us.

 

Taira: If you have something to say, say it now.

 

Mototsune: It’s..sensitive information. [Backing away] In the best interesting of the group…

 

Hikari: If you truly believe that then we there is no use in pursuing a fruitless endeavor. [Turning to Hiroko] I do believe Reiko inferred that you also have access to this information.

 

Hiroko:… I have a duty to follow the order that has been given to me [glances worryingly to Mototsune].

 

Mine: And I suppose this outweighs the moral duty you have to your fellow classmates?

 

Hiroko:….

 

Katai: Secrets get us no where. SPEAK FROM YOUR HEART!

 

Hiroko: [To Mototsune] I am sorry. I am unable to complete another of your requests.

 

Hiroko: [Turning to group] After her attacker fled, Miss Wakabayashi left her room and ran into the hallway where she found myself. Upon locating Mr Okada, we inspected her room with specific focus on the cupboard the suspect emerged from. [Sighs] We were able to find evidence of both a knife and rope that was left behind by the assailant.

****

Bokkai: [Confused] I don’t understand.

 

Hiroko: [Continuing] It is our belief that the assailant was hoping to tie both ends of the rope to the door handle and the knife. Such a design may have resulted in the momentum of the knife whereupon the individual opens said door.

 

Bokkai: That… I still don’t understand.

 

Namie: [Rolling eyes] The bad person tried to make the cupboard into a death trap.

 

Yachi: That’s…I can’t believe someone would actually do something like this.

 

Mototsune: If everyone could please remain clam…

 

Kiku: [Pointing at Mototsune] You tried to hide this from us!

 

Mine: That does appear to be exactly what has transpired.

 

Mototsune: Please, if I could just explain…

 

Kiku: You take your explanation and shove it up your..

 

Monobear: HEY HEY HEY. [wearing some pajamas] What the hell is going on. I don’t remember calling a announcement.

 

**_**I thought he had cameras up everywhere so that he was always watching? This bear can never get his story straight.** _ **

 

Bokkai: Nothing really, someone tried to murder Reiko and then Mototsune thought it would be a good idea to cover it up. [Rolling eyes] Nothing shady what so ever.

 

Namie: [Thinking] If Reiko hadn’t come back in time and the trap had been successful…

 

Sumiko: Then determining the culprit would have been extremely difficult. [Sadly] We should consider ourselves extremely lucky.

 

Bokkai: Lucky? Someone tried to commit __murde__ r. [Bewildered] Why was her door even unlocked in the first place?

 

Hikari: Just a hypothesis but perhaps there are members of our group naive enough to leave their doors unlocked.

 

**_**Crap, our doors have locks on them?** _ **

 

Monobear: [Evil laugh] What kind of idiot leaves their door unlocked in a _mutual killing game_? It’s like you guys aren’t even trying!

 

Yachi: Fuck this bear.

 

Monobear: [Sipping hot chocolate] Well, so long as it’s for the sake of despair I don’t mind too much. Speaking of which, aren’t you missing a few students?

 

Mototsune: I…

 

Sumiko: [Confidently] We are still a full unit.

 

**_**I think she means metaphorically given how Reiko has ran off and Iwane are refusing to attend these sessions. Even then, someone just tried to kill Reiko…**_ **

 

Mine: I’m not sure Mototsune would agree to the idea of a ‘unit’.

 

Mototsune: What… what is that suppose to mean?

 

Hikari: Well unit and team are synonymous, and what kind of team has a leader whom withholds important knowledge.

 

Motosume: I…

 

Monobear: Ahaha, you guys really do have your issues. To think we almost had a murder on day 2! I’m not sure any of our fan base would have expected that.

 

**_**That damn bear. Why does he have to keep appearing in times like these?** _ **

 

Monobear: Either way, I think that’s enough for one night. I was going to give you guys an extra push but __that person__ seems to be doing a fine job on their own. Sweet dreams.

**_**** _ **

****Just like that, Monobear disappeared leaving behind a wave of confusion and anger. For the first time though, he was not the direct cause. Someone had attempted a murder. Someone I met yesterday and thought of as a friend.** **

**_**** _ **

Mototsune: [Alarmed] Wait, where is everyone going?

 

Mine: To bed, I no longer feel the need to listen to a ‘leader’ such as yourself.

 

Kiku: Don’t expect me to wait here for you either.

 

Yakumo: Roku… h-he left a few m-minutes ago.

 

**_**Wait, Roku disappeared? That’s the second time someone has disappeared without me realizing. What I am doing here exactly...** _ **

**_**** _ **

Katai: [Turning away] I am most disappointed by tonight's revelations.

 

Sumiko: I think we could all do with some alone time.

 

****Within a few minutes, only Mototsune, Hiroko and myself remained. I could think of nothing worse than to end on such a bleak note given our current situation. And yet, I was unable to prevent it.** **

**_**** _ **

Hiroko: I am…very sorry.

 

Mototsune: [Quietly] No, I think I should be the one apologizing. It wasn’t fair to put you in that position.

 

Hiroko: [Bowing] Please, try to have a good nights rest.

 

**_**I should probably be leaving too. Yet, why would Mototsune lie to us? That’s not the Mototsune I met yesterday, the one who smiled and reacted so well under pressure. Or…what if this version was the true Mototsune after all? No. I refuse to believe it.** _ **

 

Suki: Mototsune. I think…I think you should have just told us the truth.

 

Mototsune: [Pausing] Yeah, I think I should have too.

 

Suki: So why didn’t you?

 

Mototsune: … I always thought that part of being in charge was making the decisions no one else wanted to make.

 

Suki: I’m not sure…

 

Mototsune: I was hoping… [sighs] hoping that keeping this quiet would help us prevent a murder.

 

Suki: [Shaking head] I don’t think that makes much sense. Surely the assailant is going to try kill again. Keeping this from us wouldn’t help.

 

Mototsune: I think you’re right with the assumption that whoever attacked Reiko will try again in the near future. [Clenching his fists] No matter what happened here tonight, the assailant was always going to try again.

 

Suki: If you think like that, then why…

 

Mototsune: Because now I think… no. Now I * _ _know*__ that people are going to panic. Instead of a single potential assailant, there are now several. Fear…it’s like a disease. I wish I had done a better job limiting the damage but…

 

**_**Now that people know there someone is willing to play along with Monobears game, all our lives our in danger. It’s no longer a case of uniting against the Monobear; no one knows who to trust and who may or may not be plotting to kill them. In fact, it’s certainly possible that someone might be killed tonight because they heard about the attack on Reiko and panicked. If Mototsune had his way and only a few people were aware of the motive, then maybe…** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: I get it now. I think.

 

Mototsune: [Pleading] So you think I made the right choice?

 

Suki: I think… I think we need to trust each other. No matter what the risk, no matter what the consequence, we need to tell each other the whole truth or it’s all over.

 

Mototsune: I….

 

****For a brief few seconds, Mototsune looked at a loss for words. With sad eyes and his voice barely registering as a whisper, he finally replied.** **

 

Mototsune: Thank you Suki.

 

****Not knowing what else to say, I bid goodnight and gave Mototsune a quick reassuring hug. Before he could respond, I turned away and headed straight to my room.** **

 

[Enter Suki room]

 

Announcements: Ding-dong, ding-dong! Ding-dong, ding-dong!

 

Monobear: Attention students! It is now 10 pm, and as such, it is now night-time. Pleasant dreams!

 

****It felt so surreal. Someone had already made an attempt to kill a fellow student. But who? Was there really someone among us who could do something so… evil. My heart said no, but everything else was pointing to a hard yes. After double checking the door on my lock, I collapsed on my bed and closed my eyes. Not for the first time, I couldn’t help but feel useless. Useless to help Reiko, useless to stop Monobear, I’m not even sure if I was even able to help Mototsune. Hugging my pillow tight, I drifted off thinking about not if something tragic was going to happen, but when.** **

 

-Monokuma Theatre-

 

Monobear: Why is everyone so obsessed with travelling?

 

Monobear: They spend small fortunes to go to strange far away places.

 

Monobear: They travel hours in flying death traps.

 

Monobear: Consume the terrible local food.

 

Monobear: You can’t even speak the same language.

 

Monobear: Just for an experience you could probably read about on-line.

 

Monobear: Any you think I’m the crazy one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shocking twist! Any thoughts of ideas on who dunnit?
> 
> Any particular characters giving of death flags? Perhaps some wannabe killer flags? Feel free to speculate, there are no wrong answers.
> 
> The next two free time events will be... Yakumo (Ultimate Artist) and the lovely Hiroko (Ultimate knight). So get excited.
> 
> I'm also working in some charcter bios that I will release either next or the one after. No fancy drawings, just some key info and background.


	4. Lying in the face of Adversity - (Ab)normal Day 3

_The next morning…_ ****

__ ****

Announcements: Ding-dong, ding-dong! Ding-dong, ding-dong!

 

Monobear: Good morning, you bastards! Rise and shine, It’s the start of a brand new day. Let’s give it our best!

 

**_**Yep, that announcement is just as annoying the second time. Maybe I could just..sleep in for breakfast. It’s not like anyone would notice my absence. Besides, with yesterdays reveal of Reiko being attacked, it’s only a matter of time until someone gets seriously hurt. Only this time it could be a lot more serious. Unless something has already happened whilst I was asleep, which means that someone might already be…** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: [Jumping out of bed] Oh no.

 

[Exit Sukis room]

 

****I sprinted to the Cafeteria as fast as my couch potato legs could take me. Strangely, I couldn’t see anyone else in the corridor as I passed by. As a direct result from my rushing I was at running at least 20 minutes earlier than normal. Still, there should have been at least a few other students loitering around at this time. Panicking ever so slightly, I kept up the pace until I reached the Cafeteria door.** **

****

[Enter Cafeteria]

 

****My dramatic entrance did not go unnoticed, with several raised heads and looks of concern thrown my way. It goes without saying that at this point of my imprisonment, I was starting to gett used to having the odd sideways glance. Fortunately there were only a small number of the group attending breakfast at this point so my antics would probably go unnoticed for the time being. I couldn’t help but feel a little on edge. With only minutes left until 7:30, well over half of the group had yet to arrive.** **

****

Mototsune: [Concerned] Is everything…

 

Suki: It’s fine. I was just… very hungry this morning.

 

Mototsune: I see. [Smiling] If that’s the case, the I am glad you have joined us for breakfast.

 

Suki: [Noticing Roku sitting by himself to one side] Good morning Roku.

 

Roku: [Continues with breakfast]

 

**_**I don’t know what I expected. I guess at this point I would be surprised if he did respond.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Katai: Good morning Suki, I admire your passion for food. [Tears up] BREAKFAST IS THE MOST IMPORTANT MEAL OF THE DAY.

 

Suki: Of course. [Faking enthusiasm] Yeah, go breakfast.

**_**** _ **

Sumiko: I am glad you are well rested Suki, we have an important day ahead of us.

**_**** _ **

Sumiko: [To Mototsume] I am concerned that after yesterdays events, well…maybe not everyone will turn up for our breakfast session.

 

Mototsune: [Sighs] I don’t think we can let that possibility happen. [Nonchalantly playing with food] I have some announcements that I would like everyone to be present for.

 

Hiroko: [Slowly standing up] I would be happy to assist once more in rounding up the civilians.

 

Mototsune: That would be [trailing off]. [Beaming brightly] You’re the best Miss Hiroko.

 

Hiroko: [Possible blushing under helmet] That is… thanks.

 

****As Hiroko departed to retrieve the missing members of our group, Sumiko began to resume an earlier conversation with Mototsume. Clearly I had missed the beginning of the discussion so I kept to myself and attempted to listen in. I was only able to hear every other word but it sounded as though Sumiko was pushing for the early morning drill sessions she had mention to me yesterday.** **

****

Katai: [Drawing Sukis attention] Please enjoy. [Hands over breakfast plate to Suki] Sorry for the wait, I wasn’t expecting you so soon.

 

Suki: [Looking to Mototsune] I thought we decided to wait for the entire group to arrive before we started eating?

 

Katai: Such CONFUSION. [Clearing throat] Mototsume, if you would be so kind.

 

Mototsune: [Sighs deeply and stops playing with his breakfast] I have since…retracted my idea of eating breakfast together as a group. Although I still believe it would be in our long term best interests [Glancing nervously at Roku], it would only serve to cause unnecessary conflict.

 

Suki: That does make sense. [Smiling] How very selfless of you Mototsune.

 

Mototsune: [Looking away] I was simply correcting an earlier mistake. No real need for praise.

 

****It remained a relatively uneventful breakfast until the remainder of the group finally found their way to breakfast. They all arrived separately, and gave off the impression that they had been forcibly coerced into doing so. I was saddened to see that the small groups that had formed yesterday were seemingly more spread out. In fact, there appeared to be even more outliers this morning; Yachi uncharacteristically had chosen to sit himself at a distance from everyone else. Just like last night however, Hiroko finished her task one student short. It seemed Iwane would be absent once again.** **

****

Mototsune: [Standing up and straightening tie] Ahem, I would like to make an announcement.

 

Mine: [Sarcastically] This should be enlightening.

 

Mototsune: I would like, well like is a strong word… I find it appropriate to follow on from yesterday with some new information.

 

Yachi: [Excited] Have you found the culprit?

 

Mototsune: What? No, I mean.. [Struggling to maintain composure]  We are looking into it but..

 

Kiku: And who exactly would you be referring to when you say that we _ _are looking into it__?

 

Mototsune: That is... [deep sigh] I do not wish to be sidetracked during this announcement. Please could you refrain…

 

Mine: Well that is a pretty bold statement. [Turning to Reiko] Did you realise that the investigation for the attempt on your life is a __sidetrack__  to this mornings announcement?

 

Reiko: [Quietly]…. I do not wish to talk about it.

 

****Reiko looked as if she had had a rough night sleep with not so subtle evidence of crying still on her face. I was also able to notice that her clothes looked excessively scruffy, meaning that she probably had slept in them. That is assuming she was able to sleep at all. Mr Raven also sat perched on her shoulder with a menacing stare, almost daring anyone to come any closer under threat of parrot related death.** **

 

Kiku: Huh, what’s up with that attitude. Don’t tell me you’re scared that…

 

Namie: [Snapping] She just fucking said she doesn’t want to talk about so shut your god damn mouth.

 

Hikari: [Pushing up glasses] Interesting, we appear to be circling back to the same arguments between the same people.

 

Yakumo: Gu-uys… Please could w-we listen to Mr Mototsume.

 

Mototsune: [Rubbing temples] Please, everyone. This is very important. Mr Katai has found something important he wishes to discuss.

 

Katai: Yes, yes. Of course. [Nervously] Well, as you may well be aware, I have taken the liberty of making breakfast for you all each morning. Such a task requires a lot of preparation given the different dietary requirements based upon weight, sex [rambles on}

 

Bokkai: [Twirling his fingers] Could we fast forward to the important bit please. This is taking far too long.

 

Katai: Right, my apologies. Well, during my routine, I couldn’t help but notice some of the knives were missing.

 

Mine: Well, that's not such a surprise. [Examining her finger nails] The knife found in Reikos room had to come from somewhere, correct?

 

Naime: That’s not the problem. He said * _knives*._

 

Mine: Wait..[shocked] What!

 

Katai: Yes. By that I mean that there are presently two kitchen knives that are unaccounted for.

 

Sumiko: [Thinking] We already have one of these knives as evidence, narrowing it down to one absent knife.

 

Taira: Which in turn means that the attacker [dramatic pause] has another knife! [Excited] What a plot twist.

 

**_**Thinking back on what Mototsune said last night, Taira might not be correct. Why would the attacker take two knives? It only makes sense if they thought their first plan wasn’t going to succeed but that in itself is a little paradoxical. It’s possible the attacker went back for a second knife but it doesn’t rule out the possibility that someone else might have taken the extra knife either..** _ **

**_**** _ **

Mototsune: [Firmly] That is all I have to say on this issue.

 

Kiku: …WHAT!

 

Mine: [Staring in disbelief] You can’t be serious.

 

Mototsune: There is little that can be done at this present moment in time to retrieve this second knife. [Looks away] Our priorities need to be else where.

 

Yachi: [Worried] I don’t think we should just let another attack happen. [Raising his voice] We need to stop whoever has the knife now!

 

Yakumo: We do n-need to try something.

 

**_**Even Yakumo is disagreeing with Mototsume now. This is not going well.** _ **

 

Mototsune: [Irritated] Being realistic, our chances of finding this second knife are extremely low.

 

Yachi: Still…

 

Reiko: So what, our best choice is to let the person keep the knife until they decide to try again? [Softly] That’s just….

 

**_**Poor Reiko, she seems really affected by what happened to her yesterday. I don’t blame her; someone in this very room tried to kill her. Well, everyone in this room and Iwane.**_ **

**_**** _ **

Mototsune: It sucks. I get it. But that's all there is to it. I have asked Sumiko and Katai to keep a closer eye on the kitchen and to report if anything else goes missing. [Folding his arms] For the present time, I consider that matter closed.

**_**** _ **

Mototsune: [Deep breath] So, moving on. I would like to announce that we will be having a Talent show in three days time. The venue will be the Gymnasium. I suggest we all start making preparations [sits down abruptly].

 

****With the sudden change in direction, the Cafeteria was filled with shocked disbelief. We were used to Mototsune using small and subtle ways of changing the direction of the conversation. The sudden introduction to the talent show was the complete opposite of his usual approach. Looking around, it seemed as if everyone needed a few extra seconds to process and confirm that the announcement had actually happened.** **

 

Namie: [Sighs] Is it really fine to talk about something like a talent show after everything has happened?

 

Sumiko: [Nodding to Mototsune] I strongly believe that now is the ideal time for such an event.

 

Katai: Something positive to focus on, [slamming fist on table] THIS HAS MY FULL SUPPORT.

 

Kiku: [Thinking] Very interesting.

 

Yakumo: Isn’t having a t-talent show a really big deal?

 

Hikari: Not necessarily. [Twirling Pencil] In fact it would be a good way to evaluate each others abilities.

 

Taira: [Stares at Yachi] I actually already have an idea or two.

 

**_**The talent show idea seems to be quite a popular idea. Maybe it’s the boredom speaking but working together to put on a show actually sounds like a fun idea.**_ **

 

Yachi: [Holding his hand up] Could we, like, rewind back to the whole missing second knife issue. I vote we start searching rooms.

 

Bokkai: [Rubbing his fingers] Voting isn’t really an option now that we have a leader. You understand that, right?

 

Yachi: [Glowing cheeks] Hey, this is serious. Very serious. Someone else gets that, right? Anyone?

 

Hikari: Ignoring the fact that the group has moved on, lets say we do investigate for the missing knife. What person would hide a potential murder weapon in their room? I’m afraid it doesn’t add up.

 

Bokkai: If you just wanted to search through the girls closets, I’m sure there are easier ways to…

 

Yachi: [Annoyed] Look at the rules Monobear gave us. There is a strict ‘no littering’ rule meaning the person couldn’t just throw the knife somewhere. [Frustrated] It __has__ to be hidden in someone's room.

 

Mine: What’s the matter, you look so scared. [Taps head] If you were thinking straight you would realise that you’re logic is full of so many holes.

 

Kiku: [Worried] I do not want someone searching my room. For that reason I believe we should move on from this conversation.

 

Yachi: [Desperately searching the room] No one…

 

**_**I didn’t realise how badly this was affecting Yachi. He looks so different to the calm and laid back person I met the other day. If anything, I completely understand what he’s going through.** _ **

 

Suki: [To Yachi] Hey, Mototsune isn’t saying we should just give up.

 

Yachi: [Confused] Huh?

 

Kiku: Since when did you speak on Mototsunes behalf?

 

Suki: [Ignoring Kiku] We aren’t giving up. We need to work together and keep an eye out in case something does happen. And the best way to do that is to work together, like for the talent show.

 

Yachi: [Saddened] Even you Suki…

 

****I knew exactly what I wanted to say but couldn’t put it into the right words. In my stories, the protagonist would give an amazing speech that raises everyone's spirits. I didn’t do very well last night with Mototsune and it clearly didn’t work just now with Yachi. Looking visibly defeated, Yachi gave up on the issue and sunk back into his chair.** **

****

Mine: I’m still not convinced a talent show is the right way to go. [Glancing around] Especially at a time like this.

 

Hiroko: When morale is so low, we need to strive together for a common purpose. It would be better to do this sooner rather than later.

 

Naime: [Bored] We get it; it’s the best plan in existence. Can we stop arguing about this already.

 

Sumiko: We follow our leaders orders.

 

Mine: [Defeated] I suppose there is little point in arguing.

 

****With the shock from Motosunes bold announcement over with, discussion quickly turned towards ideas for performances itself as opposed to the missing kitchen knife. It proved to be precisely what we needed, a distraction from our current bleak situation. Despite my interest in the talent show itself I was feeling fatigued from our breakfast announcement and decided to sneak away from the main group.** **

****

Taira: Stop right there Suki!

 

 ** _ **So much for my discrete disappearance**_**.

 

Suki: [Turning around] Yes Taira?

 

Taira: [Commanding] You have a very unique talent that I require. Please meet me here for lunch so we can discuss our performance for the talent show.

 

**_**I don’t remember agreeing to be part of her group…** _ **

 

Suki: Of course, see you then.

 

[Exit Cafeteria]

 

**_**Finally breakfast is over with. Everything is always so intense when we gather together as a group. I’m not too sure how I feel about the talent show. I mean it’s a good idea but with the attack on Reiko yesterday as well as the missing second knife, is this really the time to be letting our guard down and celebrating?** _ **

****

****Time to relax, what should I do with my spare time?** **

 

[Free time]

 

[Enter Cafeteria]

 

Yakumo: Hey S-suki. Can I help you?

 

 ****Would you like to spend some time with Yakumo?** ** **_**YES** _ ** ****NO** **

****

Yakumo: Sure, that s-should be okay. What would you like to d-do?

 

Suki: Oh, I didn’t think that far ahead. Let me think [concentrates way too hard] I’ve got it! I know exactly what we can do!

 

Yakumo: [Unsure] Y-yeah?

 

Suki: Are you ready Yakumo?

 

Yakumo: Of-f course!

 

Suki: [Disappointed expression] You don’t look ready.

 

Yakumo: Stop it! I said I’m r-ready so just tell me.

 

****_Poor Yakumo, he is too easy to wind up. In another life he would definitely be my little brother._** **

 

Suki: Okay..here goes. [Dramatic build up] Suki thinks…we should…do….

 

Yakumo: [Excited] Come on already.

 

Suki: …Painting!

 

Yakumo: Painting?

 

Suki: Yeah, painting. Do you have some stuff we can use?

 

Yakumo: Well….yeah. It’s in my r-room.

 

Suki: Okay! [Points to exit] Let’s head on over and get going.

 

Yakumo: [Panicked] NO!

 

**_**Woah, I didn’t think Yakumo was capable of expressing such a strong reaction. No idea where that came from.** _ **

 

Yakumo: I mean…c-could you wait here whilst I… get the stuff.

 

Suki: Sure, I guess.

 

****As Yakumo scurried off to his room, I wasn’t entirely sure he would come back. He seemed so scared when I suggested going to his room, or maybe he was just scared of me. Either way, I spent the next five minutes debating whether or not I should go check on him. Before I was able to make up my mind, he reappeared with a tray full of paper and colouring utensils.** **

****

Yakumo: I was thinking… it would be easier to draw than to p-paint. I hope you’re not angry.

 

Suki: Of course not. [Smiling] So what should we draw?

 

Yakumo: Huh? I don’t…

 

**_**Poor guy, he looks really distressed over making a simple decision on what to draw.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: Maybe we should just draw whatever comes to our mind.

 

Yakumo: S-sure.

 

****I spent the next hour or so drawing random designs. I was particularly proud of my picture with Hiroko riding a dragon into battle. The dragon wasn’t perfect but I think I got the subtle details on the armour correct. I was able to ask Yakumo a few open questions but our conversations seemed to trail off fairly quickly.** **

****

Suki: Hey, you’ve been working on the same drawing this past hour. Mind if I have a sneak peak?

 

Yakumo: [Alarmed] No! I mean… it’s not finished.

 

Suki: I’m sure the Super High-School Level Artist is capable of making a decent drawing, even if it is unfinished.

 

Yakumo: I…. even so…

 

Suki: Come on, pretty please?

 

Yakumo: …

 

****Without speaking, Yakumo slid over his piece of paper. I’m not sure exactly what I was expecting, but I was surprised to see a beautifully detailed drawing… of myself!** **

****

Suki: [Shocked] You…you chose to draw a picture of me?

 

Yakumo: You did say to I could draw anything. [Looking away] Do you like it?

 

Suki: [Smiling] Of course.

 

**_**_It was honestly the nicest drawing I had ever seen. Feeling a little embarrassed by my drawing of Hiroko, which looked child like in comparison, I handed the drawing back over. I’m not too sure why he said it was unfinished though, it looked amazing._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: So, an embarrassing question. Could I…keep it?

 

Yakumo: I-its not finished. I mean, I still need to…

 

Suki: How abut I trade you for my drawing of Hiroko on a dragon? Hey, I’ll even throw in Kiku in her witch costume so it’s two for the price of one.

 

Yakumo: [Unsure] I still don’t k-know.

 

**_**Maybe if I show off some with some Art terminology, he might be impressed and let me have the drawing.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: You must have used parallel lines to get my nose to look that amazing. That technique, I think it’s called…

 

 

* * *

 

Hatching/ Free styling/ Stippling

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

__Hatching_ _

 

Suki: It’s called hatching, isn’t it.

 

Yakumo: [Smiling] Yeah, it’s one of the first techniques that I learnt. It’s r-realy helpful.

 

Suki: I can tell. You put a lot of effort into this didn’t you?

 

Yakumo: [Blushing] Of course.

 

Suki: If that’s the case, then remember to sign it once it’s finished. I refuse to trade for an incomplete drawing.

 

Yakumo: Thanks Suki. I’ll let you k-know when it’s finished.

 

****With the promise of Yakumos drawing, I was able to walk away smiling. It was a little strange seeing him get nervous about letting me into his room, there must be a good reason behind it. Either way drawing together was a great way to get Yakumo to come out of his shell, even if it was just a little. I think I was able to get closer to Yakumo.** **

 

[Free time over]

 

[Enter Cafeteria]

 

Taira: Ah, I am relieved to see you.

 

Suki: You are?

 

Taira: Of course. You should consider yourself lucky, I specifically chose you to help with my project.

 

**_**Bokkai must be very jealous of my luck right now.** _ **

 

Suki: I was wondering, could you tell me more about this project.

 

Taira: Of course. [Pacing up and down] With the talent show being mere days away, we have a short period of time to produce something… spectacular.

 

Taira: [Dramatically] I have decided that for this talent show I will lead a small group and create a short play!

 

Suki: Oh, that isn’t too much of a surprise. I probably should have connected the dots with you being the Super High-School Level Director.

 

Taira: Yes, well it is your creativity I need, not your deduction skills.

 

Suki: [Concerned] My creativity?

 

Taira: Yes, I require you to create a scene for me. Preferably, I would like something powerful and emotional.

 

Suki: What…just like that?

 

Taira: …you are the Super High-School Level Fiction writer, right Suki?

 

Suki: Technically…

 

Taira: Then this shouldn’t be a problem. [To herself] I have recruited both Sumiko and Yachi for this performance. I am particular worried about Sumikos ability to perform… As such, I recommend a scene concerning a war battle so she is in a familiar setting. Perhaps involving some doomed romance?

 

**_**Not too sure why it has to be a doomed romance but at this point Taira has obviously given it a lot more thought than I have.** _ **

 

Suki: I’ve never really written something so... specific before.

 

Taira: [Patting Suki on the head] I have full confidence in your ability.

 

****I spent the next few hours trying to create some scenarios for Taira to select from. Unfortunately, our biggest issue wasn’t with my ability to create scenarios but in my ability to convey these my ideas over. Every time I listed an interesting concept for our performance, my following explanation only served to both confuse and frustrate Taira. Towards the end of the two hours, we were both extremely exhausted.** **

****

Taira: [Rubbing temples] This… is getting us no where.

 

Suki: Ah, my head hurts. Can we continue this tomorrow after breakfast maybe?

 

Taira: Yes. A good plan. I will also talk to Mototsune about perhaps having an extension to the deadline. It seems a little bit too soon but if we do this once, I want it done right.

 

**_**That took… a lot of energy. Taira is so detail driven that it’s almost impossible to expand on my concept. I might need some extra help with this one. Maybe speaking to someone else might help me to relax a little in the mean time.**_ **

**_**** _ **

[Free time]

 

[Enter Hallway]

 

Hiroko: Ah, Miss Nishimoto. Can I be of assistance?

 

 ** **Would you like to spend some time with Hiroko?**** ** _ **YES**_** ** **No****  

 

Hiroko: That is a wise choice. I was searching for a partner. [Motioning to her room] Please, follow me.

 

**_**I guess I don’t really have a choice in the matter.** _ **

**_**** _ **

[Enter Hirokos room]

 

****Hirokos room was slightly different to what I had imagined. In my mind, it was a medieval setting with animal rugs on the floor and candle lights as opposed to light switches. Perhaps even some cobwebs in the corner and some of those pictures where the eyes follow you when you turn your back to them. The reality was fortunately a little more dull, with only some framed quotations written on the wall really grabbing my interest.** **

****

Suki: [Pointing to the framed quotations on the wall] Hey, these are pretty cool.

 

Hiroko: They are merely old passages which I keep to remind myself of the person I wish to become. [Sighs] That is not the reason I asked you to follow me however.

 

Suki: Sorry, I get distracted quite easily. So, what did you have in mind?

 

Hiroko: [Curious] May I ask how familiar you are with the rules of chess.

 

Suki: [Excited] Aha, today is your unlucky day Hiroko.

 

Hiroko: I do not follow.

 

Suki: [Standing up dramatically] In my previous school, I was know as the as ‘the hell’s Bishop’.

 

Hiroko: [Pausing] So, you are indeed familiar with the rules of chess?

 

Suki: Yes, yes I am.

 

Hiroko: That is most splendid. I have a game set up over here. Shall we begin?

 

Suki: Yes we shall. [Confidently] You are so going down.

 

Hiroko: [Confused] If by down you mean sitting down, then yes I am. I do not know why you would bring focus to such an action.

 

Suki: It’s not meant in a literal sense Hiroko, it means….ah let’s just play instead.

 

****The game was an embarrassing one way slaughter festival. Even referring to it as a game was a little generous. From the off set, it was pretty clear that there was only ever going too be one winner. Unfortunately that person wasn’t me.** **

****

Suki: [Depressed] I think my ego just died.

 

Hiroko: [Thinking] You played well towards the end with what little forces you had. I am slightly concerned with the ‘guns blazing’ attitude that you had at the start. Perhaps a more cautious approach might reveal a better long term strategy.

 

Suki: Like I would let it end like this. [Replacing the pieces on the board] I demand a rematch.

 

Hiroko: [Shocked] Wait, right now?

 

Suki: Of course. I mean, how else can I get my revenge.

 

Hiroko: … I see. In that case I must decline.

 

Suki: Wait, decline! You can’t be serious.

 

Hiroko: I am very serious Miss Nishimoto.

 

**_**I set myself up for that one; when isn’t Hiroko serious.**_ **

 

Suki: Come on Hiroko. Why not?

 

Hiroko: I am in no position whereby I am forced to provide an explanation.

 

Suki: [Serious face] I will inform Mototsune that you are being mean to me.

 

Hiroko: [Panicking] That isn’t…You wouldn’t…

 

****For a second, Hiroko appeared to be concentrating very hard evaluating her two options. Playing the Mototsune card was a little underhanded for sure, but I needed to balance the score following her annihilation of my chess pieces. Eventually, she gave a deep sigh and looked me square in the eyes.** **

****

Hiroko: I do not associate with people driven by ‘revenge’. It is… a dark road.

**_**** _ **

**_**This got intense really fast, although I suppose I should expect as much from Hiroko. I wonder what she means by dark road? Not that it matters, my best option is probably to clear up this misunderstanding before it gets any worse.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: Hiroko, I wasn’t serious when I said I wanted revenge. It was just… said in jest.

 

Hiroko: [Unconvinced] Hmmm.

 

Suki: It’s the truth. I am having fun, no feelings of anger or resentment. [Holds out pinky] Pinky promise?

 

Hiroko: Pinky…promise?

**_**** _ **

Suki: It’s a promise you make, with your pinkies, that you never break.

 

**_**Yeah, a pinky promise is a promise you never break. Compared to all the other promises that you do break. Nice going Suki, that made no sense.**_ **

 

Hiroko: Ah, I think I understand.

 

**_**She bought that?** _ **

 

Hiroko: [Shaking pinkies] If that is the case, I would be happy to engage in another game.

 

****With that, Hiroko began to put the pieces back in position. Despite the humiliating loss of the first game and the need to redeem myself, I couldn’t help but not focus on our rematch. Hirokos behaviours went beyond strange.** **

****

Suki: So [scratching head] I couldn’t help but wonder about the times when you get confused by stray comments.

 

Hiroko: Yes, unfortunately this does seem to happen on regular occasions. Sadly, there are probably more that I am unaware of.

 

**_**A problem with taken phrases literally, I have heard of this before. It must be...** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_****_**

* * *

 

 

Prosopagnosia/ Bulimia/ Autism Spectrum Disorder

 

 

* * *

 

 

__Autism Spectrum Disorder_ _

__

Suki: Say Hiroko, by chance to you suffer from Autism Spectrum Disorder?

 

Hiroko: [Surprised] Yes, that is correct. Not many people are aware of such a condition, and if they do they are too scared to ask me about it. Sadly, it appears as though it easier to conclude that I am simple minded instead.

 

Suki: I’m sorry, that must be rough for you.

 

Hiroko: Challenging, perhaps. However I like to think that we all have our own problems. [Smiling] In comparison to others, I believe that I am very lucky.

 

Suki: Well, we are lucky to have you here with us.

 

Hiroko: You’re flattery will not result in persuading my bishop from taking your queen.

 

Suki: … Damn.

 

****We proceeded to play several more games, all of which ended in the complete destruction of my troops. Hiroko may not show any mercy, especially in chess, but I do feel like we have grown a little closer.** **

 

[Free time Ends]

 

Announcements: Ding-dong, ding-dong! Ding-dong, ding-dong!

 

Monobear: Ahem. Would all students please gather in the gymnasium for a special announcement.

 

**_**A special announcement, seriously? I don’t have the energy for something like this. It doesn’t sound like Monobear is giving us a choice though. I suppose I had better make my way over before he gets angry.** _ **

**_**** _ **

[Force Move to Gymnasium]

 

****As per usual, I appeared to be one of the last few students to arrive. I kept my head down and moved towards the centre of the group. Normally there would be safety in numbers but I doubt this rule applies to the Monobear.** **

****

Roku: [Grumbling] Roku does not appreciate being distracted from his busy schedule.

 

Kiku: How could you possibly have a schedule in a place like this?

 

Hiroko: Scheduling oneself is a positive step towards time efficiency, and is not necessary limited by ones surroundings.

 

Kiku: [Sighs] Why do you respond to every question even though they are clearly rhetorical?

 

Hiroko: [Ignoring the rhetorical question] I strongly believe that any question is deserving of answer, regardless of intent.

 

Hikari: [Scribbling in book] Fascinating. Just fascinating.

 

Namie: Is Monobear here yet? I feel like this is just a waste of time… again.

 

Mototsune: [Smiling] I’m just relieved it wasn’t me that had to summon the group for once.

 

Reiko: Speaking of Monobear, he is probably hiding somewhere waiting for a easy one liner in order to make a __cool__ entrance.

 

Raven: [Squawking] Easy, easy!

 

Monobear: Hey, I put a lot of effort in for you guys. You could at least appreciate me a little more.

 

Yakumo: Ah! He w-was here the whole time

 

Katai: WHAT IS THE PURPOSE OF SUCH SUMMONS?

**_**** _ **

**_**As subtle as can be expected of Katai.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Monobear: Do I really need a purpose? Is it not enough just to see you guys, Pu pu pu.

 

-awkward silence-

 

Monobear: [Counting] Wait a second, something isn't right.

 

Hiroko: If you are referring to our sudden silence, we are conveying our wish to cease being in your presence.

 

Monobear: No no no. We are one student short! Where the hell is Iwane Ito? What kind of person does he think he is… [disappearing behind the stage]

 

Reiko: Did he seriously just…. leave?

 

Kiku: Good riddance.

 

Mototsune: [Sigh] He is almost certain to return.

 

Sumiko: I concur. Perhaps we should spend this time discussing a potential united front.

 

Yakumo: We are s-stronger together.

 

Reiko: [To Sumiko] I suppose this united front includes the person that tried to kill me yesterday? I think I’ll pass.

 

Sumiko: [Saddened] Reiko, please. If we ever want…

 

Raven: PASS, PASS!

 

Kiku: [Crudely] Still haven’t got over that one yet huh?

 

Naime: [Snarling] Seriously Kiki, why don’t we let the attacker take a shot at you and see how you like it!

 

Kiku: [To Namie] Reiko is a grown person. Yakumo too. They don’t need you defending them like a helpless child every 5 minutes.

 

Naime: [Shocked] You are seriously starting to piss me off…

 

Monobear: And I’m back. Hope you didn’t miss me too much

 

****The doors at the back open and Iwane causally strolled towards the back of the hall. He never said a word.** **

 

Monobear: Ah, here we all our. [Tearing up] One big happy family…for now.

 

**_**Again with the dumb jokes.** _ **

 

Monobear: Let’s get straight to it shall we. [Angry] Mere hours ago, one of you guys had the guts to put in a complaint about your principle!

 

Kiku: [Unimpressed] That’s not surprising.

 

Hikari: I was unaware such a process even existed.

 

Monobear: It’s not * _suppose*_ to, but I thought I would make an exception this time. You see, the complaint was so… moving.

 

Yakumo: M-moving?

 

Bokkai: Isn’t this the part where you tell us what the complaint was?

 

Monobear: Ah yes. Here goes.

 

Monobear: [Imitating a damsel in distress] ‘This isn’t fair. How am I suppose to kill someone when there's just not enough room? Please, oh please. Help me. Give me something. Anything! I just need a strong handsome hero to help me’

 

Mototsune: [Pointing at Monobear] I can guarantee that is not true.

 

Monobear: Oh, you caught me. [Sad expression] Well it was a half lie. I * _was*_ summoned a few hours ago to deal with some pathetic student whining about it being ‘too difficult’ to kill. You millennials need everything handed to you on a plate.

 

Mine: Could we fast forward as to the real reason we were summoned here?

 

Monobear: Don’t say anything you might later regret. Behold, Monobear Motive #1.

 

Monobear: Just so you know, this applies to all students. [Jumping up onto the platform] Ahem, the first person to summon me, the amazing Monobear, on their own will be subject to receive a special prize.

 

Yachi: We need more information than that. What prize?

 

Monobear: Ah yes, the prize. It makes me all warm inside to know how generous I am. Information this juicy should be reserved for…

 

Kiku: [Interrupting] The information. Now.

 

Monobear: [Sigh] You guys are no fun. The prize is a actually folder. Inside said folder is where you can find some very sensitive information.

 

Yakumo: Ss-sensitive?

 

Monobear:  Yep, did you know that there are liars in your group. You didn’t think I would notice, but some of your fellow students have been lying from the start. [Angry] How am I suppose to run a simple Killing game if you guys are being dishonest. And to think, the antagonist was suppose to be me!

 

Yachi: [Speechless] No...

 

Mototsune: You can’t seriously be suggesting that someone lied about their identity?

 

Monobear: It’s true! With this folder, among other information, you can find out everyone's real identities as well as their true talents.

 

Hikari: That…does not make logical sense.

 

Monobear: [Shocked] Say whaaat?

 

Hikari: If we are to believe you, that someone lied about their identity at the beginning of this ordeal, then they would have had to have prior knowledge of the killing game to justify the need to fake their identity. That is a paradox.

 

Monobear: Pupupu. You are a sharp one indeed. Why lie indeed. If __only__  there was some way to find out.

 

**_**Hikari must be right. I can’t think of any reason to lie. Unless of course that person had knowledge about the killing games from the start. But then why withhold that information? This doesn’t make any sort of sense.** _ **

 

Sumiko: This is a blatant attempt to cause divisions in our group. [To the group] We have no reason to suspect anyone has been lying. If we are to suspect anyone, it should be this Monobear.

 

Reiko: [Whispering] Unless the same person lying from the start was the same person trying to kill me…

 

**_**Reiko…** _ **

**_**** _ **

Monobear: The real question is, who will be the first to summon me. I’ll be waiting [Sinister laugh]

 

Mototsune: [Pointing at Monobear] Did you not hear me, no one…

 

****He never got to finish his sentence. All of a sudden, the lights went out leaving us in complete darkness. Instantly, the panic and desperation that had slowly been building up these last few days exploded into action.** **

****

Namie: [Yelling] What the actual fuck.

 

Mototsune: Everyone please remain where you are!

 

Kiku: [Alarmed] Hey, watch it.

****

****I tried not to panic but was immediately shoved hard from behind. I went crashing to the floor, lost in the screams and shouting for order. Instinctively, I curled myself into a ball and held my breath. It wasn’t the most heroic action to take, but it kept me safe. Approximately a minute later the lights came back on to reveal that Monobear, in addition to several members of our group, had disappeared.** **

****

Mine: Shit!

 

Mototsune: Everybody please stay calm!

 

Hiroko: [Worried] It appears we are missing several people.

 

Sumiko: [Scanning the room] Iwane, Yachi, Namie, Bokkai and Roku. They all are missing.

 

Kiku: [Furious] Missing? Isn’t it obvious!

 

Mototsune: So long as everyone is fine…

 

Mine: Are you damaged in the head? They used the chaos of darkness to run back to their rooms. They have almost certainly summoned Monobear by now.

 

Mototsune: Wait! [Unsure] You don’t know that…

 

Kiku: I know that you are a sorry excuse for a leader. This happened on _ _your__  watch.

 

Mototsune: No, that's not fair. I... [Trails off]

 

****But Kiku had already stormed off, not waiting around for whatever reply Mototsune may have had.** **

 

Announcements: Ding-dong, ding-dong! Ding-dong, ding-dong!

 

Monobear: Attention students! It is now 10 pm, and as such, it is now night-time. Pleasant dreams!

 

Taira: What a crappy way to end the night. [Muttering to herself] Damn the Monobear.

 

Katai: [Clenched fists] It appears we were a step behind…again.

 

Hikari: I did not anticipate such a drastic turn of events.

 

Yakumo: It..it will be f-fine. [Looking for reassurance] Right Namie?

 

Namie: [Bluntly] The fuck if I know. I’m not your babysitter.

 

**_**_Yakumo looked to be genuinely hurt by Namies retort, but that was for another time and place._ ** _ **

 

Sumiko: I urge everyone to retire for the evening. Nothing good will come for staying out this late.

 

Mototsune: This…this is insane.

 

Mine: Is that just an excuse because you were unable to do anything?

 

Mototsune: [Helpless] What? I…I can’t stop this. You guys know that, right?

 

Suki: I…I know that you are doing your best Mototsune.

 

Mine: That’s not the point. The question is, is it enough?

 

Mototsune: Miss Mine… everyone…

 

Hiroko: I agree with Lady Sumiko. We gain nothing discussing this now. I invite you all to return to your dorms.

 

Mototsune: [Concerned expression] Hiroko, you should rest too. This will be the third night in a row.

 

Suki: Third night, what does that mean?

 

Sumiko: [Concerned] Yes, I too would like to know what that comment was about.

 

Mine: Another secret perhaps?

 

Hiroko: It is not a secret. [To the group] I have been standing guard these past few nights to ensure our safety. Tonight will be no different.

 

**_**Wait, this whole time Hiroko had been watching out for us whilst we slept. The number of people I feel indebted to just keeps going up.** _ **

 

Suki: Hiroko, I had no idea….

 

Sumiko: [Confidently] She won’t be alone. I will remain on alert too.

 

Hiroko: That is unnecessary...

 

Sumiko: This is not up for discussion. [To everyone else] Please return to your dorms now.

 

****With my arm sore from my being pushed to the floor, in addition to the general exhaustion from the previous few days, I followed Sumikos orders and headed straight back to my room. My tolerance for drama had long since passed and I couldn’t wait to get back to the relative safety of my room.** **

 

[Enter Sukis Room]

 

****I felt a little safer knowing that both Sumiko and Hiroko were on guard duty tonight. However, I couldn’t shake the feeling that there was more that needed to be discussed. Sinking deeper into my mattress, I couldn’t help but think about the things I could have done differently…but didn’t. It was becoming a reoccurring theme with the same people looking out for the rest of the group. Meanwhile, I was sitting on the side lines and simply watching as everything unfolded. My last thoughts before drifting away were of what Monobear had said, that someone in our group had been lying from the start. Such a…strange thought. I had already met them, that much had to be true. But who could do such a thing, and for what purpose?** **

****

****-Monokuma Theatre-** **

 

Monobear: People often ask me where I came from.

Monobear: It’s a real serious topic.

Monobear: Am I some sentient robot from the future?

Monobear: Perhaps I was by product of a mad science experiment.

Monobear: Some even think I could be a evil ghost inhabiting a stuffed toy.

Monobear: That’s why, when ever someone asks me the question, I do the right thing.

Monobear: I tell them the truth.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus, we now have a motive to contend with. Not the most creative, but hey, it gets the job done.
> 
> Hope your enjoying the free time events, tomorrows randomly selected Free time is none other than Roku, the Ultimate Sumo Wrestler!


	5. Lying in the face of Adversity - (Ab)normal Day 4

_The next morning…_ ****

__ ****

Announcements: Ding-dong, ding-dong! Ding-dong, ding-dong!

 

Monobear: Good morning, you bastards! Rise and shine, it’s the start of a brand new day. Let’s give it our best!

 

****Ignoring the announcement, I remained unmoved lying face down on my bed. This was now the fourth day of being a prisoner for Monobears school, yet it was starting to feel like a life time. Not only did we have to deal with Reiko being attacked in her room but now with the reveal of Monobears motive, last night felt like a kick in the teeth. Just as we were working towards a slimmer of hope, it was ripped violently from our hands. That damn bear. Admittedly I was curious as to what the information was; I still couldn’t believe that one of us had been lying from the very beginning. After spending a long 20 minutes or so analysing every student in the vain attempt at trying to find anything, the only conclusion I arrived at was that we had no means of identifying whether Monobear was telling the truth or not.** **

****

****Eventually giving up trying to second guess everything, I made the executive decision to head on over to breakfast. It wasn’t the hunger that drove me but instead the need to talk to someone else. Plus it would be interesting to see who, if anyone, would be turning up for breakfast this morning.** **

 

[Exit Sukis room]

****

[Enter Cafeteria]

 

Mototsune: [Noticing Suki] Oh, never mind. It appears she was just running late.

 

Raven: [Angry] Late!

 

Reiko: I’m sorry. [Staring at the ground] I wasn’t trying to worry anyone…

 

Hikari: [Softly] You’re alarmed state is a natural reaction given the recent circumstances.

 

Suki: Oh, guess I'm the last to arrive.

 

**_**It looks like everyone turned up for breakfast today. Even Iwane! Suddenly I feel really dumb for being so late.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Mototsune: That is correct Miss Suki. [Smiling to Hiroko] In fact, I didn’t even have to ask Miss Hiroko for her assistance today.

 

Hiroko: [Slowly] Yes…. of course.

 

**_**Poor Hiroko, she clearly looks half asleep. I’m still shocked that she has stayed up these last few nights. Just one more person I’ve been relying on lately.**_ **

**_**** _ **

Namie: [Glaring angrily at me] Hold on a second, don’t you have anything to say Suki?

 

**_**Huh?**_ **

 

Suki: Oh. [Clearing throat] I guess I’m sorry for being late. I just kinda, overslept.

**_**** _ **

Mototsume: It’s fine, honestly. [Smiling] There is no need to dwell on this.

 

Mine: [Rolling her eyes] Special treatment, again. Why am I not surprised.

 

****Clearly not impressed by my half-assed apology, Namie got up and proceeded to walk straight over to me. This raised a few eyebrows, especially as I resisted the urge to cower behind Katai. Between not wanting to look weak in front of the group and the likeliness of Namie attacking me, I was able to remain standing in my place.** **

****

Suki: [Looking at the floor]  Listen, Namie, I said I was…

 

****Her hand moved so fast that I was barely able to register the fact she was about to slap me before it had happened. The sudden force knocked me back a few steps but somehow I didn’t fall backwards. Sadly, it wasn’t until after she has slapped me that I realised just how strong Namie was for her size.** **

****

Katai: [Alarmed] WOAH, NOT OKAY!

 

Taira: [Shocked] Someone restrain her!

 

****It was Sumiko who was the first to physically react. Moving swiftly on instinct, she inserted her body directly between Namie and myself as if she were a human barrier. The stare she gave Namie must have been extremely intense as Namie appeared to back down almost immediately.** **

****

Sumiko: [In a low voice] I do believe you have proved your point. I suggest you sit back in your seat.

 

****Whilst this exchange was taking place, I simply stood there dumbfounded with tears running down my face. Namie must have returned to her seat, because the next second Sumiko was leading me toward a vacant spot on the other side of the room. I received some sympathetic looks on my way over but it was obvious that the group wanted to move on as quickly as possible.** **

****

Mototsume: [Awkwardly] So, I have an announcement…

 

Mine: So we’re just going to ignore that little spectacle huh?

 

Mototsume: [Deep sigh] Mine, please stop with the interruptions.

 

Kiku: [Folding her arms] I believe that translates to a yes, we will indeed be ignoring Namie using Suki as a punching bag.

 

Hiroko: [Impatiently] As always we will circle back towards the end if you feel the situation needs resolving.

 

Namie: The ‘situation’ is done. [Impatiently] Mototsume, just say what you need to say.

 

****Whilst the usual back and forth arguing went on, Katai was able to serve me with my routine breakfast. He attempted to give me a reassuring smile but I did my best to avoid eye contact. With my cheek still burning red hot, I felt humiliated. Namie had embarrassed me in front of the entire group whilst I did nothing. Through the tears, I began to focus on everything that wasn’t to do with the group discussion. In doing so I could see a lot of mostly full plates, apart from Roku of course, and immediately was washed with another wave of guilt. Katai was another person I felt indebted to; rejecting his food would have been unforgivable. With some effort I forced myself to begin eating.** **

****

Roku: Roku is content with breakfast as usual. [Finishing his plate] Another serving please Mr Katai.

 

Kiku: [Pushing plate away] Urgh, I think I just lost my appetite.

 

Mototsune: It would be best for all of us to keep our strength up. [Towards Katai] Sorry if I just stole your line Mr Katai.

 

Katai: DO NOT FEAR! [Smiling] A healthy life style must be a choice you make.

 

Mototsume: Of…of course. Well, without further __interruptions,__  here is my announcement.

 

Mine: [Hints of sarcasm] I do help this will go better than your previous attempts.

 

Sumiko: [Ignoring Mine] You have our attention, please continue.

 

Mototsune: [Deep breath] I…I am standing down as leader.

 

[Shocked gasps]

 

Hiroko: …why?

 

Taira: Ah, a perfect example of character growth. Excellent.

 

Hikari: I would disagree with such a statement. [Scribbling in book] This is more character regression if anything.

 

Yakumo: P-please don’t give up on us Mr Mototsune.

 

Mototsune: Let me assure you, I haven’t given up. I just…think a change in leader would be better for the group.

 

Namie: Fine then. Let’s just move on already.

 

Kiku: [Pointing dramatically] Not so fast! If the leadership vacancy is unoccupied then we should discuss our next replacement.

 

Mine: I must agree. Selecting a new leader should be our immediate focus.

 

Yachi: [Quietly] Can we just get this over with.

 

Reiko: Perhaps we should take another vote?

 

Hiroko: [Thinking] Alternatively I propose that we look at the remaining talents in our group and work out which would best be suited for a leadership role.

 

Mine: [Sigh] Because matching the leader to a talent worked out so well for us last time.

 

Hiroko: [Crossing her arms] That statement is unnecessary for the purpose of this discussion.

 

Mototsune: Miss Hiroko… I believe that Mine may have a valid point. [To group] After spending some time living together, surely we can decide on someone best suited for the role?

 

-silence-

 

Mine: [Standing up] I would like to make a proposal to the group.

 

Bokkai: You have our attention.

 

Mine: [Smiling] I would like to have temporary placement for the leadership role.

 

Kiku: [Annoyed] Hey, don’t think we don’t see what you are up to.

 

Namie: Of course you would suggest yourself. [Pointing at Mine] You have been trying to usurp Mototsune since day one.

 

Mine: I would very much like the group to vote on my __temporary__  role. [Tilts her head to the side] It will last until tomorrow morning, giving you a better insight into my leadership capabilities.

 

Roku: [Bored] Roku votes for whoever finishes this conversation the quickest.

 

Hikari: [Pushing up glasses] It would be interesting to see how someone like __you__ would motivate the group.

 

Mototsune: I also think a 24 hour trial period is a solid middle ground. [To group] I think we should seriously consider this proposition.

 

Kiku: [Shaking head] You guys are such sheep.

 

Bokkai: I would be up for a change in direction.

 

Hiroko: [Looking at Mototsune] If this is the will of the group then I will not stand against it.

 

Mine: Then the matter appears to be resolved. [Clapping hands together] Well then, I would ask you listen closely to my immediate instructions.

 

**_**Technically we haven't all voted...** _ **

**_**** _ **

Mine: [Standing up] From this point onwards, I am enforcing a strict no zone for loitering anywhere outside your own bedroom. [Waving her finger] To clarify, if you find yourself in a room that is not your dwelling quarters, then I expect you to be able to explain the reason for your presence.

 

Kiku: Wait, we still haven’t agreed…

 

Mine: Secondly, I highly recommend the buddy system. If you plan on going to an area for an extended period of time, do not go alone. [Smiling] Is everyone with me so far?

 

Bokkai: [Confused] How are we suppose to find a buddy when…

 

Mine: [Abruptly] Finally, the talent show in two nights will still be running according to schedule. I suggest you make plans accordingly. That is all. You are dismissed.

****

****As far as leaders go, Mines direct style was in a direct contrast to Mototsunes open discussion method. The resulting consequence was that people were lingering about, still under the impression that there needed to be more said on the issue. Mine, however, was not keen to encourage any further discussion. Slowly but surely, everyone began to filer out of the Cafeteria. Unlike everyone else, I remained unmoved in my seat. My head still ringing from my earlier confrontation with Namie.** **

****

Reiko: [Whisper] Hey, could I..speak to you for a second.

 

Suki: …okay.

 

****Deep down I knew that I probably should have been more on guard with the current situation, yet I didn’t fight as I let Reiko guide me back to my room.** **

 

[Enter Sukis room]

 

Reiko: I think this might go a little easier if I get straight to the point.

 

Mr Raven: [Agreeing] Straight to the point!

 

Reiko:  So like, about Namie…

 

Suki: It doesn’t matter. [Bluntly] I don’t want to talk about her.

 

**_**I sound like a little kid. God, why do I sound so pathetic.**_ **

 

Reiko: Listen, you need to hear this. [Looking away] Reiko…she slapped me too.

 

Suki: [Confused] Why would she…

 

Reiko: Just shut up and listen for a second.

 

Mr Raven: [Squawking] LISTEN, LISTEN!

 

Reiko: [Sighs] Ever since I was attacked the other day, I’ve been moping about. Like it was everyone else’s problem. I mean to say that I was a little intimidated out when I woke up and found out about [gestures around them] all this. But it wasn’t until the attack that it really hit home. It freaked me out that I came so close to death.

 

****With all the craziness and chaos of the last few days, Reikos confession surprised me a little. Whilst I had noticed her a dramatic change in her mood towards gloomy and unresponsive, we had never really addressed it as a group. Once again, I had failed. Failed not only in helping a friend in need, but failing to even try.** **

 

Reiko: I know I’m monologuing, and that you don’t know enough about me to trust me or whatever. It’s just... [pausing] moping about, it doesn’t help anyone. Namie, she reminded me of that.

 

Suki: [Quietly] That doesn’t mean she gets to go round slapping who she wants.

 

Reiko: No, it doesn’t. [Smiling] I just wanted you to know that it came from a good place.

 

Suki: From a good place? [Desperate] Are you for real, she actually HIT me.

 

****Reiko took a moment to compose herself before she spoke. I knew I was acting like a spoilt child, but still…** **

 

Reiko: [Long pause] Suki, what have you done so far.

 

Suki: W-what do you mean?

 

Reiko: I’ll answer the question for you. [Intense stare] All you do is stand around and make the odd comment here and there. You don’t help out with breakfast, you don’t offer to stand guard, and you certainly don’t contribute much to the group discussion. Tell me something, tell me __anything__  that you have done to help the group in the last couple of days.

 

Suki: You can’t. I..I

 

****As much as I hated Reiko for saying what she said, she was entirely correct. I hadn't been contributing much, if anything, since I woke up in my room. Every day I had been telling myself the same fact, that I needed to do more, without ever actually acting upon it. Suddenly, I was filled with such intense anger towards myself for being so pathetic.** **

 

Reiko: Except that’s bullshit and we both know it.

 

**_**Huh** _ **

**_**** _ **

Reiko: Myself, Motosune, Hiroko, even Kiku although she would never admit it, we all think you are smarter and have more to offer than you let on.

 

Mr Raven: Smart!

 

Reiko: [Half smile] Mr Raven-san thinks so too.

 

Suki: I…

 

Reiko: [Turning away] I won’t hit you like Namie did, I’m not tough like her. But I’ll say what needs to be said. [Grabbing my hands] Get your shit together Suki. For all our sakes.

 

****With that, she lent forward and gave me a tight yet friendly hug. Unable to hold it back, I began to sob. Slowly at first, but hysterically towards the end. For what felt like an eternity, I cried and cried until I had nothing left. Reiko never reacted, she just held me tight and let me work through it.** **

****

Reiko: [Concerned] Are you going to be okay?

 

Suki: [Sniffing] Yeah, I will be.

 

Reiko: [Motioning to door] In that case, I’m going to head out. [Awkwardly] Unless, you need me to stay or…

 

Suki: [Interrupting] I’m fine. Honest. Thank you Reiko.

 

Mr Raven: [Squawking]

 

Suki: …You too, Mr Raven-san.

 

Mr Raven: Thank you

 

**_**This morning, all I could think about was the identity of the individual who had betrayed the group. I was so caught up in the negativity that I forgot I have friends here, good ones at that. I need to step up my game, fast. To begin with, I should focus on the talent show. Actually, I could ask *that* person to help with writing the scene Taira asked me for.**_ **

**_**** _ **

[Exit Sukis room]

****

*****Knocks on Yakumos door*** **

****

Suki: Do you mind if I come in?

 

Yakumo: N-no. I mean yes! I mean… how do I k-know this isn’t a t-trap?

 

Suki: [Thinking] I can pinky promise you that this isn’t a trap?

 

Yakumo: [Silence]

 

Suki: That wasn’t very reassuring was it. I just wanted to speak to you about the talent show, [scratching head] and to see if you could help me.

 

Yakumo: C-could we talk in the Cafeteria instead?

 

Suki: [Smiling] Of course.

 

[Enter Cafeteria]

 

****Reluctantly, Yakumo followed me into the Cafeteria. He was extremely nervous to start with, but calmed down considerably once I started explaining how I wanted him to make some drawings based upon my scene ideas. True to his talent, he appeared to get increasingly excited as he started drawing. Surprisingly, we made fast progress.** **

****

Yakumo: Hey, can I ask you a s-serious question?

 

Suki: [Best dad Impression] I don’t know, can you?

 

Yakumo: [Confused] I…

 

Suki: Sorry, that sounded a lot funnier in my head. Shoot, I’m all ears.

 

Yakumo: [Looking at feet] Did Mototsune…did he tell you why he quit?

 

Suki: He didn’t quit, he just… thought someone else would make a better leader.

 

Yakumo: [Unimpressed] Oh, okay then.

 

**_**Oh no. It now feels so awkward. I should at least try and keep the conversation going.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: So, like, who would you have chosen.

 

Yakumo: H-huh?

 

Suki: [Scratching head] To replace Mototsune I mean.

 

Yakumo: Oh, I don’t know.

 

Suki: [Trying to keep the conversation flowing] No one?

 

Yakumo: Well, maybe Sumiko. She seems n-nice.

 

Suki: [Agreeing] Sumiko does seem like a kind person, once you get to know her.

 

Yakumo: I t-think so too.

 

****We were able to create several drawings of my concepts, hopefully enough of them, in no time at all. Unfortunately that meant I didn’t get any more deep conversation with Yakumo. It still felt a little… unfinished.** **

****

Suki: [Awkwardly] So, you know…

 

Yakumo: Huh?

 

Suki: You can talk to me. If you want. [Embarrassed] About dumb or serious stuff or whatever. I guess I sort of owe you one, so you know.

 

Yakumo: Really? [Smiling] Yeah, I… guess I did help.

 

Suki: Thanks again Yakumo, you’re the best!

 

Yakumo: [Blushing]

 

**_**_That felt a lot better. Not only was I able to make solid progress towards the talent show, but I was able to connect with Yakumo. Score one for the Suki Squad! Whilst I’m on a role, I should probably do something productive._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

[Free time]

 

[Enter Cafeteria]

 

Roku:  [Eating noisily]

 

 **_**_Would you like to spend some time with Roku?_     YES         **_ ** ****No** **

****

Suki: [Waving] Hey there Roku.

 

Roku: [Continues eating]

 

Suki: Mind if I eat next to you?

 

Roku: [Continues eating]

 

**_**Well, he didn’t say I couldn’t sit next to him. That’s something.** _ **

 

****Grabbing some food from the preparation room behind the kitchen, I promptly sat next to Roku and began eating.** **

****

**_**This… this isn’t get me anywhere.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: I was wondering, Roku, if you could tell me about what it’s like to be a Sumo Wrestler.

 

Roku: [Chewing slows]

 

**_**It looks like he’s eating slower now, he must have heard me. Maybe I should be more direct.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: I guess you could start by answering if you find Sumo wrestling fun.

 

****With that statement, Roku put his food down and turned to me. I wasn’t sure how to react but I felt intimidated by how serious he came across. He looked at me as if I had just spat in his food.** **

****

Roku: No one becomes a Sumo wrestler for __fun__. It is Rokus way of life.

 

Suki: [Backing off] Of course. I just, don’t really know that much about it is all.

 

Roku: Then Roku shall inform you.

 

****Roku set aside his plate, something that I had never seen him do before, and moved to sit directly opposite me. Something told me this was going to be an intense conversation.** **

 

Roku: [Straightens up] We are expected to live in Sumobeya, [noticing my look of confusion] that is to say it is a place where where Roku lives, eats, trains and sleeps throughout his career.

 

Suki: [Faking enthusiasm] That sounds exciting.

 

Roku: Not when you are Roku, who is expected to get up earliest to cook, clean, serve food to the higher ranked wrestlers.

 

Suki: That sounds awful. Why would you do such a thing?

 

Roku: [Maintaining eye contact] It is part of the social norm that the more inexperienced members serve the group.

 

Suki: I think that makes sense.

 

Roku: [Continuing] Not only this, but Roku has to bathe last after training, whilst also getting the last picks at dinner time.

 

**_**No wonder he moved to Hopes Peak, that sounds terrible.** _ **

 

Suki: [Scratching her head] I never realised being a Sumo wrestler was so… hard.

 

Roku: [Proudly] Roku has dedicated his life to becoming the best sumo wrestler.

 

Suki: So Roku has never dreamt of doing anything else.

 

Roku: [Looks away] His life is dedicated to improvement as a wrestler. He as no time for other… hobbies.

 

**_**_Suddenly Rokus actions make a lot of sense. Not to say that he shouldn't try to get more involved, but his commitment goes beyond that of a normal person. As expected of the Super High-School Level Sumo Wrestler._ ** _ **

 

Roku: [Ending the conversation] Roku has finished eating.

 

**_**I can’t let the conversation end just like that. Quickly, think of something! What is it that sumo wrestlers do after eating?** _ **

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Exercise/ Eat some more/ Sleep

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

__Sleep_ _

 

Suki: [Excited] I know, now that you have finished eating, you are going to go to sleep. [Confidently] That way, the calories you just consumed gets turned into bulk.

 

Roku: [Impressed] That is….that is exactly what Roku intends to do.

 

**_**Roku seems too deep in concentration. That doesn’t feel like a good sign. Maybe I wasn’t as impressive as what I sounded.** _ **

 

Roku: [After a long pause] So, what does Suki like to do for fun?

 

Suki: Well, all the normal teenage things. [Listing them off her fingers] I would say my top five would be; Sleep, video games, Chips, Music, and finally sewing. [Smiling] In nore particular order of course.

 

Roku: [Silent]

 

Suki: Did I…say something wrong?

 

Roku: [Mysteriously] I am curious as to why fictional writing doesn’t make your list.

 

Suki: [Flustered] Oh, well. I mean I like writing. It’s just so serious now, I guess I no longer see it as a hobby.

 

Roku: You are a very strange individual Suki.

 

**_**Coming from him of all people?** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: Thanks… I think.

 

Roku: [Concerned] You’re frame is quite… vulnerable. It might do you some good to join Roku in his schedule to increase your strength.

 

Suki: [Doubtful] I’m not sure I’m cut out for such a rigid lifestyle. It looks very intense.

 

Roku: [Disappointed] If you change your mind, don’t hesitate to come find Roku

 

****_Roku has such a hard outer shell that it feels impossible to get through. Still, I think talking about his talent opened him up a little bit. I think we may have even gotten a little closer._ ** **

 

[Free time over]

 

[Force move to Suki room]

 

*****Knock knock*** **

****

Suki: Hello?

 

Yakumo: Hi Suki. I know it’s soon, but….could I ask a f-favour from you.

 

Suki: Of course. Come in.

 

Yakumo: Thanks. [Entering Sukis room] I…don’t know how to say this.

 

Suki: Just go for it. We’re friends, right?

 

Yakumo: Yes…yes we are [relaxes].

 

Yakumo: I received this earlier this morning [hands over note]

 

****It looked to be a note that looked slightly thicker than average paper. On it wrote simply ‘meet me in the store room at 2 pm. I require your special talent for helping with my talent show performance. Don’t tell any one.’ It also contained a signature, but this had been smudged beyond recognition. It was clearly a note meant to arrange a meeting with Yakumo, although the person writing this had been anything but clear.** **

****

Suki: This… is very strange.

 

Yakumo: [Nodding head] I t-think so too. I want to do my best for the group… but I’m a little scared.

 

Suki: [Thinking] Hey, I have an idea. Why don’t we both go together?

 

Yakumo: That..that would help a lot.

 

****_I think that may have been Yakumos ulterior motive the entire time, not that it bothers me. Actually, I find it comforting that he came to me with this instead of anyone else. Perhaps I shouldn't find it so surprising considering Namies recent behaviour and with Mototsune standing down as leader._** **

 

Suki: [Worried] Wait, isn’t 2pm only 5 minutes away? We better get a move on if we want to be there on time.

 

Yakumo: Oh God, I didn’t mean for this to t-take so long.

 

[Exit Sukis room]

 

****Despite the short time limit, the storage room was only a few minutes brisk walk which allowed for some light heartedly small talk on our way over. This was mostly forced, giving how nervous we both felt. Something with the note just didn’t seem right.** **

****

???: Help! Someone, please!

 

**_**Damn it, I had to go on jinx it. That sounds like a cry for help. We should go, fast!** _ **

 

****We took off running down the corridor as fast as physically possible. With my legs being considerable longer, I was able to turn the corner much faster than Yakumo. When I arrived at the scene, I was shocked at what I saw. There she was, Kiyota Mine, covering her arm which in turn looked soaked in blood.** **

****

Suki: [Panting] What happened to…

 

Mine: Shut up and help me.

 

Yakumo: [Arriving and noticing Mine] I’ll g-go get help…

 

Mine: Don’t be stupid. [Grimacing] Get over here and help me with the blood.

 

****We bent over and began trying what little we could. The blood appeared to have stopped flowing, but Mine was in a lot of pain. My instincts said to put pressure on the wound but Mine was proving to be an awkward patient. Suddenly, we heard a loud thumping noise coming from the Storage room.** **

****

Mine: [Squeezing her fists] Shit, forget me. Go on ahead.

 

Suki: Mine, we can’t just…

 

Mine: [Forcefully] Go, NOW!

 

****Despite Mines protests, I hesitated in leaving her behind. That was until Yakumo grabbed my hand, forcibly moving me towards the storage room. Noticing that the door was slightly ajar, we ran into it at full speed. The door offered no resistance, and we burst into the room dramatically.** **

****

****It was there that we found him lying on his back at the far side of the room, surrounded in a pool of his own blood. I sunk to my knees. I was dimly aware of someone screaming. It was Yakumo, the poor kid who looked to be frightened of his own shadow.** **

****

**_**Yakumo. He, h-he shouldn’t be seeing this.**_ **

****

Mine: [Clutching her arm] What the, what happened here?

****

Announcements: Ding-dong, ding-dong! Ding-dong, ding-dong!

 

Monobear: A body has been discovered!

 

Monobear: Following a brief period of investigation, a class trial will commence!

****

****It didn’t make any sense. He promised he wasn’t giving up. He was going to work with us, with all of us. He never stopped smiling, never stopped trying. He was the first person to smile at me when I woke up, the first real friend I had made in what felt like a very long time.** **

****

Yakumo: Mr Mototsune, p-please get up.

****

****Mototsune Okada… was dead.** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we have it, the first student has fallen. RIP Mototsune, may he live on forever in our hearts.
> 
> I hope I didn't raise too many death flags. It was always going to be the SHL Politician who was going to bite the first bullet. I tried not to make it so obvious, allthough I couldn't help certain aspects of the story that needed to happen.
> 
> Now, the big question is... who dunnit?
> 
> Who could do something so cold hearted? I hope the answer isn't as straightforward as you think!


	6. Charcter Bio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just adding some final details to match up each character with their description. Who knows, this may even come in handy for future trials.

Disclaimer: All information is derived from the encounters with Suki when encountering her class mates for the first time.

 

Suki Nishimoto

 ** **Height:****  165 cm (5'5") /  ** **Weight:****  70 kg

 ** **Birthday:****  October 30th

 ** **Likes:****  Animals, Space, Reading

 ** **Hates:****  Spiders

 ** **Talent:****  Super High School Level Fiction Writer

Suki (our protagonist) wears a ‘hipster’ based outfit consisting of navy blue jeans, a fashionable t-shirt, and also a blue denim jacket. Suki is also known for her maroon coloured beanie. Suki has bright blond hair that reaches just below her elbows. Her frame is fairly delicate due to her indoors talent, resulting in her being one of the physically weaker students of the group. Although quiet and passive in new situations, she has a strong and sarcastic personality which she only reveals to her closest friends. Whilst not focusing too much on her surroundings, she has a vivid imagination that is closely linked to her talent.

 

Mototsune Okada

 ** **Height:****  185 cm (6'1") /  ** **Weight:****  78 kg

 ** **Birthday:****  September 3rd

 ** **Likes:****  Formula One, Newspapers

 ** **Hates:****  Heights

 ** **Talent:****  Super High School Level Politician

Mototsune wears a light royal blue suit, accompanied by a black tie dotted with small white circles and a set of crucifix cuff-links. He also has short tidy brown hair. In addition to being slightly taller than average, his skinny and light frame enable him to come across confidently despite lacking an intimidating figure. His upright posture and well spoken manner, however, alludes to the image of intelligence. Mototsune embraces his talent, going out his way to meet new people in order to build upon his large network of contacts.

 

Hikari Suou

 ** **Height:****  170 cm (5'7") /  ** **Weight:****  72 kg

 ** **Birthday:****  July 21st

 ** **Likes:****  Reading, Documentaries

 ** **Hates:****  Loud Noises

 ** **Talent:****  Super High School Level Psychiatrist

Hikari has a professional dressing sense, including a black skirt accompanied by a white shirt with a black blazer over the top. She has a thick pair of glasses that she unconsciously adjusts when she is concentrating on someone or something. Her hair is dark black and surprising well maintained for its length (coming down below her hips). She has a tendency to be more passive than average, preferring to observe others almost to the point where she becomes isolated from the group itself. Sadly, this only encourages her to participate as if she was an external observer rather than a member of the group itself. As such, she has great observation skills, especially when perceiving individuals, although she usually keeps these observations to herself.

 

Katai Fusa

****Height:****  195 cm (6'5") /  ** **Weight:****  102 kg

 ** **Birthday:****  December 24th

 ** **Likes:****  Vegetables, Dancing

 ** **Hates:****  Enclosed Spaces

 ** **Talent:****  Super High School Level Nutritionist

Katai wears white shorts alongside a red t-shirt with the phrase ‘lets go Bananas’ on it. He has short brown hair, almost military style, and is by far the most intimidating member of the group. His massive body represents not only strength but the result of a above average healthy life style. Katai is relatively shy and has minimum social interaction, most certainly a result of people being afraid to approach him. As a result of both this and his passion, Katai frequently raises his voice mid sentence (scaring a lot of people) to convey his opinion. Whilst not being the most vocal member of the group, he is willing to participate when prompted by others. Katai therefore prefers to serve the quiet yet fundamental roles such as cleaning and/or cooking.

  

Yakumo Hashi

****Height:****  165 cm (5’4") /  ** **Weight:****  59kg

 ** **Birthday:****  March 17th

 ** **Likes:****  Water Parks, Sleeping

 ** **Hates:****  Insects

 ** **Talent:****  Super High School Level Artist

Yakumo wears brown trousers with a (usually messy) white unbutton shirt. His brown hair is both messy and long, giving the image of someone a lot younger than his actual age. Considering Yakumo is both clumsy and shy, he is often overlooked in most social circles. As a direct result, he suffers from low confidence and often repeats or stammers his words. Coming from a large family, he is used to relying upon others for help with basic tasks such as cooking. Crucially, in order to stand out in such a large family, Yakumo had to develop and perfect his artistic style.

 

Reiko  Wakabayashi

 ** **Height:****  165 cm (5’4") /  ** **Weight:****  65kg

 ** **Birthday:****  August 3rd

 ** **Likes:****  Camping, Rowing

 ** **Hates:****  Museums

 ** **Talent:****  Super High School Level Bird Tamer

Reiko wears beige trousers accompanied by a matching sleeveless t-shirt, both of which are a little worn out. She has a shoulder pad attached for birds to rest upon, with long ginger hair matched by the numerous freckles on her face. Her partner in crime is Mr Raven-san, a very old parrot with relatively high levels of intelligence. Reiko is a happy-go-lucky person in that she usually has her mind focused elsewhere. She has high levels of compassion for both people and birds, but comes from a wealthy family so has encountered fairly little resistance in her life so far.

 

Iwane  Ito

 ** **Height:****  183 cm (6’0") /  ** **Weight:****  76kg

 ** **Birthday:****  February 11th

 ** **Likes:****  Camping, Gambling

 ** **Hates:****  Large groups.

 ** **Talent:****  Super High School Level ???

Iwane is a mysterious individual, preferring to play the role of the loner. Wearing lose brown trousers with a green army jacket, he is able to fade into the background with relative ease. To go with his army fashion sense, he has very short black hair in addition to a serious and intense voice that assumes authority. With high levels of intuition and observation skills, he decides who he can trust, and more importantly who he can’t. Although he doesn’t look to be the strongest member of the group, Iwane has studied several martial arts meaning that he would be able to hold his ground against almost any foe in a fight.

 

Sumiko Fujima

****Height:****  176 cm (5’8") /  ** **Weight:****  73kg

 ** **Birthday:****  November 10th

 ** **Likes:****  Routine, Marshmallows

 ** **Hates:****  Sharks

 ** **Talent:****  Super High School Level Sergeant

Sumiko comes from a military family, and this largely affects her personality. Dressing in green army civilian clothing, even her fashion sense ties heavily in with her appearance. Her hair is brown but cut very short, not that it matters as it is usually hidden inside her green cap. She is usually short and precise, more concerned with objects rather than descriptions. Her strong training routine has led to an impressive physique which makes Sumiko one of the strongest members of the group. Although she is used to following orders from figures in a higher authority position, Sumiko has been in various positions of leadership of her own team in the past. This importantly puts her in a unique position, being able to identify as both a leader and a team member. Whilst she lacks the imagination and observation skills, she makes up for it with determination for her friends.

 

Yachi Miya

 ** **Height:****  183 cm (6’0") /  ** **Weight:****  70kg

 ** **Birthday:****  October 12th

 ** **Likes:****  Television, Comics

 ** **Hates:****  School

 ** **Talent:****  Super High School Level Actor

Wearing a black t-shirt and grey jeans, Yachi could easily be mistaken for a regular high school student. His shoulder length black hair is also usually fairly messy, giving off the impression of bed hair. With a relatively timid and passive personality, Yachi is used to performing in the designated spot light, a skill which he struggles to transfer into real life social encounters. Importantly, he is relatively embarrassed by his talent and therefore actively tries to avoid discussing it.

 

Taira Sera

****Height:****  164 cm (5’4") /  ** **Weight:****  68kg

 ** **Birthday:****  January 16th

 ** **Likes:****  Music, Fireworks

 ** **Hates:****  Patriarchal society, Tardiness

 ** **Talent:****  Super High School Level Director

Achieving success in a male dominated industry, Taira has a strong mental image of herself that she falls upon in order to overcome any hardship. With curly brown hair and a small physique, she is often linked to the image of a mouse. To overcome this, she wears a black skirt with a matching jacket overlapping a blue shirt. Despite being somewhat intense and uptight, she is able to relax around the few people she considers to be her friends. It is unfortunate that she has sacrificed many of these friendships in order to achieve her level of success.

 

Mine Kiyota

****Height:****  171 cm (5’6") /  ** **Weight:****  64kg

 ** **Birthday:****  January 16th

 ** **Likes:**** Snow, Puzzles

 ** **Hates:****  Boats

 ** **Talent:****  Super High School Level Puppeteer

Mine wears a traditional red flower themed Kimono. She has long black hair which she ties  into a ponytail. Her mannerisms are well reserved and quiet, although the messages she conveys are sometimes blunt and obvious. Mine likes to think of herself as several steps in front of everyone else, usually trying to anticipate their different reactions dependent upon the situation. As a result of this, she normally lacks focus and drive for the present situation. Coming form a single low income household, Mine was brought up in a relaxed home life where she was never challenged for her behaviours (both the positive and negative).

 

Hiroko  Toyoda

 ** **Height:****  177 cm (5’8") /  ** **Weight:****  69kg

 ** **Birthday:****  September 5th

 ** **Likes:**** Kittens, Poems, Chess

 ** **Hates:****  Snow

 ** **Talent:****  Super High School Level Knight

Hiroko is most known for wearing a full body of shining silver armor that encompass her entire body. The helmet has a little room for revealing her face, whereupon you could notice her long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Despite impressions, the suit correlates to modern technological advances meaning that the suit is durable but also a lot lighter than one would realize. Hiroko came to Hopes Peak Academy for the sole purpose of networking, not to make friends. This is evident by her respectful addressing of her classmates, in addition to lack of emotional attachment. As a knight, she holds herself to a strict moral conduct.

 

Namie  Fujikawa

 ** **Height:****  161 cm (5’3") /  ** **Weight:****  60kg

 ** **Birthday:****  April 25th

 ** **Likes:**** Ice Skating, Unicorns

 ** **Hates:****  Bullying

 ** **Talent:****  Super High School Level Thief

Namie wears an entirely black outfit, compromising of short black jeans and a rock styled t-shirt. On her hands, she wears finger-less gloves, which are unsurprising black. Noticeably, her blonde hair is filled with red and blue dye, counteracting the absence of bright colour in her dress sense. Her personality is very much as a loner, suspicious towards everyone and everything. Notably, Namie can’t stand the bullying of people with a weak physique (attacking both the aggressor in addition to the victim for letting it happen). Whilst her intuition and observations skills are impressive, her lack of interaction with others often lead her to the incorrect conclusion.

 

Roku Obara

****Height:****  177 cm (5’8") /  ** **Weight:****  110kg

 ** **Birthday:****  April 25th

 ** **Likes:**** Eating, Celebrity status, Saunas

 ** **Hates:****  Brain teasers, Animals

 ** **Talent:****  Super High School Level Sumo Wrestler

Wearing black jeans and a very baggy grey t-shirt, Roku is arguable the power house of the class. As a profession wrestler, in order to maintain his weight and strength, Roku must stick to a very tight schedule. Being a Sumo Wrestler is not only his talent, it is his dream which accounts for his dedication despite whatever situation he finds himself in. Unfortunately this dedication tends to isolate him from social groups, especially due to differences in their priorities. Due to his quick success as a Sumo Wrestler, fame has negatively impacted his mental state to the point where not only does he speak in first person, but he deems himself to be ‘untouchable’. If Roku was able to channel his energy into something other than his ambition as a sumo wrestler, he would certainly be a force to be reckoned with.

 

Kiku Ogata

 ** **Height:****  170 cm (5’6") /  ** **Weight:****  67kg

 ** **Birthday:****  August 11th

 ** **Likes:**** Animals, Golf, Charades

 ** **Hates:****  Enclosed spaces

 ** **Talent:****  Super High School Level Equestrian.

Kiku wears clothing befitting that of an Equestrian, which is to say she wears white breeches in addition to a black show jacket. She has long brown hair which has the slight smell of strawberry. Despite her posh mannerisms, the physical nature of her talent has resulted in a surprisingly more toned physique than appearance would otherwise suggest. Due to her wealthy upbringing, Kiku often feels more entitled to more than what reality is currently offering. Priding herself as a leader with perfect capabilities in most activities, Kiku does not respond well to following orders. Although short tempered, Kiku does have a strategic mind set which enables her to think several steps ahead of the people around her.

 

Bokkai Iori

****Height:****  170 cm (6’1") /  ** **Weight:****  78kg

 ** **Birthday:****  December 1st

 ** **Likes:**** Stamp Collecting, Poker

 ** **Hates:****  Alcohol

 ** **Talent:****  Super High School Level Lucky Student

Bokkai wears beige trousers partnered with a white shirt and navy blue jacket, essentially mastering the appearance of casual smart. With his straight posture and well spoken manner, he is fairly easy to relax around. Despite this, he struggles to develop deep lasting bonds with the people most closest to him. Whilst he is not the most observant, Bokkai can be trusted to make a tough call provided with enough time. Having made some previous tough decisions in the past, he carries this weight through the tension of his body which is more apparent when he is by himself.

 

 


	7. Lying in the face of Adversity - Abnormal Day Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The investigation is much longer than I originally anticipated. As such, I am breaking it up into two parts so that it hopefully flows better.

****Seeing his body just lying there… I immediately proceeded to collapse onto the corner wall of the room where my mind began shutting down. That wasn’t to say I was unconscious, I was dimly aware of Mine disappearing and reappearing with the other members from our group. At some point a heated debate must have broke out because I was loosely alert to some yelling between certain members. It didn’t feel real. I was living in a dream, a fantasy. Some dumb story written by some narcissist writer who has no idea what they are doing. Glancing around the room and seeing everyone's reaction to Mototsune, I couldn’t understand how they were able to process what had happened. That was until I locked eyes with Namie. She looked disappointed.** **

****

**_**Not like this. I refuse to be the burden of the group. That’s not want Mototsune would have wanted. WAKE THE FUCK UP SUKI AND DO SOMETHING!**_ **

 

Kiku: [Frustrated] And who knows exactly how long we get. I repeat, we can’t be wasting our time here.

 

Sumiko: I am in agreement. [Clenching her fist] We should split up to gather as much evidence as possible.

 

Suki: [Quietly] We should go in pairs.

 

-Silence-

 

Mine: [Rolling her eyes] Well, look who has decided to join us.

 

**_**Don’t back down Suki. Just say what needs to be said.**_ **

 

Suki: [Defiantly] We can’t ignore the possibility of a second attack. We should leave in small groups of at least pairs. [Turning to Mine] That was * _ _your*__ idea this morning, wasn’t it.

 

Mine: [Silence]

 

Hiroko: A fair argument. [To the group] From this point forwards, there should be no individual acting without a partner present to monitor their actions.

 

Katai: A SENSIBLE NOTION! [Looking away] Whilst this is a horrible situation, we need to prevent any further attacks.

 

Kiku: [Rolling eyes] As if the killer was dumb enough to attack now that everyone is on alert.

 

Iwane: We are wasting time. [Pointing to the exit] Disperse and start investigating.

 

Kiku: Whatever.

 

Hiroko: [Turning to Suki] Miss Nishimoto, would you accompany me during this investigation?

 

**_**Investigation. It feels wrong to say it like that. Although I guess that is exactly we need to do in order to avenge Mototsune.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: [Nodding] Of course, let’s get to work.

 

Katai: WAIT! [Alarmed] Shouldn’t someone stay behind and protect the crime scene.

 

Sumiko: [Nodding in agreement] I volunteer to remain behind. With the groups permission, I can also perform a limited analysis of the body.

 

Yachi: W-wait a minute! [Pointing accusingly] How do you know to do something like that?

 

Sumiko: It was part of my basic training training. [Looking away] I would hardly call it comprehensive… but I hope I can do my part for the group.

 

Mine: I think that is fair enough. [Walking towards the exit] We shall leave Sumiko to guard the __corpse,__  and therefore the integrity of the crime scene.

 

****Just like that, I was about to begin my first official investigation for the murder of Mototsune Okada. Despite my enthusiasm to find the killer, my knowledge regarding investigating was strictly limited to that of the fictional world. Fortunately, Hiroko seemed to have a much better understanding of the situation.** **

 

[Investigation starts]

 

**_**If Sumiko is taking care of the body, I should come back to her later to see if she has any clues. It also means I don’t have to see Mototsune’s body for a little while. Seeing his body like that, it just doesn’t feel right.** _ **

**_**** _ **

[Select scattered boxes]

 

Hiroko: [Examining a crushed box] It appears that there was some form of struggle.

 

Suki: Huh, what do you mean?

 

Hiroko: These knocked over boxes seem to suggest that there was some from of physical confrontation between two or more assailants.

 

Suki: [Speculating] So I guess this is where the killer attacked Mine first then.

 

Hiroko: [Concerned] I’m afraid I do not follow.

 

Suki: Yakumo and myself found Mine bleeding outside in the corridor. [Gesturing to boxes] It makes sense that this is where she was originally attacked.

 

Hiroko: [Unsure] That is certainly one possibility.

 

Suki: Is there something I’m missing Hiroko?

 

Hiroko: I do not wish to make this any more confusing that is required. [Thinking] However, the alignment of the damage would indicate a rather short conflict.

 

Suki: [Scratching head] I’m not sure I understand.

 

Hiroko: The evidence seems to suggest that, for whatever reason, the killer was able to end the conflict in a short space of time. It is unlikely that that the victim would have been able to flee afterwards.

 

Suki: So you’re saying that the person attacked here was Mototsune, and not Mine.

 

Hiroko: Precisely.

 

**_**It seems like a jump in logic, but Hiroko does seem to have a keen eye for details such as this. I should keep this in mind for later.** _ **

 

****TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Signs of struggle** **

 

[Select closet]

 

****_This…this is_** **

**_**** _ **

Hiroko: [Shocked] It appears to be another trap.

 

Suki: A-are you sure?

 

Hiroko: Yes, I was able to observe the previous trap after all.

 

Suki: In that case I’m quite lucky to have you with me. Is there anything that stands out?

 

Hiroko: The design seems to be almost identical. [Pointing to rope] You can see clearly how the rope was tied to the handle, thus resulting in certain death upon activation.

 

**_**So the killer used a trap similar to the one used on Reiko, that can’t be a coincidence.** _ **

 

Hiroko: [Thinking] If you look closely at the rope, it is closely resembles the one used with Reiko.

 

Suki: Wait, are you saying that it’s the same rope?

 

Hiroko: [Shaking head] Impossible, the previous rope was confiscated by Mototsune. [Observing the rope] However, there does appear to be some striking similarities. I am therefore unsure how such an item could be here.

 

Suki: That makes very little sense. I guess it might be important to discuss later on with the group.

 

****Hiroko handed over the rope for me to inspect, but unfortunately it appeared to be a regular and rather ordinary item. The only noticeable detail was the frayed strings on one side of the ends.** **

 

****TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Frayed Rope** **

 

[Select Yachi]

 

Yachi: [Defensively] W-what do you want?

 

Suki: We just want some information, if you have any that is.

 

Yachi: [Pointing] Why should I trust you, either one of you could be the killer!

 

****Mototsunes death appeared to have had different impacts depending upon the person. Unlike Kiku and Katai who had adapted quickly to the murder, Yachi was struggling and looked particularly anxious as if he were moments away from being assaulted. The wild and panicked look in his eyes reflected someone who was utterly terrified. Unfortunately, we didn’t have the time to deal with the trauma, finding Mototsune’s culprit took priority.** **

 

Hiroko: It is unlikely that either of us is the culprit. [Smiling] It was Miss Nishimoto, after all, who found the body along with Mr Hashi. As such, they would both have an alibi.

 

Yachi: [Reluctantly] I guess that does makes sense. But that doesn’t prove anything about you Hiroko. For all I know, you lured him in here where he was powerless against your suit of armor!

 

**_**Funny how quickly I have adapted to Hiroko and her armor. Yachi may have a point, wearing a battle suit would certainly give her an edge in a fight. That doesn’t prove anything however.** _ **

 

Hiroko: I have been routinely performing guard duty during the day and at night. [Sadly] If I were capable of such a thing, I would have done so already.

 

Yachi: That’s bull-shit and you know it. [Pointing accusingly] I heard the conversation between you and Mototsune, he agreed to cover * _ _your*__ guard duty today. That sounds like quite the coincidence to me.

 

Hiroko: [Looking away]

 

**_**So Mototsune and Hiroko switched guard duty responsibilities today. That is… strange. I see where Yachi is coming from, but could Hiroko really be the killer? She had always been the first to help Mototsune when he needed it. That, and she makes a good point. If she really did it, why do it now?** _ **

**_**** _ **

****TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Guard Duty** ** **_**** _ **

 

[Click on Hiroko]

 

Hiroko: [Straightening up] Adding on from my previous analysis, I should point out that there are some differences between this trap and the previous one.

 

Suki: [Interested] What kind of differences?

 

Hiroko: The previous trap included a knife as the primary weapon. [Pointing to glass shards on the floor] From the shattered glass, it appears that a different primary weapon was used for this case.

 

Suki: Yeah, that does makes sense. [Gives a thumbs up gesture] You are really good at this Hiroko.

 

Hiroko: [Blushing] The source of the glass, however, is a mystery.

 

**_**I’m sure that the shards of glass must have come from an original source, possibly something like a glass figurine. Now that I think about it, I’m sure I have seen something like that before.**_ **

**_**** _ **

Yachi: [Holding something in his hands]] Isn’t that strange.

 

Suki: What is?

 

Yachi: This broken figurine I’m holding. [Rotating the figure] I found it hidden in one of the boxes in the corner.

 

Suki: [Concentrating] Why does that ring a bell?

 

Yachi: It probably should. [Scratching head] It’s the figurine of the knight Monobear riding the horse. We found it back on the first day together, remember?

 

*****FLASH BACK*** **

****

Yachi: [Quietly] Looks like we chose the wrong partners.

 

Suki: [Hushed] I wouldn't say I chose her, more like the other way round.

 

 **_**_G_**_** ** _ ** _rin_**_** ** _ ** _ning_ ** _ ** **_**_at eacho_**_** **** ** _ ** _ther_ ** _ ** **_**_like some little kids, we started searching through the boxes. I picked out a bright orange t-shirt to laugh at, before he responded with a pair of shoes without any soles on the bottom. We_ ** _ ** **_**_continued to compare ridiculous items from the boxes_**_** ** _ ** _, quickly turning into a competition_ ** _ ** **_**_._ ** _ ** **_**_Despite my best efforts, h_**_** ** _ ** _e had me with a_ ** _ ** **_**_glass_  **_** **** ** _ ** _Monobear_ ** _ ** **_**_action figure wearing knight armour_ **_****_**_and riding_ ** _ ** **_**_a horse_.**_** ** _ ** _Who would even buy something so tacky?_ ** _ **

 

*****FLASH BACK ENDS*** **

 

Suki: Right, I remember. But it used to be intact. Why is it all broken all of a sudden?

 

Yachi: That…I have no clue.

**_**** _ **

****TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Glass figurine** **

****

Hiroko: We should probably look at the body.

 

Suki: [Nervously] We should let Sumiko do her analysis privately. [Moving to exit] Besides, we can always come back later.

 

Hiroko: [Pausing] If you say so. Let us continue the investigation else where.

 

Suki: [Pointing to object by the entrance] Wait, what’s that?

 

Hiroko: It’s a small rectangular container. [Puzzled] I’m afraid I don’t see the significance.

 

Suki: [Picking up the object] It looks a little like a brief case, but a really small one at that.

 

Hiroko: [Bored] I’m afraid I couldn’t comment on such speculation. We should move on and continue the investigation.

 

Suki: [Adamantly] If it’s here, it must be for a reason.

 

Hiroko: [Sighs] This is a storage room, I don’t think we should be sidetracked by every object we find on our path.

 

**_**Hiroko doesn’t seem impressed with the small briefcase. I need to convince her of it’s significance, or is it that I need to convince myself? Why, why did it have to be Mototsune…**_ **

 

Suki: I found the briefcase by the door Hiroko. It makes little sense for it to be there for no reason. [Connecting the dots] Actually wait. I think I get it

 

Hiroko: Please continue.

 

Suki: When we were running into the Storage room, [glancing at feet] before we found the body, I noticed the door was slightly open.

 

Hiroko: [Sighs] I do not see the point…

 

Suki: [Continuing] The killer must have been wedged the briefcase between the door to keep it slightly open. It’s the only logical solution. [To self] But why would the killer leave the door open?

 

Hiroko: We should avoid needless speculation. [Relenting] For now, we should keep this in mind.

 

****TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Small Briefcase** **

 

[Exit Storage Room]

 

**_**This is the passage where we found Mine injured. We should probably get her version of events to get a clearer picture of what actually happened.**_ **

****

[Talk to Mine]

 

Hiroko: Miss Kiyota, are you feeling healthy?

 

Mine: [Distracted] As much as one can be, given the circumstances.

 

Hiroko: Could you give me a run down of exactly what transpired?

 

Mine: [Glaring] Tell me exactly, and for what reason, I would do such a thing?

 

Suki: Please Mine, we need as much information as possible if we are going to find the killer.

 

Mine: [Reluctantly] Fine then. I should start by saying I went to the Storage room to gather some items for my talent show performance.

 

Hiroko: [Concerned] By yourself?

 

Mine: Yes, is that a problem?

 

Hiroko: No, I guess not.

 

**_**If it wasn’t going to be a problem, then why would Hiroko bring it up. It seems like she has noticed something I haven’t, which is pretty frustrating. Note to self, pay attention.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Mine: [Clutching her injured arm] I left the storage room shortly after, but heard a noise so went back inside.

 

Suki: [Confused] Wouldn’t you have seen the person when you initially walked in to the Storage room?

 

Mine: There was no one in the room when I first entered. [Thinking] Although it is possible that they were hiding, such as in the closet. If such an event were true, I would have been unaware of their presence until I re-entered the storage room.

 

Hiroko: [Impatiently] Please continue.

 

Mine: [Looking away] When I went back, there was a figure wearing a cloak. Maybe I should have realised his intentions, but as I approached him and asked what he was doing… that was when he attacked me.

 

**_**Mine usually has such a tough outer personality, but she is visibly shaking. This can’t be easy for her.** _ **

 

Hiroko: I’m afraid I must ask you to keep going. Please included as many details as possible.

 

Mine: [Clenching fists] When I realised he was going to attack me, I held my arms up to defend myself. Fortunately, I was able to do this in time, so the only cut I received was on my arm.

 

Suki: Did you see the weapon the attacker used?

 

 Mine: [Closing her eyes] Yes, I did. It was a fragment of glass. I can’t say where he got it from but it was definitely glass.

 

Hiroko: [Impatiently] How did you respond to such an attack?

 

Mine: [Tilting her head] What do you think I did? I reacted as any sane person would. I ran into the hallway where I screamed immediately for help, which is when Mototsune promptly arrived. [Shaking head] I updated  him with the situation, but he went chasing after the attacker before I could ask him to go for help. A few minutes later you guys came and, well, Suki can explain the rest.

 

Suki: Oh, yeah. I suppose I was there for the next part. [To Hiroko] Whilst Yakumo and I were tending to Mines wounds, we hard a loud thudding noise so we rushed into the storage room.

 

Hiroko: [Concerned] Oh?

 

Suki: That was when we entered, and [hesitating] found his body.

 

Hiroko: That is…very confusing.

 

Mine: I’m sorry I couldn’t be more help. Please try your best and look for as many clues as possible.

 

****TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Mines testimony** **

 

**_**_Things are starting to make less sense as we discover more facts. If the killer had made a trap, then why would they attack Mine? The trap has clearly been activated, meaning that the Killer was able to trick the victim. Yet, Mine didn’t see the killer or victim when she initially went into the room. When was the trap activated, and why did the killer not chase after Mine? None of this makes any sort of sense. Maybe speaking to Reiko will make things clearer._ ** _ **

 

[Talk to Reiko]

****

Reiko: [Concerned] How you holding up?

 

Suki: I’m not sure I can honestly answer that question. [Determined] We need to move forward and find the culprit. We can discuss emotions later.

 

Reiko: [Sad smile] Yes, I would have to agree.

 

**_**Reiko looked a little shaken up but relatively fine, especially when compared to some of the others. Something is different about her though, I just can’t place my finger on it… Wait, where is Mr Raven-san?**_ **

 

Suki: [Worried] Hey Reiko, I couldn’t help but notice Mr Raven-san isn’t with you.

 

Reiko: Yeah, it’s probably for the best. [Scratching her arm] He would probably freak out if he saw a dead body. He may look docile, but he usually freaks out and gets aggressive when there is even a hint of danger.

 

**_**I remember seeing Mr Raven after Reiko had been attacked. Docile is not the word I would have used.** _ **

 

Hiroko: [Abruptly] By any chance, have you made any discoveries related to this investigation?

 

**_**Not exactly smooth conversation but I suppose we don’t have time for small talk.** _ **

 

Reiko: Not really. This corridor isn’t really interesting. I would like to investigate some other areas but [Trails off staring at Mine].

 

Suki: Anything would help, even if it sounds silly.

 

Reiko: Well, now that you mention it. [Pointing to the ceiling] I have noticed that the camera doesn't reach here.

 

**_**Thinking about it, the limited capacity of the camera makes it extremely useless. Judging by the angle, it would be unable to see Mine collapsing in the corridor after the attack, let alone anything relating to the storage room. This is so frustrating.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: That is very strange, why even bother to put a camera there if it doesn’t do anything?

 

Reiko: I wouldn’t go that far. [Serious] We should be able to see who walks in and out of the corridor, as well as the time for when they did it.

 

Hiroko: That information would be extremely helpful. [Determined] It may even give us some evidence to verify some alibis.

 

****TTRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Camera Angles.** **

 

[Enter Control Room]

 

[Select Console]

 

Suki: Does anyone know how to work these?

 

Yakumo: I d-do.

 

Suki: Thanks Yakumo. Could you do me a favour and rewind back approximately an hour or so?

 

Yakumo: [Moving to console] Yeah, just g-give me a second.

 

****Yakumo crouched down and started pressing some buttons. I found it a little surprising at first that he could work the console with such ease, but quickly concluded that he was obviously more resourceful than his appearance suggested. Fairly quickly, Yakumo was able to rewind the tape several hours before the incident, providing us with some extremely useful evidence.** **

****

****Playing the tape forward in fast motion revealed that 40 minutes before we discovered the body, Mine walked past the camera towards the storage room. It was another 20 minutes before Mototsune entered the frame, presumably rushing to help Mine, and then no one else until me and Yakumo just before we discovered the body.** **

 

Hiroko: [Rubbing helmet where the temples would be] This is making less and less sense.

 

Suki: [Biting thumb] Mine said there was someone in the room, where did they come from?

 

Yakumo: M-maybe they were hiding in the room?

 

Suki: Exactly! Which means if we rewind the tape a little further, we can see if anyone entered the room before Mine. [Exclaiming loudly] That person has to be the killer!

 

****Yakumo proceeded to rewind the tape several hours earlier, but no one else was shown to pass through the corridor. I wanted to protest, but then realised that the camera also never showed anyone coming out after Mine and Mototsune.** **

****

**_**This makes no sense. There had to have been someone in that room to attack Mine and then Mototsune. Yet we have evidence that no one entered or left the room. Either the video is lying, which I don’t think is possible, or that means something else entirely.** _ **

**_**** _ **

****TRUTH BULLER OBTAINED: Camera Footage** **

****

[Talk to Taira]

 

Taira: [Surprised] Oh, I didn’t see you there.

 

**_**She looks to be quite rattled. I guess that’s understandable in our current situation. Maybe talking to her will help distract her a little.**_ **

****

Suki: Hey Taira, I was wondering if you have any information that we needed to know.

 

Taira: Maybe... I’m not too sure.

 

Hiroko: Any information is better than none. [Nodding] Please proceed.

 

Taira: Yeah, I guess your right. I’m mostly concerned about these lights [Pointing to display]

 

Suki: I vaguely recall seeing these when we were investigating the floor. [Disappointed] We were unable to find out what they did.

 

Taira: [Sighs] I still don’t know exactly what purpose they have. However, I have been spending most of my free time here meaning that I was able to notice a few things.

 

Hiroko: May I ask for what purpose you remained in the control room for your spare time?

 

Taira: Do I really have to justify myself? [Biting lower lip] It’s a little like an editing room so maybe I just felt a little more comfortable here. Now do I have your permission to continue?

 

Hiroko: [Nodding] You may proceed.

 

Taira: Ever since last night, light 1 has been going off fairly frequently. [Scratching her head] The best way to describe it would be going off up to 4 times in a short space of time, but then not for an extended period after that. I thought maybe I had activated something by accident, but I can only conclude that whatever the blinking light is linked to is independent from this room.

 

Suki: [Grasping head] My head hurts.

 

Taira: In contrast, I have only seen lights 2 and 3 go off the once. [Pondering] Actually, now that I think about it, I was in here just before the murder and light 1 went off quite a few times.

 

Hiroko: That is plenty of information. I’m sure it will prove useful for the upcoming trial.

 

**_**Me too. I just wish it made more sense.**_ **

**_**** _ **

****TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Tairas testimony** **

****

[Talk to Yakumo]

 

Hiroko: Mr Hashi, I was wondering if I could see the message you received.

 

Yakumo: [Worried] M-message?

 

Suki: I think she is talking about the slip of paper asking you to meet in the storage room. The one you showed me earlier.

 

Yakumo: S-sure [Handing paper over].

 

Hiroko: Very interesting. [Examining paper] I think this will be very important.

 

Yakumo: R-really?

 

Hiroko: Yes, the intentions of this paper are sinister indeed. May I ask how you came about such a item?

 

Yakumo: I found it in my r-room. It wasn’t there when I went f-for breakfast, but was when I c-came back.

 

Suki: Wait, when you say it was in your room…

 

Yakumo: [Panicking] No, not like t-that. Even since Reiko was a-attacked. I’ve kept my room locked.

 

Hiroko: [Nodding] So the person must have slipped it under the door, accounting for the smudged signature.

 

Suki: I’m not so sure. If that were the case, then surely the text should have been smudge as well as the signature.

 

Hiroko: [Thinking] Yes, I would have to agree.

 

**_**If I’m right, then someone deliberately smudged the signature before they sent the message. If we find out who sent the message, we will find the killer!**_ **

 

****TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Summons paper** **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. Hoping this doesn't break the immersion and instead helps with it.


	8. Lying in the face of Adversity - Abnormal Day 1 Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is part 2. Enjoy

****

[Exit Control room]

 

Hiroko: It may help if we [hesitating] go in Motostunes room.

 

**_**Mototsunes room? It feels like we would be trespassing given everything that’s happened.** _ **

 

Suki: Is that… Are we even allowed?

 

Monobear: [Existing] Of course it’s allowed. Rules are rules after all, I wouldn’t want to get in the way of your investigation now would I?

 

Suki: [Surpirsed] Monobear! I completely forgot about you.

 

Monobear: [Saddened] My poor heart. After everything I have done for you guys, to be forgotten so quickly…

 

Hiroko: [Ignoring Monobear] Such a bold statement. If the rooms are available for investigation, then why is this not on the rules?

 

Monobear: Say whaaat? It’s implied isn’t it? [Flirtatious pose] I trust you guys to read between the lines ya’ know.

 

Hiroko: [Straightening body] I will not tolerate such perversion of the rules. If there are changes in the rules post murder, you are obligated to tell us in order to maintain integrity.

 

Monobear: Fine, if you’re such a nitpicker. You need to relax a little more. All this stress will lead to an early grave, pu pu pu pu.

 

****A single bleeping noise came from my pocket, specifically the one where I kept my E-handbook. Reaching into my pocket and opening it up, I had a feeling I knew what was about to happen.** **

****

****Rule No.** ** ****10** **

 

 ****-** ** ****When deceased, the students door will remain unlocked until their trial. After which, it will remain locked for the remainder of the game.** **

 

Monobear: There you go, integrity has been maintained. [Mocking] Are we all happy and content students?

 

Hiroko: I would not use such vocabulary given our situation.

 

Monobear: [Disappearing] Tough luck! I shall be seeing you guys * _ _real*__ soon.

 

Hiroko: The bear makes a good point, we should hurry and continue our investigation.

 

[Enter Mototsune room]

 

****Mototsunes room was vastly different from what I had imagined, not that I had given it too much thought in the first place. Whilst being extremely tidy and clean, the room was mostly empty space with plain decorations where applicable. Observing the wardrobe, Mototsune had already organised his clothing for the upcoming week, even going so far as to label them. It hurt to think that he had planned so far ahead. The notion that I was never going to see him again made my heart go cold.** **

 

**_**Actually, now that I think about it, all our rooms were uniquely designed. This could be important information to keep in mind for later on.** _ **

**_**** _ **

****TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Unique rooms** **

 

[Talk to Hikari]

 

Suki: Hey Hikari, can I ask what you are doing in Motosunes room?

 

Hikari: Isn’t it obvious. [Pushing up glasses] I’m trying to gain a deeper understanding of Mototsune based upon his life style.

 

Suki: Is that even a thing?

 

Hikari: Yes, I can guarantee you that it certainly _is a *thing*_. For example, if I were to walk into your room, I am presuming I would see a pile of unwashed clothes scattered around the room?

 

Suki: [Shocked] Ah, that’s right. Are you psychic? [Defensively] It’s not as though we have a laundry room or whatever.

 

Hikari: [Sighs] I’m afraid that is not the point. Based on that fact alone, I can deduce that your personality is rather chaotic and disorganised.

 

****_Hey, that’s not entirely true._** **

**_**** _ **

Hikari: Translating that to a murder scene, I doubt that such an organised event could be constructed by someone with your personality traits.

__

Suki: [Conflicted] If it proves my innocence, I don’t mind too much.

 

Hikari: [Rolling eyes] It does no such thing. I am simply giving an example.

 

Hiroko: I think I understand. Is it possible to use this line of reasoning and apply it to Mototsune?

 

Hikari: Frustratingly, no. My efforts so far have not led to any discoveries. [Smiling] However, I can give you some insight into the trap.

 

Suki: It’s not what I expected but at this point we will take anything.

 

Hikari: __Anything__?

 

Hiroko: [Glaring at Suki] I’m sure that wasn’t her intent. Please continue.

 

Hikari: [Pushing up glasses] I am able to conclude confidently that the trap set up in the Storage room was done by the same person who attacked Reiko the other day.

 

Suki: [Surprised] That’s amazing! But how can you know that?

 

Hikari: The first attempt was… pretty crude. [Flipping through Notepad] From what I’ve heard, it may not have even worked given the dimensions of the cupboard the trap was going to be used in. Observing the second trap, it is clear that the killer has improved upon their methodology.

 

Hiroko: [Frowning beneath helmet] That does not seem to be conclusive evidence.

 

Hikari: [Annoyed] I would also mention the killer took into account the limitations of personal areas when selecting the secluded location of the Storage room. Again, demonstrating improvements based upon their previous attempt.

 

Suki: [Shaking her head] I am not trying to be disrespectful, but this still feels like speculation.

 

Hikari: [Snorts] Then how about focus on the type of knot used. The fact that the same type of knot was used in both traps surely reinforces my conclusion, no? Or is that speculation too.

 

Hiroko: [Shocked] Wait, how do you know what type of knot was on the first trap?

 

Hikari: [Smiling] I have my ways.

 

**_**Hikaris response wasn’t exactly reassuring, in fact it makes her sound very suspicious. I can’t deny that any of the information she provided us will be useful though.**_ **

**_**** _ **

****TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Hikaris account** **

 

[Speak to Iwane]  

 

Iwane: [Bluntly] You shouldn’t be wasting my time.

 

Suki: Yeah, sorry about that. We just wanted to see if you had found some information.

 

Iwane: You are so far behind, it’s actually rather sad. [Drinks from water bottle] Assume I had found some key information, for what purpose would I share this with you?

 

Suki: We need to work together Iwane. [Annoyed] It’s all our lives are on the line. And what do you mean by us being so far behind?

 

Iwane: [Rolling eyes] There’s no point in sharing information now, you will find out what I know in the trial. [Turning away] If I have to do everything around here, then you will have to do your part and wait.

 

Hiroko: It appears as though you are annoyed with our current situation. [Stepping forward] Let me be clear, this entire situation could have been avoided if you had participated with the group.

 

Iwane: I’m not your baby sitter, and if you * _ _still*__  think this was avoidable… I can’t make this any clearer. The situation we are in was __always__ going to be inevitability. The smart thing to do would have been to act independently from the start. [Gesturing dramatically] Instead, you get too many people unaccounted for so it makes investigations like these unnecessarily complicated.

 

****Iwane, usually the the quiet and reserved member of the group, responded dramatically to Hirokos accusation. In fact, it may have been the first time I heard him string together more than a few words or sentences. It was so out of his character, that Hiroko seemed almost too stunned to reply.** **

**_**** _ **

**_**Fighting among ourselves is just wasting out time. I should keep in mind Iwane tried to actively avoid us though. It might be important information for the upcoming trial.**_ **

**_**** _ **

****TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Iwanes Account.** **

****

[Select Hiroko]

****

Suki: I think that is everything we to see. In fact, we should probably leave now.

 

Hiroko: Please provide me with a small time limit, I would like to search for something.

 

****With that vague statement, Hiroko proceeded to crouch down onto her knees and begin checking underneath the bed. I was a little surprised to see how flexible Hiroko could be since she was wearing that big suit of armor, yet it did not appear to hold her back in situations like this.** **

****

Hiroko: Aha, it is as I thought [Holding rope]

 

Suki: Wait, isn’t that the rope we found from the crime scene?

 

Hiroko: [Shaking head] That would not be possible. Please observe both of the rope ends.

 

****Upon closer inspection of one of the ends, it was quite evident that that the rope was frayed.** **

****

**_**If both pieces of rope had frayed ends, then it makes sense that they were once the same rope. The killer must have cut it in half, creating the two separate ropes. But why cut the rope in the first place?**_ **

****

****TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Second rope** **

****

[Exit Mototsunes room]

 

[Enter Kitchen]

 

[Speak to Kiku]

 

Kiku: [Sarcastically] So how are our junior detectives doing?

 

Suki: [shaking head] This isn’t the time for jokes Kiku, it’s very serious. If we can’t find the killer and if the Monobear wasn’t lying.. [Trails off]

 

Kiku: You two needn’t trouble your pretty heads. [Examining nails] I figured it all out a long time ago.

 

Suki: [Shocked] …What!

 

Kiku: Isn’t it obvious? [Blank expression] I am telling you I know who the culprit is.

 

Hiroko: Please elaborate.

 

Kiku: Where would be the fun in that? I guess you will have to wait and find out in the trial. [Turning away] It’s extremely obvious by the way. Well, maybe for someone like me anyway.

 

Kiku: [Yelling] Hey, Bokkai!

 

Bokkai: Yeah?

 

Kiku: Get me a drink of mineral water. [Yawning] Being this smart is tiring work.

 

Bokkai: [Confused] I have no idea what you are talking about.

 

Kiku: [Annoyed] Don’t play that game with me. I saw you and Yachi coming back from the kitchen last night.

 

Bokkai: [Hesitating] …Fine. But just this once. [Slightly blushing] I’m not some sort of servant boy.

 

**_**Bokkai is definitely enjoying this. Although this is the first I’m hearing of mineral water. To think, all this time I’ve been drinking water from the tap... On a serious note, this does give them all an alibi for last night which might come in handy later on.** _ **

**_**** _ **

****TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Kikus account** **

****

[Speak to Bokkai]

 

Hiroko: Excuse me Mr Iori, I was wondering if you had found any information we could use.

 

Bokkai: [Daydreaming] Huh? I’m in a rush, so I’m afraid I will have to decline your offer.

 

Suki: Don’t be like that Bokkai. Any information could be useful. Please?

 

Bokkai: Well, [scratching head] I mean there's obvious Monobears motive.

 

Suki: [Grimacing] With all that’s going on right now, I had forgotten about that.

 

Hiroko: You think it’s possible Mototsune was killed as a result of the information Monobear released?

 

Bokkai: I was just reaching, but I guess that could be correct. [Looking away] Monobear must have had a reason for doing what he did last night. It’s too much of a coincidence otherwise.

 

**_**Bokkai makes a very strong argument. It’s too much of a coincidence to think that the reveal last night had nothing to do with Mototsune. We just need to figure out who would be willing to kill to keep certain information hidden.**_ **

 

****TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Monobears motive** **

**_**** _ **

[Speak to Roku]

 

Roku: [Eating]

 

Hiroko: [Angry] Is this really the time…

 

Roku: This isn’t Rokus area of expertise. [Intense gaze] As he has nothing to contribute to this investigation, Roku is happy to leave this in your capable hands.

 

Suki: Roku, this is extremely important.

 

**_**Iwane I can understand, perhaps even Kiku. But now Roku isn’t even trying to participate! I get the feeling that certain members of the group aren’t even trying to find the killer…**_ **

 

Hiroko: [Straightening] I must demand that you reveal any information that may be relevant to this case.

 

Roku: [Heavy sigh] Fine. Roku has been hearing strange noises coming from the kitchen preparation room. He is content with Katai preparing for meal times, but there are too many people walking back and forth.

 

Suki: [Surprised] People in the kitchen preparation room?

 

Roku: That is what Roku just said. He had to yell at both Mine and Bokkai this afternoon to stop them sneaking in and stealing food. Not only is it unethical, but it is also very distracting. [Shooing motion] You should go investigate.

 

**_**I think that’s all we will be getting from Roku. Any further time spent here would just be a waste. Interesting noises from the kitchen preparation room? Strange, I don’t remember going in that room before.**_ **

 

****TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Loud Kitchen noises** **

 

[Enter Kitchen Preparation room]

 

**_**I can’t believe that this is the first time I’ve been here. Thinking about it, I should have been more thorough during my search with Mine. In fact, if I had simply helped Katai out with breakfast before… Naime and Reiko were right, I’ve been far too reliant on others.** _ **

 

[Speak to Katai]

 

Suki: Silly question, but have you noticed anything out of the ordinary.

 

Katai: Actually yes, I have. [Scratching head] This morning when I mentioned the missing second knife, well see for you self [gestures to knife rack].

 

****Katais hand pointed towards the food preparation area, full of chopping boards and their respective knives. Noticeable, there was a knife missing from the rack of knives.** **

 

Hiroko: The missing knife is likely still being withheld as evidence by Mototsune. However if I recall correctly…

 

*****Flashback*** **

 

Katai: Right, my apologies. Well, during my routine, I couldn’t help but notice some of the knives were missing.

 

Mine: Well, that's not such a surprise. [Examining her finger nails] The knife found in Reikos room had to come from somewhere, correct?

 

Naime: That’s not the problem. He said * _ _knives*.__

 

Mine: Wait..[shocked] What!

 

Katai: Yes. By that I mean that there are presently two kitchen knives that are unaccounted for.

 

Sumiko: [Thinking] We already have one of these knives as evidence, narrowing it down to one absent knife.

 

Taira: Which in turn, means that the attacker [Dramatic pause] has another knife! [Excited] What a plot twist.

 

*****Flashback ends*** **

 

Suki: [Snapping fingers] So the fact that the knife has been returned is a pretty big deal.

 

Katai: It’s worse than that. I advise you to have a closer inspection.

 

Hiroko: [Examining rack of knives] I see. This knife in particular looks suspicious.

 

Suki: Is that…

 

Katai: [Saddened] It’s blood. No doubt about it.

 

Hiroko: I can confirm that this is indeed blood. As to the purpose it has been returned, I am not entirely sure.

 

Katai: If I were to guess, [sighs] I believe that the killer was hoping it was overlooked in the investigation.

 

**_**Poor Katai. This is the most downbeat I’ve ever seen him; the way he has slumped his shoulders with the sad look in his eye. We’ve been talking for a while now and I haven’t heard him shout even once.** _ **

 

Suki: This knife has to be connected to the attack. But what is it doing in the kitchen? [Rubbing forehead] This is making less and less sense.

 

Hiroko: I suggest finding as many facts as possible. [Slow nodding] Only then, can you put these facts into a logical narrative.

 

Suki: I’m not too sure on that.

 

Hiroko. I will trust in your judgment when the moment comes.

 

 **_**What does she mean by that?**_ ** **_**_I think she meant that to be reassuring; instead all I feel is anxiety and dread._** _**

__

 

__

****TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Bloody knife** **

__

****

__

[Talk to Namie]

__

 

__

Suki: Erm…

__

 

__

Namie: [Sigh] I suppose you two are here for the same reason as I am.

__

 

__

Hiroko: It would appear so.

__

 

__

Namie: That does surprise me. [Glancing at Suki] I’m not sure either of you had the guts to do it.

__

 

__

Suki: The guts to investigate the murder?

__

 

__

Namie: [Rolling eyes] I was obviously referring to the secret passageway.

__

 

__

**_**The secret… wait, WHAT!**_ **

__

 

__

Hiroko: [Alarmed] Namie, if you speak the truth then please elaborate.

__

 

__

Namie: [Shocked] Wait, you two don’t know?

__

 

__

Suki: Just tell us, we might not have a lot of time left.

__

 

__

Namie: [Nodding] Fine, do you recall the Monobear announcement where he revealed his motive?

__

 

__

Hiroko: I have a strong recollection of this event.

__

 

__

Namie: Well, when the lights went out I ran back as fast as I could to summon the Monobear.

__

 

__

Suki: [Saddened] Namie… how could you?

__

 

__

Hiroko: [Shaking head] You say such a statement with no shame.

__

 

__

Namie: Jesus, just pay attention.

__

 

__

*****FLASH BACK*** **

__

****

__

Namie: [Out of breath] I win your stupid little game. Now give me the information.

__

 

__

Monobear: [Evil laughter] Sorry, too slow!

__

 

__

Namie: That’s a fucking lie. I know for a fact I was the first to get back. [Pointing] Don’t fuck with me you fucking bear shit thing!

__

 

__

Monobear: You snooze you lose. There was indeed another student that summoned me first. [Holding paw to his mouth] Of course I can’t simply tell you the identity of * _ _that*__  person. That wouldn’t be very fair now would it.

__

 

__

Namie: [Kicking the bed] God fucking damn it!

__

 

__

Monobear: Calm down already, you’re hurting my ears. [Bashful] As you went through so much effort to betray the group, I have a __different__ prize for you.

__

 

__

Namie: Huh?

__

 

__

Monobear: The prize for first place is the secret files __and__ a copy of the deign layout of this floor. However, I never said what the runner ups would get now did I?

__

 

__

Namie: [Lost for words]

__

 

__

Monobear: Of course I emphasized certain parts to speed things along. [Brandishes claws] Never forget, I can kill you all if I really wanted to.

__

 

__

Namie: Fuck you.

__

 

__

Monobear: [Ignoring the insult] So, for the runner ups who summon me, they get a different special prize. [Spinning] Tadaa! As such, you are entitled to have a copy of the layout of the building [hands over copy].

__

 

__

Namie: Why go through all this shi…

__

 

__

Monobear: [Evil laughing] Full transparency, it implodes after 10 seconds.

__

 

__

Namie: Wait, what?

__

 

__

Monobear: [Disappearing] Good luck!

__

 

__

Namie: Son of a [throws copy away as it implodes]

__

 

__

*****End Flashback*** **

__

****

__

****TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Map Layout.** **

__

****

__

Suki: I can’t believe what I’m hearing.

__

 

__

Namie: Believing is naive. I have no reason to lie. [Looking away] If that explosion had been any bigger, I could have been seriously hurt.

__

 

__

Hiroko: If your story is true, then you were able to have a quick look at the floor design. Is this correct?

__

 

__

Namie: There wasn’t a lot of time, but yes. [Serious expression] In fact, I saw a passage way starting from back here. [Scanning wall] I just need to find out how to open it.

__

 

__

Suki: We need to find it as soon as possible. Our time must be running out!

__

 

__

Namie: No shit.

__

 

__

****Ignoring the jibe, we began searching desperately for some kind of hidden switch to trigger the secret door. Splitting up, I decided to focus on the area near the rack of knives.** **

__

****

__

Suki: [Noticing fabric edge] Huh, what’s this?

__

 

__

Hiroko: It appears to be a cloak. [Uninterested] It is highly unlikely to be related to the secret switch.

__

 

__

Suki: I guess you’re right, it’s probably worthless. I should keep looking.

__

 

__

****TRUTH BULLET ADDED: Cloak** **

__

****

__

****Proceeding with my search, I fumbled around for either a secret switch or some form of marking on the wall. After a few minutes, I was ready to give up until I heard a loud thumping noise. Standing back alarmed, the wall in front of me slid to the left revealing a secret passage way. Namie stood up with a sly grin on her face, buoyant with having found the switch.** **

__

****

__

**_**This is the wrong time and place to say it, but that is pretty darn cool.** _ **

__

**_**** _ **

__

Namie: The switch is hard to find, in fact I doubt you could find it unless you knew exactly what you were looking for. [Stepping into the tunnel] Well, what are you waiting for?

__

 

__

[Enter Secret Tunnel]

__

 

__

****Unlike the rest of the floor, the passage way was extremely dark and claustrophobic. It resembled more like an underground sewer system than a tunnel, but fortunately without the smell or the rats. Whilst it was hard to orientate yourself into where exactly you were going, the single corridor meant that it was almost impossible to get lost. Fortunately, various beams of light appeared to be shining through from above, although it was impossible to say where exactly it was coming from.** **

__

 

__

Hiroko: [Amazed] To think, such a place existed this entire time.

__

 

__

Suki: You sound disappointed.

__

 

__

Hiroko: [Shaking head] If I was aware of such a place, I would have been able to make my guard routine a lot more efficient.

__

 

__

Namie: Guys, we need to focus and pay attention. [Gesturing to floor] Look, there is a piece of fabric down here and you two were going to walk right past it.

__

 

__

**_**_Sure enough, the light reflected in just the right way to reveal a piece of fabric on the floor._ ** _ **

__

 

__

Hiroko: [Examining fabric] I am unable to think of a single innocent reason as to why a piece of fabric would be down here.

__

 

__

Namie: [Unimpressed] It means that someone was in here before us.

__

 

__

Suki: I would agreed. The fact it was ripped suggests that whoever was coming through was in a rush.

__

 

__

Namie: No matter what way you look at it, that person has to be our killer.

__

 

__

**_**I can’t disagree with Namies logic. How fortunate are we that it was lying in that exact spot.** _ **

__

 

__

****TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Black fabric** **

__

 

__

Hiroko: [Loudly] It appears we are coming to the end.

__

 

__

**_**There is indeed a light towards the end, but where will this tunnel lead us? I can recall many sayings regarding the light at the end of a tunnel, but none of them are too positive.**_ **

__

 

__

[Exit Secret Tunnel]

__

 

__

[Enter Storage Room]

__

 

__

**_**I guess I shouldn’t be too surprised that we are back in the Storage room. This means that there was a way into the storage room which bypassed the security camera. Things are starting to make a little more sense.** _ **

__

 

__

Sumiko: [Yelling] Make one move and I’ll strike you where you stand!

__

 

__

Suki: [Backing up] Calm down Sumiko, it’s us!

__

 

__

Sumiko: [Confused] What…How?

__

 

__

Namie: [Heavy sigh] We found a secret tunnel. Just deal with it.

__

 

__

**_**_Namie has a point. We might not have much time left, so can discuss the existence of the secret passageway later._ ** _ **

__

**_**** _ **

__

****TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Secret passageway.** **

__

 

__

Sumiko: [Concerned] Moving on from the, erm, secret tunnel. I have concluded my report on the body of Mototsune, if you would like to hear it.

__

 

__

**_**_Staring at Mototsunes lifeless body, it feels so wrong. Yet I need to accept that this is real. Someone actually murdered him. The fact that the someone in a member of our group only serves to make it that much worse._ ** _ **

__

**_**** _ **

__

Suki: [Nodding] Yes. Please do.

__

 

__

Sumiko: [Staring at E-Handbook] My initial conclusion is that the wounds match up to the Monobear file we received earlier.

__

 

__

Suki: [Confused] Wait, what did you just say?

__

 

__

Namie: She’s talking about the part where Monobear showed up and updated the E-handbook. [Sigh] It was right after we found Mototsunes body, when you were slumped in the corner if I recall correctly.

__

 

__

Suki: [Looking away] I was… in shock.

__

 

__

Sumiko: It’s not a problem. [Politely] In fact I think it was a very reasonable reaction. It might be beneficial to have a look bow whilst you can.

__

 

__

****Activates E-Handbook** **

__

****

__

****Monobear File 1:** **

__

****

__

****Victim: The body resembles that of** ** ****Mototsune Okada.** **

__

 

__

****Body description:** ** ****The body is that of a well nourished Caucasian male stated to be** ** ****17** ** ****years old** ** ****, with t** ** ****he body weigh** ** ****ing 78kg.** ** ****Both upper and lower teeth are natural, and there are no injuries of the gums, cheeks, or lips.** **

__

****

__

****Cause of Death:** **

__

****

__

  1. ********Various**** ** **wound**** ** **s**** **** ** **to the back****



__

****The** ** ****14** ** ****stab wound** ** ****s** ** **** ****are** ** ****located** ** ****both** ** ****on the** ** ****left and right** ** ****side of the** ** ****back. They have varied orientations in addition to different lengths of incursions. The scattered pattern suggests that all wounds were inflicted simultaneously.** **

__

****

__

****2** ** ****. Stab wound** ** ****to the heart** **

__

****The stab wound is located on the** ** ****left** ** ****side of the** ** ****front** ** ****,** ** ****18** ** ****inches below the top of the head and 5 inches from the front of the body; it is vertically oriented and after approximation of the edges it measures 5/8 inch in length.** ** **** ****Estimated length of the total wound path is 4 inches and as stated the direction is right to left and back to front with no other angulation measurable.** **

__

****

__

****Time of Death:** ** ****Approximately 1:45pm on the day of the body being discovered.** **

__

****

__

****TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Monobear file** **

__

****

__

Sumiko: Whilst I agree with the file, I purposefully think that some information was left out.

__

 

__

Namie: Meaning what exactly?

__

 

__

Sumiko: [Twirling hair] It appears the wound to the heart caused various volumes of blood, in contrast to the multiple stab wounds where there were very little.

__

 

__

Hiroko: [Shocked] Are you suggesting that the multiple stab wounds were postmortem?

__

 

__

Sumiko: Yes, I believe so.

__

 

__

Namie: [Concerned] That may explain the discrepancy in the crime scene.

__

 

__

Suki: Discrepancy?

__

 

__

Namie: Well yeah. The pool of blood is in a completely different spot to where the body is. Something had to have happened or else the body would have been in the pool of blood.

__

 

__

Suki: Now that you mention it, that is quite obvious.

__

 

__

**_**_I was so absorbed with the body that I didn’t really look properly at the scene. The body is several yards away from where the pool of blood is. If what Sumiko is saying is correct, the knife to the heart was the killing blow. The killer then moved the body where it received the wounds to the back. Perhaps the killer was trying to mix up the crime scene to confuse the results? Why would the culprit causally move the body slightly? Another mystery we will have to solve to identify the culprit._ ** _ **

__

 

__

****TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Status of Body** **

__

 

__

Announcements: Ding-dong, ding-dong! Ding-dong, ding-dong!

__

 

__

Monobear: Investigation time’s over bastards! Report to the Gymnasium immediately for our first school trial!

__

 

__

**_**That announcement, are we really out of time? I feel like we have a vast amount of evidence, it just doesn’t seem to add up to anything concrete. Regardless, I don’t think we are being given much of a choice.**_ **

__

 

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we have all the information you need to find the killer. Who killed Mototsune? I'd like to think the anser isn't as obvious as what you think :p


	9. Lying in the face of Adversity - Abnormal Day 1 Trial Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trial part 1 is finally here. Yay. Time to sort out the red herrings from the death flags. Here is a brief intro to how the trial works.
> 
> 1) Non Stop Debate
> 
> Various characters will argue several points (underlined and in italics) that either support or conflict with the evidence gathered. Before each point, you will be presented with a selection of bullets. One bullet matches up to one of the points.
> 
> For example;
> 
> Bullets: One/ A/ B
> 
> Person A: We both know two minus one is five!
> 
> Text: We both know two minus one is five!
> 
> Solution: One
> 
> 2) Crossed swords:
> 
> Functions the same as Non-stop debate but only one charcter will be talking. You need to select the bullet that contradicts the statement.
> 
> 3) Logic Dive:
> 
> You will be asked a series of questions, and select the answer you think to be correct. After all the questions have been ansered, scroll down to see how many you got correct (or where you went wrong). 
> 
> 4) Hangmans Gambit
> 
> The answer has been jumbled up, so you are tasked with re-arranging the letters to form the answer.
> 
> For example: itthtenxs dettnus
> 
> Answer: Sixteenth student
> 
> Best of luck

****Standing next to the deceased body of Mototsune, my thoughts centered around the idea that the killer was a member of our group. Someone had killed him, and I was going to have to prove the culprits guilt. Looking around the room, it was clear that I was not the only one struggling with this concept. Hiroko, Sumiko, Namie and I all exchanged a sullen look. Without trading any words, we proceed to head towards the Gymnasium. It was not as if we had many other options at this point, the Monobear had seen to that.** **

 

[Force move to Gymnasium]

 

**_**At this point I’m used to being among the last to arrive. It looks like everyone has already gathered. Hell, even the Monobear is here.** _ **

 

Monobear: Hello and welcome to all my * _ _precious*__ students. How is every holding up? Have we crossed the threshold of the _pain-bearier_?

 

Kiku: [Grumbling] As if the situation wasn’t dire enough already. Now we have to listen to these ridiculous puns.

 

Sumiko: The bear is simply trying to antagonize us. [Pointing at Monobear] Such a tactic will not work on us.

 

Monobear: [Laying down innocently] Me, antagonize? We all know the **_**_*true*_**_**  antagonist here is the killer.

 

Katai: [Exclaiming] ENOUGH OF THIS FOOLERY! I demand to be taken to the trial!

 

Hiroko: [Confused] Is it not reasonable to assume that the bear wishes to engage the trial in this location?

 

Yachi: [Worried] W-what? Right here?

 

Iwane: Does the setting really make a difference? [Holding forehead] Can we get this started, this is starting to give me a headache.

 

Monobear: You think we would hold the class trial in a setting like this? [Holding paw to mouth] We were able to put a little extra in the budget for something a little more __exciting__!

 

Suki: [Sarcastically] Well that’s not ominous.

 

Mine: Does it really matter? Just get on with it.

 

Reiko: [Agreeing] Stop stalling.

 

Monobear: Pu pu pu, you guys really are excited for the trial. Well then, without further ado, [spinning in circles] UNLEASH THE PORTAL!

 

****A loud grumbling noised began echoing around the gymnasium, with the floor shaking as though an earthquake had seemingly struck. Fighting to keep my balance, I instinctively reached out and grabbed hold of Taira. For the next few seconds, we were able to use each other for balancing purposed in order stay upright. The shaking lasted only for a few brief moments before it abruptly ceased. In the center of the room, slightly towards the back, the carpet had disappeared and revealed… a hidden elevator.** **

****

Suki: [Still holding on to Taira] What the hell?

 

Yakumo: W-why are you two…

 

Monobear: [Blushing] You guys, this is suppose to be a family friendly game.

 

Taira: [Pushing Suki off] Shut up.

 

Bokkai: …I ship it.

 

Roku: [Coughing] Roku thinks we should move on.

 

Hikari: Indeed. [Reaching for notepad] However, if either of you feel the need to talk…

 

Suki: [Interrupting] It’s fine! Roku is right, we should follow Monobears instructions.

 

Namie: [Walking to the elevator] Speak for yourself, Iwane has already gone on ahead.

 

****As usual, Iwane had moved on without anyone from the group realizing. One by one, we began to head over to the elevator. It was slightly cramped, but we were all able to fit inside. Whoever had designed the elevator had clearly meant it to hold of all sixteen of us. As we began to descend, the atmosphere was ominous and silent. No one spoke, not even the usual fighting. In the best case scenario, at least one of us was not going to be returning.** **

 

****As the elevator reached it’s destination, we stepped out to what was a very large room. The walls were covered pictures of various headmasters, alongside a phrase seemingly in Latin which read ‘Non Desistas Non Exieris’. Fancy red and gold robes decorated the remainder of the room. Despite everything, I couldn’t help but be a little awe struck.** **

****

****The middle of the room contained 16 podiums, designed to each resemble that of a school chair, arranged in a circle. There was a break in the circle with a large throne upon which Monobear was siting upon. Each podium had a face associated with it, and I walked gingerly to the one reserved for myself. Iwane was already waiting at the podium to my left, and Yakumo eventually climbed to the podium to my right.** **

****

**_**This is it. The trial to find out Mototsunes killer. A game of life and death, of hope against despair. Someone in this very room is the killer, and I’m going to find out who.**_ **

****

CLASS TRIAL BEGINS

 

Monobear: [Sitting on Podium] Now before we begin, a __beary__  brief introduction to the rules. For these trials, the group will discuss opinions and evidence to find out ‘who dunnit’.

 

Monobear: After a certain amount of time has passed, each student will give their verdict on who they think the killer is, and the student with the most votes will be punished. If the blackened is chosen, they alone will be punished and the game continues. If you chose wrong however… [Sinister laugh] I guess we will cross that bridge when we come to it.

 

-Silence-

 

**_**There’s nothing new to what the Monobear said. Yet, how do we start something as crazy as a class trial?** _ **

**_**** _ **

Monobear: [Bored] Ahem, you can go ahead and start.

**_**** _ **

Mine: [Clearing throat] I would like to make a suggestion.

 

Roku: [Interjecting] Roku has already found the culprit. He wishes to not waste any more time with this silly trial.

**_**** _ **

**_**What, Roku knows the identity of the killer? Something tells me this isn't going to be a straightforward case.  
**_ **

 

Roku: [Pointing finger] The killer is… Iwane!

 

****NON-STOP DEBATE!** **

****

****Evidence Bullets: Status of body, Iwanes Account, Knife** **

 

Kiku: [Rolling eyes] Are we really going to follow Roku, of all people?

 

Hiroko: We should pay attention to any and all points raised in this trial.

 

Bokkai: [Exclaiming] Yeah, let the poor guy speak!

 

Roku: Roku’s point is quite simple. [Smiling proudly] He has noticed that Iwane has been missing recent group meetings.

 

Iwane: [Bored] Your point being what exactly?

 

Roku: By not attending the night meeting on the second day, Iwane has _no alibi_  for the attack on Reiko.

__

Yakumo: T-that does make some sort of sense.

 

Yachi: If Iwane doesn’t have an alibi for the attack, then he has to be guilty. [To group] Right?

 

Roku: I am glad you agree with Roku. The killer has to be Iwane.

 

**_**There has to be a contradiction in that statement somewhere. Roku has a point, Iwane doesn’t have a alibi for the attack on Reiko. Didn’t Iwane say something about alibis earlier though?  
**_ **

 

****Debate ends, solution below** **

****

 

* * *

 

 

Text: no alibi

 

 

Solution: Iwanes account

 

* * *

 

 

Suki: [Exclaiming] No, that's wrong!

 

Kiku: [Surprised] Woah, take it down a notch or two.

 

Suki: [Embarrassed] Oh, I guess I got a little carried away.

 

Sumiko: You have nothing to feel embarrassed about. [Giving awkward thumbs up] Just be yourself.

 

Suki: Thanks, I think. [Clearing throat] Iwane isn’t the only person without an alibi for the night of Reikos attack.

 

Yakumo: W-what are you trying to say?

 

Suki: Almost everyone was alone during the time of Reikos attack, so we can’t solely blame Iwane. If the lack of an alibi makes Iwane suspicious, then aren’t we all in the same category?

 

**_**Yeah, that sounded smart of me.** _ **

 

Roku: Roku is not finished yet! [Cracks knuckles]

 

**_**Apparently not smart enough apparently.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Roku: He recalls Mototsune mentioning Iwane not being part of group. In fact, Iwane stopped showing up to meetings altogether. [Pointing at Suki] You dare argue against Roku that this isn't suspicious behavior?

**_**** _ **

****NON-STOP DEBATE!** **

****

****Evidence Bullets: Status of body, Iwane Account, Knife** **

****

Iwane: [Fake yawning] Just give it up already.

 

Roku: Roku will never give up, not when the identity of the killer is so clear!

 

Yachi: Seriously, you really want to continue after Suki just proved you wrong?

 

Roku: Isn’t it obvious, we still haven't discussed how Iwane _skipped out on the meetings._

 

Kiku: [Deep sigh] Says the one who sat and ate the entire time.

 

Reiko: [Sighs] Could we stay on track please.

 

Namie: With all this * _noise*_ , I’m finding it hard to concentrate.

 

Katai: I CAN SUMMARISE. _Iwane lied to us about being part of the group._  [Clenching fist] It is clear that murder was his goal from the very start.

 

Taira: I guess you only have yourself to blame Iwane.

__

****There is an obvious contradiction with what they just said. I just need to focus and explain where they went wrong.** **

__

****Debate ends, solution below** **

****

 

* * *

 

 

Text: Iwane lied to us about being part of the group

 

 

Solution: Iwanes account

****

* * *

 

Suki: No, that’s wrong!

__

**_**Everyone's staring at me. This better sound good.** _ **

__

Suki: Actually, since the very start, Iwane has been clear that he wanted nothing to do with the group. If he was actually plotting against us, making such a statement only serves to make him more suspicious in the long run.

 

Hiroko: [Thinking] I agree. Logically, an announcement like this only serves to endanger himself.

 

Namie: If Suki is correct, and Iwane had been plotting to kill this whole time, he never would have announced his intentions to remain separate from the group.

 

Hikari: [Shaking head] We can hardly think of this as conclusive evidence. It is also possible that Iwane said this knowing that it would make him suspicious. [Touching glasses] A double bluff, if you will.

 

Iwane: [Holding forehead] Or maybe I simply didn’t want to associate myself with half wits such as yourselves.

 

Bokkai: Not so fast! Is everyone seriously forgetting the most suspicious fact of all.

 

Roku: Roku is in agreement, whilst he is still withholding * _that*_  information, Roku refuses to back down!

 

**_**What information could they be referring too?** _ **

**_**** _ **

****HANGMANS GAMBIT** **

****

__REPSU IHHG SOHOLC LLVEE UATTSS_ _

 

****See solution below** **

 

* * *

 

__SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL STATUS_ _

 

* * *

 

Suki: Iwane, you’re the only person here to not reveal their talent. If you could simply tell us [trails off]

 

Iwane: [Sigh] I am under no obligation to inform you of anything.

 

Reiko: Hey, that’s not fair!

 

Sumiko: If you want us to trust you, you have to trust us first.

 

Katai: [Surprised] Don’t tell me… IT'S AMNESIA!

 

Hikari: [Thinking] It would account for the high levels of discomfort you have been displaying. That, and it wouldn’t be impossible given the intense nature of our environment.

 

Iwane: [Silent]

 

Monobear: [Hysterical laughter] You guys think that Iwane is suffering from MEMORY LOSS! [Rolling On Floor Laughing His Ass Off] That’s hysterical. What kind of idiot would include that as a game concept?

 

Suki: Does this mean…

 

Monobear: Of course Iwane doesn’t have memory loss! [Holding paw to mouth] The truth is a whole lot worse. He simply doesn’t want to tell you.

 

Iwane: [Determined] I refuse to reveal my talent.

 

Roku: It is as Roku predicted.

 

Iwane: [Clenching fist] If you use this as * _proof_ * of my guilt, then we are all going to die here.

 

Bokkai: If you really think that excuses you from…

 

Sumiko: [Exclaiming] No! Iwane is right.

 

Suki: [Nodding] We need to focus on facts retaining to the case. We need to prove the killers guilt, not lack of innocence.

 

Roku: [Reluctantly] It may be within the realms of possibility that Roku made a slight miscalculation.

 

**_**I wouldn’t call accusing someone of murder as a slight miscalculation, but there's no time for semantics. If we can’t go around accusing people one by one, then what else should we do?**_ **

 

Bokkai: [Scratching chin] I think we should focus on the attack on Reiko first, to give us some more insight into this case.

 

Sumiko: I concur. If we can determine what happened to Reiko the other night, then we might gain invaluable insight as to Mototsunes killer.

 

Reiko: Wait! Can we really be sure about that? I’m not even sure that the trap used for Mototsune was done by the same person who attacked me.

****

****NON-STOP DEBATE!** **

****

****Evidence Bullets:** ** ****Hikari Testimony, Knife, Camera Footage** **

****

Namie: Is this even necessary? Anyone with a pair of eyes could see that they were basically the same trap.

 

Mine: [Examining nails] That’s quite the leap in logic there. We should stick to fact and not speculation.

 

Sumiko: At the very least, we can determine that _both traps were set by a member from this group._

 

Yachi: That doesn’t actually amount to much in the form of factual evidence.

 

Taira: [Twirling hair] I hardly thinks its even worth mentioning that the trap originated from this group.

 

Taira: Besides, as Yachi mentioned, _no one can know if both traps was created by the same person_ without any factual evidence

 

Mine: This is getting us nowhere.

 

Hiroko: Agreed. We should move on to more important details.

 

****_Wait, didn’t I speak to someone about this earlier? I swear they said something about the traps, but more importantly about the person that created them._ ** **

 

****Debate ends, solution below** **

****

 

* * *

 

 

Text: no one can know if both traps was created by the same person

 

Solution: Hikaris testimony

****

* * *

 

Suki: I disagree with that statement!

 

Suki: Actually, there is some evidence proving that the traps were done by the same person. [Nodding to Hikari] Hikari, would you care to explain.

 

Hikari: [Smiling] I am grateful for the opportunity. [Adjusting glasses] Upon my investigation, I did indeed notice a contrast between both of the traps.

 

Yachi: Slow down a second. [Pointing accusingly] I thought you were * _ _supporting*__ the idea that the trap was made by the same person?

 

Hikari: [Rolling eyes] If you are confused, then allow me to explain before interruption in the future.

 

Yachi: [Silent]

 

Hikari: [Flipping through notepad] From the information I have gathered, it appears that the first attempt was pretty crude and highly unlikely to work. This seems to suggest that the attacker was overconfident in their approach despite a obvious lack of core required knowledge.

 

Taira: [Nervously] I would be surprised if someone was an expert on creating death traps.

 

Hikari: [Continuing] Observing the second trap, it is clear that the killer improved upon their methodology. That is to say they learned from their initial mistakes and took this into account on their second attempt.

 

Suki: There we have it. Straight from the Super High School Level Psychiatrist herself. [Proudly] Both traps were created by the same person.

 

**_**Alright, now that we have something concrete to build on, we can start working towards unveiling the killer.**_ **

 

Kiku: [Shaking head] That’s absolutely ridiculous!

 

**_**Or not…**_ **

 

 ****CROSS SWORDS IMMINENT** ** ****!** **

****

Kiku: I refuse to accept the testimony based off the * _ _opinion*__  of one person.

 

Hikari: [Annoyed] A professional opinion, for the record.

 

Kiku: Whatever. Ignoring the fact she could be the killer and trying to mislead us, everything presented so far is all just baseless speculation.

 

Kiku: [Pointing at Suki] If you want to claim that the same person made both traps, you need to actually prove it!

 

**_**Kiku has a valid point. I’m sure I haven’t said anything wrong so far. I need to stick to my guns and prove my theory.** _ **

 

****CROSS SWORDS BEGINS** **

****

****Evidence swords: Status of body, Knife, Glass fragments.** **

****

Kiku: It’s quite simple, that is if you have been paying attention.

 

Kiku: The first trap involved the usage of a knife.

 

Kiku: However, We found no such knife at the scene of the crime.

 

Kiku: If we _can’t find a knife at the murder scene_ , then we have no way of confirming the traps are related.

__

Kiku: Thus crumbles your little theory on the traps.

__

****Kiku seems pretty confident that the murder weapon wasn’t at the scene of the crime. Yet I’m pretty sure I was able to find some evidence that linked a weapon to the second trap.** **

__

****CROSS SWORDS ENDS, SOLUTION BELOW** **

****

* * *

Text: can’t find a knife at the murder scene

 

 

Solution: Glass Fragments

****

* * *

 

Suki: No, that’s wrong!

****

Suki: The reason we didn’t find a knife in the closet was because the trap didn’t use one.

 

Kiku: [Confused] What exactly are you talking about?

 

Roku: Roku is very confident that the murder weapon was a knife.

 

Kiku: [To Roku] Shut up! I don’t need help from someone like you!

 

Suki: [Continuing] We found glass fragments located at the bottom of the trap. It makes sense that these were used instead of the knife.

 

Kiku: [Gloating] If that’s the case then you have only proved my point!

 

**_**Proved her point? Why can’t she just accept the possibility that she is wrong for once.** _ **

****

****Evidence swords: Status of body, Knife, Glass fragments.** **

**_**** _ **

Kiku: If the weapon was at the crime scene.

 

Kiku: Then it is as you say, that the weapon the killer used was _the glass fragments._

 

Kiku: Yet the killer obviously used a knife for the first trap in Reikos room.

 

Kiku: If it was the same person, then it makes _no sense for them to change their primary weapon_.

**_**** _ **

****CROSS SWORDS ENDS, SOLUTION BELOW** **

****

****

* * *

 

 

 

Text: no sense for them to change their primary weapon.

 

 

Solution: Knife

****

* * *

 

 

Suki: No, that’s wrong!

 

Suki: [Stroking chin] Actually, it makes a lot more sense for the killer to use a different weapon in their second attempt.

 

Kiku: No, no it doesn’t. [Frustrated] Stop making up ridiculous scenarios!

 

Taira: [Biting thumb] I do believe Suki is referring to the group revelation of Reikos attack.

 

Kiku: [Frustrated] She still hasn’t proved anything!

 

Namie: Actually, she has. The attacker had no reason to expect their first attempt to fail, meaning they had access to just the one knife.

 

Hiroko: [Sadly] Which Mr Okada confiscated after the attack.

 

Namie: Exactly. With the kitchen being monitored for suspicious activity after that night…

 

Kiku:… The killer would have been forced to improvise. [Biting lip] The theory holds up, for now.

 

**_**Phew, finally it seems like Kiku is falling to reason. I was worried there for a second that…** _ **

 

Yakumo: W-wait a second.

 

****_Again? We will never get anywhere if we keep arguing over the simple points._** **

 

Suki: Is there something strange with what I said Yakumo?

 

Yakumo: I never s-saw such a strange weapon. It doesn’t m-make any sense if we can’t prove what the weapon was and where is c-came from.

 

**_**Yakumo has a point. My argument falls apart if I can’t prove that it was the shards of glass used in the trap. But how do I prove that?** _ **

 

****NON-STOP DEBATE!** **

****

****Evidence Bullets: Monobear Motive, Status of body, Glass figurine, Mines testimony.** **

****

Kiku: So now we are to believe in the magic abilities of glass shards? Do be serious.

 

Hiroko: I can confirm Suki and her hypothesis. The glass shards must have originated from a source.

 

Reiko: So all we need to do is work out the original source of the glass fragments. Ideas anyone?

 

Iwane: It is possible that the glass _originated from someones room_ _._ Our rooms must have been designed separately for a reason.

 

Katai: WAIT JUST A SECOND! There is plenty of sharp objects in the kitchen. I CAN GUARANTEE IT WAS FROM THE KITCHEN PREPARATION AREA!

__

Yachi: Perhaps we are over thinking this. _The store room had many objects_  such as glass in them. Maybe it came from there?

 

Sumiko: We will never advance unless we discover the source of the object.

 

**_**Where did the glass fragments originate from. I could have sworn I remember seeing something suspicious during the investigation.** _ **

 

****Debate ends, solution below** **

****

* * *

 

 

 

Text: The store room had many objects

 

 

Solution: Glass figurine

****

* * *

 

Suki: I agree with that!

 

Suki: The glass object must have came from the storage room itself. It makes a lot of sense when you think about it. The person laying the trap must have found the glass figurine in the Storage room and improvised the trap with it!

 

Yakumo: T-that still doesn’t prove what the object was.

 

Yachi: Actually, I think it does. Suki and I found a glass figurine of a knight Monobear riding a horse when we were checking out the floor on the first day.

 

Hiroko: [Thinking about Monobear is a knight] That is… unsettling.

 

Yachi: The same figurine was broken when we investigated the murder scene.

 

Yakumo: S-so the murder weapon was there all along? T-that makes sense I guess.

 

Iwane: I think at this point we are ready to move on. [Under his breath] Took you all long enough.

 

Hiroko: Impressive work. [Getting fired up] Now, all we need to do is if find the person who made either trap and we have our killer.

 

Suki: [Scratching head] I wouldn’t be so sure.

 

Sumiko: [Confused] Huh, what are you talking about Suki?

 

Suki: We may have proved that both traps were made by the same person, but we haven’t linked their identity to that of the killer yet.

 

Yachi: I thought the point of all that * _was*_ to prove the killer made the trap?

 

Namie: Stop confusing us Suki and say what you mean!

 

****NON-STOP DEBATE!** **

****

****Evidence Bullets: Status of body, Mines testimony, Camera footage.** **

 

Taira: I thought we had just spent the last god knows how long proving that __both traps were made by the same person__ _ _.__

 

Katai: Yes, I believe that we should consider that as fact for the moment in time.

 

Reiko: Moving on from there, after the attacker failed to kill me, they _decided to try a second time!_

 

Sumiko: It follows that this led to the creation of the second trap.

 

Iwane: We literally just went over this. [Face palming] You are talking in circles.

 

Yakumo: B-but it shows that the trap was designed to k-kill someone.

 

Hikari: _And because the victim was killed by the trap_ , we know that the person who attacked Reiko is the killer.

****

Yachi: So we simply need to find Reikos attacker to identify the killer!

 

**_**There is another contradiction in their argument. We can’t just assume that Mototsune activated the trap just because he was the victim. What evidence can I use to refute their claim?**_ **

****

**Debate over, solution below.**

 

* * *

 

 

Text: And because the victim was killed by the trap

 

 

Solution: Status of body

 

* * *

 

****

Suki: I disagree with that statement!

 

Hikari: [Intense gaze]

 

Suki: [A little intimidated] Sumiko, if you could please relay your autopsy results with the rest of the group.

 

Sumiko: [Blushing] I wouldn’t call it autopsy, more like a routine body inspection.

 

Bokkai: Is this really the time to for semantics?

 

Sumiko: Of course, my apologies. Mototsunes body had two different types of wounds. Specifically, the cause of death was the initial stab wound in the heart.  

 

**_**My thinking is almost there. I just need to focus on the facts to make things a little clearer.** _ **

 

****Logic Dive** **

 

1)When was the trap in the Closet set up?

 

_During the murder/ Before the murder/ After the murder_

 

2) What weapon was attached to the trap for the killing blow?

 

_Glass Fragments/ Knife/ Rope  
_

 

3 )When did the trap go off.

 

_The trap went off when the victim was alive/ when the victim was dead._

 

****See solution below** **

 

* * *

 

 

1) BEFORE THE MURDER

2) GLASS FRAGMENTS

3) WHEN THE VICTIM WAS DEAD

__

* * *

 

* ** **LOGIC DIVE ENDS*****

****

**_**I’m starting to understand, even if it is just a little.** _ **

__

Suki: The reason for the lack of blood around the body, as well as the postmortem wounds, are the same. The trap was activated * _ _after*__  Mototsune had been killed.

****

Mine: Wait one second!

 

Suki: [Sigh] I knew that it was too good to be true.

 

Mine: There is no way I’m letting such a vague statement go like that.

 

Suki: [Tired] That would be too easy wouldn’t it?

 

****NON-STOP DEBATE!** **

****

****Evidence Bullets: Signs of struggle, Knife, Glass fragments.** **

 

Mine: If you think about it, Mototsune can’t have been dead when the trap went off.

 

Taira: You seem to be quite sure of yourself Mine.

 

Mine: [Smirking] Of course I am.

 

Yakumo: S-she has a point.

 

Taira: [Surprised] She does?

 

Yakumo: T-to activate the trap. Mototsune, h-he _would have to walk into it._

 

Mine: [Smiling] Yes, that is precisely what I’m saying.

****

Bokkai: [Uninterested] What seems to be the problem with that statement?

****

Reiko: If Suki is suggesting that Mototsune was dead before the trap activated, then how could he walk into it?

****

Yachi: It doesn’t matter if he _skipped_ , if he _jumped in_ , or even if _he dived in_ _ _.__

__

__

Yachi: It would be impossible.

****

Sumiko: The body wounds _match up to that of the trap_ _ _.__  That much is certain.

 

Sumiko: So the only explanation is that Suki is mistaken.

 

Roku: [Pointing at Suki] From now on, only speak when Roku gives you permission!

 

**_**There should be evidence that proves the trap was activated after Mototsune had been killed. There has to be a contradiction to what has been said. Think Suki!**_ **

**_**** _ **

****Debate over, see solution below.** ******

 

* * *

 

 

Text: would have to walk into it.

 

 

Solution: Signs of struggle

****

* * *

 

 

Suki: No, that’s wrong!

 

Yakumo: [Sad] Suki, why?

 

Suki: Sorry, I don’t want to come across as mean.

 

Taira: Can we skip the boring apology and get to why you’re so adamant that we are wrong.

 

Suki: Well, from what we know of the crime scene, it makes no sense for Motosune to open the trap. We know that a fight took place inside the storage room, and that Mototsune was likely stabbed in the heart during this fight.

 

Mine: I wouldn’t say we exactly know…

 

Sumiko: I can confirm that Mototsune was indeed stabbed fist. My investigation of the body revealed as much.

 

Hiroko: [Impatiently] Sukis explanation matches up with the location of the body in addition to the layout of the crime scene. [To Suki] Please continue Miss Nishimoto.

 

Suki: [Nodding to Hiroko] Thaks. It doesn’t make sense for Mototsune to have walked into the trap after he had been stabbed. So we can conclude the trap was activated after the murder of Mototsune.

 

Katai: THIS IS ALL…very confusing

 

**_**There are still quite a few ‘facts’ that don’t make much sense. Why was the trap activated; why are there wounds from the trap on Mototsune; and where did the killer go after committing the murder?**_ **

 

Kiku: This is all extremely pointless. [Boasting] I have known who the killer is from the very beginning!

 

**_**Just as we were making progress. Here we go again, I guess.** _ **

 

Kiku: The killer is you… YACHI MIYA!

 

****NON-STOP DEBATE!** **

****

****Evidence Bullets: Knife/ Black Fabric/ Camera footage** **

****

Kiku: Just save us the trouble and confess already Yachi.

 

Yachi: [Surprised] W-what! Where did that come from?

 

Iwane: We get _no where from random accusations._  [Heavy sigh] You of all people should realize this by now.

 

Kiku: It’s not random. There is significant evidence that clearly implicates Yachi.

 

Namie: [To Yachi] It seems as though she has found some evidence against you.

 

Yachi: Impossible! [Yelling] _There is no evidence to implicate me._

_ _

Hikari: He appears to be yelling, which subsequently idicates a panicked state of mind. I _believe this to be a strong indicator of guilt._

 

Yachi: What? No. I was just [trailing off]

 

Reiko: Can someone just say what this evidence is already?

 

Hiroko: I agree with Iwane. Without evidence, we should focus our attention elsewhere.

 

**_**Evidence that proves Yachis guilt. I can’t believe Yachi is capable of something like that. Wait, there is something that Kiku could be talking about…**_ **

 

**__Debate over, see solution below.  
_ _ **

 

* * *

 

 

Text: There is no evidence to implicate me.

 

 

Solution: Black Fabric

 

* * *

 

 

Suki: [Thinking] I remember finding a piece of black fabric at the crime scene. [Noticing Yachis shirt] Yachi, I think that you are the only person here who wears a black t-shirt.

 

Yachi: That’s bull! [Loudly] You can’t prove that!

 

Bokkai: Dude… you’re wearing a black t-shirt right now.

 

Yachi: [Silent]

 

Reiko: So all you have to do is show us your t-shirt. If we check for tears and find none, then you are in the clear.

 

Yachi: [Silent]

 

Suki: Yachi?

 

Yachi: [Silence intensifies]

 

Katai: [Pointing] TAKE YOUR CLOTHES OF AND SHOW US YOUR INNOCENCE!

 

Yachi: Wait! [Deep breath] I’m being framed. My shirt might be ripped… but I don’t know how it happened! [Desperate] You have to believe me!

 

Kiku: [Shaking head] That defense is awful.

 

Yachi: [Speaking quickly] It was done before the attack on Reiko. The killer must have planned to frame me all along. [Glancing around the room desperately] I’m innocent!

 

**_**Yachi sounds so desperate; is he really capable of killing someone?**_ **

**_**** _ **

****NON-STOP DEBATE!** **

****

****Evidence Bullets:****   ** **Camera Footage/ Knife/ Hiroko Testimony****

 

Yachi: I swear I’m being framed, someone has to believe me. [Panicking] Anyone?

 

Kiku: Enough of this. The _identity of the killer is clear._

 

Yakumo: Yachi, h-how could you?

 

Yachi: [Barely audible] I swear it’s not me.

 

Hikari: [Closing notebook] It appears I have misjudged your character.

 

Mine: [Disappointed] You have nothing to say for yourself?

 

Yachi: G-guys? Please. Don’t do this.

 

Mine: I can see _no other explanation_. It appears we have found our killer!

 

Bokkai: Lets start the vote already.

 

Yachi: I’m innocent! Please listen to me!

 

**_**I refuse to accept that Yachi is guilty. There has to be something that we missed.** _ **

**_**** _ **

********Debate over, see solution below.  
** **

 

* * *

 

 

Text: no other explanation.

 

 

Solution: Hiroko testimony

 

****

* * *

 

 

Suki: No, THATS WRONG!

 

Yachi: [Crying] S-suki….

 

Suki: Can we just wait a second?

 

Sumiko: Wait for what exactly?

 

Kiku: Stop trying to make me look wrong at every turn. Just accept that I’m right and we can move on from this sorry excuse of a trial.

 

Iwane: I say we hear Suki out. [Grimacing] Unless you are in a rush?

 

Kiku: [Biting lip]

 

Suki: Hiroko, you said it yourself. Wasn’t it a little convenient finding the piece of fabric?

 

Hiroko: I do recall saying something along those lines…

 

Namie: Actually, Suki has a point. [Reminiscing] The secret tunnel was very dark. If the fabric had fallen in almost any other place, we would have been unable to see it.

 

Reiko: Wait, so Yachi was framed?

****

Suki: We need to consider the possibility.

 

Hiroko: I’m afraid that deduction might be your own downfall.

 

Suki: Huh?

 

Hiroko: I am alluding to the notion that this evidence also proves Mr Miyas guilt.

 

**_**What is she talking about. I guess I’m about to find out.** _ **

****

****NON-STOP DEBATE!** **

 

****Evidence Bullets: Monobear Motive/ Secret Passageway/ Mines testimony** **

 

Reiko: Can we decide if Yachi is innocent or guilty already. I’m getting confused with all this sidetracking.

 

Roku: Roku stopped following a long time ago, _is it time to vote_?

 

Kiku: [Frowning] At least try to keep up.

 

Bokkai: [Pointing accusingly] Yachi has to be guilty!

 

Namie: [Rolling eyes] Your evidence is what exactly?

 

Bokkai: [Backing down] Erm, you tell them Hiroko.

 

Hiroko: The existence of the _ripped black shirt is still suspicious_.

 

Yachi: [Whining] We just agreed I could have been framed!

 

Hiroko: [Ignoring Yachis protests] All we need to do is simply prove you had access to the passageway.

 

_Yachi: That’s ridiculous._ _ _I’ve never even heard of the secret passageway until just now_ _

__

 

Iwane: If Yachi never had access to the tunnel, then his innocence is only reinforced.

 

Taira: [Thinking] If that is true, we have to accept the fact that Yachi was framed.

 

Yachi: See, it wasn’t me!

 

**_**Hiroko seems confident that Yachi has been in the tunnel before. There is only one way that he could know about it’s existence. She must be referring to *that*!**_ **

**_**** _ **

****Debate over, see solution below.** **

 

* * *

 

 

Text: I’ve never even heard of the secret passageway until just now

 

 

Solution: Monobear Motive

 

* * *

 

Suki: No, [sadly] that’s a lie Yachi.

 

Yachi: S-suki. I thought you were helping me?

 

Kiku: I agree. Just pick a side and stay there. I don’t need assistance form someone like you.

 

Yakumo: W-wasn’t this Hirokos argument though?

 

Suki: [Shaking head] This isn’t about choosing sides. I only care about finding the culprit. [To Yachi] Yachi, isn’t it true that you ran away the other day when Monobear revealed the motive?

 

Yachi: S-so what. What does that have to do with anything?

 

Sumiko: I think I see. [To Yachi] You summoned the Monobear didn’t you.

 

Yachi: I…

 

Hikari: [Intense stare] Just so you are aware, I will know if your lying.

 

Yachi: I… that doesn’t prove anything.

 

Kiku: See? He is obviously guilty. Can we skip to the voting now?

 

Yachi: I swear I didn’t know about the secret tunnel! I had only 10 seconds to see the map and, well, I didn’t notice [trailing off].

 

Mine: [Stunned] That’s your excuse…

 

Katai: I don’t think I’ve ever heard such a lame defense before.

 

Yachi: It’s the truth. I swear it.

 

Hiroko: I’m afraid this only seals your fate.

 

**_**Hiroko isn’t backing down. I better listen closely to her argument in case she missed something.** _ **

**_**** _ **

****NON-STOP DEBATE!** **

 

****Truth bullets: Knife/ Rope/ Glass Fragments/ Cloak** **

 

Yachi: I never even found out about this secret tunnel until the trial. [Pleading] You have to believe me!

 

Sumiko: It’s not a matter of trust, we are _simply trying to establish the facts_.

 

Yakumo: I k-kinda believe him.

 

Yachi: See! I’m 100% innocent!

 

Hiroko: I have evidence to suggest otherwise.

 

Hiroko: [Clenching fist] Before entering the secret passage way, _we found a mysterious object in the kitchen._

 

Yachi: T-that proves nothing!

 

Roku: Roku is getting bored, can we stop speculating.

 

Hiroko: It is not speculation. This mysterious item belongs only to you Yachi!

 

Yachi: N-no, it’s impossible.

 

**_**A mysterious item we found before entering the tunnel. I need to support her statement. She must be referring to *that*.** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_Debate over, see solution below_ ** _ **

 

* * *

 

 

Text: We found a mysterious object in the kitchen.

 

 

Solution: Cloak

****

* * *

 

Suki: I agree with that!

 

Suki: [Excited] The mystery item has to be the cloak I found!

 

Taira: [Confused] A cloak?

 

Hiroko: Yes, I believe the killer wore it to disguise themselves, and discarded it after the attack on Mototsune.

 

Bokkai: [Thinking] It makes sense that that the killer discarded the cloak so as to not get caught with it on their person.

 

Yachi: [Shocked] Just hold on a second. You don’t know that cloaks belongs to me!

 

Reiko: Well, does it?

 

Yachi: [Silent]

 

Yachi: It’s impossible for you to claim that cloak belongs to me!

 

Hikari: [Wagging her finger] Yachi, it appears your nose has grown an inch or two.

 

Katai: WHAT SORCERY IS THIS?!

 

Namie: [Rolling eyes] It means he is lying.

 

Sumiko: I believe we require more proof than Hikaris observations.

 

Hikari: [Annoyed] __*Professional*__  observations.

 

Yakumo: P-please Yachi. Just tell the truth.

 

Yachi: [Hesitating] So what if the cloak belongs to me. There's no proving that it was used in the murder!

 

Hiroko: I’m afraid that is where you’re wrong!

 

Yachi: H-huh?

 

****NON-STOP DEBATE!** **

****

****Evidence Bullets: Kikus testimony/ Mr Raven-san/ Status of body** **

 

Hiroko: [Boldly] I know for a fact that the cloak was used in the attack!

 

Yachi: [Scared] Y-you… You don’t know shit!

 

Bokkai: Hiroko has sharp intuition. [To group] We should trust her.

 

Taira: [Shaking head] It’s not about trust. _Reiko didn’t see the attacker_ , she said as much herself.

**_**** _ **

Reiko: I’m afraid Taira is right. I didn’t get a good look at the person who attacked me.

__

Namie: What if there was _another witness_ _ _?__

 

Mine: [Smirking] Reiko was alone in her room.

 

Yakumo: And t-the only witness in the other attack was Mototsune.

 

Kiku: Well, Mototsune and the killer. I doubt they will be _willing to testify though_.

 

Roku: Are you… _talking about ghosts_?

 

Hiroko: [Sighs] I am not referring to ghosts.

 

**_**The only way to prove the cloak was uses in the attack is to find a witness. But is there really a witness we haven’t discussed yet?** _ **

 

**Debate over, see solution below.**

 

* * *

 

 

Text: another witness

 

 

Solution: Mr Raven-San 

 

* * *

 

Suki: I support that statement!

 

Suki: We do actually have a second witness. [Snapping fingers] Mr Raven-San witnessed the attack on Reiko, and would be able to identify if the cloak was used to hide the killers identity.

 

Sumiko: [Shocked] That is…

 

Hiroko: Precisely what I intend to do.

 

Kiku: [Sarcastically] Interesting, naming a bird as evidence who is not present. Seems convincing to me.

 

Yakumo: I-is that even allowed?

 

Monobear: [Evil intent] I suppose I could interrupt just this once.

 

Kiku: What do __you__  want!

 

Monobear: [Blushing] To make the game fair of course. Technically I’m not suppose to interfere with the class trial, but I couldn’t resist a shock guest appearance. That really drives up the ratings!

 

Iwane: [Holding head] For once, could you just say what you mean.

 

Mr Raven: SQUARK!

 

Yachi: W-what the hell?

 

****Flying out from under the Monobears podium, Mr Raven soared high above our heads. He made a few circles around the room before swooping down and landing on Reikos shoulder.** **

 

Yachi: T-that can’t possible…

 

Bokkai: I’m afraid it counts. Reiko, if you would be so kind as to do the honors.

 

Reiko: [Smiling] Mr Raven-San, did you see the attacker in my room the other night?

 

Taira: I’m one for dramatic twists, but this is ridiculous. Can the bird even..

 

Mr Raven: MR RAVEN-SAN! SQUARK!!!

 

Taira: [Cowering behind podium] Fine, Mr Raven gets to testify. Sorry for talking, jeez.

 

Reiko: [Pointing at Yachi] It’s all over Yachi! Mr Raven-san, please squawk once if the attacker was wearing a cloak.

 

Mr Raven: SQUAWK!!!!

 

****The squawk from Mr Raven was deafening in both it’s sound and accusation towards Yachi. In response, Yachi’s face went milky white with the realization of the severity of his situation.** **

 

Hiroko: There we have it. As I have said earlier, who ever owns the cloak would be our killer.

 

Kiku: Which Yachi admitted to owning just earlier. [Examining her nails] Why are we wasting our time on this?

 

Sumiko: [Sadly] It appears as though we have the identity of our killer.

 

Yachi: W-wait!

 

Katai: [Solemnly] I am ready for the vote.

 

Namie: [Firmly] Lets finish this.

 

Yachi: [Looking around frantically] There has to be some kind of mistake!

 

Reiko: [Looking away] Yachi, you bastard…

 

Yachi: I swear. P-please listen to me.

 

Hiroko: We’ve had enough of your excuses. The time has come for your punishment.

 

Monobear: Hey! That’s my line. Get your own catch phrase, you plagiarizing no good [trails off]  

 

Kiku: We get it. Just hurry up already.

 

Monobear: You guys are so insistent, I guess I have no other choice. If anyone is unhappy without the denouement, or has anything left to say, now would be the time for a dramatic reveal.

 

**_**Is it really okay to end things this way? There is still so much we have yet to discuss in the trial. Not only that, but is Yachi really the culprit? My heart says no but the evidence is so overwhelming. I need to act fast or it will be too late!** _ **

 

 

 

-INTERMISSION-

 

Monobear Half-time show!

 

Monobear: Congratulations on reaching the half way point!

 

Monobear: How about that surprise twist with the parrot. Bet you didn’t see that one coming. That’s why they call it a surprise twist ya’ know.

 

Monobear: How do I know that this is the half way point? If you really want to know, then I guess I’ll have to tell you. [Blushing] It’s because I’m psychic.

 

Monobear: AHAHAHAHHA!

 

Monobear: All copy right infringements aside, I do know who the blackened is.

 

Monobear: What’s that? You want me to tell you.

 

Monobear: Of course! Anything for the sake of despair.

 

Monobear: The blackened is… ****(CLICK HERE TO SHOW SPOILER)****

****

Monobear: Be sure to tell all your friends. If you have any that is. Pu pu pu.

 

-End Of Monobear Half-time show-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Yachi really guilty? I mean there's another half (at least) of the trial left to go so, you know, his apparent guilt might not be as straightforward as it initally appeared.


	10. Lying in the face of Adversity - Abnormal Day 1 Trial Part 2

**_**The evidence against Yachi is overwhelming. What if everyone is right and that he is actually guilty? No, I refuse to believe that Yachi could be the culprit; he isn’t capable of killing anybody. There has to be something I can do, some other evidence left to discuss. Think Suki think.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Mine: So, if everyone is ready, let’s vote and get this charade over with.

**_**** _ **

Bokkai: [Nodding in agreement] I agree, we shouldn’t spend any more time than necessarily here.

**_**** _ **

Suki: [Clenching fist] I’m… I’m not ready to vote yet.

 

Mine [Surprised] What was that now?

 

Suki: I said I’m not ready. [Dramatic gesture] It’s just that, well, we still have so much left to talk about!

 

Roku: [Dozing off] Talking only wastes Roku’s time.

 

Kiku: As strange as this sounds, Roku actually has a point. Why keep going if we know the culprit?

 

Sumiko: Your loyalty to a friend should be commended, however… [trailing off]

 

**_**However what exactly? I should abandon my friend just because the group thinks I should. What happened to due process, to innocent until proven guilty? Crap, I should be saying this stuff out loud.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: We haven’t even…

 

Hiroko: [Interruption] Miss Nishimoto, surely you realize by now that the evidence against Yachi is overwhelming to the point of certain guilt.

 

Yachi: [Terrified] Please, w-would everyone just listen to Suki. [Eyes pleading at Suki] T-there has to be something we missed.

 

Bokkai: SILENCE. [Shaking in anger] I refuse to listen to anyone who takes another persons life. Such a horrible act, IT'S UNFORGIVABLE!

 

Mr Raven: [Excited] Unforgivable, SQAURWK!

 

Taira: I too think we should draw this little scene to a close.

 

Reiko: [Grimly] Monobear, we are ready for the vote.

**_**** _ **

****Despite my meager attempts at a protest, there was little to be accomplished arguing without any evidence. Glancing over at Yachi, he appeared to be stricken down by grief and guilt almost to the point of being visibly sick. This did not help with his plea of innocence; everyone seemed eager to get this trial over with as soon as possible.** **

****

Monobear: A-hem. Well then, _ _a-bear-antly__  this trial is over. If everyone would simply...

 

Iwane: [Pointing dramatically] Not so fast!

 

Monobear: [Annoyed] Do you have something to say to your fellow peers, Iwane?

 

Iwane: [Crossed arms] It’s game over for all of us if you vote up Yachi as the blackened.

 

**_**Of all the people coming to the defense of Yachi, I didn’t expect it to be Iwane.** _ **

 

Katai: [Shocked] WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?

 

Namie: [Nodding to Katai] What he said, only less shouty.

 

Iwane: That much should be obvious. I know for a fact that Yachi Miya is innocent of this crime.

 

Hikari: [Bewildered] I presume you have evidence to support such a claim?

 

Iwane: I wouldn’t have said anything if I didn’t. [Avoiding eye contact] Not that it’s anyone's business, but both Yachi and myself were talking in my room around the time of the attack.

 

Yakumo: W-what are you saying?

 

Iwane: [Rolling eyes] I’m saying that it’s impossible for Yachi to be the killer. He has an alibi.

 

Mine: [Unconvinced] That seems far too convenient to be true.

 

Yakumo: Yeah! W-why didn’t you say something earlier?

 

Iwane: Surely that’s obvious. [Slight pause] I wanted to see who the real competition is.

 

-silence-

 

Iwane: Observation is crucial in understanding your opponents strengths and weakness. To survive this ‘Mutual Killing Game’, obtaining this information is essential. Wouldn’t you agree, Hikari?

 

Hikari: I would have to agree with that statement. How to put this delicately, [staring at Suki] some people reveal their __*true*__  character in moments of desperation.

 

**_**Was that comment aimed at me? More to the point, is Iwane admitting that he almost let us face a group execution just to get to know us a little better? I take back everything nice I ever said about the guy. What a piece of shi-** _ **

 

Iwane: It seems as though I was not alone in planning long term strategies. [Raising eyebrow at Yachi] It’s also true, however, that I was waiting for Yachi to bring up this alibi by himself.

 

Yachi: [Avoiding eye contact] I didn’t think…

 

Namie: [Interrupting] You didn’t think to mention you had an alibi this entire time? What kind of idiot are you? Christ, we were moments away from voting.

 

Reiko: [Scratching head] So I guess this means that Yachi was innocent all along.

 

Yakumo: I’m s-so sorry Yachi.

 

Yachi: D-does this mean I’m not a suspect anymore?

 

Hiroko: [Slamming fist on podium] That means no such thing!

 

Iwane: [Heavy sigh] It means just that. I literally just gave him an alibi.

 

**_**So much for progress; Hiroko looks ready for a debate. I wasn’t able to defend Yachi just now but if I can help defend Iwane then surely that’s just as good.** _ **

 

****NON-STOP DEBATE!** **

****

****Evidence Bullets: Iwane’s account, Camera footage,** ** ****Monobear rules, Status of body.** **

****

Hiroko: We have yet to determine the validity of this ‘alibi’.

 

Iwane: [Rubbing forehead] Do we really need to _discuss every single detail_.

 

Bokkai: To maintain integrity of this trial, the answer should be obvious.

 

Reiko: [Snapping fingers] In other words, yes we do.

 

Mine: The contrast would be to trust that your word is genuine. _That would be a little naive_ , don’t you think?

 

Taira: Mine is right. We should discuss every little detail.

 

Mr Raven: Little detail, little detail!

 

Yakumo: Iwane could be lying, right?

 

Reiko: It’s possible. I mean we _don’t have evidence to prove his alibi_.

__

Iwane: [To himself] You didn’t exactly have much in the way of proof when you wanted to vote for Yachi.

 

Taira:Isn’t it obvious? _Iwane is helping Yachi to get away with it_ _ _!__

__

Yachi: I didn’t do it, I s-swear!

__

**_**Is Iwane really lying to help Yachi? There should be something Monobear said that would prove it beyond any reasonable doubt.** _ **

****

****Debate ends, solution below** **

****

 

* * *

 

 

Text: Iwane is helping Yachi to get away with it

 

 

Solution: Monobear rules

****

* * *

 

 

Suki: [Emphatically] No, that’s wrong!

 

Suki: Actually, it makes no sense for us to consider that Iwane might be working alongside Yachi.

 

Bokkai: It doesn't?

 

Suki: If we look at the rules, only the blackened gets to leave alive. Anyone who helps the blackened would still be executed along with the other members of the group. I don’t think Iwane would be willing to lose his life in order to save Yachi.

 

Monobear: Pu pu pu, Suki is on to something. [Blushing] It would be truly awful if you went through all the trouble of assisting the blackened only to be immediately executed anyway. [Playing with belly fluff] But rules are rules after all. I wouldn't hesitate to execute anyone who only half-asses a murder.

 

Iwane: [Ignoring Monobear] The hell I would give up my life for something as ridiculous as a person I met four days ago. It's absurd!

 

Namie: [Heavy sarcasm] What a nice guy.

 

Iwane: The fuck am I suppose to do with __*nice*__? Mototsune was a nice guy, see how it ended up for him.

 

Sumiko: [Noticing Hiroko’s murderous gaze] Perhaps we should move on with our discussion.

 

Hikari: [Shaking head] I can’t fault your logic, but excusing Yachi based solely on the presumption Iwane is telling the truth is still misguided.

 

Yakumo: I agree with Hikari. [Looking away] W-we can’t simply take his word for it.

 

Namie: [Sighing] At the very least it suggests that Yachi might be innocent.

 

Katai: NOT SO FAST!

 

**_**Just as we were making progress too, although I probably shouldn’t be too surprised at this point. This class trial feels more like a free-for-all brawl than a debate.** _ **

 

****NON-STOP DEBATE!** **

****

****Evidence Bullets: Glass fragments, Sign of struggle, Knife, Black fabric** **

 

Katai: I HAVE YET TO DETERMINE THE PLAUSABILITY OF THAT TESTIMONY!

 

Iwane: [Clutching head] Do you really have to shout everything?

 

Roku: Katai may do as he pleases. We all owe him a massive debt for assisting us in our calories consumption.

 

Katai: [Still yelling] THANK YOU ROKU!

 

Sumiko: We are perfectly able to hear you Katai. Would you mind lowering the tone of your voice for upcoming debates?

 

Katai: Ahem, of course. [Scratching head] I meant to say that we shouldn’t excuse Yachi based on Iwane’s testimony alone.

 

Hikari: If Iwane is telling the truth, then _surely Yachi is proven free of guilt._

 

Iwane: …we literally just discussed this.

 

Katai: Well, the _existence of the trap_  doesn’t mean that Yachi had to be present at the time of the attack.

 

Reiko: Wait, he might actually be onto something.

 

Katai: _If the trap was set up beforehand,_ Yachi could be both in Iwane’s room and still be the killer.

 

Hiroko: [Conncecting the dots] In that case, Iwane’s testimony of Yachi’s alibi means nothing!

 

Namie: Suddenly we are back to accusing Yachi.

 

Kiku: _Not so smart now_ , are we Iwane?

 

Iwane: I am genuinely speechless.

 

_****There is an obvious contradiction with what has just been said. If Iwane is too stunned to respond, I need to do so on his behalf.** ** _

__

****Debate ends, solution below** **

****

* * *

 

 

Text: if the trap was set up beforehand

 

 

Solution: Glass Fragments

 

 

* * *

****

 

Suki: There’s an issue with that statement!

 

Katai: [Shocked] THATS IMPOSSIBLE!

 

Suki: We’ve established earlier that, judging by the usage of the Monobear glass fragments, the trap was created at the scene of the crime. Does anyone disagree with this?

 

Sumiko: Of course not.

 

Iwane: If we keep disagreeing with agreed facts, we will be talking in circles forever.

 

Suki: [Smiling] So if we agree that that the trap was created near the time of the attack, then it proves that Yachi has a solid alibi.

 

Reiko: I wouldn’t say we know for sure that the trap was created around the time of the attack…

 

Suki: [Shaking head] As explained earlier, the trap was likely improvised. If the trap was set up any further in advance, then the killer could have selected a more effective weapon.  

 

Katai: [Scratching head] Sorry Suki, I guess I thought I was onto something.

 

Sumiko: [Smiling at Katai] It’s alright Katai, we all need to try our best.

 

Hikari: [Nodding] I see. There is no reason to doubt either the alibi or Yachi’s innocence.

 

Iwane: Actually, it also proves my innocence too. [Twirling fingers] The alibi works both ways.

 

**_**I didn’t think about that. Iwane must be pretty smart to prove his own innocence through someone else. That is, unless he is actually the true culprit and was offering Yachi a fake alibi in order to save himself… wait that makes no sense. We were moments away from voting, so if Iwane was the blackened then he would have won by simply remaining quiet. No matter what, Yachi and Iwane have to be considered innocent from this moment on.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Taira: [Exhausted] Jesus. We’ve been at this for forever and the only progress we made is that Yachi and Iwane are innocent?

 

Yakumo: [Nervous glance at Monobear] H-how much time do we actually have left?

 

Monobear: The trial will continue indefinitely… or until I get bored. [Picking nose] If I feel things are moving too slowly, I might just spare our audience the despair and skip straight to the voting stage!

 

Roku: Is that an option? If so, I would like to vote.

 

Kiku: [Shaking head] Roku, even at a time like this [trails off]

 

Bokkai: [Staring at Monobear] You wouldn’t dare…

 

Monobear: Oh I dare alright. I’m the guy in charge around here. The big bad bear, the fan favorite, the chess master. [Brandishing claws] What I say goes, and right now my patience is really starting to wear off!

 

Reiko: [Pulling hair] This is impossible.

 

Mr Raven: [Glumly] Impossible!

 

Sumiko: If everyone would calm down a second. [Waiting for silence] We need to focus on the case; take things one step at a time.

 

**_**Sumiko has such a calming presence. Even though we are all on the edge, she’s able to keep us on the right side on sanity. Not only that, but she’s right about the trial. We need to figure this out if we are ever going to be able to move forward.** _ **

 

Suki: I agree with Sumiko. [Determined] I think we should shift our focus to the murder weapon.

 

****In order to catch the culprit, we first needed to understand the basics of what had transpired. As such, my idea of focusing on the murder weapon received a few nods of approval around the court room. Despite this, not every member of the group was in favour of such an action.** **

 

Bokkai: Is that really necessary? [Shaking head] It’s pretty obvious what the murder weapon is.

 

Yakumo: [Avoiding eye-contact] I d-don’t think we should waste our time on this. The b-bear could stop the trial at any moment.

 

Iwane: If that’s true, then all the more reason to discuss this. There appears to be __some__  members of this group who are confused, and subsequently hold incorrect ideas regarding key important details.

 

Kiku: [Annoyed] And who exactly is that aimed at?

 

Sumiko: [Shaking her head] Just state your argument already Suki. Before we spend a half an hour arguing over nothing.

 

**_**Alright, here I go again. Deep breaths Suki.** _ **

 

****NON-STOP DEBATE!** **

****

****Evidence Bullets: Status of body, Mine’s testimony, Camera footage** **

****

Suki: We need to determine what weapon was used to kill Mototsune.

 

Sumiko: It _was clearly the glass fragments_. We agreed on that earlier if I am not mistaken.

 

Iwane: We may have spoken about the usage of the glass fragments, but I don’t remember concluding them as the murder weapon itself.

 

Taira: [Annoyed] Then you should pay attention!

 

Hiroko: I think it may be worth mentioning that _the rope is indeed very suspicious._  Perhaps this requires further analysis.

 

Katai: If we are going by suspicious, _the knife_  certainly fits that category.

 

Kiku: [Heavy sigh] I told you this would be a waste of time.

 

Yakumo: M-maybe it was _something we couldn’t see_?

 

Reiko: You aren’t talking about… GHOSTS?

 

Kiku: I stand corrected. Now __this__  is wasting our time.

__

_****Out of all the evidence we found during our investigation, there is one item that matches the criteria as the murder weapon. I need to find that before we can move any further in the trial.** ** _

****

****Debate ends, solution below** **

 

* * *

 

 

 

Text: the knife

_ _

Solution: Status of body

 

 

* * *

 

 

Suki: I agree with that!

 

Suki: If we consider that the wounds discovered on Mototsune’s back were both from the glass fragments whilst also being postmortem…

 

Sumiko: [Proudly] Which I can assure you that they are.

 

Suki: ...then it follows that the initial wound on the front of his body has to be the killing blow!

 

Yakumo: [Unconvinced] Is that really true?

 

Iwane: We were told as much from the Monobear guide on the E-Handbook. [Dismissively] The notion that anyone thought any differently is simply astounding.

 

Reiko: Wait, if we know that the initial stab wound was separate from the attack, why did we waste our time talking about the trap?

 

Mr Raven: [Singing] Wasting time!

 

Yachi: Y-yeah! Reiko is right. The person who tricked us into talking about the trap was clearly trying to waste our time. [Frantically looking around the room] That person must be the killer!

 

**_**Poor Yachi. He hasn’t fully recovered from almost being voted for execution. He hasn’t contributed much since, and making wild accusations isn’t exactly helping us find the killer. Maybe I should say something to reassure him.** _ **

 

Namie: That’s just speculation Yachi. Stop wasting our time.

 

_**Or not** _

 

Yachi: [Defeated expression] I…

 

Iwane: [Ignoring the previous conversation] I can assure you that talking about the trap was not at all a waste of time.

 

Kiku: [Heavy sarcasm] Please, feel free to enlighten us.

 

Iwane: To catch the killer, we require the whole picture. [Glancing at Kiku] Some of us had already made a conclusion based on a single part of this picture. Need I remind you that a innocent man was almost executed because of this?

 

Mr Raven: [Defensively] SQUARK!

 

Sumiko: We understand your point Iwane. We should avoid baseless accusations from this point forward. [To the group] Are we ready to move on?

 

Taira: [Clearing throat] I, for one, was unaware that we had found a weapon responsible that for the initial stab wound.

 

Yakumo: T-thats right. I never saw anything like that at the crime scene.

 

Suki: Well yeah. [Scratching head] It wasn’t at the crime scene. We found it in the kitchen after all.

 

Taira: [Shocked] What!

 

Bokkai: OF COURSE! That very knife was discarded in the kitchen, covered in blood. [Slamming fist] The fiend must have taken it from under my nose.

 

Yachi: W-wait. If the knife was discarded, then doesn’t that mean the killer broke one of the rules?

 

Suki: Huh?

 

Yachi: The rule regarding littering: ‘Rule 2: Destruction of school property, in addition to littering, is forbidden’. If the killer discarded the knife…

 

Sumiko: [Excited] Then the killer broke one of the rules and would have to be punished!

 

Monobear: W R O N G! Or to quote a certain catch phrase, [pointing dramatically] ‘No! That’s wrong!’.

 

Mine: For once, could you skip the ridiculous personality and get to the point.

 

Monobear: [Glowing red with anger] I’d watch your mouth young lady, letting you guys mouth back was funny at first but it’s getting old fast.

 

Monobear: [Smiling sweetly] But I would be happy to educate you with regards to the rules. As the killer returned the knife to it’s proper designated place, I do not consider the matter to be littering. As a result, no rules have been broken!

 

Reiko: It was worth a try I guess.

 

Namie: So that solves that then. The killer used the knife in the attack before returning it to the kitchen. It’s not that big of a deal though.

 

Taira: Actually, the existence of the knifes location is a dramatic twist!

 

Hiroko: I do not understand

 

Taira: Consider it to be the denouement of this little trial.

 

**_**Oh no. By her confident manor, I can only assume she’s about to make another dramatic statement.** _ **

 

****NON-STOP DEBATE!** **

****

****Evidence Bullets: Rope, Status of body, Small brief case, Glass figurine.** **

****

Taira: So we find ourselves back at where we started.

 

Reiko: [Dramatically] No! Not after all this, we can’t go back!

 

Mr Raven: Go back! Go back!

 

Iwane: [Grunting] Stop wasting our time already with this nonsense.

 

Taira: I can guarantee you that this is not nonsense. In fact, it should be obvious that _the knife b_ _ _elongs to the person who killed Mototsune_._

__

 

Taira: For a second knife to be involved in Mototsune’s death, it means that _ _ _the killer initially took two knives.___

____

__

Yakumo: Doesn’t that mean w-whoever created the first trap in Reikos room is the killer?

 

Hiroko: Indeed, it appears to be looking that way.

 

Bokkai: I can’t keep up with this anymore. One minute they are separate, the next minute you’ve changed your mind and they are linked. Make up your mind before you confuse us! Into voting the wrong person!

 

Taira: We must _have been incorrect earlier_. Mistakes happen all the time.

 

_****I don’t think there was a mistake in our earlier logic. That means that has to be a inconsistency is something she said just now, but what could that be?** ** _

 

****Deabte ends, see solution below** **

****

* * *

 

 

Text: the killer initially took two knives.

 

Solution: Glass Figurine

 

 

* * *

 

 

Suki: No, that’s not right!

 

Taira: [Dramatically] It can’t be!

 

Iwane: [Exhausted] You need to pay attention. We have already agreed that the killer improvised the second trap with the glass figurine.

 

**_**Wait a second, isn’t that my line? I suppose I should be thankful he’s agreeing with me. Well for the time being anyway. Who knows exactly what or even if Iwane even has a side.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Taira: And what exactly is that suppose to mean?

 

Suki: Well, if the killer set up the trap using the glass, then we have to presume they didn’t have access to the knife. After all, if the killer had access to a second knife then why not use that for the trap? [Folding arms over chest] It would be far more effective than the glass shards.

 

Kiku: [Flaring nostrils] Isn’t that contradictory? We just agreed that the weapon used to kill Mototsune was the knife so what is your problem?

 

Sumiko: I must admit to being slightly confused. Perhaps the killer intended to use the knife for the trap, but attacked Mototsune with it first?

 

Namie: [Shaking head] Whilst that would account for the glass shards being used, it doesn’t explain why the killer set up the trap.

 

Reiko: Yeah, why set up the trap after killing Mototsune?

 

**_**This is spiraling out of control. I need to think this through before we go any further with the trial. If I can’t organize my thoughts into a cohesive argument, then we’re finished!** _ **

 

****LOGIC DIVE:** **

 

1) Who took the knife and used it to subsequently kill Mototsune?

 

Reiko’s attacker/ someone else

 

2) Who set up the the second trap in the closet?

 

Reiko’s attacker/ Someone else

 

3) Was the trap in the closet part of the killers plan?

 

Yes/ No

 

****Logic Dive over, see solution below** **

 

* * *

 

__1) SOMEONE ELSE_ _

__2) REIKOS ATTACKER_ _

__3) No_ _

__

* * *

 

Suki: I’ve got it!

 

Hikari: [Concerned] Suki, you just spaced out for a while. Are you feeling alright?

 

Suki: More than alright. From what we’ve discussed so far, there is only one solution.

 

Iwane: [Rolling eyes] She seems to be getting it now.

 

Suki: There’s only one way this makes sense, and that’s that the killer is someone who had access to the second stolen knife but did not set up either the first or second trap.

 

-stunned silence-

 

Bokkai: That’s ridiculous!

 

Reiko: Stop making stuff up Suki, this is important!

 

Hiroko: I do not believe any of what you just said makes sense.

 

Suki: [Exasperated] That’s exactly the point. If we keep looking at this trial as one single event then we are doomed to receive conflicting evidence.

 

Hikari: [Slowly understanding] Conversely…

 

Suki: If we start looking at this as two separate, but linked, events then things start to make a lot more sense.

 

Hiroko: [Motionless] That is…

 

Bokkai: [Shaking head] quite the leap in logic.

 

Taira: [Biting thumb] I assume you have some actual proof.

 

Suki: Actually, I think I do. [Deep breath] We should start looking at the intended victim.

 

Kiku: The victim is obviously Mototsune. Have you been paying attention?

 

Suki: [Tired] That’s why I said _*intended*_  victim.

 

**_**There’s a lot of confused faces staring at me. I need to push on with my idea if we are ever going to catch this killer.** _ **

 

****NON-STOP DEBATE!** **

****

****Evidence Bullets: Status of body, Summons paper, Black fabric** **

 

Namie: Well, surely everyone here knows who the victim is.

 

Roku: Roku hasn’t been paying much attention but even he knows who was murdered.

 

Kiku: Yeah, _it was the politician guy._

 

Hiroko: [Silent anger] His name is Mototsune.

 

Roku: _Then Roku declares that the trap was meant for Mototsune._

__

Yakumo: I d-don’t think this is much of a breakthrough.

 

Reiko: Mr Raven-san could have told you that much, isn’t that right?

 

Mr Raven: [Proudly] _SQUARK!_

 

**_**No one believes me, apart from Iwane, but he doesn’t seem to be willing to assist me. I need some evidence to prove my reasoning.** _ **

****

**Debate ends, see solition below**

 

* * *

 

 

 

Text: the trap was meant for Mototsune.

__

Solution: Summons Paper

 

 

* * *

 

Suki: No, that’s wrong!

 

Suki: Doesn’t anyone else find it strange that the victim of the case is Mototsune. From this piece off evidence, we can conclude that the killer had a different victim in mind.

 

Kiku: [Condescending] I’m reminding you Suki that you need physical evidence if you want us to take you seriously.

 

Suki: Actually, we already have the evidence. The existence of the summons paper given to Yakumo proves as much.

 

Yakumo: [Confused] W-what?

 

Mine: [Sneering] Wait, you still haven’t realised?

 

Yakumo: Realised what?

 

Reiko: [Slowly realizing] Poor kid, I don’t want to be the one to tell him.

 

Namie: Yakumo, if Suki is correct then the intended victim was suppose to be you.

 

**_**Talk about being blunt. I suppose Namie isn’t exactly known for her subtlety.** _ **

 

Yakumo: [Cowering] N-no! T-that’s not p-poss p-poss p-possible.

 

Iwane: [Visible pain] Seriously? I thought you had realized as much by this point. After all, you went to the trouble of inviting Suki to the storage room with you for a reason.

 

Yakumo: I j-just thought… M-mine said n-not to go alone s-so I…

 

Hiroko: This is unnecessary. [To Suki] Please continue with your thoughts on this invitation letter.

 

Suki: Right. Well, we can accurately state that the paper was meant for Yakumo to [nervous glance at Yakumo] arrive at the crime scene…

 

Yakumo: [Hyperventilating]

 

Suki: …so we have to presume that Mototsune wasn’t the intended target. At least for the killer of this trial.

 

Hikari: [Pushing up glasses] I’m afraid I’m going to have to disagree with your little theory.

 

**_**Whelp** _ **

 

 ** **CROSS SWORDS**** ** **!****  

 

****Evidence Swords** ** ****: Camera footage, Monobear announcement, Status of body** **

****

Hikari: To claim that the attack on Mototsune was actually two separate attacks is completely illogical.

 

Hikari: We agreed earlier on that _mutual cooperation only helps the individual committing the murder, the blackened._

 

Hikari: This concept that the killer used external assistance therefore does not make any sense.

****

_Hikari: Moreover, it is entirely possible that the killer_ _ _sent the message so Yakumo could find the body._ _

__

__

__

Hikari: If we take this into account, then we can focus on a single version of events instead of oversimplifying what actually transpired.

__

__

__

_****_****Her argument is strong, but I have to break through it!** **

__

****See solution below  
** **

* * *

 

 

Text: sent the message so Yakumo could find the body.

__

Solution: Monobear announcement

 

* * *

 

__

 

Suki: Let me cut through that statement!

 

Suki: If the killer sent the message to Yakumo so that he could discover the body, it would only serve to notify the group in a shorter space of time.

 

Suki: As such, the killer would be increasingly more likely to get caught.

 

Suki: The more I think about it, the killer has nothing to gain by a fast discovery.

 

Suki: A fast discovery results in the obvious lack of alibi. So your argument that the paper was meant for Yakumo to discover the body has to be wrong.

 

Hikari: [Long pause] I concede your point, but it’s not over yet!

 

**_**Like it would be that easy!** _ **

****

****Evidence Swords** ** ****: Knife, Monobear announcement, Hikari testimony, Summons paper** **

****

Hikari: Have you forgotten that the _victim in this case was Mototsune_?

 

Hikari: [Pushing up gasses] I saw the summons paper, there is nothing on there to suggest that Yakumo was suppose to look inside the closet and subsequently open the trap.

 

Hikari: If the trap was intended for Yakumo, _surely it would specify to go into the closet_?

__

Hikari: From this, we can conclude that the trap and the summons paper are completely separate.

 

Hikari: After all, without anything written down, the _killer would have no way of convincing their victim to open the closet_.

 

Hikari: [Shutting notebook] With that, you and your little theory are finished.

__

****Cross Sword ends, see solution below  
** **

****

****

* * *

 

 

Text: killer would have no way of convincing their victim to open the closet

 

Solution: Summons paper

****

* * *

 

 

Suki: I’ll cut that argument to pieces!

 

Suki: Just because the note doesn’t specify to look in the closet, we shouldn’t conclude that the trap and the note are separate from each other.

 

Hikari: [Interested] Explain your reasoning.

 

Suki: Well, it’s possible the person who sent the note intended to meet Yakumo in the storage room.

 

Hikari: [Disapproving] And in doing so be unable to have an alibi? That sounds absurd.

 

Suki: Not necessarily. The killer was probably under the assumption that they would have a small amount of time after the murder before the body would be discovered.

 

Hikari: [Reluctantly] That is possible.

 

Suki: If we consider it to be true, then it explains why Yakumo was summoned. Once present in the storage room, the killer simply needed to direct Yakumos attention towards the closet whereby…

 

Hiroko: [Slamming fist on podium] I would refrain from continuing that sentence.

 

Suki: Huh?

 

Iwane: [Smirking] You do realize that if your hunch is correct, Mototsune is implicated as a potential killer?

 

Suki: [Shocked] What!

 

Iwane: We still haven't established just what Mototsune was doing in the storage room. Perhaps he was the individual behind both traps and was on his way to trick Yakumo into…

 

Hiroko: [Ferociously] I SAID NOT TO FINISH THE SENTENCE!

 

Yakumo: [Intimidated] Hey Hiroko…

 

Hiroko: [Menacing glare] What?

 

Yakumo: [Meekly] Nothing!

 

****Hirokos sudden change of personality was intense to watch. The air surrounding her turned frosty despite a raging fire in her eyes. Despite being together for only a few days, Hiroko had always been by Mototsunes side. It was at this point that it became obvious to the group as to what Hirokos true motivation actually was; not self preservation or justice but simply revenge.  
** **

 

Sumiko: I think we should -ahem- once more continue with this trial. Say Suki is correct with the intended victim as Yakumo, we need to solve the mystery as to why he became the victim instead.

 

Suki: [Embarrassed] That… I’m still working on.

 

Kiku: [Rolling eyes] Of course you are.

 

Taira: Why don’t we open it up for discussion? I have a few ideas.

 

****NON-STOP DEBATE!** **

****

****Evidence Bullets: Black Fabric, Signs of a struggle, Knife** **

__

Reiko: Maybe we should _start with the crime scene?_

 

Bokkai: It looked pretty standard to me, I’m not sure it would give us any information.

 

Taira: Actually, every setting tells a story: The ominous rain in the background, the blossoming of a flower to signify romance, even the _placement of everyday objects can be used for foreshadow._

 

Kiku: [Sneering] And what does the crime scene tell you?

 

Taira: That Mototsune was tragically killed at the peak of his youth. [Love struck gesture] _Such a modern day tragedy._

 

Namie: [Sigh] In other words, it tells you nothing.

 

Sumiko: That may not be accurate. In fact, Taira might be onto something.

 

Bokkai: [Surprised] Really, what would that be?

 

Sumiko: The crime scene may reveal e _vidence that killer was forced to kill Mototsune._

__

Kiku: [Thinking] Forced to kill Mototsune? I hadn’t considered that as an option.

__

Yakumo: I certainly d-don’t remember seeing any evidence like that.

__

Bokkai: Me either. _We went to the same crime scene, right?_

 

Katai: I LIKE YELLING!

 

****Sumiko has years of training to analyze and read her environment. If she’s picked up on something, then I need to prove to the group it’s worth talking about.** **

****

****Debate over, see solution below** **

 

* * *

 

 

Text: evidence that killer was forced to kill

 

Solution: Signs of a struggle

 

* * *

 

 

Suki: I agree with that!

 

Sumiko: [Smiling] I’m glad that I was able to contribute.

 

Bokkai: Remind me exactly what she’s contributing again?

 

Suki: The crime scene itself is a little confusing. That is to say if the killer was anticipating to kill his victim, then why was there a struggle?

 

Roku: A dumb question. Roku would never willingly allow himself to be stabbed. Why would anyone else do the same?

 

Hiroko: [Shaking head] I do not follow your argument.

 

Suki: I think it’s best if you use your imagination. [Closing eyes] The killer should have had the element of surprise. That, and we know that there was only one stab wound. If the killer was able to finish the attack in one move, why was their a little fight beforehand?

 

Iwane: There is only one possibility that comes to mind. [Boldly] The person to instigate the attack was none other than Mototsune himself.

 

Reiko: [Scratching head] You lost me.

 

Suki: If Mototsune attacked the killer first, then the slight mess of the storage room is accounted for. The killer probably recovered quickly and then used the hidden knife to…[noticing Hirokos gaze]

 

Namie: [Deep in thought] To kill Mototsune. It makes a lot of sense when you put it like that.

 

Sumiko: I would have to agree. Judging by the layout of the crime scene, there was certainly a fight between Mototsune and his assailant.

 

Hiroko: I refuse any statement that Mr Okada was involved with anything underhanded.

 

Iwane: Despite what the evidence says? That’s not very balanced.

 

Hiroko: [Trembling] If it is true that Mr Okada attacked first, then there is a reason for it.

 

Hikari: [Heavy sigh] The fact that Mototsune attacked first is contradictory in itself. If the assailant planned on attacking the person to walk into the room, then how was Mototsune able to instigate the fight?

 

**_**So we need to work out as to why there was a fight between Mototsune and the killer in the first place. It’s on the tip of my tongue, I just need to focus.** _ **

 

****Hangmans Gambit!** **

 

DUCNTEPEEX RVALRIA

 

 

**See soltion below**

 

* * *

 

 

Solution: UNEXPECTED ARRIVAL

 

* * *

 

 

Suki: I’ve got it!

 

Mine: [Worried] You do seem unusually confident.

 

Suki: The only explanation is that killer wasn’t expecting Mototsune to show up!

 

Suki: If we look at the summons paper given to Yakumo, it clearly states to meet at 2 o’clock in the afternoon. Mototsune arrived slightly earlier, around 01:45 pm, which must have caught the killer off guard.

 

Katai: You make a convincing argument young Suki. [Suspicious] Is this your first time?

 

Monobear: [Sweating] The strong and experienced Katai being so forceful on sweet innocent Suki. This trial is really turning into something else. Just when you were getting to the good stuff too.

 

Kiku: Hold it right there Suki! That still doesn’t explain the biggest problem; what exactly was Mototsune even doing there in the first place?

 

Bokkai: I believe Hiroko knows the answer to that one.

 

****Bokkai’s comment managed to catch me off guard, as it seemed to do for the rest of the group. Confused as to what Bokkai was refering to, we all turned our gaze towards Hiroko.** **

 

Hiroko: I.. [trailing off]

 

Taira: What is it? Now is not the time for holding back on us Hiroko.

 

Katai: SPEAK FROM THE HEART!

 

Hiroko: [Sheepishly] If possible, I would like to avoid this line of inquiry.

 

Hikari: You have been acting out of character for the duration of this trial. I was attributing to that of your friendship with Mototsune, [adjusting glasses] but suppose there were more sinister reasons for this behavior.

 

Yachi: Yeah and the hell we are going to stop now when you tried to get everyone to vote me up earlier!

 

Namie: Only guilty people have something to hide. Hiroko, what aren’t you telling us?

 

Hiroko: [Staring at the floor] It appears as though I have no choice in matter. [Blank expression] I would like to confess before the group, that I’m the one responsible for Mototsune’s death.

 

**_**….….what!** _ **

 

Suki: Hiroko you can’t possibly mean…

 

Iwane: [Rolling eyes] Stop being such a drama queen and tell them already. We have already had far too many pointless misunderstandings.

 

Yachi: Iwane, what are you talking about. [Confused] She just admitted to…

 

Iwane: [Heavy sigh] Just keep listening.

 

Hiroko: [Visibly shaking] I was… tired from my duties. The late night patrols had taken a lot out of me. I wanted to continue despite my physical limitations, but he… it was his suggestion.

 

Reiko: Is this…

 

Katai: A CONFESSION?!

 

Mr Raven: [Excited] Confess!

 

Hiroko: I confess that I agreed to let Mototsune cover my guard duty. [Slumped shoulders] It was only suppose to be temporary.

 

**_**I do vaguely recall discussing something like this in the investigation. Perhaps Mototsune felt guilty for stepping down as leader; wanting to help both the group and Hiroko by taking over the guard patrol. That’s when he must have fallen into the killers trap!** _ **

 

Taira: Ah, a tragic twist. Star crossed lovers with the tragic hero unknowingly sacrificing his life. A modern day Romeo and Juliet!

 

Hikari: [Scribbling in notepad] An interesting account of recent events. I would instead lean towards assigning the symptoms of survivors guilt.

 

Namie: Regardless, could you save your personal confessions for an appropriate time. [Scolding] You know, when our lives __aren’t__  on the line?

 

Mine: [Fake smiling] It would be awful if someone was to misunderstand your confession and vote you as the blackened instead.

 

Hiroko: [Painfully] You don’t understand. My weakness. It killed him. After all this time… [trailing off]

 

**_**As much as I can see how hurt Hiroko is, we simply don’t have time for this. The Monobear looks half asleep, and we are so close to a breakthrough that I can almost feel it!** _ **

 

Suki: [Clearing throat] I think we may be on to something.

 

Taira: We are having a touching scene here Suki. [Crossed arms] Don’t you dare interrupt a live performance.

 

Iwane: [Ignoring Taira] What exactly would that something be?

 

Suki: I think we need to figure out how Mototsune ended up in the storage room.

 

Mine: I do believe we had just discussed this. [Smiling] Hiroko and Mototsune had swapped guard shifts, so we should not be too surprised about how events played out.

 

Reiko: Mine has a point. I guess it was just one of those things that couldn’t be helped.

 

Suki: [Shaking head] No, that’s wrong. There’s more to it than that and I’m going to prove it!

 

Iwane: Great, another debate. Does anyone get excited by this?

 

Katai: [Excited] LETS DO THIS!

 

****NON-STOP DEBATE!** **

****

****Evidence Bullets: Status of body, Camera footage, Mine’s testimony** **

__

Suki: After all this discussion, we still haven’t decided exactly what Mototsune was doing inside the storage room.

 

Mine: I don’t like to repeat myself. [Slowly] _Mototsune was on patrol._

 

Reiko: Hiroko literally just agreed to that statement. There isn’t much point in arguing any further.

 

Suki: I disagree, Mototsune could have been patrolling anywhere during the time of the attack. Brushing this off as a mere coincidence is too simplistic!

 

Reiko: _Perhaps it was Intuition?_

_ _

Yakumo: He was the _Super High School Level Politician_  after all. His instincts must have been superior.

__

Hiroko: I do recall that Mototsune was _ _directed towards the storage room_._

__

 

Mine: Even so, the fact that he was on patrol enabled this event to take place.

 

Namie: If we are done talking about why Mototsune was at the storage room, then we can move on to some actual important evidence.

 

Katai: Wait, THERES MORE?

 

_**We are so close to a breakthough that I can almost feel it. There was a reason why Mototsune ran into the Storage room, I just need to remember.** _

__

****Debate ends, see solution below:** **

**_**** _ **

****

* * *

 

 

 

Text: directed towards the storage room.

 

Solution: Mine’s testimony

 

 

* * *

 

 

Suki: I agree with that statement.

 

Suki: The fact that Mototsune was on patrol is only a half truth. In fact, the reason why he was in the storage room was because of a cry for help. [Turning to Mine] He didn’t walk in there by accident, did he Mine?

 

Mine: [Neutral expression] That would be correct Suki.

 

Sumiko: [Confused] Please elaborate.

 

Namie: [Concerned] This would be the first I’m hearing of this.

 

Mine: Well, simply put, I was attacked by the killer shortly before they killed Mototsune.

 

Bokkai: What? That can’t be right!

 

Iwane: [Suspicious] This should have been reported to the group immediately.

 

Suki: Wait! [To Mine] You didn’t tell them?

 

Mine: Well, I was a little overwhelmed with the attack on my person. That, and it was my first time discovering a corpse. I could dare say the same for both Yakumo and yourself.

 

**_**It’s true. I was spaced out for a while once we discovered the body. Yakumo also seemed pretty dazed and out of character, which has got even worse when he found out that he was the intended victim. Perhaps Mine is right in that I shouldn’t be too critical. Yet, something doesn’t seem right.** _ **

 

Iwane: Well, now that everyone is present, can we be updated or are we going to keep talking in circles?

 

****Slowly, and a little reluctantly, Mine lifted her sleeve to reveal a crudely made bandage covering her arm. As to when and where she was able to construct this without the rest of the group noticing, I had no idea. The implication, however, was clear.** **

 

Hikari: That wound appears to be particularly nasty.

 

Yachi: [Squeamishly] It’s a lot of blood.

 

Sumiko: [Biting lip] To think that someone among us is capable of performing such a terrible act.

 

Iwane: [Relaxing body posture] We are here for the murder of Mototsune, just in case you had forgotten.

 

Mine: Once again, I do apologize for not bringing this up earlier. [Clutching the bandage] It must have slipped my mind.

 

Iwane: [Calculating] So if I am to understand this correctly, the killer attacked Mine first before Mototsune arrived at the storage room. Upon arrival, he charged into said storage room to apprehend the assailant.

 

Mine: Yes, that would be the short version of events.

 

Reiko: [Waving hand in air] Wait, surely that means you were able to see the killer!

**_**** _ **

Mine: As was with the case with you Reiko, the killer disguised themselves with a cloak meaning that I was unable to to get a good indicator of their identity.

 

**_**I suppose that would be a little too convenient if Mine had simply seen the attacker.** _ **

 

Namie: [Bored] Is that the only information you have?

 

Mine: [Spitting] What do you expect, a picture! [Regaining composure] It all happened so fast. I heard a noise from the storage room and decided to investigate. It was then, as I entered, that killer attacked me.

 

Hikari: You do seem particularly defensive; an indicator of recent trauma. I suppose it’s a miracle you survived after all.

 

Mine: I was extremely lucky. [Starting to tremble] When he brandished the knife in front of me, I thought I was going to die. [Fighting back tears] If Mototsune hasn’t arrived when he did…

 

Hiroko: Of course he would try to save you. It was in his nature after all. [Sadly] He only wanted to help people.

 

Mine: Yes, and from there he ran into the storage room. [Concluding tone] I’m afraid that’s everything I know. If I felt like any of this information was of any use, I would have said something earlier.

 

Reiko: It’s fine. [Smiling] You were almost killed so it’s completely understandable.

 

Mine: [Beaming] I’m glad to be in the presence of such true friends.

 

**_**Wait, just now Mine said something that was a little off. I can’t help shake the feeling we are overlooking something obvious, but what? Think Suki think!** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_Question:_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_What was has changed in Mines testimony?_ ** _ **

 

  1. __Mototsune ran into the storage room after seeing Mine.__
  2. __The killer had a knife__
  3. __The killer wore a cloak__
  4. __Mine screamed for help__



__

* * *

 

 

__Answer:_ _

__

__2) The killer had a knife_ _

**_**** _ **

* * *

 

 

Suki: [Slowly] Mine..

 

Mine: [Biting lip] What?

 

Suki: Are you sure the attacker held a knife?

 

Mine: [Eyes widening] Of course I am. What do you mean by that?

 

Suki: [Hesitating] I’m sure you said earlier that the killer attacked you with glass fragments.

 

Mine: Then you should get your ears checked. The killer definitively had a knife.

 

Hiroko: [Alarmed] I’m afraid that Miss Nishimoto is correct. Earlier you indicated that the killer used glass fragments in the attack. You did not mention a knife.

 

Mine: [Long pause] I guess I was in shock. It was a knife, I know that for a fact!

 

Hikari: [Frowning] It is not unusual to be confused after a traumatic encounter. We shouldn’t press too much.

 

Taira: Yeah, we should move on. Mistakes happen.

 

**_**I don’t think that it’s a mere mistake. M** _ ** **_**i** _ ** **_**ne isn't the kind of person to forget to include important details** _ ** **_**, especially at a time like this** _ ** **_**.** _ ** **_**That** _ ** **_**’s not including the fact that she is lying to us about the knife. I don’t know how I know, but my gut is telling me something is very wrong right now.** _ ** **_**If I start thinking about it from that perspective…** _ ** **_**no wait. It can** _ ** **_**’t be. Mototsune’s** _ ** **_**killer… the killer is…!** _ **

**_**** _ **

 

[Select your Killer]

 

 

….

 

 

….……

 

….………………

 

….…………………………………

 

 

Mine: Fine, I had a feeling this was going to happen anyway.

 

Suki: Huh?

 

Mine: [Relaxing body] I confess.

 

Bokkai: Wait, what?

 

Sumiko: [Shocked] You don’t mean…

 

Mine: [Twirling hair] I confess to creating the trap activated in the storage room.

 

Katai: What is this…

 

Mine: Oh, I forgot. [Bored tone] I suppose I should probably confess for creating the trap in Reikos room the other day.

 

Reiko: -Speechless-

 

**_**This can’t be happening. No way would someone confess something that serious so nonchalantly!** _ **

**_**** _ **

Mine: I wanted to avoid this at all costs, but I see now that it’s impossible to get to the truth without admitting to this much.

 

Hiroko: [Dark voice] Mine, am I hearing you correctly. Are you confessing to being the culprit of this crime?

 

Mine: To setting the traps, both before and now, I plead guilty.

 

Reiko: [Furious] Bitch!

 

Mine: But I did not kill Mototsune!

 

Mine: [Smiling] So for now let’s put the blame to the side and figure out who killed Mototsune. [Pumping fist in air] Let’s go team!

 

**_**Of all the possible outcomes, I did not expect this. Can we trust that Mine is telling the truth? This trial, why does it feel so familiar? And why do I get the feeling that this is something from which the group will never recover from.** _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shocking confession!
> 
> With both Yachi and Iwane out of the firing range, that leaves 12 students left (excluding Suki for obvious plot related reasons). 
> 
> You will actually have to select the killer on the next chapter, but we still have a lot (I mean a lot) of important stuff to get through. Yay


	11. Lying in the face of Adversity - Abnormal Day 1 Trial Part 3

****Bombarded with the raw emotions emoted from the realization of Mine’s confession, a long stretch of silence filled the trial room. Reiko, still recovering from the trauma of her previous assault, looked particular dumbfounded. Modern society reaches you a lot of things yet nothing could prepare you for the surreal situation we found ourselves in. How do you respond when a friend casually admits an attempt to murder? This was the situation we found ourselves in; the self proclaimed ‘Killing Games’.** **

**_**** _ **

**_**There’s no way Mine seriously means what she’s saying. It has to be the stress, or maybe that the Monobear is forcing her to say it. Mine isn’t exactly the most friendly person, or even friendly in general, but to think she is capable of doing something so…awful.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Monobear: [Blushing] The tension is so hot right now you could cut it with a knife, or perhaps even stab it through the heart. [Staring into a camera] So thrilling! How will our protagonists handle such a dramatic revelation?

**_**** _ **

Sumiko: [Confidently] To clarify, Mine, you are admitting responsibility for this crime?

 

Mine: [Protesting innocence] No, that’s not at all what I mean.

 

Sumiko: [Relieved] I see.

 

Mine: [Innocent smile] I am only admitting to the creation of the traps.

 

Yakumo: [Backing away in disbelief] W-why would you say something like that?

 

Mine: Truthfully? [Twirling hair] I wanted to avoid all involvement on my own behalf. Unfortunately, I didn’t factor in a certain _*someones*_ interference. At this point, it is more beneficial for my own self to reveal my actions.

 

Taira: [Biting thumb] I don’t understand. Isn’t that the same as admitting to being the blackened?

  
Mine: [Shaking head] I’m afraid you are mistaken. The person who created the traps isn’t the blackened. [Smiling innocently] We agreed upon this a little earlier, which I guess means that I’m innocent after all.

 

Bokkai: [Frustrated] Isn’t it obvious what she’s trying to do!

 

Mine: [Patronizing] What do you mean?

 

Bokkai: She’s the blackened! [Pointing at Mine] By confessing to partial guilt, she’s hoping that it excuses her from the entire blame. [Frustrated] I’m not explaining this right…

 

Hikari: Bokkai seems well versed in his social psychology. I believe he is referring to a standardized tactic of telling a partial truth in hopes of affecting the cognition of others.

 

Mine: [Mimicking Hikari] In other words, Mine is tricking you into a false sense of security. [Crossing arms] Unfortunately, I’m telling you the truth. I had nothing to do with the murder of Mototsune.

 

Hiroko: So now you are pleading innocent?

 

Mine: [Clearing throat] I didn’t phrase that very well. I meant to say that there’s a slight possibility that I may be partially responsible…

 

**_**Mine is trying to twist and turn everything towards her own advantage. Is there any truth to what she’s saying?** _ **

 

Katai: [Slamming fists] WE HAVE FOUND THE CULPRIT! [POINTING DRAMATICALLY] HER NAME IS MINE!

 

Mine: [Equally as loud] I AM NOT THE BLACKENED!

 

Katai: [Stunned] But, you said…

 

Iwane: [Dejected] We will be the ones to judge your innocence! Now tell us exactly what happened starting from…

 

Bokkai: Stop right there Iwane!

 

Iwane: [Annoyed] What now?

 

Bokkai: [Nodding head towards Mine] I refuse to believe anything that comes from this liars mouth.

 

Iwane: [Exasperated sigh] You do realize the situation we are in, right? We don’t have the time to…

 

Reiko: I’m with Bokkai. [Intense stare] I won’t except anything that comes from * _ _her*.__

 

Taira: It is clear that Mine has been lying to us since the very start of this trial. What makes you think that anything will be different?

 

Mine: [Sadly] I suppose this is to be expected. It’s only natural for you to feel hatred towards me at this moment in time [Clutching heart]. I do hope that one day I will get the chance to earn back your trust.

 

Reiko: Bullshit! [Seething with rage] You are not the victim here.

 

Iwane: Enough! Think about this logically; how are we suppose to identify whether Mine is innocent or guilty if we won’t let her speak?

 

-Silence-

 

Sumiko: Perhaps there is a middle ground that satisfies both parties.

 

Kiku: [Intrigued] Now this should be good.

 

Iwane: [Nodding] I will listen to your suggestion.

 

**_**Before the trial, Iwane had barely spoken three sentences to the group. Yet now he thinks that he speaks on behalf of us all? How infuriating can you get.** _ **

 

Sumiko: [Eyes closed] My solution is simple; Suki will be the one to reveal Mine’s previous actions.

 

**_**Huh?** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: [Startled] Huh?

 

Iwane: [Slight pause] That’s fine by me.

 

Sumiko: [To Reiko] Are you satisfied with this outcome?

 

Reiko: I guess I can agree to that. It is Suki after all.

 

Sumiko: [Delighted with herself] Then it appears we have settled the matter.

 

**_**Since when did I become so popular? I have always been the outcast type, almost to a cliche. What started as being too embarrassed to make basic conversations turned into, well, a lifestyle. These are the students from Hopes Peak Academy; the best and brightest people in the world. Is it really alright for them to be asking me for help?** _ **

**_**** _ **

Namie: [Yelling] Earth to Suki, hurry up and get on with it already.

 

Suki: [Snapping back to reality] Oh, I was just.. thinking.

 

Hiroko: [Impatiently] We await your decision.

 

Suki: Listen, I’m not sure I’m the right person to…

 

Namie: [Rolling eyes] Do you really need a pep talk? This isn’t some piece of fiction you’re writing Suki. We don’t have the time for something so trivial.

 

Reiko: [Holding eye contact] Suki, you were the one who exposed Mine.

 

Yachi: [Finding his voice] Yeah, and you were the one who stopped them from voting me as the blackened.

 

Hiroko: [Bowing head] If Mototsune trusted your judgment, then I will follow his example.

 

**_**I wouldn’t say I exposed Mine, rather she casually admitted to it when I asked her a pressing question. Then there’s the fact that it was Iwane who saved Yachi whilst I was powerless to watch. Even with Mototsune, there’s so much more I could have done…** _ **

**_**** _ **

Namie: Great, there’s your prep talk. Go girl power or whatever.

**_**** _ **

Katai: Do your best Suki, WE ALL BELIEVE IN YOU!

 

Mr Raven: [Excited] Believe, believe!

 

**_**Looks like I’m not talking my way out of this. Failure or not, I’ll just have to give it my best. The only problem is; where do I start? If I was writing a totally awesome story with a great detective, then they would pull apart Mines testimony and see what she actually did around the time of Mototsune’s death. Actually, that doesn’t sound too shabby.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: [Deep breath] Alright then, here I go!

 

****NON-STOP DEBATE!** **

****

****Evidence Bullets: Camera footage, small suitcase, Hiroko testimony** **

****

Suki: I think we should by looking at Mines testimony.

 

Sumiko: [Nodding in agreement] A logical place to start.

 

Mine: Guys, I can tell you…

 

Reiko: [Surrounded by a red aura] Silence bitch, I won’t ask again.

 

Yakumo: [Hiding behind podium] I d-don’t like this side of you Reiko.

****

Hikari: It may be logical to look at Mines testimony, but _we_ _ _have no way of verifying her alibi.__

__

__

Katai: Wouldn’t there be any witnesses?

 

Kiku: Of course not, the _only witness would be Mototsune._  I doubt he’s in the mood to talk.

 

Taira: Without a witness, Mine can just say what she wants and there’s nothing we can do to stop her!

 

Namie: [Emotionless] I could get her talk.

 

Iwane: I’d like to think we have options other than torture.

 

**_**If we can’t find a way to challenge her alibi, then Mine is free to say what she wants. There has to be some form of evidence which gives us something we can use.** _ **

****

* * *

 

 

Text: we have no way of verifying Mines alibi.

 

Solution: Camera Footage

 

* * *

 

Suki: That’s wrong! We have the evidence we need to verify Mines testimony.

 

Mine: I could have told you if…

 

Kiku: [Playful eyes] I’d be careful what you say for the foreseeable future. You aren’t the most popular person around.

 

Namie: That’s an understatement(!)

 

Sumiko: [Pleading] I think we should focus on the task at hand. Suki, if you could continue your point.

 

Suki: [Embarrassed] Actually, it’s more like Yakumo’s point. He deserves most of the credit.

 

Yakumo: [Cowering] P-please, just leave me alone.

 

**_**Yakumo still looks pretty shaken up. I guess I might feel the same if the killer had targeted me as their intended victim. For his sake, we need to discover the identity of the killer sooner rather than later.** _ **

 

Namie: [Disappointed] Ignore him for now, we can’t be distracted by useless trash.

 

Hiroko: Miss Fujikawa, please don’t refer to your class mates as…

 

Namie: I can damn well talk to whoever I want, however I want!

 

Namie: [Snarling] You think it’s okay to shut down and withhold important information? Right now, Yakumo could be the difference between discovering the identity of the blackened or a group execution. [Looking away] This isn’t a fucking game.

 

Monobear: Well I do call it ‘The Killing Game’ for a rea-

 

Namie: Just SHUT UP ALREADY! [Switching attention to Yakumo] So what’s it going to be. Are you going to help us or continue to cower in fear?

 

**_**My hands are shaking in anger. This is the same as when she slapped me in front of everyone. Where does she get this authority over us from? Someone needs to…** _ **

**_**** _ **

Sumiko: Enough. [Pleading] Just… enough.

 

Namie: Whatever.

 

Sumiko: Suki, please continue for now.

 

Suki: [Reluctantly] Right. Well, we actually have some security camera footage which shows what transpired in the corridor.

 

Bokkai: [Surprised] That’s impossible! It shows you the attack?

 

Suki: That’s not what I said. The camera only has a limited range; we can only see who walks through the corridor itself.

 

Reiko: [Disappointed] So it’s useless.

 

Suki: Not necessarily. The footage revealed Mine walking towards the Storage room approximately 40 minutes before we found the body, and then that Mototsune arrived 20 minutes after Mine.

 

Hiroko: [Nodding slowly] I see. In other words, we have the very proof that the blackened was Mine all along!

 

Mine: What is she talking about?

 

Hiroko: [Slamming fist on podium] Silence you Wench, and prepared to be crushed by the reality of your actions!

 

**_**…Wench?** _ **

 

****CROSS SWORDS BEGINS** ** ****!** **

 

****Evidence Swords** ** ****: Mines testimony, small suitcase, rope** **

 

Hiroko: The information you have provided us has to be taken as fact.

 

Hiroko. After all, I doubt any of us here _has the ability to manipulate the tape machine._

 

Hiroko: [Pointing dramatically] With this information, it is obvious that there is a contradiction.

 

Hiroko: Mototsune went into the storage room 20 minutes before we found the body. _The only person in the room at that time was Mine._

 

Hiroko: It therefore stands that it was Mine who killed Mototsune. There was no one else around to suspect.

 

Hiroko: [Proudly] We have our blackened.

 

****CROSS SWORDS ENDS, SOLUTION BELOW** **

* * *

 

 

Text: The only person in the room at that time was Mine.

 

Solution: Mines testimony

****

* * *

 

Suki: I’ll cut through that statement!

 

Suki: We have no way of knowing if Mine was in the room when Mototsune was attacked. By her own admission, she waited in the corridor whilst Mototsune went on ahead.

 

Suki: [Proclaiming boldly] Just because Mine and Mototsune were the only ones to walk past the camera, it doesn’t prove that Mine attacked Mototsune!

 

Hiroko: I have no choice but to agree. [Resigned] My initial conclusion may have been a bit hasty.

 

Suki: Perfect, then can we discuss…

 

Hiroko: [Fighting stance] I am not finished yet! On my honor, I shall prove the flaw in the testimony of Mine Kiyota!

 

****Evidence Swords** ** ****: Mines testimony, Secret passageway, Glass fragment** **

****

Hiroko: Your reasoning may be solid, but there is a huge error with the revelation of the security tape.

 

Hiroko: _No one was in the storage room_  prior to Mines arrival.

 

Hiroko: [Crossing arms] If there had been, Mine would have been unable to create her trap.

 

Hiroko: Afterwards, only Mototsune passed through the corridor.

 

Hiroko: If we take this to mean that no one else was in the Storage Room, then _no one was able to inflict the wound on Mine!_

 

Hiroko: It stands to reason that only Mototsune was able to inflict the wound on Mine.

 

Hiroko: [Slamming fist on podium] This puts both Mototsune and Mine in the storage room around the time of Mototsunes death.

 

Hiroko: So we have both our killer and our victim. The killer is Mine Kiyota!

 

****CROSS SWORDS ENDS, SOLUTION BELOW** **

 

* * *

 

 

Text: no one was able to inflict the wound on Mine!

 

Solution: Glass fragment

 

* * *

Suki: This is the answer!

 

Suki: We have established that Mine created the trap before either Mototsune or the killer entered the storage room. That means that she had access to one of the glass shards. [Triumphantly] It’s entirely possible that the wound inflicted on Mine was done by herself.

 

Hiroko: That’s absurd!

 

Hikari: [Pushing up glasses] Not necessarily. If Mine originally planned on acting as the victim, the appearance of a defensive wound would consolidate such a claim.

 

Hikari: [Deflated] I.. am still not convinced.

 

Iwane: [Shrugging shoulders] All you need to do is look at the time intervals. If Mine was attacked around the time from when she entered the Storage room, she would have to wait approximately 10 minutes in the corridor before Mototsune arrived. If this was true, the killer had ample time to finish her off.

 

Taira: [Thinking] No matter what way you look at it, it doesn’t quite add up.

 

Hiroko: [Feeling cornered] We still have yet to establish how the killer entered the Storage room. If there was a third individual, we would have seen them on the camera!

 

Bokkai: I’m afraid we solved this problem earlier.

 

**_**We have? Actually, Bokkai has a point. There was only one other entrance into the Storage room that the killer could have used.** _ **

**_**** _ **

**QUESTION!**

 

How did the killer enter the Storage room?

 

_Hiding in the closet/ Secret Passageway/ Through the ceiling_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Answer: Secret Passageway

 

* * *

 

Suki: Of course! The camera footage may have only showed Mototsune and Mine entering the Storage room, but this was part of the killers plan. Well, both Mine and the killers plan.

 

Hikari: Suki, are you referring back to the secret passageway?

 

Katai: [Shocked] THE SECRET PASSAGEWAY!

 

Taira: Still a little cliche for my liking.

 

Yachi: [Nervous] Why is it important all of a sudden?

 

**_**The secret passageway would only be found if you were looking specifically for it. Therefore, only the people that did *that* action would have known.** _ **

 

****HANGMANS GAMBIT!** _**_  
_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

****Why was Mine aware of the Secret Passageway?** **

**_**** _ **

**_**_armebono vimvoet_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

* * *

 

 

Answer: Monobear Motive

 

* * *

 

 

Suki: The only people who knew about the secret passageway were the ones who summoned the Monobear last night. If we assume that Mine belongs to the minority who did summoned the Monobear, then the pieces start to fit together.

 

Reiko: [Snarling] Of course she would do something like that.

 

Monobear: Hey hey hey, that’s not fair. It was * _ _that*__  student who asked so nicely for me to give them a helping hand. It’s not fair to blame Mine for something another student did.

 

Sumiko: Wait! Mine wasn’t the person to…

 

Monobear: [Sarcasm] Oh, did I say something I shouldn’t have?

 

Iwane: It doesn’t matter who spoke to the Monobear. For the moment we just need to focus on the actual trial.

 

Sumiko: I agree. [Pondering] Using the camera footage as evidence, it should be clear that the killer is someone who entered using the secret passageway.

 

Suki: In other words, the culprit isn’t singled down to Mine.

 

Roku: I’m confused. Are we proving Mine’s guilt or innocence?

 

Sumiko: [Summarizing] Suki was just explaining how the camera footage doesn’t prove Mine’s guilt.

 

Suki: We should be more specific. The camera footage proves her guilt towards planning a murder. [Biting thumb] Unfortunately, it also proves that she is not the blackened for this case. In fact, Mine never even saw the killer…

 

Kiku: [Suspicious] Hold up. There’s no way Suki could know all this for certain.

 

Suki: [Pressing forwards] ….that’s because Mine never returned to the Storage room like she originally claimed.

 

Iwane: [Visibly exhausted] If Mine had returned to the Storage room like she initially claimed, she would have bumped into the soon to be killer. I think it’s safe to agree with Suki’s deductions.

 

Suki: We also need to consider that it was more effective for Mine to play her role as a victim by remaining in the corridor. That way she was in the best spot for someone to come running to her aid.

 

Hikari: [Pushing up glasses] From that perspective, I believe the evidence to be overwhelming.

 

Hiroko: [Visibly distressed] I.. do not understand. I am unable to see any scenario which doesn’t involve Mine as our killer. Yet, my intuition is telling me she’s our culprit.

 

Suki: Hiroko, I…

 

Hiroko: [Intense gaze] Are you certain of Mines innocence?

 

Suki: [Confidently] Yes, I am.

 

Hiroko: [Processing for a few seconds] Then I will abandon my instincts and trust in yours.

 

**_**This can’t be easy for Hiroko. She’s been acting strange ever since we found Mototsune’s body. They must have been a lot closer than I originally thought.** _ **

 

Taira: [Sniffing] Such a moving scene, the all powerful knight humbling herself to the opinion of a commoner.

 

Suki: [Scratching head] A commoner?

 

Kiku: Not so fast! We need some physical proof of these claims.

 

Suki: Huh? We have already discussed the proof. We know a short fight took place in the Storage room, so if Mine was waiting outside the entire time then…

 

Bokkai: That’s not the point. You haven’t said how you know all this, besides your intuition.

 

Iwane: There is ample evidence that clearly shows…

 

Kiku: ..when interpreted a certain way. [Displeased] I’d hardly call evidence showing two people walking into a room justifying a third person entering from a secret passage way.

 

Yachi: [Fighting stance] Hey, you can’t start complaining way after we decided…

 

Sumiko: No, Kiku is correct. As compelling as Suki’s story is so far, a lot of the evidence is being interpreted in perhaps a bias viewpoint.

 

Hikari: [Twirling pen] I would also be interested in how Suki made so many important deductions.

 

**_**Everyone’s looking at me! I need to say something smart.** _ **

 

Suki: [Frustrated] It just… works out that way.

 

Namie: ….That is not a convincing argument.

 

**_**I’m not explaining myself well, but I have the feeling I know precisely what Mine was up to. Is it instinct? No, this is something else. I just can’t put my finger on it…** _ **

 

Yachi: Suki.

 

Shuki: Huh?

 

Yachi: [Serious] There is only one way to do this.

 

Suki: W-what’s that?

 

Yachi: You are the High School Level Fiction writer, correct?

 

Kiku: [Confused] Well, yeah.

 

Yachi: Then it’s decided. [To group] Suki just needs to tell us the story of Mines plan, from the start to the end.

 

Bokkai: [Startled] You can do that?

 

Kiku: Don’t be absurd, there’s no way..

 

Suki: …Okay.

 

Sumiko: [Worried] Are you are able to perform such a task?

 

Suki: Yeah, I think I can.

 

Hikari: [Opening note pad] Well, you certainly have my interest.

 

**_**Deep breathes Suki. Just imagine that it’s a story. You have all the pieces, and you know roughly how they fit together, so what’s the big deal. Just ignore the fact that there’s no room for error, and that everyone dies if this is wrong. You’ll be fine…** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_(PRE) CLOSING ARGUMENTS_ ** _ **

 

Suki: [Confidently] Everything started several days ago when Mine began plotting to kill a fellow student.

 

Suki: I’m not sure as to the reason why she chose to attack Reiko, her room may simply have been the first door she tried that was unlocked, but she crept inside and began to create the first trap.

 

Suki: Wearing a cloak as a disguise, she got to work using a knife that she had stolen from the kitchen alongside some rope she had previously cut in half. The process would not take very long but unfortunately luck was not on her side.

 

Suki: Halfway through creating the trap, disaster struck; Reiko was returning to her room. As the door knob began to turn, she had little other option other than to hide in the very closet where she had been creating the trap in.

 

Suki: Reiko entered the room unaware of the danger, but this was not true for her bird companion. Mr Raven-san immediately noticed something was wrong, but was shut in his cage under protest. With Reikos back exposed, Mine seized the advantage to burst out and make her escape. Later that night, she would play innocent to news of the attack.

 

Suki: Unfortunately, the story doesn’t end here. Her next opportunity began with Mototsune’s announcement that he was stepping down as leader.

 

Suki: Claiming the title as leader, her commands were simple: no one was allowed to be alone outside their room, and that you should always travel in pairs. This paradoxical pair of rules enabled the stage to be set for her next attack.

 

Suki: At 13:20, Mine walked passed the hallway camera and went into the storage room whereupon she created her second trap. Using the other half of the rope, the only item missing was a murder weapon. Unable to retrieve a second knife, her attention was drawn to a Monobear figurine. Shattering this figurine provided her with the necessarily glass shards.

 

Suki: Mine proceed to open the secret passageway using the information she had received from the Monobear. Inside, she left a piece of black fabric which she had obtained from Yachi’s room. The purpose of this was to frame Yachi for the murder.

 

Suki: With her preparations complete, she left the Storage room and sat in the corridor just outside the cameras view. Proceeded to cut herself with a remaining glass shard, she then waited patiently for a noise. Upon hearing movement, she cried desperately for help. It was Mototsune who answered her cry.

 

Suki: From here the plan was simple, Mine would direct Mototsune into the Storage room whereby he would search frantically for her mysterious attacker. Upon opening the closet, the trap would activate and kill him. When discovered, Mine would play the role of a victim with the ‘killer’ having fled using the hidden passageway. Naturally, she would be unaware of it’s existence and we would have no reason to doubt her.

 

Suki: That was your plan all along, Mine Kiyota. Any objections?

 

****_(PRE) ARGUMENT ENDS_  
** **

 

Kiku: [Disbelief] There’s no way…

 

Yachi: So that’s why a piece of my shirt was there! [Looking away] I can’t believe I was framed so easily.

 

Namie: Perhaps in future people will learn to lock their doors. [Shaking head] It’s like you guys are being asked to be killed.

 

Hikari: [Thinking out loud] As her first target, Reiko may have had insight to the second trap. That explains why you were so desperate to partnered up with her during the investigation.

 

Reiko: [Dejected] That’s so… messed up.

 

Yakumo: [Awestruck] Suki, h-how did you know all that?

 

Iwane: She payed attention. [Shrugging shoulders] After all, there’s nothing surprising in what she just said. It is what we’ve been talking about for the last few hours. [To group] Now that we know Mine isn’t the blackened, I have a question I would like her to answer directly.

 

Mine: Yes, I would be happy to answer any question. [Clutching heart] My life is also on the line.

 

Iwane: [Blank expression] At what point did you realize you weren’t the blackened?

**_**** _ **

Mine: [Sigh] My aren’t you the clever one. Naturally, it was only a few minutes before my confession.

 

Suki: You can’t be serious…

 

Mine: I mostly certainly am ‘being serious’.

 

Iwane: She spent so much of her time stalling Reiko that she never investigated the murder. [Shaking head] If she did, she would have realised that someone else was the blackened.

 

Monobear: Pu pu pu, it was pretty fun to watch.

 

Yakumo: W-why is it speaking now?

 

Monobear: Of course I saw the whole thing go down. I was so shocked, I almost dropped my popcorn! [Sitting back] That’s why I knew all along that Mine wasn’t the blackened, despite even her not knowing about it. I guess she has you guys to thank or she never would have realised her mistake. Although admitting to attempted murder is pretty impressive in it’s own right.

 

Reiko: The bear is right, we can’t forgive Mine for this. We should all-

 

Hiroko: [Firmly] Move on from this conversation.

 

Reiko: [Look of betrayal] Hiroko, I though you were on my side…

 

Hiroko: The purpose of this trial is to locate the killer. There are no secondary objectives.

 

Reiko: Secondary objectives? [Wild gesture] She tried to kill me!

 

Sumiko: Reiko, we can deal with that later. For now, we need to continue the investigation.

 

Roku: [Bored] Continue? Roku can’t believe this is still not over.

 

Taira: I too am rather tired by this trial. [Lackluster] It seems our progress is rather slow.

 

Sumiko: I understand everyone’s fatigued, but we must be close. [Fighting stance] With the revelation of Mine’s actions, we should be able to identify the killer with more ease.

 

Mine: Sumiko is correct. We just need to push that little extra.

 

Roku: [Holding hand up] Roku has a question.

 

Kiku: Not now Roku, we are trying to have a serious conversation.

 

Namie: [Rolling eyes at Kiku] No one asked you.

 

Katai: Ignore them Roku, just remember TO GIVE IT EVERYTHING!

 

Roku: [Grinning] Rokus question concerns Mines new alibi. If the killer arrived through the secret passageway whilst Mine was in the corridor, why didn’t she hear anything?

 

**_**That is… actually a really good question.** _ **

**_**** _ **

****NON-STOP DEBATE!** **

****

****Evidence Bullets: Mines testimony, Small suitcase, Secret Passageway** **

__

Taira: An interesting dilemma. Any ideas?

 

Hiroko: We have established that the killer was inside the Storage room whilst Mine was in the corridor.

 

Hiroko: It therefore follows that _they would have been aware of each others presence._

 

Taira: Unless Suki is wrong about what happened with Mine.

 

Mine: Incorrect, Suki was remarkably accurate. [Glancing at Suki] Almost too accurate.

 

Katai: In that case, THERE MUST BE ANOTHER SOLUTION!

 

Reiko: What if they _simply ignored each other?_

 

Mine: I didn’t need to ignore anyone. The door was closed! How could I hear anything from the Storage room?

 

Yakumo: [Hiding behind podium] T-that’s a lie!

 

Mine: What?

 

Yakumo: Back when Suki and I discovered you in the hallway, we heard a _noise coming from the Storage room._

_ _

Mine: …

 

Taira: So Mine was lying after all!

 

Kiku: I knew it was too good to be true!

 

**_**I do recall hearing a noise when we rushed to Mine’s side, but what could possibly account for that?** _ **

__

****Debate ends, see solution below.** **

****

* * *

 

 

Text: noise coming from the Storage room

 

Solution: Small suitcase

 

* * *

 

 

Suki: I agree with that statement! [Begrudgingly] Mine, could I clarify something with you?

 

Mine: [Angelic pose] Sure, anything to help the group.

 

Reiko: -intense glare-

 

Suki: After you had finished in the Storage room, was the door left open?

 

Mine: I am confident that the door was indeed closed. In fact, I believe the door swings shut automatically.

 

Monobear: Of course of course. Haven’t you guys ever heard of fire safety. As my younger bother Smokey would say, only 4 inches of steel doors can prevent forest fires. [Flirtatious pose] Aren’t I a lovely caring principle?

 

Bokkai: [sizing up Mine] I still don’t think we should be trusting her word for it.

 

Suki: It’s not about trust. If the door had been open, then it follows that Mine would have heard the secret door opening. The fact that Mine was unaware suggests the door was closed after Mine left the Storage room.

 

Yakumo: T-that makes no sense! The main reason we ran into the s-storage room was because we heard a noise. If the doors were shut then…

 

Kiku: Then you wouldn’t have been able to hear any noise from the Storage room. [Smirking] Interesting, perhaps you want to re-think your story?

 

Mine: [Bemused] Yes, how interesting. I am still confident that the door was shut, yet I too heard noises from the Storage room.

 

Yachi: There’s nothing wrong with Suki’s reasoning!

 

Kiku: [Recoiling] What do you want?

 

Yachi: Just because the door was closed when Mine left, doesn’t mean it stayed that way. There’s another option.

 

Hikari: Are you are referring to the idea that the killer opened the door?

 

Iwane: The killer didn’t just open the door, it was propped open. The item left in the doorway proves as much. [Thinking] Still, I didn’t recognize it as a suitcase until Suki mentioned it…

 

Namie: In other words, the killers arrival from the secret passage way was masked by the Storage door being shut. After which, the killer proceeded to prop the door open.

 

Bokkai: Wait, wait wait. We’re going to fast! There’s an error in reasoning that the killer propped the door open.

 

Kiku: I agree. Why would the killer bother to prop the door open? It seems counter intuitive.

**_**** _ **

**_**Just as we were making progress to. I never realised it before but Kiku really doesn’t seem to like me. But that doesn’t mean I can stop here. To save us all, I need to convince them that the propped door was instrumental to the killers plan!** _ **

 

****NON-STOP DEBATE!** **

****

****Evidence Bullets: Small suitcase, Summon paper, Monobears rules** **

__

Namie: So the premise of your argument is that the _killer propped the door open before the murder_.

 

Namie: [Boldly] Unless you can provide a motive for doing so, I will refuse to accept this idea.

 

Hikari: [Examining notepad] It doesn’t appear to make much sense. Why would the killer prop the door open?

 

Reiko: Perhaps _they wanted to be heard_?

 

Sumiko: I’m not so sure about that. Being heard would result in immediate reaction from anyone near by.

 

Sumiko: As a result, they would only be increasing their chances of being caught. 

 

Kiku: It was _obviously an accident._  What moron would purposefully give away their position?

 

Iwane: I fail to see how you can accident prop a door open.

 

Yachi: What if it was related to the killers plan.

 

Taira: What plot device would such an item function?

 

Yachi: I’m not sure. Perhaps the killer _wanted to distract Yakumo?_

 

Yakumo: W-why are we talking about me all of a sudden?

 

Kiku: You were suppose to be the victim, or have you forgotten?

 

**_**The killer must have left the door opened for a reason, I just need to think about why the killer would perform such a strange action.** _ **

 

****Debate ends, see solution below.** **

 

* * *

 

 

Text: wanted to distract Yakumo.

 

Solution: Small suitcase

 

* * *

 

Suki: That’s right. [Victorious pose] It’s the only solution I can think of; the killer put the suitcase there to distract the victim.

 

Iwane: [Nodding] When the victim arrived, all the killer would have to do is mention the suitcase. Then, when the victim turns around and exposes his back, the killer would have the perfect opportunity to strike.

 

Bokkai: [Dismissively] It’s a nice theory, but none of what you just said matches up with the evidence we found.

 

Reiko: Bokkai has a point. If the killer planned on stabbing the victim from behind, then why was the killing wound found on the front of the victims body?

 

Sumiko: No disrespect Suki, but your theory also wouldn’t explain the evidence of a fight taking place between the victim and his killer.

 

Kiku: This is what I’ve been trying to tell you! We’re wasting our time on Suki and her disillusions!

 

**_**Alright Suki, you’re on the right tracks. We just need to focus and concentrate on what happened in the Storage room prior to Mototsunes death.** _ **

 

****LOGIC DIVE!** **

****

1) Whilst inside the storage room, the Killer…

 

_heard Mine scream for help / didn’t hear Mine scream for help_

 

2) After finding Mine and subsequently rushing into the Storage room, Mototsune…

 

_found no one/ found the killer_

 

3) Who attacked first?

 

_The killer/ Mototsune_

 

****Logic Dive over, see solution below** **

 

* * *

 

 

1) Heard Mine scream for help

2) Mototsune found the killer

3) Mototsune

 

* * *

 

 

Suki: Alright, I think I’m starting to understand the crime scene a little better. [Deep concentration] From what we now know about Mines testimony, the reason Mototsune entered the Storage room was to look for Mines attacker.

 

Reiko: [Glaring at Mine] Which she lied about.

 

Suki: But Mototsune didn’t know it was a lie, and neither did our killer.

 

Yakumo: Are you saying…

 

Iwane: We should keep in mind that the killer never originally intended to kill Mototsune. Mototsune instigating the conflict probably forced the killers hand and resulted in the murder.

 

Yachi: [Scared] Wouldn’t this mean that the killer killed… in self defense?

 

Namie: [Blank expression] Murder is still murder.

 

Mine: You’re forgetting that the killer was already targeting Yakumo as a potential victim so is hardly innocent in this affair.

 

Katai: Actually, Yachi may have a point. [Bellowing] YO, MR BEAR!

 

Monobear: [Waking up] PUNISHMENT TIME! Wait, what. You’re still going?

 

Sumiko: [Disheartened] Please pay attention. Is the blackened still accountable in cases which involve self defense?

 

Monobear: [Angry] Of course they are! Didn’t you pay attention to the rules. It’s there in black and white; killing a student makes you the blackened. Sheesh, kids these days.

 

Katai: [Solemnly] I think I have a problem.

 

Kiku: Yes yes, we know all about your problem. Needless to say we are willing to ignore your personal defects.

 

Katai: [Blushing] Not that kind of problem.

 

Suki: [Concerned] You sound quite serious, what’s the problem?

 

Katai: [Scratching head] I still don’t understand why the trap in the storage room was activated.

 

Suki: That’s because…

 

**_**Crap, I haven’t thought that far ahead.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Iwane: This answer is actually quite simple when you think about it in the context of the scenario given to us.

 

****Question: Why did the killer activate the trap?** **

 

_To kill Mototsune/ to hide the body/ to frame Mine._

 

* * *

 

 

Answer: To hide the body

 

* * *

 

 

Suki: Iwane, you think that the killer wanted to hide the body.

 

Iwane: I don’t _*think*_ that, I know it for a fact.

 

Mine: The killer had already planned on killing Yakumo; it was only a matter of minutes before he arrived. I guess the killer panicked and went straight to the closet where they activated my trap.

 

Reiko: It can’t be as simple as that. The wounds on Mototsune match those inflicted by the trap. [Scratching Mr Ravens head] If it was the killer who activated the trap, why is Mototsune the one with the wounds?

 

**_**It’s a good question, meaning I’ll need to provide a good response. The answer has to be with how the killer carried the victim!** _ **

 

****QUESTION** **

 

How did the killer move the victim?

 

_Dragged by feet/ carried over shoulders/ thrown across the room_

 

* * *

 

 

Answer: Carried over shoulders

 

* * *

 

 

Suki: I’ve got it! If the killer carried Mototsune over their shoulders, then the glass shards would have struck similar to the wound description in the Monobear file.

 

Hiroko: It appears that we are finally arriving at a understanding.

 

Sumiko: So, to summarize our findings so far. The killer did not expect to find Mototsune and killed him by accident. Realizing that Yakumo was on his way, the killer attempted to hide the body in closet, but accidentally activated the trap.

 

Suki: That’s when Mine must have screamed for help. [Snapping fingers] If the killer heard the scream, then it makes sense to abandon the body and escape into the secret tunnel.

 

Namie: So the noise you heard was not the activation of the trap, but instead the killer fleeing from the crime scene.

 

Kiku: [Unimpressed] This is all great and everything, but knowing what happened doesn’t tell us who the Killer is.

 

Iwane: How many times do I need to say it, we need all the pieces of the puzzle before we know what the picture is.

 

Kiku: Well, we don’t have enough pieces and guessing isn’t exactly an option. [To group] Is there anyone else with *helpful* information?

 

**_**This is looking hopeless, there has to be more information we can use.** _ **

****

****NON-STOP DEBATE!** **

****

****Evidence Bullets: Taira’s testimony, Mine’s testimony, Secret passageway** **

 

Sumiko: [Clenching fist] Everyone please think, there has to be something left to discuss.

 

Reiko: Perhaps _we should focus on the murder scene_  again?

 

Yakumo: W-we’ve been over the murder scene a bunch of times. [Quietly] Can we j-just move on.

 

Bokkai: I for one still do not trust Mines testimony. _There must be a hidden secret there!_

_ _

Mine: [Fanning herself] Are you forgetting the part where we proved my innocence. I’m 100% guilt free!

 

Bokkai: Any other bright ideas?

 

Taira: I’m not sure it counts for much, but _there’s the flashing lights in the control room._

 

Kiku: I did specify helpful information you know…

 

Yachi: [Breaking down] At this rate, we will never find the killer!

 

Roku: Why don’t we chose the killer by selecting a name from a hat.

 

Iwane: [Visibly in pain] I’m surrounded by morons…

 

**_**Right there! Perhaps if we start talking about that, it might help us identify who the killer is.** _ **

****

****Debate over, see solution below** **

 

* * *

 

 

Text: There’s the flashing lights in the control room.

_ _

Solution: Taira’s testimony

 

* * *

 

 

Suki: That’s right! We haven’t yet discussed the mystery lights in the Control room.

 

Bokkai: [Suspicious] I haven’t heard anything about this.

 

Reiko: [Doubtful] Unfortunately, it doesn’t really sound all that helpful.

 

Sumiko: We should discuss all forms of evidence.

 

Taira: [Cracking knuckles] Finally, my moment to shine!

 

Kiku: Get on with it already.

 

Taira: From spending countless hours in the Control room, I can confirm that the lights on the panel… [pauses dramatically] were going off at random intervals!

 

-silence-

 

Katai: [Disbelief] THATS IT?

 

Taira: [Embarrassed] Well, yeah. It’s all I’ve got.

 

**_**There’s more to those lights than just random intervals. All I need to do is convince everyone else, no problem what so ever…** _ **

 

****NON-STOP DEBATE!** **

****

****Evidence Bullets: Taira’s account/ camera footage/ Monobear motive** **

****

Sumiko: We should focus on what the lights on the control board are responsible for.

 

Kiku: [Sighing] Why does it always have to be something complicated. What if they _were simply connected to a light switch?_

 

Taira: I don’t think that’s the case. I would have noticed if that was the case.

 

Yachi: [To no one in particular] Maybe it’s _connected to something outside the control room_?

 

Kiku: [Moving on] Who would design such a strange connection? It’s obviously wrong.

 

Bokkai: What if the bear _simply made them go off at random._  You know, to throw us off?

 

Yakumo: Yeah, it s-sounds like something he would do.

 

Kiku: [Visibly tired] The Monobear would never interfere with a class trial. Are you guys even trying?

 

**_**The trial is falling into chaos. Someone just made a good point, I should help them develop their argument.** _ **

**_**** _ **

* * *

 

 

Text: connected to something outside the control room

 

Solution: Monobear Motive

 

* * *

 

Suki: I agree with that. [Pondering] From what Taira said, the lights only began flashing today. I don’t think that it’s a coincidence that the Monobear revealed his motive the night before. [Confidently] There has to be a connection.

 

Hikari: [Intense stare] I would be careful of making such grandiose statements. Correlation does not necessarily mean causation.

**_**** _ **

Suki: [Intimidated] Actually, we kinda already have the evidence we need to prove a correlation. [Turning quickly away] Taira, did you remain in the control room after talking to Hiroko and myself?

 

Taira: Yes, that would be correct. In fact, the light for switch one started flashing not long after you left.

 

Suki: [Pointing dramatically] Which would be the same time for when we entered the Secret passageway!

**_**** _ **

Hiroko: [Nodding] I can confirm that the evidence provided is accurate.

 

Iwane: [Stroking chin] So we can safely conclude that button 1 is linked to the secret tunnel. [Staring suspiciously at Suki] I’m not sure what this tells us.

 

Suki: Well Taira spends a lot of time in the control room. She’s seen the light go off several times.

 

Namie: Wait, I think I understand where you coming from! [Turning towards Taira] Did the light go off near the time of Mototsunes death?

 

Taira: Well yeah. The button flashed 40 minutes before the murder. [Recalling] Actually, it also flashed 15 minutes before murder too.

 

Iwane: From what we have previously discussed, I think we can safely conclude that the 40 minutes has to be Mine.

 

Suki: Which means the light going off 15 minutes before the murder has to be the killer going into the secret passageway!

 

**_**Great job Suki, we are nailing this!** _ **

 

Kiku: I hardly find that helpful. [Examining nails] After all, we have already discussed that the killer passed through the secret passageway earlier on. Isn’t all this one big waste of time? [Noticing Sukis lack of attention] Hey, are you even listening to me!

 

**_**All these clever deductions and I omitted the most obvious conclusion. The killer traveled to and from the crime scene via the Secret passageway, which means…** _ **

 

Suki: [Smacking forehead] I should have realised the moment we discovered the killer entered from the secret passage way!

 

Kiku: Realised? Realised what?

 

Suki: [Intense stare at Roku] I know who the killer is.

 

Iwane: [Shocked] Seriously?

 

Taira: [Muttering to herself] Hopefully the pay off is worth the wait.

 

**_**If what that person said is true, then there is no other option. Maybe I should have given it a few more minutes to properly think it though… No. Now is not the time to doubt yourself Suki.** _ **

 

Kiku: How many times do we need to go through randomly accusing people? I thought we had established that that process doesn’t work.

 

Sumiko: No Kiku, I don’t think this is a random accusation. [Gravely] I think this is it.

 

Bokkai: [Protesting] There’s no way she just happened to do what none of us have done in the last few hours.

 

Yachi: Just shut up and let her talk.

 

Reiko: Yeah, let her speak!

 

**_**It’s too late; for better or for worse. I hope I’m wrong, but deep down I know it was always going to be someone from this group. Yet why does this feel so wrong? Maybe deep down I don’t want to believe that any of this is true, that Mototsune is alive and it’s all some stupid joke.** _ **

 

Yakumo: G-give us a name!

 

Katai: Speak from your heart!

 

Hikari: -Intense blank expression-

**_**** _ **

**_**It’s all too real though. This isn’t a story with a happy ending, I should have known that the second I heard the Monobear speak.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Hiroko: I demand you reveal the identity of Mototsunes killer!

 

Suki: [Intense gaze] It’s all over. The killer, the person who killed Mototsune…

 

Suki: [Pointing accusingly] It’s you…

 

CHOOSE YOUR KILLER!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The killer is revealed next chapter. Excited? I hope so, this trial took a lot longer write than I originally anticipated. It's ridiculous how big the word count is....
> 
> Congrats on reading this far!


	12. Lying in the face of Adversity - Abnormal Day 1 Trial Part 4

****Select your Blackened!** **

****

****Bokkai Iori Selected** **

 

Suki: [Determined] It has to be you… Bokkai!

 

Bokkai: [Shocked] What did you just say?

 

Suki: You heard me, I know that you’re responsible for all of... [gesturing to court room] this!

 

Bokkai: That’s… [recovering instantly] a completely absurd accusation.

 

Taira: That revelation came from no where! [Stroking chin] Dramatic reveals are supposed to be easy to follow or else you lose the target audience ya know.

 

Monobear: No need to worry about that; everyone knows the first trial is always the worst. [Clasping paws together] That way when we look back at the end, you can see just how far we’ve come.

 

Kiku: Taira, please don’t encourage the bear…

 

Iwane: Of all the potential suspects, I didn’t have Bokkai on my list. [Unconvinced]  Suki, are you sure you want to continue on this path?

 

Suki: There’s no mistake. [Clenching fist] Bokkai was the one to kill Mototsune.

 

Bokkai: She’s wrong, I’m by far the least suspicious person here. [Pointing at Suki] This time you’ve gone too far with your ludicrous story telling!

 

Yakumo: M-maybe she’s just s-scared. [Hiding behind podium] I want this to b-be over too.

 

Bokkai: [Folding arms] That doesn’t give her the right to throw accusations around.

 

Sumiko: Perhaps we should all calm down. We need to trust each other if we are ever going to get to the truth.

 

Suki: But I-

 

Hiroko: [Slamming on podium] No, that’s wrong!

 

Hiroko: Now is not the time for faith and trust. This is the time for finding the truth regardless of the cost.

 

Hikari: [Nodding in agreement] Suki has made her accusation, I say we let her continue her line of reasoning.

 

Bokkai: That’s just going to confuse everyone. [Shaking head] We shouldn’t be wasting our time on this.

 

Reiko: Would it be wasting our time if we were able to prove your innocence?

 

Bokkai: Well, I’d have to answer no. Yet the problem remains that-

 

Mine: -then there wouldn’t be a problem unless you have something to hide. [Coyly] I, for one, am interested to see how this plays out.

 

Bokkai: [Flustered] I have nothing to hide!

 

Mine: [Smiling innocently] Then there won’t be a problem in letting Suki continue.

 

Bokkai: I… whatever.

 

Iwane: So we are in agreement. Suki, please proceed.

 

**_**It hurts that no one seems to outright believe in me, but I guess it’s understandable given the chaos of the random accusations when we first started. What am I thinking? If they don’t believe in me then I’ll just have to prove it to them! You only get one shot at this Suki, you need to make it count.**_**

 

****NON-STOP DEBATE!** **

****

****Evidence Bullets: Signs of struggle/ Mines testimony/ Rokus testimony** **

 

Suki: [Confidently] I believe that the culprit for this case is none other than you Bokkai!

 

Bokkai: Of all the suspicious people here, you chose me?

 

Bokkai: [Patronizing laughter] The power must have gone to head, aren’t you supposed to be the meek quiet on?

 

Yachi: That’s not the point. _It doesn’t matter who it comes from_ , evidence is still evidence!

 

Bokkai: [Exaggerated gesturing] Evidence? What evidence? So far all you have are the disillusions of a reclusive wench!

 

Iwane: As mush as I disagree with the term ‘wench’, we have yet to hear any evidence implicating Bokkai.

 

Taira: [Pushing up glasses] All the _evidence we need is from his reaction._  

 

Bokkai: You can’t just guess like that. [Touching temple of head] Remember, we all die if we choose the wrong blackened!

 

Reiko: Just because we don’t have evidence yet, it doesn’t mean your not guilty.

 

Katai: The usage of a double negative? HOW BARBARIC!

 

Mr Raven: [Chanting] Guilty Guilty!

 

Bokkai: There’s no way you would risk it. So _as long as there isn’t any evidence_ , you can’t do shit!

 

**_**To convince the group, I need some form of evidence which proves Bokkai to be the culprit. Fortunately, I have just the thing to do it to!** _ **

 

* * *

 

Text: as long as there isn’t any evidence

 

Solution: Rokus account

 

* * *

 

 

Suki: That’s wrong! [Gritting teeth] I have evidence that implicates Bokkai as the blackened.

 

Bokkai: That’s a load of shit!

 

Suki: Tell that to the alibi which places you at the kitchen around the time the flashing lights in the control room went off!

 

Bokkai: [Confused] The flashing lights in the… what nonsense are you talking about?

 

Mine: If I recall correctly, the lights in the control room correspond with the usage of the secret passage way.

 

Taira: Which is where I come to save the day! [Smugly] I can prove that the culprit used the secret passageway to enter the Storage room.

 

Bokkai: So what? I fail to see how I fit into this.

 

Suki: If we factor in that the culprit would have had to pass through the Kitchen in order to enter the secret passageway, then anyone passing through the Kitchen around that time would most likely be our Killer. [Narrowing eyes] Bokkai, isn’t it true you went through the Kitchen just before Mototsune was killed?

 

Bokkai: That’s erm…. I mean to say that.. [trailing off]

 

Sumiko: [Concerned] Bokkai, please respond to Suki’s query.

 

Bokkai: [Worried] I… I wasn’t anywhere near the Kitchen when Mototsune was killed. [Snapping fingers] In fact, I was in my room the entire time.

 

Suki: That’s a lie! [Squaring arms] Not even a good one at that.

 

Bokkai: Says you. Where’s your proof that says otherwise?

 

Iwane: [Rolling eyes] Suki, you do realize you need to name your witness before we can proceed, right?

 

Suki: Well, I kinda thought he would speak up. [Scratching back of head] I guess it is _*him*_  after all.

 

**_**I guess he really isn’t going to speak out until I talk to him directly. I feel a little bad forcing him but this is the class trial after all; I can think about everyone's feelings later when we’re still alive.**_**

****

 

Suki: [Proclaiming boldly] The witness who saw Bokkai enter the Kitchen is none other than Roku.

 

Kiku: [Bewildered] Roku?

 

Roku: [Also bewildered for some reason] Roku?

 

**_**He looks confused, why does he look confused? I’ve got a bad feeling about this…** _ **

 

Suki: Well, yeah. [Awkwardly] You did tell me after all.

 

Roku: Roku… does not seem to understand.

 

Iwane: [Shaking head in disbelief] This trial is something else.

 

Sumiko: Roku, Suki is under the impression you have evidence that implicates Bokkai. Specifically that you saw Bokkai heading towards the Kitchen shortly before Mototsune’s murder. [Gently] Could you confirm or deny this?

 

Bokkai: This is ridiculous, you’re putting words in his mouth!

 

Hikari: He does have a point. [Smiling sweetly] Please select your words with more care in the future.

 

Sumiko: [Bashful] Of course. If Roku would still respond to my question then-

 

Roku: -Roku does seem to recall someone walking into the Kitchen. [Flustered] Unfortunately there were quite a few noisy interruptions today. As such he is unable to confirm that-

 

Iwane: [Furious] ARE YOU KIDDING ME! YOU SAW THE KILLER WALK PAST YOU AND YOU DIDN’T EVEN-

 

Sumiko: [Firmly] Iwane, enough!

 

Iwane: [Protesting] But he-

 

Sumiko: I do not care what your opinion is. [Hands on hip] You will not address your fellow students in such a inappropriate manner.

 

****Sumiko, forever acting as the mother of the group, finished lecturing Iwane enough to make his cheeks turn bright red. In response, Iwane turned away embarrassed. The scene felt so surreal, especially given the severe context of the class trial.** **

**_**** _ **

Iwane: I… I apologize Roku. I’ve been feeling hot and flustered for a while now. [Muttering to himself] Must be the stress. I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.

 

Roku: [Deflated] Roku accepts his apology, and wishes to express his sorrow on not being able to assist further.

 

Bokkai: [Clapping hands together] Well it looks like Suki’s evidence failed to materialize. Anything else to say Suki?

 

**_**Crap, Roku was my main source of evidence in proving Bokkais guilt. If only Roku had had had the guts to actually testify then… no, that’s a little unfair. I guess it shouldn’t be easy to condemn someone just like that. But then why am I so good at this? What we need is a miracle…** _ **

 

Kiku: [Breaking the silence] Roku may not be confident he saw Bokkai, but there’s other evidence to implicate him.

 

Bokkai: Kiku, what are you saying? [Feeling betrayed] You’ve been arguing against Suki this entire time!

 

Kiku: I don’t like being wrong, especially at moments like this. [Twirling hair] However, it is clear that Suki requires a helping hand.

 

Kiku: [Fighting pose] Now stand back and watch how it’s supposed to be done!

 

****NON-STOP DEBATE!** **

****

****Evidence Bullets: Rope/ Knife/ Status of body** **

****

Kiku: So, it all comes down to this. [Examining fingernails] Grovel and maybe I’ll feel like helping you guys out.

 

Namie: You would be willing to withhold information and let us die just for your ego? [Sighing] Talk about a sadist.

 

Sumiko: [Concerned] I do not believe Kiku is capable of such an action.

 

Kiku: It’s just a joke, relax already. [Smiling] After all, this trial is resolved thanks to yours truly.

 

Yachi: [Muttering under breath] Actually Suki did most of the work…

 

Bokkai: This is just ridiculous. [Snarling] If you want to bully someone, I suggest you pick on someone else.

 

Katai: I do not wish to believe Bokkai is the blackened. [Without confidence]   _Perhaps he was framed?_

 

Kiku: Are you listening? I just said I have the evidence that proves Bokkais guilt!

 

Taira: The dramatic tension is building! [Throwing hands in the air] I feel like I’m going to implode!

 

Reiko: [Pouting] Just tell us already!

 

Kiku: Well, if you insist. I just so happened to witness _Bokkai returning from the kitchen_  last night.

 

Bokkai: … and what?

 

Hiroko: I do not understand the point you are trying to make. _The murder occurred today,_  what does last night have to do with anything.

 

Bokkai: Yeah, stop talking shit Kiku!

 

**_**What evidence could there be which proves Bokkai’s guilt? I need to think this through before I say anything that slows down the trial.** _ **

 

Debate over, see solution below

 

* * *

 

 

Text: returning from the kitchen last night

 

Solution: Kinfe 

 

* * *

 

Suki: I agree with that! [Smiling] We know for a fact that the murder weapon for this trial was a knife, and I recall Katai mentioning that the knife was found missing this morning.

 

Kiku: Tsch, it’s not like I need any help from the likes of you.

 

Suki: Oh.

 

Sumiko: [Fake smiling] You two have quite the dynamic huh.

 

Kiku: [Worried] W-what. That’s not true.

 

**_**Well, this is a little weird. Maybe I should step back and let Kiku argue this one.**_ **

 

Kiku: [Clearing throat] Moving on, I saw two people returning from the kitchen around the time that the second knife went missing. That would be Yachi and Bokkai. If the knife is indeed the murder weapon, then subsequently the pair of them are extremely suspicious.

**_**** _ **

Hikari: [Flipping through Notepad] That does explain your earlier suspicions of Yachi.

 

Bokkai: That’s a load of bullshit. If we were to go by that reasoning then there's an equal chance that Yachi is the culprit.

 

Yachi: [Grabbing hair] Ah, not again!

 

Namie: Not necessarily. If we are to believe Iwane’s testimony, then Yachi has a alibi.

 

Bokkai: [Grasping] Well, that’s still not evidence! Kiku could either be wrong or mistaken.

 

Mine: I wouldn’t call that a convincing defense.

 

Bokkai: [Flaring nostrils] WOULD EVERYONE JUST STOP CONSPIRING AGAINST ME ALREADY!

 

Sumiko: I’m afraid there is no conspiracy among the group; only the provision of facts. If you wish to refute them, then we invite you to do so.

 

Bokkai: So all I need to do is prove that you are wrong. [Twisted face] Hehe, no trouble at all.

 

**_**What’s with Bokkai all of a sudden? His face looks so…creepy and twisted. It hurts to see him struggle like this; why can’t he just admit to the truth?**_ **

**_**** _ **

Bokkai: [To himself] I just have to prove you guys wrong. [Muttering to himself] It’s all I need to do. All I need..

 

****NON-STOP DEBATE!** **

****

****Evidence Bullets: Knife/ Tairas testimony/ Guard patrol/ Secret passageway** **

 

Reiko: Well, he turned creepy real fast.

 

Mr Raven: [Agreeing] Real fast.

 

Bokkai: [Whispering to himself] I need to show them their mistake. Show them the error of their ways.

 

Mine: [Disgusted] What a hideous transformation. _Only someone pure evil could revert to such a repulsive form._

 

Hikari: At least his outward appearance now matches the inside.

 

Bokkai: [Suddenly back to normal] Not to worry, I have found the error with Kiku’s testimony!

 

Taira: What kind of Jekyll and Hyde shit is this?

 

Bokkai: Kiku may have _seen both Yachi and myself return from the Dining hall_.

 

Bokkai: [Creepy smile] But there were other chances to steal the knife. _The killer must have crept into the kitchen over night!_

 

Yakumo: H-he has a point.

 

Iwane: [Stubbornly] Even if that’s true, you haven't explained what you were doing in the Dining hall

 

Bokkai: Maybe I was having a snack. The fuck does it matter? [Manic laughing] Anyone could have stolen the knife so you can’t pin shit on me!

 

****_It doesn’t make sense for the killer to retrieve the knife during the night, I need to show Bokkai the error in his reasoning._** **

 

Debate over, see solution below

 

* * *

 

 

Text: The killer must have crept into the kitchen over night!

 

Solution: Patrol

 

* * *

 

 

Suki: That’s wrong! [Exasperated] Bokkai, both Hiroko and Sumiko were on guard duty that night. They started after everyone had returned to the rooms and finished shortly before breakfast.

 

Sumiko: That is correct. After I realized Hiroko had been performing night duty by herself, I offered to stand watch with her.

 

Bokkai: [Snapping] Well then you must have been slacking as they went right past you! I refuse to be executed on behalf of *your* negligence.

 

Hiroko: [Unimpressed] That statement is incorrect. We would have noticed if someone attempted to sneak out or return to their designated room.

 

Kiku: Face it Bokkai, your defense is non-existent. No one else could have retrieved the knife, it can only be you. [To group] I believe that no one should have any doubts concerning the identity of the blackened?

 

Bokkai: [Gritting teeth] I wouldn’t be so sure about that.

 

Bokkai: So far, none of your ‘evidence’ actually implicates me. Yachi, Bokkai or Kiku could be lying in any of their testimonies. [Slamming fists down] After what happened with Mine, how can any of us be sure what is real and what is fiction?

 

Mine: That’s a nice speech and everything, but the evidence is all pointing towards you being the blackened. Unless you provide us with something that suggests your innocence…

 

Bokkai: Then shut up and listen whilst I give you your damn evidence. [Furiously] I’ll put you all in your place!

 

Mine: [Rolling eyes] This should be good.

 

Bokkai: If I were the culprit, then that means I would have fought Mototsune in the Storage room. If that’s true, then my appearance is all the evidence you need.

 

Bokkai: [Gesturing to suit] Tell me, why my suit is in peak perfect condition? Go on then, don’t hesitate. [Intensely] Well, can you?

 

**_**Bokkai’s ‘evidence’ is the high standard of his suit. Annoyingly, there would be scuff marks if he had been the one to fight Mototsune. Does the fact that his suit is in perfect condition mean that he isn’t the blackened? What I’ve been wrong this entire time and I’ve been trying to convict an innocent person… No, there’s too much evidence that supports my reasoning. There has to be an answer to this!**_ **

**_**** _ **

****_HANGMANS GAMBIT!_ ** **

**_**** _ **

****_qinuue moosr_ ****

 

See solution below

 

* * *

 

 

Answer: Unique Rooms

 

* * *

 

 

Bokkai: So if no one has anything to say then can we move on from-

 

Suki: -I’ve got it! [Snapping fingers] All our rooms are individually designed to suit our needs; including back up replicas of our clothes.

 

Suki: All the killer would have to do is exit the secret tunnel and proceed through the kitchen straight to their room. Inside, all you would need to do is simply change outfit. [Confidently] In this case, the killer chose to put on a replica of the outfit they were already wearing.

 

Bokkai: [Eyes wide open] That’s bull. No way the killer had that much time.

 

Yakumo: C-could the killer really do it in the amount of time?

 

Hiroko: [Unsure] It would be difficult, but not exactly impossible.

 

Mine: Well, it took us quite a while to assemble everyone; at least 10 minutes. [Turning to face Bokkai] Bokkai, where were you exactly when the body was found.

 

Bokkai: [Reluctantly] … in my room.

 

Mine: [Triumphantly] Well, that speaks for itself now doesn’t it.

 

Bokkai: [Waving arms wildly] To hell with all this! Nothing anyone has said so far proves I’m the culprit. [Haunted look] Are you all really going to die for a hunch?

 

**_**Bokkai… why does it have to be like this? The way he is reacting, I’m sure that if we were forced to vote right now then there would be a unanimous decision against him. Yet, I can’t let it end unfinished. I need him to admit to what he has done.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: If it’s alright with everyone, I would like to look over some of the elements of the case so far?

 

Kiku: [Confused] For what reason?

 

Hikari: Given how backed into a corner Bokkai is, I wouldn’t recommend changing our course.

 

Mine: [Bored] We could just skip straight to the vote.

 

Bokkai: [Animal like rage] We haven't decided shit yet!

 

Yachi: I don’t want it to end, not like this anyway. [Nervously] I’m not ready to vote.

 

Mine: [Sarcastically] Then I guess we shall let Suki show off a little more.

**_**** _ **

Suki: Thanks… I think.

**_**** _ **

****NON-STOP DEBATE!** **

****

****Evidence Bullets: Small suitcase/ Knife/ Black fabric** **

 

Suki: If we are right with our deductions so far, then the killer was in a rush; they had to leave the crime scene almost immediately after murdering Mototsune.

 

Bokkai: [Waving hand] Yes yes, we know all that. _It doesn’t prove I’m the killer._

 

Suki: No, but it sheds some light on other evidence.

 

Bokkai: [Concerned] What evidence?

 

Iwane: The logic follows that the killer wouldn’t have time to ensure the scene was evidence free.

 

Iwane: After all, time was not their greatest ally.

 

Namie: [Raising head] If the killer left in a rush, then it’s possible _they left behind incriminating evidence_.

 

Bokkai: All you do is talk and talk. Where is this magical piece of evidence?

 

****_If the killer was in a rush, it makes sense that they left behind evidence that they otherwise would have taken with them._** **

**_**** _ **

Debate over, see solution below

 

* * *

 

 

Text: they left behind incriminating evidence

 

Solution: Small Suitcase

 

* * *

 

 

Suki: That’s right. The killer left behind a vital clue at the crime scene; the small suitcase used as a door stop!

 

Bokkai: [Visibly distressed] That’s not… I don’t see where you are going with this.

 

Suki: There is no doubt in my mind that the killer planned on retrieving the small suitcase after the murder. After all, it provides a clue as to the identity of the blackened.

 

Bokkai: [Waving it away] A door stop is a door stop. I’d hardly call it incriminating evidence.

 

Yachi: [Slowly nodding] The clue has to lie in where the small suitcase originated from.

 

Taira: Huh, why would that matter?

 

Katai: [Scratching head] Surely the killer retrieved it from the storage room. It’s what the storage room is for after all.

 

Suki: No, that can’t be right. I looked inside the storage room on the first day and didn’t see anything resembling a small suitcase.

 

Yachi: I can confirm. [Looking away] There was a bunch of weird stuff but nothing like that.

 

Reiko: So we just need to solve the mystery of the suitcases origin. Does anyone have any ideas?

 

**_**Where did the door stop come from? Maybe if I can figure that out, I can corner Bokkai!**_ **

 

Question: Where did the door stop come from?

 

_Storage room/ secret room/ kitchen/ bedroom_

 

See solution below

 

* * *

 

Answer: A bedroom

 

* * *

 

 

Suki: That’s it! The door stop must have come from one of our bedrooms.

 

Iwane: [Satisfied smile] If the suitcase did indeed come from a bedroom, then we have our proof that the blackened is indeed Bokkai.

 

Bokkai: [Baffled] W-what makes you say that.

 

Iwane: You do dress like a lawyer after all. Out of everyone here, only you would have a suitcase put inside your room.

 

Bokkai: That’s baseless conjecture! [Straightening tie] Mototsune was a politician right? Why couldn’t he have had the suitcase.

 

Iwane: That’s… [Trailing off]

 

Namie: Aren’t we forgetting that Bokkai is the ultimate lucky student? [Unconvinced] Why would they design his room with a suitcase.

 

Bokkai: See? This entire segment is ludicrous. [Clenching fist] Suki is clearly targeting me, possibly even as a front to hide her own guilt!

 

Suki: [Backing away] I’m not targeting you, I’m just…following the evidence.

 

Hikari: Correlation does not equal causation. How many times do you need to be told? [Cold stare] I refuse to vote until we can prove a causation beyond a reasonable doubt.

 

**_**Where did I go wrong? If I can’t convince everyone that Bokkai is the killer, then it’s all over. Unless I’ve been wrong this entire time… No, there’s another piece of evidence I can use. I’ll prove it right here and now!** _ **

**_**** _ **

****HANGMANS GAMBIT** **

 

Nibssseu radc

 

See solution below

 

* * *

 

 

Answer: Business Card

 

* * *

 

 

Suki: Here’s my answer!

 

Suki: [Deep sigh] The door stop wasn’t the only evidence left behind by the killer.

 

Taira: [Intrigued] The plot thickens. Do proceed.

 

Bokkai: [Waving away] Give it up already, I’ve already revealed your true colours. This is just wasting our time.

 

Suki: [Unmoved] The evidence we need to the find the culprit is the Summons paper given to Yakumo.

 

Bokkai: Are you an idiot? We already went over this earlier. There’s nothing suspicious about the summons paper!

**_**** _ **

Mine: [Raising eyebrow] I say we give Suki a chance. After all, she has done remarkably well so far.

 

Suki: It’s not a chance. I’ve seen that summons paper before!

 

***** FLASHBACK*** **

 

Suki: So if we were to flip a coin, would you be able to guess which side it lands on?

 

Bokkai: Well, yeah. I mean that does make sense.

 

Suki: Could I… Could I see it?

 

Bokkai: No. I mean to say I don’t have a coin on me, at this moment in time.

 

Suki: So you don’t have anything in those pockets we can use to flip, I find that pretty suspicious.

 

Bokkai: [Sighs] Here. [Emptying pockets] All I have is this pocket watch and a business card.

 

Suki: [Holding back laughter] Who wears a pocket watch in this day and age?

 

Bokkai: [Straightening back] Someone with class.

 

**_**Note to future self, tease Bokkai about owning a pocket watch.**_ > **

 

Suki: Okay, well we can flip the business card.

 

Bokkai: You’re not going to let me go without flipping something, are you?

 

Suki: Not on my _watch._

__

Bokkai: … That wasn’t even clever.

 

Suki: Maybe not this _time_ , but I will get a _second_ chance.

 

****_Okay, even I think I’m over doing it._ ** **

**_**** _ **

Bokkai: Please, please stop.

 

****With Bokkai temporarily distracted, I snatched the business card from his hand. It was slightly thicker than I imagined but also very sturdy. After turning it over a few times, I couldn’t help but be a little confused.** **

****

Suki: You do realize that a business card is suppose to have your information on it, right?

 

Bokkai: [Worried] What! [Snatches the card back] Oh, this is the template. I was going to update my card before I came to Hopes Peak Academy. Guess I forgot it was in my pocket.

 

*****FLASHBACK ENDS*** **

 

Suki: That summons card, it’s the same as the business card you showed me the other day. [Looking at the floor] You gave it to Yakumo to draw him into meeting you. The plan was to retrieve the card after you had killed him. [Gritting teeth] It is only because Mototsune got involved that you never got that chance.

 

Bokkai: [Staggering backwards] … Bitch!

 

Iwane: [Shrugging shoulders] So it’s proven beyond all reasonable doubt.

 

Suki: Yes. [Sadly] The card used to lure Yakumo to the Storage room belongs to  Bokkai. With this, there is no doubt.

 

Bokkai: [Face twisted with anger] Shut your fucking mouth!

 

Suki: [Recoiling] Huh!

 

Bokkai: You think I’m that stupid? The only person who claims to have seen the card was you Suki! The only way this proves my guilt is if everyone chooses to believe you over me.

 

Taira: [Avoiding eye contact] It is suspicious that the only person who can testify to Bokkai owning the card is the person pushing for his guilt.

 

Bokkai: [Delighted] See!

 

Taira: That doesn’t prove your innocence. Suki has identified quite the few ‘coincidences’.

 

Bokkai: But they are still coincidences! [Snapping fingers] We should keep going until we can prove it beyond doubt.

 

****_No matter what I throw at Bokkai, he is managing to sidestep it or outright refute it. But to deny that I ever saw the card in the first place… it has to be him. This is it, if I’m ever going to prove that Bokkai is the culprit then this is my chance. I need to back him into a corner and prove to everyone that it was him all along!_ ** **

**_**** _ **

****SHOWDOWN!** **

 

Final confrontation!

 

Bokkai: This isn’t a trial, it’s a one man witch hunt.

 

Bokkai: [Slamming fists on podium] You have nothing. No evidence, no proof!

 

Bokkai: Stop wasting our time Suki, we need to find the real killer!

 

Bokkai: I’ve been honest the whole time.

 

Bokkai: [Frantically looking around the room] Why would you chose to believe someone like her over me?

 

Bokkai: I thought we were friends….

 

Bokkai: If you chose to vote me, [Eyes wide in terror] everyone dies!

 

Bokkai: I’M A INNOCENT MAN!

 

****Final shot:** **

 

                                   LEVEL

 BUISNESSMAN                                          SCHOOL

                                   HIGH

 

See answer below

 

* * *

 

 

FINAL SHOT: HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL BUSINESSMAN!

 

* * *

 

 

Suki: It’s all over Bokkai. This is the truth behind the case!

 

****CLOSING ARGUMENTS!** **

 

Suki: Our story begins two nights ago with the revelation of Reikos attack. The fact that someone in our group was taking the death game seriously facilitated this murder. After all, that was almost certainly the night that they resigned them self to the fact that this was a kill or be killed situation.

 

Suki: The following night, Monobear revealed the motive of the attainable secret knowledge. Such power was too hard to resist, and our killer had a secret to protect; their ultimate talent. They fled during the blackout and ran to summon the Monobear.

 

Suki: Summoning the Monobear enabled the killer to learn of the secret passageway, to which they immediately went to investigate. After confirming its existence, they saw their opportunity to grab the murder weapon from the kitchen! With the knife hidden, they crept back to their room albeit encountering Kiku in the process.

 

Suki: The next day, the killer set their plan into motion. Writing a fake invitation to discuss the upcoming talent show on a blank Business card, the killer slipped the card under their intended victims door. The plan was for Yakumo to arrive alone and consequently be easy prey.

 

Suki: Around 13:30, the killer traveled thorough the secret passageway into the Storage room, walking past a distracted Roku. Upon entering the storage room, they waited patiently for 14:00 when their victim was due arrive. To prepare for the murder, the killer wedged a small suitcase in the door opening to the corridor. In doing so, they hoped to later distract the victim and provide the opportunity to land a fatal first strike.

 

Suki: Unfortunately, our killer was not alone in their evil schemes. Unknown to our killer, Mine was already in the middle of her own plan. That’s why, 10 minutes before Yakumo was due to arrive, our killer heard a scream followed by Mototsune barging into the Storage room.

 

Suki: Our killer was probably confused and tried to appear friendly. However, Mototsune was under the impression that Mine had been attacked and subsequently attempted to subdue our baffled killer. Despite being initially confused and slow to react, our killer had a massive advantage; the knife. Plunging the knife into Mototsunes knife, the crime was over almost in a instant. Mototsune was dead, and our killer had become the first blackened.

 

Suki: This gave the killer an immediate dilemma; Yakumo would be arriving shortly, and there was also the initial scream from the corridor to consider. The killer decided to hide the body, and fortunately there was a convenient cupboard behind them. Carrying the victim over their shoulders, the killer progressed to the cupboard and unknowingly activated Mines trap. The corpse absorbed most of the glass shards, with our killer escaping relatively unscathed. Confused by the events that had transpired, the killer decided to flee after hearing further noise from the corridor.

 

Suki: It was as just after the killer fled the scene that Yakumo and myself discovered the body. Whilst we were processing the unthinkable, our killer was running through the secret corridor and into the now empty kitchen. From here, the killer was able to sneak back to their room and change into a fresh suit. In a short time, the killer would rejoin the group and act surprised as they ‘discovered’ the body.

 

Suki: This is the truth behind Mototsune’s murder. Or are you still in denial, Bokkai Iori; the Ultimate Businessman!

 

****CLOSING ARGUMENT ENDS!** **

 

Bokkai: [Pale as a ghost] It’s not true. N-none of it. [Whispering] All lies.

 

Mine: I think it’s time to give up. [Shrugging shoulders] It appears as though you have been well and truly beaten.

 

Yakumo: B-bokkai, did you really kill Mr Mototsune…

 

Bokkai: [Muttering] Me, kill? No. I couldn’t kill anyone.

 

Monobear: All righty then. I think that’s plenty of time. [Cocking head to one side] Shall we move onto the voting segment?

 

Sumiko: [Bitter] It appears as though we are ready.

 

Iwane: Best to just get this over with.

 

Bokkai: [Incomprehensible] I c-couldn’t kill anyone. It’s a lie, a big fat lie.

 

Monobear: In that case, may I present to you the trademarked segment of the show; voting time! In front of your podium is a screen, please select the student you think is the blackened. Make sure you vote for the correct student or, you know, everyone dies!

 

****As the Monobear finished his sentence, part of the podium peeled away to reveal a hidden monitor that supposedly had been inside this entire time. The screen itself was divided into sixteen sections, each section populated with a face. Noticing the time limit in the upper right hand corner, I selected the picture icon belonging to Bokkai without hesitation. Almost immediately after I made my selection, the screen sunk back into the podium itself. The whole set up just felt so weird and convoluted; almost as if it was some kind of gimmick. Gazing across the room, I could see I was one of the first to complete my vote alongside Iwane, Kiku, Hikari, Hiroko and Katai. Despite this hesitation , everyone managed to cast a vote before the time limit ended.** **

 

Monobear: Aaaand time’s up. Who will be chosen as the blackened? Will you make the right choice or a despair inducing wrong one? [Spinning around] It’s time to find out!

 

****Descending from the ceiling, a billboard size screen popped into existence towards the center of the trial room. The screen itself displayed a roulette wheel of sorts, replacing the numbers with icons of our faces. The wheel went round mimicking that of a casino game, before finally setting on Bokkais face. A high pitch winning noise sounded, with confetti falling from the ceiling.** **

****

Monobear: What a smart bunch! The blackened for our first trial was indeed none other than Bokkai Iori. [Fake tears] I’m so very proud of my students getting their first class trial correct. [Sinister pose] It’s always so boring when they fail at the first hurdle.

 

Bokkai: [Clutching hands over his head] No, it’s not true…

 

Monobear: Shall we proceed to the execution?

 

Bokkai: [Haunted face] E-execution?

 

Suki: Wait, not yet.

 

Monobear: [Brandishing claws] You punks keep giving me orders; who do you think is in charge around here?

 

Mine: [Sighing] If you’re going to upset by it, why bother asking in the first place.

 

Monobear: [Sad expression] It was a rhetorical question.

 

Suki: [Looking at the floor] I want to know… I need to know why he did it.

 

Iwane: Does it really matter?

 

Kiku: The answer should be obvious; to win the killing game. [Shrugging shoulders] Not everything requires deep or complex motives.

 

Sumiko: I agree with Suki. [Glancing at Bokkai] Something just doesn’t seem quite right.

 

Hiroko: I too would like to hear his final words.

 

****A chill went through my spine as Hiroko echoed those words around the trial room. We had won our class trial, but at a price. If the Monobear was true to his word, then we only had precious few moments left with Bokkai. Even then, despite everything, I couldn’t bring myself to view him as some cold blooded killer. There was more to Bokkai than that.** **

****

Namie: [Impatiently] Just spit it out already, why did you off the politician?

 

Bokkai: [Echoing] Why, why did I…

 

Suki: Bokkai, please. Just tell us the truth.

 

Hikari: [Pushing up glasses] You have nothing to lose by revealing your intentions.

 

Bokkai: You want… the truth?

 

Suki: [Begging] Please.

 

Bokkai: …..Ha

 

Bokkai: [Voice getting louder] Hahah

 

Bokkai: [Both hands clutching head] Ahahahaha!

**_**** _ **

Bokkai: You want the truth so bad! Fine, I admit it. [Spinning around looking at the cameras] You hear me? I, Bokkai Iori, am ready to confess to my sins!

 

Mine: [Backing off slightly] Isn’t that a little late? We already voted you to be the -

 

Bokkai: -SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP, SHHHHUUUUUUUUUUT UUUUUP!

 

-Silence-

 

Bokkai: [Hollow voice] I said I’m ready to confess, you can drop the act already.

 

Suki: Drop the…act?

 

Bokkai: Yes, you got me; I lied. You can end this little charade.

 

Bokkai: [Shrugging shoulders] It was some idiot in another class who won the lottery to become the Ultimate Lucky student. I simply offered her a bunch of cash I had accumulated and she was more than happy to swap places. [Crossing arms] Throw in a few bribes here and there and the rest was almost too easy.

 

-Stunned silence-

 

Hiroko: I.. do not understand. [To Suki] I do not understand what is happening.

 

****_Join the club._** **

 

Bokkai: [Sighing in relief] There, it feels so much better to get that off my chest. [Turning to the camera] You win Hopes Peak Academy; I have learned my lesson.

 

Monobear: So hey, pleading insanity won’t work ya know. [Innocent expression] I’m still going to execute you.

 

Bokkai: [Forced laughter] There’s no need to keep pretending; you caught me red handed after all. I cheated my way into Hopes Peak Academy and for that I offer my sincerest apologies. I guess I should have known that you would find out sooner rather than later.

 

Sumiko: [Deeply concerned] Bokkai, this isn’t a act. It is all real, very real. I’m not sure why you thi-

 

Bokkai: - Of course it’s an act! Does it look like I was born yesterday? [Evil expression] I was going to threaten Yakumo until he spilled the beans on the whole operation, but the big heads watching through the cameras must have noticed. That’s why Mototsune came running in attacking me. Yes yes, it all adds up. What a splendid performance indeed.

 

Suki: [Stunned] That’s not what’s going on here.

 

Bokkai: [Waving Suki away] Yes, you played your roles very convincingly. Truth be told, I knew from the moment I woke up that this was all one big prank. I had my doubts over the course of the trial, but that’s simply due to the amazing performance of everyone here.

 

Bokkai: [Stroking chin] In fact, so impressed am I by your performance that I sincerely hope to keep in touch. I have various ideas how we could use your talents to make some serious cash.

 

Bokkai: [Dumbfounded] This is… something else.

 

Namie: [Shaking head] He’s deluded.

 

Hikari: I would disagree with such a comment. After all, Bokkais theory is certainly more plausible than the reality we have come to accept as normal.

 

Yachi: S-so we’re the deluded ones?

 

Hikari: [Smiling] Something like that.

 

Monobear:[Being ignored]  Are you guys almost done, the first trial isn’t really suppose to last this long.

 

Hiroko: I do not understand his motives, but am satisfied with his fate. [Coldly] You may proceed.

 

Sumiko: [Alarmed] Hiroko wait, there’s no need to-

 

Monobear: Alright then, onto our favorite segment of the show!

 

Bokkai: [Laughing to himself] Of course this is all an elaborate joke, this whole situation is absurd no matter how you look at it.

 

Monobear: The results are in; the blackened is none other than Bokkai Iori.

 

Bokkai: Of course I wasn’t going to actually hurt Yakumo. I was just going to scare him into admitting the truth. [Voice slightly concerned] I would never hurt anyone, let alone kill.

 

Monobear: [Glint in his eye] I’ve prepared a special execution for the Ultimate Businessman.

 

Bokkai: You can stop now. [Hear rate increasing] I admit to lying about everything.

 

Monobear: Let’s give this everything we’ve got!

 

Bokkai: Please, stop. [Backing away clutching head] Just stop it.

 

Monobear: It’s PUNISHMENT TIME!

 

Bokkai: [Voice shaking with terror] I SAID YOU CAN STOP!

 

****Without warning, the lights in the court room dimmed, that is everywhere apart from Bokkais podium. He looked terrified in a way that I had never seen him before; eyes wide open and skin as pale as a ghost. Despite everything, I think he knew deep down that this was the end for him. A clinking sound singled that a panel had opened somewhere in the room, and a single pair of cuffs shot out towards Bokkai. Within a second, the cuffs were snapped shut around his neck. It all happened so fast that those of us who remained were powerless to intervene. Before anyone could react, Bokkai was seemingly plucked from right in front of us. His screams followed him as he was dragged away from us. Just like that, Bokkai had been taken from us.** **

****

Iwane: [Losing posture] This can’t be real…

 

Yakumo: W-what did you do to him?

 

Yachi: [Furious] GIVE HIM BACK!

 

Monobear: Give him back? You really want another cold blooded killer in your group? [Posing] Isn’t it the job of a principle to look out for their students safety?

 

Reiko: That’s bull and you know it. [Tears falling down her face] You don’t give a damn about us.

 

Monobear: That’s not true. I care lots about my precious students. [Giggling] I can’t help it if some of them give into their more innate desires and start killing.

 

Yakumo: You’re a monster.

 

Roku: [Seemingly unmoved] What will happen to Bokkai?

 

Monobear: Upupupu, why don’t we watch and find out.

 

Sumiko: What is that suppose to m-

 

****Before Sumiko finished her sentence, the Monobear pulled a remote control out from seemly thin air. Without hesitation, he held the remote in the air for us all to witness him pressing the single red button. I gave a little jump as a large flat screen TV rolled down from the ceiling. The screen was static, as if on the wrong channel. Processing the unreal scene in front of me, I was unsure how to react.** **

****

Suki: [Quietly] Why are we-

 

****The screen abruptly sprung to life. The scene on the monitor was something almost beyond comprehension; a level of absurdity than defies any kind of common sense. Six Monobears were seemingly discussing a meeting in what appeared to be a meeting room, with each Monobear wearing a differently coloured suit. The best way to describe it would be something from a children's television show, but even then you could tell something was more sinister. Desperately whilst trying to figure out the connection between the screen and Bokkai, there was a knocking sound coming from the screen. As the six Monobears turned to the door, a seventh Monobear bundled in. He was also wearing a suit, but looked increasingly more scruffy than his companions. In silence, this new Monobear moved towards a flip chart on the other side of the room. In response, the other Monobears took a seat and began to wait patiently as the seventh Monobear fumbled about.** **

****

****When the Monobear was seemingly ready, he began pointing to the flip chart whilst simultaneously making grunting noises. Whatever the Monobear was trying to convey, the others didn’t seem so impressed. Then, without warning, the floor opened as Bokkai shot up sitting down on a chair. He had his mouth covered to prevent speech, and appeared to be tied directly to the chair possible to prevent his escape. With Bokkai present, the seventh Monobear began moving frantically and gesturing to the pad every now and then.** **

****

**_**What exactly is this?**_ **

**_**** _ **

****As if sensing our bemusement, The seventh Monobear gave a sinister grin and pulled out a remote with a eerily familiar red button on it. Bokkias eyes widened, but barely had time to react as he suddenly disappeared out of the room; presumably through the trap door where he had arrived. The screen cut to black with a single title: ‘Ultimate Businessman Execution: Life is a Roller Coaster’.** **

****

****After displaying for a few seconds, the title was replaced with the original screen. However, the original screen has been shrunk and only took up the left hand side of the TV itself. Now, on the right side, was a separate image of Bokkai strapped into come kind of Roller Coaster.** **

****

Reiko: This isn’t real…

 

Iwane: [Whispering] He’s actually going to do it.

 

****On the left hand side of the screen, the seventh Monobear revealed a picture of a line graph. With pleasure, he proceeded to point out where the graph went up, simultaneously causing the roller coaster Bokkai was on to go up. In a similar way, when the Seventh Monobear went down on the graph, the Roller Coaster responded by shooting down. This quickly became a pattern whereby the roller coaster was increasingly rising and falling at a frantic pace. In response, Bokkais face began to turn various shades of green. Fortunately, the graph was coming to an end whereby it finished on a high. As a result, Bokkais Roller Coaster started to climb.** **

****

****For a brief second, it all felt like some sick joke; as if everything so far was part of some twisted prank similar to what Bokkai suggested. You’d have to be insane to consider anything that had transpired in the previous four days normal. This feeling, the disjointed reality, quickly disappeared as the seventh Monobear proceeded to turn the page over. On this second page of the graph, it kept rising and rising until…** **

****

****_Oh no._** **

**_**** _ **

****Bokkai looked to be as high as the stratosphere when the roller coaster finally began it’s descent. Instantly, the roller coaster began to pick up speed as gravity kicked in. Picking up pace and shooting towards the ground, Bokkais eyes rolled into the back of his head as he passed out from the intense pressure. At least that’s what I like to think happened. The roller coaster was almost in free fall, only metres away from crashing head first into the ground when it happened.** **

****

****The Seventh Monobear gleefully revealed a third and final page of the graph!, whereupon the graph leveled just before hitting the ground. In the meeting room, the Monobears were all celebrating and shaking each others hands. The contrast was different from the trial room. The moment the Roller Coaster had stopped it’s descent with the sudden change in direction, the sound of his spine crunching was somehow audible from the trial room. Perhaps it was in my head, but I knew it was all over regardless.** **

****

****The roller coast came to a stop with the camera concentrating on his face. The left side of our TV showed Monobears drinking champagne in celebration; the right side revealed the corpse of what was once Bokkai, his tongue hanging out and body twisted in pain. Resisting the temptation to vomit, I collapsed to my knees.** **

****

Monobear: And there we have it, the end of Bokkai Iori. [Giggling] What a roller coaster of a trial that was!

 

Reiko: I feel like throwing up.

 

Yakumo: So d- [proceeds to vomit on the floor]

 

Monobear: Hey, what do you think you’re doing? [Angry expression] Who do you think has to clean up after you guys? [Puzzled face] That’s right, the maid. [Returning to angry expression] But who do you think pays for a maid anyways?

 

Iwane: [Looking pale] I assume we are free to leave this nightmare?

 

Monobear: But of course. Once the trial is over, all students are free to leave. [Evil expression] I suppose you need some rest before you can start killing again.

 

Yachi: K-killing?

 

Mine: [Avoiding eye contact] It is a Killing game; we keep going until there’s one person left standing.

 

Reiko: We won’t forget what you did. You’re just as responsible as Bokkai was for what happened. [Glaring intensely] I will never forgive you.

 

Mine: [Walking away] Fortunately for me, your forgiveness is not necessarily for my survival.

 

****On that note, Mine continued walking towards the elevator where she was swiftly joined by Iwane and Taira. The others quickly rushed along to join; no one wanted to remain here any longer than was necessarily.** **

****

Yachi: [Offering hand] Here.

 

Suki: [Quietly] Thanks.

 

****Yachi helped me to my feet, and together we walked side by side towards the elevator. My spirits lifted slightly to see that Sumiko and a reluctant Kiku had managed to escort Yakumo over to the exit. Even in our darkest moments, a simple expression of compassion can be enough.** **

****

Yachi: [Awkwardly] You did good today. Real good.

 

Suki: [Stubbornly] It doesn’t feel that way.

 

Yachi: It was him or us. We would be dead without you. [Mumbling] I don’t want to die in a place like this.

 

Suki: [Whispering] Me either.

 

****Instinctively, I reached out and gave Yachis hand a quick squeeze. For my gesture, he responded with a sad smile that partnered his lonely blue eyes. Despite being crammed in a elevator with 13 other students, I had never felt as lonely before in my life. Especially considering that the elevator was big enough for 16…** **

****

****As the elevator returned us to the Gymnasium, a awkward and tense atmosphere greeted us. To some degree, we were all responsible for the nightmare that had just transpired; we were just as responsible as Bokkai ever was. If one of us had simply made  bigger effort to talk to either Bokkia or Mototsune, perhaps this whole scene could have been avoided. Unable to avoid the brutal reality of their absence from my life, I slipped back towards my room avoiding any and all contact. I simply had no energy and no motive to speak to anyone. Ready for the day to end, I embraced the soft mattress of my bed and stared at the ceiling until exhaustion carried me away from consciousness** ** ****.** **

****

****

****Chapter 1: Lying in the face of Adversity** **

****

****END** **

****

****Epilogue** **

****

Monobear: [Talking to a monitor] Man, what a great start. It was really touch and go there for a while.

 

Monobear: I mean, who would have thought that five students would be willing to become the first blackened? Of course they only know the identity of two of them Pu pu pu.

 

Monobear: I remember back when I had to blackmail students just to get the killing game going. [Sighing with relief] We’ve come a long way.

 

Monobear: So, I was thinking. It would be a waste to let them continue on their own. [Evil expression] I should stick around, just like the good old days.

 

???: Well isn’t this interesting. Are you getting attached to the players?

 

Monobear: [Bashful] No no no, that’s not what this is about.

 

???: Let me guess, this is about DESPAIR.

 

Monobear: Pu pu pu, that would be a spoiler now wouldn’t it.

 

???: You may have your wish, just make sure you keep your bearings with you. [Evil laughter] What can I say, I’m one for the classics.

 

Monobear: [Turning Monitor off] Looks like I get to have some more fun. This game should prove to be __*very*__  interesting

****

****Epilogue over** **

****

****Students remaining: 14** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So chapter 1 finally(!) draws to a close. 
> 
> Up next will be the Free times for both Mototsune and Bokkai (i.e what could have been).
> 
> P.s I have finally worked out why sometimes the text is in italics (and annoying on other times where it isn't). Short version, it was converting the text and then putting it in italics so essentially it was councelling itself out....


	13. Free Time: Chapter 1 victim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long wait. I read online that it was a good idea to be several chapters ahead when writing (who knew) so i'm currently working towards a 4/5 upload buffer.
> 
> As requested, I'll upload the completed free times for the deceased characters after their respective chapters. First up is none of than Mototsune Okada so please enjoy getting to know this amazing character now that it's too late!

****FREE TIME 1** **

****

[Free time begins]

 

[Go to Hallway]

 

[Knock on Mototsunes door]

 

Mototsune: Greetings Suki, can I help you with something?

**_**** _ **

****Would you like to spend some time with Mototsune?** ** **** **_**YES** _ ** ****No** ** ****

 

Mototsune: That’s a smart decision; we should all be doing our best to become acquainted with one another.

 

****With a polite smile on his face Mototsune proceeded to lead me straight towards the Cafeteria. Confidently greeting and engaging with anyone who we happened to pass on our way, he seemed so assure of himself despite being more or less complete strangers in an incomprehensible setting. As opposed to keeping his head down like myself, Mototsune appeared to be determined to follow through with his role as our designated leader.** **

****

Mototsune: [Scratching the back of his head] That may have been a bit forward of me. A mentor of mine once told me that the best place to get to know someone would be a neutral venue. [Gesturing to hall] I feel like this is the best we can do under such circumstances.

 

Suki: I guess that makes sense.

 

Mototsune: Perhaps I can interest you in a Hot Chocolate?

 

Suki: [Smiling] That sounds great.

 

****With a polite bow, Mototsune disappeared into the kitchen area. He was only gone a few minutes before returning with a pair of hot beverages. The casual setting and provision of the beverage served its purpose to calm my nerves. Sitting directly opposite from Mototsune it was hard to imagine him as anything over than a close friend.** **

 

Mototsune: So, we are in a neutral location and have access to some drinks. [Spreading his hands in the air] Let us perform this so called ‘socializing’.

 

Suki: It sounds a little forced when you say it like that.

 

Mototsune: [Grinning] Given that we appear to be captives, it seems appropriate.

 

Suki: Even so, I’m not entirely sure what we’re suppose to talk about.

 

Mototsune: [Scratching head] Weren’t you the one who came to me asking about hanging out?

 

Suki: Well yeah. It’s just-

 

Mototsune: Totally something you would do. [Wagging finger in the air] You are most certainly the type to act with compassion despite not thinking things through to the end.

 

Suki: [Impressed] You’re really good at reading people.

 

Mototsune: Of course, in order to be a politician you need to read both the room and the people inside of it if you ever want to be successful.

 

Suki: [Pouting] It sounds like effort.

 

Mototsune: [Smiling sadly] You get used to it.

 

**_**Was that a slip of the mask? Up until now Mototsune had seemed so chilled and in control. That reaction is the first hint that maybe not everything is alright. Should I push for more details?** _ **

 

Suki: So, like, how do you feel about being our leader?

 

Mototsune: [Pausing] Before I answer that question, may I ask one of you?

 

Suki: Sure, it sounds fair.

 

Mototsune: [Stalling] If you had to chose anyone from history, current and in the past, who would you chose to be your idol?

 

Suki: That’s easy, I would say -

__

* * *

 

 

__Myself / Jane Austen/ Monobear_ _

__

* * *

 

 

Suki: Jane Austen would be the person I look up to.

 

Mototsune: [Thinking] The writer of Pride and Prejudice?

 

Suki: That’s correct, she also wrote Sense and Sensibility which is my all time favorite book.

 

Mototsune: [Laughing politely] A little cliche for the Ultimate Fiction Writer but I think it still works.

 

Mototsune: [Seriously] Being a leader is completely dependent on the people you are leading. I know it sounds silly but one of the hardest parts of doing what I do is to adapt my style to fit the demographic.

 

Suki: [Sheepishly] I think I noticed that when you were introducing yourself on the first day.

 

Mototsune: [Surprised] Really?

 

Suki: Yeah. [Reminiscing] You changed the way you spoke to people depending upon what was needed to obtain their respect.

 

Mototsune: [Nodding] It’s a force of habit but more often than not I know how best to approach a person simply by looking at them. [Puffing out chest] I guess you could say that it’s my super power.

 

Suki: That’s amazing!

 

Mototsune: Usually yes.

 

Suki: [Confused] Usually?

 

Mototsune: [Sighing] Unfortunately, individuals with the title of Ultimate are a little more… complex. [Apologizing] Present company excluded of course.

 

****_Kiku, Iwane and Mine do look like they would be a handful to contain. It can’t be an easy task in the best of circumstances let alone in this Killing Game._** **

 

Mototsune: Ignoring that, this is a high pressure situation meaning that a simple mistake could lead to [trailing off].

 

Suki: I think I see what you mean.

 

Mototsune: Unfortunately it is what it is. [Finishing beverage] I rather enjoyed this talk.

 

Suki: Yeah, me too.

 

Mototsune: If you could… not share with anyone the part about myself not being so confident. [Scratching head] Having confidence in your leader to accomplish a task is sometimes the most important part to success.

 

Suki: I solemnly swear not to tell anyone.

 

 ****With a smile and a wave, Mototsune made his way towards the exit of the Cafeteria. After talking for a while, whilst he is still the same polite and friendly person that I first encountered, I get the feeling there’s a little more to him than that I originally thought. He is still hiding behind a mask but with a little more effort I might be able to break through to the real Mototsune inside.****  
 

[Free time Ends]

 

 

****FREE TIME 2** **

 

[Free time begins]

 

[Go to Storage room]

 

Suki: [Calling out] Hey, are you in here Mototsune?

 

Mototsune: Over here under the pile of boxes.

 

Suki: [Confused] What are you doing?

 

Mototsune: I thought we may have overlooked something in the storage room during our initial investigation of the area. [Downbeat] Probably a long shot but I would appreciate any help.

 

**_**Mototsune doesn’t sound too great. If he’s trying to find some holy grail by digging through the boxes in the Storage room then he must be desperate.** _ **

 

 ****Would you like to spend some time with** ** ****Mototsune** ** ****?** ** **** **_**YES** _ ** ****No** ** ****

 

Mototsune: [Smiling] Thanks, I appreciate it.

 

****In a bid to assist Mototsune, we both proceeded to rummage through the storage room checking each individual box for anything that might help us given our current plight. Unfortunately, my pessimistic predictions were quickly realized as the boxes only contained useless junk. Despite this, Mototsune refused to give up and kept examining and reexamining everything within sight.** **

 

Suki: [Getting desperate] What are we looking for exactly?

 

Mototsune: Nothing in particular, [focusing on the box in front of him] just anything that might help us.

 

Suki: [Tactfully] I’m not sure a pile of bubble wrap is going to help us escape.

 

Mototsune: [Sighs] So long as we are doing something then I feel better. Have you ever heard of the term ‘Stockholm Syndrome’?

 

Suki: [Concentrating] You mean when you get kidnapped and wind up becoming friends with the people who took you in the first place?

 

Mototsune: That’s pretty much it but it also applies to us as well. [Sadly] There’s every chance that we may one day give up on the very idea of escaping.

 

Suki: [Snorting] Yeah right. We could be trapped here for a decade and still we would be fighting to escape.

 

Mototsune: [Unconvinced] I certainly hope so.

 

****My attempt at a conversation had ended with silence as we both returned with renewed energy to discover anything which could aid us in the fight against the Monobear. Regardless of how much energy we put in, however, there was never going to be a different outcome than walking away empty handed.** **

 

Mototsune: [Breaking the silence] This is certainly taking longer than I expected.

 

Suki: We could pass the time by talking about our family life. [Smiling] If you want.

 

Mototsune: That’s not a bad idea. [Bowing] I must insist, however, that the lady goes first.

 

Suki: [Embarrassed] I’m an only child with a happy life so there’s not much to say. Having said that I have a quite a few cousins of the same age so it’s not as if I was ever alone. [Looking away] My parents are strict but not too strict if that makes any sense. If I spend the entire night writing a story and miss the school bus the next day then they take away my desert for three weeks straight. [Laughing] You wouldn’t believe how often that happens.

 

Mototsune: I wouldn’t exactly call that strict…

 

Suki: What about your parents?

 

Mototsune: [Playful] It would be no fun if I simply just tell you. Have a guess.

 

Suki: [Pouting] That’s not fair!

 

Mototsune: I know.

 

**_**Given our current situation, it’s only natural for him to be so glum and tired all the time. If he’s teasing me then it means he must be happy so I need to keep this conversation going at all costs!**_ **

 

Suki: Your parents, I bet they were-

 

* * *

 

_Academics, circus people, Hippies, upper class_

 

* * *

 

Suki: [Uncertainly] - maybe hippies?

 

Mototsune: [Stunned] That is… completely right. I think you might be the first person to actually guess that correctly.

 

Suki: It was a random shot in the dark. [Shrugging shoulders] I think I’ve read about Hippies but I’ve never met anyone like that before.

 

Mototsune: [Embarrassed] It isn’t as trendy as what it once was but there are still many of us out there.

 

Suki: What’s it like?

 

Mototsune: It’s kind of hard to explain. [Pausing] I guess I would start by saying that it’s more or less completely normal.

 

Suki: That’s not at all what I imagined.

 

Mototsune: I don’t blame you for that, but if you think about it we still need to live so of course we have houses and go to schools. [Twirling finger in the air] The big difference of course is the protests and the festivals.

 

Suki: Now that sounds interesting.

 

Mototsune: [Smiling sadly] I wasn’t really allowed into festivals as much though. I think it’s because my parents met there so they classified it as more of an adult venue.

 

Suki: So your parents were strict?

 

Mototsune: In certain ways. [Avoiding eye contact] They were a lot more relaxed about protests though. In fact they encouraged me to go to as many as possible.

 

Suki: So you’re a protest person. [Concentrating] That makes sense as protests are politically motivated so I guess it’s no mystery to how you became the Ultimate Politician.

 

Mototsune: [Looking away] Yeah. Of course.

 

**_**I must have said something wrong, all of a sudden he’s gone unusually quiet.** _ **

 

Suki: Is everything-

 

Mototsune: I think I should thank you for helping me for today. [Blank expression] I’m not sure what I was trying to accomplish here but I think I’m just wasting both of our time.

 

Suki: [Shrugging shoulders] It’s not like I’ve got much else to do.

 

Mototsune: Regardless, I think it’s better if we stop for now. Again, thank you for this.

 

****With a rigid bow, Mototsune exited the Storage room as I remained dumbfounded. Evidently, something I had said resulted in Mototsune wanting to abandon his current task. Reviewing my last few sentences, perhaps it had something to do with becoming the Ultimate Politician? Either way, it was something to bring up the next time I saw him.** **

 

[Free Time Ends]

 

 

Free time 3:

 

[Free time begins]

 

[Go to Mototsunes Door]

 

*Knock Knock*

 

**_**There doesn’t appear to be an answer. How strange, maybe he’s over at-** _ **

 

****Before I could finish my thought, Mototsune begrudging opened his door to reveal a shocking sight. In contrast to his usual clean shaven and professional appearance, the person in front of me looked worse for wear with uneven stubble and blacked out eyes. It was suddenly apparent to me that the toll of being the leader wasn’t just restricted to mental exhaustion.** **

 

Suki: [Bluntly] So, erm, you don’t look too great.

 

Mototsune: Me? Yeah, it was a rough night. [Sadly] Following a rough morning.

 

**_**The poor guy looks like he could use someone to talk to.**_**

 

 ****Would you like to spend some time with** ** ****Mototsune** ** ****?** ** **** **_**YES** _ ** ****No** ** ****

 

Suki: I was wondering if we could talk and relax for a bit. Things have been so crazy it that it would be nice to just chill.

 

Mototsune: Sure. [Motioning inside] Welcome to my humble abode.

 

 ****Mototsunes room was** ** ****vastly different from what I had previously imagined, not that I had given it too much thought in the first place. Whilst being extremely tidy and clean, the room was mostly empty space with plain decorations where applicable. His bed and duvet had been made in preparation for the day which was a feat I personally struggled to maintain on a daily basis. Observing the wardrobe Mototsune had already organised his clothing for the upcoming week, even going so far as to label them for each assigned day. His level of attention to detail was immaculate possibly even to excessive levels. Feeling a little intimidated I remained stationary by the door.** **

 

Suki: It’s very… homely.

 

Mototsune: It’s a mess. [Shaking head] You don’t have to lie Suki, my mum is always saying I live a chaotic lifestyle to make up for my organised actions.

 

Suki: You think this is a mess? [Scratching head] You do not want to see my room.

 

Mototsune: It may not look like it but you have to pretty organised to be a politician. During our campaign, we were holding several public speaking events in a single day. [Smiling] It was chaos but in a good way.

 

**_**This side of him seems so strange, he’s always so calm and in control regardless of what disaster is happening around him. Just because he doesn’t always have the solution doesn’t mean that he isn’t trying his best. Regardless, I’ve never thought of Mototsune as disorganised or chaotic, if that truly is how he was in the past then I wonder how he ended up this way.**_ **

 

Suki: Actually, now that I think about it it doesn’t make much sense. How does a son of two… [trying to avoid the word]

 

Mototsune: The word Hippie isn’t offensive to me Suki, you can say it out loud.

 

Suki: [Embarrassed] Erm, my point is how did you become a politician?

 

Mototsune: Probably the same way you became a writer; [shrugging shoulders] it just sort of happened.

 

Suki: That can’t be all there is to it. [Pleading] Come one, you can tell me!

 

Mototsune: Sorry Suki, I’m not really one for monologuing.

 

**_**There has to be a way to get him out of his shell, what should I do?** _ **

 

* * *

 

_Ask him nicely/ use reverse psychology/ make up his own backstory_

 

* * *

 

Suki: Fine, I’ll just make up your own backstory.

 

Mototsune: [Confused] Whatever makes you happy.

 

Suki: [Dramatically] It all started one stormy night; you were walking back home from a night out at the cinema with your parents.

 

Mototsune: Plausible although my parents didn’t exactly believe in television. [Biting lip] Going to the cinema and feeding the corporate pockets was simply out of the question.

 

Suki: [Continuing the story] It was running late so they decided to take a shortcut through a dark alleyway. A honest mistake but one that proved to be fatal.

 

Mototsune: Very captivating. [Stiffing a yawn] I’m on the edge of my seat.

 

Suki: [Feigning despair] It was there that tragedy struck; a mugger leapt out from the shadows and brandished a sharp knife that emanated death and sorrow.

 

Mototsune: [Unconvinced] Hey, isn’t this story a bit too familiar? You aren’t seriously suggesting-

 

Suki: Your parents were willing to give in; nothing mattered more to them than their darling son. [In tears] Yet the mugger was easily startled. The sudden sound of thunder in the background was enough reason to pull the trigger and, [shedding a tear] that was the last time you saw your parents alive.

 

Mototsune: My parents aren’t dead…

 

Suki: Years go past but you could never move pass the trauma of loosing your parents. After all, it was on that day that you made a solemn vow; to save your city. [Clutching heart] You tried crime fighting but didn’t have the physique so became a politician instead.

 

Mototsune: Suki, this is Batmans origin story. [Shaking head] Man that was awful. Aren’t you suppose to be the Ultimate Fictional writer?

 

Suki: I’m just getting started. [Cracking knuckles] I won’t stop until you tell me the truth.

 

Mototsune: [Defiantly] Then I’m content to hear as many stories as you manage.

 

****At least an hour went passed as I came up with ridiculous scenarios upon which I attempted to tie into his origin story. With each story being increasingly more obscure and ludicrous, Mototsune eventually attempted to match my own creativity by creating his own version concerning my ‘true’ origin. Needless to say it wasn’t the direction I was hoping for but seeing a smile on Mototsunes face as we traded stories was satisfactory enough. I still don’t know enough about Mototsune but if I can make him laugh then that’s a victory in my book.** **

 

*Free time ends*

 

 

Free time 4:

 

*Free time begins*

 

[Enter Cafeteria]

 

Mototsune: Good Morning Suki, fancy grabbing a second breakfast with me?

 

 ****Would you like to spend some time with** ** ****Mototsune** ** ****?** ** **** **_**YES** _ ** ****No** ** ****

 

Mototsune: [Hushed voice] Perfect, let’s agree to keep this our secret from Katai.

 

****Heading into the kitchen preparation area, I grabbed a healthy breakfast consisting of some chocolate and crisps. If I was going to keep a secret from Katai then I might as well enjoy it.** **

 

Suki: [Noticing Mototsunes rested expression] You’re looking a little better. Good night sleep?

 

Mototsune: [Embarrassed] Yes, slightly.

 

Suki: That wasn’t a very convincing answer. [Condescendingly] Tell me what the problem is before I go find Hikari to give you a medical diagnosis.

 

Mototsune: You’re bluffing. [Biting into a bagel] Besides, it’s a little personal.

 

Suki: [Raising an eyebrow] Is this about Hiroko?

 

Mototsune: Hiroko? Of course not. [Worried] Unless somethings happened to her?

 

Suki: Nope, she’s perfectly fine. [Muttering under breath] Probably not for long though if that’s your reaction though.

 

Mototsune: [Clueless] If she’s fine then why bring her up?

 

Suki: It’s a conversation for another day. Let’s focus with what’s currently on your mind.

 

Mototsune: [Deep sigh] I am worried about the health of our group.

 

Suki: I’m sure Katai is-

 

Mototsune: I mean the mental well being, not the physical. [Sullen expression] Regardless of whether the Monobear is telling the truth or not concerning our inability to escape, this place is full of tension and bad aura.

 

Suki: We do spend most of the time arguing among ourselves…

 

Mototsune: I guess as the leader it’s only right I take responsibility for [gesturing around the room] all of this.

 

Suki: That’s not fair on yourself. No one blames you for what the Monobear has done to us.

 

Mototsune: That’s the problem, no matter what I do or hard how I try, people are losing their faith in me. [Clenching fist] I just don’t know what I’m doing wrong.

 

**_**Why isn’t having Mototsune as our leader working out? I have spent enough time with him now to answer this question.** _ **

 

Suki: I think that no one knows you enough to trust you.

 

Mototsune: [Doubtful] What are you basing that on?

 

Suki: Well, after all this time we’ve spent together you still won’t tell me why you became a politician.

 

Mototsune: Are you seriously bring this up again? Tell you what, take a guess. __A real guess.__  [Leaning back on his chair] If you get close then I just might tell you.

 

**_**All I need to do is guess why Mototsune became a politician. This is an easy one; there’s only one real reason he would do something like that.** _ **

****

* * *

 

_To make a difference/ For the money/ To avenge his parents_

 

* * *

 

Suki: It was obviously to make a difference. My origin stories may have been a bit out there but they were based in truth after all.

 

Mototsune: That is… [sighs] quite true. Do you recall our conversation about protesting?

 

Suki: How could I forget. You made it sound like it was the best thing imaginable.

 

Mototsune: [Looking at the ceiling] I’ve only heard my parents argue once, just once, and it was about politics. They both started protesting because they wanted to make a difference and, somehow, it just became a hobby that they did together. [Sadly] At some point they went more for their own sake rather than to help anyone.

 

Suki: That doesn’t exactly explain becoming the Ultimate Politician though.

 

Mototsune: Like I said, I was able to attend protests from a young age. [Reminiscing] One day, during a protest that I can’t quite remember, the organizer was off sick so I just took over. It wasn’t a big deal; it was a low key kinda event so there wasn’t anything tricky to handle. [Happy tone] It was there that I met him.

 

Suki: Met who?

 

Mototsune: It’s kinda hard to explain. [Relaxed] We started out as acquaintances and he was very complimentary of my leadership style. He asked if I could lead a few more protests in the future and I practically bit his hand off.

 

Suki: You enjoyed it that much?

 

Mototsune: I didn’t enjoy it exactly but it was a way for my parents to really look at me. It sounds silly but all I really wanted was their recognition. [Sadly] They weren’t bad parents, they just had other priorities.

 

Suki: [Noticing his sad expression] You can stop if you want.

 

Mototsune: [Smiling] After leading other protests, he would always seek me out and just talk about things. He helped me improve on my weaknesses and the protests I was in charge of just kept getting bigger and bigger. [Smiling] It was only after a few major events that he proposed to me the idea.

 

Mototsune: He said he admired my passion and commitment but that I was wasting my time. [Proudly] If I really wanted to make a difference then politics was the way forward as opposed to leading the protests.

 

Suki: Let me guess; he had a plan. [Shaking head] This sounds really dodgy, did the guy have a name?

 

Mototsune: The funny thing is that I never got to know his name. [Nodding] But you are right; he had just the plan for us to stand a chance. The next day we launched my campaign for office. [Smiling] It started out as low-key grass roots kind of deals although I was able to get some support from my friends.

 

Mototsune: Between us, I never would have stood a chance without him. [Enthusiastically] Forget the Ultimate Politician, this guy was the best at organizing rallies and public support. We went from strength to strength and, well, you can probably guess the rest.

 

Suki: That’s a cool story. Not as interesting as some of the origin stories I have heard but captivating in its own right.

 

Mototsune: Isn’t that the beauty of it? [Profoundly] Something so mundane and mainstream enabled me to become the person I needed in order to make a difference. I would trade boring and safe for dangerous and exciting any day.

 

Suki: Given our current situation, so would I.

 

Mototsune: [Eyes lighting up] Wait! Maybe that’s it.

 

Suki: Huh?

 

Mototsune: You’re a genius! [Embracing Suki in a warm hug] Thanks so much for your help Suki. I owe you one.

 

****Running away from the Cafeteria, Mototsune suddenly seemed full of energy and determination with a drive that I hadn’t really noticed from him before. This drive was different from the one sided fight against the Monobear as this seemed to come straight from the heart. Either way, left behind sitting on my own, it was almost impossible to feel anything other than happiness for the sudden change in his mentality. Putting his rudeness aside, it was clear that once Mototsune set his mind and heart on a goal then he would continue marching until reaching the climax. Despite getting to know the real Mototsune, there was a worried part of me that wanted to know as to what this new drive ascertained to.** **

 

*Free time ends*

 

 

****Free time 5** **

 

*Free time begins*

 

[Enter Gymnasium]

 

Suki: Hey Mototsune, [noticing a pile of objects at the back of the Gymnasium] what’s all this?

 

Mototsune: This is it Suki, the birth of a revolution! Are you in?

 

**_**I have no idea what Mototsune is on about but he’s certainly up to something big.** _ **

 

 ****Would you like to spend some time with** ** ****Mototsune** ** ****?** ** **** **_**YES** _ ** ****No** ** ****

 

Mototsune: I knew I could count on you. [Sheepishly] I thought about telling you earlier but I wanted it to be a surprise.

 

Suki: You wanted what to be a surprise?

 

****Sure enough, my question was answered by the sudden introduction of the arrival by the other students from our group. One by one, they filed into the Gymnasium with confused and concerned expressions on their faces. By the end of everything, we had managed to raise a little army in itself. Everyone from Iwane to Mr Raven-San was here, an impressive feat considering some of the conflicting and challenging personalities present.** **

 

Mototsune: [Bowing] Thank you all for gathering here today.

 

Kiku: [Examining nails] I was told this was an official order so it’s not as if I had a choice.

 

Iwane: Gathering everyone in a single location is pretty suspicious. [Crossing arms] This better not be a waste of my time.

 

Mototsune: I assure you that this is not a waste of time. [Beaming] In fact, this very action will define the rest of our lives!

 

****Mototsune seemed restored back to the individual I first met when I awoke to this Killing Game. His cheeks were glowing and his eyes had seemingly come alive. This wave of fresh energy seemed to pass over everyone as we waited eagerly on his every word. Even the pessimistic individuals of our group seemed intrigued as to what Mototsune had in mind for this announcement.** **

 

Mototsune: Everyone please lend me your strength. [Fighting stance] Now is the time for action, the time to stand up for what is right.

 

Katai: HELL YEAH! LETS MAKE SOME NOISE!

 

Reiko: [Energetically] I don’t know what’s going on but let’s do this!

 

Mototsune: [Slamming fist on podium] It’s time we take on the oppressor who has denied us our right to freedom!

 

Bokkai: [Nodding violently] That’s right, we shouldn’t be trapped in a dump like this.

 

Sumiko: We will not bow down to anyone.

 

Mototsune: Everyone, join me as we start a protest here in this very Gymnasium and march around the very school itself!

 

Mine: [Taken back] You can’t be serious, you plan-

 

Roku: [Swept up in the enthusiasm] Roku will protest his heart out!

 

Katai: EVERYONE GIVE IT YOUR ALL!

 

Yakumo: L-let’s do this!

 

****Despite a few individuals surprised by the sheer ridiculous notion of a protest, the overall mentality of the group was in full support of Mototsune and his plan of action.** **

 

Monobear: [Peeking out from the corner] What is this suppose to be? You really think you can revolt against me just like that? [Evil expression] I guess you guys are revolting in the general sense but this is just ridiculous.

 

Yakumo: W-we can do what we want. [Determined] There’s no rules against protesting.

 

Monobear; Actually, there is. [Giggling] Ahem, please look at your E-Handbooks for rule number five which clearly states: ‘Violence against Monobear is punishable by death’.

 

Mototsune: Exactly. [Smiling] We can still protest, just without causing any violence.

 

Bokkai: [Sighing] This isn’t really what I had in mind.

 

Kiku: I thought we came here to fight?

 

Mine: To fight against the Monobear? [Bored] Speak for yourself, I came to watch.

 

**_**As always, a few individuals have already begun to lose faith in Mototsune. If this keeps up then it might spread to the group and-** _ **

 

Mototsune: [Determined] Everyone, please find at the back of the Gymnasium some equipment to use for our march. Today is the day we start our counterattack!

 

****Despite some hesitancy, most of the group gleefully ran towards the back and begun picking up the equipment provided to them. Nearly everything Mototsune had gathered originated from the storage room; the items that I had classified as mere junk and discarded were now going to be used in our struggle against the Monobears oppression.** **

******  
**

Mototsune: Alright everyone, repeat after me: [chanting] ‘This bear isn’t fair!’

 

**S **tarting with Mototsune repeating the same simple phrase over and over again, one by one we slowly began to join in with the chanting. Before long, we were a sixteen student band army with banners and whistles hurling our pent up frustration towards the Monobear. Mototsunes enthusiasm and passion had somehow washed over us and transformed even the most pessimistic individuals of the group into a resolve hardened protester.** **

 

Monobear: What a riot! [Relaxing] I bet you guys won’t last 5 minutes.

 

****For the next hour, we walked the area of the school up and down protesting our hearts out. Every now and then, someone would offer a different version of a chant ranging from ‘Not my Principal’ to ‘Trigger, happy, LAME!’. Everyone was getting involved to some extent, even the loner Iwane seemed to take particular joy if one of the chants involved the usage of vulgar profanity.** **

 

Monobear: Enough! This has gone on far too long, [sulking] I’ve checked with the human resources department and since you were abducted I have no reason to-

 

Mototsune: If you want us to stop then read our petition! [Handing a piece of paper over] Here are our demands in addition to all our signatures.

 

Monobear: Fine, if it get’s you to shut up then-

 

****The Monobear froze as his face grew into a dark shade of red. The petition on which we had all signed was a series of negative comments towards the Monobear highlighting his lack of comedic value in addition to overall ugliness. The cherry on top was performed by Yakumo who had personally drawn the image upon which the Monobear was currently seeing. To say it was a nasty drawing of the Monobear was the biggest most understated expression in human history.****

 

Monobear: That is enough! [Brandishing claws] This is suppose to be my Killing Game so knock off this ridiculous spectacle and get back to-

 

****Just as the Monobear was finishing his rant, a cream pastry slammed into his face as if the scene in front of me was a slapstick comedy sketch from several decades ago. Not knowing from who and where the pie came from, I joined in to the wave of laughter at the sight of the Monobear covered in whipped cream. To say that the Monobear was now rage incarnate was underselling it.** **

 

Mototsune: I hereby draw this protest to a close. [Celebrating] EVERYONE SCATTER!

 

****Obeying our leaders order, we scampered to every corner of the school in order to hide from the Monobears rage. Running away in hysterics, I couldn’t help but think the atmosphere was entirely different from previous group announcements. Sure, we were partly running away in fear of the Monobear but at the same time I had never felt more alive.** **

 

Suki: Hey Mototsune!

 

Mototsune: [Out of breath] What’s up?

 

Suki: This was the most fun I’ve had in a long time. [Smiling] We need to do this again.

 

Mototsune: Agreed. [Laughing] When we get out of here you can join me in as many protests as you want.

 

Suki: Are they half as fun as this?

 

Mototsune: They are when I’m in charge. [Rebellious grin] What do you say?

 

**_**The prospect of escaping is a foreign one. I mean what are the chances that any of us are getting our of here alive? Still, there’s only one possible answer to his question.**_ **

 

Suki: Of course. [Making a pinky promise] I promise we’ll protest together like there’s no tomorrow.

 

****Hearing my response, a wide grin spread upon Mototsunes face. It’s not that we had simply become friends or anything like that, we now had a promise to protest together in the future so it therefore follows escaping this place was now a prerequisite. All it had taken was approaching things from a different angle, something that Mototsune specialized in, and for the first time I considered that maybe it was a stroke of luck we ended up trapped together.** **

 

*Free time ends*

 

 

Jetbird:

 

I thought I would try something different and just provide a quick overview of each character, almost like a personal farewell, at the end of their final Free Time section.

 

First and foremost Mototsune was initially planned to be a killer! However, writing his character (and considering that a immoral politician is hardly a shock) he quickly turned into arguably one of my top 5 characters.

 

So, to clear things out the way, I wrote chapter one with 4/5 potential murders being actively planned by the characters and then worked out which would happen first. It was therefore bad luck that Mototsune ended up being the first victim but at the very least he made a lasting impression. Specifically, it was the moment he stepped down as leader that his fate was sealed. Instead of hiding in the shadows, he chose to do his part for the group and swapped shifts with Hiroko. Ironically, Hiroko would have easily survived the situation (she’s good at fighting and wearing armor so the trap would have been useless). As such, it’s definitely within reason to say that he was hard done by.

 

A few more notes, I never intended for Mototsune to be a survivor let alone lasting more than the first few chapters. Having wrote his character, however, I’m a little gutted he didn’t have more time. The role as leader was kinda forced on him and, despite his death, he genuinely would have made a strong leader over time. Ideally, he would have had a chapter or two to reflect and grow before returning to steer the ship to safety. Thrown into the position with people actively working against him was by far the worse possible situation for him.

 

So, all in all, I found it sad to say goodbye to Mototsune. His heart was in the best possible place and he acted sincere with all his interactions with the group. Ironically, he may be able to do more for the group in death than he accomplished in life. The void he left behind, acknowledged by most of the group, serves as a reminder that acting selfishly has severe repercussions. I am confident that, throughout the story, his loss will not be forgotten.

 

RIP Mototsune, you may have struggled to lead the group but, by trying, served to lay the foundations towards reaching a happy ending.


	14. Free Time: Chapter 1 killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Free time for Bokkai, as promised. Hope this puts the end of chapter 1 in a slightly better light.

**** ****FREE TIME 1** **

****

[Free time begins]

 

[Go to Hallway]

 

[Knock on Bokkais door]

 

Bokkai: Hi Suki, do you need something from me?

**_**** _ **

****Would you like to spend some time with Bokkai?** ** **** **_**YES** _ ** ****No** ** ****

**** ****

Bokkai: Ah, well if you insist. [Grinning] In fact, I have something pretty awesome to show you.

 

****_Surely whatever the Super High-School Level Lucky Student is interested in has to be exciting… and age appropriate._** **

**_**** _ **

Suki: I can’t wait.

 

****Bokkais room was surprisingly ill-suited to that of a student with the ultimate talent luck, that as it say that his room contained a vast array or reading apparatus that I would not have originally associated with his character. In addition to this, his room was spotless and well organised to the point of looking almost brand new. To say that this was a contrast to his usual self was a little hyperbolic.** **

****

Suki: Wow, this is…something else.

 

Bokkai: [Challenging] You have something to say?

 

Suki: Of course not.

 

 ****Inside his room, Bokkai prompted me to sit on the floor with my eyes closed. After** ** ****hearing** ** ****some rustling noises, it was time for the big reveal. Unfortunately it wasn’t quite what I had anticipated.** ** ****

**** ****

Suki: This… this is a book of coins.

 

Bokkai: [Excited] Not just any book. I’ve been collecting these guys for * _ _years*__.

 

Suki: I don’t really understand.

 

Bokkai: Of course. [Pointing] This one here is an 1861 Confederate States Half-Dollar, I had to trade my lunch money for an entire semester to obtain it. The poor kid didn’t realise just how much it’s worth.  

 

 ****Despite normally being quite level headed, speaking about his collection caused Bokkai to smile like a little kid in a sweet shop. Even his eyes** ** ****had** ** ****gained an unusual glint** ** ****to them.** **

 

Bokkai: This one over here, this is a 1933 Saint-Gaudens Double Eagle. I had to go to a special auction and outbid some pretty high level competition. [Smugly] It cost a lot more than I’d like to admit, especially due to it’s low value, but there are only a few of these in existence!

 

Suki: Wow, that’s a pretty lucky find. I guess I would expect nothing more from someone with your talent.

 

Bokkai: [Confused] Huh, what do you… oh. Well, I mean if you put it like that then I guess.

 

Bokkai: [Sighs] It’s hard to explain but I see my hobby and my talent as two completely different things. My talent is… well it is what it is. It’s honestly not that interesting. But this [gestures to collection], this is something special.

 

Suki: That makes sense… I think. When I was young, I used to collect rocks so I can totally relate.

 

**_**Smooth, compare his hobby to something trivial I used to do as a child. Hopefully he doesn’t notice.** _ **

 

Bokkai: [Seriously] That is not the same thing.

 

****_He noticed._** **

 

Bokkai: You can’t compare * _that*_  with what I’m doing. I have spent years dedicated to this collection. It’s not something I just did on a whim for the fun of it.

 

Suki: I’m sure-

 

Bokkai: [Slamming book shut] These stamps are worth a lot of money you know. More than some people earn in their entire life.

 

Suki: I didn’t mean… I thought it was one of those things that have worth because they mean a lot to you.

 

Bokkai: [Neutral expression] These stamps hold no sentiment value to me.

 

**_**I should probably stop here, arguing isn’t going to make this any better. Or…** _ **

 

Suki: Bokkai, I thought you said these coins had low value?

 

Bokkai: [Frustrated] Individually, yes. As a set however, their value is so much more. [Sighs deeply] You really aren’t into this, are you?

 

Suki: Yes! Please don’t be like that.

 

Bokkai: If you really are so interested then surely you know what terminology is used for people who collect stamps?

 

Suki: Of course I do. The answer is…

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Trypophobia/ Ornithology/ philatelist

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_philatelist_

 

Suki: The answer is obviously philatelist.

 

Bokkai: [Surprised] That’s… that’s right.

 

Bokkai: [Looks away]  I guess… what I mean to say is that I acted in a unprofessional way just now. I didn’t mean to be so defensive.

 

Suki: It’s fine. I can’t be upset with you and your passion.

 

Bokkai: Yeah, I wish everyone had that attitude.[Head between hands] I used to get a lot of negative feedback when I first started my collection. A lot of people thought it was a pretty dumb idea so I had to fight hard for it.

 

**_**Poor guy. Whatever his back story is, it can’t have been an easy one. I should probably try and change the topic before I offend him again.** _ **

 

Suki: So, Bokkai. Could you show me which coins you have you got left to collect?

 

 ****We spent a little while longer looking at the few remaining spots in his collection. In addition to telling me what they were, Bokkai gave a brief description of their history. I can’t say I was as interested in coins as** ** ****him** ** ****but it proved a good starting point to break the ice. I feel a little closer to Bokkai.** ** ****

**** ****

[Free time ends]

 

 

****FREE TIME 2** **

****

[Free time begins]

 

[Go to Control room]

 

Suki: [Surprised] Hey Bokkai, I didn’t expect to see you in here.

 

Bokkai: Same. [Disgruntled] Do you have any business with me or what?

 

**_**Bokkai is as direct and blunt as usual. Things didn’t go so well the last time we hung out together, should I risk trying again?** _ **

 

 ****Would you like to spend some time with Bokkai?** ** **** ****_YES_** ** ****No** ** ****

 

Bokkai: Take a seat then I guess. [Yawning] If we’re going to be stuck here for a while then we might as well try to get along.

 

Suki: Great minds think alike.

 

**_**The last time I tried to speak about our hobbies in order to pass the time it almost turned into a disaster. Perhaps I should try and talk about something else like family.**_ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: So, I was wondering what your family is like.

 

Iwane: [Guarded] Is this suppose to be an interrogation?

 

Suki: No, nothing like that. I just meant-

 

Iwane: [Sighs] I’m from a family of five children. Throw in more or less happily married parents and it’s your standard family set up.

 

**_**That was pretty blunt. If he doesn’t want to open up then I just need to keep probing.** _ **

 

Suki: You have 4 other siblings? [Feigning interest] That’s pretty cool.

 

Iwane: Your really think growing up in a big family is considered cool?

 

Suki: You’re speaking to an only child here. [Drawing sympathy] Trust me, it’s a lot less exciting when there’s no one else to play with.

 

Iwane: Well I suppose each has their own pros and cons. I grew up having essentially every present being a recycled handy down.

 

Suki: I never thought of it like that.

 

Iwane: [Shrugging shoulders] It is what it is.

 

**_**Making conversation with Bokkai is challenging at the best of times; it’s as though he isn’t even interested in conversing. Maybe if I can surprise him by saying a true fact concerning his private life then he might be more reciprocal.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: Let me guess, you were….

 

* * *

 

 

__The oldest child/ the youngest child/ a middle child_ _

 

* * *

 

 

Suki: [Confidently] I bet you were the youngest child.

 

Bokkai: [Smiling] Impressive, what gave it away?

 

Suki: The handy down comment was a big factor. It makes sense in a practical way; if one of the older children outgrows an item then simply pass it to another as opposed to throwing it away.

 

Bokkai: [Shrugging shoulders] Logic is one thing but reality is something else. It didn’t always go so easy.

 

Suki: [Concerned] How so?

 

Iwane: I was the unexpected final addition to the family so there’s a large age gap between me and the second youngest. [Sighs] By the time I got to play with the toys then they had been around for almost a decade.

 

Suki: [Shifting feet] It’s kind of lame that all you received were handy downs. I can’t imagine what that must have been like.

 

Bokkai: You misunderstand, it’s not like everything I owned was a handy down. After all, I was able to invest in some items for my own personal usage.

 

Suki: That’s very grown up of you.

 

Bokkai: I didn’t have much of a choice with that. I guess my parents were all babied out when I came around so they treated me as if I were older.

 

Suki: So you had a later bed time and more freedom? [Playing a finger violin] Sounds tragic.

 

Bokkai: You wouldn’t understand unless you went through it. [Changing the subject] Speaking of personal items I may have something you might like to see.

 

**_**I hope it’s not another coin collection.** _ **

**_**** _ **

****From his pockets, Bokkai dramatically revealed a mobile platform gaming device which I was not at all familiar with. Judging by the wide grin on his face, this device was something that had a great deal of personal merit.** **

****

Bokkai: I doubt you would recognize it but this is the latest evolution of the gaming console models. [Sheepishly] In particular, there’s a really good game inside it that I thought you might like to try.

 

****Evaluating the console, it looked pretty high tech with regards to the wide high resolution screen and sleek design. Judging by the description of ‘latest evolution’, the fact that the console had obvious dents and scratches attested to it’s over usage. This was indeed strange as Bokkai did not strike me as the type to enjoy wasting time on unproductive hobbies such as gaming. Focusing my attention on the back, the game cartridge inside simple read ‘MacroEmpire’.** **

****

Bokkai: The premise of the game is quite simple; you start off with an initial set currency which you need to invest into your own choice of corporation. It provides information to give you insight but there's an advance AI that works in real time to mimic the growth and fall of these markets. [Laughing] It sounds confusing but once you play it then you start to understand the mechanics behind it.

 

Suki: [Unsure] So it’s like the stock exchange?

 

Bokkai: [Snapping fingers] Exactly. I even heard a rumour some recruitment firms were using this device to evaluate potential new recruits.

 

Suki: That’s insane.

 

Bokkai: Not really when you think about it. [Excited] Why don’t you give it a go?

 

Suki: Really? You would let me play it?

 

Bokkai: Sure, let’s see how well you do.

 

****The answer was revealed almost immediately as I reached the Game Over screen in under ten minutes on several occasions. After initially letting me make the rookie errors, Bokkai found it increasingly hard to watch as I made bad investment after bad investment.** **

****

Suki: Seriously? No way! [Pouting] How could I lose everything with that one single company?

 

Bokkai: Are you serious? [Shaking head] Look at how well they were doing in the trading. It’s obvious something fishy is going on because a company that small in a public sector will never perform to those parameters.

 

Suki: [Heavy sigh] The game is rigged.

 

Bokkai: The game isn’t rigged, you’re just a sore loser.

 

Suki: [Handing the device over to Bokkai] Either way I’m done with this game.

 

Bokkai: I didn’t realize you were the type to give up that easily. Here, watch and learn.

 

****Snatching the device away, Bokkai went on a one man rampage with the game increasing his net worth by ten thousand fold.** **

****

Suki: This is pointless, I don’t have the luck to achieve that level of success.

 

Bokkai: It’s not about luck, you either have the talent or you don’t. [Condescending tone] After all, it requires skill to work out when to invest and when to pull out.

 

Suki: [Sulking] Well then, I’m going to stop wasting my investment of time being spent playing on this stupid game.

 

Bokkai: [Waving goodbye] Suit yourself, come back when you’ve calmed down or something.

 

****Transfixed by the console, it was obvious that Bokkai was more interested in the game rather than continuing our conversation. Taking the hint, I proceeded to storm out the Control Room with obvious disdain. Whilst the event hadn’t ended in a outright fight, there is still too much concerning Bokkai which remains a mystery for us to be considered friends.** **

 

[Free time ends]

 

 

****FREE TIME 3** **

****

[Free time begins]

 

[Go to Cafeteria]

 

Bokkai: What’s up with that expression? [Excited] Have you come to give MacroEmpire another shot?

 

**_**I’d rather not play that game again in my lifetime let alone after a single day. Perhaps we can do something I enjoy this time.** _ **

**_**** _ **

****Would you like to spend some time with Bokkai?** ** **** **_**YES** _ ** ****No** ** ****

 

Suki: [Clearing throat] Actually, I have something different in mind for us to do.

 

Bokkai: I’m actually rather busy so-

 

Suki: [Raising an eyebrow] Busy preparing for the talent show?

 

Bokkai: [Stammering] No, but-

 

Suki: In that case you shouldn’t have any complaints.

 

****Backed into a corner, Bokkai let slip a worried and panicked expression before instantly regaining his composure. If I hadn’t been studying his reaction then it’s unlikely I would ever have even noticed the momentary backslide.** **

 

Bokkai: [Hushed voice] Actually, I have a very secret mission from Mototsune that I’m not suppose to tell anyone.

 

Suki: Really? [Crossing arms] I find that hard to believe.

 

Bokkai: Scouts honour. So if you’ll excuse me-

 

**_**I need to stop him before he makes a run for it. What can I say to make him reconsider…** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: That’s fine, I guess-

 

* * *

 

 

_Threaten to talk to Mototsune/ Threaten to talk to Hiroko/ Summon the Monobear for assistance_

 

* * *

 

__

Suki: -I'll just confirm things with Hiroko. [Evil smile] She’s essentially with Mototsune all the time so surely she would be able to confirm your mission.

 

Bokkai: That’s… underhanded of you.

 

Suki: [Innocently] Are you reconsidering?

 

Bokkai: [Returning to his seat] What do you have in mind?

 

Suki: It’s actually a pretty cool game. [Sitting opposite Bokkai] The rules are simple; we each alternate providing one sentence upon which we eventually create a story. I’ll be writing down in freehand what is said so I can read it out loud at the end.

 

Bokkai: [Unimpressed] Is that seriously what you do for fun?

 

Suki: I put up with your MacroEmpire so this is only fair.

 

Bokkai: Whatever. [Sighs] Ladies first then I guess.

 

Suki: [Clearing throat] Alright, here we go.

 

**_**Bokkai doesn’t look particularly excited so I need to tailor this to his interests. Perhaps I could talk about a famous figure from History? On second thought, Bokkai doesn’t seem like the type to enjoy a historic re-enactment. What story would Bokkai consider fun…** _ **

**_**** _ **

Bokkai: [Raising an eyebrow] Well?

 

Suki: [Rushing] Once in a forest there lived a lion who was very proud of his strength.

 

****For a few seconds Bokkai simply stared at me as if considering whether or not I was being serious with regards to my proposition. Biting my tongue, I let the silence in the air build as if to reinforce my serious nature concerning the story. Giving in to my obstinate resolve, Bokkai had little alternative but to play along.** **

 

Bokkai: [Plainly] The lion was very old.

 

Suki: [Coughing] Old with age but young at heart; he had witnessed the birth of new life and the sorrow of death as his vast experience made him known as one of the wisest animals throughout the lands.

 

Bokkai: [Sighs] The lion was called Tony and he just wished to be left alone.

 

**_**As if I don’t see what you’re trying to do. Well then, ‘Tony’, two can play at this game.** _ **

 

Suki: [Rolling eyes] Unfortunately for Tony, Lions could not survive outside the pride so he had to work hard on improving himself to fit in with his group.

 

Bokkai: [Tutting] Alas, Tony was a clever Lion who realized he was actually much better off hunting and living by himself.

 

**_**He’s not taking the hint. If Bokkai isn’t serious about even trying with this game then I need to convince him otherwise.** _ **

 

Suki: It had been many years since Tony had spoken to or socialized with a member of his own species yet, despite all odds, he had learned to thrive as a solitary animal.

 

****As if sensing victory, a small smile formed on Bokkais lips as the story line started to regress under his personal judgement.** **

 

Bokkai: Not only did he thrive, but he took pleasure in his daily routines without being disrupted by anyone else.

 

Suki: [Clearing throat] However whilst our hero had indeed perfected his solitary life, he was completely wide open to attack from his natural predator: the hunter.

 

Bokkai: [Interrupting the story] What the hell are you doing?

 

Suki: [Examining nails] The story was starting to drag so I added in some tension in the form of an antagonist.

 

Bokkai: Fine, if that’s how you want it to be. [Continuing the story] The foolish human tried to trap Tony but Tony, being amazing, simply outsmarted the human and ate him alive.

 

Suki: A foolish decision as the death of one of their hunters spread throughout the land resulting in a small army which rose up to avenge their fallen comrade.

 

Bokkai: [Bluntly] Yet Tony ate them all.

 

Suki: [Screwing up fist] You can’t just say ridiculous things like that.

 

Bokkai: Why not? [Shrugging shoulders] A story is a story, Tony can do whatever he likes.

 

Suki: [Condescendingly] We defined him as a lion so he has to be restricted to conventional rules.

 

Bokkai: So a pack of hunters avenging their fallen comrade is sticking to these rules?

 

Suki: [Pouting] They were his family and wanted revenge.

 

Bokkai: This story is lame and dumb.

 

Suki: Only because you made it that way!

 

Bokkai: [Sulking] This is a waste of time.

 

Suki: [Yelling] This is a waste of MY time!

 

**_**The nerve of that guy! It’s bad enough that he didn’t enjoy my game but to then go and be so rude about it! If he doesn’t care for anyone else other than himself then what is he doing here in the first place?** _ **

 

****Storming out of the Cafeteria, I couldn’t help but lash out at Bokkai. He had a way of getting under your skin and pressing buttons in order to set you off. Going by how little we knew of each other this would have been an impressive accomplishment if it wasn’t so frustrating. Despite continuing to get to know each other, the friendship with Bokkai had seemingly stalled.** **

 

[Free time ends]

 

****FREE TIME 4** **

****

[Free time begins]

 

[Enter Storage room]

  

Bokkai: [Blank expression] Hey, I didn’t expect to see you again so soon.

 

**_**Things got a little heated last time, something that seems to be a growing trend every time we hang out. Maybe I should try and set things right.** _ **

**_**** _ **

****Would you like to spend some time with Bokkai?** ** **** ****_YES_** ** ****No** ** ****

 

Suki: I was hoping we could try hanging out again.

 

Bokkai: After last time? [Scratching head] I’m alright with this if you are but, just to be clear, you’re not a masochist or something like that?

 

Suki: [Sighs] No Bokkai, I’m simply trying to get to know you a little better.

 

Bokkai: [Nodding] Then I should probably start by apologizing. If things got a little heated last time then there’s a strong possibility I didn’t help things.

 

Suki: Let’s just agree to try again. [Snapping fingers] We just need to find something in common.

 

Bokkai: I guess we have different personal tastes after all. [Looking away] We could try another game?

 

Suki: That’s not a bad idea, [excited] in fact I think I have just the right game for us.

 

Bokkai: [Guarded] I’m listening.

 

Suki: Essentially we both come up with different scenarios and provide two alternatives to them. You then have to pick which alternate you would prefer.

 

Bokkai: [Confused] I’m not sure exactly how that’s a game.

 

Suki: It can be as outrageous as you want it to be. I suppose if the person can’t choose between the two options then the other person wins. [Scratching head] Although the point isn’t to win but more to make the other person make a difficult choice.

 

Bokkai: If you say so.

 

Suki: I’ll start, would you rather have a cat with a dogs personality or a dog with a cats personality?

 

Bokkai: Hmmm. [Concentrating] Given the choice I would go with the cat.

 

Suki: Did I mention that you also have to explain why you chose the option?

 

Bokkai: [Sighs] You could probably film it and make more money that way. I mean people have made money from videos far less entertaining than a cat behaving like a dog.

 

Suki: That’s actually a very Bokkai answer to say. [Beaming] Anyway, it’s a valid answer so you pass.

 

Bokkai: My turn then! [Cracking knuckles] Would you rather have the Ultimate talent of either Yachi or Kiku.

 

Suki: So either an actor or an equestrian? [Biting lip] I guess I would go with equestrian. It’s not for a fancy reason though, I’m just not a big fan of performing in front of people so would never quite make it as an actor.

 

Bokkai: Figures, writers aren’t exactly known by their public appearances for a reason. By the way, I would have chosen the acting talent as-

 

Suki: [Raising an eyebrow] Let me guess, you’ll end up with more money that way.

 

Bokkai: [Smiling] It’s simply a better talent regardless of how you approach it.

 

Suki: I’ll take your word for it. [Clearing throat] Next question, you survive this killing game but can only chose one person to escape with you. Who would you chose?

 

Bokkai: [Fumbling eyebrow] I thought it was suppose to be phrased as would you rather.

 

Suki: You can fill in the blanks yourself.

 

Bokkai: Man that’s a tough one. [Stroking chin] If I had to pick then it would be Kiku.

 

Suki: Kiku? [Surprised] I didn’t know you two ever spoke.

 

Bokkai: [Shrugging shoulder] We don’t. I assume she’s from a wealthy family, given her talent and mannerisms, so for saving her they should be in my debt.

 

Suki: [Awe] I’m almost impressed that you manged to turn such a specific question into a scenario where you personally gain from it.

 

Bokkai: It’s not jut about that. [Crossing arms] Rich people have rich friends, meaning once you break into their circle then you’re basically set for life.

 

Suki: I guess I’ll take your word for it.

 

Bokkai: What about you?

 

Suki: [Smiling innocently] Easy, I’d choose the Monobear.

 

Bokkai: …. Are you serious?

 

Suki: Of course. Knowing our luck then this is probably a killing game inside another killing game. [Snapping fingers] Having the person in charge as an ally would give me the upper hand in future battles.

 

Bokkai: [Impressed] I underestimated how evil you can be.

 

Suki: I strike when your guard is down.

 

****The game had served it’s purpose, the tense atmosphere that usually surrounded us when we were alone together was no longer present. Despite still offering contrasting and conflicting opinions, Bokkai and I were finally able to discuss them in a calm and controlled setting. Reaching an understanding regarding the logic behind Bokkais actions suddenly put his previous behavior in a new light.** **

 

Bokkai: Well, I think it’s time for me to head off and start preparing for the talent show. [Whispering] Between us I’m still stuck on ideas for what to do.

 

Suki: I got lucky with assisting Taira with her project but I’m not actually doing much. [Nervous laughing] I guess what I’m trying to say is that if you need any help then I probably have the free time to assist you.

 

Bokkai: I’ll keep that in mind. [Raising an eyebrow] Just out of interest, what exactly are your skills outside writing pieces of fiction?

 

Suki: [Ignoring the question] Good luck Bokkai! I have high expectations for your performance!

 

Bokkai: [Walking towards exit] Whatever.

 

Bokkai: [Turning around] This was… actually kinda nice. [Snorting] Catch you later.

 

****Smiling as Bokkai left the Cafeteria, I was surprised by how our interaction had improved since our last encounter. Bokkai is a little difficult to break down, but in the right circumstances it’s possible to get through to him. I think there’s a long way to go before I could confidently say we were close friends although today had been a step in the right direction. Standing up and exiting the Cafeteria, I suddenly noticed something left behind on Bokkais seat. Reaching over to pick up the object, I recognized the item to be his gaming platform which had been subsequently left behind.** **

****

****_Judging by how proud he was talking about this thing, I can only guess Bokkai will be upset when he discoverers it missing. Perhaps I could just give it to him the next time we meet._** **

 

[Free time ends]

 

****FREE TIME 5** **

****

[Free time begins]

 

[Go to Hallway]

 

[Knock on Bokkais door]

 

Bokkai: Hey, is everything alright?

 

Suki: I don’t know, [patronizing] is everything alright?

 

Bokkai: [Confused] I have no idea what that response was.

 

**_**Judging by the expression on his face then Bokkai has no clue that I found his missing gaming console. Should I keep hold of it a little while longer or relieve him of his suffering?**_ **

**_**** _ **

****Would you like to spend some time with Bokkai?** ** **** **_**YES** _ ** ****No** ** ****

****

Suki: Well then, are you going to invite me or what?

 

Bokkai: [Suspiciously] I guess you can come in.

 

****Entering Bokkais room for the second time, I was immediately taken back by the sudden change in its appearance. Whilst nothing stuck out as immediately wrong or out of place, there were a variety of small pockets which undermined the once tidy and organised layout of the room. A few small sections of the reading material had been used but subsequently proceeded to have been rushed when later tidied up. Perhaps to the untrained eye this may have been overlooked but my eye could not focus on anything other than the upside down books which had been returned to the wrong section. In addition to this, scuff marks by the side of the bed as well as the creased folding of the bed sheets only reinforced this image. It was as if an attempt had been made to paint over the cracks in what was once a perfectly kept bedroom.** **

****

Bokkai: Why do I get the feeling this isn’t your typical friendly meeting?

 

Suki: It isn’t. [Approaching the bookshelf] What is all-

 

Bokkai: [Challenging] You have something to say?

 

Suki: No. [Snapping round] I came here to tease you after all.

 

Bokkai: You came here to…what?

 

****Bokkais face had twisted into a combination of outright confusion and mistrust as if he was unsure as whether or not to argue or complain about my presence in his room.** **

 

Suki: Aren’t you missing something? [Teasing] Something precious?

 

Bokkai: If you have something to say then just say it. [Folding arms] I don’t like it when people laugh at my expense.

 

Suki: [Sighing] You’re no fun, you know that right?

 

Bokkai: [Annoyed] Why are you here?

 

**_**He looks too miserable for me to be enjoying this. Talk about a killjoy.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: I was going to tease you for a while [taking gaming console from pocket] but it doesn’t sound like it’s worth the effort.

 

Bokkai: [Eyes lighting up] You found it! I could have sworn-

 

Suki: You left it behind the last time we spoke. [Shrugging shoulders] It’s not a big deal, I mean after all what are friends for?

 

Bokkai: [Silent]

 

Suki: [Mimicking Bokkai] Thanks Suki for saving my console, you’re a real pal.

 

Bokkai: If this was all you wanted to do then you can go now. [Looking away] Mission accomplished.

 

**_**I thought he would be grateful for being reunited with his lost love but I guess I really don’t understand him after all.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: Are you really kicking me out when I literally just did you a favour?

 

Bokkai: I didn’t ask for your help. In fact, I don’t remember even remember agreeing to be your friend. [Snarling] You should have given this back to me straight away.

 

**_**Deep breaths Suki.** _ **

**_**** _ **

****After spending enough time with Bokkai, I had begun to anticipate his behavioral patterns to some extent. This included for the situation I currently found myself in. Naturally, the kindest action would be to return a lost item as quickly as possible however, by not doing so, I had prepared an ace up my sleeve.** **

****

Suki: Instead of huffing and puffing like the bad wolf, why don’t you boot the game up and see for yourself.

 

Bokkai: [Confused] Huffing and puffing…

 

****As if slowly getting the meaning behind my words, Bokkai opened the console and booted up the game ‘MacroEmpire’ and begun inspecting my progress.** **

****

Suki: It turns out that you had a point, all I needed was a little time to adjust to the logic behind the exchange system and I was able to improve dramatically. [Sheepishly] I’m actually quite good at it.

 

Bokkai: [Stunned] No way you were able to get that much of a high score. You were really bad when I watched you.

 

Suki: [Muttering] Thanks for the vote of confidence. What can I say? Maybe I do have the talent for it after all.

 

****Bokkai looked at me for a few seconds as if he was seeing me in a new light. In reality, I had spent almost an entire night on the game after going to various individuals to get some hints and tips on the game. Both Yachi and Namie had surprisingly some strong insight having played the game beforehand, resulting in my dramatic and emphatic improvement.** **

****

Bokkai: I don’t believe you.

 

Suki: You really think I have the skills to hack into this game and create my score that way. [Shaking head] You really don’t know me that well.

 

Bokkai: [Tossing Suki the console] Prove it.

 

Suki: Fine. Watch as Suki Nishimoto begins her sinister campaign to take over the world one transaction-

 

Bokkai: Not like that. [Reaching for a second game console in his draw] There is a two player mode that has the same parameters as the original game. [Smiling] This just makes things a little more interesting.

 

Suki: You really think you can take me on?

 

Bokkai: [Laughing] That’s my line.

 

****Collapsing on his bed, the next few hours were a slow paced intense competition between Bokkai and myself as we fought to our hearts content. Unsurprising, Bokkai easily surpassed my score as a result of his superior expertise and skill. Instead of looking to outright beat him, an impossible task, I took pleasure in outperforming Bokkai when investing in the smaller companies that he actively avoided.** **

****

Suki: I guess that’s game then. [Snapping fingers] I was so close to.

 

Bokkai: [Sarcastically] Yeah, in the same way that Katai and Yakumo would be close competitors in a weight lifting contest.

 

Suki: [Sighs] You couldn’t let me have a small victory, could you?

 

Bokkai: Honesty is the best policy. Besides, you don’t have to pretend the scores were close. [Smiling] I’m honestly really impressed by your performance.

 

Suki: Are you praising me? If this how you mock people when they lose-

 

Bokkai: I’m being genuine here. There were quite a few investments I overlooked which you made quite the profit on. [Stroking chin] Why did you go for them?

 

Suki: They seemed like they had the potential. I guess it’s instinct.

 

Bokkai: In other words, optimism combined with naivety worked in your favour.

 

Suki: [Sarcastically] Thanks.

 

Bokkai: It’s a good thing. It takes a variety of different people in a team to maximize success.

 

Suki: Is that your way of complimenting me?

 

****Bokkai looked away as if seriously considering what to say next. This side of him was a little strange giving that he was normally the type to act professional and give a lots of thought to the words he used when in a group yet act selfish and outspoken when alone. The fact that was holding back with just the two of us present spoke volumes.** **

****

Bokkai: [Tentatively] Listen, do you have any plans for after this?

 

Suki: That depends if this is referring to our gaming session or-

 

Bokkai: I meant once this farce of a Killing Game ends.

 

Suki: I don’t have any aspirations other than survival. [Suspiciously] Unless you know something I don’t.

 

Bokkai: [Intense stare] I for one have no intention of wasting the rest of my life in this prison. In fact, I’m already planning for life after our escape.

 

Suki: [Rolling eyes] If only it were that easy.

 

Bokkai: I’m not one to be restricted by rules. [Sadly] I learned a long time ago that it’s easier to ask forgiveness than it is for permission. So, what do you say?

 

Suki: Say to what?

 

Bokkai: I specifically said when * _ _we*__  escape. [Hands on hip] Will you be interested in working alongside me?

 

Suki: [Taken back] I beg your pardon?

 

Bokkai: I could use someone like you on my team, an individual with a optimistic viewpoint in addition to having that personal touch. [Waving console] If these scores are anything to go by then, with a little guidance, we could take the world by storm.

 

**_**Somehow I get the feeling this pitch is to work for him, not alongside him.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: I think there’s a big difference to playing a game and doing this stuff in the real world.

 

Bokkai: The world itself is one big game. [Crossing arms] I don’t extend this offer to just anyone you know.

 

Suki: Fine, you got me. [Rolling eyes] When we get out of here I will help you take over the world in the form of buying stock on behalf of aspiring small businesses.

 

Bokkai: [Wide grin] I knew you would come to your senses. [Extending hand] Once we shake hands then it’s an official contract.

 

****The boy in front of me stood with his hand extended awaiting my response towards this ridiculous proposition. Ignoring our insane situation, such a deal might be inline with an entrepreneurs wildest dream. As someone content with ruling the fiction world however, Bokkais offer held no real sway over my decision and yet looking at the genuine and sincere smile on his face I couldn’t help but succumb to his demands.** **

****

Suki: [Shaking hand] I hope I don’t regret this decision.

 

Bokkai: [Snorting] In ten years time when your writing your own real life success story that will undoubtedly be a number one best seller, remember that I practically had to force you into joining my team.

 

Suki: I specialize in fiction Bokkai, the notion of writing a real life success story about myself makes me feel sick to my stomach.

 

Bokkai: What is fiction but merely our own wishes stemming from the non-fictional world before us?

 

****Left speechless by Bokkais unnerving words of wisdom, I retreated from his room having made what felt like a deal with the devil. Bokkai is so wrapped up in the future that he carefully plans and acts accordingly in the present in order to preserve the ideal future he is working towards. Perhaps he is a little delusional but the longer we spend together then the more I realize that it’s that mentality which will keep us all together. If we want to work together towards escaping this nightmare then we need to bring those fictional wishes into the real world.** **

 

[Free time ends]

 

 

Jetbird:

 

Bokkai is an extremely interesting topic considering that, in the grand scheme of things, he’s certainly my least favourite character of the group!

 

Unfortunately, things went rather wrong from pretty much the start. As one of the first characters I created, the shock of the luck talent plot twist was his main function. Throughout the story, I intended for there to be a few subtle hints whereupon, maybe chapter 4/5, the reveal is there and it’s a major twist! I mentioned before that chapter 1 was written in such a way that it was almost random as to the identity of the killer and victim and, unfortunately for me, Bokkai ended up biting the bullet far earlier than I planned. So, in terms of long terms prospects, I envisioned Bokkai as a late game killer whereupon some bad luck caused him to be outed. Then we should get the reveal that he never believed the game was real, justifying his growing moments of grandeur that I would have referenced earlier.

 

All in all, I found myself in the situation where he had to die a lot sooner than I anticipated which may account for the disjointed nature of the trial (to be fair, I always intended for it to be chaos but not to that extent!). Despite this, I felt a little sad to see him go. He was certainly hard done by in my book in that the murder was arguably self defence and essentially caused by the mischievous Mine. Moreover, his last moments are full of terror and denial which, to be fair, wasn’t entirely deserved. I see of lot of Leon in him (which isn’t actually a bad thing) but he required a lot more time to cement himself that unfortunately I couldn’t give him. Hopefully the up and downs of his Free Time help to illustrate this.

 

RIP Bokkai, you may have been a bit of a dick but you deserved better than that.


	15. Echoes of Despair - (Ab)normal Day 1 Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Chapter 2 is offically underway and, hopefully, upping the ante. 
> 
> Random reader: What can I expect from this second chapter?
> 
> Me: 1) A more diverse and enriching character devlopment (one that actually includes pretty much all the charcters this time)  
> 2) A new area to explore!  
> 3) Characters interacting without arguing all the time (don't worry, there's still a bunch more arguing to occur just not as much as last time)  
> 4) Another murder??????
> 
> This chapter should have some cool content and it's focus becomes quite clear from the start. No promises on the trial though, turns out the trial is a lot harder to write than I originally thought.
> 
> Either way get pumped for a new chapter!!!!!!!

DREAM SEQUENCE

 

**_**It’s dark. I find myself trapped in a room with no windows, devoid of warmth yet full to the brim with seemingly vague abstract equipment of which I can’t quite make out. This does little to ease the tense atmosphere, a fact not helped by the encroaching claustrophobic sensation spreading throughout my body. Almost at the point of hyperventilating, the desire to escape this nightmare increases to the point of a nervous breakdown. Yet, somehow, I find the courage to remain. Is that strange feeling courage? No, it’s something else; there’s a different reason that’s keeping my from leaving this place.** _ **

__

_Suki: What is this place? Where am I?_

__

**_**Fleeting memories and thoughts dance in my head as I force my racing heart to still. It’s only as the sound of my heartbeat fades into the background that I’m struck by a sudden realization; I’m not alone. Through the darkness I am able to make out the blurry outline of two other strangers.** _ **

**_**** _ **

_No, not strangers. I know these people! The white breeches paired with that show jacket can only belong to Kiku. Then the person standing next to her has to be…_

__

_Kiku: [Sigh] I suppose this as good a place as any for such a meeting. Is it really necessarily to do this in the dark?_

__

_???: I think there’s a switch here somewhere. [Fumbling in the darkness] It should be just inside this panel…_

__

**_**A dim light blinks into existence bringing to focus the shadows which hide behind every corner of the room. With a sense of destiny hanging in the air above us, I am able to confirm my earlier suspicions. To my immediate left is Kiku complete with her usual look of both annoyance and boredom. As opposed to her usual confident and proper stance, she looks to have lost a little weight and hunches forward in a attempt to conceal this fact. In contrast, the person next to her dwarfs her in comparison not only being notably taller but also by being significantly more stockier. His face is hidden in darkness but a voice whispers to me a name that is all but too familiar.** _ **

**_**** _ **

_Mototsune: Ah, there we are. [Clapping Kikus shoulder] Told ya that you can count on me._

__

_Kiku: [Rolling eyes] Never doubted you for a second._

__

_This place feels significant but I don’t know why. For Kiku to summon us here then it must be important. After all, the four of us make a very strange combination. Wait, four of us…_

**_**** _ **

_Bokkai: [Cracking knuckles] All right then Boss. What’s so important that we needed to meet in the garden shed?_

__

_Kiku: I have some important information I need to share with you. [Biting lip] I got it from the Monobear himself._

__

_Suki: We can’t trust the Monobear. If he gave you that information then it’s only a matter of time before there’s another blackened._

__

_Mototsune: [Nodding slowly] Is it really wise not to share this information with the others?_

__

_Kiku: I get what your saying but in the wrong hands this information would lead to another blackened. [Firmly] Whatever is spoken here stays in this shed, understood?_

__

_Mototsune: Understood. I mean I get myself [glancing at Suki] but can we really trust these two?_

__

_Bokkai: Hey! What did I ever do to you?_

__

_Kiku: Relax. It’s not that I specifically trust the people in this room [avoiding eye contact] but more that I don’t trust the others._

__

_Mototsune: [Pouting] This isn’t making any sense._

__

_Kiku: It started with the motive from the last trial, from that I-_

__

_Bokkai: [Nervously] Wait, did you hear that?_

__

_Kiku: [Concerned] Hear what?_

__

_Bokkai: I think… I think someone’s out there._

__

_Kiku: It would be bad if we’re discovered. [To Mototsune] Real bad._

__

_Mototsune: Then I guess we don’t have a choice. [Exiting the shed] I’ll go check it out whilst you three stay here._

__

_Kiku: [Clenching fist] Damn it. Why can’t I ever catch a break?_

__

_This is wrong. I can’t put my finger on it but somethings missing. Is it that, like a fool, I agreed to meet up past curfew hours in a strange location? No, that can’t be it. I trust Kiku to make the right decisions, that much I am certain of. If she thinks this meeting is important then I need to do my part and contribute. So what is this feeling of impending doom that I can’t quite shake off?_

__

_Suki: [Nervously] Kiku, what exactly is the information you were talking about._

__

_Kiku: Information? [Trailing off] You mean the…. We should wait until he gets back. [Flicking hair] I don’t want to repeat myself any more than necessarily._

__

_Kiku is looking far more nervous compared to her usual self not to mention that that was a very obvious lie. I guess it makes sense for her to be hesitant now that he’s left the room, he is her personal bodyguard after all._

__

_Bokkai: [Crossing arms] He’s taking too long._

__

_Kiku: He’s fine._

__

_Bokkai: How do you know that exactly? As far as I know your talent is suppose to be the Ultimate Equestrian. [Intense expression] Isn’t that just another way of saying that you have no real way of knowing what’s going on out there. Or was that just another lie you told us?_

__

_Kiku: [Looking away] That’s… precisely what we are here to discuss._

__

_Bokkai: Then someone should go and look for him. If you both are too scared to make a decision then I guess I’ll-_

__

_Kiku: We agreed to stay here and wait for his return. [Quietly] He’s the Ultimate Bodyguard for a reason._

__

_Bokkai: [Sadly] We both know that those titles mean nothing here._

__

_-moment of silence-_

__

_Kiku: Fine, you may have a point. Just don’t let it go to your head. [Approaching exit] I order you both to remain here no matter what. [Determined grin] I promise you that we will return shortly._

__

_This is a bad idea. All the murders so far have happen after curfew. With Monobears night time announcement being well over an hour ago, it’ll only be a matter of time before it happens again._

__

_Suki: [Worried] Hey, we should we leave._

__

_Bokkai: Didn’t you hear our benevolent leader? We are supposed to stay put._

__

_Suki: [Shaking head] There’s something wrong. I can’t put my finger on it but it’s… something just doesn’t feel right. All I know is that we need to get out of this shed before it’s too late._

__

_Bokkai: [Soothing voice] Relax Suki, everything is going to be fine._

__

_Suki: Everything is not fine! They could be dead or dying right now whilst we stay here and do nothing. [Trembling] Do you even care?_

__

_Bokkai: You’re acting hysterical Suki. Look, you don’t have to worry about them; there’s no one out there who could hurt them._

__

_Suki: You can’t know that. If you heard something then it could be anyone. [Heading towards the exit] The only safe space is our rooms so-_

__

_Bokkai: Suki Suki Suki. [Grabbing arm] You need to calm down._

__

_Suki: I keep trying to tell you that I can’t calm down! We need to do something before it’s too late. Why won’t you listen to me?_

__

_Bokkai: I am listening Suki. [Whispering] You’re the one not paying attention._

__

_Suki: W-what did you say?_

__

_Bokkai: [Blankly] I said that Kiku won’t be happy to return to an empty shed. You do want to impress her, right?_

__

_Why is he so confident all of a sudden? Regardless of my intentions, if he heard a noise outside the shed then it’s only natural for me to be worried. Of course I didn’t hear it as I was too distracted, but surely the Super High-School Level Body Guard would have heard such a noise? Oh, wait a second…_

__

_Suki: [Eyes widening] What are you-_

__

**_**Lunging with the confidence and precision of a surgeon, the knife entered the left side of my abdomen before I had the time to fully registered my own stupidity. The sudden pain exploding throughout my body instantly forcing me down upon my knees. Flooded with the determination to make life as difficult as possible, my throat let pass a feeble scream full of betrayal and despair. Unfortunately my life as a writer could not prepare me for this eventual outcome with both my reflexes and intuition being considerably too slow to offer any real assistance. The confrontation was over before it really began.** _ **

**_**** _ **

_Bokkai: [Echoing] I’m sorry kid but it had to be one of us._

__

_Bokkai: [Pulling knife out] I guess I’ll have to kill Kiku next and pin the blame on her royal bodyguard. After all, they were the ones who called us out here in the first place._

__

**_**With my vision bluing and the roar of pain slowly beginning to subside, the rest of the monologue was wasted upon me. From the echos of my subconsciousness, a scream permeated the room as the wheels of life began to turn in a future that no longer belonged to Suki Nishimoto. Just as my senses were dulling to the point of non-existence, a sharp wave of fresh pain surged through my body.** _ **

**_**** _ **

_Kiku: [Crying] No no no no! Don’t die on me, you hear me? DON’T YOU FUCKING DIE!_

__

_Mototsune: Hang in there Suki, we’re heading straight to the medical ward._

__

_Kiku: Don’t you dare close your eyes. Suki? [Hysterically] SUKI!_

__

_I can feel what little remains of my strength leaving me. This horrible bleak cold sensation can only mean one thing; impending death. I guess that means this is the end. After everything we went through, all the fighting and pain, to have everything end like this…_

__

_It’s not fair._

__

_I never got to adjust to this distorted version of a school life. I never got to forge the bonds that I so desperately wanted. In the end, I guess I was just some side character of someone elses story._

__

_Suki: [Crying] What a stupid story._

__

**_**Fading into oblivion, the only thought running through my head was confined to but a single word: Disappointment.** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_…._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_….…………._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_….………………………._ ** _ **

__

*****THUD THUD THUD*** **

****

****The sound of even drumming on my door awakened my mind from its slumber. Instantly reminding me of my first disorientated moments only a few days ago, the loud knocking forced the fog clouding my consciousness to disperse. The last time this scene played out, I wound up greeting everyone in the Cafeteria with a naive smile. Thinking back it was the first time that I saw him, smiling and confidently shaking hands despite the chaos we had all awoken to. Mototsune was the type of person to rally around, the person who would fight for a better future regardless of personal detriment. He was brave but foolish, after all it was precisely that attitude which got him killed.** **

****

*****THUD THUD THUD*** **

****

****The disappointment in realizing that I had little to no choice other than to open the door was enough to weigh my feet down. Sooner or later I would have to leave my room and if someone was knocking on my door then it at the very least meant that there was someone left who cared about me. With a heavy heart I dragged myself towards the door.** **

****

Hiroko: You are late Suki. [Unimpressed] Very late.

 

Suki: [Rubbing eyes] Don’t you normally refer to people by their surnames?

 

Hiroko: Not when they are breaking the rules.

 

Suki: Sorry. [Scratching head] I guess I overslept.

 

Hiroko: [Heavy sigh] Miss Nishimoto, please proceed to the canteen immediately for morning breakfast.

 

Suki: Sorry Hiroko but I’m not particularly hungry.

 

Hiroko: Let me make myself clear, that was not a request.

 

****Strange how being forcibly coerced by a intimidating six foot girl wearing a traditional suit of armor isn’t the strangest part of our interaction. After a while, the tendancy to adapt to people and overlook their quirks would account for irregularities such as the situation before me. Despite only knowing her for five days, Hiroko had yet to remove her armor or even relax in the slightest. There was little to gain in arguing with such a stubborn individual, however, so my resistance to a free breakfast prepared by Katai crumbled instantly.** **

 

Suki: I’ll be there in ten minutes.

 

Hiroko: [Shaking head] You are already tardy. Arriving even later only serves to-

 

Suki: Five minutes then. [Meekly] Please?

 

Hiroko: [Sighing] Five minutes. Not a second longer.

 

Suki: [Nodding] Not a second longer.

 

Hiroko: Very well, then I shall be on my-

 

Suki: Wait!

 

Hiroko: [Annoyed] What is the problem now?

 

Suki: Thanks. [Rubbing arm] For checking up on me like this. For caring.

 

Hiroko: [Walking away] Please express your gratitude by being punctual for all upcoming meetings.

 

**_**Is five minutes enough time for a shower? It’ll have to do.**_ **

**_**** _ **

****Rushing through my morning routine, the lingering memory of last nights nightmare refused to fade from my mind. That feeling of being stabbed and the pain that was brought about not only by the wound but also by the betrayal; I had a sinking feeling that this particular memory wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. Recalling the memory brought a fresh wave of pain and, on instinct, I went to protect the phantom wound.** **

****

**_**Is that… no. There’s no way.**_ **

**_**** _ **

****Sprinting to the mirror located inside my bathroom, it was there with shaking hands that my reality seemed to start spinning out of control. Located on the left side of my abdomen was a 2 inch scar. A scar that had never been there before. A scar that shouldn’t exist yet somehow remained a part of me. Since the very start I had been purposefully lying to myself and ignoring the brutal reality of my circumstances. It had been five days since my kidnapping, five days without fresh air or sunshine, but more importantly five days for no one to come find me. If I had been more pessimistic then perhaps I would have noticed the lie Bokkai had deluded himself with, or perhaps the sinister plotting made by Mine in the shadows. This scar was proof that the Suki Nishimoto in the mirror is no more real than the Bokkai she had come to regard as her friend.** **

****

Suki: That’s not possible. [Shaking] It was just a dream.

__

****Brushing my hand over the impossible existence of the scar, the smooth sensation of my own skin brought me back down to earth. Was it really just a dream, and more importantly, what did this scar mean? With little choice but to brush it to one side and focus on the day, I rushed straight towards the cafeteria and away from whatever mental breakdown was transpiring before me.** **

****

[Exit Sukis room]

 

[Enter Cafeteria]

****

****Unsurprisingly, upon entering the Cafeteria I found the room to be several faces fewer than our usual number. Two of those missing faces belonged to Mototsune and Bokkai, faces which I was never going to be seeing again. As such, standing before me were twelve students of Hopes Peak academy, twelves friends whom were going to betray and kill each other sooner or later. Despite the obvious problem with this unavoidable fate I could only focus on the elephant in the room.** **

****

****_There should be thirteen of us here. Either someone is very late and I’m not the last person to arrive, or it means that someone was willing to kill after everything that happened last night._ ** **

****

Suki: Yachi. [Eyes darting around the room] Where is Yachi?

 

Reiko: We were discussing that very question. Hiroko was unable to bring him to breakfast this morning.

 

Hiroko: [Sulking] There was no response from knocking on his door. I find this to be most troubling.

 

Kiku: There’s no need to jump to suspicions. [Waving hand] Give him some time, it’s not unusual for people to react negatively to stressful scenarios.

 

Hikari: Kiku is indeed correct. [Pushing up glasses] I would advise giving him some space to process last nights transgressions.

 

Namie: So, Yachi aside, we’re all here. [Crossing arms] What do people want to do?

 

Kiku: We wait for the Monobear. [Examining nails] No doubt he will be here shortly to engage in some sort of ‘I told you so’ speech.

 

Mine: [Fake smile] For a supposedly innocent student you sure are adapting well to the routine of this killing game Kiku.

 

Kiku: Was that suppose to be a compliment? I can’t tell with what nonsense usually sprouts from that messed up head of yours.

 

Reiko: [Sending death glares] You know Mine, we haven't forgotten that you were the culprit who laid those traps.

 

Iwane: [Holding up hand] No one is forgetting what Mine did. However, I think we should prioritize what action we need to take first.

 

****A moment of silence passed the group as we all individually started to ponder what exactly we should be doing. Mine, for all her faults, represented a serious safety concern. If she were to be forgiven for her actions then that would set a precedent enabling attempts to kill. Conversely, shunning her as an outsider would only serve to encourage her to try again or perhaps even present the opportunity for someone else to take advantage. An issue like this is best dealt with by someone in a position of authority, but with Mototsune dead then who among us was fit to make such a decision.** **

****

Reiko: I say we tie her up before she hurts anyone else.

****

Taira: Finally, some action. [Clapping hands together] Lets kick this meeting off in media res!

 

Yakumo: I-is that really necessary? Maybe she l-learnt her lesson.

 

Reiko: [Snorting] I sincerely doubt that.

 

Kiku: Are we really prepared to just let her walk around freely? Talk about being naive.

 

Mine: I have nothing to gain in attempting to emulate Bokkais actions. [Biting lip] After all, in the event of another murder then I would be the first person to be suspected.

 

Hikari: Logically speaking, her argument is-

 

Reiko: [Defiantly] We can’t trust her; she’ll betray us again!

 

Mr Raven: [Agreeing] Squawk!

 

Roku: Roku agrees with Reiko. We should restrain her.

 

Mine: [Bewildered] Restrain her?

 

Sumiko: There was some extra rope in the storage room that we could use.

 

Iwane: [Concluding] If we are able to restrict her movements then at the very least we will be safe from any of her further scheming.

 

Mine: [Sarcastically] Great plan everyone. Oh wait, it isn’t. What’s to stop anyone from killing me when I’m tied up and helpless?

 

Namie: Nothing. [Smiling] I like this plan.

 

Mine: Well I hate to ruin the party but you will be doing no such thing.

 

Reiko: [Confused] We wont?

 

Mine: No, because in doing so you would be breaking the rules.

 

Kiku: [Unconvinced] I don’t recall restraining someone being against the school rules.

 

Mine: [Condescending] Funny, I seem to recall a rule stating: ‘Students are encouraged to investigate to the full extent of their ability’. Restraining me would limit my investigating potential and we all know what happens to rule breakers.

 

Yakumo: W-we do?

 

Katai: He kills them. [Furrowing brow] Just like he did to Bokkai.

 

Taira: Ironically it seems that it is now our hands which are tied.

 

Kiku: [Gritting teeth] I refuse to accept such an absurd interpretation of the rules.

 

Mine: Why don’t we ask the guy in charge then?

 

_Why did she have to say that? It's too early for-_

 

Monobear: [Flying in] Is this my cue to say something? Last nights trial went on for so long that I kinda overslept. [Bashful] I feel like a certain protagonist always arriving late to further along the story.

 

Iwane: [Rolling eyes] We just need to know if restraining a student would be breaking the school rules.

 

Monobear: [Brandishing claws] You have a rule book for a reason ya know. You’re supposed to be students but can’t even do the simplest-

 

Namie: Is it against the rules or not?

 

Monobear: Of course it isn’t against the rules.

 

Kiku: [Proudly] See! Regardless of how messed up this situation is, even the Monobear has rules to follow.

 

Monobear: [Innocently] How else would you be able to torture your fellow students? After all, it would be a shame if you spent all that effort trying to maim someone and they managed to escape.

 

Mine: [Glaring at Kiku] What if the person was restrained without the intention of a murder?

 

Monobear: [Nervously] Without the intention of killing? Such a thought would break my heart.

 

Hiroko: Please respond to our question.

 

Monobear: Jeez, fine. [Pondering] Whilst I like the idea of a student being tied up and helpless to defend themself, it goes against the nature of the Killing game if it is done to help someone else.

 

Mine: So?

 

Monobear: [Defeated] So unless the restraining of a person is linked to an intended murder, it is not acceptable behaviour. [Grumbling] You guys are so unusually obsessed with these rules. How are you suppose to be creative if you ask permission first?

 

Katai: [Biting lip] Damn it! Looks like we need a new strategy.

 

Namie: Perhaps one of us should just kill her.

 

Mine: [Taken back] Don’t be absurd. If you kill me with witnesses then-

 

Namie: Then that person would be publicly executed. [Bored] We are aware of the outcome. However we are also aware of the outcome if we let you run around unattended.

 

Mine: [Backing into a corner] Y-you wouldn’t…

 

Reiko: [Trembling] It would be worth it just to wipe the smile from your face.

 

Sumiko: [Visibly alarmed] I do not consent to such a option. There must be a better way.

 

Hiroko: There are other options available, first we should discuss-

 

Monobear: So erm, this is boring.

 

Monobear: You think people enjoy listening to you argue all the time? [Picking at belly fluff] It was funny at first but it’s getting pretty repetitive.

 

Kiku: No one cares what you think.

 

Monobear: Maybe you should care. [Checking watch] After all, there’s only a few minutes remaining.

 

Kiku: [Hesitating] Do you really think we’ll bite to such an obvious vague threat.

 

Yakumo: [Biting to the obvious vague threat] A f-few minutes to w-what?

 

Monobear: Ah Yakumo, I’m glad you asked. It seems that I have misplaced one of my bombs! [Flirtatious pose] How careless of me! I’m such a clumsy mascot.

 

Monobear: [Yawning] Everyone who is not present at the Gymnasium in less than two minutes will perish in a fiery explosion!

 

-silence-

 

Iwane: [Backing away] You’re bluffing….

 

Monobear: [Posing innocently] Do I look like the type to bluff?

 

Katai: HES NOT BLUFFING!

 

Sumiko: Everyone, haul ass to the Gymnasium. NOW!

 

[Force move to Gymnasium]

 

****Running out the Cafeteria though the corridor as one solid mass, we were able to dramatically burst into the Gymnasium with well over a minute to spare. As it turns out nothing stops a group argument like impending death.** **

 

**_**We made it! Trust the Monobear to do something as crazy as…wait, where’s Hiroko?**_ **

__

Taira: [Alarmed] What the hell is Hiroko doing?

 

Sumiko: She must have gone back for Yachi.

 

Iwane: Crap, this is bad. If she’s not here in under a minute then…

 

Reiko: [Worried] Someone should go help her.

 

Mine: There’s no time left. If Hiroko wants to play hero like Mototsune did then she’s more than welcome to it.

 

Namie: [Yelling] I found the bomb!

 

****Whilst the main bulk of the group had retreated to the usual tactic of arguing with each other, Namie had managed to move to the far end of the Gymnasium over to where the podium stood. Rushing over in response to her yelling, my heart sunk as I realized that the Monobear was indeed telling the truth.** **

 

Kiku: Sumiko, you were trained in the army. Can you defuse this?

 

Sumiko: [Backing away] I’m sorry but that’s not really my area of expertise.

 

Iwane: Does it look like we give a damn if you’re an expert?

 

Kiku: Don’t talk to her like that! [Gently to Sumiko] If Hiroko doesn’t make it back with Yachi, then you’re our only hope at stopping this bomb.

 

Sumiko: [Trembling] Understood. I’ll open the device and see-

 

Monobear: You guys really thought I would conveniently forget to install anti-virus software. [Winking at screen] Remember kids, Monobear says you should always use protection.

 

Iwane: [Biting lip] It’s not like we really have a choice here.

 

Monobear: [Evil laughter] I encoded the bomb to explode the moment someone interferes with it. [Holding paw to mouth] Why don’t you listen to Iwane and test it out, I’m sure it’ll be a blast.

 

Yakumo: [Collapsing in the corner] N-no way.

 

Monobear: Yeah way.

 

Taira: [Eyes wide with fear] This is impossible.

 

Monobear: It’s very possible.

 

Kiku: We will be fine provided Hiroko returns with Yachi in time.

 

Monobear: [Teasingly] Hiroko won’t be returning with Yachi in time.

 

Sumiko: Every remain calm, we are going to survive this.

 

Monobear: [Flirtatious pose] You guys are so not going to survive this.

 

Katai: STOP THAT!

 

Reiko: Yeah, it’s annoying to copy people like that.

 

Mr Raven: [Agreeing] Annoying.

 

Monobear: Pu pu pu, all that aside you have mere moments until-

 

Hiroko: [Bursting through the doors] I apologize for my tardiness.

 

Taira: Talk about a dramatic entrance.

 

Mine: [Narrowing eyes] Where is Yachi?

 

Hiroko: I was… unsuccessful in retrieving him.

****

**_**If Hiroko was unable to bring Yachi then that means…** _ **

 

Monobear: Times up! Is everyone ready for an explosive [pausing dramatically]….

 

Monobear: ….EXPLOSION!!!!

 

****Not knowing what to expect, I closed my eyes and tensed my muscles as I waited for the inevitable death promised to me. Despite everything the Monobear had done, including the fact he had yet to not fulfill a threat, something just didn’t feel right. Perhaps it was my intuition as a writer but no one in their right mind would want to end a story this way.** **

****

-A few seconds pass-

 

Iwane: Is t-this… heaven?

 

Namie: [Heavy sigh] We aren’t dead idiot.

 

Katai: WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!?

 

Monobear: Ah man, I guess this means that it really was a dud. It’s okay though, [flirtatious pose] I’m rather glad you survived. It’s not much of a killing game when every-one dies before we get to the good stuff.

 

**_**All of this build up just for a stupid joke? My heart can’t take much more.** _ **

 

Mine: [Hands on hip] We should have known that this was just a dumb lie.

 

Roku: [Folding arms] Roku does not appreciate being lied to.

 

Monobear: Blame yourselves. [Nervously] You guys have been so rebellious lately and I needed you all to gather here for a special announcement.

 

Iwane: You could have just used the television.

 

Monobear: [Surprised] Yeah your right. I totally could have done it that way. Oops.

 

Hiroko: [Sternly] What is this announcement you speak of?

 

Mine: I doubt the Monobear will reveal his intentions until Yachi moves his lazy butt.

 

Kiku: Speaking of which, [to Hiroko] you said you were unable to retrieve him?

 

Hiroko: That is correct. I knocked loudly but there was no answer.

 

Kiku: [Biting thumb] That can’t be good.

__

Reiko: You don’t think….

 

Iwane: [Uncertain] It’s a bit too early to jump to conclusions.

 

Monobear: [Background noise] So, about this announcement…

 

Katai: [Serious] Hiroko, did you attempt to open the door?

 

Hiroko: [Shaking head] No.

 

Katai: [Burrowed eyebrows] In that is the case, I would like to quickly inspect the door for myself.

 

Kiku: And what do you think will change by-

 

Hiroko: I would ask that you take Suki along with you.

 

**_**Wait, why me?** _ **

__

Katai: I accept. [Turning to Suki] This should only take a few minutes so please bare with me.

 

Monobear: Erm, so this great reveal I’m about to show you is-

 

Mine: I find this terribly suspicious.

 

Kiku: [Glaring at Hiroko] I also don’t recall agreeing to a new leader.

 

Katai: [Whispering] We should go whilst they are preoccupied with Hiroko.

 

****Katais whisper was more similar to that of regular speech level, ensuring that everyone watched us depart with suspicious eyes. Walking alongside Katai felt similar to that of being a sidekick. For every step he took, I would have to take two steps or else risk falling behind. Despite such a tough and strong outer shell, I could tell from the pace Katai took that he was nervous. Usually he slows down to compensate for the person he is walking alongside, meaning that the very fact I had to keep up with him illustrated his fear for Yachis well being.** **

****

****[Force move to outside Yachis room]** **

 

*****POUND POUND POUND*** **

 

Katai: YACHI! RISE AND SHINE SUNSHINE! OPEN UP!

 

Suki: [Scratching head] I don’t think that’s going to work.

 

Katai: Suki…

 

Suki: [Nervous] Yeah?

 

Katai: I’m going to try and open this door. [Gritting teeth] I want you to prepare yourself in case…

 

Suki: In case we find a body inside. [Deep breath] You don’t need to treat me like a little child. I’ll be fine.

 

Katai: [Nodding] Brace yourself.

 

****Tentatively and sluggishly, Katai extended his hand and reached for the door handle. Time seemed to slow down as he mumbled something inaudible and began to turn the door knob. With my heart racing in anticipation of what we might find, Katais hand seemingly  remained fixed in that position. Forcing myself to count to ten, I was about to break the silence before Katai dramatically let go of the handle and began to laugh in relief.** **

 

Suki: What are you-

 

Katai: [Laughing] It’s locked.

 

Suki: Shouldn’t we, you know, try and break it down?

 

Katai: Nah our work here is done. WHAT A RELIEF! [Thumbs up] Good job sidekick.

 

Suki: That’s not-

 

****Before I could finish my sentence, Katai had taken off walking back towards the Gymnasium. Shaking my head, I reluctantly decided to follow albeit already lagging 10 seconds or so behind him. Before turning the corner, I gave a final glance backwards towards the locked room. Katai seemed convinced that everything was alright but I couldn’t help avoid the sinking feeling in my stomach that something terrible had happened.** **

 

[Enter Gymnasium]

 

Iwane: Suki! Is everything alright? [Tutting] We can only get nonsense from this idiot.

 

Mr Raven: [Tutting] Nonsense!

 

Katai: I told you already that Yachi is fine so you can all stop worrying.

 

Sumiko: Suki, were you able to see Yachi? Is he alright?

 

Suki: [Scratching head] We didn’t hear or see Yachi so I have no idea what-

 

Katai: YOU GUYS WORRY TOO MUCH! [Thumbs up] Yachi is 100% okay; I couldn’t open his door.

 

Hiroko: [Confused] You couldn’t…open his door?

 

Mine: No shit, it’s probably locked.

 

Katai: Exactly.

 

**_**Exactly… what?**_ **

__

Namie: The doors are unlocked after a murder takes place. [Unemotionally] If, somehow, Yachi had been murdered then the only reason for the door to be locked would be if the killer was still in the room.

__

Kiku: [Stroking chin] If the door is locked and we are all accounted for except for Yachi…

 

Namie: Then the only solution is that Yachi himself has locked the door.

 

Monobear: [Evil laughter] I knew that from the start. In fact-

 

Iwane: I’m not convinced. If someone killed Yachi and took his key then they surely they could lock the door from the outside.

 

**_**Are we suppose to have keys for our dorms? I don’t remember the Monobear-** _ **

__

Katai: YOUR OVERTHINKING IT! [Grimacing] I said that the door was locked.

 

Iwane: I literally just said that the killer could easily-

 

Namie: [Suspiciously] When Mototsune died, the Monobear unlocked his door for us to explore. Therefore, as Yachis door is currently locked, then we can presume that he is still alive.

 

Iwane: That’s… [folding arms] since when was Katai the smart one?

 

Hiroko: Well done Katai. [Bowing] Thanks to you efforts we are able to confront the Monobear together.

 

Katai: [Blushing] Praising me doesn’t make me happy.

 

****_I don’t believe that for a second._** **

**_**** _ **

Reiko: Speaking of which, I think the Monobear might be angry.

 

Monobear: Angry? ANGRY? IM FURIOUS. [Face red with anger] IVE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU FOR THE LAS-

 

Kiku: Yeah yeah, you have an announcement to make. [Yawning] Get on with it.

 

Monobear: I never... [Sadly] This is the last time we get to see each other and you chose to act like that?

 

Kiku: Last time? What are you rambling on about.

 

Monobear: I’m sorry but this is as far as I go. [Blowing nose into a hankie] You’ve all grown up so much in the last few days. It feels like just yesterday you were being kidnapped and brainwashed.

 

Taira: He said announcement not a monologue, right?

 

Monobear: We had great times together too! [Smiling] Remember when Reiko almost caught Mine trying to kill her, and then Bokkai stabbed Mototsune whilst he was trying to kill Yakumo. My personal favorite was when the other secret room was found and-

 

Mine: Enough of this nonsense. Do what you came here to do.

 

Monobear: [Blushing] So heartless. I guess I could jump straight to it. Introducing rule number 11! Please look at you E-Handbook for the official statement.

 

****Taken back by the sudden introduction of yet another rule, I fumbled about in my pocket to retrieve my E-HandBook. Just as the Monobear had proclaimed, there was a new addition to our school life.** **

 

 ****Rule No.** ** ****11** **

 

 ****-** ** ****After the trial for a murder has completed, the previous floor is a designated safe zone. As such, anyone who murders in these safe zones will not be considered as a blackened and instead punished.** **

 

Suki: [Surprised] What is this?

 

Monobear: Did you hear that everyone, the Ultimate fiction writer is having trouble reading! [Evil laughter] This entire area is now a safe zone meaning that you can sleep here in peace knowing that you nothing bad can happen. [Realizing] In fact, you can simply reside in this zone for the duration of the game to avoid any danger.

 

Kiku: This is [hesitating] unexpected. Why would you do such a thing?

 

Monobear: Isn’t it obvious. If, for some reason, someone was plotting a murder then they would be unable to act upon it. [Tilting head sideways] After all, killing someone in this zone is now punishable by death.

 

Sumiko: [Clenching fist] You think that there some of us here are plotting to continue with this ridiculous game?

 

Monobear: Of course not. [Innocent pose] I’m informing the four remaining students who were in the middle of planning their soon-to-be murders that they now have to start from scratch. [Bellowing with laughter] Think of it as first come first served. You slacked and let Bokkai seize the initiative so this is your punishment.

 

Roku: [Backing away] He’s lying to us.

 

Namie: Or he could be telling the truth.

**_**** _ **

Monobear: That reminds me, I have a personal message for the individual who received the prize of the hidden knowledge. For the duration of this killing game, you will be receiving further updates which could prove the difference between life and death. [Winking] You know, to give you that extra edge over your class mates.

 

**_**Crap, I completely forgot about the Monobears motive. We never solved the mystery on who was the first person to summon the Monobear and receive the prize.** _ **

 

Yakumo: [Confused] I t-thought Bokkai had the folder?

 

Suki: That’s not right Yakumo. Bokkai was one of the later individuals to summon the Monobear so only received a limited version of the information. In fact, it was because someone else had access to this information that Bokkai killed.

 

**_**Which makes sense. Someone else in that trial knew Bokkai was lying about his talent and must have nudged me towards discovering and revealing Bokkais true identity. After all, if the individual had revealed the truth then they would have lost the advantage that the secret information provides them. Was there really someone who encouraged me to find out Bokkais secret? Damn it, I was too focused on discovering the blackened to pay attention to such important information…** _ **

**_**** _ **

Monobear: [Playing sad music in the background] That’s your lot I’m afraid. It is now time to bid you all a fond and final farewell.

 

Kiku: [Rolling eyes] Stop with the jokes already, we all know you aren’t really leaving us. Just unlock the next zone or whatever so we can get on with it.

 

Monobear: I’m afraid things are a little bit different to how they were in the past. [Shocked] Wait, isn’t that a spoiler? Well I guess you’ll find out soon enough.

 

Monobear: [Extending arms outwards] My precious students; you have performed so well for your first trial. [Walking towards the back wall of the Gymnasium] As such, we would like to reward you for all the hard work you have put in so far. Congratulations on your graduation! [Winking] I never doubted you for a second.

 

****Turning to face us, the Monobear brandished his claws and screwed up his face in a sinister smile. Then, moving with inhuman speed, he plunged his claw deep into his own chest! Stunned, we watched as he ripped out his own version of a mechanical beating heart and displayed it for all of us to see.** **

****

Monobear: With my dying breath, I will…ensure that you….keep moving… into…. despair.

 

****Just as his last energy was about to give out, he turned around and used his remaining strength to thrust his heart into the very wall itself.** **

****

Iwane: Did we just…win?

 

Kiku: [Cynically] It’s not that easy.

 

Mr Raven: Squawk!

 

Reiko: [Alarmed] Guys, Mr Raven-san is sensing vibrations in the floor.

 

Taira: Wait a second, you actually speak bird?!?

 

Roku: [Placing hand on the floor] Roku can feel it too.

 

Hiroko: Brace yourselves!

 

****Just as Hiroko shouted her last order, the floor of the Gymnasium began to rumble and shake as if the Monobear had triggered some sort of earthquake. Despite being initially thrown off balance, the sensation was similar to that of the floor opening for the trial room so I was able to maintain my stance with a little more dignity compared to the last time.** **

****

Mine: [Mouth open in amazement] What in the-

 

Kiku: Looks like our next zone has opened up.

 

Sumiko: Is it…safe?

 

Iwane: [Bravado] I guess there’s only one way to find out.

 

****Where the back wall for the gymnasium had previously been, there now stood a rectangular shaped entrance which felt more similar to a trap than that of an exit. The entrance itself was fairly large, almost thrice the size of a typical doorway, but had a somewhat sinister vibe emanating from it if it were possible for entrances to be capable of such a thing. One by one, everyone began to file into the entrance as if eager to leave despite knowing deep down this to be only a temporary relief. Refusing to be the left behind, I swallowed my nerves and pushed forwards past a sign detailing our new destination: ‘Welcome to the museum’.** **

****

Iwane: [In awe] I don’t think we’re in Kansas anymore.

 

Hiroko: [Bluntly] We were never in Kansas.

 

Taira: That’s not the… what is this place?

 

Reiko: It appears to be some kind of Museum.

 

Mine: [Heavy sarcasm] We can all read the sign.

 

****Stepping into the museum was an experience in itself. Gone were the bland school walls of the previous area, replaced with a ridiculously large hall looking venue that encompassed the area known as the Museum. Put simply, the extent of the museum was literally one massive open ended space upon which several smaller rooms inhabited. With a particularly large room in the middle, the Museum instantly reminded me of a Christmas bizarre replacing the stalls with slightly larger rooms. As to the purpose of such a building, there was little other alternative that to simply accept rather than question its existence.** **

 

Hiroko: [Clearing throat] If everyone would listen, I would like to make an announcement.

 

Kiku: [Muttering under breath] Who put you in charge?

 

Namie: [Rolling eyes] Go ahead Hiroko.

 

Hiroko: We find ourselves in a new and potentially dangerous environment. [Posing heroically] From this point onwards we will be splitting into pairs with the objective of investigation.

 

Iwane: [Nodding] I agree. We should in particular look out for any dangerous weapons that may be used for a second murder.

 

Mine: We might as well look for any secret passageways. [Smiling innocently] Just in case.

 

Taira: I doubt that they are unoriginal enough to use the same gimmick twice.

 

Katai: [Cracking knuckles] ALL RIGHT! EVERYONE MOVE OUT!

 

Roku: [Pumped up] Roku will do his best!

 

Reiko: [Equally as energetic] I’m ready to rock and roll!

 

Iwane: [Face palming] Guys, we haven't even decided on who will be in what pair…

 

Reiko: Oops. [Blushing] I guess I kinda got carried away by the excitement.

 

Hikari: A euphemism if ever I saw one.

 

Hiroko: Let us get started then. [Without hesitation] Miss Ogata  and Miss Fujima, I would recommend that you two form a pair.

 

Kiku: [Suspiciously] Why is that exactly?

 

Sumiko: I’m sure she has her reasons. [Looking away] Unless you would rather go with someone else?

 

Kiku: [Sigh] Whatever. Let’s at least get a head start on the others.

 

Sumiko: [Walking off] Shall we?

 

**_**If there is anyone in our group who could tame Kiku it would be Sumiko. Perhaps it has something to do with her talent as a sergeant but either way it isn’t too difficult to see Hirokos thinking of neutralizing a threat.** _ **

 

Reiko: Aren’t we overlooking something really important?

 

Katai: We are?

 

Reiko: [Crossing arms] If we go in pairs then someone will be on their own with Mine.

 

Mine: I take it you’re the type to hold a grudge then.

 

Hiroko: You need not worry as I shall be personally watching Miss Kiyota as her partner.

 

Mine: [Deep sigh] I guess it can’t be avoided.

 

Yakumo: [Holding hand up] Erm, do w-we really have to do this.

 

Namie: You do realize that, by doing nothing, you are giving the advantage to a potential attacker?

 

Yakumo: [Pouting] Not if I never leave the school area! Plus, if t-there really is a second murder then I w-wouldn’t be a suspect.

 

Hikari: [Making a note in her book] I’m afraid that given our circumstances it would make you even more suspicious if you actively tried to avoid the area.

 

Yakumo: [Nervously] It would?

 

Katai: If Yakumo is scared, then I shall be there to protect him. [Flexing] I AM A UNMOVABLE WALL OF JUSTICE!

 

Hiroko: That seems… acceptable. It would ease my mind if you two could pair up together.

 

Yakumo: Yeah, that makes me feel a little better.

 

Katai: [Pushing Yakumo] Let us explore the DARKNESS OF THE UNKNOWN young Padawan.

 

**_**The more I think about it, the more Katai is just a ridiculous big nerd. Sure, an intimidating and overly muscled giant nerd but deep down a softy at heart.**_ **

 

Hikari: [Interjecting] Given the possible options left, I would like to partner with Taira.

 

Taira: You would?

 

Hikari: Is that an issue?

 

Taira: [Confused] No, of course not. I think.

 

**_**Seeing Taira caught of guard was a little humorous. She is usually the stronger individual in a conversation but, unfortunately for her, Hikari is in a entirely different league when it comes to intimidation.** _ **

 

Hiroko: [Nodding] If that is the case then I would like to partner both Mr Ito and Miss Nishimoto next.

 

Iwane: [Shrugging shoulders] It’s fine by me.

 

Suki: Yeah, no complaints here.

 

Hiroko: My thanks. [Scanning the room] That would leave-

 

Namie: Three of us: Reiko, Roku and myself.

 

Hiroko: Yes, an unfortunate circumstance given that Mr Miya is not present.

 

Reiko: [Petting Mr Raven] I could always partner with Mr Raven-san.

 

Namie: The whole point of this is to protect ourselves.

 

Reiko: [Tilting head to the side] Mr Raven-san will protect me though. He may not look like it but he’s super tough.

 

**_**Judging by the sharpness of his talons and evil glint in his eye, I think that ‘super tough’ is underselling it.** _ **

 

Hiroko: That is not the point. [Hand on hip] Please travel as a group of three.

 

Roku: Roku believes you mean as a group of four. [Smiling] Isn’t that correct, Mr Raven-san?

 

Mr Raven: [Happy to hear his name] SQUAWK!

 

Reiko: Y-yeah, that’s right. [Smiling honestly] Thanks Roku.

 

Iwane: [To Suki] Now that we know who is paired with who, we can make a start on investigating.

 

Suki: Yeah, I guess there’s no point in hanging around.

 

Iwane: Perfect. [Avoiding eye contact] Where should we go first?

 

**_**Kiku and Sumiko were the first to leave heading towards the building to our immediate right. If we were to follow them then we would be just loitering in their shadows. That means…**_ **

 

Suki: From what I can see, this museum appears to be one massive building with individual rooms in each of the four corners. Why don’t we work clockwise then finish with the hall in the middle?

 

Iwane: [Stroking chin] Sounds like a plan.

 

****Proceeding to the room located to our immediate left, that is to say located in the South West corner of the Museum, we were both immediately struck by the interestingly decorated midnight shade colour of the building. Compared to the grey walls of the Museum itself, the building seemed ominous and forbearing. To say that it looked out of place was an understatement; it was the type of room you expect to see in a haunted house.** **

 

Iwane: Just to clarify, you’re luring me into a shady dark room. [Casting a nervous glance] Should I be worried?

 

Suki: Since when did you develop a sense of humor?

 

Iwane: [Shrugging shoulders] Around about the same time you went Super Saiyan with your detective skills.

 

Suki: [Rolling eyes] I think I preferred it when you were quiet and mysterious.

 

Iwane: The only mystery here is to what this room is, [inspecting the walls] it doesn’t seem to be signposted or anything. Talk about lousy construction.

 

Suki: I guess there’s only one way to find out.

 

****Approaching the mystery room and it’s respective designated door, I gave the handle a quick turn before proceeding to shove the door in a attempt to gain entrance. Unfortunately, regardless of how much effort I put in, the door refused to budge. It was as if behind the door was nothing more than a concrete wall.** **

 

Suki: [Stating the obvious] It’s locked.

 

Iwane: Have you tried pulling instead of pushing?

 

Suki: I know how to open a door Iwane. [Gesturing to have a try] If you don’t believe me then…

 

Iwane: [Rolling up sleeves] All right then, here comes Mr Muscles.

 

****Full of confidence and swagger, Iwane approached the door with the cocky attitude of someone not used to experiencing failure. Iwane then proceeded to struggle hopelessly against the door before ultimately reaching a similar conclusion.** **

 

Iwane: I guess it’s locked.

 

Suki: [Mockingly] Remember when you called me a Super Saiyan detective.

 

Iwane: Yeah yeah yeah, very funny. [Heavy sigh] It’s times like these we could really do with a certain annoying mascot.

 

Suki: I think I’ll take our chances. [Noticing something by the door] Hey what’s that over there?

 

Iwane: Over where?

 

****Extruding from underneath the door, the corner of a piece of paper was now visible having been revealed as a result of Iwanes struggles.** **

****

Iwane: That’s odd. [Picking the piece of paper up] It wasn’t there earlier.

 

Suki: That’s right, I think I would have noticed seeing something at the bottom of the door when we walked up.

 

Iwane: So it must have fallen down when I tried to open the door. [Unconvinced] Very mysterious.

 

Suki: Well, what does it say?

 

Iwane: [Squinting] I’m not too sure, it’s pretty crumpled up and hard to read.

 

Suki: Then we should leave and tell the others, [worried] maybe this is another motive put here by-

 

Iwane: It’s about Mototsune.

 

Suki: [Hoarsely] What?

****

****Iwane proceeded to hold up a finger as if non-verbally attempting to hush me. His eyes scanned the paper in a frantic and intense fashion, whereupon his eyebrows became increasingly more squinted as time passed.** **

****

Suki: [Impatiently] So, what does it say?

 

Iwane: You… [searching for the right words] are not going to like this.

 

Suki: [Snatching the paper] Give it here!

 

****The piece of paper immediately became identifiable as a newspaper article, however it was the content of the article itself that brought the world crashing down beside me.** **

****

****[Read Newspaper article]** **

****

HIGH SCHOOL-LEVEL DISASTER!

 

Tragedy at Hopes Peak Academy! Following up on various unconfirmed sources, yesterdays reveal of the corrupted council election at Seagrove has sent ripples throughout the country. In direct response, Hopes Peak Academy has officially announced the suspension of the infamous Mototsune Okada. Responding to the claims of accountability and ethics, my duty as the High-School level reporter has brought to head a series of cover ups regarding last years council election for the city of Seagrove. After the scandalous first under cover report, a police report has confirmed all the allegations made on this papers behalf. Reports of witness protection and first hand testimony has proven, beyond reasonable doubt, that the election was influenced by a third party in the form of the Yakuza.

In direct response to public outcry, Mototsune Okada has officially been removed as governing body of Seagrove but as of yet escapes imprisonment despite profiting from this highly unethical partnership. It is yet undetermined as to what extent this revelation will impact the so called ‘Super High-School level Politician’; Hopes Peak Academy has never expelled a student in their long and successful history. Regardless of the outcome, one can only question as to how a mistake was made by the recruitment agents, and to what extent this incident will impact Hopes Peak once untarnished reputation.

Both Hopes Peak and Mototsune Okada were unable to be contacted for further information.

Written by Ryota Miki

 

****[Finish reading Article]** **

 

Suki: [Re-reading the article] This doesn’t make any sense.

 

Iwane: It’s just a news article. [Unconvincingly] It might even be fake. I’ve never even heard of someone with the Ultimate talent Reporter.

 

Suki: [Stunned] You’ve never heard of Ryota Miki?

 

Iwane: No. Should I?

 

Suki: He’s one of the most influential people of our time. [Frowning] He very literally infiltrates crime syndicates by going undercover before exposing them. A lot of people want him dead but to most people he’s a hero.

 

Iwane: First I’ve heard of him. [Shrugging shoulders] Either way we should probably show this to the group.

 

Suki: [Scrunching paper up] I don’t think we should.

 

Iwane: [Alarmed] Suki, what are you doing?

 

Suki: You said it yourself. What if this is a motive put here by Monobear? We would be playing straight into his trap.

 

Iwane: Or we could be playing into his trap by not sharing this information. [Suspiciously] Come on Suki, it’s the right thing to do.

 

****Slipping the screwed up note into my pocket, I proceeded to walk away from the mysterious building. Iwane continued with a half hearted protest with regards to the newspaper article but my attitude made it clear that I was not going to debate the issue. It was one thing to speak ill of someone, it’s something else to do so after they died in such a tragic way. In silence we proceeded to walk clockwise leading us directly past another white doorway similar to that of the one we took from the school section.** **

****

Iwane: Great, another doorway. [In awe] Does that mean we have another area to explore?

 

Suki: [Coldly] Not until the next murder.

 

Iwane: [Raising eyebrow] What makes you say that?

 

Suki: Huh? I mean the Museum area was only unlocked this morning, right after the class trial, so I guess it kinda follows that further murders would open other areas.

 

Iwane: That’s… [Looking away] not good.

 

Suki: Either way, there’s nothing more we can do at the moment. [Moving on] It’s a problem for future us.

 

Iwane: Yeah, I can get on board with that. I think.

 

Suki: [Intrigued] According to the sign, passing through this corridor leads directly to a castle.

 

Iwane: You say that like it’s a problem.

 

Suki: Of course it is. [Rubbing temples] We woke up inside a school but now it looks like the school is only a replicate built inside a museum. Soon we have to account for the existence of a castle? [Gesturing wildly] Who or what is in charge of this place?

 

Iwane: That would have been the Monobear, right?

 

Suki: I’m not too sure. I don’t know why anyone would connect a Castle to a Museum though. [Sulking] It just doesn’t make any sense.

 

Iwane: Relax Suki, you ultimate is showing.

 

Suki: My… ultimate?

 

Iwane: Yeah. [Gesturing to keep walking] This isn’t some story where you need to stick to a specific setting. This is real life so I guess it makes sense for it to be a bit of a mess.

 

Suki: I’m not sure I can agree to that.

 

Iwane: Come on, we have bigger problems to worry about.

 

****Despite Iwane’s advice, I couldn’t help but be concerned about the mix match setting of our imprisonment. Something about it felt wrong, as if someone behind the scenes had changed the script to distort the proper chain of events. Walking past the closed entrance to the Castle area, we proceeded to walk towards the North west corner of the Museum where before us stood a large and decorative juniper green styled building signposted as ‘the Dino Zone’.** **

 

Suki: [Unconvinced] The Dino Zone?

 

Iwane: I guess it makes sense for their to be a dinosaur exhibit in the museum. [Excited] We should check it out.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 (Yeah, a lot of things need to happen at once) has been pretty much written so will be uploaded within a day or two.


	16. Echoes of Despair - (Ab)normal Day 1 Part 2

[Enter Dino Zone]

 

****The external appearance of the building was nothing short of pure deception as walking inside the Dino zone revealed a vast expansive area stuffed to the brink full of dinosaur exhibits. These exhibits were segmented into different eras and types, with seemingly every dinosaur accounted for ranging from Theropods to the Titanosuarus. After being taken back by the surreal level of detail, I had almost forgot that this was still part of the Killing game. Everything from the information panels to the cobwebs in the corner told me that this was your typical average Museum, yet somehow my intuition as a writer informed me that there had to be a greater a meaning behind all of this.** **

 

**_**Looks like we aren’t the first to arrive. Instead of exploring this place ourselves, it might make more sense to get the information from the others.** _ **

**_**** _ **

[Talk to Roku]

 

Suki: [In awe] This place is pretty impressive.

 

Roku: Not to Roku. [Shrugging shoulders] Unless Dinosaurs engaged in Sumo related activities.

 

Iwane: Wait, was that… did Roku just make a joke?

 

Roku: [Smiling] Yes, Roku did.

 

Iwane: [Suspiciously] What’s up with that?

 

Suki: [Rolling eyes] Ignore him Roku, he’s probably jealous that he isn’t the only person to try and change for the better.

 

Roku: Iwane is changing?

 

Suki: Yes. [Horrified] He’s being rather talkative and almost, dare I say it, friendly.

 

Iwane: You do realize that I’m standing right here.

 

Roku: [Looking away] Perhaps if we all tried harder then no one else will…

 

**_**Roku doesn't have to finish his sentence to understand what he means. If we had had all been more proactive from the start then maybe we could have helped avoid Mototsunes fate. It’s almost funny, tragedies tend to make people weaker but so far it seems to have had a positive impact on both Roku and Iwane. Perhaps there is hope after all.** _ **

****

Suki: I’m with you 100% Roku. Let’s all be friends and try our best to get along. [Eying up Iwane] No matter who we are stuck with.

 

Roku: Roku will do his best [glancing at Iwane] despite obvious setbacks.

 

Iwane: [Snorting] Seriously, standing right here.

 

****Stifling a giggle, Roku proceeded to walk away with a noticeable grin upon his face. To overcome the heartbreak of losing two friends and instead solely focus on avoiding further despair, there is clearly more to Roku than he is given credit for.** **

****

Iwane: It’s nice to see him coming out of his shell, [smiling] even if it is just a little.

 

Suki: [Grinning at Iwane] I know what you mean.

 

Iwane: You’re not so good at the whole subtle thing; am I really acting that different?

 

Suki: I guess we never really got to know you all that well. [Shrugging shoulders] After all, you did basically hide in your room for most of the past week or so.

 

Iwane: Either way you had better get used to me. [Looking away] I don’t plan on going anywhere any time soon.

 

[Talk to Namie]

 

Namie: [Unimpressed] So you’re here too.

 

Iwane: Yeah. [Scratching head] The first room we tried was locked so I guess that’s why we caught up to you.

 

Namie: [Raising eyebrow] You sound… different.

 

Suki: I know, [stifling a smile] it’s weird hearing him speak more than a few lines.

 

Iwane: [Rolling eyes] Have you noticing anything strange here in the Dino exhibit?

 

Namie: What exactly would I be noticing?

 

Iwane: Let me see: [listing off his fingers] Secret passageways, potential weapons, more bombs, the usual things.

 

Namie: [Unamused] It depends on your perspective. A few of the bones could be used to stab or impale someone, and I’m sure someone like Katai would be more than able to bludgeon anyone with one of the bigger bones. [Tilting head to the side] Does that answer your question?

 

Iwane: ….[Scratching head] Were you always in this bad a mood?

 

Namie: [Hostile] Only when people ask stupid questions.

 

**_**That got tense fast! I should quickly interject before it escalates any further. I wonder why Namies so upset though. Oh, maybe it’s because…** _ **

 

Suki: Perhaps you’re upset about being picked last for the grouping?

 

Namie: [Intense stare] ….

 

**_**Crap, I think that was a little too close to home. We should tread carefully with what we say before Namie-** _ **

 

Iwane: Haha, what a tsundere character. If you want to hang out with us then all you have to do is-

 

****With inhuman speed, Namie stepped forward out of the shadows and effortlessly sucker punched Iwane hard in the stomach. Making a rather pathetic animalistic cry, Iwane had no time to process or react with what had transpired before finding himself collapsed on the floor as Namie proceeded to walk away in the opposite direction.** **

****

Suki: [Helping Iwane to his feet] You kinda deserved that.

 

Iwane: If anything it just proves my point. [Wheezing] Damn she’s fast.

 

**_**Reiko said the other day that her heart was in the right place and maybe she had a point. Either that or Namie is just plain crazy.** _ **

 

[Talk to Reiko]

 

Reiko: [Yelling] MR RAVEN-SAN!

 

Iwane: [Covering ears] Ow! Could you-

 

Reiko: COME ON MR RAVEN-SAN, WE HAVE TO-

 

Suki: [Grabbing Reikos arm] Is something wrong?

 

Reiko: Oh, hey! [Scanning the exhibits] Nothing is wrong, it’s just that I’ve lost Mr Raven-san.

 

Iwane: [Sarcastically] Really? We didn’t hear.

 

Suki: So much for changing for the better.

 

Iwane: [Raising eyebrow] What was that?

 

Suki: Where did Mr Raven-san fly off to? Maybe we could help you search for him.

 

Reiko: Mr Raven-san likes high places. [Concentrating] The last time I saw him was when he was perched on one of the exhibits with bones.

 

Iwane: It’s a dinosaur exhibit; they all have bones…

 

Suki: Not helping Iwane. [To Reiko] Don’t mind him, he’s just sulking because Namie punched him in the stomach.

 

Reiko: Yeah, she has a habit of doing stuff like that. [Backing away] She’s a good person though! Mr Raven-san adores her and he’s a good judge of character!

 

Iwane: [Grumbling] I’ll take his word for it.

 

Reiko: I guess we’ll have to leave without him. [Dejected] If you see him, can you tell him we moved on to the next area?

 

Suki: Of course. [Crossing fingers] Scouts honor.

****

**_**I’m not sure if Mr Raven-san would understand anything I say to him but hey, I get points for trying.** _ **

 

Suki: I think that’s everything for the Dino Room.

 

Iwane: Agreed, we should keep going.

 

[Exit Dino Zone]

****

****Exiting the Dino Zone helped put into perspective the layout of the Museum itself. Initially the area looked to be deceivingly small when compared to the school section we had previously been living in. However, the Dino Zone showed that looks can be misleading as the exhibit rooms themselves must expand beyond the outer walls of the museum. Regardless, it just meant that we shouldn’t judge any of the rooms by their outside appearance. Continuing our path of exploring clockwise, we walked passed a second closed entrance directly north of the room entitled: ‘Psycho Lab’.** **

****

Iwane: Jesus, another one?

 

Suki: Of course. [Disheartened] It wouldn't surprise me if there were several other areas waiting to be unlocked.

 

Iwane: Meaning that whoever designed this place anticipated there being several murders. [Scratching head] Man that’s scary.

 

Suki: We should keep going.

 

****Following my lead, we reach the North East corner of the room whereupon we discovered yet another blacked out building. This had similar vibes to the locked room we initially found, that is to say that the building in front of us suited more of a Halloween venue than that of a museum.** **

****

Iwane: [Loitering outside] I don’t see anything signposting what this room is for.

 

Suki: I guess that means we won’t know what the room is until we go inside.

 

Iwane: Knowing our luck, it’s probably another locked door.

 

Suki: [Opening door] Not this time.

 

Iwane: Hey, wait up!

 

[Enter The Dark room]

 

****The room we had entered was surprisingly a lot smaller when compared to the Dino Zone, although the room itself was dimly lit which made it hard to ascertain it’s exact dimensions. The poor lighting was a result of a few loosely scattered lighted candles though-out the room which directly contrasted the modern and electrical presence inside both the museum and the school area. As a result, an eerily and ominous atmosphere permeated throughout the room as if whispering behind my ear to flee whilst I had the chance. This irrational voice must have had only a single target as Iwane didn’t appear phased, instead motioning towards an awkwardly situated Sumiko.** **

****

[Talk to Sumiko]

 

Sumiko: [Nervously] I have a bad feeling about this room.

 

Iwane: I see what you mean. Have you found anything out of the ordinary?

 

Sumiko: I’m not entirely sure. I wish I could be more help but the only information I have been able to ascertain is that this building is known as ‘The Dark room’. As for it’s purpose, [scanning the room] I don’t believe I want to know.

 

Suki: [Testing it out] The Dark room. It’s a very weird name for a building.

 

Iwane: [Looking at a book] I’m going to take a wild guess and say this room is designed to celebrate the history of historical murders.

 

Suki: Celebrate the history of murders?

 

Sumiko: Yes, particularly those relating to serial killers. [Gesturing to follow] This little corner seems to be dedicated to Jack the Ripper, a infamous serial killer from 1800’s London.

 

Iwane: Spooky, although it explains the creepy vibes. Perhaps the Museum was struggling with admission so they built this building to draw in new customers?

 

Sumiko: [Continuing] Regardless, there appears to be at least several dozen or so dedicated sub sections for each serial killer.

 

Suki: I don’t suppose there is anything dangerous in here like a replica of the weapons they used?

 

Sumiko: Fortunately for us, no. It appears to be mostly achieved documents containing information regarding the killers and their hypothesized history.

 

Iwane: [Thinking aloud] Still, the lack of lighting would make this a prime location to murder someone.

 

Sumiko: Unfortunately I agree with that assessment. We should be extra vigilant with the activities concerning this room.

 

**_**Sumiko and Iwane seemed pretty focused on the potential crimes rather than the problematic existence of the room itself. The Monobear never does anything without a reason, so why make a building dedicated to serial killers? This is not a good omen.** _ **

 

[Talk to Kiku]

 

Suki: [Neutral expression] Hey.

 

Kiku: [Cautiously] Hey.

 

-Awkward silence-

 

Iwane: [Stating the obvious] Well this is awkward. Kiku, have you noticed anything strange about this place. [Flustered] I mean apart from the obvious.

 

Kiku: Sorry Iwane but this whole place is strange to me. As to what a school is doing in a museum, or vice verse, I have absolutely no idea. [Biting thumb] I just wish this place made more sense.

 

Iwane: [Raising eyebrow at Suki] Funny, we were discussing the same thing earlier.

 

Kiku: What about you, have you found anything that we might be able to use?

 

Iwane: Now that you mention it, we fo-

 

Suki: -same as you, only some strange and out of place stuff that doesn’t make much sense. [Growling] Right Iwane?

 

Iwane: Yeah. [Avoiding eye contact] What Suki said. Only strange things like two locked entrances to other areas.

 

Kiku: [Thinking] As I expected, there are further areas that can only be unlocked after more murders.

 

Iwane: That’s… It’s scary how similar you two are. Are you sure you’re not secret twins or-

 

Suki and Kiku: [Together] What was that?

 

Iwane: … I’m done with this place. [Shuddering] Come on Suki, lets leave before something worse happens.

 

**_**With pleasure.** _ **

****

[Exit The Dark Room]

 

****Once more continuing our journey walking clockwise, the path took us to the Eastern entrance which, unsurprisingly, was locked. In contrast to the other two entrances, this one had no name to hint as to what was on the other side.** **

****

Iwane: [Giving the door a kick] I guess the person in charge didn’t think that far ahead.

 

Suki: Let’s hope we never find out.

 

Iwane: Agreed. [Shuffling feet] So, like, I was wondering if I could ask what’s going on between you and Kiku.

 

Suki: What’s that supposed to mean?

 

Iwane: [Shrugging shoulders] I mean you guys are always at each others throat. You both seem friendly on your own but when you’re in the same room [trailing off].

 

Suki: I don’t have a problem with her if that’s what you’re asking. [Sighing] She’s the one with a problem.

 

Iwane: [Scratching head] I expected such an answer. Is there seriously nothing you did to annoy her?

 

Suki: [Fiercely] Does breathing count?

 

Iwane: [Muttering] Sorry for asking.

 

****As the conversation trailed off, we proceeded to walk in silence towards the building located in the South East corner of the museum. Despite being loosely aware of the intense atmosphere between Kiku and myself, it was another matter for someone else to bring it up. It was almost as if it was something personal that outsiders shouldn’t interfere with. Pondering the ridiculous explanation behind this feeling, we arrived at the building which was simply labeled: ‘the Gift Shop’.** **

****

Iwane: [Rubbing hands together] Finally, someone fun.

 

[Enter Gift Shop]

 

****The interior of the gift shop was unnecessarily huge, sparsely filled with bizarre and random merchandise that appeared to have been put together without serious or logical consideration. Ranging from key-rings to ski-related items, this place seemed to be a mismatch not suiting its purpose. Adding insult to injury, there were vast aisles of empty space, almost as if the intended stock had never quite arrived which only further emphasized how strange a building this Gift shop was. Despite all this, there appeared to be a few individuals who were relishing this corporate hell.** **

 

[Speak to Katai]

 

Katai: SUKI, IWANE! OVER HERE!

 

Suki: [Walking over] Yo Katai. This place is… something else.

 

Iwane: Here I thought the Storage room was bad. [Checking out a postcard] Our situation gets increasingly strange as time goes on.

 

Katai: I get the feeling this is just the beginning. [Cheering up] At least there’s a bright side.

 

Suki: A bright side?

 

Katai: [Fumbling behind a shelf] Wait just a moment.

 

Suki: [Nervously] Okay.

 

Katai: I just need to slip this on… One more moment.

 

Iwane: [Sarcastically] The suspense is killing me.

 

Katai: Aha! [Turning around wearing a police hat] STOP IN THE NAME OF THE LAW!

 

Iwane: ….This is no time for goofing around.

 

Katai: YOU DARE DISRESPECT THE LAW?

 

****Seizing an opportunity to strike, Katai pounced on the unsuspecting Iwane with the power and skill of a bear/tiger hybrid. Not learning his lesson from earlier with Namie, Iwane was instantly overwhelmed and succumbed to Katais immeasurable strength.** **

****

Iwane: What the hell? [Struggling] Get off me!

 

Katai: Haha, you’re a lot weaker than you look Iwane. [Embarrassed] I must have misjudged you when we first met.

 

Iwane: Stop blushing and get off of me! [Struggling] You’re crushing my lungs.

 

Katai: Of course! I’ll just attach this to here and [clicking sounds] MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!

 

****Rolling off Iwane, it was instantly clear that Katai had managed to cuff him to the metal bar on the nearby shelf. With a goofy grin, Katai was overly proud of his accomplishment which was in stark contrast to Iwane who was evidently not impressed with his situation.** **

****

Katai: The suspect is contained. [Bowing graciously] My lady, did he harm you at any point?

 

Iwane: Not funny Katai.

 

Suki: [Feigning ignorance] Thank you so much officer, it was a travesty! This retched being abducted me and refused to act like a gentleman.

 

Katai: [Raising eyebrow] Did he now?

 

Iwane: Like I said, not funny.

 

Suki: Would you be so kind as to watch him officer whilst I talk to your young detective over there? Heavens forbid what he may do if left to his own perverse nature.

 

Katai: [Tipping hat] It would be my pleasure mam. [Cracking knuckles] I’m not above a little torture ya’ know.

 

Iwane: Jokes over guys. Seriously, you can untie me now. [Unsure] G-guys?

 

****Humming loudly to tune out Iwanes desperate pleas for help I turned away to walk to the other side of the room whereupon Yakumo, who appeared to be in his own little world, was stockpiling a selection of items from the store. Reflecting on all that had happened to us the past few days, I decided to approach him and gauge his progress.** **

 

[Speak to Yakumo]

 

Suki: Hey Yakumo, what’ ya up to.

 

Yakumo: Hi Suki. [Returning attention to the pile of items] Nothing much.

 

Suki: Some cool stuff you got there.

 

Yakumo: This stuff? [Smiling innocently] I’m going to use it for the talent show.

 

Suki: The talent show?

 

Yakumo: Yeah, I’ve got some cool ideas that I can use for some of the performances.

 

Suki: [Unconvinced] I didn’t realize we were still doing that.

 

Yakumo: What do you mean?

 

Suki: Well, it was Mototsune who really pushed for the whole Talent show. [Awkwardly] With everything that’s happened it might be canceled.

 

Yakumo: [Eyes wide open] We can’t stop! What about all the effort we put in?

 

**_**Judging from what I’ve seen so far, Taira and Yakumo are the only ones really taking this Talent show idea seriously.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: I didn’t mean it like that. Just don’t get you hopes up, okay?

 

Yakumo: ….

 

Suki: Are you alright?

 

Yakumo: You don’t have to keep treating me like a kid. [Pouting] We’re the same age.

 

Suki: I didn’t mean to do that. I’m just trying to protect y-

 

Yakumo: Like you protected Mototsune?

 

Suki: [Stunned] Why would you say something like that?

 

Yakumo: Just leave me alone.

 

****Yakumos sudden negative attitude struck me hard. Before we found Mototsunes body, he had been the one to come to me for help but now it felt as though a wall had been put up between us. Perhaps it’s only natural giving that Bokkai betrayed the group by being the first blackened, after all how could you trust someone who might be secretly plotting to kill you.** **

 

**_**That didn’t go to script. I guess we’re all a little stressed out right now so I shouldn’t hold it against him.** _ **

**_**** _ **

****Walking back towards Katai and Iwane, I tuned in to Iwanes screams of pain who was still pleading for someone to save him. With a heavy sigh, I decided to gather my damsel in distress.** **

****

Suki: That’s enough now guys; you can finish your play date later.

 

Katai: [Ceasing to tickle Iwane ] If you say boss.

 

Iwane: [Out of breath] That… was not… cool. UNTIE ME ALREADY!

 

Suki: Iwane, the cuffs he put on you are the party type.

 

Iwane: So?

 

Suki: You simply need to [pushing in a button] and move your hands as so…. there you go.

 

Iwane: [Rubbing wrists] How did you know how to do that?

 

Suki: You must be an only child. [Smiling innocently] Everyone’s played with a toy handcuff once or twice.

 

Iwane: Whatever. Just don’t bring this up. [Attempting to look intimidating] Ever.

 

Suki: Sure. Come on, we’ve still got some places to explore.

 

****[Exit Gift Shop]** **

****

**_**Alright, we are back at the entrance to the school area meaning we’ve walked round in one giant circle. All that’s left to explore is the big building in the middle in addition to the slightly smaller one attached to the side. I guess we should take the smaller room first.** _ **

****

****[Enter Medial Bay]** **

****

****The building was instantly recognizable as a first aid room which, surprisingly, appeared to be a state of the art with respect to the high grade equipment inside. Accompanying a very comfy chair in the middle, the cabinets on either side of the room were filled to the brim with important sounding medicine. The medical machinery itself looked new and expensive but was tucked away with the desk at the back. I instantly doubted anyone from our group would be able to operate such machinery without training, instead hoping the need to do such would never arise.** **

****

Iwane: Now this is impressive.

 

Suki: It looks like we have different definitions of impressive.

 

Iwane: Are you kidding me? Check out the medicine cabinet over there. [Examining one of the capsules] This is some prescription level stuff.

 

Suki: Any thing lethal?

 

Iwane: [Down beat] Almost all medicine is lethal depending on what dosage you take.

 

Suki: That’s reassuring.

 

Iwane: I’m going to do do a quick inventory, just in case.

 

**_**Whilst Iwane is happily listing of the different types of medicine, it might help to talk to Hiroko and Mine and see if they know anything.** _ **

****

[Speak to Hiroko]

 

Hiroko: Miss Nishimoto, I presume you have come to investigate the Medical Bay?

 

Suki: Yeah, if we can do a better job at investigating everything then we might be able to avoid further incidents.

 

Hiroko: [Turning away] That would be… optimal.

 

Suki: Is everything alright?

 

Hiroko: No, I’m afraid it is not. [Blank expression] Given our current circumstances, I fear for the safety of the group.

 

Suki: It’ll be fine. We just need to work together.

 

Hiroko: That’s what Mototsune tried to accomplish. [Quietly] If he was unable to succeed in such a task then what chance do I have?

 

Suki: You’re too hard on yourself Hiroko. I think that was Mototsunes problem too.

 

Hiroko: [Sternly] Please explain.

 

Suki: I can try. [Ignoring the crumpled newspaper article in pocket] Mototsune was a really cool guy who gave it everything and I think that, maybe, if he had been a bit more reserved then things might have…

 

**_**I don’t know how to finish that sentence. Things could have what? The Monobear said that there were others who were willing to become the first blackened apart from Bokkai and if that turns out to be true then we were as good as doomed from the start. We know about Mine but are there really others?** _ **

 

Hiroko: [Whispering] Suki.

 

Suki: Yeah?

 

Hiroko: When the time comes, [straightening up] can I count on your support?

 

Suki: [Bashful] Of course. You’ve more than earned it.

 

Hiroko: That is… acceptable.

 

**_**Hiroko always appears to be on guard and that doesn’t just extend to her outer suit of armor. She’s constantly putting on a tough image and going out of her way to protect the group. Could she be lying to us just like Bokkai? If I can’t trust Hiroko, then who is there who I can trust…** _ **

****

****[Talk to Mine]** **

****

Mine: Not much of a talker is she?

 

Suki: [Sourly] What do you want?

 

Mine: Perhaps to be treated with some level of decency. [Smiling] After all, it was Bokkai who-

 

Suki: Bokkai was the one who murdered Mototsune but that doesn’t make you any less guilty for what happened.

 

Mine: [Screwing up her face] Are you really going to stand there and blame me?

 

Suki: What do you expect me to do when you were the person responsible for trying to kill Reiko?

 

Mine: I did what I had to, what any reasonable person would have done in my situation.

 

Suki: [Folding arms] I disagree.

 

Mine: Listen, I’m not the person responsible for abducting us and nor am I the one that is forcing us to play this farce of a game. [Evil expression] If I’m being forced to participate in a death match then you’d better believe I’m going to be the person to win.

__

****Shaking with rage, I forced myself to turn away from Mine as, after all, there was very little left to discuss with someone like her. Regardless of anything she could possible say, Mine was a major part of yesterdays events and the lead up towards Mototsunes death. Between Hiroko and Mine, the Medical Bay did not seem like a great place to stay.** **

****

Suki: [Grabbing Iwanes hand] You can finish counting in your spare time. We have places to be.

****

****[Exit Medical Bay]** **

****

Iwane: All right then, one final area left to explore. [Exhausted] It’s the biggest one too.

 

****Compared to the other rooms, the final building was located directly in the middle of the museum and seemed to be the largest. The sign on the front ladled it ominously as: ‘The Auditorium’** **

 

****[Enter Auditorium]** **

 

****Continuing the theme of disjointed buildings, the Auditorium instantly reminded me a slightly larger version of the Assembly hall back at my school. Drawing similarities to the Gymnasium, a large stage platform was located at one end of the Auditorium which would be an ideal location for performances. On instinct, I climbed onto the stage and stared out as if I were the protagonist in one of my stories. With his eyebrows raised, Iwane watched with an intrigued expression near the exit to my left and continued to silently judge me. I couldn’t help but feel something was missing as Hikari approached from the corner shadows of the stage.** **

 

****[Speak to Hikari]** **

 

Hikari: [Coyly] How goes the exploration?

 

Iwane: [Approaching the stage] Nothing really interesting I’m afraid. Who ever designed this place didn’t do a good job at being consistent.

 

Suki: Anything on your side?

 

Hikari: Unfortunately we have been limited to this room. [Scribbling in her notepad] Taira seems to have developed an unhealthy obsession with the Auditorium.

 

Iwane: That’s not too surprising giving her talent.

 

Suki: If Taira’s into this room then I guess it mean we’re doing the talent show.

 

Hikari: [Suddenly stopping writing] What makes you say that?

 

Suki: Well Yakumo seemed pretty insistent that we continue. Between him and Taira, I can’t see us getting out of it.

 

Hikari: I hardly think that such an idea is appropriate given our predicament. [Snapping book shut] That is unless you wish to provide the next killer the perfect opportunity to strike.

 

Suki: That’s not what I meant!

 

Iwane: [Stepping between us] It doesn’t help to argue about it. After all, we can discuss this together as a group later on.

 

Hikari: [Suspiciously] If you say so.

 

**_**If Hikari was so against the idea of the Talent show then why didn’t she say so back when Mototsune first proposed the idea?** _ **

 

****[Speak to Taira]** **

****

Taira: It’s glorious, don’t you think Suki?

 

Suki: [Shrugging shoulders] It’s not too shabby.

 

Taira: Seriously? This is by far a much better venue for the Talent show than the Gymnasium. [Lost in her own world] Adjust the lighting over there and have the banners in this corner…

 

Iwane: I don’t think we’ve decided if the talent show is going ahead or not.

 

Taira: [Snorting] Don’t be ridiculous, of course it is.

 

Iwane: I mean given with what happened to Mototsune and all-

 

Taira: Don’t you dare let personal emotions interfere with the art of progress.

 

Suki: [Rubbing arm] I guess we should know better than to try and stop the High-School level Director.

 

Taira: That’s more like it.

 

Iwane: So how’s it going to work? [Searching the room] Are we going to sit on the floor?

 

Taira: Don’t be ridiculous. [Gesturing to the side of the room] Over there is a button which upon being pressed enables the chairs to fold out.

 

Suki: That’s very technical for a Museum.

 

Taira: I guess this is suppose to be a modern equivalent. It’s quite practical when you think about it.

 

Iwane: [Unconvinced] So you’re saying that the seats extend over the floor?

 

Taira: [Pressing switch] See for yourself.

 

****A mechanical whirring began humming in the background as the seats began to slowly expand outwards onto the floor of the Auditorium. Due to the weight of the chairs, the process took several minutes to accomplish its task but the result were quite impressive. Transformed from the Gymnasium doppelganger, the rows of ascending seats enabled the full potential of the Auditorium to be realised. This was now a perfect setup for events or performances, including talent shows.** **

****

Iwane: [Whistling] That’s something else.

 

Taira: Tell me about it, the perfect stage for the perfect performance.

 

**_**Somehow I don’t think that’s what Iwane was hinting at.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Iwane: [Concerned] What’s that at the top of the stairs?

 

Taira: The directors box of course.

 

**_**I don’t think it’s fair to simply claim an area for yourself but when did that get there?** _ **

**_**** _ **

Taira: You probably didn’t notice it when you walked in as it was obscured from your vision. [Bored] The stairs were already out when Hikari and myself entered so we noticed it straightaway. It appears that putting the chairs away makes the room inaccessible.

**_**** _ **

Iwane: So what you’re saying is that we should take a look now whilst the stairs are out. [Excited] Come on Suki, let’s go have a look.

**_**** _ **

****[Enter Director's Box]** **

****

****The room itself wasn’t particularly vast or prestigious, consequently being quite barren with respects to its interior items. The glass window facing down towards the stage offered a very formal and professional atmosphere. It was like sitting in the balcony for an opera, something fancy and reserved for the higher class. Directing my glance away from the stage below us, I grew quickly bored due to the lack of contents on offer. Contemplating the reasoning behind the existance for this room, I had little alternative but to conclude that its accessibity for performances translated into this room being a designated technical support venue.** **

****

Iwane: I’m not sure why Taira was so excited about this room, it’s not particularly impressive.

 

Suki: That’s because you’re not thinking like a High-School Level Director. [Impersonating Taira] From up here I can yell at you fools to get into place and do your jobs!

 

Iwane: [Scratching head] That was… an interesting attempt at impersonating Taira.

 

Suki: Would you like to try it?

 

Iwane: [Backing away] Of course not!

 

****Interrupting our professional discussion, a lamp situated in the middle of the room suddenly sprung to life.** **

 

Suki: Don’t just start pressing buttons! Who knows what traps the Monobear has put into this room.

 

Iwane: I didn’t touch anything. [Examining lamp] At least I don’t think I did.

 

Suki: Either way just don’t touch anything else. Taira will be upset if you broke anything in her holy room.

 

Iwane: As far as I’m concerned she can keep this place. I guess we should head back down.

**_**** _ **

****[Exit Director’s Box]** **

**_**** _ **

Taira: Well, what did you think? Was it not glorious?

 

Suki: Yeah, it was… something else alright.

 

Iwane: Actually there was a little… issue.

 

Taira: If you have broken anything up there then I swear on my fathers grave-

 

Iwane: [Backing away] Nothings broke! Well, nothing that we did anyway.

 

Suki: There is a lamp that turned itself on. I didn’t see any switches so perhaps it’s motion activated?

 

Taira: Unfortunately we solved that little mystery earlier. I switched the lights on before you entered but for some reason it takes an extra 10 seconds or so for the lamp to light up.

 

Iwane: Is that even a thing?

 

Taira: I’m afraid my talent has little to do with different types of lamps. There’s no internal lighting in that room so the lamp is all we have. Fortunately the glass windows allow the light from the Auditorium to illuminate the room so it shouldn’t be an issue.

**_**** _ **

Iwane: Either way I guess that’s everything we need to see here. [Nudging Suki] Suki, we still have that one last area to search.

 

Suki: [Confused] Actually this was the last area.

 

Iwane: No Suki, we have that last area. [Coughing] Remember?

 

**_**Guess I might as well go along with it. Talk about a lack of subtlety, it’s a good thing Taira is so obsessed with this Auditorium or else she might get suspicious.** _ **

****

Suki: [Out of Tairas hearing range] So what was all that about?

 

Iwane: [Whispering] Call it a hunch but there was a back a door to the Auditorium.

 

Suki: I’m not sure I follow.

 

Iwane: I just wanted to see what it looks like under the stairs. [Exasperated] Just follow me and keep the sass to a minimum.

 

Suki: [With sass] It’s not as if I have a choice.

****

****[Exit Auditorium]** **

****

****Taking the lead, Iwane proceeded to guide me out though the exit besides the stag beofre looping back around the outside walls of the Auditorium whereupon there appeared to be a second entrance.** **

****

Suki: Wait, you want to go back inside the auditorium?

 

Iwane: [Impatiently] Just follow me and you’ll see.

 

****[Enter Auditorium]** **

****

****Re-entering the auditorium enabled me to get a better perspective of the room itself. The Auditorium contained two different entrances; one located besides the stage at the front, with the second being towards the far end at the back. As such, this second entrance enabled us to enter from the rear of the Auditorium which translated to underneath the now extended set of stairs.** **

****

Iwane: It’s as I thought. [Concerned] When the button is pressed and the seats are deployed, it creates a space underneath the stairs.

 

****As Iwane claimed, the seats had extended and taken up almost all the bare room inside the auditorium. The different levels of stairs created this blank space underneath whereupon the light from the ceiling barely shone through.** **

****

Suki: Is this everything you wanted to check?

 

Iwane: [Concentrating] Yeah, thanks for baring with me.

 

Suki: If you’re done then we should probably go.

 

Iwane: [Exclaiming] Wait!

 

Suki: Wait?

 

Iwane: Yeah, I mean this might be the last time we got to talk for a while. [Blushing in the darkness] I mean just the two of us.

 

Suki: [Backing away towards the exit] You waited until we are alone in darkness to try and talk to me?

 

Iwane: ….Point taken, my timing sucks. It’s not what you think though, I just wanted to let you know that you don’t have to feel awkward around me.

 

Suki: [Snorting] Yeah because this isn’t at all awkward.

 

Iwane: I’m serious Suki. In fact I’m a little glad we got paired together. I thought we could strategize [looking away] and stuff.

 

Suki: …You really have changed.

 

Iwane: You think so?

 

Suki: At the start you didn’t want anything to do with us; you kept your distance but when you did speak, it was kinda scary.

 

Iwane: I thought it was the best way to handle things, the best way for me to survive. [Sadness in his voice] I was wrong. What happened to Mototsune and Bokkai, maybe I could have done something to prevent it. I guess what I’m trying to say is that it’s on all of us.

 

Suki: [Unconvincingly] So as long as we use Mototsunes death as a beacon then we can make sure everyone else survives.

 

Iwane: … Just Motostunes death?

 

Suki: You have a problem with that?

 

Iwane: Suki, you can’t still be angry at Bokkai.

 

Suki: That’s a joke. A bad joke but a joke either way. [Shaking head] You can’t seriously be telling me that-

 

Iwane: I know I don’t really have the right to say this after everything I’ve done but Bokkai was a victim too!

 

Suki: Bullshit was he. If he hadn’t have been in the Storage room-

 

Iwane: Then perhaps you or Yakumo would have walked into Mines death trap instead.

 

Suki: That’s not an excuse, didn’t you hear what I said last night? Bokkai planned on killing someone whereas Mototsune was just trying to help.

 

Iwane: I heard you last night but I also know that your talent is the ultimate Fiction writer.

 

Suki: [Stunned] That’s.. what are you trying to say.

 

Iwane: I’m saying that it’s easy to write someone as a one dimensional evil character. Hell, it’s easier to understand if bad people do bad things. [Crossing arms] It’s a lot harder to process that good people can sometimes do bad things too. Bokkai simply made a mistake Suki, he was only human.

 

Suki: … [defeated] I don’t hate him. Not really.

 

Iwane: Are you just saying that or-

 

Suki: How could I hate him? He made me laugh with his stupid smile and he would make me angry when he said something completely obnoxious. He could have lied about his hobbies and his dreams but chose not to instead. [Close to tears] The only reason I did what I did was because he was a stupid idiot who didn’t hide his true identity as well as he should have done.

 

Iwane: [Pausing] The real villain here is the Monobear.

 

Suki: I know.

 

Iwane: Then it looks like we’re in agreement.

 

Suki: What agreement?

 

Iwane: I’m looking to make some…allies. [Confidently] That is to say some people I can trust.

 

Suki: Is that suppose to be me?

 

Iwane: Well yeah. [Smiling] You totally lack the skills required to become a Blackened.

 

Suki: Was that… an insult?

 

Iwane: Maybe, maybe not. Either way I trust you. I just [looking away] need you to trust me back.

 

Suki: Iwane, it’s not that-

 

Iwane: It doesn’t need to happen straight away! [Pleading] Just hear me out.

 

Suki: I’m listening.

 

Iwane: I have narrowed down the people I can trust to five; Sumiko, Katai, Hiroko, Kiku, and yourself. Our best bet at taking down the Monobear is to work together as a group but the group can only consist of people we absolutely trust.

 

Suki: If your choosing allies then they sound good and all but what makes you think you can absolutely trust anyone you have known for less than a week?

 

Iwane: [Scratching head] Sorry, I got distracted and started rambling. That’s wasn’t my original point. What I meant to say was that, of those five people, I’m extremely worried for Sumiko and yourself.

 

Suki: Worried?

 

Iwane: The trial was hard. [Recollecting] Everyone was hurling accusations and we almost didn’t make it. Yet, we did. That’s because Sumiko held us together when she needed to, and also because you were able to piece together the evidence.

 

Suki: I don’t think I’m really all that important.

 

Iwane: Suki, listen to me. Your talent is essential for a trial. [Intense] The ability to consider all the facts and put them together into a coherent narrative… it was the difference between life and death. Do you understand what I’m saying to you?

 

Suki: [Embarrassed] Yes, your praising me for something that-

 

Iwane: [Clenching fists] No, god dam it no. Suki, listen carefully. If I were to plan on becoming the next blackened then I would be targeting you or Sumiko for the reasons I just outlined.

 

Suki: Then it’s a good thing you’re not a killer then.

 

Iwane: That’s not the point. [Sighing] Sumiko is a one woman army; taking her out would be difficult to impossible. In contrast…

 

Suki: I’m basically a easy target?

 

Iwane: We need you if we are going to survive these class trials. You need to start-

 

Suki: Listening to you? [Rage building] After ignoring me for almost a week suddenly you know how I’m suppose to live my life?

 

Iwane: That’s not what I’m trying to-

 

 *****bzzz-rrpt*** ** ****

 

 ****Interrupting our heated discussion**** ** **, an** ** ****eerily familiar** ** ****sound filled the** ** ****Auditorium**** ** **.** ** ****The sound was diluted and muffled, probably having come from the TV screen on the other side of the seats.** **

 

 ****???: Mic check... Mic check... Um, is this thing on?** ** ****

 

 ** **???: Ahem. Attention, students! This is an announcement from**** ** **the Curator of this here very Museum**** ** **!****        

 

 ****???: If you would all please gather at** ** ****the**  ** ****Cafeteria located in the Hopes Peak ward**** ** **, I have a** ** ****very** ** ****special welcome announcement that y'all will be dying to hear.** **

 

Iwane: [Tutting] I knew it was too good to be true.

 

Suki: We should head back to the Cafeteria.

 

Iwane: We can be a few minutes late, I need you to listen-

 

****[Force move to Cafeteria]** **

 

****The walk back was mostly silent. Coupled with my disdain for his alliance proposal and with my reluctance to share the information from the newspaper atricle, it was apparent that Iwane was unhappy with regards to how the investigation had progressed. For someone who was so good at hiding his emotions the first time we met, spending the day with him had enabled me to read his body language with relative ease.** **

****

Namie: [Rolling eyes] Late as always.

 

Iwane: Better to be thorough now than regret something later. [Nodding] Right Suki.

 

Suki: Yeah, I think.

 

Mine: At least she’s not last. [Examining nails] We’re still waiting on Taira and Hikari.

 

Yakumo: T-they should be here soon. Didn’t they h-hear the announcement?

 

Roku: Roku believes Taira to be the problem. Her reaction to the Auditorium was very disturbing.

 

Katai: NONSENSE! [Clenching fist] As the Ultimate director, it’s her obligation to embrace anything relating to her talent.

 

Sumiko: I’m not too sure that obsessions can be considered healthy.

 

Reiko: [Muttering to herself] Jeez, you guys should just get a room already.

 

Suki: If we’re that worried then why doesn’t someone go get them?

 

Kiku: If you were paying attention then you would notice Hiroko is also absent. As per tradition, she has gone to retrieve them.

 

****Arriving in perfect timing, Hiroko, Taira and Hikari abruptly entered the Cafeteria. Taira, looking clearly unamused with a intense expression on her face had clearly been forcibly removed from the Auditorium.** **

****

Hiroko: [Nodding] Everyone has now assembled.

 

Mine: Everyone minus Yachi of course.

 

Yakumo: Should someone g-go look for him?

 

Iwane: Leave him. If he doesn’t want to be here then let him sulk. [Serious expression] We have bigger things to worry about.

 

Taira: The voice on the Television. [Biting thumb] I thought the Monobear was serious about dying.

 

Kiku: You really thought it would be that easy? I didn’t have you for the naive type.

 

???: Now now, could y'all stop arguing whilst I make my grand entrance? First impressions are everything you know.

 

Mine: Here we go again.

 

****Re-using the same grand entrance as before, smoke slowly began to fill the ground by the door. Needless to say, we were all unimpressed by the dramatic and worn out emergence of our captor.** **

 

???: Welcome ya’ll to the grand re-opening of my amazing Museum. I sure as heck hope y’all are finding ya-self at home in the this here Academy ward, but please feel free to embrace the inner sanctum that is the Museum.

 

Namie: Great, the Monobear is wearing a new outfit.

 

Roku: [Confused] He appears to be speaking from a Wild Western movie too.

 

****In contrast to before whereupon he wasn’t wearing any clothes, the Monobear had now gowned himself with a black suit over a white shirt topped off with a cowboy hat. As outfits go, it wasn’t very spectacular or drastic. The addition of the glasses seemed to emphasize the contrast for his chaotic and sinister nature but perhaps that was reading too much into Hikaris influence.** **

 

???: Monobear? Y'all mean that old redundant fart? No chance! I’m something completely different.

 

Hiroko: [Impatiently] You and Monobear are one and the same! We demand to know the meaning behind this deception.

 

???: Deception? There is no deception ya hear. Allow me to formally introduce myself.

 

CuratorBear: The name is CuratorBear; I oversee this here museum.

 

****Taking off his hat for a momentary bow, we couldn’t argue that this bear was a lot more dignified than before. Despite his insistence, however, there were several members of the group who failed to fall for such a cheap gimmick.** **

****

Mine: [Smiling] Nice to meet you CuratorBear.

 

Reiko: [Scowling] Of course you would be best friends with the Monobear.

 

CuratorBear: Clean your ears out girl. It’s [stressing the name] Cu-rat-or-Bear.

 

Namie: Are we seriously going along with this?

 

Mine: Of course we are. [Shrugging shoulders] We have more things to worry about than a cheap mascot with identity problems.

 

Hiroko: [Reluctantly] Mine is correct. CuratorBear, for what purpose are we gathered here?

 

CuratorBear: You seem like a straight shooter young lady, I like that. I’m sure y’all know that this here is a murder game of sorts. [Straightening tie] I’m not one for enjoying these kind of shing dings, so it’s down to you to get straight to the killing.

 

Sumiko: What if we refuse to participate?

 

CuratorBear: Y’all should learn to bite your tongue and not interrupt! [Tossing hat into the air] I present to y’all the motive for this here phase. Introducing the CuratorBear Motive: Wheel of Despair™!

 

****To accompany the sudden and dramatic reveal, the television in the left hand corner of the room seemingly sprung into life containing a roulette wheel of some description on the monitor. It was hard to make out but appeared to be a traditional roulette wheel although the numbers on the board were replaced with icons resembling our group in the form of cool gamer icons.** **

****

Hiroko: [Fighting stance] I demand an explanation for this trickery!

 

CuratorBear: Of course. [Tipping hat] I’m a fan of gambling ya’ hear, and what better to gamble than your life itself.

 

Iwane: I have a bad feeling about this.

 

CuratorBear: So you should! All I need to do is spin both wheels like so…

 

****Upon snapping his fingers, the wheel on the television began to spin. A cold sensation went down my spine; nothing good would be coming from this motive. If it was half as serious as last time…** **

****

Kiku: Both wheels? [Pointing accusingly] There’s only one set on the television screen.

 

CuratorBear: [Innocent pose] My, now that is a problem ain’t it. Well, since there’s only one screen I guess I can only show one wheel at a time.

 

Roku: Roku wonders why you don’t spin the wheels separately?

 

Taira: Roku, don’t help the Monobear!

 

CuratorBear: [Brandishing claws] It’s CuratorBear! Also, both these here wheels need to be spun at the same time or you could accuse little old me of cheating. [Scratching chin] I guess I really didn’t think this here motive through.

 

Sumiko: This CuratorBear seems a little more… relaxed than the previous one.

 

Yakumo: [Pointing at the screen] Look, it’s s-starting to stop!

 

****True to Yakumos words, the wheel slowly began to cease turning. I unconsciously started to hold my breath, taking this ordeal increasingly more serious than most of the members from the group such as Hikari and Namie who didn’t seem particularly interested or frightened by the CuratorBears monologue. Regardless, the wheel finally finished by landing upon the icon symbolizing Bokkai.** **

****

CuratorBear: The gods have spoken! Our first victim will none of than local resident, Bokkai Iori. [Sinister face] Spoiler alert, the other wheel landed on right leg which means we are off to one heck of a start.

 

Mine: Shouldn’t we at least be able to see the other wheel?

 

CuratorBear: [Ignoring the question] So where is Bokkai? We need to crush his right leg to get this here segment off with a bang!

 

Yakumo: Erm, B-bokkai isn’t here.

 

CuratorBear: [Surprised] Say whaaaaat! That is inexcusable. I told everyone to be here… how about showing a little respect ya hear.

 

Kiku: [Rolling eyes] He isn’t here as he was the blackened for our previous trial.

 

CuratorBear: Oh, that’s not so bad then. [Tipping hat] Well then, you must excuse this tired soul whilst I retire for the evening.

 

Reiko: [Horrified] W-where are you going?

 

Namie: You can’t seriously be considering-

 

CuratorBear: [Holding a baseball bat] I’ve got this here promise with a corpse to uphold of course.

 

Taira: That’s… disturbing.

 

CuratorBear: It’s the rules. [Evil expression] I wonder who will be selected for tomorrow.

 

Sumiko: You plan on spinning that device on daily basis?

 

CuratorBear: That’s correct young lady. The only way to ensure your survival is to kill so get to it.

 

****Re-merging back into the smoke, the CuratorBear disappeared as abruptly as he had arrived. In contrast to the Monobear who liked to linger and torment us, the CuratorBear lacked the passion and conviction to which we were accustomed too.** **

 

Mine: [Sarcastically] That went well.

 

Hiroko: I am in disagreement. As things stand, I believe several individuals would rather risk becoming a blackened as opposed to waiting for this…CuratorBear.

 

Sumiko: We shouldn’t jump to any conclusions. [Hopefully] This CuratorBear seems less sinister than the previous one so perhaps our situation is not as dire as one might think

 

Kiku: Plus anyone willing to become the blacked risks being executed. [Glaring at Suki] I, for one, would not like to be in that situation.

 

Taira: [Sighing] It’s been a very long day.

 

Hiroko: There is a final matter that must be discussed before we can rest.

 

Reiko: [Pouting] Come on, seriously?

 

Katai: What is there left to discuss?

 

Hiroko: Before proceeding, it is necessarily to assign a new group leader.

 

**_**Giving what happened to Mototsune, is assigning a leader really such a good idea?** _ **

**_**** _ **

Reiko: Do we really need a leader? [Avoiding eye contact] All it does is cause arguments.

 

Namie: Hiroko, presumably you have a suggestion in mind as you brought the issue up.

 

Hiroko: You are correct; I wish to become the group leader until such a time that a individual better suited arises. [Fiercely] Does anyone have an issue with this assignment?

 

Sumiko: I think we should postpone the discussion until tomorrow so that-

 

Hiroko: Delaying the decision invites further conspiracy and potential for escalation. [Folding arms] We need a decision now.

 

-moment of silence-

 

Roku: If no one wants to speak, then Roku would like to say something.

 

Mine: [Muttering] God help us if he’s putting himself forward.

 

Roku: Roku has been informed that Hiroko was the person to be on guard duty during night time. It was also Hiroko who made the effort to retrieve people when they are late to meetings. If there is to be someone in our group to be trusted with the role of leader, then Roku believes Hiroko would be most suited.

 

Hikari: I must agree with that observation. [Pushing up glasses] If Hiroko wanted to kill someone then she had more than enough chances in which to do so.

 

Iwane: Plus she has the talent Ultimate Knight. [Nodding] Surely that means she has a strict moral code to help and serve.

 

Hiroko: I thank you for your kind words. Is there anyone who opposes this action?

 

****Kiku ungraciously shrugged her shoulders whilst Sumiko seemed pleased to have a quick and relatively easy transition. The only one left with an issue was Mine but she thought better of speaking out given her recent actions.** **

 

Hiroko: Then I shall consider the matter settled. [Victorious pose] For tonight, I ask that Katai and myself take shifts to guard the Gymnasium entrance.

 

Kiku: [Noticing Yakumos confused expression] If what the Monobear said earlier is correct then we can no longer kill in this section of the Museum. If we therefore set up a guard point inside the Gymnasium…

 

Iwane: …then we can prevent further murders from occurring. [Nodding] I have no problem with either Hiroko or Katai on guard duty.

 

Namie: So it’s settled then.

 

Reiko: Thank God. [Running out the room] I’m going to find Mr Raven-san in the Dino exhibit.

 

Hiroko: Wait! [In pursuit] You need permission to go through the Gymnasium!

 

Taira: Does that girl ever listen?

 

Hikari: I will follow them to ensure nothing unexpected occurs.

 

Kiku: Since when do you-

 

****Not waiting for a reply, Hikari had already begun her pursuit.** **

****

Kiku: I guess that’s it for today then. [Sighing] Unless anyone has any last second revelations?

 

Iwane: [Casting a glance at Suki] Is that rhetorical or are you looking for trouble?

 

Kiku: It was clearly rhetorical. [Smiling] I think my brain would implode if anything else happened.

 

Katai: If that’s the case, EVERYONE DISPERSE IMEDIATELY!

 

****Taking Katai up on his advice, I sped away from the Cafeteria before Iwane had the chance to stop me. With the newspaper article still crunched up in my pocket, I fled away towards the safety of my room.** **

****

[Exit Cafeteria]

 

[Enter Sukis room]

 

****Collapsing on my bed, my mind rewound back to this morning to digest everything that had happened. With the revelation of this new area, in addition to the new Monobear, something just didn’t sit right. It was hard to put exactly into words but there was an ominous feeling that this story had diverged from it’s intended course. Where was Yachi? Why is this school inside a museum? What is up with this sudden scar on my body? Perhaps the most important mystery among them belonged to the newspaper article that still remained hidden in my hands. Regardless of how many times it was read, the story never changed. The story could not possibly belong to the boy I knew, but then could I really claim to have known him after just 5 days? Perhaps it was the fact that the newspaper article didn’t surprise me which was the scariest part. Either way, I let the encroaching darkness take me as a desperate plea for a brief hiatus from this terrible place.** **

****

****-Monokuma Theatre-** **

 

CuratorBear: They say that history is written by the winners, but is that really true?

 

CuratorBear: War is full of pain and death, two sides trying to kill each other in a desperate battle full of despair.

 

CuratorBear: It’s hardly a surprise that there are losers and fatalities on both sides, it’s war ya’ know.

 

CuratorBear: The battlefield is supposedly when history is made, where you find out the meaning to your life.

 

CuratorBear: Yet for those who survive, these people return home full of trauma and fun mental illnesses like that. They return as broken shells of their former self, forced to go by the motions until their measly life runs out.

 

CuratorBear: So perhaps the real winners are those who perish in a blaze of glory, leaving the losers behind to write the deeds of the better men who passed before them.

 


	17. Echoes of Despair - (Ab)normal Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up with the whole Free Time arangement, I mentioned in the comments my interpretation is that they are psudeo cannon and subsequently both occur and do not occur at the time (I.e they don't actually affect the plot, just reinforce the characters). As such, the two free times today are technically occuring in chapter in one.
> 
> For example,
> 
> Suki Free Time 1 = Chapter 1  
> Suki Free Time 2 = Chapter 2  
> Suki Free Time 3 = Chapter 3, and so forth.
> 
> This isn't set in stone, as obviously some characters will not make it that far but will get their 5 free times eventually. Either way, I hope this puts it in perspective in that the free times happening today both occur in chapter 1 explaining the relaxed tone and mentioning of certain characters and events.

_The next morning…_ ****

__ ****

Announcements: Ding-dong, ding-dong! Ding-dong, ding-dong!

 

CuratorBear: Rise and shine bastards! It’s the start of a brand new day so let’s make it one for the history books!

 

Suki: Urgh, even the announcement is different.

 

****Unlike the previous morning, the duration of my sleep had been a blank slate from which I simply turned off and on my consciousness. With no lingering nightmares or impending feelings of doom, I lazily went about my established morning routine. After the chaos of the previous few days, the notion of having time to accomplish something so trivial as calmly brushing my teeth was an achievement in itself.** **

****

**_**It felt like we ended things a bit abruptly last night with the revelation of the CuratorBear and his motive. I guess I should hurry along to breakfast to see what the others think.** _ **

****

[Exit Sukis room]

 

[Talk to Iwane]

****

Iwane: [Surprised] Oh, morning Suki.

 

Suki: Iwane, what are you doing outside my door?

 

Iwane: I was just about to knock. [Sheepishly] I wanted to talk to you real quick.

 

Suki: [Rolling eyes] Isn’t that what the morning breakfast is for?

 

****Iwane stood clumsily in place, shuffling his balance from either side of his foot as if hesitant to continue. This boyish behavior on display was in such stark contrast from my initial impression back when we first met that it suddenly became impossible to avoid the fact Mototsunes death had changed everything.** **

****

Iwane: Listen, I just wanted to tell you that I plan on informing everyone about the newspaper article we found yesterday. [Avoiding eye contact] I just think it would be better if it came from you.

 

**_**Iwane may have a point. I overreacted and concealed an important piece of information from the group simply because I didn’t like what it contained? It’s a wonder why Iwane hasn’t said anything to anyone else.** _ **

 

Suki: You have a point. I was a little… stubborn yesterday.

 

Iwane: [Shocked] Did you just admit that I was right?

 

Suki: Don’t let it go to your head.

 

Iwane: [Beaming] I honestly thought this conversation would go a lot worse than that. Thanks Suki, I’ll see you in the Cafeteria.

 

**_**What would be the best way to bring up the fact that, after finding an important piece of information, I decided to keep it a secret from the group? I need to think of an excuse and fast.** _ **

**_**** _ **

[Enter Cafeteria]

****

****As if an established norm: Katai, Hiroko, Kiku, Roku and Namie were already present when I arrived for the morning session. Iwane, who had arrived a few seconds prior, was seemingly already in a deep conversation with both Hiroko and Kiku whilst Namie and Mine were spaced out sitting on their own. Upon noticing my entry, Roku gave a big smile and gestured modestly to come sit beside him.** **

 

[Talk to Roku]

****

Suki: [Taking a seat] Still no sign of Yachi?

 

Roku: Roku is afraid there has been no sighting. [Worried expression] He is still hopeful that Yachi will turn up for breakfast eventually.

 

Suki: [Hushed voice] Do you think that someone might have…

 

Roku: Roku was led to believe that when one is killed, their room becomes accessible for an investigation. [Concentrating] If the Monobear wishes for a killing game then Roku wonders why Monobear would hide the crime by locking the door.

 

Suki: In other words you think he’s alive too. [Smiling] I’m glad. Oh, and it’s CuratorBear now.

 

Roku: Yes, CuratorBear. This change in name confuses Roku.

 

Suki: It confuses all of us. [Shrugging shoulders] Maybe he’s having a breakdown or something?

 

Roku: [Unconvinced] Perhaps. Ah, here comes Katai with this mornings breakfast.

 

[Talk to Katai]

 

Katai: RISE AND SUNSHINE PRINCESS!

 

Suki: The princess part isn’t all that necessarily. [Impressed] Breakfast looks good although I feel bad you have to cook it by yourself.

 

Katai: [Bashful] As the Ultimate Nutritionist, I would be horrified to let someone else take over. Besides, [winking at Roku] I had some help this morning.

 

Suki: Roku helped with this mornings breakfast?

 

Roku: [Proudly] Yes, yes Roku did.

 

**_**It sounds like yesterdays conversation about changing wasn’t a temporary thing. If Roku is giving it his best then I have to do the same!** _ **

****

****As Roku, Katai and myself continued our conversation, the rest of the group filed in one member at a time. That is everyone minus Yachi who remained absent once again for this mornings announcement. Just as everyone settled into a pattern of small talk, Iwane and Kiku pealed away from Hiroko looking clearly unamused at whatever discussion had just taken place. Fortunately I didn’t have to wait long to discover what the conversation had concerned.** **

****

Hiroko: [Standing heroically] May I have everyone’s attention for this mornings announcements.

 

Katai: YOU GOT IT SISTER!

 

Hiroko: [Sternly] Please refrain from any outbursts as I would like this session to run both smoothly and efficiently.

 

Mine: [Rolling eyes] This should be good.

 

Hiroko: I would like to firstly address some information that was left out of yesterday evenings discussion. Specifically, it concerns some key information found by Kiku and Sumiko.

 

Namie: Key information? [Suspiciously] Why are we only just now hearing about this?

 

Mine: Evidently her royal highness didn’t think it prudent to share with the group.

 

Reiko: [Death glare] Shut up Mine.

 

Hiroko: Thank you for the assistance Miss Wakabayashi but it is not necessary. Mine, I would remind you of the precarious situation that you find yourself in. [Bluntly] I have no intention to let you undermine me the way you did to Mr Okada, or indeed to let you continue scheming against your fellow class mates.

 

Mine: [Sarcastically] I thank you for you candid.

 

Hiroko: Make no mistake, [evil expression] step out of line and I will end you.

 

Mine: [Silent]

 

Kiku: Well now, I’m glad we got that out of the way.

 

Sumiko: [Nervously] Hiroko, would you like us to present our findings?

 

**_**Iwane has a point in that Sumiko is pretty adept at maintaining the flow of positive conversation. Somehow she was able to brush aside the tense atmosphere and bring the topic right back into focus.** _ **

 

Hiroko: [Nodding] You may proceed.

 

Sumiko: My thanks. [Clearing throat] During our investigation of the Dark Room yesterday, Kiku and myself discovered a letter no doubt left behind by the Monobear.

 

**_**A letter? If it’s the same as the one Iwane and I found about Mototsune…** _ **

 

Hikari: [Adjusting glasses] I do believe you mean ‘The CuratorBear’.

 

Kiku: That’s not the point. [Seriously] The point is the letter was about Bokkai.

 

Iwane: [Shocked] What?

 

Kiku: That was our reaction too. [Biting thumb] The contents of the letter were a lot worse than that though, I’ll let Sumiko read it out-loud for everyone.

 

Sumiko: Of course, the letter is as follows:

 

_To Mr Iori,_

__

_We regret to inform you that we are withdrawing your invitation to Hopes Peak Academy with immediate effect. Our school prides itself in both our academic results and research, hence as to why we operate a zero tolerance policy to all fraudulent activity. As such, your recent actions of acquiring the title of Ultimate High-school Level Lucky Student has been proven to meet the above aforemotioned criteria._

__

_We are highly disappointed in both our research team for not identifying the issue sooner, but also on your own behalf for trying to gain entry by such immoral actions. I address the letter to you personally to advise you never to associate yourself with this school again._

__

_In the unlikely event that you wish to challenge this action, I would advise you against pursuing the legal route which would only harm both of our reputations._

__

 

_Sincerely_

 

__****** *****_ _

 

_Hopes Peak Academy Head Master_

 

****After Sumiko had finished reading out the letter, I let the reality of the words and their subsequent meaning sink in.** **

****

Hikari: [Thinking] Interesting.

 

Taira: Not really. [Bored expression] We already knew that Bokkai was lying about his talent. Talk about a lame dramatic reveal.

 

Hikari: That’s not what I find to be most interesting. [Flicking through notebook] Suki, I do believe you referred to Bokkai as ‘the Ultimate Businessman’. Is that correct?

 

Suki: Well yeah. [Nervous laughter] I mean, it makes sense when you think about it.

 

Hikari: I’m afraid that simply is not true. [To group] If we are to believe this letter then Hopes Peak Academy were quite insistent on Bokkai never joining the school.

 

Roku: Is Roku correct in understanding that you are accusing Suki of lying?

 

Hikari: [Adjusting glasses] I am merely stating the facts.

 

Namie: [Heavy sigh] The fact is that Bokkai was the blackened. Suki made the right call so what point is there in arguing about it now.

 

Sumiko: It is for this very reason that we decided not to reveal such information last night. [Worried expression] The fact that the Monobear left this for us to find makes me think that we are being tricked into fighting among ourselves.

 

Hikari: I sincerely apologize if I mislead anyone with my question as conflict is not my intention. [Fading into the background] Please continue with the discussion.

__

****_I don’t think that apology was anywhere at all near sincere._ ** **

****

Iwane: So, this is a little awkward. [Scratching head] I guess great minds think alike.

 

Taira: Oh, there’s more?

 

Hiroko: [Crossing arms] I was not made aware of any other discoveries.

 

Iwane: Sorry about that but we never really got a chance to speak. [Clearing throat] Suki and myself also found a note during our investigation of the Museum.

 

Kiku: [Bewildered] You hid a piece of evidence?

 

Iwane: [Backing away] Not like that! It’s-

 

Suki: Iwane wanted to tell everyone but I convinced him otherwise. [Quietly] I’m the one who made the decision to hide it from you.

 

Yakumo: Suki, w-what are you saying?

 

Namie: [Crossing arms] It’s bad enough that our new leader withheld information but now others are doing it too.

 

Reiko: [Pouting] Namies right, we’re suppose to be a team!

 

Iwane: It sounds lame but we had our reasons for waiting before revealing what the note said.

 

Kiku: [Evil glare at Suki] Stop protecting her Iwane; she’s already made it clear that this was her decision to make.

 

Hiroko: [Holding a hand up to silence the group] Do you have this information with you now?

 

Suki: I do. [Avoiding eye contact] I think that you should probably-

 

Hiroko: Now is the time to disclose all our findings. [Hand on hip] I will let you off with a warning this time given your recent actions but do not repeat this behaviour in the future. [Sighs] Please read the note out loud.

 

**_**Why does it fell like I’m being scolded by a teacher? Fine, if she wants me to read it out loud then why hold back?** _ **

**_**** _ **

[Read Newspaper article]

**_**** _ **

_HIGH SCHOOL-LEVEL DISASTER!_

__

_Tragedy at Hopes Peak Academy! Following up on various unconfirmed sources, yesterdays reveal of the corrupted council election at Seagrove has sent ripples throughout the country. In direct response, Hopes Peak Academy has officially announced the suspension of the infamous Mototsune Okada. Responding to the claims of accountability and ethics, my duty as the High-School level reporter has brought to head a series of cover ups regarding last years council election for the city of Seagrove. After the scandalous first under cover report, a police report has confirmed all the allegations made on this papers behalf. Reports of witness protection and first hand testimony has proven, beyond reasonable doubt, that the election was influenced by a third party in the form of the Yakuza._

_In direct response to public outcry, Mototsune Okada has officially been removed as governing body of Seagrove but as of yet escapes imprisonment despite profiting from this highly unethical partnership. It is yet undetermined as to what extent this revelation will impact the so called ‘Super High-School level Politician’; Hopes Peak Academy has never expelled a student in their long and successful history. Regardless of the outcome, one can only question as to how a mistake was made by the recruitment agents, and to what extent this incident will impact Hopes Peak once untarnished reputation._

_Both Hopes Peak and Mototsune Okada were unable to be contacted for further information._

_Written by Ryota Miki_

 

[Finish reading Article]

__

Hiroko: What is the meaning of this? [Snatching the article away] Why would anyone write such slander?

 

Namie: We don’t know if it’s slander or non-fiction.

 

Kiku: What we do know is that it was left on purpose for us to find. [Deep sigh] There is no doubt it’s a trap to split us apart.

 

Mine: That doesn’t mean it’s a lie though.

 

Sumiko: I don’t think it matters if it’s true or not. What matters are the interactions we had, and the bonds we formed. [Standing defiantly] They mean more than what a piece of paper will ever tell us.

 

Katai: [Shedding a man tear] WHAT A BEAUTIFUL SPEACH!

 

Reiko: I agree with Sumiko. Who cares what the Monobear says? [Proudly] I won’t fall for his petty tricks.

 

Monobear: [Annoyed] Hey, who said I’m the one responsible for that little stunt?

 

Taira: Oh hey, the Monobears back.

 

**_**Why am I not surprised? So it turns out yesterdays drama about moving on was just another part of his ridiculous scheming.** _ **

 

Monobear: [Flustered] Ah, what’s with this lackluster response?

 

Reiko: How long has he been there, I didn’t even notice.

 

Monobear: How cruel! [Pleading] Someone must care.

 

Iwane: Let’s just continue the conversation.

 

Monobear: ENOUGH! This is my grand re-entrance. [Sinister expression] I’ve been given another shot at life and I refuse to ignored like some minor side character!

 

Hikari: I actually prefer the other personality. [Raising eyebrow] Would you mind switching places?

 

Monobear: Gah! [Collapsing to the ground] Saying that my replacement is better than the original… my heart can’t take the stress!

 

Hiroko: Mr Monobear, you rarely appear without a purpose. May I enquire as to what your presence concerns?

 

Monobear: How formal, I like you a lot better than the old leader. [Giggling] Being passive is so boring, I much prefer it when they get hands on.

 

Kiku: She asked you a question.

 

Monobear: Of course she did and I will give a honest and truthful answer. [Spinning around] These documents are 100% legitimate. No fakes, no forgeries, nothing but factual facts!

 

Namie: Why would we believe such an absurd claim?

 

Monobear: [Posing innocently] Have I ever lied to you guys?

 

Roku: Yes, yes you have! You told Roku that yesterday was your last action yet today you stand here in front of him. [Shaking with anger] You are a liar!

 

Monobear: [Breathing heavily] It’s not what it looks like. I swear officer, I thought she was 18 and Romanian.

 

Hiroko: If you have nothing important to tell us, then please-

 

Monobear: To clear the record, I’m here on a technicality. Yesterday was suppose to be my last involvement but I got a reprieve so to speak. [Flirtatious pose] I guess you should get used to seeing this cute old face of mine.

 

Hiroko: Your comment has been noted. If you have nothing else to contribute then please leave.

 

Monobear: So commanding! [Disappearing] I think I’m in love.

 

****With his usual sinister and twisted smile, the Monobear seemingly melted away into the floor. How the Monobears were able to appear and disappear in such a manor was nothing short of magic although that wasn’t a problem in itself. Concerned with the ‘technicality’ and it’s eventual repercussions, the Monobear had once again fulfilled his function of providing fear and confusion into our discussion.** **

 

Iwane: Well. [Coughing] That’s over with.

 

Reiko: Does that mean this meeting over yet?

 

Hiroko: I’m afraid there is one final announcement to make.

 

Mine: Then make it. [Loud sigh] These meetings always seem to drag on.

 

Hiroko: [Standing straight] As your newly appointed leader I would like to solidify a ranking organization.

 

Taira: A ranking organization? [Pouting] Sometimes I wonder if there’s even a human underneath that amour.

 

Kiku: [Sulking] What she means is that she is instating sub-leaders to help her maintain order.

 

Taira: Oh, why do I get the feeling you’re on the inner circle.

 

****In response to Tairas suspicion, Kiku turned away as if visibly concerned with the stigma associated with the accusation. Judging by her current attitude and the earlier unimpressed discussion with Hiroko, it appeared as though Kiku wasn’t going to be among the special few chosen.** **

 

Reiko: [Disappointed] I thought we agreed to not keep secrets?

 

Katai: HONESTY IS THE BEST POLICY!

 

Hiroko: The answer is simple, as leader I will decide when and what information to reveal. There will be no unnecessary feedback.

 

Reiko: What if-

 

Hiroko: [Firmly] No feedback.

 

-moment of silence-

 

Hiroko: Now then, I have decided upon four sub-leaders who will form my council. [Sternly] Please pay close attention to the following announcement.

 

Hiroko: I would first ask Mr Fusa to join the council. As a volunteer chief, he already plays a fundamental part in our group by arranging the breakfast you see before you. [Bowing] I ask that you continue your service indefinitely.

 

Katai: [Slamming fists on the table] YOU GOT MY SUPPORT!

 

Hiroko: I would next invite Miss Fujima to participate. [Nodding] I believe her actions in the trial demonstrate her ability to co-ordinate the group in addition to her services as night patrol.

 

Sumiko: I appreciate the offer but-

 

Kiku: She gladly accepts. [Intense glare] Isn’t that right?

 

Sumiko: I… [sighs] accept.

 

Hiroko: My thanks. I would next invite Miss Suou to offer her insight and expertise in accordance to her talent.

 

Hikari: [Pushing up glasses] I am glad to be acknowledged for my skills and as such accept your invitation.

 

Hiroko: Leaving one final member. [Hesitating] Miss Nishimoto?

 

Suki: Y-yes?

 

Hiroko: Mr Okada had great faith in your abilities so I would like to honour his memory by having you as a voice on my council.

 

**_**Seriously?** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: [Nervously] I would be honored

 

**_**I think.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Hiroko: That adjourns this mornings meeting. Unless specified, I see no reason to meet up until tomorrow morning.

 

Katai: YOU GOT IT BOSS!

 

Hiroko: All council members, however, are required to gather for a meeting at one o’clock in this venue. [Neutral stance] You are now all dismissed.

 

Reiko: Finally, I’m off to go find Mr Raven-san.

 

Taira: That birds probably in the Dino zone like yesterday. [Creepy smile] I would, however, like to visit the Auditorium.

 

Namie: [Visibly bored] You don’t have to announce where you’re going, you can just leave.

 

****Taking Namies cue for departure, the Cafeteria was slowly emptied as one by one we filed out to brave the day ahead of us.** **

****

**_**It’s a little overwhelming to hold such a high position but there’s not a lot I can do right now. I guess I should find something to occupy my time with.** _ **

****

[Free Time]

 

[Enter Medical Bay]

 

Namie: You look like a lost puppy. [Suspiciously] Is there something you want from me?

 

**_**Namie is as blunt as always. Could I survive spending a few hours with her?** _ **

 

 ****Would you like to spend some time with Namie?** ** **_**YES** _ ** ****NO** **

 

Namie: Actually, that’s perfect timing. [Sinister grin] I could definitely use someone like you.

 

**_**Well that doesn’t sound promising.** _ **

**_**** _ **

****Taking my hand with a firm grip, Namie proceeded to lead me directly towards her room without any explanation on the way. Resistance was pretty pointless given her subtle but overpowering strength which resulted in a one sided plan of action.** **

****

[Enter Namies room]

 

****Upon entering Namies room, I was taken back from the lack of any warmth or possessions that were contained inside the area. Supposedly, each room had been designed to suit our individual needs and talent yet the room I found myself in offered little to suggest Namie had the talent of Ultimate Thief. Perhaps it was poetic that someone with this ability wouldn’t have any possessions in their residence from which to steal. Either way, I couldn’t help but feel a little sorry for the small girl who called this room a temporary home.** **

 

Namie: [Gesturing for me to sit down] It’s lucky you have nothing else to do Suki as I could use some help.

 

Suki: I’m glad to assist, in fact-

 

Namie: [Snapping to attention] Attention all troops! You are hereby gathered to this meeting in preparation for today's battle!

 

****Breaking out of her usual intense loner persona, Namie sprung to life with energy radiating from every part of her body. With a devious smile on her face, she continued her war orientated monologue.** **

 

Namie: [Doing her best impression of Sumiko] Today’s target belongs to a self pretensions and deserving victim who goes by the name of Ogata Kiku. [Marching up and down the room] We have but one single objective; we must retrieve the object code-named ‘shiny’.

 

**_**Code-name shiny? Why does she suddenly think… Oh no. Is this suppose to be some sort of spy themed game?** _ **

 

Suki: Wait a minute Namie. [Desperately] I need to know what’s going on before I help you do anything.

 

Namie: [Sighs] Isn’t it obvious, you are helping me steal a necklace from Mrs too-good-for-everyone-else.

 

Suki: I don’t think that stealing would be a good thing, especially from the likes of her.

 

Namie: [Visibly disappointed] Then just don’t think of it as stealing. Listen, pretend for a second you own a bazillion Twinkies.

 

**_**I have no idea how much a bazillion is…** _ **

 

Namie: Hey! Are you even listening to me?

 

Suki: Yes! [Zen pose] I am the God of all things Twinkie.

 

Namie: Perfect! Now say I were to take one. [Mimics Hiraiks glass pushing] How would you feel about such an action?

 

Suki: I guess I would…

 

Namie: WRONG!

 

Suki: [Gasps]

 

Namie: You wouldn’t care, in fact I doubt that you wouldn’t even notice. It’s the same with Kiku. She has so many pieces of dumb jewellery that she doesn’t need all of it. [Posing triumphantly] I guarantee you that she won’t even realize it’s gone.

 

Suki: I don’t know, it just doesn’t feel right…

 

Namie: Are you in or are you out? [Crossing arms] I’m continuing with the operation regardless of your help so make up your mind. If you don’t have the guts then go back and play dolls or something stupid, I don’t care.

 

Suki: …

 

Suki: No, I can’t let you do this alone. [Clenching fist] I’ll help.

 

Namie: Perfect. Now then, back to the plan. [Resuming militarily tone] I require you to distract Kiku for 5 minutes whilst I infiltrate the enemy base.

 

Suki: Wait… that’s it?

 

Namie: Yep. She should be in the Cafeteria but I’m warning you now. [Smiles innocently] If I get caught then I’m dragging you down with me.

 

****Being violently shooed away from Namies room, I proceeded to find Kiku in the Cafeteria and subsequently attempt to distract her as per my objective. Despite an initial reluctance to talk, engaging with her about the evolution of horses did the trick as our conversation turned into a one sided lectured that felt as if hours had gone passed.** **

****

[Enter Namie’s room]

 

Suki: I’m back.

 

Namie: About time. [Suspiciously] I asked for five minutes, not half an hour! You took your part in distracting her way too seriously.

 

Suki: Did…did you do it?

 

Namie: What do you think? [Pleased] Here, catch.

 

Suki: [Catches necklace] It’s so… beautiful. Too beautiful. [Rotating the necklace] She has to notice that this is missing eventually… we should return it now whilst we have the chance!

 

Namie: That’s a bad joke, right. [Sternly] You do know why returning it is a bad idea…

 

**_**Judging by the look on her face, I might lose all credibility if I don’t respond to this question.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: Of course I do, the answer is…

 

_It’s bad luck enter a room twice/ you should never return to the scene of a crime/ Monobear is waiting to jump scare you in Kikus room._

 

* * *

 

 

_Answer: you should never return to the scene of a crime_

 

* * *

 

 

Suki:…it’s because a criminal should never return to the scene of the original crime.

 

**_**Oh no. Does this mean that I’m basically a criminal now?** _ **

**_**** _ **

Namie: That’s right but then, hey, what do I know about stealing. [Bored] Do what you want with it, it’s yours to keep now.

 

Suki: You don’t even want it?

 

Namie: Of course not. [Raising an eyebrow] Do I look like the type to wear fancy jewelry?

 

Suki: But… why go to all this effort to steal something if you never needed it in the first place?

 

Namie: [Shrugging shoulders] I’m the Super High-School Level Thief.

 

**_**How is that suppose to be an answer? She's treating the whole thing like it’s a game but there would have been serious consequences if we were caught.** _ **

 

Suki: In other words, you did this for fun?

 

Namie: …. What does it matter.

 

Suki: This isn’t normal behaviour. [Angrily] You can’t go around taking what you want.

 

Namie: Yet you get to go round judging whoever _you_  want. Take your pretentious hypocritical bull shit and get lost.

 

Suki: That’s not even-

 

Namie: I said GET LOST [throws a pillow].

 

**_**I can’t believe what just happened. Seriously, what is her deal? Sometimes she acts like she cares but then does something cruel for no apparent reason. Just when I thought I was starting to understand Namie she goes and does something crazy. Who knows if I got any closer to her.** _ **

**_**** _ **

[Free Time ends]

****

**_**Look’s like it’s time for the Council meeting so I should try to arrive a few minutes early to impress Hiroko. After all, compared to the others I’m not really suited to be in such a position of power.** _ **

****

[Force move to Cafeteria]

****

****Despite my honorable intentions, entering the Cafeteria for the Council meeting revealed that I was in fact the last member to arrive. Unfortunately for myself, Hiroko had adopted the philosophy that the last person to arrive was always late regardless of the intended meeting time.** **

****

Hikari: [Raising an eyebrow] It’s nice to see that getting a position of power hasn’t changed your habits.

 

Hiroko: Miss Nishimoto, please could you be less tardy in future so as to demonstrate more role model behavior.

 

Suki: [Bashfully] You go it boss.

 

Hiroko: Now that all members are in attendance, we can begin. [Noticing Katai] Mr Fusa it is not necessary to raise your hand if you wish to speak.

 

Katai: My bad. [Sheepishly] I was just thinking that we need a name for the council, ya know.

 

Hiroko: Such a notion is not required.

 

Hikari: Actually a team name helps to facilitate in group bonding. [Concentrating] Despite juvenile connotations, the idea actually has some merit.

 

Sumiko: I also agree with having a group name although I’m not exactly the creative type.

 

Hiroko: Very well then. [Sighs] Mr Fusa, before the session has ended you are required to come up with a name for this council.

 

Katai: That’s a lot of pressure… I’LL DO MY BEST!

 

Hiroko: Moving swiftly on, I would like to expand upon my expectation for each members role in the upcoming time frame. [Clearing throat] To be clear, our number one priority is to prevent a second murder from occurring.

 

Hikari: A reasonable task. Thanks to the Monobears rule, the school zone is now safe for the time being.

 

Suki: Not necessarily.

 

Hikari: [Adjusting glasses] Is there a problem with my hypothesis?

 

Suki: The rules state that a murder can’t occur in the school area which means that we are perfectly able to harm someone provided we don’t kill them. [Biting thumb] In theory, you could attack someone in the school area before carrying them into the Museum area whereupon the murder then takes place.

 

Katai: That’s a scary thought. [Downbeat] I guess there really isn’t a safe place at all.

 

Sumiko: Providing there's someone guarding the entrance between the school and the museum then we should be able to limit the movement between the areas. [Concentrating] Surely that will be enough?

 

Hiroko: It will suffice for now. [Standing defiantly] As mentioned earlier, it will be between Sumiko and myself to monitor the entrance between the two areas. As such, I am confident in being able to limit the possibilities of a second murder.

 

Hikari: That explains Sumiko but why do I get the feeling you have a hidden agenda for my own selection?

 

Hiroko: [Clearing throat] It is clear to me, with hindsight, that Bokkai was always going to be a problem. If we had gone through screening beforehand then the murder perhaps may have been avoided.

 

Suki: Screening people? Like an integration?

 

Sumiko: [Eyes widening] You can’t seriously be suggesting-

 

Hiroko: I plan on making everyone attend a private compulsory therapy session. In doing so it will highlight which individuals are the most dangerous and therefore require more supervision.

 

**_**This isn’t a good idea. Suspecting everyone as being a potential blacked might end up facilitating them rather then inhibiting their actions.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Sumiko: I am against this plan. [Shaking head] I know that there are those who will purposefully rebel against such an action.

 

Hikari: Only if we tell them its purpose. [Pushing up glasses] If we deliver it as a session to deal with the emotion trauma concerning Mototsunes murder then they wouldn't think twice.

 

Sumiko: It’s underhanded and they’ll see straight through it.

 

Hikari: [Waving motion with hand] You give them too much credit.

 

Katai: I’VE GOT IT!

 

Hiroko: [Puzzled] What exactly is it that you have?

 

Katai: The name for our group. [Smiling] It’s a beauty.

 

Hikari: We were having a serious conversation [sighs] but then I suppose this too can be considered important. What is this name?

 

Katai: [Posing proudly] Let me have the honour of introducing our group: THE COUNCIL OF HOPE!

 

-moment of silence-

 

Monobear: AHAHAHAH! That’s so lame I think I tore through my stitches laughing.

 

****As always, the Monobear had seemingly integrated himself into our group without anyone realizing. With the sudden introduction of the CuratorBear, the Monobear now seemed less original and terrifying. In fact, throughout the day he had been nothing short of anything other than simple talk. Perhaps the addition of a new bear was symbolic of the transfer of power? Either that or we were simply adjusting towards the craziness that is the Monobear.** **

 

Hiroko: Monobear, this is a private section. I must ask that you depart immediately.

 

Monobear: That’s a joke right? [Flirtatious] We have cameras everywhere so there’s no such thing as privacy here.

 

Hikari: If you have nothing to contribute then please leave.

 

Monobear: Hey, don’t tell me to leave when I just got here. [Winking at the screen] I want to praise you for continuing the theme of Hope vs Despair!

 

Katai: [Pointing dramatically] The Council of Hope will never give into you reign of despair!

 

**_**Since when did we decide on that being our name, and also what’s all this about Hope and Despair? I know the Monobear provides unsubtle hints to that word every now and then but I didn’t think that was the entire gimmick. After all, even I the Ultimate Fiction Writer would struggle to write an entertaining story based on such a broad and simple theme.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Monobear: See, this is what it’s all about! Kids these days don’t appreciate the old classics. [Sad expression] They forget their roots by being too focused on flashy tropes and narratives. [Brandishes claws] It’s called vintage for a reason!

 

Hiroko: There is little purpose continuing the discussion at present. I will now conclude-

 

Monobear: Fine, you can have your silly little meeting. As someone who appreciates the old ways, I simply wanted to reward you for continuing the good fight.

 

Hikari: Do you really think we would consider accepting a gift from the likes of you? [Twirling pen] Everything you say is twisted to trick us.

 

Monobear: How cruel, and here I was hoping to give you some closure for Mototsunes death.

 

Hiroko: … what is this closure you speak of?

 

Monobear: Ah Hiroko, I knew I could count on you to liven things up. [Sinister expression] See it’s not a physical present but more of a reminder instead. I, for one, was looking forward to the Talent Show but it seems that story line was dropped. [Faking tears] It was going to be Mototsunes pride and joy but I guess now that he’s dead everyone just straight up forgot about his dreams.

 

**_**Monobear is obvious baiting Hiroko but why would the Monobear want the Talent Show tin the first place? Trying to imagine what twisted motive he has in mind is essentially impossible.** _ **

 

Sumiko: That’s underhanded even for you Monobear.

 

Hikari: [Looking down] Hiroko is a fierce individual who won’t be falling for you tricks.

 

Hiroko: [Sadly] I have not forgotten about the talent show if that is what this closure is referring too.

 

Monobear: I see my work here is done. [Running out the room] Enjoy the rest of your meeting.

 

Hikari: I strongly advise we-

 

Hiroko: [Neutral tone] The talent show will go ahead in three days time.

 

 ** _ **Looks like Monobear got through to Hiroko after all.**_**  

 

Hikari: Don’t be ridiculous, the very fact that the Monobear wants it to happen means we should be doing the exact opposite. [Scanning the room for support] I can’t be the only person here who thinks that.

 

Katai: I don’t know too much about the Monobear or what’s the best action to take. [Scratching head] Honestly, I’m not really good at that kind of stuff. All I know is that Yakumo is in a bad place right now and a talent show might make him feel better.

 

Hikari: You’re willing to risk our lives so one person might feel better. [Turning around] Sumiko, speak some sense into these people.

 

Sumiko: I… I agree that it is a dangerous idea. [Looking away] I can also see the positives of bringing the group together.

 

Hikari: Perfect. What about you Suki, any bright ideas?

 

**_**What do I think about holding a talent show? Mototsune thought it was good idea so canceling the show would be an insult to his memory. Then again if the talent show caused a second murder then he would disappointed. It may be selfish but there’s only thing on my mind when I think about potentially hosting a Talent Show.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: If we hold the Talent Show then Yachi might come out of his room.

 

Sumiko: [Surprised] That’s very true, it has been over a day now since we last saw him. I can’t believe I forgot about his absence.

 

Katai: I left some food outside his door which then disappeared so he must be at the very least be eating. [Forcing himself] HOPE LIVES ON!

 

Suki: [Convincingly] Hikari, the talent show might be dangerous but canceling it outright could be just as risky in the long run.

 

Hiroko: I think that’s enough. [Turning away] I appreciate your opinions but the matter has already been settled. I will announce the Talent Show during tomorrow mornings breakfast service in addition to the mandatory therapy sessions. [Intense stare] I expect your full support. Dismissed.

 

**_**I’m not sure what I expected although I can’t help but feel a little disappointed. What is the purpose of having a council if she’s going to ignore everything we say? She could at least try and be subt-** _ **

 

Hiroko: Miss Nishimoto? May I have a quick word?

 

**_**Oh no, this can’t be good.** _ **

**_**** _ **

[Speak to Hiroko]

**_**** _ **

Suki: [Nervously] Is everything alright?

 

Hiroko: I would like to clarify the role I wish for you to undertake in the upcoming weeks. [Calmly] Specially, I would ask you to explore at your leisure and interact with the other students as you see fit.

 

Suki: My special role on the council is to…talk to people?

 

Hiroko: That is not quite what I meant. In the event that we are unsuccessful in preventing a second murder, I will be relying upon Miss Suous sessions in addition to your first hand reports regarding their recent activities.

 

Suki: [Disappointed] So I’m a snitch.

 

Hiroko: I would prefer you view your role as an informant [folding arms] although so long as you conduct your actions in a appropriate manner then that will suffice.

 

Suki: I was hoping for something more important.

 

Hiroko: Perhaps I am not explaining myself appropriately. I wish for you to be my eyes and ears, something that is certainly deemed as _important_. [Concerned] You said I could count on you when the time comes?

 

**_**Talk about a low blow. I promised her yesterday she could count on me so what am I doing right now?** _ **

 

Suki: I wasn’t lying when I said that, in fact I will do my best to help!

 

Hiroko: [Bowing] I appreciate your support.

 

**_**The meeting ended on a somber note all thanks to the Monobear. Perhaps that’s a little unjustified as we were arguing before it even arrived. Instead the somber note could be attributed towards Hirokos direct leadership style, a far cry from Mototsune who used to listen and encourage all opinions before making a group decision. Perhaps Mototsune is the reason why she’s doing this in the first place though. Either way I could do with something to take my mind off this kind of thing.** _ **

 

[Free Time]

****

[Enter Medical Bay]

 

[Speak to Kiku]

 

Kiku: Oh, you want to speak to me? I can’t say I blame you.

 

**_**Kiku has her usual cocky and self-absorbed attitude. Spending time with her will only end in arguments.** _ **

 

 ****Would you like to spend some time with Kiku?** ** **_**YES** _ ** ****NO** **

 

Kiku: I must say that I’m a little surprised. Let me guess, you invite me to hang out but have no idea what to do.

 

Suki: [Taken back] That’s not true!

 

**_**Well, actually it is. I can’t admit that out loud or else I’ll look stupid though.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Kiku: [Rolling eyes] As if that reaction didn’t give it away. How about I make a proposition then?

 

Suki: [Sulking] You have my attention.

 

Kiku: Perfect. [Turning around] Follow me.

 

Suki: I’m not following you until you tell me where we’re going.

 

Kiku: [Hand on hips] Were you always this difficult? It’s easier to show you than it is to explain so just follow me.

 

****Exiting the DinoZone, Kiku had left me with only two options; to follow her lead or to remain alone in defiance. With a heavy sigh, I chose the former option and reluctantly followed albeit lagging a few paces behind.** **

****

****[Force move to Kikus room]** **

****

****Our journey concluded having revealed Kikus intended destination as her own room. Following inside, my senses were immediately assaulted by an overwhelming stench of fruity fragrances. Doing my best to look unimpressed, I was secretly taken back by the luxurious and upscale grandeur of her residence. Most noticeably, her bed consisted of beautifully decorated hand woven Egyptian fabric which was a considerable mark up from my own plain bedding.** **

****

Kiku: [Noticing my gaze] The Monobear designed each room to suit our tastes and talents. It shouldn’t surprise you, therefore, that my living quarters is considerably more upmarket in comparison.

 

Suki: In comparison to what?

 

Kiku: [Grinning] Your wide eyes and open mouth tell me you already know the answer.

 

**_**I hate the way she is able to read me so easily! Well two can play at that game.** _ **

 

Suki: If you brought me here just to brag then I think I will be taking my leave.

 

Kiku: [Sigh] It was a joke, relax already. I can’t let my guard down around you if you’re constantly full of tension.

 

Suki: Perhaps that’s a good thing. [Suspiciously] You never know when someone is going to betray you.

 

Kiku: [Raising an eyebrow] Was that suppose to be a threat?

 

Suki: [Mockingly] Why don’t you read my face and tell me.

 

****For a brief moment, our eyes met in a fierce battle in order to see who would blink first. As my stubbornness payed off with Kiku closing her eyes and turning her head away, I couldn’t help but I feel a little guilty concerning the hostility between us.** **

****

Kiku: It wasn’t my intention to offend you. [Heavy sigh] I actually brought you here for a different reason.

 

**_**Kiku has a tendency of stealing the initiative in a conversation to assert herself as the dominant party. If she can read me then it follows that I should be able to do the same. Why did Kiku bring me back to her room?** _ **

 

_To read books together/ to kill me/ for a pillow fight/ to share fashion tips_

 

* * *

 

Answer: To read books together

 

* * *

 

 

Suki: Let me take a guess. All you know for certain about me is that my talent is the Ultimate Fiction writer so it therefore follows that I have an interest in books. [Grinning] You want to find common ground by sharing our passion for books.

 

Kiku: [Smiling] See, if you put your mind to it then you actually have quite the potential.

 

Kiku: [Walking over to her bed] I have a collection of books that I keep under my bed. Before you ask, it’s not like I have any room to put them elsewhere.

 

****Glancing around the room, I couldn’t help but agree that the vast wardrobes and numerous storage facilities left little room for something important such as a bookshelf.** **

****

Suki: I’m just surprised you have books here in the first place. [Scratching head] I didn’t take you for much of a book worm.

 

Kiku: Trust me, you don’t know the half of it. Apparently intelligence in a female is intimidating so I was heavily punished for demonstrating a preference for literature. [Gesturing to the bed] Hence the secret.

 

Suki: So your plan is what exactly?

 

Kiku: It’s rather simple. We each chose a book for the other person to read. After a 60 minute reading period then we decide who chose the better book. [Snapping fingers] For example, If we both agree that the book you read was superior then I would therefore be the winner.

 

Suki: I’m not sure I like the idea of turning reading into a competition…

 

Kiku: It’s an activity than enables us to sit in silence without talking to each other for the most part.

 

Suki: [Convinced] Alright I’m in.

 

Kiku: Perfect, [fumbling under the bed] I already know what book I want you to read.

**_**** _ **

Suki: In that case I think I might have something for you. [Turning around] Give me a second.

 

**_**I might not know Kiku well enough to select a book that she would adore, but if I give her one of my favorites then there's no way I could possibly lose!** _ **

 

****Running back to my own room, I scrambled through the pile of books lying about the floor until I found my best bet at winning the competition. With a smile and sense of purpose, I returned to Kikus room excited at the prospect of success.** **

****

Suki: I’m back. [Confidently] I think I’ve got a winner too.

 

Kiku: [Confused] Is this.. is this a light novel?

 

Suki: You bet. [Dramatically] Prepare to lose!

 

Kiku: I guess this works. Alright then, let’s begin.

 

****The book handed to me took by surprise by being a popular western fantasy novel. Anticipating a classic tragedy, the revelation that Kiku had grounded tastes was somewhat refreshing. Despite being initially concerned as to Kikus opinion of my own selection, however, I was immediately absorbed by the beauty of the tale in my hands as my surroundings faded into obscurity. As the time went by, I found myself increasingly more relaxed and at ease with such a wonderful piece of fiction before me. It was no wonder, therefore, that I was unable to successfully keep track of time until Kiku snapped me back into reality.** **

****

Kiku: Dang it. The time limit actually ran out a little while ago. [Smiling] I shouldn’t be too upset as I guess that means we had a good time.

 

Suki: Of course. I was a bit surprised by your selection but-

 

Kiku: I knew you would like it! [Grinning] You’re the type to overlook the small issues assuming that the characters are developed and the overall story arc is complimented by the deep associated lore. [Examining her nails] If you want I might even loan the book out to you.

 

Suki: Actually, I’ve already read this one.

 

Kiku: You have! [Confused] Then why-

 

Suki: Re-reading it was just as fun as the first few times. [Bashful] I’m a big fan of the author although I get the feeling he bit off more than he can chew setting himself up for a trilogy and all.

 

****What followed next was completely unprecedented, with us both being so caught up in our passion for the series that we begun analyzing and discussing leading theories and interpretations in a completely excited and friendly tone. Whilst not agreeing on everything, the shared enthusiasm evaporated whatever tension there had previously been between us.** **

**_**** _ **

*****Knock knock knock*** **

**_**** _ **

Kiku: Dang it, it must be that time. [Running to the door] I’m coming.

 

Sumiko: Hell- Oh, hey Suki. [Puzzled] Was I interrupting?

 

Kiku: No, in fact Suki was just leaving.

 

Sumiko: If Suki wants then she can accompany us-

 

Kiku: [Frantically] No! I mean it’s fine, Suki has other stuff to do. [Nervously] Isn’t that right?

 

**_**Now would be a good chance to undermine Kiku if I wanted. It’s rare to see her flustered and in a comprised state like the scene before me.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: [Bowing] Sorry, but I promised Mototsune that we would meet up to discuss something important.

 

Sumiko: [Disappointed] I see. Well then perhaps next time-

 

Kiku: Yes, next time. [Clearing throat] Hurry up Suki, you don’t want to keep Mototsune waiting.

 

****Awkwardly exiting Kikus room, she gave me a thankful expression as compensation for my more than helpful departure. Despite an initial reluctance, hanging out with Kiku had actually been a little fun, especially after discovering that our tastes in literature matched up. Perhaps we had a long way to go before calling each other friends, but this was a very successful step in the right direction.** **

****

Suki: Crap, I left my light novel behind. [Sighs] I guess I’ll have to go back for it later.

 

[Free Time ends]

 

[Enter Sukis room]

****

**_**I still feel exhausted from today's meeting but at least Hiroko didn’t want us meeting up at dinner. Dodged a bullet there, maybe I can have a good nights sleep for once.** _ **

****

Announcements: Ding-dong, ding-dong! Ding-dong, ding-dong!

 

CuratorBear: This is a message from the curator of the museum, WHAT IN TARNATION DO Y’ALL THINK YOU’RE DOING? GET TO THE GYMANSIUM IMMEDIATELY BEFORE I LOSE MY RAG YA HEAR?

 

**_**So much for a quiet night.** _ **

 

[Exit Sukis room]

 

[Talk to Reiko]

 

Reiko: Here I was hoping for a quiet night for once.

 

Mr Raven: [Loudly] QUIET! SQUAWK!

 

**_**Not sure how she ever has a quiet night with Mr Raven around. Crap, he’s looking at me as if he’s reading my mind! I should say something before-** _ **

 

Mr Raven: [Suspiciously] Squawk?

 

Reiko: Mr Raven-san has a point. [Concerned] How are you holding up Suki? We haven’t really spoken much since…

 

Suki: It’s this place. [Shrugging shoulders] Just when I think I’m getting a moments break Hiroko decides to put me in the council.

 

Reiko: Yeah, I was a little surprised when she chose you. [Backing away] I mean in a good way! You were so quiet when we first me that I had trouble remembering your name.

 

Suki: Thanks…

 

Reiko: It’s a good thing. It just means that you’ve grown up a lot in the last few days. [Honest smile] I’m glad to have you around.

 

Mr Raven: [Agreeing] SQUAWK!

 

Suki: I’m not so sure I agree with the growing up part but things are getting a little easier. We should probably go before the Monobear has another mental breakdown and creates a third persona.

 

Reiko: Good point.

 

[Force move to Gymnasium]

 

****Upon entering the Gymnasium, I took a quick head count to double check our status. Everyone, minus Yachi, was in attendance according to the CuratorBears wish.** **

 

Taira: [Snorting] I’m just saying, if this CuratorBear had half a sense of style then we would be holding this meeting in the Auditorium.

 

Iwane: Is this really what we should be discussing? If the CuratorBear summoned us here then it only means one thing.

 

Monobear: [Fading in] That’s right! It’s time for the reveal of the motive. I can’t wait to see what innovative and demoralizing action he has planned for you.

 

Sumiko: A-actually, we already k-know the motive.

 

Monobear: Say whaaaaaat! What kind of hack reveals the motive on the first day! [Pacing up and down] The instructions are clear that you wait a day for the hope to build up before smashing them down to create a new level of despair. [Shaking head] I’m surrounded by amateurs.

 

Kiku: Could you stop speaking in the first person? It’s really annoying.

 

Roku: Roku agrees with that statement.

 

Monobear: First person? [Innocently] I have no idea what you’re talking about. [Existentialist crisis] After all, can I even be considered as a person?

 

Hiroko: Enough of this nonsense. [Fighting stance] Proceed with the motive if that is your wish.

 

Monobear: [Pouting] I can’t continue a motive that’s not mine.

 

Hikari: Interesting. [Writing in notebook] It appears that the two bears may actually be separate entities.

 

Yakumo: W-what makes you say that?

 

Hikari: The CuratorBear is standing right behind you.

 

CuratorBear: [Fixed in place]

 

Kiku: [Coyly] Just because there are two of them doesn’t mean they aren’t controlled by the same person.

 

Namie: I agree. [Crossing arms] We don’t know what these things are so we shouldn’t make any assumptions.

 

Reiko: Perhaps we should focus on why they aren’t moving?

 

Katai: [Tensing muscles] NOW IS OUR MOMENT TO STRIKE!

 

****As if awakened from the loud proclamation from Katai, the two bears standing at opposite ends of the room seemingly transfixed with each other suddenly sprung into life.** **

 

CuratorBear: Now isn’t this here a trifle bit confusing. [Pointing] You’re time is up old timer, stay in your box where y’all belong.

 

Monobear: Pupupupu, I’m afraid I’ll have to decline. [Innocent pose] I got special permission from the boss upstairs to hang around a little longer.

 

CuratorBear: That is not acceptable! If y’all continue like this then-

 

Monobear: Hey hey! We should keep our dialogue secret so not to spoil anything. [Tilting head] Don’t you agree?

 

****The two bears appeared to the furthest thing from friends let alone controlled by the same person. All of a sudden a high pitched sound emanated from their mouths reminiscent of the old fashion dial up internet.** **

****

CuratorBear: 01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110011 01101000 01101111 01110101 01101100 01100100 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01110010 01100101 01100001 01100100 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00101110

 

Monobear: 01010111 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100101 01111000 01110000 01100101 01100011 01110100 01101001 01101110 01100111 00111111

 

CuratorBear: 01010011 01101111 01101101 01100101 00100000 01110011 01100101 01100011 01110010 01100101 01110100 00100000 01110011 01110000 01101111 01101001 01101100 01100101 01110010 01110011 00111111

 

Monobear: 01010111 01100101 01101100 01101100 00101100 00100000 01101001 01100110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100111 01110011 00100000 01110111 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110010 01100101 01100001 01101100 01101100 01111001 00100000 01110111 01100001 01101110 01110100 00101110

 

CuratorBear: 01000110 01101111 01101100 01101100 01101111 01110111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101100 01101001 01101110 01101011 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101101 01111001 00100000 01110011 01100101 01100011 01110010 01100101 01110100 00100000 01100011 01101000 01100001 01101110 01101110 01100101 01101100 00100000 01110111 01101001 01110100 01101000 00100000 01110011 01110000 01101111 01101001 01101100 01100101 01110010 01110011 00101110 00100000 01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110111 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110010 01101110 01100101 01100100 00100001

 

Monobear: 01101000 01110100 01110100 01110000 01110011 00111010 00101111 00101111 01110111 01110111 01110111 00101110 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110100 01110101 01100010 01100101 00101110 01100011 01101111 01101101 00101111 01110111 01100001 01110100 01100011 01101000 00111111 01110110 00111101 01100100 01010001 01110111 00110100 01110111 00111001 01010111 01100111 01011000 01100011 01010001

 

CuratorBear: [Snapping back to American English] It seems like I have no choice in the matter. Now then, time to proceed with this here motive.

 

Namie: To clarify, you intend to keep this motive going until a blackened has been committed?

 

CuratorBear: Of course.

 

Kiku: [Unamused] Actually, I have a problem with that statement.

 

CuratorBear: I don’t give a rats ass about your opinion Miss Snowflake. This here motive will continue until-

 

Kiku: In the same way that the we are unable to hurt you, the Monobears are not allowed to interfere or attack us students unless we break a rule. [Confidently] If your motive is to inflict pain upon us then you would be breaking this aforementioned rule.

 

Monobear: [Flustered] Oh no, she’s seen right through our rouse. [Wailing] How ever will we continue?

 

CuratorBear: PWAHAHAH. Young lady, I advise you re-read that little device in your pocket. I certainly recall a rule stating that students are unable to harm us but there is most certainly nothing to suggest the opposite is true.

 

Kiku: That’s not possible. [Flicking open E-handbook] Y-you must have changed the rules!

 

Hikari: [Touching glasses] Whilst it is most peculiar for Kiku to be incorrect, I’m afraid that the rules have never stated the Monobear was unable cause us harm.

 

Kiku: I could have sworn…

 

Namie: Actually, Kiku still raises a good point. [Staring up CuratorBear] The rules dictate we are not allowed to hurt the Headmaster, nothing about a Curator.

 

CuratorBear: About that, you see..

 

Mine: Plus we are referred to specifically as students. [Smiling] If this is not a school then such rules wouldn’t apply to us non-students.

 

CuratorBear: T-that’s a technicality so-

 

Monobear: Pu pu pu, you really think such semantics will save you if a rule is broken? Why don’t you try it and find out, [brandishing claws] I’m all for a little punishment.

 

Hiroko: If the rules aren’t fair then-

 

Monobear: Wake up and smell the roses! [Entering a monologue] This game has never been, nor will it ever be, fair. You can’t beat the system, you can’t even save yourselves. The only way to win is to become the blackened and survive the trial. Thinking about anything else is a waste of time.

 

CuratorBear: Hey now, this here is suppose to be my segment. Shut your trap and stop hogging the limelight.

 

Yakumo: D-does this mean t-that-

 

CuratorBear: Of course, it’s time for the WHEEL OF DESPAIR™

 

****Responding to his command, the television in the left hand corner of the room suddenly switched on with a image of familiar looking roulette board. This time, however, the face icons were replaced by parts of the body such as an arm or a leg. In addition to this, there were two extra icons: a skull and a flower.** **

 

CuratorBear: In case y’all are confused, I’m going to break things down. You see, this here is the other roulette screen I was talking about yesterday. I just need to spin the wheel-

 

****The roulette wheel began to spin in accordance with his speech.** **

****

CuratorBear: -as such and now we need to wait for the dramatic reveal.

 

Reiko: H-how will we know who it lands on?

 

CuratorBear: I wonder indeed. [Sinister expression] I guess that’s part of the surprise.

 

Monobear: [Innocently] Without music or dramatic build up, this motive is kind of lame.

 

CuratorBear: SILENCE! [Raising fist at Monobear] That was your last chance, leave now before I destroy that final body of yours.

 

Monobear: Is this what it’s like to have your life in danger? [Fleeing the scene] It feels strange not being the one with absolute power.

 

**_**Clearly the Monobear and the CuratorBear are two different entities, yet why are they fighting? Surely if they both work for the group who kidnapped us then they should be working together.** _ **

 

Namie: [Neutral expression] It’s beginning to stop.

 

****True to her words, the roulette wheel slowly started to wind down. Despite the potentially grave outcome from this wheel, the lackluster personality of the CuratorBear conveyed the feeling that the motive was more of a joke than a life threatening event. As such, there was more confusion in the group than fear when the wheel grounded to a halt landing on the symbol for a arm.** **

****

CuratorBear: There we have it folks. Today will be the right arm. [Evil expression] Aren’t y’all __dying__ to know who the victim is?

 

Kiku: I hardly think this is a fair way of-

 

****Up until now the CuratorBear had moved at relatively slow speeds. It was a mistake, however, to forget he was an advanced piece of robotic ingenuity. With lightening speed almost beyond human perception, the CuratorBear had moved his way into and around our helpless group.** **

****

Iwane: [Recoiling] What the-

 

Namie: Get away from-

 

****Before anyone had any real time to react, the CuratorBear stepped up before the giant physique of Katai and delivered a cracking blow to his right arm. The snapping sound echoed throughout the Gymnasium as Katai was flung back several steps simply by the force of the impact.** **

****

Katai: [Gritting teeth] Urgh.

 

CuratorBear: [Returning to the stage] That’s all for today folks. Y’all can kindly leave.

 

Hiroko: You fiend!

 

Kiku: We need to get him to the Medical Bay now before-

 

Katai: [Exclaiming] DON’T YOU DARE TAKE ANOTHER STEP!

 

****Katai had the habit of occasionally yelling out parts of his sentence which, despite being initially intimidating, highlighted the quirkiness of his overall goofy character. When the CuratorBear had punched his arm with enough force to shatter the bone, Katai had simply gritted his teeth and sustained the pain without saying a word. However, his scream at the moment was both intense and powerful enough that it made my hair stand on end. It was a desperate plea, begging to cease any form of retaliation. Turning my head towards the podium, the same stunned effect had taken it’s toll on Sumiko.** **

****

Sumiko: [Inches from the platform] We can’t let this thing get away with-

 

Hiroko: [Sudden realization] Miss Fujima, step away from the bear this instant!

 

CuratorBear: What’s the matter guys? [Innocently] Scared of little old me? Aren’t y’all curious to find out what happens when you break the rules.

 

Iwane: [Tense] It’s not worth the effort Sumiko.

 

Yakumo: P-please, don’t m-make him any angrier.

 

Sumiko: [Snapping around] I refuse to stand by and do nothing whilst this fiend hurts my friends.

 

Kiku: Then do something productive. [Blank expression] Katai is wounded and you’re the closest thing we have to a medic.

 

Sumiko: I’m not-

 

Kiku: [Crossing arms] Don’t tell me you’re not first aid trained because I know that’s a lie.

 

****Partnered with Kikus no nonsense stance and the overall mentality of the group, the red mist clouding Sumikos mind was seemingly lifted as her body ceased to tremble.** **

 

Sumiko: Fine, I understand. [Walking away from CuratorBear] We shall proceed immediately to the Medical Bay to start treatment.

 

Hiroko: Miss Fujima and Miss Ogata, I give you special permission to escort Mr Fusa to the Medical bay.

 

****Acknowledging the situation, the small group of three proceeded to head towards the Medical Bay to gauge the severity of the injury. Despite what sounded like an awful and brutal attack, Katai cradled his arm without showing any obvious signs of pain. From my understanding of his character, it was more likely he simply did not wish for anyone to see him beaten by the CuratorBear.** **

 

Yakumo: [Distressed] I want to go too!

 

Hiroko: [Dismissively] You're presence would not help the situation.

 

Reiko: That’s not fair! You can’t-

 

Hiroko: There is nothing more that can be accomplished tonight by anyone else in this room. [Sternly] I hereby order everyone to return to your rooms immediately.

 

**_**After watching the CuratorBear break Katais arm, she can’t really be suggesting that-** _ **

 

Roku: Roku understands. [Exiting] If you see Katai again, please pass on his sincerest regards.

 

Namie: This motive is a big problem that we need to deal with sooner rather than later. [Walking away] I trust you will have a response prepared by the morning.

 

Reiko: … [sadly] I don’t like this.

 

****Reiko and Yakumo both departed from the Gymnasium evidently more upset than the rest of us. Or maybe we were all upset, it was just that they didn’t know how to hide it from their faces. Taira and Mine quickly followed Reiko out with minimum fuss although knowing them they probably had a lot more to say on the issue.** **

****

Hiroko: Mr Ito, you have been ordered to return to your room.

 

Iwane: Huh? Oh yeah. [Quietly] I was just thinking…

****

Hiroko: I do not like repeating myself. [Exasperated] There is nothing more that can be accomplished tonight so return to your room.

****

Iwane: [Walking away] I guess you’re right.

****

Hikari: Suki, I presume you are remaining behind for a reason?

 

Suki: N-no. It’s just…

 

Hikari: [To Hiroko] I would like to speak to you privately for a short while.

 

Hiroko: Understood. [Turning attention back to Suki] Your presence is not required. Please do not be tardy for tomorrows meeting.

 

****Despite Hirokos constant reminders to vacate the room, I desperately felt the desire to say and do something productive. It was only a few days ago that I found myself in a similar position with Mototsune, wanting to help but lacking the confidence in which to do so. Resigning myself to the fact that Hiroko, unlike Mototsune, did not require my assistance, I begrudgingly turned away and made the short trip towards my room.** **

****

[Force move to Sukis room]

 

****Recalling my earlier hopes for a quiet night, I couldn’t help but suppress a manic laugh at my own naivety. We had all underestimated the CuratorBear; he was every bit as evil and twisted as his previous reincarnation. The former seemed surprised that the Monobear was still around but was there time to reflect on such details? The motive this time was simple but desperate.** **

****

**_**We can’t ignore the wheel indeterminately or someone will die yet our only other option is to kill. Could… could I…** _ **

**_**** _ **

Announcements: Ding-dong, ding-dong! Ding-dong, ding-dong!

 

CuratorBear: Attention y’all! My watch here tells me that it is now 10 pm, meaning that this here museum is officially in night-time. You rest those weary heads of yours.

**_**** _ **

****Instantly striking the thought from my mind, I hardened my resolve to eliminate any and all possibilities involving the murder of one of my friends. Iwane was right in saying that Suki Nishimoto is not a killer. Yet if we were to do nothing, then the future of our group is looking every bit as bleak.** **

****

****

****

****-Monokuma Theatre-** **

 

CuratorBear: They say that history is written by the winners but is that really true?

 

CuratorBear: War is full of death and pain, two sides desperately trying to kill each other.

 

CuratorBear: People that return home are usually changed, full of trauma and fun things like that.

 

CuratorBear: It is the battlefield is where history is made, and more importantly where you find the meaning to life.

 

CuratorBear: So history isn’t by written by the winners, it’s the losers who survive that end up having to write history.

****


	18. Echoes of Despair - (Ab)normal Day 3

_The next morning…_ ****

__ ****

Announcements: Ding-dong, ding-dong! Ding-dong, ding-dong!

 

CuratorBear: Rise and shine bastards! It’s the start of a brand new day so let’s make it one for the history books!

 

****Rudely awakened by the CuratorBears announcement, I reluctantly got to my feet and lethargically went through my ingrained morning routine. With last nights dramatic events at the forefront of my mind, notably the moment when the CuratorBear snapped Katais arm in accordance to the motive, it was impossible to keep a positive mindset among the melancholy of our imprisonment. Katai, who had been a core member of the group from the very start, was always cheerful and energetic to the point whereupon he woke up early just to prepare breakfast for the group. The fact that the first person to be targeted was such a important member suggested that perhaps the Wheel of Despair wasn’t as random as the CuratorBear wanted us to believe.** **

****

**_**The motive should be an incentive enticing us to kill; forcing the murder to occur by threatening us with a punishment lacks any logic or creativity. To suffer from such a ridiculous rule, Katai deserves better than that. At least it sounded like Sumiko has medical training so perhaps I shouldn’t worry too much.** _ **

**_**** _ **

****Eager to discover the ramifications of last nights events and the condition of Katai, I hastened my speed and proceeded towards the cafeteria.** **

****

[Force move to Cafeteria]

 

****Arriving at the Cafeteria, it appeared as though there were others who shared my disdain and concern for Katais welfare. Being considerably earlier than usual I still happened to be among the last to arrive for the mornings meeting; scanning the room revealed that Yachi would once again be absent. At the very least, I was able to take some form of solace from the fact that, despite the injury suffered by the CuratorBear, Katai had a wide goofy grin upon his face as if lacking a single care in the world.** **

****

[Speak to Katai]

 

Suki: Katai, your arm…

 

Katai: Bruises fade and bones heal, [puffing chest out] IT’LL TAKE MORE THAN THIS TO STOP ME!

 

Kiku: [Rolling eyes] Bravado aside, Sumiko did a great job patching him up last night.

 

Sumiko: I don’t know about great [blushing] but the wound should heal given enough time.

 

****Inspecting Katias right arm revealed that a makeshift sling had seemingly been constructed around the arm itself. Despite not sounding appropriate for the injury sustained, the sling looked firm enough to limit movement.** **

 

Namie: [Intense expression] If Katai is no longer an issue then it means we can focus on the real problem here.

 

Yakumo: T-the real problem?

 

Mine: [Rolling eyes] Clearly she is referring to the CuratorBears motive.

 

**_**Namie said something last night about dealing with this Wheel of Despair. The whole point of the motive is to facilitate the killing, something the Monobears will no doubt protect, so what exactly is there to accomplish by talking?** _ **

 

Hiroko: [Standing up] I was going to allow some time for small talk but it appears as though everyone wishes to proceed immediately to today's discussion.

 

Taira: The moment for small talk was back in the opening act, [clenching fist] now is the time for action!

 

Reiko: [Wincing at Katai] We need to take down the CuratorBear before someone else gets hurt.

 

Kiku: There’s no point in pursuing a direct approach against the Monobears. [Sigh] We would just be signing our own death warrant.

 

Hiroko: There appears to be a misunderstanding.

 

Kiku: [Confused] There is?

 

Hiroko: I do not recall opening this subject up for discussion. [Sternly] In fact, today's meeting will not focus on that particular topic.

 

**_**Hiroko doesn’t plan on talking about the CuratorBears motive? That doesn’t make-** _ **

 

Yakumo: So you’re telling us to just l-let it happen?

 

Namie: [Intense stare] It would be a mistake to sit back and do nothing.

 

Hiroko: Anyone who continues this discussion will be ejected from this meeting with immediate effect. [Slamming fist on table] Force is not a prerequisite but is most certainly an option. I must now ask that everyone takes their seats and remain silent during the following announcements.

 

****Startled into silence, the argumentative atmosphere evaporated in direct response to Hirokos no nonsense attitude. Whilst being a noticeable contrast from Mototsunes democratic method, this was the first time that Hiroko had come across as particularly intimidating.** **

 

Hiroko: I would like to begin the announcement with regards to addressing the murder of Mr Okada. [Unemotionally] I believe it is beneficial for all members of this group to undergo a therapy session with Miss Suou.

 

Hikari: [Adjusting glasses] I look forward to talking with all of you.

 

**_**A little blunt but it seems as thought Hiroko isn’t backing down her stance from yesterdays Council meeting. I wonder how the group will take the announcement.** _ **

 

Mine: So is this like an opt in or opt out kind of deal?

 

Namie: Reluctantly, I will admit that the traitor has a point. [Fiercely] I will not being attending these so called __therapy sessions.__

__

**_**I thought as much.** _ **

 

Hikari: [Raising an eyebrow] Interesting, perhaps you have something to hide?

 

Roku: Roku was informed that there were five people planning to murder. [Unsure] These sessions would highlight such individuals?

 

Hikari: That is indeed a possibility although the main focus will of course centre on-

 

Reiko: Wait a second, I thought you just said the point was to talk about Mototsune?

 

Yakumo: [Eyes widening] A-are we under suspicion?

 

Taira: Haven’t you heard of innocent before proven guilty? [Folding arms] You have no right to interrogate us over something we may or may not be planning to do.

 

Sumiko: I understand your frustration but this action involves everyone meaning that there will be no special treatment. [Biting lip] If it’s for the benefit of the group then I see no reason why anyone should object.

 

Iwane: Is that the truth? [To Hiroko] Will everyone be involved?

 

Hiroko: No one will be given special treatment. [Nodding to Sumiko] I plan on being the first individual to undergo this therapy session.

 

Mine: Fascinating. [Cocking head to the side] If everyone is going to be involved then, pray tell,  how do you plan on getting Yachi to come to one of these sessions? People may have forgotten but it’s been several days since he last made a public appearance.

 

**_**Since when does Mine show concern for someone else? Knowing her, she’s probably using Yachi as excuse to cause further arguing in the group.** _ **

 

Hiroko: I understand your concern but at this present moment in time we have no means of communicating with Mr Miya. [Sigh] We have evidence which suggests he is currently alive and hiding in his room so the situation will be dealt with when required.

 

Suki: Perhaps we should-

 

Hiroko: [Clearing throat] Moving on, after careful consideration I have decided that we will be following through with Mr Okadas idea regarding the Talent Show. The performance will run in two days time and, in the meantime, the Council of Hope will be coordinating with Miss Sera to ensure that the event runs smoothly.

 

Mine: The Council of Hope? [Rolling eyes] Who’s idea was it to create such a cringeworthy-

 

Katai: [Flexing muscles] OUR HOPE WILL SHINE LIKE A BILLION SUNS!

 

Mine: …. Never mind.

 

Taira: [Raising an eyebrow] I presume that the venue for this Talent Show will indeed be the Auditorium?

 

Hiroko: The details has not been decided but, as the Ultimate Director, I will follow your advice with regards to the organization of this event.

 

Yakumo: This is awesome! [Grinning] I’ll do my best to make it the best Talent Show in history!

 

Reiko: Two days isn’t long, I should probably find Mr Raven-san and start rehearsing.

 

Hiroko: A good idea. [Projecting] I recommend that everyone forwards their performance ideas to Miss Sera whilst continuing their previous preparations. I will now draw this meeting to a close.

 

****On a rather upbeat note, the crowd dispersed with the mindset towards gearing up for the talent show albeit with the lingering distaste towards the obligatory therapy session.Despite not originally being a popular idea, the opportunity to demonstrate ones skills and talent seemed to have energized the group. After a few minutes, only Iwane, Kiku, Hiroko and myself remained in the Cafeteria.** **

****

Iwane: [Scratching head] Hey Hiroko, may we speak somewhere in private?

 

Hiroko: Am I correct in assuming this is to do with this mornings announcements?

 

Iwane: Yeah, I have some concerns but thought it would be best to talk in private.

 

Hiroko: Then allow me to reject you here and now. [Folding arms] I have made my decision and do not plan on being persuaded otherwise.

 

Iwane: You can’t just-

 

Hiroko: [Walking away] I suggest you all continue with preparations for the Talent Show.

 

****With obvious disdain with regards to feedback or advice, Hiroko marched out of the Cafeteria leaving behind a bewildered and frustrated Iwane.** **

 

Iwane: I can’t believe she just did that.

 

Kiku: [Shrugging shoulders] We have little choice other than to accept her decision.

 

Iwane: You guys are on the same page as me though; [pleading] holding a talent show to build relationships when we are doing nothing about the CuratorBears motive makes no sense!

 

Kiku: I’m sure Hiroko has a plan. [Glaring at Suki] Unfortunately for us, we are not blessed to sit upon the _‘Council of Hope’_.

 

Suki: It’s not as though Hiroko asked me beforehand what I wanted! [Avoiding eye contact] Besides, I’m not really doing much. The whole meeting was basically Hiroko telling us what to do.

 

Iwane: I have a bad feeling about all of this. [Concerned] We need to do something before Hiroko goes too far.

 

Kiku: You can hardly blame her. [Exasperated] It was clear from the start that she idealized Mototsune so this is just her way of making him proud.

 

**_**Mototsune? What is she driving at?** _ **

 

Suki: What does that have to do with any of this?

 

Kiku: [Snapping] You should know if you considered yourself to be his friend; Mototsune tried to lead us but ultimately failed as he wasn’t strong enough. [Sadly] Evidently Hiroko is trying to follow in his footsteps.

 

Iwane: [Quietly] Do you think she blames us?

 

Kiku: I couldn’t say. If you look at the members chosen for her Council then she has clearly gone for the people who opposed Mototsune the least.

 

**_**The Council members that Hiroko chose were the people Mototsune most trusted: Katai, Sumiko, Hikari and myself. Being among those she subsequently trusts should make me happy but what’s the point in being in a position of trust if I can’t do anything to help her?** _ **

 

Suki: [Biting lip] We all could have done more for Mototsune when he needed it. The same with Bokkai, if only we had-

 

Iwane: There’s no point in wishing we could change the past. [Nodding] We’re here now and we have the opportunity to do something.

 

Kiku: [Raising an eyebrow] Do what exactly?

 

Iwane: I don’t know but anything is better than waiting. [Concerned] Tonight the CuratorBear is going to spin the wheel again which means that anyone of us could be hurt.

 

Kiku: Don’t do anything stupid Iwane; we need to be smart about this situation. [Clenching fist] The only way to win is to do the unexpected, not be cornered into a situation where murder is the only option.

 

Suki: Sumiko has a point in that we should push this to the back of our mind and focus on the talent show. [Smiling] If we make those bonds then no one would be willing to betray someone who they consider a friend.

 

Kiku: Naive and baseless speculation. [Laughing] That’s so like her.

 

Iwane: At least she has a point. [Heavy sigh] Now that you mention it, I haven't decided what I’m doing for the talent show yet and if I can’t come up with anything then I’ll lose all respect. [Exiting Cafeteria] I’m going for a walk to drum up some ideas.

 

Kiku: I’ll walk with you.

 

Iwane: [Surprised] You will?

 

Kiku: Yes, is that a problem?

 

**_**Kiku isn’t exactly subtle, she clearly didn’t want to be left in a room alone with me. Well the feelings mutual.** _ **

 

Iwane: [Noticing Suki] Oh, I see! Of course not. [Awkwardly waving at Suki] I guess I’ll see you later.

****

**_**If I have nothing to contribute to the meetings then at least I should follow through with my promise to Hiroko and do some scouting. Who should I talk to first?** _ **

**_**** _ **

[Free Time]

 

[Enter Dino Zone]

 

Reiko: [Embarrassed] Suki, you shouldn’t sneak up on people like that! Don’t you have the Talent Show to be practicing for?

 

Suki: Actually, my role is to go around and assist everyone else if they need it. [Scratching head] Hirokos orders.

 

Reiko: We don’t really need any help [eyes lighting up] although we could do with a break. Right Mr Raven-san?

 

Mr Raven: [Flapping erratically] BREAK! SQUAWK!

 

**_**Judging by how enthusiastic Reiko was for the Talent Show, and by how tired Mr Raven looks, there’s a high chance she’s overdoing it with her practice. Perhaps I should hang out here for a bit and give them a break.** _ **

 

 ****Would you like to spend some time with Reiko?** ** **_**YES** _ ** ****NO** **

****

Suki: So how about we relax for a little while. [Awkwardly] It would be nice to take things easy for a change.

 

Reiko: [Promptly sitting on the floor] You read our minds although I should probably warn you, once we get started then I’m impossible to stop!

 

****In direct contrast to some of the awkward and tense conversations in the past, Reiko kept the discussion going with ease albeit in the form of mostly nonsense with both myself and Mr Raven chipping in every now and then. Reiko, with her happy go lucky nature, never seemed to realize that the conversation was mostly one sided and instead continued her long winded explanations as if it were only natural. Instead of feeling isolated, however, I couldn’t help but smile as I began to release whatever tension I had coming into the conversation had seemingly disappeared.** **

****

Reiko: Which is why you should never bring a pack lunch to a birding festival. [Stretching arms] Man, I wish someone would have taught me that when I was in school. Isn’t that right Mr Raven-san?

 

Mr Raven-san: [Nodding] Squawk.

 

Suki: I’m not sure the advice is all that relevant to me [scratching head] but I’ll take it nonetheless.

 

Reiko: [Smiling] That’s what I like about you Suki, most other people would act either confused or bored but you’re super honest in a nice way.

 

Mr Raven-san: [Flapping wings] Super honest!

 

Reiko: Even Mr Raven-san likes you and, trust me, he is a great judge of character.

 

Suki: [Blushing] If you say so.

 

Reiko: [Jumping up] Well then, break time is officially over. Mr Raven-san and I have a performance to prepare for after all.

 

****_It’s not as though we are ending on a bad note but I feel like there’s more left to say. How do I stall for extra time?_ ** **

 

_Ask for advice on hair styles/ Talk about family/ Ask for stories concerning Mr Raven-san_

 

* * *

 

 

Answer: _Ask for stories concerning Mr Raven-san_

 

* * *

 

 

Suki: Actually, if you have the time, I was wondering if you could share some stories about Mr Raven-san.

 

Reiko: [Taken back] Really? Why would you-

 

Mr Raven-san: [Animated] MR RAVEN-SAN! MR RAVEN-SAN!

**_**** _ **

Reiko: Looks like I don’t have a choice now, I swear he has such the big ego that-

 

Mr Raven-san: [Sulking] Mr Raven-san?

 

Reiko: Fine! [Heavy sigh] Although you have to promise not to go round telling everyone. [Blushing] It’s a little personal.

 

Suki: I’m super trustworthy. [Extending pinky] In fact, I’ll make a pinky promise on it.

 

Reiko: [Shaking pinky] Such a dork. Anyway, sit back and don’t interrupt whilst I tell you the humble origin story of the dynamic duo: Mr Raven-san and Reiko Wakabayashi!

 

Mr Raven-san: [Excited] DYNAMIC DUO, SQUAWK!

 

**_**These two are so in sync they are like a double comedy act. Either way, they are quite lucky to have each other in a place like this. Maybe that’s why she’s so more adept at being herself.** _ **

 

Reiko: [Clearing throat] We fade in on a scene full of life and adventure. In the corner stands a lady with a beard reaching down to her feet, whilst above her is a man suspended in mid air leaping across the tent but miraculously being caught by his partner before plummeting to his death. [Deep breath] These acts are everyday practice for these people, after all, they are simple traveling circus folk.

 

Mr Raven-san: [Ominously] DEATH DEATH!

 

Reiko: It’s okay Mr Raven-san, it’s just a story. Anyway, in this circus stands a young girl aged a little over thirteen years of age. [Embarrassed] She’s just a regular person on a school trip, nothing really special about her in any way. In fact, you could even say it’s a little abnormal just how normal she is: average grades, a small group of close ish friends, gossiping about the cute boys in the other-

 

Mr Raven-san: Mr Raven-san!

 

Reiko: Sorry, I got a little distracted. [Clearing throat] Anyhow, this girl doesn’t like the scary trapeze artists in case they fall, and nor does she like the circus members with their enlarged or distorted body parts. Instead, a teacher escorts her in a small group away from the noise and into a smaller area towards the back full of animals.

 

**_**For someone with the talent of Bird Tamer, Reiko has a real ability in story telling. Perhaps it’s because the story has such a big importance to her life? Either way, hearing her tell this story is on another level when compared to her usual demeanour.** _ **

 

Reiko: So as this group of young students start to explore, whilst the others were focused on the lions and other animals, this particular girl walks straight up to this rather normal looking parrot.

 

Mr Raven-san: [Annoyed] Mr Raven-san!

 

Reiko: -is what the parrot announces himself as. [Rolling eyes] Suddenly the girl has a moment of clarity; here in this evil place lies a holy grail in the form of a cute bird willing to converse with her.

 

Suki: Let me guess, that’s exactly what she does.

 

Reiko: [Smiling] To say they become instant best friends is an understatement. However, the time soon approaches for her to leave and she does so in the knowledge that her feathered friend remains a prisoner in this circus.

 

Mr Raven-san: [Sadly] Prisoner.

 

Reiko: Fortunately for us the girl has found her calling. [Devious expression] Obtaining some currency from her parents, our protagonist returns to this evil place the following day despite missing school in the process. Sneaking in to the room in the back of the circus, she locates her faithful sidekick-

 

Mr Raven-san: [Annoyed] Squawk!

 

Reiko: -her faithful _partner_ , and they flee together away into the night. [Proudly] The two proceed to have many more crazy adventures together but that’s a story for another time.

 

**_**The ending might be a little abrupt but, then again, what exactly was I expecting?** _ **

 

Suki: Just to clarify, you stole your parents money before being truant for school and then, to top it all off, you then kidnapped an animal from the circus.

 

Reiko: Yep, that’s the story.

 

Suki: [Shaking head] I can’t believe how brave you are. If I had half the courage-

 

Reiko: I’m the Ultimate Bird Tamer Suki. [Laying down] Even before I knew, that part of me was always there. [Embarrassed] It’s not courage that helped me save Mr Raven-san, it was just our destiny.

 

Mr Raven-san: [Agreeing] Destiny!

 

Reiko: As you will find your destiny too. [Nodding] I believe that.

 

Suki: Thanks?

 

Reiko: You’re most certainly welcome. [Jumping back up] Well then, I’m glad you listened to what I had to say. [Beaming] It’s nice having someone listen to your rambles every now and then.

 

**_**That was certainly not a ramble, although Reiko is looking a little self conscious now that she told her story so perhaps I should let her go for the time being.** _ **

**_**** _ **

****With Mr Raven-san perched on her shoulder, Reiko took off running full speed at the nearest exit. Despite this being our first real conversation together, she had the confidence and self belief to say what was on her mind. It feels like we are already close friends although, thinking back, I hadn’t really spoke much during our conversation. Perhaps next time I should try and participate more.** **

 

[Free Time ends]

 

[Force move to Sukis room]

 

**_**I still have a lot of time to spare, perhaps I should-** _ **

**_**** _ **

*Knock Knock Knock*

 

Suki: [Unsure] Hello?

 

****Timidly approaching the door, I couldn’t help but ponder who and why anyone would want to see me. After a few quick breaths, opening the door revealed a irate and unamused Tiara with a clapperboard in her hand.** **

****

Taira: There you are! [Impatiently tapping her foot] Did you not hear Hirokos announcement? We have a performance to oversee.

 

Suki: [Confused] A performance?

 

Taira: [Pulling arm] Cease with questions and just follow me.

 

[Force move to Auditorium]

****

****Taira refused to let go of my arm as we made our journey from the school corridor to the Auditorium. On the way, we passed a intimidating looking Hiroko who gave a concerned expression as to my plight. Thinking better about asking for help, however, we abandoned Hiroko to her guarding duties and arrived promptly at the Auditorium whereupon Yakumo, Sumiko and Iwane were already waiting.** **

****

Iwane: [Taken back] You didn’t tell me Suki was going to be in the performance.

 

Taira: Don’t be absurd. [Exasperated sigh] Suki will be adapting the script so its only natural she will need to see the rehearsals to ensure that the story is comprehensible.

 

Sumiko: [Smiling] I have full confidence in our Ultimate Fiction Writer.

 

**_**It appears as though my involvement with Tairas play isn’t just restricted to the original concept. Given how I technically don’t have a act for the Talent Show then I guess my hands are tied.** _ **

 

Yakumo: Is it okay if I g-go to to the storage room? [Showing notepad] I think I can do most of these ideas but I need to get the parts first.

 

Taira: Of course. [Puffing out chest] A performance is nothing without the proper setting to create the intended atmosphere. [Ruffling Yakumos hair] The success of this performance is entirely on your shoulders.

 

Yakumo: [Energetically] I’ll do my best!

 

****Running out the Auditorium with a spring in his step, it was obvious to see that Yakumo was overexcited for the Talent Show. A observation, however, upon which Taira seemed more than happy to exploit.** **

 

Sumiko: It’s nice to see him so full of energy.

 

Iwane: [Shrugging] It’s only natural that an artist would be excited when given a blank canvas to work with.

 

Taira: Speaking of blank canvases, since when did I give permission for you two to go on break?

 

Iwane and Tiara: [Groans]

 

Suki: [Changing the subject] So if I’m here to adapt the script, and Sumiko is the lead actress, does that mean Iwane is…?

 

Iwane: Funny you should mention that, [puffing out chest] I actually-

 

Taira: Iwane is the current understudy for Yachi given his absence in recent days. [Biting thumb] It’s frustrating to change the lead male actor this late into the performance but I have little alternative other than to adapt.

 

Sumiko: [Sadly] Yachi is the Ultimate actor so his absence from the performance will most certainly be missed.

 

Taira: You say that but, for someone with his talent, he wasn’t particularly good at remembering his lines. After all, stage presence is nothing without the right dialogue. [Smiling] At least Iwane can do that much.

 

Iwane: [Embarrassed] I said I would help out only because I didn’t make any plans for the Talent Show.

 

Taira: Yes yes, you’re very mysterious and like to act aloof but the fact is you are here now and we require your full participation. [Clapping hands] Focus on the task at hand and get into position.

 

Iwane: [Backing away] We’re rehearsing now?

 

Taira: How else is Suki suppose to gauge the story arc? [Positioning clapperboard]. Places people, show me what you’ve got.

 

****With a sudden snap of the clapperboard, the first official rehearsal for the play proceeded in a awkward and clumsy fashion. Remaining with the battle theme, the story had already changed slightly to a gladiator fight set in the Roman times. Sticking to the basics, both Iwane and Sumiko essentially started off with a monologue before beginning a fight to their supposed death. Every other clash, the two would put space between each other and offer dialogue showing the growing feelings and inner conflict. Throw in a few flashbacks which reinforced the love attraction and you have a make shift Romeo and Juliet/ Gladiator mash up. I mentally noted a few possible changes to ensure the structure of the story but there were more obvious problems that needed to be ironed out such as the heavily reliance of the scripts out in front of them.** **

****

**_**I suppose that’s to be expected due to the limited time frame, but with the talent show being in a few days time we still have a lot of work to do.** _ **

****

Taira: [Snapping the clapperboard] And scene! Take five everyone whilst I discuss with our lead writer. [To Suki] Well, what do you think?

****

Suki: I think the story is great although some of the dialogue could do with a few subtle changes.

 

Taira: I would agree. [Handing over a sheet of paper] If I could get you to make a note and hand it to me later then we can complete a few more rehearsals before making another assessment.

 

Iwane: This is tough and unnatural. [Grumbling] Does my character have to be like a love lost puppy?

 

Sumiko: I also have inquiries as to my characters motivation. [Tilting head to the side] I clearly have the battle experience so why am I delaying my eventual victory?

 

Taira: [Face palming] The fact that you let him win is what makes the Emperors decision to save or spare your life that much more dramatic. Stick to your roles; I won’t listen to any complaints from someone who doesn’t know when to speak their lines.

 

Iwane: What’s the point in learning our lines if-

 

Taira: If you have the energy to argue then you have the energy for another rehearsal. [Clearing throat whilst positioning the clapperboard] All right then, from the top.

 

****Sumiko and Iwane let slip a quick moan as they scrambled back into their original positions. When it comes to directing, Taira is strict to the point of obsession. Although, given our two day turnaround, perhaps being strict is the right mentality for a director to take. Either way,Taira being distracted by the rehearsal provided a golden opportunity to flee the scene.** **

 

**_**There’s still some time left before the night time announcement. What should I do?** _ **

****

[Free Time]

****

[Enter Gymnasium]

 

Mine: Good afternoon Suki. [Smiling] Is there something I can help you with?

 

 ****Would you like to spend some time with Mine?** ** ****_YES_ ** ** ****NO** **

 

Mine: I’m a little busy but I suppose I could take a break.

 

[Force move to Cafeteria]

 

Mine: [Bringing tea over] So to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?

 

Suki: I just thought it would be nice to get to know everyone.

 

Mine: That’s very kind of you. [Intense stare] Perhaps too kind.

 

Suki: W-what do you mean by that?

 

Mine: I’m obviously inferring that there may be a hidden motive for this meeting. [Widening eyes] After all, if the Monobear is to be believed then this is a Killing Game.

 

****Mines eyes never left my face as if studying my every thought. With such a bold and direct accusation, my response was anything other than convincing.** **

 

Suki: That’s not… I didn’t-

 

Mine: [Laughing] So it appears you are the type to take things to heart. I was merely teasing you; getting to know each other is a splendid idea and emphasizes your kind nature.

 

**_**Somehow I think that was more of a test than a joke. Either way, I should probably watch what I say around her or else-** _ **

 

Mine: You’ve gone somewhat quiet. [Intense] What’s on your mind.

 

Suki: I was just… thinking how we could be trapped here for some time.

 

**_**Smooth.** _ **

 

Mine: That is indeed a worrying thought. [Tilting head to the side] I personally would like to think that we are too high a commodity to be ignored.

 

Suki: Commodity?

 

Mine: Sorry, a little slip of the tongue. [Nursing her tea] By the worlds standards, students of Hopes Peak Academy represent the future. Judging by some of the other individuals trapped with us one can only assume the modern world is in a state of panic right now.

 

****Acknowledging the change in topic, Mines gaze finally left my face as she concentrated on the hot beverage in front of her. The topic of our imprisonment was evidently an issue upon which she had given much thought into.** **

 

Suki: I think I understand. [Sadly] My parents are probably worried sick and wouldn’t stop searching for me until I’ve returned home.

 

Mine: Precisely my point. Many of our fellow students have dedicated fan bases around the world, including the support and recognition of their respective community. [Twirling finger] Take Mototsune for example, if a leading politician just disappeared then it goes without saying that someone will notice.

 

Suki: [Nodding] So, when people become aware of our disappearance, then they will have to send help. [Exhaling] I guess I was worrying over nothing.

 

Mine: [Quietly] I wouldn’t go that far.

 

Suki: I thought you just said-

 

Mine: Kidnapping sixteen students around the country is not an easy task. Whoever is behind this has access to a large amount of resources. [Concerned] Plus there’s something wrong with the whole kidnapping story in the first place.

 

Suki: There is?

 

Mine: [Rolling eyes] You obviously haven’t been paying attention. What’s the last thing you remember before you woke up in this place?

 

**_**The last thing I remember… what does that have to do with anything? Either way, Mine is looking at me as if she expects an answer so I should probably respond. I think I was…** _ **

__

_Writing a short story/ Playing video games/ Walking into Hopes Peak Academy/ Grabbed by strangers from a van_

 

* * *

 

Answer: _Walking into Hopes Peak Academy_

__

* * *

__

 

Suki: I was walking into Hopes Peak Academy when everything went dark. [Trying to remember] I think I was drugged or hit from behind but it’s a little foggy.

**_**** _ **

Mine: That certainly sounds plausible. After discussing this scenario with some of the others, they too shared a similar experience to the one you have just described.

 

Suki: So that means what exactly?

 

Mine: I’m afraid I simply do not have the answer to that question. [Gazing into mug] However, that was the not the point I was aiming towards. Notice how I said __‘some’__  of the other students?

 

****_Wait, is she hinting that some of the others were taken from different places other than Hopes Peak?_ ** **

 

Mine: My last memory is sitting inside my local park. [Concerned] I wasn’t near Hopes Peak Academy as I had no reason to be; there were several weeks until the start of the school term.

 

Suki: T-that can’t be right. [Shocked] I was taken on the first day of the academic year.

 

Mine: Meaning that my memory stops several weeks prior to yours. [Biting lip] It therefore translates that at least two weeks went by with no one noticing my disappearance.

 

Suki: That can’t be true! [Shaking head] If a Ultimate student went missing then it would make national news!

 

Mine: Unless it was covered up. [Sad tone] If the people behind this can build a replicate of the school whilst kidnapping students then I doubt keeping it out the news is such a big jump in difficulty.

 

****The ramifications of Mines theorizing hit hard as the reality of our situation slowly began to dawn upon me. The complexity and very existence of this Killing Game illustrated that someone had gone to extraordinary lengths to obtain us in the first place. It was highly unlikely that they, therefore, would leave any possible rescue operations to chance. The conclusion was unavoidable; the fact that we had awoken to this nightmare meant that there would be no rescue.** **

 

Suki: [Dejected] So you’re telling me there’s no hope?

 

Mine: [Absent expression] The only hope is the one we make for ourselves. The positive side, if there is one, is that this is a game and games have strict rules. Fortunately for us, these are rules that the Monobear seems insistent on upholding.

 

Suki: In other words, we should be safe here for an extended period of time. [Excited] Even if the government is looking the other way, there’s no way our friends and families are going to keep quiet about this! We just need to hold on until help arrives.

 

Mine: [Looking away] I see you found your hope

 

Suki: Thanks Mine, I was feeling a little scared but this talk has actually made me feel a bit better.

 

Mine: [Smiling] I feel the same.

 

**_**Mine is a lot smarter than she lets on. As opposed to someone like me who is thinking about the current problems, Mine is analyzing the past to predict the future. If we’re going to make it out of here together then we will need someone like her to lead the way.** _ **

__

[Free time ends]

 

[Force move to Suki room]

****

****Acting according to Hirokos orders, I had spent some time observing and interacting with various individuals throughout the day. Despite her paranoid concerns, almost everyone appeared to be excited at the prospect of The Talent Show as opposed to plotting a second murder.** **

****

**_**The talent show seems to be working; everyone seems fired up to make it a success. Not only is it distracting us from the CuratorBears motive but it seems to be making us closer as a group.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Monobear: [Jumping up] SUPRISE!!!

 

**_**There should still be some time before we need to gather for the Despair Wheel reveal, maybe I could get some rest?** _ **

**_**** _ **

Monobear: Did you just ignore my jump scare? [Snarling] Earth to Suki, come in Suki.

**_**** _ **

****_I thought that yesterday and that was before-_ ** **

**_**** _ **

Monobear: PAY ME ATTENTION DAMN YOU!

 

Suki: [Rolling eyes] What are you doing here?

 

Monobear: My presence used to scare you but now you _bearly_  even react. [Sniffing] Is this what it’s like to be a washed up antagonist?

 

Suki: [Sitting on the bed] It’s a little late to be trying to draw sympathy considering everything you’ve done to us. What do you want?

 

Monobear: [Innocent posture] Isn’t it obvious? This is soooooo boring!

 

Suki: Since when do you get bored?

 

Monobear: I get bored when the story arc stops progressing. [Rambling] When was the last time you felt threatened? How about a dramatic reveal which shocked your fragile mind? [Fake crying] It’s been several days without any plot development so it’s only a matter of time before our viewers cancel their subscriptions!

 

Suki: I fail to understand how that’s a bad thing for us. [Distant expression] After all, if no one is dying then it just means we’re becoming stronger as a group.

 

Monobear: No no no, you’ve got it all wrong. [Pacing up and down] Of course people are still trying to commit a murder, that's a given. This has nothing to do with the next blackened; all that matters is the entertainment!

 

Monobear: [Brandishing claws] The whole point of a mascot is to be funny and cute so as to break up the monotony of daily life. What is this CuratorBear doing? [Snarling] He only shows us at predictable times and that’s just to do the standard lame motive section.

 

Suki: [Sighs] Is there a point to all this?

 

Monobear: Of course there is. I can’t just sit back and let our audience gradually lose interest. [Sinister expression] As such, I have a special present for everyone waiting in the Auditorium.

 

**_**Whatever this present is, it can’t be good.** _ **

 

Suki: Just to be clear, if you’re not in charge then why should I go?

 

Monobear: [Annoyed] Hey, I went to a lot of effort for this gimmick. [Stifling a laugh] I even told you last so you could be the final person to arrive.

 

Suki: [Concerned] Everyone's already there?

 

Monobear: Yep. Sticking to tradition then Suki Nishimoto will be the last to arrive. [Flirtatious pose] You don’t want to keep them waiting do you?

 

**_**It’s silly to fall for this obvious bait but if everyone has already gathered then I’d only end up inconveniencing Hiroko by staying.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: [Muttering] Just my luck.

**_**** _ **

[Force move to Auditorium]

****

****In the few hours since I had watched Tairas play, the auditorium had already begun its transformation in preparation for the grand Talent Show. From the initial standard and barren stage, there were now brightly coloured decorations in addition to a variety of props seemingly to be used for the other performances. Off the stage, a side banner made of sheets ran the length of the stairway as if to obscure the peripheral vision. The focus was now on the stage itself; a perfect venue situated for any performance. Such work and design could only have been done by someone of Yakumos talent and skill.** **

****

**_**The Auditorium looks pretty impressive but what the hell is that suppose to be!** _ **

**_**** _ **

[Talk to Taira]

 

Suki: So, erm, why is there a second version of you?

 

Taira: Good afternoon to you too Suki. [Heavy sigh] I presume you are referring to this cardboard cut out?

 

****Taira was standing next to a life sized cardboard version of herself. The art work wasn’t perfect having clearly been a rushed job, although from a large distance it might be possible to confuse it for the real thing.** **

****

Suki: I don’t-

 

Taira: It’s one of the special projects that I assigned to Yakumo. [Disappointed] I would have preferred it to have been a higher quality but then I suppose I should be grateful for at least this much.

 

 **_**Yakumo has been working tireless for this Talent Show so why does Taira have the right to send him on silly side quests?** _ ** **_**_  
_ ** _ **

 

Hikari: [Heavy sigh] Please refrain from assigning Yakumo redundant tasks, our limited time frame is bad enough-

 

Taira: Do not expect me to remain quiet whilst you falsely accuse me of petty lies. [Sneering] After all, it’s only because of you that I asked Yakumo to create this abomination in the first place.

 

Hikari: [Adjusting glasses] I beg your pardon?

 

Taira: In addition to organizing this entire event, as well as directing my own special performance, I now have to donate my time to your ‘therapy session’. As I can’t be in two places at once then this thing is required to ensure that no one slacks off in my absence.

 

****Noticing Tairas agitated state, Iwane strolled over to contribute to the discussion** **

 

Iwane: [Heavy sigh] It’s true. Whilst Taira is away performing her other duties, she leaves the cut out to watch Sumiko and myself practice. [Nervous glance at Cardboard Taira] If you ask me it’s a little creepy.

 

Taira: That’s why no one asked you. [Smiling] Judging by your reaction then it seems to be working.

 

**_**The cardboard Taira seems to have the same condescending and blank expression as the true version yet I can’t help but agree with Iwane. I wouldn’t want to be left alone in a room with that thing in case Taira asked Yakumo to install some secret cameras.** _ **

****

Namie: [Visibly bored] If everyone’s here then can we get this over with?

 

Mine: For future reference may I point out that Yachi is once again absent. Although at this point it’s no longer a surprise.

 

Suki: [Ignoring Mine] Did the Monobear tell anyone why he gathered us here?

 

Monobear: Why ask them when you can talk to the bear of the hour! [Clearing throat] Behold students as I’ve gathered you all here for a one time spectacular event!

 

Roku: Roku doubts that this will be spectacular.

 

Monobear: Down in front! [Blushing] Anyhow, I was so moved by the while Talent show gimmick that I decided to create a performance of my own.

 

Kiku: [Raising an eyebrow] I wonder, is the CuratorBear happy to let you do such things?

 

Monobear: [Brandishing claws] Who cares what that old fart thinks! He doesn’t care about anything other than history whereas I’m more of someone who creates history, ya’ know?

 

Hiroko: We understand your evil intentions. However if our presence is not compulsory then-

 

Monobear: Shut yer trap already. Of course it’s not compulsory but, then again, non-attendance is a death flag in itself.

 

**_**A death flag? In other words abstaining from this little performance might increase the chances of becoming the second victim…** _ **

 

Hikari: You are saying that a correlation exists between attendance of this performance and our survival?

 

Monobear: Ding ding ding, we have a winner. [Sinister] Who was it that said ‘Knowledge is power’?

 

Hiroko: It is unfortunate but I must order everyone to remain for this performance.

 

Namie: [Rubbing eyes] We’re all here so just get on with it.

 

Monobear: Everyone get seated as the performance of your lifetime is about to begin. [Giggling] Just call me the High-school Level Ultimate Director.

 

Taira: [Screwing up face] What the hell?

 

****Before Taira could continue her protests, the lights dimmed as we scrambled to our nearest seats. The Monobear had a certain flair for somehow managing to get his way despite the obstacles such as the CuratorBear or our general reluctance to cooperate. Seemingly, Hiroko had decided that the best course of action was to face the challenge head on and deal with the ramifications at a later point. Unsure as to the plausibility of this strategy, I had little alternative but to focus on the stage whereupon the show was about to start.** **

****

****To signal the official start of the Monobears show, he waddled across the stage with his own version of the clapper box which was promptly snapped. As the lights rose on the stage, a semi circle of Monobears wearing preschool clothing faded in positioned facing towards the audience.** **

****

ActorBear 1: [Pointing at the audience] Look guys, he thinks he’s actually HeroMan!

 

ActorBear 2: No way! [Sneering] Why does he keep dressing like that?

 

ActorBear 3: It’s so uncool. No wonder he doesn’t have any friends.

 

ActorBear 2: Come on, give us a pose already. What’s wrong? [Evil expression] If you’re going to look like that then you need to perform for us.

 

ActorBear 1: [Giggling] His family must be rich if they can spend money on outfits like that.

 

ActorBear 2: [Cracking knuckles] If that’s true then surely he can spare some money to buy his class mates some food.

 

ActorBear 3: He would only waste it on silly outfits so it’s for the best that we take it.

 

ActorBear 2: [Menacingly] You heard that, if you want things to be easy then hand over your lunch money before things get ugly.

 

****The scene itself had lasted for barely a minute before the lights faded to black signifying the end of the performance. In response, a meek and quiet applause echoed thorough the Auditorium although a quick glance revealed that the applause did not originate from any of us. Evidently the Monobear had wired in some clapping sound effects perhaps in a effort to make the experience seem more authentic.** **

****

Reiko: [Confused] Does anyone have a clue as to what’s going on?

 

Kiku: Perhaps the Monobear has gone crazy from his recent demotion.

 

Taira: [Concentrating] From what I can tell, it appears-

 

****Our whispers were instantly silenced as the Monobear returned back on the stage, once again with his clapperboard in hand. Ignoring our protests of confusion by snapping the clapperboard shut, it appeared that there was more to this performance than a single ambiguous scene. As the lights faded in on the stage the preschool Monobears had seemingly disappeared, replaced by a small group of elderly scattered Monobears whom were facing towards the audience.** **

****

-Minor applause-

 

AdultBear 1: [To AdultBear 2] I’m so proud of our little girl.

 

AdultBear 2: [Crying into handkerchief] She’s growing up so fast!

 

AdultBear 3: [Loudly clearing throat] I have a few points if I may? Whilst I thought most of the characters had potential, the overall plot seemed to drag especially in the final act.

 

AdultBear 4: Actually, reading though the first chapters I couldn’t help but notice that there are some serious punctuation and grammatical mistakes. [Tutting loudly] Unfortunately it completely ruined the immersion for me.

 

AdultBear 1: Watch your tone! [Standing up] She’s trying her best and considering this is her first release why don’t you give her a break!

 

AdultBear 3: It’s constructive feedback. [To the audience] Some further advice is to never invite your family to support you on private readings. [Sneering] It’s extremely unprofessional.

 

AdultBear 1: What’s unprofessional is shattering a little girls dreams!

 

AdultBear 2: [Grabbing AdultBear 1 hand] Calm down dear.

 

AdultBear 1: If this guy has a problem then lets take this outside and see what he has to say to my fist!

 

****My body was frozen solid as the lights faded from the stage. Proceeding immediately from the end of this second scene, the Monobear quickly ran across the stage holding up a sign simply stating: ‘intermission’. Evidently the performance of the Monobear was far from over but, whilst my body had begun to violently shake as my vision blurred, I was barely able to notice the scene transpiring before me.** **

****

Roku: [Scratching head] Roku is a little confused.

 

Reiko: Well Roku, I am _VERY_ confused. [Loudly] What is this suppose to be?

 

Kiku: There’s no point in attempting to understand what the Monobear is thinking. [Sighs] He’s crazy.

 

Yakumo: I s-suppose that some art is created t-to be abstract and vague so maybe-

 

Taira: [Fiercely] No director worth his salt would put together such a disjointed performance.

 

****As the confusion concerning the Monobears intentions spread throughout the group and inevitably led towards the start of a fresh debate, a weak and hoarse voice managed to find the courage to pass its way through my throat.** **

 

Suki: [Quietly] It was me…

 

Sumiko: Suki, are you feeling alright? [Concerned] You’re looking a little pale.

 

Hikari: [Flipping open notepad] I believe she has something to say.

 

Suki: [Louder] It was me. I don’t understand, I mean how could the Monobear….

 

Hiroko: [Sternly] Miss Nishimoto, if you an insight into this performance then it is necessarily to convey this to the group.

 

**_**How do I explain this? It’s impossible. How could the Monobear even know something like that in the first place...** _ **

 

Suki: I don’t, I mean I think-

 

Iwane: She means exactly what she said; it literally was her in the performance. [To Suki] That second scene, the one at the book reading, that was from you past wasn’t it?

 

Hikari: [Taken back] What! You can’t seriously be suggesting…

 

****The memory came flooding back without warning. It was my first real attempt at publishing a piece of fiction and, as such, I had invited my parents along for the moral support. Starting out as a hobby, enough readers had liked my material enough to encourage me to go to my local library in order to hold this public reading. Being a little sceptical and nervous, I was fortunate in that only a small group of people showed up. Whilst many from this group were friendly and encouraging, two individuals were extra critical perhaps thinking in their own way that they were helping. Regardless of their intentions, it was my father who got angry on my behalf and attempted to fight these critics. As such, my first public reading ended up in disaster with our family being banned from the premise. The experience was so bad I almost gave up on writing my stories for good.** **

****

**_**How could the Monobear know that about me. Not only that, but why would he even make a play about it?** _ **

****

Taira: [Breaking the silence] Judging from the position of the bears, I think that the audience is taking the place of the main character of each scene. [Biting lip] Such fourth wall breaking techniques are so over rated that only a hack would attempt to use it.

 

Suki: [Quietly] In other words, the scenes we are watching are from the perspective of one of us.

 

Kiku: So what we just witnessed was indeed Sukis memory…

 

Katai: [Biting thumb] Hold on, if that’s true then what was the first scene about?

 

Hiroko: I would suggest that the person was being bullied by his fellow peers. Seeing as how the scenes are apparently in the form of our memories, does anyone recall such a event?

 

****Scanning the seats around me, no one appeared ready to confirm our suspicions and claim the first scene as their own memory.** **

 

Mine: It’s possible this scene belongs to either Bokkai or Mototsune. After all, they are no longer here so would be unable to confirm.

 

Roku: Roku did hear the bears refer to that person as a ‘him’.

 

Suki: There’s another choice; Yachi. [Biting lip] It might explain why he’s hiding in his room.

 

Hikari: Yes, that would indeed account for his behavior if we consider that he has a past consisting of physical and mental abuse.

 

Namie: So we are confident that the Monobear is showing us scenes from our past. [Rolling eyes] What’s the point?

 

Kiku: I presume we are about to find out.

 

****The lights had once again started to fade and, across the stage, the Monobear gleefully walked across clapperboard in hand to signal the start of his third scene. In a similar way to before, the lights revealed a small group on Monobears arranged in a semi circle facing  loosely towards the audience. There were, however, several important differences when comparing this scene to the ones which preceded it. Instead of a single design shared among the bears, all the bears in this scene were wearing vastly detailed and contrasting outfits. In addition to this, there was a Monobear in the very centre of the stage upon which all the attention from the other Monobears were focus on.** **

****

UltimateBear 1: What is all this. [Backing away] You guys can’t seriously be…

 

UltimateBear 2: We had no choice. [Looking away] This was our only option…

 

UltimateBear 1: Got to hell! [Turning to face audience] You were suppose to be there for me!

 

Monobear: That’s right. The blackened for this case is none other than ** ***Censored*****. [Giggling] Such betrayal really fills my heart.

 

**_**Was that the Monobears voice just now? Why is he interacting with the scene?** _ **

 

UltimateBear 3: So it really was you. [Painful expression] Part of me was hoping it wasn’t true yet-

 

UltimateBear 2: No, that’s wrong. [Pointing at UltimateBear 1] If we had got the decision wrong then it would us who would be getting punished right now.

 

UlitmateBear 1: P-punished?

 

Monobear: That’s right. [Innocently] Why are you acting so surprised? After all, the punishment of the blackened is always the most anticipated event of the show!

 

UltimateBear 1: [Breaking down] H-how could this happen?

 

Monobear: All right then, lets get straight to the punishment!

 

UltimateBear 1:Why did you betray me? [Haunted expression] We were suppose to be brothers…

 

UltimateBear 4: Leave him alone! What kind of sick and twisted person would ask their brother to die for them?

 

UltimateBear 2: [Sadly] You have only yourself to blame.

 

UltimateBear 1: They just don’t get it. [To audience] They don’t understand us or what we’ve been through. Hell, you said that you would protect me until the very end. [Clenching fist] So why, why did you betray me?

 

****The hostility and tension form the scene before us was so apparent that my mind could only concentrate on what I was seeing as opposed to to questioning its absurd ramifications. Before the scene could continue, however, the lights instantly cut out to signal the end of the third performance.** **

****

Iwane: [Biting lip] Is this suppose to be some kind of joke?

 

Yakumo: I t-think this is real.

 

Hikari: [Pushing up glasses] So we are to conclude that this is not the first Killing game the Monobear has hosted.

 

Reiko: [Shaking head] I don’t understand.

 

Taira: If we follow the pattern that the scene is a recollection from one of our memories, then it follows that someone from our group has participated in a Killing Game before.

 

Hiroko: [Clearing throat] We will avoid baseless speculation and instead focus on the present. The Monobear is not yet finished with this performance.

 

**_**What other bomb shell could possibly be left? The very fact that someone in this room has been in a Killing Game before yet hasn’t mention it is essentially a disaster. Who in this room could possibly-** _ **

**_**** _ **

Monobear: That’s right! Think of it as a cameo appearance, or perhaps an episode that has a star guest in the opening credits. [Blushing] It really pumps up the numbers when-

 

Hiroko: I do not recall seeing another interlude sign. If this performance is finished then we shall be leaving immediately.

 

Monobear: Relax, I wouldn’t want to start my grand finale in the middle of a conversation. [Innocently] That would be rude of me.

 

Hikari: We will resume our conversation at a later point so-

 

Monobear: POPCORN! GET YOUR POPCORN! STRAIGHT OFF THE FRYER AND FOR A SPECIAL DISCOUNTED PRICE. LIMITED TIME ONLY FOLKS, GRAB EM WHILST THEIR HOT!

 

**_**The Monobear just does what ever he pleases, it’s so infuriating! Popcorn doesn’t even come from a fryer anyhow, who in their right mind-** _ **

**_**** _ **

Reiko: I’ll take a bag! All this talk about past memories is causing my brain to hurt.

 

**_**Don’t encourage the Monobear, it only makes things worse…** _ **

 

Monobear: [Blushing] My first customer! It’s times like these that-

 

Katai: WE REFUSE YOUR OFFERING OF UNHEALTHY SNACKS!

**_**** _ **

Reiko: [Ashamed] On second thought, I suppose I could always eat later.

 

Roku: Roku would actually like to try these ‘Fried popcorn’.

 

Monobear: All right! Before the loud mouth interrupts I just need your payment of 5 Monokuma coins.

 

**_**What on earth is it talking about now?** _ **

 

Roku: Monokuma coins? [Tilting head] Roku does not understand.

 

Monobear: The Monokuma coins? [Confused] The prize money you get for interacting with objects and completing the trials?

 

Kiku: This place is stupid enough with listening to the your ridiculous talk. Just get on with the performance.

 

Monobear: [Nervous] B-but if no one is receiving Monokuma coins for their participation t-then the game isn’t interactive enough! Without interaction…

 

Hiroko: I have heard enough. The Monobear has no intention of finishing this performance so if everyone-

 

Monobear: [Snarling] Watch that mouth of yours young lady. [Baseball bat in hand] If you want to see the end so bad then pay attention whilst I go have a word with the person in charge over user interaction.

**_**** _ **

****Having finished spouting his final dialogue of nonsense, the Monobear disappeared into the shadows as the lights began to rise on the stage for the final time. As the image came into focus, two Monobears imitating a young couple took centre stage. The young couple appeared to tied down to separate chairs yet the culprit behind this action was apparently not present.** **

****

FatherBear: [Sadly] I always knew this day would come.

 

MotherBear: [Tears running down her face] You don’t understand, it wasn’t our decision to make! We would never-

 

FatherBear: No, that’s not entirely right. [Determined] We may not have made the decision but we benefited from it. We had the chance to speak out yet we held our silence. [Sadly] I suppose that’s a crime in itself.

 

MotherBear: P-please. You don’t have to do this. [Hysterical] We have money, and lots of food! P-please, just take anything that you want.

 

FatherBear: Calm down dear, we need to-

 

MotherBear: We’re going to die, we’re going to die. [Screaming] I DON’T WANT TO-

 

****The scene suddenly cut into darkness with the sudden silence occupying the Auditorium feeling obtrusive and forbearing. As the lights return after a brief few seconds interlude, the MotherBear was now slanted in the chair with blood visibly dripping onto the floor.** **

****

FatherBear: The throat slasher. [Hollow laughter] I guess it all makes sense now.

 

FatherBear: I don’t blame you for this you know. It wouldn’t be proper. [Coughing] In fact, if I could go back and change things then I would.

 

FatherBear: Let me guess, this isn’t what you were expecting. [Crying] Trust me, there’s nothing you can do to me that I haven’t already done to myself. Perhaps it’s even better this way.

****

****The chilling and quiet dialogue steaming from the FatherBear was suddenly undercut by distant footsteps. Apparently the Monobear was able to use external sounds for his performances too. As if responding to these footsteps, the FatherBears face transformed from resigned to desperate.** **

****

FatherBear: I know I don’t have the right to say this but I can’t stop myself. [Pleading] Please spare my little Dahlia-chan. She’s innocent in all of this and she deserves the right to-

****

****For a second and final time, the lights cut out in the middle of the characters dialogue as if to signify their apparent and abrupt end. This suspicion was confirmed whereupon the lights faded in to reveal the FatherBears throat had been slashed in a similar manner to that of the MotherBear. With the silence emanated from the stage for a short period, my brain tried to process as to what the scene before me was trying to convey. As the lights began to fade to black, I drew a deep sigh of relief celebrating the end to whatever ordeal we had just gone through.** **

****

Sumiko: This is…

 

Hikari: [Standing up] Absurd! You can’t seriously be suggesting-

 

Taira: The four scenes have certain similarities in that all the scenes are reenactments of our past memories.

 

Iwane: It’s a lot worse than that. [Shaking head] The audiences perspective isn’t from that of an outsiders but instead from the person who’s memory it belongs to.

 

Reiko: What are you saying?

 

Kiku: The first scene most likely belonged to Yachi, whereas the second scene is confirmed to have been from Suki. The third scene indicates that someone here was a member of a previous Killing Game, but to top it off…

 

Monobear: [Fanfare in background] As per tradition, I have the pleasure of revealing the shocking twist that there is indeed a serial killer among the group. [Smiling] I wonder who it could possibly be.

 

Iwane: T-that’s insane. No way someone here…

 

Monobear: But it’s true! [Satisfied] Ah, the look on their faces when they realize that someone in their group is nothing but a cold blooded killer!

 

Namie: [Walking out] I’ve heard enough.

 

Mine: Where exactly do you think you’re going?

 

Namie: To my room. [Bored expression] I’m finished for the evening.

 

Mine: [Raising an eyebrow] Is our leader alright with this behavior?

 

Hiroko: [Lost for words] I…..

 

Kiku: It’s almost night time. [Heavy sigh] The CuratorBear will be here soon for the Despair Wheel and he wouldn’t-

 

****Namie, seemingly having enough drama for one night, continued her premature exit from the Auditorium without giving any indication of her intention to return.** **

****

Monobear: [Horrified] What have I done? How could I be so cruel as to divide the group in such a terrible fashion?

 

Reiko: Shut up, we all know that this is going exactly according to your plan.

 

Monobear: Who knows. [Sneaking away] Anyway, I should be going seeing as how _he_  is on the way.

 

****Melting away from our presence, the Monobear had once again fulfilled his function of ruining whatever harmony we had been trying to build together as a group. The introduction of the CuratorBear had seemingly no effect on the Monobears desire for despair.** **

 

Sumiko: [Heavy sigh] Just when I thought this evening couldn’t get any worse, we now have to deal with the CuratorBear.

 

****As if perfect timing, the moment we were free of the Monobear and his sinister scheming was the moment that his Americanized counterpart appeared on the centre of the stage.** **

 

CuratorBear: [Bowing] Welcome y’all. I couldn’t help but notice my unofficial partner has been making a nuisance of himself this evening. [Clenching hat] To think he would resurrect the old serial killer trope… my sincerest apologies.

 

Kiku: [Snapping] We aren’t in the mood for games so just get on with it.

 

**_**I think Kiku speaks on behalf of all of us when she says we just want this night over and done with. I can only deal with so much…** _ **

 

Hiroko: [Clearing throat] Before we proceed, I would like to make a suggestion.

 

CuratorBear: Well, I am certainly obliged to hearing such a request [evil smile] although I cant make any promises on this here outcome.

 

Hiroko: Regardless of the punishment, I would like to volunteer to be the individual on the receiving end.

 

****Stunned by Hirokos revelation, the group stared mouth opened at the sheer ridiculousness of her request. As leader, we had entrusted Hiroko to find a solution towards ending the motive yet putting herself in harms way was not a resolution that most of the group found to be satisfactory.** **

 

Mine: [Laughing hysterically] That’s a joke right? No one could be that dumb-

 

Hiroko: I am sincere in my request. [Standing proudly] As leader I am willing to risk myself for the benefit of this group.

 

CuratorBear: [Shredding a tear] Now then young lady, that speech was mighty well spoken and all but the answer is a firm,and resounding, NO!

 

Kiku: [Tutting] You should have known that it wouldn’t be that easy.

 

CuratorBear: [Giggling] There’s no fun to be had when the odds are predetermined. In order to make this here game more exciting, it is my precious duty to ensure that everyone’s life is on the line!

 

****Reeling in a sinister laughing from his own proclamation, the television located in the Auditorium sprang to life with the image on the screen showing a similar roulette wheel from a few days prior. There was, however, a noticeably difference to the icons of our faces whereupon Bokkai and Motostunes had seemingly been replaced.** **

****

CuratorBear: The sharper amongst y’all may have noticed a few changes to this here wheel. To avoid repeating the failure of the first spin, I have replaced the Blackened and victim with the Monobear and my very own super special icon. [Evil smile] Things will be a little more interesting if there’s a chance y’all can win a prize if your luck is right.

 

Yakumo: A p-prize? What-

 

Kiku: No one cares, just spin the stupid wheel.

 

****With a grateful and sinister expression, the CuratorBear turned his attention to the television screen whereupon the roulette wheel had already begun to spin. Watching nervously as the icons of our group went round and round the boards, I unconsciously held my breath in anticipation of the revelation for tonight's victim. As the wheel slowly grinned to a halt, a guilty expression washed over my face as I realized the icon that had been selected did not belong to me. Instead, a panicked looking Reiko began backing away as if what came next was anyway avoidable.** **

****

CuratorBear: [Sinister expression] Looks like we have tonights sacrifice.

 

Sumiko: [Stepping in front of Reiko] I have no intention of letting you harm this innocent girl.

 

Hiroko: [Also stepping in the way] I demand you reconsider my earlier proposal immediately.

 

****Separated by the authoritative and intimidating stances from arguably the two best fighters in our group, a flicker of hope began to rise that perhaps Reiko could be saved from her fate.** **

 

CuratorBear: Is no one interested as to what the other wheel landed on? [Holding paw to mouth] It’s quite the doozy ya know.

 

Hikari: It does not matter to them as they have made their intentions clear. [Fierce stare] You will not be harming Reiko tonight.

 

CuratorBear: It’s disappointing that you think my motive is an optional extra. [Brandishing claws] Allow me to demonstrate.

 

****Moving with lightning speed, the CuratorBear zipped through the crowd whilst easily bypassing the opposition in the form of Hiroko and Sumiko. With a cracking thump, the CuratorBear came to an abrupt halt by colliding head first with Reikos left leg.** **

****

Reiko: [Screaming in pain] Ahhhhhhhhhh!

 

****Despite being too slow as to stop the CuratorBear, Sumiko was at least able to catch a stunned Reiko before she hit the ground.** **

****

Hiroko: Mr Fusa, I need you to-

 

Katai: [Swooping up Reiko] I’m on it.

 

Sumiko: We’re heading to the medical bay now.

 

Reiko: M-my leg. [Quivering] Is it… is it alright?

 

****A stunned and dazed Reiko was unceremoniously carried out of the room with the bone from her leg extruding outside the skin. A wave of nausea passed as I contemplated the practicality of the medical assistance on offer. Regardless of the equipment in the room, without the knowledge present to use it then it might as well be broken beyond repair.** **

****

Mine: It’s a good thing her pet Raven isn’t around. [Smiling] If he were here then the situation would be a lot worse.

 

Taira: This is hardly the time for stating what could have happened. [To Hiroko] This can’t be allowed to continue.

 

Hiroko: [Defiantly] Rest assured that the Council of Hope is taking steps to-

 

Kiku: Taking steps? How is running a stupid talent show suppose to stop this?

 

Hiroko: I understand your frustration but will not accept any snide remarks. [Folding arms] Now that the CuratorBear is finished you are all required to return to your rooms.

 

Suki: I really don’t think-

 

Hiroko: [Growling] Everyone to their rooms immediately!

 

****Glancing at the stage, the CuratorBear was looking down upon us with a cruel and snide smile as the growing sense of hopelessness filling my body was but all too familiar. Replaying everything that happened in just the previous hour, it was clear that there was nothing in which I could accomplish by remaining in the Auditorium. The only choice was to obey Hirokos orders and trust that someone else would be able to provide a solution to our dilemma. As such, I was among the first from what remained of our group to leave the Auditorium and head towards the sanctuary of my room.** **

****

[Force move to Sukis room]

****

**_**Kiku is right, we can’t keep avoiding the issue. The CuratorBears motive may not be exciting or engaging like the Monobear claims but at least it is fulfilling its function of filling us with fear. It’s only a matter of time before it’s my icon displayed on the screen and if I’m unlucky enough to be punished by death then there’s nothing we can do stop it.** _ **

**_**** _ **

****Adding to the ever increasing list of urgent issues, the performance by the Monobear undermined everything we had been working so hard to achieve. The odds were high that someone in the group had participated in one if these games before, a fact that immediately crushed any feelings of hope by further illustrating that there is no escape. Adding on the problematic existence of a serial killer was the cherry on top as the problems kept piling on top of each other with each being significantly more troublesome than its previous incarnation.** **

****

Announcements: Ding-dong, ding-dong! Ding-dong, ding-dong!

 

CuratorBear: Attention y’all! My watch here tells me that it is now 10 pm, meaning that this here museum is officially in night-time. You rest those weary heads of yours.

****

**_**Deep breathes Suki, you are trapped with a group of Ultimates. You just need to trust them in that they will eventually find a way out of this nightmare.** _ **

**_**** _ **

****Yet the adivce given to myself was contradictory by its very nature. With proof regarding the lies and hidden truths in my so called class mates, how was I suppose to trust someone who potentially had already positioned the knife ready to strike behind my back? Scared and alone, I let the encroaching darkness take me mind for a temporary retrieve from the twisted reality I had come to know as Daily life.** **

****

****

****-Monokuma Theatre-** **

 

CuratorBear: Let me tell y’all a story from my home country. Once upon a time, there was a young man who, after being egged on by friends of his, proceeded to get his fortune read at a travelling circus who just so happened to be in town.

 

CuratorBear: Despite payin’ good money for this here service, the response from the fortune teller only revealed one thing: the man was destined to die in the town to their immediate left.

 

CuratorBear: Now all his friends found it to be hilarious but our protagonist had a different opinion so to speak. To overcome this here fate, all he had to do was travel far far away. So, after selling all his possessions and property, our hero headed out in the opposite direction into this brave new world.

 

CuratorBear: Years passed as he traveled form village to village, telling his tale in the hopes that one day the world would know him as the man who cheated death.

 

CuratorBear: Unfortunately, he died several years later in the same town as the fortune teller had foretold. Turns out that this here planet is round so walking in a straight line eventually gets you right back where you started.

 

CuratorBear: The moral of this here tale? If you think the world is flat then you get what’s coming to y’all.

****


	19. Echoes of Despair - (Ab)normal Day 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another build of tension and unresolved questions.
> 
> Chapter 2 is gradually drawing to a close with the Talent Show on the horrizon. Get excited!

_The next morning…_ ****

__ ****

Announcements: Ding-dong, ding-dong! Ding-dong, ding-dong!

 

CuratorBear: Rise and shine bastards! It’s the start of a brand new day so let’s make it one for the history books!

 

****Taking a few minutes to organize my mind, I tried to recall everything that had happened over the previous few days. Starting with the strange mark on my body which directly corresponded with that crazy nightmare, along then came the reveal of the CuratorBear and his deceptively malignant motive. Proceeding from there, our captivate life started to look hopeful with Hiroko taking charge to compensate for the loss of Mototsune yet she was unable to do anything to prevent either the CuratorBears motive or the sudden theatrical performance provided by the Monobear. To say that the last few days had been uneventful was a gross understatement.** **

****

**_**That play wasn’t just a standard performance; the Monobear knew exactly how my first open book reading session went including the exact conversations that took place. How on earth did he know how that happened in such detail? Not only that, but if I accept that the Monobear is telling then truth then what does that say about the rest of the performance? I find it hard to believe that someone in this group was trapped in a previous Killing Game let alone someone being a cold blooded killer.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: [Mumbling] The Monobear is just trying to divide us, it’s the only logical explanation. [Heavy sigh] I hope Reikos doing okay.

**_**** _ **

****Avoiding the mind games set out by the Monobear, I made the mental effort to clear my head in order to focus on the upcoming day. Jumping out of bed with a new founded determination, I headed towards the Cafeteria to follow up with Reiko and the rest of the group.** **

**_**** _ **

[Exit Sukis room]

****

[Speak to Roku]

 

Suki: Roku, it’s good to see a friendly face. [Confused] Aren’t you running late to help Katai with breakfast?

 

Roku: Roku has indeed been helping out with morning breakfast these past few days. [Avoiding eye contact] For today, he has stepped aside for Yakumo to assist instead.

 

Suki: Just because Yakumo is helping out then that doesn’t mean you aren’t welcomed. Why would Katai…

 

**_**Katai has the tendency to act as the older brother to most of the group, especially towards the more vulnerable members such as Yakumo. Is this his way of restraining Yakumo so he doesn’t overdo it on the Talent Show?** _ **

 

Roku: Roku believes that Yakumo has developed an unhealthy focus with the Talent Show. [Staring at the floor] If Roku were present then he would have an excuse to reject Katais offer.

 

Suki: So Katai asked you to avoid the Kitchen?

 

Roku: Of course not. [Folding arms] Roku may not be accustomed to the politics of the group but he is able to make decisions for himself.

 

****I was unable to deny that last nights transformation of the Auditorium could have only been accomplished by tiring work on behalf of Yakumo. With Tiara and Hiroko breathing down his neck, the possibility that he might crumble under the pressure of a tireless task in such a short time frame might be significantly higher than I had previously thought. In their own way, both Katai and Roku were able to support the group in a manner which I had not considered.** **

**_**** _ **

Suki: [Laughing] I keep being surprised by just how much you’ve changed over the last few days. You’re definitely someone I can rely upon. [Clearing throat] Say Roku, what did you make of last night and the Monobears performance?

 

Roku: [Scratching head] Roku isn’t great with this kind of… stuff. As such he will be putting his faith in people such as yourself.

 

Suki: People like me?

 

Roku: Yes. [Confused] You are a member of the Council of Hope?

 

Suki: I mean I have the title but-

 

Roku: [Intense stare] You are the individual Roku is indebted to for having saved his life with your actions during the trial. [Puffing out chest] It’s because of you that Roku wants to do his part to help the group.

 

Suki: [Blushing] We need all the help we can get so, on behalf of the council, we appreciate your efforts.

 

**_**Roku may be right in that I have an important role to play. Either way I should focus on getting to the Cafeteria and checking up on Reiko.** _ **

**_**** _ **

****[Enter Cafeteria]** **

****

****The Cafeteria was sparsely occupied when contrasted to yesterday, although this was hardly a surprise when considering the mounting tension provided by the Monobears. As a result, it was relatively easy to spot Reiko who was sitting on a table by herself despite worried glances being thrown across the room by the other inhabitants. Confused by the scene before me, I hesitantly approached Reiko before realizing the reasoning for the rooms layout. Mr Raven-san, who had not been present for Reikos punishment last night, was in a particularly foul mood and squawked threateningly until my course was subsequently changed.** **

****

Suki: [Loudly across the hall] Are you feeling alright?

 

****Responding to my inquiry with a small nodding gesture, it was easy to notice the subtle changes in Reikos overall appearance. With her face pale as a ghost, in addition to her hunched over posture, it appeared as though the CuratorBears punishment had taken a mental toll as well as a physical one. On the bright side, her leg looked to have been professional taken care of by resting easily in a make shift cast alongside a walking stick.** **

**_**** _ **

Sumiko: [Gesturing to sit beside her] Do not look so disheartened; Mr Raven-san is refusing to allow anyone near Reiko this morning.

 

Mine: [Stifling a yawn] He’s probably just feeling guilty about not being there to protect her last night.

 

Kiku: It’s most likely for the best as any physical attacks on the bears aren’t permitted. [Biting lip] Broken bones will heal but punishments by the Monobear tend do be permanent.

 

Taira: Yet if attacking the bears is not an option, and preventing the Despair Wheel from happening is impossible, then what exactly are suppose to be doing?

 

Monobear: I can answer that one! [Evil expression] It’s simple, just kill another student and get your hands on a free one way ticket out of here.

 

****As per tradition, the Monobear had appeared on cue to offer brutal banter in response to a rhetorical question. After winding through so many dramatic entrances, it appeared as though the Monobear was now content to sneak in and out the room when the temptation arose.** **

****

Sumiko: Do not underestimate us, [tensely] continuing with this game is not an option that anyone here is considering.

 

Kiku: It’s not like I agree with this family friendly nonsense but Sumiko has a point. [Hands on hip] The chances of winning a trial as the blackened are low enough to give even the most ruthless person a pause.

 

Monobear: Hey, are you saying this game is rigged? Just because we’ve invested a lot of time and money into this project doesn’t mean there can’t be a early winner. [Winking at the screen] Premature endings have their own special kind of despair.

 

Mine: [Pouting] It’s not enough to point a gun to our heads and tell us to create the perfect murder.

 

Taira: I believe she is referring to a metaphorical gun [shaking head] yet she has a point. If you want the plot to drive a story forward then you need to give your characters more motive than simply fear.

 

Monobear: Didn't you see the spoiler tags? [Evil expression] It’s a mystery game and my performance yesterday should give you enough curiosity to keep the game going!

 

Yakumo: H-how do we know that wasn’t a lie?

 

Monobear: Hey, I don’t joke around when it comes to the serious stuff; the scenes were based on real life events after all. Wait, did I forget to say that… [horrified expression] I need to grab my lawyer before I get sued!

 

****Fleeing the room in a distressed manor, the Monobear had accomplished his goal of reminding everyone about last nights transgressions and souring the already downbeat atmosphere inside the Cafeteria.** **

 

Mine: Perhaps-

 

Hiroko: [Standing up calmly] I hear your frustrations and assure you that they will be addressed in due time. We are, however, currently waiting on the rest of the group before we can begin this mornings announcements.

 

****Glancing around the room, the missing faces from our usual roster were: Katai, Yachi, Namie and Iwane. Given Yachis recent tardiness then we only had to wait for three more students to arrive.** **

 

Sumiko: Katai is currently searching for Yachi [nervously playing with her hair] although I still find it troubling that he has yet to emerge from his room since the trial.

 

Yakumo: I t-think I saw his door close this morning on my way to breakfast.

 

Hikari: [Stunned] Are you telling us that you saw Yachi earlier this morning?

 

Yakumo: I only s-saw his door shut.

 

Hikari: Then we are unable to make any definitive conclusions. Please withhold all comments that do not assist in solving the issues at hand.

 

Yakumo: S-sorry.

 

Reiko: [Softly] It’s something though.

 

Kiku: He’s already had missing for several days. [Concerned] The longer this goes on then the worse things might be.

 

Taira: [Shrugging shoulders] I guess some people just can’t handle the spot light.

 

****The moment upon which the conversation began grinding to a halt was when Katai warily entered the Cafeteria with a concerned expression on his face. Although it had been only a few days since being punished by the CuratorBear, Katai had been able to move freely without any obvious form of repercussion. Despite this, it appeared as the mental fatigue from putting up a brave face was beginning to take it’s toll when contrasting this entrance from his usual loud and boisterous self.** **

****

Katai: [To Hiroko] I’m afraid there’s still no answer. I left some fresh breakfast by his door in case he needs it.

 

Hiroko: Understood. For now, at least, we will have to continue in his absence. [Clearing throat] Let us start this mornings meeting.

 

Suki: [Concerned] Shouldn’t we wait for Iwane and Namie?

 

Hiroko: If Mr Ito has returned to his previous tardy behavior then I’m afraid it can’t be helped. [Hands on hips] In contrast, Miss Fujikawas absence is unfortunate but I always considered this to be a possibility given her troublesome nature.

 

****Hirokos blunt observation caused a few confused glances to be shared among the group. Whilst Namie and Iwane had a history of unsocial tendencies, it was strange to see Hiroko ready to dismiss them so easily.** **

 

Hikari: [Noticing our confusion] Neither Namie or Iwane have been the most friendly and team orientated individual. The council believes that acting in ones own interests is counterproductive so therefore any absence will not inhibit the function provided by the morning session.

 

**_**Since when did we decide that? Namie did strike me the other day so it’s not like we’re best friends yet I can’t help but feel this decision is being too hasty.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Hiroko: So my first order is to once again mention the compulsory therapy sessions. [Handing out sheets of paper] On this sheet you will find your appointed time slot upon which I must insist you stick to. There is to be no swapping regardless of inconvenience.

 

Kiku: Are we still doing this? [Annoyed] I thought we vetoed the therapy idea yesterday.

 

Mine: [Rolling eyes] It’s a shame that voting doesn’t work in a dictatorship.

 

Hiroko: The therapy session is now crucial to aid in our survival. Miss Suou will be continuing to treat for trauma in addition to a new task of screening for the serial killer in this group.

 

Taira: Whoa! [Standing up] So now we are all being suspected of being serial killers? I’m not enjoying this insane plot twist.

 

Iwane: I’m going to have to agree with Taira on this. [Serious expression] These therapy sessions are likely to do more harm than good.

 

****Standing by the entrance to the Cafeteria, Iwane had managed to sneak in during Hirokos announcement without anyone realizing. The boyish worried expression that was on face just yesterday had been replaced with a hardened determined glare.** **

****

Hiroko: Mr Ito, you are tardy for this mornings session. [Folding arms] What do you have to say for yourself.

 

Iwane: [Losing determined posture] I just… woke up late. That’s not-

 

Hiroko: I do not want excuses from someone who has rudely interrupted our meeting. [Stern voice] These sessions are mandatory and I expect full cooperation in the future.

 

Iwane: [Biting lip] I’m sorry Hiroko but I won’t be cooperating with this any longer.

 

Hiroko: I do not have time for games. Take a seat and be patient whilst-

 

Iwane: I’m being serious about this. [Stepping forward] I have no intention of following you as our leader.

 

Hiroko: I do not care for your opinions. Sit down and-

 

Iwane: I didn’t come here to argue about semantics. [Raising his voice] It’s in the groups best interest to select a new leader with immediate effect.

 

**_**Well, I didn’t see this happening.** _ **

 

Mine: How delightful! The growing discontent for the leader is leading towards fighting and the eventual withdrawal of said leader. [Smiling innocently] Is anyone else getting a feeling of Déjà vu?

 

Taira: [Yawning] Repeated story lines are hardly dramatic.

 

Hiroko: I have anticipated that this was a possible outcome. [Fighting stance] I will not relinquish my role as leader regardless of what any member of this group has to say. If you wish to stop me then you will have to fight me.

 

Iwane: Fight you? [Snorting] Don't be ridiculous, I’m not going to hit a girl.

 

Hiroko: If you do not plan on fighting back then this matter is not worth discussing. [Clenching fist] I am willing to use force in order to ensure that people follow the rules. Do you still plan on resisting me?

 

Iwane: If you’re asking if I plan on backing down then I refuse. [Pointing dramatically] We can’t follow you Hiroko.

 

Hiroko: Very well then, it appears you have made your decision. [Approaching Iwane] Everyone please provide us some space.

 

****Baffled by this sudden turn in events, the middle of the Cafeteria floor was promptly cleared as per Hirokos instructions.** **

 

Sumiko: [Separating Iwane and Hiroko] This has gone far enough. If we are to beat the Monobear and CuratorBear then we need to act as a team.

 

**_**Sumiko has a point in that the Monobears are probably laughing at us right now. The whole point of the motives were to turn us against each other so why exactly is Iwane doing this? I could have sworn he said something about trusting Hiroko the other day…** _ **

 

Kiku: Sumiko is right, why don’t you both cool down.

 

Hiroko: Do not take me for a fool! [Gritting teeth] I watched everyone select Mr Okada to be our leader only to immediately proceed to mock him for his efforts. [Intense stare] Whilst some of you began actively plotting to kill and betray, he was the only one trying to do what was in the best interest of the group.

 

Hiroko: All you people were ever interested in was your obsession with winning, upon which you were willing to take him down for your own selfish ego. [Sneering] Even worse, the ones among you who called yourself his friend but did nothing as he struggled and suffered before your very eyes.

 

****Whatever feelings Hiroko had repressed since the discovery of Mototsunes body had seemingly been unleashed as everyone couldn’t help but stare in disbelief as Hiroko continued her devastating home truths.** **

 

Hiroko: I will not let the same fate fall for me that became of Mr Okada. [Clenching fist] I will not let you break apart the group for your own selfish reasons and nor will I give anyone the opportunity to kill. [Glaring at Iwane] If you wish to stop me Mr Ito then you will have to do so by overcoming me with force!

 

Sumiko: T-this is going way too far.

 

Katai: [Placing hand on Sumikos shoulder] We should let this happen.

 

Hikari: You suggest that we should allow this spectacle to continue?

 

Yakumo: S-someone stop them!

 

Katai: [Painful expression] It’s better that this happens in a public setting where it won’t go too far.

 

**_**Katai might be right. If whatever is happening at the moment is unavoidable then it’s best we let it happen with witnesses around.** _ **

 

Hiroko: If that is the case [nodding at Katai] then I trust you to be a impartial third party.

 

Katai: Understood.

 

****Despite reluctance from the majority of the group, it appeared as thought the clash between Hiroko and Iwane was now inevitable. The large gap in the middle of the Cafeteria served as the arena for the fight; both Iwane and Hiroko stood at opposites ends in position for the match to begin.** **

 

Iwane: [Fighting stance] Please don’t make me do this.

 

Hiroko: You should have obeyed my instructions. [Raising fists] I will not let him die in vain.

 

 ****Despite the limited arena that was the cafeteria, both Iwane and Hiroko gave enough room to each other in order to maneuver perhaps as if giving their opponent one last chance to back down. Iwane, w**** ****earing lose brown trousers with a green army jacket alongside his short black hair, gave off the impression that he was well versed in survival combat. Meanwhile, Hiroko was still wearing her suit of armor that she had yet to have removed before another person. Despite armor not likely being able to assist in a hand to hand combat due to it’s weight, Hiroko had no problem moving with the speed to easily surpass Iwane. For a hyped conflict, the end was instant and premature.** **

****

Iwane: [Collapsed on the floor] Gah!

 

Hiroko: You have been bested; fall in line.

 

Iwane: [Getting to his feet] Like hell I will.

 

****Moving in for a rematch, Iwane was once again easily upended. As if the first fight was a means of working out Iwanes true strength, Hiroko had arrived at the conclusion that the result was never going to be any different other than a easy victory for herself.** **

****

Hiroko: [Sighing] It appears as though I overestimated your combat abilities. Someone like you could never hope to best me in single combat.

 

Iwane: [Clenching fists] Fine but it doesn’t have to be me. All that matters is that you’re not in charge of leading the group.

 

Hiroko: [Shaking head] I do not understand this destructive logic.

 

****Twisting his head around, Iwane glanced desperately at the individuals gathered in the Cafeteria for support.** **

 

Iwane: Roku, I need you to take her down.

 

Roku: Roku? [Backing away] He isn’t too sure if-

 

Hiroko: Stand down Roku. [Sneering] To demand someone else fight on your behalf is devoid of all honour.

 

Iwane: To hell with honour. [Pleading] Everyone else understands though, right? We can’t continue to keep things going like this. It’s only a matter of time before-

 

Hiroko: That is none of your concern. Acknowledge me as leader and return to your docile state.

 

Iwane: Katai! [Desperate] Help me out here, surely you can see how this is going to play out.

 

Katai: I’m sorry but I can’t betray Hiroko.

 

Iwane: Sumiko, you’re a soldier right? You could take her in a fight if you-

 

Sumiko: [Sadly] I do not think that’s a good idea. Please just stop this.

 

Kiku: Give it up Iwane. The only people here who could physically stop Hiroko aren’t going to help you. At this point your only embarrassing yourself.

 

Iwane: If no one else has the guts to stand up to her then that leaves me no choice.

 

****With renewed energy, Iwane lunged in for a final bout with the unimpressed Hiroko. After a brief flurry of blows, Iwane appeared to have gained the initiative with his sudden surprise attack. Unfortunately, Hiroko simply weathered the storm before responding with a devastating blow knocking Iwane aside as if it was mere childs play.** **

****

Hiroko: The matter is hereby settled. [Triumphantly] Everyone is to continue with preparation for the talent show whilst attending their designated slot for the session with Miss Suou. [Walking away] This meeting is finished.

 

****As Hiroko exited the Cafeteria alone, a moment of silence passed the group as the confusion of the scene before us had taken everyone by surprise. Reiko, who had silently observed the spectacle before her, quietly and abruptly followed Hiroko out the room. Despite some mediocre attempts to attract her attention, her despondent attitude partnered with the menacing gaze of Mr Raven-san ensured she left alone. Establishing a pattern, the group gradually decreased in number as a response to the sheer overwhelming negativity surrounding the mornings meeting.** **

****

Kiku: [Helping Iwane up] Was that really necessary? I know things aren’t looking great but-

 

Iwane: I thought you of all people would understand. If we continue like this…

 

Kiku: I’m not saying your logic is flawed but the only time you should threaten with force is when you know that you have the advantage.

 

Iwane: Great advice. [Snorting] Next time try telling before I do something stupid.

 

Kiku: I’m good but I’m not that good. [Heavy sigh] If you ask me I think you’re a lost cause.

 

Suki: Why did you do it? [Quietly] I thought you trusted her?

 

Kiku: [To Suki] I forgot you were still here. Funny how you didn’t step in to help your friend when he needed it. Now that I think about it, don’t you have another council meeting to attend to?

 

Iwane: Be nice Kiku. [Biting lip] You said it yourself, this was my fault and mine alone.

 

Kiku: [Leaving stylishly] The day I take orders from you will be the day when you actually land a blow on Hiroko.

 

Iwane: [Muttering under his breath] I did land a blow on her though.

 

Suki: You didn’t answer my question. What on earth was all that about?

 

Iwane: It’s…personal. [Scratching head] Sorry Suki, even if I wanted to tell you I wouldn’t because of the whole council thing.

 

Suki: [Tutting] A few days ago you said you trusted Hiroko and myself yet here you are fighting one and keeping secrets from the other.

 

Iwane: Actually I said I wanted to trust you not that I actually did. [Grinning] Besides, you totally ignored me after that.

 

**_**Looking at his ridiculous boyish grin it’s impossible to think just a few minutes ago he was defiantly rebelling against Hiroko. If only his character was more consistent.** _ **

 

Iwane: [Walking away] I’ve got to run and attend the rehearsal with Taira. The last thing I need is to get beaten up twice in the same day.

 

****Despite arguing against Hiroko to the point of willing to risk combat, Iwane clearly had every intention of continuing along with the Talent Show. As I pondered the hypocritical mystery that was Iwane, I suddenly came to the realization that I was now standing alone in the Cafeteria.** **

****

**_**Things are going from bad to worse but, despite everything, I’m still a council member. As per Hirokos orders, I should probably go around to see every-ones progress for the Talent Show.** _ **

 

[Free Time]

 

[Enter Cafeteria]

 

Suki: Hi Katai, are you busy or-

 

Katai: GREETINGS SUKI! [Flustered] I mean, hi! Guess I was in my only little world there for a second…

 

****As Katais booming voiced echoed throughout the Cafeteria, it struck me that, given how frequently he was prone to shouting, perhaps I should have adapted to this quirk by now. Either way, between Katai getting flustered and myself recoiling from his loud response then this interaction had already started in a unfavorable fashion.** **

****

**_**I feel a little bad for startling him, should I stick around and try to make amends?** _ **

 

 ****Would you like to spend some time with Katai?** ** **_**YES** _ ** ****NO** **

 

Suki: [Looking away] I was looking for a way to pass the time so if you have any ideas or, you know, anything…

 

Katai: Ideas? YES! [Scratching head] I mean Yakumo is wandering around by himself so perhaps you could keep him company.

 

**_**That isn’t what I was aiming for but I guess that’s my fault for being too vague. Why is this so awkward?** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: That’s not what I meant. [Meekly] Is there something I could specifically help you with?

 

Katai: Help me? Oh I see. [Looking away] I’m prepping tomorrows breakfast so you could, if you want, help me out.

 

****With a nod, I proceeded towards the preparation area to assist Katai with his breakfast routine. A long period of silence passed as Katai simply returned to whatever task he was doing beforehand and seemingly ignored my presence. The act didn’t seem deliberate but yet we had someone managed to work separately together.** **

****

Suki: [Breaking the silence] So, what exactly is it that you want me do?

 

Katai: Oh, sorry. I guess I forgot to say that part out loud. [Clearing throat] If you could start on the preparation for Kikus meal then it would be a real help.

 

Suki: Sure, is there a list or-

 

Katai: I’LL WRITE IT DOWN FOR YOU! [Frantically squiggling on a piece of paper] Here, if you could separate the vegetables according to their portion sizes…

 

**_**During the group meetings Katai is always the more confident and strong voice. Whilst he isn’t the most forthcoming with ideas or solutions, he says what is on his mind and his kind heart puts people at ease. Now it’s just the two of us and things are too awkward. What is going on? I need to break the silence and get Katai involved, but how do I accomplish such a task?** _ **

 

* * *

 

 

_Set the paper on fire/ Talk about Yakumo/ Ask how to poach an egg_

 

* * *

 

 

Answer: Ask how to poach an egg

 

 

Suki: So, erm, there’s a problem.

 

Katai: It’s my messy writing isn’t it? [Worried] I’ll write it again so-

 

Suki: [Laughing nervously] Actually I can read your writing without any issues. It’s something of a more… embarrassing nature.

 

Katai: [Concerned] Is everything alright?

 

Suki: [Seriously] I don’t know how to poach an egg.

 

****For a brief moment Katai looked at me as if trying to ascertain if my truth bullet was either real or fiction. Having seemingly made up his mind, Katai let loose a heart warming laugh that managed to dissolve the strained atmosphere of the room.** **

 

Katai: Suki Nishimoto, how have you spent sixteen years on this planet without learning how to poach an egg?

 

Suki: Actually, it’s seventeen years. [Embarrassed] I guess no one taught me?

 

Katai: [Bellowing with laughter] Well I cannot abide this ludicrous situation a moment longer. [Cracking knuckles] BEHOLD MY SIDEKICK AS WE TRANSFORM THIS ARMOURED FORTRESS INTO A CONSUPIVE DELIGHT!

 

Suki: [Saluting] Let’s poach some eggs!

 

****After learning the basics, and a few spectacularly failed disasters, my fourth attempt yielded a perfectly edible and scrumptious product. Katai gave me a firm pat on the back as if acknowledging my efforts before we returned to prepping for tomorrows breakfast service. However, unlike before, there was now a continuous easy natural dialogue running between us as if the poached egg had served as a metaphor in breaking though the initial awkward outer shell.** **

 

Suki: So I have to ask, what made you go into the kitchen and cook everyone breakfast?

 

Katai: I’m not exactly the smartest person in the room. [Bashful] Honestly, all the talk of investigating and secret motives goes straight over my head. I like it when things are simple, like cooking for someone.

 

Suki: [Biting lip] Truthfully, I feel a bit useless not being able to add much to the group.

 

Katai: I don’t blame you. [Sad smile] With people like Kiku and Mine it’s hard to get a word in.

 

Suki: Perhaps I need to find my own way of participating, like you do with the cooking.

 

Katai: DON’T BE ABSURD! You don’t need to prove anything to anyone, all you have to do is [dramatic pause] BE YOURSELF!

 

Suki: Why do I feel like you’re my own personal cheerleader?

 

Katai: Being a nutritionist is more than serving the right food at the right time, [puffing out chest] it’s also about keeping people healthy in their mind.

 

Suki: That sounded rehearsed.

 

Katai; [Bashful] You could tell? It’s what I’m suppose to say to justify my talent. Truth be told I’m just glad I can help people.

 

Suki: I’m glad your here Katai. [Bowing] At the very least please keep serving us amazing breakfasts.

 

Katai: YOU GOT IT!

 

****With all the food seemingly prepped, I politely made my farewell and tuned to exit the Cafeteria for a well deserved break.** **

****

Katai: Wait a second! [Blushing] I mean, I have something for you.

 

Suki: You do?

 

Katai: [Bowing] For your hard work.

 

****From behind his back, Katai presented before me a beautifully decorated handmade pack lunch. My concentration on the task must have distracted me from noticing Katai creating this delight, a feat in which I instantly felt ashamed for.** **

****

Suki: This is a little much, it’s not really fair-

 

Katai: IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM THEN RETURN THE FAVOUR ONE DAY! [Nervous laughter] I would love to see what type of cook you turn out to be.

 

Suki: With you as my teacher, hopefully one that knows how to poach egg.

 

****Departing the room with a handmade pack lunch from the very Ultimate Nutritionist himself, I couldn’t help but smile thinking about the goofy giant known as Katai. Acknowledging his own weaknesses concerning the mental problems that arise in a place like this, Katai immediately focused on what his own strengths were and how he could use them to help the group. Perhaps it is for this reason why everyone seems to adore him, that and the enticing aroma from the pack lunch. Although I feel like I grew closer to Katai, it’s unfair for the effort to be one-sided meaning I have to up my game to get onto his level.** **

 

[Free time ends]

 

**_**According to Hirokos schedule, it’s around time for me to attend the therapy session. She's already pretty intimidating so who knows what she would do to me if I ended up being late!** _ **

**_**** _ **

[Force move to Hikaris room]

 

****Arriving at Hikaris room, a downbeat Reiko, having just finished her own session, was departing and heading towards her own room. Moving gingerly using her crutch, she was completely oblivious to her surroundings and recoiled upon noticing my presence.** **

****

[Speak to Reiko]

****

Suki: Hey Reiko, do you-

 

Reiko: [Startled] Jesus! You shouldn’t sneak up on people like that!

 

Suki: It was so much sneaking as just, you know, walking. [Clearing throat] How was Hikari?

 

Reiko: She’s… fine. I was told not to discuss the details in case it influences her future sessions.

 

**_**That does sound like something Hikari would say. I guess this is leaning more towards an interrogation than therapy.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: Whilst you’re here, I was wondering how you’re holding up? I was going to ask earlier but…

 

Reiko: Sumiko gave me some pills to help with the pain but it’s taking some getting used to. [Holding arm] Sorry about earlier, I just wanted to be left alone.

 

**_**Seeing her like this reminds me of a few days ago when Mine had attacked her in her room. It was Namie who, rather forcefully, helped her into working through that trauma. Speaking of which…** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: I don’t suppose you’ve spoken to Namie recently? She wasn’t at the session this morning and I haven’t seen her since yesterday.

 

Reiko: [Perking up] Actually, I have. We bumped into her in the Museum a little earlier although she seemed [pausing] different. I’m not one to speak with everything going on but, then again, I suppose it’s not a big deal…

 

**_**Namie has been acting strange ever since the Monobears stunt yesterday. If she isn’t going to help Reiko out then I suppose it’s up to me to do something.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: It’s for the best. [Rolling eyes] If she notices you’re moping about then she’d only get angry and give you a trademarked slap across the face.

 

Reiko: I’m not-

 

Suki: We both know that’s a lie. Hiroko might be lenient for now but that won’t last for too long. I guarantee you that, between her and Taira, if this bad mood affects your performance in the Talent Show then there will be hell to pay. [Imitating Hiroko] You better not be slacking off with your rehearsals Miss Wakabayashi.

 

Reiko: That’s uncalled for! Just because my leg hurts doesn’t mean-

 

Suki: Actually, now that I think about it, Mr Raven-san would also be extremely angry if the performance was a bust. I can’t imagine what he would say if-

 

Reiko: You made your point! Jeez, when you act like this you can be scarier than Hiroko and Hikari combined. [Sad smile] Thanks for doing this.

 

Suki: Of course, I can’t wait to see what you have in store for the show so it’s only natural I would help out.

 

****Limping away, Reikos posture had straightened as if she had rediscovered her ambition and drive. Unsure about how long this would last, at the very least I had contributed in helping a friend. Moving from one duty to another, I turned around to face Hikaris door and, after taking a deep breath, proceeded to follow my destiny.** **

****

*Knock knock*

 

Hikari: Ah Suki, you’re actually on time for once. [Gesturing inside] Please enter.

 

****Stepping inside Hikaris room was surprising in the respect that the room was pretty much what I had previously expected, that is to say her room resembled a therapists work environment than that of a bedroom. The decorations were all plain and neutral so as not to convey any positive or negative emotions, even being equipped with a couch for guests to use. As to why someone would like their personal room to reflect their profession would be anyones guess.** **

****

Hikari: Please feel free to sit or lie down, whatever makes you feel more comfortable. [Smiling] Tea or coffee?

 

Suki: I think I’ll pass.

 

Hikari: [Scribbling in notepad] Of course.

 

Suki: Was that part of the test?

 

Hikari: [Sighs] There are no right or wrong answers here Suki. My role is simply to help everyone to understand each other.

 

**_**If all you want is for everyone to understand each other then why did Hiroko mention that the purpose was to find the identity of the Serial Killer?** _ **

 

Suki: [Taking a seat] So does that mean we’re doing the butterfly image thing?

 

Hikari: I beg your pardon.

 

Suki: You know, where you show me a picture and I say what I see.

 

Hikari: You mean the Rorschach test. [Rolling eyes] No, we will be doing nothing like that.

 

Suki: So what’s the plan exactly?

 

Hikari: I would first simply like to know how you’re feeling.

 

Suki: You want to know how I’m feeling? [Biting lip] I’m trapped in the middle of a killing game and two of my friends are dead. I’m not feeling great.

 

Hikari: Now that is a surprise. May I clarify who you are referring to when you say friends?

 

Suki: Bokkai and Mototsune. [Shuffling awkwardly] Is that a big deal?

 

Hikari: We are simply having a conversation. I would like for you , if possible, to expand upon your relationship with Bokkai.

 

**_**My relationship? What does that have to with anything?** _ **

 

Suki: I just told you; Bokkai was my friend. [Cautiously] You think he doesn’t deserve to be called that after what he did?

 

Hikari: I am not here to judge, I am merely intrigued as to why you would refer to him as your friend.

 

****_Hikari is smart and observant, I should be watching what I say in case I make things any worse._ ** **

 

Suki: I understand. Not only is he responsible for killing Mototsune but he was also willing to let us all die in order to escape. [Biting lip] It’s just that when I think about how scared he was, the look of confusion and fear in his eyes as the Monobear dragged him away, I can’t help but remember that he was a victim too.

 

Hikari: Very informative. [Scribbling in book] What about yourself Suki, do you see yourself as a victim or a killer?

 

Suki: What kind of question is that suppose to be?

 

Hikari: [Bluntly] A simple one, given that you have two options.

 

Suki: Well I don’t intend to be either of those. I’m not going to kill anyone and I sure as hell don’t want to die in a place like this. [Determined] We’re going to get out of here together.

 

****My response, whilst convincing in my own mind, seemed to bemuse Hikari as she paused before continuing with her note taking. After a short pause, she decisively closed the notebook as if signifying the end of the session.** **

 

Hikari: One final question if I may.

 

Suki: Sure.

 

Hikari: [Direct eye contact] Have you ever killed anyone?

 

Suki: Don’t be ridiculous, of course I haven’t. [Nervously] Unless you mean in one of my books in which case I’d have to answer-

 

Hikari: That is more than adequate. [Disappointed] I think that will be all the data I require.

 

Suki: You make it sound so boring.

 

Hikari: On the contrary, I firmly believe that we will never be able to beat the person in charge unless we gather information.

 

****Hikaris final words signified a burning passion to oppose the Monobear, a intense and fearful declaration that made me glad that she was part of the group. With a new found understanding and appreciation for Hirokos decision in bringing her onto the Council, I departed from Hikaris room relieved that the ordeal was now over.** **

 

**_**That entire session felt more like a personal attack than anything else. I thought therapy was suppose to help? Perhaps I should walk around to take my mind off it.** _ **

**_**** _ **

[Free Time]

****

[Enter Auditorium]

 

[Speak to Taira]

 

Suki: Hi Taira, what are you-

 

Taira: [Snapping] I’m busy enough without wasting my precious time chatting. What do you want?

 

**_**Taira looks to pretty busy with the Talent Show, will I be able to to convince her to spend some time with me?** _ **

 

 ****Would you like to spend some time with Taira?** ** **_**YES** _ ** ****NO** **

****

Suki: Seeing as how I’m not really performing, I was wondering if-

 

Taira: If you have nothing else to do then... [expression softening] actually I might have something in mind.

 

Suki: I’ll be glad to help.

 

Taira: [Sinister smile] Yes, someone with your _particular_ skill set should do just fine.

 

**_**That smile doesn’t look good. I should see what she has in mind before I agree to anything I’ll later regret.** _ **

 

Suki: I’m not one for being left in the dark so-

 

Taira: [Raising an eyebrow] I could have sworn you just told me that you have nothing else to do.

 

Suki: Technically that’s true but I just thought-

 

Taira: Let me take a guess; you feel left out from the Talent Show by not partnering with someone possessing a superior talent. [Smirking] I presumed as much although I didn’t think you had the confidence to confide in me.

 

**_**Will she ever let me finish a sentence? It’s like she’s the main character of the story talking to one of the-** _ **

**_**** _ **

Taira: Fortunately I may have an answer to your problem. As things stand there may indeed be a role for you in my performance.

 

Suki: That’s very kind but-

 

Taira: [Annoyed] But what?

 

Suki: Erm, I mean that I’m not very confident speaking in front of large groups. [Bashful] Acting in a play might be a step too far.

 

Taira: I said there’s a role for you in the performance, [folding arms] I don’t recall promoting you to lead actress.

 

Suki: Really? So then-

 

Taira: The role I have for you is a little different. [Turning away] My biggest concern right now is that something may happen to Sumiko which would in turn force the play to be canceled.

 

**_**Taira is concerned about the play being canceled. Whilst I can’t see something bad happening to Sumiko before the Talent Show, if she was unable to perform then we would have to rewrite her out the script. That is unless Taira wants me to…** _ **

 

* * *

**_**** _ **

_Create a second script/ become an understudy/ create a robot version of Sumiko_

**_**** _ **

* * *

 

 

Answer: Become an understudy

**_**** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: You want me to be Sumikos understudy in case anything happens.

 

Taira: Precisely. It’s only natural seeing as how you contributed to the script. [Confidently] It therefore follows that you make a natural backup in case of an emergency.

 

**_**Acting according to Tairas plan would keep me preoccupied but, if I only have to perform if something does wrong, then isn’t that basically saying I might as well have done nothing?** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: I appreciate the offer but-

 

Taira: If you appreciate the offer then lets hold the interview right here and now!

 

Suki: Interview?

 

Taira: Yes Suki, the interview. [Confused] Did you really think I was just going to let you become the understudy without analyzing your skill set?

 

****Despite feigning interest in the position as an understudy, Tairas relentless approach and intense gaze erased any resistance I had towards escaping.** **

 

**_**I can see why she’s the Ultimate Director, I’m about to have an interview for a position I don’t even want yet I’m afraid of failing in front of her!** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: [Pumped up] Alright, let’s do this.

 

Taira: Just to confirm, you are aware of the character and her personality?

 

Suki: [Puffing out chest] Of course, I did help create her after all. I imagine her as a warrior styled Juliet, rebellious yet pure.

 

Taira: In that case I would ask you convey this portrayal in the rehearsal. I’ll give you a few minutes to re-read the lines but I want you to go through this segment here…

 

****With Taira enacting the male counterpart, we quickly began our mock style performance albeit in a strictly verbal fashion. Despite creating the characters and the dialogue, I was unable to convey my enthusiasm as Tairas eyes burned into my soul every time it was my turn to speak. In the end, I was only able to offer a meek and plain performance.** **

****

Suki: That didn’t go so bad.

 

Taira: I’m afraid I disagree. [Heavy sigh] To be blunt, that was awful. How could someone with your talent…

 

Suki: [Sheepishly] You could phrase it a little nicer.

 

Taira: Sorry, I just assumed you would have been a lot more…energetic. [Shaking head] Either way, it is clear to me know that being an understudy isn’t the way forward.

 

Suki: Without me there isn’t even an understudy so surely-

 

Taira: If Sumiko is unable to perform then either myself will step in or we will postpone the performance.

 

Suki. [Downbeat] …I was that bad?

 

Taira: I’m afraid so. Keep in mind this is with just me in the room meaning I would anticipate your performance decreasing in front of a small audience.

 

Suki: I’m not so sure about that. Apart from Hikari, you are by far the most intimidating person here.

 

Taira: [Taken back] Do you really think that?

 

**_**Did my comment just take her off guard? Surely there’s no way she hasn’t realized most everyone is put off by her blunt and direct approach.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: I’m not sure how to put this… I know! [Snapping fingers] You’re like a school teacher who has been roped into being a invigilator for the final exam.

 

Taira: [Concerned] I’m not sure I understand the metaphor.

 

Suki: It’s like you’re not an authority figure but I can’t help but feel the need to not disappoint you.

 

Taira: [Biting thumb] Interesting. I suppose that does suit your subservient personality.

 

**_**My personality is not subservient…** _ **

**_**** _ **

Taira: Very well then. Upon our next encounter I will endeavour to act a little more… _friendlier._

 

Suki: [Sheepishly] I look forward to it.

 

****Taira comes across as intense and meticulous, especially when she’s in charge of a group project. However, spending some alone time with her suggests there might be more to her than I originally thought. Whilst we are making strides towards becoming friends, perhaps our interaction can go beyond that of a superior and her student.** **

 

[Free Time ends]

****

****Acting in accordance to Hirokos wishes, I had continued my patrol around the Museum to observe the progress and actions of the group. Despite all the tension and negativity surrounding recent events, this seemed to have had little impact on every ones desire to make the Talent Show a success. Having finished my Council duties, I made the decision to head to the Cafeteria, as opposed of going to my room, in preparation for tonight's Despair wheel.** **

****

[Force move to Cafeteria]

 

****Entering the Cafeteria revealed the usual tired faces upon which greeted my entrance with a lackluster enthusiasm as a result of the inevitable motive which would soon upon us. The first night when the CuratorBear revealed his Wheel had been a wash, providing false hope that the motive was every bit as lame as the CuratorBear knock off seemed to be. However, the subsequent nights had resulted in a broken arm for Katai and a broken leg for Reiko, a fact illustrating the potential that one of us could very well die before the day had ended.** **

****

**_**To add to our growing list of problems; Reiko, Yachi, Iwane, and Namie aren’t even here. Not that the CuratorBear will notice, It’s like he doesn’t even care…** _ **

****

Roku: [Concerned] Roku thinks that there are some people missing.

 

Mine: Why doe we have to always begin with a role call? [Rolling eyes] It’s obvious people are missing; we don’t have to start every conversation talking about how someone like Yachi still hasn’t been bothered to show up.

 

Katai: LIES AND BLASPHEMY!

 

Hikari: Checking attendance is a means to ensure that everyone is currently alive. [Adjusting glasses] I’m sure you know this so one must question why you are so eager to avoid a role call.

 

Taira: Just ignore her like everyone else. [Pouting] Reiko should be hiding in the Dino Zone, most likely hoping her absence excuses her from the roster although I doubt the CuratorBear is that forgiving.

 

Kiku: Presumably Iwane is sulking elsewhere. [Muttering] Boys and their ridiculous notions of pride.

 

**_**I hope Iwane has cooled off from whatever this morning was about. Either way his absence may not necessarily be a bad thing.** _ **

 

Sumiko: I’m actually particularly worried about Namie. She has been absent minded all day and unresponsive when I tried to talk to her.

 

Hiroko: [Coldly] As I have said before, it is simply her nature to act in such a aloof and nonconstructive manner.

 

Yakumo: [Nervously] You don’t think it had s-something to do with the play we saw?

 

Hikari: Speculation will not get us anywhere. [Flicking through notebook] We need facts and evidence if we wish to proceed any further.

 

Mine: So it’s fair to assume that our beloved council has yet to work out a plan yet?

 

****In the same way as Mototsune before her, Hiroko had seemingly been charged with the responsibility of combating the CuratorBear and his deadly motive. Whilst unreasonable to expect such a outcome, Hirokos confident and defiant demeanour sparked hope that there was at least some secret plan.** **

 

Hiroko: We are in the middle of gathering data to use towards overcoming this killing game. [Clenching fist] I must, however, ask for a little more patience with this regard.

 

Roku: Understood, Roku will wait for as long as it is needed.

 

Mine: Isn’t this the moment where somebody points out that waiting isn’t exactly a choice?

 

Kiku: You should give up complaining. With the council on her side, Hirokos authority is impossible to challenge.

 

Monobear: Again with the circular arguments; we did the whole the tragic leader back in the first chapter. [Sulking] The only problem here is repetitive screenplay. I keep trying to warn you guys that the less exciting stuff to happen means that there’s a higher chance of us being canceled!

 

Taira: Speaking of being repetitive, what kind of entrance was that? You should be ashamed to announce yourself in such a lazy manor.

 

Monobear: She’s right. [Heavy breathing] Playing second string like this is ruining my world famous charm!

 

Hiroko: We await the CuratorBear to spin the wheel, not for you to taunt us with idle nonsense.

 

Monobear: Wait, is this not my moment to jump in? [Flicking through sheets of paper] I swear, I really should start reading this script.

 

****Confounding our pain and displeasure, the existence of the Monobear was immediately partnered with the arrival of the CuratorBear. Instead of counteracting each others madness, having them both present at the same time had the effect of multiplying the levels of nonsense.** **

 

CuratorBear: It’s so nice of y’all to gather without… [shaking fist at Monobear] what in tarnation are you doing here boy!

 

Monobear: [Flirting pose] To boost the ratings of course. I wanted to see your motive up close and, as far as incentives go, I can safely say that this one is super duper extra spectacularly lame!

 

Kiku: [Heavy sigh] Great, now they’re talking to each other.

 

Mine: [Bemused] It’s like the stupidity increases ten fold with every passing word.

 

CuratorBear: Just because you’ve been given special permission to stick around doesn’t mean y’all can interfere. [Cracking knuckles] With this here body I can eliminate you once and for good.

 

Monobear: Wouldn't that mean getting involved? [Giggling] As far as mascots go, you’re so far in the background that side characters would have more screen time than you. Isn’t that right Suki?

 

****_Like I'm dumb enough to interfere in whatever this is suppose to be._ ** **

 

CuratorBear: Why I never…[shaking with rage] shut that pathetic trap of yours before I do something about it myself!

 

Monobear: Your motive is so lame that not even all the students turned up. If you hadn’t noticed, we’re missing almost a quarter of the entire cast.

 

CuratorBear: What the… [nervously] ya see, fortunately my motive doesn’t require the presence of the participants. They can hide in fear but they won’t be able to escape their fate.

 

Monobear: That’s so cute, I might-

 

Hiroko: ENOUGH!

 

Hiroko: [Standing to attention] I will no longer tolerate this obscene disrespect being showed towards us. We have gathered here for the regulated activity created by yourself so I demand you continue with this ritual or else we will all be retiring for the evening.

 

CuratorBear: My stars, ain’t you the little up start.

 

Monobear: So eager to go through with the motive. [Blushing] If only half my victims were so forthcoming.

 

Hiroko: [Impatiently] We are waiting.

 

CuratorBear: Very well. Without further ado, let us continue with [spinning around] the Wheel of Despaaaaaaaair!

 

****As always, the television on the wall sparked into life in correspondence with the CuratorBears declaration. Adhering to the alternating wheels, today featured the second board of which various different body parts were on display. Holding my breath, the wheel began to spin and continued to spiral until coming to a sudden and abrupt halt. With confused looks on our faces, something clearly had gone wrong as the icon selected was a flower symbol.** **

****

Mine: So are we suppose to be scared by a flower?

 

Monobear: I’m sure my evil replacement has a perfectly valid and sinister reason behind this.

****

CuratorBear: There is no valid or sinister reason for this! [Panicking] That wasn’t suppose to happen!

 

Taira: Is this suppose to be a comedy sketch or something? [Biting lip] Just when I was beginning to take you seriously.

 

Yakumo: W-hat happens now?

 

CuratorBear: I….I’m not-

 

Monobear: Don’t be ridiculous, of course we can’t spin the wheel again!

 

**_**No one said that…** _ **

 

Monobear: There are no redos, no second chances. [Giggling] If you think this game has a silly trope like it was a dream in a virtual reality then you’re in for a rude awakening.

 

CuratorBear: Don’t tell me how to run my own game now, ya hear. If I think a re-spin is needed then-

 

Monobear: Of course if you re-spin the wheel then it suggests that the first result was wrong. [Evil expression] You wouldn’t want people to start thinking this game was rigged now, right?

 

Hiroko: What is the meaning of this?

 

Kiku: If you two could stop arguing among yourselves and explain-

 

CuratorBear: I..erm will be back shortly. [Disappearing] Please don’t be angry.

 

Monobear: What a loser! To think that someone thought I could be so easily replaced. [Vanishing] I can’t wait to see how _that_  scene plays out.

****

****As sudden as they had appeared, both the bears had now abandoned the Cafeteria without any consideration for the group they were supposedly responsible for.** **

 

Yakumo: Is it just me o-or is this crazy.

 

Suki: This is a different level of strangeness altogether. [Thinking] Why would the bears refuse to tell us what the result of the wheel means…

 

Sumiko: I think we should focus on the positives. After all, it looks as though today we will escape any further injuries.

 

Roku: So we escape punishment? Roku would indeed call this a success.

 

Kiku: There’s optimism and then there’s stupidity. The moment you think the Monobear is doing something good then it’s all over. [Defiantly] Mark my words, whatever that flower symbol means will not be good for us in the long run.

 

Taira: You need not act as a foil to Sumiko and her positiveness. I believe we should take this as a good omen for tomorrows performance!

 

**_**Just like Taira to suddenly switch the focus to tomorrows performance.** _ **

 

Hikari: [To herself] At the very least we have been given a reprieve.

 

Hiroko: [Clearing throat] Tonight may have been… unexpected, but this enables us to have an early night. I would now dismiss everyone to their rooms for extra rest in preparation for tomorrow. As always, there will be a guard on duty to limit access to the Museum.

 

Katai: In other words… CLASS DISMISSED!

 

****In contrast to the previous nights, we were able to disperse in the knowledge that no one was harmed. More importantly, we had something to look forward to in the version of the Talent Show. Returning to my room, I couldn’t help but feel a little excitement.** **

****

[Force move to Sukis room]

****

**_**The day may have got off to a bad start but at least it finished on a high. Although we haven’t yet figured out any answers about the Monobears play, and that we also have no response for tomorrow when the CuratorBear spins the wheel again… actually the more I think about it-** _ **

**_**** _ **

__*Knock knock*_ _

__

****A little bemused at who would be knocking on my door at this late hour, I hesitantly approached the door before realizing that the danger was minimum considering that the school area was now off limits for the next murder.** **

****

Suki: [Surprised] Iwane, I haven’t seen you since-

****

Iwane: I was wondering if we could have a quick chat.

 

****It had been almost the entire day since I saw Iwane last; losing his fight against Hiroko appeared to have taken it’s toll by forcing him to shy away from the group** **

****

Suki: Sure, is there anywhere-

 

Iwane: How about the control room. [Scratching head] Either Sumiko or Hiroko will be on guard in the Gymnasium so that and the Museum is out of bounds. With the Cafeteria being closed during the night then our options are sort of limited.

 

**_**Our options are either the Control room or the Storage room. After what happened in the storage room then I think the Control room is the best option. Unless we both remain in one of our bedrooms together..** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: [Urgently] The control room is our best bet.

 

[Move to control room]

 

****With the new area to explore, it felt like a life time had passed since I had been in the Control Room. My thoughts focused on how we attempted to use the security footage to find the blackened but, unsurprisingly, the Monobear had thought ahead so as to limit it’s usefulness. Even though this room had little to do with Mototsune, simply being here resulted in sad memories of what could have been.** **

****

Suki: It’s a little strange being here. [Slyly] What’s on your mind?

 

Iwane: [Collapsing in a chair] I’m just… concerned about how things are going.

 

Suki: You made your point this morning and got shot down by Hiroko. [Sighing] I guess I should realize by now that you’re quite persistent.

 

Iwane: That’s not entirely what I meant, in fact this morning was about something else entirely. [Rubbing arm] I guess I should start by asking how your session with Hikari went.

 

Suki: [Raising eyebrow] I think that’s suppose to be confidential.

 

Iwane: I’m trying to be serious Suki. Lives could be at stake so I need you to just trust me.

 

****Iwane seemed to change drastically without any form of consistency. For just under a week he was distant and cold, almost as if he was looking down upon us. Exploring the Museum together showed a completely different side to him in that he cared in his own way and wanted to do his part to help the group. Neither of these attitudes explain his actions this morning in calling out Hiroko, so for what grounds did he think himself as trustworthy?** **

****

Suki: It’s not that I don’t trust you, it’s just-

 

Iwane: I just don’t understand. [Head in hands] Everyone's acting like nothings wrong but it’s the furthest thing from the truth. There’s a serial killer among us, not including someone from a previous game, and to sum it all off-

 

Suki: You sound crazy Iwane. [Noticing his blood shot eyes] When was the last time you slept?

 

Iwane: [Continuing the monologue] It’s stupid to think that Hiroko alone will save us. We can’t bury our heads in the sand under the presumption that she can stop [gestures wildly] whatever this is.

 

Suki: It’s not just Hiroko. We have the council of Hope in addition to Hikari doing her best with the therapy sessions.

 

Iwane: You believe in Hiroko but not me…[pausing] how am I suppose to earn your trust if you don’t give me a chance?

****

**_**Perhaps he has a point. Sooner or later I am going to have to start trusting people.** _ **

****

Suki: [Heavy sigh] What exactly do you want from me?

 

Iwane: I need to know the questions Hikari asked you in the therapy session.

 

Suki: [Biting lip] She asked some basic questions about how I was feeling. As it turns out I’m not a serial killer so the whole thing went pretty smoothly.

 

Iwane: [Raining an eyebrow] Did she ask about your talent?

 

Suki: No. [Hesitating] Did she ask about yours?

 

Iwane: Actually, we mostly spoke about you during my session.

 

Suki: W-why would you speak about me?

 

Iwane: At first I thought it was because we explored the Museum together and that she was just curious. [Biting lip] However, I spoke to Kiku afterwards and she confirmed the same thing.

 

Suki: Confirmed what?

 

Iwane That Hikari asked some questions specifically about you such as the reason why you two fight so much.

 

Suki: That’s not a massive surprise. [Shrugging shoulder] I mean from the outside perspective-

 

Iwane: I spoke to Roku too. Once again, he confirmed that she asked some personal questions specifically regarding you.

 

Suki: [Pausing] Why are you telling me this?

 

Iwane: As things stand, Hiroko is calling the shots whilst Hikari is constantly whispering in her ear. I don’t like either of those facts. [Intense expression] I also don’t like how Hikari stares at you when you’re not looking.

 

Suki: You think they are planning on killing me? [Hollow laughing] Remember earlier when I said that the lack of sleep was making you crazy.

 

Iwane: I’m not sure about any of this. [Shaking head] Look it’s just a friendly warning. I’d like to think you would do the same if our positions were reversed.

 

Suki: So I’m suppose to just take your word for this?

 

Iwane: I’m doing you a favour. You’re more than welcome to ignore it but we both know you aren’t that naive.

 

Suki: [Folding arms] This makes no sense, why would you do me a favour? You don’t even know me.

 

Iwane: No one knows anyone in this place. Look, I figure you’re a smart person and we all know that we can’t keep ignoring the CuratorBears motive so-

 

Suki: That’s what the council of Hope is for.

 

Iwane: [Biting lip] You’re on the council, what big plans have you come up with?

 

Suki: I-

 

Iwane: The talent show doesn’t count.

 

****Iwanes firm eyes pierced whatever resolve I had left as his probing question began to gradually ring closer to home. His arguments, whilst nearing the level of conspiracy, resembled my own inner thoughts with regards to our growing desperate situation. Who was to say that the next murder wasn’t mere moments away?** **

****

**_**It’s happening again. Just like with Mototsune, I’m doing nothing to help a bad situation grow even worse. We can’t simply wait for the betrayal to happen, it will be like that time..** _ **

**_**** _ **

*Flashback*

 

_Bokkai: [Blankly] I said that Kiku won’t be happy to return to an empty shed. You do want to impress her, right?_

__

_Why is he so confident all of a sudden? Regardless of my intentions, if he heard a noise outside the shed then it’s only natural for me to be worried. Of course I didn’t hear it as I was too distracted, but surely the Super High-School Level Body Guard would have heard such a noise? Oh, wait a second…_

__

_Suki: [Eyes widening] What are you-_

__

**_**Lunging with the confidence and precision of a surgeon, the knife entered the left side of my abdomen before I had the time to fully registered my own stupidity. The sudden pain exploding throughout my body instantly forced me down upon my knees. Flooded with the determination to make life as difficult as possible, my throat let pass a feeble scream full of betrayal and despair. Unfortunately my life as a writer could not prepare me for this eventual outcome with both my reflexes and intuition being considerably too slow to offer any real assistance. The confrontation was over before it really began.** _ **

**_**** _ **

_Bokkai: [Echoing] I’m sorry kid but it had to be one of us._

__

_Bokkai: [Pulling knife out] I guess I’ll have to kill Kiku next and pin the blame on her royal bodyguard. After all, they were the ones who called us out here in the first place._

__

**_**With my vision bluing and the roar of pain slowly beginning to subside, the rest of the monologue was wasted upon me. From the echos of my subconsciousness, a scream permeated the room as the wheels of life began to turn in a future that no longer belonged to Suki Nishimoto.** _ **

**_**** _ **

__*Flash Back ends*_ _

__

****With the sudden reemergence of flashbacks form the nightmare a few days prior, my hand instinctively shot to where the mystery scar resided.This proved to be a fatal mistake whereupon Iwane, who had been studying my responses, instantly noticed my protective stance.** **

 

Iwane: [Noticing the hand] Hey, is everything alright?

 

Suki: Huh? It’s… nothing.

 

Iwane: It doesn’t look like nothing. [Crossing arms] If you don’t tell me then perhaps I will have to say something to Hiroko.

 

Suki: [Biting lip] It’s no big deal, just a scar.

 

Iwane: If it’s no big deal then why lie about it. [Suspiciously] What aren’t you telling me?

 

****Backed into a corner, I cursed my own stupidity for enabling Iwane to put me in this position. It was a mistake to forget Iwane had a good eye for subtle details, a mistake that I could not afford to repeat in the near future.** **

 

Suki: It’s just that I don’t think I had this scar before I woke up the other day. [Sheepishly] I can’t explain how it got there, it just kinda exists.

 

**_**I might have let slip about the scar but at the very least I can hide the nightmare that came along with it. I’m not sure how I would explain my dream of Bokkai stabbing me in the exact same spot as the location of the scar.** _ **

 

Iwane: That’s actually very interesting. [Snapping fingers] In fact it explains a lot.

 

Suki: It does?

 

Iwane: Of course. I keep thinking to myself how someone can afford to run this place. [Mockingly] They obviously must have harvested some organs whilst we were asleep.

 

Suki: [Punching Iwane in the arm] That’s not funny. I don’t suppose you have a similar mystery scar?

 

Iwane: The first thing I did when I awoke was to make sure no one had done anything to me whilst I was asleep. [Modeling body] No scars on me.

 

Suki: [Disappointed] I see.

 

Iwane: [Avoiding eye contact] Is it something worth asking about for? I mean if it comes from me then there’s no way anyone wou-

 

Suki: I’d prefer it if we kept this a secret between us.

 

Iwane: Noted. [Beaming] At least I guess that means we’re officially allies now.

 

**_**Allies in the sense that we are aiming to work together to beat the Monobear. Although that was pretty much a given from the start.** _ **

 

Iwane: It has been nice talking to you my fellow ally, we should make a point to meet up like this in the future too.

 

Suki: Don’t get your heart set on it.

 

Iwane: I’ll see you tomorrow. [Walking off] Just do me a favor and watch your back around Hiroko.

 

****Departing from the Control Room first, Iwane left with a confident swagger having seemingly obtained whatever objective he had set out for himself. Whilst being cornered into sharing the secret of the mystery scar, the weight on my shoulders was considerable lighter in the knowledge that there was someone who knew my struggles. Whilst his reaction had been humorous, the expression on his face betrayed his ambivalent response by revealing that he was alarmed by the existence of my wound. Ultimately deciding it would not look appropriate for a council member to be sitting alone in the Control room, I made the return journey back towards my room with immediate haste.** **

****

[Force move to Sukis room]

****

Announcements: Ding-dong, ding-dong! Ding-dong, ding-dong!

 

CuratorBear: Attention y’all! My watch here tells me that it is now 10 pm, meaning that this here museum is officially in night-time. You rest those weary heads of yours.

 

****The night time announcement of the CuratorBear signaled the end of yet another challenging day. Compared with the chaos and anarchy of the previous nights, finishing without anyone being rushed into the Medical Bay was an achievement in itself although the growing discontent among the group inferred imminent disaster.** **

****

**_**Why does it have to be this way? All of the people to be trapped with, it’s people like Kiku and Mine who are making the situation a million times worse. The Monobear said there were several people plotting to kill back in the School, is it possible that right now one of them could be...** _ **

**_**** _ **

****Tormented by thoughts and delusions regarded the people I called my friends, I drowned the noise out by diving head first under my pillow. Our daily life was nothing short of a temporary hiatus before the inevitable tragedy, an event which seems ever present as time continues to progress. On that cheery note, I focused my mind towards a brighter future, specifically that of the Talent Show and its subsequent glamour.** **

****

**_**** _ **

****-Monokuma Theatre-** **

 

CuratorBear: Did y’all know that Time travel is actually real?

 

CuratorBear: See, I’ve actually used it myself once or twice.

 

CuratorBear: Y’all ever wondered what would happen if you go back in time and kill an earlier version of yourself? As it turns out, the answer is not a lot.

 

CuratorBear: I’m of the opinion that this here paradox is actually a little disappointing.

 

CuratorBear: Not only did I find the whole scene to be lackluster, it turns out a future version of myself had the same idea by suddenly appearing and proceeding to kill me!

 

CuratorBear: I guess you can change the past as easy as pie, but changing yourself is something that no living mortal can achieve.


	20. Echoes of Despair - (Ab)normal Day 5

_The next morning…_ ****

__ ****

Announcements: Ding-dong, ding-dong! Ding-dong, ding-dong!

 

CuratorBear: Rise and shine bastards! It’s the start of a brand new day so let’s make it one for the history books!

 

****Lazily rising from my slumber, the effect of essentially skipping last nights Despair Wheel had banished the anxiety which had plagued the previous few mornings. Although still reeling from last nights talk with Iwane, a smile crept upon my face as I couldn’t help but wonder as to what exciting performances awaited in todays Talent Show.** **

****

**_**Iwane may have told me to doubt my friends but that has to be the paranoia talking. We should all be working together, Mototsune would have wanted it that way.** _ **

****

****Realizing that today of all days would be a very bad time to be late for the breakfast announcements, I rushed through my morning routine as fast as possible before departing my room in anticipation for the upcoming day.** **

****

[Exit Sukis Room]

 

[Talk to Namie]

 

Suki: Namie! I haven’t seen you since-

 

****Responding with a grunt, it suddenly struck me that Namie looked slightly more rundown than usual. Her rock themed t-shirt had enough creases to suggest she hadn’t changed in a few days, accompanying large circles under her eyes indicating that she hadn’t slept properly for a similar length of time either.** **

 

Suki: Are you-

 

Namie: [Snapping] Mind your own business.

 

****Walking in the opposite direction from the Cafeteria, it seemed as though Namie would once again be skipping the breakfast meeting. Choosing not to contest her decision, I hastily reached the conclusion that is was in both our best interests for me to leave her alone.** **

 

**_**Well that’s a great start to the day. Hopefully everyone else is in a better mood…** _ **

**_**** _ **

[Enter Cafeteria]

 

****Entering the Cafeteria immediately answered my internal monologue whereupon a great luscious aroma overwhelmed my senses having stemmed from a buffet laid out before the group. In contrast to the usual portion sized preselected items, the food in front of me included various different delicacies from numerous countries.** **

****

Roku: Good morning to you Suki! [Thumbs up] Roku would be pleased if you were to enjoy the food so as to have maximum energy for this special day.

 

**_**I hope Roku listened to me yesterday and assisted with breakfast alongside Yakumo. Either way, Katai has really outdone himself once again; I wonder how the group would ever survive without him?** _ **

**_**** _ **

****Despite, once again, arriving late to the meeting, it appeared as though my appearance was overshadowed by the overwhelming awe towards the bounty of food on display. After selecting a variety of less than healthy options, I took a seat beside a despondent Katai in order to gauge the group before me. My attention was immediately drawn to Iwane, sitting aloof to the side of the room, evidently still upset with how yesterday mornings confrontation with Hiroko had transpired. For a brief moment, our eyes met across the room upon which was immediately followed by a small nod on his behalf.** **

****

**_**Iwane seems more in control compared to yesterdays dramatic outburst. Kiku has a point; what’s the use in having pride if it just isolates you from the group? Judging from the circles under his eyes then he’s probably had yet another rough nights sleep.** _ **

**_**** _ **

****In contrast to the loner Iwane, Reiko was sitting and laughing in a small group comprising of Roku, Mr Raven-san, Yakumo and Taira. My heart immediately warmed to see her despondent state yesterday had been a temporary blip, perhaps even feeling some level of smug satisfaction that I had played a role in that transition. Towards the centre of the room sat Hiroko, Hikari, Mine, Sumiko and Kiku who were seemingly in the middle of a serious discussion that was immediately abandoned upon noticing my presence.** **

****

**_**Talk about the lack of subtly. It’s getting to the stage where I’m almost glad not to be bombarded with more secrets.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Hiroko: Miss Nishimoto, you have arrived. [Clearing throat] I shall now begin with this mornings announcements. As you are all aware, today is the venue for the Talent Show upon which Miss Sera will divulge more details.

 

Taira: [Standing up] I would like to thank everyone for coming to see me to perform a mock audition. Granted I am used to being able to rehearse the _entire_  show [rolling eyes] but I guess I’ll have to settle for what we got.

 

Mine: [Heavy sarcasm] I’m glad you’re being reasonable.

 

Sumiko: We appreciate all your effort on behalf on this project. [Noticing Tairas displeased expression] Isn’t that right Suki?

 

Suki: Y-yeah. We never could have got this far without you.

 

**_**Reluctantly, organizing such a complicated event in a few days could only be accomplished by someone with Tairas ability. I didn’t even know that she held mock trials, no wonder she asked Yakumo to create that cardboard cutout.** _ **

 

Taira: Please hold all praise until after I’ve explained the scheduling for this evening.

 

****Tairas plan was brilliant in its simplicity; each act would have 5 minutes to set up prior to their performance, subsequently starting at the end of the previous act. It was a limited time frame but achievable, possibly created to highlight efficiency and stop lengthy intermissions. There was, however, an option to set up whilst the previous performance was running but that would mean missing part of the show itself.** **

****

**_**Fortunately this doesn’t effect me. Taira didn’t ask for my help setting up for her play so I can sit back and relax during the entire show.** _ **

****

****The ordering of the performance would first start with Reiko and Mr Raven-san after which followed Kiku and Hiroko. Katai and Roku would be performing next, with the combination of Hikari and Mine afterwards. Finally, we would end with the play that included Sumiko and Iwane alongside Taira as the official director. As Yakumo and myself had acted as support for all the acts, it followed that we weren’t on the list however I got the feeling Yakumo would be heavily involved in most of the performances.** **

****

**_**Everyone has a part to play omitting Yachi and Namie. Yachi is understandable; it’s been about four days since he began hiding in his room so the chances of him participating are negligible. Namie on the other hand is a different story…** _ **

****

Hiroko: Is everyone clear on their positions?

 

****A enthusiastic roar erupted from the group primarily coming from the section containing Roku, Reiko and Yakumo. In contrast, Katai sitting next to me came across as noticeably dazed and, unlike his usual energetic self, distant as if his mind was elsewhere.** **

****

**_**The poor guy, I bet he’s the type to refuse the pain medication. To suffer from a ridiculous motive like the Despair Wheel is beyond cruel.** _ **

****

Hiroko: That concerns of all this mornings announcements. [Bowing] You are free for last minute rehearsals if you so wish.

****

****In direct contrast to the recent climatic sessions, this announcement was both short and sweet whilst somewhat refreshing; perhaps it was simply easier not to talk about the CuratorBear and our increasingly desperate situation. Glancing through the group, I noticed an intense stare across the room stemming from Taira and, rather cautiously, answered her summons.** **

 

[Speak to Taira]

 

Taira: [Folding arms] It’s the big day and we still haven’t received your final feedback like you promised.

 

Suki: Of course! [Shuffling feet] Things have been a little crazy but that doesn’t mean I’ll back out of a promise!

 

Iwane: [Meekly protesting] Come on, we’ve been working like dogs for days and now you’re thinking about changing some of the lines?

 

Sumiko: I think I would prefer-

 

Taira: [Snapping] Laziness is no excuse. We will be rehearsing the play for the rest of the morning and I will not be hearing another word about it.

 

****Accompanying some groans from both Iwane and Sumiko, Taira exited the Cafeteria in a overly dramatic fashion. Her mannerisms, whilst lacking any form of warmth or compassion, conveyed a professional aura as if she were a school teacher rather than the director for the play.** **

****

Iwane: You do realize that she probably expects us to follow her.

 

Sumiko: [Nervous laughter] She's one of a kind.

 

[Force move to Auditorium]

 

Taira: Alright, places people. [Clapping hands] Yakumo is behind the stage controlling the lights and I will be in the Directors Box. [Turning to Suki] Suki, please position yourself as a member of the audience and give this your full participation.

 

Suki: [Enthusiastically] I’ll do my best!

 

****In contrast to the last time I saw the performance, to say they had come along leaps and bounds was a immense understatement. Dressed in skimpy clothing, both Iwane and Sumiko looked a little awkward but at least went some way to convey their roles as gladiators. Yakumo, behind the scenes, was able to coordinate the lighting perfectly to emphasize their dramatic speeches whilst somehow playing lightning sounds every time the two clashed in mock battle. I soon found myself lost in the performance despite having been a focal point of creating the story. As the scene progressed, Sumiko managed to give Iwane the advantage to which the scene unexpectedly froze. Iwane, with a fake sword pointing to Hirokos neck, looked squarely into the audience itself.** **

****

Iwane: [Pointing sword to the Directors Box] And so her life lies in your hands. Oh emperor, what is your grand decision? [Dramatically] Life, or death?

****

Suki: [Muttering] I don’t remember writing this.

 

****Realizing that Iwane was actually staring behind me, I turned my attention towards the Directors Box upon which his gaze was fixed. As if on cue, the lights suddenly lit up behind me revealing the blacked out shadow belonging to Taira. After a 10 second delay, the menacing shadow changed shape to offer a response to the plea emanating from the stage; a thumbs down gesture. Responding to this signal by plunging his sword into the collapsed figure of Sumiko, a prolonged but heart felt monologue soon followed upon which the scene subsequently came to a end.** **

 

Suki: [Applauding] That was amazing! Since when did-

 

Taira: [Exiting the Directors room] I could barely hear you in the back. If I’ve told you once then I’ve told you a million times, you need to project.

 

Iwane: [Embarrassed] I’m just saving my energy for the actual performance.

 

Taira: If you say so. [To Suki] Well, what do you think of the new ending? We actually have two rehearsed versions that I will select depending on the audiences reaction.

 

Suki: It’s impressive although I can’t help but feel two different endings might be a little taxing.

 

Sumiko: I tried to tell her not to over complicate things but…

 

Taira: I will accept nothing less than perfection. [Clapping hands] Come now, we have to keep rehearsing.

 

****Defiantly, I sat through another four repetitions of the play whilst witnessing the alternative ending only once. It was as they were about to commence the fifth rehearsal that I finally managed to excuse myself as to assist with other matters.** **

****

**_**For a second I thought I was going to be trapped there all morning! The talent show starts in a few hours so I should find something to do to occupy my time.** _ **

 

[Free Time]

****

[Enter Gymnasium]

 

[Speak to Sumiko]

 

Sumiko: Good morning Suki. [Confused] Are you planning on moving into the Museum area?

 

****_As per Hirokos instructions, Sumiko is guarding the entrance to minimize the chances of another blackened. I can’t fault the logic but surely she must be bored standing here by herself for hours on end._ ** **

 

Suki: Actually, I was thinking about hanging out with you for a while.

 

Sumiko: I’m grateful that you want to spend some time with me but, unfortunately, I’m restricted to the Gymnasium. [Sadly] Your time would probably be better spent elsewhere.

 

**_**I’ll be the judge of that!** _ **

****

****Would you like to spend some time with Sumiko?** ** ****_YES_ ** ** ****NO** **

 

Suki: It wouldn’t hurt to have some company, right?

 

Sumiko: [Concerned] If you insist.

 

**_**Sumiko still has that worried expression on her face. Maybe she is concerned that my presence here might distract her?** _ **

 

Suki: It will only be for a short while. [Bowing] I promise not to compromise the integrity of your position.

 

Sumiko: [Bursting out laughing] What’s up with that ridiculous speech?

 

Suki: I guess I didn’t want you to worry about being distracted. [Shuffling feet] It sounds kind of stupid now that I think about it…

 

Sumiko: The point of having a guard positioned here is to act more as a deterrent as opposed to physically stopping anyone. [Smiling] You’re not a distraction Suki.

 

Suki: So what was up with that concerned expression earlier?

 

****Taken back by my blunt approach, Sumiko bit her lip as she concentrated on responding to my query.** **

 

Sumiko: You seem like a good person. [Hesitantly] Can…can I trust you?

 

****Staring at me with a sad and lonely expression, this vulnerable side of Sumiko spoke more volumes about her character than the entire time I had come to know her.** **

****

**_**What is up with that question? There’s only one true response that I can give…** _ **

 

* * *

 

_Run away/ Go for a high five/ Pinky promise/ Challenge her to an eating contest_

__

* * *

 

 

Answer: _Pinky promise_

 

 

Suki: [Extending pinky] I, Suki Nishimoto, hereby swear on oath to be a trustworthy friend.

 

Sumiko: If that is the case then I, Sumiko Fujima, hereby accept this promise. [Smiling] I’m glad that you’re this type of person.

 

****Responding directly to our pinky promise, Sumiko had returned to her upright and confident self seemingly having been pleased by my open and genuine response.** **

****

Suki: So, what is this secret that you wish to share?

 

Sumiko: I’m afraid I can’t simply divulge such classified information. [Evil expression] You will have to earn it.

 

**_**Wasn’t that the whole point of the pinky promise? I should have known it wouldn’t be that straight forward.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Sumiko: It’s too late to back out now! [Cracking knuckles] We’re about to play my favourite game.

 

Suki: [Worried] Why do I get the feeling this isn’t going to be much of a game?

 

****As we stood alert in the Gymnasium, Sumiko proceeded to explain the rules of her so called ‘game’; a mismatch of a training session mixed with ‘Truth or dare’ whilst somehow encompassing the worst traits of either game.** **

****

Sumiko: We start with push ups. [Examining my body frame] As you are not as experienced, you can start with a 50% deficit in comparison.

 

Suki: Which translates to…

 

Sumiko: In other words, I will start with 100 push ups and, instead, you will need complete only 50.

 

**_**50 push ups?! Is this girl insane? I spend my life writing stories on a computer so where does she think that I got the physical strength to-** _ **

**_**** _ **

Sumiko: [Dropping down] We begin!

 

****Without waiting for my inevitability protests, we both collapsed to the floor and began immediately with the task at hand. As per the rules, the first person to complete the task would win the right to ask a question. The first round, unsurprisingly, was won by Sumiko.** **

****

Sumiko: Perhaps 50% was a little… under generous.

 

Suki: [Wheezing] Are you… even human?

 

Sumiko: I can assure you that I am indeed a human. [Concentrating] Now then, what question would I like to ask?

 

Suki: [Still wheezing] Wasn’t the whole point of this for you to tell me-

 

Sumiko: I’ve got it! [Teasingly] How many guys have you dated in the past?

 

Suki: [Blushing] You can’t expect me to-

 

Sumiko: The game ends if you choose not to give an answer. Oh, and I was trained in the military to spot lies just in case you were thinking of something along those lines.

 

****_Crap, that’s exactly what I was going to do! The truth is a little embarrassing but to give up now over something so silly…_ ** **

**_**** _ **

Suki: None. [Sigh] However you need to promise that these secrets stay between us.

 

Sumiko: You should have asked before you responded! [Laughing] It is, however, a fair enough demand. Another round?

 

Suki: This time I get to pick the exercise. [Regaining breath] I also get a 75% advantage.

 

Sumiko: Fine, although you will never get anywhere if you don’t push yourself. What do you have in mind?

 

**_**I need to chose something that I can actually do. With Sumiko performing 4 times the number compared to myself then my victory is all but assured.** _ **

 

Suki: The next exercise is sit ups. [Stretching] I will do 25 meaning that you need to do 100.

 

**_**I’m no where near as fit as Sumiko but even I can do a sit up. Getting to 25 before Sumiko reaches 100 should be easy.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Sumiko: [In position] Ready when you are.

 

****Dropping into position alongside Sumiko, I gave my command to start the contest. Whilst my ability to perform a sit up was more or less average for my age, Sumiko was a well oiled machine mercilessly tearing through her quota without any signs of weariness. As it turned out, beating Sumiko was hopeless even with such a insane handicap.** **

****

Sumiko: [Embarrassed] Sorry, I take training regiments quite seriously.

 

Suki: [Out of breath] For real… what are you exactly?

 

Sumiko: I believe I am the winner. [Beaming] I can’t help but feel a little sorry for you so we will forgo the question this time. Think of it as an apology.

 

**_**It’s bad enough that she has to wipe the floor with me, now she’s apologizing for it…** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: Thanks. [Still out of breath] I think I’m going to go rest in my room for a bit.

 

Sumiko: Please do. If you require some help-

 

Suki: I’ll be fine! [Panting] I might be out of shape but I can manage walking.

 

****Limping away in retreat from the Gymnasium, Sumiko gave a half concerned smile with regards to my mediocre level of strength. Perhaps it’s the amount of big personalities in our group but someone as strong and grounded as Sumiko should have a bigger voice when it comes to the big decisions.** **

****

**_**If my recent experience says anything other than my lack of fitness,then Sumiko is more than capable of caring for and making the right decisions. So why does she remain so quiet? Perhaps I need to spend some more time with her to find out.** _ **

 

[Free Time ends]

 

**_**It feels like a long time coming but, finally, it’s time for the Talent Show. I should head on over before Hiroko murders me for being late.** _ **

**_**** _ **

[Force move to Auditorium]

 

****The transformation of the auditorium was now complete; velvet smooth banners ran along the side of the seating area with the stage being equally well decorated in bright beautiful colors resembling that of a theatre. The stark difference from a few days prior once again demonstrated the ability and determination of our own Ultimate Artist.** **

 

**_**Yakumo must have just finished the final touches. To think he would go this far for something as trivial as a Talent Show…** _ **

**_**** _ **

Taira: Stop gawking Suki; there’s no time to waste. [Disappearing up into the Directors box] Now that we have all __finally__ arrived, will the first act please get ready whilst everyone else takes to their designated seating places.

 

**_**I really need to start arriving earlier for these events. I guess this means that Yachi and Namie won’t be joining us.** _ **

 

 ****As Hiroko and Kiku took off towards the stage, everyone else began scrambling to their designated seats aligned to Tairas seating plan. According to the seating arrangements, the order in which we were suppose to sit was:** ** ****Hiroko, Kiku, Sumiko, Iwane, Yachi, Suki, Yakumo, Reiko, Katai, Roku, Namie, Mine and then Hikari. This served the purpose of spreading the council members out at an even distribution ensuring no one was able to sneak off whilst, at the same time, the groupings enabled each set of performances to move off together. Unfortunately the absence of both Yachi and Namie left two gaping holes in this arrangement.** **

****

Sumiko: It is rather unfortunate that Yachi does not appear to be joining us.

 

Mine: It’s Namie I’m concerned about. [Loudly] Is our leader content with her skipping the show like this?

 

Iwane: [Shrugging shoulders] I guess we will have to wait and ask when she returns.

 

Taira: Hey, what are you lot doing down there? Take your seats immediately.

 

Reiko: [Whispering] Isn’t it a little strange to leave gaps? It defeats the purpose if we don’t all sit together.

 

Roku: Roku is in agreement.

 

Suki: Why don’t we just move along one seat? [Shyly] That way we can all sit together.

 

Yakumo: I t-think Taira might get mad if-

 

Mine: Are you people that pathetic that you can’t make a decision without Hirokos permission?

 

Hikari: [Sigh] In the absence of Hiroko then I support the decision to eliminate any gaps.

 

****With the confusion of the seating arrangement settled, we took to our seats as a calm quiet fell upon the group. As opposed to the creepy and sinister silences we had all but gotten accustomed to, this silence resembled more of a distant awe in anticipation of the much hyped Talent Show.** **

****

Taira: [Over the megaphone] Ladies and gentlemen, without any further ado then I have the honour of welcoming you all to the amazing Talent Show. Please remain in your seats and respond accordingly as we kick start the show with our first act.

 

**_**Taira seems really into this. I suppose when you put as much effort in as Yakumo and herself then it’s not a question of passion or commitment.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Taira: For our first act, we will be witnessing a live singing performance by none other than our glorious leader, HIROKO! [Bored tone] Oh, and Kiku will be playing the music via a harp.

 

****Moving onto the stage, Kiku was visibly angered by Tairas announcement but continued to set up nonetheless. A strong aroma of strawberries suddenly filled the room as she took her seat behind a beautiful golden harp.** **

****

Iwane: [Twitching nose] What is that strong smell?

 

Mine: It’s obviously perfume. No doubt Kiku is the type of person to go all out for any live performance.

 

Katai: It smells beautiful. [Trembling] STRAWBERRIES ARE FROM GODS VERY GARDEN!

 

Reiko: [Staring at her feet] Figures that you like strawberry perfume.

****

****The lights began to dim on the stage in order to put Hiroko in the centre spotlight. Fumbling about, she did something no one could have predicted; Hiroko removed her helmet to reveal a white pale face with long blonde angle like hair. After over a week of knowing Hiroko simply as a moving set of armor, staring at her naked face for the first time was enough for the group to collectively hold our breath. Suddenly she didn’t look so intimidating, instead she now appeared as though a regular school girl. Seizing the moment to build upon our awe, Kiku began to play a smooth and relaxing melody as Hiroko began to sing.** **

****

_You and I, we're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky._  
_With you, I'm alive._  
_Like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide_  
_So stop time right here in the moonlight_  
_'Cause I don't ever want to close my eyes._

___ _

_Without you, I feel broke_  
_Like I'm half of a whole._  
_Without you, I've got no hand to hold._  
_Without you, I feel torn_  
_Like a sail in a storm._  
_Without you, I'm just a sad song._  
_I'm just a sad song._

__

_With you, I fall_  
_It's like I'm leaving all my past and silhouettes up on the wall._  
_With you, I'm a beautiful mess_  
_It's like we're standing hand and hand with all our fears up on the edge_  
_So stop time right here in the moonlight_  
_'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes _  
__

 

 _You're the perfect melody_  
_The only harmony I wanna hear_  
_You're my favourite part of me_  
_With you standing next to me_  
_I've got nothing to fear_

__

_Without you, I feel broke_  
_Like I'm half of a whole_  
_Without you, I've got no hand to hold_  
_Without you, I feel torn_  
_Like a sail in a storm_  
_Without you, I'm just a sad song._

__

****Upon finishing her song, there was a moment of genuine stunned silence which echoed throughout the Auditorium. I had never imagined Hiroko as a singer but she had the voice of a divine angel. After a dignified bow, Hiroko then gestured to her left whereupon Kiku had started to walk off stage. Once again, the noise in the Auditorium went through the roof as Kiku took a proud bow much to her own appreciation. It suited someone like Kiku to be skilled in playing musical instruments such as the Harp but it didn’t take away from what was an amazing performance by the pair of them.** **

****

Taira: [Walking down the stairs] All right then, we have a strict schedule to adhere to. Reiko, you have 5 minutes until you begin. [Serious express] Whether you’re ready or not.

 

Reiko: Of course! [Fired up] I won’t let you down.

 

Yakumo: H-hiroko actually has a very pretty voice.

 

Katai: ITS ON THE INSIDE WHAT COUNTS! [Embarrassed] Although I wouldn’t disagree with that statement.

 

Hikari: I find it most disappointing that members of the male species are so obsessed with external cosmetics.

 

Mine: At the very least please keep your delusions strictly to yourself. [Shuddering] The last thing we need is for people to start coupling up.

 

Sumiko: Would that seriously be considered such a bad thing? Forging closer bonds would only help given our situation.

 

Suki: I think Mine is right on this one. I get the feeling that becoming close to someone would only spell trouble.

 

Iwane: [Leaning back] So we should just ignore our animal instincts?

 

Kiku: [Arriving from the stage] Speak for yourself there Iwane, I certainly do not consider myself to be a animal.

 

****Returning from their joint performance, both Sumiko and Kiku held large grins upon their faces although Sumiko had returned with her helmet back in position as per usual.** **

 

Hikari: Well, technically speaking all humans are mammals so therefore-

 

Sumiko: You were amazing! [To Kiku] Where on earth did you learn to play the harp like that?

 

Kiku: [Smiling] I grew up as an only child in a upper class family. Mastering instruments such as these were basic requirements.

 

Roku: Roku is impressed either way.

 

Hiroko: [Following behind Kiku] The next event will be on momentarily, we should all-

 

Yakumo: [Running towards the stage] I’m sorry, I should be getting ready for Reikos performance.

 

**_**As I thought, Yakumo plans to be involved in more than simply decorating the venue.** _ **

 

Hikari: [To Hiroko] I was pleasantly surprised by your vocal skills. Whilst anticipating Kiku to be adept in musical instruments, I would not have expected such a dormant skill in one such as yourself.

 

Iwane: Yeah, it wasn’t half bad.

 

Hiroko: [Blushing under the helmet] I accept all praise on behalf of Miss Ogata and myself, however, I must point out that the next performance will begin shortly and Miss Sera is not one for delays.

 

****As if omnipotent, the lights began to fade around us signaling the start of Reikos performance. Returning to our seats, my heart went out to the unfortunate Reiko who would have to follow such a stunning act.** **

 

Taira: [Over the megaphone] Our second act will be a solo performance by Reiko and her partner in crime, Mr Raven-san. Everyone please put your hands together and give them a warm welcome.

 

****Reiko entered the stage a little sheepishly albeit using the walking stick in a much more efficient way compared to the previous day. Taking an awkward bow, it was evident that she was wearing some extra gear on top of her normal clothing including a extra thick pair of gloves. To cue the beginning of her performance, some upbeat music began to play having emanated from the side of the stage whereupon the curtains were drawn.** **

****

**_**Evidently they must have found a music player. I wonder if it’s the same one that the Monobear used for his performance.** _ **

 

****Reiko, extending her left arm out, looked fiercely and defiantly into the crowd as in swooped Mr Raven for a confident landing on top of her glove.** **

****

Reiko: [Compellingly] FLY!

 

****Obeying his master, Mr Raven took to the sky of the Auditorium circling around our heads whilst causing a few nervous seat readjustments within the group. With her right hand extended, a circular hoop was abruptly thrust from off stage which she subsequently caught without looking. Evidently Yakumo had a part to contribute in various performances albeit not being in the actual spotlight. Reiko continued her show by repeatedly getting Mr Raven to fly in through the hoop, regularly swooping down over our heads so close that I could have sworn his talons scraped my head in the process. After a few repetitions, however, the trick was beginning to tire but it appeared as though Reiko had planned for this outcome.** **

****

Reiko: [Scanning the crowd] For our next act, I am going to need a volunteer from this very audience. Is there one among you who is brave enough to-

 

Katai: [Standing up] I HOLD NO FEAR OVER THE FEATHERED FIEND!

 

Reiko: That would be perfect. [Grinning] Please join us on the stage.

 

****Katai climbed onto the stage for a mild round of applause. This part of the performance seemed spontaneous although, having known Katai for a short period of time, my money would have been on him to volunteer for such a role. Either way, the distant and sullen expression on his face earlier had evaporated as he seemingly enjoyed himself in the spotlight.** **

****

Reiko: Okay, [bringing out a piece of paper from her pocket] first of all I just need your signature on this document here.

 

Katai: Sure. [Signing the paper] Is this part of the act?

 

Reiko: Huh? That’s just a disclaimer not to sue me when you get hurt. [Holding hand to mouth] I mean _if_ you get hurt.

 

****This obvious gag from Reiko caused Mine to snigger, visibly appreciating Katais growing discomfort as to his role for Reikos performance.** **

****

Reiko: Now then, please stay still for the next bit. [Scratching chin] Actually, I’m going to need you to slouch a bit.

 

Katai: [Bending knee] Like this?

 

Reiko: A little lower.

 

****With Katai having lowered himself to the ground almost at the point of kneeling, Reiko was able to stretch and attach a thick pad to his shoulder.** **

****

Reiko: Perfect! Now then, Mr Raven-san please make yourself acquainted with our victi- _VOLUNTEER!_

 

****For the second time, another wave of snorting arose from the audience although various others had now joined in with the laughter at Katais expense. As it turned out, Reiko was actually quite well suited to putting on a performance especially at the expense of her volunteer.** **

****

Mr Raven: [Landing on Katais shoulder] Acquaintance! Acquaintance!

 

Reiko: Now I am just going to grab a few bits. [Bowing] Please don’t go anywhere.

 

Katai: I have no intention of-

 

Mr Raven: [Laughing manically] GO GO GO!

 

****As Reiko disappeared off the stage, it was quite comedic to watch Katai squeal under the pressure of having a parrot on his shoulder. Sensing his growing sense of discomfort, Mr Raven in turn became increasingly more excited at the situation.** **

****

Reiko: [Shouting from behind the curtain] All right Katai, for the performance we are going to need a few items. I’m going to toss them to you some so just catch them for me.

 

Katai: Not a problem for I, KATAI FUSA, MASTER OF CATCHING-

 

Reiko: [Interrupting] The first item is going to be some treats for Mr Raven-san. He won’t perform otherwise so please make sure to put them in your pocket.

 

Katai: I WILL GIVE THIS MY FULL-

 

****Before Katai could finish his boasting, a treat was hurled towards him off stage by Reiko. Making a grasping action with his working right hand, Katai was considerably far too slow to catch it in time as Mr Raven gleefully sprang into action and snatched it from the air. Over the next 30 seconds, several more treats were tossed towards him yet shared a similar fate. The whole sketch was increasingly funny considering Katai, a 6’5 walking pile of muscle, was helpless in the wake of a tiny agile bird.** **

****

Reiko: That’s all the treats for now. Up next will be Mr Raven-sans favourite toy.

 

Katai: [Concerned] I don’t think this is-

 

****The toy mouse immediately went sailing through the air, to which Katai caught despite being surprised having anticipated Mr Raven snatching it before him. With a nervous glance, he looked slowly to his shoulder whereupon Mr Raven sat with a sinister grin.** **

****

Katai: Nice…birdy?

 

Mr Raven: SQUAWK!!!!!!!

 

****Jumping from his shoulder, Mr Raven frantically begin to circle Katai whilst flapping his wings in a aggressive manner. Katai, completely at a loss as to what to do, surrendered the toy by throwing it desperately into the crowd.** **

****

Reiko: Almost there! I packed the final items in this bag so I guess I might as well just throw it over. [Struggling noises] Here goes… something.

 

****As the bag was thrown towards Katai, Mr Raven easily swooped down and snatched it from the air before proceeding to fly somewhere into the seating area and promptly returning empty handed. Katai simply looked baffled as Mr Raven innocently returned to his shoulder.** **

****

Reiko: [Returning to the stage] So that should be every…. Katai, where is all the stuff I gave you?

 

Katai: [Stuttering] I don’t… you see…this fiend-

 

Mr Raven-san: SQUAWK!

 

****Watching Katias serious reaction and helplessness was all too much. The entire audience was in hysterics as to the sheer ridiculous fate that had befallen him.** **

****

Reiko: Are you trying to tell me that you lost everything?

 

Katai: I mean-

 

Mr Raven-san: SQUAWK!

 

Reiko: [Wagging finger] I guess we will have to go with my back up plan then.

 

Katai: I…. [Passionately] I WILL DO MY BEST!

 

Reiko: I’m glad to hear you say that. [Smiling] Now then, this trick will be a twist on my earlier performance. Instead of getting Mr Raven-san to jump through the hoop I’m holding [dramatic pause]…

 

**_**Let me guess, Mr Raven will jump through the hoop being held by Katai.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Reiko: Mr Raven-san will be holding the hoop whilst Katai jumps through it!

 

****As I thought… wait, WHAT!** **

 

Katai: NO WAY! The frame of my body is far too-

 

Reiko: [Evil smile] We wouldn’t be in this mess if you had caught the items like I requested. I thought you said you would do your best? [Fake crying] I would have done it instead but with my leg still like this…

 

****Starting from Roku and Yakumo, a chant egging Katai on began to slowly erupt from the audience as Reiko, the secret mastermind, had managed to completely get everyone onto her side without any real difficulty.** **

****

Katai: [Unsure] Perhaps if I was to attempt to dive through the hoop…

 

Reiko: We have a show! Mr Raven-san, if you please.

 

****With Reiko tossing the hoop up into the air, Mr Raven easily rushed to catch it whilst hovering invitingly for Katai to make his move.** **

****

Katai: I’m still not sure that-

 

Reiko: Let’s get started with a countdown! [Evil expression] 10! 9! 8!

 

****With everyone eagerly joining in with the count down, Katai had little choice but to go ahead with Reikos ridiculous request. With a deep sigh and a face full of concentration, he speed towards the hovering hoop whilst protectively clutching his injured left arm.** **

****

Katai: ARGHHHHH!

 

****Somehow, to the amazement of everyone involved, Katai managed to dive head first through the hoop to the other side. Everyone immediately rose to their feet to applaud the miracle before them as Mr Raven landed on Reikos shoulder for a quick bow.** **

****

Reiko: [Motioning to Katai] Please give it up for my wonderful assistant!

 

****Katai arose from the floor to give an awkward bow, clearly regretting his earlier choice whilst holding a light hearted grudge towards Reiko for taking advantage of him so easily. With a slight wince, he returned to his seat back in the audience.** **

 

Sumiko: [Alarmed] Katai, is your arm in any pain?

 

Katai: Of course not, I was able to land on the other side of my body just to be sure. [Concerned] I’m not too sure if it will stay that way though…

 

Suki: [Greeting Reiko] An amazing performance Reiko!

 

Reiko: Thanks. [Blushing] I’m going to take Mr Raven-san off to the Dino zone so he can relax. I promise I’ll be back before the next event starts.

 

Taira: [Approaching form the Directors Box] Speaking of the next event, Katai and Roku are up. I do hope your earlier participation won’t be a negative influence on this performance…

 

Katai: You do not need to worry. [Tensing muscles] WE WILL GIVE THE PERFROMANCE OF OUR LIVES!

 

Roku: Roku agrees although these are hard acts to follow.

 

****Concerned by the amazing performances which had preceded them, Roku and Katai quickly headed towards the stage under obvious pressure.** **

****

Iwane: Reiko has some serious stage presence. [Scratching head] That kinda surprised me.

 

Suki: I was more impressed by Mr Raven-san; for a parrot he is really well trained.

 

Hikari: Admittedly parrots aren’t known for their parlour tricks. [Scribbling in notebook] It appears that Reiko has been a positive influence on him.

 

Kiku: [Confidently] It was a strong performance but just fell short compared to Hiroko and myself.

 

Mine: I didn’t realize it was a competition.

 

Iwane: [Rolling eyes] Only if she wins.

 

****The attitude of the group, whilst not exactly friendly, was in stark contrast to the previous week. Whilst Mototsunes death had been tragic in every sense, it had seemingly served to inhibit some of the arguments whilst enabling the formation of several loose friendships. The snarky comments no longer felt like a personal attack but rather friendly banter, something that seemed impossible only a short while ago.** **

****

**_**Perhaps Hiroko isn’t the most popular person but, as a leader, things are working out; the Talent Show is a hit and we are finally coming together as a group. If only Yachi would leave his room…** _ **

 

Suki: [Coughing] I didn’t notice before but Yakumo is quite involved with all the performances.

 

Hiroko: That is certainly a fact. Mr Hashi volunteered to help out with as much as possible with regards to all aspects of this show.

 

Hikari: It is only natural. [Pushing up glasses] His talent as the Ultimate Artist extends beyond merely decorating the Auditorium.

 

Sumiko: Still, this event wouldn’t be a success without him. [Teasing] I think Kikus biggest rival in this show is from Yakumo and his dedication.

 

****Cutting short our conversation, Taira eagerly stuck to her strict schedule by loudly announcing the next performance.** **

 

Taira: [Over the megaphone] Our next act will be an event of a lifetime. Behold before your very eyes, the Sumo match of the century. [Imitating a boxing announcer] In the left corner, weighing in at 242 pounds, the one and only High-school Level Ultimate Sumo wrestler, Roku ABARA!

 

****Roku entered from the left wearing the traditional sumo garment, that is to say it was just a thin white underwear strap. I would never be caught alive wearing one but Roku wore it with such pride that it seemed to look natural on him.** **

****

Taira: [Over the megaphone] In the right corner, the challenger and underdog of this bout, weighing in at 224 pounds is none other than the giant himself, Katai FUSA! Everyone please put your hands together and give them a warm welcome.

 

****Katai entered from the right wearing the same single garment worn by Roku. Unlike Roku, however, the garment didn’t seemed to suit him at all so Katai walked out defiantly despite his face burning bright red in the process. Regardless, we went wild cheering them both on as Yakumo dragged a large sized float-able swimming pool into the centre of the stage.** **

****

Taira: [Over the megaphone] Our gladiators will wrestle each other inside the pool you see before you, with the loser being the first person to be removed from the pool itself. To make things a little more _interesting_ , we will be adding baby oil to both the pool and our contestants. Do we have any volunteers?

 

****As soon as Taira had finished laying out her speech, Reikos hand shot up like a bullet as, slightly less enthusiastically, Iwane also offered forward his hand. After being motioned forwards onto the stage, Reiko immediately proceeded towards Katai and begun massaging the oil onto his skin with great pleasure. Iwane, on the other hand, was more reserved and focused whilst applying the oil onto a equally reserved Roku. When the two were finally ready for the match, and Reiko had reluctantly returned to her seat, they took their places standing in opposite sides of the pool. Yakumo, upgrading from his previous assistant role, took centre stage behind the pool as a referee to signify the start of the bout.** **

****

Yakumo: If you’re ready, then 3, 2, 1… AND GO!

 

****The two clashed together with such force that I felt myself recoil in anticipation. Despite Katais injury and Rokus overwhelming experience, the baby oil was a significant factor in leveling the playing field. After a brief minute of struggling and re-adjusting in front of an adoring crowd, it was Roku who found the opening to dump Katai unceremoniously outside of the pool.** **

****

Yakumo: The winner of round one is Roku! Please give a loud applause whilst our combatants get into position for round two.

 

Reiko: [Worried] Katai, are you-

 

Taira: [Through the megaphone] Please keep quiet and do not interrupt the performance.

 

****Acknowledging Reikos concern, Katai gave a quick thumbs up before returning back in the pool. After another countdown by Yakumo, the round began in the same way as before. That is to say that Roku was struggling to find an advantage whilst Katai played his part trying to match Roku's overwhelming strength.** **

****

Hikari: This unfortunately looks to be rather one sided.

 

****As if aware that fighting fair meant losing, Katai suddenly shifted his balance backwards and, using the momentum, he swift kicked under Rokus leg to maneuver him outside of the pool. It was such a simple yet underhanded technique that caught everyone by surprise, especially Roku who landed face down on the stage. The crowd initially started laughing but immediately died down when they saw Rokus grim expression.** **

****

Kiku: Sumo is a very serious sport. [Biting lip] Katai shouldn’t have done that…

 

Sumiko: Perhaps we should-

 

****Before we could decide what to do, Roku suddenly erupted into a hyena style laughter. It was perhaps the first time we had heard him in such a manner.** **

****

Roku: A splendid foe indeed. [Puffing out chest] Make no mistake Katai, I have no intention of losing. [Tensing muscles] This final bout will be EVERYTHING!

 

Katai: [Awe of Rokus passion] I WILL GIVE IT MY ALL!

 

****With renewed enthusiasm, both Katai and Roku both returned to their positions determined to seal their victory. Everyone in the audience went wild with vocal support, more so now with regards to Roku having been such a good sport. He had come a long way from the quiet and uninterested person I met over a week ago, perhaps Roku himself embodied the transformation of the group towards becoming something resembling a family.** **

****

Yakumo: We now enter the final round. [Pumping up the crowd] Everyone with me!

 

Everyone: [Together] 3, 2,1, GO!

 

****The clash was completely different from the first and second rounds, gone was the dignified and careful approach as instead they were simply rolling on top of each other whilst attempting to grapple or hold in order to provide any kind of advantage. To a passing stranger, it was perhaps the most undignified and concerning image they will ever see. In contrast to the audience inside the Auditorium, this was the embodiment of the fighting spirit between two of our most passionate and willful warriors. After several minutes which could have gone either way, it was ultimately Roku who snatched victory at the final moment.** **

****

Katai: [Undignified position] It was… well fought.

 

Roku: [Extending a hand] You were a worthy opponent indeed.

 

****Roku pulled Katai up to his feet and they both bowed before a ravenous audience. Yakumo was also pulled to the front and gave a more sheepish bow as the atmosphere hit an unprecedented level of electric appreciation.** **

****

Taira: A splendid performance indeed, please give one last applause to our fierce gladiators! [Taking a few seconds] Now then, you have 10 minutes to return to your rooms, shower, and make your way back before the next performance commences.

 

****The change from 5 to 10 minutes was probably a reflection of the puddles of baby oil which now occupied the stage. Exchanging rushed looks, Roku and Katai jointly sprinted outside back towards the school area so as to make it in time for the next act.** **

****

Taira: Yakumo, please clean the stage in preparation for the next performance.

 

Yakumo: [Saluting] Y-yes boss!

 

****Returning to the Director's Box, Taira had once again ensured that the Talent Show continued according to schedule. As a result, Hikari and Mine bid the group farewell as they went to prepare behind the curtain on the stage.** **

****

Reiko: Best talent show… EVER!

****

Iwane: [Biting lip] Was the whole baby oil really necessarily?

 

Kiku Look around you, there’s nine girls and five boys. [Smiling] They are simply pandering to their audience.

 

Iwane: That’s a point, there seems to be a disproportional amount of males to females. [Sheepishly] Not that I’m complaining..

 

Reiko: I guess it’s to be expected after what happened to Mototsune and Bokkai.

 

Hiroko: [Sadly] Whilst that is indeed unfortunate, this game began with an unbalanced party of 9 females and 7 males.

 

**_**I suppose I didn’t really notice the unbalanced gender distribution but, with Yachi refusing to leave his room for several days, it feels more like there are only four males left in the group.** _ **

 

Katai: [Entering the Auditorium] Did it start yet?

 

****_Wow, that was fast!_** **

 

Hiroko: It appears you have made it just in time; I believe Miss Sera intends to start.

 

****Sure enough, the moment that Hiroko finished her statement was when the lights gradually began to dim. It was during this time that Yakumo dragged a large cardboard box onto the centre of the now cleaned stage. The cardboard box looked to have been fashioned into a make shift mini theatre. It was evident, however, that Hiroko wanted to make good on her threat to go ahead despite Roku still being absent.** **

****

**_**Is that suppose to be a theatre… in a theatre? The Monobear would only get jealous about the meta level if that’s the route they are taking. Thinking about it, Hikari and Mine working together is an odd combination; what on earth are they up to?** _ **

 

Taira: [Over the megaphone] Our penultimate act will be a duet of sorts, with both Mine and Hikari performing a live adaption puppet theatre. Everyone please put aside your personal feelings and give your full attention to: ‘The daily life of Suki Nishimoto’.

 

****Before I had time to fully register what the title meant, the lights faded with but a single spot light on the makeshift mini-theatre. A sock suddenly sprung up on the far left on this mini-stage with a beanie on its head. It didn’t look particularly well made for a sock puppet but I had a sneaking suspicion as to what it represented.** **

****

Puppet Suki: Zzzzzzzzz

****

**_**Is the cocked head and unladylike like snoring meant to portray that it’s sleeping?** _ **

 

Yakumo: [Monobear impression] Rise and shine ya bastards. I’m the mascot and what I say goes so wake up and start giving me attention!

 

Puppet Suki: Huh, is it morning already? I should probably head towards breakfast. [Hesitating] Or I could snooze for another minute. Zzzzzzzzz

 

**_**That’s not even close to-** _ **

 

*Thump thump thump*

 

Puppet Suki: Huh, what? Who is it? [Sighs] I better go answer my door.

 

****Despite personally not being impressed, glancing around the group revealed that the others had a slight smile on their faces; Iwane in particular gave me a look and mouthed the words ‘nailed it’ as if agreeing with the portrayal. Back on the stage, another sock had appeared wearing a hand knitted helmet.** **

****

Puppet Hiroko: Miss Nishimoto, you are late once again. You know that I am super strict about these rules so why do you insist on being tardy all the time?

 

Puppet Suki: [Heavy sigh] Fiiiiiiine. Lead the way and I’ll follow.

 

Puppet Hiroko: Wouldn't you like to shower first?

 

Puppet Suki: [Sniffing itself] Nah, I’m good. My beanie will hide the fact I haven’t showered.

 

****Ignoring the obvious joke at my expense about personal grooming, the Hiroko puppet and Suki puppet started bobbing up and down as if simulating movement. After a few seconds, a third sock puppet appeared with short black hair wearing camouflaged strips.** **

****

Puppet Hiroko: Another tardy member. [To audience] What is this, a school environment?

 

Puppet Iwane: Man, come on. Are you part of the government? Stop oppressing me as an individual. [Attempting to flick hair] Only stupid people follow the establishment.

 

Puppet Suki: We’re off to have some breakfast, would you like to come join us?

 

Puppet Iwane: Do I look like a sheep, like I want to graze on some grass given about by the people in charge? [Dramatically shaking head] I think for myself man.

 

Puppet Suki: I’ll take that for a no.

 

****Iwane’s face went a little red and I made sure to make eye contact with him to mouth the words ‘nailed it’ in retaliation for earlier. Back on stage, both the Suki and Hiroko puppet had moved on from the Iwane puppet and were continuing their journey.** **

****

Puppet Hiroko: We should knock on Mr Miyas room and invite him to breakfast.

 

Puppet Suki: Nah, he’s absent in this performance too.

 

Puppet Hiroko: If you say so.

 

****A inappropriate wave of sniggering rippled through the audience in response to the joke. Mine herself may not exactly be the most friendly person but her sense of humour was pretty sharp. As the puppets once again continued their journey, a flexing puppet rose into place to greet them.** **

****

Puppet Katai: I AM THE MIGHTY PUPPET KATAI. FEAR MY MUSCLES!

 

Puppet Suki: [Pained expression] Do you really have to yell?

 

Puppet Katai: I YELL BECAUSE I LIKE TO BE HEARD!

 

Puppet Suki: We can hear you even if you don’t yell.

 

Puppet Hiroko: [Nodding] Miss Nishimoto is indeed correct.

 

Puppet Katai: DO THESE MUSCLES LOOK LIKE THEY CARE ABOUT LOGIC?

 

****Katai looked a little sheepish but laughed regardless as the performance continued to proceed onwards. Breaking up the performance, a rather noticeable sound from the door of the Auditorium signaled the fact that Roku had, rather obviously, interrupted the act albeit looking a little ashamed in doing so. Unfortunately Mine wasn’t they type to let him get away with such an intrusion.** **

****

Puppet Suki: Hey look who finally showed up. [Turning to Puppet Hiroko] And I thought I was the one who always arrives late.

 

****Another fresh wave of laughter at my expense delayed the performance enough for Roku to return to his seat. As the interruption was now resolved, the performance continued withanother two puppets suddenly appearing on the mini-theatre; one wearing a show jacket and another with camouflaged clothes.** **

****

Puppet Hiroko: Good morning you two.

 

Puppet Suki: Good morning Sumiko. [Hissing] Kiku.

 

Puppet Kiku: A lovely morning to you too Hiroko. [Hissing] Suki.

 

Puppet Sumiko: Now now, can’t we all get along? [Shaking violently] What is the deal between you two anyway?

 

Puppet Hiroko: I, too, am interested to know why you two are always arguing.

 

Puppet Suki: I’m perfectly fine. [Hissing] Why don’t you ask __her__?

 

Puppet Kiku: _Her_  has a name. For the record, I am acting nothing short of professional.

 

Puppet Hiroko: I guess there's nothing we can do. [Open mouthed] Now that I notice it, you two seem to hang around each other a lot.

 

Puppet Sumiko and Puppet Kiku: [Together] No we don’t!

 

Puppet Suki: That’s a point. Are you two perhaps-

 

Puppet Sumiko: We should hurry along to breakfast. [Fleeing the mini-stage] Let’s go Kiku.

 

Puppet Kiku: A lady does not hurry. I shall simply walk elegantly… but at a fast pace.

 

****The two puppets fled the scene with Sumiko and Kiku forcing through a couple of laughs. It was obvious Mine and Hikari didn’t plan on holding back for their performance regardless of who their jokes were aimed at. It seemed that whilst it was easy to laugh at someones expense, when the joke was regarding yourself then it was a little tougher to accept. As the performance proceeded, the next person to be brought up was a Reiko puppet with fizzy red fabric on top representing her hair.** **

****

Puppet Reiko: Aw guys, I’ve lost Mr Raven-san. Has anyone seen him?

 

Puppet Suki: [Shaking head] I have no idea.

 

Puppet Hiroko: Actually I may have seen him just a short while ago.

 

Puppet Reiko: [Thankful sigh] Thank god. Where is he?

 

Puppet Hiroko: I believe I saw him in the kitchen.

 

Puppet Suki: [Confused] Huh, that makes no sense. What is he doing in there?

 

Puppet Hiroko: What else are we suppose to eat for breakfast? [Snickering] Katai is preparing the food now.

 

Puppet Reiko: He’s not food! OMG, NOOOOOOOOOOO

 

****The Reiko puppet fled screaming off the stage to a round of fresh laughter from the group. Reiko, however, was not impressed by the performance in front of her.** **

****

Reiko: [Standing up] You’re not seriously going along with this?

 

Taira: [Over the Mega phone] Please do not interrupt a live performance, it’s not fair-

 

Reiko: To hell with fair! [Loudly to the group] Why are you all laughing with her?

 

Hiroko: They have both performed with honour, it is only responsible to-

 

Reiko: [Enraged] She tried to kill me! She might as well have killed Mototsune too. [Fiercely] I’m not going to stand here and watch you applaud someone like her after everything she’s done to us.

 

Sumiko: Please try to calm down and-

 

Reiko: [Storming out the Auditorium] I AM CALM!

 

****Reikos sudden outburst, whilst understandable, had begun to sour what was until that point a perfect evening. As it stood, the whole show now looked in danger of coming apart.** **

****

Taira: [Proclaiming] The show __will__ continue. Please ignore the disruption and continue on stage.

****

****For all the negativity thrown towards Mine, it was not possible to disrespect her talent as a puppeteer. Recovering almost immediately from this outburst, the performance continued with a sock wearing entirely black, looking a little similar to the Iwane sock, entering the stage.** **

****

Puppet Namie: [Smacking puppet Suki on the head] Stop messing around.

 

Puppet Hiroko: Now now, please do not go around punching-

 

Puppet Namie: Stop referring to people by the surnames, it’s weird. [Punching puppet Hiroko] Call us by our first names like everyone else.

 

Puppet Suki: I really think it’s a personal preference that-

 

Puppet Namie: [Punching puppet Suki] Stop focusing on other people and pay attention to yourself!

 

Puppet Hiroko: I must ask you to-

 

Puppet Namie: [Punching puppet Hiroko] Like you can tell me what to do. [Snorting] See you around losers.

 

****On that note, the Namie puppet simply disappeared. The response from the crowd was a little lackluster in comparison to the previous interactions, with perhaps the effect of Reiko storming out or Namies recent unsocial behavior accounting for this drop in enthusiasm. Next up was a stuffed sock perhaps symbolizing Roku.** **

****

Puppet Roku: Puppet Roku is pleased meet you.

 

Puppet Hiroko: [Stunned] I beg your pardon?

 

Puppet Suki: What do you mean by ‘ _ _puppet’__?

 

Puppet Roku: Now that Puppet Roku is a puppet, he can do several new tricks. [Gleefully] Watch!

 

****The Roku puppet, breaking the fourth wall in a way that would please the Monobear, started to twist and turn in ways a human could not.** **

****

Puppet Suki: [Pretending to puke] That is kinda disturbing.

 

Puppet Hiroko: I agree.

 

Puppet Roku: Puppet Roku is a puppet like everyone else. [Happily] We are all one big puppet family.

 

****As Puppet Roku continued to joyfully go about proclaiming himself to be a puppet, a badly frayed sock appeared on stage as if watching the strange interactions taking place.** **

****

Puppet Yakumo: W-who made a-ll these p-p-puppets? They are so b-b-b-badly cons-structured.

 

Puppet Roku: Puppet Roku has no idea what you’re talking about! We have always been puppets.

 

Puppet Hiroko: [Shaking head] Stop with the nonsense immediately.

 

Puppet Yakumo: W-what n-n-n-nonsense?

 

Puppet Suki: It’s kinda hard to understand when you stammer so much.

 

Puppet Yakumo: [Tilting head] I d-d-d-don’t s-s-s-stammer.

 

Puppet Roku: Leave this for Puppet Roku to fix!

 

****The puppet Roku sock tackled the puppet Yakumo sock and they disappeared for a few seconds behind the mini-theatre. Baffled by the performance on display, returning back on stage revealed that the Puppet Yakumo sock was now wearing the puppet Roku sock as a scarf.** **

****

Puppet Yakumo: That’s so much better, I feel nice and warm now.

 

Puppet Suki: What! [Stunned] I thought you were stammering!

 

Puppet Hiroko: Don't tell me that all this time-

 

Puppet Yakumo: Yep, I’ve just been really cold. [Yawning] Well then, I can’t stand by and watch these badly designed puppets. [Disappearing off stage] I’m going to leave before I have a nervous breakdown.

 

****As the two puppets watched in awe and confusion as the Yakumo puppet exited the stage, a final puppet appeared with a tiny clapperboard in hand.** **

****

Puppet Tiara: [Snapping] What on earth are you two doing?

 

Puppet Suki: We are on our way to breakfast.

 

Puppet Taira: This is a joke right? [Shaking head] Where is the story, the dramatic twist and the tension that comes along with it?

 

Puppet Hiroko: We are trying our best as mere puppets.

 

Puppet Suki: We even have a sock related pun! [Clearing throat] Don’t be upset just because this performance… socks! Get it? As in sucks?

 

Puppet Taira: I will not stand for such a shoddy excuse for a show. I hereby cancel this act! DIM THE LIGHTS. END OF SCENE. I SAID END OF SCENE!

 

****The lights faded to black as we rose to our feet and began to to lightly applaud the performance before us. Hikari, for better or worse, had managed to highlight the social interactions between us and bring it to the forefront in a comedic way. It was surprising given the characters of both Hikari and Mine but they somehow managed to outdo themselves. Unfortunately Reikos explosive exit had left a bitter taste to what was a smooth and successful performance, although they had manged to power through to the end despite such a massive setback.** **

****

Taira: [Walking to the stage] All right, it’s time for the final performance. [Nodding to the stage] Please exit so our final act can set up.

 

Yakumo: Perhaps we should-

 

Taira: The show will continue regardless of any disputes. [Firmly] Everyone take your places or leave, it’s as simple as that.

 

**_**Taira is being harsh but there’s a point to her method. It wouldn’t be fair to stop the show just before the end because of a few people. It’s regrettable that Reiko left but, at the same time, Iwane and Sumiko have put a lot of effort into this play.** _ **

****

Iwane: I guess that means we’re up.

 

Sumiko: Yes. [To the group] Please be kind…

 

****Rather reluctantly, both Iwane and Sumiko proceeded to head towards the stage in preparation for the final performance of the night.** **

****

Kiku: [Concerned] Hikari and Mine haven’t returned from the stage yet. Perhaps we should wait-

 

Hiroko: This is not a problem. Miss Suou suffers from stage fright so has returned to her room alongside Miss Kiyota in order to recuperate.

 

Roku: [Raising an eyebrow] This is the first time Roku is hearing about this.

 

Hiroko: It was decided beforehand. [Sigh] Unfortunately it was an action that had to be taken.

 

Katai: [Biting lip] Is it really alright to end the Talent Show with so many people missing?

 

Hiroko: [Sadly] It is unavoidable; we must simply act to the best of our ability.

 

Taira: [Over the megaphone] We have arrived at our final act. To finish the evening, we will now witness a heartfelt performance regarding two star crossed lovers forced to fight to to the death in front of a live audience. Everyone please put your hands together and give them a warm welcome.

 

****The scene played out as I had seen several times before; Yakumo introduced the scene as a narrator whilst proving the background to the story itself. Using the stereo from earlier, thunder and lightning was used to reinforce the dramatic entrance when both Iwane and Sumiko entered the stage. Proceeding to each provide a monologue, the two clashed and gradually revealed, though further monologues and flashbacks, the events leading them to this very scene. Both Iwane and Sumiko nailed their lines and were convincing enough to engage us into buying the star crossed lovers theme. As always, Sumiko had the clear upper hand in battle but threw the fight as she could not bear to kill the person she loved the most.** **

****

Iwane: [Pointing sword to the Directors Box] And so her life lies in your hand. Oh emperor, what is your grand decision? [Pausing] Life, or death?

 

**_**Wait, that wasn’t suppose to happen. Sumiko has a-** _ **

**_**** _ **

Sumiko: Erm, before you decide oh emperor person. [Clearing throat] I erm, believe I have a monologue to say.

 

Iwane: [Bright red] Oh, please go on.

 

Sumiko: [Standing up] I have suffered many hardships in my time. I have lost my family and friends, the ones I held close to my heart. I chose to fight and fight I did. After slaying countless foes, coming so close to winning my freedom, tell me now gods why I am now unable to slay this foe? [Returning back to her original position] My heart will not let me, I am a fool. Yet perhaps it is better to die a fool than live as a cold machine.

 

Iwane: [Pointing sword to the directors box] Again, her life lies in your hand. Oh emperor, what is your grand decision? Life, or death?

 

****In response to Iwanes speech, the Directors Box was immediately lit up to reveal a sinister looking shadow belonging to Taira. As always, there was a ten second prolonged delay as to her response although the delay itself caused a few members of the audience to become a little confused. Eventually the answer did arrive; a thumbs down decision meaning that Sumikos life was not to be spared.** **

****

Iwane: It is with a heavy heart that I must follow my destiny. [Plunging sword down] Fate has made her decision and I am but a simple man.

 

****With Iwanes act, everyone drew a sharp intake of breath as he proceeded to move towards the centre stage.** **

****

Iwane: Why oh why, why did I have to take her life? [Thunder in the background] I, too, thought of her as something more. What a fool I am, following the decision of other men rather that of my heart. I refuse to live like this, as a machine. I, too, wish to be free like her.

 

****With a dramatic pause, Iwane rotated the sword towards his body and gave a sharp pull inwards. The lights faded to black as Yakumo begun his final role as the narrator.** **

****

Yakumo: And thus, our story ends. Fate, the mistress we must all obey, is both cruel and unforgiving. Yet, look at their faces. Why do they smile? They know what we do not, that there is a victory to be found in this story. These two warriors have found something that many others will never find, a genuine love, one that will transcend the boundaries of death itself. So do not weep, dear audience, for their tale will live on in the hearts of all those who are willing to hear the tale of two opposed warriors whose love triumphed over death.

 

****As the lights faded out, we stood up to wildly to applaud the play before us. With only a few days separating the creation of the story to this performance, everyone had done remarkably well in their respective roles. As Yakumo joined the centre stage for a bow, a well deserved grin was on all three of their faces. A slow clapping behind us revealed Taira moving down from her Directors Box with a weird expression on her face that I rarely saw; a smile.** **

****

Taira: Well done. [Climbing stage] As such I would like to draw this Talent Show to a close. Thank you so much for your hard work, especially you, Yakumo, who was so involved in almost every single aspect.

 

Yakumo: [Blushing] I’m just glad it was a success.

 

Taira: Nonetheless, I hereby decree this show to be a hit! Now I will pass you onto Hiroko for a closing statement beneficial of our leader herself.

 

****Smiling and a little disheartened that the show had come to a close, we respectively waited for Hiroko to stand up but, after several seconds had passed, it soon became evidently clear she was no longer in the auditorium.** **

****

Kiku: Where is Hiroko? [Confused] I didn’t see her leave.

 

Taira: It’s possible she went to find the others and gather them for announcements. [Rolling eyes] It’s such a Hiroko thing to do.

 

Sumiko: I’m not exactly convinced. She usually informs us before making such an decision.

 

Iwane: She's changed a lot since becoming leader, [pouting] I don’t think that informing us is something she’s required to do.

****

Kiku: I guess that leaves us with a lack of options. [Audible sigh] The CuratorBear is likely to start his Despair wheel soon so there is little point in leaving this area.

 

Taira: I agree, it would be a waste of time to leave only to return in a few minutes.

 

Iwane: It’s not that I don’t see where you’re coming from but I actually could do with a little break. [Yawning] This Talent Show has been a little intense.

 

Yakumo: [Nodding] I c-could also do with a break.

 

Kiku: Fine, but don’t start complaining when you immediately get summoned back here.

 

****Acknowledging that Hiroko wasn’t going to be giving the closing speech as anticipated, Yakumo and Iwane departed from the Auditorium in search of a brief respite before the inevitable appearance of the CuratorBear.** **

****

Taira: It’s disappointing that Hiroko wasn’t here for a speech. If the evening hadn’t been such a success then I might have held a grudge or two.

 

Katai: I’m sure you will get over it. [Concerned] Does anyone else find it weird that the Monobear hasn’t made a appearance as of yet?

 

Roku: Roku thinks-

 

****Interrupting Roku, the doors to the Auditorium immediately sprung open revealing an alarmed and panicked Iwane.** **

****

Iwane: Guys, you need follow me. [Biting lip] Something has gone horribly wrong.

 

Kiku: Slow down, what-

 

****Iwane didn’t wait for an answer and was already heading back outside the Auditorium. With little other alternative but to follow him, our group left with a mixture of fear and confusion.** **

****

[Exit Auditorium]

 

Katai: [Horrified] What is…

 

****Katais confusion was spoken on behalf of the entire group. A trail of blood and fathers lay outside the Auditorium entrance reinforcing Iwanes concern that something bad had indeed occurred.** **

****

Kiku: We have no time to spare. [Urgently] We need to act. NOW.

 

Yakumo: W-which way do we go?

 

****The trail of blood appeared to either start or finish at the Dark room whereupon it led towards the auditorium before looping round.** **

****

Kiku: We don’t have time to argue. [Boldly] Suki, Iwane, Roku and Taira, head towards the Dark room now whilst the rest of us will follow the trail in the other direction and see where it leads.

 

Iwane: Understood. [Taking off] Let’s move!

 

****Splitting up into the two groups, we ran straight towards the Dark room which wasn’t more than a 30 second sprint away. The ominous building gave me the chills but, instead of hesitating like the rest of us, Roku charged straight inside leaving little choice but to follow in his wake.** **

****

[Enter Dark room]

 

****The lighting was still an issue but it was instantly obvious that something had transpired in this room. One of the sections was particularly messed up, with parts of the documents being torn up or thrown across the room. In the furthest left hand corner was something considerably strange; an assortment of silver metal objects.** **

****

Announcements: Ding-dong, ding-dong! Ding-dong, ding-dong!

 

Monobear: A body has been discovered! Following a brief period of investigation, a class trial will commence!

 

****My heart suddenly ceased as the all but too familiar voice of the body announcement echoed throughout my head. The repercussions had all but confirmed the worst case scenario I had been anticipating for a while. Without breathing, I scanned the room in vain trying to find the body.** **

****

****_No no no no NO NO NO! This can’t be happening, not like this. We had the Talent Show, why would anyone…_** **

****

Iwane: We need to go find the others.

 

Suki: [Shocked] I-I can’t see it.

 

Taira: [Confused] See what?

 

Suki: The body, w-who is-

 

Iwane: [Biting lip] Suki, the body isn’t here.

 

**_**It’s not here? That makes no sense; we heard the announcement which means…** _ **

**_**** _ **

Iwane: Something definitely happened in this room but it will have to wait for later. For now-

 

Roku: [Determined] We must find the others.

 

****Nodding aimlessly in agreement, we all turned and ran back outside the room. Following the trail of blood towards the auditorium, the trail immediately began to lead us around the back of the building whereupon feathers gradually mixed into the trail itself. Instead of trying to account for this strange phenomenon, however, the only thought process in my mind was that of knowing who it was that was no longer among us.** **

****

**_**Who is it? That announcement means only one thing; one of us is dead. Who isn’t here anymore…** _ **

**_**** _ **

****The trail led us round the back of the Auditorium all the way to the Medical Bay. Loitering outside was the group from earlier upon which all shared a clear look of pain on their faces. Leading the way, Roku and Taira pushed through the crowd to see the reality of the situation for themselves. Iwane, possibly noticing my hesitation, hung back in support.** **

****

Kiku: [Biting lip] Under no circumstance is anyone to enter the room until we have all gathered.

 

Iwane: Kiku, who is it?

 

Kiku:[Looking away] I…

 

Katai: You should see for yourself. [Sad expression] My biggest worry is for Reiko.

 

****As if on cue, Reiko, Mine and Hikari came running straight from the entrance of the School area. They seemed equally as confused and shocked with regards to the Monobears announcement as the rest of us.** **

****

Sumiko: Someone should warn her before-

 

Reiko: What happened? [Concerned] Was that announcement…

 

Mine: It’s exactly what it says; [rolling eyes] there’s been a second murder.

 

Sumiko: [Ignoring Mine] Reiko, please, it may be better if-

 

****Reiko pushed through Sumiko who didn’t really attempt to halt her progress. Upon witnessing the scene for herself, Reiko let loose a heart breaking scream of despair as she collapsed to her knees.** **

****

Iwane: [Quietly] Suki, I get that I’m an ass for saying this but you need to see it for yourself. [Sad expression] We are going to need you if we’re going to be able to find the blackened.

 

**_**The blackened? The blackened was Iwane so why is he asking me…** _ **

**_**** _ **

Kiku: Stop babying her and follow your own advice. [Nodding] We’re going to need you too Iwane.

 

****With a tense posture, Iwane pushed through the crowd to witness the scene for himself. With disbelief that there really had been another murder, I followed in Iwanes wake.** **

****

[Enter Medical Bay]

 

****The scene before me was almost incomprehensible. There was too much confusion, too much noise. The scene made no sense although, in a way, neither did the image of the Storage room at the time. This was different; it was the day of the talent show whereupon we each forged a irreplaceable bond and, as such, a betrayal of this magnitude would never occur.** **

****

Suki: [Quietly] Why? Why did it have to be like this?

 

 ****Inside the Medical was a scene that could only be described as madness. On the medical bed in the background was Namie who appeared to be linked up to some sort of medical machine. Her chest not moving. To the left of the room was Mr Raven-san who lay in a small puddle of his own blood whilst staring lifelessly towards the horrified audience who had gathered. His neck was twisted at an impossible angle. Finally, on the opposite side of the room, a girl whom I had only seen once before sat in a large puddle of her own blood; a girl with** ** ****long blonde hair and bright blue eyes along with a petite frame who, despite all our hardships and setbacks, had always put the groups interests before her own.** **

****

Kiku: [Sigh] Here we go again.

 

****Somehow, despite all our best efforts, it had happened again. The game of life and death, a trial to determine the culprit, had begun. Unlike before, however, I was able to accept the brutal reality of what the scene in front of me stated.** **

****

**_**There’s another killer among us.** _ **

**_**** _ **

****For the second time, a student lay dead having been a victim of the Killing Game. It was now time for the do or die trial. It was time to find the blackened.** **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one bites the dust!
> 
> Just a little heads up, I wasn't too happy with the trial of Chapter 1 so am planning on making it so that it's a little more story orientated this way (i.e a few less questions and more dialogue so, you know, it's like a story).
> 
> Might take a little longer for the next part to come out as I want to more or less the entire investigation and trial written up before it's out.
> 
> Peace


	21. Echoes of Despair - Abnormal Day Investigation

 

 

****The world had stopped turning. Mere minutes ago we had been in a delirious state of pure ecstasy having succeeded in finally capitalizing on Mototsunes dream with the Talent Show. More or less everyone had done their part in providing that first step towards a united front against the Monobear and yet, somehow, the scene before me shattered any and all hope with regards to this bright future. The body announcement alone justified the discovery of a single corpse however the image inside the Medical Bay contained three. Ignoring the fact that Mr Raven-san wasn’t technically a student then did the single announcement correlate to there being a survivor in the room?** **

****

**_**So that means Namie might be alive! I can’t see her chest move but maybe it’s because I’m so far away. It’s certainly more plausible than….** _ **

**_**** _ **

****The caring part of my heart had already begun to switch off, perhaps an amalgamated defense mechanism stemming from the ever present heartbreak and cruelty plaguing our imprisoned life. It was for this reason that yet another student had died; the knight in shining armor, Hiroko Toyoda, no longer drew breath.** **

****

Monobear: Thrills, Kills, CHILLS! [Blushing] I guess it is true what they; abstaining for a period of time really maximizes the pleasure of the release!

****

Suki: You’re here to tell us about the Monobear file, aren’t you?

 

Monobear: I’m pretty sure it’s suppose to be the _CuratorBear file_ but let’s just forgo the confusing plot device. [Evil expression] Behold and rejoice as the hunt for the second blackened is officially underway!

 

****A bleeping noise stemming from my pocket whereupon the E-Handbook lay dormant seemingly acknowledged the Monobears proclamation as, without hesitation or fear, I retrieved the device to confirm the reality of our situation.** **

****

[Read E-Handbook]

****

****Monobear File** ** ****2**** ** **:** **

****

****Victim: Hiroko Toyoda** **

 

 ****Body description:** ** ****The body is that of a well nourished Caucasian** ** ****fe**** ** **male stated to be** ** ****20** ** ****years old**** ** **with t**** ** **he body weigh**** ** **ing 69kg.** ** ****Both upper and lower teeth are natural, and there are no injuries of the gums, cheeks, or lips.** **

****

****Cause of Death:** **

****

  1. ********Various**** ** **wound**** ** **s**** **** ** **throughout the body****



****Approximately 47 visible external** ** ****wound**** ** **s**** ** **are**** ** **located** ** ****primarily on the back**** ** **of the** ** ****body. These wounds have similar orientations resembling that of animal attacks. In addition to this, there are various bruises and gashes orientated on the arms indicating a fight against a bladed weapon.** **

****

  1. ****2**** ** **.**** ** **Slit throat****



****The**** ****throat**** ****has been noticeably damaged whereupon a incision has been made across this front appendage. The left end of the injury starts below the ear at upper third of the neck and deepens gradually with severance of the left carotid artery.** **

****

****Time of Death:** ** ****Late evening on the day of the body being discovered.** **

****

[Finish reading E-Handbook]

****

**_**The file seems unnecessarily brutal but at the very least it confirms that there is only one victim. I guess that means Namie is safe after all whilst, unsurprisingly, Mr Raven-san doesn’t even count as a victim.** _ **

****

****TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Monobear file** **

****

Monobear: So hey, I couldn’t help but notice Suki isn’t having a mental breakdown this time around. [Celebrating with pom poms] Hurrah for character development.

 

**_**I guess it is strange how I’m remaining so calm… it’s probably just because of this place. If I learned anything from last time then there’s no point sitting around doing nothing whilst there’s a killer on the loose.** _ **

 

Kiku: [Biting lip] As much as it pains me to say this, shouldn’t the CuratorBear be responsible for this part of the game?

 

Taira: Indeed, the structure has been lacking in regards of consistency as of late.

 

Monobear: Are you saying that I’m not good enough for you? [Depressed] Being a mascot is hard ya’ know, everyone remembers the flashy one liners but forget any form of subtle character growth.

 

Mine: Just answer the question. [Hands on hip] It’s bad enough dealing with one of you so it’s only fair we are given forewarning about the CuratorBear.

 

Monobear: You can relax; the cheap knock off won’t be joining us until the trial. [Giggling] He’s only interested in past events as opposed to the true despair before your eyes. Speaking of which, shouldn’t you be investigating right about now?

 

****Confirming that the CuratorBear would not be appearing for this segment of the game, the Monobear laughed as he merrily departed from our vicinity pleased with the tragedy that had once again befallen us.** **

****

Kiku: With all respect, the Monobear has a point in that we need to prioritize the investigation. I understand this is going to be difficult, [avoiding Reiko] for some more than others, but we have an obligation to fulfil.

 

Yakumo: O-one of us k-killed her…

 

Hikari: That is almost certainly going to be the case. [Nodding] I do believe, however, we should approach this investigation in a logical fashion.

 

Mine: Which means?

 

Kiku: First and foremost, the Medical Bay will most likely contain some of the more important clues. [Compellingly] To compensate for its small area, we will be taking it in turns to investigate the scene of the crime.

 

**_**It’s not like she isn’t talking sense but who put Kiku in charge? So long as anyone could be the blackened then we shouldn’t just agree to her whims like sheep.** _ **

 

Katai: [Holding hand up] I vote that we should also remain in pairs. There’s always the possibility of the killer striking again.

 

Kiku: [Stroking chin] Then our first priority should be to preserve the crime scene whilst avoiding further casualties. Sumiko, would it be possible to…

 

Sumiko: I am well aware of my own strengths and weaknesses; I will remain in the Medical Bay and perform a rough analysis of the body. [Bowing] I leave the hard work to the rest of you.

 

Roku: [Shuffling feet] Roku feels bad that she has to do this on her own.

 

Taira: It’s what she did with Mototsunes body so at least we’re being consistent. This way she will also be able to check on Namie in the back. [Concerned] Still, perhaps-

 

Kiku: There’s little alternative; Sumiko is the best suited individual for the task. [Authoritative stance] Moving on, I would now like to nominate the members of the first group to enter the Medical Bay.

 

****The sight of Hirokos body had evidently sapped the energy from most of the group with the notable exception of Kiku who seemingly grew stronger with every passing second. As a result, a wave of absent-minded nodding heads responded to her logical declarations.** **

 

Kiku: I believe we should send our strongest investigators in first: Iwane, Suki, Hikari, and Reiko. I include Reiko not only for her immense attention to detail but also [trailing off]…

 

****Reiko, who had almost been killed by Mine during the first few days before going on to have her leg broken as a result of the CuratorBears motive, now faced the prospect of saying goodbye to one of her oldest and closest friends. Kikus inclusion of Reiko wasn’t one of logic but also empathy; she deserved the right to say goodbye before we tore the room apart searching for clues.** **

****

[Enter Medical Bay]

 

****Forcing myself to truly look at the scene before my eyes was surprisingly easy; it was as if there were a switch for my emotions that I was now able to deactivate depending on the situation. My first impression was that the Medical Bay notably lacked any signs of a struggle, appearing relatively undisturbed not accounting for the three bodies contained inside. The first point of interest that grabbed my focus was that of the victim herself which, remarkably, only served to further my confusion. Whereas before I had imagined Hiroko to have collapsed clumsily onto the floor, her relaxed posture suggested that she had instead willingly positioned herself in such a manor. The wounds, however, contrasted this peaceful image with the obvious damage to her throat and arms likely accounting for the blood amassed beneath her.** **

****

Suki: [Ignoring the body] Hey Sumiko, is Namie…

 

Sumiko: She is simply unconscious. [Thankful sigh] I must admit that the machine confuses me but-

 

Iwane: Machine? [Folding arms] This is news to me.

 

Hikari: I also am unfamiliar with this particular piece of equipment.

 

Sumiko: Of course, you see it was after the CuratorBear [trailing off]…

 

****Our conversation regarding the unconscious Namie was immediately forgotten as the last member of our selected group entered the room. Her movements were that of a sleepwalker, someone who was not yet fully conscious and alert to her surroundings yet progressed slowly towards her designated target as if it were only natural to do so. Still in a daze, she awkwardly limped over to the left side of the room where the deceased body of Mr Raven now lay. A mournful spell fell over the group as we waited for Reiko to awaken to the grim reality upon which her friend no longer inhabited.** **

****

Sumiko: Reiko, this must be hard for you but if there’s-

 

****There are various moments in life which evoke the feeling of being frozen in time as if one were in their own separate bubble isolated from the rest of the world. For some it may be the feeling of reading the first published book in their own hands, whilst for others it may be when they first managed to ride their bike unassisted and venture forth before the open road ahead of them. The scene before me belonged to this category; a still image of a sad and lonely girl reduced to infant-like balling whilst cradling the body of what was once her closest friend. It was, perhaps, strange to be moved by such a sight having witnessed the deaths of Mototsune and Bokkai but yet, for some reason, this moment in particular seemed to stand out from the rest.** **

****

****Watching on transfixed by this sight, it was evident that this was the moment where Reikos heart had well and truly been broken. Being consistently captivated by the latest obstacle thrown by the Monobear, it suddenly became quite clear that we never really seemed to process the present. Reiko did not have this option as the world had literally collapsed around her. It was inevitable, however, that someone would break this trance.** **

****

Katai: [Soothing] There we go.

 

****Firmly yet delicately, the large frame of Katai entered the Medical Bay and effortless swooped Reiko into his arms. Watching on before a shell shocked group, he proceeded to carry her like a newborn infant as he moved to exit the Medical Bay.** **

****

Kiku: Katai… [quietly] please look after her.

 

****With a firm nod accompanying a sad smile, Katai continued his journey cradling Reiko who, in turn, was clutching a feathered body firmly into her chest. Despite having departed the Medical Bay for well over a minute, it was still possible to hear the echoing sobs belonging to the Ultimate Bird Tamer.** **

****

Mine: Is that really alright? [Throwing an accusation towards Kiku] All this talk about preserving the crime scene only for-

 

Sumiko: Hey Mine.

 

Mine: Yeah?

 

Sumiko: [Firmly] Shut up.

 

****Hearing the blunt statement from Sumiko seemingly triggered a wide spread response as we began to awaken from our momentary slumber.** **

****

Taira: Well, unless there are any more distractions then-

 

****Taira was unable to compete her sentence as a loud crashing sound penetrated the silence to reveal an enraged and distraught Iwane.** **

****

Iwane: Again? [Shaking] Why… why does it have to be this way?

 

Taira: Jeez, it was suppose to be a rhetorical question!

 

**_**Iwane looks to be really badly shaken but, then again, who wouldn’t be after witnessing that scene?** _ **

 

Kiku: [Scolding Iwane] Get a hold of yourself, now is not the time-

 

Iwane: I just stood there….again. [Clenching fist] Why is it that every time…

 

Hikari: There is a time limit for these investigations. [Rolling eyes] We must push our insecurities behind us and-

 

Iwane: [Defiantly] No.

 

Kiku: No? What do you mean ‘ _no_ ’? We’re starting a murder investigation that our very lives depend upon so-

 

Iwane: [Shielding eyes] I can’t do this…

 

****With his face covered by his hands, Iwane proceeded to turn and flee from the Medical Bay. Kiku, for all her protesting, stepped to the side to enable the escape as the number of potential investigation for the case continued to dwindle.** **

****

Kiku: [Tutting] This seriously isn’t happening…

 

Yakumo: He s-shouldn’t be on his own, right?

 

Mine: I guess I’ll follow him then. [Smiling innocently] After all, someone has to do it.

 

Kiku: Stop right there! Don’t think we’re going to let you run around unsupervised after the stunt you pulled in the last trial.

 

Hikari: Let her go. [Adjusting glasses] There’s nothing to be gained by monitoring her behaviour now that a murder has occurred.

 

Kiku: I…

 

Mine: [Providing a polite curtsy] I thanketh thee.

 

****Gleefully departing the Medical Bay in pursuit of Iwane, Mine made sure to flash Kiku a triumphant expression in retaliation for her earlier comment.** **

 

Taira: This is ridiculous. [Tutting] We’re about to have a class trial and everyone is running off.

 

Yakumo: [Nervously] We j-just have to try our best, right?

 

Kiku: We can’t change what has already happened. [Snapping] We need to focus on the present so stop wasting time and start investigating!

 

****In the blink of an eye, the rooster for the investigation had been reduced by almost a half with only Yakumo, Roku, Kiku, Hikari, Taira, and myself remaining. With such a contrast in numbers compared to our previous investigation, the question remained as to if that number would prove sufficient to identify the blackened.** **

 

**_**Kiku is right; I can’t be distracted!** _ **

**_**** _ **

[Investigate Hirokos body]

 

 ****Apprehensively approaching Hirokos body, the description provided by the Monobear failed miserably to take the sting out of the image as my heart sank once more on behalf of my fallen friend. From such a vivid analysis, I had imagined the scene to be worse yet, for some reason, I couldn’t help but be surprised by the genuine smile still remaining on her face.** ** ****Her clothes had several tears in the fabric despite this mainly focused on the back, whilst her arms did indeed show signs of being cut although this was almost negligible when compared to the opening gape located where her neck used to be.** **

****

[Talk to Sumiko]

 

Sumiko: It’s strange, isn’t it? [Sad expression] Smiling like that….

 

Suki: [Shrugging shoulders] Hiroko was always kinda strange so I guess it makes sense for her death to be the same.

 

Sumiko: [Taken back] That was unusually cold. Are you-

 

Suki: It doesn’t matter. For now, we just need to find the person responsible this. [Intense] What can you tell me about the body?

 

****Visibly concerned by my attempt to focus on the task at hand, Sumiko reluctantly agreed with my logical approach and revealed her preliminary investigation of the body.** **

****

Sumiko: The Monobear file is rather accurate in that there are various external wounds on the back and forearms [dejected] in addition to the obvious slashed throat.

 

Suki: [Staring at where Mr Raven had been] The file suggested that the wounds on the back were from an animal, do you think…

 

Sumiko: I’m almost certain that the wounds are from the claws of Mr Raven-san. It’s the cuts on her arms which are different.

 

**_**Hirokos last moments resulted in different wounds…. does that mean there was more than one perpetrator? Either way it’s too cruel an ending for someone as selfless as her.** _ **

 

Suki: Is there anything else?

 

Sumiko: Yes. [Biting lip] Well, I mean I think there is…

 

Suki: You can tell me. [Clenching fist] No, you have to tell me. For Hirokos sake.

 

Sumiko: [Nodding] There’s an small wound on the back of her neck. At first I thought it was strange how the blood seemed to gather behind her body rather than in front of it [concerned expression] so I investigated the area which is where I found the wound. It wasn’t picked up on in the Monobear file; perhaps it’s unrelated to the case?

 

**_**I doubt it. The Monobear may not pick sides but he will almost certainly do his best to distract us from the truth in order to make things more ‘exciting’.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: You can leave it to me to make some sort of sense out of these clues.

 

****TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Mystery wound** **

**_**** _ **

**_**Now that I’ve looked at the body then I should focus on the scene around Hiroko. It’s what a character in one of my detective stories would do so I guess it makes sense in a roundabout way.** _ **

**_**** _ **

****Finally able to focus on anything other than the body, my attention was brought to an object lying in the pool of blood which shined menacingly as it reflected the bleak white light stemming from the ceiling above.** **

**_**** _ **

[Click on Knife]

 

****The knife, contrasting to the previous case by obviously not being from any of the areas within the Museum, consisted of a beige wooden handle with a uniquely designed swirl pattern as if custom made. Instantly being able to conclude that this was certainly not from kitchen it begged the question upon which from where it came.** **

 

**_**Hiroko has wounds on her wrists in addition to a slashed throat. I guess I just found out what the killer used to create such inhumane injuries.** _ **

 

 ****TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED:** ** ****Bloody Knife** **

****

[Talk to Taira]

 

Taira: [Muttering] So that’s where it went.

 

Suki: Where what went? [Surprised] Wait, why are you even here? Kiku said to remain-

 

Taira: The whole, _‘let’s take it in turns to investigate’_  plan fell apart the moment Reiko and Iwane decided to go off and do their own thing. [Shaking head] What kind of story has main characters who shy away from the action?

 

Suki: A bad one?

 

**_**Losing Reiko, Iwane, Katai and Namie will seriously weaken our performance in the trial. Did the blackened somehow intend for this to happen? If so then we’re dealing with someone on a whole different level compared to before.** _ **

 

Taira: [Clearing throat] Anyhow, I was just thinking about how and why my Clapperboard ended up in this room.

 

****Confused by Tairas own confusion, I followed her line of vision towards a neatly stacked Clapperboard which laid in the furthest corner away from Hirokos body.** **

 

[Select Clapperboard]

 

****Examining the clapperboard revealed a suspicious amount of blood upon its surface. When taken into account its distance from the murder victim then one could only conclude that the killer had specifically placed it there for a reason. More importantly, the Clapperboard seemed to be more of a placeholder than anything as stacked on top was a object I had seen mere hours before; Reikos Handling Glove.** **

 

Suki: [Suspiciously] Taira, why does your Clapperboard have blood on it?

 

Taira: The hell if I know. [Biting lip] It should be in the Auditorium with the other props.

 

Suki: This could be important, when was the last time you saw it?

 

Taira: [Concentrating] It would have to be yesterday. I like to use it for rehearsals but didn’t have the time today because of the Talent Show.

 

Suki: In other words [grim expression] then there’s a chance that someone may have stolen it.

 

Taira: I suppose. [Concerned] Reluctantly, I can think of no other plot device for such a revelation.

 

**_**If the Clapperboard went missing yesterday then perhaps this wasn’t an accident. Was the killer trying to frame Taira by leaving fake evidence behind?** _ **

**_**** _ **

****TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Clapperboard** **

****

Taira: According to Kikus instructions then we are to refrain from touching the evidence. [Tutting] However, it appears as though the blood on my Clapperboard actually comes from the glove on top.

****

Suki: There’s no doubt that the Handling Glove is covered in blood. [Shaking head] That makes no sense though, why would the killer leave behind evidence as important as this?

 

Taira: [Rolling eyes] It’s obviously a red herring. Look, it’s almost certain that the killer wants to frame either Reiko or myself. I trust that you will be thorough in your investigation to account for this?

 

Suki: [Scratching head] Unfortunately I can’t say. After all, the two may be completely unrelated.

 

Taira: [Pausing] I don’t follow.

 

Suki: I’m saying that, hypothetically, the Clapperboard may simply be an accident. If the killer used the Handling Glove to ensure that there would be no evidence of the blood on their hands then they may have coincidentally placed the gloves onto your Clapperboard.

 

Taira: [Shaking head] It would seem like quite the coincidence to me.

 

Suki: I’m just saying that if we approach this from the angle that the killer purposefully put the Handling Glove on the Clapperboard then it may cause us to go down a wrong tangent. [Sighing] We shouldn’t go making assumptions until we have more evidence.

 

Taira: It appears as though I was misguided. [Smiling] You really are worthy of being the Ultimate Fiction Writer.

 

**_**Sorry Taira but that flattery doesn’t mean either of you are completely innocent. Either way I should take a closer look at the Handling Glove.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: [Yelling] Hey, Kiku. Is it alright it I touch some of the items?

 

Kiku: Are you seriously… [rolling eyes] just put them back in place after you’re done.

 

****Kiku may have sounded as though she was allowing me to act freely but it seemed to be the opposite of the truth as she carefully and meticulously began to monitor my actions. Apprehensive about this fact, I picked up the Clapperboard in my left hand in order to separate it from the Handling Glove.** **

**_**** _ **

Suki: [Noticing Kikus gaze] I just wanted to check if it was used for the murder.

 

Kiku: Well then, was it?

 

****Inserting my hand into the blood soaked glove, it seemed as though the amount of fluid was a little over the top when considering that the killer had simply stabbed Hiroko. Then again, without first hand experience then my opinion was restricted to being just that.** **

****

Suki: Maybe. [Unsure] I mean there’s a lot of blood so perhaps…

 

Kiku: [Disappointed] If you’re through wasting time then just put it back exactly how you found it.

 

****Emphasizing her command, I unveiled the Handling Glove and restored it to its original position on top of the Clapperboard.** **

****

**_**Huh, that’s strange.** _ **

 

****Returning the Clapperboard to the ground revealed a slight rattling noise in the process. Ignoring this anomaly, I made a mental note to analyse the blood splatter on the Clapperboard which stemmed from the placement of the Handling Glove.** **

 

**_**So, if I’m right, the killer used the glove to shield their hand from the blood splatter and then placed it on the Clapperboard before fleeing the scene. Suspicions aside, I need to talk to Reiko and see if there’s any further information concerning the Handling Glove and how it ended up in here of all places.** _ **

**_**** _ **

****TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Handling glove** **

**_**** _ **

[Investigate Namie]

 

****Taken back by the insanity of the scene before me, it was perhaps a minor comfort when approaching the still breathing Namie who was seemingly sleeping peacefully on the hospital bed towards the back of the room.** **

 

[Talk to Sumiko]

 

Suki: Will Namie be waking up before the trial?

 

Sumiko: I’m afraid I am unable to offer a conclusive answer. [Staring at the machine] Her vitals appear to be within normal parameters so hopefully she will be waking up sooner rather than later.

 

Suki: We got sidetracked earlier but I was wondering; what exactly is this machine?

 

Sumiko: [Nodding] Of course, you weren’t here. Back when both Katai and Reiko sustained their injuries, we escorted them to this room and used this machine to facilitate their recovery. [Staring in wonder] It’s quite modern in it’s efficiency although I have to admit that I've never seen anything quite like it.

 

Suki: I’m sorry but that makes no sense. Are you telling me that you used it to heal their broken bones?

 

Sumiko: Heal is a strong word. [Gesturing to a component] The Monobear told us that if we insert the wounded limb into this apparatus then it would facilitate the healing process to a certain extent.

 

Suki: That sounds like magic…

 

Sumiko: I must agree but both Katai and Reikos recovery have far exceeded the usual parameters. [In awe] It’s almost like a miracle.

 

**_**That does explain how their recovery is going so smoothly. Still, I wonder…** _ **

 

Suki: Is that it all it does? That came out wrong, I mean-

 

Sumiko: It’s fine. [Smiling] I was a little taken back by your earlier comment but then I should know better than anyone what it’s like to switch your mind off when in the middle of a battle.

 

Sumiko: Your hunch is indeed correct. In addition to its healing process this machine also contains a log of when it has been activated. [Gesturing to the screen] As such, I can inform you that Namie was connected to this machine at precisely 9:49 pm.

 

**_**That is actually quite helpful. I doubt anyone in our group knows how to alter machines to fake evidence so we can theoretically begin to build the story around this time stamp.** _ **

**_**** _ **

****TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Machine Log** **

 

[Talk to Kiku]

 

Suki: I think I’m done here.

 

Kiku: That was fast. [Avoiding eye contact] Listen, just between us, things aren’t looking so great.

 

Suki: [Half-smiling] Since when were things looking anything other than bleak.

 

Kiku: Point taken. Either way we’re going to be relying on you in this trial so you might want to put in your maximum effort.

 

**_**Since when don’t I? It’s not like I needed to be reminded of what happens to us if we don’t determine the identity of the blackened.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Kiku: The whole situation is messed up. [Shaking head] How can they call this a game when-

 

Monobear: [Parachuting from the ceiling] Are you _*still*_  complaining? It’s far too early in the game especially when you have more than enough people to help with the investigation.

 

Kiku: I disagree. [Folding arms] Yachi is still missing and Namie remains unconscious. If the trial starts before she awakens then can you really label this as a fair game?

 

Monobear: [Nodding vigorously] Yeah yeah, you’re right!

 

**_**The Monobear never sides with reason, what is this about?** _ **

**_**** _ **

Monobear: Of course! What you’re saying is that when Namie wakes up then you’ll be able to solve the mystery; [snorting] that’s a very good point.

 

Kiku: That’s not really what I-

 

Monobear: If that’s the case then we will just have to start the trial the moment Namie wakes up. [Giggling] It would be a shame if she simply told you the answer after all.

 

Suki: When she wakes up? How do we know-

 

Monobear: [Fleeing the scene] Best of luck!

****

Suki: ….I think you just made things worse.

 

Kiku: [Biting lip] Just get on with it.

 

**_**If we only have until Namie wakes up then, in theory, the trial might start within the next few minutes. Thanks for that Kiku…** _ **

 

Kiku: [Loudly] Where do you think you’re going?

 

Suki: To investigate. [Confused] There are other places that might-

 

Hikari: I believe Kiku is wondering why you are heading off by yourself when we have agreed to travel in at least pairs. [Blank expression] Rest assured that I will follow and assist in your investigation.

 

Suki: That’s… fine I guess.

 

Hikari: Shall we?

 

**_**Hikari is pretty intimidating but at least she’s got a sharp mind. Perhaps having her assist with the investigation is a good thing.** _ **

 

[Exit Medical Bay]

 

Hikari: Where would you like to start?

**_**** _ **

Suki: There are a few places that I think we need to check out [scratching head] although perhaps we should work backwards with what we know. [Embarrassed] I guess that means examining the trail a little closer.

**_**** _ **

[Click on Blood trail]

 

Hikari: [Examining the trail] I believe it would be more accurate to refer to it as a series of blood splashes than anything else.

 

****_She’s right. There's not a lot of blood on the ground itself apart from the odd drop here and there which can be followed like a trail. At the very least it appears to be more frequent at this end rather than at the Dark Room._ ** **

**_**** _ **

Suki: I’m pretty confident that the blood belongs to Hiroko. [Noticing Hikaris bemused expression] She is covered in scratch marks which would account for the blood patterns on the floor. That and Namie is relatively unhurt so it kinda makes sense.

 

Hikari: I believe Reikos pet parrot was also hurt in this event. [Raising an eyebrow] Is it not possible that the blood belongs to him?

 

Suki: That’s a lot of blood for a parrot. [Shuffling feet] Plus I don’t think Mr Raven was even in the Dark Room to begin with.

 

Hikari: The Dark room?

 

**_**That’s right, Hikari went with Kikus group straight to the Medical Bay so she hasn’t seen it yet.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: It’ll make more sense in a second. For now I just wanted to confirm that the blood trail ended in the Medical Bay whilst most likely stemming from a wounded Hiroko.

 

****TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Blood Trail** **

 

****Following the trail back round the Auditorium and towards the Dark Room itself, my earlier suspicions were immediately confirmed.** **

 

Suki: [Gritting teeth] It’s like I thought.

 

Hikari: I believe you still owe me an explanation.

 

Suki: Notice the feathers mixed in with the trail?

 

Hikari: I did indeed notice, [pausing] hence why I inquired about the possibility of the blood belonging to Reikos parrot.

 

Suki: Well if you look closely then it’s pretty obvious that the feathers only start appearing towards the Auditorium itself as opposed to beginning at the blood trail in the Dark Room.

 

Hikari: [Stroking chin] Your point?

 

Suki: Well, I think it means that Mr Raven-san became involved after the events in the Dark room had taken place. [Scratching head] Judging by the scratches on Hiroko then he must have started attacking her just outside the Auditorium and then continued all the way into the Medical Bay.

 

Hikari: A interesting story except I fail to understand as to why the parrot would attack Hiroko.

 

Suki: [Clicking tongue] That parts got me stumped too.

 

**_**The question is to how and why Mr Raven-san made his way outside the Auditorium in the first place. I thought Reiko said he was relaxing in the Dino Zone so how exactly did he end up being killed in the Medical Bay?** _ **

 

 ****TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED:** ** ****Feathers in the blood trail.** **

 

[Enter Dark Room]

 

 ****The room we had entered was, once again, dimly lit as if to emphasize the creepy and sinister nature of its contents. Investigating this room when the Museum first opened revealed that its purpose was to showcase the history and lifestyles of some of the worlds most famous serial killers, a cynical feature considering that the room more than likely played a part in the death of one our friends.****   ********

Monobear: What a beautifully sinister room. To think that the substitute had such a amazing venue which he never used… [brandishing claws] it’s unforgivable to be such a bad mascot.

 

Hikari: I guess it’s hardly a surprise that you have taken a liking to this room given that vile nature of yours.

 

Monobear: Hey hey hey! Are you accusing me of creating the Monobear performance just because a room like this existed? [Innocent pose] It’s totally possible they’re two entirely separate events ya’ know.

 

**_**Now that he mentions it, it is a bit strange that we have a room dedicated to serial killers whilst his performance revealed there to be a serial killer in the group. Surely he can’t be suggesting-** _ **

  ****

Hikari: We have made no such accusations. [Adjusting glasses] However, I would like to register a complaint.

 

Monobear: A complaint? [Flustered] I mean of course you wish to complain about the lazy service provided by the CuratorBear but, hey, it’s my fault for setting such high standards in the first place.

 

Hikari: Actually, I would like to complain about the lighting which only serves to impede our investigation.

 

Monobear: [Stroking chin] I suppose you do have a point. It’s a good thing I still have control over subsystems such as internal electronics.

 

****With a clap of the Monobears hands, the candle lit darkness retreated from the bright white industrial lights which now served to illuminate the entire space. The room itself was a lot larger than I had originally anticipated and it was now possible to see two figures inside the room in the shape of Reiko and Katai.** **

 

Hikari: It appears as the Monobear disappeared along with the darkness. At the very least we can search this room for clues.

 

[Speak to Katai]

 

Katai: IT BURNS! [Shielding eyes] The lights turning on just now, was that you?

 

Suki: It was technically the Monobear. [Shrugging shoulders] I guess he didn’t want us to have any complaints about the trial being unfair.

 

Katai: That makes sense. Have you [trailing off]…

 

**_**Have I discovered the identity of the blackened? Like it would ever be that easy…** _ **

 

Suki: Not yet but we’re working on it. [Softly] How is Reiko?

 

Katai: I took her to the Dino Zone for a while and we buried Mr Raven-san there. [Hesitating] She’s doing better now although I’m not sure that’s a good thing.

 

Hikari: Grief is a long process that involves numerous stages and, more often than not, the usage of therapy. [Concerned] I would be worried if Reiko was in any state of mind other than grief.

 

Suki: Speaking of which, I was wondering if you could tell me some more about Mr Raven-san.

 

Katai: [Crossing arms] I’m not sure what you mean.

 

Suki: I was specially talking about his body. It’s too late to save him but the killer made have left some important evidence behind which might help us later on.

 

Katai: I see… well, I was able to get a good look at him during our burial in the Dino Zone. [Clenching fist] I’m pretty sure it was his neck which was broken but apart from that I didn’t see any other injuries.

 

Suki: Broken? [Concentrating] The killer used a knife to attack Hiroko so why….

 

Hikari: It wouldn’t be feasible to attack a winged assailant with a knife. Perhaps swatting him similar to that of a fly would be more effective?

 

Suki: Reiko took him away before I could investigate but I did see the surrounding area where he was killed. [Recalling the crime scene] It kinda looked like he hit the wall and then slid down onto the floor so maybe…

 

Katai: So someone hit Mr Raven hard enough to send him flying across the room? [Scratching head] Doesn’t that mean the killer is someone with incredible strength?

 

Hikari: Not necessarily. In order to fly, it therefore follows that the bird had to have a very small weight meaning that it would be possible for someone as weak as Suki to replicate that feat.

 

**_**This might not be that helpful in identifying the killer but, for Reiko, we have to find Mr Raven-sans killer too. Seeing as how the methods of death are different for both victims then does that mean they had different killers?**_**

 

****TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Status of Mr Raven** **

 

[Speak to Reiko]

 

Suki: Hey, is everything-

 

Reiko: Suki! [Intense stare] Do you know who killer Mr Raven-san yet?

 

Suki: N-no. I mean I need more-

 

Reiko: [Grabbing Sukis hand] It’s okay, we are going to find his killer. [Intense expression] No matter what.

 

**_**Reiko looks genuinely terrifying right now. Is anger one of the phases of grief Hikari mentioned earlier?** _ **

 

Hikari: Emotion will only hinder our investigation. [Adjusting glasses] We need to logically gather the evidence and analyze the patterns to form a conclusion regarding-

 

Reiko: Fuck your logic.

 

Hikari: I-

 

Reiko: Fuck this investigation too. [Trembling with rage] I swear, on Mr Raven-sans grave, I am going to find the killer and watch them die for what they did.

 

Suki: Reiko-

 

Reiko: What!

 

**_**It doesn’t look like now is the best time to ask her a question but I need to know how Mr Raven-san ended up outside the Dino Zone.** _ **

 

Suki: I mean, I want to find the killer too so I was wondering if you knew how Mr Raven-san escaped the Dino Zone.

 

Reiko: I don’t…

 

Suki: I’m pretty sure he attacked Hiroko outside the Auditorium. [Pleading] I just need to know how he got there.

 

Reiko: [Shocked] Mr Raven-san would never do something like that!

 

**_**Man this is going to be harder than I thought.** _ **

 

Hikari: You claimed that you wanted to see the killer punished, is that right?

 

Reiko: [Meekly] That’s what I said.

 

Hikari: Then you need to tell us if there was a way for Mr Raven to escape the Dino Zone. [Intense stare] After all, if we are unable to account for how he ended up in the Medical Bay then we may be unsuccessful in finding his killer.

 

****Reiko took a few seconds to process this statement before revealing, in a hushed voice, the reasoning behind Mr Ravens mysterious appearance.** **

 

Reiko: [Quietly] He flew out.

 

Hikari: The doors to the Dino Zone close automatically so I’m afraid-

 

Reiko: It’s my fault. [Shaking] After our performance at the Talent Show, I returned Mr Raven-san to the Dino Zone to rest. With what happened to my leg the other night then he refused to be trapped inside the room in case something happened to me so I… I… [ashamed] I propped the door open for him.

 

**_**She must feel guilty but that at least explains how Mr Raven got out. Admitting that took a lot out of her so perhaps now isn’t the best time to push on as to why the Handling Glove was at the crime scene. I should also make a mental note about Reikos broken leg as that might come in hand later.** _ **

 

****TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Broken Leg** **

  ********

****After talking to both Reiko and Katai, I returned my focus to the room itself. Whilst not possible to compare it to beforehand, there were some items out of place which looked to be particularly suspicious.** **

 

[Click on Display]

 

Hikari: Is there something that peaked your interest?

 

Suki: This is the only display to be different. [Biting lip] It looks as though someone purposefully damaged this particular section.

 

Hikari: So you are suggesting that an altercation took place? [Disapprovingly] I find it strange that any fight could be confined to such a small area.

 

**_**She has a point, unless…** _ **

 

Suki: What if it wasn’t damaged by a fight?

 

Hikari: I’m not sure I follow.

 

Suki: The display seems to be missing several pieces of documents. [Biting lip] Perhaps someone tried to hide them?

 

Katai: NO, THATS WRONG!

 

Suki: Come again?

 

Katai: [Laughing to himself] Sorry, I couldn’t help myself. The display was damaged but the articles were scattered as opposed to being outright destroyed. I have to warn you that these are a little… concerning.

 

****Katai extended his right arm to reveal a series of newspaper articles regarding the serial killer associated with this damaged section. With suspicion and confusion, I read through the most prominent article.** **

 

[Read Article]

 

****_THROAT SLASHER STRIKE AGAIN!_ ** **

 

_Another day, another pair of victims as the largest killing spree in over a decade continues in the quiet streets of the little city of Terton._

 

_Yesterdays victims, who will not be named due to legal reasons, were the most recent in over 15 killings committed by the infamous ‘Throat Slasher’ in the last year alone. As always, the victims were found to have been tied down to a chair whilst the savage act was committed, reinforcing professional opinions that the killings are of a personal nature._

 

_Police officials have refused to comment on the matter and have dismissed all claims linking these series of murders, instead viewing them as separate cases._

 

_If you have any information regarding any of the killings, please contact our head office to help raise awareness._

 

[Finish reading article]

 

Suki: You don’t think…

 

Hikari: The Monobear showed us that performance for a reason. [Intense expression] I have no doubt that the two victims in this article are the ones that died on his stage.

 

Katai: Does that mean that one of us really is this Throat Slasher guy?

 

**_**It seems to be an inescapable conclusion. Of course that is assuming the Monobear wasn’t lying about the performance in the first place or perhaps creating fake newspaper articles.** _ **

 

 ** **TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED:**** ** **Throat Slasher****.

 

Suki: [Noticing a hand drawn image] Wait, what’s this?

 

Katai: Huh, it’s just a picture of the weapon that the killer used. I read it here somewhere, [bumbling through he articles] apparently the knife used belongs in a set and the killer always left one behind like a trademark.

 

Hikari: That is not entirely unusual. [Flicking though her notebook] Most serial killers like to leave behind a trademark to signify that the killing belongs to them alone. In fact, some police refuse to reveal various information related to the crime for the sole purpose of discovering copy cat killers in the future.

 

Suki: [Boldly] Except this is no copy cat.

 

Hikari: Excuse me?

 

Suki: The knife in this picture, it’s exactly the same as the knife found by Hiroko.

 

Hikari: Impossible! How could-

 

Katai: THE CAUSE OF DEATH WAS THE SAME WITH HIROKO! [Clenching fist] There can be no mistake that the killer of this case is in fact the Throat Slasher.

 

**_**Katai seems confident but I’m not entirely convinced. There is still so many facts which don’t fit the story and yet, despite my skepticism, there can be no doubt that the existence of this knife has massive repercussions for the trial.** _ **

 

 ****TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED:** ** ****Slashers Knife** **

 

Hikari: Is that everything?

 

Suki: I think so, I- wait! [Moving to the corner of the room] Actually there was something.

 

**_**Back when we entered the Dark Room after finding the trail of blood, I saw something sparkle in the corner of the room. We didn’t have enough time to look as the body announcement went off so I wonder…** _ **

 

[Select armor]

 

Suki: Is… is this what I think it is?

 

Hikari: I only knew one person who wore a set of armor every day. [Tutting] It’s hardly surprising considering Hiroko wasn’t wearing any in the Medical bay.

 

****In my hands was Hirokos helmet, one piece of the entire set of armor which now laid useless in the corner of the Dark Room. Surprisingly light in its weight, I struggled to wrap my hand around the fact that her armor was seemingly left unused despite the obvious injuries she had sustained.** **

 

Suki: So Hiroko lost her armor shortly after entering the Dark room. [Concerned] Why? She was practically unstoppable with the suit on.

 

Hikari: I believe that solving the mystery on how Hiroko was stripped of her armor will be crucial to discovering the blackened. [Adjusting glasses] After all, the armor served a higher purpose than simply guarding her physical body.

 

**_**It did?** _ **

 

Hikari: [Noting Sukis confusion] Think about it, what purpose did wearing the armor serve during our frequent breakfast meetings?

 

Suki: Well, I mean I guess it was there to protect her.

 

Hikari: Except that the danger was non-existent. [Smirking] The Monobear himself stated murder wasn’t allowed in the School area so why did Hiroko consistently wear her armor despite the lack of any danger?

 

**_**From that rhetorical question then Hikari is clearly under the impression that the answer is pretty straightforward. Perhaps she wore the armor to stop herself getting too close to anyone? Either way, Hiroko being stripped of her armor led directly to her death so we need to understand how such an event took place.** _ **

 

 ** **TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED:****   ** **Pieces of Armor****.

 

Suki: I think I’m ready to move on.

 

Hikari: [Taken back] Move on? The trail ends here so I fail to follow your logic.

 

Suki: I was just thinking that it might be easier to find the blackened if we know peoples alibis. [Speculating] As most of us were in the Auditorium then, by checking it out, we can eliminate almost half the group as potential suspects.

 

Hikari: [Doubtful] If you say so

 

[Exit Dark room]

 

[Enter Auditorium]

 

****Returning to the Auditorium felt like intruding into a strangers house. The vibrant colors and beautiful decorations which stemmed from our combined efforts seemed from an alternate reality whereupon Hiroko remained alive. This effect was only emphasized by the deafening silence which only an hour beforehand had been filled by joyous laughter and companionship.** **

******  
**

**_**Someone ruined this. Everything we tried so hard to achieve undone in a instant. How could anyone be so cruel…** _ **

 

[Speak to Yakumo]

 

Hikari: [Intense expression] What exactly are you doing here?

 

Yakumo: [Staring at feet] I d-didn’t want to stay at the Medical bay w-with… and t-then the Dark room is really creepy so-

 

Hikari: You retreated to the Auditorium? [Tutting] Is it really okay to slack off like this when all our lives are at risk?

 

Yakumo: [Backing up] T-that’s not true! I’m n-not slacking…

 

**_**It’s not like I don’t understand where he’s coming from but arguing against Hikari is essentially useless. Her piercing gaze and intense aura is enough to put you on edge even if you’re innocent.** _ **

 

Suki: [Clearing throat] Actually, it’s a good thing that you’re here.

 

Hikari: It is?

 

Yakumo: [Proudly] W-what can I do to help?

 

Suki: I was wondering if you could tell me about the sound and lighting effects for the performance.

 

Hikari: [Concerned] I fail to see how that helps us given the situation.

 

Suki: I’ll tell you later.

 

 **_**When I think of a good reason that is.**_**   ****

 

Yakumo: [Nodding] Yeah. I mean, it’s all p-pretty much done by the control panel over here.

 

****Yakumo led me to the side of the stage where, behind the curtains, lay a control panel supposedly responsible for the interior mechanics of the Auditorium. After showing me which buttons resulted in the corresponding sounds and lights, I was able to hold a better understanding of the Talent Show in itself.** **

 

Hikari: I have a question. With regards to the timing of these actions, was it predetermined or spontaneous?

 

Yakumo: It was a bit of both. [Shuffling feet] I h-had to listen to the events and react accordingly.

 

Hikari: That makes sense. [Scratching chin] After all, being this close to the control panel would mean that you would be unable to see onto the stage. I suppose you could watch the crowd and respond to our actions from there-

 

Yakumo: That’s impossible! [Backing down] I m-mean, we tried it but the angle of t-the lights made it too h-hard to stare into the crowd.

 

Suki: [Confused] So why not change the lights?

 

Yakumo: People m-might suffer from nerves on stage so if they c-couldn’t see into the crowd then it would help them relax.

 

Hikari: Of course. [Politely bowing] I personally thank you for being so kindhearted.

 

Suki: Yeah, seeing as how I never went on stage then I never thought about it. [Beaming] Thanks for the information.

 

Yakumo: W-will it help find the killer?

 

Suki: [Smiling] You bet.

 

**_**Only so far in that it proves Yakumo is innocent. After all, the control panel requires manual input and the murder more than likely occurred simultaneously with the final performance. Unless Yakumo can be in two places at once then I highly doubt that he is guilty.** _ **

 

 ** **TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED:****   ** **Control Panel****

 

 ** **TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED:****   ** **Yakumo Alibi****

 

Hikari: [Writing in Notebook] This may be interesting but I fail to see how it helps our investigation.

 

Suki: Actually, I have already confirmed some of my earlier theories.

 

Hikari: [Doubtful] Please explain.

 

Suki: Well, I’m pretty confident that there’s no way anyone could have been watching the show whilst being inside the Medical Bay around the time of the murder. [Snapping fingers] Moreover, both Tairas Clapperboard and Reikos Handling glove were found in the Medical Bay which would seemingly implicate them in the crime, especially considering the fact that they aren’t in the auditorium where they should be.

 

Hikari: In other words you have determined that the items in the Medical Bay are authentic based on the fact they aren’t in the Auditorium? That is perfectly logical [smiling] ignoring the obvious flaws.

 

Suki: [Confused] Flaws?

 

Hikari: Where is the paddling pool? Or the Mini theatre used in my performance? Not only are the Handling glove and Clapperboard missing but various other items have vanished too.

 

**_**Now that she mentions it, the stage is quite barren and devoid of all the props used throughout the Talent Show. How strange, where could they have gone?** _ **

 

[Speak to Roku]

 

Roku: Roku is pleased to see two members of the Council of Hope working on the case. [Puffing chest out] Is there anything Roku can do to help?

 

Hikari: Do you know the identity of the blackened?

 

Roku: Roku… does not.

 

Hikari: [Snorting] Then I’m afraid there is nothing for you to contribute towards.

 

Suki: [Rolling eyes] Hey Roku, Hikari and I were just wondering where all the props from the stage disappeared to. I don’t suppose you know where they went?

 

Roku: They are in the Directors Box. [Relieved] Roku saw them being moved off stage by Yakumo.

 

Suki: Really? I never saw that.

 

Hikari: Me either, [writing in notebook] could you expand on this statement?

 

Roku: It was when Roku was on stage and preparing for his performance. Yakumo refused Rokus offer of assistance and moved the items up to the Directors Box alone.

 

**_**If that’s the case then it makes sense. After all, I never went on the stage so wouldn’t be able to see Yakumo walk up and down the stairs. That and the side banners must have obscured my vision when I was sitting down in the audience. No doubt Yakumo designed them that way so as not to ruin the immersion.** _ **

 

Hikari: I find this statement to be troublesome but if you are confident in their whereabouts then the problem is apparently solved.

 

Roku: [Bowing] Roku is happy to serve such a fine council.

 

**_**Roku keeps going on about the Council of Hope and maybe he has a point. It was the council that organised the Talent Show in addition to its leader who ended up being the victim. I should keep in mind that the Council may be partially responsible for what transpired today.** _ **

 

 ** **TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED:****   ** **Council of Hope.****

 

Suki: We should check out the Directors Box next. If Roku is right then we should find the left over props inside.

 

[Enter Directors Box]

 

****The Directors Box had, unsurprisingly, been claimed and used primarily by the Ultimate Director herself. As such, this was only my second time entering the room as I couldn’t help but be surprised by its sudden transformation. In contrast to the barren and quiet initial appearance, the Directors Box was now crammed with various apparatus as if it were a hoarders own personal paradise.** **

 

Suki: [Stating the obvious] This place is such a mess.

 

Hikari: At the very least Taira could have kept the room organised. [Scribbling in notepad] This does not reflect well on her character.

 

Suki: I suppose she was busy with the Talent Show, [shrugging shoulders] that and she never got the chance to clean up before we heard the body discovery announcement.

 

Hikari: That is all well and true but-

 

****Hikaris condescending rant was abruptly cut short by the flickering light of the central lamp inside the room. Having already been illuminated by the light coming from the Auditorium, the change was barely even noticeable albeit a little strange.** **

 

Suki: [Noticing Hikaris confusion] Ignore the broken lamp, it was like that before.

 

Hikari: It is not the light which made me jump, [defensively] more the ‘ _ _thing__ ’ in the corner.

 

Suki: Ah, you mean Tairas cardboard cutout? I happen to think Yakumo did a good job. [Grinning] Don’t tell me, are you…scared by cardboard replicas?

 

Hikari: I do not endorse products which serve to mimic human physiques. This includes mannequins and the like.

 

_****Hikari is scared of inanimate objects which resemble humanoid shapes? For such a rational person it sure is a irrational fear.** ** _

 

Hikari: [In a rush] Now can we please proceed with what we came here for?

 

Suki: Of course.

 

****Glancing around the room, I was immediately able to identify all the objects used in the Talent Show including the swimming pool and the mini theatre. The Clapperboard and Handling gloves, however, were not part of this itinerary.** **

 

 ** **TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED:****   ** **Talent Show Inventory****

 

Suki: I guess that means they were the real deal after all. Alright then, I guess-

 

Hikari: [Fumbling eyebrows] Do you hear that?

 

****Confused at first, I followed Hikari instruction to steady my breath in order to hear the barely audible voices coming from somewhere underneath the floor.** **

 

Suki: [Remembering] Underneath the stairs!

 

Hikari: I beg your pardon?

 

**_**Iwane made a big deal about the area underneath the stairs when we first investigated so maybe there’s some more evidence which might help us in the investigation.** _ **

 

Suki: [Running out the Directors Box] Follow me!

 

[Exit Directors Box]

 

[Exit Auditorium]

 

[Enter back of Auditorium]

 

****Entering from the rear of the Auditorium enabled us to to walk inside the area underneath the seats. Whilst being a little dark, the lights from the auditorium were able to shine through the gaps in the chairs to enable us to see both Iwane and Mine investigating the area.** **

 

[Speak to Mine]

 

Suki: [Clearing throat] Hey.

 

Mine: I was wondering when you would show up here. [Condescendingly] It wouldn’t be a good idea to investigate half the areas, right?

 

****Awkwardly standing in front of Mine, it was impossible to know what approach I should take when discussing recent events. Mine, partly responsible for the first murder, was more than likely involved with Hirokos death to at least some extent. Then again, was it really fair to be biased into assuming she was responsible for our current predicament? Judging by her past character then I should be cautious but, having come to know her a little, she was certainly smart enough to be of use in this investigation.** **

 

Suki: I take it you mean there are some clues to identifying the blackened here?

 

Mine: In my opinion, no. [Rolling eyes] Iwane, however, seems to have a different belief.

 

Suki: So we should talk to Iwane then?

 

Mine: Of course, although it would be pleasing if I could borrow your ear for a moment or two.

 

Hikari: [Noticing Sukis hesitation] Reluctantly, I have to admit that Mine has a very perceptive skill set. [Nodding] We should listen.

 

Suki: [Grunting] All right then.

 

Mine: [Serious expression] I believe this goes without saying but your first priority should be to discover the identity of the serial killer.

 

Suki: Of course it goes without saying, after all-

 

Hikari: I’m afraid that simply is not true. [Hands on hips] We have yet to determine the impact of the serial killer on the situation. Even if such a person existed, which has yet to be proven, there is no established correlation for this case.

 

**_**Erm, since when did we decide on that? So far all the evidence seems to point towards to both the existence of a serial killer and their involvement.** _ **

 

Mine: How unfortunate you believe that. [To Suki] In that case, let me say the following; the serial killer is undoubtedly a member of this group.

 

Hikari: You say that as if you already know who [eyes widening]….

 

**_**She can’t be suggesting that she knows-** _ **

 

Mine: [Beaming] That’s right, I worked out who the serial killer was days ago.

 

****Standing there dumbfounded at this revelation, I couldn’t find the words required to respond to this illogical and backhanded proclamation.** **

 

Hikari: If that is true then I demand that-

 

Mine: [Bluntly] I refuse.

 

Suki: You can’t just keep a secret like this from the group!

 

Mine: Have you learned nothing about me yet? [Disappointed] I didn’t have to admit to laying the traps in the last trial but I did so because it was in my own interest for you to focus on the real killer.

 

Mine: To be clear, I plan on revealing their identity when the time is right. In the meantime, knowing their identity might cause your conclusions to be biased.

 

Suki: You say that but why should I believe you? [Crossing arms] After all, you could be the blackened and this might all a diversion just to distract me.

 

Mine: Yeah, that’s not even close to being true; both Hikari and myself have air tight alibis. [Yawning] The murder took place after our performance whilst we were both in Hikaris room, isn’t that right?

 

Hikari: [Biting lip] Yes, she is correct. However it is my belief that-

 

Mine: You need to focus on the evidence Suki. That alone should tell you the reason behind the Serial Killer reveal and then for whatever happened leading up to Hirokos death. [Innocent smile] Consider this friendly advice in the hope that, one day, you repay the favour.

 

**_**Withholding information doesn’t feel like a favour and yet, if I take her at her word, this could be a good thing. It’s not fair to rely on just my own mind for the coming trial and although Mine might make a intimating enemy, she could also be a powerful ally. As Hikari is backing up her alibi then I have to accept her as the later rather than the former.** _ **

 

 ** **TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED:****   ** **Mine Alibi****

 

****TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Hikari Alibi** **

 

[Speak to Iwane]

 

Suki: Figures I would find you here. [Concerned] Are you-

 

Iwane: It’s this ladder. [Muttering] It wasn’t here before so why….

 

 ****Iwane was indeed correct in that a ladder had been set up where beforehand there had been none. The ladder itself looked pretty basic, likely originating from the Storage Room, and seemed to reach just short of the seats above us.****   ********

Suki: You have a point but I don’t see the connection. [Scratching head] What does this have to do with everything in the Medical Bay?

 

Iwane: I don’t think it does, in fact-

 

****Iwanes explanation was cut short as a high pitched voice, carried from the other end of the Auditorium, yelled out to steal away his focus.** **

 

Yakumo: [Yelling] READY?

 

Iwane: [Yelling in reply] GO FOR IT! [To Suki] Yakumo is about to turn the lights off so don’t panic when-

 

****The lights abruptly disappeared as we were swallowed into the darkness. I held my breath and continued to spectate as I noticed a single ray of light breaking into through the gaps in the seats and partially illuminate a section of the area, primarily that where the ladder was located. Before I could investigate further, however, the lighting returned.** **

 

Hikari: An interesting experiment. [Tilting head] What exactly is it that you hope to prove?

 

Iwane: Just a hunch. [Scratching head] Hey, do either of you have a copy of the seating plan?

 

Hikari: I made a illustration in my notebook. I fail-

 

Iwane: Would it be possible for me to have a look? [Concerned] I’m sure I know the answer already but would rather be thorough.

 

****Ignoring Hikaris disgruntled expression towards being kept in the dark, Iwane gleefully glanced through her notebook before tutting audibly to himself.** **

 

Iwane: Alright, I’m satisfied.

 

Suki: Well?

 

Iwane: [Sigh] I’m afraid I can’t tell you. In fact, there’s no point in you being here.

 

Hikari: We have assisted in your investigation so the very least you could do is relay your findings to us.

 

Suki: [Nodding] I agree.

 

****Realizing that he wasn’t getting away without providing an answer for his suspicious behavior, Iwane reluctantly began to explain.** **

 

Iwane: From the evidence gathered then I’m quite confident in that this set up is certainly for the sole purpose of a murder, just not the one in the Medical Bay.

 

**_**A separate murder attempt, again?** _ **

 

Hikari: You mean that there was a second murder plan running at the same time?

 

Iwane: Exactly, but discussing the details will only complicate things. For now, at least, I’m afraid you should just ignore everything you’ve witnessed.

 

**_**That's pretty much a similar excuse to what Mine said. These two are more alike than I originally thought. Either way-** _ **

 

Announcements: Ding-dong, ding-dong! Ding-dong, ding-dong!

 

CuratorBear: Listen up y’all, the investigation time is hereby over. Please mosey on over to this here Gymnasium so we can get started on the old murder trial.

 

**_**Investigation time is over already? We’ve barely even covered a few rooms!** _ **

 

Iwane: [Biting lip] That’s nowhere near as much time as with the last trial.

 

Hikari: Kiku angered the Monobear and seemingly reduced our deadline to when Namie awoke from her slumber.

 

Mine: [Tutting] In other words, it appears as though sleeping beauty has awoken.

 

Suki: There’s no time to lose; we should meet them in the Gymnasium.

 

****Gutted by the abrupt end to the investigation, we had little choice than to head directly towards the Gymnasium and our second trial.** **

 

[Force move to Gymnasium]

 

****The entire group seemingly arrived together inside the Gymnasium with a mixture of sullen and confused faces, all of which looked as if they would rather be any place other than here. Even the fire in Reikos eye had seemingly died down having been replaced with the depressing reality of what we needed to do next. Before the CuratorBear could speak, however, a range of questions were immediately thrown towards the now awakened Namie.** **

 

Hikari: You have indeed awoken. [Opening Notebook] Are you aware of the situation?

 

Kiku: We gave her an update but she’s refusing to talk.

 

Sumiko: Perhaps it’s the shock? [Biting lip] We need more time before-

 

Monobear: Would you look at the time? [Checking his non-existent watch] It’s trial o’clock meaning that all discussions will have to wait!

 

CuratorBear: I must thank y’all for gathering on such short notice. I must say, I am unusually excited for this here trial.

 

Monobear: [Pouting] Hey, I thought you only cared about events in the past. [Flirting] It’s too late now for character growth, you will never come close to my level of cuteness.

 

CuratorBear: This here trial is simply another way of looking at the past. [Bowing] I look forward to witnessing y’all and the revelation of this here true historical event.

 

 ** _ **Witnessing the CuratorBear be actively involved is a little ominous. I think I preferred it when he was more indifferent.**_**   ****

 

Mine: We can talk to Namie in the trial, right?

 

CuratorBear: Of course. [Shooing gesture] Now then, if y’all would be so kind as to get a mosey on.

 

****An audible roaring noised began echoing around the gymnasium as, for the second time, the floor towards the back of the room opened up to reveal the elevator which would take us to the trial room. In contrast to before, my mind was focusing more on the fragments of evidence we had obtained as opposed to the extravagant method of transport before me.** **

  ********

**_**We may have run out of time but perhaps we can piece together the story using the evidence we gathered so far. Some parts are more intuitive than others yet mystery's remain such as what exactly Hiroko was doing at Dark Room in the first place. Simply disappearing from the Talent Show is such a contrast from her dedicated character that it derails any story I can produce with the evidence available.** _ **

 

Kiku: Hey, we can’t leave yet. We’re still waiting for _*him*_ to arrive.

 

Suki: Huh, what do you-

 

Sumiko: It will not be a fair trial without every member present. [Standing at attention] We are content to wait for Yachis arrival.

 

CuratorBear: Yachi? [Confused] I don’t recall there being-

 

Monobear: Pwhahaaha! Are you serious? [Stretching] Of course we are proceeding without Yachi; who gave you the impression that the class trail wouldn’t commence until everyone was present?

 

Katai: [Taken back] You mean that we can start the trial even if people are missing?

 

Hikari: [Frowning] These rules hardly seem fair.

 

Mine: Of course it isn’t fair; [deep laughter] it’s a killing game!

 

****Recalling the face of the light-hearted boy who had hidden himself away from the dangers of this so called game, it seemed as though there was little alternative other than to accept the conclusion that Yachi wasn’t going to be joining us for the trial. Despite this, not everyone was convinced with the eventuality.** **

 

Reiko: [Crossing arms] We won’t move until everyone has gathered.

 

Sumiko: That's right; we leave no one behind.

 

Monobear: The group is so divided, where’s a leader when you need one? [Sinister expression] Oh, that’s right, DEAD! PWAHAHAHAHA!

 

Kiku: I refuse to move until-

 

Monobear: So, hey, the elevator will be closing soon. [Flirtatious pose] Only those who climb on board will be able to participate in the trial. [Teasing] If only the blackened proceeds then it’s an easy win for them, right?

 

Iwane: We don’t have a choice. [Rushing towards the elevator] We need everyone to be involved in order to stand a chance at surviving.

 

Monobear: You should listen to Iwane, hell, he sounds like he would make a great leader. [Shocked] Oops, I wouldn’t want to impose a death flag on him so early on in the game.

 

CuratorBear: Enough nonsense. Get in the elevator or forfeit your right to participate in this here trial.

 

****Backed into a corner, we reluctantly piled into the elevator which immediately descended into the darkened below. The number of people occupying the space was down to 12 having 3 of our original number been already killed before out very eyes. It was entirely possible that only 11 would be returning after the trial and even that would arguably be our best case scenario.** **

 

[Enter Trial Room]

 

****Arriving at the trial room, we stepped out into the large area before us although the landscape had changed drastically since our previous visit. Contrasting the school decoration, the trial room was now presented as a make shift Colosseum giving off Rome inspired vibes. This was done through the using pillars of white spirals with lavish decorations spread throughout the area accompanied by a marble floor containing images of artistic drawings. The chair for the Monobear was the same as before but now, however, the CuratorBear sat triumphantly whereas the Monobear hovered awkwardly to the side.** **

 

****Like last time, the middle of the room contained 16 podiums arranged in a circle. Although each podium had a face associated with it, the ones accounting for Mototsune, Bokkai and Hiroko had been crossed out with a large red ‘X’ painted over their faces. Gingerly walking to my own seat with a determined Iwane to my left and a terrified Yakumo to my right, I let out a large audible sigh as I mentally prepared myself for the upcoming ordeal.** **

 

Monobear: So this is awkward. [Giggling nervously] There’s only one throne and two mascots. Perhaps we should toss a coin?

 

CuratorBear: This is my hall and y’all will either obey or be banished. [Giggling] You may sit on the floor where you belong.

 

Monobear:[Muttering] ….inexcusable….piece of……in my day…

 

****As the theatrics between the two bears subsided, we had all managed to gather into our respective places ready for the battle to begin. Our expressions were a mismatch although the grief in the loss of yet another friend was shared by all. Hiroko, the dedicated knight, who stood by Mototsune side proceeding to continue the fight in his name as if it were only natural for her to do so. Even the death of Mr Raven hit home that this killing was more than a simple betrayal, it was an act of pure evil. The time for feelings had passed; it was time to find the killer.** **

 

CLASS TRIAL BEGINS


	22. Echoes of Despair - Trial Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the trial begins! 
> 
> The layout is a bit more story telling than interactive this time around.

-CLASS TRIAL BEGINS-

****

****A tense hostile atmosphere surrounded the Trial Room as the growing realization that, for a second time, a barbaric ritual to determine the blackened was about to begin. With Yachi still absent then there remained the possibility that of the twelve students forcibly gathered all were innocent of the crime. Regardless of the outcome, however, it wouldn’t change the fact that Hiroko had been lost to us. It was subsequently not only our responsibility to solve the crime but also to find some meaning in her death; it was time to find the blackened.** **

****

CuratorBear: [Checking watch] Well now, what are y’all waiting for? [Clapping hands together] Let’s get right to the main event.

 

Monobear: They must be waiting for me to explain the rules. [Blushing] Traditions and all that.

 

CuratorBear: The what-know?

 

Monobear: [Clearing throat] For these trials, the group will discuss opinions and evidence to find out ‘who dunnit’. After a certain amount of time has passed, each student will give their verdict on who they think the killer is and the student with the most votes will be punished! [Stretching] If the blackened is chosen then they alone will be punished and the game continues. [Wagging finger] If you chose _wrong_  then everyone other than the blackened receives a punishment.

 

**_**As if we needed to be reminded. It’s not enough to grieve and mourn the loss of a close friend but instead we are forced to put our lives on the line in order to expose their killer.** _ **

 

Monobear: Oh boy, a trail of Hope vs Despair! [Smiling] This reminds me of the good old days back when everything was in black and white whilst our budget was-

 

CuratorBear: Are y’all still harping on about that tarnation hope crap? [Tipping hat] Let me tell you now that this here trial is about one thing only; pain and suffering.

 

Monobear: [Innocently] Hey, isn’t that two things?

 

CuratorBear: Don’t test my patience now, ya hear? [Shaking with rage] No one gives a fiddle stick about worn down tropes from the past. I _may_  appreciate the sentiment but it belongs exclusively in the history books which is where it will stay!

 

Monobear: [Gushing] You’re so cute when-

 

Reiko: CUT THE BULL SHIT!

 

Reiko: [Slamming fist on podium] Hiroko is dead. Mr Raven-san is dead. Before the night is over then the person responsible for killing them will also be dead. [Evil expression] Stop the useless talking and lets get this over with.

 

****Reikos speech was so full of overwhelming rage that it served to remind everyone the fact that survival wasn’t the only motivator for discovering the blackened. For Reiko, who had lost her closest and oldest friend, this trial was simply about vengeance and punishment. Whilst a little fearful of her sudden transformation, I was at the very least relieved her anger would not be aimed towards myself.** **

 

Kiku: If I may interject? [Calmly] Before we begin the trial, I believe it would do well for us to agree upon a set of house rules.

 

Roku: Even Sumo wrestling has rules. [Nodding to himself] Roku agrees with this.

 

Iwane: [Unsure] I guess it depends. Do you mean like talking one person at a time?

 

Kiku: Something along this lines. [Twirling hair] I just think we should keep in mind the last trial which was a little… chaotic at times.

 

Sumiko: [Nodding] I think we can all agree that it’s in our collective interests to work together.

 

****Kikus idea was one of logic and reason which, when backed up by the sensible Sumiko, had the effect of causing widespread agreement throughout the group. After all, it was in the majorities interest to discover the identity of the blackened so any ideas pertaining to its success was always going to be acknowledged. At least in theory it would…** **

****

Reiko: Fuck that.

 

Mine: [Stifling a laugh] There goes that idea.

 

Reiko: I’m not here to play nice or pretend to be civil. [Gritting teeth] There’s a killer among us and you can bet that they won’t give a damn about any etiquette either.

 

Yakumo: [On the verge of tears] C-can’t the person just t-tell the truth? I don’t w-want to go through this again.

 

**_**In an ideal world maybe but this situation is the furthest thing from it. The killer has to know what fate awaits them if they are discovered so will most likely do everything in the power to keep us from discovering the truth.** _ **

 

Katai: [Shaking head] If the blackened admits to killing Hiroko then they will be punished. SYMPATHY IS NOT AN OPTION!

 

Taira: Katai is correct; the trial segment wouldn’t make sense if the character simply admitted to the murder.

 

Roku: So Roku just needs to find the killer? [Clenched fist] He will do his best to save everyone!

 

Reiko: Who gives a shit about the blackened; I want to know right here and now who is responsible for killing Mr Raven-san!

 

CuratorBear: [Shuffling in seat] Just for the benefit of all our fans at home, it kind of goes without saying but there is no punishment for harming pets.

 

Monobear: Wait until PETA hear about this. [Deep laughter] Turns out animals _*were*_ harmed in the making of this-

 

Reiko: If no one owns up to killing Mr Raven-san then we know that they’re also the blackened. [Glaring at the group] Now come on, FESS UP!

 

**_**Is the killer for Hiroko and Mr Raven really the same person? I mean they were killed in different ways and, although Reiko makes a convincing argument, if the person who killed Mr Raven isn’t the blackened then they might be keeping quiet for different reasons.** _ **

 

Hikari: Actually, that raises a interesting point. [Adjusting glasses] Can we even know for certain that his killer is among us?

 

****NON-STOP DEBATE!** **

****

****Evidence Bullets:** ** **_**Handling Glove/ Slashers Knife/ Pieces of Armor** _ **

 

Hikari: First and foremost we should acknowledge that the option exists for the blackened to be absent from this trial.

 

Yakumo: I d-don’t understand…

 

Katai: [Nodding in agreement] I see, THE _TRUE KILLER WAS A GHOST!_

 

Mine: Case solved everyone. [Mockingly] Let’s give it up for the Ultimate Blockhead.

 

Suki: _Yachi is still in his room_ , it’s possible-

 

Hikari: I’m afraid that’s not who I was referring to.

 

Taira: Is this whole segment even necessarily? [Rolling eyes] You could just tell us what you mean.

 

Iwane: All we have to do is think about it, right? I mean isn’t it possible that the person who killed Mr-Raven-san _was the victim herself?_

 

Hikari: [Writing in Notepad] An interesting hypothesis, perhaps there is hope for you yet.

 

Reiko: Wait, are you saying that it was Hiroko who killed Mr Raven-san? Why…

 

Hikari: Guilt is certainly a powerful motivator that shouldn’t be overlooked. [Intense gaze] It would be foolish to rule out suicide at this conjunction.

 

Sumiko: It certainly is an option. We should look into all possible scenarios before making a decision.

 

**_**Hiroko committing suicide? She was far too driven to ever think about doing such a thing. Think, there has to be something that proves Hiroko can’t have killed Mr Raven-san.** _ **

__

_Debate ends, solution below_

****

* * *

 

 

Text: was the victim herself

 

Solution: Handling Glove

 

* * *

 

Suki: [Shaking head] It doesn’t make sense for Hiroko to be the killer.

 

Iwane: It wasn’t really my opinion, [scratching head] I was just trying to guess what Hikari-

 

Hikari: You seem pretty confident that my hypothesis is invalid. Care to explain?

 

Suki: During our investigation of the crime scene I found some blood on the Handling Glove located in the corner of the room. [Biting lip] If we presume that it was involved to some extent in the murder then the very fact that it was neatly placed away from the body proves Hiroko can’t be the killer.

 

Sumiko: It’s true that Hiroko would be unable to place the glove if she took her own life before hand.

 

Iwane: I see. [Snapping fingers] Essentially, because we didn’t find the Handling Glove next to Hiroko then it proves that someone else moved it after her death.

 

Taira: Well I suppose if you assume the placing of the glove to be the final act of the blackened then-

 

Hikari: Then there remains the possibility that the two concepts are completely separate. [Flaring nostrils] For arguments sake, it is certainly feasible that Hiroko murdered Mr Raven-san before going on to place the Handling Glove in the corner of the room. Then, suffering from the guilt of her actions, she subsequently used the knife to end her own life.

 

**_**Hikari may be pretty strong at analyzing people but she falls short in her story telling ability. Whilst Hiroko could have killed Mr Raven before committing suicide, it still wouldn’t account for placing the Handling Glove in the corner.** _ **

 

Reiko: Except she would still have to kill herself with the knife. [Shaking head] We didn’t find any blood on her hands so that’s just not plausible.

 

Suki: Building on from that, your story seems to indicate that she initially planned on framing someone. It therefore begs the question as to why would Hiroko would go through the trouble of organizing the crime scene when she was feeling guilty and suicidal. [Shaking head] It just doesn’t add up.

 

Kiku: I think Hikari is arguing that the suicidal action came after organizing the crime scene. [Folding arms] Reiko, however, raised a solid objection. I don’t have any experience of this myself however-

 

Katai: REEKO SPEAKS THE TRUTH! The blood splatter would definitely have landed on her hands if she took her own life.

 

CuratorBear: [Clearing throat] Again, to clarify in the sake of credibility for this here trial, the parrot does not count as part of the ritual.

 

Monobear: You can kill all the parrots in the world and it wouldn’t count for anything. [Heavy breathing] After all, you guys are my irreplaceable precious students who I love so very very very _very_  much!

 

Mine: In other words, Hiroko would have little to gain by simply eliminating Mr Raven-san from the game. [Suspiciously] That was very kind of you to help.

 

CuratorBear: Our pleasure young lady. [Tipping hat] After all, we pride ourselves in conducting the very best and professional killing game out there.

 

**_**Logically and emotionally then I think it’s safe to say this wasn’t a suicide. No one would gain any benefits by modifying the room prior to our arrival as, if we wrongly select someone for the blackened, we would all immediately be killed. The evidence simply tells a different story to the one Hikari is suggesting.** _ **

 

Hikari: I was simply playing the role as devils advocate. [Bowing] I think it’s fair to agree with Suki and her conclusion that Hiroko is clear of guilt for the time being.

 

Yakumo: S-so Hiroko is innocent? [Visible sigh of relief] I’m glad, I mean I n-never really thought she could b-be that type of person.

 

Reiko: [Intense gaze] At least now we finally know that Mr Raven-sans killer is in the room.

**_**** _ **

**_**We really should be focusing on Hiroko, after all that’s what this trial is for. If we continue to be distracted on Mr Raven-san then-** _ **

**_**** _ **

Sumiko: If I am correct then so far then it appears as though there is a high chance that the blackened is responsible for both the deaths of Hiroko and Mr Raven-san. [Glancing at Reiko] Would it be acceptable to focus on Hiroko from this point in order to not complicate the trial? I assure you that we will keep going until we discover the entire truth behind the case.

 

Reiko: That’s not…. [meekly] you promise?

 

Sumiko: I do indeed.

 

Reiko: [Holding arm] Then I guess that’s fine…

 

Kiku: Perfect! [Clearing throat] Moving forward then I think we should continue by focusing on Hirokos body.

 

**_**The body of the victim is always the focal point in any detective story so I guess it makes sense to start from there.** _ **

 

Sumiko: Actually, that would be my point to interject. [Neutral stance] My analysis of the body led me to conclude that, like the Monobear file suggested, Hirokos body suffered from countless minor injuries in addition to several more severe ones prior to her death.

 

Iwane: [Biting lip] I find it hard to believe that someone would cause her that much pain. Which injury was the cause of death?

 

Sumiko: The Monobear files doesn’t specify but, following on from my analysis, [pained expression] I would conclude that Hiroko was killed by having her throat cut open.

 

Mine: [Rolling eyes] Anyone who saw the corpse would have figured that out. What about the other injuries?

 

Sumiko: There was a few deep incisions made to her forearms in addition to a multiple of scratches on her back. The incisions matched that of the knife whereas the claw marks…

 

Yakumo: [Eyes widening] W-were made by Mr Raven-san?

 

**_**It still confuses me at to why Mr Raven would attack Hiroko in the first place. As far as I could tell they seemed to tolerate each other and, although there were a few occasions that Mr Raven looked particularly menacing, he came across so obedient and well trained as opposed to the wild animal the evidence seems to be inferring.** _ **

 

Kiku: [Firm tone] No one takes pleasure in this but we have to conclude Mr Raven-san was responsible for the wounds on the back.

 

Reiko: That’s wrong! [Gaze downcast] There must be something else, something we over looked or-

 

Kiku: We don’t have time to waste ignoring the obvious conclusions. You need to put your emotions aside and concentrate if you want to avenge anyone.

 

Reiko: That’s easy for you to say. I’ve known Mr Raven-san for years and he would never hurt anyone like this!

 

**_**This doesn’t look good. We need Reiko to calm down if we are ever going to proceed with the trial.** _ **

 

Iwane: [Scratching head] I mean I understand the evidence and everything but I agree with Reiko in that I just can’t imagine Mr Raven-san doing anything bad such as attacking Hiroko.

 

Sumiko: Perhaps-

 

Suki: The fact the he attacked Hiroko doesn’t mean anything at this point. [Meeting Reikos gaze] All we know is what he did, not __why__ he did it. [Sympathetic smile] There’s every possibility that Mr Raven-san was justified in his actions and that’s what we should working to find out.

 

Reiko: He was justified? [Taken back] You really think that?

 

Katai: The trial is a place for evidence and finding the truth. WE WILL PROVE MR RAVEN-SANS INNOCENCE!

 

Reiko: [Barely audible] Yeah, t-that makes sense.

 

****The emphasis on the focus for Mr Raven-sans participation was enough to cause Reiko to cast aside her gaze in shame. The evidence was thorough and extensive enough to leave no doubt that he had, to some extent, been accountable for the scratch marks on Hirokos back although his motivation for doing so remained unclear. Whilst the group continued their analysis, Reiko meekly withheld the obvious temptation to defend her faithful friend.** **

 

Kiku: Although this mystery is important in its own right I would like to remind everyone that we should be focusing on the cause of death for the victim. After all, that is what will lead us to the blackened.

 

Taira: We have established that the cause of death was indeed the cut throat. [Scratching chin] The question is as to where we go from here.

 

Roku: Roku is saddened that his friend suffered such a cruel fate.

 

Yakumo: [Holding arm] I feel the same. It’s just l-like in the Monobears performance.

 

**_**Like the Monobears performance? Wait, that’s right!** _ **

**_**** _ **

_*FLASHBACK*_

**_**** _ **

_MotherBear: We’re going to die, we’re going to die. [Screaming] I DON’T WANT TO-_

__

**_**The scene suddenly cut into darkness with the sudden silence occupying the Auditorium feeling obtrusive and forbearing. As the lights return after a brief few seconds interlude, the MotherBear was now slanted in the chair with blood visibly dripping onto the floor.** _ **

**_**** _ **

_FatherBear: The Throat Slasher. [Hollow laughter] I guess it all makes sense now._

__

_FatherBear: I don’t blame you for this you know. It wouldn’t be proper. [Coughing] In fact, if I could go back and change things then I would._

__

_FatherBear: Let me guess, this isn’t what you were expecting. [Crying] Trust me, there’s nothing you can do to me that I haven’t already done to myself. Perhaps it’s even better this way._

**_**** _ **

**_**The chilling and quiet dialogue steaming from the FatherBear was suddenly undercut by distant footsteps. Apparently the Monobear was able to use external sounds for his performances too. As if responding to these footsteps, the FatherBears face transformed from resigned to desperate.** _ **

**_**** _ **

_FatherBear: I know I don’t have the right to say this but I can’t stop myself. [Pleading] Please spare my little Dahlia-chan. She’s innocent in all of this and she deserves the right to-_

**_**** _ **

**_**For a second and final time, the lights cut out in the middle of the characters dialogue as if to signify their apparent and abrupt end. This suspicion was confirmed whereupon the lights faded in to reveal the FatherBears throat had been slashed in a similar manner to that of the MotherBear. With the silence emanated from the stage for a short period, my brain tried to process as to what the scene before me was trying to convey. As the lights began to fade to black, I drew a deep sigh of relief celebrating the end to whatever ordeal we had just gone through.** _ **

 

_*FLASHBACK ENDS*_

 

Iwane: [Alarmed] What does the Monobears performance have to with anything?

 

Mine: It shouldn’t be that shocking providing the similar styles of death. [Stretching] Perhaps the killer deliberately killed in such a way to emulate the performance on stage?

 

Taira: I doubt it. The Monobear inferred that there was a serial killer among us; [boldly] no doubt they are the one responsible for this horrendous act.

 

Kiku: I agree. [Nodding] After all, the Monobear never does anything by accident so it’s only natural to associate these two events.

 

**_**Hiroko had her throat cut open just like in the Monobears play. I suppose there are some differences between that and the crime scene such as Hiroko not being tied to a chair. There’s more to compare the crime scene, however, than simply the performance. If I can link those two pieces then perhaps things might start to make more sense.** _ **

 

****HANGMANS GAMBIT!** **

****

****RADK MORO** **

****

_See solution below_

 

* * *

 

Answer: Dark Room

 

* * *

****

**_**That’s right, the Dark Room consisted of various depictions of infamous serial killers throughout history. During the instigation we discovered that one of the sections was trashed and it’s no coincidence that that section just so happened to be about the Throat Slasher.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: I think there might be more to this case than the killer simply observing the show. [Concerned] The serial killer in Monobears play was referred to as ‘The Throat Slasher’ and during our investigation in the Dark Room we found some information concerning their identity.

 

Iwane: Seriously? [Biting lip] That place gave me the creeps so I never really investigated any of the archives.

 

Katai: We should have been more attentive. [Tensing muscles] Perhaps if I had studied the Dark Room in more detail then-

 

Sumiko: No, it’s something we should have all done together. The prospect of the Talent Show enabled us to neglect the most basic of actions.

 

Kiku: There’s no point in arguing about this now. What’s done is done and, more importantly, [turning to Suki] we need to know what was on those files.

 

Yakumo: D-did it reveal the k-killers true identity?

 

Suki: Sadly not. In fact, the only details it really gave concerned theories such as that the killings were of a personal nature. [Concerned] There were some strange parts such as the police believing the events to be separate as opposed to belonging to one person but that’s hardly helpful in determining their identity.

 

Hikari: [Raising an eyebrow] So, in other words, it is not possible to yet determine if Hirokos killer was indeed this Throat Slasher?

 

**_**That’s not what I said at all; the evidence in the Dark Room infers that the killer was at the very least aware of the Throat Slasher but she should know that. After all, Hikari was with me during the investigation when we discovered the archives. Why is she acting like this? Regardless of her reasons there is no way I can back down at this point!** _ **

**_**** _ **

****NON-STOP DEBATE!** **

****

****Evidence Bullets:** ** ****_Pieces of armor/ Handling Glove/ Slashers knife_ ** **

 

Roku: [Clenching fist] Roku does not want to believe that one of his friends is this serial killer.

 

Hikari: Belief is a redundant quality. [Adjusting glasses] If the evidence does not support the existence of this ‘Throat Slasher’ then we should instead be focusing on more pressing leads.

 

Suki: The victims in both the play and this trial share similar wounds so of course-

 

Hikari: Imitating a performance does not prove their credentials. [Firmly] I repeat myself, we should be focusing on more pressing leads.

 

Taira: If only it were that simple. [Dramatic swooning expression] Our biggest lead is the motive and _anyone could have killed Hiroko_  to stop the CuratorBears ridiculous plot-wheel.

 

Kiku: Reluctantly I will admit I underestimated the CuratorBear. He may have been a different type of evil than the Monobear but that’s no excuse for not taking him seriously.

 

Mine: [Shaking head] I must disagree that motive is our biggest lead. After all, only those known to have _entered the Medical Bay_  around the time of death are suspicious.

 

Yakumo: Mr Raven-san was in the Medical Bay, m-maybe…

 

Reiko: [Sulking] MR RAVEN-SAN DIDN’T KILL ANYONE!

 

Sumiko: We know for certain that Hiroko _was killed using an ordinary knife._  I doubt Mr Raven-san was trained to accomplish such a feat.

 

Iwane: So we’re back to square one? Come on, there’s got to be something.

 

**_**There’s more to this case than simple alibis and common sense. There has to be a connection between the scene of the crime and this Throat Slasher.** _ **

 

_Debate ends, solution below_

****

* * *

 

 

Text: was killed using an ordinary knife

 

Solution: Slashers Knife

 

* * *

 

 

**_**That’s wrong! After all, we have attainable evidence we found during the investigation that proves the connection between the Serial Killer and this case!** _ **

 

Suki: I’m sorry Sumiko but the murder weapon isn’t just your standard everyday knife. [Flashing back] I remember being taken back at how completely different it was from the one that was used in Motosunes death.

 

Katai: THATS RIGHT! [Proudly] Bokkai may have stolen a kitchen knife before but I will be damned if I let the same mistake happen twice.

****

Mine: [Feigning interest] Of course, please go on to tell the group how the patterns on the knife match up with the ones in the archives description.

 

Suki: That’s…well, yeah. [Confused] I mean the handles have carved wooden spirals and wouldn’t be something the blackened would just so happen to find in the Storage Room.

 

Mine: [Sarcastically] What a astounding deduction.

 

**_**Mine was with Iwane during the investigation of the crime and I could have sworn he was focused on exploring underneath the Auditorium. How does Mine know about the link between the knives if she never searched the archives in the Dark Room?** _ **

 

Kiku: [Eyes widening] The knife didn’t come from the Museum!

 

Sumiko: [Puzzled expression] I don’t entirely follow.

 

**_**Putting aside the question as to how Mine knew about the knife, it follows that the knife is too unique to have originated from the Museum. We need to solve the origin of this weapon before we continue the trial!** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**QUESTION!** _ **

**_**** _ **

****Where did the knife originate from?** **

**_**** _ **

  1. _The Dark Room_
  2. _The Monobear provided it_
  3. _The CuratorBear provided it_
  4. _A personal room_



__

* * *

 

Answer: A personal room

 

* * *

 

 

**_**It’s the only explanation that makes sense!** _ **

 

Kiku: [Serious expression] Suki, you said the killings were personal?

 

Suki: [Nodding] I did.

 

Kiku: Then it follows that the knife originated from one of our rooms, after all they were designed specifically for us and would have included personal items.

 

Suki: I agree. [Boldly] The Monobear was telling the truth; the reason that the knife exists is because the identity of the Throat Slasher is a member of our group. No doubt they were provided with the knife due to its personal significance.

 

Monobear: Busted! [Heavily sweating] It’s not a crime to provide underage civilians with weapons. After all, knives don’t kill people; people kill people.

 

Taira: Biased character development aside, [concerned] there can be now be no doubt that it was indeed this Throat Slasher who is responsible for Hirokos death.

 

**_**It makes logical sense for the serial killer to be the blackened although perhaps we shouldn’t jump to any conclusions. Maybe it’s just my flair to dramatic story telling but surely this Serial Killer had plenty of opportunities to kill before now so why wait to kill Hiroko at such a awkward time?** _ **

**_**** _ **

Sumiko: These trials are quite difficult to follow. I apologize but would it be possible for someone to summarize our conclusions so far?

 

Roku: Roku agrees! One second he is told that the serial killer doesn’t exist and then he is told that the serial killer is also the blackened. [Visibly in pain] His head hurts.

**_**** _ **

Suki: From my understanding then so far we know for certain that both Hiroko and Mr Raven were killed in the Medical Bay. The murder weapon for Hiroko was a knife belonging to this Throat Slasher which seemingly implicates a correlation between them and the blackened. [Confidently] It’s a little confusing but we are beginning to unravel this mystery.

 

Iwane: [Scratching head] When you say it like then it doesn’t sound like we’ve made any real progress at all.

 

****For all our discussion so far we had only been able to agree upon the vaguest fundamentals. Although progressing at a far better rate than the last trial, not everyone was content to follow the methodology of gradually piecing together lose threads to discover the complete story.** **

 

Suki: Sorry if my summary was vague but I’m still confused as to why Hiroko was in the Medical Bay in the first place. There’s so many confusing points that-

 

Mine: [Twirling hair] It’s cute and all that everyone is putting in so much effort but we don’t need to build a story in a case like this.

 

**_**We don’t?** _ **

 

Kiku: [Low voice] You should chose your words carefully.

 

Mine: I always do. [Clearing throat] What I am trying to say is that there is an entirely easier option available than recreating the series of events of the crime.

 

Mine: I am simply referring to the fact that a vast majority of us have alibis for the time of the murder. [Beaming] We can therefore eliminate the majority of the group and proceed to focus on the ones left over.

 

**_**She has a point. Creating a story from the evidence only served to confuse us in the previous trial where we almost lynched Yachi in the process. Perhaps it would be better to be logical and methodological as opposed to creatively mapping out the killers journey.** _ **

 

Katai: HOLD RIGHT UP! [Tensing muscles] We can’t use alibis unless we know for certain the established time of death!

 

Iwane: Then it’s a good thing we have our own residential medic, ain’t that right Sumiko?

 

Sumiko: [Worried expression] With my limited experience I couldn’t provide anything like that simply by checking the body. [Nervously] I guess it could have been anywhere up to an hour before the body discovery announcement.

 

Kiku: [Sympathetic glance] The Monobear file was unusually vague in the time of death so perhaps they simply don’t want us using alibis to root out the killer.

 

Mine: That’s disappointing.

 

Kiku: It’s a shame but-

 

Mine: [Playful expression] I wasn’t referring to the Monobear file but as to your own detective abilities.

 

Kiku: [Face darkening] Excuse me?

 

Mine: You are indeed excused, after all this trial requires a certain flair for deductions and perception. [Innocent smile] It’s a good thing that some of us are paying attention, right Suki?

 

**_**Great, now every-ones looking is looking at me… either way I don’t have a choice. To move the trial forward then we have to determine when roughly the murder took place!**_ **

 

****_Question:_** **

****** **

****_When was Hiroko murdered?_** **

**_**** _ **

_1) Before Tairas play_

_2) During Tairas Play_

_3) After Tairas Play_

_4) During the intermission_

__

* * *

 

Answer: During Tairas Play

__  
__

* * *

 

__

Suki: We don’t need the Monobear to help us. [Snapping fingers] In fact, I’m pretty confident that the murder occurred during the final performance of the Talent Show.

 

Hikari: [Intense glare] I do hope there is some evidence to that claim.

 

Suki: Well we can rule out before the final performance as I vividly recall Hiroko being with us prior to it beginning. [Stroking chin] That leaves us with two options: that the murder took place either during or after this performance. If we think about it logically,however, then it makes no sense for the murder to have taken place afterwards.

 

Iwane: [Slow nodding] Yakumo and myself left the Auditorium after Tairas speech and found the blood trail. It might be more ambiguous if we had all remained behind so we got a little lucky in that respect.

 

**_**Luck is one word for it. Either way it helps us establish a time window for the case.** _ **

 

Mine: [Mockingly] Isn’t it theoretically possible that the murder occurred whist Iwane hesitated and went for reinforcements?

 

Yakumo: That’s not t-true! I waited outside so w-would have seen if anyone went by.

 

Suki: That’s right. [Biting lip] The murder must have taken place during the final show whereupon the blackened was able to escape the Medical Bay without any witnesses. [Shaking head] It makes no sense any other way.

 

Reiko: This is great and everything but ultimately pointless. The last performance must have lasted for over 20 minutes, right?

 

Taira: [Stroking chin] Such a large time frame would enable a variety of factors to affect the alibi situation.

 

Katai: WITHOUT CLARITY THEN ALIBIS ARE WORTHLESS!

 

Hikari: I wouldn’t go that far. [Adjusting glasses] Fortunately for us Taira has the scheduling so should be able to assist with clarifying the matter.

 

Taira: Of course. [Focusing] The final show lasted for roughly 15 minutes so I guess I would put the time of death between 9:45 and 10:00 pm?

 

Mine: There you have it folks. [Smiling innocently] All we need to do is work out who doesn’t have a alibi for this time window.

 

**_**It feels a little annoying to be led around by Mine but I can’t fault her logic. It should be pretty easy to work out for which members of the group murdering Hiroko would have been impossible for.** _ **

**_**** _ **

****Of those present in the trial room, it was relatively easy to establish alibis for numerous individuals. During Tairas time frame, Roku, Katai, Kiku and myself were seated in the audience watching the play on stage which therefore provided concrete alibis. Subsequently, this also accounted for Iwane and Sumiko who were on the stage for the entire duration of their performance.** **

 

Kiku: Using the timing for the murder then it is possible to excuse the following due to their alibi: Roku, Katai, Suki, Iwane, Sumiko, and myself. [Glancing round the room] Which leaves-

 

Yakumo: I w-was behind the curtains the entire time! [Panicking] I mean you c-couldn’t see me but-

 

Taira: The very fact that there were sound effects and lighting serves as your alibi. [Rolling eyes] It would have been impossible for the play to run smoothly without your constant interactions.

 

Iwane: It’s true. [Smiling at Yakumo] Several of our rehearsals were used for Yakumo to practice coordinating alongside the control panel.

 

Kiku: So we are agreed that Yakumo can therefore be added to the list of proven alibis.

 

Taira: [Clearing throat] I would also point out that I, too, had a fundamental role in the smooth running of the performance.

 

Mine: [Sarcastically] How could we forget the director who gave herself a starring role in her own performance?

 

Kiku: She's right though. I recall seeing her towards the end of the play when she gave the signal for Iwane to kill Sumiko.

 

Iwane: _Fake kill._ [Fumbling eyebrows]You shouldn’t say things like that or else people might start getting the wrong idea.

 

Sumiko: We have already confirmed your alibi so you can relax.

 

**_**Iwane can take it easy but there are several people in this room who should be feeling a little tense. After all, the ones currently without a alibi are Mine, Hikari, Reiko, Namie, and Yachi. Is one of these five really the blackened?** _ **

 

Reiko: I demand to know Mines alibi. [Murderous gaze] After the stunt she pulled off in the last trial then I refuse-

 

Mine: [Yawning] Unfortunately I have an air tight alibi thanks to the ridiculous group that labeled themselves as ‘The Council of Half-wits’.

 

Katai: [Slamming fist on podium] DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE THE COUNCIL OF HOPE!

 

Hikari: I believe it is worth mentioning at this time that one of the councils most pressing concerns was the monitoring of the deviant known as Mine Kiyota.

 

Mine: [Performing a mock curtsy] You do me a great honour.

 

Reiko: I don’t see how any of this serves as her alibi.

 

**_**We are wasting too much time on this. I should be able to clear this up if I put my mind to it.** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**LOGIC DIVE!** _ **

 

1)Where was Mine during the final performance in the Talent Show?

 

_In her room/ In Hikaris room/ In the Medical Bay_

 

2) Why wasn’t Hikari in the Auditorium?

 

_Secret Council mission/ post nerves from her performance/ to watch Mine_

 

3) Who are the only members without an alibi for the murder?

 

_Reiko/ Yachi/ Namie/ All three_

 

 

_Logic dive over, see solution below_

 

* * *

 

1) In Hikaris room

 

2) Post nerves from her performance

 

3) All three

  _  
_

* * *

Suki: Hiroko tasked Hikari to monitor Mine as one of her main duties for The Council of Hope. [Biting thumb] It accounts why they performed together whilst also explaining for why they are subsequently each others alibi for the time of the murder.

 

Mine: She probably doesn’t want to show any weakness but Hikari has real problems performing before an audience. [Smirking] It’s one of the reasons we decided to hide behind the mini-theatre.

 

Katai: [To Hikari] Is this true?

 

Hikari: Unfortunately so. I would describe it more as social anxiety but it was for that reason we did not return to the final act. [Neutral expression] After our performance, Mine accompanied me back to my room whereupon we shared some tea to assist in the calming of my nerves.

 

Mine: Upon which we remained in the room together the entire time. Well, technically I left to retrieve the tea from the Cafeteria but-

 

Reiko: [Dramatic pointing] Then you had the opportunity to kill Hiroko!

 

Hikari: That is not the case. Mine was gone for barely more than a few minutes before returning.

 

**_**A few minutes isn’t enough time to travel from Hikaris room to the Medical Bay. Even then she would have to at the very least kill Hiroko and position the Handling Glove before returning alongside the entrance to the Auditorium. The timing just doesn’t feel right.** _ **

 

Kiku: It goes without saying but it’s counterproductive to doubt their testimony.

 

Suki: Only the blackened gets to live so it doesn’t make sense for there to be an accomplice. [Stroking chin] We have no choice but to accept their testimony as verified alibis.

 

**_**Meaning that Hikari and Mine are clear of suspicion. Judging from Mines face then I doubt she thought there would be any other outcome.** _ **

 

Iwane: [Tutting] So that leaves us with three people without alibis, right?

 

Kiku: Yachi, Reiko, and Namie. [Grim expression] The chances are that one of these three is the killer.

 

**_**Yachi hasn’t been seen since God knows when and are we really going to accuse Reiko of killing Mr Raven-san? That just leaves Namie who hasn’t spoken a word since the trial began…** _ **

 

Sumiko: We should address each individual in turn. [Shuffling feet] Perhaps we should start with the elephant in the room?

 

Taira: How about the elephant _*not*_  in the room. Where the hell is Yachi anyway?

 

Roku: Roku has not seen him since the last trial.

 

Yakumo: No m-matter how you look at it Yachi is the most s-suspious suspect!

 

**_**Are we really about to debate someones guilt when they aren’t even here? Seems like it.** _ **

 

**_**NON-STOP DEBATE!** _**

 

 ****Evidence Bullets:** ** **_**Trail of Blood/ Clapperboard/ Throat Slasher/ Broken Leg**_ **

 

Sumiko: Let us start by stating the facts; Yachi has not been seen since the last trial.

 

Reiko: In that case why bother discussing him as a suspect. [Eyes burning with hate] If he’s too scared to leave his room then _no way does he have the balls to murder anyone_.

 

Hikari: An amateur opinion. [Adjusting glasses] There are various traits to be found in deviant behaviors and being unsocial is one of the most prominent.

 

Yakumo: You don’t t-think that he’s t-the T-throat Slasher, right?

 

Sumiko: We must evaluate all our options, no matter how much pain and discomfort is created in the process.

 

Kiku: [Biting thumb] They do say _it’s the quiet ones you should watch out for._

 

Katai: IT’S A GOOD THING I’M NOT QUIET!

 

Mine: [Applauding the group] Well done guys, you solved the case! It’s so obvious _Yachi is the Throat Slasher_  so let’s vote now.

 

CuratorBear: Works for me. [Visibly disappointed] This whole trial segment isn’t as exciting as I thought it would be.

 

Monobear: What are you doing you amateur? [Having a existentialist crisis] GET OUT OF THE DEBATE SEGMENT!

 

**_**This trial hinges on this moment! I need to decide if I should trust someone who doesn’t even bother to attend the class trial.** _ **

 

_Debate ends, solution below_

 

* * *

****

Text: Yachi is the throat slasher

 

Solution: Throat Slasher

 

* * *

 

Suki: That’s wrong!

  ****

Suki: [Boldly] No matter how you look at it, having Yachi as either the blackened or the serial killer just doesn't work.

 

Kiku: That’s quite the dramatic claim. [Frustrated] Stop showboating and explain yourself.

 

Suki: Think about it. Yachi hasn’t been seen since the last trial. [Scratching head] How does he know about the Throat Slasher reveal if he wasn’t even at the Monobears performance?

 

Reiko: It’s not that I think Yachi is the killer but he wouldn’t need to be at performance if he was the Serial Killer. [Confused] I mean of course he would know about himself, right?

 

Suki: Except that wouldn’t account for the timing. He wasn’t present for the Monobears performance so wouldn’t know that the identity of the Serial Killer belonging to someone in the group was made public

 

Kiku: [Shaking head] That still doesn’t explain how his absence from the Monobears performance makes him innocent of being the Serial Killer.

 

Monobear: Personally I think it makes him guilty of being a bad sport. [Sad expression] Who misses out on a free live performance?

 

Suki: [Smirking] It’s not a coincidence that the link between the Serial Killer and the crime scene occurred after the Monobears performance. That alone should account for his innocence but if that’s not enough evidence for you then-

 

Iwane: Actually the Monobears performance itself pretty much proves his innocence. [Smiling at Suki] We all agreed that the chances were pretty high for the first play being from Yachis perspective when he was once being bullied. If each play was for a different person then he can’t have been in the final scene which revealed the Serial Killer.

 

Taira: We were merely hypothesizing about Yachi being in the first scene. [Wagging finger] That and the notion for each scene represented a different person is devoid of all evidence. Only the Monobear knows the truth and I seriously doubt he would be honest in responding to our queries.

 

Monobear: [Using sign language] _You can ask me all the questions you want, these lips are sealed shut with super glue!_

 

Suki: The fact that the killer was able to meet Hiroko during the performance itself is pretty suspicious. [Speaking with passion] If Yachi doesn’t have access to basic information regarding the schedule of the Talent Show then the case seems to fall apart when taking into account the time specific variables.

 

Kiku: That’s not to say it’s impossible. Plus just because no one has physically seen him doesn’t mean that he hasn’t left his room. [Puffing out chest] He may have been in contact with Hiroko or perhaps may have been really sneaky.

 

**_**This is ridiculous. We are arguing over what may have happened as opposed to what the evidence suggests. If we continue like this then we will run out of time before we find the answer.**_ **

 

Sumiko: How about we all concede that there isn’t any evidence at this time to implicate him as the blackened? If we return to this issue at a later point then the added evidence may help to determine the answer.

 

Iwane: [Shrugging shoulders] That sounds pretty good to me.

 

Mine: Not that I don’t enjoy observing the growing dynamic of the group but I also agree it is in our best interests to move on. Of course I knew Yachi was innocent from the start but that’s for another time. [Confidently] Now then, that brings us down to two suspects; Reiko and Namie.

 

Reiko: If you seriously think I would ever hurt Mr Raven-san then you’re crazy! There’s no way I would do anything… [close to tears] he was my friend!

 

**_**As crazy a it sounds but, if this was one of my stories, then would it be so crazy to imagine that Mr Raven-sans death was suppose to throw us off the real killers scent? After all, who would want to blame a secondary victim of a crime. It certainly makes for a good murder story with a twist killer reveal but that’s completely the opposite of the Reiko I’ve grown to know for the last few weeks.** _ **

 

Katai: REIKO IS INNOCENT! [Tensing muscles] The bond between her and Mr Raven will never be broken from anything the Monobear throws our way.

 

Iwane: [Avoiding eye contact] Her reaction to seeing the body did look quite genuine…

 

Hikari: It is often the case for killers to mimic human emotions to throw off suspicion. [Folding arms] Without an alibi then it would be foolish to conclude her innocence.

 

**_**This is wrong.** _ **

  ****

Suki: Foolish or not, we need to determine as the plausibility of the accusation. [Panicking] I mean what was her motive? It just doesn’t-

 

Hikari: If you insist on analyzing the accusation then I shall be happy to assist you with the issue. [Determined expression] After all, I have no intention of dying in a place like this.

 

**_**I refuse to accept that Reiko would betray Mr Raven let alone Hiroko and the rest of the group. If Hikari is so determined to falsely label her as the blackened then I need to step up and defend my friend!** _ **

 

 **_**CROSS SWORDS BEGINS** _ ** __****!** **_ _

 

 ****Evidence swords:** ** **_**Status of Mr Raven-san/ Bloody knife/ Broken leg**_ **

 

Hikari: It would be foolish to make conclusions based upon emotion as opposed to the facts.

 

Hikari: The facts are that _Reiko voluntarily left the Auditorium right before the murder_  and has no alibi for this period.

 

Hikari: It is therefore reasonable to suggest that this was part of a master plan to save her own life.

 

Hikari: After all, the murder occurred shortly after her punishment from the CuratorBears motive.

 

Hikari: I hypothesize that, after leaving the Auditorium and waiting in the Medical Bay, it would be a simple matter of killing Hiroko and proceeding to _run back to her room_  whereupon she would fake innocence of the crime.

 

**_**The best murder stories are ones where you don’t expect the identity of the killer to be one of the kind main characters. Although I understand Hikaris reasoning, I refuse to believe that story telling applies to real life. Think, there’s got to be a flaw there somewhere!** _ **

 

__C__ __ross swords ends, see solution below_ _

 

* * *

 

Text: run back to her room

 

Solution: Broken leg

 

* * *

 

 

Suki: No, that’s wrong!

 

Suki: It sounds messed up but we have the CuratorBear to thank for Reikos innocence. [Sympathetic glance to Reiko] After all, it was thanks to him that she has a broken left leg and therefore would have been unable to run back from the Medical Bay to her room like you claim. [Triumphant pose] At best she would have been limping and, with the extra time associated with that type of movement, she would have been certainly been spotted by Iwane and Yakumo.

 

Hikari: You are anticipating that the recovery rate for her leg is normal. [Sneering] The existence of the machine in the Medical Bay suggests otherwise.

 

Suki: The machine isn’t something from fantasy; it’s grounded in real life which means there’s a limit to how much it can accelerate the healing process. Besides, the implication of Reikos broken leg still stands. [Authoritative stance] How could she have been able to beat Hiroko in a fight with such a handicap? Even at regular strength she wouldn’t stand much of a chance so I just don’t see it happening.

 

Hikari: I see now. [Stroking chin] Perhaps I was misguided in underestimating the physical toll of Reikos injury.

 

**_**That was easy.**_ **

 

Hikari: It is such a shame you didn’t think your argument though.

 

**_**Or not.** _ **

 

 **_**CROSS SWORDS** _** _****CONTINUES!** **_

 

 ****Evidence swords:** ** **_**Broken leg/ Status of Mr Raven-san/ Feathers Trail** _ **

 

Hikari: Admittedly, I don’t believe Reiko would stand a chance in a solo fight against Hiroko let alone with a broken limb.

 

Hikari: That’s why she didn’t fight alone. [Pointing dramatically] She brought along her pet Parrot to fight alongside her!

 

Hikari: Using Mr Raven as a distraction, Hiroko would have been _taken by surprise_  which subsequently enabled Reiko to go for the killing blow.

 

Hikari: It was simple misfortune that Mr Raven was killed in the act. Reiko, who had not planned for this outcome, simply _did not have the luxury of time_ in order to hide his body accordingly.

 

Hikari: From there she could have then _limped back to her room_. Either way there is no possible flaw with this line of enquiry.

 

__C__ __ross swords ends, see solution below_ _

 

* * *

 

****

Text: taken by surprise

 

Solution: Feathers Trail

 

* * *

 

Suki: I’m sorry Hikari but your story is flawed.

 

Suki: We know from the trail that Mr Raven-san began attacking Hiroko outside the Auditorium. [Authoritative stance] There’s no way she would have been taken by surprise in the Medical Bay if that’s the case.

 

Kiku: You should know when you’re beat, without Mr Raven-san then there’s no way Reiko stood a chance against Hiroko.

 

Reiko: [Pouting] I could have told you that.

 

Hikari: Admittedly, there is a point to your reasoning. [Defeated] I withdraw my accusation.

 

Roku: So Reiko is in the clear? [Nodding to himself] Roku is please to hear this.

 

Kiku: We can set the matter to the side for now. [Serious expression] After all we have a much more suspicious person left to question.

 

Namie: [Quietly] I guess that would be me…

 

****The first words Namie had spoken during the trial was a simple and barely audible statement attaining to her own predicament. She remained looking out of character with her vacant stare and passive behavior as if the trial before her simply didn’t matter. Whilst internally screaming at myself for not realizing sooner, the strangest attribute of Namies behaviour was that she wasn’t snapping back to her usual confident and defiant self despite the suspicion being thrown her way.** **

 

Iwane: It’s okay. [Soothingly] You were hurt when we found you so it’s only natural for you to be a bit out of it. All you need to do is tell us the truth and-

 

Namie: [Bluntly] I killed her.

 

****_…ah man, this isn’t good._ ** **

 

Sumiko: [Shocked] Namie, what are you-

 

Namie: Are you deaf? [Biting lip] What’s the point in continuing this facade if you’re only going to find out the truth eventually.

 

Hikari: [Intense gaze] Your deceleration has serious ramifications and-

 

Namie: Are you still not hearing me? I slit the bitches throat then killed the bird for good measure. [Turning away] Go, vote or do what ever. I don’t care.

 

****Namie’s blunt confession forced the group to recoil in surprise. Her lackluster confession was in such contrast to her usual reactions in a trial that it was almost impossible to comprehend what she was saying. For Reiko, who had once called her a friend, the confession was particularly devastating whereupon she continued to stare longingly at the person she had once trusted.** **

 

Reiko: T-that’s a lie. You’re my friend… Mr Raven-sans friend too. [Shaking head] You wouldn’t-

 

Namie: Will you people just wake up. It’s been ten days so why don’t you all stop with the lies and facades. [Intense gaze] You don’t know me or what I’ve been through so don’t pretend to even try to understand.

 

Sumiko: That’s not-

 

Kiku: Don’t respond to her. [Pointing accusingly] If this is your true self then you won’t be upset if we skip straight to the vote.

 

Namie: Like I said, I confess so go ahead and vote away.

 

**_**This just doesn’t make any sense. We all saw what happened to Bokkai so why is she so nonchalant in her confession? Moreover, why would she do something like that in the first place? Namie may be blunt and occasionally violent but to go as far as far as murder…** _ **


	23. Echoes of Despair - Trial Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the trial continues!
> 
> This time around there's a lot more dialogue as opposed to mini-games but, hopefully, it translates to a easier to read story.

****The Trial Room was home to a variety of twists and shocking reveals that force oneself to question as to what extent they truly know the people surrounding them. Any false pretenses or shallow traits would subsequently be stripped away as the immense pressure surrounding the mandatory manhunt left no stone left unturned. Namies confession, however, was not so much as a shocking proclamation than a simple straightforward admission to the crime. Having been found injured and unconscious at the scene of the incident then perhaps the only confusion regarding this revelation was as to how the group didn’t arrive at the conclusion any sooner.** **

 

Mine: My my, how interesting.

 

Namie: I confess. C-O-N-F-E-S-S, confess. [Exasperated] Isn't that what you want to hear?

 

Iwane: No one here _*wants*_ to hear that. It's bad enough that we’ve lost more friends but now we have to sentence someone to death for it?

 

Namie: [Cold expression] It’s either that or you die.

 

**_**I can’t believe it but, then again, it’s hard to think that anyone in this room would betray the group in such a manner. Perhaps it’s better for the trial to end up like this rather than continuing the downward cycle of suspicion and hatred.** _ **

 

Iwane: I don’t think-

 

Monobear: Ah man, what a lame development. [Pouting] At this rate will have to remove the mystery tag from the game description.

 

Reiko: [Faintly] You? It was you who killed Mr Raven-san? I don’t understand… [shaking head] why?

 

Namie: Use your brain for once. Thanks to the CuratorBears Wheel then we all knew that someone had to die sooner or later. [Blank expression] I just made sure that that person wasn’t me.

 

Reiko: [Lightly protesting] But that’s not you! You care about us so there’s no way-

 

Hikari: Your words of compassion are falling on deaf ears.

 

Yakumo: [Pointing accusingly] There’s no point arguing with a m-monster like her!

 

Kiku: Agreed, [folding arms] Namie has no reason to confess to a crime she didn’t commit. Perhaps things didn’t go according to her plan which would account for as to why she was found unconscious in the Medical Bay. Either way there is no reason to doubt her confession.

 

Reiko: But she-

 

Taira: It would be pointless to lie when the evidence is already so overwhelming. [Biting thumb] This may not be the most interesting plot development but then I suppose this is real life after all.

 

****The effect of confessing to Hirokos murder had served to twist the groups perception of the High-school Level Ultimate Thief. Compounding alongside her recent truant and unsocial behavior then it was hardly a surprise that very few individuals volunteered themselves forward in her defense.** **

 

Katai: So that’s the trial? [Doubtful expression] Wasn’t that a little too easy?

 

Hikari: The ease or difficulty of this trial is not a benchmark worthy of note. [Adjusting glasses] So long as we arrive at the correct conclusion then the bears should be satisfied.

 

Mine: I don’t know about that. [To Suki] What do you think?

 

Monobear: [Dramatic position about to press a red button] Yeah Suki, what do _*you*_  think?

 

**_**Why does my opinion suddenly matter? A confession is a confession; there’s nothing to gain by lying at this stage of the game. Yet, for some unknown reason, there’s something that just doesn’t quite feel right….** _ **

 

Suki: I… I think we should hold off the voting for a minute.

 

Monobear: [Sad expression] Ah man, what a buzz kill.

 

Suki: [Panicking] It’s just that, before we decide, perhaps we should double check as to what Namie is actually confessing to.

 

Taira: There’s little to be gained in stalling for time. I like drama as much as the next person but delaying the inevitable is just cruel.

 

Mine: What harm is there in playing along? [To Namie] Would it be so much effort to simply clarify as to what you are confessing?

 

Namie: I’ve already told you that I’m both the serial killer and the blackened. [Gritting teeth] Just go ahead and vote already.

 

**_**Am I really doing the right thing here? It’s been a rough night and we gain nothing by integrating Namie like this. No matter how many times we ask it doesn’t look as if she’s ever going to retract her statement.** _ **

 

Iwane: Now that she says it out-loud then that confession does seem kinda forced. [Scratching head] I mean, Namie is usually quite blunt but not to the point where she makes vague statements.

 

Reiko: That’s right! There’s no way that-

 

Namie: If you want specifics then I won’t hold back! [Evil expression] I first tried to kill Hiroko in the Dark Room but she managed to escape before I could finish the job. I then followed her into the the Medical Bay where I slit the bitches throat. [Leaning back] There, now you know the entire story. I mean you would only find out so what’s the point in trying?

 

**_**That admission in itself is the problem. It’s just so… vague. What about Mr Raven-san? Why did Hiroko retreat to the Medical Bay of all places? I don’t know the full story but that doesn’t mean that I can’t find a flaw in the omission of so many crucial details** _ **

****

Kiku: This has already been said so why get her to repeat-

 

Mine: It’s because Suki has realized the rather obvious flaws in her confession. [Innocent smile] Please go ahead and educate the class.

 

Suki: [Embarrassed] I wouldn’t call them obvious flaws, just that I don’t think Namie is this so called ‘Throat Slasher’. It may be a hunch but-

 

Hikari: A hunch? [Bewildered] You would risk our lives on another one of your hunches?

 

Iwane: For the record I agree with Suki. If we can prove that Namie is lying for any part of her confession then she loses all credibility.

 

Kiku: It’s all well and good to say that but first you need to prove as to what exactly Namie is lying about.

 

Sumiko: Regardless this is a matter worthy of pursuing. [Fighting pose] We should postpone the voting indefinitely until this matter has been considered resolved.

 

****A last minute rally from Reiko, Iwane, Mine and myself succeeded in delaying the vote for the blackened. Rather than react to this dramatic reverse in direction, Namie instead seemed completely uninterested in the groups decision and continued to zone out as if her mind was elsewhere. Evidently, it became increasingly more clear that the requirement to sort through the lies and misconceptions was going to be essential in solving this case.** **

 

Katai: Our task is to now try and find a flaw in Namies confession. LETS GIVE THIS OUR ALL!

 

Reiko: Namie isn’t the killer. [Proudly] I’ll bet my life on it!

 

Yakumo: But s-she ran away during the Monobears third performance. [Shaking head] There’s no w-way it’s a coincidence!

 

Taira: Plus we are omitting the part where she actively confessed. I can’t think of a single motive for her to lie in such a fashion.

 

**_**It’s true that it makes no sense for Namie to be lying in her confession right now. It’s also true that she rather suspiciously left immediately after the Monobear revealed there to be a serial killer in the group. Maybe I was wrong in delaying the vote and am just over complicating things…** _ **

 

Hikari: Let us set aside the serial killer accusation; this trial is for Hirokos murder so as long as Namie is confessing to being the blackened then-

 

Reiko: How many times do I need to say this? [Fiercely] I refuse to believe Namie is the killer. Mr Raven-san adored her and there’s no way he could be wrong about someones character.

 

Katai: I’m sorry Reiko but people can be deceiving. [Pained expression] I never thought Bokkai would ever hurt anyone let alone becoming a killer.

 

Sumiko: That and we have only known each other a short space of time. [Sternly] We can’t dismiss anyone based purely on our feelings alone.

 

Suki: …why not?

 

-Moment of stunned silence-

 

Kiku: Suki, surely you’re not arguing that we should let our personal feelings guide us in this trial?

 

Hikari: [Nodding at Kiku] It is cold logic that will help us find the killer. Listening to our base emotions will only serve to mislead us into false conclusions.

 

Kiku: What we should be doing is-

 

Suki: That’s wrong!

 

Suki: [Inhaling] Of course we can use our emotions! This isn’t some piece of fiction where everything will miraculous work out in the end. [Clenching fist] It’s real life with real people so of course we can use their character for evidence. We have to use everything we have or else…

 

****_Or else we will never walk out of here together._ ** **

 

****Shocked as to the personal and illogical ramifications of my declaration, the growing divide within the group seemed to widen as the confusion of which direction to take the trial in managed to unsettle even the most veteran members. Whilst fully aware of the previous case and the likelihood of a traitor in the group, my block-headed refusal to crumble before the pressure of betraying a friend remained one of the few motivators for continuing to delay the vote.** **

 

Hikari: Pure and utter nonsense. [Scanning the group] Can someone please talk some sense into her?

 

Taira: Namie remains the only individual without a proper alibi. Even if we ignore her confession then we still have to account for why she was found unconscious at the crime scene.

 

Iwane: Perhaps that in itself is a logical reason not to believe her. [Fumbling eyebrows] After all, why would she kill Hiroko and leave her self so exposed?

 

Yakumo: B-because her plan went wrong?

 

Suki: Even if the plan had succeeded then she would still be without an alibi for the murder. [Shaking head] It’s too convenient and simplistic, right?

****

****Ignoring Namies confession was a ridiculous notion but, then again, blindly following her statement was similarly nonsensical. Seemingly stuck on this focal point, a growing sense of panic rose in response to the imaginary ticking sound as our time in the Trial Room quickly continued to evaporate.** **

 

Roku: [Raising hand] Roku has a question.

 

Mine: [Stifling a laugh] This ought to be good.

 

Roku: Why was Hiroko naked?

 

**_**Huh? We were just talking about… actually that’s quite a good question.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Katai: SUCH BLASPHEMY! I DIDN’T SEE-

 

Sumiko: [Clearing throat] I believe he means as to why Hiroko was without her armor.

 

Katai: Oh. [Scratching head] Yeah, that was kinda strange.

 

**_**If we can try to uncover the events leading up to the murder then maybe we can either prove or disprove Namies confession. Either way I need to focus on the question at hand and move the discussion forward.** _ **

 

**_**QUESTION!** _ **

**_**** _ **

****Where was Hirokos armor?** **

**_**** _ **

  1. _In the Dark room_
  2. _In the Medical Bay_
  3. _In the Auditorium_
  4. _In her room_



 

* * *

__

Answer: In the Dark room

 

* * *

 

 

Suki: Surely you know this answer to your own question. [Confused] Didn’t you see it when we heard the body announcement?

 

Roku: [Sad expression] Roku does not understand.

 

****_I don’t understand either, why….of course! He wasn’t with us when the Monobear illuminated the Dark Room so no wonder he’s confused._ ** **

**_**** _ **

Hikari: [Re-reading her notes] The armor Hiroko usually wore was located in the Dark Room which subsequently accounts for the _naked_  position we found her in at the the Medical Bay.

 

Suki: Roku still raises a good question: why wasn’t Hiroko wearing her armor at the time of death?

 

Taira: Spoken like a true fiction writer. [Excited] There can be no doubt that a pivotal moment occurred in the Dark Room and we should aspire to solve the mystery!

 

Kiku: I would hardly call it a mystery. [Heavy sigh] Although I suppose it couldn’t hurt to try.

 

**_**Operation ‘Distract the group from Namies confession‘ is a go, not that Namie seems overly bothered about her situation in the first place.** _ **

 

****NON-STOP DEBATE!** **

****

****Evidence Bullets:** ** **_**Blood Trail, Slashers Knife, Status of the Body** _ **

****

Kiku: We should start by asking the key suspect. [Boldly] Namie, do you know why Hiroko wasn’t wearing her armor in the Medical Bay?

 

Namie: [Heavy sarcasm] Have you ever tried to stab someone wearing armor before?

 

Hikari: Perhaps it would be wise to avoid asking leading questions and rely solely with the evidence on hand.

 

Iwane: There’s not much in the way of evidence but I have a theory. Common sense dictates that _the killer removed her armor_.  

 

Katai: So after killing her they then decided to undress her… [Snarling] THAT IS NOT THE ACTION OF A GENTLEMAN!

 

Mine: Perhaps we should focus on some less than obvious reasons. It is within reason for the assailant to have arrived prior to Hiroko. [Fumbling eyebrows] Perhaps this assailant _created an environment_  in the Medical Bay where the armor would be ineffectual to its user.

 

Iwane: [Sheepishly] Hiroko seemed to do just fine when she fought me so I doubt there is any environment which would hold her back.

 

Roku: Roku has a suggestion! What if Hiroko _took the armor off herself_?

 

Taira: No way that adds up; why surrender the advantage? Talk about lazy writing.

 

Reiko: Maybe it wasn’t willingly. What if the killer _blackmailed her_? It explains what she was doing there in the first place.

 

Hikari: Coercing Hiroko into such a awful position, this deviant truly deserves the rank of criminal.

 

**_**How was Hiroko stripped of her armor? When piecing the story together then it’s clear how the altercation in the Dark Room ended. Perhaps that gives us the answer.** _ **

 

 _Debate ends, solution below_ ****

****

* * *

 

 

Text: took the armor off herself

 

Solution: Blood Trail 

 

* * *

 

 

Suki: Roku has the right idea; I think it’s safe to assume that the reason Hiroko wasn’t wearing the armor when we found her in the Medical Bay was because she had previously removed it in the Dark Room.

 

Sumiko: There’s no doubt Hiroko would be more vulnerable without her armor. [Shaking head] Why would she do something to her own detriment?

 

Kiku: [To Suki] Don’t try and pass this off as if she coincidentally wasn’t wearing it at the time of the altercation. I’ve known her for almost two weeks and the talent show was the first time I saw her face!

 

Suki: All the evidence we need to explain the situation is in the blood trail.

 

****Blank faces stared at my conclusion simultaneously both confused and inspired by my own level of confidence. Whilst it wasn’t possible to yet determine the identity of the blackened, recreating the events in the Dark Room was surprising easy for someone with a creative mindset.** **

 

Taira: The trail starts at the Dark Room so we can presume that Hiroko was indeed attacked there. [Slowly nodding] If she was wearing her armor during the fight then it follows that such injuries would not have occurred in the first place.

 

Iwane: You’re saying that we have to conclude Hiroko had her armor removed prior to any fight, right?

 

Suki: Precisely! If we can move forward using this as a basis then-

 

Hikari: Not so fast! [Adjusting gasses] From the evidence so far then I have a conclusion if you would like to hear it.

 

Hikari: I believe that Hiroko and her assailant fought in the Dark Room whereupon the killer subsequently emerged victorious. Whilst removing the outer armor to enable the killing blow, Hiroko regained consciousness and overpowered this attacker before fleeing to the Medical Bay. [Slamming the Notebook shut] It was there that the killer proceeded to follow and subsequently kill her.

 

Hikari: Now that we have concluded this side quest then we can return to discussing Namies confession.

 

**_**Why is Hikari so determined to avoid discussing the Serial Killer? Either way she should leave the story telling to the professionals.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: I’m afraid that can’t be true.

 

Hikari: [Raising an eyebrow] Your reasoning?

 

Suki: There’s a few contradictions in that story. Firstly, we would need to account as to why Hiroko fled to the Medical Bay when she knew of our presence in the Auditorium. [Shaking head] Your version relies on Hiroko choosing to flee into a room further away rather than seeking shelter with a group of people

 

Hikari: Perhaps it was Hiroko who initiated the conflict and was too ashamed asking for assistance with her failed murder attempt. [Flaring nostrils] Perhaps she was hurt during the skirmish and not thinking straight. There are a variety of explanations to-

 

Mine: That’s cute but you’re on the complete wrong track. It’s just like Suki was previously attempting to conclude: it’s obvious that the person who removed Hiroko armor was Hiroko herself.

 

**_**I never said it was obvious but, looking at the uncertain faces across the Trial Room, perhaps I could use the help trying to convince the group and avoid a premature vote.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Mine: Perhaps you should try working backwards. [Condescendingly] You theorized that Hiroko lost the fight but miraculously recovered her consciousness before fleeing to the Medical Bay. What type of real life situation has such a lucky coincidence whereupon the victim is able to recover and escape in such a dramatic fashion?

 

Taira: [Slowly nodding] It does indeed sound like a Mary Sue.

 

Mine: That and you would also need to account for how Hiroko lost in the first place. She was the strongest fighter here and the armor showed no signs of external damage.

 

Hikari: [Looking away] I had not considered those as major contributing factors in the case.

 

Sumiko: You need not look ashamed. We must examine every possible scenario so there is no such thing as a wrong answer in this trial.

 

Monobear: [Giggling] Ahem, need I remind you of the voting phase whereby a wrong answer-

 

Kiku: Perhaps not _every_  scenario but the point stands. [Compellingly] I think it’s becoming pretty apparent that the evidence points towards Hiroko successfully triumphing over her assailant in the Dark Room. [Glaring at Suki] However, we have yet to solve the problem as to why Namie-

 

Suki: [Interrupting] The question we should be focusing on is as to why Hiroko would remove her armor in the first place.

 

Kiku: That’s not… fine. [Heavy sarcasm] Let’s waste time trying to account for Hirokos intentions.

 

Yakumo: [Oblivious to the sarcasm] W-what if she didn’t have a choice? Hiroko was a g-good person so there m-must be a reason!

 

Katai: [Stroking chin] Perhaps she really was blackmailed.

 

Taira: Who would endeavor to so something so uncivilized?

 

Reiko: [Quietly] The same person who would murder a innocent parrot..

 

**_**It’s a good thing that Kikus sarcasm went over their heads although I doubt we have too much time before the conversation is redirected back towards Namies confession. We are so close to reaching a piece of the puzzle; I need to think of the reasoning behind the armor being left behind in the Dark Room before we lose this momentum!** _ **

**_**** _ **

****HANGMANS GAMBIT!** **

 

****FIRA GITHF** **

 

_Gambit over, see solution below_

__

* * *

 

 

Answer: Fair fight

 

* * *

 

 

Suki: I think I’ve got something. There’s something Hikari said which I can’t get out of my head; why was Hiroko at the Dark Room in the first place?

 

Kiku: Can we please focus on one question at a time. [Hands on hip] Right now we are trying to figure out the reason was to why Hiroko would-

 

Suki: That’s precisely my point. [Stroking chin] The only way I can create a plausible story is for Hiroko to have willingly gone to the Dark Room. If that’s the case then I think I know the answer as to why she removed the armor.

 

Reiko: You don’t mean… she took her armor off because she didn’t want a unfair advantage?

 

Iwane: Yeah that can’t be it. Remember when she fought me in the Cafeteria? [Pouting] She didn’t remove her armor then so what makes you think this is any different?

 

Suki: I guess-

 

Reiko: [Snapping] Of course it’s different! Hiroko fought you because you forced her into doing so. [Clutching chest] If someone one challenged her to a honourable duel then I’m sure things would have been different.

 

Iwane: I’m saying that I challenged her to an honourable duel and-

 

Kiku: Reiko has a point. [Raising eyebrow at Iwane] There’s a clear difference between a rebel challenging the power structure and the events which transpired in this case.

 

Iwane: [Deflated] Come on…

 

Hikari: Removing her armor to surrender an unfair advantage…[slight sigh] that’s exactly the kind of character Hiroko was.

 

Katai: SHE FOUGHT WITH HONOR TO HER DYING BREATH!

 

Reiko: Suki, if that’s true then doesn’t that mean…

 

**_**Yes, yes it does.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: It means that Hiroko wasn’t taken by surprise; she went willing into the Dark Room to meet her attacker.

 

****The ramifications of my conclusion spread throughout the group like wild fire. Perhaps it was a mistake to have gone into the trial presuming Hirokos innocence as the victim and yet, either way, we had managed to reach the inescapable deduction that there was more to this story than a simple murder.** **

 

Hikari: Suddenly my earlier hypothesis that Hiroko organised the conflict sounds a little bit more feasible. Should we revisit the idea that Hiroko intended to kill her assailant in the Dark Room?

 

**_**Reluctantly I have to admit that she has a point. After all, we have yet to account for why Hiroko failed to inform anyone of this meeting despite the evidence suggesting she had some idea of what was going to happen.** _ **

 

Kiku: I think I’m beginning to understand. [Snapping fingers] What if Hiroko willingly went to the Dark Room in order to resolve the CuratorBears motive?

 

Hikari: That is certainly one solution to the problem before us. Hiroko knew that the only way to progress was to sacrifice a member of the group. [Adjusting glasses] No doubt she volunteered herself for this role and arranged to meet another person.

 

Suki: In other words Hiroko willingly sacrificed herself knowing that there was no other alternative? [Biting thumb] If we failed to act then someone would have died eventually so, as messed up as it sounds, it kinda makes sense for her to take some measure of action.

 

Mine: When you put it like that-

 

Katai: NO, THAT’S WRONG! [Shaking] Hiroko was our leader; she would never give in to despair and betray the trust of the group!.

 

Reiko: Katai is right. [On the verge of tears] Even if you say she was doing it to protect us then I… I still….

 

Roku: Hiroko always told Roku she was planning to fight the CuratorBear. He does not believe she would lie to him.

 

Mine: The facts speak for themselves and Hiroko was certainly a dubious individual. [Enjoying herself] She may have mentioned that she had a strategy but what if this was secretly her plan all along?

 

Sumiko: I strongly disagree with this line of enquiry. After all it was Hiroko who created the Council of Hope. [Defiantly] Suki argued earlier that we should incorporate personality into our judgement and Hiroko was certainly not a shady individual. We should cease with this degradation of her character at once.

 

**_**Talk about a low blow by using my own words against me… although perhaps there is some truth in her words. After all, everything she did was for Mototsune and sacrificing one of our friends would go against everything he stood for.** _ **

 

Monobear: Aren’t you guys arguing over nothing. [Giggling] I thought Namie was the culprit.

 

CuratorBear: The has-been hit the nail on the head. [Twirling hammer] Is there a point to all this or not?

 

Namie: [Bored expression] I stand by my earlier confession.

 

Monobear: See, you have this case gift wrapped and all you want to do is talk about the ditty details? Sheesh, you should just take the easy win before we crank this baby up to hard mode.

 

Yakumo: Yeah, that’s true. We already k-know who did it so why are we arguing?

 

Hikari: [Adjusting glassed] I believe it was Suki who is responsible for this deviation. She was the one who suggested we continue discussing the case as opposed to voting.

 

**_**It’s true that I wanted to steer the talk away from Namies confession enough to reinforce my gut feeling but it’s still not enough…. I need to sound convincing or else this trial could be over prematurely.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: I’m sorry for deviating the discussion but it was necessary. [Determined expression] After all, I’m now confident that Namie was lying in that so called confession earlier.

 

Namie: [Eyes wide open] What?

 

Iwane: I knew it!

 

Kiku: [Raising an eyebrow at Iwane] Seeing as how you’re so confident then do you mind explaining yourself?

 

Iwane: Yeah, about that… Suki, help a ally out?

 

Suki: [Rolling eyes] Well, from what we’ve established so far then I’m almost certain that Namie isn’t the blackened.

 

Suki: The crucial evidence stems from the fact that Hiroko won the fight. [Meeting Namies gaze] It’s the natural conclusion to the events in the Dark Room as, after all, if the assailant had won then no doubt they would have killed Hiroko there and then which directly conflicts with the evidence obtained in the Medical Bay.

 

Reiko: [Eyes widening] I’ve got it! Hiroko went to the Medical Bay to save her attacker, right? [Desperately] I mean, it’s such a Hiroko thing to do.

 

Suki: Exactly. So when Namie claims to be both the blackened and to have been in the Dark Room then there's a conflict. [Fumbling eyebrows] In fact, seeing as how Namie was unconscious in the Medical Bay then I think it’s safe to say as to what role she played in the case.

 

Namie: You don’t know shit.

 

**_**The evidence is clear. It’s nothing personal but I’m going to expose your lie for the group to see!** _ **

 

**_**QUESTION!** _ **

**_**** _ **

****What role did Namie play for Hirokos death?** **

**_**** _ **

_1) She attacked Hiroko in the Medical Bay._

_2) She had no role._

_3) She attacked Hiroko in the Dark Room._

_4) She is the original Throat Slasher._

__

* * *

 

Answer: She attacked Hiroko in the Dark Room

 

* * *

 

Suki: There’s no other option; Namie is the individual who fought with Hiroko in the Dark Room.

 

Namie: [Sad expression] Why are you doing this?

 

Mine: How very dramatic of you to reveal such a obvious conclusion. [Playful expression] Then again, there are some concerning flaws with that deduction.

 

**_**As if she would let me get away with making such a grandiose statement claim like that. So far she has been backing my play so why change now? Regardless of my opponent I will find the truth!** _ **

 

****NON-STOP DEBATE!** **

****

****Evidence Bullets:** ** **_**Status of the Body/ Slashers knife/ Machine Log** _ **

 

Sumiko: Can we like backtrack for one moment? [Scratching head] Is Namie the blackened, the assailant, or the Serial Killer?

 

Taira: [Rolling eyes] A mess of a plot if ever I’ve seen one.

 

Hikari: Suki claims that Namies role in these events is restricted to that of the original assailant.

 

Namie: How many times do I have to tell you? [Yelling] _I am the blackened!_

 

Kiku: Talk about a broken record…

 

Iwane: It’s understandable to be a little lost so here a summary. So far we have concluded that Hiroko arrived at the Dark Room in order to meet Namie. She then proceeded to remove her armor off after _Namie challenged her_ to a fight.

 

Iwane: A skirmish then took place whereupon _Hiroko managed to overpower Namie_  and subsequently render her unconscious. Emerging as a the victor, her next action was to _carry Namie to the Medical Bay_ which accounts for the blood trail.

 

Mine: That’s great and all but are we really sure that Namie be the blackened? After all, surely she could have _regained consciousness_  in the Medical Bay and finished the fight.

 

Mine: [Yawning] Then, after murdering Mr Raven-san, she could have collapsed onto the medical bed and lost consciousness.

 

Hikari: [Shaking head] That sounds a little too convenient for my liking.

 

Sumiko: Perhaps it may be beneficial to rethink the events from the beginning.

 

**_**My argument for rejecting Namies confession falls apart if I can’t prove her innocence.** _ **

**_**** _ **

_Debate ends, solution below_

****

* * *

 

Text: regained consciousness

 

Solution: Machine Log

 

* * *

 

 

Suki: That's wrong, although I have a feeling you already knew that. [Determined gaze] We have all the evidence we need from the Machine in the back of the Medical Bay.

 

Taira: The machine? [Rolling eyes] Talk about a convenient plot device.

 

Sumiko: Not in the slightest. When Reiko and Katais were injured by the CuratorBear then they were taken to the Medical Bay and connected to the machine. Thanks to those experiences, we were able to discover and develop our understanding of the machines functions. [Sad expression] As leader, Hiroko would then have been briefed on these main features.

 

Kiku: So it’s therefore within the realms of plausibility that Hiroko, carrying a wounded Namie, would have gone to this machine in a attempt to save her life. [Biting thumb] That certainly explains as to how they ended up in the Medical Bay.

 

Suki: Which is where the machines log comes into play. [Hopeful glance to Sumiko] There should be a time stamp that states when she was connected to the machine.

 

Sumiko: That’s correct. According to the machine then Namie was connected to the device at 9:49pm, around the same time as the murder.

 

Taira: Alright there’s coincidences and then there's lazy writing.

 

Monobear: [Winking at the screen] It’s up to our viewers to guess which is which.

 

Suki: [Ignoring the interruptions] Namie wouldn’t have known how to use the machine as only Reiko, Katai, Sumiko, Kiku and Hiroko knew about its function so it follows that Hiroko initially connected her to the device. Therefore, if Namie was truly the killer, she would have to remove herself from the machine, kill Hiroko, and then reattach herself to account for the state we found her in. [Shaking head] There's no evidence of this on the log.

 

**_**With all these facts then there can be no doubt that Namie was lying in her confession; she can’t be the blackened when considering her actions in the Dark Room. The questions remains, however, as to why would she would make such a ridiculous confession in the first place.** _ **

 

Iwane: So we can all agree that Namie isn’t the blackened. [Glancing at Namie] Then why did she confess?

 

Kiku: Of all the ridiculous nonsense we had to deal with, this is right up there. [Scouring at Namie] What on earth were you thinking?

 

Yakumo: P-please explain.

 

****The surge of energy that had accompanied Namie alongside her confession had depleted a long time before we had reached the consensus of her innocence. For reasons known only to herself, she continued her vow of silence before a frustrate and tiring group.** **

 

**_**I’ve finally convinced everyone not to continue the trial but there is still so much that doesn’t make sense. Why did Hiroko enter the Dark Room alone? Why is Namie acting like this? If we ever want to find the blackened then we need to answer these mysteries.** _ **

__

Taira: So we’re back to square one? [Ruffling hair] Man these things are so needlessly stressful.

 

Mine: I concur. [Sympathetic expression] It appears that Suki in particular seems to be suffering from the illogical nature of the trial.

 

Suki: It’s fine, I just need-

 

Mine: No, I’m afraid I’ve had my fill of your suffering.

 

Mine: [Protagonist stance] After all, it’s now time for us to reveal the true identity of the Serial Killer!

 

Monobear: That’s what I’m talking about! [Heavy breathing] Finally, some action. Let’s get this plot moving forward!

 

Sumiko: The Serial Killer! Are you seriously suggesting-

 

Mine: [Innocently] Yep, I’ve known their identity for a while now. In fact it’s been over several days since I made the discovery.

 

**_**I remember Mine mentioned this during the investigation although she seemed hesitant to share the details at the time. Why reveal such a important claim now? I hope this isn’t another lie like with the last trial.** _ **

 

Kiku: If that’s true then you let us waste precious time arguing among ourselves. [Suspicious] Why should we trust you?

 

Mine: Well, put simply, I wasn’t too sure how much the Serial Killer was involved with this case. [Smiling] My perspective is obviously biased so I let Suki dictate the trail from a neutral stance for a while.

 

Reiko: ….do you know who killed Mr Raven-san?

 

Mine: Unfortunately no. [Clearing throat] However, I would like to point out that, if my calculations are correct then, then there are several members present who knew the Throat Slashers identity beforehand. In particular I’m waiting for * _that*_  person to come forward.

 

**_**She's talking in riddles. No one knew the identity of the Serial Killer beforehand as… I mean it doesn’t make any sense otherwise. The fact that no one is coming forward only proves how wrong she is.** _ **

 

Mine: Well? I’m waiting.

 

Kiku: We don’t have time for games. [Frustrated] Tell us what you know, immediately.

 

Reiko: After everything you’ve done to us, you still treat this like it’s a game. [Tears of anger] Well it’s not. People are dead and you keep playing around [trembling] like.. like…like-

 

Mine: Relax, I fully intend on cooperating with everyone. [Heavy sigh] I just wanted everyone to know that, when I gave that person the chance to come clean, they chose to remain hidden in their lie.

 

Mine: [Raising eyebrow] This is your final chance to come forward.

 

****Unsurprising, no one made any movement to suggest having prior knowledge of the Throat Slashers identity. The notion itself was illogical seeing as how, for the second trial in a row, the group had very almost voted prematurely. If there was an individual withholding information then would they really risk a wrong voting decision just to keep their secrets?** **

****

Mine: Alright then, so be it. [Boldly] Suki! You’re up.

 

Suki: What!?

 

Mine: You should be able to make the leap. [Shrugging shoulders] After all, you have all the evidence you need including the fact that the weapon used for the fight in the Dark Room doubles up as the murder weapon.

 

Kiku: Stop playing games and just-

 

Hikari: Any claims given by Mine will be met with scrutiny. [Opening Notebook] Perhaps there is some merit to be achieved in allowing Suki to conclude her findings.

 

Taira: So much pointless drama…

 

Iwane: [Thumbs up gesture] We believe in you Suki!

 

Sumiko: [Polite bow] Please give it your best.

 

**_**Why does it always end up like this? I suppose it doesn’t matter, all I need to do it to just think though everything we discussed so far and make the link Mine seems so confident is there.** _ **

 

****LOGIC DIVE!** **

****

1) Why did Hiroko enter the Dark Room?

 

_She was summoned/ She wanted a break/ She had ordered someone to meet her there_

 

2) Who was the assailant in the Dark Room?

 

_Hiroko/ Mine/ Namie/ The Throat Slasher_

__

3) Who does the knife originally belong to

 

_Hiroko/ Mine/ Namie/ The Throat Slasher_

__

4) Who brought the Knife?

 

_Hiroko/ Mine/ Namie/ The Throat Slasher_

 

_Logic Dive ends, see solution below_

* * *

 

1) She was summoned

  
2) Namie                    

  
3) The Throat Slasher 

  
4) Namie                     

 

* * *

 

**_**Here goes something!** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: So far we have concluded that Namie was the assailant who attacked Hiroko in the Dark Room. [Holding arm] I think it’s therefore fair to suggest that there’s a high probability that she was the individual who summoned Hiroko and, taking into account her actions during the Monobears performance-

 

Mine: [Nodding] When she ran away

 

Suki: -then it follows she has a personal connection to the case.

 

**_**The real purpose behind the Monobears performance when Namie left the room in disgust, when I think about that information along with the Throat Slasher archive that we found in the Dark Room then there’s no mistake.** _ **

 

Suki: There’s only one person who could possibly the serial killer. [Haunted expression] I can’t believe that I’m saying this but the true identity of the Throat Slasher is…

 

[Select the Serial Killer]

 

….…

 

….…………………..

 

….………………………………………...

 

[Hiroko Toyoda selected]

 

Suki: The Serial Killer was the victim herself, Hiroko Toyoda.

 

Reiko: [Dark expression] Fuck off, there’s no-

 

Mine: Ding ding ding, another case closed by our very own Ultimate Fiction Writer.

 

Monobear: [Confused] We did get her talent right, right? I mean even the Ultimate Detective would of-

 

CuratorBear: SILENCE IN THE COURT ROOM!

 

**_**I wish it wasn’t true but there’s no other alternative. Working backwards with Hiroko as the Throat Slasher ticks all the boxes whilst accounting for most of the strange coincidences surrounding the case.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Yakumo: H-hang on, you can’t be s-serious?

 

Katai: HIROKO WAS OUR GLORIOUS LEADER!

 

Kiku: [Eyes panicking] No, so that’s why she…

 

Reiko: I don’t understand. You said that Hiroko was the one summoned to the Dark Room so why is she the victim? [Confused] Surely it’s Namie who-

 

Mine: We can discuss that later. [Playful expression] After all, isn’t anyone curious as to why I, the lowly Mine Kiyota, was able to make such a shocking discovery?

 

Sumiko: Slow down, I need a moment to-

 

Mine: [Bluntly] I read Hikaris notebook.

 

**_**That’s a little.. wait, what?** _ **

**_**** _ **

Hikari: [Face darkening] You did WHAT!

 

Kiku: The person you were referring to earlier… [angry expression] Hikari, did you know about Hirokos true identity?

 

Hikari: [Gritting teeth] This Notebook is confidential information. How _*dare*_ you-

 

Mine: Don’t be silly, I would never do something that low. [Innocent smile] I just needed you to confess to the truth.

 

****With the realization of Mines trickery washing over her face, Hikari let out a short sigh as she instantly regained composure over her body. The effect was simple but profound; Mine had managed to break through the facade of Hikaris outer infallible persona and exposed her weakness for all the group to see.** **

 

Sumiko: Can everyone slow down. Please?

 

Reiko: Hiroko really was the Serial killer? I still don’t understand…

 

Mine: Well it’s the truth. [Flashback pose] It occurred several days ago when Hiroko held her first _therapy session_.

 

**_***Flash Back*** _ **

 

_Hiroko, walking in a stiff and robotic fashion, began to accelerate her pacing of the Auditorium floor. In contrast from her usual confident and calm self, the continuing interference of both the Monobear and CuratorBear had compounded the growing desperation of her predicament. Having elected herself as the leader then the responsibility for ensuring the groups safety remained her priority and yet, for reasons beyond her comprehension, the chances of a second murder seemingly increased as time moved forward. Concerned and dimly aware of the failures of her predecessor, it is for these reasons that she stands before the intense and unrelenting inspection of the Ultimate Psychiatrist Hikari Suou._

__

_Hikari: I appreciate the performance but, as we have already discussed, this is nothing more than a waste of time. [Unblinking gaze] This false pretense is both unwanted and unnecessary._

__

_Hiroko: I apologize. [Clenching fist] This was not my intention but the Monobear has made things more…difficult than I had previously anticipated._

__

_Hikari: [Tilting head] Are you referring to his performance? I have better things to do than weed out a Serial Killer so if you don’t mind then I-_

__

_Hiroko: [Boldly] I am the killer._

__

_For the briefest of moments, the outer professional exterior that encapsulated Hikari vanished at the sheer ludicrous and farcical confession laid at her feet. This effect was also compounded by the girls usual serious nature and yet, for reasons she couldn’t quite explain, there was no doubt that there was truth in her admission._

__

_Hikari: I… [clearing throat] I did not anticipate that._

__

_Hiroko: [Bowing] It was a long time ago and I would like to assure you that no one is in any immediate danger as a result of my past actions._

__

_Hikari: If there isn’t any danger then surely you can reveal your identity to the group._

__

_Hiroko: That will not be happening. This group will tear themselves apart if left to their own devices. [Defiant expression] I am obligated to save them and can’t do so if they envision me as a likely danger._

__

_Hikari: I must admit that I have limited experience pertaining to that of criminals. [Adjusting glasses] However, for the success of our mission, it would be in both our interests for this secret to be kept under wraps._

__

_Hiroko: I wish to express my gratitude for your understanding._

__

_Hikari: [Rolling eyes] Of course. Is there anything else that we need to discuss?_

__

_Hikari: I have no doubt that the timing of this reveal is aimed specifically in disrupting out work. We will continue as planned._

__

**_***Flash Back ends*** _ **

 

Hikari: [Mouth gaping] How did-

 

Mine: Your mistake was having that conversation in a public space such as the Auditorium. [Examining finger nails] All I had to do was sneak round the back and enter under the stairs to hear the entire conversation. [Evil expression] You kept me around to keep an eye on me but that’s not to say I couldn’t do the same.

 

Roku: [Slamming fist on podium] Roku demands to know why this information was kept from us!

 

Taira: Let me guess, client confidentiality?

 

Hikari: It… it was not my place to say.

 

Mine: You were willing to let the trial conclude incorrect facts just to maintain your pride? [Playful smile] Something tells me there’s more to this story then you let on.

 

Reiko: [Suspicious] Hikari, what is she talking about?

 

Mine: Yes Hikari, please explain why you continued to hold the Therapy Session when you knew all along the identity of the Serial Killer.

 

**_**Mine is right. The purpose of the interviews was initially for character analysis but later changed to screen for the Serial Killer. If Hikari knew about Hirokos secret identity then why  did she continue the facade?** _ **

**_**** _ **

Sumiko: She had to keep going with interviews or else someone might suspect she knew Hirokos true identity. [Nodding] That must be the answer, right?

 

Hikari: [Clearing throat] Yes, it appears-

 

Iwane: Bullshit! We’re not falling for that lame excuse. [To Sumiko] Why are you defending-

 

Katai: WATCH YOUR TONE! The Council of Hope demands respect.

 

Mine: The Council of Hope? That's certainly interesting given that almost half your group have now been found guilty of being involved in a conspiracy.

 

Katai: CONSPIRACY!?

 

**_**Your reaction gives you away… wait a second, I’m on the council; since when did we have a grand conspiracy?** _ **

**_**** _ **

Mine: Enough nonsense. [Dropping the fake smile] It’s time for you to start telling the truth.

 

Iwane: What are you hiding? If it continues like this then we have no choice but to start suspecting you as the blackened.

 

Kiku: Hold up there Iwane. [Shaking head] There’s no connection between what you’re asking for and this trial.

 

Hikari: That is indeed correct. It is not necessary to-

 

Reiko: That’s bull! If there’s something going on then we deserve to know.

 

**_**So much for a group effort. We begun this trial talking about rules but it’s descended into chaos thanks to a certain few people. At this rate we’re never going to find the blackened.** _ **

 

Sumiko: Could we all please remain calm and-

 

CuratorBear: Well well well, now look at what we have here. [Sneering] Two groups divided by political lines, fighting desperately over their pride instead of trying to find this here blackened.

 

Kiku: That's not-

 

CuratorBear: Entertaining? Of course it ain’t. Letting y’all argue about pointless irrelevant details goes against the nature of this here trial.

 

Monobear: Kids these days, am I right? What can you do except pit them against each other in a glorified death match.

 

CuratorBear: Oh there is so much more we can do. [Evil expression] Looks like it’s time to bring back _that_  fan favourite!

 

Monobear: You don’t mean… you can’t! [Backing away] I FORBID IT!

 

CuratorBear: Your opinion counts for nothing!

 

CuratorBear: Ladies and gentleman, this is the moment you’ve all been waiting for. It’s time for the unveiling of… THE SCRUM DEBATE!

 

 ****On cue with the CuratorBears declaration, the Podiums in the Trial Room suddenly popped out wheels and began moving like oddly shaped miniature vehicles. Moving in accordance to the CuratoBears wishes and, ignoring the basic laws of physics, the podiums orientated themselves into two clear groups:** ** ****Iwane, Mine, Taira, Reiko, Roku and myself on one side with** ** ****Kiku, Sumiko, Hikari, Katai, Namie, and Yakumo on the other.** **

 

**_**It’s just like the Monobears to partner the metaphorical divide in the group alongside a physical division. Regardless of the situation, however, we can use this to our advantage. To move the trial forwards we need to resolve this conflict; it’s time to reveal the secrets and the lies!** _ **

****

****SCRUM DEABTE!** **

 

[JetBird: Good day readers! Having recently finished V3 then I thought it would be a sweet idea to replicate the scrum debate format. The layout a little tricky but essentially the group will be divided into two with each person having their own statement. One group will be numbered (e.g, 1,2,3,4,5) whilst the others will be in alphabetical order (e.g, A,B,C,D,E). The idea is to read each statement and partner it with the correct argument on the other side (e.g A-4,B-1,C-3 etc). At the end, you will see the debate play out accordingly so fingers crossed it works out.]

 

_Question: Should Hikari reveal her secret?_

 

Team Secret:

 

1) Kiku: The point of the trail is to identify the Blackened. Interrogating Hikari like this only serves to distract us from finding the truth.

2) Katai: All the trails have a hidden time limit. THIS FOOLISHNESS IS WASTING OUR TIME! 

3) Sumiko: Please could we all stop fighting? We should be working together to overcome this tragedy instead of losing faith.

4) Yakumo: Y-you can’t beat the Council of Hope.

5) Hikari: This has gone far enough. The fact is that this is none of your concern and you should concentrate on the real problems at hand.

6) Namie: What’s the point in arguing, I’ve already told you I’m the blackened.

 

Team Truth:

 

A) Iwane: How can we work together when there are those being purposefully deceitful? I learned this the hard way but this isn’t a question about losing faith; only genuine feelings will help us to overcome this tragedy!

B) Suki: You’re lying but we will find the truth that lies in the shadows.

C) Taira: Are we simply to take your word that it has nothing to do with the trial? The fact is that certain members of the group are hiding a secret and we are morally bound to reveal the truth!

D) Reiko: Fuck your story! We will avenge both Hiroko and Mr Raven-san. It’s time to destroy the lies!

E) Mine: It is not the goal to overcome the Council but, if they refuse to see reason, we will do what is necessary to stay alive.

F) Roku: It is Rokus belief that avoiding important truths is a bigger waste of time. We should proceed with integrity and honour!

 

_Scrum Debate over, see solution below_

 

* * *

 

 

1- C

2- F

3- A

4-E

5- D

6- B

 

* * *

 

 

Kiku: The point of the trail is to identify the Blackened. Interrogating Hikari like this only serves to distract us from finding the truth.

Taira: Are we simply to take your word that it has nothing to do with the trial? [Dramatic stance] The fact is that certain members of the group are hiding a secret and we are morally bound to reveal the truth!

 

Katai: All the trails have a hidden time limit. [Slamming fist on podium] THIS FOOLISHNESS IS WASTING OUR TIME! 

Roku: It is Rokus belief that avoiding important truths is a bigger waste of time. We should proceed with integrity and honour!

 

Sumiko: Please could we all stop fighting? [Clutching chest] We should be working together to overcome this tragedy instead of losing faith.

Iwane: How can we work together when there are those being purposefully deceitful? I learned this the hard way but this isn’t a question about losing faith; only genuine feelings will help us to overcome this tragedy!

 

Yakumo: Y-you can’t beat the Council of Hope.

Mine: [Heroic pose] It is not the goal to overcome the Council but, if they refuse to see reason, we will do what is necessary to stay alive.

 

Hikari: This has gone far enough. [Adjusting glasses] The fact is that this is none of your concern and you should concentrate on the real problems at hand.

Reiko: Fuck you! We will avenge both Hiroko and Mr Raven-san; It’s time to destroy the lies!

 

Namie: [Enthusiastically] What’s the point in arguing, I’ve already told you I’m the blackened.

Suki: You’re lying but we will find the truth that lies in the shadows.

 

Team Truth: [Together] The truth will not be hidden!

 

**_**We’ve come so far and lost too much already. It’s time to end the lies!** _ **

 

Suki: We are sick and tired of all the lies and secret glances. [Pointing dramatically] Tell us the truth, tell us why you held the therapy sessions!

 

Mine: We have wasted enough time on this so it better be good.

 

Iwane: [Puffing chest out] What they said.

 

****The cumulative efforts of persuasion had, thanks to the introduction of the Scrum Debate, taken its toll on Hikari who had lost her usual confident demeanor. The divide separating the group had now finally begun to disappear as the hidden secrets were finally within touching distance. Regardless of their ramifications, however, the thick fog of deceitfulness that had crept in with the establishment of Hiroko as the group leader was finally defeated.** **

****

Kiku: You all need to stop complaining and just-

 

Hikari: [Heavy sigh] Fine.

 

Sumiko: Hikari, you don’t mean…

 

Hikari: I now see that this is unavoidable. [Shaking head] A shame but it seems I will have to play my cards earlier than I anticipated.

 

**_**That's ominous. Either way it makes no difference. To find the blackened we have to expose the secrets regardless of who they come from.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Hikari: Mine is indeed correct. I was made aware of Hirokos true identity several days prior although it hardly mattered when compared to the significance of our plan.

 

Iwane: [Cautiously] This is the plan Hiroko referred to when she said said there was a way to defeat the CuratorBear?

 

Hikari: Yes. Although the plan was of my own creation, it required Hirokos permission and guidance to come into fruition.

 

Taira: [Rolling eyes] I appreciate the foreshadowing and vague dialogue but can we skip to the part where you tell us what exactly this plan was?

 

Monobear: [Nodding in agreement] Yeah, being vague and sinister is my job.

 

Hikari: The purpose of the therapy sessions had nothing to do with identifying a serial killer or a potential blackened, instead it was a plan devised simply to identify the mastermind themself.

 

Mine: [Eyes widening in horror] You can’t seriously be saying-

 

Hikari: I am fairly certain the end of this ‘game’ is within sight. [Posing heroically] I have determined that the identity of this mastermind almost certainly belongs to someone in this very room.

 

Monobear: Having a student be a mastermind? [Fake swooning] Perish the thought.

 

CuratorBear: What’s all this now? This ain’t suppose to happen…

 

Iwane: Hikari, is this….Is this true?

 

Sumiko: [Avoiding eye contact] The specifics were kept quiet but a few of us knew enough details to assist in the investigation.

 

Katai: IT WAS FOR THE SAKE OF HOPE!

 

Hikari: Regardless, it’s time to put an end to this farce.

 

**_**Is it really over? Do we have enough information to discover the identity of the mastermind? I can’t help but feel a little disillusioned at the prospect of there being such an easy way out. No, that’s just my mind set as a writer. Who cares if our story has an unsatisfactory ending? If there’s an ending in sight then we need to work together and head towards it! We owe it to Mototsune, Bokkai and Hiroko to accomplish that at the very least. It’s time to end this!** _ **

 

[Select the Mastermind]

 

….….

 

….……………..

 

….……………………..

 

[Select Suki Nishimoto]

 

****The cold bitter air lingering in the Trial Room seemingly multiplied as the hairs all over my body rose in dreaded anticipation of what was about to happen. As Hikaris pragmatic finger  decisively pointed directly towards my direction, I felt the groups hostile and suspicious gaze wash over my body. My mind had already begun to fail; the mental barrier I had previously constructed to shield me from the sheer insanity of my imprisoned life had begun to crumble before the inevitable accusation.** **

****

Hikari: [Protagonist stance] Suki Nishimoto, this game of yours ends here and now!

 

**_**I.….what?** _ **

 

 

-INTERMISSION-

 

-CuratorBear Theater-

 

Monobear: What a plot twist! Who would of thought the protagonist would be the secret mastermind the entire time? [Holding belly] Talk about having a biased narrator.

 

CuratorBear: Personally I disagree with the progression of the story. [Sulking] Introducing the mastermind this early ruins the experience.

 

Monobear: Hey hey, what happened to your accent?

 

CuratorBear: Huh, well this section is outside of the gaming reality so I thought, you know, who cares about silly stuff like that? [Waving hand] Besides, the American Curator gimmick is a poor choice on the editors behalf. Everyone knows that the English make the best villains!

 

Monobear: [Sulking] Talk about a lousy mascot, you can’t even be bothered to maintain your character…

 

CuratorBear: You honestly think I get paid enough to remain in character?

 

Monobear: [Stunned] Wait… you’re getting payed?

 

Monobear: That’s everything from this intermission. Until next dear readers, where we will delve into the mystery of the mysterious mastermind.[Imitating a ghost] _Oooohh, spoooky stuff._

__

CuratorBear: Yeah, tune in to- wait, this is suppose to be my trial. [Protesting] Stop stealing the best lines!

 

Monobear: That’s right folks, subscribe now to receive your very own Monobear signed *poster

 

_*warning, must be over 18 for legal purposes. All proceeds do not go to charity and, instead, go towards funding for the imprisonment and/or murders of sixteen high-school students*_

 

CuratorBear: I think this Intermission has got a little off track…

 

Monobear: Yeah yeah, we should give an incentive for the subscription! For every 1,000 friends that you refer to subscribe then you receive a free Kitchen knife! [Evil expression] Perfect for stabbing that special one.

 

CuratorBear: You’re not even listening are you?

 

Monobear: Of course I will sign every product. [Thumbs up gesture] It’s the Mono-guarantee!

 

[Together]: Until next time!

 

-End Of CuratorBear Theater-


	24. Echoes of Despair - Trial Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like, apologies and all but this is a long read. It verged on almost being worthy of splitting into two short pages but, being stubborn, I didn't want to ruin the symetry of the releases.
> 
> There is, however, a good point halfway through that serves as a nice breaking point (if you need it) but a lot of stuff gets covered in this part so cutting parts out was just not possible.
> 
> Enjoy!

Hikari: [Heroic pose] I name the mastermind of this game to be none other than Suki Nishimoto!

 

****A hostile chill slithered down my spine as Hikaris accusation seemingly served to isolate my very existence from the safety of the group. The sole focus of searching for the blackened, in addition to discovering the identity of the Serial Killer, had unwittingly obscured my vision whilst subsequently rendering my response to this revelation as mere open mouthed disbelief. As the reality of the situation began to dawn on the remainder of the group, a wave of shaken and confused faces looked onwards unsure of what action to take in response to this drastic condemnation.** **

****

Monobear: Ah man, game over already? [Waving fist in a threatening motion] Did you look up an online guide or something?

 

CuratorBear: Let me rephrase this for y’all; this here trial is for the killer of Hiroko Toyoda. [Shaking head] This mastermind nonsense is completely-

 

Monobear: -necessary.

 

CuratorBear: [Momentarily stunned] Now listen here you little ingrate, this is _my_  trial and I will most certainly not stand for a usurper. Now sit down before I really start to get angry.

 

Hikari: [Clearing throat] For clarification purposes, if you are sincere in proceeding with this ‘game’ then it follows you need to adhere to the rules. [Defiantly] If we are able to defeat the mastermind before the expiry of this trial then there is subsequently no requirement to continue this charade.

 

Kiku: In other words, beating the mastermind means beating this very game itself!

 

CuratorBear: [Backing away] I don’t…you see….

 

Monobear: Yeah yeah, that’s right! This is so much more interesting that whats-her-faces murder. [Stars for eyes] Think of the ratings!

 

CuratorBear: I… I will allow some extra time for this little segue. [Straightening tie] Just don’t get carried away, ya hear?

 

Hikari: [Pushing up glasses] I intend to do no such thing.

__

**_**Why are the Monobears okay with this development? Surely we should be focusing on the trial as opposed to whatever nonsense Hikari is spewing. After all, if we waste our time discussing something other than the blackened then we might be in serious trouble when it comes to the vote.** _ **

 

Iwane: [Scratching head] Is it really okay to just forget about the trial like this?

 

Kiku: I repeat, defeating the mastermind means winning the game. We should focus all our efforts in proving that Suki-

 

Reiko: [Evil expression] Shut your fucking mouth.

 

Reiko: I just lost a friend and now you’re telling me to start suspecting Suki? [Shaking head] _Suki?_  I don’t buy it. Our goal is to execute the blackened, not to waste time on your personal grudge or whatever the hell this is.

 

Kiku: Actually this isn’t coming from me. [Flicking hair] I wasn’t deemed worthy enough to be on the Council so if you have any problems then I suggest you speak to _her_.

 

Hikari: [Intense gaze] I stand by my earlier statement.

 

****Having dialed back on her commanding and imposing aura since making the accusation, Hikari still remained as confident as ever despite the serious nature of her revelation. In contrast to the bewildered and unbalanced group before her she seemed perfectly content to be in such a position of authority as if she were a professor patiently waiting to educate her class. Needless to say, despite the uncertainty regarding the claim, a circle of intrigued faces looked eagerly onwards whilst hanging onto her every word.** **

 

Namie: [Cold stare at Hikari] If Suki is proven to be innocent then I hope you accept the future repercussions for these actions.

 

Hikari: Just to be clear, I would have liked some additional time to reinforce my findings. As things stand, however, I strongly believe this remains our best shot not only in surviving the trial but also in escaping from this prison.

 

Suki: Just wait. Findings? What findings? [Shaking head vigorously] I don’t know anything about this.

 

Roku: Roku also wishes to know about these so called findings.

 

Hikari: Very well. [Confident smile] I am more than happy to share my progress in the hopes that we can defeat this game once and for all.

 

**_**Hikari is either deflecting from the trial or just plain crazy. I’m the last person who would be capable of orchestrating something as convoluted as this Killing Game. All I need to do is to keep my calm and refute any accusation she throws my way!** _ **

**_**** _ **

Hikari: Let us begin with the last trail upon which Suki ‘discovered’ Bokkais talent. That is arguably when my suspicions first truly began to focus on her.

 

Taira: Bokkais talent? [Queer laughter] This sounds more like a filler episode than an actual trial.

 

Reiko: [Suspiciously] What does anything from the last trial have to do with this?

 

Kiku: Everything and nothing. I guess you could say that her actions during that trial were drastically different from what we had become accustomed to.

 

Suki: That's your evidence? [Scanning the group for sympathy] This is crazy!

 

Iwane: People react differently in tough situations. [Stroking chin] I think we were all a little more aggressive than usual during the last trial but that hardly leads to concluding Suki to be this Mastermind.

 

Hikari: Let me clarify, it was her actions regarding Bokkais talent which I deem to be most suspicious.

 

**_**My actions for identifying Bokkais talent? I did what I had to do; use the evidence to discover the true story of what transpired in the Storage Room. What exactly was wrong with that?** _ **

 

**_**QUESTION!** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**What did Suki conclude to be Bokkais true talent?** _ **

**_**** _ **

  1. _Ultimate Blackened_
  2. _Ultimate Lucky Student_
  3. _Ultimate Unlucky student_
  4. _Ultimate Businessman_



 

_Question over, see solution below_

 

* * *

__

__Answer: Ultimate Businessman_ _

__

* * *

 

__

Suki: I don’t see the problem. Using the evidence we had all discussed then I concluded that his true talent wasn’t luck but instead something similar to that of a businessman.

 

Hikari: [Pointing dramatically] It is precisely that action which infers your guilt! After all, I vividly recall your conclusion being such a leap in logic that I couldn’t help but be suspicious.

 

**_**Leap in logic? That’s not-** _ **

**_**** _ **

Taira: I suppose it was a little sudden. [Stroking chin] After all, the plot needs to progress at a steady rate using logic or else the narrative falls apart.

**_**** _ **

Yakumo: It was kinda strange h-how she just knew something like that.

 

Iwane: [Shaking head] That’s just not true. We had the evidence to back it up and-

 

Kiku: You are referring to the bag used to prop open the door? Or perhaps his mannerisms and character? [Folding arms] Both of these are far from conclusive evidence in portraying his guilt.

 

Reiko: We had the motive. The Monobear wasn’t subtle in mentioning the theme of secrets so it naturally followed that Bokkai might have been hiding something.

 

Hikari: That may be true but it hardly leads to the conclusion Suki arrived at. [Suspicious glance at Suki] The two are just too far apart to make any kind of logical connection.

 

**_**When they say it like that then of course my actions seems a little off but yet, in the context of the trial, it all made sense. Wait, why am I not saying this out loud?** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: Maybe individually the evidence looked isolated but, altogether, they painted a story which vastly differed from the one Bokkai was trying to portray. [Boldly] I stand by my actions.

 

****Despite initially being thrown off by the wild accusation concerning the potentiality of a Mastermind within the group, support from various members served to reinforce my own self belief concerning my innocence. Knowing that such a claim was absurd, the best option available to defending my past actions remained to be as open and honest in order to facilitate the discussion.** **

 

Mine: Let us give Hikari the benefit of the doubt and suppose that it it was indeed suspicious to identify Bokkais talent with the evidence at hand. [Examining nails] It would be silly, however, to automatically conclude Suki to be the mastermind when other options exist to account for this revelation.

 

Yakumo: O-other options?

**_**** _ **

Sumiko: I’m afraid that is not the case. [Cautious glance towards Suki] I, too, was rather surprised by Sukis behavior in the previous trial. At the time I thought that perhaps she had somehow obtained the information from the reward that the Monobear had hinted at.

 

Taira: You mean the special prize which had exclusive information on everyone?

 

Sumiko: Precisely. However, I was present that night when the Monobear revealed the motive and can say for certainty that Suki was one of the last members to leave the room. [Straightening back] It would therefore have been impossible to contact the Monobear before anyone else and obtain this secret information.

 

Mine: Considering her actions in the trial then I would be surprised if you were wrong. After all, Suki tends to react instantly to the evidence at hand as opposed to using prior knowledge to assist in her deductions.

 

Suki: Look, I never contacted the Monobear so the prize has nothing to do with me. All I can say is that after looking at the evidence… it just made sense. [Slightly agitated] There was like a light bulb moment and then I knew that there was something wrong with his story.

 

Roku: [Nodding] Suki saved Roku. Suki saved everyone. Perhaps she made a lucky guess but Roku is thankful that she did.

 

Hikari: However it wasn’t a lucky guess; her accusation was incorrect after all.

 

**_**Wrong? My deduction helped prove Bokkais guilt as the blackened so there’s no way my accusation was incorrect. After all, we wouldn’t be here if the group had voted for the wrong person; the Monobear was very clear establishing the group punishment for failing.** _ **

 

Mine: You are no doubt referring to the letter we read after initially investigating the Museum. [Biting lip] It seemed to suggest that Bokkais illegitimate claim to his talent had been discovered by Hopes Peak and resulted in his banishment.

 

Yakumo: So h-he wasn’t the Ultimate Lucky Student or the Ultimate B-business; Suki was wrong!

 

Iwane: The ends justify the means. This isn’t enough to-

 

Hikari: Stop and think about our situation. If you were a mastermind then would you leave a game such as this to chance? [Passionately] Of course not! You would insert someone as a confederate to facilitate the process whilst manipulating from behind the scenes.

 

Iwane: Except you’re wrong by definition; a confederate isn’t suppose to be actively engaged such as by dictating a trial. [Squaring arms] You might want to rethink this accusation.

 

Hikari: I’m impressed that you can define words although, to prove the point, all you would have to do is simply observe Suki actions.

 

Kiku: [Piercing gaze] When we hit a wall, or even when we were accusing the wrong person, she swept in with impossible foresight to pinpoint the error before leading us in the right direction.

 

**_**That’s not true! I don’t… it’s not…** _ **

 

Hikari: I understand that this alone is not enough to enable us to conclude Suki as the Mastermind. [Confident smile] Judging by some of your faces, however, then you seem to understand that this is just one factor among many that need to be considered.

 

****Hikaris comments so far had served to do superficial damage albeit lacking any convincing and damning evidence. Whilst this was mostly recognized, the uncertainty with regards to my guilt was increasingly more in the balance.** **

 

Hikari: I shall now move on with the next part of my analysis. Of all the people gathered here today, only one person lacks a recognizable talent. [Evil smile] I’ll let you guess who that person is.

 

**_**Of course she’s talking about me, but why? I don’t understand her thinking…** _ **

 

Suki: My talent? I’m the Ultimate Fiction writer! [Eyes lighting up] That’s why I could create the story about Bokkai and also-

 

Hikari: Let’s have a show of hands. Who here has heard of Suki Nishimoto, the Ultimate Fictional Writer?

 

****The lack of movement in the Trial Room was deafening; not a single movement of a hand rallied to my aid.** **

****

Suki: I don’t-

****

Reiko: So what? Only a few people here like Kiku and Roku have world known talents prior to joining the school. [Fumbling eyebrow] If you’re going to accuse Suki of being the mastermind just because her talent is unknown then what about people like Katai and myself?

 

Katai: NUTIRTION IS LIFE! [Blushing] Not everyone thinks that though…

 

Roku: Roku only knew about his talent. He had not heard about any others.

 

Kiku: [Rolling eyes at Roku] I’m pretty sure that’s specific to just your personality. Myself, I proceeded to thoroughly investigate all potential classmates prior to attending Hopes Peak. Obviously I didn’t know who exactly would be joining but I can account for most of the people in this room. [Piercing gaze] Suki is not included in that list.

 

Reiko: In other words you admit that there are a few people you can’t account for?

 

Iwane: What about me? No one knows my talent yet I’m not being discussed as the Mastermind. [Puffing out chest] Surely if you want to accuse someone then you should at least start with me.

 

Hikari: A unknown title is merely one aspect of her mysterious talent. After conversing with Kiku during our therapy session then some more concerning issues presented themself.

 

Mine: Gossiping does not count as evidence. [Tilting head to the side] I am, however, intrigued by this potential revelation.

 

Kiku: The reason I have never heard of Suki Nishimoto is because I know her as Toko Fukawa.

 

**_**Toko Fukawa? Why does that name ring a bell…** _ **

**_**** _ **

Kiku: For anyone wondering then she’s the Ultimate writing prodigy. [Shivering] A real creepy person I was coerced into meeting but there's a positive side to every negative.

 

**_**QUESTION!** _ **

**_**** _ **

****How many talents of the same description be assigned at any given time?** **

****

_1) 0_

_2) 1_

_3) 2_

_4) As many as you want_

 

_Question over, see solution below_

__

* * *

__

Answer: 1

 

* * *

 

Suki: …

 

Sumiko: There can be but a single talent assigned at a time. [Biting thumb] Apart for the Lucky Student, which is a exception to the rule, Hopes Peak would not enable two people with the same talent to co-exist.

 

Hikari: If that’s the case then we must ask as to why Suki claims to holds the title of Ultimate Fiction Writer when the talent is already in use.

 

Reiko: Roku is confused. [Concerned] They are different titles so why is there a problem?

 

Taira: Ultimate Writing prodigy and Ultimate Fiction writer? It seems like a plagiarized talent by any definition.

 

Suki: That’s not true, I…I…

 

**_**I am the Ultimate Fiction Writer.** _ **

 

Hikari: To summarize this point, Suki claims to be a student no one has heard of before whilst supposedly possessing a talent which subsequently belongs to someone else. [Shutting Notebook] The Monobear boldly claimed that there were several individuals lying about their identities and I believe Suki to be one of them.

 

****Hikaris analytical and confident style appeared to be winning over the group as even the most cautious members were beginning to agree with her logic. My responses weren’t helping with this fact, almost being comedic at how useless my meager retorts were in comparison to the apparent ease I had in conveying someone elses guilt.** **

 

**_**The mood is turning against me; I need to say something now before I lose the room!** _ **

****

Suki: This is wrong. My talent _*was*_  the reason that I suspected Bokkai of lying in the first place. Yeah, that’s it. It goes hand in hand as it would be impossible for me to determine Bokkais identity without being the Ultimate Fiction Writer. [Slight laughter] It proves my innocence!

 

Hikari: I’m afraid that’s simply not true. [Judging expression] If you happened to be the mastermind then you would have the knowledge required at your finger tips, subsequently explaining for your actions in the first trial.

 

Suki: That’s just [trailing off]….

 

Iwane: I’m not going to abandon an ally just because of a few coincidences. [Appealing for support] Come on guys, this is _Suki_  we are talking about here. We can’t just turn on her because of a little speculation.

 

Sumiko: Your dedication is commendable but there is more to suggest of an ulterior motive to Sukis behavior. [Soft tone] I will not tell you to stop defending her but please, for all our sakes, try to keep an open mind.

 

**_**I can’t keep relying on other people to save me like I’m a damsel in distress. Hold it together Suki, you know you aren’t the Mastermind so all you have to do is tell them the truth.** _ **

 

Hikari: Continuing the theme of Sukis strange actions during the last trial, I would like the group to now consider that most of the important details resided around the reveal of the Secret Passageway.

 

Taira: [Rolling eyes] Thanks for reminding us of that ridiculous trope.

 

Monobear: Come on, it wasn’t that bad. Everyone knows that the first murder is basically a write off anyhow. [Stroking chin] Perhaps we may even try to retcon it at a later point.

 

Hikari: [Clearing throat] Isn’t it strange how Suki miraculously discovered the passageway in time for the trial? Everyone who knew of its existence did so because they followed the Monobears order to summon him but, by her own admission, Suki did no such thing.

 

Mine: So the question we need to answer is as to why Suki knew about the existence of the Secret Passageway in the first place.

 

Katai: MAYBE SHES PSYCHIC!

 

Hikari: I believe there is a far more obvious answer before us, [intense tone] that Suki was able to use the knowledge available to her as the mastermind to facilitate the discovery of the blackened.

 

**_**That’s wrong on so many levels. There’s no way I would follow the Monobears orders let alone be someone as evil as this so called Mastermind. Someone else told me about the Secret Passageway and if I can call them out then they can put Hikari in her place!** _ **

**_**** _ **

****HANGMANS GAMBIT!** **

 

****_AMINE WAFUJAIK_** **

 

 

_Gambit over, see solution below_

__

* * *

 

Answer: Namie Fujikawa

**_**** _ **

* * *

 

Suki: I didn’t know anything about it until Namie told me. [Noticing Namies vacant expression] Even then she was the one...

 

****It appeared as though Namie was only interested in confessing her own guilt as opposed to assisting anyone else and, maintaining her uninterested stance for the duration of the trial, her despondent response gave little hope in way of reinforcing my innocence. As this fact quickly became apparent to the group, the situation continued to look increasingly more dire.** **

****

Kiku: I doubt we are going to get a response from Namie any time soon.

 

Mine: In other words, your only witness is refusing to come to your aid. [Sly smile] How unfortunate.

 

**_**Except she’s not the only witness! There was someone else with me when we discovered the Secret Passageway so maybe…** _ **

 

****HANGMANS GAMBIT!** **

 

****_ORIKOH DAYTOO_** **

 

****

_Gambit over, see solution below_

__

* * *

 

 

Answer: Hiroko Toyoda

**_**** _ **

* * *

 

 

Suki: It wasn’t just us. I mean Hiroko….

****

****The rebuttal for Hikaris claim relied on two individuals who were either unwilling or unable to support me in my hour of need. Compounded by the recent accusations, the inherent weakness of this argument seemed to further dissuade the group in favour of Hikari.** **

 

Hikari: This goes without saying but Hiroko is no longer present to confirm your version of events.

 

Taira: [Heavy sarcasm] I’m sure that is just another coincidence.

 

Reiko: This is just… [turning away from Suki] I can’t lose another friend.

 

**_**Poor Reiko, after all her suffering then I can’t blame her for acting this way. If Mr Raven-san had been my best friend, and I found out someone here murdered him, then I wouldn’t be able to put together a coherent sentence let alone participate in the trial. If she’s starting to lose faith then it’s only because people like Hikari are taking advantage of her suffering. I can’t let them win!** _ **

 

Suki: [Determined] Why does this even matter? Even if I hadn’t of mentioned the Secret Passageway in the last trial then no doubt someone else have brought it up anyway.

 

Iwane: Yeah, that’s right. Why would the mastermind risk exposure just to reveal a fact that someone else could have easily stated? It makes no sense!

 

Hikari: Iwane seems to be your last vocal supporter so why don’t we talk about something a little closer to home. [Innocent smile] Iwane, do you have anything to ask Suki?

 

Iwane: Huh? [Cautiously] What are you trying to say?

 

Hikari: I’m obviously referring to the evidence you found which points to Suki being the Mastermind.

 

Iwane: [Backing away] I don’t know what you mean.

 

Kiku: Covering for her isn’t helping anyone.

 

Suki: It’s fine. You don’t need to protect me. [Quietly] I know I’m innocent so all of this-

 

Iwane: [To Suki] I swear I don’t know what she’s talking about!

 

Hikari: [Heavy sigh] During the investigation, underneath the stairs in the Auditorium, you asked me about the seating arrangements. Do you recall this event?

 

Iwane: Well yeah. I specifically said it was in the groups best interest for… [eyes widening]  oh.

 

Hikari: [Victorious smile] Oh indeed.

 

Yakumo: W-what’s going on?

 

Taira: [Folding arms] I do not appreciate being left outside the loop.

 

**_**Iwanes theory was that a separate murder plan was happening alongside Hirokos murder. We are so far off the reservation in regards to a wannabe blackened but why bring it up now of all moments?** _ **

 

Hikari: Iwane, please explain. After all, I believe it would best if it came from your mouth.

 

Iwane: [Reluctantly] There was a suspicious ladder underneath the Auditorium and a conspicuous light which shined through one of the seats. I had a feeling something bad might happen when we first investigated the museum and my gut was right; I’m confident that there was a second murder plot.

 

Suki: Iwane informed me about the ladder but I swear I know nothing about it! [Anxious] It has nothing to do with me!

 

Hikari: That’s not what we were referring to. [Scanning through her Notebook] The identity of the person who organised this plot is actually irrelevant for our purposes. It’s the intended victim who matters.

 

**_**The intended victim? Is it even possible to work something like that out?** _ **

**_**** _ **

****HANGMANS GAMBIT!** **

 

****_KISU TSIMEHIO_** **

 

 

_Gambit over, see solution below_

__

* * *

 

 

Answer: Suki Nishimoto

 

* * *

 

 

**_**That’s impossible. I can’t-** _ **

 

Hikari: Some one in this room created this plan and, although we currently do not know their identity, [pointing accusingly] we can say with absolute certainty that their intended victim was you.

 

Mine: The important part to note is that, at the beginning of the Talent Show, it was Suki who suggested we change the seating plan.

****

Taira: [Slow nodding] So even though the creator of this trap intended to kill Suki then the changed seating pattern would have served to save her life.

 

**_**Is that true? Was someone really trying to kill me? It’s just like Iwane warned me; perhaps I was too preoccupied with the Talent Show to even notice that my life was in danger. Dumb luck would have potentially saved my life by why does this matter if this attempted murderer never got a chance to act?** _ **

**_**** _ **

Yakumo: S-so Suki saved her own life?

 

Suki: By accident!

 

Kiku: What if it wasn’t? [Stroking chin] Presumably the Mastermind has access to the security footage so would have been able to monitor and predict plots aimed towards him or herself.

 

Suki: Except that would take time! How could I-

 

Mine: -arrive late consistently for almost every event? [Raising eyebrow] Almost as if you were preoccupied with some other task.

 

**_**No. That’s not… I didn’t…** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: REIKO! I mean it was Reiko who suggested-

 

Katai: DON’T YOU DARE BLAME HER!

 

Reiko: [Looking betrayed] Suki, why would say-

 

Suki: I’m not blaming anyone! I just meant to say that it was Reiko who suggested we shouldn’t sit apart so… I mean she said that we should all move a seat over and… it was the Talent Show so of course we wouldn’t leave gaps. [Noticing everyones gaze] Why is everyone looking at me like that!

 

**_**What's happening? Why are they looking at me with suspicious eyes?** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: Stop staring at me! I haven’t done anything wrong. This is all dumb luck; do I really look like someone who could…

 

**_**I need to say something, anything! As things stand they will-** _ **

**_**** _ **

Taira: I just realised something.

 

Suki: [Sigh of relief] Thank God.

 

Taira: When the Monobear performed his ridiculous play, we were only able to confirm that one of the plays consisted of a individuals memory.

 

Kiku: [Shuddering] Unfortunately I can recall that play vividly. The first show concerned a school child being bullied so we theorized that it belonged to Yachi.

 

Mine: [Raising eyebrow] Whereas we were unable to confirm the later plays. The third play showed a trial room not so different from the one we are currently in so it is unsurprising that the serious nature of the revelation almost certainly prevented that person coming forward.

 

Yakumo: We just f-found out that the fourth play was of Hiroko [hiding behind the podium] but s-she isn’t…

 

Taira: The bottom line is that only Sukis play was the only one to be confirmed. Isn’t that strange? [Stroking chin] I mean the entire fact that the Monobear could know precisely how the event transpired in the first place was a little suspicious. That it unless the whole thing was a facade.

 

Suki: [Unconvincingly] That’s a lie.

 

Hikari: I should have seen this sooner. [Thinking pose] Of course it’s impossible for them to obtain our memories in such a manner. Presenting them in such a convoluted way ensured that we didn’t have the evidence to refute Sukis conclusion.

 

Mine: In other words we have no reason to believe that any of the performance we witnessed were truthful. After all, if Suki had lied to us about the memory then the rest of the pieces fall into place.

 

Suki: [Stammering] I can’t… the Monobear must have…

 

Mine: I knew such a benevolent being couldn’t exist.

 

Katai: The Monobears are nothing more than FRAUDS!

 

****The growing sense of suspicion towards myself multiplied with every passing second. Being betrayed by the damning stares of my friends hurt more than I had anticipated, perhaps stemming from the personal engagement I had uncharacteristically invested in them. Whilst Mototsune had encouraged and promoted this aspect of my character growth, all it had served to do was to undermine my innocent intentions whilst setting me up for Hikaris trap. The gradual build up of this pain, which grew by the second, strangely brought back flashes from the nightmare I had previously encountered straight after the previous trial.** **

****

**_**It’s just like in my dream. Perhaps I was doomed to be betrayed by my friends from the very start…** _ **

****

**_***FLASHBACK*** _ **

****

_Suki: [Eyes widening] What are you-_

__

**_**Lunging with the confidence and precision of a surgeon, the knife entered the left side of my abdomen before I had the time to fully registered my own stupidity. The sudden pain exploding throughout my body instantly forced me down upon my knees. Flooded with the determination to make life as difficult as possible, my throat let pass a feeble scream full of betrayal and despair. Unfortunately my life as a writer could not prepare me for this eventual outcome with both my reflexes and intuition being considerably too slow to offer any real assistance. The confrontation was over before it really began.** _ **

**_**** _ **

_Bokkai: [Echoing] I’m sorry kid but it had to be one of us._

__

_Bokkai: [Pulling knife out] I guess I’ll have to kill Kiku next and pin the blame on her royal bodyguard. After all, they were the ones who called us out here in the first place._

__

**_**With my vision bluing and the roar of pain slowly beginning to subside, the rest of the monologue was wasted upon me. From the echos of my subconsciousness, a scream permeated the room as the wheels of life began to turn in a future that no longer belonged to Suki Nishimoto. Just as my senses were dulling to the point of non-existence, a sharp wave of fresh pain surged through my body.** _ **

**_**** _ **

_Kiku: [Crying] No no no no! Don’t die on me, you hear me? DON’T YOU FUCKING DIE!_

__

_Mototsune: Hang in there Suki, we’re heading straight to the medical ward_

__

_Kiku: Don’t you dare close your eyes. Suki? [Hysterically] SUKI!_

__

_I can feel what little remains of my strength leaving me. This horrible bleak cold sensation can only mean one thing; impending death. I guess that means this is the end. After everything we went through, all the fighting and pain, to have everything end like this…_

__

_It’s not fair._

__

_I never got to adjust to this distorted version of a school life. I never got to forge the bonds that I so desperately wanted. In the end, I guess I was just some side character of someone elses story._

__

_Suki: [Crying] What a stupid story._

__

**_**Fading into oblivion, the only thought running through my head was confined to but a single word: Disappointment.** _ **

****

**_***FLASHBACK ENDS*** _ **

****

****Reacting to this sudden explosion of pain, my left hand on instinct went to clutch the new found scar located on my abdomen. The pain was only psychological as the sudden pressure failed to alleviate any of the phantom symptoms. It was only as Iwanes eyes followed this particular movement, however, before proceeding to go wide in response that the revelation of my own stupidity became apparent. Following on from our conversation on the previous day, Iwane was fully aware of the existence of this strange scar in addition to its possible repercussions.** **

****

**_**Oh no, I told Iwane about the scar! The fact I can’t account for its existence might be the final nail in the coffin. If he tells the group and I fall here…** _ **

 

Hikari: That is pretty much the summary of my findings. If anyone has anything to say then now would be the time.

 

****Locking eye contact with Iwane, a humiliating wave of desperation washed over my face as my eyes practically begged him not to volunteer the information forward. Noticing the plea, it appeared as though the last person standing in my corner had finally begun to waver.** **

****

Iwane: I….

 

Hikari: [Raising an eyebrow] Do you have something to contribute?

 

Iwane: I … I don’t know. [Looking away] About Suki. I just… don’t believe it.

 

Kiku: Stop being so stubborn. Just because you like her doesn’t mean that she is anything other than the cruel evil monster who-

 

Roku: [Slamming fists on podium] ENOUGH!

 

****Physically recoiling at the forceful and dramatic outburst from the usually sullen Roku, everyone stared in open disbelief as to his pragmatic change of character. It was before this shell shocked group that Roku appeared ready to embrace his moment and finally play a role in the groups future.** **

****

Roku: Roku would now like to contribute to the discussion.

 

Mine: [Rolling eyes] Lucky us.

 

Sumiko: [Scowling at Mine] Everyone is entitled to their say. Please continue.

 

Roku: Roku has listened patiently to everything and has concluded that we have two options. [Deep breath] The first is that Suki is the mastermind and must help us find Hirokos killer. The second is that Hikari is wrong and Suki is a good person who will help us find the killer. Either way, we need her as a ally. [Puffing out chest] Roku does not think accusing her like this is helping anyone other than Hirokos killer.

 

**_**Of all the people coming to my rescue… thank you Roku.** _ **

 

Hikari: There's a third option. [Adjusting glasses] If Suki is the mastermind and we kill her then it brings the game to a close.

 

Mine: Your proof? If Suki was the Mastermind then the fact that the Monobears are active in her presence suggests autonomy on their behalf. [Tilting head to the side] If that’s true then the game should continue regardless of her death.

 

Hikari: Therein lies the contradiction. This is a game so there has to be a way to win. Overcoming the Mastermind-

 

Monobear: -would _*not*_ end the game. [Snickering] The whole Mastermind gimmick deserves its own unique trial so we would insist on finishing the current task at hand before progressing to the end game segment.

 

Kiku: [Tutting] So then this was all for nothing?!

 

Monobear: Pu pu pu, I wouldn’t say that exactly. I certainly enjoyed watching you waste your time.

 

Sumiko: [Looking away] Perhaps we are a bit premature in our strategy.

 

****Acknowledging the gritty reality that there would be no simple or easy solution to our imprisoned life, there was little alternative but to switch the focus back onto the hunt for Hirokos killer. It was relatively extraordinary, albeit fortunate, that out of all the large and domineering personalities that encompass our group it was the Roku who had managed to stave off the impending damnation. Despite the last minute reprieve, however, the demeaning nature of the accusation had served its function of striping away the confidence and pride which had encompassed my performance in the trial so far.** **

 

Monobear: Ah man, that was so anti-climatic. [Sulking] After all that talk no one is going to try and kill Suki? I mean we haven’t had the protagonist as a victim yet so there’s room for-

 

CuratorBear: I told you it pointless from the start! [Regaining composure] If y’all could just focus on the actual trial then that would be swell.

 

Monobear: Trial? [Shocked] Wait, who died?

 

 **_**Hiroko never wanted me on the Council as a actual member; she wanted to monitor and watch for any suspicious behaviour. Hikari, Katai, and even Sumiko, they were all in on the plan. If no one ever truly trusted me then what right do I have to tell everyone what to do?** _ ** ****

****

Yakumo: We have to continue the trial! [Quivering] But we aren’t a-any closer to finding the killer.

 

Kiku: That’s not entirely true. Now that we have discovered the truth about Namie then perhaps she can tell us what she was doing in the Dark Room to begin with.

 

Namie: That’s…

 

Mine: I’m afraid you’re asking the wrong question. [Yawning] We have already established Hirokos identity and that she was summoned to the Dark Room to be killed. You should be asking either as to why Namie wanted to kill Hiroko or how she learned of Hirokos identity in the first place.

 

Namie: [Confused look at Mine] I knew Hirokos identity because you told me…

 

**_**Seeing as how Mine knew Hirokos secret then it’s not a stretch to believe that she simply told Namie. I guess it would also explain why Mine has been so engaged during the trial.** _ **

 

Kiku: [Glaring at Mine] Why would you do something like that? I can’t comprehend these bizarre actions of yours.

 

Mine: Consider me a agent of truth. From my perspective, Hiroko was leading a tyrannical reign of terror so of course I would share information with her potential victims.

 

Taira: This still makes no sense; Namie lacks a motive for attacking Hiroko.

 

**_**We got distracted after identifying Hiroko as the Serial Killer so we never answered the question as to why Namie wanted to kill her in the Dark Room. If we can solve that mystery…** _ **

 

****NON-STOP DEBATE!** **

****

****Evidence Bullets:** ** **_**Slashers Knife/ Status of the Body/ Cardboard cutout/ Mine Alibi** _ **

 

Mine: The question we need to answer is as to why Namie would be willingly to kill Hiroko.

 

Reiko: [Flustered] Namie is a good person! There has to be a good reason for her actions.

 

Namie: Why do you keep saying that? [Turning away] I haven’t done anything to earn that level of trust.

 

Hikari: We can save the therapy for later. We must now focus on the question at hand: why did Namie want to kill Hiroko?

 

Yakumo: M-maybe it was about power. W-what if she wanted to _become the new leader_?

 

Taira: What about the _CuratorBears motive_? The best lies contain elements of the truth so perhaps we should consider her earlier confession that she wanted to end the Wheel of Despair.

 

Katai: IT WAS BECAUSE _SHE FELT EXCLUDED FROM THE TALENT SHOW_! No doubt she felt abandoned by the group.

 

Iwane: We should consider that Hiroko may have been the individual to arrange the meeting. What if _Namie was blackmailed into going_?

 

Kiku: Being blackmailed would subsequently also account for her fake confession earlier.

 

Mine: All good answers but unfortunately incorrect. The correct answer is simply that _she had a score to settle._

 

 _Debate ends, solution below_

 

* * *

 

 

Text: She had a score to settle.

 

Solution: Slashers Knife

 

* * *

 

 

Kiku: A score to settle? [Twirling hair] We established earlier that Hiroko took her armor off to make it the contest a fair fight so, from there, it doesn’t quite make sense to picture her bringing along the knife.

 

Sumiko: The knife was certainly used to create the wounds on Hirokos arms. Judging by the trail of blood then the wounds have to originate from the Dark Room.

 

Reiko: [Biting lip] Then, by process of elimination, surely Namie was the one who bought the knife?

 

Iwane: That doesn’t quite make sense though. How did she obtain the knife if Hiroko didn’t bring it along?

 

Yakumo: M-maybe she stole it f-from Hirokos room! [Backtracking] I m-mean she is the Ultimate T-thief.

**_**** _ **

**_**It’s certainly one possibility...** _ **

**_**** _ **

Roku: Isn’t this the part where Suki explains the answer to Roku?

**_**** _ **

Hikari: How unusual; it appears Suki has lost the will to speak.

 

Monobear: Ah man, you broke our protagonist? [Kicking the ground] She was one day away from retirement too.

 

Mine: We can hardly blame her concerning the ordeal she has just been through. [Scratching chin] It appears as though I will need to be a little more forceful in my approach. I regret to inform everyone that you are all on the wrong track. The reason Namie met with Hiroko is-

 

Mine: [Clearing throat] I regret to inform everyone that you are all on the wrong track. The reason Namie met with Hiroko is-

 

Namie: [Evil expression] -because I wanted to kill the fucking bitch!

 

****Re-energized by the switch back to focusing on the trial, with specific regards to discussing Hiroko, the abrupt hostility emanating from Namie was fierce enough to unnerve even the most steadfast individuals.** **

****

-Nervous silence-

 

Namie: Does anyone have a problem with that?

 

Sumiko: It’s just a little… strange to hear you say something with so much malice.

 

Yakumo: [Sinking behind the podium] Besides, h-how do we know your telling the truth?

 

Iwane: I know she was lying in her earlier confession but I think that statement was the truth. [Scratching head] She ran out the Monobears play when she witnessed the murder scene so there has to be a connection, right?

 

Roku: Roku was told that Hiroko is the Throat Slasher. [Puzzled look] He does not understand why Namie left the Auditorium if that is the case.

 

Sumiko: Roku makes a very good point. If Namie is unrelated to the Serial Killer reveal then do we conclude that her early departure was merely a coincidence?

 

**_**Why did Namie leave the Auditorium during the Throat Slasher reveal? If it’s not because she herself was the killer then there can only be one other solution.** _ **

 

Mine: Can no one seriously think of any evidence accounting for her behavior? [Rolling eyes] You’re like lost sheep without a certain someone to hold your hand.

 

Reiko: …it’s the knife.

 

Mine: [Slow clap] Finally someone noticed.

 

Iwane: The knife? Weren’t we still trying to figure that one out? If Hiroko is the Throat Slasher then how did Namie obtain-

 

Reiko: It’s because the knife was never in Hirokos possession. I’m right, [to Namie] aren’t I?

 

****Still managing to dictate both the pace and direction of the discussion, Mine was successfully pulling the strings by convincing other individuals to convey her own suspicions on their behalf. Reiko, seemingly forgetting her previous distaste towards Mine, was wide eyed in anticipation towards Namie as, after such a long and congruent trial, it finally appeared as though the secret accounting for the initial conflict in the Dark Room was about to be revealed.** **

 

Namie: [Hesitating] I…

 

Kiku: Just tell us already!

 

Namie: Fine! [Looking away] I obtained the knife the day that Hiroko murder my parents.

 

Namie: [Fierce gaze] She left the knife behind like she did with all the others so I kept it with the promise of one day using it to kill her.

 

-Stunned silence-

 

Namie: …what? Does anyone have a problem with that?

 

**_**Of course we have a problem! Since when did our story elevate to nonsense like this? No way something crazy as that actually happened.** _ **

 

Monobear: A tale of heart break and revenge. A short story where a young girl woke up in her family home only to discover that her parents had unjustly been brutally murdered. [Blowing nose in handkerchief] Broken by the despair before her, she swore herself to revenge and dedicated her life to hunting down the killer. A little cliche but what isn’t nowadays?

 

CuratorBear: What in tarnation are y’all dong?

 

Monobear: I’m giving the background. [Shrugging shoulders] They got this far so they deserve a reward.

 

CuratorBear: Not in my trial room! [Threateningly] Interfere again and I’ll banish you to the underworld!

****

Reiko: I think I understand now.

 

Reiko: [Wide eyed] The reason for your fake confession earlier in the trial; you’re willing to sacrifice your life for the person who avenged your parents death. [Sadly] That’s it, isn’t it?

 

Iwane: Don't be ridiculous. This is all nonsense, [shaking head] you can’t seriously expect us to believe-

 

Taira: [Tutting] In the context of this…game, then the word ridiculous has evidently lost all meaning.

 

Mine: Let us consider the actions of our kidnappers: not only have they taken sixteen students from Hopes Peak Academy but they have so far managed to stave off any likely search and rescue attempts.

 

Hikari: [Nodding] No doubt they also chose the participants of this game with due care. We have no reason to doubt that Hiroko and Namies inclusion was a result of this selection criteria.

 

Iwane: [Clenching fist] When you put it like that…

 

Sumiko: These are all very heavy details but the time for discussing them is not now. The trial has to be nearing the end and as things stand [unable to find the words] …

 

**_**…we are going to die here together.** _ **

 

Kiku: Sumiko is right, we need to focus on the task at hand. We can deal with [worried glance at Namie] _*that*_  later.

 

Hikari: Well at the very least the story is becoming clear. [Raising eyebrow] It appears as though Mine has once again orchestrated another tragedy.

 

Mine: All I did was to expose a few hidden lies. [Waving hand] If you ask me it was Hiroko and yourself who are to blame for our predicament.

 

Hikari: It was _*your*_  interference which-

 

Sumiko: [Slamming hand on podium] Enough! Focus on the trial or keep your mouth shut!

 

****The bickering squabbles serving to undermine the trial had apparently worn down Sumikos tolerance as the barking of her command in such a military tone instantly silenced the bickering duo. To their credit, a brief glimpse of shame covered their faces as they temporarily postponed the debate.** **

 

Iwane: [Sheepishly] Why don’t we continue by asking Namie a few questions. If we can establish precisely what happened prior to the murder then it might pave the way to find the killer.

 

Yakumo: But she’s a liar! She d-doesn’t care about us so there’s n-no way we can trust her.

 

Namie: Yakumo is right. All these years and I finally have my revenge. [Avoiding eye contact] I owe it to the blackened to remain silent; it’s nothing personal.

 

Kiku: You are willing to sacrifice our lives for this stupid vendetta?

 

**_**The blackened did what Namie couldn’t; who are we to demand that she betrays them for our own personal sake? We should move on and try a different method before-** _ **

 

Reiko: Namie, do you remember what you told me that day in the Control Room? [Staring at feet] I was so shocked that someone tried to kill me that I was ready to shut everyone out. It was going to be just me and Mr Raven-san against the world, the way it should have been from the start.

 

Reiko: You were the one who told me that I was wrong. [Tears in her eyes] You were the one who told me not to give up.

 

Reiko: [Pained expression] So I won’t. I won’t give in. I won’t surrender. I won’t stop fighting until the Blackened is punished for what they did. I’ll keep fighting for Mr Raven-san and all the others. I’ll keeping fighting for you too!

 

Reiko: [Quivering] So please; help us to make things right.

 

****Reikos heartfelt plea for help was enough to melt the ice of even the coldest individual. Her journey had been one of hardship and betrayal, something that meant a lot when compared to the people surrounding her. As a result all eyes shifted towards the Ultimate Thief and to which side she would subsequently chose to take.** **

 

Namie: It’s pointless anyhow. [Tutting] I can’t help you if I don’t know who the blackened is.

 

Kiku: That’s not-

 

Sumiko: So focus on telling us what you do know rather than what you don’t. Anything could help.

 

**_**Is this seriously going to work? I doubt someone as far gone as Namie would ever…** _ **

 

Namie: [Deep sigh] The story is pretty much as you described it. After being informed by Namie of Hirokos identity then I approached Hiroko. When she realized who I was then she quickly suggested to resolve our fight in the Dark room during the final performance of the talent show. [Uneasy] It’s not like I cared about the show so I agreed.

 

Namie: [Clenching fist] All those years of training, all that suffering, I was ready to finally take my revenge. Yet when the time came and she took her armor off then I….

 

Hikari: Let me guess, it made you angry? [Analyzing Namie] Her act of chivalry was so infuriating and nonsensical that you launched into a frenzied attack.

 

Namie: She murdered my parents in cold blood but had the audacity to pretend to try and fight fair? [Appalled] Do you know how she killed my parents? She drugged them and tied their unconscious bodies to a chair. [Gritting teeth] She waited for them to wake just so they would know that they were going to die! She was a monster so there’s no way-

 

Kiku: Yet she did. Hiroko was at a disadvantage without amour or a knife but your anger most likely telegraphed your movements. [Rolling eyes] No wonder you lost the fight.

 

Sumiko: I suppose it depends on your definition of losing. [Stroking chin] The slash marks on Hirokos arms suggest that you were able to land a coupe of hits before being rendered unconscious. Those wounds alone perhaps may have-

 

Namie: All I know is that from there I woke up in the Medical Bay and we started this trial. [Folding arms] I can’t help you.

 

Taira: [Tutting] So much for that plot line.

 

Iwane: Not entirely. It proves our theorizing that Hiroko didn’t go with the intention of killing Namie whilst reinforcing her actions to take Namie to the Medical Bay. From there…

 

Kiku: - we hit a dead end.

 

**_**Is it really over? There can’t be that much time left before we are forced to vote. There has to be something…** _ **

 

Reiko: It’s not over. [Clutching chest] We still haven’t explained why Mr Raven-san was killed.

 

**_**QUESTION!** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**Why did Mr Raven-san get involved?** _ **

**_**** _ **

_1) To avenge his parents_

_2)To attack Hiroko_

_3) To attack Namie_

_4) To avenge Mototsune_

 

_Question over, see solution below_

__

* * *

 

 

Answer: To attack Hiroko

 

* * *

 

 

Mine: The answer is obvious. Seeing as how the blood trail starts from the Dark Room and leads to the Medical Bay whereas the feathers only start in front of the Auditorium then-  

 

Iwane: -then we know for certain that Mr Raven-san attacked Hiroko outside the Auditorium. [Biting thumb] What I don’t understand is what he was doing there in the first place?

 

Reiko: It’s because I left the door in the Dino Zone open. [Squeezing arm] He was worried about my safety and would only leave me if the door was propped open.

 

Hikari: So when Hiroko exited the Dark Room with the unconscious Namie then he must have smelt the blood before flying to investigate.

 

Katai: [Nodding] Parrots are known for their strong sense of smell.

 

**_**No they’re not…** _ **

 

Taira: In other words, he left the Dino Zone whereupon he attacked Hiroko under the impression she had injured Namie. [Snapping fingers] Another mystery solved!

 

Reiko: [Sadly] So that’s why he did it; he was trying to save her?

 

****With the mystery of Mr Raven-sans involvement to the case now solved, most of the build up in regards to the murder was subsequently accounted for. Despite this, however, the potential suspects for the blackened was essentially nonexistent.** **

****

Iwane: So now we know what transpired in the Dark Room and how all three ended up in the Medical Bay. [Concerned] That’s still not enough to find the blackened.

 

Sumiko: We can’t give up! [Determined] If anyone has any questions then now is the time to ask them.

 

Mine: [Noticing the lack of volunteers] I have a suggestion. Thanks to Namies testimony then we know what happened in the Dark Room. Perhaps we should revisit what happened between that moment up until the Medical Bay?

 

Iwane: We already answered this: a wounded Hiroko carried Namie to the Medical Bay and was attacked by Mr Raven-san. [Folding arms] I don’t see what’s left to discuss.

 

Yakumo: But if Mr Raven-san did attack Hiroko than m-maybe she really did kill him. After all, if it was self-defense-

 

Sumiko: I’m afraid that’s wrong. [Shaking head] The lack of defensive wounds proves that Hiroko never engaged Mr Raven-san in combat.

 

Taira: [Tapping head] Have you considered that perhaps she couldn’t fight back as she was carrying Namie? Once she had placed Namie in the Medical Bed then she had ample opportunity to-

 

Reiko: That’s not what happened! [Uncertain] I mean there were barely any feathers in the Medical Bay so he must have stopped attacking when he realized Hiroko was only trying to help.

 

Iwane: So Mr Raven-san stops attacking in the Medical Bay and then what? The blackened  enters and manages to kills them both?

 

Sumiko: [Eyes lighting up] Hiroko was badly wounded from her fight with Namie in addition to the attacks from Mr Raven-san. It follows that if someone snuck in then overpowering her in such a state would have been a easy feat.

 

Namie: What about the bird? Overpowering Hiroko is one thing but taking down a enraged parrot is something else entirely.

 

Katai: Yet Mr Raven died to a broken neck; [scratching neck] perhaps the killer hit Mr Raven with something before he could land a blow?

 

Kiku: Even if the killer had killed Mr Raven-san then they would have used a different weapon than the knife.

 

Taira: [Unconvinced] I certainly don’t recall seeing anything like that near the body.

 

****Despite all the progress in relation to the crime, the group had seemingly hit a mental wall with regards to making the leap to Hirokos killer. Despite Namies tepid engagement with the task, the lack of inspiration in the room was apparent whilst devastating in its implications.** **

****

Kiku: We know so much about the build up to the murder yet have no idea on the identity of her killer? [Worried] How is that even possible…

 

Iwane: Suki you’ve been quiet. [Hopefully] Any ideas?

 

**_**It’s looking hopeless. Besides, why would I help if it only serves to dig my own grave?** _ **

****

Mine: [Concerned expression] How disappointing.

 

Taira: Isn’t this the part of the story where someone gives her a heartfelt speech?

 

Kiku: [Agitated] We don’t need to rely on Suki to solve the case. If we use our collective brain power then I am confident we can move forward and solve this case!

 

****Despite Kikus overwhelming confidence and determination to triumph over the blackened, a sea of empty and defeated faces gazed across the trial room. The sheer length and intensity of the trial had managed to drain the energy from its participants as the inevitable end was in sight.** **

****

CuratorBear: Should I take your silence as a willing to start the vote?

 

Monobear: Yeah, it’s not much of a discussion if you don’t talk. [Winking] It’s not as if we need to budget for voice actors ya know.

 

Iwane: This is ridiculous. [Turning around] Come on Suki, we need you if we are going to find the blackened. You can’t stay quiet for ever.

 

Katai: SPEAK FROM THE HEART!

 

**_**What is there to say? I don’t know who the blackened is and, even if I did, no one would believe me anyway.** _ **

 

Mine: I think you lost the right to ask for her help when you agreed to go behind her back.

 

Hikari: Remember that we were forcibly coerced into revealing that secret. [Condescendingly] If Suki isn’t mature enough to deal with the accusation then she has no right to participate in the trial.

 

Sumiko: We can process this later. For now we need to-

 

Reiko: [Pumped up] We need to find the killer. We can’t die here, I won’t allow it! If we fail then everything Mototsune and Hiroko to do will be for nothing. Even Bokkai… [determined expression] we can’t fail them, we just can’t!

 

**_**Of course I know all that. It’s not like I want us to fail, it’s just that… I just can’t…** _ **

 

Iwane: It looks like Suki is out of it for now.

 

Mine: [Rolling eyes] Great detective work there.

 

Iwane: That's not what I... [straightening back] what i meant to say was, seeing as how we are in a tight spot, then I guess it’s my time to shine.

 

Monobear: [Backing away] No way, a-are the rumours really true?

 

Iwane: I’ll solve the case and save everyone!

 

Monobear: [In awe] This is impossible! To witness such a legendary transformation...

 

Iwane: [Bold declaration] It’s time for Iwane Ito, the Ultimate Protagonist, to take centre stage!

 

**_**Well that’s… that’s just plain embarrassing.** _ **

 

Kiku: ….are you feeling alright?

 

Hikari: It is not unheard of for people to sustain mental breakdowns in times of pressure. [Sympathetic glance] Perhaps if we are allowed a break then-

 

Iwane: This isn’t anything like that; I’m perfectly fine. [Clearing throat] It’s just that there's an error in our thinking and I’m going to prove it!

 

****NON-STOP DEBATE!** **

****

****Evidence Bullets:** ** **_**Slashers Knife/ Yakumo Alibi/ Monokuma File/ Handling Glove** _ **

 

Iwane: We were wrong about the cause of death the entire time!

 

Kiku: [Concerned] What are you doing…

 

Iwane: I already told you: [puffing chest out] it’s my time _to be the protagonist of our story!_

 

Hikari: This is a high pressure situation, [shaking head] it is not strange for someone to crack.

 

Iwane: [Deflated] I’m being serious…

 

Sumiko: We should head his concerns. In what respect were we wrong?

 

Iwane: [Clearing throat] Well we earlier determined that _Hiroko died to blood loss_ , right?

 

Taira: We arrived at that conclusion based on Sumikos analysis of the body. What’s your point?

 

Iwane: I’m just saying that it’s possible she _died of the minor wounds_  as opposed to the cut throat.

 

Reiko: Are you…. [trembling] are you saying that Mr Raven-san was the blackened this whole time?

 

Hikari: If we consider this as an option then we must analyze the contribution of Namie. [Adjusting glasses] After all, the incisions on her forearms are a result of the altercation in the Dark Room. It is possible the blood loss _stems from these wounds_.

 

Iwane: There ya have it. CASE CRACKED WIDE OPEN!

 

Debate ends, solution below

****

* * *

 

 

Text: died of the minor wounds

 

Solution: Monokuma file  


 

* * *

 

 

**_**What is he trying to accomplish with that ridiculous claim?** _ **

**_**** _ **

Kiku: Whilst impossible to know if the wound was done before or after, the Monobear file states that death was suffocation due to a throat injury. [Dismissive expression] It therefore follows that the minor injuries were not the cause of death.

 

Taira: In other words you’re barking up the wrong tree. [Smirking] So much for intimidating Suki.

 

Iwane: Yeah, I didn’t think that one through did I?

 

Sumiko: [Sympathetic tone] You are not to be blamed for trying but perhaps it may be better to redirect your energy into a more positive outlook.

 

Mine: It was, however, quite entertaining to watch.

 

Iwane: [Pointing dramatically] I’m not finished yet!

 

Namie: Is he being serious right now?

 

Iwane: In fact that was merely a prelude to the main event.

 

Iwane: [Clenching fist] BEHOLD AS I CRACK THIS CASE WIDE OPEN!

 

****NON-STOP DEBATE!** **

****

****Evidence Bullets:** ** **_**Monokuma Files/ Handling Glove/ Slashers Knife/ Mystery wound** _ **

 

Iwane: Hiroko still died to blood loss even if it wasn’t from all the minor wounds.

 

Kiku: I suppose that could be true. [Tilting head to the side] I’m still not sure as to what your point is.

 

Iwane: Well we know that _Namie was in the Medical Bay unconscious_ around the time of HIrokos death. After all, that was confirmed by various evidence such as-

 

Mine: Just get on with it. We don’t have time to talk in circles.

 

Iwane: [Clearing throat] If the only two people in the room were HIroko and Namie then we need to considered the option of suicide.

 

Katai: HIROKO WOULD NEVER-

 

Iwane: Hear me out! [Confidently] The wounds from Namie and Mr Raven-san were too much for her body to handle. _She slit her own throat_  because it was the only way to save them.

 

Roku: Roku understands. If Hiroko died to anyone then they would be _punished by the bears._  [Concentrating] Roku thinks that by taking her own life, she was able to spare us from losing another member if the group.

 

Katai: [Unsure] So she was a hero?

 

Iwane: Precisely! [Smiling] It’s not that much of a stretch, right?

 

_Debate ends, solution below_

 

* * *

 

 

Text: It was a suicide.

 

Solution: Handling Glove

 

* * *

 

**_**** _ **

**_**Why doesn’t anyone stop him? At this point he isn’t even making sense…** _ **

 

Mine: [Heavy sigh] We discussed this at the start of the trial. The handling glove being covered in blood means that the killer took the glove off after their kill. Unless someone moved it then it makes no sense for this to be a suicide.

 

Hikari: [Shaking head] That and Hiroko certainly wasn’t the type to do such a thing.

 

Sumiko: I think we are beginning to visit old plot points. Perhaps it would be better if-

 

Iwane: I don’t give up that easy! [Smiling at Suki] I mean that’s not why hero’s do, right Suki?

 

**_**Why does he keep going? No one believes in him and yet, despite listening to everyones plea to stop, he just…** _ **

**_**** _ **

Iwane: [Full of energy] It’s to finish this once and for all!

 

****NON-STOP DEBATE!** **

****

****Evidence Bullets:** ** **_**Slashers Knife/ Mystery Wound/ Handling Glove/ Clapperboard** _ **

****

Iwane: There has to be another angle. Something that we missed but will change everything!

 

Mine: [Nervously] This is getting kind of sad, perhaps you should-

 

Iwane: I’ve got it; the slit throat wasn’t the cause of death!

 

Taira: [Looking for support] Someone please stop him.

 

Iwane: It’s obvious [snapping fingers] that Hiroko, the amazing fighter, was _stabbed from behind._  It explains how she died in the first place.

 

Reiko: Hiroko was a strong fighter. It does makes more sense for her to be stabbed from behind than to lose a fight.

 

Hikari: It’s certainly plausible [smirking] although the evidence disagrees with this conclusion.

 

Sumiko: If you take into account the fatigue of fighting Namie in the Dark Room, and suffering a barrage of attacks from Mr Raven-san, then it is certainly believable that _Hiroko fell in battle. >_

 

Hikari: [Rubbing chin] Precisely, thanks to the contributions of Namie and Mr Raven-san then we can exclude the option of a sneak attack.

 

Reiko: It wasn’t Mr Raven-sans fault; he was just _trying to help!_

 

Yakumo: [Sadly] No one blames Mr Raven-san for what happened.

 

Katai: THE REAL CRIMINAL IS THE BLACKENED!

 

_Debate ends, solution below_

****

* * *

 

 

Text: stabbed from behind

 

Solution: Mystery Wound

 

* * *

 

 

**_**Wait a second, the wound of the back of her head? Does that mean…** _ **

 

Kiku: This is wasting our time. You’re better than this so why embarrass yourself in such a manner?

 

Sumiko: Perhaps-

 

Suki: [Pointing dramatically] No that's wrong!

 

Iwane: [Boyish grin] Yeah, I figured as much.

 

Hikari: It was obviously incorrect. After all it makes no sense for Hiroko to have been stabbed from behind when the injury was on her neck.

 

Mine: I believe the purpose of his accusations was not to solve the case but to re-energize Suki. [Genuine appreciation] Mission accomplished.

 

Iwane: Busted. [Bashfully] I might have said some crazy stuff but-

 

Suki: No, that’s not it at all. You might have been wrong with the conclusion but you’re right that the evidence doesn’t match up.

 

Iwane: [Taken back] I am?

 

Suki: The cause of death isn’t the cut throat. [Determined] I’m sure of it.

 

Yakumo: B-but the Monobear file-

 

Suki: Never specifically stated the cause of death.

 

Kiku: [Rolling eyes] Sumiko clearly told us that-

 

Suki: Sumiko did no such thing, [to Sumiko] did you?

 

Sumiko: [Nervous under the pressure] I.. I am pretty confident that the damage to the throat was the cause of death. I highlighted from the start that I am not trained for such a task so there is guarantee my conclusion is without error.

 

Suki: It’s not that you’re wrong but rather that you fell for the killers trap. [Connecting the dots] Hiroko was stabbed through the front of her neck and the slit throat, the slashed throat is nothing more than a red herring .

 

Hikari: You surmised all that from a mysterious hole in the back of Hirokos neck?

 

Mine: [Rolling eyes] Yeah we’re so done with your Mastermind conspiracy.

 

Sumiko: We can set that matter aside for the moment. After all, now that Suki has brought the issue up then I can imagine such a series of event occurring. The wound did appear to lack the vast volume blood associated with a cut throat so perhaps…

 

Katai: So the true cause of death was from a punctured throat. [Holding head] WHAT A PLOT TWIST!

 

Taira: [Sulking] That’s not really what a plot twist entails…

 

Yakumo: W-what does this mean?

 

Suki: It means the blackened didn’t know that Hiroko was the serial killer. [Stroking chin] After all, it makes no sense to frame the serial killer when they had just died.

 

Kiku: We have yet to confirm that her cause of death was-

 

Sumiko: I can confident in Sukis deduction. I should have been more vocal in my account of the body. [Ashamed] I am sorry for this error.

 

Reiko: [Meeting Sukis eyes] If this punctured hole is really the cause of death then our selection of the knife as the murder weapon was wrong.

 

Iwane: That’s right! [Excited] The blade of the knife was far too thick to account for such a small hole.

 

Katai: [Shaking head] STOP WITH THE PLOT TWISTS!

 

Taira: That’s not… fine, it appears we have no choice but to accept the situation for what it is.

 

Hikari: [Nodding] We must now endeavor to find the true murder weapon.

 

Yakumo: B-but the investigation is over! [Desperate glance to the Monobears] C-can we-

 

Monobear: DENIED! [Giggling] The trial will continue regardless of how poor your investigation skills were.

 

Sumiko: If that’s the case then we just need to think and try to recall any suspicious moments.

 

**_**The Slashers knife isn’t the murder weapon so that means that the killer must have used something else to pierce Hirokos throat. If we think about the case so far then it follows that there wasn’t more than 10 minutes between Hirokos death and the body announcement being played. Did the killer have time to hide the murder weapon? If they did then it would be practically impossible to find the weapon although I just don’t see it happening. Maybe if they tried to hide it in the Medical Bay then it would work… I didn’t see anything like a pointed blade though, only Namies unconscious body and Reikos Handling glove in the…** _ **

 

Suki: [Wide eyed] Oh.

 

Mine: I recognize that look. [Intrigued] What have you just realised?

 

Suki: I think… I think I know the identity of the blackened.

 

Reiko: [Quietly] Does that mean you know who killed Mr Raven-san.?

 

Suki: I do. [Deep breath] In fact it’s only because of Mr Raven-san that I’m confident I know the culprit.

 

Kiku: Well then, who is it?

 

**_**Perhaps this only serves to put me under further suspicion but I don’t care. For all her faults Hiroko was trying to follow what Mototsune had started; creating unity within the group. As messed up as this situation is then we have to move forward no matter what the cost. Even when the price is your life.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: [Pointing finger] The charade is over. It’s time to end this.

 

[Select the Blackened]

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats on making it to the end, well not the end end, just the end of this particular part.
> 
> Have no fear, there is only one part left of this chapter (meaning the the next upload will A) reveal the blackened, B) Hopefully explain the evidence behind it, c) Convinvce the group, D) Have another sweet Execution, E) Have a resoltution for the chapter, and finally F) Have a epilogue of sorts.
> 
> So yeah, get hyped for the next chapter. It's at that point which I would be more open to answering any questions (obviously that doesn't give anything away for later developements)
> 
> Thanks for reading :D


	25. Echoes of Despair - Trial Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the chapter ends on the biggest addition so far. The original plan was to keep the trial short and sweet....
> 
> But hey, I think it ties everything together so it's got that going for it. 
> 
> Seeing as it is quite a big one, if there are a few obvious errors (they happen when I upload them) please let me know although I'll reread this particular part over the next few days to ensure it's all gravy.
> 
> P.S I also changed the titles (so now instead of saying 'Chapter 24: Chapter 2: Echoes of Despair part 1', it will simply read 'Chapter 2: Echoes of Despair part 1'). This sounds super easu but it changed the order of everything so I fixed the issue... I hope.

[Select Taira Sera]

 

Suki: You’re the one who killed Hiroko. [Hand shaking] I’m right, aren’t I?

 

****Despite still being shaken from Hikaris earlier allegation of being the so-called Mastermind, the necessity and urgency of discovering the blackened triumphed over the prospect of tending to my wounded ego. Still lacking the confidence and swagger that had personified my initial performance in the trial, the result was a less than inspirational accusation as my finger limply pointed towards the culprit. Regardless of this outwards appearance, however, there no longer remained any doubt in my mind as to Tairas guilt; the only problem left remaining was to as if I had enough credibility to persuade the group of her actions.** **

 

Taira: I’m not usually one to complain about dramatic reveals but are you really in a position to throw accusations around? [Shaking head] I can’t help but notice that our time is running out so if we could fast forward through this little pantomime then-

 

Iwane: [Folding arms] She asked you a question.

 

Hikari: I would also like to point out that avoiding the issue does not bode well for your image.

 

Taira: [Snorting] What are you two, her personal cheerleaders?

 

Yakumo: You think that T-taira was the one who… [shaking head] it’s impossible! We spent the entire week preparing for the t-talent show together so there’s no way she’s the culprit.

 

Taira: [Relaxing posture] Relax Yakumo, I don’t require your assistance.

 

Taira: I obviously deny Sukis accusation. [Rolling eyes] It’s a ridiculousness concept although I would be happy to counteract any concerns she has in order to prove myself.

 

Mine: You seem awful composed.

 

Taira: [Tilting head to the side] Does that surprise you? After all, I know of my innocence so why should I be anything other than confident?

 

**_**Even if she was innocent, which she isn’t, there remains a chance that we could vote her as the blackened which would result in her death regardless. The very fact that she isn’t worried has to mean that I’m right!** _ **

 

Hikari: I suppose this mater is worth investigating. [To Suki] Do not, however, expect us to simply go along with your decision. I expect comprehensible facts before we reach a conclusion.

 

Kiku: We will only vote when there is little room left for doubt. [Nervous glance at the Monobear] Providing we enough time.

 

Suki: So all I have to do is prove myself? [Clenching fist] If that’s what it takes…

 

**_**Like I thought, despite everything I have done for the group my word alone isn’t enough to convince them.** _ **

 

Iwane: You aren’t alone Suki. [Grinning] We’ll work together to discover the truth.

 

Sumiko: [Nodding] As a team.

 

Roku: We were right last time about Bokkai and Roku believes we shall be right once more!

 

Mine: [Light sigh] Corny moral support aside, will everyone stop interjecting and just let Suki get on with it?

 

**_**Let me get on with what? Theses are the same people who, a short time ago, were considering sacrificing me to try just to… no, that doesn’t matter. I need to do this. I refuse to go out in a place like this!** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: I skipped a few steps so let me rewind. [Determined expression] As we thought, the true cause of death for this case was when Hirokos lung was punctured. Judging by the exit wound then the weapon used would have to be long and thin.

 

Katai: [Excited] LIKE A NEEDLE!

 

Suki: Something like that. [Clearing throat] Either way, the knife at the crime scene just doesn’t fit this description which means-

 

Yakumo: [Interjecting] B-but the knife had blood on it!

 

Suki: Technically that’s true. [Shuffling feet] The important points to note, however, are that-

 

Yakumo: Plus the knife was right next to the body, l-like the killer left it behind by accident.

 

Suki: [Trying to calm Yakumo down] I get that this is confusing-

 

Yakumo: This just can’t be right! [To group] W-what if Suki is this Mastermind and this is part of her plan to t-trick us? We can’t trust her!

 

**_**How am I suppose to explain if I can’t even finish my own sentences? If I could just say-** _ **

 

Iwane: I think I’ve got the answer to why the Knife had blood on it. [Scratching head] I mean it was still used by Namie to attack Hirokos in the Dark Room so of course there would be blood residue.

 

Kiku: Except the knife was literally covered in blood. [Biting thumb] There’s no way that came from just a few misfiring attacks in the Dark Room.

 

Namie: -Intense stare-

 

Sumiko: [Quickly moving the conversation on] I have various experiences of hand to hand combat and can assure you the state of the knife was indeed a little unrealistic.

 

Suki: That’s precisely my point! [Confidentiality] The killer wanted us to make the mistake of believing that the knife was the murder weapon from the very start.

 

**_**It’s the only solution. They slashed Hirokos throat to hide the puncture wound in addition to attempting to frame the Throat Slasher. It must have been sheer bad luck that the person they tried to frame ended up being the victim but we can discuss that later.** _ **

 

Hikari: So, if we follow your logic that the knife wasn’t the murder weapon, then it follows that there had to have been another weapon in the Medical Bay: [intensely] the true murder weapon.

 

Suki: Exactly! In fact-

 

Kiku: I’m afraid it makes little sense for the killer to just leave their murder weapon behind. [Folding arms] It made sense with the knife as the murder appeared to be spontaneous but if the killer had a plan, as you are inferring, then I struggle to believe that the weapon would coincidentally be left behind.

 

Hikari: [Nodding] Coincidence does not equal causality.

 

Sumiko: Perhaps the reason we didn’t find a second weapon in the Medical Bay was because it wasn’t there?

 

Taira: I agree. What hack leaves behind the murder weapon? [Shaking head] It certainly makes for a convenient albeit lack luster story.

 

**_**Just because it seems convenient doesn’t mean that it is. We don’t know the full story yet so perhaps there was a reason as to why the killer left the weapon behind. Either way, I need to link this second weapon to Taira before we run out of time.** _ **

 

Suki: I’m sorry but I disagree. In fact, I believe that the Medical Bay was the only place this second potential weapon could be.

 

Kiku: I just don’t understand how you are so confident when all our lives are on the line. [Bewildered expression] Why do you keep-

 

Reiko: It’s because there wasn’t much time between the murder and when we found the body; the killer would have have to either leave the weapon behind or hide it another a room. We know the latter is impossible, [turning to the side] isn’t that right, Yakumo?

 

Yakumo: M-me?

 

Reiko: Someone said that you waited outside the Auditorium whilst Iwane went back inside to get the others. Did you see anyone run pass?

 

Yakumo: Of c-course not. [Grumpy] I would have said earlier if I did.

 

Mine: In other words, the killer simply didn’t have the time to hide the weapon somewhere in the Museum. It’s a miracle they escaped the Medical Bay without being noticed in the first place.

 

Katai: THE ONLY MIRACLE IS SWIFT JUSTICE!

 

Suki: Precisely my point. [Clearing throat] If we eliminate hiding the weapon in another room then that only leaves a few other alternatives. For example, it’s possible that the killer kept the weapon on their personal body although-

 

Sumiko: I have been trained in the military to observe for potential weapons. [Cracking knuckles] Given the physical parameters of the object then if I were to perform a simple pat down we would be able to discover the killer here and now!

 

Suki: [Flustered] That won’t be necessary. The weapon is long and thin so would be very difficult to hide. In fact that’s why I believe that it never left the crime scene in the first place.

 

**_**I may be putting all my eggs in one basket but the logic follows. The killer barely had time to modify the crime scene let alone hide the murder weapon in another area. From there all we need to do is reexamine the crime scene to solve the case!** _ **

 

Taira: All this deduction and story telling but you haven’t said where this so call weapon was. Perhaps you can enlighten us?

 

****NON-STOP DEBATE!** **

****

****Evidence Bullets:** ** **_**Status of Mr Raven-san/ Handling Glove/ Clapperboard/ Slashers Knife** _ **

 

Taira: You keep talking in circles and I fail to see how it involves me. [Mockingly] Perhaps you would like to revert to a save slot and try again?

 

Katai: THERE ARE NO REDOS IN LIFE!

 

Sumiko: [Visibly tired] Can we please focus on the task at hand.

 

Mine: Our priority should be to identify as to where this second weapon was located. [Scanning the group] Any bright ideas?

 

Kiku: I examined the scene thoroughly and didn’t see anything of the sort. If it was visible then there’s _no way I would have missed it_.

 

Roku: Roku still thinks that the killer may have hidden it on their body!

 

Hikari: I would have certainly noticed if such a transparency had occurred. [Adjusting glasses] After all, carrying such a device would influence a persons mannerisms and behavior.

 

Yakumo: Then w-what if the killer hid it somewhere else? Like _on Hirokos c-corpse_?

 

Sumiko: [Clenching fist] I was thorough enough with my investigation to confidently conclude that this was not the case.

 

Reiko: Then it has to be _hidden somewhere_  in the Medical Bay. There’s no other solution.

 

Katai: Don’t tell me…. _A HIDDEN PASSAGEWAY?_

 

Taira: [Smirking] The truth is a lot more easier to digest; Suki is merely clutching at straws.

 

**_**No, it has to be there. In fact, it’s because of that that I know who the identity of the blackened.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Debate ends, solution below

****

* * *

 

 

Text: Hidden somewhere

 

Solution: Clapperboard

 

* * *

 

 

Suki: I agree! [Deep breath] The secret to this case, and your downfall, resides with the Clapperboard found in the Medical Bay!

 

**_**This is it. It’s time to end this charade once and for all!** _ **

 

Taira: Slow down, that’s just ridiculous. [Tilting head] My Clapperboard? Explain yourself before we commit you to a insane asylum for your crazy rants.

 

Suki: I initially overlooked the Clapperboard simply because I attributed the blood splatter on its surface to be from Reikos glove. [Nervously] What if that was yet another trick made by the killer to throw us off their scent?

 

Taira: [Evil glare] Stop with the hypothetical questions and make your point!

 

_*FLASHBACK*_

__

_Suki: Hey, Kiku. Is it alright it I touch some of the items?_

__

_Kiku: Are you seriously… [rolling eyes] just put them back in place after you’re done._

__

**_**Kiku may have sounded as though she was allowing me to act freely but it seemed to be the opposite of the truth as she carefully and meticulously began to monitor my actions. Apprehensive about this fact, I picked up the Clapperboard in my left hand in order to separate it from the Handling Glove.** _ **

**_**** _ **

_Suki: [Noticing Kikus gaze] I just wanted to check if it was used for the murder._

__

_Kiku: Well then, was it?_

__

**_**Inserting my hand into the blood soaked glove, it seemed as though the amount of fluid was a little over the top when considering that the killer had simply stabbed Hiroko. Then again, without first hand experience then my opinion was restricted to being just that.** _ **

**_**** _ **

_Suki: Maybe. [Unsure] I mean there’s a lot of blood so perhaps…_

__

_Kiku: [Disappointed] If you’re through wasting time then just put it back exactly how you found it._

__

**_**Emphasizing her command, I unveiled the Handling Glove and restored it to its original position on top of the Clapperboard.** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**Huh, that’s strange.** _ **

__

**_**Returning the Clapperboard to the ground revealed a slight rattling noise in the process. Ignoring this anomaly, I made a mental note to analyse the blood splatter on the Clapperboard which stemmed from the placement of the Handling Glove.** _ **

__

_*FLASHBACK ENDS*_

 

Suki: When I picked up the Clapperboard then there was a strange rattling noise coming from inside. [Pained expression] If only I hadn’t have been distracted….

 

Taira: A rattling noise? What gibberish are you spewing?

 

Iwane: [Backing away] You can’t seriously be… the secret weapon was hidden in Tairas Clapperboard this entire time?

 

Katai: [Scratching head] That seems a little far fetched.

 

Kiku: Actually, as much as I hate to say it, having this Clapperboard hide the weapon solves a lot of problems.

 

Taira: Let me just stop you there. [Leaning forwards] Although this is certainly a interesting revelation, did anyone else hear this so called ‘rattling’ noise Suki is centering her accusation around?

 

****Despite winning some support in regards to linking the existence of the Clapperboard at the crime scene with Tairas guilt, a wave of awkward and bemused faces revealed that I was alone in experiencing the condemning piece of evidence. Our reluctance to interfere with the crime scene, in addition to the short time frame in which the investigation was held, had contributed to our collective detriment as my argument was instantly reduced to who the group trusted more.** **

 

Taira: If that is the case then this so called evidence will have to be ignored. [Waving motion] After all, if no one is able to verify this claim then whose to say Suki isn’t lying?

 

Suki: [Gritting teeth] That's…

 

Hikari: -the truth. If no one is able to ensure the validity of your claim then it has no bearing for this trial. [Piercing gaze] Perhaps we should also highlight that the nature of this claim is very specific. Suki appears to be inferring that this Clapperboard was custom designed to accommodating hiding the weapon and I seriously doubt Taira could create such a contraption in a short time frame.

 

**_**I hadn’t thought of that. How did Taira obtain and modify her Clapperboard for such a specific function? If I can’t account for that then maybe…** _ **

 

Roku: Roku thinks that the only person capable of such a feat would be the Ultimate Artist. [To Yakumo] Did she ask you to create such a device?

 

Yakumo: Of course not! [Timidly] I would never do anything so underh-handed.

 

Taira: So then we are back to square one. [Innocent smile] I don’t have the skills required to create this mythical device and unless Suki has any proof to back her claim…

 

Suki: [Pained expression] ….

 

Taira: …then this is nothing more than speculation. [Confidently] We should be focusing on the facts rather than encouraging this dive into fiction.

 

**_**I have nothing. My theory falls apart if I can’t prove how the Clapperboard was recently created for the murder. My story originally made sense but what if I’m wrong?** _ **

 

Suki: Perhaps I-

 

Mine: [Shaking head] Except Taira didn’t have create to create the Clapperboard.

 

Suki: She didn’t?

 

Mine: Of course not. [Satisfied smile] You’re overlooking the obvious.

 

**_**I am? How could Taira possible create a device such as a Clapperboard with a hidden weapon tucked away inside?** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**QUESTION!** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**Where did the Clapperboard originate from?** _ **

**_**** _ **

  1. _The Storage Room_
  2. _The Gift Shop_
  3. _Tairas Room_
  4. _Hirokos Room_



 

_Question over, see solution below._

 

* * *

 

 

_Answer: Tairas Room_

__

* * *

 

Iwane: I think I get it. [Eyes widening] Taira, where did you obtain this Clapperboard?

 

Taira: I… I don’t understand the question.

 

Kiku: It’s rather simple; tell us where did you got the Clapperboard from.

 

Taira: [Hesitating] It came from my room of course. I fail to see the significance.

 

Mine: In other words, it’s a personal belonging supplied by the Monobear. [To the group] The same way that Namie received a weapon due to its personal significance, so did Taira.

 

Taira: [Stepping back] I beg your pardon? I asked for proof and you gave a coincidental aspect. I am the Ultimate Director and would not be caught dead without my Clapperboard in hand.

 

Suki: If the Clapperboard was a personal item then it follows that it might be custom made. [Biting lip] In other words, there’s a strong possibility it was made with a hidden compartment to hide something inside such as the potential murder weapon.

 

****The evidence was flimsy at best but it remained the most logical explanation using the evidence at hand. Taira, to her credit, seemed actively engaged with the claim, a stark contrast from Bokkai who had inherently denied and lashed out in retaliation to his accusations.** **

 

Taira: I’m beginning to see your logic. [Supportive glance] In fact, I can almost forgive you for making the deduction of suspecting my involvement in the first place.

 

Taira: However, I must continue to protest my innocence. [Shrugging shoulders] I have already stated to several individuals that I lost the Clapperboard the day prior to the Talent Show. Even if you were right about my Clapperboard, which you aren't, it follows that anyone would have had access to this hypothetical weapon.

 

Reiko: [Unconvinced] Except only you would know about its secret contents.

 

Suki: That's right! Even if someone was able to discover the hidden compartment then they would have had to first steal the Clapperboard in order to make the discovery. From a narrative perspective, however, they would have no reason to steal it in the first place.

 

Hikari: [Rolling eyes] It’s called circular reasoning.

 

Suki: Yeah, that’s the expression. [Excited] Either way, it doesn’t make any sense for someone to steal your Clapperboard without knowing its secret function beforehand.

 

**_**We’ve got you now!** _ **

 

Taira: Don’t look so smug with yourself. [Defiantly] The Monobear would have certainly known if he had provided this modified item according to your theory. Is it so much of a stretch to think that he may have included it alongside the secrets motive for his previous gimmick?

 

Iwane: That…does sound like something they would do. [Awkwardly] After all, if it encourages conflict then I could see it happening.

 

Monobear: Conflict? Us? [Feigning swooning] Perish the fault.

 

Katai: [Pained expression] The depths of evil in that Monobear is beyond human comprehension.

 

Yakumo: S-so the Monobear told someone about the Clapperboard which is why t-they stole it from Taira. [Determined] We n-need to focus on who stole it to solve the case!

 

**_**Except the Monobear would never deliberately side with a student in that manner. Despite his sinister intentions and willingness to encourage a killing, he wouldn’t give one student a unfair advantage without the others knowing. Taira is merely stalling for time…** _ **

 

Sumiko: These are all valid points albeit lacking conformation. [Nodding at Suki] Unless we have evidence to back these theories then perhaps we should refrain from interrogating specific individuals.

 

Taira: Exactly. [Protesting innocence] The truth is that I probably dropped the Clapperboard when I was rushing about preparing the Talent Show. If that was the case then the rattling noise you heard could have easily been from something lose inside like a screw. [Snorting] There's no need to make the jump and conclude that it’s a secret magical needle.

 

Iwane: [To the podium] Could we have another look at this Clapperboard? If we can search it and find a weapon inside then-

 

Monobear: Hey hey hey! [Shaking fist] What do ya think this is, some sort of fan fiction where we can break the rules for a convenient ending? You had your chance to investigate so don’t complain just because you did a amateur job.

 

CuratorBear: [Visibly bored] Y’all should be more focused on the present than regretting the past.

 

Taira: Most unfortunate. [Smiling] I would have welcomed the chance to demonstrate my innocence but it appears as though that won’t be a option. The best I can do is highlight the sheer unlikeness of such a item existing in the first place.

 

**_**Thanks to the Monobears then I don’t have the proof I need to connect Taira to the crime. It’s fine Suki, you just need to work your way backwards and see if there’s any other evidence to…. that’s it!** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: Taira is still the blackened. If I can’t prove her guilt using the murder weapon then I just need to focus on the other evidence!

 

Taira: [Dropping her smile] Pray tell, what is this so called evidence?

**_**** _ **

****HANGMANS GAMBIT!** **

 

RM NAVER ASN

 

_Gambit over, see solution below_

 

* * *

 

Solution: Mr Raven San

 

* * *

 

Suki: We just need to try and recall the crime scene. From what I remember then the Clapperboard was located directly under Reikos Handling Glove in the opposite corner of the room to Hirokos body.

 

Taira: Reikos Handling Glove? [Snorting] Surely that evidence implicates her involvement as opposed to proving my own guilt.

 

Reiko: We still haven’t explained how it got there. [Avoiding eye contact] The last time I saw my glove was during performance; I think I left it behind on the stage when Mr Raven-san and I went to the Dino Zone.

 

Suki: We can focus on that later. For now we just need to consider that the Handling Glove was covered in blood.

 

Kiku: Why is it so surprising for there to be blood? [Raising an eyebrow] I thought we agreed earlier that the killer used it to keep their hand free of evidence.

 

Suki: [Deep breath] We were wrong to make that assumption; it was another trick left behind by the killer that we fell for.

 

Taira: What is it that you think I did? Perhaps if you were to be more specific with your accusations then we wouldn’t waste so much time.

 

Suki: Specifically then I think Reikos Glove was used primarily as a distraction. If we consider that the the Handling glove was used as a decoy to hide the blood on the ClapperBoard then it raises the question as to how the blood got there in the first place.

 

Reiko: Wait a second! [Eyes going wide] No… you don’t mean…

 

Suki: I think we have the cause of Mr Ravens death. We know that he was in the Medical Bay around the time of Hirokos death and, if he saw the blackened attack Hiroko, then he would be forced to act. The blackened was probably not anticipating this and would have been forced to defend themself with the closest thing they had to their hand.

 

**_**Which would have been the Clapperboard if the killer had just withdrawn the murder weapon. There’s no mistake in my thinking, Taira really was the one to kill Hiroko.** _ **

 

Yakumo: B-but they had the murder weapon! Why kill Mr R-raven-san with the Clapperboard when they had a b-better method.

 

Iwane: A thin and small blade against a flying agile bird? [Shaking head] It makes more sense to use something similar to a battering ram, something like-

 

Katai: LIKE THE CLAPPERBOARD!

 

Suki: [Nodding] The blackened instinctively hit Mr Raven-san with the Clapperboard which consequentially left a red mark behind. No doubt the killer was worried that this would identify them as the blackened so they placed the bloodied Handling Glove on top to disguise this aspect.

 

Mine: Which also accounts for the rattling sound that you heard. [Stroking chin] After all, the internal mechanisms would have been damaged by a sudden impact so if the killer reinserted the weapon then it wouldn’t fit properly.

 

**_**That’s exactly what happened. So long as we know that the Clapperboard belongs to Taira then it follows that she is the blackened. After all, why would the killer disguise the usage of the Clapperboard unless they knew if would implement them as the blackened.** _ **

 

Taira: [Slow clap] I applaud your story telling, heck even I’m almost convinced. There’s still a long way to go before you can accuse me of -

 

Suki: Why did the blackened cut Hirokos throat?

 

Taira: I beg your pardon?

 

Suki: If we go by the story so far then the incision was done post-mortem. We have theorized that this was done to both disguise the wound and to frame the serial killer but we haven’t yet discussed the issue concerning that idea.

 

Sumiko: I see. [Alert] If Hiroko had her throat slashed then it suggests that the killer was this ‘Throat Slasher’. However, we have established that the secret identity for that serial killer was none other than Hiroko herself.

 

Katai: [Grasping hair] THAT MAKES NO SENSE!

 

Suki: The only way this story makes sense is if the blackened attempted to frame the serial killer for their murder. In other words, the blackened had no idea of Hirokos true identity.

 

Taira: This has already been discussed in depth. [Confused] Why are you-

 

Kiku: Suki appears to be hinting that the people who didn’t know Hirokos identity are the most suspicious.

 

Taira: What kind of reasoning is that? [Flailing arms] There are plenty of people who fit that category.

 

**_**She has a point. Only Mine and Hikari knew of Hirokos identity so that still leaves over 10 potential candidates. Fortunately that’s not where I was going with my point.** _ **

 

Suki: I just wanted to establish that there’s a problem with the story so far. The framing of the slashed throat indicates that the plan was somewhat spontaneous as, after all, if the blackened had wanted to frame the serial killer then they would have at least attempted to do some prior research.

 

Suki: [Clutching at straws] The most likely option is that the killer saw the knife and acted on instinct to draw suspicion away from themself by framing the Throat Slasher. It’s the only logical conclusion.

 

Taira: How is that a problem? A spontaneous murder clearly makes sense. [Looking among the group for support] The blackened simply lucked into the situation and took advantage of the resulting chaos from Hiroko and Namies fight.

 

Kiku: So we are all in agreement that the murder was spontaneous. That doesn’t mean-

 

Suki: Except the existence of the Reikos Handling Gloves changes everything. [Slamming hand on podium] After all, Reiko just said she left it behind in the Auditorium so how and why did it end up in the Medical Bay?

 

**_**This has to be it. The moment all doubt concerning Tairas guilt is washed away.** _ **

 

Reiko: I thought it was done in order to frame me as the blackened?

 

Iwane: It’s because the killer wanted to protect their hands in case there was blood splatter, right?

 

Monobear: [Sulking] Ah man, and I was __this__ close to making a ‘caught red handed’ pun too.

 

Suki: You are both likely to be correct. Either way, both answer infers that there is enough evidence to suggest a clear plan prior to the attack. [Serious pose] This murder was no mere accident.

 

Roku: Roku is confused. Was it planned or spontaneous?

 

Taira: At this point I don’t think even Suki knows the answer.

 

**_**QUESTION!** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**Was Hirokos death spontaneous or planned?** _ **

**_**** _ **

  1. _Planned_
  2. _Spontaneous_
  3. _Both_
  4. _Neither_



 

_Question over, see solution below_

* * *

 

Answer: Both

__

* * *

 

 

 

Suki: [Embarrassed] What I meant to say is that the murder was both accidental and spontaneous.

 

Monobear: It’s like having your cake and eating it. Pu pu pu, except instead of cake it’s murder!

 

Suki: Iwane, it’s actually you that has the answer to help explain this confusion.

 

Iwane: I do? I mean yeah, of course I do. [Nervous laughter] What is it that I know?

 

Suki: You mentioned earlier that there was a separate plot to kill someone. What if it wasn’t separate at all? What if the killer had to change the plan because of some unforeseen element?

 

****My leading questions served their purpose. The overwhelming length and intensity of the trial had trained the group enough to see where I was going with regards to my conclusion as well as the obvious ramifications.** **

 

Mine: Just to be clear, you think Taira was originally planning to kill you from underneath the seating area but got distracted by encountering the blood trail?

 

Suki: [Nodding] All she would have to do is follow the trail to the Medical Bay and strike; It’s why she had the Clapperboard and Reikos Handling Gloves. [Snapping fingers] They were part of a separate plan that ended up being used in a different murder.

 

****A slow clap rose from across the room in response to my latest accusation. Due to the large and empty nature of the Trial Room, the echoing sound seemed to further emphasize the sarcastic connotations.** **

****

Taira: Bravo, such an artist of the modern language. Hikari is wrong; no way you are anything other than the Ultimate Fiction writer.

 

**_**I get the feeling there’s a ‘but’ coming…** _ **

 

Taira: But obviously you have forgotten the earlier part of this trial. [Tilting head] Remember that I have an airtight alibi? I suggest you give this little story of yours a rethink.

 

Iwane: She’s right ya know. [Concentrating] Her alibi is airtight; we all saw her in the Directors Box during the Talent Show.

 

Kiku: ….did we?

 

-brief pause-

 

Taira: [Snorting] What kind of rhetorical question was that? Of course you did! Don't be absurd.

 

Katai: This is it, my moment… [sharp inhale of breath] the answer is A SECRET PASSAGEWAY!

 

Suki: [Nervously] Iwane and myself thoroughly checked the Auditorium and there was nothing like that. There has to be another explanation.

 

Katai: Then how did Taira escape the Auditorium?

 

**_**If a Secret Passageway is out of the question then what options are left. It couldn’t possibly…** _ **

 

Suki: I think.. I think she just left.

 

****Everyone took a moment to ponder my blunt accusation as Taira collapsed into a feverish laugh. The sheer complexity of our imprisoned life in addition to the scheming of the blackened seemed to overshadow simple actions such as my suggestion.** **

****

Taira: I left? How ridiculous. No, how _incredulous_! Do you have any idea how stupid you sound?

 

**_**There are no other options. I need to stick to my gut and prove her alibi was constructed for this very purpose!** _ **

 

****NON-STOP DEBATE!** **

****

****Evidence Bullets:** ** **_**Mystery wound/ Cardboard Cutout/ Machine log/ Yakumos Alibi** _ **

 

Taira: Listen to yourself, I left during the performance? [Holding sides] What nonsense.

 

Yakumo: Taira helped to c-create the performance so there’s no way she would leave.

 

Taira: [Swooning] Alas, my talent is both a blessing and a curse.

 

Iwane: If we consider Sukis accusation then, at least in theory, it fits in nicely with the time of death. It’s just-

 

Hikari: It’s nonsensical. There are _people on stage would have seen her_ so we should disregard this theory at once.

 

Kiku: [Raising an eyebrow] Unless of course I was able to sneak out.

 

Katai: BY A SECRET PASSAGEWAY!

 

Roku: [Disgruntled expression] Roku is beginning to dislike this repetitive speech pattern.

 

Mine: Perhaps we had this wrong from the start.

 

Reiko: [Confused] What's that suppose to mean?

 

Mine: The ladder underneath the stairs; perhaps it wasn’t intended for a potential murder but rather for the killer to _move in and out of the Auditorium._

 

Taira: Except that means everyone in the Auditorium is now a suspect. [Folding arms] After all, there’s no way I could slip between the seats to reach the ladder.

 

Kiku: The ladder was originally set up to reach Sukis seat. Perhaps-

 

Hikari: [Opening Notebook] Perhaps _Suki may be more involved that we originally thought_.

 

Taira: It certainly accounts for her behavior. [Smirking] Talk about a plot twist.

 

_Debate ends, solution below_

****

* * *

 

 

Text: people on stage would have seen her

 

Solution: Yakumo Alibi

 

* * *

 

 

Suki: That’s wrong! Yakumo, do you remember what you told me about your alibi?

 

Yakumo: I-i’m innocent! [Cowering] I w-was on the stage the entire time!

 

Suki: That’s not… [shuffling feet] I was just hoping that you would confirm that the actors on stage would have been unable to see anyone sneak out.

 

Yakumo: I… t-that’s…

 

Iwane: It’s true. [To the group] I couldn’t see into the audience during the performance although I never really considered-

 

Taira: Hold up! Roku arrived late when Mine was on the stage and she was able to see him.

 

Yakumo: That’s b-because the lights weren’t on at that point. [Slowly realizing] Y-you asked me to shine the lights on the actors faces for the final play s-so that they would stand out.

 

****Yakumos failure to rally behind Taira was a little sad to observe. After seemingly growing closer over the prior week by working towards a shared goal, the prospect of speaking negatively with regards to his companion was visibly a pained experience. Despite this, however, the notion of our lives being in the balance proved to be the important factor in his willingness to speak out.** **

 

Taira: That… that is true. [Biting lip] Curse my flair for excellence. I can see how such interference on my behalf may,ironically, put me in the spotlight.

 

Taira: [Snapping] However that doesn’t mean Suki is correct! After all, there’s still the people in the audience. There’s no way that I would have been able to exit the Auditorium without anyone noticing.

 

**_**Is that really true? Perhaps-** _ **

 

Yakumo: THE SIDE CURTAINS! I mean, t-the side curtains c-c-could have hidden someone sneaking down the side.

 

Taira: [Snarling] I… I still would have been heard! Like with Roku! [Eyes lighting up] Yeah, the door to the Auditorium is large and noisy so no doubt someone would have heard the sound of the door closing.

 

Kiku: Unless there were some loud sound effects to disguise the noise. [Condemning] That is certainly something I recall being in your performance

 

Tiara: Don’t be daft! To achieve something like that would require perfect timing to accommodate for-

 

Sumiko: Or lots of practice. [Sad expression] How many rehearsals did you make us do?

 

Taira: I… I cant believe this is happening. [To Suki] How dare you do this to me!

 

**_**We’ve got her. It’s just like with Bokkai, after the innocence pretense is stripped away then the real monster within emerges.** _ **

 

Taira: [Innocent pose] Is what I would be saying if this wasn’t such a elaborate lie. [Smirking] Think about it, my alibi is all but confirmed. I too had a part in this play which coincides directly with the time of death. [Eyes widening] I can’t possibly be in two places at once, right?

 

**_**Her alibi consists of giving the thumbs down gesture during the final segment of the performance. Is it possible for her to be in two places at the same time?** _ **

 

****HANDMANS GAMBIT!** **

 

DADCARROB TOTCOU

 

_Gambit over, see solution below_

 

* * *

 

 

Solution: Cardboard Cutout

 

* * *

 

Suki: I’ve got it!

 

Suki: It’s the Cardboard cutout that Yakumo created. [Excited] I mean we never physically saw or heard Taira at that point so it’s within reason to suggest we were tricked into believing that the cutout was her when, in reality, she was in the Medical Bay the entire time.

 

Taira: [Quivering] No, that’s..

 

Iwane: That’s a stretch. [Making direct eye contact] Don’t get me wrong, you have a particular flair with this kind of stuff but that doesn’t make you infallible.

 

**_**Is.. is Iwane really arguing against me? This whole trial he has been supporting me so why, right at the death, is he changing his tune?** _ **

**_**** _ **

Iwane: I saw Tairas body move, I mean we all did, right? After all, I didn’t know what ending to take unless I saw either her thumbs up or down gesture. [Doubtful] Cardboard doesn’t move so perhaps we are going about this the wrong way.

 

Taira: Y-yeah, that’s it. [Relieved sigh] For a second there I thought-

 

Kiku: No, Suki is definitely right. [Folding arms] All the evidence so far is pointing towards Taira as the blackened so perhaps there’s a trick that we missed.

 

**_**First Iwane argues against me and now Kiku is backing my play? Oddities aside, I need to focus on the final performance of the Talent Show. Was there a ruse that Taira used to trick us into thinking that she was present in the Auditorium when in reality she was inside the Medical Bay? I can’t think of any of the top of my head…** _ **

**_**** _ **

Taira: Guys, come on. [Nervously] For a joke this has gone too far.

 

Hikari: [Stroking chin] If it was indeed a trick then I would argue that the time delay is a significant factor.

 

Suki: The what?

 

Roku: Roku remembers being confused having to wait during the play. [Focusing] Roku couldn’t understand the the reasoning for this.

 

Iwane: That must have been when I was waiting for Taira to dictate what ending to perform.

 

Kiku: That’s-

 

Taira: [Nervously] To build up dramatic tension of course. Come on, their lives were in the balance so of course every delayed second would multiply the anxiety of the situation. [Nervously] Any director worth her salt would have done the same thing.

 

**_**A delay in the performance? Why does that sound so familiar; is there something in the Directors Box which causes a delay in…oh!** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: THE LAMP!

****

****The eureka moment was enough to crack through the tough outer shell of Taira who, for the first time, looked truly stricken by the accusation. The culmination of the evidence had widen the cracks enough in the story to enable the path towards metaphorical nailing Taira into her coffin.** **

 

Suki: When I first entered the Directors Box, there was a 10 second delay for the lamp to turn on. The delay in the play was also 10 seconds so I’ll be shocked if that’s just a coincidence.

 

Taira: A delay? [Backing away] I don’t know what you are talking about.

 

Reiko: They have to be connected. [Unsure] Perhaps if the lamp was positioned correctly then, upon being switched on, it could change the shadow of the cutout.

 

Sumiko: [Disbelief] Thus mimicking movement. I think that could actually work.

 

Taira: Except I would obviously have to turn the lamp on, right? [Snapping fingers] So your theory instantly falls apart.

 

**_**That’s right. The light only turned on when we entered the room so, if Taira was in the Medical Bay at the time, there’s no way she could activate the light. We were so close too so maybe-** _ **

 

Yakumo: B-but the light I-is connected to my control panel.

 

Taira: [Gritting teeth] You….

 

Mine: If they are indeed connected then, when Yakumo turned the light on for the Directors Box, the delayed lamp would have followed approximately 10 seconds afterwards.

 

Katai: THE MYSTERY IS REVEALED!

 

**_**It sounds like something from a murder story but, the more I think about it, the more concrete it becomes. Taira killed Hiroko; at this point I don’t think there can be any doubt otherwise.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: I think everyone is convinced. Well, do you admit to the crime or-

 

Taira: Admit to what exactly? [Desperately] Being grouped up against? Yakumo is easily persuaded so of course he would turn against me.

 

Taira: Where is the murder weapon? Where is the physical evidence proving that I was in the Medical Bay? Are you really going to vote after a series of coincidences? [Roaring] This trial is far from over!

 

**_**They aren’t coincidences; it’s the evidence of your guilt. We need to end this once and for all!** _ **

 

****SHOWDOWN!** **

 

-Final confrontation-

 

Taira: [Nervous laughter] Talk about a performance of a lifetime.

 

Taira: Only a short time ago we were debating as to her affiliation and now you trust _her_ over me?

 

Taira: I dedicated EVERYTHING to the Talent Show! [Shaking with rage] Was I suppose to make this plan in my spare time?

 

Taira: How would I know about Hiroko and Namie in the first place? What, it was a fucking coincidence?

 

Taira: [Slamming fist on podium] I was in the Directors Box the entire time and don’t you dare question my commitment to the show!

 

****Final shot:** **

 

PRE

 MATURE                                    IWANE

SPEECH

 

_Showdown over, see solution below._

__

* * *

 

__

Answer: Iwane Premature Speech

****

* * *

 

 

Suki: This is the end. [Deep breath] Hey Taira, how do you think the performance went?

 

Mine: Is it really okay to be so casual all of a sudden? [Smirking] You can be more two faced then me sometimes.

 

Taira: [Snapping] Shut up Mine. The performance went well. I mean of course it did, after all the practicing we did together then-

 

Suki: In other words, nothing stands out as going wrong in your opinion?

 

Taira: I…[confused] I don’t see where you going with this.

 

**_**Of course you don’t and that’s all the proof we need.** _ **

 

Kiku: I see. The matter is settled. [Solemnly] After all, there’s no way Taira would forget or forgive such a mistake in her grand performance.

 

Taira: No.. [eyes widening] there’s no way…

 

Iwane: Taira, you didn’t see did you? [Biting lip] No wonder you were applauding and smiling at the end.  

 

Taira: [Hollow voice] What did you do?

 

Sumiko: He interrupted one of my lines. If you were in the Directors Box then surely you wouldn’t need to ask that question.

 

**_**It’s over. Just to be sure…** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: With everyone’s permission then I would like to read out loud the story I put together in my head. [Bashful] It might be unneccessary at this stage but perhaps it will eliminate any potential doubt to her guilt.

 

Taira: [Hollow voice] My guilt?

 

Sumiko: Please do. We don’t want to hear this but it needs to be done.

 

**_**Here it comes; the time to piece together the evidence and turn fiction into reality!** _ **

 

****CLOSING ARGUMENTS!** **

 

Act 1: Our story begins several days prior to the murder. The victim, Hiroko, confessed her identity to Hikari after being prompted by the Monobear. Unfortunately this secret conversation was overheard by Mine who later connected the dots by reading the obituary in the Dark Room. After discovering the insane truth that the people Hiroko killed were in fact Namies parents, she decided to share this information with Namie herself. It was no surprise, therefore, that a conflict between Namie and Hiroko was due to occur. After being confronted, Hiroko suggested settling the conflict in the Dark Room during the Talent Show.

 

Act 2: As requested, both Hiroko and Namie proceeded to meet up in the Dark Room during the final performance of the Talent Show. It was here that Hiroko removed her armor to make it a fair and honorable fight. Bewildered by this act, Namie launched forward in rage and landed a few hits with Hirokos own knife before ultimately being overwhelmed. After emerging victorious, with a unconscious Namie in front of her, Hiroko chose to exit the Dark Room and began to carry her towards the Medical bay.

 

Act 3: Outside the Dark room Hiroko continued to walk alongside the Auditorium but, unfortunately, drew the attention of Mr Raven-san who instinctively attacked in order to protect the wounded Namie. Enduring the attack due to her self-imposed will of not fighting an innocent party, Hiroko eventually arrived at the medical bay and positioned Namie onto the Medical Bed. At some point, Mr Raven-san must have understood the situation and stopped attacking. Exhausted from her previous fight and by the wounds inflicted by Mr Raven-san, Hiroko collapsed to the floor.

 

Act 4: Meanwhile, inside the Auditorium, the final play is ongoing as our culprit sneaks out using the banners on the sides of the stairs to disguise her movement. Her murder plan is immediately thrown out the window, however, when she realizes that there is a trail of blood and feathers leading towards the Medical Bay! Following the trail out of curiosity, she discovers a unconscious Namie and wounded Hiroko. Realizing that this is her moment to kill, she withdraws the murder weapon from the secret comportment of her Clapperboard and proceeds to puncture Hirokos throat.

 

Act 5: Seeing Hiroko attacked, Mr Raven swoops into fight but our killers weapon isn’t designed to strike a moving aerial threat. Instead, the killer uses the weapon closest to them, the Clapperboard, to strike Mr Raven down; sending Mr Raven flying across the room. With the murders completed, the focus now proceeds towards avoiding suspicion so the killer decides to mimic the routine of the serial killer by cutting the victims throat, not realizing that it is in fact the serial killer herself who she is cutting. Despite this, the Clapperboard now has evidence implicating it to the crime forcing the killer to leave it behind so the killer smothers Reikos glove with blood to frame her and leaves it on top of the Clapperboard.

 

Act 6: Back in the Auditorium where the play is ongoing, one of the more crucial parts of the performance, where our killers presence is required, occurs. However this all part of the plan. As the lights shine on the Directors room, the Cardboard cutout provides the outline required to fool the audience as to her alibi. The delayed light from the lamp takes a few seconds to turn on but serves to enable the illusion of creating a thumbs up gesture. Such a feat would be impossible to do unless they had access to several attempts, something our killer ensured using her role as Director. During the final moments of the play, our killer was able to sneak back inside without anyone noticing thanks to the dimmed lights and loud sound effects. Then, walking down after the play, they simply had to feign ignorance to the murder.

 

Suki: That is the truth behind the case; how we were deceived and betrayed by the person most trusted to be in charge of Mototsunes dream of bringing everyone together. [Sadly] Is there anything you want to say?

 

****CLOSING ARGUMENT ENDS!** **

 

****With a deep and thankful breath, I finished recalling the story as to how the case had transpired. The trial had been anything other than straightforward but, arriving at the right conclusion, it almost seemed worth it. Unlike Bokkai who tried desperately to fight the truth, it appeared at the very least that Taira had surrendered to her fate.** **

****

Taira: Just start the fucking vote.

 

Monobear: If you insist. It’s….. VOTING TIME! [Perking up] Same as always kids, pick the person you want us to kill and, if you’re right, everyone gets to live. Well when I say everyone what I really mean is-

 

CuratorBear: Stop bearsplaining and let them vote already so we can move on already.

 

****The finality of the voting section seemed almost like a dream after such a long winded trial. As a result, the display in the podium before me, which held the 16 faces belonging to our group, seemed almost natural as to its function of concluding the trial. After only a short time living in the Monobears prison, the rational part of my brain that wanted to challenge these bizarre regulations had all but disappeared. Pressing the icon was akin to sentencing someone to death and yet, despite the absurd moral implications, there was no need to hesitate. Decisively, I clicked the symbol allocated for Taira and waited patiently for the others to make their own respective decision.** **

****

CuratorBear: Well now, voting time is hereby over. [Confused] It appears as though y’all can’t follow basic instruction; I only have 11 votes in total meaning that two of you whippersnappers are just askin’ for trouble. [Heavy sigh] Just remember that veterans have died to enable you this here luxury.

 

**_**11 votes? Presuming Yachi didn’t vote which then means that there are 2 people in this room who refused to participate. How strange…** _ **

**_**** _ **

Monobear: No need to get your panties in a twist; voting is optional so there are no penalties for non-participation.

 

Kiku: Wait, what? [Concerned] How is that fair?

 

Monobear: [With swagger] Don’t hate the player; hate the game son.

 

Mine: You’re the one in charge of the game though…

 

****Cutting short the conversation, a large and unpragmatic screen immediately dropped down from the ceiling to reveal the results from the vote. Confident as to the inevitable result of the trial, it was hardly a surprise that the display revealed a unanimous decision of 11 votes in favour for Taira as the blackened.** **

 

Taira: [Unemotionally] Well, I guess that's that.

 

Iwane: Bull shit. There’s no way you can be so calm about this.

 

Taira: Calm isn’t exactly the right word. [Pondering] I lost so I guess I’m annoyed? It’s kinda funny when you think about it; all that melodrama for something as trivial as my execution.

 

Reiko: You killed Hiroko and Mr Raven-san. [Full of despair] Why…

 

Taira: Simply bad luck, especially that of the bird. [Shallow laugh] It was my fault for not noticing him in the room. If only I had kept a level head then I could have killed him without damaging the Clapperboard, that way I would have been the one walking away from this game.

 

Reiko: [Sheer hatred in her voice] You’re a monster…

 

Taira: A monster? Me? Come on, don’t delude yourself.

 

Taira: Do you remember what the Monobear said? There were 5 murders being planned last time and god knows how many more since. [Shrugging shoulders] Besides, Hiroko turned out to be a cold blooded killer so it’s not like I did the world a great disservice or anything.

 

Suki: Hiroko was a good person, she-

 

Taira: Were you not paying attention? [Shaking head] The entire purpose of the Council of Hope was to catch the mastermind. She didn’t include you because you were her friend, she was keeping a close eye on you waiting for the moment to strike.

 

Suki: That’s not true! Mototsune-

 

Taira: -was an idiot! Come on, what sort of person decides to be your friend on the first day they meet you? [Heavy sigh] Don’t get me wrong, he deserved better than to to die at the hands of that disillusioned male degenerate but he painted himself as such an easy target that it’s hard to feel any sympathy for the guy.

 

Iwane: You can stop, [biting lip] you don’t have to do this…

 

Taira: Do what? Remind you all of how ridiculous you are? ‘Lets make a Talent Show so we become best friends’, ‘let’s spend our free time together', ‘to beat the Monobear all we have to do is work together’, [slamming fist on podium] it’s nothing but a load of nonsense!

 

Mine: Wow, and you guys thought I was evil.

 

Yakumo: B-but you were so kind…

 

Katai: [Pained expression] I should have seen this coming…

 

Reiko: It’s not your fault Katai. [Burning with hatred towards Taira] We will never forgive you for this.

 

Taira: Yes, that’s right. If you’re going to judge me with those puppy dog eyes then don’t hold back. [Eyes gleaming with passion] Hate me, hate me with everything you have. I killed the Mototsune wannabe and Reikos stupid pet. Me, Taira Sera! The Ultimate Director!

 

**_**What a twisted way to end things. To think I considered her a friend not so long ago…** _ **

 

Kiku: Can we just start the execution, I’ve had enough of this.

 

Monobear: Of course, [giggling] I mean I was going to do it anyway so-

 

Iwane: [Shaking] Wait, not like this…

 

Monobear: Are you telling me how to run my own show? [Confused] Since when did you become the protagonist of this sorry group.

 

Kiku: We have nothing to gain by delaying this part.

 

Sumiko: We can process everything later so for now-

 

****The consensus among the group was in favour of ending the night as soon as possible. At this point, having voted for Taira as the blackened, then there was nothing to be gained by delaying her execution. Yet, despite this, Iwane seemed reluctant to let the issue go.** **

****

Iwane: [Staring at Taira] I won’t let you go out like this.

 

Taira: Excuse you?

 

Iwane: I said I won’t let you. [Dramatic stance] Tell them the truth or I will.

 

**_**The truth? We already know that Taira is the blackened so what truth is there left to discuss? Iwane has been acting strange ever since we began looking into the evidence with regards to the Talent Show. I wonder…** _ **

**_**** _ **

Taira: I… [looking away] I’m content to end things like this. Where do you get the nerve to tell me how to live my life?

 

Roku: Did Roku miss something?

 

Mine: Evidently there is more to the story than Taira is willing to let on.

 

Namie: What does it matter; the vote has already been decided.

 

Iwane: [Tense] Fine then, I guess it’s up to me to do this.

 

**_**What did he notice? Why does he care?** _ **

**_**** _ **

Iwane: [Turning to Suki] You were wrong just now with that closing statement.

 

Suki: Huh? What do you mean?

 

Iwane: The truth is that when Tiara left the Auditorium then the blood trail wasn’t there.

 

Kiku: What are you trying to accomplish? [Unsure] We have already made our decision and Sukis story had no-

 

Iwane: [Slamming fist] Why did Mototsune have to die without being acknowledged by his peers? Why did Bokkai leave screaming his innocence without coming to terms with what he had done? Why did Hiroko have to suffer from being alone despite sacrificing everything she had, and why did Mr Raven-san have to leave Reiko without saying goodbye?

 

Iwane: [Trembling] I’m sick and tired of us turning on each other. It’s not fair and I hate it. [Tears falling down his face] Taira, I refuse to let you have this. I’m selfish and useless and I wish I wasn’t but there's nothing I can do but beg, beg that you tell us the truth.

 

****After seemingly having finally finished the dramatic and tense trial, Iwanes heartfelt outburst manged to take everyone, including himself, by surprise. The growing pressure of our environment, in addition to the tenancy to brush everything under the rug, was the elephant in the room as our battle was not only with the Monobears but also with our own insecurities. A hushed silence followed as the true meaning behind the speech battled the growing animosity towards the person responsible for our recent suffering.** **

****

Taira: You know, I’ve never seen a man cry over me before. [Sad smile] That’s kinda sad, isn’t it.

 

Taira: He’s right you know. [To Suki] You were able to deduce most of the story but overlooked a particular section.

 

Suki: I...I did?

 

Taira: [Sadly] My plan was to kill you during the final performance and I snuck out as intended. The lights and the side banners disguised my departure and I arrived underneath the seats according to the script. [Hollow laugh] I even managed to climb the ladder and position myself for the kill. I had the perfect moment to strike, to ensure my freedom, but then I heard the voices and realized that the seating plan had gone completely out the window.

 

Taira: [Puzzled] Is that what stopped me? I can’t say. Maybe it was the fact that I hadn’t mentally prepared myself to kill anyone other than Suki. Maybe it was the background noise of our play. All I know is I missed my chance and went to retreat back to the Directors Box. [Ashamed] It was stupid, all that planning and I stopped because people were enjoying the performance. That was when I saw the blood and decided to follow it towards the Medical Bay. [Sympathetic glance] From there, well, perhaps it’s for the best that you hear this Namie.

 

Namie: Huh?

 

_*Flash Back*_

__

**_**An emotional and curious Taira enters the Medical Bay taken back by the scene in front of her. The rebellious girl Namie alarmingly lays unmoving on the bed towards the back of the room yet the trail of blood and feathers she has been following leads to an entirely different person.** _ **

**_**** _ **

_Taira: Hiroko? [Quietly] Is that you?_

__

_Hiroko: Miss Sera, [coughing] it is quite fortunate that you have arrived in my hour of need._

__

**_**The knight before her was without armor, a sight that was both frightening yet simultaneously disarming when considering her usually cold demeanour. Unsure as to how or why the scene before her exists, she finds courage in moving towards the scene rather than acknowledging her instinct and fleeing.** _ **

**_**** _ **

_Taira: We need to get you medical attention immediately. [Turning around] I will go and find Sumiko so-_

__

_Hiroko: I’m afraid that is simply not an option. [Clutching forearm] I do not have long left so it is imperative that you listen to my final demands._

__

**_**The dying girl spoke without malice or sorrow; her death simply being an event that will occur regardless of any path of resistance. Instead of forsaking her God, however, the girl seems focused upon the scene around her. Unable to refuse such a genuine plea for help, Taira accepts that the person before will be dead in just a few minutes regardless of her actions.** _ **

**_**** _ **

_Taira: [Sadly] What is it that you need me to do._

__

_Hiroko: [Smiling] I am in need of a knife. I believe there should be one resting near Namie on the medical bed._

__

_Taira: [Unsure] Over…here?_

__

_Mr Raven: HERE HERE SQUAWK!_

__

**_**Taken back by the sudden appearance of Reikos pet Parrot, Taira instantly cursed herself for being so absorbed in the scene before and neglecting the obvious signs such as the trail of feathers. Her instinct told her that the pet had attacked Hiroko so what was it still doing alive? Locating the knife, she obeyed the instructions provided to her and inserted the knife into the cold hands of the dying girl; hands which were already stone cold to the touch.** _ **

**_**** _ **

_Taira: What do you intend on doing?_

__

_Hiroko: It is rather unfortunate but there is little alternative other than to take my own life. [Coldly] I am unable to die in the knowledge that Miss Fujikawa may be accountable._

__

_Taira: Accountable? Does that mean that Namie… tried to kill you?_

__

_Hiroko: I’m afraid the situation is a little complex. [Coughing] Perhaps if I had the time-_

__

_Taira: Why? Why try and save her if she tried to kill you?_

__

_Hiroko: That is… hard to answer. [Weakly] Perhaps it is what he would have wanted me to do._

__

**_**The puppet boy Mototsune had, rather obviously, never stood a chance from the start. He had called himself a leader yet was blissfully unaware to the evil and malice that surrounded him throughout his short reign. Bokkai had struck first, interrupting her own plans at the time, although in doing so it had provided her with the basic knowledge in how to succeed. At this very moment, she was essentially in two places at once which was all that mattered when various students were constantly missing or acting on their own interests.** _ **

**_**** _ **

_Taira: I understand. [Withdrawing the bayonet from the Clapperboard] At the very least, please let me help you up._

__

_Hiroko: A kindness I do not deserve, I wish to convey-_

__

**_**With her left arm extended and holding onto the girl before her, her right arm slowly and delicately pierced Hirokos throat using the Bayonet in her hand. The action was almost whimsical in the sense that neither of them reacted to the situation and, instead, simply gazing longingly into each others eyes.** _ **

**_**** _ **

_Taira: [Crying] I’m sorry._

__

**_**A flurry of flapping wings approaching from the corner of the room broke the tranquility as the docile parrots delayed reaction to Tairas intentions passed and he flew in valiantly to continue the fight. With the Clapperboard by her feet, a simple swing proved enough force to silence the creature.** _ **

**_**** _ **

_Taira: Shit!_

__

**_**The action, on instinct, had been devastating in its effect. The once magnificent parrot went flying onto the opposite wall and crumpled onto the floor devoid of life. The consequence of this action was a blood stain on the Clapperboard which would serve to implicate her of any transgressions. The original plan had been to return to the Directors Room with the Clapperboard whereupon the murder weapon would remain hidden but this plan had all but fallen apart. Pressed for time, the only choices left available was to set the clapperboard onto the ground and drench the stolen glove in the pool of blood now massing by her deceased leader. Noticing the knife laying fallen on the ground, the idea to frame the Throat Slasher was all but enticing as a quick slash across the neck sufficed in masking the killing blow, perhaps even framing the real serial killer among the group.** _ **

**_**** _ **

_Taira: [Whispering to Hirokos corpse] You shouldn’t have been so weak._

__

**_**A lie to herself, but with the deed done now there came a wave of nausea and regret and that had to be suppressed at all costs; those feelings could be dealt with later, she had a window of opportunity upon which to return and the deadline for which was fast approaching.** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**Before departing the room, however, she had little choice but to stare into the eyes of the girl whose life she had taken. There was no anger or bitterness on her face, only a smile. Bewildered by such a inconceivable ending, she turned and fled the Medical Bay.** _ **

__

_*Flash Back ends*_

 

Namie: [Speechless] She…she wanted to save me?

 

Taira: Yes, from what I’ve gathered then there’s a possibility that if she had died from her wounds then the Monobear may have punished you as the blackened.

 

CuratorBear: Hey, I’m the one in charge and I decide whose guilty. [Scratching head] Maybe the bird?

 

Monobear: That would be so lame. [Tilting head to the side] I think our fan base would revolt if we ever did anything that tacky.

 

Taira: Either way, that’s what happened. It sounds stupid and a obvious lie but, given time, I think I was actually starting to like you people. [Smiling] Katai with your socially awkward yelling.

 

Katai: IT COMES FROM THE HEART!

 

Taira: Yakumo, with your relentless dedication in the pursuit of perfection. [Bowing] I truly thank you for helping with the Talent Show, I guess it will be our legacy.

 

Yakumo: I d-don’t… why did you h-have to-

 

Taira: Sumiko with her soft and caring heart. [Attempting to smile] Then there’s you Iwane, who stepped up for Yachi in the play and who… and who…

 

Taira: [Sniffing] Who refused to let me be remembered as a villain. [Tears running down her face] You’re right, how stupid was I in thinking it would be better for you all to hate me? What a fool I was.

 

****As Taira had now descended in tears of mourning, a shocking scene occurred which defied all sense of logic. Iwane, abandoning the common curtsy and unspoken rules of the Trial Room, simply left his podium and walked straight towards the quivering figure of the Ultimate Director. Embracing the now collapsed Taira with a firm hug, the group simply stood dumbfounded with regards to the strange situation before us. In response to this action, Tairas tears transformed into a full blown hysterical wail as she emptied the sorrow that had been repressed in her heart for what must have been a long time. For what felt like minutes, we simply watched as this tender scene triumphed over all; the suspicion and doubt that had plagued our deadly life was temporarily replaced with something almost human. After whispering something inaudible into her ear, Iwane reluctantly and begrudgingly returned to his podium.** **

 

Monobear: [Waking up from a nap] Huh, what? Are you guys done with the soppy part yet? [Eyes lighting up] Oh oh, can I do the next bit. [Pouting] Come on, it’s the foundation of the whole game!

 

CuratorBear: Oh fine, go on then. I was bored of this here trail anyhow.

 

Taira: There’s more I need to say! [Wiping nose on sleeve] I should have done more to help Mototsune instead of making passive aggressive digs from the background.

 

Monobear: The results are in and have been verified; the blackened for the second case is none other than the Ultimate Director, TAIRA SERA!

 

Taira: Bokkai too! I honestly believe that if I had given him more attention then he never would done something so awful…

 

Monobear: You know what that means, it’s every-ones favourite……. ITS PUNISHMENT TIME!

 

Taira: Hiroko was a good person and what I did was unforgivable. [Sympathetic glance] I can’t force you to forgive her Namie but her last actions was purely for your own benefit.

 

Monobear: Lights…

 

Taira: Reiko! [Closing eyes] I’m so so sorry. I just wish…

 

Monobear: Camera…

 

Taira: I wish…

 

Monobear: And…

 

Taira: [Shaking] I wish you could forgive me.

 

Monobear: ACTION!!!!!

 

****As the Monobear screamed the last word, the floor beneath Taira opened as if it were a trap door from some typical comic book. Disappearing into the darkness below, the large screen which had previously displayed the scoring results now revealed a live video feed the descending Taira resembling that of a roller coaster from a theme park.** **

****

**_**This…this is the execution. It’s not fair, we just-** _ **

**_**** _ **

****Unable to consolidate my thoughts, Tairas journey came to an abrupt end by unceremoniously dumping her into the middle of a large open stage. Like something from a dream, four walls suddenly sprung up into existence, trapping Taira as crowds suddenly appeared from the stands which accompanied the four walls. In under a few seconds, the barren land Taira had been initially been dumped in now resembled that of a Colosseum. To signify the reality of the impending execution, a sign appeared before us:** **

****

****Getting a-head** **

****Ultimate Director** **

****Taira Sera: Execution** **

****

****

****Back on the stage, a sword suddenly fell before the bemused Taira as large groups of warrior Monobears appeared from either side. Remaining collapsed on the floor, it appeared as though she had resigned herself to her fate as opposed to fighting the waves of approaching Monobears. Ignoring this decision, several ridiculously long thick lines resembling string flew from within the crowd and towards her, subsequently entangled and ensnaring the Ultimate Director.Each of these strings seemingly fixed to a specific section of limb as Taira, rather awkwardly, began to stand.** **

****

****It was immediately obvious that Taira was no longer acting under her own free will, as her movement was now dictated for her as if she was merely a puppet. Bending to collect the sword, Taira suddenly flew into the crowds of warrior resembling something from an action film. The warrior Monobears fell to her furry as she begun dramatically and systemically hacking them to pieces. The scene was ridiculous to the point of fiction, defying the laws of physics as Taira continued her forced rampage. After several minutes of insane fury, Taira was left standing in a field full of Monobear corpses.** **

****

****Whilst the exhausted Taira was able to collapse to the ground and regain her breath, a new Monobear entered the stage riding on a cart being held by several slave Monobears. Taking a long hard look at the exhausted Taira, he gave a sinister smile followed by a thumbs down gesture before immediately departing from the field. The scene was bizarre to say the last.** **

****

****Before Taira could fully regain her breathe, more of the slave Monobears ran out onto the field and began hastily constructing something using the parts from the fallen warrior Monobears. Before our very eyes, the slave Monobears were able to create a large guillotine shaped in the image of a clapperboard. As they backed away, the relaxed strings suddenly came alive as Taira reluctantly began to walk towards this giant Clapperboard.** **

****

****Despite struggling all the way, Taira eventually found herself before this contraption whereupon she was immediately brought to her knees and into a bowed position. A slave Monobear gleefully placed a board around her neck and slowly backed away eagerly anticipating the follow through from the sharp blade above. With the board now holding her neck firmly in place, all that was left was for the top of the Clapperboard to swing down and complete the execution.** **

 

Suki: This is sick. Why-

 

Kiku: Don’t try and fight it. [Biting lip] It’s pointless; her fate was sealed the moment we voted.

 

****The screen suddenly switched to a zoomed in shot solely of Tiaras face considering that the bowed position of her lower body was trapped behind the wooden board. Her initial worry soon gave way to visible pain and agony although whatever words escaped her lips was lost on this video that could not transmit audio. Biting my lips in fear over the eventual descending of the blade, I somehow didn’t notice the increased tension of the strings which accompanied the growing pain in Tairas face.** **

****

****The end was sudden, her eyes dilated as if passing out from the sheer shock of her execution. The strings which had up until that point been holding her into place, provided enough tension that Taira was literally pulled apart limb from limb. As her now disconnected limbs went flying from behind the large Clapperboard, the restraints on her neck were released which added insult to injury. The shock and brutality of the scene washed over me as I realised that Taira was no longer part of this earth.** **

****

Monobear: Tadaa, another one bites the dust. It’s a good thing too; I’m not sure we have the budget to support such a large cast.

 

Iwane: You.. you monsters.

 

CuratorBear: Well then, I think that’s enough for one night. [Disappearing] Y’all can leave whenever you want.

 

Monobear: How uninspiring. [Also disappearing] I hope the next mascot has a little more spirit.

 

****The sudden abrupt ending of the trial was consistent with before as barely 10 minutes separated the urgency within the trial from the bitter void of the ending. A solemn and despondent atmosphere lingered as the Monobears vacated the Trial Room; the repercussions from the hunt for the blackened were widely felt as the divide within the group now likely reached the point of being repair. The ramifications were by far more troubling as Namie who, impossible to read as usual, walked straight to the elevator with a blank expression.** **

****

Sumiko: [Whispering] To think there was such a horrible past between them…

 

Mine: I guess it goes to show you can never be too confident about someone.

 

Reiko: Weren’t you the one to initially tell Namie about Hiroko. [Lost for words] Why would you do something like that?

 

Mine: Are you saying this is my fault? [Rolling eyes] Please, I was merely the messenger.

 

Hikari: You stirred up trouble, again. What purpose do you have to gain from-

 

Mine: Lets not forget about the Suki hating squa-, sorry, I mean the __Council of Hope__. [Folding arms] You lot have a lot to answer for.

 

Katai: [To Suki] WE ARE SORRY FOR DECIEVING YOU!

 

Sumiko: I, too, must apologize. I felt-

 

Hikari: [Gritting teeth] We have nothing to apologize for; the evidence still stands and Suki has yet to be proven innocent.

 

Roku: Stop. Please just stop. [Downbeat] Roku is tried and he doesn’t want to fight.

 

Yakumo: I’m the same. I’m just… so tired.

 

Kiku: We can pick this up tomorrow. For now perhaps we should call it a night.

 

****Heading towards the elevator together, we were united in presence only. Hiroko may have been a strong leader and united us under her banner yet, despite appearances, we were now more divided than ever before. Some of those fractures in particular felt beyond repair. As we arrived into the cold and dark Gymnasium, the want or need to remain together was non-existent.** **

****

Iwane: [Noticing Suki leaving the Gymnasium] Hey Suki, listen, I just wanted to-

 

Suki: I’m going to bed.

 

[Force move to Sukis room]

 

****Staring at the wall, it was difficult to believe just how much had been lost since awakening in this very room in the morning. Hiroko, Mr Raven, and Taira were all gone. Some of my best friends had suspected me of something so evil and, after putting so much effort into the Talent Show, Mototsunes dream had imploded and paved the way for a second murder to occur.** **

****

Suki: [Hollow voice] What’s the point?

 

****Tired and feeling more alone than ever before, I closed my eyes and let myself drift off unsure as to whether or not I truly wanted to awaken in the morning.** **

****

****….…………** **

****

****….…………………………….** **

****

****

****Chapter 2: Echoes of Despair** **

****

****END** **

 

 

****

****Epilogue** **

****

*Thump Thump Thump*

 

****My temporary slumber was interrupted by a blaring knock on my door. Lacking the will or drive to answer it, I instead made the awe-inspiring decision to fall back to sleep. Seemingly acknowledging my decision, the presence at my door disappeared.** **

****

****….…………..** **

****

****….……………………………………….** **

****

****….………………………………………………………………….** **

****

*Thump Thump Thump*

 

**_**This again? Hiroko used to be the one knocking but that’s in the past. I wonder…** _ **

 

*THUMP THUMP THUMP*

 

****A measure of time had passed upon which the knocking had returned. Refusing to go away, I saw little alternative but to address the intruder. Seeing as how the Monobear had ensured the safety of the areas in which a murder had occurred, there was little harmed to be gained in answering the door.** **

**_**** _ **

Iwane: [Out of breath] FINALLY. Do you have any idea-

 

Suki: [Solemnly] What is it?

 

Iwane: Like, it’s just…. I mean I couldn’t believe my eyes-

 

Suki: Iwane, it’s been a long night so just tell me already.

 

Iwane: [Gulping] It’s bad. Real bad. You need to see for yourself. I mean everyone’s already there so…

 

Suki: Everyone?

 

Iwane: Well not Yachi or Namie; they won’t open their doors. I also struggled a little with Reiko but…wait, what am I talking about? [Grabbing arm] Suki, you need to come to the Auditorium, NOW!

 

****Taking my hand and dragging my through the school area, the only thought going through my mind was as to what was so important that I had to see at this time in the night. With everything that transpired then did anyone have the energy to commit another murder? Either way I had yet to hear the body announcement so what precisely was Iwane so anxious about?** **

****

[Force move to Gymnasium]

 

Kiku: Finally. [Concerned] For a second I was getting worried that-

 

Suki: That I killed him? I mean it’s something the mastermind would do, right?

 

****My bitter insult threw across the air in a effort to sting her. If the insult landed then she didn’t show, instead responding by addressing Iwane directly.** **

****

Kiku: We need to talk. There are some things I would like to run by you before tomorrow mornings meeting. [Unimpressed stare at Suki] Everyone is in the Auditorium so if you go there for now then you shouldn’t be too far behind.

 

**_**She’s speaking quite seriously. Don’t tell me, there’s no way-** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: Was there another murder?!? I didn’t hear the announcement so-

 

Kiku: What? [Confused] You mean Iwane didn’t tell you… just go and see for yourself. It might be better that way.

 

****Both Iwane and Kikus action since wakening me had been suspicious to say the least. If I had been more alert then perhaps the prospect of this being a trap may have passed through my mind. However, the exhaustion that followed the trial served to numb my senses as I blindly obeyed the instruction and pressed on towards the Auditorium.** **

****

[Force move to Auditorium]

 

****Entering the Auditorium was a little strange to say the least. Initially it had served as a beacon of hope, the place on which we would complete Mototsunes dream of uniting the group. The reality, however, was that it served as a platform to enable the murder of his most loyal friend. Pressing on from the mixed vibes of the room, it appeared as though Iwane and Kiku has indeed been telling the truth. Gathered on stage was the rest of the group minus Namie and Yachi who would be unlikely to attend for various reasons.** **

****

**_**Maybe the Monobear has a announcement to make. I don’t see why it couldn’t wait until the morning.** _ **

**_**** _ **

****Approaching the stage, it was evidently clear that a sense of disbelief and distress was on their faces. Despite the roller coaster of the trial, it appeared as though there was room for one final shock before the day was truly over.** **

****

???: Ah, you must be the amazing Suki Nishimoto. I’ve actually heard a lot about you already and that’s quite the accomplishment given our circumstances.

 

**_**Erm, what?** _ **

__

Suki: I don’t….

 

???: Sorry, that was quite rude of me. It’s common courtesy to introduce yourself first and foremost.

 

Shiro: The name is Shiro Hachiman. [Extending hand] It’s a pleasure to meet you.

 

**_**That’s just not possible. He can’t exist. I must be going insane; there’s no way-** _ **

**_**** _ **

Shiro: You must be embarrassed; it’s fine. [Scratching head] After all, it happens all the time.

 

Mine: [Rolling eyes] I can’t wait to see her face when he tells her.

 

Suki: Tells me what?

 

Shiro: You won’t believe me but I’m actually a student from Hopes Peak Academy. [Nervous laughter] I mean I look a little different in real life so I won’t be too hurt if you don’t recognize me from the magazines.

 

Reiko: Apparently he’s some kind of celebrity although I’ve never heard of him.

 

Sumiko: [Unsure] The M-monobear must have sent him.

 

Roku: Roku thinks that this is certainly a trap.

 

Katai: [Bowing to Shiro] I apologize for my friends, if you understood our circumstances then I’m sure you would forgive them.

 

Shiro: Don’t worry about it. [Eyes gleaming] If they don’t trust me yet then it just means I have to work extra hard to earn their trust!

__

Mine: [Fake gagging noises] I think I’m going to be sick.

 

**_**I can’t…. this isn’t suppose to happen. It must be a group hallucination, the Monobear would never-** _ **

**_**** _ **

Shiro: Oh, I haven’t told you my talent yet. Of course all students from Hopes Peak have a talent that they specialize and I’m no different.

 

Suki: I…

 

Shiro: Speechless huh? [Laughing] Trust me, after a while you kinda get used to it.

 

Shiro: As I said before, the name is Shiro Hachiman; the Super High-School Level Hope.

 

 

Shiro: [Wide grin] It’s great to finally meet you.

 

****Epilogue over** **

****

****Students remaining: 12?** **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Breathes a sigh of releif* And it's done!
> 
> It took longer than I originally planned (length wise, the weekly Sunday releases actually kinda worked) but it's done. Overall I think we would all agree that the Trial went a lot better than last time. Whilst personally I think it was a little lackluster in terms of plot twists, there was no real way of being subtle with the key plot points. But hey, on the bright side, the plot for the next two trials should be a lot better as they concern some of my personal favourites (although I will personally miss Hiroko and I think I was just starting to get a hold of Tairas rebellious meta one liners). 
> 
> As with the last chapter, I'll be looking to upload the completed free times for both the killer and victim before doing anything related to Chapter 3. I know pretty much how it ends but, in terms of normal daily life, it's pretty much empty. 
> 
> Oh, and there was a sweet reddit post that linked me to a background of the 'Talent' screen so I thought it would be really good idea to, you know, draw the characters(!). My drawing skills suck but, so far, I have created a rough design for each of the charcters. I'll probably set aside some time before chapter 3 and go to town making them look half decent. Then, hopefully, there's a way to upload them (?) so I would be updating my first ever upload in addition to the charcter bio.
> 
> (Essentially, apart from the posts for the Free Times, there might be a long delay until Chapter 3 starts. I'll be responding to comments still although it usually takes me a few days to work up the courage).
> 
> Thanks for getting this far and let me know how your thoughts on the plot twists!
> 
> *Edit* Also created a pic for Mr Newguy. It was a little rushed (I blame fatigue) but hey, it's something. The pictures for the other characters are up and viewable on the Porlogue chpater!


	26. Free Time: Chapter 2 victim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Hirokos Free Time is up and running. I've also added the liberty of adding in a little section at the end outlining my thoughts.
> 
> (For example, I might point out things like when we first met Namie in chapter 1 and how Hiroko gave chase to her due to her talent as a thief (which was ironic as it was in fact Namie who had been chasing Hiroko for most of her adult life))
> 
> Either way I liked it so I added an extra bit to Chapter 1's victim and killer so, if you're bored, you can go back and read it.
> 
> Also also, the drawings are live! Well, everyone minus Hachiman but i'll get around to it. Go all the way back to the first ever chaper release (the one titled prologue) to scroll down and see the characters in all their glory! Some are pretty cool, several are awkward at best. I might update them at some point in the future but they are more of a cool reference as opposed to anything really important.  
> -Credit to: https://blueeyewarrior180.deviantart.com/art/Danganronpa-V3-Introduction-screen-709520198 for the help although there was a reddit post which sent me to the site but I can't find it at the moment...
> 
> Enjoy peoples, I still have to write Tairas Free Time before drawing Hachiman and then, if I don't get distracted, I can start Chapter 3 :D
> 
> *Another edit* Hachiman is now available to view at the end of the Epilogue in chapter 2 so feel free to have a qucik peek!

[Free time]

 

[Enter Hallway]

 

Hiroko: Ah, Miss Nishimoto. Can I be of assistance?

 

 ** **Would you like to spend some time with Hiroko?**** ** _ **YES**_** ** **No****  

 

Hiroko: That is indeed a wise choice. [Turning around] Please, follow me.

 

**_**I guess I’m suppose to just follow her inside? It doesn’t look like she really gave me much of a choice in the matter.** _ **

**_**** _ **

[Enter Hirokos room]

 

****Hirokos room was slightly different to what I had originally imagined. In my mind, associating alongside her Knight orientated character then it followed for her room to consist of a medieval setting such as with animal rugs on the floor alongside the usage of candle lights as opposed to the modern light equivalent. Specifically, there was a part of me that was hoping for some cobwebs in the corner as well as those pictures in horror films where the eyes follow you when you turn your back on them. The reality, however, was fortunately a little more dull with only some framed quotations written on the wall really standing out as being unique.** **

****

Suki: [Pointing to the framed quotations on the wall] Hey, these are pretty cool.

 

Hiroko: They are merely old passages which I keep to remind myself of the person I wish to become. [Sighs] That is not the reason I asked you to follow me however.

 

Suki: Sorry, I kinda get distracted quite easily. What did you have in mind?

 

Hiroko: [Curious] May I ask how familiar you are with the rules of chess.

 

Suki: [Excited] Aha, today is your unlucky day Hiroko.

 

Hiroko: I do not follow.

 

**_**Thanks to the old computer in our living room then I practically grew up playing Chess against various levels of AI. I guess the jokes at my expense were kinda justified at the time but when I trounce Hiroko then I’ll be the one to have the last laugh!** _ **

 

Suki: [Standing up dramatically] Just so you know, in my previous school I was known as ‘the Hell’s Bishop’. You could say that I’m something of a Urban myth.

 

Hiroko: [Pausing] So, you are indeed familiar with the rules of chess?

 

Suki: Yes, yes I am.

 

Hiroko: That is most splendid as I have already set up the board. Shall we begin?

 

Suki: We shall indeed. [Confidently] You are so going down.

 

Hiroko: [Confused] If by down you mean sitting down, then yes I will certainly being doing so. I do not know why you would bring focus to such an action.

 

Suki: It’s not meant in a literal sense but rather…. ah let’s just play instead.

 

****The game was an embarrassing one way slaughter. Even referring to it as a game was a little generous as, from the very off set, it was pretty clear that there was only ever going to be one winner. Unfortunately that person wasn’t me.** **

****

Suki: [Depressed] I think my ego just died.

 

Hiroko: You played well towards the end with what little forces you had. [Stroking chin] I am slightly concerned with the ‘guns blazing’ attitude that you had at the start; perhaps a more cautious approach might reveal a better long term strategy.

 

Suki: Like I would let it end like this. [Replacing the pieces on the board] I demand a rematch.

 

Hiroko: [Shocked] Right now?

 

Suki: Of course. I mean, how else can I get my revenge?

 

Hiroko: … I see. In that case I must decline.

 

Suki: Wait, decline? You can’t be serious.

 

Hiroko: [Serious expression] I am very serious Miss Nishimoto.

 

**_**I set myself up for that on; since when isn’t Hiroko serious?** _ **

 

Suki: Come on Hiroko. [Sulking] Why not?

 

Hiroko: I am in no position whereby I am forced to provide an explanation.

 

Suki: [Serious expression] …. I will inform Mototsune that you are being mean to me.

 

Hiroko: [Panicking] That isn’t…You wouldn’t…

 

****For a second, Hiroko appeared to be concentrating very hard with regards to evaluating the options before her. Playing the Mototsune card was a little underhanded for sure but I needed to balance the score following her annihilation of my fallen chess pieces. Eventually, she gave a deep sigh and looked me square in the eyes as she conceded the point.** **

****

Hiroko: I do not associate with people driven by ‘revenge’. It is… a dark road.

**_**** _ **

**_**This got intense really fast although I suppose I should have expected as much from Hiroko; even now when we are relaxing in her room, she’s still covered from head to toe in that armor of hers. I wonder what she means by dark road? Not that it matters, my best option is probably to clear up this misunderstanding before it gets any worse.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: Hiroko, I wasn’t serious when I said I wanted revenge. It was just… [shrugging shoulders] said in jest.

 

Hiroko: [Unconvinced] Hmmm.

 

Suki: It’s the truth. I am having fun, no feelings of anger or resentment. [Holds out pinky] Pinky promise?

 

Hiroko: Pinky…promise?

**_**** _ **

Suki: It’s a promise you make, with your pinkies, that you never break.

 

****_Yeah, a pinky promise is a promise you never break. Compared to all the other promises that you do break. Nice going Suki, that made no sense._ ** **

 

Hiroko: Ah, I think I understand.

 

**_**She bought that?** _ **

 

Hiroko: [Shaking pinkies] If that is the case then I would be happy to engage in another game.

 

****With that, Hiroko began to put the pieces back in position. Despite the humiliating loss of the first game and the need to redeem myself, I couldn’t help but fail in focusing on our rematch; Hirokos behaviours went beyond the standard definition of strange.** **

****

Suki: So [scratching head] I couldn’t help but wonder about the times when you get confused by stray comments.

 

Hiroko: Yes, unfortunately this does seem to happen on regular occasions. Sadly, there are probably more that I am unaware of.

 

**_**A problem with taken phrases literally, I have heard of this before. It must be…** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**** _ **

* * *

 

 

_Prosopagnosia/ Bulimia/ Autism Spectrum Disorder_

 

* * *

 

 

_Answer: Autism Spectrum Disorder_

__

Suki: Say Hiroko, by chance to you suffer with Autism?

 

Hiroko: [Surprised] Yes, that is correct. Not many people are aware of such a condition, and if they do they are too scared to ask me about it. It appears as though it easier to conclude that I am simple minded instead.

 

Suki: That must be rough.

 

Hiroko: Challenging, perhaps. However I like to think that we all have our own problems. In comparison to others, I believe that I am actually very fortunate.

 

Suki: Well, we are certainly lucky to have you here with us.

 

Hiroko: [Tilting head] Your flattery will not result in persuading my bishop from taking your queen.

 

Suki: … Damn

 

****We proceeded to play several more games, all of which ended in the complete destruction of my troops. Hiroko may not show any mercy, especially in chess, but I do feel like we have grown a little closer.** **

 

[Free time Ends]

 

 

[Free time]

 

[Enter Gift Shop]

 

Suki: Hiroko? I didn’t expect-

 

Hiroko: [Shocked] Miss Nishimoto! Apologies, I did not anticipate being spotted so early into my venture.

 

**_**Hiroko is acting strange and that’s saying a lot considering her usual unfaltering persona. Perhaps I should stick around and investigate to make sure nothing is wrong?** _ **

 

 ** **Would you like to spend some time with Hiroko?**** ** _ **YES**_** ** **No****  

 

Suki: There’s no need to apologize. After all I shouldn’t have snuck up on you like that.

 

Hiroko: Very well. [Tilting head] Is there something I can assist you with?

 

Suki: Actually I was hoping that the reverse would be true.

 

Hiroko: [Coyly] I do not follow.

 

****Hirokos posture was usually upright and rigid although the compromising situation she had been found in saw to dissuade this image. Unsure as to my intentions, she seemed so apprehensive that it was almost comedic.** **

****

Suki: Well it looks like you’re up to something important so, like, [shuffling feet] if you need any help then all you have to do is ask.

 

Hiroko: I see. [Stroking chin] Perhaps then there is something that you could assist me with.

 

****Acknowledging my offer of assistance, Hiroko proceeded to swiftly explain her reasoning behind her shifty presence in the Gift Shop. Having been alarmed as to the recent disappearance of Yachi, she had taken it upon herself as our new designated leader to solve the mystery behind his exodus from the group. Unfortunately her plan lacked any hints of subtly in favour of overwhelming brute strength.** **

****

Hiroko: So all that is required from this room would be a object of physical strength enough to overcome the dimensions of his front door.

 

Suki: [Appalled] But that’s suicide!

 

**_**The rules specifically state that we are unable to damage school property; the Monobear would execute her on that very spot! I’m worried for Yachi too but that doesn’t mean we have to do something so reckless.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Hiroko: I disagree.

 

Hiroko: I have spent some time pondering the issue and have arrived at the conclusion that we are too precious a resource. I am confident that the Monobear will have little alternative but to overlook this transgression in favour of extending our current lifespan.

 

Suki: That’s not how it works. [Worried] The Monobear doesn’t function according to logic or morals; he does whatever he wants in the spur of the moment.

 

Hiroko: You seem to know a lot about this Monobear. [Relaxing] I must express my gratitude for the concern over my personal well-being but it I’m afraid it is wasted. [Straightening up] As leader it is my obligation to ensure the safety of this group.

 

****Hirokos stance was rigid and unmoving, the living embodiment of a knight unrelenting in her pursuit of achieving her goal.** **

****

Suki: You have to listen to me. We won’t get anywhere if you-

 

Hiroko: [Picking up sledge hammer] I believe this will suffice. At first I considered it to be too crude but one should never judge a book by its cover.

 

**_**I can’t let her do this. I need to-** _ **

**_**** _ **

Hiroko: I will now proceed to Mr Miyas room. [Evil expression] Please do not attempt to stop me.

**_**** _ **

****Departing the room with the confidence and swagger befitting a self-elected leader, my options were suddenly limited. If I did nothing then we would lose yet another friend and yet, if I tried to stop her, no doubt my feeble attempt would resemble that of a mere insect. The only other option was to find help but would I make it in time?** **

****

Suki: [Slapping face] No, there’s no time to find help. It’s up to me to stop her before it’s too late!

 

[Force move to outside Yachis Room]

 

****The hurried and frantic nature of my pursuit would have been a sight to behold to any onlookers but, unfortunately, there were no bystanders available to help as I progressed through the Museum and into the School zone. Arriving unceremoniously at the corridor to Yachis room revealed that I had arrived mere moments before Hiroko laid waste to the door.** **

****

Suki: [Out of breath] STOP!

 

Hiroko: Miss Nishimoto, I have already told you-

 

**_**I can’t win by arguing against her logic. I need to think outside the box and fast!** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**** _ **

* * *

 

 

_Summon the Monobear/ Attack Hiroko/ Cry/ Join in and destroy the door_

 

* * *

 

 

_Answer: Join in and destroy the door._

__

Suki: It’s not what you think; [regaining composure] I’m not here to stop you.

 

Hiroko: You… you aren’t?

 

Suki: No, I told you that I’m here to help and I meant it.

 

****The sudden turnaround seemed to throw Hiroko off as I made my way up to her and tentatively removed the sledge hammer from her grasp. Bemused by my declaration, she enabled this exchange and proceeded to look onwards in confusion.** **

****

Suki: If we do this then we do it together. [Smiling] That way we can have no regrets.

 

Hiroko: I do not understand. [Tilting head] You earlier claimed that the Monobear would execute anyone who would perform an action such as this. Why have you changed your mind?

 

Suki: I haven’t. [Closing eyes] It’s just that I can’t sit by and do nothing.

 

**_**Oh God, if I go through with this then I’m practically signing my own death warrant. After everything we have been through then to die to something so stupid… no. It’s not too late to turn this around. I just need to have faith that, when the time comes, she’ll…** _ **

**_**** _ **

****Standing in front of Yachis door with the sledgehammer in prime position, my head cleared as to my immediate future. The second in which the door was knocked down would be when the Monobear appeared to administer an immediate and fatal punishment. Despite the insane nature of following though with this action, however, failing to act would result in Hiroko taking my place and following a similar fate. Biting my lip as I weighed up the harsh reality that Hiroko was of more importance to the group than a outcast such as myself, I felt the hammer winding backwards as I drew a sharp, and potentially final, intake of breath as I hoped that my prediction would serve to be incorrect. Fortunately, we never got the opportunity to find out.** **

****

Hiroko: Wait! [Catching the hammer] Perhaps I was being a little… hasty.

 

Suki: [Visibly relieved] Thank god for the that. For a second there-

 

Monobear: [Pouting] Talk about a lack of follow through. Are you sure you don’t want to use just the tip?

 

Suki: Since when did you-

 

Monobear: -arrive to witness the illegal destruction of MY school equipment? [Flirtatious pose] I’m always watching you guys; just think of me as a guardian angel.

 

Hiroko: I fail to picture you in such a manner. [Worried tone] For clarification, is your presence here related to our intentions?

 

Monobear: You mean how you intend to break the rules? [Angry expression] Pointless rebels, back in my day we would execute you just for thinking about something so ridiculous! We barely have the budget for guest cameos let alone rebuilding the set.

 

Suki: Does that mean-

 

Monobear: -that if you actually broke down the door then you would have been punished? Of course, I take the rules very seriously you know.

 

**_**That was close, if Hiroko hadn’t changed her mind then we would both be goners.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Hiroko: I… understand. Thank you for clarifying this issue.

 

Monobear: Well, so long as you understand then I guess I can overlook this little incident. After all, you guys are my favorites. [Winking] Just don’t tell the others.

 

****On the note, the Monobear vanished sauntering down the hall as if we hadn’t just escaped a near death experience.** **

 

Hiroko: [Sternly] It seems as though we will be unable to help Yachi for the foreseeable future.

****

Suki: We tried and that’s all that matters. [Glancing at the door] He can’t hide forever, we just need to be ready for when he comes back to us.

 

Hiroko: Perhaps. Regardless, I am thankful for your participation today.

 

Suki: [Embarrassed] You put me on the council for a reason you know.

 

**_**We got lucky but Hiroko isn’t normally this erratic. It must be because of what happened to Mototsune; I should continue to keep an eye on her just to make sure that she’s alright.** _ **

 

[Free time Ends]

 

 

[Free time]

 

[Enter Cafeteria]

 

Mine: -I’ll be gone five minutes. [Exasperated] What harm could I possible do in five minutes?

 

Hiroko: It is not the time frame that concerns me but the principle. [Folding arms] If you have a problem then I suggest you reflect on your prior actions which led to this situation.

 

**_**Well this looks a little intense. Perhaps I should slowly back out before-** _ **

 

Hiroko: Ah Miss Nishimoto, your timing is nothing short of perfection. I am currently in the process of observing Miss Kiyota as per the agreement in our last Council meeting. [Glancing at Mine] The process is not going well.

 

Mine: That's because I would like some time just to myself. [Nostrils flaring] How am I suppose to relax when I’m being watched all the time?

 

Hiroko: It is not your relaxation which is a concern to me.

 

**_**Hiroko is watching Mine due to her actions leading up to the last trial. They don’t appear to be getting on so maybe I should stick around and try to make things more tolerable?** _ **

 

 ** **Would you like to spend some time with Hiroko?**** ** _ **YES**_** ** **No****  

 

Suki: How about I stick around for a while?

 

Mine: The more the merrier(!)

 

Hiroko: Your assistance is not required. I am more than capable of…

 

****Trailing off her sentence, Hiroko proceeded to glance around the room towards the impatient figure of Mine who seemed fully aware of her child-like actions of rebellion towards her forced overseer. Pondering slightly as if she was weighing up her options, the sudden change in tone was almost remarkable.** **

****

Hiroko: Perhaps your presence here may be beneficial after all.

 

Mine: [Sulking] You should run whilst you have the chance; Hirokos idea of fun is akin to watching paint dry.

 

Hiroko: My function is to be ready for any given circumstance. Focusing the mind enables me to be in such a state.

 

Mine: Well it most certainly isn’t working for me. [Heavy sigh] Suki, you understand what I’m talking about, right?

 

**_**Hiroko has a very… particular mind set which focuses on achieving the intended task rather than enjoying the moment. I wonder how long have they been in the Cafeteria together; if I was trapped in here for an indefinite amount of time then perhaps I might be every bit as on edge as Mine is.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: [Clearing throat] I think that what we need to do is to find a overlap between the two.

 

Hiroko: I fail to comprehend your statement.

 

Suki: Well, you want to monitor Mine to ensure that she behaves appropriately whilst Mine clearly wants to be active doing something other than waiting in the Cafeteria. Perhaps there is something we can do that fulfills both criteria?

 

Mine: I was more complaining about the principle behind being babysat. [Biting thumb] I suppose that this at least seems like a step in the right direction.

 

Hiroko: [Nodding] So long as my ability is not impaired then I will agree with such a decision.

 

**_**Perfect, now all I need to do is think of something that satisfies each criteria. Think Suki think, there must be something….** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_  
_ ** _ **

* * *

 

 

_Plot the next murder/ Summon the Monobear/ Go to the Dark room/ Prepare for the Talent Show_

 

* * *

 

 

_Answer: Go to the Dark Room_

__

Suki: [Snapping fingers] How about a change of scenery? There’s not a lot to do here but if we were to move to the Dark Room then perhaps-

 

Hiroko: Out of the question. [Puffing out chest] The Museum is off limits.

 

Suki: Seriously? I thought for a second that I had it.

 

Mine: According to the Monobear then the School Area is now a safe zone. [Sulking] Restricting my access to just the School is another baseless justification for my present enslavement.

 

Hiroko: It is for the best interests of yourself and the group.

 

Suki: Except that you’ll be watching her the whole time, right? So long as you’re by her side then I have full faith things will turn out alright.

 

Hiroko: It is not an issue of faith or ability but rather-

 

Mine: If I could say something? [Standing up] I would actually rather enjoy the prospect of spending some time in the Dark Room.

 

**_**The Dark Room is pretty creepy so why exactly... it doesn’t matter. So long as they both stop arguing then it’s a lot better than the current set up.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: Surely watching Mine in the Dark Room would be preferable to listening to her complain here in the Cafeteria.

 

Suki: In fact trying to keep her here might not prevent a murder anyhow! All that matters is that she’s under observation and you can easily accomplish that in the Dark Room.

 

Hiroko: [Tutting] It sounds as though I have little choice in the matter. The decision does not please me but I know when to concede victory when required. Let us proceed.

 

****Elevated by the news, Mine proceeded to skip merrily towards the Museum with the brooding knight keeping up a few paces behind. Having been instrumental in the decision, my gut told me to oversee the transition so I followed the pair towards the gloomy space known as the Dark Room.** **

 

[Force move to the Dark Room]

 

****Upon entering the Dark Room, Mine immediately proceeded to grab a candle before going on to examine the archives deep inside the room itself. Sharing a common disdain for the room, both Hiroko and myself hung far back towards the entrance so as to flee at a moments notice if required. After a few moments of awkward silence, Hiroko seemed keen to convey her thoughts on the change in scenery.** **

****

Hiroko: I must thank you, once again, for assisting me with my Council duties.

 

Suki: So you’re cool with moving into the Museum?

 

Hiroko: Cool is a strange word. Perhaps grateful is more applicable. After all, we have reached a reasonable compromise thanks to your intervention.

 

Suki: [Shrugging shoulders] It’s what friends are for.

****

Hiroko: …you consider me to be a friend?

 

**_**Wow, that’s a little… I mean since when we were not friends?** _ **

 

Suki: Of course I do. Everyone here is my friend and I especially owe you a favour or two.

 

Hiroko: Was that… was that sarcasm?

 

Suki: Of course not. [Bemused] I’m being completely sincere here.

 

Hiroko: I have never been particularly adept at recognizing falsehoods in people. [Staring into the distance] However I must admit to being particularly confused as to why you consider me in such high regard.

 

****_Isn’t it obvious?_ ** **

**_**** _ **

Suki: Hiroko, your face was the first I saw when I woke up in this prison. [Gesturing to helmet] Well technically not your actual face but the point stands.

 

Hiroko: That does not account for your friendship.

 

Suki: [Scratching head] How do I explain it? You didn’t have to knock on my door that day but you just kinda… did. You’re reliable and dependable, it’s why you make such a good leader.

 

Hiroko: I must disagree with that statement. I am merely attempting to emulate Mr Okadas vision. Perhaps….

 

Suki: Maybe that’s it. [Snapping fingers] When everyone lost faith in Mototsune, you were the one who stood by him. You really are like one of those knights from the old stories; brave and honourable to the last.

 

Hiroko: [Slow nodding] I have a strong fondness for such tales.

 

Suki: If that’s the case then perhaps I can recall a few for you. [Shuffling feet] I tend to implement my own creative twist here and there but, for the most part, I rarely touch the classics.

 

Hiroko: Another time perhaps.

 

****It appeared as though there was something else Hiroko wanted to say but the words never quite managed to leave her mouth. As the silence grew, Hikari quickly arrived as to signal the transition of Mines overseer. As such, the time for conversing with Hiroko had been brought to a premature end.** **

****

**_**Hiroko is pushing herself forwards in honour of Mototsunes memory; that much is obvious for anyone to see. Still, forcing herself into such a role must be taking a mental toll. I can’t let her fall in the same way as Mototsune, I need to support her with everything I’ve got!** _ **

 

[Free time Ends]

 

 

[Free time]

 

*Knock knock knock*

 

**_**I wonder who that could be. It’s a little early for a evening meeting and even then…** _ **

 

Hiroko: Miss Nishimoto. [Standing proudly] It is fortunate that I found you.

 

Suki: Well I mean it is kinda my room. [Confused] How can I help?

 

Hiroko: We are about to commence a Council meeting and your attendance would be greatly appreciated.

 

**_**I am a Council member so it’s not like I could refuse her especially when considering that she came all the way to get me. Still, Hiroko tends to plan things in advance rather than leaving it to the last minute so the fact I wasn’t aware of the meeting sounds a bit fishy.** _ **

 

 ** **Would you like to spend some time with Hiroko?**** ** ** _YES_**** ** **No****  

 

Hiroko: Another wise decision. [Turning around] Please follow me.

 

****Surrendering to the decisive and commanding figure that was Hiroko, I quickly shut my door and proceeded to follow in her wake. Walking more or less in single file, we steamed passed a few noisy and curious onlookers although they quickly shrugged the occurrence off and returned to their prior engagements. It wasn’t long until we reached our destination.** **

 

[Force Move to Dino Zone]

 

****The Dino zone, a large mostly vacant room home to a variety of scattered exhibits, seemed ill suited towards the purpose of a council meeting. The room would serve to echo any potential secret conversation whilst enabling the potential of someone to hide among the exhibits to overhear any of this restricted knowledge.** **

****

Suki: [Scratching arm] Is this really the best place to hold the meeting?

 

Hiroko: Unfortunately our preferred venues are occupied in regards to rehearsal for the Talent Show.

 

Sumiko: Truth be told we were barely able to use the Dino Zone. [Smiling knowingly] Katai had to ask Reiko very nicely to temporarily vacate the building.

 

Katai: MANNERS ARE EVERYTHING!

 

Hikari: If security is your concern then rest assured that we checked the room beforehand. [Opening Notebook] Whatever is said in this meeting will remain strictly within these four walls.

 

Hiroko: My thanks, [bowing] although I regretfully have to inform you that I will be unable to remain for the duration of this meeting.

 

****Rising from her bowed position whist still wearing the full set of armor, it was somehow still possible to detect the apparent shame in her posture.** **

****

Hiroko: I have personal matters that I wish to attend to. For now you will have to discuss among yourselves.

 

Hikari: [Disappointed glare] That is most unfortunate.

 

Sumiko: I suppose it is unavoidable. If we were to consider everything that you have done for us this past week then I certainly think you deserve a break.

 

Katai: [Nodding rigorously] As the Ultimate Nutritionist then I hereby order you to have some rest!

 

Suki: But if Hiroko goes then who will lead the Council?

 

****Blank faces stared at my enquiry. Hiroko had established a clear chain of command with her at the top and the council members serving equally as her inferiors. Unlike Mototsune who had seemingly had a clear second in command in Hiroko, no one in particular stood out as a natural successor.** **

****

Hikari: The session is more of a formality than anything. [Adjusting glasses] If Hiroko is unable to attend then-

 

Hiroko: Miss Nishimoto will lead the council in my absence.

 

**_**I will do what now?** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: [Backing away] I don’t think-

 

Hiroko: You have proven yourself to be a reliable person in recent times. [Deep breath] No, you have proven yourself to be a reliable _friend_. I believe that this is your chance to prove yourself.

 

**_**Haven’t I already done enough already? With the last trial and the all the insanity with the Talent Show then I think I deserve a break too.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Sumiko: I agree. I would like to take this opportunity to observe Sukis leadership potential.

 

Suki: Slow down a second. [Worried] Leader? I’m pretty happy for Hiroko to retain that title.

 

Katai: Except no one knows when the next murder will occur; we need to be prepared. FOREWARNED IS FOREARMED!

 

Hikari: It appears as though we have reached a consensus. [Turning to Hiroko] You may leave us to our own devices.

 

Hiroko: [Bowing] My thanks.

 

****As Hiroko turned around to exit the building, a wave of nervousness rose in response to the sudden pressure of being in charge of this prestigious group.** **

****

Suki: [Rubbing arm] I’m not too sure this is a good idea.

 

Sumiko: Perhaps we should start by continuing with the agenda. [Ignoring Suki] Our first topic concerns that of Mine and the repercussions of her prior actions.

 

**_**The repercussions? We agreed to monitor her although having seen how visibly opposed she was with Hiroko the other day then perhaps it’s no surprise that we are considering other alternatives.** _ **

 

Katai: Do you mean as in what we are going to do with her? [Scratching head] I thought Hikari and Hiroko would alternate shifts watching her?

 

Sumiko: That’s not a long term plan. We can only watch her for so long and even then…

 

Suki: [Nodding] Focusing on Mine might enable a second blackened to occur under our noses. We need to stay vigilant.

 

**_**In other words, we need a more stable plan of action.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: Perhaps-

 

Hikari: [Compellingly] I suggest we regress our current plan towards complete independence with immediate effect.

 

Hikari: It is not practical or logical to maintain this strict observation of her actions. In fact, following this path will likely reinforce her mind set and convince her to emulate her previous actions.

 

Sumiko: [Unconvinced] Is that a professional opinion?

 

Hikari: Are you doubting my credentials?

 

Sumiko: All I know is that a unobserved enemy is by far the most dangerous. [Sullenly] Mine has proven herself to be untrustworthy and, until we can put our faith in her, maintaining strict observation of her actions is crucial in avoiding further casualties.

 

**_**It sounds like Sumiko and Hikari have had this conversation at lease several times before. Is that why Hiroko left, that she wanted me to solve this problem for her?** _ **

 

Katai: This is hard. [Heavy sigh] I mean you both make sense all things considered. Suki, what do you think?

**_**** _ **

* * *

 

 

_Maintain observation/ Back off/ Murder her/ Tie her up_

 

* * *

 

 

_Answer: Back off_

 

Suki: I think I actually agree with Hikari in that we should start backing off Mine.

 

Hikari: A interesting conclusion. [Coyly] Perhaps peer pressure has its uses after all.

 

Katai: It’s not that I disagree but.. [looking away] it’s just that Reiko wouldn’t be happy to hear that the person who tried to kill her has complete freedom to roam the place.

 

Sumiko: Neither would most of the group. [Disappointed glance at Suki] Mine is by far the most dangerous individual so why should we leave her to her own devices?

 

Suki: This may be a hunch but, if she really wants to kill someone, I don’t think assigning a bodyguard would stop her.

 

Hikari: [Intense stare] Are you doubting our collective ability to prevent a second murder?

 

Suki: It’s not that at all! I just think that if we focus on the negative then it will be the end for us. [Biting lip] We need to concentrate on the positives, even if it means being a little naive, so that we keep going.

 

****My corny speech sounded increasingly vomit inducing although it was the best description I had to justify my response. Based on my gut feeling alone that our best chance for survival was uniting together, it seemed as though the message resounded in my audience whereupon I was greeted by some enthusiastic nods of agreement.** **

 

Sumiko: That was… well spoken. [Eyes sparkling with determination] Our real enemy is the person in responsible for trapping us here. We shouldn’t keep doubting each other.

 

Katai: WE SHOULD TRUST IN OUR FRIENDS!

 

Hikari: Trust is a strong word but perhaps there is logic in not prolonging the inevitable. [Raising an eyebrow] Well then, to what do you propose?

 

Suki: I think that our biggest obstacle is persuading Hiroko. It’s all good for us to agree but Hiroko has the final say and she’s quite resistant to forgiving Mine. [Deep breath] Our objective should be to collaborate towards convincing her of our plan.

 

****Relaxing into my position as temporary leader for the discussion, the next half hour was spent identifying possible scenarios and solutions towards gradually easing up on Mines current predicament. Despite the lack of real interaction between us as a group, the smooth cooperation between us seemed effortless as we considered all the options available to us before narrowing in on the most promising candidates.** **

****

Hikari: [Scratching chin] That just might work.

 

Sumiko: It is certainly worth a try.

 

**_**We may have got a lot done but it’s still strange that we are in this predicament. After all, it should be Hiroko leading the group session instead of me.** _ **

 

Suki: So I guess Hiroko disappearing actually worked in our favour. [Concerned] Does anyone know where she disappeared to?

 

Katai: She mentioned that she had personal reasons. A gentleman would never peruse such a statement.

 

Sumiko: Targeting the enemy leader is a sure strategy of disorganizing the enemy. Perhaps-

**_**** _ **

Hikari: Hiroko is still grieving for Mototsune. [Adjusting glasses] It’s rather obvious that she was smitten by the guy so there is no need to be suspicious of her actions.

 

**_**It makes sense to think of it that way. Still, that doesn’t make it right. Hiroko isn’t the type to hold large events such as the Talent Show especially due its security risks. That and why are we holding it inside the Auditorium in the first place? If we were to use the Cafeteria or the Gymnasium then, as they are both in the School area, we would all be safe so why…** _ **

**_**** _ **

****As my internal monologue highlighted the complexity and insanity that defined the character of Hiroko, a gloomy silence filled the room as if each other member was thinking along similar lines.** **

**_**** _ **

Suki: We should probably head off. [Shuffling feet] We accomplished a lot today and we should give it our all to convince Hiroko to agree with our plan.

 

Katai: You got it boss!

 

****My lackluster departing message highlighted my leadership credentials perfectly as, although we had fulfilled the objective of creating a plan to combat Mines situation, I had failed to truly rally or encourage the other members. Regardless of this fact, it only served to further illustrate the oddity of Hirokos absence. Hikari seemed confident that it was a result of lingering pain from recent days although my personal experience of Hiroko suggested that there was something much deeper at play.** **

****

**_**This is all wrong. Hiroko made the decision to lead the group so there’s no way she would ever consider backing out. There has to be something I’m missing! What if it really is due to her desire to honour Mototsune? There just has to be something I can do to help….** _ **

 

[Free time Ends]

 

 

[Free time]

 

[Approach Hirokos door]

 

**_**Deep breaths Suki, all that planning for this moment… there’s no possible way it can go wrong!** _ **

 

*Knock knock*

 

****Trying to calm my breaths in anticipation of Hirokos response recalled previous memories of early childhood whereupon I would nervously go round the neighbourhood for Trick or Treat. This situation was entirely different, however, and yet the failure to silence the butterflies in my stomach highlighted my own heighten nervousness. My torture was only brief as Hiroko responded to my summons as efficiently as one would expect from a world renown knight.** **

 

Hiroko: [Surprised] Miss Nishimoto. This is indeed a strange feeling.

 

Suki: [Nervously] Yeah, I guess this might be the first time I had to actively summon you.

 

Hiroko: Has something happened?

 

Suki: Nothing that requires the attention of Hiroko the benevolent leader. I’m afraid for now all I need is just plain old Miss Toyoda.

 

**_**Hiroko, from the very beginning, has done her utmost best for the group. It’s time for me to repay the favour.** _ **

 

 ** **Would you like to spend some time with Hiroko?**** ** _ **YES**_** ** **No****  

 

Suki: [Gesturing to the hallway] This way if you please.

 

Hiroko: Before we proceed you must inform me of our destination.

 

Suki: Where’s the fun in that? Come on, just trust me!

 

****Hirokos hesitation immediately destroyed the positive nature I had been trying to create. Despite electing me to the council and enabling me to lead in her absence, she seemingly had yet to fully trust me which only served as to put a downer on the moment.** **

****

Suki: [Taken back] Wow, that kinda hurts.

 

Hiroko: [Relaxing shoulders] My apologies, I am very tired and am not in the mood to play any games. Perhaps another time?

 

Suki: No.

 

Hiroko: I… I fail to comprehend you. Did you just-

 

Suki: That’s right, I said no. [Folding arms] You’re coming with me whether you like it or not.

 

Hiroko: [Confused tone] Do not entertain the notion of using force. I am more than adequate to-

 

Suki: I don’t need to use force. [Smirking] Not when I have __*that*__  option.

**_**** _ **

**_**Things may not be going to plan but that doesn’t mean I get to give up. It’s time to repay Hiroko for everything she’s done for me so there’s no way I’m taking no for an answer. The only problem is to as how I can convince her to follow me…** _ **

**_**** _ **

* * *

 

 

_Threaten her/ Blackmail her/ Beg her/ Call in a favour_

 

* * *

 

 

_Answer: Call in a favour_

 

Suki: [Confidently] It’s actually quite simple; you can’t refuse me.

 

Hiroko: If you think you can blackmail me then you are misguided. I will fight-

 

Suki: Do you recall when I assisted you with investigating Yachis disappearance? Or perhaps when you were tasked with babysitting Mine? [Stroking chin] I suppose there is also the time that I stepped up to cover for you in a Council meeting although, at this point, that’s just the icing on top.

 

Hiroko: I don’t… where is the threat?

 

Suki: The threat is the implication. [Smiling innocently] I helped you out several times and you are honour bound to repay that favour. [Tilting head] You are a knight, right?

 

****Despite not initially understanding my reasoning, the penny finally dropped as Hirokos body expression closed itself off in a sulky manner as if she were coming to terms with her imminent defeat. Although I had only won by playing dirty, I was more than confident for the ends to justify the means meaning that, so long as Hiroko played along, blackmailing her in such a fashion was more than forgivable.** **

****

Hiroko: I admit defeat. Where is it that you would like to go?  

 

Suki: Just what I wanted to hear. [Beaming] Take my hand and follow me!

 

[Force move to outside Mototsunes room]

 

****Taking the few steps that separated ourselves from Mototsunes room, it seemed initially quite anticlimactic providing Hirokos initial refusal to participate in my scheme. Although visibly shocked by our destination, the fact that we were remaining in the school area hopefully served to alleviate any of her remaining fears.** **

 

Hiroko: Here? [Hollow voice] What are you planning-

 

Suki: The Monobear stated that we can’t kill inside the school area anymore so you can drop your guard. [Nervously] I’m just trying to help.

 

Hiroko: This is not helping. I don’t want to-

 

Suki: [Wagging her finger] You-owe-me-a-favour.

 

Hiroko: … [sighing] I will entertain this notion for a brief moment. After which I will consider the debt payed and return to my prior arrangements.

 

Suki: That's all I need. [Gesturing inside] Step right this way!

 

[Enter Mototsunes Room]

 

****The only time Hiroko had previously entered this room was during the investigation for Mototsunes death. At that time, the room had been plain and relatively simplistic in its function with tidy and organised clothes prepared for the upcoming week. Originally I had been surprised by the layout but, having a few days to ponder its significance, concluded that it simply reflected his character. As opposed to spending his free time making his room a home, Mototsune chose to embrace the situation and give it his all in ensuring that everyone else was settling in. Whilst briefly causing my heart to beat sadly for his absence, it gave me pride in facilitating the repayment of my debt to Hiroko.** **

****

Hiroko: [Hesitating outside the door] Why is the room not locked?

 

Suki: The Monobear said that the room would be unlocked in the event of someones death; he never specified as to what came after. [Shrugging shoulders] I guess there’s no need to re-lock it so whatever.

 

****As Hiroko entered, the brief pause of her body was all the satisfaction I needed to justify my recent actions. Having spent several hours secretly decorating Mototsunes room in a manner that would have please even Yakumo, it all seemed to serve its purpose.** **

****

Hiroko: W-what have you….

 

Suki: I transformed his room. Yakumo had some defunct drawings that I sneakily acquired and then the other stuff I used from the recess of his cupboards. [Embarrassed] It turns out that he had the potential to make quite the awesome room.

 

Hiroko: Why… [shaking head] why would you do this?

 

Suki: So we have something to remember him by. If you ever need some time to think, like a prayer or something, then you can come here. [Smiling sadly] It’s like a memorial, or at least that’s what I intended for it to be.

 

**_**Crap, maybe I didn’t think this through. This was Mototsunes room and I changed pretty much everything inside. What if she doesn’t like it? What if she’s angry that-** _ **

**_**** _ **

Hiroko: I understand. [Whispering] You, too, was his friend.

 

****Proceeding to walk into the centre of the room among the remnants of what was once the Ultimate Politician, Hiroko proceeded to graciously lower herself to the floor in a seated position akin to that of a seiza whilst waiting patiently for me to join alongside her.** **

****

Suki: [Scratching arm] If you want I can leave. It’s not-

 

Hiroko: Stay. [Meekly] Please?

 

****Heartened by the reversal of her attitude, I leaped at the chance to join her and collapsed unceremoniously alongside her albeit lacking the dignity and grace the situation deserved. As opposed to noticing this, Hiroko seemed relatively at peace and waited until I had positioned myself into a relaxing position. When I had finally settled, her hands moved slowly towards the back of her helmet where a small clicking noise peaked my interest. It was all I could do to not stare opened mouthed as she removed her helmet and put it down on the other side. Her face was surprisingly hollow, an indication of a small body frame that was well accounted for by the set of armor, yet importantly there was a tiny smile on her face as she seemed at peace breathing in the air of this forgotten room.** **

****

Suki: Wow. [Panicking] I mean-

 

Hiroko: Listen. [Gently] I think I can hear him.

 

****Closing my eyes and mimicking Hirokos seiza style, we spent the next half an hour in silence appreciating the atmosphere of the recently refurbished room. Just when I thought for sure the Monobear would appear in a jump scare to ruin the moment, Hiroko finally broke the silence.** **

****

Hiroko: I can feel him. [Staring directly into Sukis eyes] He never left us despite everything we put him through.

 

Suki: I feel the same. It’s like he’s within us and egging us on from the sidelines.

 

****_It’s not a lie. He was there in my dream that night and even now I can still hear him telling me to do my best. Our friendship may have been brief but that doesn’t make it meaningless._ ** **

 

Hiroko: He saw something in you. [Hints of jealousy] I failed to understand it at first but perhaps I am beginning to finally see. There is a genuine kindness, almost a purity, within your heart.

 

Suki: [Embarrassed] That's my line. After all we all know that you’re the pure one; the knight in shining armor whose going to lead us to victory against the Monobear.

 

Hiroko: I may be a knight but I can assure you that my armor is anything but shiny. I have fought many battles to get to this point. [Sadly] Perhaps one too many.

 

**_**There it is again, the sadness that accompanies her voice. I might not be able to help with whatever she is going through but that doesn’t mean I can’t be there as her friend.** _ **

 

Suki: [Confidently] There’s a reason Mototsune trusted you above everyone else. We all believe in you Hiroko, even if you have your doubts.

 

Hiroko: Do you honestly believe that?

 

Suki: Of course I do. You said that you can hear Mototsune and I think we can hear him through you. [Closing eyes] I guess that way his legacy lives on.

 

Hiroko: That is… well spoken. [Nodding understandingly] Mr Okada lives on through our actions. So long as the group survives…

 

Suki: Then so does he.

 

Hiroko: I must thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for all your efforts. I consistently fail to understand your actions but perhaps I don’t need to.

 

Suki: [Hesitating] If that’s the case then you owe me one last favor.

 

Hiroko: Name it and it is yours.

 

**_**Here goes something.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: You can stop wearing the armor. [Pleading] We don’t need the Ultimate Knight to save us against the Monobear, we need Hiroko Toyoda to be there as our friend.

 

Hiroko: That is… [relaxing] a promise.

 

Suki: You mean it?

 

Hiroko: Mr Okada once said the same thing. [Sad smile] I can’t guarantee it will be anytime soon but, with your support, perhaps one day I will be able to stand before the group as simply Hiroko Toyoda.

 

Suki: I’ll be counting down the days.

 

****Pleased with my progress, we spent the next hour relaxing and talking about trivial nonsense. Hiroko, the Ultimate Knight, had finally let her guard down which seemingly enabled the coldness trapped within her heart to finally flow free. Together, with the help of her friends, she was ready to drop her guard and become part of the group. To anyone else this journey may have seemed corny or insignificant, but relaxing together in our fallen comrades room was the start of something beautiful.** **

****

[Free time Ends]

 

 

 

Jetbird:

 

I thought I would try something different and just provide a quick overview of each character, almost like a personal farewell, at the end of their final Free Time section.

 

Hiroko, from the start, was suppose to represent a empty character. Knowing how her journey ends (and the revelations along the way) then her character ark was suppose to show her growth into someone new. Unfortunately her interactions with Mototsune sort of threw this plan out the window as, acting to her character, it made so much sense for her to idealize him in the way that she did. His death in chapter One essentially made her death in this chapter unavoidable, especially once she claimed the title of group leader in his honour.

 

Interestingly, her ark paired amazingly well with the title of this chapter ‘Echoes of Despair’ keeping in mind that one of the main reasons for her demise was that of her past catching up to her. On a less subtle note, it also reflects the story told in the first chapter. Hiroko almost acted as a foil to Mototsune, in both her leadership style and her lasting legacy, despite attempting to replicate his actions. They suffered similar fates (a combinations of bad decision making and bad luck) although, looking back, she actually shared a lot more with Bokkai than anyone else. Bearing in mind that she purposefully isolated herself from the group and acted upon her own disillusions, with even her final moments reinforcing this highlight of ignoring reality, the similarities between the characters and plot of the first chapter was suppose to represent the inevitability of this ending.

 

Ultimately I’m super gutted to have lost Hiroko as a character (being a personal favourite of mine). She was highly unlikely to have been a survivor due to her simplistic nature and the ease of which she could be manipulated, although if she had survived a while longer then her journey would have revealed a renewal of her character (almost a redemption arc of such).

 

RIP Miss Toyoda, she was too pure for this fan fiction.


	27. Free Time: Chapter 2 Killer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Killer for Chapter 2 has her Free Time as promised. All in all, it's a nice journey with a few subtle hints as to hercharacter and inevitable ending.
> 
> Good news on the Chapter 3 front, I always had the end part sorted out but have now figured out nearly all of the middle bits (minus the free time of course) so it's shaping up to be a sweet, and possibly the best, chapter so far.
> 
> I am slightly tempted to give everything so far a re-read just to ensure it's flowing but I'm 50-50 on the idea. You may have noticed that the Free TImes (the first ones) of both Hiroko and Taira were slightly changed from their earlier counterparts. For the same reason the I think re-reading from the start may cause me to want to re-write certain parts (such as Chapter 1's Trial), which isn't something I want to do. 
> 
> Either way, there should be a short hiatus whilst I get the basics for the upcoming chaper sorted out. WIsh me luck :P

[Free Time]

****

[Enter Auditorium]

 

[Speak to Taira]

 

Suki: Hi Taira, what are you-

 

Taira: [Snapping] I’m busy enough without wasting my precious time chatting. What do you want?

 

**_**Taira looks to pretty busy with the Talent Show, will I be able to to convince her to spend some time with me?** _ **

 

 ****Would you like to spend some time with Taira?** ** **_**YES** _ ** ****NO** **

****

Suki: I just thought that seeing as how I’m not really performing-

 

Taira: If you have nothing else to do then... [pausing] actually I might have something in mind.

 

Suki: [Eyes lighting up] I’ll be glad to help!

 

Taira: [Sinister smile] Yes, _*that*_ should definitely be suitable to someone with your particular skill set.

 

 

**_**Whelp, that smile doesn’t look good. I should probably see what she has in mind before I agree to anything I’ll later regret.** _ **

 

Suki: I’m not one for being left in the dark so-

 

Taira: [Examining nails] Interesting, I could have sworn you just told me that you have nothing else to do.

 

Suki: Technically that’s true but I just thought-

 

Taira: Let me take a guess; you feel left out by not partnering with someone possessing a superior talent. [Smiling] I presumed as much although I didn’t think you had the confidence to confide in me.

 

**_**Will she ever let me finish a sentence? It’s like she’s the main character of the story talking to one of the-** _ **

**_**** _ **

Taira: Fortunately I may have the answer to your problem. As things stand there may indeed be a role for you in the upcoming performance.

 

Suki: [Backing away] That’s very kind but-

 

Taira: But what?

 

Suki: It’s just… I’m not very confident speaking in front of large groups; acting in a play might be a step too far.

 

Taira: I simply said that there may be a role for you. [Disappointed] I don’t recall promoting you to lead actress.

 

Suki: Really? So then-

 

Taira: The role I have for you is a little… different. After all, my biggest concern right now is that something may happen to Sumiko which would ruin everything.

 

**_**Taira is clearly concerned about the possibility of the play being canceled. Whilst I can’t see something bad happening to Sumiko before the Talent Show, if she were to lose her voice for example then we would no other choice but to rewrite her out of the script. That is unless Taira wants me to…** _ **

**_**** _ **

* * *

 

 

**_**Create a second script/ become an understudy/ create a robot version of Sumiko** _ **

**_**** _ **

* * *

 

 

**_**Answer: Become an understudy** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: [Unsure] You want me to be Sumikos understudy in case anything happens?

 

Taira: Precisely. I suppose it’s only natural seeing as how you contributed to the script. [Beaming] It therefore follows that you make a natural backup in case of an emergency.

 

**_**Acting according to Tairas plan would keep me preoccupied although I would only perform if something does go wrong. Isn’t that basically saying I might as well have done nothing in the first place?** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: I appreciate the offer but-

 

Taira: [Eyes lighting up] If you appreciate the offer then lets hold the interview right here and now!

 

Suki: Interview?

 

Taira: Yes Suki, the interview. [Condescendingly] Did you really think I was just going to let you become the understudy without analyzing your skill set?

 

****Despite only feigning interest in the position as an understudy, Tairas relentless approach and intense gaze had served to erase any and all outward resistance to her scheming.** **

 

**_**I can see why she’s the Ultimate Director; I’m about to have an interview for a position I don’t even want and yet I’m petrified of failing in front of her!** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: If that’s how it is then alright. [Getting pumped up] Let’s do this!

 

Taira: Just to confirm, you are aware of the character and her personality?

 

Suki: [Bashful] I did help create her after all. [Stoking chin] I imagine her as a warrior styled Juliet, rebellious yet pure.

 

Taira: In that case I would ask you convey this portrayal in this rehearsal. I’ll give you a few minutes to re-read the passage [motioning to the script] but I want you in particular to go through these lines here.

 

****With Taira enacting the male counterpart, we quickly began our mock style performance albeit in a strictly verbal fashion. Despite creating the characters and the dialogue, I was unable to convey my enthusiasm as Tairas eyes burned into my soul every time it was my turn to speak. In the end, I was only able to offer a meek and plain performance.** **

****

Suki: [Scratching arm] That didn’t go so bad.

 

Taira: I’m afraid I disagree. To be blunt, that was downright awful. [Perplexed] How could someone with your talent…

 

Suki: [Sheepishly] You could phrase it a little nicer you know.

 

Taira: Sorry, I just assumed you would have been a lot more…energetic. [Shaking head] Either way it is clear to me know that being an understudy isn’t the way forward.

 

Suki: Without me there isn’t even an understudy. Surely-

 

Taira: If Sumiko is unable to perform then either someone like myself will step in or we will be forced to postpone the performance.

 

Suki: … I was that bad?

 

Taira: I’m afraid so. [Sighing] Keep in mind that this is with just me in the room. I would therefore anticipate your performance decreasing dramatically in front of a small audience.

 

Suki: I’m not so sure about that. [Pouting] Apart from Hikari, you are by far the most intimidating person in the group.

 

Taira: [Taken back] Do you really think that?

 

**_**Did my comment just take her off guard? Surely there’s no way she hasn’t realized most everyone is put off by her blunt and direct approach.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: I’m not sure how to put this… I know! [Snapping fingers] You’re like a school teacher who has been roped into being a examiner for a test.

 

Taira: I’m not sure I understand the metaphor.

 

Suki: [Scratching head] What I mean to say is that it’s like you’re not an authority figure but I can’t help but feel the need to not disappoint you.

 

Taira: Interesting. [Biting thumb] I suppose that does suit your subservient personality.

 

**_**My personality is not subservient…** _ **

**_**** _ **

Taira: Very well then. Upon our next encounter I will endeavour to act a little more… _friendlier._

 

Suki: [Unsure] I look forward to it?

__

**_**Well that didn’t go terribly… I think. Taira comes across as intense and meticulous, especially when she’s in charge of a group project, so perhaps bringing up her mannerisms was a little on the nose. At the very least she seemed to almost start considering me as a equal but I can’t help but wonder where all that aggression comes from. Spending some alone time with her suggests there might be more to her than I originally thought so perhaps our interaction can go beyond that of a superior and student.** _ **

__

[Free Time ends]

 

 

[Free Time]

****

[Enter Auditorium]

 

[Speak to Taira]

 

Taira: Welcome back Miss Suki, [forced smile] to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?

 

**_**Is that her way of speaking friendlier? It comes across as pretty strange.** _ **

 

Suki: Well I mean we never solved my problem beforehand so-

 

Taira: So, once again, you come seeking my guidance? [Evil expression] I may have an idea or two.

 

**_**What exactly am I signing myself up for here? I suppose I only have myself to blame with my off handed comments last time around. Maybe this could actually be fun?** _ **

**_**** _ **

****Would you like to spend some time with Taira?** ** ****_YES_ ** ** ****NO** **

****

Suki: I’m all ears. How can I help?

 

Taira: Perfect. [Flipping out a notepad] In order to carry out a successful event, I require more information on the performances that are going to be included.

 

**_**Seeing as how this show is a series of separate acts, it follows that someone needs to oversee a schedule and organize the event in such an appropriate manner. I guess with all the excitement around the event then the fine details required in the planning stage went straight over my head.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: That sounds important but I’ve never really organised anything like this before. [Holding arm] I’m not sure how I could help.

**_**** _ **

Taira: It is your writing skills that I require. [Raising an eyebrow] I was hoping you could create a set of questions that we can use as a platform to ascertain the information I require.

 

Suki: [Stroking chin] You mean questions like to what their performance is about?

 

Taira: [Rolling eyes] Incorrect. The content of the acts are unimportant; I need to know the approximate length in addition to other factors such as equipment required.

 

**_**That works too. Important details like that would be essential in running a smooth event. Still, shouldn't it be down to someone like Hiroko to oversee these finer details of the event?** _ **

 

Suki: [Unsure] I guess that makes sense.

 

****My lack of enthusiasm for the job at hand clearly had the effect of rubbing Taira up the wrong way as she served to immediately explain her rationale.** **

 

Taira: [Heavy eye roll] We want the event to go as smoothly as possible. If one act requires immense preparation then the audience would have to wait for an extended period of time. To make this show a success, we need to focus on these details or risk unnecessary chaos.

 

Suki: So you’re saying that this is super important for everyone?

 

Taira: That’s an understatement. [Turning around] If you don’t feel up to the job then I can get Yakumo to do it. At least _he_ understands how important this is.

 

**_**It seems that my lack of knowledge has disappointed Taira. Perhaps if I use some familiar directing terminology then it might keep the conversation going?** _ **

**_**** _ **

* * *

 

 

_Hot set/ Hot dog/ let there be light/ On your marks, get set, GO_

 

* * *

 

 

_Answer: Hot set_

 

Suki:[Nervously] I just wanted to make sure we’re on the same page. I mean, I’m still unsure of a few details: Is the purpose of these questions to ensure that we create the hot set?

 

****Initially taken back by my mentioning of the phrase, Taira immediately proceeded to turn around and greet my response with her own reborn interest and enthusiasm. It was as if, for the first time, she was suddenly aware of my existence as anything other than a NPC.** **

****

Taira: Technically no. [Folding arms] As this is a performance, and not a actual filming set, then referring it to a hot set would be to use the wrong terminology.

 

Suki: [Grimacing] Ah, here I was trying to impress you.

 

Taira: I’m more shocked than impressed. [Looking away] I suppose you were at least on the right lines so it wasn’t completely incorrect.

 

**_**Yeah, it’s like she said: just because I used the term incorrectly doesn’t mean my reasoning was entirely off. I can still press forward and impress her!** _ **

 

Suki: So my role is to create a questionnaire so that we know which acts will complement each other and reduce the time spent setting up. [Puffing chest out] Just leave it to Suki Nishimoto to get the job done!

 

Taira: There are a few other points I would like to obtain. For example, I believe a set time duration should be in effect or people might complain about certain acts being favoured. [Biting lip] What I don’t know is how to explain this rule to the group without coming across as overbearing.

 

Suki: I think I can help with that. [Smiling] I’m pretty good at putting the right words together when given enough time.

 

****As the next hour or so passed by, Taira and myself worked tirelessly on creating a comprehensive questionnaire with regards to the performance. It was as meticulous as it was necessary, going as far as to limit the potential for a next blackened.** **

 

Taira: I think that about covers it. [Leaning back] I’m actually a little relieved having done this.

 

Suki: [Nodding] It’s a first step but necessarily to get to where we want to go.

 

Taira: Then all that’s left is for you to go round and obtain the data before returning it to me.

 

**_**That's still a big job to do by myself. In addition to explaining everything properly, I will have to convey the new guidelines for the performance and, if I get some details wrong, it could jeopardize the entire night.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: That still sounds really important. [Worried] Are you sure-

****

Taira: I can’t move forward without this information so you need to complete the task and return to me as soon as possible. [Snapping] Can you do it or not?

 

Suki: [Standing to attention] You can count on me!

 

****Taking my cue to depart from the Auditorium and relay the message to the other members of the group, the initial fear that had held me back was no longer present. Taira, for all her intensity, had managed to create a sense of purpose and confidence which enabled me to proceed with a slight swagger in my steps.** **

 

**_**Taira is pretty skilled at delegating tasks, perhaps there’s a reason as to how she became the Ultimate director. Either way I can’t help but be impressed by how she handles people. Maybe I could learn a thing or two from her about being so self-assured.** _ **

 

[Free Time ends]

 

 

[Free Time]

****

[Enter Gift Shop]

 

****Entering the Gift Shop revealed a distracted Taira who was focusing intensely on some clothing located in the corner on the room. Whilst I wouldn’t normally associate this apprehensive behavior with her usual character, it didn’t seem like a good time to inconvenience her.** **

****

**_**She’s probably super focused on preparing for the Talent Show so having a secret hobby or two might be good for her health. I should just back out super slow and-** _ **

**_**** _ **

****As if it was out of a comedy sketch, I mindlessly backed into a side shelf and caused a domino effect of various objects free falling nosily onto the floor. Freezing on the spot, a silent curse passed my lips in regards to my own clumsiness.** **

****

Taira: ….Suki?

 

Suki: Oh Taira! [Nervous laughter] I didn’t see you there…

 

**_**It might be a little too late to back out now. Should I stick around and see what Taira is up to?** _ **

**_**** _ **

****Would you like to spend some time with Taira?** ** **_**YES** _ ** ****NO** **

 

Suki: So, erm, watcha doing?

 

Taira: [Rolling eyes] What does it look like?

 

**_**It looks like she’s sorting out the inventory of the Gift Shop, perhaps to search for a new outfit? The clothing is a little strange so maybe…** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: Are those…. outfits for the play?

 

Taira: I see you are indeed perceptive. Yes, these are some costumes that Yakumo personally designed.

 

Suki: He designed these? [Shaking head] ] We can’t keep expecting him to-

 

Taira: Yakumo did this of his own accord. [Concerned expression] Personally I think it’s a bit much considering all the other tasks he is currently undergoing on behalf of the group.

 

**_**It sounds like she’s telling the truth but does that really make sense? Taira isn’t one for caring about someones personal well being and it seems her true concern is aimed at the outfits more than anything else. Every performance has outfits to enhance the play so why is she looking so uncomfortable?** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: It’s a good idea though. [Examining a bright yellow costume] I think it will really help with the play.

 

Taira: Of course someone like _*you*_ would think that.

 

 ** _ **It looks as though I’ve touched a raw nerve… again. Perhaps if I pretend to understand what she’s talking about then it might save the situation.**_**  

 

* * *

 

 

_Minimalism/ Natural/ Realistic/ Adventure_

__

* * *

 

 

_Answer: Minimalism_

 

Suki: Are you by chance concerned about using a minimalistic technique?

 

Taira: [Snorting] Don’t pretend that you understand the concept, after all-

 

Suki: It’s about stripping away the unnecessary detail and focusing on the more important aspects. [Folding arms] Some people think that it’s because of a reduced budget but, in my opinion, it’s about simplicity rather than being overwhelmed by irrelevant nonsense.

 

****My sudden and detailed declaration had the effect of taking Taira by surprise as she looked baffled in response.** **

****

Taira: That is… entirely correct. [Tilting head] How did you-

 

Suki: [Beaming] High School-Level Ultimate Fiction Writer here. I tried creating a few stories in this genre before but, alas, it wasn’t exactly my forte.

 

Taira: That is unsurprising. [Nodding] Stripping away the details can often cause important aspects to be removed which subsequently harm the story.

 

Suki: Exactly. Although none of that should be a problem with the costumes Yakumo created.

 

Taira: That is…true.

 

**_**She’s hesitating.The minimalism approach has nothing to do with the costumes so there has to be something that I missed.** _ **

****

Suki: We don’t have to use the costumes you know. [Softly] I’m sure-

 

Taira: It would be a unprovoked attack at Yakumo who has gone above and beyond when assisting in the creation of this play. [Exacerbated] I can’t simply refuse his gifts.

 

Suki: So then what’s the big deal?

****

Taira: [Hesitating] I…

 

Taira: [Heavy sigh] The problem isn’t _if_  we are going to use the costumes but rather _which_ one to use.

 

Suki: ….huh?

 

Taira: [Fire in her eyes] There are at least a dozen options available for either character and that’s not even accounting for matching the environment to this decision. What I’m saying is that I can’t decide which one is the most suitable to use for the play.

 

**_**This is… rather strange. Of all the problems regarding the complexity surrounding a play then surely selecting a outfit ranks among the easiest?** _ **

 

Suki: Why don’t you get Sumiko and Iwane to model them? That way-

 

Taira: They are hard in practice and don’t have the time with this distraction. [Looking away] Besides, I’m the director. I need to make a decision on their behalf, not humble myself before them and beg for their advice.

 

**_**So it’s her pride which is at stake here. No wonder she looks so confused and hostile.** _ **

 

Suki: [Rubbing back of her hear] Being a director is kinda hard.

 

Taira: [Snorting] Of course it is.

 

****Standing awkwardly to the side of the sulking figure of Taira, the realization slowly dawned on me that I needed to seize the opportunity presented before it was too late. Acting in a bashful and kind manner was never going to win Tairas respect, I needed to adapt my approach to something more confrontational in order to win her over.** **

****

Suki: So, let me get this straight. [Clearing throat] You don’t know which clothes to use but can’t bother your actors by getting to try them on, resulting in you being stuck here unable to assist with their practice. Did I get it right?

 

Taira: [Taken back] When you put it like that then of course-

 

Suki: The answers ridiculously obvious.

 

Taira: It…it is?

 

**_**Of course it is. If we aren’t able to get Iwane and Sumiko to model the costumes then we select the next easiest available method.** _ **

 

Suki: [Beaming] Why don’t we just try them on ourselves?

 

Taira: That… [nervously] does not sound fun.

 

****Tairas prediction turned out to hold a lot more truth than either of us bargained for. Whilst Yakumos costumes looked outstanding, they were the furthest thing from intuitive when attempting to put them on. As such, the next hour was spent trying on every item from the inventory and yet, despite the potential comedic opportunities, it was mostly spent in long periods of silent judgment. Persevering through this at least enabled us resolve the issue although the process would have gone faster if we had traded turns modeling the guises. As it turned out, Taira was explicit in not wearing any of the outfits at our disposal.** **

****

Suki: Well that was…[exhausted sigh] enlightening.

 

Taira: At the very least we have accomplished our goal. [Confidently] These two items are by far our best options.

 

Suki: [Pouting] I still think that it might be better if you try them on.

 

Taira: We have already gone over this, I will not-

 

Suki: I’m a lot smaller than both Iwane and Sumiko. [Pouting] The outfits suit me but might look worse on them. In contrast your physique is a lot more-

 

Taira: I said no and I meant it. [Biting lip] Thanks for assisting me but your presence is no longer required.

 

****With our task complete to her satisfaction, Taira took the moment to turn around and dramatically departing the Gift Shop signaling an end to our Free Time.** **

****

**_**When I offered to help her I at the least expected some sharing of the responsibilities. I guess that’s just her way; she asserts herself into the dominant position and dictates from there. I wonder why she was so against trying on the costume? If I get another chance then perhaps I could push her for more details.** _ **

 

[Free Time ends]

 

 

[Free Time]

 

**_**With only a few days left until the Talent Show, perhaps I should see how the play is coming along.** _ **

****

[Enter Auditorium]

 

Iwane: [Pointing sword to the Directors Box] And so her life lies in your hands. What is your grand decision? [Pausing] Life-

 

Taira: [Snapping Clapperboard] CUT! You messed up the line….again.

 

Iwane: [Embarrassed] And so her life lies in your hand. _Oh emperor_ , what is your-

 

Taira: I said cut and that means we stop. [Rubbing temples] I’m surrounded by amateurs.

 

****Iwane, clearly embarrassed over the error, fumbled about muttering a few inaudible words whilst Sumiko remained standing awkwardly to the side of the stage.It was fairly easy to guess that this slip up was not isolated.** **

 

**_**Knowing Taira then she’s probably overworking them. Perhaps if I can distract her then they can take a well deserved break.** _ **

**_**** _ **

****Would you like to spend some time with Taira?** ** **_**YES** _ ** ****NO** **

 

Suki: Hey guys, how’s it going?

 

Taira: Poorly. [Shaking head] At this rate we are never going to make it for the Talent Show.

 

Sumiko: It’s not that bad, we just need-

 

Taira: [Emphasizing each syllable] Not-going-to-make-it.

 

**_**Talk about being disheartened. Whilst Taira is usually this blunt, I don’t usually associate her with such negative aura. The pressure of the Talent Show must really be weighing her down.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: [Whispering to Taira] Don’t take this the wrong way but I think it might be better if we went for a walk.

 

Taira: Excuse you?

 

Suki: I mean maybe, just maybe, the added pressure of your presence is harming their practice. [Laughing nervously] If we leave them alone to practice for a while then maybe things will work out?

 

****Initially appalled at my suggestion, a quick glance to the stage whereupon both Iwane and Sumiko looked visibly exhausted seemed to give her pause. After a few seconds of internal debate, Taira seemed to reluctantly take on-board my advice.** **

****

Taira: [Rubbing temples] Perhaps a break may be beneficial for all parties.

 

Suki: Perfect, follow me!

 

****Departing the room with barely any form of plan in my head as to where to take Taira, at least the visibly relieved and appreciative glances from Iwane and Sumiko reinforced that I was making the right decision.** **

****

Taira: Right, so where do you plan on going for this so called walk?

 

**_**Yeah, I definitely didn’t think this through at all. It’s too late to back down now; both Iwane and Sumiko are counting on me! Where could I possibly go to distract Taira for a few hours?** _ **

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Cafeteria/ Dino Zone/ Tairas Room/ The Dark Room_

__

* * *

 

 

_Answer: Tairas Room_

 

Suki: It’s actually a surprise. [Nonchalantly] Firstly, we need to head back to your room and then I’ll explain the plan.

 

Taira: [Nodding] A reasonable request. I’ll lead the way.

 

**_**She bought it! Now all I have to do is to follow her back to the room and then, somehow, distract her long enough for the others to have some sort of break!** _ **

**_**** _ **

[Force move to Tairas Room]

 

****Entering Tairas room for the first time was a little nerve racking in regards to what I should have been expecting. The reality was a little underwhelming in that the most interesting aspects was its general untidiness which served to remind me of a average teenagers room. As such, there were pictures of high school bands, as well as famous movie posters, littered throughout the room in addition to a pile of messy clothes that had clearly been thrown into the corner to be dealt with at a later date.** **

****

Suki: This is… [clearing throat] homely.

 

Taira: You have something to say?

 

Suki: [Pausing] No, it’s just….

 

**_**Think of something to talk about. Something nice. Something like… her wardrobe?** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: Wait just a second. [Approaching wardrobe] What is this?

 

Taira: [Alarmed] That is none of your concern!

 

****Taira realized her misfortune far too slow as she was unable to cross the room in time to prevent me from opening the wardrobe. Before a vividly angered Taira, I was able to peek inside to discover a vast array of costumes from popular films in addition to a variety of props.** **

****

Suki: [Raising an eyebrow] I think we need to talk.

 

Taira: You do know how rude it is to go through peoples property, right?

 

**_**That’s not the point and she knows it. God, I’m so angry right now! To think that I even felt a little bad for her….** _ **

 

Suki: You spent an hour watching me try on the costumes and refused to participate. [Annoyed] Now I see all of this [gesturing to the costumes] and you think _ _I’m__  the rude one?

 

Taira: ….I’m not getting out of this am I?

 

Suki: [Folding arms] No you are not.

 

****Resigning herself to defeat, Taira took a seat on her bed and suddenly looked unusually nervous. Whilst my genuine annoyance at finding the secret supply of costumes served to highlight her two-faced actions, the sudden and weak change in her demeanor placated this rage if favor of curiosity towards the mysterious nature of her new behaviour.** **

****

Taira: I suppose I owe you an explanation. [Feeling sorry for herself] I’m not one for sob stories so this stays between us.

 

Suki: That seems fair.

 

**_**This sounds like a great way to stall for time although Taira seems to be quite humble for once. Is her secret wardrobe that much of a embarrassing secret?** _ **

 

Taira: [Avoiding eye contact] The short story is that my dream used to be a famous actress. In fact-

 

Suki: Whoa whoa whoa, slow down a second. [Bewildered] An actress? That’s-

 

Taira: [Annoyed] Just sit down and listen.

 

Taira: It _was_  my dream to become an actress, that is up until the day that it was crushed beyond all hopes of redemption. [Sitting on her bed] Let’s just say the filming industry is very male orientated and the only way to succeed is to have a pretty face and some, well, rather __loose__  morals.

 

Suki: Yeah, I can see that. [Joining her on the bed] Is that why you decided to become a director instead?

 

Taira: Look, if I lost my dream because of some chauvinistic males then I’ll be damned if I’m going to let the system continue unchallenged. The only way to beat the system was to change it from within and, if becoming an actress was out the question, then I would simply have to use a different route. [Fiercely] I took the job as a understudy to one of the best female directors and we went from there.

 

**_**So her origin story is that she failed as an actress and became a world famous director instead? Yeah, talk about being underwhelming. For a second I thought it was going to resemble something out of a comic book.** _ **

 

Suki: That’s actually quite encouraging when you think about it. [Grinning] It might even make a good movie.

 

Taira: I don’t like flattery.

 

Suki: I meant it though. [Rubbing back of head] We need to start thinking about our lives once we escape form this place so why can’t we start planning to do something together?

 

Taira: I don’t…

 

Suki: I could write the script! [Thinking out-loud] Yakumo would be more than happy to help be in charge of the designing and perhaps we could even get Sumiko to play a younger version of you although-

 

Taira: Just stop already. [Standing up] I like having a private life and would like it to stay that way. All I want is to be successful based on my own merits, is that too much to ask?

 

Suki: I was just-

 

Taira: [Pointing accusingly] Where do you even get the right to come in here and judge me like that?

 

Suki: I’m not-

 

Taira: We are done here. [Storming out the room] I’m going back to the Auditorium to do my job. Why don’t you try doing yours for once?

 

****Clearly still enraged and upset by my suggestion of creating a movie with regards to her life story, Taira departed her room in a fashion beneficial of someone with her flair for dramatic exits.** **

****

**_**That didn’t go well. I guess that I didn’t expect Tiara to be as vulnerable as to what she really is. I seem to have made a habit of saying the wrong thing at the wrong time although I can’t understand as to why she responded so negatively to the idea. I suppose if wearing a costume reminds her of her failed dreams then it would explain her behavior the other day, but then why does she keep old costumes in her wardrobe? Either way I’ve upset her; I need to think of a way to redeem this situation?** _ **

****

[Free Time ends]

 

 

[Free Time]

****

[Enter Auditorium]

 

[Speak to Iwane]

 

Suki: [Childlike excitement] Is she here yet?

 

Iwane: Not yet. [Worried] I still think this is a bad idea, you don’t know-

 

Suki: Just trust me, okay?

 

Iwane: [Grumbling] Whatever.

 

****Proceeding to assist Iwane with his warm ups for the upcoming rehearsal, we both traded nervous glances as the designated time for the Ultimate Directors arrival drew increasingly near. As if it were clockwork, she appeared right on the hour.** **

 

Taira: Right, let’s get a move on people. [Turning to the stage] We only have a few days to… Suki, what are you doing here?

 

**_**It’s not too late to back out. My scheming isn’t guaranteed to work and, if it goes wrong, then it could make things between us a million times worse.** _ **

**_**** _ **

****Would you like to spend some time with Taira?** ** **_**YES** _ ** ****NO** **

 

Suki: [Deep breathe] I come with bad news from the council; Sumiko has urgent business and will be busy for at least a few hours.

 

Taira: Don’t be ridiculous! [Approaching the stage] The play is soon upon us and you expect me to-

 

Suki: This is urgent Council business. [Cocking head to the side] The alternative is to delay the Talent Show although that might lead us to outright canceling it altogether.

 

****My chest tightened as my elaborate lie reached the ears of the Ultimate Director. The truth was that Sumiko had happily agreed to my scheming and was currently resting in her room. Whilst Iwane was a lot more apprehensive, providing Taira never proceeded to speak to any of the other Council members then we were safe.** **

****

****_I’d hate to imagine what Hiroko would do to me for using the Council name for my own devices. Still, it’s for the greater good._ ** **

**_**** _ **

Taira: [Biting lip] That… would not be good. Still, I’m going to go and give Hiroko a piece of my mind. The nerve of the woman thinking that she-

 

Suki: Complaining to Hiroko is just a waste of time. [Looking at Iwane for support] We should be spending our time rehearsing.

 

Iwane: [Chipping in] Sukis right, I still need all the practice I can get!

 

Taira: Except Sumiko isn’t here. How could we possible continue the rehearsal?

 

**_**It all comes down to this. I need to convince Taira that the the only way forward is for her to temporarily replace Sumiko as the lead actress. Judging by her shyness around the outfits then, under normal circumstances, there would be no way that she would even consider the idea but perhaps there’s a way I can trick her into accepting the role.** _ **

**_**** _ **

 

* * *

 

 

_Suggest Taira practices alongside Iwane/ Use a tape recorder/ volunteer to practice alongside Iwane/ Summon the Monobear_

__

* * *

 

 

_Answer: Volunteer to practice alongside Iwane_

 

Suki: That’s why I’m here. [Sheepishly] Hiroko suggested that I take over for Sumiko until she’s finished with the Council.

 

Taira: You? [Snorting] Don’t be absurd, we’ve already established you lack the credentials required to be an actress.

 

**_**Ouch, that kinda hurts. Getting Taira to reaching that conclusion is a vital part of my plan but that doesn’t mean she has to be so rude about it. At least from here it should be simple: if there’s only two of us in the room who can fulfil the role and I’m ruled out then who does that leave?** _ **

**_**** _ **

Taira: [Biting lip] This isn’t…

 

Iwane: Perhaps we should just call it a day then. [Over exaggerated yawning] I’m sure it will be fine if-

 

Taira: It will not be fine! [Grimacing] We are on the eve of the performance and you are far from performance ready.

 

Suki: Does that mean…

 

Taira: [Heavy sigh] It seems I have no choice. Iwane, get into position. We role in 2 minutes. [To Suki] Sit down and observe like your life depends on it. I refuse to allow my first performance among my peers to be a failure based on Hirokos whim.

 

****Storming off around the side, I waited patiently in the designated seating area for the two to begin the performance. To her credit, Taira stepped in without any issues repeating her lines word for word with a certain flair that even Yachi would have been envious of. At the end of the rehearsal, I couldn’t help but be a little awe struck.** **

****

Suki: That was…

 

Taira: Average. [To Iwane] You on the other hand were a complete disaster. If anything you’ve actually regressed since we began rehearsing.

 

Iwane: [Pouting] That’s because I’m on stage with you. It’s suppose to be a mock battle but I can practically feel your intent to kill seeping out from you every movement.

 

Taira: It’s called acting.

 

Iwane: [Closed body language] It’s called intimidation!

 

**_**Well that’s great. Way to focus on the mission there Iwane. The plan was to encourage Taira to relive her dream as an actress, not to berate her.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: [Heavy sigh] Iwane is right.

 

Taira: I beg your pardon?

 

Suki: If we do this then we should do it right. [Determined stare] Without the costume and props then it’s no wonder that Iwane is feeling awkward.

 

Iwane: That’s not-

 

Suki: [Intense glare] Did you say something there Iwane?

 

Iwane: …. I’ll go get my costume.

 

****As Iwane proceeded to gleefully take the opportunity for a temporary reprieve from Taira, I remained standing in a determined and unmoving stance. For the plan to succeed, it was imperative that Taira overcame her reluctance to wear the costume although the task seemed almost impossible given her stubborn nature. Taking my by surprise, however, Taira didn’t show any signs of protest as she moved to the side of the curtains to change.** **

 

Taira: [Blushing] Would you mind-

 

**_**She’ll need some help getting into the costume. I thought she would put up more of a fight but, hey, why look a gifted horse in the mouth?** _ **

 

Suki: [Moving in to assist] Yakumo may be a great designer but he isn’t too focused on the practical usage. Turn around and I’ll zip you up.

 

****Complying with my request, Taira turned her back to me and we began the process of zipping up the costume.** **

****

Taira: [Through gritted teeth] Don’t presume that I’m blissfully unaware of your actions.

 

Suki: I’m sorry?

 

Taira: You should be. Am I suppose to believe it was a merely a coincidence that Sumiko was conveniently called away the moment I shared with you that my dream was once to be a actress?

 

Suki: [Nervous laughing] When you put it like that-

 

Taira: How do you think this ends? [Serious tone] If you presume for even a moment that Ill be performing live in the performance then-

 

Suki: Trust me that this is just a one time thing. [Shrugging shoulders] I thought it would be fun.

 

Taira: Well it’s not. [Hostile] I will immediately proceed to forget this experience once Sumiko returns and then-

 

Suki: [Thinking pose] How will we finance the movie?

 

Taira: I… what?

 

Suki: The movie? You know, your real life autobiography.

 

Taira: …are you even talking sense?

 

Suki: Think about it, I was right in listing myself as creative writer alongside Yakumo as a designer but thinking Sumiko would portray you? [Shaking head] She jumped at the opportunity to have a break just now so I can’t imagine her working with us out of the goodness of her heart.

 

Taira: You do remember that I said no to the idea, right?

 

Suki: [Snapping fingers] That’s when it hit me! We will have to hire a professional actress for the film. [Concerned expression] Except that would be quite expensive and I seriously doubt Kiku would finance any idea proposed by either of us.

 

Taira: [Feeling ignored] It’s like talking to a wall.

 

Suki: So I guess all that leaves is you.

 

Taira: You’re insane. How many times do I have to tell you-

 

Suki: You said that you gave up your dream to help others, right? [Folding arms] Well what do you think a autobiography of your life would do to the industry?

 

Taira: No one cares Suki. Trust me on that.

 

Suki: That’s where you’re wrong. [Protagonist stance] Times are changing and we need a strong independent female leader to speak out. I thought that could be you.

 

****Tairas face dropped in response to my earnest statement. Having someone believe in her own ambition was a clearly a new feeling as, despite my obvious intentions in ignoring her wishes, she seemed relatively unsure on how to respond. Clearly she had every right to be angered about my deceitful behavior although, having done this on behalf of her own interests, it showed a kindness that had not previously been present in her everyday life.** **

****

Taira: Listen, there are some parts of my story that aren’t… something to be proud of. [Coming around] Perhaps if we were to edit them out then-

 

Suki: Nope. [Serious expression] It’s all or nothing.

 

Taira: [Stunned] You’re like a demon possessed. Just when I was about to concede…why should I even trust you in the first place?

 

**_**Trust me? That is a good question. I suppose we’ve only known each other a short time and, even then, we haven’t always seen eye to eye. We might be two very different individuals but I have a feeling that there’s something which unites us.** _ **

 

Suki: We’re more alike than you think. Anyone with a computer can write their own story and post it to the internet. [Sad smile] All it takes is for one person to lead the way then others will follow. I guess what I’m trying to say is that I want to do my part too.

 

Taira: [Heavy sigh] You do realize that neither one of us will be escaping for the Monobear alive, right?

 

Suki: So it’s settled then! Nishimoto productions has official registered their soon-to-be first major blockbuster hit. [Evil expression] After all, if you’re not getting out then what harm is there in agreeing to my demands?

 

Taira: You really are crazy. [Smiling] Like making a deal with the devil.

 

Suki: Is that a promise?

 

Taira: It is. We can sign the papers another day though, I’ve kept Iwane waiting long enough and I have a Talent Show to prioritize.

 

****The effect of inserting Taira into the practice session achieved its intended purpose. Despite Iwane making a few initial mistakes during the rehearsal, Tairas response was by far more gentle and forgiving than before which immediately served as to create a positive atmosphere upon which they both began to thrive. Proceeding to click with every passing second, the difference in just a few hours was remarkable to behold. It was almost a shame that it would be Sumiko, not Taira, performing in the Talent Show.** **

****

Iwane: That was… actually kinda fun.

 

Taira: Don’t get used to it. [Smirking] Our goal is perfection and nothing else.

 

Iwane: She says with a smile on her face. [Eyes widening] Perhaps Suki is right and deep down you really are-

 

Taira: Rehearsal tomorrow begins at 5am sharp. [Walking away] We’re also skipping breakfast to ensure that we are in the best possible shape.

 

Iwane: [Downbeat] Point withdrawn.

 

**_**Tairas no nonsense approach can easily isolate herself from the rest of the group but, at the very least, I have discovered there’s a noble core deep within. It may not be realistic but I think we could actually make something as silly as a documentary work in her favour. All we need to do is escape together and, from there, the rest of our story writes itself. Taira isn’t someone who you can easily befriend but, with time, I think our bond will develop into something that not even the Monobear could break.** _ **

 

[Free Time ends]

 

 

JetBird:

 

So where do I begin with Taira?

 

I made the comment at the end of chapter 1 that, personally speaking, there were a few characters who went undeveloped and that note was definitely aimed towards Taira. Some of those characters were because of plot reasons but Taira stood out as just not receiving enough lines to do her character justice. All in all, I think I over worried about her almost meta level snide remarks and left her to her own devices in the background. Saying that, I always knew that Chapter 2 would heavily feature her (mainly due to the Talent Show) so wasn’t particularly worried about her low levels of activity.

 

Essentially, I begun Chapter 2 knowing of her demise which, somehow, made her so much easier to write. Especially in the trial, I really got into her character although her increased engagement was clearly a sign of her own guilt. When this transpired to writing the execution (which I was quite proud of) there was a genuine moment whereupon I felt incredibly sad for her loss. This was quite surprising when considering that both the victims so far have been favorites of mine and the prospect of being most hurt by her departure (at the current time of writing) was such a foreign notion.

 

To clarify, Taira was a natural blackened from Day 1. Her background is similar to Bokkai in that their personalize were cut throat, hence as to why their styles and actions were quite similar. The fundamental difference, however, was that Taira backed down from her murder plot. To me, it was a pivotal moment upon which Taira ceased all likelihood to become a blackened. Essentially, she was accepting her part in the group and, unless she was killed, would have certainly made it out as a survivor. Unfortunately she discovered the wounded Hiroko and, although she wasn’t ready to kill in cold blood, this was essentially a mercy kill which tipped the scales against her. She was so close to avoiding her fate but, alas, did not make the final cut.

 

To conclude, Hikari was a character that I grew very fond of towards the end. Her final moments with Iwane are perfect in my mind as she was able to almost repent for her actions. In doing so, it kinda breaks free of the ‘echo’ as her fate is ultimately different to that of her predecessor (Bokkai). By finally being acknowledged for the person she truly was, at the very least she able to find acceptance which is something that she totally deserved.

 

RIP Hikari, the Fictional world is substantially less dramatic without your presence.

 

 


	28. Requiem for the Fallen - (Ab)normal Day 1 Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back!
> 
> Same as before, the plan is to upload a new 'day' every sunday although I don't think things will work as well as they did last time but, hey, it's worth a shot.
> 
> The story picks up pretty much where things last left off. We have the introduction of a new character (*Insert shock here*) in addition to things being pretty bleak. I mean, technically I just killed off three characters so that's a lot to take in.
> 
> Just a little note, with regards to flashbacks and dream sequences: Bold + italic = Narrative whilst just italic (without anyone speaking ) represents Sukis thoughts. This is, of course, different to the usual script whereupon Bold = Narrative, and Bold + Italic = Sukis thoughts

_The next morning…_ ****

__

Announcements: Ding-dong, ding-dong! Ding-dong, ding-dong!

 

CuratorBear: Rise and shine bastards! I hereby congratulate you for surviving this here segment. Please get a mosey on down to the Museum for a very _special_  announcement.

 

****Awakening to the sound of the CuratorBears proclamation seemed like a cruel joke. With my head still swimming from revelations and drama associated with last nights trial, continuing the game by pandering to the CuratorBears wishes was the furthest thing from ideal. The group had lost yet another leader in the form of Hiroko whilst Tairas betrayal had served to underline the fact that anyone had the potential to become a killer. Our initial dreams of escaping together had, unavoidably, been shattered as the next blackened seemed all but inevitable.** **

****

**_**What’s the point? It’s an endless cycle whereupon we simply start over again and again until there’s no one left standing. We can’t escape our fate; Mototsune, Bokkai, Hiroko and Taira are all proof of that. Perhaps Yachi had the right idea all along. Wouldn't life be easier if we simply remained in our rooms and ignored all the Monobears antics to get involved?** _ **

**_**** _ **

****As the remnants of my resolve washed away in the face of the everlasting despair as to our situation, I retreated to the recess of my bed and attempted to flee into the safety of the dreamworld. As time passed, I became loosely aware of some knocking sounds emanating from my door although any desire to respond seemed like a distant and obscure notion. Instead, all that awaited me was the escape into my fictional fortress.** **

 

_*DREAM SEQUENCE*_

 

**_**The scene before me is like a illustration from a murder mystery novel come to life. The low humming sound stemming from the cyberpunk styled generator in the background was the only difference separating me from the devoid environment which I had stumbled upon. With the lights turned on, the projector failed immensely in its task as the film, on loop, was barely visible on the white-screen which acted as a background to the horrendous crime before me. The body had been bludgeoned beyond all recognition. In fact, with the blanket covering the lower half then it was almost indistinguishable as a human let alone enabling one to identify the gender or age. As I simply gazed in horror at the severity of the scene, the implications overwhelmed my mind.** _ **

**_**** _ **

_Hiroko: Suki, are you still with us?_

__

**_**The tone of the voice was a lot lower than I had become accustomed to although, glancing around to the origin of the voice, it was impossible to associate the figure by anything other than the identity of Hiroko. Her figure was a lot more masculine than I could recall; her face possessing short blonde hair which seemed ill suited although perhaps seeing her without the suit of armor was the reason behind this difference.** _ **

**_**** _ **

_Suki: I-_

__

_Kiku: [Snapping] Of course she is. I would be more worried if anyone didn’t react this way to seeing a corpse for the first time._

__

_Hiroko: I suppose that does makes sense. Either way perhaps it’s best if you two were to remain here for a while. [Serious tone] There's a murderer among us and who knows if they will strike again._

__

_Suki: Again? You can’t mean-_

__

_Hiroko: [Holding hand up to silence Suki] I’m just throwing it out there but safety should be our main focus. You both need to stay here and, if something happens, scream as loud as you can so someone can come and save you._

__

**_**Without waiting for a response, the determined figure took off towards the exit presumably to commence with their investigation.** _ **

**_**** _ **

_Kiku: What a chauvinistic idiot. [Hands on hip] Someone could really do with a lecture on modern day feminism._

__

_Suki: He’s not that bad. [Holding arm] I mean he’s only trying to protect us._

__

_Kiku: So we are suppose to play the role of damsels in distress just to boost his ego? [Snorting] I, for one, do not require saving._

__

****_Kiku’s declaration seemed like a foreign concept when compared to the reality of our situation. Surrounded by potential enemies, surely the prospect of having someone to defend you was positive and yet, despite the logic, she seemed somewhat determined to prove herself. Either way, it seemed clear that the effect of discovering our first victim had served to divide the group. On one side were the individuals ready to fight and discover the truth behind the case whereas, in direct contrast, the remaining members such as myself had a vastly different approach._ ** **

__

_I can’t do this. At first it seemed like a cruel joke but I can practically smell the corpse from here. The reality is so much worse than I could ever of imagined... why am I even here? There’s no way someone like me could ever-_

__

_Kiku: [Worried glance] Hey, you still with me?_

__

_Suki: I don’t know. [Shaking] This is all too much. I think that the Monobear was right, all that awaits us here is despair and-_

__

_???: Oh come on. There's fear and then there’s downright cowardice._

__

**_**The new voice emanated from the corner of the room whereupon both our heads immediately proceeded to snap towards. Lurking in the recess of the Theater Room was the large and unimposing figure belonging to Taira. Her voice was a complete mismatch, however, as its high pitched tone seemed to undermine her powerful physique.** _ **

**_**** _ **

_Taira: The Monobear is simply spouting a load of nonsense. [Rolling eyes] If you believe him then all the more fool you._

__

_Kiku: I disagree. [Standing in front of Suki] He imprisoned us here and seems to have a flair for spouting nonsense that subsequently have deeper implications._

__

_Suki: That’s right. If we can figure out the story behind-_

__

_Taira: [High pitched laughter] Man you two are pathetic. It’s because of people like you that we’re in this predicament in the first place._

__

_Kiku: Excuse you?_

__

_Taira: [Gazing into the distance] When they’re made to stand in the depths of despair, when they’re driven to the edge, people can’t make rational decisions._

__

_That sounds pretty deep although I’m not sure-_

__

_Taira: Let me explain that for you. Despair is a state of mind and the Monobear only harps on about it is so that naive people such as yourself start believing in it. [Twirling finger] From there it’s a self-fulfilling prophecy that leads straight to our downfall._

__

_Taira: [Serious face] Every time you acknowledge the Monobear and play along with his little ‘game’ then you serve to exasperate the situation._

__

_Suki: So we’re suppose to just do nothing? [Quietly] That doesn’t feel right. I mean, we all just lost a friend so surely we should be working together._

__

_Kiku: [Shaking head towards Taira] I suppose you would also have us to do nothing in the trial too? Surely that’s something that only benefits the killer._

__

_That’s right. If I were the killer then the last thing I would want is the group working together to solve the mystery. The more separated we are then the more fighting, and therefore confusion, that will follow. Does that mean that she has a deeper motive for asking us not to get involved?_

__

_Taira: You aren’t nearly as cleaver as you think. [Snorting] As if I would ever succumb to the bait of murdering a fellow human. [Turning around] Just stay out my way; I’ve already wasted enough time on the likes of you._

__

**_**Departing the Theater Room in a commanding fashion, the ramifications of the conversation seemed something from a poorly scripted murder mystery fan-fiction. Recommending someone to not follow through with the investigation was in itself suspicious although her motives did appear to be logical. The ideology that, so long as the ends justify the means, only the most experienced and grounded individuals should hunt down for the killer was certainly enticing in its on rights. Despite all our noble intentions, perhaps there was some merit in relying on the more superior members to solve the case.** _ **

**_**** _ **

_Kiku: [Heavy sarcasm] What a pleasant person._

__

_Suki: Maybe she has a point. Let’s get real for a minute, there’s no way-_

__

_Kiku: [Interrupting] That people like us could ever survive in a place like this?_

__

_That’s…. exactly it. Does she feel the same way that I do? This game is designed for people who are twisted by nature. A normal person would never be able to survive in this place but, then again, I suppose not everyone here is exactly normal._

__

_Suki: You can’t seriously…. [shaking head] you’re Kiku Ogata, the Ultimate Equestrian! You have to-_

__

_Kiku: Be scared half out my mind right now? [Clenching fist] Ultimate or not, no way someone can see a dead body and not be affected by it._

__

**_**Now that only the two of us were the only ones remaining in the room, it seemed as though Kiku was finally ready to drop down the tough outer facade which she proudly displayed in front of the main group.** _ **

**_**** _ **

_Kiku: [Clenching fist] I’ve been coddled all my life. I was raised in a environment where success was based off of hard work and natural talent so I never for once imagined I would be trapped in a place like this. [Turning away] Now that I’m here then I don’t think I’m tough enough to survive._

__

_Suki: That’s not true! [Grabbing her hand] You’re confident and smart and if there’s anyone to stop the Monobear then it’s you._

__

_Kiku: That’s… really nice to hear. [Sad smile] There might be a few sketchy individuals but I’m a little glad we ended up here together._

__

**_**Bonding barely a metre away from the already rotting corpse of one of our class mates was a farcical concept although, in hindsight, perhaps it wasn’t all that surprising when taking the situation into account. Our similar personalities seemed to be focal point that, as the group began turning against themselves, served only to strengthen our growing bond.** _ **

**_**** _ **

_Suki: I just think… I mean-_

__

_Kiku: [Puffing out chest] It’s time to solve the mystery._

__

_Suki: [Taken back] Huh?_

__

_Kiku: Come on. [Eyes lighting up] We both know that this so called trial is going to be nothing short of individuals hurling accusations at each other. We may be Ultimates but we’re still human after all._

__

_Suki: [Unsure] Can.. can we really make a difference?_

__

_Kiku: I wish I could be like one of those protagonists in your stories. [Biting lip] You know, give a heart warming speech or something like that. At the end of the day I don’t know much about despair but I don’t think that it’s the premise of our story._

__

_Suki: Our story? [Concerned] This isn’t some fairy tale where things miraculous work out in the end. We have to be practical about this._

__

_Kiku: But it is! [Animated] We get to define our own story and I choose to make it about us. [Extending pinky] We are going to get out of here together, I promise you that._

__

_Suki: I… I mean-_

__

_Kiku: All you have to do is make a story. [Withdrawing pinky] I mean, I can look for the clues but I’m not exactly confident about the next part. If you can piece together as to what likely happened… I guess what I’m trying to say is that I can’t do it alone. [Puppy dog eyes] Please?_

__

_This is embarrassing. Kiku is every bit as scared as me yet she’s willing to face the Monobear head on. Of course I have only one answer to give her._

__

_Suki: We do it together then._

__

_Kiku: That’s the spirit. [Holding out hand] A friend of mine?_

__

_Suki: [Accepting hand] Till the end of the line._

__

**_**Grabbing Kikus hand for our previously established secret hand shake, everything seemed increasingly surreal. Having been trapped and forced to participate in this Killing game then perhaps it was a little naive to place my faith in a stranger such as Kiku yet, somehow, her passion and personality seemed so genuine that I couldn’t help but go along with her demands. Uniting as a team was by far the best way to overcome the Monobear and Kiku had a point; working together was much better than the alternative.** _ **

__

_Kiku: Right, let’s begin with the body. Maybe we should look for a murder weapon in-_

__

_*DREAM SEQUENCE ENDS*_

__

*****THUD THUD THUD*** **

****

****The prominent and deafening sounds of drumming on my door served to abruptly awaken my mind from its slumber by bringing the dream to its premature end. As the cold hard reality returned to its rightful place, the residual memory belonging to the dream began to fade from consciousness. Despite the dream feeling a little more surreal than the usual, especially when providing its setting, the return to reality immediately pushed the more pressing issues to the forefront of my mind.** **

****

**_**I’m slowly beginning to lose it. I’m now dreaming of the Killing Game and even going so far as to create twisted versions of my friends! Is this a temporary side affect or something far worse? I mean why-** _ **

****

*****THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD*** **

****

Suki: [Yelling] Jesus, I’m coming already!

 

****The unrelenting drumming on the door pushed away all previous concerns as the prospect of solving the short term problem outweighed pondering the potential end game issues. Jumping off the bed with a flair of anger towards the person on the other end of the door, conveying my displeasure over the summons was all that mattered.** **

****

Suki: [Opening door] Why can’t you just-

 

****Kiku stood bewildered as to my blunt entrance which served to promptly create a queer sense of shame. Instantly connecting the dots between this emotion and the dream whereupon Kiku and myself were engaged in a investigation, I made a conscious decision to suppress the aggressive urge. Despite this, the shame invoking the need to apologize remained as I couldn’t help but the feel the ever present resentment towards Kiku take over.** **

****

Kiku: [Raising an eyebrow] Good morning to you too?

****

Suki: [Folding arms] What exactly is it that you want?

 

Kiku: You could at least… [drawing a deep breath] what I mean to say is that you missed our breakfast meeting so I’m here to see if you’re… [unsure] okay?

 

Suki: ….. Sumiko sent you didn’t she?

 

Kiku: [Unashamed] Guilty as charged.

 

Suki: Then just tell her that I’m not feeling great. [Shutting the door] I’ve got a lot on my mind so I guess-

 

Kiku: [Putting a foot in the doorway] I’m not some kind of messenger who… [drawing another deep breath] ahem, that’s not the entire reason I’m here.

 

**_**This should be good.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Kiku: What I mean to say is that I sort of owe you an apology. [Shaking head] Don't get me wrong, I’m not the type to pretend that the past is the past and that we can simply just move on.

 

Suki: I agree. It’s not much of a redemption ark if the villain is excused for his misdeeds. [Wincing] Not that you’re a villain, I meant it as-

 

Kiku: It’s fine. At least we’re on the same page. [Gritting teeth] I just think that, on reflection, I may have slightly used you as a outlet for my frustration.

 

**_**There’s no slightly about it. From the very start she looked at me with suspicious eyes and treated me like I was beneath her. Although…** _ **

 

Suki: [Shrugging shoulders] I guess it kinda goes both ways.

 

**_**It’s true. I can’t quite remember how and when but we started on the wrong foot and everything spiraled downwards from there. It’s bad enough by itself but for the others to notice it? At the very least she had the courage to confront me and do something about it. Was I really willing to let things be awkward just to avoid a confrontation?** _ **

 

Kiku: To be honest, Sumiko isn’t entirely the reason for this… talk. [Turning away] I don’t think we have the luxury of holding a nonsensical grudge anymore.

 

Suki: We don’t?

 

Kiku: We’re in a right mess: [Listing off her fingers] Yachi is still missing, Katai hasn’t been the same since the CuratorBear broke his arm, Yakumo is devastated about Tairas betrayal, Iwane is like a lost puppy when you’re not around, Namie is refusing to leave her room and Mine is… well she’s Mine.

 

**_**That’s right. Just when the group seemed to be uniting under Hirokos leadership then Taira struck with her menacing scheming. As things stand, it looks like we are beyond saving.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Kiku: It’s not all doom and gloom; Sumiko is trying her best and Roku too is attempting to help out. [Scratching head] For the record, I still don’t believe how weird it is saying that about him. Either way I think I’ve made my point.

 

****The girl standing before resembled more of her dream counterpart than the Kiku I had grown to know over the previous few weeks. Her mannerisms were open and friendly whilst simultaneously conveying her intentions. As opposed to running and hiding, she was calmly and coldly evaluating the situation before proceeding to work on a solution.** **

 

Suki: [Testing the water] There’s also last nights new addition to think about.

 

Kiku: You’re referring to this Hachiman? Who knows what that’s about. [Furrowing brow] It doesn’t feel quite right.

 

Suki: [Nodding in agreement] It’s not like the Monobear to randomly add in a extra student part way through the game. It makes things more complicated in addition to throwing into question the legitimacy of this ‘game’.

 

Kiku: I suppose you’re right in that it causes problems from a story perspective. We gave it some thought last night after Sumiko sent everyone away and considered that perhaps his introduction has something to do with the motive although-

 

Suki: That’s wrong. [Confidently] The motive doesn’t work that way; the Monobear introduces it a day or so after the trial in order to facilitate the next murder. That and he specifically labels it as a motive. Hachimans introduction felt like something else entirely.

 

Kiku: [Exasperated sigh of relief] Finally! I tried explaining that but everyone looked at me like I knew something they didn’t.

 

Suki: [Coldly] Almost like you’re the mastermind?

 

**_**Nice job Suki, just when we were making progress you had to ruin it by throwing in a sarcastic comment.** _ **

**_**** _ **

****To her credit, the remark only seemed to take Kiku off guard momentarily as if, for a brief second, she too had forgotten our relationship established since awakening to the Killing Game. Taking a few seconds to truly consider the retort, her reply was more sincere that necessary.** **

 

Kiku: About that, I guess I owe you another apology. [Bowing head] Look, I didn’t know about anything about the Mastermind situation until the trial and then, when Hikari revealed her suspicions, I thought that there was a real chance for us to actually escape together. [Humbly] I got carried away and you suffered because of it.

 

Suki: You can raise your head. [Embarrassed] Stuff happens in the trial and-

 

Kiku: I should be clear, I’m apologizing for going overboard and not for suspecting you.

 

**_**Huh?** _ **

**_**** _ **

Kiku: We all got carried away but Hikari made a lot of good points. [Intense eye gaze] I noticed from the moment we met that there’s something strange about you; your actions since have only confirmed my intuition.

 

Suki: [Slightly trembling] I don’t know how to say this except that I’m not-

 

Kiku: Not the mastermind? Yeah, I figured as much. After having some extra time to think about it then the conclusion is unavoidable. [Smiling] You just aren’t the type.

 

**_**So she now thinks that I’m not capable of being the Mastermind? I guess that’s good news although she kinda makes it seem like I’m not smart enough. I suppose at least it’s a step in the right direction.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: Well, I hereby accept the apology for going overboard. Now if that’s everything then I think I would like to go back to my bed and-

 

Kiku: I can’t let you. [Sigh] Weren’t you listening? I just told you how the group is fractured and, as much as you hate us right now, we need you.

 

Suki: [Backing away] I’m honestly not that important. The trials must have been a fluke and even then there’s nothing I can do until after someone has died.

 

Kiku: There’s more to you than just your performance in the trial. At the very least I need you help me out with the Hachiman situation. [Biting thumb] There’s something about that guy that just doesn’t add up.

 

**_**She’s giving me the illusion of a choice. Perhaps it’s for the best I leave my room and re-join the group. I can’t hide forever and the longer it takes then the more awkward it will be if and when I do come out.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: Okay. [Giving up] Just give me a few minutes to freshen up.

 

Kiku: [Unsure] Promise you’ll come out?

 

Suki: Of course. A friend of mine [trailing off]…

 

****Immediately embarrassed by the throw away gesture, it served to remind me that reality and my dreams were two very different places. Dashing inside my room to alleviate the awkwardness, I rushed through my morning routine before promptly returning to Kiku.** **

****

Suki: I’m ready.

 

Kiku: [Taken by surprise] Oh! In that case just follow me.

 

[Force move to Museum]

 

****Our journey to the Museum seemed to lack the earlier positive free flowing nature of our conversation. Whilst the atmosphere was not as hostile as the weeks prior, the tension was certainly there. Fortunately, the silence didn’t last too long as we reached our destination of the eastern corridor located inside the Museum.** **

****

Suki: [Confused] What on earth happened here?

 

****The entire wall responsible for the Eastern entrance had changed significantly since the the day prior. The pale beige walls had been replaced by the appearance of a old fashioned brick styled wall whilst the door, which was the centre piece of the wall, had been paved way to allow for a drawbridge to be extended to connect the door into the new area. Glancing open mouthed at this transformation, my eyes couldn’t help but be drawn to a suspicious pile of mechanical remains which was littered towards the side of the wall.** **

****

Kiku: [Scratching back of head] It might be easier if I start from the beginning.

 

*****FLASHBACK!*** **

****

_Yakumo: T-this is it, right?_

__

_Sumiko: Affirmative. [Standing at the front of the group] The Monobear clearly stated that our randevu was at the eastern entrance._

__

_Hikari: [Muttering] Without a compass then this is nothing more than a mere assumption._

__

_Hachiman: Do not falter in the face of the unknown! [Raising fist in the air] We must persevere through all the obstacles that stand in our way._

__

_Mine: … [Fake gagging at Hachimans comment] I think I just threw up in my mouth a little._

__

_Monobear: Hey hey hey, bullying our new student is unacceptable. [Blushing] I may promote mutual killings but bullying is just evil, ya know._

__

_Katai: I WILL CRUSH ALL BULLIES!_

__

_Kiku: Let’s just try and stay focused. [Nodding at the Monobear] Presumably we are at the right place so if we could proceed-_

__

_Iwane: We are still missing Suki and Namie. [Nervously] I don’t think it’s fair to continue without them._

__

_Yakumo: Y-yachi isn’t here either._

__

_Hikari: If they do not want to participate then more fool them. [Adjusting glasses] I fail to see why we should be inconvenienced for a decision that they made._

__

_Iwane: We’ve been through a lot so cut them a little slack._

__

_Roku: Roku stands by Iwane. [Determined expression] He will not abandon his friends._

__

_Sumiko: No one is abandoning anyone. [To Iwane] Yachi, Suki and Namie were provided with the opportunity to join us and, if they have chosen not to attend, then that is their decision._

__

_Iwane: I get that but-_

__

_Sumiko: I have already indulged you by allowing several opportunities in attempting to wake them. [Sighs] At this point, it is clear as to their choice._

__

_Monobear: Now that’s a leader! [Gushing] No dilly dallying about or pursuing selfish goals but instead focusing on getting the job done._

__

_Mine: Can we skip the talk about a selecting a new leader? [Folding arms] I mean it was fun at first but it’s getting a little tiresome._

__

_Hachiman: A leader is more than a person in charge. [Closing eyes] Believing in someone to lead us into the light is a pursuit worthy of our utmost efforts!_

__

_Katai: LETS WALK TOGETHER INTO THE LIGHT!_

__

_Monobear: Those two are so in sync! [Loved up] It warms my heart to see our new student fitting in so well. It’s almost as if he should have been their from the start. [Annoyed expression] Speaking about new characters who don’t fit in…_

__

_CuratorBear: [Walking into frame spinning a set of keys on his paw] Welcome y’all, it’s nice of you to gather as to my request._

__

**_**The CuratorBear entered the scene with a sense of confidence and swagger that seemed ill-suited to his usual persona. This was reinforced by his low hanging tie and unbuttoned shirt which was accompanied with a light hearted whistling.** _ **

__

_Iwane: Well I mean it’s not as though we had a choice._

__

_Roku: What is it that you want from us? [Fighting stance] Roku demands a answer._

__

_CuratorBear: Well, I mean y’all played along with this here game so it’s only fair for me to reward you._

__

_Kiku: Reward? So you mean-_

__

_CuratorBear: [Dramatically] BEHOLD!_

__

****_Skipping intensely towards the locked door to the entrance for the Castle, the CuratorBear began spinning with increasing speed. As he was reaching maximum velocity, he began to rise into the air and hover for several seconds whilst he underwent a magical transformation clearly imitating that of a traditional anime. The process was as underwhelming as it was pointless, with the clothing being replaced by identical items of a slightly more dulled colour. Returning to the ground in this ‘new’ outfit, he held a wide grin on his face._ ** **

**_**** _ **

_CuratorBear: Don’t you just hate it when your key are in the pocket of your other jacket? [Tilting head] It reminds me of the time-_

__

_Mine: Just get on with it._

__

_CuratorBear: Very well then, another time. [Clearing throat] Ahem, congratulations for passing this here section of the game. As such, your reward is access to a whole new area!_

__

**_**Approaching the door and inserting the key, a loud grumbling noise shook the Museum as the wall covering the little section faded away to reveal a clearly outside wall resembling that of a castle. The door itself fell backwards as a drawbridge extended outwards into the Museum as if to reinforce the grand unveiling. The process was elaborate as it was unnecessary.** _ **

**_**** _ **

_CuratorBear: Tadaa. It was totally worth losing two fellow students for, am I right?_

__

_Sumiko: [Ignoring the comment] Before we proceed, I would like to clarify something._

__

_Sumiko: [Turning to the group] The castle before us was bought with the blood of our class mates. I do not condone this price but I refuse to let their sacrifice go to waste. [Saluting] We move onwards together._

__

**_**The speech was as simple as it was effective. The loss of the fallen students seemed to weigh heavily on the groups hearts as, despite outward appearances, such tragedy and loss was so far removed from their everyday life. Rallying to Sumikos war cry, the energy level of the group matched her enthusiasm as the eagerness to move on overtook that of the previous despondency.** _ **

__

_Katai: WELL SPOKEN!_

__

_Hachiman: [Scratching chin] Reminds me a little of myself._

__

_Yakumo: L-let’s do this together!_

__

_Mine: [Unimpressed] So, like, can just go already._

__

_CuratorBear: Of course you may. [Folding arms] I have to admit that I feel a little sad. This here game isn’t exactly my forte although, I suppose, it was kinda fun. [Rubbing chin] Maybe I’ll stick around a little while longer and-_

__

_Monobear: [Unsurprisingly] SUPRISE ATTACK!_

__

_CuratorBear: Now why on Earth would someone ruin the element of surprise by announcing their-_

__

**_**The CuratorBear never got to finish his sentence as the fist of the Monobear drove into his back and subsequently through his belly. Mechanical inside like guts began to spill out as the CuratorBears eyes went blank before he immediately proceeded to collapse onto the floor. His body showed no signs of movement.** _ **

**_**** _ **

_Yakumo: [Face whitening] H-he just m-murdered-_

**_**** _ **

_Hikari: It can hardly be called murder considering that it was just a robot._

**_**** _ **

_Iwane: Was it really necessary?_

__

_Kiku: Agreed. [Tilting head to the side] Surely he’s only going to come back as a clone so why-_

__

_Monobear: I’m afraid that’s not true. Pu pu pu, now that this part is over then he lost access to his duplicate bodies. [Stretching] I’m afraid that he’s been permanently relegated to the history books where he belongs._

__

_Yakumo: H-how c-cruel._

__

_Mine: He was an evil robot. [Unimpressed] Who cares?_

__

_Sumiko: I suppose it means that there’s one less enemy for us to deal with. [Compellingly] Let’s move out._

__

****_The remains of the CuratorBear were left to the side of the drawbridge as the group, following Sumikos lead, proceeded to enter the Castle. With Sumiko leading the charge, the rest of the group followed in drips and drabs as they moved together into the unknown to face whatever fate the future held._ ** **

**_**** _ **

**_***FLASH BACK ENDS*** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**So I guess that means the CuratorBear is finished with us? That’s good to hear although it doesn’t make a whole lot of sense. Why the is the Monobear allowed to continue interfering from the shadows when the CuratorBear was withdrawn after the murder in his area? The rules for this place is nothing short of a mess.** _ **

__

Suki: It sounds like I missed some important parts.

 

Kiku: You say that but this mornings meeting in the Cafeteria was pretty dull. [Shrugging] Striking up a conversation with anyone was particularly difficult and it wasn’t until the Monobear ushered us towards the Museum that we started to get motivated.

 

Suki: I suppose that makes me feel a little better. [Staring into the Castle] So what’s the new area like?

 

Kiku: I wouldn’t know. I think Sumiko was put off by Iwanes sulky behavior so she asked me to retrieve both you and Namie as we were entering the Castle. [Tutting] Namie refused to even acknowledge me but at least you answered your door.

 

**_**I suppose after learning about her past then no wonder Namie isn’t joining us. She was ready to sacrifice her life to reward Taira for avenging her family… no matter how many times I say that it still sounds ridiculous. To think someone like that actually exists let alone is a member of our group.** _ **

 

Suki: So, in other words, we get to enter the Castle together.

 

Kiku: Don’t get to excited. [Glancing at the remains of the CuratorBear] Knowing the Monobear then no doubt it’s just a lame rip off of the real thing.

 

Suki: That’s a good point. I suppose there’s only one way to find out.

 

****Standing before the Castle felt like the beginning of a new chapter as, despite everything that had happened in the previous few weeks, our future was all but set in stone. Losing several important individuals had severed to highlight our plight but it was undeniable that the majority of the group still remained alive. Walking side by side together with Kiku, we passed through the drawbridge and into the new area referred to as the Castle.** **

****

[Enter Castle]

 

[Enter Foyer]

 

****The earlier suggestions of the Castle being anything other than grandiose was deemed to be immediately false. My first impression of the new area was by entering the lavish and beautifully decorated area labeled as the Foyer. The wall was littered with tapestries depicting large extravagant battles from key historical events whilst a series of well placed lamps served to illuminate the room as if it were powered by modern day electricity. Accompanying the warm and homely feeling, the carpet covering the floor alleviated any irregularities in the stone which added to the overall level of comfort and elegance.** **

****

Suki: This is [trailing off]…

 

Kiku: …not what I was expecting. [Awe struck] I can’t believe a place like this even exists! It’s like one of those medieval fairy tell settings come to life.

 

Suki: Yeah. [Sadly] Hiroko would have loved to see this place.

 

****Instantly regretting my sentence which served to bring the mood to a immediate downbeat ambience, I chose to overlook the conversation in favour of scanning the room in further detail. As if to exacerbate my sense of loss, a full suit of armor stood in the right most corner of the room which subsequently held an axe in its left hand whilst looking a little clunkier than Hirokos own suit. Avoiding the temptation to draw similarities for our fallen friend, I instead attempted to continue focusing on the layout of the room itself. Glancing to my immediate left revealed a large room with seemingly no indication as to its contents or purpose.** **

****

Suki: Huh, that’s a little strange.

 

Kiku: What is?

 

Suki: All the rooms in the Museum were labeled but these rooms aren’t. [Noticing Kikus confusion] It’s not a big deal, it’s just…

 

Kiku: Inconsistent?

 

Suki: Something like that.

 

****Continuing to scan the Foyer, the next feature which gained my attention was a set of stairs located in the North West corner which seemingly led underground to a unknown room. Shaking at the prospect of a potential dark and sinister cellar, my attention was then drawn to the room immediately in front of us which had a chilling draught come through it. Excited by this prospect of fresh air, I resisted the urge to explore in further detail and, instead, looked towards the final room on my right which queerly was without a door. Intrigued by this, the inside of the room was mostly obstructed when being viewed from this angle although it seemed to contain a large chapel inside.** **

****

**_**So a unknown room, some stairs leading to God knows where, a room with a draft coming out of it and finally a Chapel. Talk about a odd combination. This place feels more like a mismatch of medieval themes as opposed to an actual castle.** _ **

**_**** _ **

****Taken back by the opportunities regarding this new area, my momentary hesitation as to which room to explore first enabled the odd combination of Sumiko and Mine to exit the Chapel room and walk directly towards us. Whilst Mine seemed relatively happy to hide in the recess of Sumikos shadow, Sumiko herself took long commanding strides as if eager to strike up a conversation.** **

****

[Talk to Sumiko and Mine]

 

Sumiko: [Smiling] Suki, I’m glad that you have decided to join us.

 

Suki: Well, I wasn’t given much of a choice.

 

Kiku: [Shaking head at Suki] That’s her way of saying thank you.

 

Sumiko: Regardless, I would first and foremost like to take this opportunity to apologize on behalf of the council.

 

****Referring to the council served to take me by surprise as, having witnessed the demise of Hiroko, it seemed to naturally follow that the Council of Hope had all but been permanently disbanded. Despite this, bluntly approaching me so soon without any prior small talk was as unexpected as it was effective. Alongside the apology which had served to take me surprise, Sumiko proceeded to follow with a relatively clumsy but sincere bow.** **

****

Suki: [Shuffling feet] You didn’t have to do that.

 

Sumiko: I’m afraid I did. Hiroko is no longer present to ask forgiveness whilst Hikari is…. [thinking of the right words] Hikari. So, on behalf on the Council, I apologize for misleading and subsequently accusing you of such a horrendous act.

 

**_**This is pretty embarrassing. First Kiku and now Sumiko? I think I preferred it when they were trying to lynch me back in the trial.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: Please stop. I don’t like it but, [glancing at Kiku] having spoken about what happened then I kinda see the logic and understand where you were coming from.

 

Sumiko: So am I right in thinking that we are forgiven?

 

Suki: [Nodding] You followed the facts and your own intuition. Besides, we need to work together to take down the Monobear and we can’t do that by holding nonsensical grudges.

 

**_**I suppose it would be a little two-faced to be angry at someone who only tried to make a story out of my actions and recent behavior. It still hurts that they thought I was capable of something like that but, for now, we need to focus on our future.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Mine: Yay, so we’re all friends again. [Smiling at Suki] Just wait until you hear Sumikos special announcement.

 

Suki: [Confused] Special announcement?

 

Kiku: So I guess that means you went through with it after all. [Smiling] I’m glad.

 

**_**Erm, what are they talking about?** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: [Looking at Sumiko] Did I miss something?

 

Sumiko: I have taken it upon myself to become the leader from henceforth. [Humbling bow] I ask for your cooperation in this regard.

 

**_**Do we really need another leader? I suppose it still makes sense but after everything that happened with Mototsune and Hiroko…** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: [Strained] That’s great.

 

Sumiko: I see you aren’t convinced. After everything that’s transpired then I understand your reluctance.

 

Suki: It’s not reluctance but, I guess, we don’t exactly have a great track record when it comes to leaders. [Nervously twirling hair] Are you sure you want the responsibility?

 

Sumiko: It is not a matter of desire. [Sad expression] You’re not the only one with regrets Suki. Perhaps if I had been more vocal at the start then we may have avoided-

 

Kiku: [Clearing throat] You were saying.

 

Sumiko: Of course. [Regaining composure] Mototsune led us and he died. Hiroko led us and she too perished. I understand the risks but I can’t let their deaths be in vain. [Heroic pose] I will finish what they started and lead this group to victory.

 

Mine: Technically I was a leader too.

 

****Mines retort seemed to drain all the energy from Sumikos inspirational speech. Whilst Mine had indeed been a temporary leader, she had used the position as leverage to try and orchestrate the first killing. As such, Sumiko, Kiku and myself all turned to stare in astonishment as Mine responded with a sweet smile.** **

****

Mine: What? It’s true. [Examining nails] I didn’t say I was a good leader.

 

Sumiko: Speaking of leaders, I should perhaps warn you that-

 

???: HALT INTRUDERS! IN THE NAME OF THE GLORIOUS ONE I WILL STOP YOUR ADVANCE!!

 

****The bolstering voice came from the most unexpected place. Charging in on a mechanical horse, it became immediately apparent that yet another reincarnation of the Monobear had taken centre stage. Wearing a suit of armor similar to the one Hiroko once wore, the figure proceeded to lift the helmet in order to reveal his face. Alarmingly, he also carried a javelin stick which looked particularly ominous.** **

****

Kiku: Er, what-

 

???: DO NOT SPEAK HEATHEN. EVERY BREATH YOU DRAW IS A INSULT TO-

 

Sumiko: [Stepping in between them] They are students like us and mean you no harm.

 

???: ….Is that the truth?

 

Suki: Y-yeah. [Holding hands up] We’re completely harmless.

 

???: I see. [Dismounting horse] Apologies fair maidens, it appears as though my territorial nature got the better of me.

 

Sir Bearsalot: The name is Sir Bearsalot. I am the lord of this here castle and hereby welcome you and your party.

 

Kiku: [Unimpressed response] Sir Bearsalot….

 

Mine: Like Sir Lancelot but as a bear. [Shrugging shoulders] Whoever makes these things certainly has a unique sense of creativity.

 

Monobear: Hey hey hey, don’t say it that like. [Shaking paw] Being creative is literally the only thing we’ve got going for us.

 

****Taking his moment to saunter in, the Monobear entered the castle almost apprehensively as if taking in the surroundings for the first time. Rather than being impressed, however, his face was blank and devoid of any emotion. Returning his focus back to the group before him, a sinister smile crept upon his face.** **

****

Monobear: Sweet digs bruh. [Tilting head] Shame whats-her-face didn’t make it. How meta would it have been to have an actual Knight in a castle setting?

****

Sir Bearsalot: [Speechless] ….

 

Monobear: Hey, is this another version of me. [Analyzing Sir Bearsalot] Looks like someone is a little to obsessed with the medieval theme if I do say so myself.

 

Sir Bearsalot: [Still speechless] …..

 

****The Monobears appearance had served to silence the previously energetic Sir Bearsalot who continued to stare open mouth in disbelief at the intruder.** **

 

Monobear: Does it talk? [Staring towards a camera] I mean surely we have enough budget for another voice actor or two.

 

Sumiko: The beast was fairly talkative earlier. I don’t understand-

 

Sir Bearsalot: THE CHOSEN ONE HAS GRACED US WITH HIS PRESENCE. [Collapsing to the floor] I AM NOT WORTHY!

 

Monobear: The who-ma-what-now?

 

****Responding to the Monobears appearance by throwing himself across the floor before proceeding to bowing profusely, Sir Bearsalot continued to mutter barely comprehensible rambles.** **

****

Sir Bearsalot: You… the chosen….not worthy to be in your presence… a blessing from above.

 

Kiku: So this new Monobear has some a hero worship complex? [Heavy sigh] This won’t be fun.

 

Suki: Agreed. This is nothing short of a disaster.

 

Monobear: Nah, [face lighting up] if anything then this is going to be tons of fun! [Disappearing] Let us go my good sir, we have _much_ to discuss.

 

Sir Bearsalot: [Bolting up right] I am yours to command oh noble one!

 

****Bringing the scene to a close, the two bears departed together into thin air. The previous conflict between the Monobear and CuratorBear had been almost intolerable although, if the current interaction was anything to go by, then this relationship promised to be both irritating as it would be dangerous.** **

****

Mine: So I guess we have that to look forward to.

 

Sumiko: We can worry about that later. [Nodding] For now, our duty is to investigate our new environment.

 

Suki: In that case I was thinking if I could start with the room to my left. I get the feeling-

 

Sumiko: [Clearing throat] Actually I was wondering if you could do me a favour.

 

Suki: Well, I mean you are the leader. [Nervous laugh] It’s not like I can really say no.

 

Sumiko: In that case, upon entering the castle and greeting this Sir Bearsalot we proceeded to split up in order to conduct our initial investigate. [Biting lip] As it stands, Reiko went by herself down those stairs in the corner so I was wondering…

 

Suki: If I could give her some company?

 

**_**Reiko has been a solid friend since the start. She stuck by me when Namie slapped me in the face and, although I at least partially returned the favour when the CuratorBear broke her leg, I still owe her a lot. What is she even doing down the stairs in the first place?** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: [Nodding] Yeah, that won’t be a problem.

 

****Sumikos request appeared genuine although the question remained as to why she had not asked anyone else to follow Reiko before our entrance into the Castle. Regardless of the excitement towards this new area, the latest rule dictated that, having suffered with the murder in the Museum, the Castle was now the only place for a murder to occur. As such, allowing someone to be alone was as worrying as it was reckless. Departing the Foyer with a determined mind set, the desire to save Reiko triumphed over the fear concerning the creepy underground room.** **

 

[Enter Cellar]

 

****The stairs in the back of the Foyer led down directly underneath into the Cellar. Whereas the Foyer had an almost ostentatious vibe, the Cellar was the epitome of an archaic room belonging to that of a castle. The walls consisted of exposed stone which could catch loose fabrics of clothing if you weren’t careful whilst a constant slow dripping noise echoed throughout the background. This was accompanied by the lighting which was marginalized as the candles offered little protection against the inherent darkness of the room. Moving further in revealed a series of unnecessarily large barrels which, upon further inspection, consisted of a clear liquid which one could only hope was water. A workbench was also placed in the middle of the room although it’s function was unclear. It was by this workbench that the disillusioned Reiko sat.** **

****

[Talk to Reiko]

****

Suki: So you were down here after all huh?

 

Reiko: [In her own world] …

 

**_**She just lost Mr Raven-San so no wonder she looks despondent. If this was one of my stories then all I would need to do is to make a big speech on how it was all going to be alright but, unfortunately, I don’t think that would be anything other than a blatant lie. There has to be something I can do to help…** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: [Sitting beside Reiko] You’ll never guess who got me out my room this morning. It was Kiku, of all people, who came along to coerce me into exploring this place. [Smiling] I think Sumiko ordered her to but even so I never would have imagined that she would do such a thing.

 

Reiko: …

 

Suki: I guess what I’m trying to say is that people can surprise you. [Noticing Reikos lack of response] How about Sumiko taking over as leader? Personally I’m a little relieved it’s her. She’s pretty level headed and her hearts in the right place.

 

Reiko: ….

 

Suki: Are you… are you still angry with me? [Noticing Reikos face briefly light up] I mean I suppose it’s kind of my fault. If I hadn’t told everyone to move seats in the Talent Show then-

 

Reiko: [Voice breaking] W-what are you talking about?

 

Suki: The trial. [Quietly] We found out that the reason Taira killed Mr Raven-san was because-

 

Reiko: It was because I didn’t shut the door in the Dino Zone. [Shaking head] Suki, I don’t-

 

Suki: -deserve to suffer like this? [Smiling triumphantly] See, I can interrupt you too. You do know that none of what happened is your fault. I mean it’s the Monobears who brought us here in the first place.

 

Reiko: [Yelling] I know that already! It’s all everyone says. I’m just… [crumbling into her knees] tired of blaming him but doing nothing to change anything.

 

**_**She has a point. The more friends we lose without doing anything only shows just how messed up our situation is. What’s the point in talking in circles just to avoid the obvious truth before us?** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: So what’s the plan? [Shaking head] We hide in the Cellar forever?

 

Reiko: No. I just… it feels weird not having him around. [Clutching arm] For the longest time we’ve been a pair and it just feels so wrong without him by my side.

 

**_**She must be talking about Mr Raven-san. I suppose that, unlike everyone else, she never experienced the feeling of being completely alone in a strange foreign place. Whilst we were all nervous and suspicious at the start, she was able to smile and crack jokes just because she had her best friend by her side. To imagine losing someone like….** _ **

 

Suki: Well you still have me. [Sheepishly] I mean I’m nowhere near as good but at the very least I can explore the Castle together with you.

 

Reiko: I don’t-

 

Suki: You’ll be doing me a favour. This is is the first time I’ll be seeing the group after they almost executed me for being the mastermind. [Looking away] I could do with the support.

 

Reiko: [Eyes widening] About that, I’m-

 

Suki: -super awesome? [Smiling] You defended me way past the point where it made no sense for you to do so. [Quietly] I owe you for that.

 

**_**It’s a little strange how strong bonds can form in the strangest of places. Our time together has been brief but our united grief is more than enough to compensate for that fact.** _ **

****

Suki: How about we go somewhere a little less…

 

Reiko: Empty?

 

Suki: [Nodding] I was going to say depressing but that works for me.

 

****Acting as the optimistic and happy-go-lucky individual was a struggle although it appeared to work as Reiko proceeded to stand and limply walk towards the stairs leading to the Foyer. Her broken leg, still in the make-shift cast, seemed stronger than the previous day as her reliance on the cane seemed less overdependent and more out of habit. As if to reinforce this, her face no longer grimaced from discomfort although perhaps the mental pain of losing Mr Raven-san was overshadowing the physical anguish.** **

 

[Exit Cellar]

 

[Enter Foyer]

 

****The Foyer was strangely devoid of any aspect concerning human existence. Taking this to mean that the other individuals were still exploring the Castle, the decision was promptly made to take the closest option as to alleviate some of the strain on Reiko who had just climbed the stairs with her broken leg. Therefore, we proceeded to turn to the room to our immediate left.** **

 

[Enter Training Hall]

 

****The training hall was a wide open space resembling more of a Dojo than that of a medieval hall which we had anticipated. Drawing parallels with the Gymnasium back in the School area, the most noticeable diffidence was the medieval styled equipment present which ranged from a stack of shield and dangerous swords to a variety of creative banners. Despite the label of a Training Hall, it appeared to also double up as an armoury.** **

 

[Talk to Roku]

 

Roku: [Rushing over] SUKI!

 

****Noticing our arrival, Roku ran over and, with obvious glee, proceeded to provide a welcoming and overbearing bear hug. After a few seconds, he let go with a slight blush on his face staring towards the direction of Reiko.** **

****

Roku: Roku would also like to hug Reiko but [shuffling feet] because of her leg…

 

Reiko: It’s fine. [Smiling] It may be a little sore but it’s healing a lot faster than I expected.

 

Suki: That was a rather energetic hello. [Raising an eyebrow] Is Roku feeling okay?

 

Roku: Of course he is. [Scratching head] Roku was worried when you didn’t turn up for breakfast but he is glad to see you.

 

**_**That’s pretty sweet. It was Roku who stopped everyone in the trial from voting me so I think I owe him a thank you.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: Hey Roku, I never thanked you for the trial. I mean-

 

Roku: Do not concern yourself with Rokus feelings. [Tilting head] We are friends, are we not?

 

Suki: Yeah, yeah we are.

 

Roku: Then Roku only did what he should have. [Nodding at Reiko] He was helped by Reiko too.

 

Reiko: [Shuffling feet] I mean I guess.

 

Roku: You do not need to second guess yourself. [Deep laughter] Roku is your friend too.

 

****Being reassured by Roku only served to reinforce the fact that he had come a long way since awakening to this prison. A changed man from the quiet and apathetic seeming individual, he had, at some point, grown into a cornerstone of the group in addition to being one of the more reliable members.** **

****

Suki: So this is the Training Hall? [Scanning the room] Is there anything out of the ordinary?

 

Roku: [Shaking] Nothing that stands out to Roku. He likes the idea of training in somewhere that isn’t the Gymnasium although the lack of equipment confuses him.

 

Reiko: I guess it’s more of a sparring area than a Training Hall.

 

Suki: Funny, to me it looked more like a armory. [Shrugging shoulders] Either way, maybe we should give it a further look.

 

****Turning our attention back towards the Training Hall, the bemused figure of Katai was evaluating some of the more sinister looking weapons on display. He took turns lifting up each weapon as if he was a child with a new toy, a image reinforced by the look of childlike joy on his face.** **

 

[Talk to Katai]

 

Katai: [Smiling] Well, look who it is. I was getting worried when you didn’t turn up for breakfast.

 

Suki: Sorry about that. I was just kinda….

 

Katai: You don’t need to apologize. [Roaring in support] NEVER DENY YOUR FEELINGS!

 

Reiko: Just so you know he also wrapped up your breakfast and left in the Cafeteria for you to eat later. [Bashful smile] Katai is nice that way.

 

Katai: [Scratching head] You noticed that huh?

 

**_**Kiku mentioned earlier that Katai hasn’t been the same since the CuratorBear broke his arm but that’s clearly not the case. He seems every bit as energetic and upbeat as usual.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: So we’re a little confused as to the purpose of this room. What is it?

 

Katai: The sign says Training Hall but it seems a little strange. [Stroking chin] I suppose the only training you could do in here would be training bouts dressed as knights.

 

Reiko: That doesn’t sound fun.

 

Suki: [Shuddering] Agreed.

 

Katai: I’m sure Hiroko would have felt at home. [Sad expression] It’s a shame she’s not here.

 

****It was rare to see Katai show concern or remorse as his usual boisterous proclamations served to highlight his enthusiasm and optimistic outlook on life. As such, his behaviour seemed to highlight the gap that Hirokos absence now left in the group.** **

****

Reiko: I was just wondering but are you guys still in the Council? [Twirling hair] I mean I know Sumiko is the new leader but-

 

Suki: I think the Council is over. [Nervously] I doubt I would be welcome after what happened yesterday and that would leave just Katai and Hikari left to obey Sumiko.

 

Reiko: [Biting lip] Didn’t Hikari used the Council for her goal of exposing the mastermind though? I doubt she’ll keep up appearances after being exposed in the trial.

 

Suki: Which just leaves-

 

Katai: [Puffing out chest] KATAI FUSA, THE ULTIMATE NUTRITIONIST!

 

Katai: [Loud laughter] As far as I’m concerned the council is finished. [Tensing muscles] That doesn’t mean I’m going to slack off though.

 

Suki: I guess you’re not the type.

 

**_**The Council of Hope has fallen but that doesn’t mean we have to disappear along with it. I need to follow Katais example and keep fighting!** _ **

 

Reiko: That's probably it for this room. We should try searching else where.

 

Suki: [Nodding in agreement] Yeah, let’s head back to the Foyer.

 

[Exit Training Hall]

 

[Enter Foyer]

 

****Re-entering the Foyer which, once again, was devoid of all human life, the most logical room to investigate next appeared to be the door to our immediate right whereupon the cool draft seemed to originate from. Walking towards this entrance with a queer interest as to its contents, Reiko halted my progress by suddenly proceeding to grab my arm.** **

****

Reiko: Do you see that?

 

Suki: [Startled] See what?

 

****Dragging me over towards the corner of the Foyer, Reiko motioned towards the unmoving mannequin wearing the suit of armor. Bemused by her antics, Reiko continued to gesture towards the figure despite my complete misunderstanding as to her intentions. Finally giving up, she gingerly approached the mannequin and proceeded to enter her hand into the helmet.** **

****

Suki: Are you-

 

Reiko: It’s a note. [Alarmed] Just like before.

 

**_**A note like before? That’s right, back when we originally investigated the Museum we found an article for both the victim and the blackened of the first trial. Does this mean…** _ **

**_**** _ **

Reiko: It’s about Hiroko. [Worried expression] Should we…. should we read it?

 

Suki: I suppose we can share it with the group later, [nodding] but that doesn’t mean we can’t read it now.

 

Reiko: Yeah, I suppose that makes sense.

 

**_**If this is about Hiroko then it might be better to read its contents before deciding how best to relay it to the group. The previous notes were strange to say the least but, knowing about her back story, what else is there to discover?** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: Here goes something.

**_**** _ **

**_***Read Letter*** _ **

**_**** _ **

_To the Headmaster of Hopes Peak Academy,_

__

_It is with great reluctance that I, Hiroko Toyoda, do hereby decline the offer to join your prestigious school._

__

_I am fully aware that upon my declining of this offer, I may be unable to attend for subsequent future years. To account for this action, I wish to relay the fact that my adoptive father has recently been diagnosed with a terminal cancer upon which he has mere months left to live. I am fortunate that he has allowed me the opportunity to remain by his side whilst we continue our good work assisting the poor and needy of this great country._

__

_I wish to express my sincere thanks for considering my application as it would have be an honour to represent a distinguished school such as yourself. Unfortunately, my duties currently lie elsewhere._

__

_Please accept my sincerest apologies and best wishes for the future._

__

_Kind regards,_

__

_Hiroko Toyoda._

 

**_***Letter ends*** _ **

__

**_**What is all that about? It can’t seriously be suggesting…** _ **

**_**** _ **

Reiko: So Hiroko originally rejected a position at the school. [Turning to Suki] Does that mean she was older than us?

 

Suki: I guess that’s what it means. I suppose that when you consider how mature she was then it kinda makes sense. [Concentrating] Still, she never mentioned turning down Hopes Peak in the past or the fact that her adoptive father had cancer.

 

Reiko: She failed to mention a lot of things. [Clenching fist] Perhaps she didn’t want people to know about her past because of what happened between her and Namie?

 

Suki: It’s very strange but we can discuss it later. [Walking away from the suit of armor] For now we should keep moving forwards.

 

**_**Hirokos history is strange but it’s too late to act upon it now. Perhaps if we had been more open at the start… no, I doubt it would have changed anything. Besides, what’s done is done and for now we have to concentrate on what’s in front of us.** _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 whould be out this upcoming Sunday. Don't riot if it's a little late. The (ab)normal days have their frame work written but the intricate details need to be inserted. The deadline is more of a guideline than something tangeable.


	29. Requiem for the Fallen - (Ab)normal Day 1 Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 is up as promised, an hour before my self imposed deadline! 
> 
> Nothing much to add here except this chapter is coming along to have a lot more content than I originally planned. I think that's a good thing? Either way enjoy :D

[Enter Garden]

 

****The mysterious slight draft running through the Foyer immediately became clear when entering the new room which, surprising, revealed itself to be that of a Garden. Being outside for the first time in what felt like months, the fresh air proved to be a much needed change in scenery as the sweet aroma of the wild flowers danced around my senses. The Garden itself was compromised of a single small stream of water which flowed interrupted from one end to the other in addition to a large variety of scattered patches containing assortments of wild flowers. Although the ground was submerged underneath a sea of freshly cut grass, the centre piece of this miracle was undoubtedly the sole unnecessarily large oak tree which towered upwards towards the sky.** **

****

Reiko: Oh, my, God!

 

Suki: [Appreciative whistle] Yeah.

 

****Standing dumbstruck as we gazed into this unexpected little piece of heaven, the reveal of such a wondrous place seemed to briefly pause the cycle of tragedy which had continued to plague our daily life. Unfortunately this feeling soon passed as it became immediately apparent that a large scale bird cage enclosed the Garden as if to prevent any suggestion of an escape. Due to the Garden being surrounded on three sides by the outside wall of the Castle, the only section with a view was subsequently blocked off by this cage although the small gaps in the metal frame did enable a glimpse into the outside world.** **

****

Suki: Where… where exactly are we?

 

Reiko: It looks like we’re in the middle of a forest? [Craning neck] I can only see trees in the distance.

 

Suki: I guess we shouldn’t be too surprised. [Frowning] We have to be pretty separated from modern society or else surely someone would have found us by now.

 

**_**The plot thickens. Perhaps this is a desert island after all. I mean surely we should be able to get a glimpse of some kind of society in the distance if that wasn’t the case? Either way it helps put some concrete facts as to our story so far.** _ **

**_**** _ **

****The fresh air partnered with the view of open freedom served to promptly clear my mind of the doubt concerning our immediate future. Whilst there would be no escape from this particular room, the metal bars of the bird cage saw to that, glimpsing into the outside world reminded me that there was more to life than the trapped environment we had begrudgingly begun to think of as our ‘home’.** **

**_**** _ **

[Speak to Yakumo]

 

Suki: It’s quite the view, am I right?

 

Yakumo: Y-yeah, [avoiding Sukis gaze] it kind of is.

 

Suki: I bet the sun rise would look pretty special if you were around to see it. [Child like excitement] That’s it; we should totally camp out and wait for the morning. [Snapping fingers] I bet you could even make a great drawing out of it!

 

Yakumo: [Turning away] I mean, I suppose I c-could.

 

**_**This is a little… strange. Yakumos normally quite shy but this response is something else entirely. Why is he acting so scared?** _ **

**_**** _ **

Reiko: [Stepping forward] I think it’s a pretty good idea. I mean you could draw the clouds too.

 

Yakumo: Y-yeah. [Face lighting up] The clouds are always changing b-but sometimes they form images that I w-would never even dream of drawing.

 

Suki: [Unsure] I would love to some of those drawings.

 

Yakumo: Oh, I t-think that… I mean I d-don’t…

 

Reiko: She doesn’t mean right now. We can do it another day, [nodding at Suki] right?

 

Suki: Yeah, I mean I guess-

 

Reiko: [Interrupting] It’s all settled then!

 

Yakumo: S-sure. I’m just going to go… over there to f-find my…my paint brush.

 

****Yakumo looked particularly pale as he skirted his way to the other side of the Garden and subsequently attempted to look for the non-existent paint brush. His ability to lie was painfully amateurish although, judging by his mannerisms and timid behaviour, it seemed like the wrong time to confront him about it.** **

****

Suki: Was that just me or did Yakumo seem a little…

 

Reiko: [Folding arms] Scared to death?

 

Suki: I was going to say more timid than usual but I suppose that works too. [Shaking head in confusion] Why was he normal when talking with you though? I don’t get it.

 

Reiko: Yakumo is a little… delicate. [Soft expression] I think after everything that happened in the last trial then he might still be scared about you being the Mastermind.

 

Suki: [Clenching fist] But it’s not true!

 

Reiko: That’s not what matters. If he feels uncomfortable then you can’t force the issue or else you’ll make the situation worse. [Sighing] Just give him some time.

 

**_**I bumped into Yakumo when exploring the Gift Shop after the first trial and he was acting pretty strange back then too. Is it because of what happened when I all but condemned Bokkai to death? It’s not as though I has a choice; it was either him or the rest of us. Perhaps Reiko has a point in that he just doesn’t seem to trust me anymore. To think that we got off to such a good start too…** _ **

**_**** _ **

Reiko: Don't over think it. Yakumo is a nice person but just a little fragile. [Sympathetic smile] Don’t hold it against him especially when it’s not his fault.

 

****Yakumo, on the other side of the garden, continued his game of pretending to look for the paint brush and seemed wholly determined to continuing the facade until our departure of the Garden. His selfless actions with the Talent Show proved, beyond any reasonable doubt, that he was committed to assisting the group by going above and beyond to help. To have someone so pure be intimidated by nonsensical rumours was as sad as it was hurtful.** **

 

Suki: I know. [Heavy sigh] It’s just… not right.

**_**** _ **

[Talk to Iwane]

 

**_**At least I’ve made a few friends since awakening to this slice of hell. Iwane was a little indifferent at the start but since then he’s really matured and grown into becoming the heart of the group.** _ **

 

Iwane: Reiko, watch out! [Pointing straight at Suki] There’s a zombie standing right next to you!

 

Suki: ….

 

Reiko: ….

 

Iwane: Get it? It’s because she looks like she rose from the dead. [Scratching head] I mean, like, metaphorically of course. If you don’t get the joke-

 

Reiko: [Flat tone] She got the joke.

 

Suki: [Also in a flat tone] I got the joke.

 

Iwane:Talk about a rough audience. [Adjusting his collar] What can I do for you today?

 

****Standing before us, Iwane once again had adopted a confident goofy grin upon his face that was so far removed from his appearance yesterday that it begged the question as to if he was the same person. From the pained and sorrow expression he had displayed when comforting the doomed Taira, such class clown behaviour seemed so unnecessary that it immediately served to draw a condemning response.** **

 

**_**Iwane has a good nature although he definitively has a tendency to try too hard. He’s been pretty up and down since we met but, hey, at least that never changes. Is he acting this way because he feels like he has to? With all the loss and suffering then I suppose we need some light halfheartedness although it should never be at the expense of something genuine.** _ **

 

Suki: I think I’ll just let the zombie comment slide. [Shaking head] It’s a new day and you deserve a pass.

 

Reiko: That's very generous of you Suki. If someone made a comment like that about me then it might be a different story.

 

Iwane: It wasn’t a comment but a joke. [To Reiko] Come on, it was kinda funny.

 

Reiko: [Playful tone] I personally think Suki looks great today.

 

Suki: Thank you Reiko. [Motioning to leave the Garden] Perhaps we should go somewhere where we aren’t judged for our looks?

 

Reiko: That sounds great. I mean what kind of person bases someones ability solely on their appearance? Perhaps-

 

Iwane: [Holding his hands up in surrender] All right I’m sorry already. I’ll tell you everything I know about the Garden if it helps to makes us even?

 

**_**He’s so easy to tease that I almost feel sorry for him. The poor guy needs to be taught a lesson in standing up for himself.** _ **

 

Suki: Deal. [Smiling] So what information do you have for us?

 

Iwane: [Scanning the room] I figure that the garden is mostly harmless. The sides consist of the Castle wall and, as far as I know, there are no secret entrances hidden in the cracks. [Gesturing to the water] The stream is only a few inches deep so that’s pretty safe although I don’t know if it’s cool to drink yet. [Kicking the cage] More importantly the wired cage must be made from Adamantium so we aren’t escaping that way.

 

Reiko: [Frowning] Adamantium?

 

Suki: It’s a reference from a comic book. Think indestructible metal and you’ve basically got the idea.

 

Reiko: Then why didn’t he just say that?

 

Iwane: [To Suki] Wait a second, you read comics?

 

Suki: Literature is literature. [Shrugging shoulder] I don’t discriminate either way.

 

Iwane: [Grinning] If that’s the case then I have a whole-

 

Reiko: Hey, can you two can geek off later? [Scanning the Garden] Surely there has to be a way to escape. Can’t we just, like, dig underneath the wires or something?

 

Iwane: [Shaking head] No such luck I’m afraid. The cage extends underneath the dirt so far as I can tell.

 

****The visible wire of the cage appeared before the scene of the outside world before curling upwards into the Castle behind us. Seeing the structure of the cage then, in principle, it made sense to logically confirm that the steel wires also ran underneath the Garden as to prevent any escape. Whilst the Garden initially gave off the impression of freedom, it was more akin to being structured like that of a birdcage.** **

 

Suki: I suppose it makes sense that we couldn’t escape that easily. [Biting thumb] After all, why go through all that trouble and leave such an easy and obvious way to get out?

 

Iwane: [Nodding] Apart from that then the only place left to discuss is the Tool Shed.

 

**_**The Tool Shed? Oh yeah, how did I not notice that when we entered the Garden? Perhaps I was just too focused on the fresh air and the view of the outside world. Still, why does it seem so familiar…** _ **

**_**** _ **

Reiko: A Tool Shed sounds pretty tame. My dad used to have one in our garden and it was only ever used for storing junk.

 

Iwane: Yeah, except that’s not the case. [Biting lip] It might be easier if you saw it for yourself.

 

****Iwane proceeded to lead us towards the side of the Garden whereupon the small wooden Shed stood. It seemed eerily familiar but, for some reason, I was unable to place the memory as to where I had seen it before. Confounding my confusion, the Shed seemed inconspicuous enough with its plain decoration and typical requirement for a Garden so the question as to why this generic structure seemed so important lingered in the forefront of my mind.** **

****

[Enter Shed]

 

****The scene before me was like something out of a nightmare. In fact, that’s exactly where it was from. The light from the outside Garden shone in through the side windows as to illuminate the room but I knew, without checking, that the light switch located by the door would alternatively only provide minimal lighting. The interior was also exactly as I last remembered it, full to the brim with seemingly obscure and potential menacing gardening equipment that took up the majority of the room.** **

****

Suki: [Backing away] This… this is-

 

Reiko: Are you alright? [Worried] It looks like you’ve seen a ghost.

 

Iwane: It’s a little cramped but I can assure you that there’s no danger. In fact-

 

Suki: I can’t…[backing out] I need some air.

 

[Exit Shed]

 

****Immediately proceeding to burst out of the shed into the gardening, I spent a few minutes crouched down hyperventilating into the ground as the world around me amounted to nothing more than a confusing spinning daze. Forcing my eyes close and guided by the calming smooth voices of both Reiko and Iwane, the sheer terror of the scene thankfully began to gradually fade as my sense of sanity was slowly restored.** **

****

**_**This is it. This is where Bokkai stabbed me with the knife and I…I… I died? That can’t be right. It was just a dream Suki.Yeah, that’s exactly what it was. Just a dream.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Reiko: She seems to be calming down. [Visibly concerned] Should I go get Sumiko?

 

Iwane: With your injured leg then it would be better if I went. [Hesitating] Still, I’d rather not worry her if we don’t need to.

 

Reiko: If we don’t need to? [Temper rising] Sukis collapsed in a ball scared half to death and you don’t think this counts as an emergency? What the hell is wrong with you?

 

****Reikos panic was as visible as it was understandable with regards to the situation. In direct contrast, Iwane seemed to be handling the scenario better with his soothing voice and calming actions although, quickly glancing at his body language, his trebling hands indicated that this outward appearance was anything but a false pretense. As to why he would chose to react in such a fashion, his reasoning soon became apparent as he bent down to whisper into my ear.** **

**_**** _ **

Iwane: [Hushed voice] Suki, does this have anything to do with your scar?

 

Suki: Huh?

 

****Startled by the sudden accusation, I quickly realised that my hand was clutching the location of the mystery scar. It had been a little over a week since discovering the injury although I had yet to make any progress on identifying how and as to why it even existed. Once again cursing my own stupidity, both in regards to my instinct on covering the wounds as well as telling Iwane in the first place, it seemed as though a fatal error had been made.** **

****

Suki: It’s fine. [Snatching away hand] I was just startled a little.

 

Iwane: [Biting lip] If you say so.

****

**_**I’m on thin ice when it comes to credibility with the group. If it gets out that there’s yet another suspicious element to my existence then it might be only a matter of time before they take some form of action.** _ **

****

Reiko: [Raising an eyebrow] What are you two whispering about?

 

Suki: It’s nothing. [Fake laughter]I’m just a little light headed from missing this mornings breakfast.

 

Reiko: Bull crap. [Intense eye gaze] That was a big deal and I bet Iwane is in on it too.

 

Iwane: Woah, don’t go dragging me into-

 

Reiko: [Squaring up to Iwane] Tell me what’s going on. [Growling] Now.

 

****Despite the size and build of Reiko being considerable smaller than Iwane, her confidence and aggressive stance was enough to force him into a momentary retreat. Regardless of his attempts to brush away the question through humour, Reikos consistent persistence inferred that it was only a matter of time before she discovered the truth as to my reaction towards the Shed.** **

****

**_**Do I tell Reiko the truth? The more people who know about my secret then the worse the situation might get. Saying that, Reikos been nothing more than honest with me since the moment I met her so how could I look her in the face after lying to her about something so important?** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: [Turning away] It’s a little… complicated.

 

Reiko: I have time.

 

****Finding myself caught between a rock and a hard place, I gave the briefest glance towards Iwane who seemed more than happy for Reikos attention to be squared solely upon myself. Cursing his distaste for pressure, this feeling soon passed as the fact that he had kept quiet concerning the secret so far was only a testament to his character. With a heavy sigh, I found myself reluctantly relaying the entire nightmare concerning the Shed that had occurred the morning after our first trial.** **

****

Reiko: [Trying to look unimpressed] That sounds pretty messed up.

 

Iwane: I agree. [Shrugging] Unfortunately for us she’s the only Suki we got so I’ve been cutting her some slack.

 

Suki: [Heavy sarcasm] Wow, thanks for that.

 

Iwane: [Winking] You’re most certainly welcome there buddy.

 

Reiko: Who else knows about this?

 

Suki: At the moment? Just us three. [Raising an eyebrow] That is unless Iwane told anyone when I had my back turned.

 

Iwane: Hey, I’m pretty reliable you know. [Gesturing to lips] These lips are sealed.

 

Reiko: I know I probably shouldn’t say this having just forced you to tell me but the less people that know then the better we will be. [Gazing into the distance] That scar is going to be nothing but trouble.

 

****Before we could continue the discussion regarding either the Shed or the mystery scar, the arrival of Sumiko and Mine served to bring the conversation to an immediate conclusion. Dispersing from Iwane felt a little premature but, with the alternative being to risk having our conversation overheard, it was quickly decided that the discussion could wait until a later point. Bidding our farewells, we decided to leave the Garden and continue our investigation of the Castle.** **

****

Suki: That was pretty eventful.

 

Reiko: Tell me about it. [Coy smile] You’re a lot more mysterious than I gave you credit for.

 

Suki: That’s not a compliment.

 

Reiko: True, how about this then. [Knowing smile] You’re very good at making good friends.

 

Suki: Huh?

 

Reiko: Iwane could have easily given you up in the last trial but he didn’t. I’d say that makes you either really lucky or really smart. [Twirling finger] Hell, if we had found out about the scar then even Roku might not have been able to save you.

 

**_**It’s true. Iwane said so himself but he can be pretty reliable at times. A little too goofy but, when it matters, he has your back and at the end of the day what more could you ask for?** _ **

 

[Exit Garden]

 

[Enter Foyer]

 

**_**There's only one room left for us to explore. Unfortunately for us it also happens to be the most bizarre. I thought I saw the inside of a chapel earlier and, ignoring how crazy that sounds, the question as to why it doesn’t have doors like any of the other rooms needs to be addressed.** _ **

 

[Enter Chapel]

 

****Entering the chapel was like walking into a completely different building. Wooden arches covered the ceiling as rows of glossy timber benches formed the majority of the inside contents. These benches were divided into two columns providing a gap in the middle whereupon an individual could travel between. The focal point of the room, unsurprisingly, was the altar at the front whereupon a large golden podium stood aside various flower adornments as if to pronounce it’s grandeur to anyone in its vicinity. The standard religious affiliations were placed here and there to reinforce the sanctity of the room whilst the scattered candles provided enough light to infer its somewhat holy atmosphere.** **

****

[Talk to Hikari]

 

Hikari: A interesting room to say the least. [Reaching for her Notebook] I don’t suppose you can account for its existence?

 

Suki: I’m sorry?

 

Hikari: Logically speaking then we are able to justify the School area being located inside a Museum. [Making some notes] However, I fail to understand as to why the Castle would be used in either venue. Understanding the environment that we find ourselves to be in will be the first mystery to be solved before we can move on to the more… [eyeing up Suki] interesting questions.

 

**_**Is this a test? Does she still think I’m responsible for kidnapping and trapping us in this place? At least Hiroko and Kiku had the decency to apologize to my face. If she doesn’t have the class to admit that she made a mistake then all the more fool her.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: I’ll avoid the not-so-subtle conjecture and answer your question. [Folding arms] I have no idea. From a writing perspective then this mismatch assortment of settings is nothing more than one big mess.

 

Reiko: [Stepping in between Suki and Hikari] Does it really matter? If we keep trying to make sense of everything the Monobear then surely all it means is that we’re playing along with his game.

 

****Despite her failure of convincing the others as to the secret identity of the mastermind, Hikari appeared to be more confident than ever with regards to her hypothesis and was willing to take every opportunity to probe for any useful information. As such, Reikos actions attempting to stem the hostile atmosphere pertaining to both the conversation and the conflict from the previous trial was doomed from the very start.** **

 

Hikari: Forewarned is forearmed. [Adjusting glasses] Every piece of information is a hint, [staring at Suki] even if we don’t like the implications.

 

Suki: Implication does not mean causation. [Fake smile] Anyone worth their salt would know that.

 

Hikari: A interesting phrase. I don’t suppose-

 

Reiko: Yeah, I can feel the awkwardness from here. [Walking away in defeat] If you two don’t mind then I’m going to go and talk to Kiku instead of standing here listening to whatever _this_ is suppose to be.

 

**_**Because that makes it so much less awkward. Wait, why is she acting like this is my fault? Sumiko and Kiku admitted they were partially at fault in the trial but Hikari has this obnoxious air of self assurance that’s just plain wrong. What am I suppose to say to her providing that she still believes I’m the mastermind?** _ **

 

Hikari: I suppose that distancing herself from conflict is as much as we can expect providing her recent trauma. [Turning attention towards Suki] Now, I believe you have something to say to me?

 

Suki: Huh?

 

Hikari: Regarding your recent anti-social interactions. After all, your tardiness to this mornings meeting was noticeable and caused particular distress for several individuals.

 

Suki: Wait just a second. [Trembling with rage] You think that _ _I’m__  the one who-

 

**_***Flashback*** _ **

__

_Kiku: About that, I guess I owe you another apology. [Bowing head] Look, I didn’t know about anything about the Mastermind situation until the trial and then, when Hikari revealed her suspicions, I thought that there was a real chance for us to actually escape together. [Humbly] I got carried away and you suffered because of it._

__

_Suki: You can raise your head. [Embarrassed] Stuff happens in the trial and-_

__

_Kiku: I should be clear, I’m apologizing for going overboard and not for suspecting you._

__

_Huh?_

**_**** _ **

_Kiku: We all got carried away but Hikari made a lot of good points. [Intense eye gaze] I noticed from the moment we met that there’s something strange about you; your actions since have only confirmed my intuition._

__

_Suki: [Slightly trembling] I don’t know how to say this except that I’m not-_

__

_Kiku: Not the mastermind? Yeah, I figured as much. After having some extra time to think about it then the conclusion is unavoidable. [Smiling] You just aren’t the type._

__

_So she now thinks that I’m not capable of being the Mastermind? I guess that’s good news although she kinda makes it seem like I’m not smart enough. I suppose at least it’s a step in the right direction._

**_**** _ **

_Suki: Well, I hereby accept the apology for going overboard. Now if that’s everything then I think I would like to go back to my bed and-_

__

_Kiku: I can’t let you. [Sigh] Weren’t you listening? I just told you how the group is fractured and, as much as you hate us right now, we need you._

__

_Suki: [Backing away] I’m honestly not that important. The trials must have been a fluke and even then there’s nothing I can do until after someone has died._

__

_Kiku: There’s more to you than just your performance in the trial. At the very least I need you help me out with the Hachiman situation. [Biting thumb] There’s something about that guy that just doesn’t add up._

__

_She’s giving me the illusion of a choice. Perhaps it’s for the best I leave my room and re-join the group. I can’t hide forever and the longer it takes then the more awkward it will be if and when I do come out._

**_**** _ **

_Suki: Okay. [Giving up] Just give me a few minutes to freshen up._

__

_*Flashback ends*_

__

****_What… what was that? Did I really just recall this mornings conversation half way through talking with-_ ** **

 

Hikari: You appear dazed. [Intense stare] Did something happen?

 

Suki: [Backing away] No, nothing happened.

 

Hikari: I seriously doubt the validity of that statement.

 

Suki: It’s just… I think I just had a sense of dejavu all of a sudden.

 

Hikari: When most people recall a memory, even vivid examples, they don’t normally space out like that. [Dark expression] If there’s anything you’re hiding from the group-

 

Suki: [Blurting it out] I forgive you.

 

****The disconnected statement on my behalf seemed to infer an apology for Hikaris which, following on from our intense conversation, seemed so disjointed and illogical that it served to undermine Hikaris conviction. Recoiling from my statement, the confusion on her face was all but apparent.** **

 

Hikari: I …I don’t understand. Moments ago you were full of anger and yet now… [shaking head] what exactly just happened?

 

**_**If you’re confused then that makes two of us. Why, when I was so angry, did I see her face of all people? Perhaps it was the way that I was so rude to her this morning and, ignoring my antics, she managed to take the high road and act with a sense of purity. Am I… am I envious of Kiku?** _ **

 

Suki: That must be it. [To Hikaris confused expression] It’s been pointed out to me that, whilst the accusations made in the trial were of a personal nature, it was logical and built upon my own behavior over the last few weeks. [Smiling] I can’t stay angry at you when you only had the groups best interests at heart.

 

Hikari: [Unsure] I agree. That and to deny me the opportunity to accuse you, keeping in mind your accusations in the recent trials, would have be extremely hypocritical.

 

Suki: I’m glad we’re on the same page then.

 

Hikari: [A little taken back] It appears so.

 

****The narrative of our conversation had taken an abrupt turn as a direct result of the flashback although, reflecting upon the outcome, it seemed to have averted a argument in favour of a peaceful resolution. Kikus behavior in the morning, mirroring that of her dream counterpart, served to show that bickering and resentment would only facilitate our doom. Instead, taking the moral high ground managed to create the best outcome as Hikari was left particularly baffled as to the conclusion of our conversation.** **

 

**_**That was a little… different. It must have been the revelation of the Shed which cause my mind to blank out like that. Either way, I should probably take it a little easy and avoid stressful situations before it happens again.** _ **

 

****Departing from the unimpressed Hikari, there were three other individuals remaining in the Chapel. Reiko had proceeded to join Kiku and the two appeared to be having a seemingly in depth conversation that was too deep to interrupt. By process of elimination then that left the newest member of the group, Shiro Hachiman, who stood eerily still before the altar with his eyes closed as if he was trying to become one with the very room itself.** **

****

[Talk to Hachiman]

 

Hachiman: [Audibly inhaling] Can you smell that?

 

Suki: Smell? I don’t smell anything out of the normal.

 

Hachiman: I’m afraid that would be incorrect. After all, it’s the smell of a new beginning. [Opening eyes] The start of our story together.

 

**_**I hope that sounded better in his head as, out loud, that came across as just straight up creepy.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Hachiman: [Extending a hand] Suki Nishimoto, is that right?

 

Suki: Yeah, we met last night. [Nervous laughter] It was a little late and there were a lot of new faces for you to remember so if you forgot then it wouldn’t be such a big deal.

 

Hachiman: You need not concern yourself as I never forget a face, especially one as pretty as yours. [Smiling] May I ask if it’s true that you have a talent?

 

**_**Maybe it’s the experience I had with Taira and Bokkai but I’m beginning to see through shallow antics. That throwaway compliment was made just to take me off guard so I would answer his probing question truthfully. Not as though I have anything to hide.** _ **

 

Suki: That’s right. I guess I’m still new to the whole Ultimate scene but let me do this right. [Deep breath] The name is Suki Nishimoto, I’m the Super High-School Level Fiction Writer.

 

Hachiman: [Stroking chin] So it would seem.

 

****Hachimans outward mannerisms were friendly and pleasant as if to convey his honest intentions but, upon closer scrutiny, it was his eyes which betrayed him by flickering with doubt as to my self introduction.** **

****

Hachiman: [Turning around and gesturing towards the podium] How fortunate are we to have such an array of talented individuals at our disposal.

 

Suki: That's one way of looking at it. [Trying to change the subject] Just now you seemed quite relaxed. Have you been around chapels before?

 

Hachiman: Of course I have. [Tilting head] I mean practically everyone goes to them nowadays. The price of evil weighs heavily upon the soul and to those who fail to seek redemption… well, I suppose I don’t have to finish that sentence off now do I?

 

**_**Yeah, I think it would be best for both of us if you didn’t. I’m going to take a wild guess and say that this guy is of the religious variety which I suppose helps to explain his recent behavior and optimistic approach as to our situation.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: I’ve got limited experience at places like these so you might have to help me out. [Scanning the Chapel] Is there anything here that could be used for a potential murder?

 

Hachiman: I… don’t understand.

 

Suki: I mean, like, if someone could perhaps use one of the ornaments to-

 

Hachiman: Not about that. [Eyes widening in horror] You’re telling me you’ve never been to your local house of worship?

 

Suki: Is… is that going to be a big deal?

 

****The look of sheer horror was plain on his face as if his earlier attempts to disguise his inner thoughts was lost on account as to the sheer ludicrously of my statement. Whilst not necessarily out of hatred or malice, a strong scornful aura aimed at the prospect of never attending a Chapel seemed to emanate from every fibre of his body.** **

 

Hachiman: Well, I mean I guess not. [Nervous] It’s just rather strange is all. Sorry, for a moment there I was so surprised that it’s a wonder you didn’t think me possessed by a demonic spirit.

**_**** _ **

Suki: [Half halfheartedly] You’ll get used to us eventually. Just try to keep on open mind and I’m sure you’ll fit straight in.

 

Hachiman: Of course. Once again, I wish to express my sincerest apologies. [Chuckling to himself] How unlike me to be taken off guard. Either way, I have full confidence that we will become best friends in no time.

 

****The temporary hesitation which had resulted from my confession was glossed over in favour of this positive persona. In the same way, his eyes gleamed bright with positive intensity as if the doubt and suspicion from early was nothing more than an over active imagination playing tricks on my mind. As far as first official impressions went, our interaction only served to highlight the odd assortment of individuals gathered for the Killing Game.** **

 

[Talk to Kiku and Reiko]

 

Kiku: [Visibly curious] I see you’ve reintroduced yourself to our latest addition to the group.

 

Suki: Unfortunately so.

 

Reiko: Come on, he can’t be that bad. [Glancing towards Hachiman] He’s a little out there, sure, but maybe he’s just a little shy.

 

**_**Yeah, I don’t think that’s the case. Everyone in the group has their own faults and flaws but this guy is on a whole different level completely.** _ **

 

Suki: You should speak to him yourself. [Cunning smile] He’s currently doing some kind of meditation thing with his eyes closed but I’m sure he would love the company.

 

Reiko: [Bright smile] Yeah, that sounds like a great idea.

 

****Failing to notice the slight sarcasm beneath my voice, Reiko took her cue to leave and made her way over to the meditating figure of Hachiman. Despite a instant feeling of shame towards setting up the encounter, Reikos abandonment in the earlier conversation with Hikari meant that, as far as I was concerned, this was her recompense.** **

****

Kiku: [Shaking head] He’s a complete nut job.

 

Suki: Agreed. [Concerned] He acted as though I personally slapped him in the face when he discovered that I didn’t regularly attended my local place of worship.

 

Kiku: Well, he was very encouraging towards me in that I could one day become the Ultimate Equestrian. [Visibly annoyed] When I told him that it wasn’t a dream but my actual title, he almost fell over from the shock.

 

****Hachimans odd and quirky behaviour had allowed, for a brief moment, our united suspicion against him to create a natural and pleasant flow of conversation. Whilst this morning had proved to be promising in that respect, our friendship still felt on a knifes edge meaning that any wrongly worded sentence could easily reset the progress made so far. Keen to press my luck, however, I boldly attempted to change the conversation towards the Chapel itself.** **

****

Suki: I don’t suppose you’ve found any interesting information regarding the Chapel?

 

Kiku: Not from my end. [Relaxing] This place is pretty harmless although I would say its function is more for brainwashing the masses than actual murders.

 

Suki: So does that mean we’re ruling out human sacrifices?

 

Kiku: Now that you mention it then we may have to be extra vigilant. [Smiling] Especially with regards to our latest addition. [Eyes widening] Actually, I do have some information for you.

 

**_**As it turns out, being friends is a whole lot more rewarding than being constantly at each others throats. I hope things stay this way.** _ **

 

Kiku: Sumiko found a suspicious piece of paper on that podium earlier on but she said that she would share it with the group later. [Concentrating] Personally I think it’s something to do with either Hiroko or Taira.

 

Suki: [Nodding] Like what happened after the last trial. Actually Reiko already found another piece of paper in the suit of armor in the Foyer.

 

Kiku: She did? [Animated] What did it say?

 

****The question as to whether or not to share this important information never crossed my mind as, without hesitation, I proceeded to relay the rough contents of the letter. In doing so, it served the purpose of avoiding a discussion with regards to the Garden which, ethically, I would theoretically be obligated to inform her of. As if to plan, Kikus focus was entirely on the existence of this letter rather than following up with questions regarding my own instigation of the Castles areas.** **

****

Kiku: I refuse to accept that it’s a coincidence. [Biting thumb] We lost Bokkai and Mototsune only for their past to be immediately revealed when we later explored the Museum. For the same to happen after losing Hiroko and Taira… well I suppose I don’t know for sure yet that the other letter is referring to Taira but my point remains.

 

Suki: I was thinking along the same lines. [Nodding in agreement] It’s a safe bet that the letter in Sumikos hand is addressed with regards to Taira. The question we need to consider is as to why we are being given that information?

 

Monobear: Why indeed? [Stroking chin] It’s almost as though this story has a mystery element or something.

 

****The Monobear had taken the form of some demented angel with a halo like ring above his head. Strangely, he was somehow defying the laws of physics hovering in the air by slowly flapping his new angel like wings. The entrance was as bizarre as it was confusing, only serving to make sense when given the religious vicinity of the Chapel. Unfortunately for the Monobear, however, the newly established alliance between Kiku and myself had enabled us to be on the same page with refusing to comment on this ludicrous appearance.** **

 

**_**I suppose we were riding our luck having not bumped into him for an extended period of time. It’s bad enough exploring and searching for potential ways regarding a next blackened but now we have to deal with his tantrums too? Just when I had forgotten all about the Monobear and his antics…** _ **

**_**** _ **

Monobear: I bet you were just starting to forget all about me? [Posing flirtatiously] What can I say, I’ve been hard at work behind the scenes. I think you’re really going to appreciate everything we have in store for you.

 

Kiku: Don't play dumb. [Squaring arms] Aren’t you here to answer our question?

 

Monobear: [Tilting head innocently] What question would that be?

 

Kiku: [Snapping] The reason as to why you are leaving behind information regarding our murdered friends! Don’t act all innocent when the timing of your entrance clearly-

 

Monobear: Such a serious accusation! [Holding paws up in surrender] Would you believe it if I said that the letters had nothing to do with me?

 

Kiku and Suki: [Together] No!

 

Monobear: Well it’s the truth. [Scratching chin] I mean I have my guesses but I suppose you’ll have to consider it as a end game event for now.

 

**_**Perfect. In other words he’ll withhold the information just to suit his own evil intentions as per normal. What was the point in him appearing in the first place?** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: If you’re not going to help then why even bother showing up?

 

Monobear: To enjoy the screen time. [Giggling] There's also the fact that Hachimans room is now unlocked so feel free to, you know, explore and stuff.

 

Suki: Hachimans room? Where-

 

Monobear: [Lifting towards the ceiling against a background of harp music] Sayonara!

 

****Taking his usual cue to disappear after providing nothing but vague prompts, the Monobear floated away into the recess of the Chapel. His appearance had served to halt our speculation as now our attention was now focused solely on the prospect of our latest additions new room.** **

****

Suki: Curse him. [Fumbling eyebrows] I mean it makes sense for Hachiman to have a room but where could it be? This is the final room left to explore in the Castle so unless I’m missing something…

 

**_**Maybe it has something to do with the locked room inside the museum! I mean, either that or he has to use one of the vacated bedrooms in the School area. The last time I checked then none of the rooms had been re-purposed so does that mean-** _ **

**_**** _ **

Kiku: [Clearing throat] You do realize that there was a locked room in the Foyer, right?

 

Suki: … huh?

 

Kiku: Sometimes I can’t believe just how… it’s fine. [Motioning to the exit] Go to the Foyer and it’s right beside the entrance to the Museum.

 

Suki: Are.. are you not coming?

 

Kiku: Hikari, myself and Hachiman have formed a mini group. [Meeting Sukis eyes] If you go on ahead with Reiko then perhaps you can discover something about our newest acquaintance.

 

**_**That’s so underhanded and deceptive… I love it.** _ **

**_**** _ **

****Switching my attention towards the pair of Reiko and Hachiman, it became immediately apparent that there was a disconnect between the two individuals. Reiko in particular looked awkward and out of place, constantly readjusting her weight with regards to her broken leg. In contrast, Hachiman was completely oblivious at to the situation whilst in the middle of his own passionate sermon.** **

****

Suki: I suppose I did trick her into going over and talking to him. [Sigh] Watch out Reiko, here comes your knight in shining armor to save the day.

****

****Interrupting the sermon before a energetic Hachiman, my creative ability was put to the test as I attempted to create a plausible excuse as to draw Reiko away and towards the exit. After succumbing to the rather obvious lie, Hachiman accepted our apologies and returned to his prior meditative state. As we approached the exit for the Chapel, Reiko seemed more than pleased with the interruption.** **

****

Reiko: Thank God for that. [Over dramatic tone] For a second there I thought I was going to be trapped forever.

 

Suki: [Playfully] I thought you said that he can’t be that bad?

 

Reiko: It’s not that it’s just… he’s very… I mean-

 

Suki: I know exactly what you’re talking about. [Wishful thinking] It’s early days yet so maybe he just needs some time to settle down.

 

**_**Maybe it’s because he joined us so late but there’s a level of mystery and falseness about him that seems so apparent. I’m glad Raiko and Kiku see it too.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Reiko: Either way I owe you for getting me out of there. [Regaining composure] Where to next?

 

Suki: [Tapping nose] Hachimans room of course.

 

Reiko: Very funny, for a second there I thought that…. wait, you’re being serious!?!

 

[Exit Chapel]

 

[Enter Foyer]

 

****As per Kikus instructions, directing my attention towards the right hand side of the entrance leading towards the Museum revealed the existence of yet another room. Blending in with the background of the castle itself, it wasn’t overly surprising that I had initially missed its existence although, once you noticed it, it was a littler hard to overlook.** **

****

Reiko: It’s a little different from our rooms in the School area. [Pointing] Look, it doesn’t even have one of those strange drawings.

**_**** _ **

**_**Strange drawings? Oh, the little pixelated icons that presumably represent the individual to whom the room belongs to. It was strange at first but, when taken into account all the recent events, seemed like such a trivial detail I almost forgot it existed.** _ **

 

Suki: You’re quite good at noticing the small important details. [Concentrating] Maybe Hachimans addition was a last minute deal so they had to repurpose the room?

 

Reiko: There you go turning the details into a story. We’re a bit like a detective duo; I spot the details and you translate them into the events that took place. [Puffing out chest] I daresay we make quite the formidable pair.

****

Suki: [Embarrassed] I’d feel better if we had something tangible. [Switching attention to the door] I wonder what the inside of the Super High-School Level Hopes room looks like?

 

Reiko: I guess we’re going to be the first to find out. [Bursting forward] Let’s go!

 

****Without waiting, Reiko dashed towards the unknown room without a care in the world. Her demeanour seemed to currently fluctuate between gloomy pessimism and puppy like excitement. Concerned although happy she was at least able to feel positive emotions, I followed her wake albeit with a much more cautious and slowed entrance.** **

 

[Enter Hachimans Room]

 

Monobear: Why hello there ladies. [Laying flirtatiously on bed with a rose in his mouth] How can I assist you this morning?

 

****Hacimans room was essentially that of a blank canvas. To justify the description of a room, the inside contents covered that of typical decor such as a bed and an en suite. There were, however, no personal belongings and if he had any extra clothing then they were out of sight in the wardrobe to the far end of the room. Queerly, there was no indication as to his talent, or even that of his personality, as the barren room inferred no potential secrets as to our newest addition.** **

 

Reiko: Is this really a room? It feels like it was put together at the last minute.

 

Monobear: [Heavy breathing] About that, you see-

 

****Without warning, a deafening alarm suddenly arose with enough intensity to immediately force us onto our knees and to cover our ears in a attempt to lessen the affect. Although we couldn’t see him, Sir Bearsalot voice rang out throughout the room which seemed to indicate that he was a focal part of the siren.** **

****

Sir Bearsalot: ALARM! ALARM! UNIDENTIFIED INTRUDERS IN THE VICINITY. RAISING THE WALL IN 10, 9, 8, 7 ,6 5-

 

Monobear: [Yawning] Password override: 11037.

 

Sir Bearsalot: Password accepted. [Slightly disappointed tone] Disabling defense system.

 

****With the lackluster response from the Monobear, the alarm halted as peace and tranquility returned to the room. The alarm seemed to be delayed as almost an entire minute had passed since Reiko first entered Hachimans room and presumably set off the alarm. Despite the connotations of this feature, however, my ability to consolidate the information was hindered as my ears were still ringing from the blast of the siren.** **

 

Suki: [Grimacing] What in the hell was that?

 

Reiko: I think my ears are bleeding.

 

Monobear: Huh? Oh, wait just a second. [Taking out earplugs] What was that you just said?

 

Suki: I said-

 

Monobear: Of course that was nothing other than the all new, state-of-the-art, one hundred and ten percent effect [fanfare in the background] Super High-School Level Ultimate defense system!

 

Reiko: [Shaking head in disbelief] Installing a lock on the door would have be a whole lot easier than whatever that just was.

 

Monobear: Yeah,I thought so too. [Downbeat] I’m afraid that wouldn’t be historically accurate; this area is based on the old fashioned days where locks simply hadn’t been invented yet.

 

Suki: That’s not how history works… wait a second. If that’s true then why use modern day alarms to-

 

Monobear: For historical accuracy! Personally I’m of the opinion that we should install a few extra locks. [Giggling] After all, we don’t want to make it too easy for the next blackened, ya know?

 

Suki: … I give up.

 

Reiko: Wait! Isn’t that a massive problem?

 

Monobear: I told you. [Twirling paw] We couldn’t install locks for historical accuracy.

 

Reiko: No, not that. The rules state that a murder can’t occur in any of the previous areas, right?

 

Monobear: [Opening a book and donning some reading glasses] Ahem, rule number 11: After the trial for a murder has completed, the previous floor is a designated safe zone. As such, anyone who murders in these safe zones will not be considered as a blackened and instead punished.

 

Reiko: That's the one! If Hachimans room is in the Castle then does that mean…

 

**_**It means he’s essentially doomed. Everyone else can remain safely in the School area but Hachiman will be forced to risk his life every time he chooses to sleep in this room.** _ **

 

Monobear: Now now, we like to describe it as the ‘mutual' Killing Game. Plot holes like that simply don’t exist as everyone has an equal right to kill or be killed.

 

Suki: You say that but it’s clearly not the case. [Folding arms] Hachiman has to be an easier target if he is forced to live in the Castle area. That’s hardly fair let alone-

 

Monobear: [Shaking paw in anger] Cease with the whining already! There's no rule which states he has to _ _stay__  in his room. I mean you guys are teenagers, right? [Heavy breathing] I’m sure such a strong young man could spend a few nights in someone elses room.

 

**_**Yuck.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Monobear: Plus, the entire Castle area is open for murder so anyone could be the next victim. [Tilting head] In fact, now that I think about it then surely the person most likely die will be spared? There's no tension if the plot is predicable.

 

Reiko: [Shaking head] It’s still unfair.

 

Monobear: Pu pu pu, you really think we would make it that easy for you? Apparently something as straightforward as that wouldn’t appeal to our audience, [twirling around] hence why we had to install this state of the art security system.

 

Suki: Again, why didn’t you just put a lock on the door?

 

Monobear: [Throwing a tantrum] Stop with the snide remarks! [Calming down] Now, when someone who isn’t Hachiman enters the room then that will enable the alarm to go off. The person will then have 10 seconds to produce the password and, if the password isn’t provided, then a barricade will rise up in front of the door and trap them inside for a penalty 12 hour period! [Rubbing nose] It’s genius if I do say so myself.

 

**_**12 hours? I suppose that would help us easily identify a killer so long as we keep on top of attendance and peoples whereabouts. That still doesn’t solve the issue at hand though.** _ **

 

Reiko: [Shaking head] How does that prevent him from being murdered?

 

Monobear: Huh?

 

Reiko: I mean the killer would already be inside when the alarm goes off, it’s just that they couldn’t escape.

 

Monobear: [Confused] Is that a problem?

 

**_**Of course it is. We would rather avoid losing a friend than catching a future killer. Not that the Monobear would ever understand something like that.** _ **

 

****The Monobears explanation had been all over the place although the essentials weren’t that hard to grasp. Hachimans room wasn’t designed with a lock which, unfortunately, made him an easy target for the next victim. To overcome this bias, the bears had installed a intruder alarm that identified anyone other than Hachiman entering the room. As such, it was down to Hachiman to select the password and ensure his own safety.** **

****

Suki: [Changing the subject] Can the password be changed?

 

Monobear: Of course it can. For now we are using one of the older Easter eggs but that will change soon as Hachiman has the opportunity to change it. [Winking] Suki, surely you aren’t getting any funny ideas?

****

****Before we could continue our conversation, however, we were interrupted by the approaching figures of Sumiko and Mine. Taking this as an opportunity to reinvent himself, the Monobear dove under the covers as if waiting for the chance to make a dramatic reveal.** **

****

Sumiko: It appears as though you were faster to-

 

Sir Bearsalot: ALARM! ALARM! UNIDENTIFIED INTRUDERS IN THE VICINITY. RAISING THE WALL IN 10, 9, 8, 7 ,6 5-

 

****Seizing his moment to shine, the Monobear made his surprise entrance from under the bed sheets before proceeding to disable the alarm with the default password. As he began to reiterate his explanation of the room and its layout, Reiko and I decided to vacate the premise in a bid to avoid repetitive nonsense.** **

****

Suki: I don’t think I can take much more. [Massaging ears] My ears are still ringing from the first time that the alarm went off.

 

Reiko: The room must be sound proof as no one came rushing to investigate when the alarm first went off. [Concentrating] In fact Sumiko and Mine were both as equally surprised the second time.

 

Suki: I’m pretty sure every room we’ve encountered so far has been built to be sound proof. Either way I think we finished investigating earlier than the others. [Yawning] How about we go relax in the Cafeteria whilst we wait for them?

 

Reiko: Finally. [Exhausted] My leg is killing me. Whilst we’re at it then we can share the breakfast Katai left for you?

 

Suki: Yeah, we can… did you just say share?

 

[Force move to Cafeteria]

 

****Arriving first at the Cafeteria, we spent the next hour powering through an array of snacks whilst going over the events from todays investigation. The talk was mostly light and causal, a direct contrast in response to some of the heavy revelations discovered in the Castle. As time progressed, our roster gradually grew until everyone, minus the absentee Namie and Yachi, were accounted for.** **

****

Sumiko: If I could have everyones attention. [Standing up] I would like to begin by thanking you all for being involved with investigating the Castle area today. I said earlier that we stand at a crucial junction and I meant it.

 

Katai: WE ARE STRONGER UNITED!

 

Hachiman: I thoroughly agree. [Closing eyes] Hope burns brightest in the presence of like minded individuals.

 

Mine: Just like fire with pieces of flammable material.

 

Hachiman: [Slow nodding] Precisely. Let us channel our energy into one united aura.

 

**_**Yeah, I think Mines snide remark went straight over his head. That’s probably for the best though as the last thing this group needs is a return back to the days when all we would do is argue among ourselves.** _ **

 

Sumiko: [Clearing throat] For now I would like to share the details of our investigation into the Castle. Would anyone like to start us off?

 

****Sumikos delegation technique was in favour of empowering individuals to contribute willingly towards the group discussion. Despite her positive intentions, the recent transgressions relating to the two murders had served to undermine the groups confidence as no one made any motion towards volunteering themself forward. Even the characteristic newcomer, Hachiman, seemed reluctantly to convey his first impressions.** **

 

Roku: [Raising hand] Roku will start. He has thoroughly searched the Training Hall and he declares it to be safe.

 

**_**Safe is a strong word but at least it’s a start. Perhaps someone should-** _ **

 

Katai: Actually, there were several ancient weapons laying about which could be extremely dangerous. [Stroking chin] Perhaps if we were to stash them in a secure place then-

 

Sumiko: We will be leaving the equipment exactly where they were found. [Nodding] Roku and Katai, I thank you for sharing this important information regarding the Training Hall.

 

Roku: [Unsure] You’re welcome?

 

****Sumikos dismissive attitude towards the prospect of hiding the supply of weapons was abrupt and spoken as a matter of fact. The lack of warmth contained in the response was a little out of character although, having stepped up as the designated leader, it was unsurprisingly that her behavior had changed to accommodate that of this new role. On the other side of the room, politely laughing as to her response, Katai was his usual energetic self and if the comment had wounded his pride then it was impossible to gauge from his reaction.** **

 

Iwane: I’ll go next then. [Nervously] I spent a lot of time in the Garden which was pretty cool. Yakumo and myself concluded that it wouldn’t really be useful in trying to escape although I’m particularly worried about the Shed.

 

Kiku: [Smiling] Sheds aren’t known for their murderous intents.

 

Iwane: That’s not what I… ha ha, very funny.

 

Kiku: [Modesty curtsy] You make it too easy.

 

Iwane: It’s the contents of the Shed that are a concern. [Gazing at his feet] I mean it wouldn’t take too much effort to use some of them in some form of a murder.

 

**_**That and it would make a great venue for a murder too. The isolated space, in addition to its location, would make it difficult to patrol let alone enforce.** _ **

 

Hikari: You need not worry. [Adjusting glasses] I have taken a note on its inventory so will know promptly if anything goes missing.

 

Iwane: [Unsure] That makes me feel a little better although surely Katai had a point in that if we moved some of the dangerous items then-

 

Sumiko: We will not be moving the contents from any room. [Kind expression] Your feedback is greatly appreciated especially in regards to the potential of an escape. I have no doubt in my mind that, so long as we keep searching, then we will find a way out together.

 

****Once again dismissing the idea of separating the dangerous items inside the Castle, Sumiko seemed intent on stamping her authority onto the various members of the group. Unlike Mototsune and Hiroko who seemed eager to justify their decisions by explaining their rationale, Sumiko proceeded to continue the discussion as if any explanation regarding her decision was unnecessary.** **

 

Hachiman: Spoken like a true leader. [Clapping hands together] So long as we keep hope alive then surely our journey together-

 

Mine: What about the Cellar? [Addressing Reiko] Reiko, you were the first one to investigate that room. Any thoughts?

 

Reiko: [Taken back] Me? I mean it was a little damp and dark but I think it was otherwise safe. [Shamefully] I guess I wasn’t looking too hard at the time so…

 

Iwane: Actually, Yakumo and myself gave the Cellar a good once over too. [Nodding at Reiko] The work bench in the middle was a little out of place but, given the existence of the Training Hall, then I think it’s function is to sharpen the weapons found in the Training Hall.

 

**_**That makes sense. Perhaps the rooms weren’t as random as I first thought. If only we could make the connection between the School, Museum and Castle.** _ **

 

Yakumo: [Speaking up] T-the liquid is I-important too!

 

Suki: You mean the water in the tanks?

 

Yakumo: It isn’t water. [Fearful] I m-mean, I t-think-

 

Mine: Actually, that’s a very good observation. [Satisfied expression] Water has a clear appearance whereas the liquid in the tank was clearly of a different consistency.

 

Kiku: [Impressed] You can know something like that just by sight?

 

Mine: Of course. You shouldn’t underestimate me especially considering-

 

Sumiko: I’m afraid Mine has a habit of underselling the truth. [Raising an eyebrow at Mine] We opened the seal on the tank and the stench indicated something other than water.

 

Mine: [Rolling eyes] Spoil sport.

 

**_**So a tank full of non-water liquid used in the setting of a Castle. There has to be some significance although nothing springs to mind. I wonder what it is.** _ **

 

Kiku: We also have the Chapel room to consider although I hardly think that’s going to be any danger.

 

Hikari: The biggest threat in that room would be being blinded by the necessarily ornaments. [Shaking head disapprovingly] Wasting money on trivial objects should be a sin in itself.

 

Yakumo: Actually they aren’t real. [Nervously] I-if you check the marksmanship then it’s e-easy to tell that they are fakes.

 

Iwane: They looked pretty real to me.

 

Katai: [Thumbs up gesture] Great spot Yakumo!

 

Hachiman: The chapel is home to the spirits of our ancestors. [Closing eyes] I am confident no one would dare ruin the sanctity by committing a crime in its vicinity.

 

Mine: Speaking of crimes, anyone else notice how Hachimans room has zero security?

 

****Addressing one of the many elephants in the room, highlighting the heightened danger regarding Hachiman seemed to drain a little energy from the participants. Despite that, Mines statement was flawed enough as to continue the conversation.** **

 

Hachiman: Security is not an issue. [Arms out in proclamation] After speaking with you all, I am confident that such a event will never transpire!

 

Iwane: [Awe of Hachiman] I wish I had your confidence.

 

Kiku: It’s called optimism.

 

Mine: [Rolling eyes] It’s called stupidity.

 

Yakumo: The M-monobear said there was an alarm in his room. It can’t be that bad?

 

Katai: That’s right. [Flexing uninjured arm] LOUD ALARMS WILL SAVE THE DAY!

 

Reiko: [Biting lip] The alarm only activates when the intruder has broken in and possible already committed the crime.

 

Mine: If that’s the case then it does nothing to protect the inhabitant, [grinning] isn’t that right Hachiman?

 

Hachiman: You need not worry about me as I’m not afraid. [Arms raised towards the ceiling] I have faith that this group will unite as one in our fight against the Monobear.

 

****Hachimans bold declaration, reinforcing that of his talent, was clearly not the reaction Mine had been expecting as she turned her nose up in disgust towards the statement. More than anyone, she had taken a particular disliking to Hachiman which was strange when taking into account her preference for acting in a way that often portrayed herself as a reliable friend. For all her outbursts, however, Hachiman had yet to take or even acknowledged the bait.** **

****

Sumiko: [Concluding the discussion] So all in all, there appears to be no pressing issues other than that of the dangerous equipment discovered in the Garden Shed and the Training Hall.

 

**_**The existence of potential murder weapons is extremely important. There’s no doubt that these areas are designed to promote the likelihood of a murder, especially when remembering the hidden passageway back in the School area. We should be being proactive by stashing the weapons before we start the hunt for yet another blackened.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Sumiko: I am fully aware that some of you are concerned with the existence of these potential murder weapons. [Confidently] As the new leader, I will now explain my stance which I will be applying from this moment on.

 

Sumiko: [Sternly] I hereby decree that if anyone would like to continue with this killing game and attempt to murder another student then they are welcome to do so.

 

****As Sumiko let the air hang after finishing her declaration, widespread confusion amounted in retaliation against the sheer ridiculousness of the statement. Mototsunes approach to leadership had been laid back up whilst instinctively responding to an event when something did go wrong. In contrast, Hiroko had been more in favour of protecting the group by limiting our freedom in the form of pro-actively identifying and eliminating risks. Despite both methods having failed to prevent a murder, Sumikos new idea of essentially doing nothing was as dramatic as it was nonsensical.** **

****

Mine: Are you brain dead? [Appalled] Giving us a license to kill makes you no better than the Monobears.

 

Yakumo: I d-don’t understand…w-why would you s-say that?

 

Hikari: It seems our faith has been misjudged. [Shaking head dismissively] Anyone with half a brain would-

 

Katai: [Slamming fist on table] SILENCE!

 

****Katais booming voice undercut the short lived protests as his voice, whilst loud and startling, unusually contained a fierce edge similar to that of anger. In response to this explosion of power, the group meekly withdrew from the conversation.** **

 

Katai: [Nodding at Sumiko] Let her explain herself.

 

Sumiko: My thanks. [Deep breath] It is my firm belief that, whilst Mototsune and Hiroko were good people, they were fundamentally wrong in their approach. [Sad sigh] There's no point treating everyone like children and attempting to prevent their future actions. We are all adults and should be allowed to make our own decisions regardless of what they may or may not be.

**_**** _ **

**_**So we give people the opportunity to make a mistake like killing someone? That just seems so wrong. I mean, there are ways in which we could have prevented both Taira and Bokkai from their respective path and, given the opportunity to change things, I certainly would have done things differently. Is it alright for us to simply stand aside and just let bad things happen?** _ **

**_**** _ **

Kiku: She isn’t saying to do whatever you want. [Meeting Mines gaze] Obviously there are repercussions for our actions. The trials are a testament to that.

 

Reiko: Can we really trust people not to do bad things? [Unsure] I mean-

 

Kiku: It’s not a matter of trust. If someone truly wants to kill then there’s nothing we can do to prevent it. [Pained expression] We can only prolong the inevitable so I think what Sumiko is saying is that we would be better off simply letting it play out.

 

Reiko: I think I get it but after everything that’s happened….

 

Roku: [Puffing out chest] Roku trusts his friends.

 

Sumiko: [Smiling at Roku] I understand some of you may be reluctant at first but please hear me out. Leading from this stance, I wish to update you with some new ideas I will be imposing. The first is that travel between all the areas is now unregulated so, in other words, there will be no one to paroling to take note of who goes where and when. The second-

 

Mine: In other words, a blackened has free pass to move into the Castle and commit a murder. [Laughing in disbelief] Are people really that naive as to-

 

Iwane: [Shaking head at Mine] It’s not being naive.

 

Iwane: I get it now, [to Sumiko] what you’re saying is that we simply have to trust each other, right?

 

Mine: You’re beginning to sound just like that idiot.

 

Hachiman: [Holding hands together in prayer] Trust is the cornerstone of hope.

 

Mine: See? [Animated] We can’t simply just let the next blackened occur. Hiroko had her faults but evens she understood-

 

Iwane: I’m sorry but you’re wrong. It’s not about hope or being naive; it’s time that we started to acknowledge each other as real people. [Scanning the room for support] People who make mistakes but, at the end of the day, represent something real and tangible.

 

**_**Iwane is developing a tendency to give heart felt speeches, almost like he’s the protagonist of one of my stores. Unfortunately that sort of stuff won’t work on Mine. Her retort is going to be particular cut throat especially in regards to a corny speech like that.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Mine: That's… fine. [Looking away] Whatever.

 

****Mines usual confident and condemning demeanor was a distant memory as she caved in towards Sumikos new mantra. Taking the group by surprise, the dynamic between Iwane and Mine was clearly more complex than we had originally perceived.** **

 

Sumiko: If that’s the case then, moving on, my second and final announcement is regarding that breakfast will now be pushed back by an hour. To compensate, I will be holding morning training drills in the Garden. [Nodding towards Katai] Attendance is not mandatory but Katai is henceforth prohibited from serving breakfast to those who do not participate.

 

Katai: I don’t like the idea of people missing the most important meal of the day. [Pained expression] DO YOUR BEST TO ATTEND!

 

Sumiko: That is all for now. [Saluting] I look forward to seeing you tomorrow morning.

 

Kiku: In other words we can take the rest of the evening off.

 

**_**Wait, is that really everything? Surely we have yet to talk about the hidden letters and that’s just the start. From the introduction of Hachiman to the question as to what do regarding Mine and her anti-social behavior…. that’s not even including the absentees from todays investigation.** _ **

 

****As the group gleefully began to depart the Cafeteria in search of respite from the long investigation, my desire to discuss Sumikos secret letter refused to allow me to leave. Despite being fatigued from the grind of exploration, the prospect of identifying another clue as to why the Monobear gathered us in the first place outweighed the need for a break . As if she was in quiet agreement, Reiko too stood by my side in anticipation of following though with the mystery.** **

****

Sumiko: Suki, I’m glad you remained. [Noticing Reiko] Is there a problem you both wish to discuss?

 

Suki: Well, I mean I was thinking-

 

Reiko: We found a secret letter regarding Hiroko. [Taking out letter] We were thinking that perhaps we should share it with the group?

 

Sumiko: That makes sense. [Squinting] I, too, discover such a letter during my investigation.

 

Suki: If that’s the case then why didn’t you bring it up in the meeting? Surely we need to discuss it together.

 

Sumiko: I have yet to decipher the meaning as to its contents. [Looking away] Plus, we have already been through a lot today. I will bring these issues up for discussion at tomorrow mornings drill session.

 

**_**I suppose that makes sense. If we read them now then we would go to sleep confused and potentially frightened. In contrast, we would have the entire day tomorrow to contemplate and process the revelations which would minimize the potential of a murder. Plus it also provides an incentive to arrive for the training drills although I doubt Sumiko is that crafty.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: In that case you should take our copy too.That way you can spend the night thinking about the best way to deliver the announcement.

 

Reiko: [Reluctantly handing over the letter] I guess that makes sense.

 

Sumiko: I thank you both for your assistance. [Unsure] Can… can I count on seeing you in the morning session tomorrow?

 

****Despite Sumikos authoritative nature associated with that of the Ultimate Sargent, her confidence with regards to motivating the group seemed to directly contrast this outward persona. As if she was quietly worried about certain individuals not attending her recommended training session, it was at least relaxing to know that, deep down, Sumiko was very much human.** **

 

Reiko: [Nervous laughter] Katai would be upset if I didn’t get my breakfast so I don’t really have a choice in the matter.

 

Suki: It’s certainly an underhanded tactic using food as bait but I’ll will be there too.

 

Sumiko: Perfect, in that case I look forward to seeing you both tomorrow. [Reaching out] Before you go, Suki, I would however like to request your assistance for the evening. If you have the time that is.

 

**_**What could she possibly want with someone like me? I suppose I can’t refuse although I should probably ask Reiko if she would be willing to tag along providing Sumiko agrees.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Reiko: [Heavy sarcasm] Great more secrets.

 

Sumiko: It’s not a secret but-

 

Reiko: It’s fine. [Limping away] I’m tired anyhow.

 

****Reiko departed the Cafeteria with a large emphasis being placed upon her walking stick. Evidently, the adrenaline from the investigation must have deplenished as the physical pain seemed to match that of her mental anguish. Judging from Sumikos sadden response, she all but knew that the reason for this downbeat exit was from being excluded from this upcoming mission.** **

 

Sumiko: That… was not how I intended for things to go.

 

Suki: She’s just a little fragile at the moment. [Sad smile] Give her some time and the upbeat Reiko will be back before you know it.

 

Sumiko: I certainly hope so. Now, about that favour….

 

****Sumiko was blunt and to the point in regards to her query. The absence of Namie from todays investigation had, rather apparently, been at the forefront of her mind. Sumikos goal for the group highlighted inclusion so the issue regarding Namie was on her immediate agenda. Deciding that the best person to facilitate the solution would be the Ultimate Fiction Writer, her open and honest plea for assistance was all but impossible to refuse.** **

 

[Force move to outside Namies door]

 

****Arriving before Namies door was a little ominous given the scene of a empty corridor that lay in front of us. In the same way as Yachi before her, the trauma of the trial had seemed to relegate Namie to the contents of her room. Due to the desperate nature of the situation, Namies blunt and direct approach was perhaps more needed than ever before. Knocking on the door proved the obvious that Namie was continuing to refuse an answer but Sumiko had a trick whereupon she gleefully placed a home made lunch box in front of the door.** **

****

Suki: Is that-

 

Sumiko: A peace offering. [Beaming] When I spoke earlier with Katai regarding limiting breakfast service to those who attend the morning training sessions then I also asked him to create a lunch box for Namie.

 

Suki: You’ve really given this a lot of thought.

 

Sumiko: Of course. [Puffing out chest] I aim to succeed and in order to do so I-

 

Namie: [Opening the door] What do you two want?

 

 ****Namies appearance was a sight to behold. Her** ** ****black attire, usually compromising of short black jeans and a rock styled t-shirt, had been swapped in favour of loose jogging bottoms and a cropped t shirt. Even her hair, normally alive with the blue and red dye, seemed to have faded as if her entire personal had been dulled. Her eyes looked tired as if she hasn** ** ****’t slept after last nights trial.** **

 

Sumiko: We are here to update with you with the new regulations. From this point no one will be guarding any entrances. Also, breakfast is pushed back an hour in favour of morning drills in the Garden. [Straightening posture] Attendance is not compulsory although I personally recommend it.

 

Namie: [In a daze] The what? You lost me…

 

**_**She must be referring to the Castle area. I suppose if I too had remained in my room all day then some of the details provided by Sumiko may have only confused me.** _ **

 

Suki: The Monobear has opened up a new area called the Castle zone. [Scratching head] It’s like a real castle although the rooms inside are a little… out there.

 

Sumiko: Suki speaks the truth. Our situation has changed and so has the challenges we now face.

 

Namie: [Eyeing up Sumiko] I take this mean that Sumiko is our new leader?

 

Sumiko: That is correct.

 

****Namies reaction was blank as if the twists and turns of the Monobears killing game no longer applied to her.** **

 

Namie: I’ll clarify; what is it exactly that you want from me?

 

Sumiko: Absolutely nothing.

 

**_**Is that really a good answer? Someone needs to get Namie out of her room and if not Sumiko then who?** _ **

**_**** _ **

Namie: Then we’re on the same wave length. [Snatching the lunch box] I appreciate the thought but in the future just leave me alone.

 

****Abruptly bringing the conversation to an end, Namie slammed her door shut. Her actions were as dramatic as always although, providing the life changing events that occurred in the last trial, it served to reason that her actions were just a temporary blip as she adjusted to the aftermath. Despite this, time was a commodity in short supply in a situation as dire as the predicament the Monobear had arranged for us.** **

****

Suki: Is that really okay? [Worried] I mean we can’t just leave her like this.

 

Sumiko: I do not believe in forcing someone to act in a certain way. Everyone deserves to have the choice to make their own decision.

 

Suki: [Coyly] Even if it’s murder?

 

****Iwane had served to shift support to Sumikos new philosophy of letting individuals take responsibility for the actions although, unsurprisingly, the likelihood of another victim served to dissuade me from this idea.** **

 

Sumiko: Unfortunately, yes. My role as leader is not to prevent the blackened but rather encourage people to be themselves. [Fumbling brow] On a fundamental level, I believe that no one is that twisted to seek death for their own benefit.

 

Suki: I suppose that makes sense. Bokkai killed Mototsune by a mixture of bad luck and not believing the situation. [Concentrating] Even Tiara killed but only because Hiroko was on her death bed at the time. Perhaps neither of them were twisted but we still ended up with two murders and four victims. Is it really okay to let things like that happen?

 

Sumiko: Probably not. However I will not falter. [Determined] This is my belief and I will fight to the end to defend it.

 

****Unable to argue against her pure mindset, I found myself departing in the hopes that the group managed to live up to her standards. Namie, for the moment, seemed content to follow in Yachis footsteps by separating herself from the group despite our recent intervention. Resigning myself to the the fact that any step, so long as it was in the right direction, was better than nothing, I departed towards my room in a bid to draw the day to a close.** **

****

[Force move to Sukis room]

 

****The day had been long and eventful. The addition of a new area, in addition to a new student, had only exasperated the situation as it felt like behind every corner was the potential for yet another murder. With 12 potential murderers sharing the same living space as myself, then was it wise to prioritize who was the most trusted of these individuals?** **

****

**_**There's no point thinking about who might be capable of what. If you’ve learned anything over the past few weeks Suki then everyone is capable of doing the unthinkable. How many times does it need to be said? This isn’t one of your stories with complex albeit good natured characters. Iwane is right, real people present their own problems so I shouldn’t lower my guard around anyone. Be the person you need to survive, be the Suki from the trials who somehow manages to the save day! The Suki from this morning is nothing but weak and helpless, doomed to perish in a place like this.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: [Quietly] Yet if I can’t be myself then what’s the point in living?

 

****As my question went unanswered echoing in the empty room that I had reluctantly begun to think of as a home, the ramifications from Tarias trial was all but gone from the recess of my mind. Replaying the events from the moment of my awakening over and over in my mind, the sweet release of sleep slowly but surely arrived to release the growing pain from my chest.** **

****

****

****-Monokuma Theatre-** **

 

Sir Bearsalot: GATHER HEATHENS, FOR TODAY I TELL THE STORY OF THEHERITAGE OF THE GREAT ALMIGHTY BEAR!

 

Sir Bearsalot: Ahem, once upon a time in a place not so far away…

 

Sir Bearsalot: Three High School students were on the run from a wise old bear.

 

Sir Bearsalot: Knowing full well their chances of surviving, the three separated and attempted to build their own castles.

 

Sir Bearsalot: The first student constructed a building of straw although this didn’t stop the bear. He knew, after all, that straw was flimsy so he simply dove through the ‘wall’ and executed the first student without delay.

 

Sir Bearsalot: The second student was more conniving and constructed his own fortress comprised of sticks. This gave our bear pause although, because he was smart, he knew that wood was flammable. Using a smoke from his back pocket, he set the house alight and moved on towards the final student.

 

Sir Bearsalot: Now the final student was by far the smartest of the bunch. She had constructed a house made of brick and laughed wholeheartedly from the inside as the bear was powerless to do anything.

 

Sir Bearsalot: Or so she thought. Fortunately brick isn’t edible so the bear simply waited patiently for the final student to starve to death.

 

Sir Bearsalot: THE END!


	30. Requiem for the Fallen - (Ab)normal Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day two is up and the plot is thickening! We also get another motive (a lot better than the one from Chapter 2) meaning that another murder is coming real soon. I wonder who it could be? See if you can spot the death flags (or the soon-to-be-a-murderer flags)
> 
> Also, I removed one of the free times because this day ended up being a lot longer than I originally envisioned. It's probably going to replace one of the events in a later day although, thanks to a comment early on, i'll be writing all the free times so I don't see it as a big deal.
> 
> For some reason each day is starting to be slightly longer in length so apologies and stuff. Maybe with a few more deaths then there will be less to write about?

_The next morning…_ ****

__ ****

Announcements: Ding-dong, ding-dong! Ding-dong, ding-dong!

 

Sir Bearsalot and Monobear: Good morning peasants!

 

Monobear: It’s the start of a brand new day. Let’s give it our best or….

 

Sir Bearsalot: GET READY TO FACE MY SWIFT SWORD OF JUSTICE!

 

****The morning announcement had changed, for a third time, to encompass the newest mascot of our ever expanding entourage. The very prospect of having the two bears working together was borderline traumatic and if the experience so far was anything to go by then one could hardly imagine the horrors they had install for us. Compiling to this misery was the increasing likely prospect of having a new motive to contend with; the prior encounters from both the Monobear and CuratorBears induction indicated that such a feature was all but inevitable.** **

****

Suki: Well that's certainly… different.

 

**_**I guess by now we can establish that after every trial there will be a new albeit temporary mascot. We only saw this Sir Bearsalot for a brief moment yesterday but he seemed to be every bit as infatuated with the Monobear than the CuratorBears was in disgust. Perhaps I’m just being a little too pessimistic; surely nothing can be worse than our story so far?** _ **

**_**** _ **

****In direct contrast to the morning prior, the lingering headache over the groups current plight seemed like a distant and abstract memory. With Sumiko stepping up to take charge then all I had to do was keep my nose down and assist the group where necessary. That and yesterday had made it clear that whilst we were mostly strangers with each other, at the very least I had been able to establish some strong and lasting relationships.** **

**_**** _ **

Suki: Sumiko told us to head towards the Garden if we want breakfast. [Yawning] I guess I’ll go ahead and do just that then.

****

[Force move to the Garden]

 

****A piercing bitter breeze took me surprise as I stepped into the open field known as the Garden. The wind was merciless and unforgivable; a winter gale that felt unnatural providing the time of year although, when attempting to account for our current plight, it highlighted  just how naive it was to claim that we had any clue as to when and where we were actually located.** **

****

**_**How long was I unconscious for? At first it only seemed like a few days but with the scar on my abdomen and the winter vibes I’m getting from the Garden then our setting tells a completely different story. I suppose the option always exists for the environment to be man-made, we know that the Monobear isn’t above something like that, but it’s also possible that we’ve been unconscious for a lot longer than any of us have even imagined.** _ **

 

Sumiko: Suki, [smiling brightly] I’m glad you’re joining us this morning.

 

****Snapping my mind out of its tendency to create a story as to account for our predicament I found myself hustling over towards the beaming figure of Sumiko. Glancing at the members present then it was immediately clear that I was not the only one feeling the mental fatigue resulting from the recent trials; of the remaining group, only Sumiko, Kiku, Hachiman, Iwane and Reiko were present for the upcoming training session which, taking this number to infer my usual tardiness, allowed for the possibility that the others were merely running late.** **

 

Suki: [Glancing around the Garden] Are we waiting for anyone else?

 

Sumiko: Only a few. Katai and Roku are currently preparing the breakfast for transport although I perhaps may have underestimated the time restraints for such a task. [Nervous laughter] Talk about a rough start…

 

Kiku: [To Sumiko] It’s not unusual for there to be a few kinks or so to work out. They’ll be here first thing from tomorrow onwards.

 

Hachiman: Kiku is right. [Inhaling a deep breath] After all, who would willing miss out on the sweet aroma of a new day dawning?

 

Iwane: I wouldn’t mind. [Shivering] It’s pretty cold out and I was getting used to our relaxed morning breakfast in the Cafeteria.

 

Suki: I’d agree to that. [Hands behind back] So is the food going to be a buffet picnic style or-

 

Sumiko: [Clearing throat] To clarify, breakfast will now be earned through a strict training routine. To qualify then I expect a minimum of 90% effort at all times. Now as to what the programme actually entails…

 

****Sumiko promptly proceeded to provide a thorough outlay of the training session that she had in mind. As opposed to adjusting the plan in favour of our individual requirements, she had instead decided upon using a intermediate level as the basic standard. Consequentially, my early hopes of a half-hearted participation sunk as the passion in her voice translated to that of high expectations.** **

 

Iwane: That’s a little intense. [Nervous glancing around the room] Is it too late to back out?

 

Kiku: Of course not.

 

Iwane: Thank god.

 

Kiku: Although I suppose your pride might not survive. [Smiling innocently] You wouldn’t want to look bad in front of the others, right?

 

Iwane :…

 

****Silenced into submission, Iwanes surrender to Sumikos regime translated to a group wide compliance as we beckoned to her whims. As such, we each took position in a line with regards to her first suggested exercise of the session: push ups. Fortunately both Sumiko and Kiku appeared to include themself in the training and maneuvered themselves to the other end of the line which subsequently gave us a little room for independence in regards to not being monitored.** **

 

Reiko: [Whispering] I can’t believe we’re actually doing this. Using Katais talent as blackmail sure is underhanded.

 

Suki: Agreed. [Collapsing to the ground] He’s quite maternal so Sumiko must have been pretty persuasive to get him on board with her plan.

 

Iwane: [Pausing mid push up] You know I bet he’s the type who would sneak us some breakfast even if we didn’t turn up.

 

Reiko: That’s right! No way he willing let’s us miss breakfast; if we go to him afterwards with a soppy story then he would definitely help us.

 

Suki: After all, [grinning] no one could refuse Iwane’s puppy eyes.

 

Iwane: Just leave it to-

 

Kiku: [Yelling across the Garden] Hey, are you three done with your conversation or what?

 

****With our little plot temporarily foiled, our attention was switched back towards continuing with the training drills. Sumiko and Kiku both shared a high level of fitness that one would associate with their talents and, as such, were the first to complete the session. Almost on the same level, Hachiman seemed relatively unaffected by the short burst of exercise and finished soon after in a rather respectable time. In complete contrast, Iwane and myself were both in a horrendous state due to a shared lack of fitness whilst Reiko was not fairing much better. It took almost a full ten minutes after Sumiko had finished before we had managed to catch up to her previously set goal.** **

****

Sumiko: That would be everyone. [Noticing the combined lack of fitness] My plan was to immediately proceed with the next exercise however…

 

Kiku: [Sympathetic glance] Perhaps we could have a quick few minutes break. It certainly mixes things up a little bit.

 

Hachiman: Change is a inevitable part of life. [Switching to a meditative pose] It’s up to us to embrace it with all our power.

 

**_**Finally a break. This really wasn’t such a good idea; it feels like my entire body is on fire! I knew I wasn’t exactly fit but for it to be this bad? I hope the next exercise is something to do with napping…** _ **

 

Suki: [Still wheezing] I know you mentioned earlier that we are waiting on Roku and Katai but aren’t there a few extra people missing?

 

Iwane: Yeah, that’s right. We should all suffer together or… [noticing Kikus intense stare] I mean, we should be doing this together as a team.

 

Hachiman: [Nodding in agreement] Alone we can do so little; together we can do so much.

 

Sumiko: I’m afraid that’s out my hands. [Saddened expression] After everything that has occurred in the last few weeks then it’s hardly surprising that-

 

Kiku: [Clearing throat] There’s little we can do to force someone to attend. Even if we could then it’s besides the point.

 

Sumiko: Exactly. Rest assured I have plans for our immediate future so there’s no need to worry.

 

**_**That’s good to know. I’ve almost got my breath back so if we can distract Sumiko a little longer…** _ **

 

Sumiko: Now if we are done with the distraction then we can return to our exercises.

 

Iwane: [Under her breath] Crap, she saw straight through us. [Turning to Suki and Reiko] Should we make a run for it?

 

Sumiko: The next exercise will be… standing up straight.

 

**_**Huh?** _ **

 

****Reforming the line facing towards the metal frame of the bird cage, Sumiko seized the opportunity to march up and down as if imitating that of a drill sergeant. Reinforcing this delusion, she repeatedly called out various individuals as to correct their posture resulting in the session feeling more like a boot-camp than the casual training session we had envisioned.** **

****

Sumiko: Now that we have sorted out posture, I think it might be… beneficial to re-go over the basics. As the instructor then my word is law, no questions asked. [Platonic] Now then, are there any questions?

 

Iwane: [Raising hand] Actually-

 

Sumiko: [Snapping] Drop down and give me 10!

 

****Sumikos transition had been instantaneous as if she had completely changed her character into that benefiting the trope of an aggrieved instructor. Astounded by this transformation, Iwane stared confused as to her immediate seriousness which served to make the delay more tense than was required. Proceeding to look around the group for support, only blank and unimpressed faces met his gaze.** **

****

Kiku: [Noticing Iwanes confusion] It was a trick question…

 

Iwane: Oh, I think I get it now. [Scratching back of head] My bad.

 

****Adhering to the instructions, Iwane promptly dropped to the floor and proceeded to attempt the 10 push ups. The earlier exercise rather tellingly had drained him of his energy as his struggle was particularly pitiful to watch. Eventually succeeding in his attempt, he stood up visibly exhausted albeit smiling with a sense of accomplishment.** **

**_**** _ **

Sumiko: [Eyeing up Iwane] I ask you one more time, any questions?

 

-silence-

 

Sumiko: [Acknowledging the silence] Perfect. Now, before we go any further, everyone needs to do 50 sit ups.

 

Reiko: Huh?

 

Suki: Yeah, [shaking head] what did Iwane do now?

 

Iwane: Why is always my fault? [To Sumiko] Wait, surely Sukis question is worthy of further punishment, right?

 

Kiku: He says asking another question.

 

Iwane: [Taken back] That’s-

 

Sumiko: [Holding her hand up for silence] There are punishments for disobeying the rules. Don’t think I was unaware of the talking between you three throughout the first exercise.

 

**_**Ah, she heard us after all…** _ **

**_**** _ **

Sumiko: We succeed and fail as a group so, when one of us fails in a task, then we all do. It therefore follows that whenever someone receives a punishment…

 

Reiko: We all need to be punished. [Sighing] I guess that makes sense.

 

Kiku: [Playful smile] So basically we all need to suffer because of Iwanes mistake.

 

Iwane: My mistake? Suki and Reiko were also talkin-

 

Reiko: Arguing will only make things worse.

 

Suki: Reikos right. Let’s just get on with it and we can all just forgive Iwane later.

 

Iwane: I… [light sigh] I hate you guys.

 

****The sulking figure of Iwane served to brighten everyones smiles which included that of Iwane himself. The group in attendance may have only represented a small fraction of our number although, in doing so, the atmosphere created was both cheerful and tongue-in-cheek as if the previous few weeks were nothing more than a concerning piece of fiction. Acknowledging the punishment with a grin, we all proceeded to drop and freely follow Sumikos instructions.** **

****

Iwane: Hey, if you’re the instructor then why are you joining in with the punishment?

 

Kiku: [Shaking head] You really are a slow learner, aren’t you?

 

Iwane: [Realizing he asked another question] Wait, I didn’t mean-

 

Sumiko: I will allow the question for now. [Smiling] I, too, am part of the group. Not suffering alongside you would make me a hypocrite, no?

 

Hachiman: [Full of energy] How blessed are we to have such a wonderful leader!?

**_**** _ **

****Despite the enthusiastic roar and burst of adrenaline, the earlier exercises had managed to take its toll. Struggling to even keep pace with the shadows of the merciless machines that were Sumiko and Kiku, we were moments away from an embarrassing scene when our endearing paladin entered to save the day.** **

**_**** _ **

Katai: [Wheeling a trolley of food] HAVE NO FEAR, BREAKFAST HAS ARRIVED!

 

Roku: Roku is sorry for being late. [Bowing] He hopes you overlook his tardiness.

 

Sumiko: Your arrival is well timed. We have only just begun so-

 

Kiku: Perhaps we should cut the session short today. [Noticing Suki and Iwane lying dead on the ground] After all, it was more of a introduction session than anything else.

****

Sumiko: Good advice. [Puffing out chest] Tomorrow we double our efforts!

 

Iwane: [To Kiku] You’re the embodiment image of the holy mother.

 

Reiko: Yeah, thanks for the save.

 

****The morning breakfast soon resembled that of a picnic with the food being served as a buffet style from the trolley. As opposed to the separated tables formed out of habit in the cafeteria, the ability to sit anywhere on the grass enabled a more open circle formation to be created. In doing so, a natural albeit slightly forced conversation flowed through as we enjoyed the morning sun of a new day.** **

 

Roku: [At peace] Roku enjoys the morning breeze.

 

Katai: A discipline mind leads to a healthy soul.

 

Hachiman: Ah yes, [smiling] I see you are well versed in nurturing the soul.

 

Katai: [Blushing] Well, I wouldn’t say that I’m an expert.

 

**_**He used the phrase ‘well versed’ but I suppose giving his talent then they’re pretty similar traits.** _ **

 

Reiko: You know Katai isn’t just good at providing nurture. [Biting into a croissant] He’s pretty funny too.

 

Iwane: More like funny to laugh at. [Bursting with excitement] Just the other day I walked in on him preparing breakfast by himself. Did you know that he encourages the food as it cooks? [Puffing out chest] ‘There there Mr and Mrs Bacon, YOU NEED TO SIZZLE TO RELEASE YOUR INNER JUICES!’

 

Katai: That’s… [defeated] accurate.

 

Suki: Say, that was actually quite a good impression. Do you do others?

 

Iwane: Well-

 

Kiku: Can we just rewind a second back to the ‘funny to laugh at’ comment. [Raising an eyebrow] Keep in mind we just watched you fail to do a single push up.

 

Reiko: That’s right! [Folding arms] You should pick on someone your own size.

 

Iwane: What are you guys talking about? I literally did like a hundred this morning.

 

Sumiko: As you descend through the push up motion, your hands and arms should rotate a full 90 degrees. [Stroking chin] I would say your attempt was similar to a fish gasping for air.

 

Reiko: [Snapping fingers] The Iwane flop. We need to trademark that name.

 

Suki: It does sound like a good dance move.

 

Katai: I see. When we defeat the Monobear, [tensing muscles] WE WILL CELEBRATE WITH THE IWANE FLOP!

 

****The tepid remarks at Iwanes expense highlighted just how far the group had come since meeting together for the first time several weeks prior. Whilst the teasing could implicate a minor form of bullying, the interaction resembled that of natural banter which reinforced the close friendships that had been formed. Whilst mostly one sided, the very fact that we were able to laugh together after everything that had transpired served to illustrate the necessity of that connection.** **

 

Kiku: [Nursing a morning brew] It’s nice to see a smile of everyones faces.

 

Sumiko: Except it’s not everyone. [Downbeat expression] I appreciate the high spirits but we must not forget why we are here; we’ve lost several close friends recently and our future is all but assured.

 

Sumiko: [Standing up] Make no mistake that we will not give into fear. We will confront the future problems as a group and that’s how we will achieve victory.

 

Hachiman: Hope shines brightest in the darkest shadows.

 

Reiko: [Pumping hand in air] We can do it together!

 

Kiku: A little forced but it’s a message I can get behind. [Swallowing a pill] After all, united we stand whilst divided we fall.

 

****The euphoria stemming from Sumikos speech was cut short unintentionally by her faithful lieutenant. Responding to Kikus nonchalant action, everyone stared open mouthed in astonishment.** **

****

Kiku: [Concerned by the stares] What, it’s just a phrase.

 

Reiko: That’s not…

 

Roku: [Worried] Is Kiku ill? Why has no one informed Roku of her condition?

 

Kiku: Condition? What are you… oh, the pill. [Smiling] I have a heart condition and so need to take one of these a day. It’s actually not that much of a big deal.

 

**_**Since when does Kiku take those? It’s a little hard to believe considering that we haven’t seen her take one in public as of yet.** _ **

 

Iwane: How are we only just hearing about this? [Folding arms] It’s the type of secret you really shouldn’t be keeping to yourself.

 

Suki: Yeah, that’s right. I mean how-

 

Sumiko: Except she hasn’t. [Nodding at Kiku] I have been aware of her condition for some time now.

 

****Supported by Sumiko, the existence of the pill undermined the point that we were all still essentially strangers. This inescapable fact seemed to resonate within the group as, in contrast to the open conversation flowing freely moments ago, doubt had begun to creep into the communal mind as to the potential secrets still being withheld. Despite this, it had been clear from the start that Sumiko and Kiku had been instantly close so the shared secret between them, albeit a little strange, made logical sense.** **

 

Iwane: That’s right. Sorry, I guess that was a bit selfish of us.

 

Katai: If it’s related to your health then you have my full support!

 

Suki: [Coming around] Openly admitting a weakness would be risky in a place like this.

 

Kiku: Well, whilst we are talking about secrets then perhaps this is the perfect time for Hachiman to explain to himself.

 

Sumiko: It is unfortunate that more members of the group aren’t present but I see no alternative. [Stern expression] Hachiman, we have some questions that we wish to ask you.

 

**_**It can’t be helped. The Monobear cut our initial introduction short and yesterday was an overload of information without the reveal of whatever Hachiman is. Now that things have calmed down then we can finally answer some questions.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Hachiman: I see. [Concentrating] Well I think that I now have an understanding of the bigger picture although I have a few questions of my own to ask first.

 

Sumiko: Go ahead.

 

Hachiman: [Eyeing up Suki] Has anyone by chance heard of the biggest most awful event in human history?

**_**** _ **

Kiku: I think I know that phrase. [Nervous glance at Suki] Is it from a obscure novel?

 

Suki: Nothing that springs to mind.

**_**** _ **

**_**That title makes it sound like it’s out of a third rate story. It rings a bell although not for the right reasons so perhaps I read it somewhere on a website for fan made stories…** _ **

**_**** _ **

Iwane: The biggest most awful event in human history? [Shaking head] I’ve certainly never heard of anything like that.

 

Hachiman: I thought as much. [Slowly shaking head] I can’t believe it’s happening again. I suppose we should start with-

 

Sir Bearsalot: [Charging in] HALT DEMON!

 

Monobear: [Charging behind on a smaller horse] Yeah, stop with the spoilers already.

 

****Bursting into the room, the two bears looked queerly determined when compared to their usual reckless and goofy antics. Taking into account the build up as to our conversation then it became immediately clear that they had something to hide.** **

****

Monobear: [Waving fist] I was waiting for everyone in the Cafeteria but I guess we can all just ignore the script and do whatever we want. Oh, just for the record, I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!

 

Sumiko: If you have an issue with our conversation then you shouldn’t have introduced him to the group. [Folding arms] He has every right to speak freely.

 

Sir Bearsalot: The warrior speaks the truth. [Nervous glance to Monobear] Perhaps-

 

Monobear: [Roaring] NO SPOILERS! If we keep this up then people will think this whole gimmick is half baked or somethin’.

 

Hachiman: The truth is like a bird. It needs to fly free and-

 

Monobear: ENGAGE PROJECT RETCON!

 

Iwane: Project retcon?

 

Sir Bearsalot: [Charging towards Hachiman] FOR THE KINGDOM!

 

****Without warning or care for the rules, Sir Bearsalot proceeded to fly through the air towards the unsuspecting figure of Hachiman. Proceeding to roll rather unceremoniously in the grass together, the act could have been comedic if it wasn’t for the serious nature of the bears and their subsequent ability to execute us at any given moment. Alarmed by this sudden turn of events, there was little opportunity to do anything other than stand hesitantly as the only viable option was to helplessly observe the ensuing chaos.** **

****

Kiku: You can’t do that! [Squaring up to the Monobear] The rules specifically state-

 

Monobear: Technically _I’m_  prohibited by the rules but the same can’t be said for my fellow compatriot. [Evil glare] After all, knights aren’t bound by the laws of mortal men.

 

Suki: That makes no sense! You can’t chop and change-

 

****Our complaints were temporarily halted as the altercation between Hachiman and Sir Bearsalot reached its climax. On one side stood the triumphant Sir Bearsalot who had fallen in behind the Monobear pleased with his handiwork. In contrast, standing up to reveal a black thin necklace around his neck, Hachiman looked relatively unscathed albeit shaken from the experience.** **

****

Hachiman: W-what did you do to me?

 

Monobear: You mean that the upgrade with your character design? [Dark expression] It’s a bomb of course.

 

Katai: [Pained expression] How… how underhanded.

 

Suki: B-but you can’t do that! There are rules-

 

Monobear: Hold it right there. [Innocent expression] We aren’t completely evil ya’ know. Do you really think we want to just explode our rookie over there?

 

Iwane: Y-yeah, that would make sense.

 

Roku: [Confused] So it’s not a bomb?

 

Monobear: Of course it’s a bomb.

 

Iwane: You just said-

 

Monobear: Did I confuse you? [Winking flirtatiously] I just meant that the bomb wouldn’t just go off for plot convenient devices.

 

Kiku: [To Sir Bearsalot] I understand the Monobear but why would you-

 

Sir Bearsalot: HALT THY TONGUE. [Scratching head] I know nothing off this magical device or its function.

 

Monobear: [Holding up hand] I do though! It’s programmed to be like bowling, [posing heroically] you get three strikes and then… KABOOM!

 

Kiku: Of course it would be something like that.

 

Sumiko: [Unsure] What are the conditions with this… bomb?

 

Sir Bearsalot: I believe a incarnation is required to activate the sorcery.

 

Monobear: Nothing that fancy my simple minded assistant. [Giggling] The only condition required to activate said bomb is for Mr Spoiler over there to provide information that would ruin the big twist at the end.

 

Hachiman: The big twist? [Stroking chin] I see. Then every time I reference something about _that_  then-

 

Monobear: You lose a life! Well, I mean one of your lives. Then, when all three of your lives are gone, we take your real life!

 

**_**This is a confusing mess. Essentially it’s three strikes and then the bomb in the necklace goes off. Does that mean if he accidentally mentions something that the bears deem to be a ‘spoiler’ then he dies? That's hardly fair or even practical.** _ **

 

Suki: That’s insane! [Shaking head] You can’t seriously be willing to kill just because of something like that.

 

Kiku: I agree. After all, how can-

 

Monobear: My work here is done so I must bid you farewell. [Exiting dramatically] With me my good stead.

 

Sir Bearsalot: [Bowing] Your order is my pleasure.

 

****Bringing the chaos to a premature end, the two bears departed the Garden clearly happy with their disruptive actions. The reveal had been as confusing as it was deadly given that the unfair addition of the bomb served to reinforce Hachiman as an outsider although, with the bears now gone, the opportunity presented itself as to gather round and collectively probe  his new necklace.** **

 

Reiko: For a deadly device it’s actually quite stylish. [Prodding the necklace] Unfortunately it looks pretty stuck on there.

 

Katai: [Clenching fist] Even with my strength I am powerless to help.

 

Kiku: Don’t touch it! [Biting thumb] Knowing the Monobear then it’s probably made to go off at the first instance of being tampered with.

 

Sumiko: If that is indeed the case then we should all stop this enquiry with immediate effect. [Sympathetic glance] It may have helped to learn more of Hachimans past but, at the cost of his life, we should avoid discussing the issue.

 

Hachiman: I believe I now owe you a ‘thank you’. [Bowing to Sumiko] My life may not be worth much but I certainly hope I can put it to good use.

 

****Despite being tackled and essentially being given a death sentence, the serious nature of the bomb seemed to directly contrast Hachimans outward appearance. Accompanying his beaming smile with the gracious bow, his humble mannerism portrayed someone at ease as opposed to potentially being moments away from death. Despite the temptation to probe into this farcical facade, Sumikos declaration towards moving on forced the breakfast service to resume albeit with a noticeable lack of the previous natural charm. As the experience had been all but ruined on account of the bears, we inevitably began to filter out of the Garden one by one as if unsure as to what our next steps entailed.** **

****

**_**Another disaster. I suppose it was inevitable with hindsight but that doesn’t change how ridiculous our situation is. Why introduce Hachiman if he had special knowledge that you don’t want him to share? More to the point, why wasn’t the bomb placed on his neck from the very start? The only explanation is that the bears are making this up as they go along but is that really the case? …..this is all too much. I need to lie down before my head explodes.** _ **

****

Sumiko: [Noticing Suki leaving the Garden] Suki, wait a second!

 

Suki: Is everything alright?

 

Sumiko: I… I have a request for you. [Nodding at Iwane lurking by the tree] Iwane too.

 

Iwane: A secret assignment? [Running over] Cool, it’s like we’re spies or something.

**_**** _ **

Sumiko: The task I have for you is not necessarily secret [smiling] although if it helps to think of it as such-

 

Iwane: [Eyes glistening with interest] Which it does.

 

Sumiko: -then I will not interject. [To Suki] I was hoping you could go and locate Namie. After yesterdays discussion then I was anticipating that she would attend this morning although it appears to have not been the case. I’m confident that you two represent our best bet on winning her back.

 

**_**If we couldn’t reach Namie yesterday with our heart felt plea then why would today be any different?** _ **

 

Suki: That’s a lot of pressure. [Unsure] Perhaps we could bring Reiko along too?

 

Sumiko: If you think it would help then-

 

Iwane: Actually I think it would be best to leave her out. [Sigh] She’s putting on a brave face but still looks sad when she thinks no one is looking. If things go bad with Namie then she might take it the wrong way.

 

Suki: Oh, I suppose. [Avoiding eye contact] I mean I guess I didn’t think about it like that.

 

Iwane: Perception isn’t your strong point. [Nervous laughter] That sounded a little harsh, what I meant to say was-

 

Sumiko: [Clearing throat] Both your strengths and skills are quite complimentary. That’s why I am asking the pair of you to go together.

 

Iwane: Leave it to us mam!

 

Suki: [With less enthusiasm] Yeah, what he said.

 

Sumiko: I’m relieved. [Lowering voice] Oh, and Suki?

 

Suki: Yes?

 

Sumiko: With regards to our discussion yesterday then I have decided to wait and address the whole group before revealing my findings.

 

**_**Yesterdays discussion? Oh, she must be talking about the hidden letter that she found. I suppose it makes sense to wait for the bulk of the group to be around in case the wrong information is spread.** _ **

 

****Responding to the statement with a nod, Sumiko returned the gesture as if checking my understanding before proceeding to walk away. Iwane looked interested as to the vague comment although the prospect of carrying out the ‘secret mission’ was more than enough of a distraction in that regard. In awe concerning Sumikos skill at delegation, we found ourselves completely at her disposal.** **

****

Suki: All right then, if that’s our task then let’s get going.

 

Iwane: Actually, if it’s alright by you, there’s a few things I want to do first. [Nervously] I’ll come grab you a little later?

 

Suki: I suppose that could work. I mean-

 

Iwane: Awesome! [Departing the Garden] See you later.

 

****Iwanes request seemed a little off in regards to his earlier glee at carrying out the task although, as Sumiko had failed to specify a time frame, raising the issue was a little hypocritical when taking into account our discussion moments ago concerning the secret letters. Now going our separate ways and with the morning breakfast over, I had little alternative other than to wander aimlessly back to my room.** **

 

[Force move to Sukis Room]

****

**_**That was certainly eventful. Sumiko has a point in that we need everyone on the same page although I doubt the Monobear will just let that happen. I wonder what Iwane is up too in that he would want to postpone talking to Namie? Either way, maybe I should do something in the meantime.** _ **

 

[Free Time]

 

[Force move to Castle]

 

[Knock on Hachimans Door]

 

_*Knock Knock*_

 

Hachiman: Well, if it isn’t Suki Nishimoto. [Beaming smile] Pray tell, to what do I owe the visit?

 

**_**This guy is a little… different. Perhaps if I spend some time with him then I can work out to what specifically it is that comes across as strange.** _ **

 

 ****Would you like to spend some time with Hachiman ?** ** **_**YES** _ ** ****NO** **

 

Hachiman: [Bowing profusely] It would be my honour to spend some time with you.

 

Suki: Cool. Maybe we could hang out in your room or-

 

Hachiman: I’m afraid I am unable to simply ‘hang out’. [Crossing fingers] Before we can communicate on such friendly terms, our souls must be linked together in complete harmony.

 

Suki: …. huh?

 

Hachiman: [Gesturing away from the room] Please, follow me.

 

****The brief exchange was far from normal as if Hachiman was reading from some sort of hidden script. His mannerism were open and friendly yet lacked a certain human element that made him appear more similar to that of a robot than a teenage boy. Shrugging this image aside as a mere delusion, I promptly enabled Hachiman to lead me away from his room and towards the nearby Chapel.** **

 

[Enter Chapel]

 

****Judging from his immediate reaction then the Chapel seemed to act more as Hachimans personal space than that of his actual bedroom itself. Upon setting foot inside the lavish space, a smile crept upon his face accompanying a slightly loosened posture as though he was seemingly more comfortable and at ease than before.** **

****

Suki: [Nervous laughter] You really like this room don’t you?

 

Hachiman: Like is such a vague expression. [Deep inhale of breath] This room is a venue for amplifying our spiritual power so of course such a place like this can be deemed as likable.

 

**_**Would this be a bad time to mention I’m not all that into the spiritual side of things? I mean, I suppose as a writer then I have to keep an open mind although there’s a reason fiction doesn’t translate much into our everyday life.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Hachiman: [Concerned] You seem hesitant.

 

Suki: I guess I’m not as open-minded as I’d like to think. [Clearing throat] So what do you have in store for us?

 

Hachiman: [Evil expression] I am going to save your soul.

 

****Following on from such a vague declaration, Hachiman prompted me to sit crossed legged on the floor as he begun to search the Chapel. In preparation for the upcoming session, he proceeded to gather several props which included several irregular items such as a bowl of water, some pieces of bread from the kitchen and, more worryingly, a blindfold.** **

****

Suki: Does Katai know you took the bread? [Nervous glance] He’s not one for messing with when it comes to unauthorized snacks.

 

Hachiman: If he asks then I will simply explain the situation.

 

Suki: And the situation is what exactly?

 

Hachiman: [Intense gaze] That we are going to be linking our souls together.

 

**_**No matter how many times he says stuff like that then it doesn’t sound any better. Perhaps the ritual has some religious connotations so maybe I should ask a question as to clarify his intentions. Are we-** _ **

 

_Having a confession/ performing a mind meld/ replicating the Passover_

__

* * *

 

 

_replicating the Passover_

__

* * *

 

 

Suki: Does this have anything to do with the Passover? [Unsure] I mean I noticed the bread and water so thought maybe they’re similar.

 

Hachiman: It pleases me that you are aware of foreign customs although our situation is a little different. [Smiling]There's a lot of different beliefs out there and, although misguided, they do contain certain elements of the truth.

**_**** _ **

**_**Misguided? I suppose it makes sense for him to think that although-** _ **

**_**** _ **

Hachiman: To begin, you are required to wear the blindfold.

 

Suki: Yeah, about that. [Looking away] I’m not so sure-

 

Hachiman: For our souls to meet then there must be complete trust between us. [Closing eyes] I am used to opening my soul so rest assured there will not be an issue on my end. However, as a first timer to the process then the blindfold will assist you in opening your mind.

 

Suki: [Pausing] Assist how exactly?

 

Hachiman: Sight is one of our main and default senses. [Closing eyes] Without sight then we lose the ability to function according to our most basic humanity.

 

**_**Well that’s wildly offensive. I’m pretty sure I know a few people who, despite being blind, would still classify themselves as human. Perhaps instead of connecting souls I should give a quick 101 on basic discrimination.** _ **

 

Suki: Just so you know-

 

Hachiman: No talking. [Deep breath] It is not your speech but the inner voice of your heart that I seek.

 

****Deciding on letting the previous remark slide, I had little alternative other than to weigh up the options presented before me. Refusing to go ahead with Hachimans demands might offend him although, in following his orders, there was a real and serious potential for danger in the form of yet another murder. After giving serious consideration to the potential of becoming a victim in this Killing Game then I decided to favour the opportunity of forming a new friendship as opposed to hiding in fear as, despite Hachimans unusual demeanour of being pretentiousness, he appeared to be relatively harmless. Reluctantly I found myself obeying his demands and applying the blindfold.** **

****

Suki: So I’m wearing it. [Heavy sigh] Now what?

 

Hachiman: Simply relax your breathing and follow my instructions.

 

**_**Easier said than done. If I ended up being a victim then I would only have myself to blame. In fact-** _ **

**_**** _ **

Hachiman: Faith is earned, not given. Through my faith then I gain purpose. It is with this purpose that I can seek my hearts desires. [Taking Sukis hand] With our combined faith, let the heavens rejoice.

 

****A rhythmic hum passed Hachimans lips as I sat in and listened in relative silence. The melody falling on my ears was of an unknown origin so I promptly decided that the only action was to patiently await further instruction.** **

****

Hachiman: And now, with this bread, let our palates be clean. [Rustling noise] I shall now offer said cuisine.

 

****Thankful for the prior warning, I nervously anticipated the bread which Hachiman gently inserted into my mouth. The action prompted an internal feeling of disgust towards the prospect of being fed like a baby although, at this point, it seemed counterproductive to stop.** **

****

Hachiman: And with this water, let our differences be washed away.

 

****Anticipating the bowl which was promptly offered to my lips, I was able to nurse a few sips without any major drama. The sensation was still queer although not as clunky as before with the bread.** **

****

Hachiman: The binding is complete. [Proudly] Suki, you may now open your eyes.

 

**_**I guess that means I can take the blindfold off first.** _ **

 

Suki: [Removing blindfold] So, is that the entire process?

 

Hachiman: [Frowning] Of course not. The bond between us has been established although it is fragile and weak. It is down to us to nurse it in order to help it grow.

 

Suki: You mean like a flower?

 

Hachiman: Exactly. [Closing eyes] Picture a budding rose that, without sunshine or water, will welter and die.

 

**_**Well that’s a nice image to have.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: So how do we nurture this ‘bond’?

 

Hachiman: Through faith and trust. [Smiling] You just need to believe in me as I do you.

 

Suki: [Shrugging shoulders] That sounds easy enough.

 

Hachiman: I am glad you think so. Now before we consider our next steps, I must ask that you give me time to prepare.

 

Suki: [Horrified] Next steps?

 

Hachiman: Of course. [Smiling] After all, as the more experienced soul then the responsibility is mine to ensure you do not stray from the path.

 

Suki: [Nervous laughter] I guess that would suck.

 

Hachiman: Do not fear as, so long as I am here, I will do everything in my power as the Ultimate Hope to save you.

 

Suki: Thanks?

 

Hachiman: I am now going to do some personal reflection. [Entering his meditative pose] Please feel free to join me in this silent process.

 

****With the initiation ritual being complete then we spent a short while meditating together in complete silence. Whilst appreciating this change in pace, the silence seemed to reinforce the distance between us as opposed to facilitating our friendship. Ultimately deciding on calling an end to the activity, I silently snuck out of the Chapel in favour of returning to my room. Hachiman, for all his intense involvement throughout the session, seemed happy to let me leave.** **

****

**_**The guys is definitively out there. I suppose with a talent such as hope then the odds on him being normal weren’t great to begin with. Still, he seems harmless enough and quite genuine in trying to become my friend. Maybe if I humour his actions a little while longer then we can overcome our differences and become closer.** _ **

 

[Free Time ends]

**_**** _ **

**_**It’s certainly later and Iwane said he would be by around this time so he must be running late. I guess I can’t be too angry with my track record although-** _ **

**_**** _ **

_*Knock knock*_

__

Suki: Speak of the devil.

 

****Pushing my anger temporarily aside, opening the door revealed a upbeat and optimistic Iwane.** **

__

Iwane: Hey, you ready yet?

 

Suki: [Shaking head] You do realize that the one who asked for some extra time was you, right?

 

Iwane: [Shrugging] Semantics.

 

Suki: Try ‘facts’.

 

Iwane: Either way lets just go knock on Namies door. [Puffing out chest] Sumiko trusted us with this top secret mission and we can’t fail her.

 

****Iwanes ego had taken a massive boost in response to the task which translated to a more cockier attitude than normal. His character tended to verge on either extreme although this boyhood excitement appeared to be more genuine especially when considering that it was just the two of us. Despite the urge to discuss numerous revelations stemming from recent days, the short location of Namies room being only a few doors down did not allow for such a conversation to transpire.** **

****

Iwane: So whats our plan of action? [Feigning some punches] Good cop versus bad cop?

 

Suki: Or we could try knocking on her door.

 

Iwane: That makes sense. [Worried] What if she doesn’t answer though?

 

Suki: Then we try knocking again. [Noticing Iwanes disapproving gaze] Harder.

 

Iwane: [Unsure] So we knock harder and she then answers. What exactly are we suppose to say to her?

 

**_**He has a point. ‘Are you done sulking?’. ‘You want to talk about how Hiroko murdered your parents?’. How about, ‘are you planning on killing anyone at this moment in time?’. I let Sumiko take charge yesterday and if she was here….** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: Let’s just go for it.

 

****The resulting knocking sound stemming from her door seemed to echo throughout the corridor as if foreboding a hollow encounter. After what seemed like a eternity had passed, Namie appeared on the other side of the door just as we were about to discuss potential alternatives. In contrast to her disorganised impression yesterday, her appearance was strangely usual with her clean clothes and washed hair. If anything, she seemed annoyed by our presence as if we had no right to be talking to her.** **

****

Namie: [Snarky] What?

 

Suki: We’re here to check up on you. [Scratching head] I mean you didn’t turn up for the training session in the Garden so we were kinda worried.

 

Iwane: [Nodding timidly] Yeah.

 

**_**Thanks for the support there…** _ **

**_**** _ **

Namie: Well you wasted your time as I’m fine. [Turning away] In future just try and mind your own business for once.

 

****Apparently finished with the conversation, Namie proceeded to attempt to shut the door and continue her isolated assistance. Taking her by surprise, a wedged foot in the doorway interrupted her plans by forcing the conversation to continue. Taking a moment to comprehend the mixture of bravery and stupidity, she turned to meet my eyes with a intense expression.** **

****

Namie: … are you serious right now?

 

Suki: We won’t take no for an answer. [Nervously] Right Iwane?

 

Iwane: [Nodding timidly] Yeah.

 

****Namie looked unimpressed with the dynamic duo set before her. Iwane, responding with one word answers, looked like a deer caught between headlights and so was ready to bolt in a seconds notice whilst, at the same time, my lack of confidence and meek tone translated to a not much better image.** **

****

Namie: Look, I’m fine. Katai even came by earlier to give me some breakfast. [Avoiding eye contact] I just want to be left alone.

 

**_**Katai did that? I knew he didn’t have the guts to follow through with Sumikos command! I suppose that makes the situation a little better although it still feels a little sad seeing her like this. Is it alright to just leave her?** _ **

**_**** _ **

Iwane: [Whispering to Suki] I’ll take it from here.

 

Suki: Huh?

 

Iwane: I have to say that I’m a little disappointed. [Sneering] After all, I didn’t think you were the type.

 

Namie: [Raising an eyebrow] The type?

 

Iwane: Spare some thought for poor Katai. [Folding arms] When Sumiko finds out that he went behind her back to give you a cooked breakfast then, well, it won’t be good.

 

**_**That's pretty underhanded to use Bokkai as emotional blackmail. I like this strategy.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Namie: What that oaf does is none of my concern.

 

Suki: So, in other words, you don’t care about him? [Shaking head] To think that I thought you had a ounce of-

 

Namie: [Darkening expression] If you have something to say then say it to my face.

 

****Backing away as to the sudden transformation of her demeanour into that of a demon, it seemed that Iwanes tactic had all but been too effective in evoking a emotional response.** **

****

Iwane: All right then we’ll go for broke. [Biting lip] We want you to participate in the group.

 

Namie: Is that the reason for this charade? Why even bother? We’re all practically strangers and I have nothing to gain in participating. [Anger dissipating] My parents are avenged so my part is done.

 

Iwane: We’re not strangers and your role is certainly not done. [Forcefully] You helped Reiko when Mine attacked her and you also helped Suki when she was feeling down. [Gulping] I think that, scary appearances aside, you’re actually a pretty cool person.

 

Iwane: So just help us. [Meekly] Please?

 

Namie: …you’re not going to stop are you?

 

Iwane: You got that right. [Puffing out chest] I’ll come knock on your door every day if that's what it takes.

 

Suki: Night too. He’s the persistent kind of stalker.

 

Iwane: Exactly. [Bashful] Well not the stalker part but I promise you-

 

Namie: Fine, I get it already; I’ll go to the morning training thing or whatever. Just stop with the ridiculous speeches already.

 

Iwane: It’s not just the training sessions. You have to attend all group related activities. [Extending a pinky] Promise?

 

**_**He’s kinda pushing it.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Namie: Are you seriously… whatever. [Ignoring the extended pinky] I’ll join in so just leave before I change my mind.

 

****Her response was far from convincing although, weighing up the possible outcomes, getting her to make such a declaration was by far our best possible outcome. Moving my foot from the door, Namie slammed the door shut without delay bringing our task to an end.** **

****

Suki: Well that happened.

 

Iwane: [Grinning] I’m getting pretty good at giving speeches, right?

 

**_**This ego is ridiculous. I can’t inflate it any further or else we will all be suffering the consequences for the rest of our lives.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: You did alright.

 

Iwane: Alright? [Pouting] Come on, I was totally like the star protagonist in my own story.

 

Suki: [Shaking head] You do realize she gave in out of sympathy, right?

 

Iwane: A wins a win. I’ll go report the good news to Sumiko. [Taking off in a hurry] See you later my faithful ally.

 

Suki: [Lackluster wave] Take it easy.

 

**_**I wonder if he’s going to Sumiko just so that he gets all the glory to himself? Not that there’s much to be proud over. From the sound of it then Namie still doesn’t really care much for the group although at least it’s better to have her around than stuck alone in her room.** _ **

****

Suki: A wins a win, huh.

****

[Force move to Sukis room]

****

**_**Now that we’re done with Namie than I wonder if I can finally have a break. I certainly deserve-** _ **

****

*BONGGGGG!*

 

Suki: [Confused] Was.. was that a gong?

 

Sir Bearsalot: [Over the megaphone] Like this? Ahem. ATTENTION TO ALL SQUATTERS. YOUR- [cutting out]

 

Suki: What on earth-

 

Sir Bearsalot: -hold down the button? Sorcery like this should… it’s on? Ahem, YOUR PRECENCE IS REQUIRED AT THE AUDITORIUM. ATTEND OR SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!

**_**Well that sounds both vague and confusing so at least they’re being consistent. I wonder what’s so important that they had to change the school bell to a gong.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: [Lackluster] I guess there’s only one way to find out.

 

[Force move to Auditorium]

****

****Exiting my room enabled me to bump into some seemingly similar confused looking faces in the corridor. Exchanging bemused and tired expressions, the unanimous decision was to just surrender to the Monobears antics and proceed to the Auditorium and our subsequent fate. Within just a few minutes of the announcement, the vast majority of the group had gathered with the only exception being that of both Yachi and Namie.** **

****

Yakumo: W-why did we have to come back here?

 

Hikari: No doubt to emphasize our loss. [Shaking head] Choosing this venue is the latest in a attempt to undermine our sense of purpose.

 

Hachiman: That’s false! If we use this place a springboard then we can overcome anything. [Getting fired up] It’s up to us to decide what our past means!

 

Mine: You weren’t here for that part though…

 

Sumiko: Regardless there is no need to concern ourselves as to why we have been gathered. [Clenching fists] There can be no doubt that the Monobear is going to release the next motive.

 

Kiku: [Nodding] I can think of no other reason.

 

**_**Another motive? I suppose the Monobear does like to give it a day or so before unveiling his latest plot device. First it was the mystery information back in the School area and then we had the Wheel of Despair in the Museum. Thinking about it then they don’t feel like motives but more like cheap gimmicks just to get us to murder each other. Either way, this isn’t going to go down well.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Iwane: So, here’s a thought. Why don’t we just walk away? [Scanning the room for support] I mean if no one listens to them then-

 

Sir Bearsalot: SHUT THY TRAP HEATHEN!

 

****Interrupting Iwanes notion of an escape, Sir Bearsalot came bungling in albeit lacking the horse he had ridden up until now. Dismissing this oddity in favour of avoiding needless distractions, the thought suddenly struck me that this was the first time that I had witnessed Sir Bearsalot acting independently.** **

****

Katai: So the fiend finally shows himself.

 

Roku: [Scanning the room] Roku can’t see the other one.

 

Sir Bearsalot: [Bowed head] I am saddened to inform you that the great one will not be attending our session this evening.

 

Mine: Well that’s a blessing.

 

Hachiman: We are all blessed to be united together. [Pointing dramatically] Now then, unleash this motive and let us rise together to overcome it!

 

**_**He really needs to tone down the speeches. I mean who in the right mind would agree with something like that?** _ **

**_**** _ **

Sumiko: I agree. Whatever obstacle is thrown our way, we need not worry so long as we face it together.

 

Kiku: [Smirking] You’re really getting into this leader role, aren’t you?

 

Sumiko: That’s-

 

Iwane: Just as we would expect from you. [Thumbs up] You’re kinda good at it.

 

Katai: YOU SPEAK FROM THE HEART!

 

**_**It was just the other night in the trial room where it looked like all we had worked so hard to achieve had been lost. Hiroko and Taira had been taken from us whilst Hikari had all but convinced the group that the identity of the mastermind behind this Killing Game was none other then myself. To think that we’re able to look on the bright side now, it’s all thanks to Sumiko propping herself up as a leader.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Sir Bearsalot: Well said. Diligence and faith is all that is needed to triumph over evil. [Bowing] As a knight, I commend you for your honour.

 

Sir Bearsalot: So without further ado then I now present to you the all important decree. [Evil grin] It’s time for the great unveiling of the motive!

 

****Sir Bearsalot followed the end of his proclamation with an intense and determined expression. Clearly in deep concentration, he suddenly exploded into action with some over the top jumping and yelling completely contrasting his image as a knight. As if fighting an unknown entity before our eyes, he suffered a few noticeable hits and proceeded to be thrown into the wall on the other side of the Auditorium. For a brief moment then it looked as though he wouldn’t get up but, with a bruised and resolved expression, he got back to his feat to launch a second craze attack consisting of kung fu style punches. Visibly exhausted and a little bruised, he proudly declared his victory with a thumbs up gesture.** **

****

Sir Bearsalot: To all the disbelievers, know that the time of reckoning draws near. [Turning to leave] My role is done and I bid you farewell.

 

Kiku: Wait a second, you haven’t told us anything!

 

Mine: Yeah, at least the CuratorBear did some stuff.

 

Sir Bearsalot: The spell is complete. [Heroic pose] Gather your strength and beware of the evil that lingers in the air.

 

****Leaving the group with a pleased grin on his face, the members gathered as to his demands were left both frustrated and confused by his antics. The meeting had supposedly been with regards to the next motive but, if Sir Bearsalot had begun this motive, he had not done so in a clear or detailed manner.** **

****

Iwane: So the motive is… nothing?

 

Suki: No, there must be something. [Concentrating] He mentioned a spell of some sort so does that mean-

 

Hikari: [Snorting] Don't be absurd, magic doesn’t exist.

 

Suki: That’s not what I meant.

 

Hachiman: [Quietly] To those who fail to understand science, all technology may be considered magic.

 

Roku: Roku… doesn’t follow.

 

Kiku: The bear seemed confused over the Tannoy earlier. Perhaps it doesn’t understand the motive?

 

Monobear: Yeah, just think of him like an old grandad. [Stroking chin] All cute and moments away from a permanent retirement.

**_**** _ **

Hachiman: [Recoiling] Heavens above! Since when did-

 

Suki: You get used to it.

 

Reiko: Sadly.

 

Hachiman: But I didn’t see him enter? [Looking around for support] He can’t just appear out of thin air!

 

Monobear: It’s called plot armor. [Giggling] Not that any of you would know what that means.

 

Sumiko: Are you here to tell us about the motive?

 

Monobear: Yup. My poor subject tried his best but isn’t too great with technical side of things. [Shaking head] It’s kind of a shame really. Fortunately you have your favourite antagonist here to assist.

 

Hikari: Please just explain the motive. [Opening book in anticipation] It’s not a fair game otherwise.

 

Monobear: Technically you already have the answer in your pockets. [Evil glare] You just need to look.

 

**_**In our pockets?** _ **

**_**** _ **

****Responding instinctively to the Monobears prompt, I searched my pocket expecting the Monobear to have inserted some device or weapon when our backs had been turned. To my surprise, my search only revealed the usual contents which were a few sweets in addition to the e-Handbook.** **

****

Suki: There’s nothing unusual in my pocket.

 

Iwane: [Confused] Nothing here either.

 

Mine: If this is more secret information then-

****

Kiku: [Wide eyes in horror at her e-Handbook] ] Y-you can’t be serious. You can’t do something like that.

 

Iwane: [Alarmed] Something like what?

 

Reiko: It must be in the e-handbook, I mean maybe….

 

****Reikos face drained as she seemingly clocked on to the latest motive. Realizing it would probably be easier to read my own version rather than to ask for clarification, I scanned through the e-Handbook looking for the shocking revelation. As my eyes scanned the device, the world faded into the background as it’s sheer simplicity served to annihilate all the progress we had made. In one swoop, all sense of team and friendship as well as any prospect of avoiding another blackened had all but been shattered.** **

****

[Read e-Handbook]

****

****Rule No. 1** ** ****

****-Students must live together within the** ** **~~**S** ~~ ** **~~**chool** ~~ ** **~~**M** ~~ ** **~~**useum** ~~ ** ****Castle** ** ****. There is no time limit with regards to length of stay.** ** ****

 

 ****Rule No. 2** ** ****

****-Destruction of** ** **~~**school** ~~ ** ****property, in addition to littering, is forbidden.** ** ****

 

 ****Rule No. 3** ** ****

****-Students are encouraged to** ** **** ****investigate to the full extent of their ability and without breaking any previous rules.** ** ****

 

 ****Rule No. 4** ** ****

****-Night****   ** **time is between 10pm and 7am. The Cafeteria is closed during this period**** ** **for restocking.****

 

 ****Rule No.5** ** ****

****-Violence against** ** **~~**Monobear** ~~ ** ****the overseer** ** ****is punishable by death, as is the destruction of any monitoring systems.** ** ****

 

 ****Rule No. 6** ** ****

****-A “culprit” who kills a fellow student will graduate the school, provided that they are not declared guilty in the school trial for the murder they committed.** ** ****

 

 ****Rule No. 7** ** ****

****-Letting a culprit graduate will result in the execution of the rest of the student body.** ** ****

 

 ****Rule No. 8** ** ****

****-Murderers who are declared guilty will be executed publicly** **

 

 ****Rule No. 9** ** ****

****-Monobear reserves the right to make new rules at any time.** **

****

****Rule No.** ** ****10** **

****-** ** ****After the trial for a murder has completed, the previous floor is a designated safe zone. As such, anyone who murders in these safe zones will not be considered as a blackened and instead punished.** **

****

****For the duration of this stage, the following rule will be amended:** **

****

****Special Rule No. 1** **

****-** ** ****Rule No. 6** ** ****:** ** ****A “culprit”** ** ****and a designated “associate”** ** ****who kills a fellow student will graduate, provided that they are not declared guilty in the school trial for the murder they committed.** ** ****

****

[Finish reading e-Handbook]

****

****The simple difference in the rule served to change everything. All which we had fought for had been lost in the space of a few seconds.** **

****

Iwane: I don’t get it.

 

Mine: [Monotone voice] A “culprit” and a designated “associate” who kills a fellow student will graduate.

 

Hachiman: An associate? So does that mean-

 

Hikari: So far we have essentially eliminated the potential of an assistant on the basis that it makes no logical sense for someone to do so. [Scratching chin] After all, if someone assists a blackened then they die as a result.

 

Kiku: But that’s all done with. [Hollow expression] The motive is-

 

Monobear: It’s a kill one get one free kind of deal! Think about it, who can you trust if everyone is a suspect? Every testimony, every piece of evidence, hell even your own thoughts! Nothing is certain and everything is meaningless. [Twirling in a circle] Welcome to the dawning of a new age of despair!

 

**_**It’s bad. If someone actively assists a blackened then how are we suppose to discover the truth? I can’t imagine a single worse motive.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Sumiko: This is beyond my worst predictions. [Glaring] To think that you could be this underhanded.

 

Hachiman: [Boldly proclaiming to the group] Don’t underestimate the power of Hope! So long as we work together then-

 

Mine: Just stop right there. The Ultimate Hope? More like the Ultimate idiot. [Scanning the group] Is anyone here even listening to this guy?

 

****The sucker punch of the motive was still present as no one could find the words to challenge her opinion. Instead, dumbfounded silence in the face of defeat was her response.** **

****

Mine: There will be another blackened. This motive all but confirms it. [Biting lip whilst walking away] I refuse to die here.

 

Kiku: Wait right-

 

Sumiko: Let her go. [Finding her voice] We are all adults here and I will not force anyone to do something they don’t want to.

 

****Mine continued to walk out of the Auditorium before the helpless Kiku. A hollow void lay in her wake as the sheer hopelessness of our situation was at the forefront of everyones mind.** **

****

Reiko: You can’t seriously be letting her walk away like that. [Shaking head] She tried to kill me once and that’s just the start of it.

 

Sumiko: Don’t make me repeat myself, [neutral expression] if she wants to kill then it’s up to her.

 

Sumiko: Look, you own what you do. If you decide to save someone then no matter what the outcome is or how much you lose in the process, [sad expression] it was your decision. Conversely, if someone wants to fall into the Monobears trap-

 

Monobear: Actually this was all Sir Bearsalot. [Yawning] Of course I gave a few points here and there although-

 

Sumiko: -then it is their decision to do so. I will not hold anyone's hand.

 

****Her speech was heartfelt but almost empty when compared to the sheer insanity of our situation. Almost drawing a parallel back to our humble beginning with Mototsune, a decision to not interfere was all but handing a pass out to potential killers.** **

****

Sumiko: Training is at the same time tomorrow morning. [Leaving the Auditorium] I hope you can join us there.

 

Kiku: Wait up! [To the group] This may look bad but…. just don’t do anything stupid!

 

****Kiku departed the Auditorium in chase after the defiant Sumiko. The scene was reminiscence of the earlier days whereupon a single act of the Monobear was enough to bring the group into ruin which served to destroy the lie that we had made any sort of progress.** **

****

Hachiman: I understand that I may sound stupid but I am the ultimate Hope. [Passionately] So long as I’m here then we have a chance. We will not fall to the depths of despair! So long as there is a glimmer of hope then we can work together to overcome even the most severe of circumstances.

 

Iwane: I think… I think I’m going to have an early night. [Despondent tone whilst leaving the Auditorium] I’ll see you guys tomorrow.

 

Reiko: [Hollow voice] Nothings changed. Everyone we have lost and still nothing…

 

Yakumo: We’re doomed.

 

**_**This is bad. Sumiko has gone and the group is falling. Someone needs to say something. I need to something. Before it’s too late.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: I….

 

Katai: [Booming voice] WHO WANTS A HOT DRINK?

 

Reiko: Actually, yeah. [Sad smile] That sounds nice.

 

Yakumo: C-count me in.

 

Roku: Roku knows how to make the best Hot Chocolate. [Departing the Auditorium] He shall teach you!

 

Hachiman: Ah, let me join you. I have to see this chocolate hope for myself.

 

****The odd combination of Reiko, Roku, Hachiman and Yakumo left the Auditorium in favour of the distraction. Despite the ridiculous and temporary prospect of the idea, it was preferable to separating into our individual rooms. Queerly, despite suggesting the idea, Katai continued to loiter as if uncertain as to his role in the group.** **

****

Hikari: Then there were three. [Raising an eyebrow] Suki, what are your thoughts on the matter?

 

Suki: Me? I…

 

**_**I don’t know. Even if I did what’s the point? This motive is beyond comprehension. Being betrayed by a single person was bad enough but for two members of the group to potentially work together?** _ **

**_**** _ **

Hikari: [Disappointed] I see. How about you Katai?

 

Katai: Huh?

 

Hikari: You have been unusually quiet. Do you have anything to say?

 

Katai: I.. I don’t know.

 

Hikari: A shame. You two might want to get more involved. [Shaking head] Before it’s too late.

 

****On that rather downbeat note, Hikari left the Auditorium with no indication as to her next intended location. With her departure then only Katai and myself were left behind.** **

****

**_**She’s right. Kiku mentioned it too but Katai has been out of sorts ever since the CuratorBear broke his arm. Maybe…** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: Hey, are you doing alright?

 

Katai: Of course. [Snapping back into reality] I, THE BRAVE AND MIGHTY KATAI…

 

Suki: …. am fine?

 

Katai: Yeah. Sorry, guess I lost my train of thought there for a second.

 

Suki: It’s alright.

 

Katai: I’m not so sure about that. [Concerned expression] Perhaps I’m the one who needs that hot chocolate.

 

Suki: Actually, before you go, I just wanted to say thanks.

 

Katai: What for?

 

Suki: For sneaking Namie breakfast this morning. [Smiling] She may not have attended this meeting but I think there's a chance she’ll come back to us.

 

Katai: I see. [Sad smile] It’s good that she’s feeling better. I still can’t believe what happened between her and Hiroko.

 

Suki: It’s almost fictional.

 

Katai: Almost. [Hesitating] Hey, can I ask you a question?

 

Suki: Sure.

 

Katai: Do you… do you think Namie can be redeemed?

 

**_**That's a little heavy. I didn’t realize Katai had those types of thoughts.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: Well-

 

Katai: HA HA HA! Sorry, that was a little vague. Taira was the one who killed Hiroko and Hiroko herself is the one who killed Namies parents. I just think that all Namie did was to be a victim of circumstance.

 

Suki: Well, I don’t think anyone is beyond redemption. In fact I would take both Taira and Bokkai back if it was possible. [Concerned] Is there something-

 

Katai: EVERYTHING IS FINE! [Laughing deeply] I guess it means that there’s a chance for people like Mine and Namie after all.

**_**** _ **

****The heavy topic transpired to a broken conversation whereupon a unspoken agreement went between us. The desire to remain united was paramount although, at the expense of being naive, the behaviour of certain members threaten any sort of unity formation. Departing to cancel out the silence which followed his sudden question, Katai left in favour of the relief from the Hot Chocolate. In contrast, I decided upon spending a few minutes embracing the shadows of the Auditorium before heading back to my room in order to bring the day to a close.** **

****

[Force move to Sukis Room]

**_**** _ **

****The reveal of the motive highlighted a slight change in the wording of the rules which had subsequently profound and devastating consequences. From the moment of the announcement then the next blackened now had the option to save a friend, changing the game by an immeasurable amount as this friend was almost certain to be involved in aforementioned murder.** **

****

Suki: All we can do is hope, right?

 

Announcements: Ding-dong, ding-dong! Ding-dong, ding-dong!

 

Sir Bearsalot: MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION! Ahem, the sun has set so I must bid thee good night. Sleep tight and I shall see you on the morrow.

 

****Sleep took a while to arrive but, when it did, it was like a blanket serving to cover reality and drown out the growing cracks from the harsh existence of the Killing Game. Whilst our future remained forever in doubt, Mines prediction held the unspoken truth in that the prospect of the third blackened was all but inevitable.** **

****

****

****-Monokuma Theatre-** **

 

Sir Bearsalot: Everyone wants a knight in shining armor but how dumb is that?

 

Sir Bearsalot: If you think bout it then having shining armor means that it’s never been tested. Who wants someone like that?

 

Sir Bearsalot: In fact, why are they even wearing armor? Are they scared that they might get hit? What a pansy! 

 

Sir Bearsalot: I fight naked as the day I was born! Sure they point and laugh but that’s the perfect opportunity to kill them before they gigure out what’s happened!

 

Sir Bearsalot: So if you’re a medieval knight reading this somewhere in the barren lands, take this advice: sell all your armor for a quick buck and fight like a man!

 

*server notice: Sir Bearsalot is not a licensed adviser. We are not liable for any deaths that arise by following said advice.


	31. Requiem for the Fallen - (Ab)normal Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, once again, it's another lengthy addition. Some clarification with reagrds to 'Free Time', i'm using the stance that Free time 1 = chapter 1, Free Time 2 = Chapter 2 and so forth. Obviously, if they don't make it that far then their remainig Free times will be based in that final chapter. Honestly, it would never work in a actual game as, if you spammed someones free time, then it might give away just as to who the next person to bite the dust would be. Fortunately, I don't have that issue so problem = solved. 
> 
> The part to take away is that the Free Time for this day (Mine and Reiko) are their second Free Times so therefore take place at the beggining of Chapter 2. Whilst it may seem a little strange and out of place, when I put the free times in order at the end then it should flow a lot better and tell a story in itself.
> 
> The next upload might be the most detailed yet (*groans*) but I assure you it is leading somewhere.
> 
> Enjoy as always!

_The next morning…_ ****

__ ****

Announcements: BONGGGGGGG!

 

Sir Bearsalot and Monobear: Good morning peasants!

 

Monobear: It’s the start of a brand new day. Let’s give it our best or….

 

Sir Bearsalot: GET READY TO FACE MY SWIFT SWORD OF JUSTICE!

 

Suki: [Groggy] So I guess the Chinese sounding gong is here to stay, huh?

 

****Muttering nonsensical remarks concerning the change in the morning announcement, I lazily went though my morning routine albeit in a unsuccessful attempt to avoid thinking about the looming threat of yet another blackened. Yesterdays reveal of the motive had shattered, not for the first time, our fragile sense of unity due to its sheer ludicrous connotations; the option of having someone assist a murder brought to focus the splintered groups which had formed over the past few weeks. With Sumikos response as leader being anything other than confrontation then her proposal of the intense training session was perhaps the only bright side to a somewhat calamitous situation.** **

****

**_**Last nights reveal was bad enough but my muscles still ache from the morning workout. Would Sumiko be angry if I skipped the session? I suppose she would only send Kiku after me again and the last thing I need is a heavy heart to heart first thing in the morning.** _ **

 

Suki: [Unconvincingly] Maybe I can just fake a sick note or something?

 

[Force move to Garden]

 

****This gloomy mindset was abruptly interrupted when entering the garden which proved to be surprisingly a lot busier than one would have anticipated as my usual late arrival was greeted with a wide array of warm welcomes. Ignoring all sense of logic, instead of serving to divide the group then it seemed as though the motive had somehow managed to bring everyone together under a united banner of trepidation. Similar to the previous day, Iwane, Sumiko, Kiku and Reiko were all present for the training session although Hachiman was nowhere to be seen. A noticeable difference, however, highlighted breakfast whereupon the cold buffet had already been prepared and set up to enable the presence of both Katai and Roku. Accompanying this duo was Yakumo who loitered close by, measurably close to Katai as if he were a physical barrier against any potential danger, whereas the final member present was the passive observer Hikari who stood on the edge of the group with her notebook loosely held in her left hand as if on standby.** **

****

Suki: Morning! [Rushing over] Sorry if I’m a little late, I-

****

Hikari: Yes yes, you have another typical excuse as to your tardy behavior. [Rolling eyes] At this point we are all well aware of your idiosyncrasies.

 

Iwane: Well I for one am glad you’re here. [Light laughter] I could use someone like you next to me in order to look good during Sumikos workouts.

 

**_**Not so sure on his logic there. Truth be told then we’re both equally as pathetic as each other.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Kiku: [To Sumiko] Now that Suki is here then perhaps we should begin?

 

Roku: Wait! Roku has counted and thinks that we are still missing several members.

 

Reiko: [Listing off her fingers] That would be Hachiman, Mine, Yachi and Namie.

 

Suki: Hachiman was here yesterday. He didn’t seem to mind the exercises so perhaps we should wait.

 

Sumiko: [Smiling] Your concern is heart warming but not required. I spoke with Hachiman earlier and have given him special permission with regards to preparation for a later event. His absence is not an issue.

 

Hikari: I wouldn’t say that exactly. [Adjusting glasses] If he feels like an outsider then missing out on group activities is hardly the most sensible option.

 

**_**Hikari may have a point although I suppose there’s a chance I might just be a little envious that he gets to skip out the morning drills. Perhaps if I had my own special project to work on…** _ **

 

Yakumo: W-what about Mine?

 

Reiko: [Narrowing eyes] What about Mine?

 

Yakumo: S-she was really scary last night. Perhaps she’s p-plotting another-

 

Katai: NOT SO FAST! [Chuckling] Sorry there buddy, I got a little carried away. [Thumbs up gesture] What I meant to say was that we’ve all grown up a little over the last few weeks and Mine is no different.

 

Iwane: You think Mine isn’t capable of something like murder anymore?

 

Hikari: Mine is no doubt following her own instinct. I would argue that the woman listens only to herself so we should continue to monitor her closely.

 

**_**I bet she’s just still angry that Mine overheard her secret conversation in the Auditorium with Hiroko.** _ **

 

Kiku: Well, split opinions aside then that still leaves both Yachi and Namie unaccounted for. Yachi is God knows where which leaves-

 

Namie: [Neutral tone] Whoever is left to turn up.

 

****Namie strolled into the Garden looking as casual as ever. Despite this likely being her first time venturing into the newly established Castle area, her cool demeanour and carefree attitude argued otherwise. A not so subtle smile crept upon my face with regards to her presence and a quick glance to Iwane showed a similar sense of pride.** **

****

Sumiko: Glad to have you with us.

 

Namie: [Shrugging shoulder] A girls got to eat.

 

Sumiko: Then let us commence. [Clearing throat] For those who were not present yesterday then the premise for this session is relatively simple in that we will be conducting a training routine. [Glancing to Kiku] Leading on from some feedback then I have decided to make it more… user friendly.

 

Suki: So, like, we don’t have to do a bunch of press ups?

 

Iwane: [Muttering under his breath] Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes.

 

Sumiko: Not quite.

 

Iwane: [Downbeat expression] Dang it.

 

Sumiko: The premise is the same although everyone will now get the opportunity to reveal a personal secret which will subsequently decrease their respective workload.

 

Reiko: [Stroking chin] That actually doesn’t seem so bad.

 

Sumiko: Unfortunately it’s not that simple. For every person who chooses _not_ to share then the minimum limit for the exercise is increased for the whole group. [Holding out palm of her hands] I count ten of us here meaning we could be looking at at least a half an hour for each respective activity.

 

**_**My math skills tell me that every failure to state a secret adds in two minutes more of exercise considering that we start with a baseline of ten minutes. Although, knowing Sumiko, she would probably expect 100% effort during the whole workout. At this point taking part in another class trial doesn’t seem so bad…** _ **

 

Kiku: That’s just for starters. We have yet to reveal just how many exercises we have in mind so it’s in everyone’s interest to open up and share!

 

Yakumo: S-seriously?

 

Sumiko: I’m afraid so. [Cracking neck] Now then, our first exercise will be jumping jacks. As it stands, there is a flat time of ten minutes although this will increase with every failure to share a secret. Who would like to go first?

 

****Unsurprisingly, no one raised their hand in response to Sumikos request. The nature of the Killing Game was to foster doubt and suspicion so, by revealing sensitive and personal information, the individual was all but volunteering themself as the next and latest victim. More importantly there was also no guarantee that anyone else would even follow afterwards.** **

****

Sumiko: If there are no volunteers then I will go by standing order. [Turning to the side] Hikari, as the person to my immediate left then perhaps you would-

 

Hikari: I’ll pass. [Looking away] I have no intention of arming a future blackened with information that will facilitate my demise.

 

Sumiko: It is your decision to make. [Moving her attention inwards] Katai, will you take the opportunity to lighten the load of the group?

 

**_**That’s a little sneaky. Of course Katai would volunteer information if it helped the group. He’s that type of person after all.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Katai: I… I would also like to pass. [Gripping injured arm] HAHAHA, I don’t know why I said that. I-

 

Sumiko: -have every right to make that decision. I will once again remind everyone that this session is completely voluntary.

 

****Katais omission was surprising although, taking into account his injury and timid approach to group speaking, made some sort of sense. The lingering effects from the trials was enough to rock even the strongest of foundations so holding a grudge against him for abstaining was more than unfair.** **

 

Sumiko: Let’s keep the pace going. Suki, your turn to decide.

 

Suki: Me? Yakumo should be next in line and even then I… [Staring at the ground] I mean…

 

**_**A secret? I have a few although what if I say something that’s not quite sure what she’s actually after? There's lots of embarrassing stories from my past but I mean I suppose-** _ **

**_**** _ **

Sumiko: Suki, we need your decision.

 

Suki: I’ll pass! [Scratching head] I mean, for this time.

 

Sumiko: [Visibly disappointed] I see. Very well, if that’s the case then-

 

Hikari: I think I can help speed along this process. [Scanning the Garden] Yakumo, Reiko, Namie, Iwane and Roku, do you any of you wish to share a secret?

 

****The silence and avoided gazes were both profound and overwhelming at the same time. Sumikos faith had clearly been misplaced as not a single person put themself forward to justify her belief.** **

 

Sumiko: I see. [Meekly] Does… does everyone feel that way?

 

**_**I should probably say something. Sumiko is a nice person but there’s a limit to much we can trust her judgement. With the motive in place and so many dead then how could we ever even consider opening up?** _ **

 

Sumiko: If that’s the case then I will respect you decisions and face the consequences alongside you.

 

Kiku: Perhaps-

 

Sumiko: [Serious tone] The first exercise is Jumping jacks with a time duration of 30 minutes.

 

Iwane: So we’re going through with this after all?

 

Reiko: [Kicking a stone] This is not going to be fun.

 

Sumiko: The time starts…. NOW!

 

 ****Reikos prediction turned out to hold more truth than anyone could have bargained for. The initial five minutes were relatively fine for most members although the less fit individuals found it a slightly tougher than the rest. This divide served to grow over time as, only half way into the half hour limit, we began to fail one by one. Tapping out alongside Iwane shortly after the 17** ** ** **th** ** ****minute, I was surprised to realize that we weren’t the first with Yakumo already sitting relatively ashamed on the other side of the group. The next person to drop out was Roku who, despite being overwhelming strong , was not built for this type of exercise. The look on his face was sheer detachment and embarrassment which prompted a sense of sadness in myself as I realized that he had given this exercise a lot more effort than necessary. Falling just short, Reiko too collapsed into a heap of exhaustion in the final few minutes which resulted in the depressing result of only half the group finishing the first task.** **

****

Sumiko: I must commend everyone for their efforts. Although the task was challenging…

 

Reiko: [Glancing at Iwane lying on the floor] I think Iwane might be dead.

 

Iwane: That's not… I’m perfectly…. Just give me a minute… to catch… breath.

****

Sumiko: ….we triumphed together. I realize that such a challenge may have been ambitious but that’s not the point. [Shaking head] If we had come together as a group to share the secrets then the challenge certainly would have been-

****

Hikari: The parameters of this ‘training session’ are flawed. [Tutting] We’re wasting time.

 

Kiku: Who on earth do you think are? [Squaring up to Hikari] If you have no intention of helping then why are you even here?

 

Hikari: I’m afraid I am helping. The reveal yesterday has severe implications and playing pretend soldiers [glancing at Suki] will not solve the root issue.

 

Kiku: The root issue? Can’t you see this __is__  helping the root issue?

 

Katai: Perhaps we should take a deep breath? After all-

 

Sumiko: [Heavy sigh] Perhaps Hikari has a point. I have, once again, underestimated the requirements for the session. [Nodding to Katai] We will cease with the training and proceed straight to the breakfast.

 

Roku: Not so fast! [Boastful] Roku can keep going!

 

Suki: [Regaining breath] Speak for yourself.

 

Iwane: A break… does sound…. pretty nice.

 

Katai: If that’s the case, [donning a apron] BREAKFAST IS SERVED!

 

****With the training session finishing prematurely, we found ourselves soon sitting upon the grass whilst gleefully enjoying the mornings breakfast selection. Compared to yesterdays smaller group then the added members had served to dramatically change the seating positions; slightly smaller circles had been formed and were scattered across the Garden as if representing the divisions within the group itself. Of these small circles, Reiko and Namie had formed a duo and were in the midst of a passionate argument about which animal was superior whilst Katai, Roku and Yakumo, standing the closest to the food, had begun providing nutritional advice promoting Yakumos potential physical growth. Sightly apart from the group were Kiku and Iwane who were apparently in the midst of a intense conversation which had evidently gained the interest of Hikari who looked to be passively making notes on the debate. Despite the lack of arguing, a feat in itself for the group, the hangover from last nights motive was evident in the intense and closed off body language.** **

****

Sumiko: [Breaking Suki from her trance] You did good work yesterday.

 

Suki: Huh?

 

Sumiko: Talking to Namie. [Nodding to the group] It makes me happy to see her interacting once more.

 

**_**Interacting is a little strong; she’s barely even spoke to anyone. That and Iwane did most of the work yesterday although…. wait a second, don’t tell me that-** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: [Alarmed] What exactly did Iwane tell you?

 

Sumiko: [Tilting head] All he said that you took the lead in the task and…. [smiling] I see, that was a lie wasn’t it?

 

Suki: Just to be clear, [slight sigh] it was Iwane who gave the corny speech to Namie until she practically begged him to stop. I can’t say it worked the way we wanted it to although [glancing at Namie] I guess we shouldn’t complain too much.

 

Sumiko: It’s strange isn’t it? [Sad smile] I mean back when we all met it was Iwane who shut himself out and refused to speak to anyone. In the same way Roku was also more than happy to be ignored by the group yet, judging by his efforts today, he was the one who tried the most. [Shaking head] Hell, if you told me that two weeks later we would all be having a carefree breakfast together then I would have had Hikari book you in for a therapy session.

 

Suki: That was back when we had Mototsune take charge with Hiroko by his side. [Biting lip] Not to mention with Taira and Bokkai lurking in the background.

 

Sumiko: Is that how you remember it? [Concerned] To me, Bokkai may have been dismissive but he came across as frightened and too afraid to open up. I suppose the same can be said with Taira; if it wasn’t for the Talent Show then no doubt we never would have seen her true colours.

 

Suki: You mean for Iwane to see her true colours, right?

 

Sumiko: I suppose you make a good point. [Smiling] After all, it’s precisely for that reason as to why I sent him with you to talk to Namie. His eyes see more than mine do, that’s for sure.

 

****Gazing into the trio of Iwane, Kiku and Hikari, the conversation had apparently turned against him as the two girls had formed a temporarily alliance upon which served to make him flustered and increasingly more animated.** **

 

Suki: You said it yesterday that our strengths compliment each other. Do you really think that we’re that similar?

 

Sumiko: Similar? [Biting lip] I… I couldn’t answer that one. The way that we rely on you during the trials is just… I mean to say that it has not gone unnoticed that your performance on the trial is having a adverse affect on you. [Soft expression] When we leave the trial you go straight to your room like a zombie.

 

Suki: Well, I-

 

Sumiko: [Avoiding eye contact] What I mean to say is that I worry for you but Iwane is completely different. There’s a sadness to him that I can’t quite understand. [Shaking head] He’s like a book you want to read but the text is in a strange cryptic language. Perhaps you will see it too one day. [Sad smile] I mean, after all, you have the same eyes.

 

**_**That… that was far too deep for this early in the morning. The same eyes as Iwane? A sadness? What is it exactly that she thinks is going on?** _ **

 

****Despite my internal monologue as to her ambiguous comments, it was impossible to deny that the abnormality that was Iwane seemed to grow increasingly strange with every day. From his contrasting behavior to sudden mood swings, it seemed impossible to gauge his true sense of self; the commanding speech to Namie yesterday was just the latest of a complete contrast to his weak and timid actions from today.** **

****

Kiku: [Strolling over] Now what are you two talking about?

 

Sumiko: Everything and nothing. [Smirking] Isn’t that right Suki?

 

Suki: Y-yeah. What she said.

 

Kiku: …you two should not be allowed to hang out together. [Clearing throat] Say, do you think now would be the time to, you know, talk about-

 

Sumiko: I think I’ll pass. [Gazing into the group] Moments like these are hard to come by so, for now, let’s just sit back and enjoy the sun.

 

****With my head still puzzled regarding the sudden and needless deep conversation, I overlooked the cryptic exchange in favour on following up on Sumiko advice of enjoying the moment. Rejoining the group, time seemed to fly by as we shared an array of nonsensical small talk although this laid back end to the breakfast was unfortunately partnered with the growing uncertainty as to the stability of our predicament. It was unavoidable that Sumiko was a different leader than both Mototsune and Hiroko but yet the challenges that faced her were all too familiar. As such, the morning session finished with the looming threat of another blackened still at the recess of everyones mind.** **

****

[Force move to Sukis Room]

 

**_**I wonder how Sumiko is going to proceed? Well, I guess that’s for her to decide. I need to concentrate on what I can do for now. Speaking of which…** _ **

 

[Free Time]

 

[Enter Medical Bay]

 

Mine: [Heavy sarcasm] Well now, if it isn’t our local hero.

 

Suki: I’m not sure-

 

Mine: [Scoffing] Please, after your performance in the trail do you really think I’m going to fall the blue eyed innocent routine?

 

**_**A little two faced considering what she did Reiko. That and my eyes aren’t blue. Do I really want to spend my time with someone like her?** _ **

 

 ****Would you like to spend some time with Mine ?** ** **_**YES** _ ** ****NO** **

 

Mine: [Examining nails] Well now, my time is rather valuable and whilst I appreciate the sentiment-

 

Suki: You tried to kill both Reiko and Mototsune. [Folding arms] Are you really in a position to turn people away?

 

****My blunt response took Namie by surprise whereupon she visibly recoiled as to the retort. Despite this unusual genuine reaction, she instantly regaining her composure albeit having rescinding her previous bitter tone.** **

****

Mine: A fair point. Perhaps we may be more alike that I had previously realized.

 

**_**That’s definitely not the case.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: Look, I was just wondering-

 

Mine: How about we play a game?

 

Suki: I don’t…[cautiously] what kind of game?

 

Mine: [Sinister smile] A fun one of course.

 

Suki: Yeah, I seriously doubt that.

 

****Mines proposal turned out to comprise the traits similar with the children's game of two truths and a lie. The premise was fairly simple in that we would each take it in turns telling three statements upon which two were true whilst one would be false. Whilst this was not the route I had originally planned on taking, Mines own enthusiasm temporarily overwhelmed the cautious part of my mind.** **

****

Mine: Allow me to go first. [Clearing threat] My name is Mine Kiyota, my birthday is on January 6th and I’m four hundred years old.

 

Suki: Come on, isn’t that a little insulting?

 

Mine: My apologies. [Innocent smile] I need a base on which to gauge your future responses.

 

**_**In other words this ‘game’ is nothing short of an attempt for her to probe and test me. What exactly did I sign myself up for?** _ **

 

Suki: I'm going to go ahead and say that your age was the statement which was a lie.

 

Mine: How intuitive. [Smiling] Regardless, you have earned a point.

 

**_**Smile whilst you can Mine, after all two can play at that game.** _ **

 

Suki: So I guess it’s my turn next. [Clearing throat] My name is Suki Nishimoto, my birthday is on October 30th, and I’m also _really_  enjoying this game.

****

Mine: [Sighing] A predictable response. Of course the answer would be your opinion of the game.

 

Suki: You seem pretty confident. I mean-

 

Mine: Our name and date of birth are located in the e-Handbook. [Rolling eyes] You should have realized by now that I like to do my homework.

**_**** _ **

Suki: [Sulking] Well, it’s your turn anyway.

 

Mine: Let’s see now. [Pretending to concentrate] I have a younger brother but I also an orphan. Wait, that was only two statements wasn’t it? I guess that means I need a third option. Hmmm, ah, I’ve got one. [Tilting head] I’m really sorry about what transpired with Mototsune and Bokkai.

 

****Her tone was playful which, alongside the tilt of her head, implied a friendly like demeanour but it was her eyes that betrayed her intentions by flickering with a deadly intensity.** **

****

**_**Relax Suki, she’s just probing for a response. Take a deep breath and think it through.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: You phrased the first two as opposites just to throw me off, didn’t you? [Biting lip] If that’s the case then I’m going to go with the third option.

 

Mine: I’m afraid that’s incorrect; what must you people think of me? [Posing innocently] Of course I am deeply sorry for what transpired with Mototsune and, given the opportunity, I would change my actions in a heartbeat. [Evil expression] That, and you realizing the trap was indeed the trap itself.

 

Suki: … huh?

 

Mine: The lie was that I had a little brother so I’m afraid that’s a loss on your part. I do, however, look forward to your response.

 

****The mediocre exchange was more than a simple game as, owing to Mines chaotic nature, it was a glimpse into the others reasoning and ability to outmanoeuvre the opposition. As such, it appeared as though I was already one step behind.** **

__

**_**I can’t just sit back and let Mine dictate her terms. Instead, I need to play it my way or risk being reduced to a puppet as to her whims! Perhaps I should…** _ **

__

_Protest/ Give 2 lies and a truth/ call her bluff on the last question_

__

* * *

 

__

_Give two lives and a truth_

__

* * *

 

 

****_If I can’t beat her then I need to change the game itself. I’ll start off with a truth followed by two lives as, after all, there’s no way she could know the difference._ ** **

**_**** _ **

Suki: Here goes… something. [Listing off fingers] First of all I, too, have a younger brother. My next statement would be regarding my favourite colour which, of course, is green whereas my final example is that my favourite number is three.

 

Mine: How boring. [Losing interest] Here I thought this was actually going to be interesting.

 

**_**The jokes on you. My favourite colour is red whilst my favourite number is thirteen. There’s no way you’re winning this round if I can just select which lie I want to reveal.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Mine: The brother aspect is certainly true however I must admit to being split on the latter. I can’t admit to knowing anyone who has a favourite number although I have a gut feeling that you do.

 

Suki: [Twirling hair] There’s no need to insult me.

 

Mine: Then again, whilst green is certainly a unusual favourite colour it certainly fits in with your edgy character. How peculiar….

 

**_**No way, has she seen through my ploy?** _ **

 

Suki: [Nervously] So, what’s your guess?

 

Mine: I think I’ll pass.

 

Suki: You.. huh?

 

Mine: Pass. [Bored expression] It means that I abstain from answering.

 

Suki: I know what… [deep breath] I mean why are you abstaining?

 

Mine: It’s becoming quite apparent that I won’t get the answers I seek from this game so I fail to see the point in continuing.

 

Suki: You do realize that games aren’t suppose to have a purpose, right?

 

Mine: Perhaps the ones you play. [Tilting head] May I ask you a blunt question?

 

Suki: Sure, I mean we’re here and talking so…

 

Mine: What exactly came over you during the trial? [Intrigued] You were like a woman possessed which is the complete opposite of your current lame self.

 

Suki: I think that’s a little harsh. [Scratching head] I mean, I was only doing what had to be done.

 

Mine: If you’re playing a game then I understand that. [Yawning] After all, there’s nothing better than healthy competition. However you seem to currently lack the cutthroat edge that you so eagerly adopted in the trial.

 

**_**She might have a point. I guess it was the adrenalin? Either way there's no way I could live my life in that stressful state.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: I don’t know what to tell you.

 

Mine: I see. [Beaming smile] You are most certainly the peculiar one Suki Nishimoto.

 

Suki: Coming from you then that’s kinda insulting.

 

Mine: Very well. [Getting up to leave] Oh, and Suki.

 

Suki: Yes?

 

Mine: It’s called two truths and a lie for a reason. [Sly smile] Please ask for clarification if you are confused by the rules.

 

****With my face cast away and burning bright red, Mine departed the Medical Bay visibly proud of her deductive skills.** **

****

**_**Perhaps I’m not as sneaky as I thought. Either way hanging out with Mine is a little… unique. We’re definitely not friends although I get the feeling that Mine isn’t the type to really have any friends anyhow; she sees us as objects to manipulate and that doesn’t bode well for the future. Perhaps there is to be more to her than that although nothing so far seems to indicate as much.** _ **

 

[Free Time ends]

****

**_**There's still a lot of time left in the day. Hiroko mentioned something earlier about Hachiman and a secret project so perhaps I should head to the Chapel and see if there’s anything of interest? It’s better than sitting here and doing nothing.** _ **

 

[Force move to Chapel]

****

****The candles inside the chapel were lit with a mysterious incense like smell which served to fill the room with a wispy blanket of smoke. In the recess of the Chapel alongside the main source of this incense was Hachiman who stood upright with his eyes closed as if in his own little world. On the benches before him, Hikari sat towards the back with her Notebook in hand as if eager to understand the abnormally that was Hachiman whilst the only other individuals in the room, Kiku and Mine, sat loosely together towards the front. Despite hesitating at the door due the uncanny scenario, I decided to muster my courage and venture forth towards the duo at the front.** **

****

Suki: [Whispering] So this is pretty different.

 

Mine: _He_  is pretty different.

 

Kiku: [Clearing throat] The chapel is spacious and likely to echo. For someone of your known character then perhaps you might want to endeavor to be a little more subtle in the near future.

 

Mine: At least I would say it to his face. [Beaming smile] I guess that means, out the two of us, I’m not the hypocrite.

 

**_**And I thought Kiku and myself didn’t get along. Perhaps I should say something to break the tension.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: Perhaps-

 

Hachiman: The time has arrived for our grand rehearsal. [Awakening from the trance] Strange, I was not anticipating an audience.

 

Kiku: [Clearing throat] Sumiko is currently preoccupied with leadership business hence my presence here. Unfortunately Mine caught overheard the conversation and followed me…

 

Mine: Perish the thought! I simply thought that perhaps I’m in need of some enlightenment of my soul.

 

Kiku: …whereas the other two-

 

Hikari: [Adjusting glasses] Sumiko mentioned that you were preparing for something so the first logical place to look was this venue. I must admit that you have certainly attracted my interest.

 

Suki: I’m just here because….

 

**_**Why am I here again?** _ **

 

Hachiman: You all need not excuse yourself for the privilege of joining this sacred venue. [Deep inhale of breath] All voices are welcome and acknowledged as, after all, this is a place of hope.

 

Monobear: Man this guy sure is obsessed with hope. [Deep laughter] Talk about a one dimensional character.

 

****Seizing the opportunity to continue his efforts of both confusing and tormenting the group before him, the lackluster response towards the Monobears entrance emphasized the fact that his welcome had all but been outstayed.** **

 

Mine: Great, and here I thought things couldn’t get any worse.

 

Monobear: Didn’t you hear whats-his-face just now? [Winking] All are welcome and that certainly includes yours truly!

 

Hikari: If that’s the case then perhaps we should postpone whatever this rehearsal is. [Raising an eyebrow at Hachiman] That is unless you want to continue despite the issues present.

 

Monobear: Don’t talk about Suki like that! You might hurt her feelings or somethin’.

 

**_**I’m pretty sure that she’s talking about you. Well, I hope so anyway.** _ **

 

Hachiman: My dear Hikari, you need not worry as of course it’s fine to continue. [Puffing out chest] It’s only natural to want to hear all sides and, even if we disagree, I will acknowledge your opinion and seek to overcome it!

 

Monobear: Woah, are you talking about overcoming despair? [Giggling] That sounds like a great story for a obscure and groundbreaking game.

**_**** _ **

Hachiman: [Ignoring the Monobear] To begin I would like to sing one of my favourite songs. There’s usually music for the background but I guess that we will just have to use our imagination for now. [Clearing throat] You will find the sheet underneath your seat.

 

****Adhering to his instructions and checking underneath the chair revealed the existence of a crumpled up piece of paper. The writing was pretty awful and barely legible although it didn’t resemble any songs that I personally knew. Before giving us a chance to show our confusion and confer as to its origins, Hachiman initiated the song by chanting the lyrics. Following along with him then it became quickly apparent that the melody was quite simplistic whilst the song itself consisted mostly of nonsensical statements that we were able to collectively mumbled along to without any real issue. Despite this, the only ones who showed any real passion were Hachiman and the Monobear itself.** **

****

Monobear: _… for all to seeeeeee!_  Man what a great song. [Pointing paw to the sky] We’re going straight for the number one spot in the charts!

 

Hachiman Please take a seat and I will get started with today's session. [Nodding towards the back of the Chapel] Hikari, if you have a question you need not raise your hand but speak from the bottom of your heart.

 

Hikari: I was unsure before but, with regards to our setting and the structure of this event, is this a religious event?

 

**_**Well, the song was like a hymn and it sounds like Hachiman plans on giving a sermon so the question is a little unnecessary.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Hachiman: I can see the confusion although I assure you that this isn’t religious in nature. [Smiling] In fact, you could say that it’s a new way of thinking which is spreading throughout the world. After all, the movement of Hope was more like-

 

****Hachimans eager boasting when accounting to explain himself was interrupted by a continuous bleeping sound resembling that of a car alarm. Due to the size and empty space of the Chapel then the echoing nature of the sound initially proved hard to locate.** **

****

Suki: What on earth is that sound?

****

Kiku: [Glancing at Hachiman] It couldn’t possibly be-

 

Monobear: STRIKE ONE! [Shaking head] Not even 24 hours after the waning too. Talk about being forgetful.

 

Hachiman: That’s not… [Eyes widening] Y-you can’t seriously be saying-

 

Hikari: The rules of the bomb were quite vague although they seem centred on specific knowledge unavailable to us.

 

Hachiman: W-wait. You mean I can’t even mention-

 

Kiku: [Standing up] Stop! Think before you say anything else. [Glaring at the Monobear] The Monobear wouldn’t hold back taking a second strike already.

 

Mine: Or we could let him talk. [Smiling] I am curious to learn about this so called movement of Hope.

 

**_**Movement of Hope? The CuratorBear was pretty firm in that the idea of Hope versus despair was a remnant from the past and yet here Hachiman is talking about it. What exactly is going on? If feels like we’re missing something important…** _ **

**_**** _ **

Kiku: Perhaps we should postpone this event after all. [Worried] It appears as though-

 

Hachiman: [Regaining composure] We do not bow into despair. I will..no. I _must_  continue. Everyone please take your seats.

 

****With little choice other than to obey his instructions then the service continued much in a similar way to before. Hachiman proceeded to account for an everyday story before twisting it so that the injection of hope was all that separated misery from happiness. It was a little bit on the nose but the message was crystal clear. Despite the story lacking in creativity, Hachimans passion and charisma shone through.** **

 

Monobear: Boo! [Sulking] Happy endings are so overrated.

 

Hachiman: Happiness is not something to be found but earned. [Heroic pose] Remember that for when we beat you.

 

Monobear: I’m shaking in my boots. Oh wait, I don’t have any! [Chuckling] Imagine that, a bear wearing a pair of boots.

 

****Laughing at his own joke, the Monobear departed the Chapel. His presence seemed to have been to throw Hachiman off his game although, ignoring the alarming first strike, Hachiman hadn’t seemed adversely affected by the revelation. Interestingly, with the service now over Hachiman swiftly departed the Chapel in favor of his room whilst Hikari, seemingly content with her observations, also quickly left leaving behind Mine, Kiku and myself.** **

****

Mine: So it’s not just me who thinks that this guys is a few screws lose, right?

 

Suki: [Nodding] He’s definitely a little out there.

 

Kiku: He shouldn’t exist. [Biting lip] I mean he calls himself a member of Hopes Peak Academy but I’ve never heard of him.

 

Suki: There's no way that he’s our senior; he looks to be the same age as us or even younger.

**_**** _ **

**_**Nothing about the situation is adding up. Why did the Monobear wait so long to unveil Hachiman and as to what is this secret knowledge that only he supposedly knows? Something about the movement of Hope?** _ **

 

Mine: [Yawning] Does it really matter. Why bother on what may have happened when the facts are right here in front of us?

 

Kiku: Those facts are what exactly?

 

Mine: [Bluntly] He’s lying to us.

 

**_**He… he is?** _ **

**_**** _ **

Mine: Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed… [shaking head] I give you guys too much credit sometimes.

 

Kiku: Stop being so condescending and just tell us what we haven’t noticed. [Clenching fist] I swear if you’re lying to us then-

 

Mine: Evidence number one: he has a tell. [Waving finger] If you play poker enough then you start to notice that most people have subtle unconscious ticks which give them away when they’re lying or vice versa. [Smiling] Just like it’s obvious Suki is being honest when she twists her face up by concentrating extra hard.

 

Suki: [Blushing] I don’t-

 

Kiku: She’s right you know. [Shaking head] When we cornered you as the mastermind then you wouldn’t stop with this serious and intense expression.

 

**_**Well, that seems like a back handed compliment.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: [Changing the subject] So he has this subtle tick which I’m going to go ahead and guess you won’t tell us.

 

Mine: [Twisted smile] Not for free.

 

**_**I highly doubt we want to pay the price for that knowledge.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: So we’ll skip that. What’s the second piece of evidence?

 

Mine: Well think about it. He claims to be the Ultimate Hope but he has yet to acknowledge a single one of us as an Ultimate. [Waving finger] The fact that he refers to us by our name and blanks the part about our talent is rather telling.

 

Kiku: So, in other words, he doesn’t believe any of us and yet is trying to win us over?

 

Mine: Precisely. His actions don’t match up which leads to the inevitable conclusion he is hiding something from us.

 

****Our conversation died out as we unanimously agreed that the existence of Hachiman Kuro signified only trouble and yet, despite our united suspicion, we were unable to enact upon this conclusion.** **

****

[Force move to Sukis room]

 

**_**That was entertaining to say the least. I suppose Kiku now has to explain to Sumiko how Hachiman lost one of his three lives although, thinking about it, what even was the purpose of his whole sermon? Sumiko said she gave him special permission to prepare so what exactly does she have in mind that requires Hachiman preaching about nonsense like Hope?** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: [Sarcastically] I can’t wait to find out.

 

[Free Time]

 

[Go to Reikos Room]

 

_*Knock Knock*_

 

Suki: Hey, I was just wondering-

 

Reiko: Perfect timing! [Urgently] I need a quick favour real fast!

 

**_**She seems a little flustered. Maybe I should help her out?** _ **

 

 ****Would you like to spend some time with Reiko ?** ** **_**YES** _ ** ****NO** **

 

Suki: I have some time to kill so I guess I can-

 

Reiko: Thanks Suki! [Grabbing hands] You’re the best!

 

Suki: [Blushing] What is it that you need me to do?

 

Reiko: The short version is that I’ve arranged to meet up with a few people in about [checking the time] five minutes ago.

 

Suki: That seems… a little too close to home.

 

Reiko: Birds of a feather, am I right? Ahem, anyway, the problem is Mr Raven-san. Ever since I was attacked by Mine the other day then, well, he’s been a little… protective.

 

**_**It must be nice to have a long time friend in a place like this although I guess I never thought about the drawbacks. If I was Mr Raven-san then I wouldn’t leave Reikos side either.** _ **

 

Suki: I’m not so sure that there’s anything-

 

Reiko: I just need you to watch him for a while. [Pulling Suki inside her room] He’s currently loafing about in my room so I think he will be chill if he has a friend around.

 

****Being forcibly dragged into her room then it seemed as though the decision as to help her wasn’t exactly optional on my behalf. Entering her chamber for the first time proved to be a shocking experience as her living space before me revealed itself to be both messy and chaotic with scattered items of clothing piled on the floor accompanied by floating scraps of paper. Glancing into the recess of the room enabled a glimpse of Mr Raven-san who looked the furthest picture from being chilled as he glared menacingly as to this unwelcome intruder.** **

****

**_**I’m not sure that I’m exactly qualified for this but if Reiko seems confident then who am I to say otherwise?** _ **

****

Suki: I guess this is fine. [Shuffling feet] All I need to do is babysit Mr Raven-san for a while, right?

 

Mr Raven-san: [Annoyed] SQUAWK!

 

Reiko: The phrase ‘baby sitting’ is a little demeaning.

 

Suki: [Apologetic bowing] My bad.

 

**_**Maybe this isn’t such a good idea after all. What if-** _ **

**_**** _ **

Reiko: If that’s everything the I’ll be off. [Fleeing the room] I’m sure you two will have a lot of fun together.

 

Suki: Wait, what about-

 

****Before any question in regards to the specific details could be asked, Reiko had already departed the room in favour of her meeting leaving me stranded in a foreign place. Re-examining the room enabled a more complex impression of the room as, despite first impressions, there was a systematic order to the chaos. The messy clothes were, in fact, cushions of sort for the lazy Mr Raven-san who hopped casually from one spot to the next. During this process, he continued to pick up and tear several looses pages which, although destructive and messy, proved to be a harmless activity to pass the time.** **

****

Suki: So Mr Raven-san, [jumping on to Reikos bed] what is it exactly that you do for fun around here?

 

Mr Raven-san: ….

 

****Instead of any form of response, black piercing eyes gazed back into me as if determining as to my existence in his personal space.** **

****

Suki: I guess that was a little too personal. [Twirling hair] So, like, does Reiko have any books laying around that I could read?

 

Mr Raven-san: …

 

Suki: This… isn’t getting us anywhere. [Sigh] I suppose you can go do… parrot stuff and if you need me then I’ll be lying on her bed taking a nap.

 

**_**This wasn’t exactly what I had in mind when I knocked on Reikos door. I don’t mind baby sit... parrot sitting so perhaps I should try and bond with Mr Raven-san instead? Yeah, that sounds productive. The only question is as to how I can manage to accomplish something like that…** _ **

**_**** _ **

_Talk about the weather/ Try some knock knock jokes/ Talk about Reiko_

 

* * *

 

 

_Try some knock knock jokes_

__

* * *

 

 

**_**That’s it. I just need to lighten the mood and-** _ **

**_**** _ **

****_*Knock knock*_** **

****

Suki: Is that… Reiko? It’s not even been five minutes. [Quietly] Has.. has something gone wrong?

 

****Slightly apprehensively, my approach towards the looming door was monitored closely by the vigilant Mr Raven-san although, if my fears proved true and something had indeed gone wrong, at the very least he had proven himself to be a menacing force and a welcome bodyguard.** **

****

Suki: Here I come!

****

****Backed by the presence of Mr Raven-san, the dramatic reveal of the door proved that my suspicious had been just that as a blank open space revealed itself on the other side. Doing a double take, a second inspection reveled there to be no one outside in the corridor with zero signs of any recent activity.** **

****

Suki: Am I being pranked? Surely-

 

Mr Raven-san: [Flying out the room through the open door] KAH!

****

Suki: Crap! How did-

**_**** _ **

Mr Raven-san: [Mockingly] _Knock knock_. KAH!

 

**_**He’s left the room! Does that mean I was I just outsmarted by a parrot? No, that doesn’t matter. If Reiko finds out that I lost Mr Raven- san then…** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: Damn that bird!

 

****Having already vanished from sight, there was little alternative other than to give chase for the feathered fiend. Taking an immediate left from the room, the trail led me directly to the inauspicious figure of Roku.** **

 

[Speak to Roku]

 

Suki: [Out of breath] Did you see Mr Raven-san just now?

 

Roku: Yes, Roku did. He was surprised when-

 

Suki: Which way did he go?

 

Roku: [Pointing to the Gymasisum] He went-

 

Suki: [Running out] Thanks!

**_**** _ **

**_**Mr Raven might be smart but he can’t open doors! I suppose in theory he might be able to nudge the doors open into the Gymnasium but the door to the Museum has a handle so this game ends right here and now!** _ **

 

[Enter the Gymnasium]

**_**** _ **

****Following Rokus direction towards that of the Gymnasium, my spectacular entrance was wasted as the open space revealed only the startled figure of Sumiko. Giving the recent trial then it followed that Sumiko was guarding the entrance into the new area although the question remained as to where Mr Raven-san was with there being no obvious clues as to his whereabouts in the room. As a result the only options available were either that Roku was wrong or, somehow, Mr Raven-san had managed to bypass Sumiko.** **

 

[Talk to Sumiko]

 

Suki: [Scratching head] This might sound like a strange question but-

 

Sumiko: By chance are you looking for Mr Raven-san?

 

Suki: Yes, that’s right! Have…[regaining her cool] have you seen him?

 

Sumiko: Yes. [Nodding to the Museum] He seemed to want to go into the Museum so I let him.

 

Suki: You… you just let him?

 

Sumiko: [Confused] Was that wrong of me?

 

**_**I suppose if I was in her shoes and there was a fluttering menace then I would do the same. Gah, but if he’s gone into the Museum then there’s every chance he found Reiko which in turns can only mean-** _ **

**_**** _ **

Sumiko: If you are in pursuit then perhaps you want to follow?

 

Suki: [Snapping back to reality] That’s right! Thanks a bunch!

 

[Enter Museum]

 

****Bursting into the modern building known as the Museum then it became immediately clear that attempting to locate a missing parrot in this wide open space was essentially redundant. Adding to my woes was a distinct lack of life signs so that the chances any saw Mr Raven-san and where he went was almost negligible. The only being around was, unfortunately, the worst person to seek for help.** **

 

[Talk to Monobear]

 

Suki: So, I was-

 

Monobear: [Over dramatically] GAH! Did you just sneak up on me? [Waving fist] I would never do something like that to you!

 

**_**You do it all the time….** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: I don’t have time for games. I need to Mr find Mr Raven-san before something bad happens to him.

 

Monobear: Mr Raven-san, [tilting head] wazat?

 

Suki: [Rubbing temples] The parrot you abducted to play this ridiculous game.

 

Monobear: Hmmm, doesn’t sound in the least bit familiar.

 

**_**This is getting us no where. I would be better off running around checking random rooms than talking nonsense.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: Forget it, this is a waste of time.

 

Monobear: Yeah, you really should know better by now than to ask me for help. What am I, some kind of NPC? [Kicking the ground in frustration] First it’s stupid side quests and now this?

 

Suki: Side quest?

 

Monobear: Ah, it’s a little embarrassing. [Downbeat expression] Ever since being usurped, I’ve been a little on the back foot. I now have to do all the crummy jobs like cleaning and mopping. What do I look like, a student?

 

**_**I can worry about the ‘side quest’ later. I should just turn around and continue looking for Mr Raven-san before anything bad happens.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Monobear: I mean, from an all powerful omnipotent being to being forced into pest control. It’s like a modern day tragedy.

 

Suki: Not sure I would want to read… wait, did you say pest control?

 

Monobear: Yeah, apparently I have to hunt down and kill a rodent. [Flirtatious pose] I thought we had boarded this place up tight so who knows how it snuck in.

 

**_**I haven’t seen any rodents around so he must be talking about Mr Raven-san! I wonder…** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: Yeah, you’re so right. It’s so tragic and unfair for them to treat you that way.

 

Monobear: I know! Finally someone with some sense.

 

Suki: It’s such a shame as this stuff is really beneath you. [Twirling hair] I mean not even students should suffer such despair.

 

**_**Come on take the bait.** _ **

 

Monobear: At least you… Pupupu, you’re right! Say, on a completely unrelated note then I have a special mission for you!

 

Suki: [Faking surprise] A mission? I wonder what that could be.

 

****With a evil glare and after providing several too detailed tips with regards to exterminating rodents, the Monobear gleefully revealed the whereabouts of Mr Raven-san in a not so subtle attempt to offload his work.** **

****

Monobear: Just remember, [winking] it’s technically not murder because I gave you permission.

 

Suki: [Saluting] Yes sir!

 

[Enter the Dino Zone]

 

****Following on from the Monobears guidance, I entered the Dino Zone with instant relief as, flying in and out of the dinosaur skeletons, it appeared as though Mr Raven-san was thoroughly enjoying himself.** **

****

Suki: There you are you little rascal.

 

Mr Raven-san: [Nodding in agreement] Rascal!

 

**_**He looks content although now I have to fin a way to bring him back to Reikos room before she finds out that-** _ **

**_**** _ **

Reiko: [Entering the Dino Zone] Suki? I thought that was you. [Noticing Mr Raven-san] What are you two doing in here?

 

**_**Busted.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: Well, it’s kinda a funny story. You see-

 

Mr Raven-san: [Swooping in to land on Reikos shoulder] Rascal, Rascal!

 

Reiko: Hmm, [concentrating] I think I can guess what happened.

 

Reiko: Mr Raven-san was upset that I left and you knew that he liked this room so decided to bring him here. [Rubbing nose] You two are such great friends I’m almost jealous.

 

**_**Thank God she’s so kind hearted. I might actually get away with this.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: Yep, that’s exactly what happened. [Glaring at Mr Raven-san] Isn’t that right?

 

Mr Raven-san: [Mockingly] Rrrrrrright!

 

****Returning to fly in between the exhibits, Reiko and myself proceeded to hang out in the Dino Zone a little while longer and talk about nonsensical topics of discussion.** **

****

**_**I may not have got to hang out as much with Reiko as I intended but, seeing how close she is to Mr Raven, perhaps this wasn’t such a disaster. After all, if Mr Raven-san likes me then it follows that Reiko will to. I just hope that next time we can spend a little longer together.** _ **

 

[Free Time ends]

 

[Force move to Sukis room]

 

**_**All right, there are no events planned for tonight and it’s a little too late to just randomly hang out. If that’s the case then maybe I can finally have a quiet nice relaxing-** _ **

**_**** _ **

_*Knock knock knock*_

__

Suki: [Heavy sigh] Me and my big mouth.

 

[Open Door]

 

Suki: Namie? [Taken back] Why-

 

Namie: [Tutting] I’m not some kind of errand girl. Step outside and see for yourself.

 

****Following Namies gestures outside of my room enabled the revelation that the entire group, minus the regular absence of Yachi, was milling about aimlessly inside the hallway. There seemed to be a clear divide however with certain individuals looking more frustrated than others although the tense atmosphere reflected the fact that something serious was about to occur.** **

****

Hikari: [Shaking head] This course of action is completely nonsensical. You should change your mind at once.

 

Katai: [Punching a wall] DEATH IS NOT THE ANSWER!

 

Kiku: Yelling doesn’t prove your point. We have to do something and-

 

Sumiko: [Holding hand up for silence] I have determined that this is the best course of action to take and this need not concern anyone else.

 

Reiko: Of course we’re concerning ourselves. [Pointing dramatically] We can’t just sit back and watch you die!

 

Iwane: It’s not too late to reconsider. [Meekly] Please?

 

Suki: Erm, what’s going on?

 

****My appearance seemed to surprise a lot of people drawing similarities back to our first few days together whereupon my presence was regarded as quiet and subservient. The interruption, however, seemed to bring the argument to a halt as a array of blank faces stared at me as if I had walked into a lions den. This ensuing silence proceeded to drag on for an insufferable period of time before, finally, my question was answered.** **

****

Hachiman: [Closing eyes] There appears to be a disagreement with regards to the person called Yachi. Personally, I’m in favor of Sumiko; [holding hands towards the ceiling] We must embrace the darkness if we ever want to stand a chance at prevailing over the Monokuma!

 

Mine: Everything he says makes me want to barf. Also, breaking the ‘ _Monobears’_  rule is paramount to suicide.

 

Suki: Rule? What rule? [Getting frustrated] Could someone just explain-

 

Roku: Sumiko wants to break Yachis door down. [Looking away] Roku offered to help but-

 

Hikari: My notes clearly state that ‘Destruction of property, in addition to littering, is forbidden’. [Adjusting glasses] No doubt the punishment for breaking this rule is swift death.

 

Suki: So why-

 

Sumiko: It is because I am the leader for the group. The _entire_ group. [Pained expression] No one has heard from Yachi for over a week and I believe it’s time to stop all false pretenses and bring an end to this mystery. [Puffing out chest] One way or the other, we will find a solution to his absence.

 

Reiko: Not if I have anything to say about it. [Moving to the front of the door] If you want to break the door then you have to go through me!

 

Sumiko: Reiko, this is not a request. [Darkening expression] Move aside before-

 

Iwane: [Joining alongside Reiko] No Sumiko.

 

****The tension increased tenfold as Iwane joined Reiko in standing before the intimidating authoritative figure of Sumiko. The action was symbolic of a mediocre pretense owing to Reikos broken leg and Iwanes limited prowess as a fighter although, seeing the hesitation on Sumikos face, so long as the situation did not escalate to violence then they had at the very least a chance.** **

****

Kiku: Really Iwane? Do you remember the last time you stood up against a leader? [Shaking head] Hiroko wiped the floor with you and she didn’t have anywhere near the level of combat training Sumiko possesses.

 

Reiko: [To Kiku] Why the hell are you even siding with her? If Sumiko is your friend then you can’t just let her throw her life away like this.

 

Kiku: [Turning away] That’s…

 

Hachiman: She is choosing to use her life for something more than-

 

Mine: [Snapping] Just shut up.

 

Hachiman: You can’t silence the hope that courses in our-

 

Katai: EVERYONE BE QUIET!

 

****The deafening voice of Katai brought the argument to an abrupt halt although no one seemed particularly shocked by this turn of events. In contrast to the early days whereupon arguments were common place, this particular disagreement emphasized the morally grey morality of the situation as neither party appeared to be particularly in the wrong.** **

 

Katai: [Pained expression] We shouldn’t be fighting amongst ourselves especially when we know for a fact that Yachi is alive.

 

Yakumo: H-how can you be s-so sure?

 

Katai: The doors to our rooms open when we fall victim to the Killing Game. [Concentrating] If Yachi died then we would be able to enter his room freely but I’ve check several times and can confirm it’s locked.

 

Suki: Wait a second, that doesn’t sound right. [Moving to open Hirokos room] You see, even if someone dies then that doesn’t mean-

 

****Katais declaration concerning the rules speculated with regards to a proclamation that simply did not exist. At no point during the game had the Monobear ever mentioned such a rule and, going by my own experience, it made no sense for it to even exist in the first place owing to the mystery element of the game. Moving over to disprove the theory by revealing Hirokos locked door, my face dropped in confused astonishment as the door to her room proceeded to open without any resistance.** **

****

Suki: Wait, why did-

 

Hikari: Interesting, [adjusting glasses] both Kiku and yourself made the same mistake in assuming the rooms remained locked after death.

 

Iwane: That’s not the point. [Turning to Sumiko] Katai is right. Yachis door is locked which means he has to be alive; why break the door and risk your life when-

 

Sumiko: Nothing has been confirmed. [Clenching fist] We have yet to be informed of this rule so the option still remains that only after the trial does the room become accessible.

 

Mine: [Muttering unconvinced] That and someone might have stolen his key.

 

Sumiko: For the future of this group then my life is a reasonable price to pay to bring an end to this mystery. [Determined gaze] Now stand aside.

 

**_**Damn, Reiko and Iwane don’t stand a chance and there’s nothing I can do to help. We need a hero…** _ **

**_**** _ **

Monobear: [Wearing pyjamas] Now that’s a death flag if ever I saw one.

 

Sir Bearsalot: [Wearing medieval pyjamas] The only flag we fly here is the one of despair!

 

Monobear: Wait, we have our own official flag? Colour me impressed.

 

****The two mascots lethargically wandered into the middle of the conflict and, as usual, made themself known with their vague and nonsensical remarks. Visibly unimpressed by their addition to the argument, the growing anxiety as to the situation and the subsequent consequences was all but assured.** **

****

Reiko: What is it that you want? [Folding arms] Can’t you see we’re busy?

 

Monobear: Busy breaking the rules that is. [Waving fist] Didn’t I warn you what happens to rule breakers? I swear, kids these days aren’t what they used to be…

 

Kiku: You left us no choice. Do you seriously expect us to just forget about Yachi?

 

Monobear: [Innocently] Er, yes? I mean we kinda did.

 

Sumiko: That is not an option. [Passionately] I will break down this door if I have to and if you think I will let anyone-

 

Sir Bearsalot: SILENCE! [Stroking chin] This fair maiden that you referred to as Yachi, am I right to assume that she is trapped behind these barricaded doors.

 

Iwane: Actually Yachi is a-

 

Reiko: [Elbowing Iwane] Yes, yes she is.

 

**_**Pretty sure Yachi was a guy. What is Reiko trying to achieve by lying?** _ **

 

Kiku: I think I get it. [Feigning swooping] Indeed it is true, our beloved friend Yachi is trapped and fearful for her life. If only there was a brave and honourable knight who could save her and the day.

 

Monobear: Hey hey hey, wait just a second. I see what your up to. [Grinning] Don’t underestimate us AI beings, we are as sophisticated as-

 

Sir Bearsalot: [Charging into the door] I WILL SAVE YOU MY FAIR MAIDEN!

 

****The few individuals standing in between Sir Bearsalot and Yachis door dove out of the way as to avoid the onrushing charge of the crazed knight. A large crash immediately followed which signified the destruction of the locked door.** **

****

Monobear: [Gasping dramatically] My precious door! That was a original replica too….

 

Iwane: Well that was… convenient.

 

Sumiko: [Bowing to Kiku] Your quick wit may have saved my life.

 

Kiku: [Bashful] I guess that I’m not just a pretty face now am I?

 

Reiko: It was my idea though…

 

Sir Bearsalot: [Dazed] The fortress has fallen although I fear the maiden has disappeared.

 

Monobear: What do ya know, [mischievously] turns out the princess really was in another castle after all.

 

****The two bears, having settled the issue by destroying the door on their own accord, promptly proceeded to disappear from the carnage.** **

****

Reiko: Hey, has anyone ever stopped to think why the Monobear does what he does? I mean, what if he wants us to explore Yachis room?

 

Kiku: The Monobear is chaos incarnated. [Shaking head] Trying to understand him is pointless.

 

Namie: Yet the real reason why we lost Hiroko and Taira wasn’t because of the CuratorBears motive but due to the Monobears play. [Returning to her room] Reiko may be weak but she has a point; don’t underestimate him.

 

**_**That’s true. Even when reduced to the role of sub-leader then he still manages to get his way.** _ **

 

Yakumo: W-why isn’t she staying?

 

Hachiman: She wishes to face the darkness in her own way. I have a sneaking feeling that she will eventually succeed.

 

Hikari: [Glaring at the room] It works out better for us this way as only a few people can enter at once.

 

Sumiko: It appears the matter has been settled albeit in a fortuitous way. [Pointing dramatically] We will now advance!

 

****Due to the limited size of Yachis room, Sumiko quickly decided to separate the group into smaller factions consisting of at most three members. As such, the first group to enter the room was Iwane, Kiku and Roku who, after a lengthy period of investigation, announced that there was nothing of particular interest in the room. The second group consisting of Yakumo, Katai and Reiko promptly followed afterwards before quickly reaching a similar conclusion and tagging out to enable the turn of Hachiman, Mine, and myself to investigate.** **

****

Mine: At this point it’s hardly worth the effort. [Visibly sulking] If there was any important information then the others would have found it by now.

 

Hachiman: We need to remain optimistic. After all, it’s up to us to discover Yachis fate!

 

**_**They are so polar opposite to each others view that being in a group with them is only going to be effort.** _ **

 

Suki: Let’s just go inside and get this over with.

 

[Enter Yachis Room]

 

****The mystery of Yachi and his disappearance from the group had been overshadowed by recent events although it did manage to highlight the disorderly structure of our everyday life. Despite knowing him for just under a week, the residual memories of the boy called Yachi were distant enough to enable the room to feel like a foreign entity as, although each room was suppose to reflect the personality of the student, Yachis room seemed to be mostly barren and empty whilst being devoid of any personal items. The only standout feature was found in the left side whereupon a significant portion of the room had been dedicated to serve as a dressing room subsequently containing a wardrobe and a station exclusively for make up.** **

****

**_**I guess his talent was the High-school level Actor so the room kinda does makes sense. Still, it feels a little… empty. Has Yachi really been hiding in a place like this for over a week?** _ **

**_**** _ **

Hachiman: This Yachi fellow, what was he like?

 

Mine: I think the best description would be as a special kind of fool. In fact, [turning to Suki] he reminds me of a certain someone.

 

**_**Was that aimed at Hachiman or myself? Knowing Mine then perhaps it was both.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: Well I think that he was actually kinda cool. [Reminiscing] He had this big goofy grin and easy go lucky personality. I only knew him for a few days but I think the group would have been happier with him around.

 

Hachiman: We don’t yet know his fate. [Smiling] He could he alive this very moment.

 

Mine: I doubt it; people like that tend to bite the bullet first. That and his room is completely empty. [Thinking out loud] If someone killed him then where would they hide the body…

 

Suki: You don’t seriously-

 

Mine: That was a joke. [Shaking head] There’s no evidence here to suggest a fight unless the Ultimate Fiction Writer has an idea?

 

**_**Drawing a blank here.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Sumiko: [Yelling from the corridor] When you three are done in there, please proceed to the Cafeteria and wait until further instructions.

 

Mine: It seems like our time is running short. Perhaps we should avoid needless discussion in favour of actual work?

**_**** _ **

****The next few minutes was spent in absorbed silence but we were quickly able to ascertain as to why the other groups had been so fast. The room was devoid of any evidence of recent life let alone a hint as to where Yachi could have disappeared to so, as such, we departed the room empty handed and just as confused as when we had entered.** **

****

[Exit Yachis Room]

 

[Enter Cafeteria]

 

Kiku: [Standing up] Well, did you find anything?

 

Suki: I don’t think so.

 

Hachiman: The lack of evidence may be evidence in itself. [Inhaling] After all, if we look beyond the physical plane and into-

 

Mine: There’s nothing there. [To Hachiman] On this plane and all the others.

 

****Mines blunt summary brought a queer silence to the room as the inescapable conclusion was that, despite advancing into his room, we had yet to make any progress towards identifying as to where Yachi actually was. Instead of discussing the issue however, the silence continued as we eagerly awaited the arrival of the rest of the group to commence discussing our findings and subsequent theories.** **

****

Mine: [Whispering] So, I can’t help but wonder as to just how jealous you are right now.

 

Suki: What exactly is that referring to?

 

Mine: [Surprised] Oh, you haven’t realised? Or are you playing dumb? I swear sometimes it’s like you’re two different-

 

Suki: Mine!

 

Mine: Sorry. [Nodding into the Cafeteria] I’m referring to the dynamic duo in the corner.

 

****Followings Mines gesture revealed the pair of Reiko and Iwane who were having a quiet discussion in the recess of the room. Although the whispers were inaudible, it was clear that the two were discussing the mysterious nature of Yachis room and its subsequent implications.** **

****

Suki: They are just discussing their investigation. Why exactly should I be jealous?

****

Mine: [Shrugging shoulders] I just thought that since you and Iwane were so buddy buddy then it must hurt to be dumped so fast.

 

Suki: No ones being dumped. [Avoiding eye contact] I mean, Sumiko was the one who organised the groups for the investigation so of course-

 

Mine: So disappointing. [Shaking head] I know all about your secret mission yesterday to convince Namie to rejoin the group.

 

**_**It wasn’t exactly a secret…** _ **

**_**** _ **

Mine: Why didn’t you go straight to Namies room after the training session? That was rhetorical by the way; I already know the answer is that Iwane went to hang out with Reiko in the Dino Zone but I’m going to go ahead and assume he didn’t tell you that part.

 

Suki: [Face darkening] Is that suppose to shock me? He doesn’t need my permission to help Reiko although I’m guessing that the rules with helping people isn’t something someone like you would ever understand.

 

Mine: Jeez, you can put the metaphorical knife away. [Smiling innocently] I’m sure you’re right and those two getting closer won’t have an adverse effect on their relationship with you.

 

****The end of the conversation was reinforced by the arrival of the remainder of the group whereupon Mine chose to provide some distance between us. Although she had already established herself as untrustworthy and with dishonest intentions, her words seemed to reflect the truth in that Reiko and Iwane had grown closer over the recent few days. Despite her words unlikely mirroring the truth of the reality, I found myself unable to leave my corner of the room and join one of the smaller clusters within the group.** **

****

Sumiko: Now that we have all gathered then we can confirm the obvious; Yachi is no longer present in his room.

 

Hikari: [Adjusting glasses] A little unnecessary although the ramifications are important to discuss.

 

Hachiman: No one has yet to tell me why Yachi was hiding there in the first place. [Confused] Did something happen to him?

 

Yakumo: I t-think it was the first trial. Seeing w-what happened to Bokkai was really scary.

 

Roku: [Nodding] It troubled Roku too.

 

Hikari: Actually, according to my notes then during the trial is was Kiku who accused him of being the blackened. [Shaking head] I believe that, along with witnessing Bokkais execution, may have pushed him over the edge.

 

Sumiko: There is nothing to be gained by discussing the past although I now have a unfortunate obligation to adhere to. [Deep breath] I would like to immediately inspect everyone's rooms in the hopes of finding Yachi.

 

****Sumikos comment was completely logical although the ramifications were exponential. The act of searching someones room was paramount to accusing them of being his killer and, despite being kidnapped into this Killing Game, the individual design of each room signified their personal nature and space. Invading this personal space was powerful in itself and demonstrated a clear lack of trust that seemed to directly oppose Sumikos previous intentions.** **

****

Kiku: If anyone has a problem with this then they need to speak up although, [scanning the room] if anyone refuses to do comply then it more or less acts as a confession in itself.

****

Mine: [Raising hand] I don’t disagree with the decision but I do have a problem with how it will be potentially carried out. After all, if the same person explores each room then they might obtain some information that either makes themself a target or helps them to plot a murder.

****

Yakumo: T-that’s right! [Quivering] I d-don’t want to die…..

****

Katai: NO ONES DYING ON MY WATCH! [Gripping injured arm] Even if my arm is broken then I will still…

****

Reiko: [Raising hand] Why don’t we get three people to go? These three people could be the same for each room and would surely discourage a murder, right?

 

Iwane: That actually makes a lot of sense. [Nodding slowly] That way, if something does go wrong, then at least one other person would be able to account for their actions in each room.

 

Suki: Actually that’s not quite right.

 

Iwane: I… huh?

 

Mine: [Muttering quietly] Trouble in paradise?

 

Suki: Reiko has a good idea but we need to consider the motive in affect. If two people in this group of three are working together and subsequently murder the third…

 

Hachiman: That's a little dark. [Nervous laughter] Surely we should have more faith in each other!

 

Kiku: [Stroking chin] No, Suki has a point. We should pick the three people with due care and consideration.

 

Iwane: If that’s the case then I would nominate Kiku to go. [Nodding] I trust her.

 

**_**First Reiko and now Kiku? Since when did I fall so far down the pecking order…** _ **

 

Sumiko: I would also like to volunteer Hikari as a member of this group; her perception skills are paramount in a operation such as this.

 

Hikari: I accept although that leaves one space. [Scanning the group] Perhaps-

 

Yakumo: Katai should go! [Backing up] I m-mean, it’s just that…

 

Reiko: I second Yakumos suggestion.

 

Mine: [Shrugging] That would also work for me.

 

Katai: I’m not so sure I can help but… [bashful] I’LL DO MY BEST!

 

Sumiko: Very well, it appears as though we have our designated team for the job required. [To Kiku, Katai and Hikari] I ask that you three take this opportunity to search every room for any signs of Yachi.

 

Katai: YOU CAN COUNT ON US!

 

Hikari: [Nodding] We shall leave no clue unturned.

 

Kiku: We’ll be back before you know it.

 

****With the team selected, the chosen three left the Cafeteria to begin their investigation of all the personal rooms. The wait was tedious and lengthy with a few failed attempts at small talk made in order to help pass the time although the anxiety of what the small group might find underlined the heavy atmosphere present. Fortunately this proved to be unnecessary as, upon their return, there appeared to be no further discoveries.** **

****

Kiku: We are able to confirm that Yachi isn’t in any of the rooms.

 

Hikari: [Concentrating] Namie did not look best pleased to see us although, when explaining the situation, she enabled us to to proceed with our job.

 

Mine: [Stretching] Now that’s over with then can we go to bed now?

 

Reiko: Not until we solve the mystery. [Biting lip] I mean Yachi has to be somewhere, right?

 

Hachiman: We can’t lose hope! We should continue searching the every single room until we find him alive and well.

 

Mine: Actually that’s not an option; the rules clearly state that the Cafeteria closes for night time which means we only have a few minutes at best.

 

Iwane: We could meet elsewhere though. I mean there are other venues-

 

Sumiko: [Heavy sigh] No, that's us done for the night. Given the choice then I would rather not have us spending the night walking around aimlessly.

 

Kiku: It’s the smart decision and we’ll be meeting up first thing for the training session where we can discuss our new plan of action.

 

Hachiman: Yes, we will harden our resolve and face tomorrow with renewed enthusiasm!

 

Mine: [Rolling eyes] If you say so.

 

Announcements: Ding-dong, ding-dong! Ding-dong, ding-dong!

 

Sir Bearsalot: MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION! Ahem, the sun has set so I must bid thee good night. Sleep tight and I shall see you on the morrow.

 

****With the announcement signaling the end of an eventful evening, we each went our separate ways mulling over the questions regarding Yachi and his mysterious disappearance. The fact that he wasn’t in his room inferred that he must be somewhere else although, if not in another bedroom, the question remained as to where exactly he was hiding.** **

 

[Force move to Sukis room]

__

****Collapsing onto the bed with an exhausted moan, the fact that I had blindly obeyed Sumikos order and been the first to depart the room was barely even being registered as I pondered the latest mysterious revelation brought our way.** **

****

**_**We didn’t solve the mystery; if anything we now have more questions than when we started! When was the last time any of us even saw him; think Suki think!**_ **

****

_*Flash Back*_

**_**** _ **

_Monobear: And there we have it, the end of Bokkai Iori. [Giggling] What a roller coaster of a trial that was!_

__

_Reiko: I feel like throwing up._

__

_Yakumo: So d- [proceeds to vomit on the floor]_

__

_Monobear: Hey, what do you think you’re doing? [Angry expression] Who do you think has to clean up after you guys? [Puzzled face] That’s right, the maid. [Returning back to angry expression] But who do you think pays for a maid anyways?_

__

_Iwane: [Looking pale] I assume we are free to leave this nightmare?_

__

_Monobear: But of course. Once the trial is over, all students are free to leave. [Evil expression] I suppose you need some rest before you can start killing again._

__

_Yachi: K-killing?_

__

_Mine: [Avoiding eye contact] It is the Killing Game; we keep going until there’s one person left standing._

__

_Reiko: We won’t forget what you did. You’re just as responsible as Bokkai was for what happened. [Glaring intensely] I will never forgive you._

__

_Mine: [Walking away] Fortunately for me, your forgiveness is not necessarily for my survival._

__

**_**On that note, Mine continued walking towards the elevator where she was swiftly joined by Iwane and Taira. The others quickly rushed along to join; no one wanted to remain here any longer than was necessary.** _ **

**_**** _ **

_Yachi: [Offering hand] Here._

__

_Suki: [Quietly] Thanks._

__

****_Yachi helped me to my feet and together we walked side by side towards the elevator. My spirits lifted slightly to see that Sumiko and a reluctant Kiku had managed to escort Yakumo over to the exit. Even in our darkest moments, a simple expression of compassion can be enough._** **

**_**** _ **

_Yachi: [Awkwardly] You did good today. Real good._

__

_Suki: [Stubbornly] It doesn’t feel that way._

__

_Yachi: It was him or us. We would be dead without you. [Mumbling] I don’t want to die in a place like this._

__

_Suki: [Whispering] Me either._

__

**_**Instinctively, I reached out and gave Yachis hand a quick squeeze. For my gesture, he responded with a sad smile that partnered his lonely blue eyes. Despite being crammed in a elevator with 13 other students, I had never felt as lonely before in my life. Especially considering that the elevator was big enough for 16…** _ **

__

_*Flash Back ends*_

__

**_**That was the last time any of us saw him. His room was far too tidy to suggest that he’s been hiding there but that makes no sense. Surely if he’s not been in his room then someone would have seen him by now…** _ **

__

Suki: [Shaking] Where are you Yachi?

 

-Day ends-

****

****

****-Monokuma Theatre-** **

****

****Sir Bearsalot: ATTENTION, YOU THERE ON THE COMPUTER! Yeah that’s right, I’m talking to YOU!** **

****

****Sir Bearsalot: Have you ever stopped to think about how dependant you are on the magical so called ‘technology’?** **

****

****Sir Bearsalot: I mean when was the last time you went outside and actually took it all in?** **

****

****Sir Bearsalot: The outside is full of wonders like roaming insects and foreign diseases that you just don’t get inside your parents house.** **

****

****Sir Bearsalot: So throw away the cast iron shackles of your industrial overlords and VENTURE FORTH INTO THE UNKNOWN!** **

****

****Sir Bearsalot: Oh, and feel free to forward your belongings to us. I mean, you won’t be needing it anymore, right?** **


	32. Requiem for the Fallen - (Ab)normal Day 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, another day has been uploaded and, unsuprisingly, it's the longest one yet. Stangely, Chapters 1 and 2 were built for the normal days (the trials were created as the chapet went on) whereas chapters 3 and 4 are going to be made with the trial in mind. Essentially, I was scared that the nomral days would be lacking in content, something i'm laughing at considering at just how long each day is getting.
> 
> But enough of my complaining, this day is HEAVY with content and character growth. I almost considering delaying some important stuff to the next chapter but thought, YOLO, so it is what is easy.
> 
> Another set of 2 Free Times (both chronoligcally set in Chapter 2 but it doesn't make that much of a difference) alongside some crazy events building up to the next blackened/ victim :D

_The next morning…_ ****

__ ****

Announcements: BONGGGGGGG!

 

Sir Bearsalot and Monobear: Good morning peasants!

 

Monobear: It’s the start of a brand new day. Let’s give it our best or….

 

Sir Bearsalot: GET READY TO FACE MY SWIFT SWORD OF JUSTICE!

 

****As the morning announcement brought around the start of yet another day, an overwhelming sense of lackluster ambivalence towards the upcoming drama hung in the air; the deepening mystery with regards to Yachi had taken centre focus last night and yet, despite the physical progress made, the lack of answers weighed heavily on my mind as I struggled to ponder the possible scenarios as to account for our current predicament.** **

****

**_**Maybe he found a way to escape? I mean there were no signs of recent activity in his room which can only mean that he’s hiding somewhere else. That is if such an option is even possible in a prison like this…** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: I guess there’s no point dwelling on it. [Quivering] Which means it’s time for me to head on over to Sumikos training session.

 

Monobear: [Echoing in the room] Sheesh, talk about a boring routine. Do you actually do anything important in the morning or is it just to rehash the important plot points?

 

Suki: What the… [glancing around the room] where are you?

 

Monobear: Where all monsters lie; under the bed of course!

 

****Disturbing the peaceful morning lull that was so common in my everyday routine, the Monobear proceeded to roll out enthusiastically from under the bed with an unsettling grin upon his face.** **

****

Monobear: Tadaaa! Well, what do you think? [Blushing] I don’t normally make private morning experiences, that is except for _special_  circumstances.

 

Suki: Special circumstances? [Nervously] W-what are you talking about?

 

Monobear: I’m talking about us of course!

 

**_**Did he just say….us? What nonsense is he spouting now; there is not, and never will be, an ‘us’.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Monobear: [Stomping feet] Of course there’s an us! We have so much history together and yet it feels like I barely recognize you anymore. [Winking] So, how about a little gossip chat between two bestest pals?

 

Suki: This is…. stupid. [Backing away to the door] Besides, I really should be getting to the Garden or I’ll be late.

 

Monobear: [Visibly upset] Yeah, I suppose that makes sense. After all…. [exploding with rage] WAIT A SECOND! You’re always running late! [Gasping] W-wait. Don’t tell me, do you…. do you not like me?

 

Suki: Well, I mean, yeah. I thought that went without saying.

 

Monobear: [Clutching heart] So blunt. At least let me ask one question before I let you go on your merry way to the whole training facade.

 

Suki: [Biting lip] Like I actually have a choice.

 

Monobear: [Evil smile] Have you decided who to chose yet?

 

Suki: Chose? [Slowly] As in….

 

Monobear: Who to ally with for the motive! [Spinning round] Don’t forget that’s it’s a once in a lifetime opportunity for you and a special friend to escape! Wait, did I say once in a lifetime? What I meant to say was once in _their_  lifetime! Like, as in the victims-

 

Suki: I get it. [Rubbing temple] Why are you even bringing this up? I’m not the type to murder anyone let alone-

 

Monobear: That’s precisely the point. Look, kid, I like you and everything but lets be real for a minute. [Popping on a Suki #1 hat] You have a lot going for you, you’re a crowd favourite for a reason but escaping as blackened? [Shaking head] Never going to happen.

 

**_**Why is the Monobear my personal cheerleader again?** _ **

**_**** _ **

Monobear: Fortunately you don’t have to. Think about it for a second. All you have to do is let the other guy do all the dirty work then, during the trial, you can just pin the blame on someone else. [Snapping fingers] Easy, am I right?

 

Suki: I don’t…I can’t even-

 

****Taken back by the accusing assumptions on my participation of the Killing Game, it was difficult to fault the Monobears logic especially with the recent implications regarding the search for Yachi. Twirling around to defiantly counter his point, however, revealed no sign of the Monobear who had apparently up and left after making his redundant remarks.** **

 

Suki: I.. [heavy sigh] I really could do with a vacation.

 

[Force move to Garden]

 

****Arriving a little later compared to my usual tardy materialization, I let loose a light sigh when discovering that the majority of the group was already present and awaiting my arrival. A quick glance to my left showed a familiar sight of a small group consisting of Iwane, Reiko and Katai who were gathered by the Shed. Despite this heart warming scene, my eyes were quickly diverted away from the group as if to avoid getting their attention. Instead, a quick jog to the far right of the Garden enabled me to join the lonely figure of Namie who appeared to not be bothered in the slightness by my addition. Similar to the day prior, the morning breakfast buffet had already been laid out on the grass and was waiting for Sumiko to give the go ahead as to commence breakfast once the training had been completed. For this reason, both Yakumo and Roku were eagerly seizing up the food as Sumiko and Kiku are heaving a heavy conversation in secret whispers.** **

 

Suki: [Clearing throat] So, I guess there’s still no updates on Yachi?

 

Namie: If there was then you would have been told you by now.

 

**_**Namie is as blunt as ever. Still, if the Museum and the Castle areas were searched last night then I guess it’s fair to say they came up empty handed. Where are you Yachi…** _ **

 

Namie: [Rolling eyes] Look, you don’t have to be so glum. Try to think positively; the option exists that he managed to escape this place.

 

Suki: I don’t think that’s what happened. [Biting lip] Escaping was never an option to begin with.

 

****My unusual offbeat remarks prompted a shrug from Namie as we returned back to the silence that existed before my attempt to force a conversation. Despite greeting this tranquility with like an old friend, my presence had managed to gain the attention of Mine who made her way over with a sly smile upon her face.** **

**_**** _ **

Mine: Good morning Suki. One can’t help but wonder why you’re talking to Namie instead of the usual suspects. [Glancing to Iwane, Reiko and Katai] Don’t tell me, you finally realized-

 

Suki: That’s not it at all! [Looking away] I mean, I don’t know what you’re talking about.

 

Mine: [Grinning] How precious. Well, if you’re looking for a friend then perhaps-

 

Namie: Hey Mine?

 

Mine: Yes?

 

Namie: [Evil expression] Fuck off.

 

****Mine took the retort from Namie with a polite smile although this was most likely because the damage had already been done. Whilst her opinion mattered little when taking into account her recent actions against the group, her snide remarks from yesterday had managed to created a hesitation towards joining Iwane and Reiko as I had done so so easily in the prior few days. If Namie was aware of this uneasy tension, however, she didn’t show it and instead enabled an easy silence to flow as the last remaining stragglers entered the Garden.** **

****

Sumiko: [Nodding at the final members] Well, I think we should probably begin.

****

Hachiman: It looks as though today we have a full group. [Lifting hands to the sky] I knew it was only a matter of time before hope-

 

Mine: It’s not a full group without Yachi.

 

Hachiman: That…may be true. However, let us rejoice in that-

 

Yakumo: H-hiroko and the others aren’t here either. [Looking at the ground] W-we’ll never be a full group again.

 

Katai: [Placing hand on Yakumos shoulder] Our loses are indeed heavy. If only things had been different….

**_**** _ **

**_**First the talk with the Monobear and now this? Talk about being a depressing way to start the day. Wasn’t the whole point of these training drills to change that?** _ **

 

Hachiman: That’s not the angle I was going for. [Awkward laughter] I mean, with all things considered then this turnout is more than positive.

 

Sumiko: I would be inclined to agree. Not accounting for Yachi and those who have fallen in the line of duty, everyone is here as I requested.

 

Iwane: [Nervous laughter] Well, I mean you are holding our breakfast hostage.

 

Roku: Roku would have come even without the promise of food. [Stomach grumbling] He is, however, happy to eat.

 

Hikari: I simply wish to see our new leader in action. [Jotting something in her Notebook] Don’t mind me.

 

****The surface reasons for joining the session were different but, embodying the elephant in the room status, there was the underlying issue of the motive that waved the banner of imminent destruction. As such, the presence of what remained of the group symbolized the fear of what was yet to come.** **

****

Sumiko: Very well, [nodding to Mine] I suppose we should begin with a recap for newcomers. [Straightening posture] Consider this upcoming training exercise to be a mixture of both physical and mental activities. I will now explain the rules…

 

****For a second time, Sumiko explained the rules behind the activity. Essentially, everyone had the option of revealing a secret in order to reduce the workload as, in failing to do so, it would punish the group by extending the time duration of the respective exercise. Needless to say, as yesterday hadn’t gone according to plan with everyone choosing to keep the secrets hidden then it seemed a little strange for Sumiko to continue to push her agenda.** **

****

Sumiko: Now then, are there any questions?

 

Mine: [Raising hand] I have one.

 

Mine: Is anyone here really dumb enough to just give up a secret like that? Think of the motive; our lives are on the line here.

 

**_**It’s the same as yesterday. Sumikos heart is in the right place but to give up a secret just like that…** _ **

**_**** _ **

Mine: [Acknowledging the silence] I thought as much. This is a waste of time.

 

Kiku: You’ve made your point. [Shaking head] Why even bother coming if-

 

Sumiko: [Unusually loud] I chose to join Hopes Peak Academy not because it was my dream but in order to avoid a dishonourable discharge.

 

****Sumikos statement took the collective breath away from the group as, not being known for her sense of humour, the statement seemed too nonchalant to be the truth. Whilst she had argued for the revealing of important secrets to bring the group together, the turn of events seemed to have the opposite effect of forcing a few individuals to look at Sumiko as if they were seeing her for the first time.** **

 

Kiku: [Worried] Hey, you don’t-

 

Sumiko: It is hypocritical of me to ask people to take the lunge if I hold back, no? [Deep breath] It’s for that reason that I should have been the first to share.

 

Reiko: Slow down a second. A dishonourable discharge? [Shaking head] I don’t understand what that means.

 

Hikari: I believe the definition would be along the lines of ‘the dismissal of someone from the armed forces as a result of criminal or morally unacceptable actions’.

 

Yakumo: T-that’s a lie! [Shaking] There's no way you would ever…

 

Sumiko: [Holding hand up] I’m afraid It’s the truth; prior to my arrival at Hopes Peak then I was on the verge of being dismissed from the army.

 

Kiku: Come on, this really isn’t-

 

Sumiko: I’m one of the first female individuals to ever progress in our country’s military. [Proudly] It was tough but, with the help of my family, I was able to show through hard work and merit that I had earned my title. [Sad smile] Although I suppose I did make a few fateful errors here and there.

 

Yakumo: [Coverings ears] S-someone stop her! She c-can’t-

 

Sumiko: The truth is that I developed a crush on one of my subordinates siblings whom I met during a non-official gathering of sorts. [Tilting head to the side] It may have been foolish but, at the time, I never would have imagined such a fate that awaited me. I guess you would liken to me a fool in love like in one of your stories, right Suki?

 

**_**This is crazy. There’s secrets then there are secrets. Getting kicked out of the army is just so…. how can she talk about something so serious with a straight face?** _ **

 

Katai: I understand. [Pounding chest] THE BOUNDAIRES OF THE HEART ARE LIMITLESS!

 

Iwane: [Nodding] So, in other words, you were forced out because you had a fling? Politics is politics but it doesn’t make you a bad person. [Rubbing nose] Man, he must have been quite the looker though to get your attention though.

 

Sumiko: _*She*_  was certainly special.

 

**_**Oh. So does that mean that the real reason she was forced out was because-** _ **

**_**** _ **

Kiku: Well they made a mistake. [Nodding at Sumiko] Trust me, there’s a reason that view is considered old fashioned and it’s only a matter of time before the rest of the society catches up.

 

Sumiko: Your support is noted although the point is-

 

Iwane: [Thumbs up gesture] The point is we got your back.

 

Reiko: Yeah, who needs a army unit when you have us? [Waving in panic] Not that there was anything wrong with your old unit, I just meant-

 

Roku: Roku is glad to have you as our leader.

 

Yakumo: Y-yeah, that’s right!

 

****The wave of support was both overwhelming and unsurprisingly although, seeing the sad smile creep upon her face, it appeared to have been well received. Due to her military background and initial welcoming into the group then the question had always remained as to why it had been Mototsune and Hiroko to lead when a ideal candidate such as herself was present. Having now discover the true roots of her origins then, by volunteering herself after such traumatic events, it only served to highlight just as to how much faith she had placed in us as a group.** **

 

Mine: [Clapping slowly] Well, that was touching and all but I seriously doubt anyone will follow through with your ploy just because you shared a sad story. [Shaking head] I mean, after all, how do we even know if you are telling the truth?

 

Sumiko: I’m afraid there’s no way I could prove any of what I just shared although that’s not the point. Perhaps if I were to show you something then it might change your mind?

 

Mine: [Rolling eyes] I doubt that.

 

****Intrigued by the ambiguous revelation, Sumiko reached deep into her trouser pockets to reveal two scrunched up letters upon which one of them was instantly recognizable to both Reiko and myself.** **

****

Reiko: That’s…

 

Sumiko: Ahem, [clearing throat] please pay attention to the following:

 

_To the Headmaster of Hopes Peak Academy,_

__

_It is with great reluctance that I, Hiroko Toyoda, do hereby decline the offer to join your prestigious school._

__

_I am fully aware that upon my declining of this offer I may be unable to attend for subsequent future years. To account for this action, I wish to relay the fact that my adoptive father has recently been diagnosed with a terminal cancer upon which he has mere months left to live. I am fortunate that he has allowed me the opportunity to remain by his side whilst we continue our good work assisting the poor and needy of this great country._

__

_I wish to express my sincere thanks for considering my application as it would have be an honour to represent a distinguished school such as yourself. Unfortunately, my duties currently lie elsewhere._

__

_Please accept my sincerest apologies and best wishes for the future._

__

_Kind regards,_

__

_Hiroko Toyoda._

 

**_**That’s the letter Reiko and myself found. Why is she just now revealing it?** _ **

**_**** _ **

Hachiman: [Stroking chin] This Hiroko sounds like she had quite the unfortunate upbringing.

 

Iwane: Trust us, you don’t know the half of it.

 

Hikari: [Eying up Sumiko] I suppose there’s a point to all this?

 

Kiku: The point is after the first trial we discover a letter and a newspaper article for both Mototsune and Bokkai. One inferred that Bokkai had, as Suki claimed, lied about his talent whereas for Mototsune-

 

Mine: It turned out that he was a huge liar who just used the Yakuza to get his way into power.

 

Suki: [Blood rushing to face] THAT'S WRONG!

 

****Despite the usual tendency to sit back and observe the group interactions as they played out, my shocking leap to Mototsunes defense startled several members including that of myself. With blood rushing to my face in direct response to Mines baited statement then it appeared as though, not for the first time, she had succeeded in provoking a reaction.** **

****

Suki: I didn’t mean… what I mean to say was-

 

Roku: We still don’t know for sure. [Nodding at Suki] Roku has been lied to before but Mototsune always told him the truth.

 

Yakumo: T-that’s right. It could all b-be a lie from the Monobear, right?

 

Hachiman: Such faith in your friend is truly inspiring; we should believe in each other and unite to front the evil of his tyrannical reign!

 

Kiku: We’re getting off track. We’re not here to question the validity of the information but, instead, to point out that there’s more to our story than we originally thought. [Biting lip] Hirokos letter proves as much.

 

Namie: [Suddenly interested] It does?

 

Sumiko: I spoke to Hiroko in great depth about her mentor before her… accident, and at no point did she ever mention the disease outlined in her letter. [Gulping] It’s my opinion that, as crazy as it sounds, then-

 

Katai: [Hollow voice] We’ve lost part of our memories.

 

**_**Is… is that really true? It sounds like something from the fictional world although, if that’s not true, then why does it feel so right? My last memory was taken on my first day of Hopes Peak Academy although that doesn’t explain the spring like season in the Garden or the existence of the scar on my abdomen. Something doesn’t add up; it hasn’t for a while.** _ **

 

Hikari: [Shaking head] An interesting theory although without concrete evidence then it remains as such.

 

Mine: Besides, what does any of that have to do with anything? I recall you wanted us to reveal our biggest weakness so if you have a point-

 

Sumiko: It’s important because of _*this*_. [Holding out article] Please, once again, listen to the following:

****

_When Fantasy meets Fiction_

__

_Another day, another revelation as the meltdown in the film industry continues to crumble into chaos. Allegations against Mr Akimoto, the acclaimed award winner of recent hits such as ‘Three Lions and a bear’ and ‘A never ending story’, continues to rise with the latest stemming from a fellow award winner herself, Taira Sera._

__

_Despite an ingrained hierarchy of cover ups and bribery, the cycle appears to have finally broken with the emerging generation revealing a mountain of illegal activities that have been in the shadows for decades. In particular, the latest accusation centers around the claim of sexual exploitation resembling that of the original whistle blower which was revealed merely days ago. The significant difference, however, lies with the response by Mr Akimoto himself. Speaking with our researchers, he claimed that, ‘hunger for power and recognition is an admirable trait’ whereupon he reveals the claim, currently being argued as rape by extreme left groups, was consensual based upon ‘a equal payoff’._

__

_Rumours of sexual exploitation by those in power has undermined the industry since it’s initial explosion into everyday life alongside the development of television although this is perhaps the first time that the sinister attributes have been brought to light. Speaking with an expert in emotional therapy who wishes to remain anomalous, consequences of these actions for the victim can range from depression and anger all the way to suicidal tendencies. With regards to the recent death of former actress Basho Akemi then the conclusion is all but inevitable; the actions by these so called ‘celebrities illustrate a clear disconnect between reality and delusion._

__

_With the trial ongoing and more accusations being unveiled by the day, the only questions which remain highlight as to why such a evil and twisted practice went unrecognized for so long._

__

_Written by Ryota Miki_

 

**_**I don’t get it. Why…** _ **

**_**** _ **

Hachiman: It’s unfortunate that evil exists in this world yet that doesn’t mean we have to lie down and take it. [Eyes lighting with passion] We need to rise together and-

 

Iwane: That explains it. [Meeting Sukis gaze] It’s why she had it in the first place. Of course if something like that happened to her then she would carry around a weapon in secret to defend herself.

 

Kiku: That's important but, once again, not what we’re aiming at. [Light sigh] After some lengthy discussion then we have arrived at the conclusion that these notes aren’t designed to reveal our hidden past but rather something else entirely.

 

Reiko: It’s showing our darkest secrets? [Scratching head] I mean it has to be, right?

 

Sumiko: Perhaps although a better way of phrasing it may be to liken it with revealing our deepest truths.

 

Roku: [Concentrating] Rokus head hurts.

 

Katai: Can someone just explain what’s going on? I mean I think I get it but…

 

Hikari: It appears that Taira, to achieve her fame and success, had to demean herself by adhering to certain male desires. [Flicking through her book] It certainly explains her distrust of men.

 

Yakumo: That’s awful. [Looking at Katai] Why w-would anyone-

 

Mine: It doesn’t matter. So Taira did what she had to survive, why does this translate to following along with Sumikos idea of revealing a secret?

 

Sumiko: It’s because the Monobear used this past to his advantage. [Screwing up face] These letters are nothing but his way of taunting us.

 

Kiku: However if we reveal our past then he looses his edge. [Nodding to Sumiko] Perhaps the best way to beating this game is by opening up and overcoming the fear of rejection. In doing so, we gain the power that he currently has over our heads.

 

**_**I suppose that does make sense. Bokkai killed because he was trying to cover for his past and, although slightly different, in a way Taira too wanted to cover for the previous trauma. Wait, surely that’s a contradiction in itself; the article suggests that Taira willingly came forward to identify her attacker so why would she kill to protect a secret that she already revealed? This… this is hurting my head.** _ **

 

Kiku: It’s a lot to take in but if we take a moment to think about all we’ve been through-

 

Mine: [Pained expression] STOP! Just…stop.

 

Reiko: Are you… [bewildered] are you laughing?

 

Mine: I can’t… [Clutching stomach] It’s just so stupid that it hurts. Who would ever believe something as ridiculous as-

 

Roku: Roku joined Hopes Peak to escape his Dojo. [Avoiding eye contact] The senior members were particularly cruel and he didn’t want to be there any more.

 

****Rokus confession, directly contrasting Mines dismissive attitude, had its own profound silence as it was obvious to hear the shame in his voice. Despite this, however, he had clearly been swept up through Sumikos words and volunteered himself forward. As a result, a group wide appreciation went unvoiced in regards to the boy whose background seemed to be the most different and isolated from anyone elses.** **

 

Sumiko: Thanks for sharing Roku. It’s brave to be among the first to come forward.

 

Suki: Yeah, I wish I had your courage. [Smiling] You’ve turned into quite the dependable friend.

 

Roku: I…

 

Katai: -OWE ME A REMATCH! Once my arm heals then we’re having another competition. [Flexing] I won’t fall behind you.

 

Mine: So that bring our idiot count up to two. [Shaking head] Anyone else?

 

Kiku: I..

 

Kiku: [Heavy sigh] I was arrogant.

 

Sumiko: Kiku, we already know about your illness so there is no need to-

 

****Taking the opportunity to delve into her pockets and take another one of her daily medicinal tablets, the brief pause served to renew her enthusiasm by replacing the nervous girl into the calm authoritative figure I had grown to know.** **

 

Kiku: I want everyone to know that back when Mototsune was chosen as leader over me, I took it personally and tried to sabotage him. [Biting lip] It wasn’t suppose to be spiteful but I guess I was just jealous. [Clinching fist] It’s because of my jealousy that things ended the way they did; I messed up and now I need to earn your respect.

 

**_**I guess we weren’t exactly best friends when this game started but that doesn’t mean it’s her fault about what happened to Mototsune. We all had a part to play and… wait, why aren’t I saying this out-loud?** _ **

 

Sumiko: You’ve done more than enough. [Nodding to Roku] The pair of you. In fact, sometimes the ability to act in the face of tragedy indicates a power more important than anything else.

 

Hachiman: Ah, words to live by.

 

Yakumo: [Raising hand] C-can I go next?

 

Yakumo: I d-don’t want to die. It’s just, seeing all our friends be killed is just… [on the verge of tears] I want to live!

 

**_**What is happening? It’s like someones turned a switch and suddenly now everyone-** _ **

**_**** _ **

Katai: This talk is too honest… I-

 

Mine: [Fiercely] Would you all just stop already! This is ridiculous; you’re not helping this situation as with every secret then it becomes that much easier to extort you. [Scanning the group] Is there anyone here who isn’t brain-dead?

 

Hikari: Logically speaking, Mine is indeed correct.

 

Mine: [Exaggerated] Thank you.

 

Hikari: However logic can only get you so far. [Taking off glasses] My father committed suicide when I was a little girl.

 

**_**…what?** _ **

**_**** _ **

Hikari: He had a serious gambling problem and, unbeknown to us, the debts kept racking up to the extent that private debt collectors were turning up at our house. [Closing eyes] Throughout it all, he would always smile and laugh it off by telling us it was no big deal so, being of that age, I simply took him at his word and assumed everything would work out. Sadly it only made it that much worse when we found his body.

 

Iwane: That’s…

 

Hikari: If only I had been paying attention then perhaps I would have been able to stop him. [Biting lip] You could say my passion for therapy stems from that sole incident.

 

**_**So she failed her father and the guilt drove her to the talent. I suppose it puts her actions in perspective. I mean, she spent the first week quietly observing before trying to identify and expose the mastermind in order to save us all. In her own way then I suppose she’s kind of amazing.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Hachiman: What a beautiful group. I too have a secret, [holding hands to the sky] for I-

 

Mine: No one cares what you think! [Storming off] If you all want to die so bad then it’s up to you. I, for one, will not be following you off the cliff.

 

****Mine, clearly not impressed with Sumikos plan or the participating members of the group, proceeded to storm out of the Garden. Due to the precarious nature of the situation then someone should have followed her to ensure that she didn’t do anything crazy although, due to her previous actions, no one volunteered themself forward.** **

****

Reiko: [Whispering] I don’t forgive them.

 

Kiku: Reiko? Did you say something?

 

Reiko: I said that I don’t forgive them, Bokkai or Taira. [Turning to Iwane] I know we are suppose to but I can’t… not after everything they did.

 

Sumiko: You need not feel bad. If they are indeed your true feelings then you won’t be penalized for them.

 

Namie: I agree with Reiko but the past is the past; [gazing into the distance] we shouldn’t be idolizing them for what they chose to do. All that matters is that we move on.

 

Reiko: Move on?

 

Namie: Yes, move on. What's the point in hating someone’s whose dead? [Shaking head] If you have energy to waste like that then whatever but I don’t think that applies to us, not with the Monobears around that is.

 

Hachiman: I couldn’t have said it better myself. [Clapping hands together] The present is all that matters and if we drive our energy to the future then no one can stand in our way! Also, it goes without saying but, although I would jump at the prospect of revealing a secret, this device on my neck…

 

Sumiko: It’s perfectly fine. [Sympathetic smile] The trade off for your life is not worth the price.

 

Hachiman: [Bowing] I am blessed to be surrounded by friends.

 

Kiku: So, it seems as though most of us have shared a personal secret. All that is left from the group would be-

 

Iwane: I’ll pass.

 

****The blunt refusal by Iwane served to undermine the free flowing confession atmosphere although, seeing how nervous he had been throughout the activity, then it was hardly surprising. Despite this, a clear look of disappointment was visible of the faces of both Sumiko and Kiku.** **

 

Kiku: Iwane, are you sure you don’t want to say anything?

 

Iwane: I can’t… I mean it’s not that simple. [Turning away] Look I’m sorry, it’s just that-

 

Sumiko: [Holding up a hand] Once again, the exercise is optional for all participants. If you are not ready then you are not ready, there’s nothing to complain about.

 

Iwane: Y-yeah. I guess.

 

Kiku: Well, if that’s the case then we’re down to one person who has yet to speak.

 

****My tendency to be relatively quiet during the group meetings had, in turn, backfired as all eyes were drawn to myself. Despite the heartfelt confessions made earlier, my choice of secrets were either too plain or verging on suicidal for my long term prospects.** **

****

Iwane: What if she doesn’t have any secrets to share?

 

Hikari: Trust me, [adjusting glasses] I can think of a few.

**_**** _ **

Suki: That’s… I mean…

**_**** _ **

Hachiman: If you are nervous then have no fear; speak from the heart and the the truth flow through you.

 

Sumiko: Need I remind you that this element is not compulsory. If she doesn’t want to volunteer the information then she is under no obligation to do so.

 

**_**After everything that’s been said then how could I not? This is pretty bad, what do I do?** _ **

 

Reiko: Relax guys, this is Suki. Of course she will share. She’s probably just thinking of something deep and meaningful.

 

Roku: That’s right. Roku believes in you Suki!

**_**** _ **

Suki: I….

 

Namie: Just hurry up and make a decision.

 

**_**I need to say something!** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: I…. [hand shaking] I think I’m the mastermind.

 

****The supportive atmosphere established as the norm in response to the revelations vanished instantly as my confession broke the boundaries of their expectations. Initially confused at the surprised open mouthed expressions then it only then dawned on me as to what I had actually confessed to.** **

****

Kiku: Could you… [shocked] could you repeat that?

 

Hikari: She said she thinks she’s the mastermind.

**_**** _ **

Kiku: I know what she said, [turning to Suki] what I mean is-

**_**** _ **

Yakumo: [Pointing accusingly] I knew it! H-hikari was right all along.

 

Sumiko: Calm down, if Suki has misspoke then she needs the chance to-

 

Suki: [Hollow voice] I didn’t misspeak.

 

Suki: I mean come on! [Crazy laugh] Everything Hikari said in the last trial was the truth. I… I don’t know who or what am I anymore. [Muttering to herself] How did I know about Bokkai? How can I so easily sentence someone to death and shake it off like it’s nothing? [Shaking head] This isn’t me so there’s only one-

 

Iwane: It’s alright Suki. [Nervously stepping towards her] You must be having a moment, there’s no way-

 

Suki: [Revealing abdomen] So explain this scar! Go on then, explain how I knew about Bokkai and Taira. Tell me why I have dreams about the Killing Game and.. oh god, and why-

 

**_**I’m falling apart. None of this is right. Where is Yachi? Why do I dream of my dead friends? Am I really the mastermind?** _ **

 

Sumiko: Perhaps we should end the session, after all the purpose is to-

 

Hikari: Suki isn’t the mastermind.

 

Hikari: [Adjusting glasses] Recall that I was forced in the trial to reveal my theory before I had the time to properly analyze the plausibility. Since then I have decided that the evidence simply doesn’t match up and, as such, withdraw my accusation.

 

Suki: Wait, what? [Confused] But what about in the trial with-

 

Hikari: Adrenaline can cause physical manifestations that defy human limits. I theorize that same occurred with you only from a mental perspective.

 

Suki: This wound though. [Meeting Iwanes gaze] It wasn’t there before I got kidnapped so surely it means something bad, right?

 

Sumiko: I argued earlier that we have been unconscious for a long period of time. [Pained expression] I wouldn’t put it pass the Monobear to have done something whilst you were unconscious.

 

Hachiman: [Clutching necklace] It’s true; these vile beings aren’t above something like that.

 

Suki: But what about my dreams? Surely-

 

Kiku: Jesus Suki, we’re in the middle of a death game. Even I have dreams like the ones you described. It doesn’t make you the mastermind.

 

Suki: This isn’t… I mean… why is no one taking me seriou-

 

Roku: [Puffing out chest] SUKI IS DISQUALIFIED!

 

****My barely comprehensible ramblings was cut short by the boisterous voice of Roku who had clearly been hanging out with Katai too much. In doing so, my descent into madness was staved off as the focus of the group was now on the Ultimate Sumo Wrestler.** **

****

Roku: Sumiko told Roku that he had to share a secret to reduce the exerciser duration. If Suki is telling a lie then he thinks we should have to do extra minutes as punishment.

 

Suki: That’s not… [shaking head] I’m not lying.

 

Sumiko: I understand. A logical argument and, although I didn’t anticipate such an outcome, it makes sense to do so. Listen up group, our first exercise will be running laps and although many of you volunteered your personal information, I will be doubling the time duration from 10 to 20 minutes.  

 

Reiko: Ah man, way to go Suki. [Picking up walking stick] My leg still hurts so I hope you’ve learn your lesson for tomorrow.

 

Suki: B-but-

 

Kiku: Don’t forget about Iwane; he’s as much at fault too.

 

Iwane: That’s… I thought Sumiko said it was alright not to share?

 

Namie: That’s because you’re simple minded. Personally I think only cowards hide from the truth.

 

Hachiman: Come on everyone, we should be working together and uniting against the evil before us.

 

Sumiko: If you have energy to quarrel then you have energy to run. [Dropping into a running start position] Now then, on my mark…. get set…GO!

 

****Despite my feeble protests and reluctance to carry out the activity, a constant prodding in my back forced my participation as the group, without any vocal discussion, quickly established a rhythm upon which to run together. Ingnoring the clear distinction between the fitness levels of certain individuals, the group ran together as a single unit boosted by the rhythmic chorus yelled by the energetic Sumiko. As such, the time quickly passed and, before I knew it, I found myself sitting upon the grass eating the morning breakfast whilst listening to the nonsensical small talk which surrounded me. The previous gloomy atmosphere had all but disappeared as, by opening up and destroying the mental barriers, the conversation flowed more freely as if between friends and not strangers.** **

**_**** _ **

Sumiko: Before we go our separate ways, I would like to thank everyone for today's participation. We will be doing the same again tomorrow although I would like to take this opportunity to request that everyone gathers at the Chapel in a few hours time. I will be informing Mine of this later so rest assured I consider this an important event and hope for everyones attendance.

 

Kiku: [Clearing throat] Before anyone asks then we won’t be answering any questions. Participation is optional but, as Sumiko said, it’s something that you wouldn’t want to miss.

 

****Climaxing the session with the vague declaration of a later event, I found myself still numb and on edge as I quickly devoured my breakfast and headed to the relative safety of my room. Due to my very public mental breakdown, there were a lot of worried glances thrown my way although, owing to my quick and subtle departure, no one stopped me.** **

 

[Force move to Sukis Room]

 

**_**I can’t believe I said all that; what is wrong with me? I wonder what Sumiko was talking about although I guess we will find out later. In the mean time maybe I should do something to distract my mind…** _ **

 

[Free Time]

 

[Enter Cafeteria]

 

Suki: Hey Yakumo, what are you doing here?

 

Yakumo: Oh, I w-was just waiting for Katai.

 

**_**He looks a little off. In fact, he’s been acting differently ever since the trial. Maybe I should see what’s up with him.** _ **

 

 ****Would you like to spend some time with Yakumo ?** ** **_**YES** _ ** ****NO** **

 

Suki: Well I’m not up to much so maybe we could wait together.

 

Yakumo: It’s fine. [Holding arm] Really, I d-don’t need your help.

 

**_**This is going to be harder than I though. Maybe if I can steer the conversation into something that interests him…** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: Well, whilst I’m here, I have been dying to see your latest drawings. [Smiling] Would you mind giving me a sneak peak?

 

Yakumo: The drawings? I c-can’t. [Avoiding eye contact] I mean they’re in my r-room so…

 

Suki: Erm, then what’s that book in your hands?

 

****Caught in his lie, Yakumos face went bright red as he cradled the notepad upon which he conducted his drawings.** **

****

Suki: You’re the Ultimate Artist for a reason. [Nervous laughter] You don’t have to be embarrassed of your drawings.

 

Yakumo: It’s not t-that, I….

 

****Trailing off, Yakumo couldn’t even muster a response and instead looked to the Kitchen door as if willing Katai to enter and interrupt the conversation. Unfortunately for his sake, no such event took place.** **

****

Suki: I’m not sure what you mean but sharing your drawings has to be a good thing. [Bowing with hands clasped together] I promise you I wont hold anything against you.

 

Yakumo: I s-still-

 

Suki: Come on, what’s the worst that could happen?

 

****Reluctantly, having been whittled down by my constant barrage of requests, Yakumo gingerly handed over the notepad containing his sketches. Flicking through the first pages, the overall level of detail was profound by reflecting the true emotions that ran parallel to the events he had drawn. Continuing to search the notepad then it became clear that it was a chronological order of important recent events starting back from when we first awakened to this hellish nightmare. As such, some of these drawings included scenes such as: Mototsune trying to energize the group, a protective Mr Raven-san circling Reiko, Hiroko walking proudly on one of her patrols as well as several other major points of our story so far.** **

****

Suki: This is great. [Flicking to a new page] Why would-

 

****My voice halted to a stop as one of the more recent pages revealed a sketch taken from the recent trial. In contrast to some of the more colourful and beautiful drawings prior to this one, the image itself consisted of dark colours as if to convey the ominous and sinister nature of the Trial Room. One of the individuals in this sketch particular stood out; myself drawn in a manner that resembled something almost satanic in nature.** **

****

Suki: Why-

 

Yakumo: [Turning away] Y-you promised you wouldn’t h-hold it against me.

 

**_**I did say that but why would he draw something like this? Was I that scary in the trial? I suppose I did condemn Bokkai to death but it’s not as though I had much of a choice; it was either him or the rest of us the group.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: It’s…[gulping] a little different from the others.

 

Yakumo: That’s-

 

Suki: [Clearing throat] I meant the brush strokes. It looks a little more… frenzied.

 

Yakumo: Y-you noticed that? It’s a technique I’m working on but I’ve never really used it that much. D-do you like it?

 

Suki: I mean, yeah. [Nervously] In a way.

 

****With the drawing in my hand then it seemed impossible to discuss anything other than than the reason behind drawing something so creepy. As such, the heavy atmosphere present representing the fact that Yakumos distrust of myself was a lot deeper than I ever could have expected.** **

****

**_**I can’t believe he would draw something like this! No, that’s the wrong attitude to have. He clearly didn’t want me to see it but, now that I have, how do I fix the situation?** _ **

 

_Apologize to Yakumo/ rip the drawing apart/ Prank Katai_

__

* * *

 

 

_Prank Katai_

__

* * *

 

__

Suki: [Returning the notebook to Yakumo] You mentioned that you’re waiting on Katai, is he by chance in the Kitchen?

 

Yakumo: [Nodding] He said he was just finishing off a few bits.

 

Suki: Perfect! [Finger-tenting] I think now is our time to strike.

 

Yakumo: Huh?

 

****Thinking of a plan on the spot was challenging although, thankfully, my creative mind was due for a challenge. Using the stream of consciousness flowing through my head, I bounced several ideas off at Yakumo in quick succession with each idea more crazier than the last. As each proposition flew by, Yakumo became increasingly more engaged and enthused at the prospect of the prank.** **

****

Suki: I think we might have to dial it back a little. [Stroking chin] I don’t know where would find a monkey in a place like this.

 

Yakumo: Then we should do something simple. [Making a quick drawing] Here, what about if we do… this.

 

Suki: [Analyzing the sketch] Hmmm, that could actually work. I don’t suppose-

 

Yakumo: I have a bucket in my room!

 

Suki: Then go get it. [Grinning] Who knows how much time we have left before Katai walks out.

 

****The next ten minutes proved to be a frantic rush against the imaginary clicking clock as our trap was put into motion. A bucket of cold water was placed on top of the now slightly ajar door upon which Katai would soon be opening. Standing back to marvel at the simple but ingenious creation, a set of proud smiles crept upon our faces.** **

****

Suki: I can’t believe that worked. [In awe] I thought for sure that he would hear the door creaking open.

 

Yakumo: He must be c-concertinaing on the food so I guess we got lucky.

 

Suki: Why are you standing there? [Shooing motion] Quick, grab your pad.

 

Yakumo: Huh?

 

Suki: [Beaming] I personally think this is worthy of a sketch so you should be in prime position for the reveal.

 

Yakumo: Y-yeah, [scrambling for his notebook] that’s right!

 

****As Yakumo brought out a pad of paper upon which to draw the scene, we waited in tense anticipation as to the the fruits of our combined labour. As it turned out, we didn’t have to wait long for the payoff.** **

****

Katai: MISSION ACCOMPLISHED! [Walking into the Cafeteria hall] Sorry if I made you wait, I-

 

****Katai was stopped mid-sentence as the bucket, now in free fall from the opening of the door, poured directly onto his unsuspecting head. Now drenched in water, he remained frozen in position as if calculating as to what exactly had happened.** **

****

Yakumo: [Laughing wholeheartedly] Pwahaha, we got you good!

 

Suki: Yep, consider yourself pranked.

 

Katai: That was… unexpected. [Dark expression] You do realize this means war, right?

 

Suki: Huh?

 

Katai: [Opening arms] WHO WANTS A HUG!?!

 

****The next five minutes was a frantic chase upon which both Yakumo and myself ran for our very lives against the drenched figure of Katai. Our resistance didn’t last long as, despite his size, Katai was quick on his feet and quite adept in hunting us down. After suffering from his wet embrace and in compensation for the prank, we both proceeded to apologize and promise our services to help in regards to prepping the morning breakfast in the near future. Content with the outcome, I proceeded to bid the two farewell in the knowledge that, at the very least, I had provided Yakumo with a positive moment to balance out the bad.** **

****

**_**I never really thought about how others might be viewing me. I guess I just assumed I’d be a hero after saving everyone but, from Yakumos perspective, the opposite could be just as true. I need to have more moments like this to ensure that the Suki Nishimoto he sees is the happy friend instead of the devil drawing.** _ **

 

[Free Time ends]

****

**_**Sumiko made that announcement about the service session in the chapel. It’s a little short notice and suspicious but I can’t not go, right?** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: Please don’t be a trap.

**_**** _ **

[Force Move to Foyer]

 

****My journey towards the Chapel brought me into the Foyer of the Castle and served to interrupt a conversation between Iwane, Yakumo and Kiku whereupon it appeared that latter was handing out instructions. Eying up a few small boxes on the floor then the mysterious nature of the event seemed to reinforce my suspicions that Sumiko was in fact up to something.** **

****

[Speak to Kiku]

 

Kiku: …on such short notice.

 

Yakumo: It’s not a p-problem.

 

Iwane: [Scratching head] We’re kinda depending on you a lot lately so I guess it’s only fair we help out.

 

Suki: Hey, why does it look like you’re going somewhere other than the Chapel?

 

Yakumo: [Recoiling] T-that’s-

 

Kiku: Restricted knowledge for now. [Light smile] Nothing personal, Sumikos orders.

 

Iwane: You’ll find out soon enough so please do _enjoy_  the service with Hachiman. [Rubbing nose] I hear it’s really interesting.

 

**_**The service? So that explains what yesterday was about. Wait, why does Iwane get a free pass? Maybe if I’m quick then-** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: Actually, I saw the service the other day and it looks like you might need a extra set of hands to help.

 

Kiku: That’s true. [Stroking chin] Perhaps-

 

Iwane: Not happening! [Puffing out chest] Kiku specifically asked Yakumo and myself for this special mission so you’ll have to wait a see what the surprise it.

 

Yakumo: W-w don’t need the help anyhow.

 

Kiku: I never said it was a special mission and you two aren’t known for your physical prowess. [Glaring at Iwane] It’s up to me to decide if-

 

Iwane: [Dragging Yakumo away] Have fun ladies!

 

****Ignoring the chain of command, Yakumo and Iwane departed the Foyer heading towards the Garden with the boxes in hand.** **

****

Kiku: [Dismissive shake of the head] Tch, that guy can be extremely annoying when the mood suits him.

 

Suki: [Shrugging shoulders] He’s a character alright.

 

Kiku: Speaking of characters, we should get seated for the service.

 

Suki: It’s not going to be that bad, [nervously] right?

 

****Kikus blank response was unlike her as if she was unable to put into words the experience lying in wait inside the Chapel.** **

****

Suki: Hey, about this morning. I just wanted to apologize. [Scratching head] I mean I didn’t realize just how bad I was feeling.

 

Kiku: There’s nothing wrong with opening up. [Wincing] Well, for most of us anyway.

 

**_**What does that mean? Kiku has been nothing but supportive for Sumiko lately but is it possible..** _ **

 

Suki: I thought you agreed with Sumiko and her idea?

 

Kiku: [Biting lip] I… this stays between us, right?

 

Suki: [Crossing heart] Scouts honor.

 

Kiku: Out of everyone, Sumiko is by far the best person to lead. [Biting lip] However, that doesn’t mean I agree with all her ideas. Take you for instance, you’re the type to create a story based on ones character.

 

Suki I don’t see what that has to with-

**_**** _ **

Kiku: Remember that the Monobear highlighted the fact that several individuals were lying when we first met? I hate to say it but Mine has a point; we shouldn’t take it for granted that the secrets being revealed are the truth.

 

Suki: [Pouting] I’m not that naive.

 

Kiku: That’s not… [searching for the right words] it’s just that you have a tendency to turn reality into a story. [Heavy sigh whilst walking into the Chapel] Just be careful or that skill might come back to bite you in the ass.

****

[Enter Chapel]

 

****Our conversation had, unfortunately, caused a delay in our arrival meaning that we entered the chapel amiss a passionate speech from the Ultimate Hope himself. The front rows were occupied with most of the group: Sumiko, Reiko, Namie, Hikari, Katai, and Roku meaning that it appeared as though Mine was adamant in joining Yachi as the non-participants.** **

 

Hachiman: -and so the rabbit, natures most resilient and tepid creature, triumphed over the adversity to save her friends. [Grand bow] You have returned to us Kiku, alongside Suki nonetheless.

 

Kiku: I bumped into her on-

 

Hachiman: SPLENDID! [Clapping hands together] The combined euphoria of our unity will multiply infinitely to rival that of the universe itself!

 

**_**I know Hachiman is a little…. different, but this right here is something else entirely. What exactly is Sumikos plan here?** _ **

**_**** _ **

Hachiman: Please, take a seat whilst I tell these fine people the story of humanities birth!

 

****Taking a seat alongside Kiku in the second row, I couldn’t help but be perplexed as to the bizarre situation I found myself in. When compared to the performance just yesterday, Hachimans energy and charisma had been multiplied experimentally which was a statement in itself. Despite sometimes coming across as eccentric, no one could argue that they weren't giving their full attention for the duration of his story. As such, his story soon turned into a half hour service in regards to the ideology of Hope and its presence in everyday actions.** **

****

Hachiman: So please do remember: to overcome ones own doubt it the first step towards a brighter future for our race.

 

****A awkward silence awaited the end of Hachimans preaching as, despite his enthusiasm for the topic on hand, the sermon was far too long and cheesy to encourage a receptive response.** **

****

Sumiko: [Approaching the stage] Thank you very much for opening todays meeting. I am sure everyone is currently reflecting on your moving words.

 

Hachiman: To be expected. I thank you all for your faith and time.

 

**_**He bought that? Sumiko definitively has a way with people.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Sumiko: Now then, I am sure that you are all wondering as to the reason I gathered you here today. [Nodding at Kiku] In truth, it was a more or less spontaneous decision made after this mornings training session.

 

Namie: If we’re doing another touchy feely session so soon then I’m out.

 

Suki: It’s not… [nervously] more exercise?

 

Reiko: [Shivering] I don’t know which one would be worse.

 

Sumiko: I’m afraid both of you are wrong. [Smiling at Namie] The reason I have gathered everyone here it that, after some serious thinking, I believe it’s in everyones best interest of we simply move on.

 

**_**Move on? As in leaving this place? If she’s discovered a way on then why-** _ **

_  
_

Kiku: [Clearing throat] For those wondering, she means moving on from the events that have transpired in the last few weeks.

 

Suki: Oh, [nervous laughter] that makes sense.

**_**** _ **

Roku: Roku… doesn’t understand.

**_**** _ **

Hikari: A interesting perspective. [Nodding to self] I agree that the stages of grief may be the most pressing issue in terms of another blackened.

 

Katai: [Unconvinced] It’s easier said than done.

 

Hachiman: Nonsense. [Inhaling deeply] So long as we have each other then nothing is impossible!

 

****The group was seemingly united with Sumiko and the need to move on although, due to her vague statements, it was hard to picture as to what she had in mind.** **

 

Sumiko: We have yet to say goodbye to our fallen comrades and that is something I will no longer abide by. [Gesturing to the exit] So, if you please, follow me as we make our way to the Garden.

 

Suki: The Garden? [Eying up Kiku] Isn’t that where Yakumo and Iwane went?

 

Roku: [Stoking chin] Roku thinks that perhaps they are part of the surprise.

 

**_**It’s gotten to the stage where surprises scare me more than anything else. Still, I suppose we might as well follow Sumiko and see what all the fuss is about.** _ **

**_**** _ **

[Exit Chapel]

 

[Enter Foyer]  

 

[Enter Garden]

****

****Despite only a few hours separating our entrance from the training routine in the morning, the layout of the garden had changed in a few not so subtle ways to reflect Sumikos plan of action. Located in the right side of the area, just in front of the tree, stood Yakumo and Iwane who tamely observed our entrance. In the little time allotted to them, it appeared as though they had managed to dig four shallow graves overlooking the horizon in the distance before placing a tombstone by them. Interestingly, behind these tombstones stood the armor knight that was previously in the Hall.** **

****

Yakumo: W-we moved the knight here too. [Clutching arm] I’m n-not sure-

 

Iwane: It was my decision to move the knight. [Looking away] I thought it would be metaphorical, like she’s still watching over us or something.

 

Sumiko: I understand. Once again, you have proven yourself to be the heart of the group. [Turning around] Please, if everyone could gather round.

 

****In response to her order, the group from the Chapel joined Yakumo and Iwane as we collectively huddled up before the new addition to the Garden.** **

****

Sumiko: You may have noticed but before you are the graves of our close friends.

 

Sumiko: [Gesturing to the first grave] Bokkai, a trickster and deceiver although his biggest victim was arguably himself. Today we say goodbye to a friend who was taken before he had the chance to show his true self.

 

****Bokkais grave held a lifelike artistic drawing of himself in a grumpy fashion which matched his usual arrogant self whilst also capturing his real life persona as, despite his flaws, he was very much a driven person. To reinforce this image, his tie was left on the grave which most likely had been taken from his room.** **

 

Sumiko: Next to him lies Mototsune, a friend who was forced into the spotlight yet smiled and kept driving the group forwards regardless of the obstacles thrown his way. He may not have been the best suited for the role but, I think we would all agree, the sun does not shine quite as bright without his presence.

 

****Mototsunes drawing was a more like a cartoon than anything else although it didn’t detract from the overall polite and friendly image. Similar to Bokkai, it appeared as though his room had been raided whereupon a pair of his cufflinks had been taken and placed alongside his picture.** **

****

Sumiko: By his side, as she was in his life, here lies Hiroko who, just like Mototsune, took up the mantle of leader in order to do her best to keep the group alive. I understand that she may not have been best suited for the role but, whatever you have to say about her past, she never stopped fighting for the group. [Smiling] Be it from her all night patrols or selfless actions, she saw us as something worth protecting and, ultimately, something worth dying for. For this and so much more, her presence will be missed.

 

****Hirokos drawing was by far the less realistic even compared to the one of Mototsune. It seemed to resemble an anime drawing more than anything else although her face had been drawn with such detail that it was, at first glance, a crazy difference like it had been photoshopped on there. Like the others, Hiroko too had a personal item, her helmet, placed by the side of the grave.** **

****

Sumiko: Finally, we have Taira: a friend who put so much effort and self into the Talent Show so that we could grow closer together. I know her actions may be suspect but I truly believe that her show meant everything to her. In doing so, it follows that we honour her final days spent tirelessly working towards an event to bring the group together.

 

****Tairas grave continued the theme of having a drawn picture which was very well detailed as she looked in the middle of providing heated instructions. As the drawings were likely from the Ultimate Artist himself then it followed that having spent so much time together working on the Talent Show then he would be able to create a drawing that truly reflected her passion and commitment. Alongside this picture was yet another personal item, her Clapperboard , which served to complete the set of our fallen friends.** **

****

Sumiko: These individuals are victims of the Monobears killing game and nothing less. [Bowing head] It’s time we bid them farewell. You’ll notice that each tombstone has a pen beside it. Thanks to Yakumo, you have the option to write on the stone a personal message that will last forever.

 

Namie: [Raising an eyebrow] What if it rains?

 

Kiku: We thought ahead. This type of ink doesn’t wash away in the rain. Besides, [glancing at the sky] there’s no rain clouds in sight.

 

Iwane: I hope it’s the same with the drawings too. [Nodding at Yakumo] These are pretty good.

 

Yakumo: [Bashful] S-sumiko only told me this m-morning so it was a r-rushed job. I can a-always draw them again so-

 

Katai:These pictures are perfect just the way they are. [Smiling] Thank you Yakumo.

 

Reiko: The items are a nice touch but where did you get them from? I thought the Monobear took everything after.. you know.

 

Namie: Presumably they just took it from their rooms; [shrugging shoulders] it’s not stealing if they’re dead.

 

**_**Pretty sure that’s still stealing. It’s a little strange just to go into their room but I suppose it’s justified.** _ **

 

Hikari: So this is how you plan to overcome the grief? [Stroking chin] I must say it certainly is creative.

 

Iwane: It’s a good idea.

 

Sumiko: It’s an opportunity. If anyone would like to write a message or say a few words then now is the time. [Kneeling by Motostunes grave] Personally, I would like to extend my thanks to both Mototsune and Hiroko. As leader of the group, I have them to thank for enabling me to get to this stage.

 

Iwane: If that’s the case then I would like to apologize to Hiroko. [Kneeling by Hirkos grave] She tried her best as leader but, when I found out about her past and tried to usurp her… [to himself] I guess what I’m trying to say is that I should have had more faith in you.

 

Roku: [Shuffling feet] Roku…

 

Namie: Then I guess it’s my turn. [Writing on Tairas grave] I would like to thank Taira as she succeeded where I had failed.

 

**_**That’s not really the point…** _ **

**_**** _ **

Reiko: [Kneeling alongside Namie] I forgive you. [Gritting teeth] For killing Mr Raven-san. I hated you so much but, when I saw your face at the end, [sadly] I know you regretted it.

 

Roku: We’re all victims.

 

Katai: [Clenching fist] That won’t be changing anytime soon.

 

Hachiman: Unless we rise up together! We can build on their sacrifices. [Clutching heart] After all, if we don’t escape then they have died in vain so It’s up to us to bring meaning to their death.

 

Sumiko: Well spoken. I would like to thank those who spoke up although I know there are more of you who require further time. [Bowing] Please feel free to pay your respects when it best suits you as, for now, our service has finished.

 

****With the event now brought to a close, several members of the group went off in their own direction such as Sumiko, Iwane, Roku and Hikari. Of those that remained, including myself, some time was spent in silent prayer and writing an array of messages across the graves. Kiku, resigning herself to stand in for the now departed Sumiko, saw to observe the transition and offer sad smiles as we began to filter out.** **

****

[Force move to Sukis room]

 

**_**That was actually kinda nice. To think that I was worried about what Sumiko had planned for us. Now that we have had the opportunity to say goodbye then we can officially move on.** _ **

****

Suki: Yet where was either the Monobear or Sir Bearsalot? It’s not like them to miss an opportunity to show up. [Clenching fist] Something’s wrong, I just know it.

****

[Free Time]

 

[Go to Medical Bay]

 

Sumiko: Suki, [smiling] is there anything I can help you with?

 

Suki: [Casually] Nothing in particular.

 

Sumiko: I doubt that very much. [Raising an eyebrow] After all, there must be a reason as to why you came here to talk to me.

 

**_**Sumiko seems confused at my lack of objectives. I suppose it would be weird to just randomly hang out for no apparent reason. Maybe I could try and find something to do and see if she wants to tag along.** _ **

 

 ****Would you like to spend some time with Sumiko ?** ** **_**YES** _ ** ****NO** **

 

Suki: Actually, I was thinking about writing a new story. [Sheepishly] I don’t suppose you would be able to help me out?

 

Sumiko: That sounds like a good use of your time although I’m not sure what I can do. [Cautiously] May I ask why, if that’s the case, are you in the Medical Bay instead of your room?

 

Suki: I guess you could say I hit a mental barrier so was looking to take my mind off things.

 

**_**Hopefully she won’t realize that my mental block is about what to do with her in order to justify spending some time together.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Sumiko: Very well. [Nodding slowly] Perhaps a different perspective might help eliminate the enemy.

 

Suki: It sounds a little scary when you put it like that.

 

Sumiko: [Standing at alert] Anything standing in the way between you and your dream is a enemy which needs to be faced and destroyed. I would be honored to assist you in such a mission.

 

Suki: Well, when you put it like that then how I can refuse?

 

**_**No, seriously, how can I refuse? I suppose I do have a story of sorts in the recess of my mind but the second she see’s that the story is nothing more than a few ineligible sentences then my credibility is down the drain.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Sumiko: Lead the way and I will follow

 

Suki: [Through gritted teeth] Perfect.

 

[Force move to Sukis room]

 

****Despite my attempt to slowly walk to my room and gain more time to think of a worthy distraction, Sumikos constant attention to detail and direct questions took up the majority of my focus so, before I knew it, we had entered my room and was ready to begin with the story.** **

****

**_**Crap, we’re here and I’ve got absolutely nothing. Maybe I should just come clean and tell her I only wanted to hang out without any reason? She might think I’m a little weird and perhaps a liar but it would be better than carrying on this charade any longer.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: [Nervously] You see-

 

Sumiko: I think I’ve found the problem. [Shaking head] How could you possibly create anything in a environment such as this.

 

Suki: [Scanning the room] An environment like what? It’s not __that__  bad.

 

Sumiko: There’s dirty clothes scattered everywhere and your bed sheets are thoroughly wrinkled. [Examining sheets] Have these had their weekly wash?

 

**_**Bed sheets are to be washed every week? I thought that was only in the movies.** _ **

 

Suki: Well, I suppose they are overdue but what with everything that’s been going on then I haven’t had the time. [Examining a top from the ground] Also, those clothes aren’t entirely dirty. I mean, they should be good for sleeping in so no point wasting electricity, right?

 

Sumiko: [Disappointing look] Bad habits thrive in lazy behaviors.

 

Suki: I wouldn’t call myself lazy, well-

 

Sumiko: No excuses. [Fighting stance] Before I assist you with your story, we will commence with cleaning this room at once!

 

**_**I guess I should have seen this coming. I wanted a distraction so I guess this is karma in action.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: [Light sigh] Where do we start?

 

Sumiko: We start like with any good story; [proud of her synonym] at the beginning.

**_**** _ **

****The next few hours were spent under immense pressure as Sumiko revealed her military style in the form of a overbearing search for perfection. Towards the end, I found myself dusting all the corners and tops not visible from the ground despite my constant moaning about her going overboard in the task.** **

****

Sumiko: I find it troubling that your room got to such a state. [Tilting head] Perhaps we should make this a regularly occurrence? I can visit your room every week for an inspection to ensure its cleanliness.

 

**_**Hell no! Once was bad enough but no way am I washing the wooden frame of the bed more than once in my lifetime. There has to be an alternative….** _ **

 

_Set the room on fire/ agree to a room swap with Sumiko/ Create a task planner/ hire Sumiko as a maid_

__

* * *

 

 

_Create a task planner_

__

* * *

 

__

Suki: I’ll be fine if I create a planner, right? [Holding up a pen and paper] That way you wouldn’t have to waste your time with me every week.

 

Sumiko: Inspecting would certainly not be a waste of my time. I assure you that it is in my interest-

 

Suki: Look, we can create it together. [Motioning to sit together on the bed] That way you can be sure I’ll be able to follow it. I mean small easy tasks done everyday is an easy feat for someone with my talent, right?

 

**_**Please fall for it, please fall for it.** _ **

 

Sumiko: I suppose you have a point.

 

**_**SCORE!** _ **

**_**** _ **

Sumiko: However, I would like to ensure that this planner is up to scratch. It can even have self evaluating scores so you can inspect the room yourself.

 

Suki: [Breathing a heavy sigh of relief] Sounds like a plan.

 

****The next half an hour or so was spent going back and forth with regards to this newly created planner. Knowing Sumiko then it followed that she would be regularly checking on its completion so it made some sort of sense not to over promise on the cleaning activities I would be doing. The end result was something difficult but attainable providing that I kept on top of it with daily chores.** **

****

Sumiko: I suppose we will have to call it there. [Glancing at watch] I’m due to guard the corridor between the Museum and the School soon and Hiroko will be disappointed if I’m late.

 

Suki: Yeah, that makes sense. [Smiling] Thanks for helping me out.

 

Sumiko: I’m afraid it means I will be unable to help with your story though.

 

Suki: My story? [Regaining composure] Oh, yeah, I mean-

 

Sumiko: It will have to wait for next time.

 

Suki: Sounds like a plan.

 

Sumiko: [Bowing and departing the room] Until then.

****

**_**Sumiko is certainly a lot stricter than I originally though although I guess that’s what I should have expected given her military experiences. She has my best interests at heart yet I wouldn’t say we’ve exactly gotten any closer. Perhaps I’m going about this in the wrong way; next time I should use a neutral venue and try to focus on her rather than my own bad habits.** _ **

 

[Free Time ends]

****

Announcements: Ding-dong, ding-dong! Ding-dong, ding-dong!

 

Sir Bearsalot: MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION! Ahem, the sun has set so I must bid thee good night. Sleep tight and I shall see you on the morrow.

****

**_**It’s been a long day. First with the Monobear and then my breakdown at the training session; there’s no way Sumiko would do anything else after the funeral service and if the Monobears are taking the day off then perhaps finally I can-** _ **

**_**** _ **

_*Knock*_

 

Suki: Was.. is that someone at my door? [Glancing around the empty room] Suki, you really need to stop talking to yourself.

 

****Shaking my head as to my own unstable mental state, I took a deep breath before approaching my door. It was possible that the sound represented a growing sense of disconnect with reality although the truth was far more likely that there was someone on the other side. With rather reluctance, I opened the door to reveal the person who would want to see me at this late hour.** **

****

Roku: Good afternoon Suki. [Shuffling feet] Roku is wondering as to how are you d-doing?

 

**_**Since when is Roku ever nervous? This doesn't look good.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: Is everything alright?

 

Roku: Roku… [sigh] he needs your help.

 

Roku: You see, he was too nervous to say anything during todays service. [Meekly] Perhaps you could come with him to the Garden? [Backing away] If you’re too busy then it’s okay, he will find-

 

Suki: Of course I can help. [Smiling] We’re friends, right?

 

****Seeing Roku so meek and vulnerable brought to focus the scene in the last trial whereupon it was Roku who managed to dissuade the group from my guilt as the mastermind. It had been a long few days since although the favour still needed to be repaid. As such, with a smile, we walked side-by-side towards the Garden.** **

****

[Force move to Garden]

 

****The difference of a few hours proved to be significant as the absence of the sun revealed a beautiful array of shining stars dancing in the sky above us. Noticeably, this spectacle seemed in danger as several clouds floated menacingly toward us in the distance although it looked as though we had more than enough time to avoid the oncoming storm.** **

****

Suki: It’s a beautiful night.

 

Roku: Huh? [Looking up] Yeah, Roku agrees.

 

Suki: [Clearing throat] So I presume there’s some stuff that you wanted to say but was too nervous in front of the whole group? I kinda get that.

 

Roku: It’s not nerves but… Roku doesn’t really do feelings. [Looking at his feet] He was told to suppress his emotions and focus only on the the next fight.

 

**_**I really regret not trying harder to speak to him in our first few days. The more I learn about his past then the more impressive he seems to be just to even engage with strangers like us.** _ **

 

Suki: What is it that you wanted to say? [Sad smile] I want to help as much as I can.

 

Roku: Roku wanted to apologize to Mototsune. Perhaps if he had done more back-

 

Suki: [Gesturing to Mototsunes grave] You don’t need to talk to me.

 

****Understanding the gesture, Roku turned towards the empty grave belonging to the Ultimate Politician. Out of the four graves, his by far had the most writing dedicated to it which seemed unsurprising when taking into account the overall guilt as to not helping him in our first few days together.** **

****

Roku: [Clearing throat] Mr Mototsune, you see, Roku comes from a very different place so didn’t understand when he first woke up. [Quietly] You tried to help him but all Roku did was think about himself. That night, when Bokkai went to kill you, Roku ignored him as he went by and perhaps if he had stopped him then…

 

**_***Flash Back*** _ **

**_**** _ **

_Suki: [Proclaiming boldly] The witness who saw Bokkai enter the Kitchen is none other than Roku._

__

_Kiku: [Bewildered] Roku?_

__

_Roku: [Also bewildered for some reason] Roku?_

__

**_**He looks confused, why does he look confused? I’ve got a bad feeling about this…** _ **

__

_Suki: Well, yeah. [Awkwardly] You did tell me after all._

__

_Roku: Roku… does not seem to understand._

__

_Iwane: [Shaking head in disbelief] This trial is something else._

__

_Sumiko: Roku, Suki is under the impression you have evidence that implicates Bokkai. Specifically that you saw Bokkai heading towards the Kitchen shortly before Mototsune’s murder. [Gently] Could you confirm or deny this?_

__

_Bokkai: This is ridiculous, you’re putting words in his mouth!_

__

_Hikari: He does have a point. [Smiling sweetly] Please select your words with more care in future._

__

_Sumiko: [Bashful] Of course. If Roku would still respond to my question then-_

__

_Roku: - Roku does seem to recall someone walking into the Kitchen. Unfortunately there were quite a few noisy interruptions today. As such he is unable to confirm that-_

__

_Iwane: [Furious] ARE YOU KIDDING ME! YOU SAW THE KILLER WALK PAST YOU AND YOU DIDN’T EVEN-_

__

_Sumiko: [Firmly] Iwane, enough!_

__

_Iwane: [Protesting] But he-_

__

_Sumiko: I do not care what your opinion is. [Hands on hip] You will not address your fellow students in such a inappropriate manner._

**_**** _ **

**_***Flashback ends*** _ **

 

**_**I remember. Things were so different back then. We were practically strangers yelling at each other all the time. Is that why Roku made such a dramatic change in his personality? If he’s been feeling guilty all this time…** _ **

**_**** _ **

Roku: Roku hopes that, somewhere, you are watching down upon him and guiding him on his way. You deserved better and he is sorry… [sniffing] so so sorry…

 

****The audible sniffing implied heart felt tears as the emotions of guilt and regret washed over Roku and ran into the ground. More words were spoken although, thanks to the tears, it was impossible to make out as to what Roku was saying. Seizing the moment to comfort a distressed friend, a gentle hand placed upon his should was all that was needed to steady his tears. It was during these few moments as Roku calmed himself down that, despite the inherent darkness of the Garden, it was possible to read Rokus message: ‘Forever in our hearts’.** **

****

Roku: [Sitting down a few feet from the grave] Roku wishes to express his thanks. Without you here tonight then maybe…

 

Suki: I didn’t do much. [Noticing the bag by his side] Although if you’re thinking of rewarding me…

 

****Looking a little confused, Roku noticed that the attention had been drawn to a packed lunch containing tantalizing looking sandwiches.** **

****

Roku: Oh, this is from Rokus lunch. [Scratching head] Would… would you like to try some?

 

Suki: [Smiling triumphantly] I thought you’d never ask.

 

****Receiving the sandwich from Roku, it was impossible to avoid the enticing aroma and professional appearance as if it were cooked by the Ultimate Nutritionist himself. Before diving in to the temptation, however, my mouth slowly opened as wide as possible in order to encompass the majority of the delicacy.** **

****

Roku: Wait! [Snatching the sandwich] Roku made a mistake.

 

Suki: Huh? That’s not fair, you promised-

****

Roku: [Flustered] Sorry, but this sandwich has hot sauce in it. Here, you can have this one.

 

Suki: Hot sauce? Who has hot sauce in a sandwich?

 

Roku: Roku has… a weird taste in food. Please don’t judge him.

 

Suki: [Cautiously] Okay then. But in future you should offer your guests the choice before handing over any food items.

 

****Despite bemused as to his frantic actions, the other sandwich turned out to be just a sweet smelling as before so, rather savagely and without lady mannerisms, was quickly demolished.** **

****

Suki: [Chewing with mouth full] Are you not going to eat yours?

 

Roku: Roku… isn’t feeling hungry. [Gazing at the tomb stones] Just sadness.

 

**_**Poor guy. It took a lot to apologize to Mototsune just now so no wonder he isn’t hungry. Either that or I’m putting him off his food.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: [Swallowing] We can share if you’d like, I mean after all-

**_**** _ **

Roku: He needs to go. [Standing up suddenly] Thank you for assisting him tonight; Roku considers you a true friend.

 

Suki: Happy to sell my services for food related rewards. [Grinning] You know, one day I’d like to try some of that hot sauce you mentioned earlier.

 

Roku: Yes, he will be happy to share with someone like yourself.

 

****Bashful and a little to conscientious of his departure, Roku exited the Garden with his mission completed. Saying farewell was never easy and, judging by the tears on his face, was probably better done in a empty Garden than before the entire group.** **

****

Suki: Well that wasn’t so bad. [Proudly] You’re kinda nailing this whole ‘making friends’ quest there Suki.

 

Suki: [Noticing the dark surroundings] Actually, you should probably go back to your room; a pretty lady such as yourself shouldn’t be out alone at a time-

 

****A snapping branch interrupted my verbal monologue as my heart beat skyrocketed in direct response. The building was notably absent of wild animal life which led to me but one conclusion; I wasn’t alone. Turning nervously around and slowly backing away, the snapping branch could only belong to the large tree that stood menacingly at the centre of the Garden.** **

****

???: Hoot hooot.

 

Suki: ….

 

???: Hoot?

 

Suki: ….

 

Iwane: You’re not buying it, are you?

 

**_**I can’t even…** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: Iwane? [Shaking head] What are you doing up there?

 

Iwane: Why don’t you come see for yourself.

 

Suki: Huh?

 

****Faced with the option of walking away or caving to his demands, I found myself begrudgingly approaching the tree and tepidly beginning the climb. Despite almost slipping a few times, there was enough light to show a clear path, most likely left behind inadvertently by Iwane, which enabled me to reach the top without too much assistance or encouragement.** **

****

Iwane: It’s pretty cool up here right, right? [Nodding to the outside world] You get a good view of outside the cage.

 

Suki: Why are you up this tree? [Biting lip] If you tell me you’re stuck then-

 

Iwane: I’m not a cat Suki. [Rolling eyes] I happen to like high places and climbing trees has been a hobby of mine ever since… well, from since I was born I guess.

 

**_**That actually sort of suits him. Up here gazing into the distance and overlooking… wait a second!** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: Did you hear anything? [Glaring accusingly] Between Roku and myself.

 

Iwane: [Scratching head] I could lie and say I didn’t but I think we both know I have too much class. Besides, I thought it was kinda cute.

 

Suki: Cute?

 

Iwane: Out of everyone, Roku chose you to help him out. [Grinning] It just goes to show how important you are to everyone.

 

**_**Talk about trying to avoid the question by throwing a compliment at me. Important? Being important didn’t stop them trying to lynch me as the mastermind in the last trial although, now that I think about it, we haven’t had a chance to speak alone since.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: [Intense stare] Is that the reason you sided with me when they accused me of being the mastermind?

 

Iwane: Huh? I’m not a mind reader Suki, [shaking head] I have no idea how you even got onto that subject.

 

Suki: Answer the question.

 

Iwane: What’s there to answer? We made a promise to be allies and, well, what kind of ally just goes and betrays the other?

 

****Iwanes basic explanation in response to my answer seemed to raise more questions than it answered. Whilst his character usually flip flopped at pivotal moments, it was hard to argue against the fact that he had always seemed to have my best interests at heart.** **

****

Suki: You’ve changed a lot you know.

 

Iwane: Are we really having a heart-to-heart right now? [Snorting] You do realize that's a death flag, right?

 

Suki: At first I thought you were some self centred obnoxious person who only cared about himself-

 

Iwane: Yet she keeps on going.

 

Suki: -but Sumiko was right. [Smiling] You’re the heart of this group. I don’t know why it took me so long to realize but-

 

Iwane: Suki, I’m not the heart. That’s your role.

 

Iwane: [Avoiding eye contact] At first it was only in the trial but lately you’re coming into your own. Hell, even Roku knows it and that’s why he asked you above anyone else to help him tonight.

 

Suki: Except you’re were the one who approached Taira. [Shaking head] You changed everything.

 

Iwane: Yet why did I do it? [Snapping a branch in half] It’s because I have people like you as my ally who I can trust in. You’re going to escape her Suki, I believe that.

 

Suki: Now whose getting cheesy?

 

Iwane: [Smiling] Shut up.

 

****A nice silence permeated the night as we gazed onto the onrushing dawn.** **

****

Iwane: [Gazing into the distance]] It’s going to rain soon.

 

Suki: That’s how life works; it’s called the cycle of life and we learn about it in school.

 

Iwane: [Muttering to himself] You can’t stop the rain but you can dance in it.

 

Suki: [Snickering] Was that suppose to be deep or something?

 

Iwane: It was suppose to be funny. You did laugh after all.

****

Suki: It was more at you than with you but sure, whatever. [Standing up cautiously] Anyhow, I think that’s me for the night.

 

Iwane: Do you need help getting down or-

 

Suki: [Dropping to the floor] I’m not some damsel in distress you know. Actually, out the two of us then I’m pretty sure-

 

Iwane: Keep your fan fiction to yourself. [Smiling sadly] Some of us have some more brooding to do.

 

****Laughing to myself at the sheer ridiculousness of Iwane and his character, I walked away leaving the grumpy teenager alone to enjoy the silence that would follow my departure. Unfortunately, my dream of an end to the long winded day proved to be just that as, interrupting my retreat just before the exit of the Garden, a familiar sight reemerged.** **

****

Monobear: [Singing to himself] Suki and Iwane sitting in the tree.

 

Suki: Excuse me?

 

Monobear: K-I-S-S-I-

 

Suki: I don’t have time for this. [Barging pass the Monobear] Whatever you have to say can wait until the morning.

 

Monobear; Hey hey, I was just teasing. [Sliding beneath Sukis legs and blocking the exit] Personally I’m against ships. I mean, what if the fan base doesn’t agree? When you make something explicitly cannon then you’re only asking for trouble; that’s why all my actions are nonsense!

 

Suki: Like you care. [Heavy sigh] Do you have a reason for appearing or is it just to waste my time?

 

Monobear: Do I really need a reason? [Blushing] I mean, it’s kinda my job ya know.

 

Suki: Well then, if that’s everything-

 

Monobear: Wait! [Anxiously] Actually, I did have something I wanted to share with you.

 

**_**This should be good.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Monobear: I’m a little moved by your death celebration thing. Whadaya call it again?

 

Suki: The ‘funeral’?

 

Monobear: [Snapping fingers] That’s it! Anyways, I was thinking of doing one for the Curator guy. I mean he was a unpopular side character but, hey, he deserves some recognition.

 

**_**That’s an awful idea.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: Do what you want. [Trying to move beyond the Monobear] I’m going to bed.

 

Monobear: [Evil expression] Just so you know, lover boy over there isn’t who you think he is.

 

Suki: [Halting] What’s that suppose to mean?

 

Monobear: Just a friendly warning. I did say that you were one of my favorites and it would suck for you to die from being so naive.

 

Suki: Are… are you saying Iwane is-

 

Monobear: I’ve said too much as it is. [Scuttling away into the night] Pu pu pu, pleasant dreams.

 

****Shocked as to the Monobears confession, I couldn’t pretend that my heart wasn’t beating furiously in response as to the latest revelation. My instinct told me that everything was wrong; the Monobear was specially forbidden from being involved with the murders and yet, despite everything, he had gone so far as to warn me on countless occasions.** **

 

Suki: Like I’d believe anything that comes out of hismouth. [To self] Relax, he’s only trying to bait you like always.

 

[Force move to Sukis Room]

 

****Finally arriving at the relative safety and confront of my room then it seemed as though the long day was finally coming to an end. From the very start it had served to be a roller coaster of emotions with a specific low point of crumbling at the training session and having a major melt down.** **

****

**_**It wasn’t all bad; assisting Roku with saying goodbye as well as the light chat with Iwane are proof that I’m doing something positive. Still, what was the Monobear even on about with that warning? Iwane himself reminded me that we’re allies in this so I can trust him, right?** _ **

****

Suki: Tomorrow's a brand new day Suki. It’s time to hit the hay and we can deal with whatever nonsense tomorrow has to offer.

 

****Once more pushing the issues and concerns plaguing our daily life to the back of my mind, I jumped into the bed and tried, not for the first time, to flee towards the safety of the dreamworld.** **

 

****

****-Monokuma Theatre-** **

 

Sir Bearsalot: G’day weary travellers, have you ever wanted to travel back in time? Sounds promising, right?

 

Sir Bearsalot: Well, YOU’RE WRONG!

 

Sir Bearsalot: Imagine you were sent back 100 years and tried to explain the internet. Now imagine the same but with electricity. Not so easy is it?

 

Sir Bearsalot: Face the facts, if you ever went back in time then they would think you’re either crazy or a witch; your choices would be an insane asylum or being burned alive at the stake.

 

Sir Bearsalot: Put’s life in perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Death flags galore, am I right?
> 
> Who will be the one to bite the dust? Will it be the aloof Mine? The non-existant Yachi? How about the new leader Sumiko, being a leader is a death flag initself!
> 
> Jokes aside, hope you enjoyed although I admit there's a loooot of raw information to process here. So much character development and yet so many questions left to be answered. Can't wait to flashback to some of those scenes :P


	33. Requiem for the Fallen - (Ab)normal Day 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploaded and sorted. Two uploads in the same week? What can I say, I spoil you guys.

_The next morning…_ ****

__ ****

****_*DREAM*_ ** **

****

_???: I can’t believe it’s really you! You’re like my all time favourite hero!_

__

_Suki: [Nervous laughter] You don’t have to go that far._

__

_???: I mean it. Without you, I’d have nothing. [Eyes widening] I would be nothing._

__

_Suki: You need to have more faith in yourself; reach for the moon then, even if you miss, you’ll still end up among the stars._

__

_???: That’s… THANKYOU!_

**_**** _ **

**_**A loose smile escaped my lips as the young boy picked up his newly signed book and took off; the sheer excitement and awe in his voice as he rushed over towards his friends to proudly demonstrate his holy relic left a lasting impression as if the joy he felt was somewhat contagious. Proceeding to glance around to take in the setting now surrounding me then it suddenly struck me that I appeared to be sitting in some kind of bookshop, possibly the one from my home town although the thought seemed strange considering that I had previously been banned from the premises.** _ **

**_**** _ **

_No, that’s not quite right. I’m the Ultimate Fiction Writer now so of course they would change their tune and invite me back. Yeah, that’s exactly what must of happened. I guess that means this is a book signing although I wonder-_

__

 

_???: I’m next! [Pushing his way to the front] I swear I’m your biggest fan; I used to read all your early works online. [Blushing] In fact, if I told you my username then you’d probably recognize me._

__

_Suki: It’s always nice to meet an old friend. [Beaming] I guess that I wouldn’t have got this far without you. [Bowing head] Please continue to support me._

__

_???: [Backing away] You shouldn’t bow your head. You’re practically a celebrity now; I’m sure you have all the boys fussing over you._

**_**** _ **

_Suki: I’m not suppose to discuss that kind of stuff. [Nervously glancing around and lowering voice] You never know whose looking to sell a story for a quick buck and, besides, if I had a boyfriend then I wouldn’t have enough spare time to write these books._

__

_???: The rumours are true; the true passion of an Ultimate eclipses that of us mortals. [Puffing out chest] I’ll continue to support you no matter what anyone says Miss Suki._

__

_Suki: Miss Suki? Please, there’s no need to… wait a second, don’t I know-_

__

_Hiroko: [Stepping in and ushering the stranger away] Move along please, Miss Nishimoto has a lot of people to see today and her time is precious._

__

_Mototsune: Of course of course. [Bowing] I apologize and look forward to your next book release._

__

_Suki: Wait, I think-_

**_**** _ **

**_**My words were powerless in the face of the unmovable guard who politely escorted the young boy away. Resisting the temptation to give chase, my attention instead drifted to the ever growing queue of people which seemed to stretch out of the very bookshop itself.** _ **

**_**** _ **

_Focus Suki, the opportunity to speak to your fans is the best reward in itself. Even if you have to go all night then you can’t stop. Not until everyone is satisfied._

__

_Suki: That’s the curse of possessing a High-School Level Talent, [to no one in particular] right?_

__

_Bokkai: That is certainly one way of putting it._

__

****_Another boy had proceeded to step before me although this time he wore a disapproving expression which perfectly suited his overall restricted mannerisms. His clothing resembled that of a lawyer; smartly dressed in a business suit which was reinforced by the straightening of his tie as he cautiously and confidently approached my desk._ ** **

**_**** _ **

_Suki: Are you a fan of my work? [Unsure] For some reason you don’t look very happy._

__

_Bokkai: A fan? Please, I disapprove of the context and ramifications of the media you refer to as ‘your work’._

__

_Well that’s a little rude. Something tells me he isn’t here for a signature._

__

_Suki: [Nervously] There’s a lot of people waiting so, if you disapprove of my work, how exactly can I help you?_

__

_Bokkai: My dear, it’s not what you can do for me but rather what I can do for you._

__

_Suki: …huh?_

__

_Taira: [Approaching the desk] You’re blowing this Bokkai._

__

_Bokkai: What are you doing? We agreed-_

__

_Taira: I can overhear the sound of you scaring the poor girl from the other side of the room._

__

_Bokkai: I’m the one scaring her? If you would just follow the script then-_

__

_Taira: [Snapping] Don’t talk to me about knowing my lines!_

__

**_**The girl approaching had a pleasant smile upon her face although, when talking to the boy named Bokkai, it turned into a vicious snarl that demanded respect. The two seemed completely at odds with each other yet peculiarly appeared to be on a first name basis so, as such, the standoff in their conversation inferred that they had forgotten the purpose of their presence in light of the argument.** _ **

__

_Suki: Erm, I don’t want to make any waves but we have a one person at a time policy. [Looking for support] My bodyguard is super strict and if she come’s back to us like this-_

__

_Taira: Then we’ll just have to be fast, [raising an eyebrow] right Bokkai?_

__

_Bokkai: Fine. [Gesturing to go ahead] Just say what you need to say already._

__

_Taira: [Turning to Suki with passionate eyes] The short story is I am in love with your book._

__

_Suki: Thanks? I mean this is a book signing so I’m more than happy to-_

__

_Taira: No no, you don’t understand. [Placing hands on the desk] I love your book so much that I want to help you take it to the next level._

__

_Is this… is this is a pitch?_

__

_Bokkai: [Clearing throat] My associate here is an aspiring director and we believe we can turn this [picking up book] into the next big thing. I’m talking the works: video games, TV shows, Films and perhaps even an audio book or two._

__

_Taira: We’ll start with a big screen adaptation and work from there. [Smiling] Obviously we can’t just use the book as a script; we’ll need a big name writer to translate it and go from there._

__

_Suki: [Scratching head] I don’t know what to say._

__

_Bokkai: Say yes, obviously._

__

_Taira: [Rolling eyes] I’m sure this is a surprise so if you need some time to think it over-_

__

_Bokkai: [Popping a briefcase on the desk] Actually, I have all the paperwork we need with me right here and now so if you read the contract and put your signature in this little box…_

__

_Suki: W-wait just a second! [Worried] Isn’t this something my agent needs to see?_

__

_Bokkai: Darling, I am an agent. [Straightening tie] Trust me, we get your people involved then they’ll want a cut and then they will have their own process and people who will also want a cut… [shaking head] you see where I’m going with this, right?_ __  
_ _

 

_Taira: Don’t pressure the poor girl. [Handing over the paperwork] Here, just give this a read through and see what you think. Imagine it, [closing eyes] your name in big bold letters, the front of every respectable news outlet around the-_

__

_Hiroko: HEY!_

__

_Bokkai: [Grabbing briefcase] Here comes the fuzz._

__

_Taira: Crap. [Turning to flee] Just think about it!_

__

**_**The two strangers turned to make their escape with the dashing figure of the returning guard already in hot pursuit. As such, the three individuals quickly departed the bookshop leaving a bitter taste in my mouth as if I were missing something extremely obvious.** _ **

**_**** _ **

_Suki: [Tutting] People are just plain crazy these days._

__

_???: You don’t know the half of it. [Cautiously] Are… are you really Suki Nishimoto?_

__

**_**Yet another individual had stepped up to replace her predecessors although, judging by her plain blue jeans and red lumber jacket shirt, it seemed as though the conversation would be a lot more routine than before.** _ **

__

_Suki: Born and raised. [Grinning] It’s also written on the book which I would be more than happy to sign for you._

__

_???: Oh, of course. [Handing the book over] Hey, can I ask you a question?_

__

_Suki: Sure, anything for a fan._

__

_???: [Looking away] Smiling and thanking people who are praising your work, is that really why you wanted to become an Ultimate?_

__

_Suki: [Taken back] That’s… quite personal._

__

_???: Oh, if I asked too much then-_

__

_Suki: It’s fine! [Blushing] I became an Ultimate because I wanted to share my stories with the world. If it makes everyone happy in the process then surely that’s a bonus, right?_

__

_???: That’s…not true._

__

_Suki: Huh?_

__

_???: [Sad gaze] A fake ending like that will never last. If it’s an everlasting happiness that you seek then the first step should be to identify that what is most precious to you._

__

_Suki: Most precious? [Confused] I already know the answer though: my friends are the most important part of me._

__

_???: Your friends? [Voice rising in anger] You mean the ones you abandoned when you joined Hopes Peak? Or perhaps you’re talking about those you sacrificed just to stay alive._

__

**_**Her voice had lost its friendly tone as the implications hurled towards me were both serious and bitter in nature. It was only now, taking back by the subtle transformation, that I was able to see the girl standing before me in the proper light; she had long blond hair partnered with heavy black framed glasses implying a meek personality that didn’t quite match her demeanour. Staring at such a stranger, however, I couldn’t help but be mesmerized as though I was looking into a mirror.** _ **

__

_That’s not true! I didn’t sacrifice or abandon anyone. She must be one of the crazy ones; I just need to stall for time until Hiroko returns._

__

_???: Hiroko isn’t coming back, none of them are. [Slamming fist on the desk] They all died Suki and you’re the one to blame._

__

_Suki: [Anger flaring] Why the hell is it my fault? Wait, why do I even care what you think in the first place? I don’t know even know you yet-_

__

_???: Home truths are the hardest to accept. [Staring at the floor] You don’t know me but I know you. That’s why…_

__

_What if she’s right? Maybe I could be doing more. If I could try and change the world then surely-_

__

_Suki: [Painful expression] Why can’t you just leave me alone?_

__

_???: I’ll leave when you sign the book. [Coldly] A promise is a promise, right?_

__

_Suki: Seriously? Fine, it that’s what it takes to… [staring at the book] w-what is this?_

__

_???: Can’t you recognize your own work? It’s the best selling novel: ‘Dual Reality: Everlasting Despair’._

__

_Suki: This… this isn’t mine. [Backing away] Why would-_

__

_???: Of course it’s yours. I love how you can shorten it to its initials: DRED. [Shaking head] As in dread, am I right?_

__

**_**Staring open mouthed in disbelief as to the identity of the book in my hand, I desperately began to scan through the pages as the horror began to sink in that the girl before me was telling the truth.** _ **

**_**** _ **

_Suki: W-what is this?_

__

_???: It’s the Killing Games of course, don’t you remember? After all, they say the best works of fiction are based in real life._

__

****_The stories in the book echoed in my head as I painfully rejected their reality. Continuing to slowly back away from the desk, with a sudden twist and explosion of pace I turned to flee as far as possible with only one thought filling my head: escape._ ** **

**_**** _ **

_???: Come on, don’t be like that. My story might be over but yours has only just begun. [Evil smile] I can’t wait to see how it ends._

__

****_*Dream Over*_ ** **

**_**** _ **

****Waking covered in sweat from the nightmare, my heavy breathing took a while to subside as I struggled to focus my attention on the reality before me. Slowly but surely, the lingering sense of dread dissipated in favour of the cold dark room I had come to regard as home. Finally able to function as a human, a quick glance to the clock revealed that I had almost half an hour before the Sir Bearsalot wake up call and the official beginning of yet another new day.** **

 

Suki: That was… something else. [Clutching arm] I don’t think my dreams have ever really been that bad before.

 

**_**I suppose I could always see if Hikari could prescribe me some medicine from the Infirmary, anything to help me sleep a little easier.** _ **

**_**** _ **

****Now fully awake to the day before me then, with a heavy sigh, I realized that returning to sleep was no longer a valid option. Instead, I took a quick shower before deciding to head towards the fresh air of the Garden and reluctantly await for the others to assemble.** **

 

[Force move to Garden]

 

****The journey from my room to the Garden inside the Castle area was devoid of all life as, owing to my early awakening, it served to reason that everyone was either asleep or already in the process of their morning routing. As such, the astonishment was plain on my face as entering the Garden revealed the regular pair of Sumiko and Kiku who were in the middle of what seemed to be a heavy discussion. Despite eagerly heading towards them to engage in the days antics, it was all but impossible to ignore the background scenery of the slow rising sun hitting the damp morning dew on the grass which served to evoke a somewhat pleasant feeling.** **

****

Announcements: BONGGGGGGG!

 

Sir Bearsalot and Monobear: Good morning peasants!

 

Monobear: It’s the start of a brand new day. Let’s give it our best or….

 

Sir Bearsalot: GET READY TO FACE MY SWIFT SWORD OF JUSTICE!

****

**_**Huh, so the broadcast is sent throughout all the buildings rather than just our rooms. Good to know I guess.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: [Waving enthusiastically] Morning guys!

 

Kiku: Suki? You’re up early, [checking watch] really early. Why are you-

 

Sumiko: You can hold off with the interrogation. [Smiling] Let’s just call it a a miracle and move on.

 

Suki: Very funny. [Stretching] I thought that I would be the only person to arrive at this time in the morning. What are you two doing here?

 

Sumiko: As leader I must be the first to arrive; [nodding to self] a disciplined mind leads to proper action after all.

 

Kiku: [Shrugging] Whereas I just wanted to keep her company.

 

****The morning playful antics were natural and reassuring especially when considering the somewhat disturbing contents of my nightmare. Shaking the memory visibly from my mind, a heavy wind breezed through the garden and, along with it, came a familiar yet disgusting odour.** **

 

**_**Huh? What on earth was that?** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: Do you guys smell that? [Screwing up nose] It’s like-

 

Kiku: I KNEW IT! [Spinning round to Sumiko] I told you I could smell something!

 

Sumiko: It’s not that I didn’t believe you but rather-

****

Announcements: Ding-dong, ding-dong! Ding-dong, ding-dong!

 

Monobear: A body has been discovered! Following a brief period of investigation, a class trial will commence!

****

****My blood froze in regards to the announcement. The voice of the Monobear echoed in my head yet the meaning of the words struggled to hit home. It was as if there was a disconnect between my senses and the ability to reason although this saving grace could only hold out for so long. As time seemed to stand still, it was Kiku who brought us back down to Earth.** **

****

Kiku: The Monobear never jokes about something like this. [Biting lip] Shit, that means-

 

Suki: Someone’s dead. [Worried] We need to move now before-

 

Sumiko: No. Neither of you are to leave the Garden.

 

****Sumikos tone was strong and willful having seemingly come alive in the face of Kikus comment. All traces of pleasantries and softness had left her voice as, owing to the inescapable conclusion following the body discovery announcement, it served to reason that someone had indeed died on her watch.** **

 

Kiku: Look, we need to-

 

Sumiko: The murders are restricted to the Castle area which means that whatever is going on is close by. [Clenching fist] I’ll go investigate but I need you two to stay here where it’s safe.

 

**_**Safe? Newsflash, nowhere is safe. What are we suppose to-** _ **

 

Kiku: Go. Do what you need to although… [worried] don’t do anything reckless.

 

Sumiko: I’ll be back before you know it.

 

****With a determined albeit defeated expression, Sumiko sprinted away in chase of whatever nightmare awaited her.** **

****

Suki: This can’t be happening. [To Kiku] After everything we went through yesterday…

 

Kiku: Perhaps that’s precisely why this happening. [Shaking head] No, we need to focus; the body announcement requires three people so who else is walking about this early in the morning? I didn’t see anyone on the way over so why….

 

**_**We need three people to discover the body for the alarm to be announced? That rings a bell although I can’t quite remember… God, it would be so much easier to focus if it wasn’t for that disgusting-** _ **

 

Iwane: Suki! Kiku!

 

****Almost toppling over in the process, Iwane burst into the Garden with a rather obvious relieved smile on his face in regards to our current alive status. In return, my heart felt a little lighter in the knowledge that he too was still with us.** **

 

Kiku: You got here fast. [Backing away] How-

****

Iwane: I couldn’t sleep and was on my way over when I heard the announce… [pinching nose] what is that smell?

 

Kiku: Focus Iwane. [Tutting] For now all you need to know is that Sumiko is searching the Castle areas for both the victim and the killer.

 

Iwane: The killer? So it’s really true… [determined gaze] in that case what are we doing just standing here? We should split up to cover more ground and-

 

Kiku: Sumiko told us to remain here so that’s precisely what we are going to do.

 

Iwane: [Surprised] Seriously? Now isn’t the time to-

 

Kiku: This isn’t one of Sukis detective stories where we can just split up and magically save the day. [Gritting teeth] If the killer is still out there then-

 

Iwane: [Interrupting] Then time is of the essence! We should be out there supporting Sumiko instead of-

 

Kiku: [Snapping] What we need to do is to follow orders and stick together! Surely you understand that, right Suki?

 

****Both Iwane and Kiku had proceeded to turn to me as though my decision would act as the tie breaker ignoring the obvious fact that my opinion usually had minimal importance on deciding outcomes. Despite this, however, their argument had been reduced to background noise as having zoned out then my gaze was transfixed on a certain object in the distance. It was as though something had clicked inside my head and the arguing voices of Iwane and Kiku were being turned down by a remote.** **

****

Iwane: [Concerned] Suki?

 

Kiku: Hey, mud for brains, now isn’t the time for spacing out. We need to-

 

****Ignoring their pleas for my attention, my legs begun to slowly walk instinctively towards the small area whereupon the newly created graves were located.** **

****

Kiku: [Bewildered] Suki? Where are you-

 

Iwane: She’s heading for the graves? Wait, it can’t be….

 

Kiku: Can’t be what? [Shaking head] Why are you two acting so weird?

****

****Whilst my destination shared the end goal of being by the newly dug graves, it was something else entirely that had attracted my attention; the strong breeze was arriving from the north and happened to hit the area by the graves before breezing its way passed us. With a calm certainty then I knew that it was here that the origin of the smell was located. It was here where the answer to a deadly question lay.** **

**_**** _ **

**_***plop*** _ **

****

****Gingerly touching the suit of armor which had been originally placed to watch over the graves for our fallen friends, the helmet had proceeded to fall off from the faintest of my touch. As it hit the floor, the contents from inside rolled freely towards the horror stricken faces of those around to witness it.** **

****

Iwane: That's…

 

Kiku: A head. His head. [Quietly] But where’s the rest of him?

 

****Kikus pragmatic mind was already in motion having been queerly numb to the sheer sickening sight of the image before us. In direct contrast, both Iwane and myself seemed to be struggling to comprehend the insanity of the scene and remained almost in denial.** **

****

Suki: T-the smell. [Backing away] W-why didn’t we notice sooner?

 

Iwane: I don’t…why would anyone hurt-

 

****The smell from the decapitated head was now potent enough to be clearly identifiable as from a corpse. The setting of the open Garden had served to lessen its effect although the discovery had been all but inevitable.** **

 

Kiku: Snap out of it the pair of you! [Pained expression] We can grieve later but, for now, we have a job to do.

****

****The lifeless open eyes stared out towards us as if searching for an answer that we had yet to ask the question for. A stray lone cloud passing overheard served to remove the once colourful background of the Garden before replacing it with a sense of stillness more suited to that of a graveyard. In truth, the outcome had been unavoidable and yet, despite everything, seemed so surreal that the option still existed for this to be simply an extension of my previous nightmare.** **

****

**_**This isn’t right. After everything he did, to end up this way…** _ **

****

****The Killing Game had claimed yet another victim; a murder had been committed and so a class trial would commence. The search for the Ultimate Sumo Wrestlers killer had begun.** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so another student bites the dust. RIP Roku although the hunt for his killer is now on! Just a word to the wise, this murder is going to be a little different from the previous two. Without giving anything away, it's a little more.... darker. Either way, I suppose technically there's enough clues to guess the killer but I'd be sad considering it shouldn't be that easy like in chapter 2.
> 
> As always, the next upload might take a bit of time. The plan is to write backwards in a sense and plot all the major points that need to be brought up in the investigation. So yeah, get hyped but not too hyped.


	34. Requiem for the Fallen - Abnormal Day 5 Investigation part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the investigation begins!
> 
> Lots of important things to consider, some of them quite random but it's just how the story goes, and LOTS of flashbacks. Enjoy :D

****The scene before us continued to defy logic as, owing to the relatively tame nature of our everyday life, the prospect of such brutality seemed so ill suited that the the recess part of my mind had already begun to question as to whether or not the stray head was even real. It was. Standing powerlessly before the inevitable chaos that would undoubtedly ensue with the investigation then there was little to either discuss or accomplish until Sumiko returned with the bulk of the group. As such, I soon found myself idly gazing above at the ominous grey clouds that, as if ordered by a unknown deity to mark the occasion, had come together to form a heavy blanket which served to block out any evidence of a sun. It was somewhat easier to vegetate towards this sight than take in my surroundings although a quiet voice rose in protest arguing that now was certainly the time for action and yet, despite everything, it was easier to embrace this silence that filled the void of our heartache.** **

****

Kiku: [Quietly] Here they come.

 

Iwane: Huh? [Snapping back to reality] Oh, yeah, I see them.

 

****Leading the charge, Sumiko entered the Garden with the remainder of the group in tow, that is to say without the ever missing Yachi and the now deceased Roku. The state of the group was a mismatch of confusion and trepidation as, owing to the ambiguous announcement from the Monobear of yet another victim, it was only natural to presume that the identity of this new blackened was still a mystery to all but one of them.** **

****

Reiko: There you guys are! [Ignoring her injured leg and running to embrace Suki in a hug] I heard the announcement and thought for a second that-

 

Namie: Fucking hell, is that Roku’s head?

 

****The moment of blissful reuniting immediately passed as, inevitability, the sight of what was once Rokus attached head brought to focus the tragedy that had undoubtedly occurred since late last night. The switch in mentality was plain to see on a large variety of faces; we were no longer asking who the victim was but rather as to the identity of the killer themself.** **

****

Mine: [Stroking chin] It appears as though someone has indeed taken his life.

 

Yakumo: B-but that’s not… [backing away] w-why would anyone-

 

Katai: THE FIEND WILL PAY WITH THEIR LIFE! [Clutching injured arm] Why did it have to be this way?

 

Hikari: No doubt your question is rhetorical but we must face the facts; [shaking head] the only way to escape this prison is to take a life and undoubtedly this motive has served to provide yet another murder.

****

Hachiman: This… this is an opportunity for us to reveal ourselves. [Turning to the group] Our _true_  selves. If we band together to overcome Rokus death then-

 

Mine: [Focusing on the head] I hate to interrupt but someone here is surely his killer so you might want to re-think the whole ‘band together’ gimmick.

 

Hachiman: Actually, it’s the opposite.

 

Hachiman: If the killer chooses to reveal his or herself to the group now then they can consider themself redeemed. [Eyes glistening with passion] Working together is still our best option in order to overcome the true despair before us!

 

**_**He can’t be serious. Does he know what happens when we discover the identity of the blackened?** _ **

**_**** _ **

Iwane: It’s not that simple. [Pained expression] We all want to live so you can go ahead and forget any idea that the killer is simply going to give themself up.

 

Suki: That’s right; if the identity of the blackened is revealed then the only thing awaiting them is a execution.

 

Hachiman: A painful death, perhaps, but it is also the chance to leave behind a legacy of nobility and honour. [Pointing to the sky] We are remembered by our actions and how we respond to adversity.

 

****Despite initially being apprehensive towards our situation, the boy with the title of Ultimate Hope seemed to come alive as though the death of a classmate was nothing other than an opportunity upon which to pitch his ideals of goodness. Although this attitude was enough to deal with in normal circumstance, the heighten emotions surrounding the body announcement was surely an incentive to tone down the abnormal behavior yet Hachiman responded by instead upping the anti.** **

 

Kiku: You’re all right; everyone needs to start working together if we are ever going to solve this mystery.

 

Yakumo: W-we’re stronger t-together!

 

Hikari: [Raising an eyebrow at Sumiko] Surely that line should be said by the group leader, no?

 

****Hiakris comment had the effect of switching the attention of the group towards the dazed figure of Sumiko who, uncharacteristically, appeared to be pale faced and withdrawn from the conversation.** **

****

Kiku: [Worried] Sumiko?

 

Sumiko: Yeah? Sorry, I was… focusing elsewhere. [Looking around the group] What’s happening?

 

Kiku: We were discussing the situation. [Concerned] Are you feeling alright?

 

**_**Sumiko isn’t really the type to just day dream especially in circumstances such as this. Her face is just so… horrified? I mean she looked startled by the body announcement before she left but this reaction is on a whole new level. What exactly did she see when she went to search for the Blackened?** _ **

**_**** _ **

Hikari: If you are no longer fit to lead then perhaps-

 

Kiku: [Snapping] Shut your mouth! Sumiko is the best person to lead us especially in a crisis such as this.

 

Hikari: Then why is she acting so indifferent?

 

Sumiko: That’s not…[light sigh] I’m afraid I can’t put it into words.

 

Iwane: [Nervously] Put what into words?

 

Sumiko: The crime in which the Blackened has committed.

 

****Sumikos reluctance to share was unnerving owing to her usual upfront and direct approach. Nonetheless, she appeared to promptly arrive at the conclusion that the reason for her changed mental state was worth accounting for as, before the group, she revealed the horrors of what awaited us in the upcoming investigation.** **

 

Sumiko: What I saw around the Castle was so far removed from the norm that I fear… [shaking head] you’ll understand it when you see it for yourself. For now, please take on board my warning that the rooms located in the Castle contain some disturbing images.

 

**_**Disturbing enough to shock the Ultimate Sergeant? I didn’t think such a feat was even possible so this must be the real deal. Roku, what exactly happened to you?** _ **

****

Monobear: Hey hey hey, stop with the spoilers. [Winking towards the screen] Let them find out on their own as nature intended.

 

Sir Bearsalot: The journey to self discovery… [noticing the decapitated head] heavens above, is that-

 

Monobear: Don't look so shocked; it’s just another runner up in the game. Looks like someone used his death in order to… [putting on dark sunglasses] get a-head!

 

****Owing to the action of a murder then it was expected of the Monobears to make an appearance where, as usual, their antics and overboard jokes were not appreciated. As always, their entrance had gone largely unnoticed and defied basic physics although such issues were non-important when considering the more pressing issues at hand.** **

 

Kiku: Of course you two would show up. [Rolling eyes] Just update the e-handbooks and leave already.

 

Monobear: Whoa there, don’t tell us what to do. [Gesturing to Sir Bearsalot] We’re in total shock over here. Isn’t that right buddy?

 

Sir Bearsalot: [Kneeling to Rokus head] To fall outside battle is a tragedy for a warrior such as yourself.

 

**_**Sir Bearsalot almost seems… apologetic? No, it must be an act; no way these evil machines are capable of emotions like regret and sadness. If they were then they wouldn’t have built this prison and then kidnapped us in the first place.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Monobear: Actually, whilst we’re all here then it might be for the best if we were to have a few words with you. [Waving fist] That's the third leader in a row to be the victim; at this point it’s just becoming repetitive and a teeny bit predictable so you lot need to up your game or else we’ll lose our mystery tag!

 

Yakumo: [Confused] W-what are you talking about?

 

Monobear: Repetitive? It’s repeating the same thing over and over again. [Shaking head at Sir Bearsalot] Kind of like these knock off mascots.

 

Iwane: That’s not what he-

 

Sir Bearsalot: I AM NOT A KNOCK OFF!

 

Katai: [Emotion flaring up] YELLING DOESN’T MAKE YOU RIGHT!

 

Monobear: See? [Grinning] Repetition in action.

 

**_**This… this is not the time for playing around.** _ **

 

Kiku: Listen, the point Iwane was trying to make is that Roku wasn’t the leader. [Nodding to her left] Sumiko is.

 

Monobear: [Tilting head] …huh?

 

Sir Bearsalot: The fair maiden speaks the truth! [Gesturing towards Sumiko] The stone cold warrior over there is the leader of this fair group.

 

Monobear: …. Bwahahaha. [Laughing himself out of breath] That’s a good one! Imagine that, a _girl_  leading a group. [Slapping paw on knee] What’s next, _Hachiman_  being the mastermind?

 

**_**Great, let’s just add sexist to the list of non-redeeming qualities too.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Hachiman: I think we should all disregard that remark and-

**_**** _ **

Reiko: [Coughing] You do realize that Hiroko was the leader before though, right?

 

Mine: [Muttering under her breath] So was I.

 

Monobear: Hiroko? [Confused] Which one was that: the one with the temper or the one with a tie?

 

Namie: [Bored of this conversation] The one wearing the set of armor…

 

Monobear: Oh yeah, now I remember. Now _he_ was a cool leader. Ordering people about and getting stuff done. [Kicking a stone on the ground] Man I kinda miss that guy.

 

Suki: …. Hiroko was a girl.

 

Monobear: [Over the top reaction] …say whaaaaaaaaat? B-but girls can’t be knights or else it wouldn’t make any sense. What about when they enter the scene last minute in order to save the damsel in distress? Well, [heavy breathing] that is unless you’re into that kind of fan fiction which is fine and all but-

 

Sir Bearsalot: A WARRIOR SHOULD BE JUDGED ON THEIR HONOUR AND STRENGTH! [Stroking chin] I would have liked to meet this _Hiroko_.

 

Monobear: Well she’s dead. As is my patience for this segment. [Bowing] Check your devices for the newly updated information for our third case and goooood luck!

 

****Dashing from the Garden, the Monobear looked every bit as energized with the latest development than he had been in regards to the previous two murders. In contrast, Sir Bearsalot looked almost mournful and, strangely enough, remorseful.** **

****

Sir Bearsalot: My condolences for your friend. [Removing helmet and bowing] It was clear that he cherished you all dearly.

 

 ** **Departing in pursuit of the Monobear, the silence left in their combined wake was all but too familiar. To avoid being the first to break said silence, I dove into my pockets in order to read the E-Handbook.****  

 

[Read E-Handbook]

****

****Monobear File** ** ****#3** ** ****:** **

****

****Victim: Roku Obara** **

 

****Body description: The body is that of a well nourished Caucasian male stated to be 17 years old with the body weight unknown due to missing ligaments. With regards to the head, both upper and lower teeth are natural and there are no injuries of the gums, cheeks, or lips. Importantly to note, there are signs of slight decay on the skin making it difficult to provide an estimated time of death as well as to establish any external injuries.** **

****

****Cause of Death:** ** ****Unknown.** **

****

  1. ********Dismemberment**** **** ** **of the body****



****The body has been taken apart in favour of being scattered throughout the Castle area. As such, it is impossible to highlight any particular wound sustained in the course of such an action. It is, however, possible to note that with regards to dismembering the body then two different weapons were used to complete such an action.** **

****

****Time of Death:** ** ****Unknown.** **

****

[Finish reading E-Handbook]

 

Suki: This… [shaking head] this tells us nothing.

 

Mine: Why are you acting so surprised? It’s not as though the Monobear wants to be useful.

 

Hikari: Actually it’s quite the opposite. [Adjusting glasses] I believe that the Monobear finds pleasure in this game and as such it benefits him for it to continue as long as possible.

 

Yakumo: [Gulping] S-so he wants us to f-find the Blackened?

 

Namie: Don’t over think it. [Bored expression] It is what is it is so let’s just get on with it.

 

Hachiman: [Getting pumped up] That’s right, we should proceed at once with the investigation!

 

Iwane: Slow down cowboy, we can’t just going running off doing whatever we want. [Unsure] We should split into pairs, right Sumiko?

 

Sumiko: I suppose that would be the most proper-

 

Namie: Actually, I won’t be participating in any group related investigations.

 

****Namies blatant disregard for teamwork had been apparent since the first meeting although, owing to external pressure, she had been at least content with following the consideration of the group until recently. As such, her refusal to participate ran the risk of starting the investigation off on the wrong note.** **

 

Mine: And people say _I’m_  the awkward one.

 

Iwane: [Addressing Namie] Look, we get that you’re a badass but there’s a confirmed murderer among us and you want to be alone? [Backing down slightly] I mean surely working with someone is the safer option.

 

Namie: That danger is precisely why I _want_  to be alone. [Searching the group] We have the Blackeneds motive to account for and, seeing as how it’s currently possible for two people to be working together, I’d rather not take the risk.

 

Kiku: You’re being irresponsible. Just listen to reason and-

 

Namie: [Leaving the Garden] I work better alone.

 

****Namie left before a silent and passive Sumiko who still appeared to be dazed following her brief journey into the Castle areas. Such a response would normally have been seen as incredulous although, owing to her ideology of letting people take whatever action so long as they owned up to the responsibility, it seemed as though there was nothing left to say on the issue.** **

 

Reiko: Well I think we should stick to investigating in pairs. [Clutching injured leg] I didn’t have a good night sleep and with everything we need to do…

 

Iwane: In that case why don’t you and I team up and investigate the castle together?

 

Katai: [Concerned] If Reiko is hurt then maybe she should-

 

Sumiko: It’s a good idea. [Nodding] Time is of the essence so you two should make haste immediately.

 

Iwane: [Grinning] In that case we’ll be heading off together. [Wincing at saying the word head] Wait, I didn’t mean-

 

Kiku: Just go. We shouldn’t be wasting any more time than we already have.

 

****Iwane escorted the now limping figure of Reiko towards the direction of the Foyer in order to begin their own investigation over Rokus death. Interesting, the envious feeling of the day prior when watching the growing relationship between the two had all but dissipated in favour of sorrow and regret for the now deceased Roku.** **

 

Hachiman: I too wish to do my part for the group. [Scanning the group] Is there anyone here who would be willing to accompany me on such a venture?

 

**_**Please, please don’t let it be me. I think I’d rather have Mine by my side then listening to his constant preaching of Hope and what I should be doing differently. There has to be someone else…** _ **

 

Hikari: I volunteer. [Raising an eyebrow] It would be interesting to see how you respond in a environment such as a murder case.

 

****Hikaris justification as to her partnership had the effect of sending goosebumps down my arm owing to the last trial and her dramatic declaration of myself as the mastermind. Owing to Hahcimans more than suspicious introduction then it served to reason that she was more interested in solving the mystery of his existence rather than Rokus death and, as such, the two departed together with Hachiman already on the onset of yet another ramble whilst Hikari had in turn begun to take notes.** **

****

Yakumo: [Gulping] I h-hope they get on alright.

****

Sumiko: As do we all. [Turning her attention to the remaining group] Now then, that would leave us with-

 

Mine: Look, we aren’t children who need permission for the group project. [Compellingly] Katai?

 

Katai: Y-yeah?

 

Mine: I have a bad feeling about this case and Sumiko having a mini-freak out isn’t helping. [Smiling innocently] Would you mind acting as my personal body guard and subsequently escorting a young lady through the dark and dangerous depths of this Castle?

 

**_**Lady is certainly pushing it.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Katai: Yeah, I guess… I mean, [putting on a brave face] WE GOT THIS!

 

****Whilst initially worrying about her scheming, Mines justification of the dangers that awaited us represented a hidden fear of yet further casualties. Reflecting on our journey so far then it was clear that Bokkai had acted on instinct and possibly self defense so had been relatively harmless during the first investigation. In the same way, Taira, although initially more premeditated, acted with a mercy killing of Hiroko which implied that taking another life would have been difficult for her. Despite this, there was nothing to suggest our luck would hold off indefinitely so, watching the odd combination of Katai and Mine leave the Garden together, a small part of me was glad that Katai would be more than capable of protecting his group and as such we would have the skills of Mine to assist us in the upcoming trial.** **

****

**_**At this rate I’ll end up with who ever is left over. I should say something before it’s too late.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Sumiko: [Clearing throat] Hey Suki, seeing as how there isn’t really a corpse for me to investigation then I was wondering if perhaps-

 

Suki: If Mine gets a bodyguard then I should get one too. [Nervous laughter] If you don’t mind that is.

 

Kiku: That didn’t need to be so awkward. I guess you two pairing up works pretty well although, please, just be careful. [Concerned] I don’t know what you saw out there but for you to be so rattled….

 

Sumiko: I’m fine. At the risk of repeating myself then you’ll understand when you see it firsthand. [Biting lip] To think one of us is capable of such brutality…

 

Yakumo: [To Kiku] D-does this mean w-we’re together?

 

Kiku: It does indeed. [Motioning behind them] I want to start off in the Foyer, just to check a few things before we go any further.

 

Yakumo: I-if you say s-so.

 

****The final pair of Yakumo and Sumiko departed together in light small talk leaving behind only Sumiko and myself in the now empty Garden which had the affect of feeling more like a Graveyard than its initial blissful paradise. As such, Rokus head still gazed lifelessly towards us and it was a little surprising that no one had yet gone over to inspect it.** **

****

**_**Perhaps it’s easier to search elsewhere than it is to think about what actually happened here in the Garden. Either way, we’re going to need all the evidence we can find to find the killer.** _ **

****

Suki: [Shuddering] Let’s just get this over with.

 

Sumiko: Agreed. [Deep breath] The hunt for the killer officially begins.

 

**_**We’ve spent precious time organizing ourselves but it’s for the right reasons. All that’s left is to put the effort in and get the job done. Roku, if you’re watching from somewhere above then this is for you!** _ **

 

-Investigation start!-

 

Suki: So I guess we should just get going, right?

 

**_**The difficult question is where to begin. Maybe we should follow the others and check the different rooms in the Castle area before-** _ **

 

Sumiko: Actually, my suggestion would be that we remain here and examine the Shed. [Furrowing eyebrow] I have a feeling that some of its inner contents were used in the killers plan.

 

Suki: [Unsure] If you say so.

**_**** _ **

****My reluctance to remain in the Garden was nothing compared to that of entering the Shed. This reasoning stemmed from the distant yet lingering nightmare shortly after the first trial whilst also including the subsequent panic attack which occurred several days prior when investigating the area alongside Reiko and Iwane. Despite this, however, Sumikos confidence and the need to avenge Roku trumped my distaste as I found myself walking towards the forbidding building.** **

**_**** _ **

[Enter Shed]

 

****A tight pain in my abdomen signified my return to the Shed which happened to look every bit as sinister and uninviting as it was from my nightmare. The ominous clouds that had gathered overhead served to block out any sense of natural light whilst the inside light bulb, flickering uselessly above, didn’t help with the overall image. It was all I could do to steady my breathing and not cause a scene although, succeeding where I was not, Sumikos intuition turned out to be correct as the contents had been drastically altered when compared to our last visit.** **

****

Suki: [Gulping] What on Earth happened here?

 

Sumiko: It is as I feared. [Closing eyes] It appears that the killer borrowed several items from this building to assist with their ventures.

 

Suki: I don’t… [shaking head] they didn’t even try to hide it though.

 

****The contents of the room had been altered with most noticeably the wheelbarrow left in the open and now possessing several fresh blood stains inside and around its perimeter. Despite the lack of light, it was also evident that a few of the more dangerous gardening equipment located on the back shelf had been used and were subsequently stained with blood as if the killer had politely returned the instruments whilst forgetting the natural action of cleansing them. Interestingly, this scene was completed by the omission of several objects although as to what they were then nothing sprang to mind.** **

****

****TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Gardening Equipment** **

****

Suki: [Furrowing brow] It’s almost as though they wanted us to find this.

 

Sumiko: There may indeed be some truth to that statement. Here, [handing over spade] what are you thoughts on this particular item?

 

**_**It’s the spade they used to dig the graves in the Garden. I know that as there’s still some dirt residue on it. Wait a second, it looks like the blood is lightly coated over the dirt. If it was used for the murder then surely…** _ **

 

Suki: This doesn’t make any sense. [Shaking head] Here, look at the dirt underneath the blood. Surely if this was used in the murder then the lose dirt would have been displaced in the attack.

 

Sumiko: [Smiling] You possess a keen eye for the potential story. I would also add that the spade is too blunt to achieve such a feat in the first place.

 

Suki: So the killer wanted us to wrongly believe that these items could be used for the murder? If that’s true then they didn’t do a good job at hiding it.

 

Sumiko: We reached the same conclusion via different avenues so I’m confident that our conclusion is right. However, I’m also at a lost as to their intentions.

 

Suki: [Thinking out-loud] Why go to that length just to try and confuse us?

 

Sumiko: I doubt I can answer that one. [Concentrating] Perhaps they are trying to distract us from the truth?

 

Suki: The truth?

 

Sumiko: From my brief exposure to the other areas then I strongly believe that the wheelbarrow has a vital importance to play in our story. [Unsure] After all, it serves a slightly different function than the potential weapons on the wall and like the others shows signs of usage in the murder.

 

**_**Well, her intuition got us this far and arguing any further will just delay our escape from this Shed. That and applying blood to sharp objects would disguise the murder weapon whereas applying blood to a Wheelbarrow would serve no purpose. Perhaps when we finish checking the other areas then I’ll understand as to what role it played in the story.** _ **

****

****TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Wheelbarrow** **

 

Suki: This… is confusing. I think I could do we some fresh air.

 

Sumiko: I suppose that’s understandable although our situation is only as confusing as the killer wanted it to be. [Smiling] Our combined teamwork should be more than enough to reach the truth.  

 

****United by the adversity of the situation, it was clear as to why Sumikos rise to the position as leader went relatively smoothly and unchallenged. Her manner was calm and collected whilst proving to be a shining beacon in what was otherwise yet another dark moment for us. Regardless of the upcoming trials, having such a person fighting alongside us served to alleviate some of the internal stress that had been building over the previous few weeks.** **

****

Suki: [Returning the smile] Sounds good to me.

****

[Exit Shed]

 

Suki: [Shivering] At least that’s done with. I hope we don’t have to go back in there any time soon.

 

Sumiko: Are you alright? When I mentioned the disturbing images then that wasn’t one of them. [Concerned] If perhaps you need some time to adjust then we could retire somewhere else?

 

Suki: That’s not exactly a smart option. We need to consider the worst case scenario in that we don’t have much time before the Monobear forces us to start the trial.

 

Sumiko: [Unconvinced] Still, if you’re not in the best mind frame then it will only be detrimental to our cause.

 

Suki: I feel better than I look. Besides, now that we’re back in the Garden then we might as well continue the investigation.

 

**_**We need to plough forward regardless of what the cost is. Besides, Rokus head is just lying there. We can’t leave him like that especially when he deserved so much more.** _ **

 

Sumiko: I think I understand. [Nodding] We should investigate the area where we discovered the… head. We might also be able to make him a little more peaceful in the process.

 

****Re-energized with the mission of bringing some sense of closure to his death, it went without saying that the first important precursor was to gather all the evidence pertaining to the scene itself. As such, a quick evaluation of the area surrounding the head proved to have the underwhelming conclusion of minimal evidence as, apart from the desecration of the head, there was little other signs of tampering. With no other factors to consider then our focus was brought to the head itself.** **

 

[Examine head]

 

**_**Poor Roku, he tried so hard to be accepted and become a part of the group yet this was his fate. It’s just… not right.** _ **

 

Suki: [Sadly] We need to avenge him.

 

Sumiko: My only motivation is survival, both for myself and my friends. [Picking up the head] If you’d like then you can look away whilst I inspect the appendage. I understand the process comes across as particularly cold.

 

Suki: [Shaking head] I don’t think I can.

 

**_**I owe it to Roku to see this through. To think, just then hours ago I was standing here and helping him to say his goodbye to Mototsune… I’ll find the person who did this to you Roku and bring them to justice!** _ **

 

Sumiko: I understand. [Rotating the head] In that case, please bare with me whilst I complete my inspection.

 

****Sumikos analysis of the dismembered head proved to be very short and to the point. After several rotations and a few changed angles, her expression changed to that of dismay and disappointment. Despite initially hesitating to speak, it appeared as though she had reached a quick conclusion.** **

****

Sumiko: I believe that the cut must have been done by a dull blade. [Tilting the head upwards] If you look closely then you can see severe trauma around the neck area.

 

Suki: I’ll take your word for it but does that bring the equipment from the Garden into play? [Nervous glance to the shed] I mean at first I thought they were too blunt to be of any use but if you’re saying-

 

Sumiko: No, we can stand by our earlier conclusion. [Concentrating] It’s hard to put into words but there’s a difference between dull and blunt instruments.

 

Suki: I’m not entirely sure I follow but, as it matches up with the Monobear file, then we should think of this as concrete evidence.

 

**_**The Monobear file stated that two different weapons were used to dissect the body. From a story narrative then it doesn’t make much sense to alternate weapons unless they had contrasting functions. It might just be a hunch but what if the killer had to change weapons because their initial one was too dull? If that’s the case then maybe one of the items in the Shed really was used in some manner.** _ **

 

****TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Monobear file #3** **

 

Sumiko: Well, apart from that I appear to be in agreement with the Monobear file. [Disappointed] There’s not much else to comment on unlike the previous cases.

 

Suki: I suppose that’s to be expected with only part of the body to work with. What about the decay though? The Monobear file mentioned something along those lines and it struck me as a little strange.

 

Sumiko: That… I couldn’t say. I was going to avoid bringing it up in fear of confusing you but it appears as though my efforts were wasted.

 

Sumiko: There are indeed oddities surrounding this appendage, particularly that of slight decay making it difficult to gauge the time of death. [Gazing at the clouds] I suppose the rain last night might account for an accelerated deterioration although my personal opinion is that it doesn’t quite fit. [Bowing] The physical state of the head is definitively off but, my apologies, I simply don’t know why.

 

**_**That’s unsettling. If Sumiko with all her training and experience is at a loss then what hopes do any of us have in accounting for what happened to poor Roku. Wait, don’t tell me, the real reason the killer did this was-** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: [Alarmed] Could you tell if the dismemberment was a killing blow or done after his death?

 

Sumiko: That… would also be impossible for someone of my skill set. [Shaking head] I’m sorry, but the deterioration of the outside surface is throwing off any deduction I could realistically make. Take for example the back of his head. [Gesturing to the head] There appears to be a mark although I would normally expect to see swelling and signs of bruising which isn’t the case.

 

**_**There can be no doubt; the killer was able to use something to hide what happened to Roku before and after his death. There’s no way the rain could accomplish this which means there has to be something else that the Killer used.** _ **

**_**** _ **

****TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Status of body** **

**_**** _ **

Sumiko: [Surprised] Wait, there’s something here.

****

Suki: What do you mean?

 

Sumiko: In his mouth. [Reaching into mouth] It’s… a piece of paper?

 

****True to her words, a quick fumble into Rokus mouth enabled the newly discovered piece of paper to be dislodged. The find was remarkable as, owing to the closed locked jaw, even the rough tumble off the suit of armor onto the floor hadn’t been enough to reveal the contents of the secret message. As such, Sumikos discovery was both a mixture of luck and professional conduct.** **

 

Suki: Huh? [Taking the paper] What on earth-

 

[Read paper out loud]

****

****The whole in my heart,** **

****A Void beneath the surface** **

****Eternal hunger** **

****

[Finish reading passage]

 

Sumiko: [Gingerly placing Rokus head by the graves] I don’t understand anything of what you just said.

 

Suki: I only read what was written on the piece of paper.

 

Sumiko: [Gingerly reaching for the note] May I…

 

****Returning the paper back to Sumiko, several minutes went by as she re-read the same passage trying to understand the deeper meaning hiding within its contents. Owing to its existence on the victims body then, without a doubt, it had a underlying connection to either the victim or his killer so, whilst Sumiko studied the note intensely for any clues, a similar task was being performed internally within the contents of my mind.** **

 

**_**Is this a test? I mean it feels like a poem so surely the person who put it there wanted to convey some kind of message. I suppose the ‘Eternal Hunger’ could not very subtly be referring to the amount of food Roku had to eat in order to maintain his physique although it’s quite on the nose.** _ **

 

****TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Mysterious Note #1** **

 

Suki: [Boldly] It’s a puzzle.

 

Sumiko: A puzzle?

 

Suki: [Gesturing on the paper] Notice how the word ‘whole’ is spelt incorrectly? I think it’s a play on words seeing how Roku… well, how the killer took his body apart.

 

Sumiko: Why would anyone-

 

Suki: The void beneath the surface! [Snapping fingers] It means the Cellar! That's where we need to go to next!

 

Sumiko: Wait! I’ve already looked there and, trust me, you might want to compose yourself before-

 

Suki: We don’t have time to second guess ourselves. [Pained expression] Back in the last trial then we essentially ran out of time before we could explore all the areas; we need to hurry.

 

Sumiko: Just slow down a second, we shouldn't make any rash decisions especially considering the suspicious circumstances of where this note came from.

 

**_**Perhaps she has a point…no, we don’t have time to waste on a debate. We need to act and this has to be the best possible lead.** _ **

 

Suki: Well, surely we have to go the Cellar sooner or later. Why put it off longer than we have to?

 

Sumiko: There is some evidence there that requires your attention. [Biting lip] However-

 

Suki: This note represents the best evidence with have so far. [Determined] We have to take it into account especially seeing as how we have nothing to lose in the process.

 

****Sumikos distrust of the note was evident although my passion was enough to dissuade her in favour of following the cryptic meaning behind the note. Despite reaching an agreement of moving towards the Cellar, the first signs of growing tension over the conflict had stolen away the feel good factor of our partnership.** **

 

Sumiko: I… I suppose you’re right. [Biting lip] Just try to prepare yourself.

 

Suki: [Nodding] Let’s move.

 

****Spurred on by the development, it seemed as though the confidence of the killer had translated to leaving behind a trial of breadcrumbs upon which to catch them. Owing to my natural instinct for creativity and story telling then it was clear they were messing with the wrong Ultimate student. As such, Sumiko had to increase her speed to match as I darted towards our next destination.** **

****

[Exit Garden]

****

[Enter Foyer]

 

[Enter Cellar]

 

****Our descent into the Cellar was every bit as intimidating as the first time where, epitomizing the growing sensation of melancholia, the shadows seemed to come alive and dance in frenzied excitement as to our reluctant entrance. Despite stepping cautiously down the stairs, every so often a gut-wrenching slopping sound would ooze from beneath our feet before immediately being followed by a sticky sensation which could only be accounted for by one explanation: blood. Whereas Hirokos trail had been similar to that of a cheap murder house, the lack of lighting amounted to a scene from a horror movie whereupon it was almost impossible to avoid the random blood puddles as we passed into the violent delirium of the savagery awaiting us in the Cellar.** **

****

Suki: [Recoiling in shock] That’s… it can’t-

 

Sumiko: It doesn’t look any better the second time [gritting teeth] although there can be no doubt that one of us did this.

 

Suki: I….

 

****As my words stuttered and died in my mouth, all I could do was look helplessly on at the chaos surrounding me. The Cellar had always been a ominous place owing to the dark nature of its environment although the transgressions of the killer had served to bring the overall level of horror to that of a nightmare; an array of blood splatters spread throughout the room encompassing the surface of all the equipment in addition to being across the walls and also including a noticeably large puddle near the area by the Workbench. If the scene was from a horror story then undoubtedly the Workbench was the focal point seeing as how it was drenched in blood whilst containing the missing objects that we noticed earlier from the Garden Shed.** **

****

Monobear: Ah man. What a mess. [Scratching head] Weren’t one of you lot suppose to be the Ultimate Maid or something?

 

Suki: That's… I-

 

Sumiko: [Moving in front of Suki] We have no time or desire for your mind games. Please leave us at once so-

 

Monobear: Mind games? MIND GAMES?! [Getting fired up] You think I _enjoy_  cleaning up after you lot? This stuff isn’t easy ya’ know. [Kicking a stone on the ground] You get the fun job of solving the mystery but poor old Monobear? He gets to scrub all night long for not even a simple thank you!

****

****The Monobear continued his rant of meaningless grumbling whilst, having not moved since stumbling upon the scene, the true dismay of the area was still washing over as I struggled to recover from the shock at how such a bloody and gruesome event had come to pass. Slowly approaching the epicentre of this tragedy, I was forced to scoot alongside the large glass tanks which were also tainted with the blood running down its side. As such, there was a reason behind this sight.** **

****

[Talk to Iwane]

****

Suki: [Gagging at the contents inside the tank] Is that-

 

Sumiko: Rokus internal organs. I warned you that we would encounter some troubling images and this is one of them.

 

Iwane: [Hollow voice] They’re not so internal anymore.

 

****Iwane sounded despondent and apathetic to the scene before him. Reiko, doubling up as his pair, was queerly by herself in the far corner of the room and the broken dynamic seemed particularly odd given their previous enthusiastic departure from the Garden a short while ago. As such, it appeared as if the grave comprehension as to the savage nature of the killer had shattered the conception that, despite everything, they were human.** **

****

Sumiko: This isn’t funny, [sternly] why would you make such a callous statement?

 

Iwane: [Snapping back into focus] Huh, oh, it’s just-

 

Suki: Not important. [Turning to Sumiko] What we need to do is to work out why the killer did such a thing like this in the first place.

 

**_**This is completely different from the other two murders. I mean there’s no way that the killer accidentally gutted out Roku before dumping his organs in the tank; there has to be a reason behind all of this. What if…** _ **

**_**** _ **

Sumiko: The killer was obviously attempting to hiding their tracks by leaving behind the body in such a manner. [Concerned] I believe it would be a mistake to try and infer any other reason as to why the killer chose to act in this way and, instead, we should focus on any mistakes they may have left behind in the process.

 

Suki: Surely if we work out the motivation then-

 

Sumiko: [Shaking head dismissively] We might not have the time. Our priority should be-

 

Iwane: [Dazed expression] Rebirth.

 

Suki: Rebirth?

 

****Iwanes mannerism since beginning the discussion echoed that of Sumiko earlier on whereupon she seemed to drift in and out of the conversation. Due to the disagreement over what approach to take from this evidence then it seemed like a blessing in disguise as, in doing so, it enabled the development of his epiphany. Returning to the conversation with a growing glint in his eye, the temporary confusion of his own statement seemed to wash away as he slowly began to realize the meaning behind the words.** **

 

Iwane: I mean water is suppose to represent rebirth, right? [Clutching arm] Maybe by putting part of him in water like this then the killer is trying to tell us something.

 

Sumiko: Unlikely. Hiding the body parts in such a manner clearly-

 

Suki: [Eyes lighting up] That must be it!

 

**_**It’s crazy to ignore the obvious clues before us regardless of how messed up they are presented. If this does indeed represent rebirth then the killer is making a statement about our life in this Killing Game. Either way, I’m pretty sure that some religions use water to represent a new life although…** _ **

 

Sumiko: I’m afraid such a conclusion is invalid as, after all, this isn’t exactly water. [Shaking head] Don’t let the killer get inside your head; the Blackened most likely used the liquid inside the tanks in order to tamper with the body and hide the time of death.

 

Iwane: Tamper with the body? [Confused] Does that mean you inspected his head back in the Garden?

 

Sumiko: I did. [Gazing at the tank] Unfortunately it had deteriorated much faster than normal which rendered me unable to make any conclusive deductions hence as to why I am confident in my previous statement.

 

Suki: [Unsure] That’s one interpretation.

 

Sumiko: You think otherwise?

 

Suki: There’s lots of ways the killer could accomplish a task like that and this… this just feels too complicated.

 

****The reasoning behind the mysterious behaviour of the killer had divided our opinion although, considering our talents and personalities, it followed that such a difference in stances represented our alternative thinking styles. Seemingly at an impasse, it was becoming painfully obvious that the difference between our approaches appeared to be hindering our progress rather than helping. Despite this, however, the investigation wasn’t the time or place to back down considering that our lives were on the line.** **

 

Sumiko: It is my firm belief that the liquid here is responsible for our troubles. [Lifting the lid on the tank] If we were to investigate then perhaps-

 

Sir Bearsalot: [Bursting into the room] CEASE WITH THE MOTIONS!

 

**_**Great, just what we needed.** _ **

 

Sumiko: Is there a problem?

 

Suki: [Folding arms] We were kinda in the middle of something.

 

Sir Bearsalot: I… you see-

 

****Sir Bearsalot, reinforcing his earlier strange behaviour, started to back away in fear and confusion despite his dramatic entrance a few seconds prior. Such a redundant scene was in stark contrast to the heightened focus demanded by the investigation and yet, despite this, it was a undisputed fact that the Monobears appearance more often than not served a purpose.** **

 

Iwane: [Shaking head] You can’t just come running in screaming for us to stop and then refuse to provide an explanation.

 

Suki: That and you really shouldn’t be interfering with the investigation.

 

Sir Bearsalot: That’s… [ashamed] I do not wish to interfere but, instead, to prevent further tragedy from occurring.

 

Sumiko: Further tragedy? [Staring at the tank] Are you by chance referring to the liquid contained inside the tanks?

 

Sir Bearsalot: What? Of course I’m not saying anything about the dangerous toxic…. [backing away] I’VE SAID TOO MUCH!

 

Suki: Toxic? We need more information.

 

Iwane: Yeah, tell is what’s so special about it.

 

Sir Bearsalot: I…. am unable to explain. It’s just that the rules clearly state-

 

Sumiko: [Re-opening the lid] Very well then, perhaps I should see first hand as to why-

 

****Sumiko, ignoring the warning of Sir Bearsalot, had begun once again to open the tank although this in turn prompted a quick and instant response. Despite not being known for his speed, Sir Bearsalot quickly maneuvered his way on top of the tank and positioned himself in such a manner as to prevent Sumiko from succeeding in her task. This irregular behavior seemed to blatantly disrespect the rules as, in acting in such a fashion, our ability to investigate freely had been undermined.** **

****

Iwane: Hey, you can’t do that! [Turning to Suki] Can he?

 

Suki: I don’t think he’s suppose to.

****

Sir Bearsalot: EVERYONE REMAIN WHERE YOU ARE! I… I will share with you the secret of this place in return that you promise not to investigate this abomination any further.

 

**_**This is strange. Perhaps he’s having a breakdown? Either way, so long as we get the answers we need then it makes no difference.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: I guess that works.

 

Sumiko: [Nodding at Suki] We agree to your terms. Now then, please inform us of the properties of this liquid.

 

Sir Bearsalot: My thanks. [Clearing throat] You see, the liquid in this tank was, once upon a time, worthy of nourishment and subsistence bequeathing that of royalty themselves. However, in the recent past, certain…. [sadness in his voice] events occurred and as such this once beautiful haven became contaminated.

 

Iwane: That’s not helpful in the slightest. [Intrigued] What kind of things were done to it?

 

Sir Bearsalot: Evil sorcery of course. Alas, the curse can’t be lifted. [Pained expression] I have tried on countless occasions but to no avail.

 

Sumiko: These details are still not helpful. If I were to position my hand inside then-

 

Sir Bearsalot: THEN IT WOULD BURN WITH THE POWER OF A MILLION SUNS! [Backing away] Sorry, I mean it’s a curse specifically aimed at destroying skin.

 

**_**That seems vague and confusing. I suppose if we assume this is the reason for the condition of the irregularity in the Garden then we have an answer as to why the organs aren’t damaged yet the skin around head was. Still, I think-** _ **

**_**** _ **

Sir Bearsalot: I CAN HELP YOU NO MORE. [Looking exhausted] To go this far is my limit, I wish it was otherwise.

 

Iwane: You’ve done more than enough. Right guys?

 

**_**Not really.** _ **

 

Sumiko: I suppose so. [Bowing] We thank you for your honesty and existence in such a task.

 

****As Sumiko returned away from the tank, Sir Bearsalot appeared to be content with his work and almost bashful at the prospect of being thanked. Bidding his farewell and promptly fleeing the Cellar, the absurd revelation of the tanks and their contents seemed both bizarre and nonsensical; such a liquid as the one being described was clearly fictional and yet, judging by the evidence so far, seemed to have some basis in our reality. Taking his departure as a cue to ponder the ramifications of the reveal, Sumiko in turn wandered away to examine the outskirts of the tanks in further detail.** **

 

**_**So we know that the killer put the organs in the tank for a specific purpose but surely it serves to reason they weren’t aware that the liquid only affects the skin. I mean, the Monobear didn’t freely give up that information and even Sir Bearsalot seemed extremely reluctant to share the secret. Perhaps it was all just a coincidence but Iwane has a point: what if there was a deeper reason behind all this?** _ **

 

****TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Mysterious liquid** **

 

****With Sumiko otherwise distracted whilst Reiko remained isolated in the far end of the room, it followed that this was perhaps the last moment that Iwane and myself would have to discuss anything private. Owing to both our presence last night in the Garden then, seeing as how such a fact would almost certainly be brought up in the forthcoming trial, it served to reason that we should at least attempt to get our stories straight.** **

 

Suki: [Whispering] Hey, what exactly happened last night after I left the Garden?

 

Iwane: What’s that suppose to mean?

 

Suki: Don’t play dumb; we both know that something happened in the Garden and we were some of last people in the area.

 

Iwane: For a second there I thought…. no, I should have known better. [Scratching head] I don’t really have much to say; I waited a little while after you left, probably a half hour or so, then I went back to my room.

 

**_**That was definitely a sketchy reaction. Iwane certainly isn’t capable of murder but if that response tells me anything then he has to be hiding something.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: [Doubtful] Is that really everything?

 

Iwane: I…. look, [nervously] I wasn’t going to tell you but the Monobear stopped me on my way out and said a few things to me.

 

Suki: [Worried] What kind of things?

 

Iwane: I guess it was just some troubling things regarding certain people within our group. [Avoiding eye contact] People like you.

 

**_**Oh, that explains the shifty behaviour. Why would the Monobear… wait, didn’t he do the exact same thing to me?** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_***Flashback*** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**Laughing to myself at the sheer ridiculousness of Iwane and his character, I walked away leaving the grumpy teenager alone to enjoy the silence that would follow my departure. Unfortunately, my dream of an end to the long winded day proved to be just that as, interrupting my retreat just before the exit of the Garden, a familiar sight reemerged.** _ **

**_**** _ **

_Monobear: [Singing to himself] Suki and Iwane sitting in the tree._

__

_Suki: Excuse me?_

__

_Monobear: K-I-S-S-I-_

__

_Suki: I don’t have time for this. [Barging pass the Monobear] Whatever you have to say can wait until the morning._

__

_Monobear; Hey hey, I was just teasing. [Sliding beneath Sukis legs and blocking the exit] Personally I’m against ships. I mean, what if the fan base doesn’t agree? When you make something explicitly cannon then you’re only asking for trouble; that’s why all my actions are nonsense!_

__

_Suki: Like you care. [Heavy sigh] Do you have a reason for appearing or is it just to waste my time?_

__

_Monobear: Do I really need a reason? [Blushing] I mean, it’s kinda my job ya know._

__

_Suki: Well then, if that’s everything-_

__

_Monobear: Wait! [Anxiously] Actually, I did have something I wanted to share with you._

__

****_This should be good._** **

**_**** _ **

_Monobear: I’m a little moved by your death celebration thing. Whadaya call it again?_

__

_Suki: The ‘funeral’?_

__

_Monobear: [Snapping fingers] That’s it! Anyways, I was thinking of doing one for the Curator guy. I mean he was a unpopular side character but, hey, he deserves some recognition._

__

****_That’s an awful idea._ ** **

**_**** _ **

_Suki: Do what you want. [Trying to move beyond the Monobear] I’m going to bed._

__

_Monobear: [Evil expression] Just so you know, lover boy over there isn’t who you think he is._

__

_Suki: [Halting] What’s that suppose to mean?_

__

_Monobear: Just a friendly warning. I did say that you were one of my favorites and it would suck for you to die from being so naive._

__

_Suki: Are… are you saying Iwane is-_

__

_Monobear: I’ve said too much as it is. [Scuttling away into the night] Pu pu pu, pleasant dreams._

__

**_**Shocked as to the Monobears confession, I couldn’t pretend that my heart wasn’t beating furiously in response as to the latest revelation. My instinct told me that everything was wrong; the Monobear was specially forbidden from being involved with the murders and yet, despite everything, he had already gone so far as to warn me on countless occasions.** _ **

__

_Suki: Like I’d believe anything that comes out of his mouth. [To self] Relax, he’s only trying to bait you like always._

**_**** _ **

**_***Flashback Ends*** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: [Surprised] Actually, now that I remember it, the Monobear did the same to me when I left too.

 

Iwane: Really? That’s a little bit of a relief. [Scratching chin] I wonder what his angle is.

 

Suki: [Shrugging shoulders] Wish I knew.

 

**_**So Iwane left the Garden a half hour after me but was stopped by the Monobear. This could be important especially seeing how Roku must have been murdered in the Castle area possibly around that time. Even if he wasn’t then it follows Iwane might have seen something. Does this mean Iwane didn’t see anyone because there was no one to see at the time?** _ **

**_**** _ **

****TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Iwanes Testimony** **

 

****Content with Iwanes update regarding his late night adventures in the Garden, my attention was drawn back to the lonely figure of Reiko in the corner. The sight of such an awful event must have taken its toll as, judging by the pale look on her face, she seemed to lack her usual upbeat and defiant attitude.** **

 

[Talk to Reiko]

 

Suki: [Approaching slowly] You look pretty shaken, are you-

 

Reiko: This is where they did it. [Gazing at the Workbench] Where they cut Roku into pieces.

 

**_**She doesn’t look too good. I don’t blame her giving everything that’s happened but we need to keep our focus.** _ **

 

Suki: There’s a lot of blood here so maybe you’re right. [Looking at the Gardening tools] I mean we have the tools beside-

 

Reiko: These tools are too blunt to do something like that. [Shaking head] The killer must have left them here to confuse us.

 

****Reiko spoke without the passion or enthusiasm that usually emanated from her bubbly self. Her ability to notice the small details had paid dividends in the previous trials so her conclusion, reinforcing Sumikos similar earlier statement, was almost certainly true. Despite this, however, it was impossible to avoid the problem that she normally carried out such analysis with more confidence and swagger.** **

****

Reiko: Sorry! That was a little… [clenching fist] I mean I don’t know why I said it like that.

 

Suki: You don’t have to keep apologizing for things that aren’t your fault. [Picking up one of the objects] Especially when you have a point.

 

Reiko: I do?

 

Suki: We explored the Shed a littler earlier and Sumiko came to the same conclusion regarding the Garden equipment. [Biting thumb] Someone’s trying to play us for fools and without you two around then they may have succeeded in doing so.

****

**_**Reiko has above human levels of perception so of course she would notice details such as this. In contrast, all I can do is rely on their observations and try to turn it into a story. I guess the same can be said about the recent trials too; on my own then I never would have been able to muster the confidence or ability to solve the mysteries let alone save anyone including myself.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Reiko: Thanks Suki, [beaming] I guess that I can always rely on you to cheer me up when I’m feeling down.

 

Suki: Well, I wouldn’t go that far; Rokus dead and we have no choice other than to find his killer. [Ashamed] I guess you could say I’m just being selfish as I need your help to do that.

 

Reiko: [Shaking head] You’re a lot of things Suki but selfish isn’t one of them. Actually it’s a good thing you’re here. [Wincing as she moves for her pocket] I found this in the pool of blood by the Workbench.

 

Suki: Is that….another note! [Noticing the blood splatter] Is it still readable?

 

Reiko: Barely although it’s a little… strange. I couldn’t make heads or tails of it but, with your skill, it should be a piece of cake, right?

 

****Reiko extended her hand upon which held the aforementioned note. The blood, coating but not covering the text, was a little off putting but with time running out then such squeamish behaviour was suppressed in favour of solving the mystery at hand. Unconsciously, my mind quickly was able to bypass the blood stains and proceed with a brief comparison with regards to its predecessor. As such, it was instantly clear that the same writer was behind both notes as not only did the writing style match but so to did its cryptic contents.** **

****

[Read second note]

****

****‘The smiles are false,** **

****Hiding from the dawning light.** **

****To where do we run?’** **

 

[Finishing reading Note]

 

 ****TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED:** ** ****Mysterious Note #2** **

****

Suki: [Grimacing] It’s just like before.

 

Reiko: Before? Does that mean you really did find another note?

 

Suki: [Nodding] We found one earlier inside Rokus mouth back in the Garden. It was a little cryptic but it inferred that we came here.

 

Reiko: I see. It’s like a puzzle.

 

Suki: Something like that. [Twirling hair] I think the meaning behind it is pretty straight forward; it wants us to go to the Training Hall next.

 

Reiko: The Training Hall?

 

Suki: [Nodding] It asks as to where do we run. I’m pretty sure that the question implies physical activity such as you would expect in the Training Hall. I mean it could be referring to the Gymnasium…

 

Reiko: I doubt it. [Sad glance to the Workbench] It looks like the killer is confined to the Castle area so you could be right. Before you go though, shouldn’t we discuss the rest of the note?

 

****Taking Reikos subtle advice and giving pause to the chase for the mystery notes, a queer silence filled the air as we each began concentrating as to the meaning behind the other lines in the note.** **

 

Suki: [Giving up] It’s kinda complicated so there’s no point pushing yourself. I mean-

 

Reiko: I think ‘False smiles’ and ‘hiding’ implies that the killer doesn’t agree with how Sumiko is running things. [Wincing in pain] It sounded much better in my head. [Limping to the side] Would you mind if I take a seat to get my breath back?

 

Suki: Yeah, go for it.

 

**_**The effort that it took for Reiko to make that conclusion wasn’t wasted. Perhaps I’m over-complicating things by analyzing the hidden meaning when the answer could be as straightforward as Reiko suggests. Still, she doesn’t look to be holding up all that well. She’s still limping about and to travel down stairs with her leg in that state…** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: Hey, do you smell that?

 

Reiko: Smell what?

 

Suki: I swear I just got a whiff of something. [Aggressively sniffing the air] It’s kinda like…

 

Reiko: Dead bodies?

 

Suki: [Shaking head] No, it’s not like that at all.

 

Reiko: [Losing interest] I think I saw Sumiko open the tank lid earlier so maybe that’s what it is.

 

Suki: Actually I was thinking… strawberries?

**_**** _ **

**_**I must be going crazy. We’re investigating in a cold dark Cellar comprising of a scattered dead body and, for some reason, you think that you can smell strawberries? The stress is getting to you Suki, maybe you should take Sumikos advice and get some rest.** _ **

 

Suki: Sorry, I think I’ve pushed my brain too much.

 

Reiko: Actually you’re not wrong. That smell is… well, it’s actually for something else. [Staring at her feet] Look, I know that we haven’t been hanging out as much as I would like too recently but with everything that’s been going on…. [nervously glancing to Iwane] is it alright to just leave it for later?

 

Suki: Of course. [Bashful] I mean we have more important things to focus on.

 

**_**That came out of nowhere. I suppose I have been a little distant in the past few days but that’s only because… because of what Mine said? Focus Suki, there’s more important problems at hand.** _ **

**_**** _ **

****TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Reikos testimony** **

 

****Despite perking up with regards to the second note, the question of the mysterious smell seemed to return Reiko back to her withdrawn state. Helpless and with no other options available other than to awkwardly engage in small talk, I found myself reuniting with Iwane and Sumiko who were in a detailed discussion concerning the Workbench.** **

****

Sumiko: Ah, Suki. We were just discussing the likelihood of Rokus body being dissected at this venue.

 

Iwane: [Looking nauseous] There’s lots of blood around the area and with the organs….

 

Suki: They they wouldn’t be easy to transport. [Concentrating] If Roku really was dismembered here then the killer would have easy access to dump the left over parts in the tanks.

 

Sumiko: You have summarized our thought patterns so far.

 

**_**It seems unavoidable but, just because Roku was taken apart here, it doesn’t mean it acts as the scene of the murder. Plus we also need to solve how the killer was able to move the head into the Garden. It’s not exactly heavy but surely it would leave a blood trail behind which is something that we didn’t find. That and we have yet to find the rest of his body….** _ **

 

Sumiko: If that’s the case then perhaps we should be looking to move on. Time is limited and we can always return if our presence is required.

****

Suki: Of course although… [nervously addressing Iwane] hey, I was just thinking but do you two want to come with us to the next area? I know we agreed to work in pairs but we could do with your help to locate some of the clues.

 

****My plea, instantly attracting a disapproving look from Sumiko, was based in logic although mostly stemmed as fallout from the interaction with Reiko. The notion that such a bright personality should remain in this dark cold environment for any longer than the minimum required time was infuriating.** **

****

Iwane: Sorry Suki but I don’t think that’s an option. [Concerned glance towards Reiko] Reiko didn’t really seem to struggle when climbing down the stairs yet she’s been winded ever since. I tried to give her some space but…

 

Sumiko: It was a wise decision. After all, her pain is a combination of physical and mental suffering. All we can do is be there when she needs us.

 

**_**Yeah, Sumiko is probably right. Besides, as cruel as it sounds we have more importance things to focus on; we can rebuild once the trial is over. Still, to leave her behind…** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: [Mumbling] It just doesn’t feel right.

 

Iwane: It’s not like I’m disagreeing with you but Reiko isn’t exactly slow on the uptake. If you two remain here any longer then I’m certain she’ll get suspicious.

 

Suki: Then she’ll blame herself for making us worry, right?

 

Sumiko: Precisely. [Folding arms] Once again, all we can do is be there for when she needs us. Iwane is more than capable of acting responsible in the mean time so we can advance to our next destination.

 

****The growing fatigue of the Killing Game reached new heights as, despite our agreement in moving forwards together, the distinct lack of enthusiasm reiterated we were acting in a forced manner as opposed to freely choosing such an option. After all, failing to investigate would likely lead to a wrongly selected blackened which, in turn, would lead straight to a group wide game over.** **

 

Suki: In that case I guess we’ll be off. [Turning to Sumiko] That is unless there’s anything else you want to look at?

 

Sumiko: I’m satisfied with the developments concerning the tanks.

 

****With our work in the Cellar finished, we bid farewell to Iwane and Reiko in the hopes that, with the remainder of the investigation time, they would be able to overcome their initial setback and bounce back in time for the trial. As such, Sumiko and myself departed the room and left the miserable darkness behind in favour of the next horror awaiting for us.** **

****

[Exit Cellar]

 

[Enter Foyer]

 

****Pausing in the Foyer, it wasn’t clear if my apprehension as to what lay in wait inside the Training Hall was the reason for the delay or if it was the dawning realization that I should be paying more attention to the status of the Foyer itself. Unlike the other rooms, there were no apparent signs of intrusion apart from the sole removal of the Knight figure which had been transported into the Garden the day prior.** **

 

Sumiko: [Noticing Sukis hesitation] So, do you have an idea as to our next location?

 

Suki: That’s not why… [shaking head] I mean our next stop has to be the Training Hall.

 

Sumiko: It does?

 

****Seeing the confusion on Sumikos face then it suddenly struck me that I had yet to relay the discussion between Reiko and myself regarding the discovery of the second note. As such, with the importance of such a vital clue, a brief amount of time was spent whilst I explained the latest development. During this story, especially during the revelation of the contents of the note, a subtle look of sadness crept upon her face.** **

 

Sumiko: [Biting lip] Hiding from the dawning light, huh?

 

Suki: Does that mean anything to you?

 

Sumiko: I might be biased but it seems to be a message aimed directly towards myself. After all, we train in the morning around the time of the sun rise so hiding from the dawning light… [looking away] everything I’ve being trying to achieve with training session has been for the  sake of everyone coming together and yet, despite everything….

 

**_**Reiko had the same thought; is the killer acting out of a personal grudge towards Sumiko? I suppose it’s possible although perhaps there are other reasons in play. We need more clues before we turn opinion into fact.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: We should head to the Training Hall and see if there’s another evidence before we make any conclusions. I mean what if we’re reading too much into it?

 

Sumiko: [Averting eye contact] Unfortunately the more evidence that we find only serves to reinforce the inhumane actions which happened under my watch.

 

****Sumikos noticeable lack of optimism signified an end to our discussion whilst simultaneously reflecting her earlier state of mind when she returned from her venture from the Castle areas. As such, it was almost certain that the inner contents of the Training Hall were going to replicate that of the Cellar yet, despite being aware of such a fact, our fate was all but avoidable considering the duty assigned to us in find Rokus killer.** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the investogation (there's a lot to consider) should be being uploaded next Sunday alongside some more flashbacks.
> 
> Just because it's kinda getting to me, I'll be keeping a flashback counter for this abnormal days of this chapter.
> 
> Flashback count: 1


	35. Requiem for the Fallen - Abnormal Day 5 Investigation part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 is up and ready.

[Enter Training Hall]

 

****The Training Hall, unlike the Cellar, represented a different aura comprising of that similar to the Gymnasium back in the School yard. As such, it had been one of the more frequently visited rooms in the Castle area apart from that of the Garden itself. Roku had notably spent numerous hours here in practice using the medieval style equipment, perhaps in open defiance towards the Monobear and the likely dangers of the Killing Game, so to see the room transformed into its current state was almost too much to take in; streaks of blood had been smeared across the walls surrounding the room whilst a nausea inducing smell of rotting flesh attacked our senses mere moments after our entrance. The focal point of the tragedy, undoubtedly, was the unattached torso standing in the centre of the room being propped up by a combination of lances and swords.** **

****

Suki: [Physically disgusted] This… this is awful.

 

Sumiko: I tried to warn you. To arrange the body parts in such a way is-

 

Suki: Not human.

 

**_**What on Earth are we dealing with here? The thought of someone doing this, someone I have come to know and understand over the past few weeks….** _ **

 

****Beating us to the punch, the queer partnership of Hikari and Hachiman were already occupying the room although it appeared that the vile scene had undermined their earlier optimistic intentions. Hachiman, who had departed the Garden singing praise for the opportunity of overcoming the challenge of the killers betrayal, appeared ill-stricken and shocked to his very core whilst Hikari, in contrast, looked to have lost all objectivity and focus regarding her partner and instead was furiously scribbling notes in her book ascertaining to the intricate scenes that had been left behind.** **

 

[Talk to Hachiman]

 

Sumiko: [Approaching confidently] It appears as though you two have spent some considerable time in this room. I don’t suppose you have yet to make any discoveries?

 

Hachiman: I… [recovering from his vacant disposition] The only discovery here is one of grand proportions! [Eyes lighting up] Yeah, that’s right. For such a tragedy to occur is further proof that we we need to stand united against this common foe!

 

**_**I don’t know what we expected. Before he realized we were in the room then he looked so overwhelmed yet now it’s as if everything and everyone is beneath him. Is this whole merry personality of his just a facade?** _ **

 

Sumiko: Uniting together sounds like just what we were hoping for. [Scanning the room] Specifically, we’re looking for facts that might help our investigation and, to save time, was wondering if you had any information worthy of sharing.

 

Suki: [Nodding] Anything would help.

 

Hachiman: Well, I mean if you require assistance then look no further as I, [puffing chest out] Hachiman Kuro, will assist you.

 

****Despite the state we had originally found him in when entering the Training Hall, Hachimans confidence and aura seemed to grow as time progressed to the point where simply asking a straightforward question resulted in his quirky upbeat behaviour being multiplied by several factors.** **

****

Sumiko: I take this to mean that you found some important information regarding the killer?

****

Hachiman: Alas I’m afraid I was unable to find any clues as to the identity of the Blackened but, in attempting to do so, I have unveiled a much bigger truth!

 

Suki: [Unsure] That sounds important.

 

Iwane: It is. [Intense gaze] After all, I have come to the realization that the murder, as such, took place in this very room!

 

**_**That… that’s a pretty big claim. If he’s right then it would go a long way towards solving the case.** _ **

 

Sumiko: That’s quite the discovery. [Suspicious eyebrow raise] May I ask how you arrived at this conclusion?

 

Hachiman: Of course. [Turning around] You see it is not a discovery per say but more like mere brilliance on my own behalf.

 

Hachiman: [Holding up a single finger] First and foremost, having spoke with Iwane a short while ago then I am under the impression that the Garden was indeed occupied late last night.

 

**_**That’s technically true although he must have investigated the Cellar before coming here in order to speak to Iwane and find out about that piece of information. Even so, it’s a bit of a leap to suggest from there about this room being the place where Roku was killed.** _ **

 

Sumiko: Wait a second, Iwane was loitering in the Castle area last night? [Biting lip] That’s quite unsettling.

 

Suki: It is and it isn’t. I mean, for now we should consider all angles before we make any rash decisions. [To Hachiman] Why does the Garden being populated last night matter anyway?

 

Hachiman: [Condescendingly] If the Garden was occupied last night then it’s a fair reason for it to be ruled out as a crime scene. After all, someone would have noticed the murder and raised the alarm.

 

Suki: That would make sense although you’re assuming-

 

Hachiman: [Holding up a second finger] Secondly, my Chapel lacks a door and if anything happened in there then people would no doubt have heard and gone to investigate. As such a transgression didn’t occur then that too can be ruled out as a potential crime scene.

 

Sumiko: I believe Suki is right in that these assumptions require-

 

Hachiman: [Holding up a third finger] Thirdly, I have concluded that the Cellar is most likely the venue for where the body was desecrated as, thinking logically, it’s far away from the other rooms and in isolation which is no doubt what the killer required for such an evil action.

 

**_**It’s like talking to a brick wall. If his ego is too big to even listen to our rebuttal then we are never going to get anywhere here or in the Trial room later on.** _ **

 

Sumiko: I see, that is indeed very logical.

 

Suki: [Surprised at Sumikos response] I thought we agreed that it’s missing the obvious-

 

Sumiko: Although perhaps we should consider the possibility that the murder itself occurred in the Cellar alongside the dismemberment.

 

Hachiman: Ah, my sweet child. [Chuckling to himself] No one in their right frame of mind would willingly visit such a dreary location, especially someone as level headed as our Roku. No, it makes more sense to believe that he was killed and then that his body was moved into the Cellar afterwards.

 

****Hachimans logic, whilst shaky, had the potential of representing the truth but it was his conviction and pride that isolated the theory from criticism and therefore hindered our ability to consider it as fact.** **

 

Suki: Let’s just say you’re right with regards to the time off the attack. [Swallowing her pride] So, by process of elimination, if the Garden, the Cellar, the Chapel and the Foyer are ruled out then the only room left would be-

 

Hachiman: This very Training Hall. [Proudly] You can see now why people are so keen to listen to my knowledge and wisdom.

 

**_**We don’t have the time to waste attempting to talk some sense into him although, until we uncover the true story by exploring the other areas, it’s worth keeping his logic in mind. After all, we can eliminate all the other areas apart from that of the Castle and narrow down the options further from there.** _ **

 

****TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Monobear Rules** **

**_**** _ **

Hachiman: [Smiling disapprovingly] I see neither of you are convinced of my brilliance.

 

Sumiko: The issue isn’t with your brilliance per say. It’s just-

 

Suki: The theory only works when assuming that the murder happened last night shortly after the bed time announcement yet the fact is that we discovered his body earlier this morning. [Dismissively] It’s fair to argue that Roku could have died anytime between these two events.

 

Hachiman: [Face growing red] Preposterous! Are you accusing me of lying?

 

Suki: It’s not that but rather… [backing away] Sumiko, help me out?

 

****The flaw in Hachimans logic was quite obvious in nature, possibly reflecting his overall lack of experience in theses types of situations, although seeing as how he appeared to take the criticism to heart then it subsequently prompted the need for some reinforcements on my own behalf. Sumiko, however, had seemingly backtracked on her original dismay towards Hachimans idea and took a few seconds to ponder the information being provided to her before making a decision.** **

 

Sumiko: Suki, perhaps you have not given Hachiman the credit his theory deserves.

 

Suki: I… [confused] huh?

 

Sumiko: I believe that the deplorable scenes left behind by the killer would take a long time to set up. [Calmly] If the murder was indeed committed in the early hours of the morning then no doubt they would have ran out of time before the training session began.

 

Hachiman: Precisely my point! [Sneeringly] You should have more faith Suki as, by working together and keeping our belief alive, anything is achievable!

**_**** _ **

**_**That’s… well worked out I guess. Yeah, the more I think about it then there’s a limited time window that the killer had to act in between which means there’s a high chance the murder did occur in this very room. Still, we should hold back on the conclusions until we have all the evidence to hand.** _ **

 

****TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Time of Death** **

 

Sumiko: These are some excellent deductions. Is there anything else you wish to share?

 

Hachiman: Anything else? [Panicking] Well, I… I mean I just think it’s splendid.

 

**_**Splendid? Did he seriously just use that word for what the killer did?** _ **

**_**** _ **

Hachiman: [Clearing throat] These scenes before us is a gateway to the very past itself. [Holding arms to the sky] It’s a reminder of our basic animal state and what we should all be aspiring to become!

 

Suki: Are you… feeling alright?

 

Hachiman: Of course I am. [Closing in on Suki] Can you not see the sheer brilliance at the opportunities we have in hand?

 

Sumiko: [Stepping between Hachiman and Suki] Perhaps you should take a few seconds to compose yourself. I understand that this situation is stressful but such actions-

 

Hachiman: Calm? There’s no such thing as calm. [Insane laughter] There’s only the despair surrounding us. [Eyes glistening with passion] We need to prove ourselves of being more than our base nature or else the world itself will…

 

****Hachimans descent into madness trailed off as abruptly as it had begun with the instigating factor likely stemming from his ensuing action of clutching the necklace locked in around his neck. With the manic escalation over, his outward appearance calmed significantly although his eyes, twinkling with determination, never seemed to leave my own.** **

****

Hachiman: [Nervously] Perhaps I’ve said too much.

 

**_**That’s a nice way of stating that he’s lost the plot. Perhaps the outburst has something to do with the necklace? I guess if it was me standing there with a bomb strapped around my neck all the time then it’s possible that I might react in the same way.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Hachiman: [Deeply inhaling] It looks like I need to refortify my mental fortitude. Hikari is around and will be more than happy to assist you with anything further details.

**_**** _ **

Sumiko: I see. [Bowing politely] In that case thank you for sharing your… insight.

**_**** _ **

****With the conversation reaching its natural albeit outlandish end, Hachiman continued to quietly laugh to himself as he made his way towards the opposite side of the room and proceeded to sink into a meditative state. The interaction between us had evidently taken a lot of effort and, despite spending just under a week living together, emphasized the fact that his existence was every bit as strange as his character.** **

****

Suki: [Sarcastically] Well, so much for being helpful.

 

Sumiko: Perhaps we shouldn’t be so quick to judge. [Shaking head] This is our third case yet it is his first. I, for one, was used to combat prior to the kidnapping so imagining how a normal civilian would react in this kind of situation is particularly difficult.

 

**_**I suppose I did react rather poorly when we found Mototsunes body for our first investigation; time seemed to stop and before I knew it I had wasted an important period of exploring. Still, there’s something about Hachiman that doesn’t quite feel right…** _ **

**_**** _ **

Sumiko: [Noticing Sukis wandering mind] We should focus on what’s in front of us.

 

Suki: Yeah, I suppose you’re right. [Shifting attention to the propped up torso] Now that we have an actual body to work with then we can do some investigating.

 

Sumiko: [Concerned] I’m not sure on how much help I’ll be but if you thinks it’s worth a shot then I will proceed.

 

****Sumikos hesitation likely stemmed from not wanting to interfere with the intricate scene before us although, owing to the earlier lack of clues with his head, even the subtlest hint as to what tragedy befell Roku might have served to help in the upcoming trial. As such, whilst Sumiko began her inspection regarding the remains of Rokus torso, I decided to spend the time waiting for her wisely by forcing myself to truly look at the scene before me. My first realization was that the level of detail required to prop the torso up was quite apparent and seemed to infer that the killer had taken their time to create such a detailed scene and convey their intended message; this not only included the sharp blades that the killer required in order to prop the torso up but also included going so far as to stab the body with numerous blades as though Roku had been some sort of human piñata. To add insult to injury, a lone shield completed the image by being laid before the torso with blood smeared across the front as if to signify our helplessness before the tragedy.** **

****

Suki: [Feeling queasy] Well, is there anything we can use?

 

Sumiko: I don’t think so. [Retreating back a few paces] I’m pretty sure all of these wounds were post-mortem although…

 

Suki: Although what?

 

Sumiko: It’s just… the skin is a little different from what I would expect. [Clenching fist] It’s the exact same problem that I encountered with his head.

 

**_**That doesn’t sound good.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Sumiko: I was hoping to give a approximate time of death but, with the skin damaged in this way, I’m afraid that it’s just not possible.

**_**** _ **

Suki: [Heavy sigh] It must have something to do with the liquid we found inside the tanks back in the cellar.

 

Sumiko: Agreed. [Trying to remain upbeat] Although it might be frustrating I would like to point out that there are other clues for us to discuss. For example, [pointing to the torso] we have the incisions to take into account.

 

****Sumiko gestured towards the body itself and showed the areas whereupon the killer had cut in order to remove the respective appendages. It was a sickening sight and one that left no impact on me other than disgust and confusion.** **

****

Suki: What am I suppose to be looking at exactly?

 

Sumiko: These marks are different from the head. [Grimacing] Thanks to the liquid then I can’t tell when they were made, before or after his death, but all in all these are much cleaner cuts.

 

Suki: Cleaner cuts? [Slowly nodding] The Monobear file did mention that two different weapons were used to dismember the body.

 

**_**The cuts around the torso are different from the one used to remove Rokus head. I don’t know why the killer went to such extremes but there has to be a valid reason.** _ **

**_**** _ **

****TRUTH BULLET UPDATED: Status of Body** **

 

Sumiko: I’m afraid that’s everything I can find. Well, I mean to do with the body anyhow. There is something else which has peaked my interest.

 

****Sumiko picked up the lone bloodied shield and held it out at an arms distance in order for me to examine. Unfortunately our minds were not on the same wave length as my examination only reconfirmed my earlier suspensions that it was coated in blood like almost everything else in the room.** **

 

Suki: What’s so interesting about the shield?

 

Sumiko: Firstly it has two different types of blood on it. [Tilting the shield] You can tell by the different shades from these two points which means that at least two coats have been applied. I can’t explain the phenomenon although-

 

Suki: There must be a reason behind it. [Concerned] After all, now that I think about it then it’s true that the shield is a little out of place.

 

Sumiko: That was my second point: the swords serve a purpose in creating the scene by propping the body up but the shield? [Shaking head] It’s unnecessary and redundant.

**_**** _ **

**_**That’s quite interesting; at first I thought the shield was part of the display so overlooked it in favour of the more deadlier equipment but, I mean, if you’re thinking of murder weapons then it certainly makes more sense to suspect the sharp swords over something like this. Is that what the killer was planning on this entire time?** _ **

 

Sumiko: Don’t overwork yourself as we can solve that particular mystery later. I only pointed it out as I thought it to be rather strange. [Glancing to the far end of the room] Besides, this isn’t the only horror that was left behind for us to find.

 

****TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Bloody Shield** **

****

****Reluctantly moving away from the artistic monstrosity, my rage over our inability to make any sense of the logic for this series of events was quietly mounting. Despite this, there was little alternative other than to focus our renewed attention towards the back of the hall whereupon yet another disturbing display left behind by the killer came into view as if it was mocking us for our efforts; this time it was the remains of Rokus legs which had been nailed into the ground in a standing position despite the bones clearly being broken halfway down.** **

****

[Speak to Hikari]

 

Sumiko: Just the person we was looking for.

 

Suki: [Unsure] We was?

 

Hikari: Your lack of faith in me is somewhat disappointing. [Raising an eyebrow at Sumiko] Now what is it that I can do for you keeping in mind that my time is a precious commodity?

 

**_**Leave it to Hikari to make it look like we are inconveniencing her by trying to help solve the case and therefore save everyone's lives.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Sumiko: Your professional opinion would be much appreciated. [Slight bow of the head] Both Suki and myself appear to be at conflicting points with regards to the psyche of the blackened. I believe the purpose for the killers actions is to hide the truth by recreating scenes to distract us whilst Suki instead favors the idea of there is a deeper meaning. [Avoiding Sukis gaze] Perhaps you could weigh in with your expertise?

 

****Sumikos offer took me by surprise as, although we had indeed been at different view points, asking a third party for advice seemed unnecessary especially when considering that the person involved was Hikari.** **

 

Hikari: I see. [Stroking chin] Well, personally I would have to agree with Suki.

 

Suki: Of course you would say… [recoiling] wait, what?

 

Hikari: Take the image behind us for example. [Flicking through her notes] To see legs in a dream indicates that you have the confidence to stand up and take control. Therefore, by breaking Rokus legs then the image appears to be a symbolic metaphor for a lack of balance or autonomy in his life. [Adjusting glasses] Judging by what we know of Roku then such a tribute is both adequate and insightful.

 

Sumiko: Are… [taken back] are you praising the killer?

 

Hikari: Praise isn’t the right word but, compared to the predecessors of Bokkai and Taira, then I suppose the bar wasn’t exactly set too high.

 

Sumiko: [Face darkening] That’s-

 

Hikari: [To Suki] I suppose in the same line of reasoning then they left something behind for you.

 

**_**The killer left something behind for me? Wait, that must mean-** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: Is it another note?

 

Hikari: That’s the one. [Withdrawing a note from her book] Here, I would be interested to hear your interpretation of the words.

 

****With feverish excitement towards the prospect at reading the note, I practically snatched away at the paper before a judgemental Hikari and disapproving Sumiko.** **

 

[Read third note]

 

****‘Rest my weary eyes** **

****My dreams have forsaken me** **

****Leaving me insane.’** **

 

[Finish reading note]

 

****TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Mysterious Note #3** **

 

Suki: It’s as cryptic as always. [Eyes widening] Although I guess I understand what you mean by the dream and broken leg.

 

Sumiko: [Looking lost] I do not follow.

 

Hikari: My deductions are always based on logic and evidence. [Adjusting glasses] It was a simple matter of combing the contents of the note with the physical state in front of me.

 

Sumiko: I still do not follow. [Looking cross] Could either of you explain the meaning behind this message?

 

Suki: Oh, it’s just that the note mentions dreams which is why Hikari made the connection about the symbolism behind the broken legs.

**_**** _ **

**_**It’s a shock Hikari even knows something like that although I suppose her talent could explain… focus Suki! You need to think about what the rest of the note means before you jump to any accusations.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Hikari: [With a pen in hand] Any other thoughts on the matter?

 

Suki: My thoughts? I suppose it’s also a little close to home regarding the ‘insane’ part. [Glancing around apprehensively] We spoke to Hachiman just now and he looks to be a little crazy himself.

 

Hikari: More likely a coincidence than anything else. [Concentrating] Although personally I’m a little surprised at this reaction; he seemed far too calm in the mock service the other day to react in such a way.

 

Sumiko: Hachiman is a civilian who is unlikely to being accustomed with corpses, especially those of people he once knew. [Fiercely] I have yet to witness Hachiman in such a position so, if he is indeed acting out of character, could you explain this accusation in a more reasonable fashion?

 

****Sumikos frustration grew out of a lack of information which subsequently caused her to be several steps behind in the thinking process although it was the present company in particular which accounted for her feelings of inadequacy. Despite all her flaws and unsocial tendencies, Hikaris ability to delve into the mind frame of the killer was something that even someone with the talent Ultimate Fiction Writer struggled to keep pace with so the development of such a situation wasn’t in the least surprising.** **

 

Suki: [Scratching head] That’s right, I mean you weren’t there when Hachiman lost one of the lives on his collar.

 

Hikari: Yet Kiku was. [Raising an eyebrow] I presumed she informed you of such transgressions considering the intimate nature of your companionship.

 

Sumiko: [Snapping] She did. [Taking a deep breath] Although, perhaps it wouldn’t hurt to hear your interpretation of the event.

 

Hikari: Interesting. Well, I like to think that our actions in crisis represent to a large extent our dominant and most underlying traits. [Flicking back through her Notebook] Hachiman is no different in this account.

 

**_**I guess that makes sense. People like Iwane tend to up their game when in a pinch after all.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Hikari: [Clearing throat] As such, to respond when threatened with death in such a way is a huge testament to his character.

 

_*Flashback*_

__

_Hachiman: I can see the confusion although I assure you that this isn’t religious in nature. [Smiling] In fact, you could say that it’s a new way of thinking which is spreading throughout the world. After all, the movement of Hope was more like-_

__

**_**Hachimans eager boasting when accounting to explain himself was interrupted by a continuous bleeping sound resembling that of a car alarm. Due to the size and empty space of the Chapel then the echoing nature of the sound initially proved hard to locate.** _ **

**_**** _ **

_Suki: What on earth is that sound?_

**_**** _ **

_Kiku: [Glancing at Hachiman] It couldn’t possibly be-_

__

_Monobear: STRIKE ONE! [Shaking head] Not even 24 hours after the waning too. Talk about being forgetful._

__

_Hachiman: That’s not… [Eyes widening] Y-you can’t seriously be saying-_

__

_Hikari: The rules of the bomb were quite vague although they seem centred on specific knowledge unavailable to us._

__

_Hachiman: W-wait. You mean I can’t even mention-_

__

_Kiku: [Standing up] Stop! Think before you say anything else. [Glaring at the Monobear] The Monobear wouldn’t hold back taking a second strike already._

__

_Mine: Or we could let him talk. [Smiling] I am curious to learn about this so called movement of Hope._

__

**_**Movement of Hope? The CuratorBear was pretty firm in that the idea of Hope versus despair was a remnant from the past and yet here Hachiman is talking about it so readily. What exactly is going on? If feels like we’re missing something important…** _ **

**_**** _ **

_Kiku: Perhaps we should postpone this event after all. [Worried] It appears as though-_

__

_Hachiman: [Regaining composure] We do not bow into despair. I will… no. I *must* continue. Everyone please take your seats._

__

**_**With little choice other than to obey his instructions then the service continued much in a similar way to before ; Hachiman proceeded to account for an everyday story before twisting it so that the injection of hope was all that separated misery from happiness. It was a little bit on the nose but the message was crystal clear. Despite the story lacking in creativity, Hachimans passion and charisma shone through.** _ **

__

_Monobear: Boo! [Sulking] Happy endings are so overrated._

__

_*Flashback ends*_

 

Suki: If that’s all true then why is he now all of a sudden-

 

Sumiko: [Unmoved] There’s a difference between a long term problem and an immediate threat at hand. I speak from experience in this regard.

 

Hikari: I suppose that distinction is plausible although I have a different idea to account for his current behaviour. [Tilting head] Perhaps the reason is that the murder strikes a little closer to home than we would otherwise believe.

 

**_**That’s pretty cryptic although Hikari has her own tendency to run away with things; my own experience as being labeled as the Mastermind is proof enough that we should take her theories with a pinch of salt. I think it’s fair to keep in mind that the bomb strapped to Hachimans neck can account for any abnormal behaviour he conducts.** _ **

**_**** _ **

****TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED:** ** ****Hachimans Necklace** **

**_**** _ **

Sumiko: I thank you for your candor although it appears our investigation here has come to a end. [Turning to Suki] We should head for the Chapel next.

 

Suki: The Chapel?

 

Sumiko: Of course. I must admit that I was against following these notes but for both yourself and Hikari to state that they are of significant importance then I bow to your combined wisdom.

 

Suki: [Blushing] Wisdom is a little… wait, does that mean you solved the clue in the note?

 

Sumiko: [Confused] You haven’t? If you recall then I alluded to dreams in my speech at the Chapel service yesterday.

 

**_**Did she? I must have zoned out for that part.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Sumiko ** _ ** _:_**_** [Turning away] The note also contains the phrase, ‘Rest your weary eyes’, which I think is yet another attack on my methodology seeing as how I tasked people with waking up early to complete the training session.

 

Suki: I suppose…

 

Sumiko: [Beaming] Well, that and the Chapel is the only place left in the castle area to explore. I personally think that the Killer didn’t want to traverse the museum or school areas and risk being discovered.

 

Hikari: An excellent deduction. [Scoffing] Why don’t you two follow your golden trail then?

 

****Hikari sarcastic remark did not go unnoticed although we had quickly reached the point whereupon we had little choice other than to proceed to the Chapel in order to continue our investigation. Leaving behind the impaled torso and broken legs then it was obvious that the killer had taken the time to orchestrate such detailed works, an idea also reflected in the notes that had been left behind for our benefit. Feeling more than several steps behind, this frustration served to increase my adrenaline in favour of catching up and discovering the identity of this killer.** **

 

[Exit Chapel]

 

[Enter Foyer]

 

[Enter Chapel]

 

****The ostentatious feeling of the Chapel seemed non-existent without the flamboyant ramblings of Hachiman in the background although, due to the recent transgressions, perhaps it was for the best that he wasn’t around to witness the scene; the Chapel had not been spared from the ramifications of the murder with concerning evidence littered throughout the room. Specifically, lying down in the middle of the aisle between the rows of seats were the remains of Rokus arms which were folded at the elbow and arranged in a swastika-like design.** **

 

Suki: [Pausing] Why would anyone-

 

Sumiko: Once again you see why I was so lost for words upon my return to the Garden. [Pained expression] All the rooms have been violated with these perversions and yet they make no real sense.

 

**_**There is no alternative other than the fact that someone from our group did this; the Monobear would never interfere in such a obvious manner so it’s the only option left standing. What we need to work out is who did this and why.** _ **

 

[Talk to Mine]

 

Mine: [Feigning interest] Well, look who it is. For a moment I was worried we must have bypassed each other during our investigations.

 

Suki: Like we would be so lucky.

 

Sumiko: [Nudging Suki in the ribs] Apologies but since time is of the essence then I must ask that we forgo this small talk in favour of your revelations concerning this area.

 

Mine: My revelations? [Innocently] Why, to what do you mean?

 

Sumiko: You have had an important role to play in both our previous trials. [Folding arms] I am of the opinion that the chances are high you know at least something.

 

Mine: Guilty as charged. [Empty smile] Although, I suppose you had better wait for the trial to find that out.

 

Sumiko: [Voice rising] Unacceptable! I demand…

 

****Sumikos rage, which had been building from the start of our investigation, seemed ready to boil over just as she managed to regained her sense of control. With obvious disdain and, owing to Mines ability to weave under the skin, she took the responsible action of removing herself from the conversation and investigating the area on her own accord.** **

****

Mine: I’m beginning to get the feeling she doesn’t like me.

 

Suki: [Light sigh] I wonder why.

 

**_**This isn’t good, if Sumiko can’t deal with her then what chance do I have? It would be easier to just walk away but if there’s a chance Mine knows something…** _ **

**_**** _ **

Mine: Well, [gesturing to Swastika pattern behind her] whilst you here then I was practically _dying_  to know what you make of this.

 

Suki: [Apprehensively] This is a test, right?

 

Mine: If it helps you to think that then sure.

 

Suki: It doesn’t. [Heavy sigh] Although I suppose there’s no harm in it; the Swastika pattern is pretty recognizable symbol after all.

 

Mine: Oh, is that what it is? I had no idea. [Tilting head] Please enlighten me as to its meaning.

 

****Mines obvious bait was all the more annoying seeing as how we both knew her intentions; she was aiming towards a long term goal of understanding and outmaneuvering her opponents.** **

 

Suki: What it means is… nothing.

 

Mine: [Surprised] Nothing? If you’re going to lie then at the very least make it plausible.

 

Suki: [Ignoring the insult] At first I thought the killer was trying to convey some sort of message with these scenes but what if that’s not the case? All these symbols of evil are just that: a mismatch of demonic imagery that have no real link to each other. [Rubbing chin] It’s as though they were done in the heart of the moment just to confuse us rather than portray an ideology or point.

 

**_**That has to be it. With the experience of the previous two trials then the killer must be thinking that any action which will delay our investigation only serves to benefit them.** _ **

 

Mine: [Smiling] And to think my first impressions of you were that you posed no threat. [Shaking head] It’s a nice deduction but rather obvious when you take the clock into account.

 

Suki: The clock?

 

****Following Mines direction, I physically recoiled at the sight of yet another disturbing image that the killer had left behind; the clock located towards the front of the Chapel had been altered with the minute and second hands being replaced with what would looked to be Rokus fingers. Due to the mismatched proportions then it appeared as though it was unable to function properly and, as such, remained stationary at an all too recognizable time.** **

****

Suki: That's…

 

Mine: The sign of the devil: Six seconds passed six minutes at six am. [Shivering] Three sixes and all.

 

Suki: I don’t understand. Why go to all this trouble for… what exactly?

 

Mine: I’m afraid that’s your job to find out. [Smiling innocently] I mean, it’s what you normally do, right?

 

**_**There's nothing remotely normal about any of this. How am I suppose to create a story when the very foundation is all over the place?** _ **

**_**** _ **

****TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Murder themes** **

**_**** _ **

Mine: [Light sigh] I was hoping for a little more insight than this although I must say you have yet to live up to my expectations. If you have nothing to say about the abominations then what exactly do you have to offer me?

 

Suki: Honestly? Nothing.

 

Mine: How disappointing. [Eyes sparkling with mischief] And here I was hoping for fair trade.

 

Suki: [Falling for the bait] A trade?

 

Mine: Well, more like an exchange of favors. As it turns out I have some advice that you might be interested in.

 

**_**This ought to be good.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Mine: Try not to trust anyone. [Glancing to Sumiko] This motive enables the ability to work as a two person team and these crime scenes don’t strike me as a one person job.

 

****Her remark consisted of logic that was invaluable but which ran the risk of destroying the very premise or our teamwork efforts. After all, with our numbers continuing to whittle down then the idea that two members of the group were co-conspiring was a scary and potentially life-ending thought.** **

 

Suki: It’s good advice but tell me again why I should I listen to you? [Pausing] In your own words then I shouldn’t trust you.

 

Mine: My dear, I don’t know if you’ve noticed but I’m a little like the black sheep of this group. [Tilting head innocently] No one would ever willingly work with a traitor like myself so, in a roundabout way, it makes me the only one that you can trust.

 

****Mines words contained a hint of the truth yet still had the effect of causing me to shiver; if my only ally was indeed Mine then all was truly lost. Putting some distance between us, I ventured further into the chapel and towards the podium at the back.** **

 

Sumiko: [Looking a little ashamed] Did she tell you anything useful?

 

Suki: Not particularly although she did manage to confirm a few things.

 

Sumiko: Such as?

 

Suki: [Bluntly] That her number one priority is herself.

 

**_**Which in itself may not be so much of a bad thing. One thing we can count on is, supposing that she’s innocent in the upcoming trial, she’ll fight tooth and nail to stay alive.** _ **

**_**** _ **

[Speak to Katai]

 

Katai: Greetings Suki. [Worried] You’re looking a little pale, are you eating alright?

 

Suki: I’m doing as well as can be expected [stomach growling] although I guess we didn’t exactly have time for breakfast did we?

 

Sumiko: I wouldn’t be so sure about that first part. Missing one meal shouldn’t effect you to this point; your left eye look in particularly appears to be quite blotted.

 

**_**Thanks, it’s always nice for a girl to be informed of her inadequate appearance.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: [Grumpy] I said I’m fine. I’ve just had a few rough nights sleep.

 

Katai: If you’re having nightmares then you should speak to Hikari. [Tensing muscles] EVEN SLEEPING BEAUTY NEEDED HER REST!

 

Sumiko: [Nodding at Katai] It would be best if you were well rested so as to be in the best possible condition for the upcoming struggle. Perhaps if we were to speak to Hikari tomorrow then she could find a solution for the problem.

 

**_**How did Katai know that they were nightmares? That and they should realize by now that Hikari and I aren’t exactly on a easy to talk to relationship by anyone’s standards.** _ **

 

Suki: Surely this can wait until after the trial, right?

 

Sumiko: [Reluctantly] I suppose it can. For now Katai has something he would like to show you.

 

Suki: Really? [To Katai] Let me guess, is it another note?

 

****My question went momentarily unanswered as Katai appeared to be a little dazed focusing on Mine in the background. Whilst it wasn’t unheard of for him to be lost in the conversation every now and then, he usually at least covered this by a slightly startling exclamation pertaining to the topic on hand.** **

****

Sumiko: Katai?

 

Katai: [Snapping back into focus] Oh, yeah. HOW CAN I HELP YOU?

 

Sumiko: Suki asked you a question.

 

Katai: Did she? [Scratching the back of his head] Sorry, I guess I’m a little… distracted.

 

**_**I guess you can’t exactly blame the guy seeing as how the actions of the killer are on a whole different level compared to what we’re used to. Saying that, the very fact that we have gotten used to seeing the corpses of our friends is a worrying sign in itself; Katai never even flinched when we found Mototsunes body and Sumiko, with all her military training, usually recovers instantaneously before rallying everyone to the cause. Seeing their downbeat expressions then maybe instead of focusing on my health they should be looking in the mirror.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: [Shaking head] The note, would it be alright to see it?

 

Katai: Of course. [Shuffling feet] I don’t understand much of it so…

 

[Read Fourth note]

 

****Tick Tock said the clock,** **

****Echoing throughout the night.** **

****Death worried it naught.** **

 

[Finish reading note]

****

****TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Mysterious Note #4** **

 

**_**These notes are unnecessarily vague. What exactly is this suppose to be telling us?** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: This one seems a little harder than the others. [Catching their eyes] Any ideas?

**_**** _ **

Katai: Wish I could help but these kind of problems aren’t really my strong suit. [Sadly] I’m more of the muscle type than the brain stuff.

**_**** _ **

Sumiko: In that case let me once again voice my concerns. [Intense stare at Suki] The killer is obviously toying with us and although I understand both Hikari and yourself believe there is significance to the note…

 

****Sumikos voice of reason was lost as, letting her overbearing warnings fade into the background, my mind was already racing towards identifying the solution hiding behind the text.** **

 

Suki: [Mumbling to self] It has to be a clue. Perhaps we should focus on ‘Death worried it naught’? I mean we already know that the killer has no regard for life seeing as how they killed Roku but then again…

 

Sumiko: It’s gibberish although at this point it’s like talking to a wall. [Cornering Katai] Katai, what are your thoughts regarding the issue.

 

Katai: My thoughts? [Deep breath] ALL EVIDENCE IS WORTH INVESTIGATING…. right?

 

Suki: Exactly. Besides, if it’s gibberish then why did the killer leave them behind? [Avoiding eye contact] All these notes have a consistent structure so to dismiss it so easily would be foolish.

 

****The argument between Sumiko and myself had once again reached boiling point although it seemed to lack the original intensity of the previous conflict. In any other scenario the need to escalate the debate wouldn’t exist but, owing to the upcoming trial, there was little alternative but to fight for what you believed in especially when considering that the entire groups lives were on the line.** **

 

Katai: Perhaps Suki has a point after all. [Nervous laughter] Haikus are certainly difficult to write and it’s strange that the killer would risk exposing themself like this.

 

Sumiko: I’m sorry, a Haiku? [Concerned] I’ve heard the phrase before but am lost as to its meaning.

 

Katai: [Scratching head] Five syllables followed by seven then finally another five syllables I think. It’s been a while since we covered them in class so-

 

Suki: That's it though! [Flashing back] All the other notes were Haikus too which proves that they aren't random; the killer wanted us to find them and subsequently put a lot of care into making them. [Meeting Sumikos gaze] It means that they represent our best hope of identifying the Blackened.

 

Sumiko: [Concerned expression] It is not the identify of the Blackened which is currently worrying me.

 

****Sumikos sad remark had the effect of bringing the conversation to a close seeing as how the tension between us was interfering with our objectivity. As such, continuing the argument any further seemed unlikely in achieving a resolution so the debate was, once again, suppressed in favour of moving on with the investigation.** **

 

Sumiko: [Eager to move on] So where do we go to next?

 

Suki: There's nowhere else left to go; this was the last room in the Castle area to explore and we agreed earlier that it’s unlikely the killer operated anywhere else.

 

Sumiko: I suppose that’s true. [Folding arms] I saw no signs of events transpiring in other areas on my journey into the Castle this morning although I can’t claim that I checked every room in the process.

 

**_**So we’re at a loss then? I suppose that this the time for when the Monobear makes his announcement to begin the trial so if we give it a few minutes-** _ **

 

Katai: What about the note? [Unsure] I thought you said that the last note sent you here so surely there’s at least a hint or two?

 

Suki: I suppose we could try and work it out but what’s the point? There's nowhere else left for us to explore unless [trialing off]….

 

**_**Wait, what about that phrase: Death Worried it Naught. Surely it can’t mean-** _ **

**_**** _ **

Sumiko: Unless what?

 

Suki: What if it wants us to go to Hachimans room. [Biting lip] I mean, ‘death worried it nought’ could be referring to the bomb strapped around his neck, right?

 

Katai: That makes sense to me. [Getting pumped up] THE FIGHT MUST CONTINUE!

 

Sumiko: I suppose his room is the only place left in the Castle area that we haven’t checked. [Concentrating] I overlooked it when I went forth in search of the killer shortly after the body announcement was sounded but is such a place really worthy of suspicion?

 

****Sumikos hesitation resounded in my own head owing to the illogical reasoning behind the idea of investigating Hachimans room. The vague contents of the note certainly enabled one to make the wrong deductions whilst the idea that the killer had infiltrated a secure room seemed, at best, a long shot.** **

 

Suki: [Backing down] I suppose it would look bad if we single out Hachimans room as they only one to be investigated. Even if his is the only room in the Castle area then it still comes across as confrontational. [Unsure] My reasoning is a little forced if we’re being completely honest.

 

Katai: [Energetically] What about the part ’echoing in the night’?

 

Sumiko: Well the clock is likely referring to the display behind us but ‘echos’? Perhaps-

 

Suki: Perhaps it’s hinting at the alarm system! [Snapping fingers] It was pretty loud beforehand and, if it went off during the night, then surely it would echo throughout the area.

 

Katai: I suppose that works. [Tensing muscles] LOUD NOISES ECHO EASILY!

 

Sumiko: [Shaking head] I’m afraid the argument is still too weak. If we do investigate Hachimans room then we are only-

 

Katai: WE NEED TO MAKE A DECISION! [Clenching fist] After all, the Monobear could call time at any moment.

 

****Katais bold pronouncement was followed by an embarrassed look. Having forced himself to participate in our conversation then it appeared as though he had taken the responsibility for breaking through our joint indecisiveness in order to help us reach a decision. Acknowledging his efforts then there was little choice but to proceed with our investigation despite the cost in doing so.** **

 

Sumiko: If that’s the case then we have no choice. [To Suki] I believe we should investigate first and apologize to Hachiman later on.

 

Suki: Agreed. [To Katai] If you two are finished here then you’re more than welcome to join us.

 

Katai: [Scratching head] Actually, we still have some paces to check out. We’ll catch up, [glancing at Mine] soon.

 

****Confident of our deduction of the note, we departed the Chapel for our next destination in favour of trespassing Hachimans room in order to look for any sort of clue that might be of assistance in the upcoming trial. Although such an action was practically begging for disapproving scorns from the group, the requirements of the game demanded a thorough investigation and it was unlikely that there was time to waste finding Hachiman beforehand as to ask permission. As such, our walk was at a brisk pace as though the urgency of our mission was paramount against the invisible clock counting down in the shadows.** **

 

[Exit Chapel]

 

[Enter Foyer]

 

[Enter Hachimans Room]

 

****In the process of moving into Hachimans room, Sumiko had managed to fall a few steps behind as though she was contemplating a reversal of her decision. However, in a bid to avoid said conversation I quickly entered the unlocked room forcing Sumiko to follow albeit with a little sigh of reluctance. Despite the tension between us, her presence as a devils advocate was essential in keeping us grounded although, glancing around the room, it appeared as though my intuition had triumphed albeit lacking in logical sense.** **

 

Sumiko: [Confused] Why is his room like-

 

Suki: We can answer the questions later; for now we need to investigate.

 

****My first realization was that we weren’t alone in Hachimans room as both Kiku and Yakumo were evidently in the midst of investigating the evidence left behind by the killer; random assortments of blood splatters covered the walls serving to connect a variety of images that depicted some sort of demonic imagery. Thankfully, unlike the areas before us, there were no body parts although the presence of the blood and general disarray of the furniture sent shivers down my spine.** **

 

[Speak to Yakumo]

 

Suki: [Cautiously approaching] So we weren’t the first ones here after all.

 

Yakumo: [Shaking head] K-katai found a note in the Chapel and w-we wanted to help I-investigate.

 

**_**It must have Kiku who deduced the meaning of the note. That would explain why they arrived here before us despite Hachimans room unlikely having anything to do with the murder.** _ **

 

Sumiko: A wise decision although I don’t understand why the room is in such a state. [Nervous glance] Is it possible something happened whilst we were investigating Rokus murder?

 

Yakumo: It’s p-possible. If the killer w-was working with a partner t-then maybe-

 

Suki: No, these pictures dried up a long time ago. [Touching the wall] I’m guessing maybe a few hours?

 

**_**If the killer created this scene several hours prior to our arrival then it means it was done around the same time as the other acts in the Castle area. Importantly, it also raises the question was to what exactly Hachiman was doing last night; for his room to be distorted like this then either he willingly let it happen or simply wasn’t here. I’m not sure which answer is worse.** _ **

 

Yakumo: [Flustered] T-they aren’t just pictures.

 

Suki: Huh?

 

Yakumo: [Gesturing to image above the bed] This is the e-eye of Horus. It’s an old symbol used for w-warding off evil.

 

Sumiko: I’ve never heard of such a concept.

 

Suki: [To Yakumo] Horus as in Egyptian methodology, right?

 

Yakumo: T-that’s right! [Surprised] How did you know?

 

Suki: I’ve read my fair share of fictional stories including some limited Egyptian lore. [To self] The question is as to why the killer chose that particular symbol…

 

Sumiko: Perhaps it would be best to avoid the issue for now. After all, this may simply be yet another distraction.

 

Yakumo: [Unconvinced] It’s p-pretty detailed for a distraction.

 

Suki: That and the religious connotations loosely seem to implicate Hachiman. [To Sumiko] Perhaps we should head back and ask him a few-

 

Yakumo: [Alarmed] I f-found a note too!

 

**_**A note? Surely this was the last room that the killer had time to distract us with unless… no, there’s no way the killer was able to operate outside the Castle area.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: Let me see the note.

 

[Read Fifth note]

 

****United as one,** **

****Together in victory** **

****Death will set us free.** **

 

[Finish reading note]

 

****TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Mysterious Note #5** **

 

Sumiko: Death will set us free? [Nervously glancing around the room] I don’t like the sound of that.

 

Suki: Neither do I although I don’t think it is meant in a literal sense but more as a perversion of everything we’ve accomplished so far together as a group. [To herself] Is the killer saying that working together will cause us to die?

 

Yakumo: I d-don’t want to die. [Looking away] W-we need to find the killer or…

 

Sumiko: There is no ‘or’. [Reassuringly placing hand on Yakumos shoulder] We know what we need to do to survive and that’s all there is to it.

 

****Despite her bold declaration, Sumiko looked taken back by the note and its subsequent meaning. Having earlier mentioned the possibility that the messages were aimed at herself then the ‘together as one’ comment seemed to reinforce the theme of a personal attack.** **

****

**_**There’s more to these notes than I first thought. Sumiko considers them as a simple distraction but their hidden meanings are far too complicated for something like that. The only thing I can’t comprehend is why the killer wants us to understand them in the first place considering that it hurts their chances of winning the trial.** _ **

**_**** _ **

[Talk to Kiku]

 

Kiku: So you’re both here after all. [Grinning] Great minds think alike after all.

 

Sumiko: We followed the notes, same as you I take it?

 

Kiku: Notes? As in plural? [Shaking head] We were only told about the one in the Chapel by Katai and it wasn’t until after we left that the meaning clicked and we came here based on my hunch.

 

Sumiko: In that case it may help to brief you on our investigation so far. [Nodding to Suki] There are some irregular oddities that concern me.

 

Kiku: Irregular oddities?

 

Suki: Trust us, even that’s underselling it.

 

****Recounting our investigation so far, the burrow of Kikus eyebrow clearly revealed her inner struggle to comprehend the reason for such an elaborate scheme.** **

 

Kiku: I never would have imagined something so….

 

Suki: Complicated?

 

Kiku: I was thinking insane. [Biting thumb] It’s like the killer is goading us on although it makes no sense for them to do so.

 

Sumiko: It makes all the sense in the world if you consider that this is nothing more than a mere distraction. [Clenching fist] We should focus on the important parts such as-

 

Kiku: The messages. [To Suki] They all seem to relate to the messed up depictions we found of Rokus body.

 

Suki: I guess that could be right.

 

Kiku: [Chewing her nail] Well, what we need to work out is which is based on which. For example, did the killer create the note and then use the body parts or vice versa.

 

Sumiko: I don’t follow. What difference would that make?

 

Suki: Possibly everything. [Eyes widening] I mean, if the killer wrote the notes first then surely everything we witnessed so far was premeditated. However…

 

Kiku: If the killing was done first with the notes as an afterthought then it implies that, as you suggested, this is all just an deliberate distraction.

 

Sumiko: I think I understand. [Getting fired up] How about do we we proceed in solving such a question.

 

Kiku: That’s… a little harder to answer.

 

**_**I’ve been saying all along that there’s a point to all the horrors we’ve witnessed although we need to work out as to what precisely that reason is. After all, if we determine the reason why the killer created these scenes then it will go a long way towards solving the case.** _ **

 

****TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Murder themes** **

 

Suki: [Clearing throat] Whilst you’re here then it might be worth discuss as to why specifically Hachimans room is like this.

 

Sumiko: You believe he has some role in the murder?

 

Suki: [Scanning the room] I thought he was sleeping here although it makes sense that the killer created this scene several hours ago, presumably when he was asleep. Surely that’s suspicious, right?

 

Kiku: Actually, that’s not the case. [Wincing] I had the same thought when entering the room but, according to Yakumo, Hachiman has been sleeping in Yachis room ever since the incident with the mock service.

 

Sumiko: I.. I was not aware of this. [Tutting] I mean I knew about the incident but for him to change rooms without telling me…

 

**_**I suppose we shouldn’t be too surprised. His behaviour earlier was certainly indifferent although to go so far and keep such a important fact a secret? More importantly, perhaps we should focus on as to how and why the Killer knew that his room would be unoccupied in the first place.** _ **

 

Kiku: [Grimacing] I assumed as much. Personally I was hoping against the odds that-

 

Sumiko: Kiku, you appear to be in pain.

 

Kiku: Sorry?

 

Suki: Sumiko is right. You keep motioning towards your head.

 

****Kikus mannerisms had not gone unnoticed although they reflected the growing mental and physical exhaustion of the Killing Game. Seemingly everyone was affected and appeared to be slower than their usual selves.** **

 

Sumiko: If there is something bothering you then you must tell us.

 

Kiku: I’m fine. It’s just… [sad glance to Suki] hard to keep suspecting your friends over and over. It has to end at some point, right?

 

Suki: I know the feeling all to well although everything we’ve witnessed this morning is just… on a different level.

 

Sumiko: [Unconvinced] Perhaps the answer is something else entirely. Something like your pill?

 

Kiku: My pill? [Eyes widening] Oh, I see what you mean. At a time like this then it’s hardly-

 

Sumiko: Your condition is not a joke. [Slight bow of the head] Please, take your medication.

 

****Observing Kiku reluctantly take her pill, a smile crept upon my face as, despite the brutality of the killers action, Sumikos almost mother-like nurturing of Kiku was touching to watch. For her part, Kiku deliberately avoided eye contact as if wishing to hide her weakness but the possibility for teasing was cut short as the du**** ****o of Reiko and Iwane proceeded to interrupt this tender moment by entering the room.** **

****

Iwane: There you guys… [gawking at the state of the room] what in the hell? How did-

 

Reiko: [Coldly] There’s no way the killer should have been able to do this.

 

****In a bid to avoid repeating the conversation, there was little alternative other than to spend a few precious minutes bringing them up to speed as a small circle consisting of everyone inside the room gathered to share our experiences so far in pursuit of discovering the truth.** **

****

Reiko: So Hachiman conveniently wasn’t here when the room was trashed. [To Suki] That’s got to be suspicious, right?

 

Sumiko: Not necessarily. Having spent some time pondering the issue then, if we consider that his life was in danger living here, it makes sense to temporarily move into the School zone where it was safe.

 

Iwane: [Unsure] Except he didn’t tell you or anyone else of this.

 

Yakumo: H-he could have been s-scared.

 

Kiku: That’s beside the point. Why leave the safety of this room seeing as how the Monobear had set up the security system for him?

 

**_**That’s a good question. The security system didn’t seem perfect but it was more than enough to act as a deterrent. That is unless we missed something…** _ **

 

Suki: Perhaps he was thinking it was better safe than sorry?

 

Reiko: [Visibly tired] Or maybe he was making it easier for the killer to carry out the plan.

 

****Reikos suspicions were well founded but the colour was noticeably drained from her face as if the cold statement took a large effort to uphold; the side effects of traversing the Castle had clearly taken its toll whilst the mental fatigue from the investigation probably wasn’t helping either.** **

****

Iwane: Speaking of which, we have the Haikus to deal with. [Looking around the room] Was there another one here or-

 

Kiku: Yakumo found it underneath the mattress. [Grabbing the note] It stated: ‘United as one, Together in victory. Death will set us free’.

 

Reiko: [Meekly] That's…

 

Sumiko: Worrying. Especially with regards to the notion that death will set us free.

 

Yakumo: A-are they talking about the g-group execution?

 

Suki: You mean what happens when we vote for the wrong person? [Biting thumb] The killer would be crazy if they think it’s possible to convince us into believe that nonsense.

 

Iwane: Well, ‘united as one’ and ‘together in victory’ does sound like something Sumiko would say. Perhaps that has something to do with it?

 

 ****Deep in thought with regards to the problem at hand, our focus was momentarily distracted which enabled the trap to be sprung.** ** ****Without warning, a deafening alarm suddenly arose with enough intensity to immediately force us onto our knees and to cover our ears in a attempt to lessen the affect. Although we couldn’t see him, Sir Bearsalot voice rang out throughout the room in a manner all to similar to our previous experience.** **

****

Sir Bearsalot: ALARM! ALARM!

 

Kiku: [Covering ears] Christ, what on earth-

 

Sir Bearsalot: UNIDENTIFIED INTRUDERS IN THE VICINITY. RAISING THE WALL IN 10, 9-

 

Suki: [Slowly realizing the danger] Is that-

 

Sumiko: We need to leave, [bolting for the door] now!

 

****Sumikos statement served to bring us out of our collective shock although, despite the fast reaction time, it was all in vain.** **

 

Sir Bearsalot: [At an insane speed] -8, 7 ,6 5,4,3,2 and 1!

****

****Before we had time to react appropriately, the standardized warning from Sir Bearsalot came into fruition as a large metal door rose as to separate us from the outside Foyer. Arriving at this barrier moments too late, both Sumiko and Iwane were the first to tackle the obstacle in a desperate albeit unsuccessful attempt to gain access to our freedom. In contrast, Kiku, Reiko and myself stood stationary in the middle of the room whilst Yakumo was already backed onto the bed seemingly cowering in fear.** **

****

Iwane: [Pulling at the barricade] It won’t budge!

 

Sumiko: We’re trapped. [Biting lip] Curses, I should have realized from the start.

 

Suki: Realized what?

 

Monobear: Realized what a bunch of morons you guys are!

 

****Causally rolling out from under the bed, the Monobear saw his chance to take advantage of the situation and aptly appeared to revel in our misfortune. A wide grin was proudly placed upon his face whilst he wagged his finger in a sideways motion as if to express his disappointment.** **

****

Yakumo: T-that’s not-

 

Monobear: Accurate? [Rolling eyes] I mean come on, what kind of person would blindly follows cryptic clues left by a revealed killer! Iwane I can understand but the rest of you? [Tutting] For shame.

 

Kiku: There's no need to be so hurtful. Just open the barricade and let us out.

 

Monobear: [Blowing whistle whilst making a ‘X’ shape with his arms] No can do. I’m delighted to inform you that you’ll now be trapped here for the next 12 or so hours as per the security system.

 

Iwane: Did he just say… 12 hours?!

 

**_**Oh no. So the killers plan this entire time was to trap us in this room?** _ **

**_**** _ **

Sumiko: That’s…

 

Kiku: Wrong. [Stern expression] The game demands a fair trial which means-

 

Monobear: Which means nothing! [Dark expression] You think Roku gets to enjoy a fair trial? The fact of the matter is that the trial will be held and all those who choose to attend are welcome.

 

Yakumo: B-but-

 

Monobear: No buts. You were dumb enough to get trapped here so enjoy yourself. Oh, and don’t worry, [evil smile] if you lose the trial then I’ll be sure to wait patiently for the time limit to expire before we begin the punishment.

 

****Ending on the rather depressing note of the likely future that awaited us, the Monobear retreated back under the bed signifying the end of his contribution.** **

****

Sumiko: [Punching the wall] Damn it. I can’t believe we fell for such a cheap maneuver.

 

Kiku: It’s fine, the others are on the other side so it’s only a matter of time before-

 

Reiko: The room is sound-proof. [Arm shaking] The only way they would know we’re trapped in here is if they tried to open the door.

 

Iwane: Which might happen, especially if we don’t turn up in the Gymnasium. [Stroking the barrier] If Katai pulls from the outside then perhaps we have a chance.

 

Yakumo: Yeah, h-he’ll definitely save us!

 

**_**I can’t believe we’re trapped like this. If we miss the trial…** _ **

 

Sumiko: We shouldn’t place our hopes in unlikely scenarios; [intense tone of voice] Katai is injured and, even then, would be unable to open the door.

 

Kiku: [Eyes widening in the slow realization] Destruction of School property is punishable by execution.

 

Sumiko: That’s right. I’m afraid we’re on our own.

 

****Sumikos conclusion represented the truth. Isolated from the rest of the group then it was impossible to work together in order to free us from our newly found prison and, even then, the likelihood of anyone realizing our situation was slim to none.** **

 

Yakumo: D-does that mean we’ll have t-to miss the trial?

 

**_**We can’t afford something like that. There’s thirteen of us left and with six of us trapped here then it only leaves seven people, including the killer, left to take the trial. That and some of the people stuck in this room represent our strongest logical minds.** _ **

 

Suki: We have to escape. [Clenching fist] If we don’t then there’s every chance we could lose.

 

Iwane: Suki is right. [Fighting stance] No way am I going to stay here and do nothing whilst our lives are on the line.

 

Reiko: [Collapsing onto the bed] There’s nothing we can do if we’re trapped.

 

Yakumo: W-we still have time though!

 

Kiku: Not for long and if Yachis absence has taught us anything then the Monobear won’t sit idly by when it’s time to begin the trial.

 

**_**This is bad, real bad. There has to be something we can do to escape.** _ **

 

Suki: [Trying to raise morale] We need to work together and-

 

Announcements: Ding-dong, ding-dong! Ding-dong, ding-dong!

 

Sir Bearsalot: LISTEN UP PEASANTS! Your time for investigating is up so head on over to the Gymnasium. IT’S TIME TO FIND THE BLACKENED!

 

**_**….FUCK!** _ **

**_**** _ **

Iwane: This is really bad, we need to do something before-

 

Reiko: [Eyes lighting up] Sir Bearsalot.

 

Yakumo: [Unsure] S-sir Bearsalot?

 

Kiku: Yes, that’s the answer we’re looking for! [Grinning] Amazing job Reiko.

 

**_**It is? If Sir Bearsalot is the answer then what exactly is the question?** _ **

**_**** _ **

Kiku: He wouldn’t listen to me though. [To Sumiko] As a leader then he certainly would respect your authority.

 

Sumiko: I’m afraid I don’t quite understand.

 

Suki: Me either. Why would we need the Sir Bearsalot considering-

 

Kiku: There’s no time to lose with explanations. [Grabbing Sumikos hand] You need to summon Sir Bearsalot at once.

 

Sumiko: I need to…. huh?

 

****Bowing to the pressure, and vividly recoiling from the visible contact, Sumiko retreated several steps towards the centre of the room and, after exchanging an uncertain nod with Kiku, called out for the most unlikely of heroes.** **

****

Sir Bearsalot: [Appearing from somewhere] I HAVE HEARD YOUR PLEA FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART! [Curious bow] To what do I owe this unusual pleasure?

 

Kiku: [Gulping] You got this Sumiko.

 

Sumiko: Yes, of course. [Deep breath] It appears as though we have fallen victim to a crime most heinous and require your immediate assistance.

 

Sir Bearsalot: Ah, you are referring to the death of one Roku Obara? [Hanging head in shame] Alas, I am unable to offer a helping hand in such regard considering my role as overseer.

 

Sumiko: Actually, there’s been another crime which I am referring to.

 

Sir Bearsalot: Did you just say…. ANOTHER CRIME HAS BEEN COMMITED ON MY WATCH? [Pained expression] I have failed miserably in my role as a knight.

 

Kiku: That’s not true. [Stepping forward] You haven’t failed us yet. In fact we were hoping you could doing something about opening this door for us.

 

Yakumo: P-please!

 

Sir Bearsalot: [Scratching chin] The door is laced with levels of sorcery beyond my expertise. I’m afraid I wouldn’t-

 

Iwane: A doors a door, right? [Shaking head] Aren’t you a honourable and strong knight?

 

Sir Bearsalot: OF COURSE I AM! I was anointed by the queen of despair herself back when-

 

Kiku: [Impatiently] Then break the door down just like you did with Yachis room the other day.

 

Reiko: [Sitting winded on the bed] Yeah, we believe in you Sir Bearsalot.

 

Sumiko: We simply ask you for the possibility to follow through with avenging our fallen friend. [Bowing] Please, allow us this request.

 

**_**This might represent our best chance of escaping the room in time for the trial but there’s no way it will succeed. This Sir Bearsalot clearly works for the Monobear and, if we’ve learned anything by now, they are only interested in serving themselves.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Sir Bearsalot: I… I will try my best!

 

**_**….seriously?** _ **

**_**** _ **

****Sir Bearsalot promptly lowered his head and charged feverishly towards the barricaded door with strength not entirely matching someone of his size. Owing to the limited robotic strength and relatively useless high tech design then it was unsurprising that the metal wall remained largely unaffected by the impact. However, the same could not be said for the surrounding brick frame as it crumbled away before collapsing outwards into the Foyer.** **

****

Iwane: [Awestruck] He actually did it.

 

Yakumo: W-we’re free!

 

Kiku: Not as of yet. [Charging forward] We have a trial to get to before it’s too late.

 

Sumiko: Kiku is right. [Bowing to the dazed Sir Bearsalot] I understand we might be considered as adversaries but I am in awe of your honour.

 

Sir Bearsalot: I… [blushing profusely] I must apologize my fair maiden as this heart belongs to the common people.

 

Suki: She was only expressing her thanks for-

 

Kiku: [Yelling from outside the room] We can thank him later, get a move on!

 

****Responding to Kikus inspirational roar, the remainder of the group took off at full sprint through the hole and into the Foyer area. In this time, Kiku had already made her way into the Museum area so, at relatively different speeds, we each attempted to follow in her wake and arrive at the Gymnasium before it was too late.** **

 

[Force move to Gymnasium]

 

****Our late arrival was quickly met with an array of warm and visibly relieved pleasantries implying that our disappearance had not gone unnoticed. It was instantly noticeable that, without the presence of Sumiko or Kiku to take charge, the discussion for the remainder of the group as how to proceed had seemed to break down into pointless bickering. Regardless, with the arrival of our group then, barring the ever missing Yachi, everyone was accounted for and ready to face down the blackened.** **

****

Monobear: Erm, [scratching head] weren’t you guys suppose to be trapped or something?

 

Iwane: [Out of breath] That’s… I mean…

 

Namie: [Rolling eyes] I see Sumikos training lessons are helping with your stamina.

 

Iwane: Not….funny. [Sharp intake of breath] Actually, where even were-

 

Hikari: [Tapping her foot] If you lot are finished playing about then we can get down to the real business at hand?

 

**_**We weren’t exactly playing about although she has a point. We need to repress our emotions and focus at the task in hand in order to solve the case and expose Rokus killer!** _ **

**_**** _ **

Katai: I’M SORRY! [Bowing to the group] I wanted to break the door down and save you but-

 

Mine: I told him not to. [Examining nails] I mean it would have been an instant execution, right?

 

Monobear: Yep. I wouldn’t have hesitated to punish you cretins for such juvenile behavior.

 

Katai: Even so, [pained expression] to stand idly by and do nothing….

 

Sumiko: -was the smartest play. It just so happens that everything worked out fine.

 

Yakumo: Reiko c-came up with a plan to s-save us!

 

Hachiman: Of course she did. [Clapping hands together] After all, we are destined to face this despair together and now we need to cast aside our fears in order to win the day!

 

Iwane: [Regained breath] It was your room that we were trapped in…

 

Hikari: Once again, need I point out that our priority should be towards solving the case as opposed to pointless small talk?

 

Reiko: Hikari has a point. It feels like it’s a million degrees in here so can we just get it over with?

 

Monobear: Of course we can! [Gesturing to the already in place elevator] just say the word and-

 

Mine: Actually, [turning to Namie] I would like to continue our conversation that was so rudely interrupted and re-confirm just what exactly you were up to during the investigation.

 

Namie: [Coldly] I’ve already told you that it’s none of your business what I did.

 

Mine: You see that doesn’t quite match up. [Loudly] I refuse to believe anyone would sit idly by and do nothing in a situation like this.

 

Namie: I refused to believe that you were dumb enough to try and kill before so it looks like belief is just an excuse for being naive.

 

****Namies retort served to bring a flush of red to Mines face as, owing to our interruption, it appeared that the two were at logger heads in regards to the stress of the situation long before our arrival.** **

****

Hachiman: Belief is the core value upon which-

 

Monobear: ENOUGH! [Shaking head] Jeez, save your bickering for the trial would ya. Speaking of which…

 

****An audible roaring noised began echoing around the gymnasium as, for the third time, the floor towards the back of the room opened up to reveal the elevator which would take us to the Trial room. In contrast to before, my mind was focusing more on the fragments of evidence we had obtained as opposed to the extravagant method of transport before me.** **

****

Monobear: [Gesturing to the elevator] Now if you would be so kind as to actually get on with the game….

 

Yakumo: I g-guess we don’t have a choice.

 

Reiko: [Looking tired] I just want this over with so I can get some rest.

 

Hachiman: Before us lies the very depths of despair itself. [Pumping fist into the air] Let us move onwards together!

 

Mine: Urgh, I hope you aren’t going to be that vocal in the trial.

 

****Yakumo, Reiko, Hachiman and Mine were the first to board the elevator albeit in completely different mind sets. Yakumo appeared to be as apprehensive as ever owing to the almost success of the Killers trap whilst Reiko looked as if the mental fatigue of the investigation was weighing her down alongside her wounded leg. In contrast, Mine stepped forward with a spring in her step determined to expose the killer which contrasted the now recovered Hachiman who was more concentrating on maintaining his high spirits.** **

****

Hikari: [To Suki] Let me make an educated guess: you followed the Killers messages and walked right into a trap as a result. How predictable. [Raising an eyebrow] I am interested, however, in how you were able to escape such a fate.

 

Suki: That’s-

 

Kiku: Sir Bearsalot was more than happy to help us out.

 

Sumiko: He may resemble the Monobear but he is still a knight. [Sadly] Hiroko would liked to have met him.

 

Katai: [Walking towards the elevator] I think the others would have too.

 

****On that sombre note, the small party of four joined the previous group onto the elevator with a combined sombre attitude. Sumiko and Kiku were side by side as always, united in their faith and belief in each other despite the ensuing chaos surrounding us. In contrast, Hikari entered full of confidence as if everything was going to plan whilst Katai looked to be wearing his heart on his shoulders whilst grieving for the fallen friend. As such, the small number of individuals left waiting to board the elevator consisted of Iwane, Namie and myself.** **

****

Suki: [To Namie] Hey, what exactly was you doing during the investigation? We didn’t see you anywhere in the Castle areas and it’s not a good idea to-

 

Namie: The answer is that I was _not_  getting myself trapped like an idiot. [Avoiding eye contact] I don’t need to be told what I should or shouldn’t be doing, especially when it’s coming from the likes of you.

 

****Namie stormed ahead and joined the group on the elevator. Her attitude since the previous trial seemed to almost be antisocial although it was hard to avoid the feeling that it was somewhat personal. Either way, her logical and blunt approach would be vital for the upcoming trial in regards to finding the truth.** **

****

Iwane: She’s a character all right.

 

Suki: It doesn’t feel real, does it? [Downcast gaze] I keep expect to hear his voice every now and then but…

 

Iwane: I know the feeling. It doesn’t matter at this point though, not with what come next.

 

**_**What comes next is to discover the identity of the blackened. Victory for us means their death whilst the alternative….** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: Let’s solve the mystery. For Roku.

 

Iwane: [Nodding] For Roku.

 

****Joining the group into the slightly less cramped than before elevator, we proceeded to gradually descend into the darkness below. The number of people occupying the space was officially down to 11 with two blackened and three victims although Yachi, still missing from the group, was barely an afterthought as the focus narrowed down our attention towards the potential killer among us. It was almost certain that one of the individuals in the elevator was indeed the culprit although, glancing around at the saddened and nervous faces, it was impossible to determine their identity based on appearances alone.** **

****

[Enter Trial Room]

 

****Arriving at the trial room, we stepped out into the large area before us although the landscape had once again changed to reflect that of the latest addition to our prison. Contrasting the Roman decoration before it, the Trial room was now presented as a old fashioned living space with lavish decorations spread throughout the area accompanied by artistic drawings of historical battles. The chair for the Monobear resembled more of a throne although, unlike before with the CuratorBear, the Monobear gladly sat on top whilst Sir Bearsalot stood at alert towards his side almost as if he had been relegated to the role of a bodyguard.** **

****

****As always, the middle of the room contained 16 podiums arranged in a circle. Following up with the red ‘X’ across the faces of Mototsune, Bokkai, Hiroko and Taira, large question marks had been drawn over Yachis picture in black ink. Ignoring the confusing and confidently walking over to my own podium in between Iwane on my left and Yakumo to my right, the thought of what to do with Hachiman never crossed my mind.** **

****

Hachiman: [Awkwardly] Excuse me, I was wondering-

 

Monobear: Shut yer trap and take your seat. [Waving fist threateningly] You should know by now that… wait a second, who are you again?

 

Sir Bearsalot: He’s a member of the group.

 

Monobear: Hmmm, I don’t see a podium with his face on it. [Shaking head dismissively] Are we sure he’s an actual student?

 

Hachiman: I assure you that in every meaning of the word then-

 

Kiku: That stance is simply inexcusable. [Folding arms] Hachiman was presented to us as a member of the game so you have no choice but to treat him as such.

 

Reiko: Yeah, Roku was his friend too, [quietly] right?

 

Hachiman: Of course he was. You are all my darling comrades and I will fight to my dying breath in order to-

 

Monobear: All right already, [tossing the hammer in the air and catching it nonchalantly] you can stop the whining as I was only teasing. Hey, Hachiman, go use Yachis podium. [Evil expression] It’s not as though he’ll be needing it any time soon.

 

Sumiko: Wait, but what about the voting? Surely that will impact the results.

 

Monobear: Not so much. [Shrugging] The podiums and the pictures are more for aesthetics than anything else so it shouldn’t be a problem.

 

Sumiko: I… I see.

 

****As Sumiko turned her thoughts inwards, it was slightly alarming to see the natural deterioration concerning the mentality of the group. Most noticeably, it had been either Katai or Sumiko who would use their calm and optimistic approach to motivate the group although, owing to the recent events, the dynamic had shifted towards the initially quieter individuals such as Iwane and, to some extent, my own self. Even Reiko, so full of life and energy mere weeks ago, seemed to be suffering from the fatigue as her breathing seemed more strained than usual.** **

 

**_**How long can we keep this up for? It was bad enough with Bokkai and then Taira but now with a third killer… I’m not sure how long we can last before giving up looks more appealing than the alternative. What was it that the Killer said, something about Death will set us free? Maybe this is what they were referring to.** _ **

**_**** _ **

****Judging by our predicament then the real question pertained to whether the group could survive the trial. Rokus murder had been more brutal and shocking than anyone could have predicted; someone in this very room was accountable for such a fact. Yet, despite this, it was hard to place such cruel actions to anyone in the vicinity. The option always existed for Yachi to be countable yet, despite only knowing him for a few days, it seemed unlikely to be the answer we were so desperately searching for.** **

****

Iwane: So I guess this is us, right?

 

Hikari: Another trial. [Shaking head] It is sad yet a undeniable fact that we have once again fallen into the trap laid by the Monobear.

 

Hachiman: True as that may be it is my duty… no, it is my _honour_ to remind everyone that Hope is not lost! [Scanning the group] We must band together and look to overcome the fear and doubt inside our hearts.

 

Sumiko: All that matters is that we survive. [Calmly] For that, we need to find the blackened.

 

**_**Easier said than done. The first trial was chaos reincarnated and the second, whilst a little better, still almost ended with the wrong person being accused on several occasions. I guess it’s up to me to be that difference. I need to bring my A game and find the killer before it’s too late.** _ **

****

Monobear: [Evil grin] Let’s get this show on the road, shall we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the Flashback count stands at 2 whilst the trial is practically underway. So much information to process but it's got to be done. The better question is which student is guilty of such a gory murder?


	36. Requiem for the Fallen - Abnormal Day 5 Trial Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the first part up and it's a little... unique. Enjoy!

-CLASS TRIAL BEGINS-

****

****The all too familiar sensations of anger and mistrust were palpable as the beginning of our third trial reiterated the unavoidable fact that, yet again, someone from the group had willingly abandoned their humanity and fallen for the trap of murdering a fellow student. More concerning than this actuality was the barbaric and brutal nature of the aftermath whereupon the killer had chosen to decorate the Castle with the victims remains as if goading the rest of the group with the apparent ease of the crime. Despite this, our mission had not changed. The rules were simple in that so long as we unanimously voted for the right person then the battle would be won. It may have been too late to save Roku but our fight was far from over; it was time to find the Blackened.** **

****

Monobear: [Rubbing butt in chair] It’s good to be back on top [Clapping hands together] Let’s get ready for another suuuuuuuuuper trial!

 

Sir Bearsalot: Such an elaborate process. Is it really necessarily to-

 

Monobear: SILENCE! [Twirling hammer] If it ain’t broke then don’t fix it. Besides, you have been far too rebellious of late; wasn’t I suppose to your God or something?

 

Sir Bearsalot: That's…

 

Suki: [Quietly] You should never meet your heroes in real life, everyone knows that.

 

Monobear: Erm, you must be slightly confused with how the show works; no one is suppose to interfere with our banter until otherwise indicated.

 

Mine: [Bluntly] We wouldn’t need to interfere if you’d just get to the point.

 

Sumiko: We are ready to begin so-

 

Monobear: [Slamming fists on podium] I SAY WHEN WE’RE READY TO BEGIN!

 

****The juvenile tantrum prompted a group wide response of bored and uninterested stares towards the Monobear. Ever since the end of the first trial whereupon it was made clear of his role as a overseer, the Monobears place in the game alongside the other mascots had been uncertain at the best of times. Our experiences so far indicated that whilst he was most certainly a threat, the idea that he was an omnipotent and all knowing being was laughable although, despite this fall from glory, it was somewhat evident that he was clearly enjoying his pseudo return to the top.** **

****

Monobear: [Innocently] So, shall we begin?

 

Monobear: [Clearing throat] For these trials, the group will discuss opinions and evidence to find out ‘who dunnit’. After a certain amount of time has passed, each student will give their verdict on who they think the killer is and the student with the most votes will be punished! [Stretching] If the Blackened is chosen then they alone will be punished and the game continues. [Wagging finger] If you chose _wrong_  then everyone other than the Blackened receives a punishment.

 

**_**He states the same introduction every time although I suppose that was probably said for Hachimans benefit. Either way it wouldn’t hurt to mix things up a little bit.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Iwane: So, [nervously] where do we begin?

 

Kiku: We begin by trying to ascertain the basic facts of the crime. [Stroking chin] From there we can work our way towards the more complicated details.

 

Hikari: A logical albeit simple approach.

 

Reiko: It doesn’t matter what we do so long as we find the killer. [Pained expression] What they did to Roku….

 

Hachiman: [Pumping fist into the air] Working together as a team will no doubt ensure our victory!

 

Sumiko: Precisely. Our biggest strength is each other and, so long as we don’t forget that fact, we can’t possibly lose.

 

****The forced optimism in the Trial room was likely a weak reflection regarding our current win streak although, following on from the reveal of such a remorseless murder, the premise felt different and almost dream like when compared to its predecessors. Whilst the optimistic approach wasn’t inherently a problem, if the murders of Mototsune and Hiroko had served to prove anything then it was that ignorance and indifference were our focal weak point.** **

 

Suki: [Taking centre stage] We first need to decide whereabouts Roku was murdered; from there can start piecing together the events that happened leading up to and after his death. [Clenching fist] That’s how we find the Blackened!

 

Namie: [Monotone] Unfortunately the Monobear file didn’t share such information with us.

 

Mine: Yes, how strange. [Raising an eyebrow at the Monobear] I wonder if there’s a reason for that.

 

Monobear: [Nervously] Ah, you see….

 

Reiko: We shouldn’t waste our time with the Monobear.

 

Yakumo: [Pointing timidly] T-that’s right, we can’t trust anything that c-comes out his mouth!

 

Hikari: Back to the topic at hand, [rolling eyes] does anyone have any ideas regarding this issue of a place of death?

 

Sumiko: We should be focusing our entire efforts on answering this question. If anyone has any ideas then now is the time to speak up.

 

**_**There’s no doubt determining where Roku was killed will help our case. I recall discussing it earlier on in the investigation but is there really a way of knowing for certain the place of death?** _ **

**_**** _ **

****NON-STOP DEBATE!** **

****

****Evidence Bullets:** ** **_**Hachimans Necklace/Monobear Rules/ Mysterious Note 2** _ **

 

Iwane: [Stroking chin] The body announcement went off when we found Rokus head, right?

 

Hikari: As I recall then it was Sumiko, Kiku and Suki who discovered the appendage.

 

Reiko: Which was in the Garden. [Eyes lighting up] _Perhaps that’s where Roku was killed!_

 

Kiku: [Unsure] If the killer did commit the murder in the Garden then leaving behind his head is certainly strange.

 

Yakumo: W-what about _the Medical Bay?_ [Sadly] It’s where Hiroko was k-killed.

 

Hachiman: Using a place of healing as a means to ending a life… [burning passion] what person would sink to such depths?

 

Katai: [Clenching fist] A MONSTER!

 

Namie: We have yet to determine that the Medical Bay was involved in the murder.

 

Reiko: That’s right. Besides, surely the _room with the most blood_ is where Roku was killed!

 

Iwane: Unless that’s what the killer wanted us to think and has been tricking us this entire time.

 

Mine: [Rolling eyes] If we have no means of _narrowing our search_ then we’re only wasting our efforts.

 

Sumiko: I see, if we are unable to make a breakthrough then perhaps we should move on to another aspect regarding the case.

 

Mine: … I was being sarcastic.

 

**_**We don’t have to determine where the murder took place off the bat. If we start by narrowing it down then we can make the task a lot easier for ourselves.** _ **

**_**** _ **

_Debate ends, solution below_

******  
**

* * *

 

Text: narrowing our search

 

Solution: Monobear rules

 

* * *

 

**_**That has to be the answer!** _ **

 

Suki: Mines right in that we can start by narrowing down our search as there’s no way the murder could have happened anywhere other than the Castle Area. [Nodding to Sumiko] We actually discussed the issue with Hachiman earlier on.

 

Hachiman: Ah, that’s right. [Puffing out chest] My expert theory that solves the mystery of where the victim was killed! It was not easy, mind you, to make such a deduction although owing to my faith in the ability bestowed upon-

 

Mine: [Bored expression] The rules state that a killer can only operate in the newest area.

 

Hachiman: That’s… [dejected] correct.

 

****Hachiman looked as if he had been deflated by Mines interjection although it was likely due to his unnecessary rambling that such an transgression occurred in the first place. Regardless of this conflict, the interaction served to pave the way forward for an all-important follow up discussion.** **

 

Hikari: Perhaps we should consider this feature in further detail; as the rules state that killing is not allowed in the old areas then it appears to leave behind a noticeable loophole.

 

Iwane: [Surprised] It does?

 

Sumiko: I too find this revelation shocking. [Suspiciously] Please explain yourself.

 

Hikari: Of course. [Adjusting glasses] You see there is nothing to stop the killer from first attacking in another area before dragging the injured body into the Castle for a finishing blow. So long as such an option exists then we shouldn’t limit our line of reasoning.

 

Yakumo: [Alarmed] S-so the killer could have s-struck anywhere?

 

Iwane: I mean I suppose it’s possible. In theory they could have attacked Roku in his bed before dragging him to the Castle and [trailing off]…

 

Namie: [Coldly] -and then they killed him.

 

****The statement from Namie sent a shiver from my spine as, despite everything that had happened since awakening this morning, it still felt strange to speak about his death in such a blatant manner. More to the point, however, Hikaris pursuit of absolute truth appeared to have its own merits in addition to drawbacks.** **

 

Yakumo: I t-thought we were discussing where Roku was killed, [glancing around the room] not w-where he was attacked?

 

Iwane: Yeah, what does any of this have to do with the original question?

 

Hikari: I am simply attempting to highlight the key aspects of this case. If we are to falsely presume that a single room contains the answer based off of a misunderstanding concerning a rule then all the more fool us.

 

Hachiman: And fools we most certainly our not! [Aggressive stance] We are the physical embodiment of success and will not be brought down by trickery and deceit!

 

Kiku: We’re getting a little off topic. [Scanning the group] Regarding Hikaris point, if anyone has evidence that proves the contrary then this would be the time to speak up.

 

**_**So, as usual, we’re being held back by assumptions and possible outcomes rather than focusing on the straight forward answer. Hachiman had his theory earlier although he seems setback by Mines interjection so, in order to move the story forward, it’s up to me to find a way around Hikaris logic!** _ **

**_**** _ **

****HANGMANS GAMBIT!** **

 

****MIET FO HATED** **

 

_Gambit over, see solution below_

__

* * *

 

Answer: Time of death

 

* * *

 

**_**** _ **

Suki: I may have something. [Glancing at Hachiman] If we were able to work out the time of death then it might give us an insight into the location of where the attack happened.

 

Hikari: [Raising an eyebrow] I fail to see how these two factors affect each other.

 

Suki: Well, I mean, if Hachiman explains his theory from before then it might make sense.

 

****As the eyes of the group turned towards Hachiman then it became immediately apparent that he had lost interest as, despite the desperate nature of the situation, he had mentally  retreated into a meditative pose similar to that of the investigation a short while prior.** **

****

Suki: [Losing voice] H-hachiman?

 

Hikari: It appears as though your words will not reach him which, seeing as how you referred to it as _his_  theory, seems to cancel out your objection. [Shaking head] Back to the matter at hand then-

 

Sumiko: [Raising a hand for silence] I believe that Suki is right in attempting to identify a time of death as it may reveal some insight as to where Roku was murdered. Granted it may serve to complicate matters but…

 

Iwane: It’s like killing two birds with one stone!

 

Sumiko: [Smiling] Something like that yes.

 

Katai: Such comradely… LET’S ALL WORK TOGETHER!

 

Yakumo: [Shaking head] B-but I thought we were focusing on w-where Roku died?

 

Kiku: Although I don’t like over-complicating matters I don’t see any solution other than to multitask.

 

**_**It was looking bleak there for a few seconds but we were able to somehow turn it around. Now all we have to is prove the time of death and if my hunch is correct…** _ **

 

Mine: I hate to be a buzz kill but we don’t need to multitask. [Stating as though it was obvious] The killer clearly spent a lot of time setting up these elaborate scenes so the answer is painfully apparent.

 

Reiko: You mean that the murder occurred late last night, [unsure] right?

 

Suki: That's… exactly what I was thinking.

 

Hikari: [Re-reading her Notebook] I too reached a similar conclusion seeing as how such detailed scenes required several hours of work.

 

**_**So we are all in agreement that the murder happened at the very least several hours before the body was discovered? It’s a little unusual at how so many of us arrived at the same answer but, if it’s by different methods, then it’s safe to presume that as a fact.** _ **

 

Hikari: There are still a few hours of wiggle room concerning potential factors in play although they are likely not worthy of discussion. Seeing as how the original question concerned the location of his death then-

 

Hachiman: Then we have our answer! [Sneering] Once again it is down to me to solve the riddle and save the day!

 

****Hachiman, deaf to the world mere minutes ago, had returned with a vengeance and spoke with confidence and determination reminiscent of his sermons from the days prior. Despite this conviction, not everyone greeted it with the same enthusiasm as before.** **

 

Mine: [Eyeing up Suki] Perhaps someone else can explain-

 

Hachiman: [Raising hands to the ceiling] We _know_  that the killer didn’t have much time to create the scenes we witnessed so the time of death has to be late last night.

 

Suki: We just agreed that togethe-

 

Hachiman: HOWEVER! It is also a fact that certain areas were being occupied around that time so, by process of elimination, we can work out where the murder actually occurred.

 

Iwane: [Baffled] We can?

 

Sumiko: Perhaps it is best if I explain the rationale behind-

 

Hachiman: [Raising voice] First we rule out the Garden area; several witnesses were present and would have noticed suspicious behavior. [Confident laughter] Secondly, we can disregard the Chapel as without doors then anyone walking nearby would have witnessed the scene.

 

Hachiman: Finally, that leaves the Basement which no sane person would visit so, being the last option left, the Training Hall is our prime suspect. [Sneering] They don’t call me the Ultimate Hope for nothing.

 

**_**I guess the logic makes sense although surely there’s a period of time between our activity last night and the latest point unaccounted for upon which Roku may have been killed. If that’s the case then it could change everything.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Namie: That’s a lot of assumptions; is there any evidence to back your argument?

 

Hachiman: Evidence? I just gave you everything you needed. [Face darkening] Don’t tell me that I’m being called a liar again?!?

 

Sumiko: [Trying to calm Hachiman down] No ones accusing you of lying. In fact, since we had this discussion earlier I’ve realized a few details.

 

Yakumo: Y-you spoke about this earlier?

 

Sumiko: Affirmative. In fact, I’m sure there’s further evidence to support Hachimans idea, isn’t that right Suki?

 

Suki: …[unsure] maybe?

 

**_**Yeah, I have no idea what Sumiko is referring to. Back with Hachimans rambling during the investigation then we both seemed to agree that he his rant was more than just a little crazy. Did something happen after that conversation to convince Sumiko in favour of the Training Hall being the location of Rokus death?** _ **

 

**_**QUESTION!** _ **

**_**** _ **

****Where evidence left behind in the Training Hall hints at it being the location of Rokus death?** **

****

  1. _The Knives_
  2. _The Gardening equipment_
  3. _The Wheelbarrow_
  4. _The Shield_



 

* * *

 

Answer: The shield

 

* * *

 

 

Suki: [Scratching head] The only other evidence I remember from the Training Hall that might be of help was the Shield.

 

Sumiko: That’s actually what I was referring to. [Confidently] I believe we can determine the location of the murder by this Shield alone.

 

Mine: That’s quite the claim especially when considering your… [clearing throat] difficulty with thinking outside the box.

 

Kiku: [Snapping] Back off! Sumiko has the most experience in hostile environments so we should listen to what she has to say.

 

Mine: I’m merely stating the fact that we should value-

 

Katai: [Slamming fist on podium] LISTEN TO THE LEADER!

 

Reiko: [To Mine] Sumiko is in charge for a reason and it’s because we trust her.

 

****Mines criticism was washed away in a sea of overwhelming support for the Ultimate Sergeant. Interestingly, the notes had hinted at Sumikos failure to lead but the reality was the polar opposite; seemingly everyone was throwing their endorsement behind her in a bit to unite against the overwhelming adversity of the situation.** **

 

Sumiko: Whilst I appreciate the support, [genuine smile] more than you know, I feel it’s important to highlight that Mine is not entirely wrong in her claim.

 

Sumiko: [Bowing] I’m sorry but we should treat this as more of a hunch than anything else. I’m of the opinion that everything in that room served a function except the Shield but please debate the topic as per normal.

 

Iwane: [Awkwardly] Maybe you’re right, it was kinda just thrown in there quite suspiciously.

 

Yakumo: That's not true! [Looking away] I m-mean the Shield is s-symbolic of his defeat in battle, r-right?

 

**_**That’s an interesting take on the image. I suppose it does make sense if you consider that the theme was referring to a battle but that wasn’t exactly my initial impression; I suppose art depends on the person who is viewing it.** _ **

 

Mine: For the record, I never said that I disagreed with Sumikos idea. The Shield certainly has some interesting aspects that are worthy of discussion.

 

Reiko: [Sadly] I didn’t even notice the shield.

 

Suki: Perhaps we should start by discussing the different layers of the blood coating. [Stroking chin] Sumiko pointed it out to me that there’s a older coat of blood on the Shield underneath a fresher set.

 

Sumiko: It’s true. You can tell by the colour figuration although there wasn’t much difference between the two.

 

Mine: I too noticed this fact. Personally I I have my suspicions as to why this is the case [glancing at Suki] but I would rather hear them from you first.

 

Suki: Why me? If you have a theory then just tell the group.

 

Monobear: [Winking at a camera] Pandering to the protagonist is a staple part of this franchise.

 

Hikari: Ignoring the interruption then Mine has a point. [Concentrating] If this Shield had an important role in the murder then it follows that the person to make the leap be someone we can trust.

 

**_**Which is supposed to be me, right? The way it comes across is so condescending…. no Suki, that’s not what matters. Focus, we know that the Shield had two distinct blood stains on it meaning that, at different points last night, it was coated in blood. Perhaps if I partner that obscure fact with Sumikos finding in the Garden then the answer might become clear. Yeah, that makes sense! It must have been used as-** _ **

 

****HANGMANS GAMBIT!** **

 

****DRERUM NOPEAW** **

****

_Gambit over, see solution below_

__

* * *

 

Answer: Murder weapon

 

* * *

 

Suki: I… [unsure] I think we have our murder weapon.

 

****Mines strong nodding approval served to calm some of the nerves although by making such a large finding so soon in the trial then the discovery didn’t feel quite right. This feeling was echoed throughout the group as, seeing their shocked faces which included that of Sumiko herself, the realization as to the likely truth of this statement reinforced the idea that it wasn’t suppose to be so easy.** **

****

Monobear: [Heavy breathing] Slow down there kids, you should take your time before making important-

 

Mine: [Grinning] If the shield was used to kill Roku then it follows that it would leave behind a blood stain. No doubt the killer noticed this distinction so, in a bid to confuse us, they propped the torso up using nearby tools and applied a more generous coating over the Shield.

 

Hachiman: A perfect plan foiled by our combined efforts.

 

Kiku: [Nodding slowly] I suppose that version of events does make sense.

 

Katai: So I guess the scenes were there to distract us after all.

 

Iwane: It worked fir me. [Clenching fist] I was so focused on the swords then I never imagined for a second that-

 

Yakumo: W-wait a second! That's still a guess, right?

 

Mine: [Knowing smile] Not so much a guess but rather the most likely account.

 

Yakumo: B-but still a guess! [Panicking] S-so long as we don’t know for certain then there’s a c-chance we’re wrong.

 

**_**It’s a little out of character for Yakumo to argue this forcefully against the group but it’s fine; Mine might have her own ways of solving the mysteries but I have evidence of my own to prove our deductions beyond any reasonable doubt!** _ **

 

****NON-STOP DEBATE!** **

****

****Evidence Bullets:** **_**Mysterious Note 1/ Hachimans Necklace/Monobear Rules/ Status of body** _ ** **

 

Yakumo: I’m just saying that we s-shouldn’t make presumptions on important details!

 

Hikari: He speaks the truth; [adjusting glasses] just because a few people believe in a certain idea then it doesn’t make it a fact.

 

Sumiko: If you consider the evidence so far then-

 

Hachiman: [Boldly] Then our decision is the right one! After all, _Sumiko isn’t lying,_ right?

 

Iwane: I just don’t see how a shield is suppose to be the murder weapon. _The edges were dull so it couldn’t decapitate him_ , right?

 

Reiko: [Shifting gaze to Mine] It’s not Sumiko that I doubt.

 

Namie: I see, Mine certainly has a unreliable past.

 

Mine: [Shaking head] I thought we were starting afresh? Besides, _I’m trying to help you guys._

 

Reiko: The only person you’re trying to help is yourself.

 

**_**We won’t get anywhere by arguing against each other like this. There has to be something there which I can build upon to answer the question.** _ **

 

_Debate ends, solution below_

 

* * *

 

Text: The edges were dull so it couldn’t decapitate him

 

Solution: Status of body

 

* * *

 

**_**Yeah, that’s it! Just because we discovered his decapitated head then that doesn’t mean it’s how he died.**_**

 

Suki: [Clearing throat] Since when did we determine the cause of death?

 

****Blank faces answered my question which served to interrupt the growing tension as, although we made made considerable progress, the realization that the such an assumption had been made served to startle a few of the more experienced faces.** **

 

Suki: Just because we found Roku in that state doesn’t mean it’s how he was killed. [Determined expression] In fact, I have an entirely different idea in mind.

 

Iwane: Wait, so Roku wasn’t decapitated? [Concentrating] I suppose it’s a little obvious if we’re right about the Shield being the murder weapon.

 

Mine: [Light sigh] You’re only now realizing that the Monobear left such a distinction as the cause of death ambiguous for a reason?

 

Katai: HE’S HELPING THE KILLER COVER THEIR TRACKS!

 

Monobear: Whah, who, me? [Swooning] Perish the thought!

 

Suki: It doesn’t matter as I think we have the answer to how Roku was murdered. [Nodding at Sumiko] Actually, Sumiko was the one who made the discovery.

 

Sumiko: [Taken back] I was?

 

Suki: Back in the Garden when you were analyzing the head you mention something about a mark somewhere on the back?

 

Sumiko: Yes, I did. [Unsure] Although I though it made it clear that my analysis was limited based upon the condition of the body. The skin appears to be-

 

Suki: [Holding out a finger] Not important. What is important is that Roku appears to have damage on the back of his head.

 

Reiko: I… [sadly] I never saw anything like that.

 

Kiku: Neither did I which means the damage must have occurred sometime last night. [Eyes widening] Are you thinking…

 

Suki: I’m thinking that, to cause such an injury, the object would have to be large and blunt whilst struck with some considerable force. If therefore follows that the object used was likely-

 

Hachiman: [Eyes widening] THE VERY SHIELD ITSELF! [Clapping hands] Splendid work team, we are one step closer to victory.

 

**_**You didn’t really do anything though apart from stealing the glory. Not that it matters, with this we pretty much have the basic elements of what exactly happened to Roku.** _ **

 

****Despite my latest deduction stemming from group work and sounding quite logical in nature, it had yet to convince the entire group whereupon a few apprehensive faces greeted the discovery with tepid reservation.** **

 

Yakumo: [Fidgeting nervously] T-the Monobear file never s-said there was a wound like that.

 

Namie: Yakumo is correct. Also, as Sumiko was previously trying to explain then I believe that the body parts were damaged in a way that disguised the cause of death.

 

Sumiko: It’s true. [Ashamed] I was about to say that, due to this interference, I am unable to state if the injury occurred prior of after the murder.

 

Hikari: It would be unwise to speculate considering the grave nature concerning an incorrect answer.

 

**_**So much for team effort. It’s like they aren’t interested in finding the identity of the Blackened!** _ **

 

Iwane: Actually, I think Suki is on to something with this. [Animated] I mean why would the Blackened hit Roku on the back of his head after killing him?

 

Reiko: Maybe it was an accident. If they were moving the body… [timidly] sorry I lost my train of thought.

 

Namie: Then I’ll finish it for you. [Shaking head disapprovingly] There are countless explanations for the injury so to assume that the Shield was the murder weapon is beyond stupid.

 

Sumiko: [Holding her hands forward to calm everyone down] I suppose we were a bit hasty in reaching this conclusion. However, if we can’t confirm the murder weapon then it throws into doubt our location and time of death that we previously discussed.

 

Suki: [Mumbling to self] If we rely on concrete evidence then we will never get anywhere.

 

****Despite the argument over the murder weapon and cause of death falling flat, our efforts in progressing the trial were not wasted as, although now disregarded as uncertain, Hachimans original argument concerning the crime was overshadowed by the consequences of his theorizing.** **

 

Kiku: It appears as though we failed at the final hurdle.

 

Yakumo: S-so it was all for nothing?

 

Iwane: [Scratching head] Don’t say that, this day has been depressing enough as it is.

 

Mine: Actually, the theorizing served a purpose in opening up a new set of questions.

 

Hikari: [Nodding] We have clarified that, regardless of where the attack originated from, the final act of the murder had to occur in the Castle area.

 

Reiko: So, in other words, the people in the Castle last night are the most suspicious, right?

 

Yakumo: Y-yeah, [clutching chest] one of those has to be the killer.

 

**_**Is that really the truth? I was with Roku late last night and there wasn’t anything indication of any upcoming danger. Still, I suppose it is a logical next step in the case.** _ **

 

****NON-STOP DEBATE!** **

 

 ****Evidence Bullets:** ** ****_Mysterious Note 4/Time of Death/Iwane Testimony_ ** **

 

Yakumo: S-so we just need to work out who was in the Castle area last night, [nervously glancing around] right?

 

Namie: The _chances of a murder increase during the night_  so we should be asking who would be naive enough to perform such an action.

 

Katai: WE SHOULD NOT FEAR THE DARKNESS! [Sadly] Although if we had someone on watch duty then this could have perhaps been avoided.

 

Kiku: We shouldn’t be focusing on what we do know rather that what we don’t; was there anyone around the area last night?

 

Mine: So, in other words, we’re just going to hope someone speaks up and claims to be the last person in the area? [Disappointed] How naive.

 

Hachiman: [Zen pose] All innocent parties have nothing to fear as the _truth will set them free!_

 

Reiko: I hate to say this but Mine is right; [meekly] the chances of someone putting themself under suspicion like that is just…

 

Sumiko: Perhaps they don’t have to. During our investigation then it came to light that _certain individuals were in the Garden area_ after the night time announcement.

 

Katai: That's important information! Who were these individuals?

 

Sumiko: [Glancing at Suki] I believe it’s best to ask Hachiman to eliminate the effect of hearsay.

 

Hachiman: Unfortunately I won’t be snitching. [Puffing out chest] I believe in the integrity of said individuals to reveal themselves!

 

Mine: [Shaking head] It’s like his idiocy knows no limits.

 

**_**Sumiko implied that someone was around in the Castle area late last night and I can think of a few people that might fit this idea.** _ **

 

_Debate ends, solution below_

 

* * *

 

Text: certain individuals were in the Garden area

 

Solution: Iwane Testimony

 

* * *

****

Suki: [Pausing] That’s…

 

**_**I... I can’t say anything. If I do then it makes us both look suspicious which may do more harm than good in the long run.** _ **

 

Suki: ...nothing.

 

Hikari: Stage fright? [Intense stare] How unlike you to freeze at such a crucial conjuncture.

 

Sumiko: If Suki has something to contribute then I’m sure she would-

 

Iwane: I think I understand what’s going on. [Grinning] Don't worry about me Suki, I have nothing to hide.

 

Suki: That’s not really-

 

Kiku: [Alarmed] What are you two talking about? If you have something to say then-

 

Iwane: The person Sumiko is referring to is me; I was the person in the Garden last night and therefore the last person to see Roku alive.

 

****Iwanes confession to the accusation came about in a lackluster and almost carefree way so, as such, it was a little difficult to react in an appropriate manner owing to how such an illogical action seemed to suit his character; from his cold introduction to breaking though to the damned Taira, he seemed to bounce from one extreme to the other and this trial was no different in that regard.** **

 

Iwane: Well, I mean apart from the killer obviously. [Nervously] I’m guessing they probably saw him too so…

 

Hikari: [Apprehensively] That seems to be quite the coincidence.

 

Reiko: Coincidences happen though, [turning to Suki] right?

 

Suki: That’s true

 

 ** _ **I think.**_**  

 

Yakumo: I d-don’t want to think Iwane could… kill, but s-someone had to.

 

Suki: Well, I mean unlike the previous killers Iwane readily admitted to the fact that he was around the area. [Stroking chin] I’m not saying he’s definitively innocent but-

 

Sumiko: It follows that the last person in the Castle area is the most suspicious. [Nodding at Iwane] For now we should pursue the truth regardless of our relationship with said person.

 

Iwane: That’s fair enough. If it helps clear my name then I’m all for it.

 

****Iwanes willingness to collaborate was a welcome change of pace and seemed to usher in a different atmosphere than one would associate with being put on the stand for a murder.** **

 

Sumiko: First and foremost, can we clarify as to what time this was?

 

Iwane: [Unsure] The last time I saw Roku or when I left the Garden?

 

Namie: Both would be extremely helpful.

 

Iwane: Well, [scratching head] the last time I saw Roku was roughly an hour or so after the night time announcement. I left a little while after that, maybe just short of two hours?

 

Yakumo: W-what were you doing there?

 

Kiku: Yakumo raises a good question. [Lecturing] The Castle area is highly dangerous and you just happened to be there for a long period of time? It comes across as though you were either plotting something sinister or that it’s a combination of being unlucky and rather stupid.

 

Mine: [Playful smile] Unfortunately our experience with him so far suggests the latter.

 

Iwane: Harsh but I guess I see the point. After all-

 

Suki: [Frenzied appearance] Look, none of this means anything. We more or less determined that the murder took place in the Training Hall, not the Garden, so to accuse Iwane before considering the evidence is-

 

Namie: Who was the last person to see Roku alive?

 

Suki: [Pausing] That…

 

Namie: …is not a rhetorical question. Iwane has already admitted to being the last person to see Roku alive so the answer is clearly-

 

Suki: It was both of us! [Clenching fist] Iwane and myself saw Roku in the Garden roughly an hour after the night time announcement so if you’re going to suspect one of us as the killer then you’ll need to accuse us both!

 

****A wincing sound emanated from my left as if Iwane violently disagreed with such a proclamation. As such, this sentiment was echoed throughout the group with joint disappointment on the faces of both Kiku and Sumiko whilst the others mirrored their prior selves back from the previous trial when they had accused me of being the mastermind.** **

 

Kiku: [Rubbing forehead] Why would you do something so… stupid?

 

Suki: It’s the truth. I can’t sit back and-

 

Sumiko: She isn’t referring to the trial Suki. [Shaking head dismissively] Your desire to protect a friend even at your own detriment is admirable but redundant.

 

Hachiman: They speak with honesty. After all, it was only a matter of time before such information came to light.

 

Katai: YOU CAN’T HIDE FROM THE TRUTH!

 

**_**Wait a second, did they know…** _ **

 

Suki: [Darting eyes across the room] If some of you knew I was in the Garden last night then why are you staring at me like that?

 

Mine: Perhaps it has something to do with you willingly meeting someone in the dangerous areas…after the night time announcement… alone.

 

Suki: [Calming down] When you say it like that then I guess it sounds dumb but-

 

Kiku: NO BUTS! [Scoffing] Christ, for someone so smart you sure can be borderline idiotic sometimes.

 

Reiko: It’s not that bad though, [nervously] I mean if it’s someone you can trust then what’s the problem?

 

Iwane: The problem is that people have died. [To Suki] I know this is a little hypocritical seeing as I was there too but the situation was different. I was on my own and relatively safe; Roku was a great person but anyone else could have been plotting to kill you just like Taira tried to accomplish not so long ago.

 

**_**Was I really in the wrong for going to the Garden with Roku? If things had gone differently then maybe he would still be alive. If only….** _ **

 

**_***Flashback*** _ **

 

_Roku: It’s not nerves but… Roku doesn’t really do feelings. [Looking at his feet] He was told to suppress his emotions and focus only on the the next fight._

 

**_**I really regret not trying harder to speak to him in our first few days. The more I learn about his past then the more impressive he seems to be just to even engage with strangers like us.** _ **

 

_Suki: What is it that you wanted to say? [Sad smile] I want to help as much as I can._

 

_Roku: Roku wanted to apologize to Mototsune. Perhaps if he had done more back-_

 

_Suki: [Gesturing to Mototsunes grave] You don’t need to talk to me._

 

****_Understanding the gesture, Roku turned towards the empty grave belonging to the Ultimate Politician. Out of the four graves, his by far had the most writing dedicated to it which seemed unsurprising when taking into account the overall guilt as to not helping him in our first few days together._ ** **

  ****

_Roku: [Clearing throat] Mr Mototsune, you see, Roku comes from a very different place so didn’t understand when he first woke up. [Quietly] You tried to help him but all Roku did was think about himself. That night, when Bokkai went to kill you, Roku ignored him as he went by and perhaps if he had stopped him then…_

 

**_***Flashback ends*** _ **

 

**_**No, it’s not wrong to help a friend in need. If anything then if we had adopted such a mentality at the start then everything would have been different. To chastise someone for that….** _ **

 

Suki: [Determined] Roku asked me to come to the Garden. He was sad and needed help whilst making no indication of anything sinister. [Pouting] I don’t regret my decision.

 

Kiku: That's not the point. Unless you’re a mind reader then you shouldn’t have put yourself in such a position! In fact-

 

Monobear: Look, [glancing at watch] this is heartwarming and everything considering the history between you two but can we move it along? I fail to see what this has to do with discovering the Blackened which is kinda what we’re here for.

 

****The Monobears reminder served to highlight that, so long as he deemed the trial interesting, we would be given time to reach a conclusion. As such, the condemnation of my recent actions was counter intuitive to our task at hand.** **

 

Iwane: You know I actually kinda agree with the Monobear

 

Mine: [Shuddering] That’s a disturbing sentence.

 

Hikari: It is also one with menacing and sinister implications.

 

Monobear: [Winking] My most admirable traits.

 

Sumiko: Then let us resume where we left off. Iwane, if possible then could you recount the events that transpired in the Garden last night to the best of your ability.

 

****With a nod, Iwane proceeded to account for his experience with regards to last nights events in the Garden. It was pretty much as expected seeing as how he had a good viewpoint of the interactions between Roku and myself and, although he covered our conversation in the tree afterwards, seeing as how it wasn’t the focus of attention he subtly skimmed over most of the more intimate content.** **

 

Iwane: [Nervously] So it was just a coincidence that I was in the Garden whilst Roku and Suki were there; nothing looked out of the ordinary the entire time.

 

Sumiko: Your testimony has been noted and we thank you for your contribution.

 

Namie: To clarify, [monotone] Roku asked Suki for help in the Garden and you just so happened to watch the whole thing from a nearby tree, thus proving her innocence?

 

Iwane: ….pretty much.

 

Mine: [Slapping her forehead in frustration] Such an idiot.

 

Hikari: Perhaps Iwane speaks the truth although there exists another option for the exchange.

 

Hachiman: It is unfortunate but we have to consider all the eventualities. It’s very possible that Iwane…

 

Yakumo: [Pointing dramatically] That I-Iwane is the killer!

 

**_**This isn’t going great. I saw Roku leave the Garden and, although Iwane stayed behind, I didn’t pass anyone on my way back so as a story then it makes sense for him to be innocent. That is unless of course Roku went back to the Garden after I returned to my room and Iwane was still there…** _ **

 

Iwane: Look, I get I come across as suspicious right now so ask all the questions you want. [Gulping] No matter how difficult they are.

 

Kiku: You want us to interrogate you?

 

Iwane: [Shaking head] I have nothing to hide and, even if there’s something I can’t explain, Suki will help me out.

 

Suki: I’ll do what now?

 

Iwane: I mean you know I’m innocent in this; [grinning] I wouldn’t be a very good ally if I was willing to sell you out, right?

 

**_**Great, so in other words it’s all up to me. Nothing new there…** _ **

 

****NON-STOP DEBATE!** **

 

 ****Evidence Bullets:** ** **_**Monobear Rules/Murder Themes/Iwanes Testimony** _ **

 

Katai: So Iwane is once again under suspicion? [Evil glare] I’m sorry but I won’t hold back in my questions if there’s a chance we may find the killer!

 

Iwane: It’s fine, really. [Nervous laughter] I want to be as open as possible.

 

Namie: If that’s really the truth then why were you in the tree beforehand?

 

Hikari: [Scornful glance] Such a vantage point is _perfect for data gathering_ which would be useful for plotting a murder.

 

Iwane: Except that’s not the case. I was just… [sighing] gazing at the stars.

 

Mine: [Face palming] You do realize that can be _done on the ground_ …

 

Reiko: Look, Iwane might be… special, but he’s no killer.

 

Hikari: The evidence would suggest otherwise. If he saw Roku enter the Garden then no doubt _he could follow him afterwards._

 

Katai: Where he could launch a SNEAK ATTACK! [Painful expression] Only cowards fight without honour.

 

Iwane: I didn’t fight or kill Roku. [Worried] Everyone knows that, right?

 

**_**Something about that claim just doesn’t feel right. That’s it, if I think about the series of events then I can use that to prove his innocence!** _ **

 

_Debate ends, solution below_

 

* * *

****

Text: he could follow him afterwards.

 

Solution: Iwanes testimony

 

* * *

 

**_**If we chose the wrong person then it’s all over so if even the slightest fact doesn’t fit the story then I’ll expose it here and now!** _ **

 

Suki: Iwane can’t be the killer; [confidently] his testimony mentioned that Roku left the Garden before either of us and I can confirm that story.

 

Iwane: Exactly! Roku left a while before Suki or myself so there’s ample time for someone else to get involved.

 

****Our presence may have coincidental but it served to reinforce each others alibis. Despite this lucky outcome, however, it seemed to have the contrasting effect on the group whereupon our collaborating stories were met with distrust.** **

 

Namie: [Dismissively] You expect us to just take your word for that version of events?

 

Iwane: Well, yeah. I mean why else was Roku in the Garden?

 

Yakumo: [Pointing accusingly] W-what if they sent him a letter asking to meet up just like B-bokkai did.

 

**_**That’s a good point. If we had had more time then perhaps we could have looked at Rokus room to see if anything like that happened. Damn, we were so focused on the notes that we forgot about the obvious place to look!** _ **

 

Namie: That’s not the case. [Quietly] I checked Rokus room and there was nothing suspicious in nature that would indicate a particular suspect.

 

Mine: So that’s where you were! [Evil smile] And here I thought you were being sincere with your loner status.

 

Sumiko: It is in all our interests to work together and to unravel the truth behind this case. [Bowing towards Namie] I thank you for your dedication.

 

****Namie’s absence from the group had served a purpose as without her quick independent thinking then it would have been difficult to counteract the accusation. As such, her decision to work alone had temporarily relieved some of the pressure although the vast majority of the group still looked uncertain as to Iwanes guilt.** **

 

Kiku: I’m still not entirely convinced with the story. [Sad sigh] I’m sorry but regardless of how many times I hear it then it still seems suspiciously coincidental.

 

Suki: It’s the truth. I mean that’s why-

 

Hikari: Actually, you can stop right there.

 

**_**That expression is the same as the one she wore last time; this is going to be rough.** _ **

 

Hikari: I have heard enough of your story to discover the cracks. [Triumphant pose] This charade ends now!

 

 ****CROSS SWORDS BEGINS**** ****!** **

 

 ****Evidence swords:** ** **_**Gardening Equipment/Bloody Shield /Reikos Testimony** _ **

 

Hikari: [Laughing to herself] You have made the mistake in presuming this case is exactly like the others whereas, in truth, there is a massive difference.

 

Hikari: Unlike the others, the introduction of Sir Bearsalot brought with a change to the rules _particularly pertaining to that of the motive_!

 

Hikari: From our investigation then it follows that more than one person is responsible for creating the scenes we witnessed.

 

Hikari: [Adjusting glasses] It is for this reason that I believe _Iwane and Suki could be conspiring together!_

 

Hikari: By acting as each others alibi then it gives them a free pass at winning the trial. [Victorious smile] It also explains what Iwane was doing in the tree beforehand.

 

Hikari: My logic is infallible and so I await your confession!

 

**_**That’s… a pretty strong argument. If she can convince the group we are conspiring together then it could all be over. There has to be something we can use…** _ **

 

 _C_ __ross swords ends, see solution below_ _

 

 

* * *

 

Text:Iwane and Suki could be conspiring together!

 

Solution: Reikos testimony

* * *

******  
**

Suki: [Exclaiming] No, that’s wrong! [Calming down] I mean, what you said about the motive is correct but Iwane and myself haven’t been around each other as much recently. You said as much earlier, right Reiko?

 

Reiko: Huh, yeah that sounds right. [Dazed] Sorry, what was the question again?

 

**_**She looks distracted. At a time like this…** _ **

 

Iwane: Suki has a point though. [To the group] You’ve all seen that other the last few days we haven’t been… wait, [turning to Suki] why haven’t we-

 

Kiku: [Shaking head] Except that very fact makes you even more suspicious.

 

Suki: It does?

 

Hikari: [Adjusting glasses] It appears as though the two of you became distant shortly after the motive reveal. One could argue that the timing of this aspect is rather dubious.

 

Suki: That isn’t true because… I mean Mine was the one…

 

Reiko: Urgh, what did Mine do now?

 

Mine: [Innocently] Me? Why ever would you think that-

 

Namie: [Snapping] Cease the bullshit and just explain already.

 

****My inability to muster a defense only served to reinforce our apparent guilt although Iwane, instead of helping our case, seemed to be recovering from the delayed realization of the recent minimal contact. Thankfully Namie appeared to be on the ball and dove in to rescue us from the situation.** **

 

Sumiko: [To Mine] Namie seems adamant that you having something to say. Need I remind you that withholding important information will not serve you well.

 

Mine: That’s….[scoffing] fine, I was simply teasing Suki a little. [Folding arms] It’s not my fault she got so easily upset by it.

 

Iwane: [Confused] What kind of teasing?

 

Namie: It doesn’t matter. I witnessed it first hand so can support Sukis defense that the reason she distanced herself was due to Mines interference.

 

**_**That.. is rather accurate. Am I that easy to manipulate? After this trial I should probably make more of an effort to stand up on my own two feet.** _ **

 

Hikari: [Wincing] Even with that evidence then the fact still remains-

 

Kiku: The motive allows for two people to lie but a third is nonsensical. [Determined pose] So long as Mines actions account for their behavior then, by all means, the prospect of them working together seems unlikely.

 

 **_**That worked out pretty well in the end. Fortunately Namie has been paying attention or things could have ended rather differently.**_**   ****

 

****Thanks to a last ditch defense, it seemed as though Iwane and myself had been given a temporary reprieve with regards to the identity of the Blackened. It was hard to pinpoint as how the conversation reached such a conjuncture although, having solved the issue, we had once again returned back to where we started.** **

 

Sumiko: [Clearing throat] We need to re-focus our efforts. We seem to fall into the trap of focusing on certain individuals rather than looking at the evidence left behind.

 

Kiku: Exactly. [Twirling hair] We appear to be unable to determine for sure when and where the murder occurred so we should focus our efforts elsewhere.

 

**_**That’s still up for debate? I thought for sure by now they would have come around to the idea. If not then I need to take control and help them reach the truth.** _ **

 

Suki: [Coldly] The killer left behind cryptic clues behind so maybe we should try to work out that instead.

 

Hikari: Have you yet to understand their function? [Tilting head] I thought it was rather obvious from the start.

 

Sumiko: I still believe it was a silly attempt to distract us from the case. By focusing elsewhere I don’t think Kiku was referring to these… gimmicks.

 

Mine: Gimmicks though they may be, there are more efficient ways of distracting us that require less effort. [Smiling at Suki] Perhaps there is merit in further analysis.

 

Katai: So we should focus on the contents of each message… [eyes widening] WHAT IF THE KILLER WAS TRYING TO TELL US SOMETHING?

 

Hikari: I’m afraid that’s not the case. [Disappointed sigh] After all, the messages contained a mismatch of ideologies attempting to defend their actions rather than being anything coherent.

 

Namie: [Shaking head] You’re all overlooking the obvious.

 

**_**We are? I thought for sure we agreed during the investigation that the notes were an insight into the Blackeneds mind although Sumiko seems stuck on the idea of a distraction. Perhaps there’s something else that we overlooked….** _ **

 

****HANGMANS GAMBIT!** **

 

****A TARP** **

 

_See solution below_

****

* * *

 

Answer: A trap

 

* * *

******  
**

Suki: [Backing away] I…

 

Sumiko: [Slowly realizing] From the very start the killer wanted to trap us in Hachimans room. My intuition told me there was danger but to think it was something so imminent…

 

Kiku: [Nodding in agreement] I can’t think of any other reason other than the tripped alarm in Hachimans room.

 

**_**This whole time the killer was baiting us into their trap… and we fell for it.** _ **

 

Yakumo: B-but why-

 

Iwane: To prevent us from reaching the trial! [Biting lip] If it wasn’t for Sir Bearsalot then we would have been stuck in there until everything was over.

 

Monobear: So that’s how you did it. [Waving fist] I am a very disappointed deity right now.

 

Sir Bearsalot: It’s just… [looking away] so dishonourable to deny them the opportunity to participate in the trial.

 

Monobear: [Folding arms] There’s a reason we’re not suppose to interfere directly although, for a rip off, then I suppose you don’t exactly know any better.

 

****Sir Bearsalot looked genuinely hurt by the accusation although the distraction occurring at the forefront of the Trial room was, in turn, at the recess of our minds. Shifting the focus onto the notes had in turn re-raised the issue of Hachiman and his room which held important questions that needed to be answered.** **

 

Namie: The notes may have been a trap but it brings to mind the question as to just how Hachimans room was altered.

 

Iwane: Yeah, that’s right. From the start then we presumed the killer wouldn’t be able to access the room. [Frowning] If it wasn’t for the note in the Chapel then we never would have gone there in the first place.

 

Kiku: Except we did and [staring at Hachiman] the only person responsible for such an action…

 

Yakumo: I-IS H-HACHIMAN!

 

****The issue regarding the trap in Hachimans room raised the important question as to how such an event ever even took place. Owing to the common consensus that it followed that Hachiman should have been his room over the night then, seeing as it how it had been altered in preparation for the trap, all eyes turn towards him with suspicion in the hope that he could explain away this condemning fact.** **

 

****NON-STOP DEBATE!** **

 

 ****Evidence Bullets:** ** **_**Hachimans Necklace/Mystery Note #3/ Bloody Shield** _ **

 

Hachiman: I understand your suspicion but it is unnecessary. [Clutching heart] As an agent of Hope then it is solemn duty to rise above the tragedy around me!

 

Sumiko: Was that a confession?

 

Hachiman: Wait, WHAT? [Backing away] No, it was a speech to convince you… I’m innocent, I swear.

 

Mine: [Sneering] So much for rising above the situation.

 

Namie: The facts speak for themselves, the _killer needed Hachimans room for their trap_  and it was coincidentally vacant?

 

Reiko: [Worried expression] That does sound suspicious.

 

Hachiman: I already said that I’m Innocent. [Nervously] What else can I do?

 

Kiku: Explain where you were over the course of last night. _Such mysterious behaviour is clearly suspicious._

 

Hachiman: That is… unnecessary.

 

Kiku: …huh?

 

Hachiman: I have faith that you will come to your senses!

 

**_**He’s avoiding the questions. Is he really guilty?** _ **

 

_Debate ends, solution below_

* * *

******  
**

Text: Such mysterious behaviour is clearly suspicious.

 

Solution: Hachimans Necklace

 

* * *

 

**_**It makes so much sense for Hachiman to be involved but there’s a difference between a story narrative and real life.** _ **

 

Suki: Actually, there might be something there to explain his innocence.

 

Namie: [Perplexed] He refuses to defend himself! Such cowardice can only mean that he’s guilty.

 

Mine: Whilst I tend to agree I would like to point out that his weakness extends to the entire group. [Blank expression] By failing to prove his supposed innocence then it only dooms the rest of us in the process.

 

Iwane: Which is why we have Suki to save the day!

 

**_**That’s a bit much. Luckily we discussed this in the investigation earlier on although it looks like, as usual, it falls to me to make the statement.** _ **

 

Suki: [Trying to meet Hachimans eyes] I think that it’s fair to claim Hachiman wasn’t in his room last night.

 

Katai: I thought the Monobear said he had to live there?

 

Suki: Not necessarily. [Twirling hair] You see, I believe that the reason as to why Hachimans room was vacant was because he was fearful for his own life.

 

Yakumo: D-did someone try to threaten him?

 

Suki: I don’t think-

 

Hachiman: I would _never_  bow to bullying. [Hostile glare] How dare you infer as much!

 

Mine: [Heavy sarcasm] That answers that then!

 

Katai: It... it does not. [Scratching head] How can Hachiman be innocent if his room was used in the Blackeneds plan?

 

Iwane: That's a good question. [Smiling] Suki?

 

Suki: It’s because the room was empty that the killer has the opportunity to prepare the trap. [Stroking chin] In fact, I think it’s likely that the room has been vacant for a few days. My reasoning is a little shaky but it stems from-

 

Kiku: [Exclaiming] The Necklace!

 

****Everyone in turn switched their attention to the bomb strapped around Hachimans neck which clearly displayed his impending potential doom. As crazy as it sounded, due to its subtle design and his overwhelming personality then the grave implications of the device was often overlooked. Despite this, it was becoming increasingly evident that such a burden was weighing heavily upon the latest recruitment to our group.****

 

Kiku: During the mock funeral then Hachiman lost one of his lives. I thought he moved on fairly quickly but what if Suki is right and that the truth is that he got scared?

 

Hachiman: [Puffing out chest] Fear doesn’t strike me so long as-

 

Iwane: So that’s why he left his room; the near death experience convinced him to move somewhere safe! [Recoiling] Wait, doesn’t that mean that the most suspicious people…

 

Namie: [Glaring] Would be those who saw the mock service: Suki, Kiku, Hikari and Mine.

 

****Our expressions turn inwards as, once again, my name was highlighted as being a possible candidate which didn’t translate well considering the overall uncertain opinion as to my innocent.** **

 

Mine: [Raising her hand] Hold up. We may have seen the service together but we also witnessed Hachiman recovering and subsequently finishing the event; there was no indication that he was considering abandoning his room.

 

Kiku: That’s… right. [Wincing] It would be easy to narrow down the list of suspects like that but the truth is-

 

Sumiko: [Deflated] It’s a dead end.

 

Mine: Perhaps not. If we can work out who knew about Hachiman leaving his room then we may have something to work with.

 

**_**Hachiman looks ashamed of this revelation so I doubt he told anyone. The question we have to consider is how exactly the killer discovered this secret in the first place. If only…** _ **

 

Hachiman: [Folding arms] Very well then, I will neither confirm nor deny the accusations but, supposing there is some truth within them, it would have been impossible for anyone to find out such information.

 

Yakumo: You n-never told anyone?

 

Hachiman: Of course not. Well, I mean during the investigation several individuals queried as to the fact but by then it was far too late. [Clearing throat] Hypothetically speaking of course.

 

Iwane: So in other words you didn’t tell anyone? That’s not exactly helpful.

 

Sumiko: Indeed, if Hachiman is under the impression that no one knew of his actions then we are stuck at an impasse. That is unless anyone else has any ideas?

 

****Everyone look anxiously around the Trial room before ultimately turning their gaze onto myself in hopes of something more. Due to my previous performances then it made some sort of sense that the break would likely stem from something I said although the pressure was certainly not welcome.** **

 

**_**Think Suki think. It’s make or break time so you just need to put the pieces together. There has to be something….** _ **

 

Suki: I’m just… [ruffling hair] so confused! All this talk about the notes and why the killer used Hachimans room… what I need to know is whether the murder was spontaneous or planned.

 

Katai: That’s…

 

Kiku: [Uncertain] In other words, it would help if we were able to determine if the notes were created before or after the murder?

 

Suki: Yeah, I think it we work that out then maybe…

 

Namie: Pandering to her whims may be a mistake. [Standoffish] We have yet to determine how involved she is with the case.

 

Iwane: Although there’s not much else we can do, right? I vote we help Suki out.

 

Sumiko: Agreed. [Determined] If it helps make a breakthrough then we should focus on this task.

 

**_**It isn’t exactly an overwhelming level of support but if I have a mental block then listening to the others might help clear things up.** _ **

 

****NON-STOP DEBATE!** **

 

 ****Evidence Bullets:** ** **** **_**Mysterious Note #1/ Mysterious Note #2/ Mysterious Note #3/ Mysterious Note #4/ Mysterious Note #5** _ **

 

Sumiko: [Full of energy] I appreciate people may be feeling tired but we must persevere and find a suitable answer to Sukis question!

 

Namie: What difference is that suppose to make?

 

Kiku: [Biting thumb] If we can determine the order of events then it may answer the question as to the killers intentions.

 

Katai: Makes sense to me. LET’S GIVE THIS OUR BEST SHOT!

 

Hikari: Surely the _notes were created first_. An organised murder such as this would have to be organized and this includes writing.

 

Iwane: Not really. Anyone can write a few notes down in a reasonably quick time.

 

Mine: Except these notes certainly required effort. Creating a Haiku is not a simple task.

 

Yakumo: It d-depends how good the work is. [Examining a Note] _They a-appear to be quite complicated by design._

 

Hachiman: Of course they are. As a member of Hopes Peak then I’m sure the level of detail is beyond mere mortals!

 

Sumiko: So Suki, is that enough to answer your question?

 

**_**If we can just figure out what order the events occurred in then it would help piece together the story. Perhaps it has something to do with the underlying message they mentioned?** _ **

 

_Debate ends, solution below_

* * *

******  
**

Text: notes were created first

 

Solution: Mystery Note #1

 

* * *

 

 

**_**That's… that’s it! Hearing it out loud makes all the difference and if I’m right….** _ **

 

Suki: Actually, I think… [deep breath] I think the murder may have been spontaneous after all.

 

Hikari: A bold claim.

 

Suki: Not so much. [Nervous laughter] As we gathered all the notes then one common theme came through; the killers disagreement with Sumikos leadership.

 

Sumiko: That is true although I fail to see-

 

Mine: Perhaps we should hold off for a second. For those of us who did not have the luxury of seeing the notes, could you inform us of their contents?

 

**_**That’s a good point. Not everyone followed our investigation path so it makes sense that only Sumiko and myself are aware of the common themes. Still, to recount everything word-for-word….** _ **

 

Suki: [Scratching head] Well, there was a lot to take in so I can’t repeat them perfectly. Perhaps-

 

Monobear: Then it’s a good thing I’m here. [Throwing copies of the notes into the air] Make it rain baby!

 

Sir Bearsalot: I thought the killer only made one version?

 

Monobear: It’s called a _photocopier_. Or magic. [Snapping fingers] Yeah, let’s go with that last one.

 

****The antics of the Monobear was annoying to say the least but, in the context of the trial, turned out be fairly helpful in bringing everyone up to speed.** **

 

Suki: If you read the notes then they all seem to indicate the same theme especially with lines: ‘The Smiles are false’ and ‘rest my weary eyes’. [Confidently] I think this was both intentional and personal.

 

Mine: Actually the last one sounds more like a eulogy but let’s give you the benefit of the doubt; why does this matter? [Unsure] So what if the killer used the messages to throw shade at Sumiko, it’s hardly important.

 

Namie: Plus you clearly stated just now that the murder was spontaneous. If the killer went through the trouble of writing these notes for the purpose of belittling Sumiko then it implies the complete opposite.

 

Kiku: That… is a good point. [To Suki] Did you misspeak or perhaps-

 

Suki: [Compellingly] Roku wasn’t their intended victim.

 

****Silence answers my accusation as, owing to the flow of the conversation, the revelation seemed to be counter intuitive. Despite this, however, my internal belief was skyrocketing as saying the words out loud only seemed to strengthen my resolve.** **

******  
**

Suki: We know Roku was active late last night but we haven’t determined as to what extent he was targeted. [Deep breath] By reading these notes then it looks as though the killer has a personal grudge against Sumiko rather than Roku.

 

Hikari: Once again, your argument appears to be that the notes were written after the murder due to the references to Sumiko; surely you realize the illogical nature of that argument?

 

Kiku: If the killer was targeting Sumiko and wrote the notes after killing Roku then why include her at all? [Tutting] It just doesn’t add up.

 

 **_**It doesn’t make sense unless you consider all the evidence and listen to the story it’s telling you. After all, the answer is most likely the easiest option.**_**   ****

 

Suki: [Protagonist pose] It’s because the killer was trying to make a point! The original message was suppose to represent a personal attack on Sumiko but, owing to the different victim, they had to change some of the contents. An example of this is with the ‘Eternal Hunger’ line.

 

Namie: That’s quite the stretch.

 

Hikari: [Coming round to the idea] Yet it matches with the scenes we witnessed. If the killer wrote the notes beforehand and intended the victim to be Sumiko then why include that particular line?

 

Iwane: Conversely it makes no real sense to talk about Sumiko when their target was Roku.

 

Katai: This… [scratching head] is very confusing.

 

Hikari: The take home message is that the personality of this killer is certainly abnormal so, reflecting on Sukis argument, there is certainly some truth to the idea that this murder was spontaneous.

 

Kiku: Yet the layout of the rooms clearly indicate something planned. I mean the level of creativity and attention to detail-

 

Suki: That’s wrong. [Energetically] Just because Rokus body was used in different rooms doesn’t indicate a common theme or consistency. In fact, like Hikari mention earlier, nothing links together. It’s just…

 

Reiko: [Sadly] Nonsense.

 

****The point seemed to resonate with a few individuals although it had yet to sink in with the entire group. Whilst the idea had sounded better in my head, it still represented our best progress in the trial.** **

 

Sumiko: So if the notes represent nonsense then we should be focusing on the killers action rather than the facade of the desecration of Rokus body.

 

Suki: What? [Shaking head] No, that’s not my point. The killers actions are represented _through_ the nonsense. How can I say this…

 

Hikari: You think that by changing their plan then they accidentally leaked vital information?

 

Suki: That’s it! It’s because this is nonsense that we can rationalize it and see the truth.

 

**_**I need to think this through before I confuse anyone else. The answer is so close I can almost touch it!** _ **

 

****LOGIC DIVE!** **

 

1) When were the displays throughout the Castle created?

 

_Before Rokus death/ During Rokus death/ After Rokus death_

 

2) Where did the killer obtain the equipment required for these scenes?

 

_The Castle Area/ The Museum area/ The School area_

 

3) Why did the killer create the displays?

 

_To hide the nature of the death/ as a victory statement/ to praise the God Monokuma_

 

4) Were the actions spontaneous?

 

_Yes/No/ Impossible to tell_

 

_Logic Dive ends, see solution below_

 

* * *

 

1) After Rokus death

2) The Castle Area

3) To hide the nature of the death

4) Yes

 

* * *

********

**_**Here goes something!** _ **

 

Suki: [Connecting the dots] If we consider that the killer put together the scenes as an afterthought then it changes everything.

 

Namie: You mean that the killer did all this to disguise the cause of death?

 

Mine: [Shaking head] I think you’ll find the reason the killer did this was to solely confuse you Suki.

 

Suki: No. [Determined] The killer knew that the time and location of death would give away their identity hence as to why they went through all that effort.

 

Mine: Your point is what exactly?

 

Suki: [Coldly] My point is that it’s a double edge sword.

 

**_**There wasn’t much time to create scenes like this which means that person reacted on instinct and made full use of their talent and ability. That, in itself, narrows down our list of suspects. In fact, realistically speaking then only that person could be responsible for all of this. If we consider all the facts then the answer should have been obvious from the very start.** _ **

 

Suki: Sometimes the answer is the one staring at you right in the face.

 

Iwane: Wait, does this mean-

 

Suki: [Gulping] The person who killed Roku is indeed in this room.

 

**_I **t’s all or nothing.** _ **

 

Suki: [Pointing accusingly] It’s time to explain yourself!

 

[CHOSE YOUR KILLER!]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All smoothe so far. This part ended up being slightly longer than I anticipated but, meh, there wasn't a lot that couldn't be included. Hopefully you can appreciate the zen mentality that Hachiman brings and the evolution of the group to a point where they can have a relatively civil trial.... I know, strange right?
> 
> Also, our Flashback count is currently up to #3. So far it's been one per abnormal day, just wait for the day when it's a flashback WITHIN a flashback *mindblown*


	37. Requiem for the Fallen - Abnormal Day 5 Trial Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Part II is up (albiet behind the orginal schedule which is offically out the window). Spoiler alert, no flashbacks this upload. Everything else is as it comes!

[Select Yakumo Hashi]

 

****As the metaphorical spotlight opened up to swallow the dark figure of Yakumo, there was no doubt in my mind that the condemnation of his role in Rokus death was true; his face failed miserably to hide his open disgust towards the revelation the moment that the name left my mouth. It was hard to imagine that the sweet boy I was first introduced to several weeks prior existed within this shadow monstrosity that the game had transformed him into yet the truth was all but unavoidable.** **

****

Sumiko: [Gesturing for calm] Slow down a second; we have barely even begun the trial so to accuse someone so quick seems ill advised.

 

Mine: Not if she’s right and, going by her track record, she is certainly entitled to an opinion. Besides, [evil grinning] Yakumo has been acting pretty suspicious as of late.

 

Kiku: [Unsure] Yet to make such an accusation based off of behavior alone is pretty…

 

Hikari: It’s completely valid. [Confidently] If you recall, Bokkai was rather fidgety and argumentative during his trial whilst Taira similarly was a lot more vocal than normal. [Smirking] Their actions and inactions were a sure way of signposting their guilt.

 

Iwane: Is… [gulping] is that the reason why we’re suspecting Yakumo?

 

Suki: It’s a reason for sure although there’s a lot more evidence to consider.

 

****Despite the anarchy erupting before him, Yakumo made no real attempt to either defend himself or even to react at all to the accusation. Instead, he slowly curled his hand into a fist and stared directly into my eyes with pure open hatred.** **

 

Sir Bearsalot: [Restless] I thought the trial was supposed to be longer than this.

 

Monobear: There’s pleasure to be had in premature endings. [Nervous laughter] Well, that’s what I tell myself anyway.

 

Kiku: Could you just stop with the stupid retorts for like five seconds? [To Suki] Are you absolutely sure-

 

Suki: I’m confident that Yakumo is our killer. In fact, the more I think about it then the pieces just seem to fit together.

 

Namie: Wait, so in other words you accused Yakumo just now without thinking it through? [Visible disbelief] Don’t let your ego go to your head or else it’ll doom us all.

 

**_**This isn’t ego but rather my ability as the Ultimate Fictional writer. I mean there’s too many coincidences for any other option to exist; Yakumo has to be the killer!** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: Why don’t we ask Yakumo himself then? [Turning to Yakumo] After all, he hasn’t responded to my accusation yet.

 

Yakumo: [Quivering] T-that’s b-because-

 

Suki: [Snapping] It’s because you’re guilty! [Shaking head] Don’t try and hide behind the crocodile tears, just tell the group why you killed-

 

Sumiko: Enough. [Disappointed expression] Suki, this is verging on becoming bullying.

 

Namie: We should let Yakumo speak for himself. [To Suki] Without any interruptions.

 

****Despite my enthusiasm, it seemed as though the forceful approach was serving to turn the group against me as opposed to gathering their support. When considering the fiery and dominant personalities of Bokkai and Taira which had preceded the present trial then to accuse Yakumo, a visibly weak and mild child, it came across as relatively overkill and almost delusional. Despite this it was our task was to find the Blackened regardless of their appearance or personality so, as such, my refusal to drop the issue highlighted the disparity of our situation.** **

****

**_**I know I’m right about this. Just because someone looks meek doesn’t mean that they aren’t capable of betrayal. I guess if no one is willing to listen to reason then I should just sit back and catch out the lies.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Yakumo: I’m…. [Wiping the tears from his eyes] I’m Innocent!

 

****NON-STOP DEBATE!** **

****

****Evidence Bullets:** ** ****_Monobear rules/Murder themes/ Time of Death_ ** **

 

Yakumo: Suki is l-lying. [Sniffing] I would never…

 

Katai: Say no more. [Flexing muscles] WE WILL SUPPORT YOU TO THE VERY END!

 

Iwane: [Scratching head] I mean he still could be the killer though…

 

Katai: That’s…

 

Namie: Such a statement is clearly wrong. [Coldly] _I’ve met my fair share of killers_  before and Yakumo isn’t one of them.

 

Mine: [Confidently] Yet our situation is hardly normal. One could argue that our surroundings may play a part in abnormal behaviour, right Hikari?

 

Hikari: A plausible explanation and yet, pondering the decision, I am under the impression that _such a transformation would not be so sudden_. [Analyzing Yakumo] I would expect to see more apparent deviant behavior prior to any major incidences.

 

Yakumo: Y-you see!

 

Hachiman: It appears as though we were misinformed. So long as we reach the truth then this is _nothing more than a stepping stone!_

 

Reiko: Did you just say…deviant behaviour? [Gulping] You mean like abandoning a training session?

 

Mine: [Eyes lighting up] A brilliant point. Surely Yakumo must have a reason for refusing to take part in group activities, no?

 

Yakumo: That’s… [nervously] I mean it d-didn’t feel safe.

 

Sumiko: Need I remind everyone that the training session were not a mandatory requirement.

 

Kiku: [Nodding towards Sumiko] In other words, there’s _nothing to suggest_ Yakumo has anything to do with Rokus death.

 

**_**We spent a great deal of time investigating the crime scenes so there has to be something we can use to highlight his guilt.** _ **

**_**** _ **

_Debate ends, see solution below_

****

* * *

 

Text: nothing to suggest

 

Solution: Murder themes

 

* * *

 

 

Suki: I’m sorry but you’re just plain wrong. [Deep breath] There’s a lot of clues that point towards Yakumo being the killer.

 

Kiku: I think it’s about time you voiced some of these reasons.

 

**_**Gladly.** _ **

 

Suki: We discussed earlier that each of the rooms in the Castle had been tampered with in order to create those disturbing scenes. If I’m right in that the murder was somewhat spontaneous then it follows that the killer had to act on instinct. [Compellingly] There’s very few people with the level of creativity required for achieving such a task especially in such a short space of time.

 

Hachiman: But that’s where our Ultimate talents come into play, right? [Slowly understanding] Creating these artistic displays would be impossible for most but as we’re talking about the Ultimate Artist then it would be child's play.

 

Yakumo: [Sneering] That’s…

 

Iwane: It’s a logical argument. [Sadly] So that’s why you think Yakumo did it.

 

**_**It’s one of many reasons although the point remains every bit as valid on its own when you give it some thought.** _ **

 

Sumiko: That’s… a little presumptuous. [Grunting] I mean-

 

Suki: [To Sumiko] Think back to when we were in Hachimans room. Yakumo was the one to explain Horus’s eyes in detail. [Narrowing eyes] Too much detail.

 

Sumiko: I… I suppose that could be considered true. [Shaking head] However, we don’t know for sure such information was restricted only to Yakumo. You yourself seemed to have some concept of the ideology and it therefore follows others may have too.

 

Namie: Also, [intense gaze] why would Yakumo voluntarily give away information that would go against him?

 

Yakumo: [Animated] I w-wouldn’t! Besides, the scenes had pretty b-basic images as opposed to anything complex. If I had b-been the person to make m-make it then-

 

Suki: [Interrupting] In other words you’re saying that the creations were pieces of garbage?

 

Yakumo: I… [backing away] I didn’t say that?

 

**_**_We’ve got him now!_ ** _ **

 

Suki: Interesting. [Triumphantly] I can recall earlier where you expressed your opinion that these creations were essentially works of art which seem to directly contradict that last statement.

 

Yakumo: [Appealing to the group] I n-never said that! S-she’s lying!

 

Hikari: A typical development. [Rolling eyes] I don’t suppose anyone was around to overhear this supposed claim or will we yet again have to take you at your word?

 

Suki: [Ignoring the insult] It was back in the Chapel during our investigation which means Sumiko was with me at the time.

 

****Despite my certainty of winning the argument, a delayed glance over to my left revealed a visibly dismayed Sumiko which immediately prompted a feeling of regret for putting her in the spotlight. Whilst she had, for the most part, managed to keep the trial running smoothly it appeared as though her hesitancy to become directly involved with the accusation element of the trials was holding her back.** **

 

Sumiko: [Nervously] I… I’m afraid I don’t recall that specific phrase. In my recollection you referred to the scenes as pictures and Yakumo promptly corrected you. [Concerned] Is that the exchange what you are referring to?

 

**_**That’s not exactly what I was going for but the point stands, right? So long as we prove Yakumo has pride in his creations then it should be easy to get a confession out of him.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: That’s more or less what I was talking about. [To the group] It makes sense that Yakumo would correct me as, due to his status as the Ultimate Artist, of course he would be proud of his work and eager to defend it.

 

Namie: You do realize that Sumiko just caught you in a lie though. [Shaking head] According to her then he never inferred that they were his creations at all.

 

Yakumo: E-exactly! [Pleading to the group] Suki is lying and t-trying to get me killed!

 

Suki: I didn’t lie and my point still stands. Besides, there is something else which naturally follows on using this logic.

 

**_**QUESTION!** _ **

**_**** _ **

****What other evidence did the Killer take pride in creating?** **

**_**** _ **

  1. _Hachimans room_
  2. _The Notes_
  3. _The Bloody Shield_
  4. _Rokus head in the suit of armor_



__

* * *

 

Answer: The Notes

 

* * *

 

Suki: [Confidently] The evidence we need are the very notes we have in our hands.

 

****Although completely logical and obvious in my own mind, such a proclamation didn’t resonate as strongly with the group as it had done so with the previous trials. Instead, some nervous and confused glances were exchanged as if I had unknowingly recited one of Hachimans sermons before them.** **

****

**_**Why isn’t anyone seeing the truth? There has to be someone here who understands what I’m trying to accomplish…** _ **

 

Katai: [Scratching head] Why does it feel like I’m back in maths class?

 

Reiko: I don’t get it either. [Meekly] Maybe we should take a break from this…. thing.

 

Suki: We don’t need to stop especially when we’re so close!

 

Iwane: [Eyes lighting up] I think I’ve got it! Poetry is a form of art so I guess it makes sense for them to be created by the Ultimate Artist, [unsure] right?

 

Suki: [Excitedly] YES! That’s my point!

 

Kiku: Except I thought we agreed that the notes were essentially nonsense with the sole aim of getting us trapped in Hachimans room.

 

Sumiko: [Nodding in agreement] That and it is not fair or wise to argue that only Yakumo could have created them.

 

Suki: That’s… [shaking head] the notes aren’t just nonsense; there were so many others way the killer could have accomplished the goal of trapping us in Hachimans room other than by leaving behind the trail of notes.

 

Mine: In other words, [smiling] Sukis argument is that the existence of the notes suggests the killer took pride in their work which is a characteristic that most resonates with Yakumo.

 

****Despite my logical albeit less than tactful approach to the case, accusing someone as soft hearted as Yakumo had clearly served to divide the group in favour of supporting him regardless of the arguments put forward aligning him with the identity as the Blackened.** **

****

Kiku: [Heavy sigh] I suppose out of everyone here then Yakumo could be considered a prime suspect because of his talent.

 

Suki: Thank you.

 

Kiku: Although I would argue that idea in itself makes him likely to have been framed.

 

**_**For a second there I actually thought she was on my side. I guess old habits die hard.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Kiku: [Softly] Look, I understand you’re eager to get the trial over with, we all are, but that doesn’t mean we can just cut corners.

 

Namie: Especially if it leads to the wrong person.

 

Kiku: [Nodding] So, for now, we should go slow and take all the time we need. We… we’ve lost Roku and there’s nothing any of us can do to change that. [Mournfully] The very least we should be doing is to honour his memory by doing this right.

 

****Kikus speech, whilst heartfelt and genuine, marked a stark contrast from her initial overconfident introduction a few weeks prior and served to highlight her journey so far. Despite this, her timing was ill-advised as the intensity and panic within the room served to gloss over this revelation.** **

 

Mine: [Clearing throat] I would like to remind the group that we have yet to either conclusively confirm or deny Yakumos guilt as of this moment.

 

Yakumo: B-but Kiku just said s-someone framed me!

 

Reiko: [Struggling to keep up] She said that you _could_  have been framed, not that you were.

**_**** _ **

Iwane: Erm, [holding hand up] wasn’t the original point that only someone with Yakumos talent could create the scenes in such a short space of time? I don’t see how anyone could copy his talent to begin with.

 

Hachiman: They didn’t have to copy his talent though. [Confidently] After all, these creations did seem a little sloppy and non-expressive. I would like to think that an Ultimate Artist would be more subtle considering their experience and expertise.

 

Yakumo: T-thankyou. [Nervously] Anyone with a eye w-would know those homages were d-done by an amateur.

 

Namie: That and I strongly doubt that Yakumo would be able to handle the blood and body parts. [Shaking head] He just isn’t strong enough.

 

Suki: [To Namie] That’s just an assumption though. We don’t know what-

 

Sumiko: [Slamming fist down] I’ve had enough!

 

Sumiko: Unless we have good reason to continue then we should cease this line of enquiry immediately. [To Suki] I’ve warned you already that we should be guided by the facts instead of personal opinions yet you continue to ignore me.

 

**_**_This… this isn’t going to script. Instead of convincing everyone of Yakumos guilt my accusation seems to be dividing the group on the issue. I suppose Namie is right in that there’s a difference between drawing with paint brushes and then decorating limbs, that and maybe a lot of this did sound better in my head. Perhaps it would be best to keep my mouth shut and let the trial continue as usual but if we get the wrong answer because I kept my silence…_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: I said earlier that the other parts fit together so, if you let me, I can explain myself. [Determined] After all, I have further evidence which proves that Yakumo was the killer.

 

Namie: If you think we’re going to sit back and let you-

 

Mine: I’m with Suki. [Folding arms] She’s more than earned the right to speak up and, if you have a problem with that, then I think it says more about your lack of common sense than anything else.

 

Namie: [Face darkening] Insult me one more time and I swear-

 

Mine: Look, personally I am heavily suspicious of Yakumo but if _I_  were to say anything,then the effect would have been lessened. That’s why it’s best if Suki speaks up unless, of course, you’re willing to overlook my past transgressions.

 

Kiku: Seriously? [Rubbing temples] Fine, if you have anything to contribute then please just go ahead.

 

Sumiko: [Unsure] Perhaps it’s for the best then. [Slight sigh] Very well, I will permit the inquiry against Yakumo to continue although I would like to avoid unnecessary nonconstructive arguments. [To Mine] Regardless of our past, we share a common goal and I promise there will be no prejudice against valid observations and claims.

 

Mine: Really? [Playful smile] Well, if that’s the case then it’s promise I will certainly make sure that you keep.

 

**_**I mean I was going to continue the case but perhaps it might help the cause if some else speaks up. Even if that person just so happens to be Mine….** _ **

**_**** _ **

Mine: Very well, if I can have the spot light then I’d like to continue our discussion concerning the trail of notes left behind.

 

Yakumo: [Worried expression] W-what about them?

**_**** _ **

Mine: [Holding up a note] I couldn’t help but notice that the handwriting on these are pretty unique. Specifically, the writing is very well crafted and delicate which seems to suggest that the person who created them knew more than a little about calligraphy.

 

Hikari: A fair point. [Nodding in agreement] Writing styles have been shown to weakly reflect our traits and personality.

 

Suki: I don’t think that’s what she was aiming for. If the writing style is unique then it follows if we can compare the style to see if it matches with anyone in the group. [Turning to Yakumo] For example, it someone had a drawing pad that they had made notes in…

 

Katai: Then we could work out if who the killer is! [Tensing muscles] LET’S END THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!

 

Sumiko: If it puts an end to the debate then I am all for it. [Turning to Yakumo] Yakumo, please surrender your notepad for an immediate inspection.

 

****The sudden interjection of Mine had served to condense Yakumos guilt to a simple and observable action: if the styles matched then it would prove beyond doubt that it was Yakumo who created the notes and, as such, would likely solidify him as the Blackened although if the opposite was true then it would subsequently prove his innocence. With his options now limited between these two option, Yakumos face had changed into that of a wild animal backed into a corner.** **

 

Yakumo: I c-can’t do that. [Avoiding eye contact] I m-mean I left it behind… in my room.

 

**_**_What a obvious lie; he never goes anywhere without that book. In fact I bet he’s hiding it under his shirt._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: Liar! [Stepping forward] We need to search him and-

 

Namie: [Dark expression] Touch him and you’ll regret it.

 

****Namies open threat served to make my blood go cold as I promptly froze in place as to her demands. Whilst her recent actions seemed heavily biased towards defending Yakumo, she had made a point from the very start to defend those who she considered too weak to help themselves so, at the very least, she seemed to be returning to the person she was before Tairas trial. In addition to this fact, she appeared not to be alone in wanting to avoid any form of confrontation.** **

 

Sumiko: [Authoritatively] There will be no searching unless I allow it so, for now, I suggest we take Yakumo at his word.

 

Iwane: Woah, is that really wise? I mean all it would take it is a quick pat down and-

 

Hachiman: [Fired up] The truth should never be so easy to obtain or else it becomes redundant.

 

Kiku: That and no means no.

 

Mine: [Rolling eyes] Fortunately for us, such a naive way of thinking will not lead to our downfall. [Grinning] You see, we have no need to compare the writing styles as I did that myself during the investigation.

 

Yakumo: [Eyes widening in fear] W-what are you talking about?

 

**_**This… this is almost too good to be true. There's no way she got a hold of his writing pad without Yakumo knowing which means that she could only be talking about…** _ **

**_**** _ **

****HANGMANS GAMBIT!** **

****

****VEAGR RATIROPT** **

****

_Gambit over, see solution below_

__

* * *

  

Answer: Grave Portrait

 

* * *

 

Suki: That's it! You compared the writing on the notes to that of the messages made on the grave from the funeral service.

 

**_**We’ve got him now!** _ **

**_**** _ **

Yakumo: B-but I didn’t write anything! [Looking at his feet] I drew some p-pictures instead, it just felt right.

 

Suki: I… [turning to Mine] is that true?

 

Mine: [Smiling] It certainly is.

 

Kiku: You can’t compare drawings to writing though, [unsure] right?

 

Hikari: Of course not! There’s a massive distinction between the written format and the free flow of a drawing. [Shaking head at Mine] I refuse to accept such a poor excuse for an argument.

 

Yakumo: So t-that means I’m innocent!

 

Mine: Alas, I’m afraid not. You see, Yakumo wasn’t present for the funeral service and therefore must have returned at a later point to draw the pictures. [Tilting head] Seeing as how the grave stone was mostly full with other messages, he likely made the decision to draw on and subsequently attach a piece of paper to the grave instead.

 

Sumiko: [Apprehensively] This is new information to me but hardly insightful.

 

Kiku: Yeah, we still can’t compare his drawing to the written notes regardless of where and when it was created.

 

Yakumo: Y-yeah, I mean-

 

Mine: Except he wrote on the back of one of the signed pictures. [Rolling eyes] If any of you had actually investigated properly then you would have known this fact.

 

**_**I can’t believe we missed that. Perhaps we were so eager to follow the trail of notes that we overlooked some important details.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Yakumo: Y-you can’t just take her word for it! S-she’s been on Sukis side this whole time so t-they must be working t-together!

 

Kiku: Actually, we shouldn’t have to take Mines word seeing as how she didn’t investigate on her own, [to Katai] did she?

 

****As the groups attention shifted towards the Ultimate Nutritionist, Katai looked somewhat downbeat as if he was in internal conflict. To speak out would likely condemn his friend although refusing to stand by Mines testimony might serve to facilitate our collective doom. Due to this hesitance, the tension in the room was palpable as it became clear the fate of the trial now solely rested in his hands.** **

 

Katai: [Avoiding looking at Yakumo] I’m… sorry. [Pained expression] Mine showed me the note by the grave and… well, if I compare it to the notes that the killer created… I mean I’m pretty sure-

 

Mine: Just spit it out already.

 

Katai: THEY’RE THE SAME! [Mumbling] There’s no doubt about it.

 

**_**That should be all the proof we need.** _ **

 

Yakumo: I… t-they’re wrong. [Crazy laughter] I n-never even made the note by the grave in the first place; someone else must have drawn it! S-see? It w-was a trap as I c-could never-

 

Mine: [Revealing Mototsunes picture] I doubt that story very much.

 

****The simple action was devastating. Yakumo proceeded to cower behind the podium as the drawing of Motosune was held up alongside one of the notes scattered earlier by the Monobear. Due to the high level of detail and the fact that he had shown his drawings off beforehand then it was relatively easy to identify that the picture was created by Yakumo himself.** **

****

Reiko: That drawing is… [in a trance] magical.

 

Yakumo: [Beginning to panic] S-someone else must have-

 

Suki: Only you have the talent to create a drawing that special which means you must have been the one to create it.

****

Mine: Precisely my thinking. [Handing the note to Sumiko] I’m glad someone else seems to agree.

****

Sumiko: [Examining the other side of the note] The writing is smudged but I think there can be no mistake; it’s a perfect match.

 

Yakumo: T-that’s…

 

Mine: [Mischievous smile] Lucky for everyone that I didn’t attend the funeral service and chose to actually do my job investigating.

 

Yakumo: But I.. I d-didn’t write that!

 

Suki: Come on, just admit to the truth already.

 

Yakumo: I… I swear I’m being framed! Someone must have wrote the message on the back after I drew the picture. [Pleadingly] S-someone, please, help me….

 

****Yakumos act, despite the clear evidence against him, appeared to somehow work as the group looked hesitant to condemn him to his fate. Perhaps it was the clear difference between him and the previous killers although it was also possible that his constant begging for help had managed to give us pause; knowing the fate that awaited the revealed Blackened then only the coldest of individuals could easily confine him to such an end.** **

****

Suki: [Gawking at the group] Come on, you can’t seriously be thinking-

 

Kiku: How did Yakumo dissect the body and then move the parts to the different rooms? [Stroking chin] Surely it would take some measure of strength and I still can’t imagine that individual to be Yakumo.

 

Namie: [Folding arms] No matter how you look at it, he just isn’t capable of killing or creating the scenes we witnessed in the Castle.

 

Mine: The notes _clearly_  implies-

 

Hikari: Unfortunately implying is not factual evidence. Perhaps we need to discuss the issue in further detail.

 

**_**After getting so far, why are so many people still unconvinced? I suppose we have no choice other than to listen to their objections and shut them down.** _ **

 

****NON-STOP DEBATE!** **

****

****Evidence Bullets:** ** **_**Mystery liquid in tank/ Time of Death/ Hachimans Necklace** _ **

 

Hachiman: [Compellingly] We need to determine, beyond any doubt, if Yakumo is guilty or innocent.

 

Mine: That's kind of what we’ve been doing this whole time…

 

Iwane: Well I don’t know either way. [Scratching head] I mean sure the writing is damning evidence but we’ve had this before in the previous trials and it turned out to be wrong, right?

 

Hikari: [Thinking out loud] What we need to consider is that _cutting apart a corpse requires strength and composure._  Something Yakumo simply does not have.

 

Yakumo: T-that’s right. [Shaking head] I couldn’t do a-anything like that.

 

Reiko: Well it’s not like Roku _put up a fight if he was killed beforehand_. [Quietly to herself] The killer would have all the time they needed….

 

Mine: What Reiko is trying to say is that with enough time even Yakumo could have cut Roku into pieces. From there-

 

Sumiko: I’m afraid that simply is not true. [Fred up] The weapons used were likely dull and, _despite his status as deceased,_  would have posed a tough task to be used in such a fashion..

 

Kiku: Besides, you need to be mentally tough to proceed with something like that.

 

Hikari: [Closing notebook] Which is something the squeamish Yakumo would not have been able to accomplish.

 

Yakumo: I k-keep telling you I’m innocent!

 

**_**The evidence is there in plain. We just need to remind everyone of the truth and connect the pieces together.** _ **

**_**** _ **

_Debate ends, see solution below_

****

* * *

 

Text: cutting apart a corpse requires strength and composure.

 

Solution: Mystery liquid in tank

 

* * *

 

Suki: We’re overlooking the obvious.

 

Mine: [Examining fingernails] Speak for yourself, no doubt you are going to raise the point of the mysterious tank in the Basement.

 

Suki: I… [surprised] yeah, that’s right.

 

**_**It’s concerning how often she is able to read my mind like that. Either way, it’s good to have someone on the same wavelength.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Kiku: [Concerned] What exactly are you two talking about?

 

Suki: There's another reason other than its discrete location as to why the Basement was used for dismembering Roku’s body.

 

Yakumo: [Alarmed] T-that’s-

 

Suki: We never solved the mystery of what was actually in the tank. [Looking towards the Monobear] What if was some kind of acidic liquid that degraded the body enough to make it easier to dismember?

 

Reiko: [Looking pale] That does sound possible.

 

Hikari: More like convenient. [Dismissively] Why would a mystical liquid like that both exist and be inside the Castle?

 

****Hikari question went unanswered as it invoked a query that defied any line of common sense. As if bound by a common understanding, the attention of the group slowly shifted towards the grinning figure of the Monobear in the unlikely hope he would answer the illusive question.** **

 

Monobear: Pu pu pu, if you guys _really_  wanted to know then why didn’t you just drink some of it? [Tapping head] It’s called out of the box thinking for a reason ya know.

 

Reiko: [Shaking head] We’re not dumb enough to drink a strange smelling liquid.

 

Hachiman: Unfortunately for you the minds of the chosen ones won’t be so easily tricked. [Pointing dramatically] You should reconsider your strategy!

**_**** _ **

Kiku: [Clearing throat] Getting back on track, you know it’s not exactly a fair trial if you don’t tell us important information.

 

Monobear: That's actually a very good point. Except, you know, that it’s NOT! [Wagging finger] My lips are sealed and nothing you can do or say will convince me otherwise.

 

Iwane: That’s not a problem. [Ignoring the Monobear] We found the answer during our investigation of the Cellar.

 

Monobear: No matter how many times you beg or plead, I won’t reveal a single… [surprised] wait, what did he just say?

 

Iwane: From what I can recall, [focusing] Sir Bearsalot informed us that it the liquid is a slightly acidic compound which would interfere with the natural state of decay. [Scratching head] I was never too good at the science stuff but that was the jist of it.

 

**_**Yeah, that’s pretty much what happened. It’s a little difficult to wrap your head around something so nonsensical and the option always exists that we were lied to but, even so, the Monobear has a tendency to add in obscure rules and equipment so maybe, just maybe, it was the truth.** _ **

 

Monobear: [Waving fist] Hey hey, isn’t that cheating? I mean I actually didn’t even know the answer [turning to Sir Bearsalot] so why do _you_ -

 

Sir Bearsalot: It’s not important. [Turning away] As a knight I am morally bound to uphold a fair trial and that’s all I have endeavored to do.

 

Monobear: [Heavy panting] Such character development! What are the writers thinking giving precious screen time to such a forgettable spin off persona?

 

Sir Bearsalot: That is none of our concern.

 

Monobear: Fine, be all stoic and chaotic good. [Sulking] So what if there’s liquid that affects the state of decay, it clearly-

 

Suki: ENOUGH!

 

****All attention was forcefully drawn to my latest outburst as, once again, the antics from the Monobear had served to divide and misdirect our attention.** **

****

Suki: The fact is that the body was, at one point or another, thrown into the tank. [Compellingly] If we consider that the liquid inside was acidic then we have the answer as to how Yakumo could manage to dismember the body.

 

Yakumo: That's-

 

Sumiko: [Defiantly] Unfortunately I must ask stop you there.

 

Suki: Why? Clearly we have-

 

Sumiko: I too was present for the revelation and have given the issue much thought. [Fighting stance] Before I allow you to continue this path then you must defeat my objections.

 

**_**This is unexpected. She's been acting so differently from the previous trials… it must be because of her new role as the leader. Even so, I refuse to back down!** _ **

****

****CROSS SWORDS BEGINS** ** ****!** **

****

****Evidence swords:** ** **_**Bloody Shield** _ ** ****_/Wheelbarrow /Status of body_ ** **

**_**** _ **

Sumiko: I, too, was present for the description of the liquid.

 

Sumiko: [Boldly] However, I believe this convenient answer to be false!

 

Sumiko: Firstly, such a property as only affecting the skin _does simply not exist._

 

Sumiko: [Sad expression] As someone with knowledge regarding military secrets, I would know if any concept like this was in development.

 

Sumiko: Secondly, I would ask the question as to why the head _showed minimal signs of decay_  when compared to the rest of the body?

 

Sumiko: After all, if the body was thrown into the tank beforehand then why are some parts more damaged than others?

 

Sumiko: [Puffing out chest] The truth is that the dissection was done first before the body parts were placed into the tank.

 

**_**Sumiko did carry out an investigation of the body parts but I don’t recall her mentioning different rates of decay. Perhaps it has something to do with the setting of where they were discovered…** _ **

 

_Cross swords ends, see solution below_

 

* * *

 

Text: showed minimal signs of decay

 

Solution: Status of body

****

* * *

 

Suki: Actually, your argument proves beyond doubt the fact that Rokus body was submerged in the tank _prior_  to being dismembered.

 

Sumiko: I… [stunned] did you not hear my argument?

 

Suki: I did and it appears as though you believe that the head was less decayed than the rest of the body.

 

Sumiko I do not _believe_ , it is instead a fact.

 

Suki: [Grinning] Even better.

 

Sumiko: I stand by my argument that it makes no sense for there to be different rates of decay if the entire body was submerged inside the tank. [Hesitating] Unless some parts were were re-entered into the tank afterwards to account for this affect?

 

Suki: No, I don’t that’s the answer. It makes no sense for the killer to dissect the body then put specific parts back into the tank as there simply wasn’t enough time.

 

Sumiko: [Confused] Then why is the head less decayed than the rest?

 

Suki: I think it’s simply because of where the head was left. [Concentrating] I noticed that the grass was damp this morning which can only mean that it rained in the Garden overnight. It’s likely that this played a part in nullifying the liquid whereas, in contrast, the other parts of the body were left in the open air indoors and continued to decay until we discovered them.

 

**_**That actually makes a lot of sense. The killer originally placed the entire body into the tank before retrieving it to then dismember. As only the head was placed outside in the Garden then, when it started to rain, the water diluted the residue acid causing a slower rate of decay.** _ **

 

Sumiko: A well answered response but unfortunately the problem don’t stop there.

 

Suki: [Muttering under of breath] Of course it doesn’t.

 

 ****CROSS SWORDS BEGINS** ** ****!** **

****

****Evidence swords:** ** **_**Mystery Note #1** _ ** **_**_/Wheel Barrow/ Status of Body_ ** _ **

 

Sumiko: So we now have in mind a rough version concerning the series of events.

 

Sumiko: [Clenching fist] After killing Roku, the blackened carried the body and _dumped it into the tank to weaken its structure._  

 

Sumiko: After a period of time, they retrieved the body and proceeded to break it down into smaller parts to later hide throughout the Castle.

 

Sumiko: [Deep breath] However, such a action is impossible without leaving evidence behind in the form of copious amounts of blood.

 

Sumiko: Without _evidence of transporting the body parts_  then we know for certain that the killer didn’t move the parts from the Cellar.

 

Sumiko: [Confidently] Therefore, we must revise the theory to align with the facts of this case.

**_**** _ **

_Cross swords ends, see solution below_

****

* * *

 

Text: evidence of transporting the body parts

 

Solution: Wheel Barrow

****

* * *

 

**_**It’s obvious when you think about it.** _ **

 

Suki: The answer lies in the Garden Shed. [Appealing to the group] Our killer could have used the Wheelbarrow to transport the body parts which would account for the state we found it in as well as the lack of a blood trial between the rooms.

 

Reiko: [Blood drained from her face] It would also explain the puddles of blood by the stairs.

 

Mine: Of course! I mean, wheelbarrows aren’t designed for traversing stairs. If the killer used it carry the body parts then each bump could have spilled blood onto the floor.

 

Suki: [Nodding aggressively] Which ties into the idea that the killer doesn’t want us to know the sequence of events or else, like we just accomplished, we can work out the specifics of the crime and then pinpoint their identity

 

 ** _ **It’s all coming together.**_**.

 

Sumiko: I suppose I must admit defeat. [Sadly] Perhaps I’m not cut out for this after all.

 

Yakumo: S-sumiko, I thought you trusted me.

 

Sumiko: [Taken back] That’s-

 

Kiku: Yet we still haven’t worked out what why Roku came back into the Castle area to be killed. If, and that’s a big if, Yakumo is the killer then he has to actually kill Roku before anything else.

 

Yakumo: [Gulping] That’s right, I w-would never-

 

Hikari: It’s not a question of trust but rather if such a feat is somewhat realistic in the first place.

 

**_**It’s true. For my story to make sense then I have to determine just how Yakumo was able to kill Roku in the first place.** _ **

 

**_**QUESTION!** _ **

**_**** _ **

****How could Yakumo lure Roku out?** **

**_**** _ **

  1. _By bribing him_
  2. _Roku lured Yakumo out_
  3. _By asking for help_
  4. _With candy_



 

* * *

__

Answer: By asking for help

 

* * *

 

Suki: [Sadly] We need to consider the most obvious answer in that Yakumo simply asked Roku to meet him in the Castle area.

****

****The silence that responded to my answer demonstrated that the group was, perhaps for the first time, seriously considering Yakomus guilt. Whilst we had yet to determine how or why he could have killed Roku, the pieces were slowly but surely falling into place.** **

 

Suki: I know for a fact that Roku felt bad for the deaths so far and that he wanted to do his part to help. [Ruefully] If Yakumo asked him then he would have gone no questions asked.

 

Iwane: That… is something Roku would do. [Clenching fist] I can count on one hand the individuals who would risk everything to help someone out and Roku is one of them.

 

Yakumo: B-but I didn’t… [shaking head] Roku was s-strong so there’s no way I could ever…

 

Kiku: We discusses earlier that Roku likely died from a blow to the back of his head, right? Are you seriously claiming Yakumo could do something like that?

 

Suki: [Unsure] Well, I mean-

 

Reiko: He could if Roku was distracted. [Grimacing] Surely a blow to the back of his head meant that Roku never saw it coming.

 

Yakumo: B-but it would be hard to do, right?

 

Hikari: Although I have yet to make up my mind on the issue, I would like to point out that in specific scenarios then added adrenaline can help enable people to perform superhuman feats. [Raising an eyebrow] This could extend to hitting someone from behind.

 

Suki: In other words, we have to entertain the idea that Yakumo could have killed Roku regardless of the difference in their strength. [Folding arms] More so if Yakumo lured him out in order to take him by surprise.

 

Namie: Yet you haven’t given any indication of a motive. Why would Yakumo even consider killing Roku?

 

**_**QUESTION!** _ **

**_**** _ **

****Where would Yakumo try to kill Roku?** **

**_**** _ **

  1. _Revenge_
  2. _Roku asked him too_
  3. _To escape_
  4. _An accident_



 

* * *

  

Answer: To escape

 

* * *

 

Suki: Once again I think the motive is the most simple one; he wanted to escape into the outside world.

 

Yakumo: I w-would never-

 

Suki: [Losing patience] You keep saying that you don’t want to die and maybe that’s why you did it. The only way to ensure your survival is to strike first and that’s exactly why Roku was killed.

 

**_**Don't give me that look, you brought this upon yourself.** _ **

 

Kiku: Surely that motive applies to everyone though. [Unconvinced] It’s hardly fair to single Yakumo out for something we are all possibly guilty of.

 

Suki: Yet Yakumo was the only one to exclaim it during the training session. [Sadly] Bokkai and Taira were both desperate too which is why they did what they did.

 

****The build up had taken its toll as simply recalling the earlier trials served to sap away at whatever fleeting strength still resided in my body. Whilst the argument hadn’t proceeded as smoothly as before, the divide between the group over the issue had increased to more or less a split decision.** **

 

Namie: [Dismissively] You’re reaching.

 

Hikari: The evidence supports your theory although there is certainly a bias in your approach.

 

Iwane: Of course she’s biased, she wants to survive. [Clenching fist] We all do and if that means doubting your fiends…

 

Hachiman: [Raising hands toward the ceiling] It’s not doubt but persevering towards a brighter future!

 

Sumiko: A good point. [Lacking her earlier confidence] I appreciate everyone's efforts but what we need are calm heads.

 

Kiku: [To Suki] For the record calm does not equal sudden accusations.

 

Reiko: It’s not sudden though. [Wincing in pain] Suki is at least trying to solve the case which is more than some of you….

 

Katai: [Rallying to Reikos side] SUKIS GIVING THIS HER HEART AND SOUL!

 

Hachiman: Passion may flow through her but hope does not. [Stroking chin] Why do you place so much faith in Suki again?

 

Namie: We don’t.

 

Hachiman: Especially s-seeing how crazy s-she is!

 

****Whilst Sumiko was recovering from the earlier confrontation, her lack of mental presence had the effect of leaving anarchy in her wake. Logical and analytical arguments had gone out the window in favour of crude personal attacks reminiscent of the first trial way back when it all started. Whilst this was in truth devastating to the group morale, it prompted a smile to form on the evil being known as the Monobear.** **

****

Monobear: [Stretching] Well well well, look what we have here.

 

Sir Bearsalot: A class trial?

 

Monobear: A deadlock. [Evil grin] Which can only mean one thing…

 

**_**Oh no, this happened in the last trial too. He can’t seriously be referring to the-** _ **

**_**** _ **

Monobear: [Fireworks in the background] SCRUM DEBATE!

 

Sir Bearsalot: Scrum debate? [Confused] I don’t-

 

Monobear: [Jumping in the air and raising a paw to the sky] SSCCRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUM DEBAAAAAAAAAAAAATEEEEE!

 

 ****On cue with the Monobears declaration, the Podiums in the Trial Room suddenly began to hum and whirl before proceeding to be moved in the most unnatural and unrealistic fashion. Gliding along the floor in accordance to his wishes, the podiums promptly orientated themselves into two clear groups opposing each other:** ** ****I** ** ****wane, Katai, Reiko and myself on one side with** ** ****Kiku, Sumiko, Hikari, Mine, Namie, Hachiman and Yakumo on the other.** **

 

**_**It’s just like the Monobears to partner the metaphorical divide in the group alongside a physical division. Regardless of the situation, however, we can use this to our advantage. To move the trial forwards we need to resolve this conflict; it’s time to reveal the secrets and the lies!** _ **

****

****SCRUM DEABTE!** **

 

_Question: Is Yakumo the blackened?_

 

Team Innocent:

 

  1. Kiku: We shouldn’t push for a vote, [calmly] there’s plenty of other evidence to examine and we have the time to do so.
  2. Sumiko: We won’t get anywhere working backwards. [Straightening up] What we need to accomplish is focusing on the facts and then moving forwards together.
  3. Hikari: [Closing Notebook] My notes tell me that Yakumo simply does not have the will power to perform such a feat as murder.
  4. Mine: There’s no doubt as to his guilt [unsure] but perhaps you may want to re-check the motive.
  5. Namie: [Shaking head] Just look at the guy, he’s too weak to ever do anything like kill.
  6. Hachiman: Doubting one another isn’t the way forward; we need to work together and unite against the Monobear.
  7. Yakumo: [Meekly] I’m I-innocent!



 

Team Guilty:

 

      A) Suki: [Boldly] The evidence tells us that your claim of innocence is nothing but a lie!

      B) Iwane: Strength isn’t everything, so long as he was able to think his way out of the problem then the accusation still stands.

      C) Katai: [Tensing muscles] WE CAN’T GIVE IN TO DOUBT!

      D) Reiko: [Sadly] We will never be united with a killer on the loose.

      E) Suki: The facts speak for themselves, [calmly] Yakumo created the scenes in the Castles Areas to distract us from the truth.

      F) Iwane: You’d be surprised what people are capable of under extreme circumstances. [Determined] We can’t overlook Yakumo as a suspect without taking the evidence into account.

      G) Katai: Time isn’t the issue. [Cleansing fist] We need to trust our gut and get it over with!

 

_Scrum Debate over, see solution below_

 

* * *

 

1- G

2- E

3- F

4-C

5- B

6- D

7- A

 

* * *

 

Kiku: We shouldn’t push for a vote, [calmly] there’s plenty of other evidence to examine and we have the time to do so.

Katai: Time isn’t the issue. [Cleansing fist] We need to trust our gut and get it over with!

 

Sumiko: We won’t get anywhere working backwards. [Straightening up] What we need to accomplish is focusing on the facts and then moving forwards together.

Suki: The facts speak for themselves, [calmly] Yakumo created the scenes in the Castles Areas to distract us from the truth.

 

Hikari: [Closing Notebook] My notes tell me that Yakumo simply does not have the will power to perform such a feat as murder.

Iwane: You’d be surprised what people are capable of under extreme circumstances. [Determined] We can’t overlook Yakumo as a suspect without taking the evidence into account.

 

Mine: There’s no doubt as to his guilt [unsure] but perhaps you may want to re-check the motive.

Katai: [Tensing muscles] WE CAN’T GIVE IN TO DOUBT!

 

Namie: [Shaking head] Just look at the guy, he’s too weak to ever do anything like kill.

Iwane: Strength isn’t everything, so long as he was able to think his way out of the problem then the accusation still stands.

 

Hachiman: Doubting one another isn’t the way forward; we need to work together and unite against the Monobear.

Reiko: [Sadly] We will never be united with a killer on the loose.

 

Yakumo: [Meekly] I’m I-innocent!

Suki: [Boldly] The evidence tells us that your claim of innocence is nothing but a lie!

 

**_**Why won’t they listen? After everything we’ve discussed then the answer is obvious.** _ **

 

Sumiko: This has gone far enough. [Losing control] Without enough evidence then-

 

Suki: [Fired up] You have all the evidence you need to make the right decision!

 

Kiku: Suki, you need to calm down and-

 

Suki: [Clearly not calm] I am calm!

 

****Despite the shorter time restraint of this trial then it appeared as though we were moments away from reaching the climax. From the shadows, Yakumo continue to send piercing metaphorical daggers with his eyes almost as if he was egging the conflict on towards its natural conclusion. Regardless, with the group still divided and unwilling to commit to a decision then it was down once again to the Ultimate Frictional Writer to reveal the Blackened and the truth behind the case.** **

 

Suki: [Defiantly] If you won’t listen then I just need to re-create the story the same as before.

 

Sumiko: I… I refuse to tolerate such behaviour. We have yet to-

 

Iwane: Why stall any longer than necessarily? [Slouching down] Besides, if she recounts her story then it might clear up a few details.

 

Mine: [Smiling innocently] And some possible misconceptions too. I support the idea of letting Suki recount her version of events.

 

Sumiko: [Muttering] This trial is not suppose to be a witch hunt.

 

Namie: Just let her make a fool of herself. [Coldly] So long as we don’t vote then it doesn’t matter either way.

 

**_**Of course it matters as once you see the truth then it’s game over. All right Suki, it’s time to prove them wrong!** _ **

 

****CLOSING ARGUMENTS!** **

 

Act 1: [Deep breath] Our story begins the night of the funeral service several hours after Sir Bearsalots night time announcement. Roku, Iwane and myself had earlier departed the Garden and, as such, no one else is around in the vicinity. With the setting perfect, our killer lures the victim out into the Castle Area and, preying upon his kind nature, strikes him from behind landing a killing blow.

 

Hikari: [Shaking head] That's still speculation as to the time and location for-

 

Act 2: With the corpse now at his feet, the killer decides to drag him into the Cellar whereby he can ensure that there will be no bystanders. Moreover, knowing beforehand of the liquids properties then the decision is made to throw the corpse into said liquid to make it easier for the later dissection.

 

Sumiko: Except Sir Bearsalot clearly stated no one knew about the properties of the liquid. [Worried] To assume as much….

 

Kiku: Would be foolish. [Reaching out to Suki] Perhaps we should-

 

Act 3: With the body being weakened, and with a short time to work in, the killer makes a start creating a metaphorical smokescreen. He grabs equipment from the Shed in the Garden and returns to the Cellar to begin breaking apart the body. Using the Wheel barrow from the Shed then he can then maneuver throughout the castle area and create the scenes that we will eventually discover later on.

 

Namie: There’s no way someone Yakumos strength could either throw the body into or retrieve from the water tank though.

 

Iwane: [Stroking chin] Perhaps he used some sort of mechanism?

 

Mine: Except there wasn’t any evidence like that left behind.

 

Reiko: [Fanning herself] Is it just me or does anyone else feel really hot.

 

Act 4: With the body now scattered and with some time left remaining, the killer proceeds to create the notes and leave them alongside the displays. With prior knowledgeable that Hachimans room is vacant, he enters that room and last re-designs it using the leftover blood so that-

 

Reiko: Can we take a break? [Looking particularly pale] I don’t feel so good.

 

Sumiko: Perhaps it would be best. After all, we have yet to determine how the killer even knew about the Hachimans vacant room.

 

Hachiman: Very true. [Entering zen pose] What we need is-

 

Suki: [Snapping] I’ll explain that in a second! [Continuing from where she left off] Using the leftover blood so that the killer is able to create a trail towards the room where…

 

****My recollection of the story trailed off as the realization hit home that no one was any longer paying attention to my recreation. Despite being a pivotal point of a trial, the dubious nature of Yakumos guilt had severed to create an underwhelming and patchy recap although it appeared as though there was another reason for this disinterest; standing on the other side of the room, Reikos face which had been increasingly whitening when concerning the more gory parts of the story looked as though she had hit her limit.** **

****

Iwane: Hey, Reiko, are you alright?

 

Reiko: [Panting] I…

****

Namie: If the trial is too much to handle then you should just sit this one out.

 

Hikari: Agreed, [adjusting her glasses] although the contents are indeed disturbing I would hope-

****

****Hikari never managed to finish her sentence as, backing away slowly from her podium, it suddenly struck me that Reikos actions were more suited to that of panic and fear than disgust with the topic at hand. Before the curious and concerned eyes of the group, she continued to tread backwards towards the wall whilst simultaneously clutching at her throat. Due the irregularity of such an action, our inability to act was most probably a result of general confusion than anything else.** **

****

Suki: [Concerned] Reiko, are you-

 

****Collapsing to the floor, all sense of atmosphere and tension evaporated before the scene being played out in front of us. Now writhing on the floor whilst still clutching at her throat, it was obvious to everyone that she was in immediate distress. Out of the students left remaining in the Trial room, it was Iwane who reacted first.** **

****

Iwane:Hold still! [Arriving by Reikos side] You need to tell us what-

 

Reiko: [Rasping] Can’t…. breathe…

 

****Reacting instinctively, Iwane grabbed the bloodied hands belonging to Reiko and smashed them to the ground. It was only later that we would be able to identify the blood on her hands as stemming from her own throat that she had been in the middle of clawing out.** **

****

Iwane: [Struggling] I NEED-

****

****Like lighting, Sumiko appeared by his side and grabbed her left hand in order to restrain the now violently thrashing Reiko. In a burst of raw power, the right hand being held down by Iwane came lose and immediately proceeded to send him flying backwards several feet. With my feet still glued to the ground, it was thankfully Katai who broke thorough the shock and bundled on top of Reiko to, once again, pin her to the ground and prevent her from causing further harm.** **

****

Yakumo: [Worried] W-what is going-

 

Kiku: We need a doctor. [To the Monobear] We need…

****

****The last sounds of Reikos dying screams of pain ended as quickly as they had arrived and continued to the haunt the Trial Room for an unknown period of time whilst we remained stationary as to our locations. As the reality of what had occur gradually began to hit home, Sumiko proceeded to slowly retreat away from the body with her hands now coated in bright red blood. For his part, Katai remained frozen over the body, quivering as he gazed down at the lifeless corpse whose bloodshot eyes stared longingly back at him.** **

 

Announcements: Ding-dong, ding-dong! Ding-dong, ding-dong!

 

Monobear: A body has been discovered! Following a brief period of investigation, a class trial will commence!

 

****The body announcement confirmed what we already knew although my mind had long since gone blank. At some point the realization of what was happening had occurred although it promptly served to disconnect any strain of coherent thought from forming.** **

****

Sir Bearsalot: W-wait, did she seriously just-

 

Monobear: Erm, [nervously] so that wasn’t suppose to happen.

 

Iwane: [Bleeding from a cut on his eyebrow] I…I… [voice breaking] R-reiko?

 

Sumiko: I don’t understand. [Staring at her blood soaked hand] She was right here…

 

****All the hostility and emotion had died alongside the Ultimate Bird Tamer. With such a scene playing out before our very eyes, the responses were a combination of inaudible shock and nonsensical mutterings.** **

****

Sir Bearsalot: [Turning to the Monobear] So what happens now?

 

Monobear: I..er, I mean to say….

 

Monobear: [Fleeing the scene] COMERCIAL BREAK!

 

 

 

 

-INTERMISSION-

 

-Sir Bearsalot Theater-

 

Monobear: [Sigh or relief] Now _that_  is a plot twist! The timing, the build up, the raw emotion only to end in tragedy… [relaxing] now I can die in peace.

 

Sir Bearsalot: [Heavy sarcasm] Yeah, I mean who would’ve thought there would be a double murder in the third case(!)

 

Monobear: Well, I mean if you know anything about the franchise… wait, was that sarcasm?

 

Sir Bearsalot: [Heavier sarcasm] No.

 

Monobear: All right then, I just had to check.

 

Sir Bearsalot: Wait a second, does this mean our story is nothing more than a crude rip off? [Clutching heart] My pride as a knight suffers.

 

Monobear: Now now, we don’t know who the killer is yet. [Snapping fingers] I mean, there may be two killers. Or three. Or four. OR FIVE! Could you imagine _that_  plot twist. [Twirling] My head would EXPLODE!

 

Sir Bearsalot: That… makes no sense. Plus we are in the middle of a trial. [Clenching fist] It would be dishonourable to cease the search for Rokus killer at such a crucial conjuncture after all.

 

Monobear: [Nervously] Well, about that you see…

 

Sir Bearsalot: Wait, are you saying…. does that mean in the next part we’ll-

 

Monobear: [Proudly pointing to the stars] I have no idea what happens next. Come on, this isn’t anything serious. [Winking at the screen] You think the person in charge actually thinks these things through?

 

Sir Bearsalot: B-but the code? We are morally bound to-

 

Monobear: [Tearing up the rule book] Screw the code!

 

Sir Bearsalot: THE HORROR!

 

Monobear: Well that’s it from us. [Stretching] We’ll be back after a looong hiatus whereupon we will be running through the rule book to see what happens next.

 

Sir Bearsalot: But you just tore the rule book up…

 

Monobear: [Confidently] We’ll use one of the spares then.

 

Sir Bearsalot: There is only one rule book which was bestowed to us by the heavens.

 

Monobear: [Annoyed] Then we’ll just tape it back together.

 

Sir Bearsalot: But you already set it on fire…

 

Monobear: I did? Huh, yeah, I did do that. [Giggling] It’s hard to keep up when stuff happens off screen.

 

Sir Bearsalot: So… what do we do?

 

Monobear: We’ll wing it. [Laughing hysterically] Like anyone would know the difference!

 

Sir Bearsalot and Monobear: [Together] So long, bear well!

 

-End Of Sir Bearsalot Theater-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that happened.
> 
> Truth be told, chapter 3 has had the most revisions by far. By my count, the original plan was changed a little, then a lit, then basically re-written completely, then even that was changed. So, basically, it wasn't going to be a double murder, then it was, then it wasn't, then it still wasn't, and then... well, this happened.
> 
> Also also, might be a long while for the next upload. The very basic draft is written but I'm going to be busy for a while and, all things considered, it's not the worst place to stop. 
> 
> .....I hope that at least one person was fooled with the single murder bait though. I mean come on, who dies during a trial? That was rhetorical....


	38. Requiem for the Fallen - Abnormal Day 5 Trial Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I lied. I am DEFINITELY going on a little hiatus from this moment on. It works as, in theory, you have all the information you need to solve the case(s)?
> 
> Either way do enjoy, it was quite fun writing this upload. Originally the dream sequence wasn't part of it but it sounded like a good idea and things kinda steamrolled from there. Strange but if it works!

**_***Dream*** _ **

 

_Reiko: [Lunging with deadly intent] HYAAAAAAA!_

 

**_**Somehow managing to suspend herself midair by floating towards me with feral killer instinct, the movement was so abrupt and linear that there was little time to react before her foot caught me square in the face. Defeated and resigned to my fate, I collapsed to the ground backwards partly in shame but also as a result of my woeful physical prowess.** _ **

**_**** _ **

_Roku: STOP! [Rushing forward] Did you not listen at all to what Roku was telling you?!?_

__

_Reiko: I just thought, you know, it would be quicker this way. [Laughing nervously] It worked, right?_

__

_Suki: [Massaging her jaw] Unfortunately it did._

**_**** _ **

**_**How and when we arrived at such a random tangent as a sparring lesson was a question that faded from my mind as quickly as it had arrived. Assuming that it was a combination of wanting to both bond with Roku and also to increase my shocking level of fitness then it didn’t seem to be that far fetched of an idea to be in such a situation. Reikos presence on the other hand was a little different.** _ **

**_**** _ **

_Reiko: I always wanted to try my special finishing move: [Kung fu kicks into the air] Super Deadly Fatal Killing Strike!_

__

_Roku: Well, Roku thinks that Suki is indeed finished._

__

_Suki: Ding dong ding dong, my body has been discovered. [Sulkily] After a certain amount of time then a class trial will be held in order to punish Reiko for landing a cheap shot._

__

_Reiko: It’s a fight to the death Suki. [Pumped up] No way am I backing down!_

__

_Roku: Roku thinks that perhaps you misunderstand the philosophy. Sumo wrestling is about power and pride over-_

__

_Reiko: And I totally overpowered her! [Proud of herself] I hope they caught that on camera or something so we can watch it in slow motion._

__

_Mr Raven-san: [Speaking slowly] Sllooooooow motiiiioooon!_

__

_Suki: Great, so now even Mr Raven-san is making fun of me. [Taking Rokus outstretched arm and standing up] Remind me in future to just stay in my room where it’s safe._

__

_Reiko: Ah, come on. Stop being such a sore loser._

__

_Suki: [Grumbling] Maybe I will when you stop being a sore winner._

__

_Roku: [Turning to Reiko] If pride is the problem then perhaps you wish to face Roku in battle? He is more than capable of-_

__

_Reiko: I’ll pass! [Rubbing nose] In fact, I’m looking to retire. It’s smart to quit whilst you’re the undefeated champion of the universe._

__

_Beating one opponent and retiring doesn’t exactly qualify you as champion of the universe, especially when that person was me._

__

_Suki: If so then I’m calling it a day. [Waddling gingerly towards the exit] Maybe someone has some Aspirin or-_

__

_Reiko: [Rushing to the door] NOT SO FAST!_

__

****_My eagerness to retreat to the safety of my room was dealt a heavy blow as Reiko had now positioned herself in front of the door as if to block any idea of escape._ ** **

**_**** _ **

_Roku: [Raising an eyebrow] Is this suppose to intimidate Roku?_

__

_Suki: Yeah, we aren’t scared of-_

__

_Mr Raven-san: [Landing on Reikos shoulder] Kaw?_

__

_Suki: What I meant to say was that Roku isn’t scared of-_

__

_Reiko: You can’t leave! Not before phase two of our bonding session. [Pouting at Roku] Roku promised Reiko that he would listen to her!_

__

_Roku: I… [grumbling] Roku was hoping you would forget._

__

_Reiko: Not me. [Grinning] I have the memory of a parrot._

__

_Mr Raven-san: Parrot! Parrot!_

__

_Wait, since when was this part of the plan? I thought Reiko was the one interrupting us with the training session… oh no, does that mean…. I’M THE THIRD WHEEL!_

__

_Suki: [Shuffling feet] Seeing as how I didn’t make any promises then it might be for the best if I take off._

__

_Roku: Please stay, [avoiding eye contact] Roku really doesn’t want to be left alone with her._

__

_Reiko: [Folding arms] Hey, you know taken the wrong way then that comment could really hurt someones feelings._

__

_Roku: He didn’t mean… [slapping his own forehead] sorry, Roku meant to say-_

__

_Reiko: No worries, all is forgiven. After all, how can I stay mad at someone who keeps his promises?_

__

_Mr Raven-san: PROMISE! PROMISE!_

__

_Roku: [Dejected] You.. you can’t._

__

_Reiko: As I thought. Oh, and Suki?_

__

_Suki: Yeah?_

__

_Reiko: As the loser of our little skirmish then you have to listen to my demands. [Evil smile] It’s the way of nature for the weak to obey the strong._

__

_Suki: You only won because… fine, whatever._

__

_Reiko: So it’s settled then. [Pointing to the sky] Now then, let…us… DANCE!_

__

_Did she just say… dance?_

__

**_**Scrambling in her bag to reveal what was undoubtedly a potable speaker, Reiko pressed a few buttons with delirious pleasure as the tranquility of the room was overtaken by the assault of her first musical selection. It was best described as a variant of heavy metal which subsequently accounted for her atypical dance movements consisting of constant and exaggerated head banging whilst she simultaneously proceeded to jump up and down in the air. Where she got her energy from was impossible to answer although, judging by the awkward glances shared between Roku and myself, such a activity wasn’t something that appealed to the other members inside the room.** _ **

**_**** _ **

_Suki: I don’t think this is-_

__

_Reiko: WHAT? [Pointing to ears] CAN’T HEAR YOU OVER THE EPIC-_

__

_Suki: [Switching off the music] I was saying I don’t think this is our type of music. Besides, I’m not really one for dancing to begin with._

__

_Reiko: You are sooooo uptight. [Hopeful glance] What about Roku?_

__

_Roku: Roku would indeed prefer some lighter music although there’s a bigger problem. [Through gritted teeth] You see, he doesn’t really know… how._

__

_Reiko: How? How to what?_

__

_Roku: [Shameful tone] How to dance._

__

**_**To her credit, Reikos face was washed with sympathy and a little sorrow when realizing the truth that Roku was a person brought up in an environment so alien to us that something as simple as dancing just wasn’t the cultural norm. Slightly embarrassed by her own omission of that fact, the moment passed as her eyes filled with passion for the opportunity in front of her.** _ **

**_**** _ **

_Suki: That's a little rough. I can’t imagine-_

__

_Reiko: It’s perfect. [Beaming] I always wanted a student to mold in my image._

__

_Mr Raven-san: Our image, KAH!_

__

_God help him._

__

_Reiko: Here. [Playing some jazz music] Start by bending your knees and copying what I’m doing._

__

**_**The next hour started with a slow build up of awkward and stiff movements for which both Roku and myself who attempted to replicate the instructions being forwarded to us. This struggle was partly due to Reikos inherited free flowing movements and all together lack of cohesive explanation although, in fairness, our own absence of confidence was equally to blame. Regardless, she never gave up and soon thereafter we began to revel in the rigid nature of the dance moves. By the end of the session, we were almost trying to one up each other by creating a particularly awful and cringeworthy dance style which had the effect of thowing us all onto the floor laughing in hysterics.** _ **

**_**** _ **

_Reiko: Now that was a dance party! See, if you two open up and let loose then the whole world is that much more fun._

__

_Suki: Point taken. [Regaining her breath] I almost forgive you for my eye._

__

_Reiko: Well, [Face darkening] whilst we’re talking about grudges then we still haven’t forgiven you for letting us die._

__

_Suki: Very funny… wait, what do you just say?_

__

**_**The light atmosphere was swallowed up by the darkness within her statement. It was as if our small bubble had been burst and reality had clawed its way inside.** _ **

__

_Reiko: [Coldly] You heard me, stop pretending like you didn’t._

__

_Suki: I don’t-_

__

_Roku: Roku never got to dance when he was alive. [Tilting head to the side] Why did you not offer him the chance?_ __  
_ _

__

_Suki: I didn’t… [shaking head] y-you’re not…._

__

_Reiko: You can finish your sentences you know._

__

_Mr Raven--san: Finish! Finish!_

__

**_**Before my very eyes, I now saw the truth; their bodies were pale and lifeless imitations of the friends I had once known. With little alternate other than a desperate attempt to flee, I glanced around the room only to stumble upon the realization that there were no exits.** _ **

**_**** _ **

_Suki: I need some air. [Backing away] I can’t-_

__

_Reiko: Breathe? I know that feeling._

__

_Roku: [To Reiko] Perhaps we should show her what they did to us._

__

_Mr Raven-san: [Nodding in agreement] Kaw._

__

_Suki: I… [breaking down] b-but we’re friends!_

__

_Reiko: Friends save each other Suki. [Shaking head] Why didn’t you save us?_

__

_Suki: I..I… [covering her ears] JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!_

__

****_Collapsed in a ball, the floor opened up to swallow me as the dream paved way for me to return to the nightmare that was our daily life._ ** **

**_**** _ **

**_***Dream ends*** _ **

__

****Awakening from the nightmare, the feeling of helpless was overwhelming as my brain struggled to play catch up as to our recent events; the images were a sequence of nonsensical pictures which replaced the logic and understanding of reality with scenes straight from a disjointed horror story. The same series of images showed the final moments of the Ultimate Bird Tamer, Reiko Wakabayashi, which went on repeat as if unable to comprehend the truth of what had transpired before my very eyes. It was one thing to come across a dead body, even the execution were displayed live albeit on a monitor in a far away place, but for her last painful moments to pass directly before us then it served to represent the breaking point as my sanity all but crumbled away into the dust.** **

****

Mine: [Monotone] So you’re finally awake.

 

****The voice echoed several times inside my head before I was able to locate the direction it had originated from. Sitting quietly in the corner of my vision, Mine returned my gaze with an intense albeit concerned expression.** **

****

Suki: I don’t… [voice breaking] where…

 

Mine: This is Iwanes room. [Quietly] It was the closest door at the time and-

 

Suki: Reiko! [Standing up] She’s hurt and… wait, I don’t understand. [Clutching head] We were in the Trial Room for Rokus killer and Reiko.. she…

 

Mine: She died Suki. [Tentatively] That happened about a half hour ago. You zoned out like a zombie so we took you some place safe.

 

**_**30 minutes ago? I thought it just a dream. A vivid one for sure but there’s no way…** _ **

 

Mine: I recall that you also zoned out when we discovered Mototsunes body so you can forgive us if we weren’t overly concerned about you. [Heavy sigh] I mean we had a lot to deal with at the time.

 

Suki: I.. I still don’t understand. [Grimacing in pain] Why do I need to forgive you?

 

Mine: [Tilting head] For starting the investigation without you.

 

Suki: That’s… [clutching head] I don’t-

 

Mine: [Rolling eyes] Just listen up.

 

_*Flashback*_

****

_Monobear: [Shuffling feet] So, erm, this is new._

__

_Sir Bearsalot: TREACHARY IS AFOOT! [Snarling] I do not care for foul play._

__

_Mine: Technically it isn’t foul play now is it?_

__

_Yakumo: H-huh?_

__

_Mine: [Saddened tone] Well I mean it’s a killing game and, big shock, someone was killed. Besides, no one ever mention there being a limit to how many victims the killer can have so this shouldn’t come as such a surprise._

__

_Kiku: Don’t be absurd; [gulping] the rules clearly state that there’s a maximum of two victims per killer._

__

_Sumiko: [Dazed] It… it does?_

__

_Mine: I’m afraid that’s not true. [Dismissively] At no point has such a rule ever been mentioned._

__

_Namie: Besides, we don’t know if Reiko and Rokus death are connected or if we should be looking at-_

__

_Katai: [Roaring with rage] ENOUGH!_

__

_Katai: Reiko is… dead. [Sadly] Now is not the time for arguing among ourselves._

__

_Hachiman: K-katai is right. This is no doubt a fiendish plot to divide us. [Hand trembling] We must unite together and attack the enemy head first._

__

_Hikari: Hachiman and Katai have a point for once. We need a positive mindset to… [glancing at Reikos body] to overcome…._

__

_Namie: [Evil glare] We’re going to kill the bastard who hurt her._

__

**_**Only several minutes had passed since the last moments of Reiko Wakabayashi and yet, ignoring the basic human approach, several members had already accepted the reality and had turned their frustrations towards the unavoidable fact that her killer was among us. The divide was evident, however, as this cold reaction only applied to Mine, Namie, Kiku and Katai. For their part, Yakumo, Hachiman and Sumiko looked visibly shocked and even the cold Hikari seemed affected albeit trying to keep up her controlled facade. At the other end of the spectrum, it was both Iwane and myself who remained frozen in place and yet to show any signs of a response.** _ **

__

_Yakumo: W-what happens now?_

__

_Mine: I suppose we should finish the trial for Rokus killer. We were in the middle on Sukis speech and-_

__

_Katai: WE WILL DO NO SUCH THING! [Pained expression] We will not desecrate Reikos memory by continuing the trial like this._

__

_Yakumo: W-wait. Surely-_

__

_Kiku: It all depends on what the Monobear says. [To the Monobear] We need to know what comes next._

__

_Monobear: I…err.. [glancing around for help] you see about that…._

__

_Hikari: He doesn’t know. [Hollow laughter] He doesn’t know! Such an idiotic expression could only mean-_

__

_Sir Bearsalot: Silence WENCH! The Monobear is a all powerful and wise creation who knows everything. [Puffing out chest] You should listen to what he has to say._

__

_Monobear: Hmmmm, I guess we do the investigation? [Snapping fingers] Yeah, that’s what the announcement said so let’s do that._

__

**_**The response by the Monobear was less than convincing but due to the circumstances then one could hardly blame the group for failing to have the energy to call him out for such a fact.** _ **

**_**** _ **

_Kiku: This just doesn’t feel right. [Downbeat] How are we suppose to-_

__

_Sumiko: We move forwards as a unit. [Putting on a brave face] We need to organize ourselves and continue as normal despite… despite the adversities._

__

_Katai: Agreed._

__

_Sumiko: [Glancing at the body] I’ll stay behind with Reikos corpse to conduct a proper analysis. Everyone else should retreat above and thoroughly search for clues._

__

_Hachiman: We don’t need clues! [Pointing at the Monobear] We are gathered here together before the enemy so should stay united._

__

_Yakumo: [Nodding in agreement] T-there’s safety in numbers._

__

_Namie: The logic stands. After all, who is to say the killer won’t strike again?_

__

**_**The question went unanswered as, despite the two kills per person limit loosely established, it was all but unknown as to whether the killer for Roku and Reiko were even the same. As such, it appeared that no one was safe.** _ **

**_**** _ **

_Mine: Why don’t we just combine the two ideas?_

__

_Sumiko: That is exactly what we’re going to do. Once again, whilst I remain here with the body then your task will be to divide yourself into small groups and investigate. At no point should anyone be by themselves._

**_**** _ **

_Kiku: [To Sumiko] Look, I agree with you but it’s not as though we can just leave you up here alone._

__

_Hikari: Kiku is indeed correct. [Coldly] After all, the opportunity exists for you to be the killer and to simply be covering your tracks._

__

_Kiku: [Frowning] That’s not what I-_

__

_Sumiko: Actually I wont be staying alone. [Compellingly] Yakumo, I would invite you to stay behind with me._

__

_Yakumo: M-me? But I… [staring at Reikos body] I don’t want to stay with-_

__

_Katai: It’ll be fine. We have yet to decide on Rokus killer so this is your chance to [flexing arm] BOOST YOUR DEFENSE!_

__

_Mine: [Shaking head] Is Suki alright with such a proclamation?_

__

**_**For the first time since Reikos passing, all heads turned towards the dazed figure of the Ultimate Fiction Writer as if only now did such an opinion from her matter. The timing was pointless, however, as her lack of response highlighted the adverse affect of the tragedy that had unfolded before them.** _ **

**_**** _ **

_Hikari: [Stating the obvious] She appears to be unresponsive._

**_**** _ **

_Mine: At a time like this? [Scoffing] Talk about being undependable._

__

_Hachiman: She simply needs to surrender her doubts and believe in herself!_

__

_Hikari: It’s not just her, Iwane is equally mute._

__

****_In a similar way to the frozen figure of Suki Nishimoto, Iwane had not moved since being backhanded away several minutes prior although his horror stricken gaze had yet to leave Reikos bloodied corpse. As a result of his attempts to play hero, he had been rewarded with a a bruise already starting to develop over his left eye._ ** **

__

_Sumiko: So it’s settled. Yakumo and I will remain behind to analyze the body whilst the rest of group will begin the investigation into Reikos killer._

__

_Monobear: [Nodding aggressively] Yeah, what she said._

__

**_**The group separated as per Sumikos orders although the vibe was definitely heavier than usual owing to the most shocking development of Reikos death. As always, the chances were undeniable that the killers identity belonged to one of the members of the group although such a cruel act of murdering someone as upbeat as Reiko seemed beyond belief. Adding on to the timing of Rokus own trial then the question begged answering as to what distinction separated or combined these two tragic events.** _ **

__

_*Flashback ends*_

__

Suki: I don’t… remember any of that.

 

Mine: Then you probably can’t recall us deciding what to do with you once we reached the Gymnasium. [Lifting her gaze to the ceiling] I believe Katai carried Iwane over his shoulders whilst Kiku helped you limp away. We quickly realized that that was not a long term solution so, as such, Kiku made the [rolling eyes] _grand proclamation_  to keep you two somewhere safe until you recovered.

 

Suki: Two? [Scanning the room] As in…

 

****Glancing around revealed the unmoving outline of Iwane who was sitting hunched over in the corner of the room. For the first time since reawakening, I made the conscious decision to take in my surroundings whereupon it suddenly struck me that it was my first time inhabiting this particular room. The distinct lack of everyday furniture such as wardrobes and storage facilities was shocking and, taking me by surprise, even the bed had been omitted in favour of a plain basic sleeping bag. The irregularities of the room, however, were immediately overlooked when taking into account the expression on his face which was simultaneous both lifeless and destroyed, a pale imitation of his once expressive self.** **

__

Mine: [Quietly] He’s not moved since Reikos death. [To herself] He tried though. Before anyone else realized what was happening, he tried.

 

Suki: [Coldly] It wasn’t enough though was it?

 

**_**Over the last few days Iwane and Reiko had gotten really close so the pain I feel must be a fraction of the grief in his mind.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Mine: Well, whilst you’re responding then I have some more information to convey. Specifically that the reason I was entrusted to care for the pairs of you was because they didn’t want me to overlook any part of the investigation. [Holding up her hand] Don’t ask why they think I’m good enough to watch over you two losers though, I personally think it’s-

 

Suki: [Bluntly] It’s because you’re a selfish brat who is willing to sacrifice everything and everyone just to save her own skin.

 

****The retort was full of venom and rage in retaliation for my failures stemming from the previous 24 hours. The moment that the words left my mouth was when I was unable to retract them although, owing to her recent actions, perhaps there was no desire to even do so. For her part, Mine looked stricken by the comment and almost ashamed.** **

__

Mine: [Voice full of regret] If that’s the part I need to play then so be it. [Taking a deep breath] What the hell was going through your mind?

 

Suki: My mind? [Shaking head] What are you talking about?

 

Mine: [Standing up] First you follow the ‘clues’ like a blue eyed toddler into a obvious trap which almost causes you to miss the trial.

 

**_**That’s not entirely-** _ **

**_**** _ **

Mine: Then, defying all common sense, you _again_  fall for the bait and decide that the identity of the Blackened was Yakumo.

 

Suki: Fall for the bait? Where is this even coming from? The facts speak for themselves and-

 

Mine: You overplayed your hand. [Collapsing onto the ground] It was obvious from the first trial that you represent the biggest threat to any killer. [Stating the obvious] It’s why Taira targeted you in the first place.

 

****Her mannerisms represented defeat, a weakness she had never shown before and one she would never reveal in a larger group. From out of nowhere, it was like meeting Mine for the first time.** **

 

Mine: Yet that ability of yours, to create a story, it’s a double edged blade and I can’t believe how easy it was for the killer to trick you like that.

 

Suki: I… [intrigued] trick me like what?

__

Mine: [Stating the obvious] Yakumo isn’t the killer. He’s being framed; it’s as clear as night and day.

 

Suki: The evidence-

 

Mine: Tells a story that Yakumo killed Roku but surely you realize that it’s all too convenient. Everyone thinks so but they just didn’t have the guts to say it.

 

**_**Is… is she right? It feels the same as always in that I have to convince everyone of the Blackeneds identity despite their obvious guilt. Maybe people were a little more resistant to the idea this time because of Yakumos meek appearance but that doesn’t mean I’m wrong. Wait, if she thought this during the trial then why not bring it up?** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: [Violently shaking] Just what exactly is your deal!? Why can’t you just try to be helpful for once?

 

****Mine sighed as if disappointed by my reaction which served to create a vile remark of my own. This, however, thankfully died in my mouth as a second look revealed a different side to the Ultimate Puppeteer: sadness.** **

****

Mine: My deal is that, at this particular moment in time, [trailing off] I…

 

Suki: You what? [Cruelly] You can’t think of a strategy yet?

 

Mine: [Snapping] I can’t bring myself to kill the idiot in the corner.

****

Suki: …. huh?

 

****The comment went straight over my head. As far as my knowledge concerned, the pair of Mine and Iwane neither interacted on a regular basis or even went out there way to exchange a simple greeting. Despite this, the statement came associated with such raw emotion that left no doubt in my mind as to its truth.** **

 

Mine: [Face blushing] It’s not a crush or anything as trivial as that. How do I explain it to someone like you…

 

Suki: The truth would be nice change of pace.

 

Mine: Are you seriously… [light sigh] fine, I guess it’s because what happened between him and Taira.

 

****Recognition spread between us as Tairas last moments with the group was played before my eyes; the angry and demonic facade being broken down by a simple hug from Iwane which served to reveal her true self to the group. Despite her actions, she departed as someone we could understand and forgive: she parted as a friend. The question remained, however, as to why Mine cared.** **

 

Mine: I had a rather… different upbringing. [Snorting] Yeah yeah, cue the sad music and whatever but it’s not excusing anything.

 

Suki: [Nodding in agreement] Cliche or not, we aren’t forgiving you that easy.

 

Mine: Like I said, it’s not the point. Look, I guess you could simplify it by saying I was an orphan who rose to the ranks of becoming the Ultimate Puppeteer by trampling over anyone who stood in my way. [Looking away] That doesn’t make me heartless. The only way I could achieve such a feat was to consider those people as strangers who would do the same to me given half the chance.

 

Suki: [Slowly understanding] Yet Iwane isn’t like that. If he see’s someone suffering then he’ll jump in to save them. It’s what he did with me after the first trial when I felt confused and alone. It’s what he did with Taira in her final moments. [Sadly] It’s also why he went out his way to help Reiko after she lost Mr Raven-san…

 

Mine: So you understand, right? [Throwing her hands into the air] I can’t beat the game so long as that idiot is alive. I can’t betray someone so… I mean he’s just so…

 

Suki: Pure?

 

Mine: I was thinking stupid but I guess they’re two sides of the same coin. [Deep sigh] The point I’m getting at is that I’m on your side. You can trust me to do that much at the very least.

 

Suki: Wait, do you mean-

 

Mine: [Determined] Reikos killer is out there and we need to find them. Not only that but Yakumo was certainly being framed so there’s more work to do on finding Rokus killer too. Our odds aren’t great and the time may be limited but-

 

Suki: We don’t have a choice. [Grimacing] We owe it to both Roku and Reiko to discover the identity of their killers and then to save the group.

 

Mine: [Nodding] Yeah, something like that. Ether way you can’t do that if you remain trapped in this room. I’ll stay behind until Iwane comes back to his senses. [Meeting Sukis gaze] You need to go look beyond the story the killer is telling and try to discover the truth beneath the lies.

 

****Mine looked practically helpless although her sacrifice was paramount. For someone so concerned and obsessed with saving herself over all others, the decision to stay behind with Iwane represented an ideal contrasting that of her previous self. As such, I found myself standing, albeit on wobbly legs, and heading towards the exit. Whilst not much of a prep talk, my sense of justice and redemption drove me forward and it took all my strength to not look back as I left. It was difficult not smile in the circumstances though with the knowledge that, by remaining behind and passing on the opportunity to investigate, Mines decision represented some character growth that most people, including myself, would be extremely envious of.** **

****

Suki: [To herself] I won’t let this be in vain; I’ll find the truth regardless of the cost!

 

-Investigation re-start!-

 

[Exit Iwanes room]

 

****The moment I had stepped out into the corridor was simultaneously when the realization dawned that I had no destination in mind. Apart from a general catch up, Mine had yet to inform me of where everyone else in the group was located. This however didn’t seem to be a problem as my legs, acting upon their own intuition, began walking towards my first destination. It was only then that it registered that, despite the series of recent events having been an insane roller coaster, one aspect more than anything else stuck in my mind as a result of the conversation with Mine.** **

****

Suki: [Disbelief] I was wrong about Yakumo being the Blackened? If so then maybe _that place_  would be the best place to start.

 

[Force move to Hachimans room]  

 

****The first step to solving the mysteries plaguing our deadly life was to ascertain the truth behind Yakumos involvement in the death of Roku. Whilst the investigation time was supposedly introduced by the Monobear to search for Reikos killer, there was nothing preventing the action of re-examining important aspects from before. The Monobear even seemed to be enabling us to do so by having yet to clean any of the mess that Rokus killer had left behind. As such, discovering the truth behind what transpired in Hachimans room was paramount and my entrance into the room reflected this popular idea seeing as both Katai and Hachiman were in residence of the room.** **

****

[Talk to Katai]

 

Katai: Suki? [Running over and providing a bear hug] THANK THE STARS! I thought-

 

Suki: I’m alright. It was just… tough to take in all at once.

 

Katai: I understand. [Clenching fist] The fiend who took her life will pay dearly for that decision.

 

Suki: One step at a time. [Scanning the room] I’m actually here for something else.

 

Katai: You are? [Confused] But the investigation-

 

Suki: We need to solve the mystery behind both Roku and Reikos death. If we have the luxury of added time then we should put it to good use.

 

Katai: [Scratching head] I thought you said that Yakumo was the killer?

 

**_**It must have been barely an hour ago that I was so convinced that Yakumo was the Blackened yet no one seemed to entirely agree with me. Kiku even suggested that he was framed but his behavior in the trial was just so… indifferent. There has to be something here to explain that.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: I’m having second thoughts. [Nervous laughter] Well, it’s more like I want to make certain of a few facts and this is the place to do it.

 

Katai: I understand but… [looking Suki directly in her eyes] YOU NEED TO ACCEPT HER DEATH! I can’t believe this is how things turned out but you can’t cast a blind eye. We need you to find Reikos killer at all costs.

 

****Despite my obsession in the trial and the recent question marks hanging over my head, Katai seemed defiant in my ability to apprehend the killer. His doubts, understandingly, seemed to concern my preference for avoiding the facts of Reikos death in favour of Rokus. Although not entirely true, his concern was certainly not misplaced as the possibility existed that the hunt for Rokus killer served to act as a barrier to avoid thinking of our most recent tragedy.** **

****

Suki: Don’t worry about me, I’ll keep fighting until the very end. [Fiercely] We will catch the people responsible for this.

 

Katai: [Nodding in agreement] OUR SPIRITS WILL NEVER BE BROKEN!

 

****Uniting in our grief for a brief moment, that fact that I had already potentially wasted the majority of our investigation time forced the conversation to a close. With renewed enthusiasm, I separated in favour of examining the room for a second time. Unfortunately, there wasn’t that much difference as the contents, apart from the broken down door, was exactly the same. The question lingered as to what was here now that no noticed beforehand.** **

****

**_**If Sumiko and everyone else was right then these symbols and notes were nothing more than a distraction and a blatant trap. There has to be something else though… calm down and think it through, you need to think back to exactly what happened when the alarm went off.** _ **

**_**** _ **

_*Flashback*_

__

_Kiku: Yakumo found it underneath the mattress. [Grabbing the note] It stated: ‘United as one, Together in victory. Death will set us free’._

 

_Reiko: [Meekly] That's…_

 

_Sumiko: Worrying. Especially with regards to the notion that death will set us free._

 

_Yakumo: A-are they talking about the g-group execution?_

 

_Suki: You mean what happens when we vote for the wrong person? [Biting thumb] The killer would be crazy if they think it’s possible to convince us into believe that nonsense._

 

_Iwane: Well, ‘united as one’ and ‘together in victory’ does sound like something Sumiko would say. Perhaps that has something to do with it?_

 

**_**Deep in thought with regards to the problem at hand, our focus was momentarily distracted which enabled the trap to be sprung. Without warning, a deafening alarm suddenly arose with enough intensity to immediately force us onto our knees and to cover our ears in a attempt to lessen the affect. Although we couldn’t see him, Sir Bearsalot voice rang out throughout the room in a manner all to similar to our previous experience.** _ **

 

_Sir Bearsalot: ALARM! ALARM!_

 

_Kiku: [Covering ears] Christ, what on earth-_

 

_Sir Bearsalot: UNIDENTIFIED INTRUDERS IN THE VICINITY. RAISING THE WALL IN 10, 9-_

 

_Suki: [Slowly realizing the danger] Is that-_

 

_Sumiko: We need to leave, [bolting for the door] now!_

**_**Sumikos statement served to bring us out of our collective shock although, despite the fast reaction time, it was all in vain.** _ **

 

_Sir Bearsalot: [At an insane speed] 8, 7 ,6 5,4,3,2 and 1!_

 

**_**Before we had time to react appropriately, the standardized warning from Sir Bearsalot came into fruition as a large metal door rose as to separate us from the outside Foyer. Arriving at this barrier moments too late , both Sumiko and Iwane were the first to tackle the obstacle in a desperate albeit unsuccessful attempt to gain access to our freedom. In contrast, Kiku, Reiko and myself stood stationary in the middle of the room whilst Yakumo was already backed onto the bed seemingly cowering in fear.** _ **

  ****

_Iwane: [Pulling at the barricade] It won’t budge!_

 

_Sumiko: We’re trapped. [Biting lip] Curses, I should have realized from the start._

 

_Suki: Realized what?_

 

_Monobear: Realized what a bunch of morons you guys are!_

 

_*Flashback ends*_

 

****With the imminent danger of missing the trial then our actions and attention had been distracted albeit for good reason. Moreover, with the immediate transition to the Trial Room and then to the actual trial itself, it was only natural that we had yet to find the time to reflect on what had actually transpired in Hachimans room. Adding Yakumos indifferent behavior then now, more than ever, was the time to piece the clues together.** **

 

**_**No matter how many times I play it over in my head then the answer is clear; the only suspicious aspect to Yakumos behavior was that he kept himself near the bed in the build up to the alarm. Perhaps there’s a reason for that…** _ **

 

[Speak to Hachiman]

 

Hachiman: [Approaching tepidly] Suki, as much as I implore you to challenge and overcome your limits then I must ask you: why exactly are you so interested in my bed?

 

Suki: That’s a little… difficult to answer.

  

**_**There’s no way of knowing who is working together. If Mine was right in that Yakumo was being framed then it follows that someone in turn did the framing.** _ **

 

Suki: [Wheels in head spinning] Actually, I have some questions I would like you to answer.

 

Hachiman: Ah, splendid. [Clapping hands together] A chance to prove myself before the beautiful Suki Nishimoto herself.

 

Suki: [Clearing throat] I’ll let that slide for now. Anyway, just between us, can you clarify as to why weren’t you in your room on the night of the attack?

 

Hachiman: Ah, that’s-

 

Suki: Incredibly important information. I don’t care if you’re not feeling up to the challenge, I need to hear the answer directly from you.

  

Hachiman: Don’t underestimate me! Besides, your conclusions in the trial hit the nail on the head. [Shamefully] I have taken to sleeping in the room previously belonging to Bokkai as of late. You see, when the knight Monokuma broke down Yachis room then it was revealed that, when one passes onto the next world, their room remains unlocked to the group. I saw it as a chance to sleep in safety so naturally chose the option.

 

Suki: Did you tell anyone? [Intense stare] This is important so please tell the truth.

 

Hachiman: That… is personal.

 

Suki: [Grabbing his arm] We don’t have time for games. Tell me honestly: did anyone know about this secret?

 

****Hachiman seemed conflicted at the relatively simple question which inferred some level of guilt on his own part. Despite this, it was likely not the guilt of being directly associated with the murder and more that it occurred due to some weakness on his behalf.** **

  ********

Hachiman: [Rubbing necklace] I would answer that with a no. Look, I’m going to be as tactful as I can due to… safety reasons, but my inability to stay in this room was not something I wished to flaunt in front of the group.

 

Suki: [Staring at the necklace] Are you saying that the decision to hide in Bokkais room is linked to the secret knowledge you can’t reveal.

 

Hachiman: Not at all. The question you asked was if anyone know about my decision and [glancing at the cameras] that is hard to answer. I though it would be bad for my person if people knew I was choosing to remain in Bokkais room so I didn’t inform anyone. As to how the killer knew of my decision then…. [shrugging] I couldn’t say.

 

**_**This isn’t getting us anywhere. Doesn’t he realize how suspicious he is making himself?** _ **

 

Suki: Fine, but I need a specific answer for my next question.

  

Hachiman: I will do my best.

 

 **_**From what I recall when someone who isn’t Hachiman enters the room then the alarm is suppose to go off. The person would have then have 10 seconds to produce the password and, if the password isn’t provided, a barricade would rise up in front of the door and trap them inside for a penalty 12 hour period. The killer obviously was inside the room to decorate it so does that mean…**_**   ****

 

Suki: The Monobear gave you the option of changing the password. [Curiously] Did you do so?

 

Hachiman: Of course I did. [Holding up a finger] Before you ask, no one knew of this new password.

 

 ****Hachiman was proud despite the flaw that his proclamation provided.****   ********

Suki: [Thinking to herself out loud] That can’t be right.

 

Hachiman: Are you accusing me of lying?

 

Suki: It’s just… if your story is true then you weren’t present when the killer entered your room and set the trap. That means that the killer entered independently and yet the alarm didn’t go off like it should. The most likely answer is that the killer knew the password in order for their plan to succeed.

 

Hachiman: That's… impossible. [Alarmed] I swear I never told a soul. In fact, I never even said the password out loud after setting it.

  

Suki: [Eyes widening] Of course you didn’t, because the scanner only asks the password from people who shouldn’t be in the room which doesn’t apply to yourself. [Biting thumb] In other words, unless the killer was present when the new password was set, they couldn’t know what it was.

 

Hachiman: I… I am not a fool. No one was around to overhear the password like you are inferring. [Exasperated] There must be another option, surely-

 

Suki: Of course there’s another explanation. [Tapping her foot] I don’t like it but perhaps it’s the only one that makes sense. What if…

 

Monobear: Ah man, the secrets out after all. [Kicking a piece of fluff on the floor] What a lame turn of events.

 

****The Monobear had appeared clearly sulking at the consequences of our discussion. This, in turn, only seemed to reinforce my theory as he never made a spectacle of himself unless there was something important occurring.** **

 

Monobear: The third case is always the most complicated. [Heavy sigh] Why couldn’t it be a simple locked room plot or something like that? Back in my day we didn’t have stereotypes and standards, just plain old-

 

Hachiman: [Backing away] W-why are you here? Surely you can’t be considering-

 

Monobear: [Taking a long puff of an e-cigerette] The jig is up kid, we’ve been made. Time to confess to our sins and pray that the lord above is a forgiving one.

 

**_**Confess? Did Hachiman know all this time? It explains why he left his room but even so…** _ **

  ****

Suki: [Turning to Hachiman] You can’t seriously be telling me that-

 

Hachiman: I have no idea what he’s talking about. [Eyes wide in fear] Seriously, please stop Suki. You need to overcome the fear and trust that I’m innocent in all of this.

 

Monobear: Innocent? Now that’s a funny way of putting it.

 

Suki: [Biting lip] If you’re seriously admitting to what I’m thinking then it changes everything.. [To the Monobear] Did you-

 

Monobear: I lied about the security system! [Heavy panting] Sorry, that vague dialogue was really getting to me. There’s only so much third party exposition we can use until people start to lose interest.

 

Hachiman: Oh, I see. The security system was a lie. For a second there I thought… wait, WHAT!?!

 

Monobear: Calm down would ya? It’s your fault for being so gullible. [Giggling] I mean come on, you’re in a old fashioned castle and you believe there's some high tech security system involved? [Slapping knee] What a moron!

 

**_**So I was right then; there never was a security system set up to protect Hachiman. It was all a dumb facade that, if anyone saw through, would give them the perfect setup for an easy kill.** _ **

 

Suki: The conditions of this security room is important to the investigation. [Folding arms at the Monobear] We need to know the truth.

 

Monobear: Well, I mean if it’s important for the case then I can’t simply __give__  you the answers. After all, if the killer worked out the trick then all the more shame on you, right? Besides with have the whole mystery genre thing we’ve going on then I think it’s best if-

 

Hachiman: [Face darkening in rage] You lied to me! If I hadn’t moved of my own accord then I… I would be…. [shaking] this isn’t a game, lives are-

  

Monobear: Not a game? [Eyes lighting up mischievously] It’s titled the mutual killing Game for a reason ya know; you of all people should understand the reason behind it.

 

Suki: We need more than vague nonsense. If the system doesn’t exist then how did-

 

Monobear: Oops, my time is up. [Making a dash towards the exit] I’m a busy bear so good luck and everything.

 

****The Monobear vacated the area leaving the typical anger and frustration in his wake. Despite the annoyance of this regular occurrence, at the very least he had confirmed some important information that would certainly have a direct impact on the upcoming trial.** **

 

Hachiman: You have to believe me, I never knew-

 

Suki: It’s fine; [moving towards the bed] he gave us the clue we needed.

 

Hachiman: He did?

  

Suki: The killer worked out the secret and I think I know what it is. [Determined] Here, help me with the bed.

 

****Despite some initial confusion and reluctance, Hachiman tepidly assisted with dismantling the bed meaning that it only took a few seconds before the obvious became known to us.; on the frame of the bed facing the wall where it was out of normal vision lay a noticeable red button.** **

 

Suki: This is it. [Turning to Hachiman] This is how the alarm was activated. Back when we entered this room for the first time and the Monobear demonstrated the security system, he said it was facial recognition but that was just a lie. [Shaking head at herself] He must have pressed this very button without any of us noticing.

 

Hachiman: Such deceit. You are certainly right but how-

 

Suki: The killer is firstly someone who was able to ascertain that you wouldn’t be in the room last night, [gulping] and secondly that they understood the secret mechanism behind this ‘security system’.

 

Hachiman: That’s not possible. [Unconvinced] I slept here for the first few nights and never made such a discovery. If I couldn’t then how would anyone else?

 

**_**Did they understand just by watching the Monobear during the first reveal? Or is there another explanation for such a discovery…** _ **

  

****TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Hidden Switch** **

 

Hachiman: [Sighing sadly] That’s not all, is it?

 

Suki: No, it’s not.

 

Hachiman: You were trapped in here during the investigation, right? [Frowning] Does that mean-

 

Suki: [Nodding] That someone pressed the button and deliberately trapped us inside. It makes sense after all; the notes directed us inside the room where they waited for the perfect moment to strike.

 

**_**The conclusion is one I know all to well but it’s the truth behind the fake story that I need to seek. After all, if this is all correct then the killer would have activated the trap and remained behind in the room with us. It would be too much of a risk to miss the trial under any circumstances so there has to be more to it than that.** _ **

 

****TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: The Killers Trap** **

  **  
**

Hachiman: Unfortunately I wasn’t present for that part so maybe you would be best discussing it with someone else. Speaking of which, where will you head to next? The others-

 

Suki: [Shaking head dismissively] I need to focus on answering some questions before meeting up with anyone else. There’s something that was revealed during the trial that didn’t sit right with me so I guess I should check that out first.

  

**_**Perhaps that will hold the key we need to unlock the truth.**_**   ****

 

Hachiman: Of course. [Clearing throat] Well, if you need my assistance then you know where I’ll be.

 

****Hachiman looked eager for my departure and part of me struggled to blame him; my investigation of his room had highlighted several important revelations of which served to put him in a suspicious spotlight. Regardless of the developments, however, there were still questions that needed to be addressed before I could return to the Trial room and face the group.** **

 

[Force move to the Garden]

 

****The clouds overhead were still present and seemed to be insisting on continuing their siege of blocking out the sun. This served to dilute the once free feeling surrounding the Garden, an aspect that was compounded by our discovery of Rokus appendage not to long ago. Interestingly to note, Rokus head, now moved closer to the graves, stared out questioningly towards me as if confused as to my return.** **

 

Suki: Hey Roku. [Confessing] Just so you know, the trial isn’t going so great. In fact, I was just thinking…

 

**_**Get a hold of yourself. It’s just his head; he wouldn’t mind.** _ **

 

Suki: [Bowing slightly] I hope you forgive me for this.

 

****Ignoring the voice warning me inside my head, I reluctantly walked over to the location of Rokus severed head to confront the truth. Beforehand I had been more than happy to look the other way whilst Sumiko conducted her inspection although this time I didn’t have such a luxury. The thought being churned in my mind concerned the moment where Sumiko had made the observation that there was a difference between the conditions of the body parts and, when re-evaluating the skin surrounding the neck, it was all but impossible as to agree to her conclusion. Unlike the others limbs inside the castle, the head had degraded very slightly although it was still enough to obstruct the notion of pinpointing an accurate time of death.** **

 

Suki: So that’s why this is where the first note was left behind. The killer knew we would gather here in the morning so they hedged their bets that we would start from here. [Doubtful] The question is as to why the elaborate set up for something so simple…

  

****If Rokus head knew the answer then he didn’t say although there was another purpose behind my return to the Garden. Walking up to the graves, behind the decorated stones, was the location of the handwritten letter which had been highlighted in the trial by Mine. Whilst Mine had taken the letter written for Mototsune, it was entirely possible that Yakumo had created others and, approaching the makeshift tombstones, my hunch proved to be true as two other letters lay attached to the sides of the other graves..****   ********

Suki: [Kneeling down] Now lets see just how credible this theory turns out to be.

 

****Holding the note found in Rokus mouth side-by-side with this farewell letter proved beyond all doubt that Mine was indeed correct; yet again the two matched up perfectly beyond any measure of a doubt. There was, however, an important distinction between the two.** **

 

Suki: Hey Roku, check this out. [Returning to the head] The farewell letter is smudged in places whereas the note is in perfect condition. That's pretty weird, right?

  

**_**I’m pretty sure it takes an hour or so for the ink to dry so the rain probably accounts for the smudges. Still, that sounds a little strange in itself. I should focus on searching for other clues and come back to this later on.** _ **

 

****TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Engraved Letter** **

 

****With the new information being processed by mind, it was here, standing beside the graves of the fallen, that the image of Reikos face faded into focus. By continuing the investigation for Rokus killer then it had, in itself, been a way of avoiding the inevitable; Reiko had been murdered and we would have to catch her killer.** **

 

 **_**Perhaps Katai is right and that I should prioritize the search for Reikos killer. The problem is as to where do I start? I know nothing of her death and without anything to go by then…**_**   ********

Suki: [Exclaiming] The Monobear file!

  

****Reaching for the e-handbook located in my pocked then the question as to why it took so long to check such an important device remained an obvious criticism to my mental well-being. Regardless, the opportunity to discover more about Reikos death was all that mattered.** **

 

[Read E-Handbook]

 

 ****Monobear File** ** ****#?** ** ****:** **

 

****Victim: Reiko Wakabayashi** **

 

 ****Body description:** ** ****The body is that of a** ** ****slightly mal** ** ****nourished Caucasian** ** ****fe** ** ****male stated to be** ** ****16** ** ****years old** ** ****with t** ** ****he body weigh** ** ****t 65 kg. The body is largely in good shape although there are various bruises around her wrists and partial damage to the throat.** **

 

 ****Cause of Death:** ** ****Asphyxiation** **

 

  1. ********Blocked throat pathways****



****The lungs have swollen to the point of stopping the circulation of air and, as such, have lead to the point of brain death. It is important to highlight that this event was triggered by a foreign component found in her blood stream which had the side effects resembling that of a common cold prior to the time of death.** **

 

  1. ********Damage to the external skin surrounding the throat.****



****There are various gashes and bruises surround the throat resulting from the victims own making. It is likely that the attempt at clawing her own throat resulted in the ensuing struggle to enable the flow of Oxygen. The bruises on her body are a result from being restrained by one or more parties.** **

 

 ****Time of Death:** ** ****11:07 AM** **

 

[Finish reading E-Handbook]

 

****TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Updated Monobear File** **

 

****Instantly recoiling at the detailed and graphic nature of her death, my resolve hardened towards finding her killer when concerning the barbaric nature of her demise. Interestingly, the description appeared to be quite detailed and informative when compared to its predecessors.** **

  ********

**_**I suppose it makes sense for it to be so detailed providing we were all there to witness it. Although…** _ **

 

Suki: A foreign component in her blood stream? In other words, she was killed by poison? [Shaking head] I’ve not seen anything like that around the School. [To herself] I wonder, does that mean she was killed by someone she trusted?

 

Namie: [Answering her rhetorical question] It’s possible although historically poison is favoured by the female gender.

 

****The response to my answer served to make me backpedal as Namie emerged from the shadows underneath the tree. Her entrance was best represented through her talent and would have made the Monobear envious if he was around to witness it.** **

 

Namie: [Noticing Sukis concentration] It’s just a fact that may or may not impact our trial. Don't go making half-assed accusations again.

 

Suki: Where did you-

 

Namie: Two people are dead Suki. [Leaning against the tree] You really should step up your spatial awareness especially seeing as how murder is still allowed in this particular area.

 

Suki: That's… right. [Hostile tone] What is it that you want from me?

 

****Namies face darkened as to my demand. It was hard to pinpoint at what point she had taken such a personal dislike towards me but, especially when considering the build up to the previous trial, she hadn’t exactly been the most approachable person in recent times.** **

 

Namie: [With venom] I don’t want anything especially if it comes from you.

 

Suki: Then why did you approach me? [Feigning confidence] I’ve known you long enough that if you do something then there’s a good reason behind it.

  

**_**This is the same girl that dedicated her life to a vendetta against Hiroko. There’s also the fact that she wasn’t all too bothered about helping us find Hirkos killer in the first place which, not that I think about, makes some sort of sense.** _ **

 

****Instead or responding to my question, Namie continued to gaze intensely towards me as if determining that the query simply wasn’t worth the time or effort that went in answering it.** **

 

Suki: Very well, if you’re not going to talk then I will. After all, I do have a question to ask you.

 

Namie: [Monotone response] I’m waiting.

 

Suki: Back in Tairas trial during the voting segment then there were two people who didn’t select her as the Blackened. It makes sense that Taira herself was one considering that it was her own life on the line although the other-

 

Namie: [Impatiently] You said you had a question for me?

 

**_**There’s no doubt she declined to opportunity to vote for Taira regardless of the repercussions against the group. In fact, now that I think about it, she hasn’t been working with us for a long time.** _ **

 

Suki: Do you want us to die?

 

****Despite the cringeworthy nature of the question, the effect was evident as Namie loosened her body posture in response to my verbal sucker punch.** **

 

Namie: [Hesitating] I…

 

Suki: We’re fighting for our lives here, _all_  our lives. [Tutting] For the record then that means we are also fighting for you.

 

Namie: [Blank stare] I never asked you to do that.

 

Suki: Well I’m doing it anyway. [Clenching fist] I’m going to protect the people I care about, and that goes double for Roku and Reiko too. ****

 

Namie: So what, you’re some sort of hero now?

 

Suki: That’s not exactly-

  

Namie: If you wanted to help Reiko then where were you on the third day when Mine tried to kill her? [Stepping forward] How about if you protected her when the CuratorBear decided to break her leg? For that matter, where have you been since Mr Raven-san was killed?

 

Suki: I-

 

Namie: You’re not a hero and you’re not the only one trying to help. [Turning away in disgust] Get your head out of your ass and then maybe, just maybe, you might do some good.

 

****Completing her bombshell with a emphatic exit, it appeared as though my pressing had backfired profusely. Fortunately no one was around to witness the scene and, although her speech had already begun to resonate in my mind, the logical and cold control centre pushed it to the side. The time to feel guilty would be later on in my nightmares; for now we had a killer to catch.** **

  ********

**_**The conversation may have turned sour but at least I now know that we can trust her. For a brief second the light returned to her eyes and it’s been while since I’ve seen that level of passion. She comes across as mean sometimes but she cared for Reiko from the very start. Even when Reiko injured her leg….** _ **

 

Suki: [Slapping her own face] You need to focus Suki. We need to consider everything about Reiko including what happened since we woke up in this awful place.

 

****TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Reikos Broken Leg** **

 

**_**Maybe I haven’t been paying as much attention to people in the last few days but I need to seize the moment. Perhaps if I go to her room next then I might find something that can help. Besides, anywhere is better than this graveyard…** _ **

 

[Force move to Reikos room]

 

****Reentering Reikos room so soon after her passing instantly served to throw my stomach into turmoil as, owing to its now permanently unlocked status, it hammered home the idea that she was no longer with us; despite all her suffering and her endeavours, she had become yet another victim ff the Killing game.** **

 

Suki: [Somberly] I guess we failed you.

  

****Wiping away a sole renegade tear, I proceeded with the challenge awaiting before me. Unfortunately, it became immediately apparent that I was not alone inside the room which meant that the my feelings as an intruder was only multiplied.****   ********

[Speak to Hikari]

 

Hikari: Unfortunately for us your tears won’t help anyone anytime soon.

 

Suki: [Turning away] It’s called emotions.

 

Hikari: I am aware of the condition.

 

**_**Being human isn’t a condition… ah, we don’t have time for this!** _ **

 

 ****Hikaris less than friendly introduction likely represented her own projection regarding our inadequacy of protecting the group so, bottling down my feelings, I let the confrontational interaction slide. Besides, owing to the time spent wasted in my earlier daze then I had to play catch up in this investigation which therefore translated to relying on the others. That meant biting my tongue and playing by their rules.****

 

Suki:[Changing the subject] Did you find any evidence to explain how she was killed?

 

Hikari: None so far. [Scanning her notes] It seems as though she was a perfectly ordinary girl.

 

Suki: That’s not good enough. [Searching the room] There has to be something here; if she was poisoned then-

 

Hikari: [Disappointed] Then she was most certainly poisoned elsewhere. After all, no murders can currently be committed in any area other than that of the Castle.

 

**_**That’s.. actually a good point. She had to have been poisoned in the Castle area as per the rules but how and when did that even happen?** _ **

 

Hikari: Whilst I have your attention then I would like to bring up the topic of Yakumos guilt. [Confrontational manner] I strongly believe-

  

Suki: [Hollow voice] He isn’t the Blackened.

 

****The distance between us represented more than physical space although, judging by her reaction to my confession, it seemed to reduce the tension in the air. Assuming our innocence in the series of recent events then it made logical sense to side together in order to face the Blackened for the upcoming trial and, seemingly both reaching this conclusion at the same time, an unmentioned alliance towards achieving such a aim was loosely established.** **

 

Hikari: I see you have come round to your senses. [Smirking] Whilst your talent is certainly an asset in these upcoming trials, I would advise you keep your ego in check.

 

**_**The nerve of that statement coming from her of all people…** _ **

 

Suki: [Matching her gaze] I’ll keep fighting for my friends no matter who the enemy is.

 

Hikari: If that’s the case then may perhaps this is a good opportunity to discuss what you will do if a so called friend becomes the enemy? [Tilting head] We have been fortunate in that Bokkai was an outsider whilst Tairas aggression rendered her unfavourable to most people. The inevitable may soon come whereupon-

 

Suki: [Snapping] I’m not a child who needs telling what to do. [Deep breath] The Blackened is someone who made a mistake and who has to face their punishment for the sake of the group. It’s not something I enjoy but Sumiko has a point; people need to own what they do.

 

Hikari: I see. Nonetheless, we need to focus on the here and now. [Calmly] As for the killers then we should keep the facts separated and controlled to avoid the same chaos that plagued our first trial.

 

Suki: In that case I need some information about Reiko. There has to be something here which tells us-

 

Hikari: As I stated earlier, there’s nothing here for you. [Shaking her head smiling] Unless you wish to waste time flicking through her clothes and perfume until our time expires?

 

Suki: [Defeated] That’s…

 

Hikari: You should heading to the Storage room. [Losing interest in the conversation] Kiku is likely awaiting your arrival.

 

****Bemused at the suggestion, I decided to follow the breadcrumbs rather than push for more details partly because the room didn’t have any stand out features and also as an excuse to leave Hikaris immediate company.** **

 

Suki: [Muttering to herself] So much for teamwork!

 

[Exit Reikos room]

 

[Enter Storage Room]

 

 ****Returning to the Storage Room during a investigation brought back memories concerning our first betrayal; it had been Yakumo and myself who had entered the room to find Mototsunes body and, solving the mysteries plaguing the construction of the School area, we were able to stave off death for a brief period of time. Despite the room having instantly been restored to its previous condition after the trial had ended, it was hard to see the room as anything other than the beginning of our tragedy. It was in the centre of this scene where the solitary figure of Kiku stood, transfixed by the wall before her and seemingly lost in thought.****   ********

[Talk to Kiku]

 

Kiku: [Noticing Suki] So you came after all. [Sad smile] And here I was just about to give up hope.

 

Suki: Hikari directed me here although she seemed a little more… expressive than usual.

 

Kiku: She just saw Reiko die before her very eyes. We all did. [Dropping gaze to the floor] I think everyone deserves a pass for abnormal behaviour.

 

**_**She has a good point. With hindsight, both Bokkai and Tiara were acting out of character during their trials but surely the logic won’t hold up in a situation like this. Hell, it would be weirder if anyone wasn’t affected by witnessing Reikos death firsthand.** _ **

 

Kiku: Either way, I’m glad you’re here. Well glad is probably an overstatement. [Awkwardly] I mean given the choice then I was hoping to avoid bringing the issue up but perhaps I was just being naive as to reality.

 

**_**She’s mumbling. Kiku doesn’t do mumbling.** _ **

 

Suki: [Anxiously] Is everything alright?

 

Kiku: That’s a little… sorry, [chuckling] I’m making a fool of myself. What I am trying to say is that I know where the killer got the poison from.

 

Suki: [Recoiling in shock] What! How did you… [backing away] Kiku, what have you done?

 

Kiku: I… I was just trying to protect everyone. [Lacking conviction] I’m sorry Suki but it’s a decision I made so I alone have to own up to it.

 

****Sumikos words left Kikus mouth and yet, despite the meaning, it was obvious that it was unnatural for her to do so. Regardless, she brought my attention to the right hand side of the room whereupon the shelf was located.** **

 

Kiku: Do you remember back when the Monobear revealed our motive for the School area?

 

Suki: How could I forget? [Shuddering] I personally didn’t find out until Namie told me about her experience later on.

 

**_***Flashback*** _ **

 

_Namie: [Out of breath] I win your stupid little game. Now give me the information._

 

_Monobear: [Evil laughter] Sorry, too slow!_

 

_Namie: That’s a fucking lie. I know for a fact I was the first to get back. [Pointing] Don’t fuck with me you fucking bear shit thing!_

 

_Monobear: You snooze you lose. There was indeed another student that summoned me first. [Holding paw to his mouth] Of course I can’t simply tell you the identity of *that* person. That wouldn’t be very fair now would it._

 

_Namie: [Kicking the bed] God fucking damn it!_

 

_Monobear: Calm down already, you’re hurting my ears. [Bashful] As you went through so much effort to betray the group, I have a different prize for you._

 

_Namie: Huh?_

 

_Monobear: The prize for first place is the secret files and a copy of the deign layout of this floor. However, I never said what the runner ups would get now did I?_

 

_Namie: [Lost for words]_

 

_Monobear: Of course I emphasized certain parts to speed things along. [Brandishes claws] Never forget, I can kill you all if I really wanted to._

 

_Namie: Fuck you._

 

 _Monobear: [Ignoring the insult] So, for the runner ups who summon me, they get a different special prize. [Spinning] Tadaa! As such, you are entitled to have a copy of the layout of the building [hands over copy]._  

 

_Namie: Why go through all this shi…_

 

_Monobear: [Evil laughing] Full transparency, it implodes after 10 seconds._

 

_Namie: Wait, what?_

 

_Monobear: [Disappearing] Good luck!_

 

_Namie: Son of a [throws copy away as it implodes]_

 

 ****_*Flashback ends*_****

 

Kiku: That's right. [Ashamed] Well, it shouldn’t surprise you that I too fell for the trap and summoned the Monobear.

 

Suki: [Nodding slowly] Which we covered in first trial. It’s why you knew about the secret passageway and discovered the clothing left behind to frame Yachi.

 

Kiku: That's true but it’s not the whole story. You see, even though I had but a glimpse I saw not one but two hidden areas.

 

Suki: Two? As in there were two hidden areas? [Glancing to the shelf] Does that mean…

 

****Guided on by Kikus words, I proceeded to fumble clumsily behind the shelf and, after a nervous few seconds had passed sounded by a distinct clicking sound of the clock echoing inside the lifeless room, with a simple pushing motion the shelf folded inwards to reveal a secret albeit small room.** **

 

Suki: This isn’t going to reflect well on you. [Worried] I mean the chances are-

 

Kiku: Yes, I’m aware that showing you this makes me most the most suspicious person for Reikos death. [Determined] However, I am under no illusion that the killer obtained the poison from this location. I even checked the Medical Bay in the Museum first but there was nothing there of the sort. In other words….

 

Suki: Reikos killer is someone who knew of the existence of this room. [Gulping] If we narrow down the list then we find the killer.

 

Kiku: [Motioning Suki forward] After you. There's not a lot to see but it needs to be done all the same.

 

****With an a exasperated sigh, I stepped forward into the tiny enclosed space before me and begun to search for the method on which was was used to kill the Ultimate Bird Tamer.** **

 

[Enter Chemical Room]

 

****It turned out that the room wasn’t big enough for two people so I entered on my own whilst Kiku waited patiently outside. Rather than a room designed for multiple purposes, the only function of the Chemical room seemed to take the form of a hidden compartment for the more dangerous equipment required in a school that couldn’t be left out in the open space. As such, I was able to view several dangerous chemicals that likely belonged to a laboratory for experiments rather than in such a venue as a cupboard.** **

 

Suki: So this is why the Monobear showed us the map. [In awe] The secret passageway connecting the Storage room and the Kitchen area wasn’t the only means for a Blackened to take advantage of.

 

****Cursing the evil nature of the bear, I continued my analysis for a few more minutes before coming to a rather simple conclusion: whilst most of the chemicals inside were dangerous, they had little opportunity to be used in a murder. In addition to this, a layer of dust underlined the shelf so it was rather obvious to see as to what had been interfered with. As such, the only suspects of potential use in this case was immediately narrowed down.** **

 

[Exit Chemical Room]

 

Kiku: [Anxiously] Well, what did you think?

 

Suki: The dust in there is a telltale sign as to recent activity. [Thinking out loud] There's only two places that had been touched. The first is a bottle of pills with some name I can’t pronounce.

 

Kiku: I saw that too. I think the killer thought about using them but then decided against it. [Nervously] I mean, the container appears to be full and if you read the description on the side then it gives you the answer as to why it wasn’t used in this case.

 

Suki: [Nodding in agreement] That would be referring to the idea that these pills are fast acting. If the description is true then they would take 5 or so minutes to cause death for a normal sized person. [Stroking chin] Seeing as how we saw Reiko participate in the trial for a long period of time then we can rule these out.

 

****Our combined deductions reflected a growing friendship which had triumphed over our initial argumentative states. As if we were on the same wave length, the assumptions continued to flow along naturally as if we had known each other for years.** **

******  
**

Suki: Which leaves us with the only suspect: [heavy sigh] the half empty bottle clearly labeled ‘poison’.

 

**_**A little on the nose but it’s something the Monobear would do.** _ **

 

Kiku: That's precisely what I think the killer used. [Folding arms] According to its side effects then the poison takes roughly 12 hours to cause death.

  

Suki: It also has the same side affects of the Flu. [Biting lip] If you read the Monobear file then they appear to match up.

 

****TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Poison Vials** **

 

**_**So we have the means in which Reiko was killed as well as the time frame. Since the description states that it takes 12 hours to take affect then it places the time of poisoning shortly after last nights bedtime announcement. From there-** _ **

 

Announcements: Ding-dong, ding-dong! Ding-dong, ding-dong!

  

Sir Bearsalot: LISTEN UP PEASANTS! Your time for investigating is up so head on over to the Gymnasium to find the Blackened…..again!

 

Kiku: [Tutting] And here I thought we would have more time.

 

**_**Crap, it’s mostly my fault for spending most of the investigation time in a daze. With things as they are…** _ **

 

Kiku: [Feigning confidence] I guess it will have to do. Come on, we should head over to the Gymnasium before we get left behind.

 

[Force move to Gymnasium]

  

****Running at full pelt side by side, our arrival in the Gymnasium was greeted by the remaining members of the group apart from the ever missing figure of Yachi. Even Sumiko and Yakumo, who had been left behind prior to the second investigation, had returned although the look of fatigued pain was still evident on their faces. Queerly enough, the elevator required to take us into the Trial room was visible as if the charade of the dramatic entrance was now unnecessary.** **

 

Kiku: [Approaching Sumiko] What are you two doing here? [Confused] I thought you were staying behind with the body.

 

Yakumo: W-we didn’t-

  

Sumiko: The Monobear kicked us out in order to clean the area. [Faking a smile] We have only been here a few moments.

 

Hikari: In that case we should make use of the time. May I ask-

 

Monobear: [Blowing a whistle] SILENCE!

 

Sir Bearsalot: I’m afraid we must ask you withhold all discussion until the trial begins. [Bowing profusely] This is a formal occasion after all.

 

 **_**Yeah, that sounds about right; refuse to give us the opportunity to calmly discuss evidence and instead throw us into the Trial and hope for fireworks.**_**

******  
**

Monobear: Speaking of formal occasions, [holding out a thumbs up gesture] the Trial Room is nice and clean so jump in the elevator and we can continue the fun.

  

Mine: Emphasis on the word ‘fun’, right?

 

****With little choice other than to obey, we quietly and passively re-entered the elevator to begin our descent into the Trial room. My focus, however, had turned towards the sullen figure of Iwane who looked to have aged years in the span of just an hour. Despite this, he was now able to move on his own accord and yet, judging by his lack of awareness, still seemed to be in shock concerning the events that occured barely an hour ago.** **

  ********

**_**The poor guy. At least he’s walking by himself.** _ **

 

[Enter Trial Room]

 

****True to his word, the location whereupon Rieko took her final moments was void of any trace of such an occurrence. It helped keep our focus on the task at hand although, at the same time, it was impossible to avoid staring at; Reiko had died there not even an hour ago and now her existence was all but a fleeting memory. The omens weren’t much better for the rest of us.** **

******  
**

Monobear: Well, what do you think? [Waking out a duct-buster] Just call me the Super High-School Level Maid!

 

Yakumo: [Staring at the spot where Reiko died] It’s l-like it never h-happened.

 

Namie: At least it’s better than if she was still lying there.

 

Mine: Perhaps. [Glancing towards Hachiman] Although one could argue that her presence may have served to inspire us.

 

Hachiman: Huh? [Less than convincing] What matters is that we unite together as one in the face of this overwhelming evil.

 

Hikari: [Sighing heavily] Let’s just get this over with.

 

Sumiko: Agreed. We know the drill and it is time to finish this.

 

Katai: I…. [Determined expression] WE WILL FIND THE FIEND WHO DID THIS!

 

**_**That’s right, we will find the Blackened. For everyone's sake then we have no other choice.** _ **

 

****The intermission was over as we had returned to the scene where our future would be decided. It was yet again hard to imagine that someone in the room was the killer yet, with two victims, this difficulty was multiplied. Were we searching for one or two killers? Had Reiko died by accident or had she known something important concerning Rokus death? Could the group even survive after everything we had been through? Judging by the pained and distant expressions on the faces staring towards me then, at a push, I would have been unable to answer any of these questions.** **

 

Monobear: [Evil glint in his eye] Let’s get this show back on the road, shall we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So three flashbacks AND a dream sequence in one upload...   
> Flashbacks: #6  
> Dream Seqences: #1
> 
> Again, it should be a while before the next upoad. Just a fyi, it's one more upload where at the end you guess the killer, then a final part where everything is revealed. That's mostly because anything more than 5 parts to the trial will signpost the craziness although my schedule is way off. Originally, this upload was suppose to be half for the investigation, then half for a trial restart. Ovbiously I didn't make it to th trial which has made things... interesting. 
> 
> TL;DR One of my biggest groans about the game is that Chapter 3 feels rushed and here I am quite possibly doing the same. Don't get me wrong, the end is pretty shocking and definetely the craziest part to this story so far, but wrapping this chapter up in two uploads seems a little... farfetched. I guess we shall see :P
> 
> TL:DR (for the above) I totally got this, just give it 3/4 weeks for it all to come together.


	39. Requiem for the Fallen - Abnormal Day 5 Trial Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand we're back. The timing of the break was pretty sucky but what can you do.
> 
> Hopefully it's not too complicated to follow. This trial could go on for a long time if I let it so had to kinda streamline the process. It's still pretty awesome though.

-CLASS TRIAL RE-COMMENCE-

**_**** _ **

****A dark atmosphere loomed over the hollow carved out room as our presence was reduced to that of mere formality instead of any genuine willful resolve; with our total number dwindling to the lowest of the double digits then the very best case scenario highlighted the notion that nine of us would be able to walk away without punishment. Nine from the original sixteen although even that math was looking shaky with the introduction of our latest addition, Hachiman. This optimistic outlook contrasted the alternative outcomes where perhaps only eight students would limp away from this nightmare and, of course, there was always the option that a single person would soon be escaping the makeshift prison having managed to finally win the killing game. Even that, however, was subject to scrutiny due to the introduction of Sir Bearsalots motive meaning that the situation we faced was several times more chaotic than the status quo.** **

****

Kiku: So, [unsure] what happens now?

**_**** _ **

Monobear: Huh? Oh yeah, of course.

 

Monobear: [Clearing throat] For these trials, the group will discuss opinions and evidence to find out ‘who dunnit’. After a certain amount of time has passed, each student will give their verdict on as to who they think-

 

Mine: Is there a point to any of this? [Maintaining a poker face] We heard these rules not even an hour ago.

 

Hikari: [Nodding in agreement] Such unnecessary pretenses hardly seem worth the time.

 

Monobear: B-but tradition is tradition! [Stricken with horror] We can’t simply skip the introduction or else the whole gimmick falls apart.

 

Suki: Every story should have a beginning but this is hardly the time or place. [Hollow voice] I mean, after all, this is more of a continuation of Rokus trial then anything else, right?

 

****Judging by the grimacing faces spread throughout the group, my own resentment towards our predicament was echoed in chorus as though we were one single entity united against the tragedy surrounding us. That idea, however, was redundantly flawed owing to the logical certainty that there were killers lingering among us.** **

 

Hachiman: [A sad smile] Spoken with the passion of a gifted student. Perhaps we should pause and take a moment to reflect on how-

 

Sir Bearsalot: We will not waste time with needless words. [With passion] I SAY LET THE TRIAL COMMENCE!

 

Monobear: My my, aren’t you getting a little too big for your boots? [Giggling] Very well then, to hell with tradition. [Pointing to the ceiling] Let’s get this show back on the road!

 

Kiku: Actually, I wish to ask a question before we officially recommence the trial.

 

Monobear: [Collapsing in the chair] Of course you do. Is it too hard for you lot to just, you know, actually get on with the game?

 

Hikari: Such an action would be ill advised. [Nodding to Kiku] There are indeed questions that must be addressed before we proceed any further.

 

Monobear: What questions? [Twirling hammer in the air aimlessly] It’s easy; you find the Blackened and I exemurder them. [To Sir Bearsalot] See what I did there? I combined execute and murder to create-

 

Kiku: [Pointing accusingly at the Monobear] Are we here to find the identity of Roku or Reikos killer? In other words, who and what is the trial for exactly?

 

Sumiko: That is precisely what we need to know. [Authoritative tone] Unless you tell us the format of this trial then we will be unable to continue.

 

**_**That's right. I can’t remember having done a trial for two victims at the same before so what exactly is the process suppose to be? Knowing the complexity of the game then no doubt this isn’t going to be an easy task.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Monobear: Well, [scratching head] I mean you were getting close to the end of Rokus trial so why not just start from where we left off? Once we’re done with that segment then we can-

 

Sir Bearsalot: I OBJECT!

 

Sir Bearsalot: Such an answer would not be fair. [Clenching fist] After all, the Blackened for each case has the right to avenge their fellow compatriot.

 

Monobear: Hey hey, calm down would ya. It’s a first come first kill basis so of course the answer is-

 

Sumiko: [Standing at alert] I agree with Sir Bearsalot. Reiko was killed whilst the Blackened was alive so they too should have the opportunity to face the entire group.

 

Mine: That is unless the Blackened is the same for both victims in which case it doesn’t make a difference. [Stiffing a yawn] That or if Reiko was the Blackened for Roku which would mean-

 

Katai: STOP! [Rubbing forehead] This is hurting my head, can someone explain in simpler terms?

 

Yakumo: [Nodding in agreement] I’m l-lost too.

 

Mine: How disappointing. [Waving finger] Our point is actually rather simple; we may be able to infer the identity of the Blackened based upon the stance that the Monobear takes.

 

****The mental fatigue resulting from the long weeks of constant turmoil had served to kick in to affect as Mines words were immediately lost to the confusion as to her meaning. It was like she was thinking several steps ahead and, despite not being on the same wave length as her classmates, had made an important discovery crucial to the development of the case; it seemed as though the precursor to the debates could in some ways be more important than the actual content within the trial itself.** **

 

**_**This.. is getting confusing. How are we suppose to focus on the story if we don’t know the fundamentals? Plus if we get turned around by the two cases and make mistakes then it’s only aiding the killers. What we need is to somehow separate the two without causing further confusion.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: [Clearing throat] In other words, our task is simple but we need clarification on exactly how many Blackeneds we are searching for. [Thinking out loud] Presumably, the Monobear doesn’t want to say anything as it’s likely important to the case.

 

Monobear: I didn’t say that. [Giggling] Then again, I didn’t not say that.

 

Hachiman: I see. [Nodding enthusiastically] What you’re saying is that it’s therefore safe to assume, beyond any doubt, that these deaths are connected.

 

Suki: [Grunting] I didn’t say-

 

Hikari: Which is precisely the problem. To determine the extent these two events overlap is not an easy task. [Slight sigh aimed at Hachiman] I suppose this is lost on you considering that you were not here for our first trial.

 

Mine: [Rolling eyes] News flash, it sucked.

 

Hikari: Mostly as a result of [glancing at Mine] _certain individuals_  although the premise was that two separate murder attempts overlapped and complicated the issue.

 

Kiku: [Twirling hair] Which, I guess, is basically what were dealing with here.

 

Monobear: Congratulations to everyone on their hard work! [Clapping hands together] So logical and deductive. [Evil grin] I sure hope you’re right about all this or else you’ll all look rather silly when we look back later at the highlight wheel.

 

****Playing up to his regular antics, it was relatively blatant that the Monobear was trying to gloss over the issue of the purpose for the trial. As for the group, it was becoming increasingly noticeable that Reikos death had managed to deplete our confidence to the extent that no one seemed willing to make the all important first step towards hunting down her killer. Compounding both these issues was Iwane who, staring blankly into open space on my left, uncharacteristically had yet to speak or even make any sign that he was in anyway coherent as to his surroundings.** **

**_**** _ **

Hikari: [Holding up a hand] For clarity sake, why don’t we henceforth refer to Rokus killer as the third Blackened and Reikos killer as the fourth?

 

Yakumo: B-but what if-

 

Hikari: [Waving away the criticism] Yes yes, I know the issues with that idea. If it turns out that the killer is the same for both victims then we can sort it out later. [Adjusting glasses] I’m simply suggesting what we should start by initially considering them as separate events and then work out the extent that they overlap at a later point.

 

**_**That’s… actually really logical. Yeah, right now we’re all feeling overwhelmed so what we need to do is break everything down into smaller bites. It’s like writing a story; you need to focus on the essentials before building up to the finale.** _ **

 

Suki: I very much support Hikaris idea.

 

Katai: ME TOO! [Bowing profusely] Thank you for the suggestion. My head was starting to explode.

 

Kiku: Don’t thank her yet. [To the Monobear] Our question remains unanswered. If we hold the trial for the third Blackened first, and they are punished, then what happens during the trial for the fourth especially if valuable knowledge is forfeited?

 

Monobear: …..huh?

 

Sumiko: If the identities of these Blackeneds are separate then selecting the third Blackened first may end up benefiting the fourth from the loss of valuable information.

 

Monobear: [Stroking chin] I think I see your point. Yes yes, that would be unfair now wouldn’t it? [Humming to himself] What to do, what to do….

 

Sir Bearsalot: The solution is obvious.

 

Sir Bearsalot: [Taking centre stage] You will have ample time to discuss the solution to _both_  Blackeneds. Then, with the voting stage, we will conduct them immediately after each other.

 

Monobear: Yeah yeah! We’ll hold the voting segment back to back and show the results only once we’ve had all the votes. [Grinning] If the group end up with incorrect guesses for both victims then the third Blackened will win as they killed first. [Throwing his hands to the ceiling] It’s brilliant!

**_**** _ **

**_**It’s more complicated than brilliant but I suppose it’s a victory for us; the fourth Blackened will want to help the group in order to survive so there’s every chance this could help us find each of their respective identities. Wait a moment, judging from his reaction then does this mean that the Monobear really is making this up as he goes along? How-** _ **

 

Hikari: Now that that’s out the way, perhaps we should continue where we left off. [Catching Sukis eye] After all we were leading up to an important announcement.

 

Hachiman: Yes, I believe we were considering Yakumo to be the third Blackened. As I recall the evidence was more than-

 

Suki: [Blurting out the statement] I’d like to withdraw my accusation! [Regaining composure] Sorry, what I mean to say is that I no longer believe Yakumo is the killer.

 

****A few eyes rolled in my direction, more in relief than anything else, although the glance from Yakumo was considerably more nervous than it should have been. With my time spent wisely in the interlude then I had been able to step away from the calamitous debate and, after some more thorough investigation, reach the all to obvious of a conclusion that should have been made in the first place.** **

 

**_**It’s pretty straightforward isn’t it? After all, by now everyone should have realized the truth.** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**QUESTION!** _ **

**_**** _ **

****What is Yakumos relevance to the the third Blackened?** **

****

  1. _He is the third Blackened_
  2. _He is the fourth Blackened_
  3. _He is an accomplice_
  4. _He is an innocent party_



__

_Question over, see solution below_

 

* * *

 

Answer: _He is an accomplice_

 

* * *

 

Suki: The reason I was so convinced of Yakumos guilt was because that is what they wanted me to think. [Biting lip] Isn’t that right, Yakumo?

 

Yakumo: [Confused] I d-don’t-

 

Hikari: To think that I was worried that your deductive ability was simply a result of good fortune. [Adjusting glasses] I’m glad you’ve come to your senses.

 

**_**It’s so obvious with hindsight that it’s hard to believe I almost got the entire group killed over a silly mistake. If it hadn’t been for Reikos death….** _ **

 

Sumiko: Perhaps you should explain your thinking process to the group. [Hesitant] It’s not that I don’t believe you but the proper course of action should be-

 

Yakumo: [Slamming fist on table] She’s a filthy liar! W-we can’t listen to her, especially I-if she just changes her mind e-every few seconds.

 

Suki: I’m not entirely changing my mind though. [Confidently] You certainly had a role to play in Rokus death. It’s just, at the time, I didn’t want the alternative to be true.

 

Yakumo: W-what alternative?

 

Suki: [Sadly] That you weren’t working alone.

 

****HANGMANS GAMBIT!** **

****

****TIMEOV** **

****

_Gambit over, see solution below_

__

* * *

 

 

Answer: _Motive_

 

* * *

 

Yakumo: T-that’s not right. [Nervously] You h-have to work alone or else-

 

Mine: [Stifling a yawn] The motive for this section was that the Blackened gets to select one classmate to escape alongside them. Presuming that they win the trial of course. [Smiling to herself] Actually it’s a pretty sweet deal; so long as your partner does the actual killing then the risk is relatively low for the reward on offer.

 

Monobear: Yep, it’s an non-plagiarized idea too. [Shuffling feet] I mean, it’s so simple and effective that it boggles the mind as to how and why it counts as original content.

 

Sir Bearsalot: That’s not the issue. [Voice full of disgust] There is no glory in letting someone else put their body in harms way for your benefit.

 

Mine: [Ignoring the interruptions] But why stop there? The Blackened doesn’t just need assistance to help with the body. After all, it would be much more convenient if-

 

Namie: [Losing patience] If they convinced the group to incorrectly select this assistant as the Blackened.

 

****The brief silence that followed highlighted the acknowledgement of my accusation as though it had been at the back of everyone's mind. The notion that there were two individuals working in harmony to betray the group was on a entire different level to a simple act of treachery that we had become accustomed to and yet the facts were all but apparent.** **

****

**_**Premeditated. This means that they plotted and schemed in secret to kill us just to save their own sorry selves. To think that someone here is even capable of that is hard enough but for there to be two of them?** _ **

****

Sumiko: Wait, [furrowing brow] to clarify, they wanted us to suspect Yakumo as the Blackened?

 

Katai: It’s certain possible although I think-

 

Yakumo: You’re all w-wrong. [Visibly shaking] Nothing like that happened. S-suki was the one who told everyone I was the killer. S-she’s trying to trick you all.

 

Mine: Unfortunately that’s not true. You see the sad truth is-

 

Suki: [Sadly] I was baited.

 

Suki: The killer knew how I’d react, that I would want to turn the evidence into a story. [Disheartened] All they had to do was feed me some stupid notes and subtle hints…

 

**_**I’m so stupid. Worse, I almost got the group killed as a result. How many times was I warned that my actions would have consequences?** _ **

**_**** _ **

Sumiko: [Sympathetically] I follow the reasoning but, at risk of halting our progress, I must stress that we should be relying on physical evidence rather than speculation.

 

Mine: Yeah, [smiling] that’s not going to be a problem.

 

****NON-STOP DEBATE!** **

****

****Truth Bullets:** ** _**Mystery Note #1/Time of Death/Hidden Switch** _

****

Mine: The truth is plain for everyone to see. Personally I noticed early on that-

 

Yakumo: You’re all w-wrong! S-someone _tried to frame me._  [Pointing accusingly] Suki is the one p-pushing for my death s-so it has to be her.

 

Hikari: Unfortunately Suki is unlikely to be Rokus killer. [Unconvinced] Ignoring the evidence we processed earlier, it appears as though the Blackened specifically left evidence behind to trick her.

 

Kiku: [Nodding] Which hardly makes sense considering that she would have been _tricking herself._

 

Katai: So, [frowning] Yakumo was merely a second party assisting the Blackened. [Full of passion] YOU NEED TELL US THE TRUTH!

 

Hachiman: I… I already h-have.

 

Mine: [Rolling eyes] It would be silly to rely on testimony from a suspicious party.

 

Sumiko: Yet we must find some evidence if we want to continue. There must be _something to prove that Yakumo assisted the Blackened._

 

Hachiman: Perhaps we should all meditate on finding the answer!

 

**_**There was a lot of evidence to suggest Yakumo was a killer but what if there’s another interpretation that we didn’t think about during our earlier discussion?** _ **

**_**** _ **

_Debate ends, see solution below_

****

* * *

 

 

Text: something to prove that Yakumo assisted the Blackened.

Solution: Hidden Switch

****

* * *

 

 

**_**That’s it!** _ **

 

Suki: Fortunately, I found something in Hachimans room during the second part of the investigation which proves this theory.

 

Hachiman: That’s right. [Beaming] Together our passion will…[gulping] wait, in __my__ room?

 

Suki: [Pushing forward with the argument] There’s something that didn’t quite make sense when we were in Hachimans room earlier. [Shaking head] I mean we were so busy with escaping and making it to the Trial room on time that it never even occurred to me to ask why the alarm went off in the first place.

 

Katai: That’s because there was some kind of security system, [concerned] right?

 

Sumiko: That's correct. [Confidently] In the case where an unauthorized party enters the room then-

 

Namie: That's bullshit.

 

****Namies blunt response served to promptly shut Sumiko down. Whilst such an action could have been seen as insubordination, our time together had shown that, whilst her actions could be crude and offensive, they rarely carried any malice behind them. As such, Sumiko seemed content to let the rude interruption pass in favour of progressing with the debate.** **

****

Namie: Everyone entered the room at different points but the alarm didn’t go off until the timing was just right. [Stating the obvious] That's called a trap.

 

Suki: [Nodding in agreement] Exactly, so the question becomes how such a trap even works.

 

Kiku: The Monobear said it was automatic but [turning to the Monobear] I’m going to guess that’s not entirely true.

 

Monobear: Hey, about that. [Clearing throat] Sometimes parents tell their children white lies to sugarcoat the truth, just like with the Easter Bunny and Birthdays. [Shrugging] They aren’t really real when you think about it but people pretend anyway.

 

Hikari: [Rolling eyes at the interruption] Your original point Suki?

 

Suki: My point is that the activation of the alarm was not automatic but rather manually operated. [Intense expression] As such, someone had to physically activate the trap.

 

Mine: [Tapping drum like noises on the podium] And you think that the person who activated this trap is none other than….

 

Kiku: Yakumo?

 

****All eyes turn towards the Ultimate Artist. In response to the exposure, he had the decency to look ashamed and embarrassed as his face went bright red with his eyes darting to the floor in a flawed attempt to avoid any eye contact. It was a honest reaction albeit coming at a time where his role in the murder was all but accounted for.** **

 

Kiku: Are we really sure that-

 

Suki: There's a switch behind the frame of the bed. [Turning to her right] Hachiman even witnessed me discovering it in case anyone has their doubts concerning my testimony.

 

Hachiman: Ah yes, the switch. [Beaming at Suki] We most certainly did discover such a device.

 

**_**There wasn’t really a ‘we’ as you mostly just stood there looking dumbfounded the whole time…. no, that’s not the point. So long as I’m being backed up then he can have all the credit that he wants. What we need is to find the truth and to do that we need to work as a team.** _ **

 

Suki: [Nodding] There’s no doubt in my mind that someone physically activated this switch to trap us inside the room. Now that we know it’s located by the bed then all we have to do is work out the person who was closest to the switch when the alarm went off.

 

Kiku: Which was Yakumo. [Quietly] He was hovering there for quite a while whilst we were huddled on the other side of the room. [Turning to Yakumo] I thought it was because you were nervous about Rokus death, not because you were part of it.

 

Yakumo: [Looking desperate] B-but surely if I activated the trap t-then that would make me the Blackened!

 

Suki: [Shaking head] Not the case. After all, if the Blackened did unleash the trap then they would have been left behind with the rest of us.

 

Kiku: Which would mean they wouldn’t have any control of what happened in the Trial Room.

 

Suki: [Snapping fingers] Exactly. It’s a dangerous ploy but, thanks to the motive, the real killer could proceed to manipulate the Trial in person whilst their partner was trapped with a small group in Hachimans room. Hell, maybe they even wanted us to catch Yakumo in the act of activating the trap so we then inform the others of his ‘guilt’. Either way the conclusion is the same: Yakumo was the accomplice.

 

****Whilst the logic felt good to announce out loud, it was apparent from Yakumos reaction that such a fact was certainly true. As such, a sense of accomplishment and relief washed over as our progress was now all but undeniable.** **

 

Hachiman: Apologies. [Holding his hand in the air] Whilst I understand we witnessed the unveiling of this evidence together, I am unable to look pass a certain flaw in your story.

 

**_**Of course that just happened. Just when I was actually beginning to feel positive then someone had to interrupt and ruin it. I swear the guy is in love with his own voice.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: [Struggling to smile] What’s the problem?

 

****CROSS SWORDS BEGINS** ** ****!** **

****

****Evidence swords:** ** **_**Time of Death/ Hidden Switch** _ **

**_**** _ **

Hachiman: Your story is one of passion albeit lacking the coherence of the real world.

 

Hachiman: After all, [opeining arms] you freely admit that your initial conclusion that _Yakumo was the killer_  is false.

 

Hachiman: It therefore naturally follows that you have made another serious ableit unfortunate error.

 

Hachiman: [Appealing to the group] It is my belief that _Yakumo had no understanding_  of the secrets contained inside my room.

 

Hachiman: After all, even I did not know any of this until a few hours ago.

 

Hachiman: [Clapping hands together] Therefore the simple truth is that he can’t be responsible for such a devious scheme.

 

_Cross swords ends, see solution below_

 

* * *

 

 

Text: Yakumo had no understanding

 

Solution: Hidden Switch

****

* * *

 

 

Suki: [Sighing] Actually, he did.

 

Suki: There are two answers to your ‘problem’. The first is that Yakumo knew about the switch simply because he saw the Monobear reaching for it during the reveal back when we were first exploring the Castle area.

 

Kiku: That seems highly unlikely… wait, I thought you explored the Castle alongside Reiko? [Unconvinced] How do would you know if something like that happened?

 

Suki: [Nervous laughter] It’s not like I know it for a fact but rather that it just makes sense. Look, [glancing to her left] Iwane went with him when they explored Hachimans room so maybe he could weigh in on the experience.

 

****My bid to reunite Iwane with the trial was in vain as, rather apparently, he lacked any sort of movement to indicate that was listening to the discussion before him. Mentally cursing my own incompetence for relying on him despite knowing of his current sate of mind then it looked as though reinforcements would not be arriving to save the day.** **

 

Mine: The guy is obviously processing some stuff. Besides, we don’t need him when we have the Monobear in the room.

 

Monobear: [Snapping to alert] Did someone just say my name? I wasn’t really paying much attention.

 

Hikari: [Shaking head dismissively] Yeah, that’s not exactly a great way to back any claim.

 

Suki: We don’t Iwane or the Monobear. [Deep sigh] Look, put simply my point is that Iwane and Hachiman were likely the last pair to enter Hachimans room.

 

Sumiko: I’m not sure of the precise order that the rooms were searched but what difference would such a distinction does it make?

 

Suki: Well, [willing herself to continue] I bet the Monobear tried the same lame introduction to us as he did everyone else. I mean after a while he gets pretty repetitive and monotonous.

 

Monobear: Hey, I most certainly am not…. [flicking through a dictionary] monotonous… monotonous… monotonous….

 

Mine: [Nodding in agreement] Which means that he probably got bored. After all, he has a very short attention span.

 

Monobear: I do not have a short attention span! [Staring at the dictionary] Er, why am I holding this again?

 

Suki: [Pressing on] So it’s my belief that, by the fourth or fifth iteration, the Monobear was clumsy enough when reaching for the switch to reveal the secret to Yakumo.

 

**_**It’s a little vague but it makes sense. If Yakumo had seen the Monobear reach for the button then it follows he caught on to the trick. Either that or maybe he’s just a lot sharper than any of us realized.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Hikari: Once again we are reduced to assumptions and leaps of logic. Might I stress that your fantasy does not correlate-

 

Kiku: [Eyes widening] It’s precisely what happened.

 

Kiku: Think about it. Everything that the Monobear does is with the sole aim of tricking us into killing each other. The whole premise of Hachimans room says as much. [Clenching fist] I wouldn’t put it past him to conveniently reveal a secret to Yakumo that would promote this Mutual Killing game.

 

Suki: Yeah, that’s kinda what I was thinking. [Scratching head] Sorry, it’s hard for me to put into words the ideas in my head sometimes.

 

**_**Fortunately Kiku has my back or else our progress could have been stopped right there. Maybe it’s the lack of sleep or just general exhaustion but my speech isn’t as coherent as it should be. That’s probably not a good sign…** _ **

**_**** _ **

Hikari: Fine, I reluctantly admit there is some logic to the answer although I still find myself unconvinced. You did, however, mention that there was another reason as to how Yakumo could have known so much about the room. [Opening her Notebook] Could you elaborate on this?

 

Suki: Gladly. You see, Yakumo has been helping out with the morning breakfast for our training sessions recently and that’s massive.

 

Yakumo: I-it is?

 

Hachiman: [Stroking chin confused] Reinforcing Yakumos kind character does little to help your case.

 

Suki: [Snapping] It does if he saw you sneaking about outside your room.

 

****The rebuttal hit home as Hachimans face went bright red in response to the accusation. Moreover, judging by Yakumos averted gaze then my speculative assumption seemed to be on the money.** **

****

Yakumo: T-that's not-

 

Sumiko: [Spinning round] Katai, is it possible for Sukis accusation to be true? You more than anyone would be able to verify her claim seeing as how you’re responsible for the breakfast service.

 

Katai: I… [slight sigh] It’s more than true. [Stoking his wounded arm] I didn’t think anything at the time but yesterday morning Yakumo specifically went to Hachimans room to discuss the funeral service.

 

Yakumo: [Pointing at Katai] He… h-he’s lying.

 

Hachiman: I would agree with Yakumo. [Unsure] We spoke yesterday about the paintings for the service but that was well after breakfast.

 

**_**That’s not disagreeing with us, it’s the final nail in the coffin.** _ **

 

Suki: [Downplaying her excitement] Which means Yakumo visited your room early yesterday morning and discovered that you weren’t home. Put bluntly, that enabled Yakumo to know that the room was likely vacant overnight which is precisely what information the killer needed for their trap to work.

 

Yakumo: I… [clutching head] s-stop lying!

 

Hikari: I see. At this point it is becoming clear who the liar is. [Intense gaze] Yakumo, your situation is indeed perilous and the evidence clearly shows-

 

Yakumo: [Menacing glare] It s-shows that Suki is lying!

 

**_**The best way to proceed is to use all the tools at our disposal to fill in the gaps and complete the story. That means you Yakumo. I don’t like it but we need you to come clean with what happened so, for all our sakes, it’s time to stop the lies.** _ **

 

****SHOWDOWN!** **

 

-Confrontation-

 

Yakumo: [Shaking with anger] T-this whole argument was started by Suki.

 

Yakumo: It’s all a b-big set up.

 

Yakumo: [Clenching fist] S-she can’t even decide if I’m a k-killer or not!

 

Yakumo: Roku was my friend, [quietly] I w-would never hurt him.

 

Yakumo: [Staring at the floor] You’ve g-got the wrong idea.

 

****Final shot:** **

 

Graved

 Let                                       En

Ter

 

_Showdown over, see solution below._

__

* * *

 

 

Answer: _Engraved Letter_

****

* * *

 

 

Suki: I’m sorry but that’s just not true. [Heavy sigh] After all, we have the signed letter by Mototsunes grave which is all the proof we need that you assisted the Blackened for this case.

 

Mine: Are you sure about that? [Confused] Last time I checked that letter was _my_  evidence which proved he was the killer.

 

**_**It’s unlike Mine to be on the back-foot but she’s more than supported my half baked ideas in the past. Actually, that’s been a common theme in our recent trials. Since when did we establish such a rapport?** _ **

**_**** _ **

Sumiko: [Squinting] I thought Yakumo was the assistant, not the killer?

 

Namie: Yeah, could you two at least try and be consistent in your reasoning?

 

Suki: Sorry. Mines observation was right but, [light sigh] unfortunately, that’s why she’s wrong.

 

Kiku: …. that made no sense.

 

**_**It kinda didn’t, did it?** _ **

 

Suki: Look, the writing on this letter is smudged almost beyond recognition. That alone tells us everything we need to know.

 

Yakumo: [Unsure] I d-don’t know anything a-about that.

 

Suki: No, you don’t. [Smiling] Because it wasn’t _suppose_ to happen like that.

 

****Once again, the words leaving my mouth made sense in their own way although they were failing to keep up with my racing mind. As such, a wave of unsure expressions greeted my reasoning although one in particular suddenly seemed to catch on to the undeniable truth.** **

 

Mine: Oh, I see. [Frowning] Well, that’s extremely annoying.

 

Katai: What just happened? [To Mine] What do you see?

 

Mine: The reason that the letter is smudged is because it rained at some point in the early hours of this morning, right Suki?

 

Suki: [Nodding] The mourning dew on the grass tells us as much but yes, that’s right.

 

****Mine had caught on to my logic although the others seemed to be the furthest thing from it. Whilst working together had, in many ways, served to create a dance like structure to the arguments, it took far too much effort and time to explain the breakthroughs in terms that could be understood by everyone. Unfortunately the voting stage was by popular vote so, despite the effort, it was of vital importance that everyone was on the same page.** **

 

Yakumo: B-but that doesn’t prove anything. [Meekly] How does it m-make me the accomplice?

 

Sumiko: Suki, [heavy sigh] please explain your thought process.

 

**_**It’s like talking to a wall sometimes… no, that’s not fair. There are plenty of occasions where I have no idea what’s going on and maybe I’ve not been the most coherent lately. I just need to slow down and explain my reasoning.** _ **

 

Suki: All we have to do is consider precisely when the note was written. [Concentrating] Yesterday during the service, plenty of people wrote farewell messages by the graves and yet none of those messages showed signs of being smudged. In fact, only the note written by Yakumo was affected this way.

 

Kiku: [Unsure] And from that fact we can determine when the note was written, right?

 

Mine: [Condescending tone] Of course. After all, for the ink to be smudged then it had to be raining.

 

Namie: Well that’s just great. [Cynically] I doubt anyone here knows specifically what time that happened so what is the point in all this?

 

Suki: Because we don’t need to know when exactly it started to rain, only in relation to the key events. [Exasperated] Look, ink dries up quite quickly, say 30 minutes at a maximum, which means it started to rain shortly after the note was placed by the grave.

 

Katai: And they would have reconsidered the plan if it was raining at the time, right?

 

Suki: Exactly! However, we also know that Rokus head showed only slight signs of decay which, as we agreed earlier, was because of the rain. [Speaking with confidence] It therefore follows that the placement of the head and the note occurred at roughly the same time or else they would have changed their plan to avoid the complicated consequences of the rain.

 

Mine: Imagine you are Yakumo writing a letter in the Garden. If it’s raining then it would be pretty apparent the ink would be getting smudged so logically that event has to take place before the rain. [Confidentially] Now imagine you’re the Blackened who killed Roku. The point of creating the display was to leave behind certain clues and any rain might ruin the setup of the Garden.

 

Kiku: We get it; for both these actions to happen then it logically they occurred before the rain. What I don’t understand is how exactly does this proves that Yakumo is an accomplice?.

 

Suki: Because it makes no sense for Yakumo to conveniently place the note at the same time as the killer was planting the head! [Frustrated] They would have bumped into each other and that’s ignoring the obvious problem as to why Yakumo was out there at such a strange time anyhow.

 

Hikari: [Flicking through her notebook] So if both the head and the note were placed around the same time then it perhaps this was done for a reason. You mean to argue that this was all part of the killers plan?

 

Suki: [Snapping] That’s precisely what I’m saying! Look, we were suppose to find Yakumos letter and compare the writing to the other notes. It’s another way we would confirm him as the Blackened and make the incorrect answer at the voting stage of the trial.

 

****The story in my head had taken longer than intended to be explained but the result was worth it; Yakumos honest face gave the ploy away as the mysteries plaguing Rokus death finally began to line up with reality.** **

****

Mine: So by discovering the letter I fell into their trap. [Shaking head in disbelief] Guess I’m not perfect after all.

 

Suki: Being honest then the trap with the handwriting was probably meant for me to discover but that’s not really important right now.

 

Sumiko: Agreed. [Nodding towards Mine] No one is perfect but it appears as though we have reached a consensus.

 

Iwane: [Voice breaking] So Yakumo was… helping the Blackened?

 

****Iwanes first spoken words since Reikos death only signified the complexity and irregularity of the situation. The importance of his interaction, however, was overshadowed by the question of how to proceed with this latest information.** **

 

Hachiman: Yakumo, you have fallen victim to the monster that is the Blackened but fear not. [Holding out his hand] Reveal their identity and in return we can save you from-

 

Yakumo: I’ll n-never give them up! [Grimacing] I mean…

 

Mine: Well, so much for innocent until proven guilty. That statement was all the confession we needed.

 

Katai: So it really is true. [Broken voice] Why would you-

 

Yakumo: [Snapping] Because you lot don’t care about me!

 

Yakumo: [Beginning to break down] Everyone o-only thinks about t-themselves so why s-should I be any d-different? [Barely audible] I just w-want to live…

 

Sumiko: Yakumo, surely you realize-

 

Yakumo: [Screaming] JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!

 

****On that note, Yakumo retreated from the podium and transformed into a curled position on the floor of the Trial room. The sight was almost incomprehensible although his reaction of physically and mentally isolating himself from the group was perhaps understandable in its own way.** **

 

Namie: [Coldly] How disappointing.

 

Mine: Well, at least we’ve cleared that up. [Beaming] Now we know that Yakumo was a puppet then we can concentrate on discovering the identity of the true killer.

 

Kiku: You say that but what evidence do we have left to discuss? After all, any one of us could have recruited Yakumo to-

 

Monobear: Tick-tock ladies and gentleman. [Stifling a yawn] I’m getting rather tired so if you could hurry it up…

 

Suki: B-but we’ve really only just started and-

 

Monobear: And I’m bored. [Evil smile] You guys know what happens when I get bored, right?

 

**_**This is bad. The Monobear can bring the trial to an end any second and as things stand we are more or less completely in the dark. That's not even mentioning the lack of progress with Reikos killer…** _ **

**_**** _ **

Sumiko: If that’s the case then we will switch tactics. [Determined] It is time to focus on the fourth Blackened.

 

Hachiman: [Puffing out chest] Do not give in so quickly. We were making progress and I’m confident that together-

 

Sumiko: The success of this trial may hinge on getting the respective Blackeneds to turn against each other. It’s a simple strategy-

 

Kiku: [Nodding in support] Divide and conquer.

 

Sumiko: -and we have already made significant process in the hunt for Rokus killer. For now, I believe this change in direction is our best course of action.

 

**_**She’s right. I hate to admit it but we’re searching for two killers and might need all the help we can get. Maybe we should have done this earlier; if Yakumo knows anything then it might be too late to ask for his help.** _ **

**_**** _ **

****Despite the return to the trial, it seemed as though we were destined to once again forego the hunt for Rokus killer in favour of the dire circumstances. The only comfort I found with this decision was with the knowledge that, if he was here, Roku would have been more than content for such an action.** **

****

Suki: [Egging herself on] Let’s do this.

****

Mine: Let’s. [Scanning the group] Although where exactly do we start?

 

Sumiko: We start with the obvious. We need to know exactly how she was killed.

 

****NON-STOP DEBATE!** **

****

****Evidence Bullets:** ** _**Bloody Shield/Hidden switch /Monobear File** _

 

Namie: Such a stupid question. We all saw what happened to her.

 

Hikari: You’d be surprised how often a traumatic experience is changed in our memories. In fact false memory recall has been proven to-

 

Monobear: Warning, snooze alert. Please try to keep all arguments personal and confrontational.

 

Kiku: [Rolling eyes] In other words, it won’t hurt to discuss it as a group.

 

Hachiman: The answer is obvious, she was _strangled to death!_

 

Mine: [Snorting] It appears as though we have different definitions of obvious.

 

Katai: If we came across the body then maybe I didn’t see anyone put their hands to her throat.

 

Hachiman: [Blushing] I knew that. She _couldn’t breathe_  so maybe she had a panic attack then.

 

Sumiko: What happens in the case of a natural death?

 

Kiku: No idea. Maybe the _Monobear punishes mother nature?_

 

Mine: Perhaps we should focus on the issue before us.

 

**_**This shouldn’t really be up for debate seeing as how we were all there as witnesses.** _ **

**_**** _ **

_Debate ends, solution below._

****

* * *

 

 

Text: Couldn’t breathe

 

Solution: Updated Monobear File

 

* * *

 

Suki: [Shaking head] Reiko died from asphyxiation. Since no one was around to physically strangle her then the answer has to that she was poisoned.

 

Iwane: [Alarmed] W-what? Poison? Are you serious?

 

****Iwane sprung to life. Although he had spoken before, it was clear from the spark in his eyes that this response was more akin to his usual self than the empty shell that had passively observed the trial so far.** **

****

Mine: [A hint of a smile] Nice of you to finally join us.

 

Kiku: Suki is of course right with her answer. The Monobear file clearly tells us this much.

 

Suki: [Noticing the lack of agreement] Don’t tell me… there are people here who _didn’t_  look at their e-handbook?!?

 

****An array of ashamed faces was all the evidence we needed to answer my questions. As Reikos death had occurred within a trial, it seemed to have thrown everyone off their usual rhythm and, as such, silly mistakes had been committed from what could only be described as sheer stupidity.** **

****

Monobear: See? You might think our presence is just comic relief but without me the whole show falls apart! [Giggling] I need to specifically tell you guys about the file or else you forget.

 

Sir Bearsalot: [Shame in his voice] It’s true we have an important role to play albeit not a honourable one.

 

Katai: Could we talk about the poison? [Concerned] This is the first time I’m hearing of such a weapon. [Shaking head] Where did the killer even obtain it from?

 

Hikari: I share your shock. [Mumbling to self] I suppose there was the medicine in the Medical Bay although-

 

Iwane: That’s wrong! [Backing away] I mean, I thoroughly checked them when we first investigated the Museum area and there was nothing like that. [Nervously] Right Suki?

 

Suki: Yeah, the poison certainly didn’t come from the Medical Bay.

 

Hikari: [Concerned] You seem queerly certain of that fact.

 

**_**The reason I know the poison didn’t come from the Medical Bay is that Kiku showed me the secret location inside the Storage Room. I can’t explain to the group though or else it makes her the prime suspect. There has to be a way to tiptoe around it…** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: From my investigation then I think-

 

Kiku: [Bluntly] The poison came from a secret chemical cupboard in the Storage Room.

 

****Kikus interruption served to draw in a selection of bemused and accusative glances. Among these was Sumiko who, in particular, looked shocked by her startling confession. Despite their close friendship, it appeared as though that had not extend to sharing certain secrets.** **

****

Sumiko: [Dazed] I don’t-

 

Kiku: I’m sorry Sumiko but I couldn’t take the risk. To reveal its contents would be to endanger everyone so I thought… [biting lip] I guess I made the wrong decision.

 

Mine: You can say that again. [Slow clap] Well done Kiku, mission accomplished. Thanks to you Reiko was slaughtered before our eyes and-

 

Namie: Just shut up Mine. [Alert] Hikari, in your opinion, would the Blackened give away free information that acts to their detriment?

 

Hikari: Depending on their ego then maybe. [Sizing up Kiku] Although whilst Kiku certainly has an ego which reflects that of the notes we found in the build up of the investigation, it is my professional opinion-

 

Sumiko: [Snapping] I will not be drawn into needless speculation. As Kiku revealed this information freely to us then we will avoid judgement and instead use it to our advantage.

 

Mine: [Raising an eyebrow] And ignore the fact that she had free access to the poison that just so happened to kill Reiko?

 

****Mines comment served to silence the unusually nervous figure of Sumiko. It was natural for friendships to form over time and it was a particularly difficult skill to disregard these bonds even in the face of overwhelming despair. Fortunately her stumble was caught by the newest addition to the group.** **

 

Hachiman: I am actually in agreement with Sumiko. [Appealing to the group] We should be using this knowledge to overcome the trials before us rather than descending into chaos.

 

**_**It’s not like I disagree but is it really okay to overlook Kiku as a suspect based on our personal relationship? I guess the answer is yes for now but there’s no way we can keep using that line of reasoning forever.** _ **

**_**** _ **

****HANGMANS GAMBIT!** **

 

_Question: Who are the known individuals to have fled the scene when the Monobear revealed the first motive?_

 

NEWAI, HICAY, AMINE, KIBAOK, KUOR

 

_Gambit over, see solution below. _  
__

 

* * *

 

 

Answer: _Iwane, Yachi, Namie, Bokkai and Roku._

 

* * *

 

 

Suki: If we focus on evidence then the killer must have taken the poison from the Secret Cupboard. That tells us the Blackened is most likely someone who summoned the Monobear way back in our first few days [twirling hair] making the list of suspects: Iwane, Yachi, Namie, Bokkai and Roku.

 

Namie: [Nodding] Bokkai and Roku are dead so we can rule them out.

 

Hachiman: Yes, an unfortunate loss but one we can use to our advantage.

 

Katai: [Scratching head] Not the words I would use but it does help us. LET’S ASK SOME QUESTIONS!

 

Sumiko: [Glancing at Namie] Perhaps it would be best if you explained-

 

Namie: I have already admitted to summoning the stupid bear. [Sulking] With ten seconds to see the map then I didn’t exactly have time to notice this so called ‘secret cupboard’.

 

Mine: [Playful tone] I guess it’s fine to just take your word on that.

 

Namie: [Face darkening] You’re seriously starting to piss me off.

 

Katai: OKAY THEN! [Eager to interrupt Mine and Namie] We still have the mystery of Yachi to contend with. I mean technically the option exists for him to be the killer, right?

 

**_**Actually no, that’s not possible. It bothers me that we haven’t seen him in so long that he’s already beginning to fade away from our conversations but we already have the evidence which suggests he has nothing to do with this case.** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**QUESTION!** _ **

**_**** _ **

****What is the evidence that proves Yachi wasn’t involved in either Roku or Reikos murder?** **

__

  1. _Status of the body_
  2. _The Wheelbarrow_
  3. _The mystery notes_
  4. _Reikos testimony_



__

* * *

 

Answer: _The mystery notes_

 

* * *

 

 

Suki: Yachi is almost certainly innocent in all of this. [Determined] After all, the messages on the mystery notes seemed to contain hints specifically aimed against Sumiko and her recent efforts to unite the group.

 

Sumiko: [Troubled expression] Yes, that is indeed correct. As Yachi has been not been involved with recent affairs then such specific information would have been impossible for him to include.

 

Namie: Wait, I thought Yakumo was the one who wrote those notes?

 

Suki: He did although I’m beginning to think that they weren’t exactly his idea. [Folding arms] Sorry, I’m getting ahead of myself. If that doesn’t convince you then we could also argue that there’s no way Yachi could have been able to meet Reiko without any of us knowing.

 

Katai: Reiko wasn’t one for keeping secrets. [Biting thumb] If Yachi had reached out then she definitely would have told someone.

 

Hachiman: [Hesitating] I am troubled that I have yet to meet this person so I must speak my mind: was Yachi the type pf person to take a life?

 

**_**That’s a pretty tough question to answer. We were all pretty dazed and disorientated for our first few days and even then with fifteen other strangers it would be hard to-** _ **

 

Hikari: [Flicking through her notes] No, he is not the type. As such, we can safely rule him out which leaves us with but one other option left from our original list.

 

****Hikaris declaration seemed enough to move the conversation forward as the attention of the group promptly switched to the lonely figure of Iwane. Having been dazed throughout the trial, mentally returning at some points before then proceeding to vanish almost immediately after, it seemed as though such a weakened state of mind was no longer permissible for the sake of the groups survival. Fortunately for everyone, Iwane seemed to momentarily return to consciousness enough to understand his dire predicament.** **

****

Suki: Listen, we shouldn’t be so quick to make assumptions. After all-

 

Hikari: [Tilting head] It was your deduction about the Chemical Cupboard that got us to this point, correct?

 

Suki: Well technically that's true but-

 

Iwane: It’s fine Suki. I mean I know I didn’t… [retreating into himself] Reiko was my friend so there’s no way…

 

Namie: Do you deny the accusation then?

 

Iwane: [Snapping back into reality] W-what accusation?

 

Hikari: That you had knowledge of this poison. [Piercing gaze] Please be as thorough as possible with your response.

 

Iwane: I didn’t... I mean I never….

 

Namie: [Sighing] It’s a simple yes or no question.

 

****The dual combination of Hikari and Namie served to force Iwane back into a metaphorical corner which, surprisingly, was doing little to help with his current fragile mindset; his worried and panic stricken face looked akin to that of a trapped rat which, in turn, seemed to project feelings of guilt and regret.** **

****

Kiku: This… isn’t good. [To Iwane] You should tell them the truth.

 

Iwane: W-what truth?

 

Suki: Give him a chance to breath. [Attempting to sound authoritative] He’s still recovering from the shock of Reikos death so to bombard him with questions is-

 

Mine: Unfair and very unlike the pair of you. [Shaking head] Namie, I thought you were above bullying the weak?

 

Namie: [Eyes glaring] Seriously, you should just stop talking to me.

 

Mine: And what about you Hikari? Surely you realize questioning someone in a unfit state of mind won’t lead to conclusive results.

 

Hikari: I’m afraid time is a luxury we do not have. [Determined] Any response is better than none.

 

**_**They aren’t backing down. I mean it’s not like they would under normal circumstances but if Mine can’t guilt trip them then what hope is there?** _ **

**_**** _ **

Kiku: [Avoiding his eyes] I’m sorry Iwane but if you won’t tell them the truth then I will.

 

Iwane: Truth? [Eyes wide in horror] What are you-

 

Kiku: We don’t need his answer as we already have the proof we need.

 

Mine: [Under her breath] Say’s the person looking to save her own skin.

 

Sumiko: Mine, cease with the personal attacks and let Kiku explain herself.

 

Mine: Why should I? [Crazy laughter] Come on, right now Kiku has to be the most suspicious person for being the fourth Blackened so why should we believe anything that comes from her mouth?

 

Sumiko: You’re comments are borderline-

 

Mine: Borderline what? Logical? [Bewildered] I don’t know if you’ve noticed but 90% of this group is dead weight and-

 

Namie: That’s an interesting choice of words, [coldly] ‘ _dead_  weight’.

 

Mine: … was that suppose to be a threat?

 

Namie: [Heavy sarcasm] Why don’t you use your logic and work it out?

 

**_**This isn’t looking good. Mine and Namie are at each others throats whilst Kiku somehow seems to know some secret about Iwane. Is she just saying that to save her own skin? Granted she didn’t have to volunteer the information about the Chemical Cupboard forward but what if she did that to catch us off guard? I need to think this through before I say anything which could send us down the wrong path.** _ **

**_**** _ **

****LOGIC DIVE!** **

__

1) Who had access to the information concerning the poisons location?

 

_Everyone/ Just the Monobears/ Anyone who followed through with the first motive/ No one_

__

2) According to the rules of the first motive, what was granted to the first person to summon the Monobear?

 

_Freedom/ Secret information including the map/ A special addition blue ray DVD_ __/ Immunity from being killed_ _

__

3) Why was it difficult for the runner-ups to see all the hidden rooms on the map?

 

_The rooms were blurred out/ It was in black and white/ They only had 10 seconds to read the map_

__

__4) Who was the first person to summon the Monobear and win the motive?_ _

__

_Suki/ Yachi/ Iwane/ Kiku_

__

_Logic Dive ends, see solution below._

 

* * *

 

_1) Anyone who followed the motive_  
_2) Secret information including the map_  
_3) They only had 10 seconds to read the map_  
_4) Iwane_

 

* * *

 

**_**I don’t…** _ **

**_**** _ **

Kiku: Iwane was the person to win the Monobears challenge and obtain the secret information promised. [Regretfully] It’s why I know for a fact that he was aware of the existence of the poison.

 

Iwane: [Backing away] That’s…

 

Mine: Not the point. [Rolling eyes] We all knew that so why even bother bringing it up? The argument that just because he was aware of its existence…

 

****Mines rallying defense slowed to a halt when taking into account that the vast majority of the faces around the group were visibly stunned by the revelation.** **

****

Mine: Wait a second, don’t tell me…no one realized Iwane was the person to obtain the secret knowledge? [Bawking at the group] Come on, seriously?

 

Sumiko: I… was not aware of this fact. [Turning to Kiku] Is it really true?

 

Kiku: I’m afraid so. [To Iwane] I suspected as much after the first trial but knew for certain the moment you challenged Hiroko for the title of being our leader.

 

Suki: Being the leader? [Confused] What does that have to do with anything?

 

_*Flashback*_

__

_Iwane: [Collapsed on the floor] Gah!_

__

_Hiroko: You have been bested; fall in line._

__

_Iwane: [Getting to his feet] Like hell I will._

__

**_**Moving in for a rematch, Iwane was once again easily upended. As if the first fight was a means of working out Iwanes true strength, Hiroko had arrived at the conclusion that the result was never going to be any different other than an easy victory for herself.** _ **

**_**** _ **

_Hiroko: [Sighing] It appears as though I overestimated your combat abilities. Someone like you could never hope to best me in single combat._

__

_Iwane: [Clenching fists] Fine but it doesn’t have to be me. All that matters is that you’re not in charge of leading the group._

__

_Hiroko: [Shaking head] I do not understand this destructive logic._

__

**_**Twisting his head around, Iwane glanced desperately at the individuals gathered in the Cafeteria for support.** _ **

__

_Iwane: Roku, I need you to take her down._

__

_Roku: Roku? [Backing away] He isn’t too sure if-_

__

_Hiroko: Stand down Roku. [Sneering] To demand someone else fight on your behalf is devoid of all honour._

__

_Iwane: To hell with honour. [Pleading] Everyone else understands though, right? We can’t continue to keep things going like this. It’s only a matter of time before-_

__

_Hiroko: That is none of your concern. Acknowledge me as leader and return to your docile state._

__

_Iwane: Katai! [Desperate] Help me out here, surely you can see how this is going to play out._

__

_Katai: I’m sorry but I can’t betray Hiroko._

__

_Iwane: Sumiko, you’re a soldier right? You could take her in a fight if you- >_

__

_Sumiko: [Sadly] I do not think that’s a good idea. Please just stop this._

__

_Kiku: Give it up Iwane. The only people here who could physically stop Hiroko aren’t going to help you. At this point your only embarrassing yourself._

__

_Iwane: If no one else has the guts to stand up to her then that leaves me no choice._

__

_*Flashback ends*_

 

Kiku: Your actions that day only make sense if you were aware of Hirokos destructive past, something that could only happen with the secret knowledge. [Sadly] That’s why you tried to remove her as the leader; you underestimated her current self and assumed she was going to use her position to eliminate someone from the group.

 

Suki: It’s… not true. [Desperately] Iwane, tell me it’s not true.

 

Iwane: [Turning away] I’m sorry.

 

****Iwane had the decency to look ashamed in response for his betrayal. Whilst the initial motive had been reduced to background noise in the wake of recent events, it still represented one of the first falsities and arguably the turning point for the Monobear to gain a foothold in the game. Due to his submissive attitude, however, a natural lull crept into the debate as though people were viewing him with renewed skepticism.** **

 

Mine: [Breaking the silence] There’s a reason as to why I sided against the whole ‘Suki is the Mastermind’ part in our last trial. Such information would have likely been included with the secret information so it made little sense for Iwane to protect her if she was responsible for our imprisonment.

 

Hikari: [Adjusting glasses] That’s quite the assumption considering we don’t know what information was revealed to the winner.

 

Kiku: Except it wasn’t an assumption. [Nodding at Mine] The Monobear clearly stated the reward was secret information regarding the other students and that likely includes dubious backgrounds such as plotting a killing game.

 

Hikari: [Shaking head] Even so, I fail to see why the Monobear would-

 

****The argument faded into background noise as I processed the latest revelation. Owing to his unsocial antics at the beginning then such a confession should have hardly been a surprise yet, despite everything, the reveal hurt in ways that defied conventional explanations.** **

****

**_**All this time he never believed in me as a person but just rather had access to my secrets in a file. I thought we were partners who trusted each other…** _ **

**_**** _ **

Iwane: [Noticing Sukis troubled expression] Look, everyone, I’m… sorry.

 

Namie: Apologizing doesn’t come close to-

 

Iwane: [Slamming fist down] This just doesn’t feel right. [Tears streaming down his face] She died right there just a short while ago and everyone is just continuing like it never happened. That we’re pretending that things will work out… like things can go back to normal… I just can’t do that.

****

****The speech was either heartfelt or the perfect distraction from his current predicament. Either way, even the most heartless of our group failed to keep up the pressure calling for his head when it appeared that Reikos death was still weighing heavily on his heart.** **

 

Hachiman: I understand your pain but we need to move forward. [Gently] The time for mourning will be later.

 

Sumiko: That’s right, we need to find her killer. [Straightening up] If you have any information to share then now would be the appropriate time.

 

****Iwane didn’t respond to either Hachimans nurturing tone or Sumikos deceptive command. Instead, his world suddenly seemed restricted to that of his feet signifying that his attention was beginning to once again waver.** **

 

Hikari: Would this be a bad moment to highlight that the information concerning Hachimans room may have been included on this secret information? With that, the killer would know how and when to enter the room in order to set up the trap.

****

Iwane: [Pained expression] That's not true… no information… Hachiman…

 

**_**He’s fading fast; there's just too much going on. Hell, even I feel like spacing out. What happens if someone has a breakdown and-** _ **

 

Iwane: [Slapping his own face] Damn it! Why can’t I focus focus. [Attempting to grip his too short hair] I’m sorry, I know I’m innocent and that not helping puts all our lives in danger but my head… I can’t keep up.

 

Kiku: That’s not an excuse. [Softly] Look, if it helps then I don’t think you’re capable of killing someone but we need you to defend yourself or else-

 

Iwane: [Snapping] I’m telling you I can’t! Not right now anyway. [Meeting Sukis eyes] I’m sorry but there’s no other way; I need you to have my back for awhile.

 

**_**… huh?** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: Hey, don’t go putting me in a position like that. [Gulping] This isn’t the time for-

 

Iwane: No, this is exactly the time. [Closing eyes] I just need a little.. spell, just to get my head going again. You know me Suki so you have to know that I’m innocent. [Forcing a smile] I trust you to have my back until I can process…

 

****Iwanes glance had returned to the spot where Reiko had died. The fading sparkle in his eyes had already vanished as though the brief respite from her death had ended. As such, the group was left with a likely culprit unwilling to offer anything to dissuade any legitimate accusations.** **

 

**_**This isn’t happening, this isn’t happening, this isn’t-** _ **

**_**** _ **

Hikari: Well, that happened. [Curiously] What are you thoughts on the issue Suki?

 

****With the attention of the group now drawn upon myself, the veil of irony was not lost on my cynical mind. Too often the make or break points of the trial had orientated itself in such a fashion but everything had changed with Reikos death; the killer had been planning to use this reliance to their favour and, as a result, we had come within minutes of pushing Yakumo forward as the Blackened to our own detriment. Yet this was different. This had nothing to do with the hunt for a killer, it was to protect a friend.** **

****

Suki: I... [heavy sigh] I don’t think he’s guilty.

 

Hikari: You don’t _think_  he’s guilty? This isn’t a venue for opinions but rather specific and proven facts. [Frustrated] If there was a time and place for you to up your game then surely this is it.

 

Kiku: [Rallying to Sukis defense] It shouldn’t be just down to her. We all need to do our part and think this through or else…

 

Katai: [Renewed enthusiasm] FOR REIKO AND ROKU!

 

Hachiman: Yes, [nodding] together we are stronger.

 

Namie: [Unamused] if you want to defend a guilty party then go ahead but the facts speak for themself. Right now the person most likely to have killed Reiko is Iwane.

 

**_**Why does it always end up this way? Fine, I guess it’s up to me to prove his innocence… if that’s even possible.** _ **

 

****NON-STOP DEBATE!** **

****

****Evidence Bullets:** ** **_**Poison Vials/ Hidden Switch/Bloody Shield** _ **

 

Hikari: Our evidence so far seems to implicate _Iwane as the fourth Blackened._

 

Kiku: You mean the evidence that he knew where to obtain the poison? [Unconvincing] I mean there were others who shared that knowledge.

 

Mine: Interesting that you defend him by throwing yourself under the bus.

 

Sumiko: [Holding her hand for silence] To accuse Iwane will require more than speculative guesses. Does anyone have any actual evidence to put forth?

 

Namie: It’s not speculation. [Glaring towards Iwane] After all, he admitted to _knowing about the cupboard_  in the Storage Room.

 

Katai: That and he knew our hidden secrets. [Stroking chin] Maybe that’s how he was able to poison her?

 

Hikari: We are overlooking the most important aspect. In the last few days, Reiko and Iwane have spent vast amounts of time together.

 

Mine: Yes, a _boy spending time with a girl._  [Rolling her eyes] How suspicious indeed.

 

Sumiko: It is when the girl becomes a victim. [Pleading with her eyes] Iwane, you seriously need to respond to these accusations.

 

Iwane: ….

 

**_**Iwane is pretty much dead to the world right now. The timing is awful but there’s no point complaining. I just need to focus on what’s being said and see if there’s a flaw underneath that reasoning.** _ **

**_**** _ **

_Debate ends, solution below_

****

* * *

 

Text: knowing about the cupboard

 

Solution: Poison vials

 

* * *

 

 

Suki: Actually, I have something to say. [Confidently] If Iwane is the Blackened and took the poison then why did he wait until now to use it?

 

****The brief pause in which no one responded to my question felt considerably longer although it seemed to infer that the group was seriously considering the most likely answer to this question.** **

 

Hikari: Perhaps he was biding his time and searching for a victim? [Narrowing eyes] It certainly explains his friendly behavior with you shortly after the first trial.

 

Namie: Lately he’s spent a lot of time with Reiko. [Coldly] Maybe he swapped targets.

 

Mine: Except this portrayal is clearly not in line with Iwanes character. [Heavy sigh] Have you met the guy? He’s as harmless as a butterfly.

 

Suki: Mines right but we have actual evidence to back up our claim.

 

Hikari: [Gesturing with her hands] Please proceed with this so called evidence.

 

Suki: Gladly. [Turning to her side] Kiku, when you showed me the Chemical Cupboard then there was a clear layer of dust underneath the vials, right?

 

Kiku: [Unsure] Yes, I do recall seeing that.

 

Suki: So, judging from the dust, we can determine any activity with the vials. [Confidently] Can I now ask if there was there any activity before you first discovered the bottle?

 

Kiku: I see what you’re building up to. [To the group] I periodically checked on the vials and as of three days ago they weren’t touched.

 

Suki: That’s exactly what I wanted to her. [Proudly] In other words, we can work out roughly when the poison was taken which, according to Kiku herself, would have to be within the last three days.

 

Hachiman: Of course. [Clapping hands together] After all, if Kiku had noticed some of the poison had been taken prior to today then she wouldn’t have kept quiet about it. [Grinning] Brilliant work you two.

 

**_**That’s not exactly where I was going but a compliment is a compliment.** _ **

 

Hikari: [Thinking out loud] If it this murder was planned from the start of our imprisonment then the poison would have been taken a considerable long time ago. The fact that the killer only stole the poison withing the last few days indicates that this plan occurred fairly recently.

 

Suki: So this talk about Iwane planning to use the poison to kill Reiko or myself doesn’t hold up, especially since he knew about its existence since pretty much the very start.

 

Namie: [Unconvinced] How the fuck does that make sense?

 

Suki: Sorry?

 

Namie: If your story is right then the killer somehow discovered the poison in the last few days. [Folding arms] Explain that to the group.

 

Suki: ….yeah, [scratching head] that kinda has to be true or else they would have taken the vial a lot sooner.

 

**_**Which doesn’t make a lot of sense. There are some options: either someone had a change of heart due to the motive or the killer was someone who recently discovered the Chemical Cupboard. Neither of which seem particularly likely so what does that mean?** _ **

 

Hikari: Plot holes aside, this argument still doesn’t prove Iwanes innocence.

 

Suki: [Shrugging] It doesn’t prove his guilt either.

 

****My less than convincing rebuttal seemed to undermine the entire argument although, in fairness, it seemed that the debate was based on principle rather than the goal of discovering the identity of the fourth Blackened.** **

****

**_**Talk about being unhelpful. I could really do with some backup right about now.** _ **

 

Kiku: [Breaking the silence] Perhaps there is something else for us to consider seeing as how we know what killed Reiko.

 

Suki: Something else to consider? [Twirling hair] You mean when she was poisoned, right?

 

Kiku: Precisely.

 

Sumiko: [Concerned expression] The Monobear file is particularly unhelpful and vague with this issue. The time of death was rather obviously at 11:07am although I was unable to obtain any other important information from the body itself.

 

Kiku: Fortunately for us, with that information we know more or less exactly when she was poisoned.

 

Sumiko: We do? That… [tilting head] would be rather helpful information for the case.

 

**_**QUESTION!** _ **

**_**** _ **

****When was Reiko poisoned?** **

**_**** _ **

  1. _Midnight_
  2. _6 am_
  3. _11:07pm_
  4. _She wasn’t_



__

* * *

 

Answer: _11:07 pm_

 

* * *

 

 

 

Suki: [Confidently] The poison takes roughly 12 hours to take affect so we know her death occurred at roughly 11:07 pm.

 

Kiku: The exact timing varies depending upon the body size but it’s a fair assumption to make.

 

Katai: Wait, isn’t night time at 10pm? [Biting thumb] Why…

 

**_**What was Reiko doing in the Castle area at such a late time? If only we can work out the answer to that then-** _ **

 

Mine: [Voicing the obvious] It follows that the poisoning must have occurred in the Castle owing to the latest Monobear rule. What we need to consider is as to what she was doing outside her room at such a late hour.

 

Namie: [Raising an eyebrow] Isn’t that around the same time Suki, Iwane and Roku were in the Garden?

 

**_**That's true. I didn’t check the time but Roku came shortly after the night time announcement and we were gone a while, maybe an hour or so? This timeline doesn’t make a lot of sense unless Reiko was nearby at the time but I never so much as saw her shadow.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Hikari: So once again suspicion falls on Iwane.

 

Suki: Technically not. [Concentrating] I mean I already told everyone that I was in the tree with him and if I had to guess then it would have been around the same time that Reiko was poisoned.

 

Iwane: [Hoarsely] That's not entirely true. You went on ahead whilst I stayed behind. [Sadly] I would have had ample opportunity to meet up with Reiko if that’s the case.

 

****Iwanes return to the group was associated with a sad expression as if slowly realizing a home truth that was all but inconvenient to our current situation. Strangely, it would have been better for his predicament if he had remained day dreaming.** **

****

Namie: [Impressed] At least he admits it.

****

Kiku: Reluctantly we have yet to establish what Iwane was even doing in the Castle area. It’s entirely possible that-

 

Katai: HE WAS WAITING TO AMBUSH REIKO! [Regaining his composure] Sorry, I got a little carried away.

 

Sumiko: Perhaps not. [Tilting head] If Suki and Roku returned prior to the time of Reikos poisoning then the opportunity exists for Iwane to be the fourth Blackened.

 

**_**Does it? He seemed so chilled and relaxed in the tree. Was he actually waiting in ambush when I interrupted him?** _ **

 

Iwane: It certainly doesn’t look good for me now does it? [Hollow laugh] Sorry Suki, I know you’re trying and that I really should be defending myself. [Lowering head] I wish I wasn’t so weak…

 

Mine: Hey, moron! [Clapping to get his attention] Stop pitying yourself and try, I don’t know, actually doing something!

 

Iwane: [Slowly] Doing something?

 

**_**What exactly is going on inside that thick head of his? If he keeps this up then it’s a guarantee we select him as Reikos killer. If that happens and we’re wrong…** _ **

 

 Suki: [Drawing the groups attention] How was Reiko killed?

 

****Curious looks responded to my question as if I had lost the plot. Thankfully, my bait was snatched up as the spotlight shifted away from Iwane and onto my own tired body.** **

****

Hikari: I advise you take this trial seriously. After all, we have clearly stated Reiko was killed from poison.

 

Suki: Sorry, I must have misspoke. I was referring to the _method_  of how she was poisoned.

 

**_**Reiko may have been poisoned but we haven’t yet discusses how that came about. Maybe if we focus on that then something might open up for us.** _ **

 

Sumiko: [Taking the bait] To poison someone is not an easy task.

 

Hachiman: It would require the persons complete and utter trust.

 

Namie: Or else they would realize and spoil the plan.

 

Suki: Except we all spoke to Reiko today and she didn’t seem to be aware of anything suspicious as of last night. [Smiling sadly] After all, she wasn’t the type of person to be scared of speaking her mind.

 

Sumiko: In other words, the killer had to deceive Reiko without raising suspicion as to their actions.

 

Kiku: Which, again, is not an easy task. [Concentrating] The poison in the vial was in the form of a liquid so the killer had limited options on how to use it.

 

Namie: The most likely way is from a needle or by inserting it into food or drink.

 

**_**Yeah, that makes sense although the killer still had to somehow trick her. The question is how….** _ **

 

Kiku: Suki, you were in the tree with Iwane last night. [Raising an eyebrow] Did he have anything on him that might resemble that of a vessel for the poison?

 

Hikari: [Interrupting] Suki has proven herself to be more than biased with her responses. That and the motive clearly dictates the possibility for them to be working-

 

Mine: Shut up and let her answer.

 

Suki: Honestly? [Biting lip] I can’t say for sure. It was dark and he would have had some time to hide anything suspicious when I was climbing up the tree.

 

Sumiko: Honest but not helpful. [Scouring] We aren’t getting anywhere.

 

**_**Maybe or maybe not. We spent all that time with Reiko during the investigation so surely we must have noticed something. Some evidence that we can use. Something to be that difference. Something…** _ **

**_**** _ **

****HANGMANS GAMBIT!** **

 

****RWESTBARRY CNEST** **

****

_Gambit over, see solution below_

__

* * *

 

 

Answer: _Strawberry scent_

 

* * *

 

**_**** _ **

_*Flashback*_

**_**** _ **

**_**The effort that it took for Reiko to make that conclusion wasn’t wasted. Perhaps I’m over-complicating things by analyzing the hidden meaning when the answer could be as straightforward as Reiko suggests. Still, she doesn’t look to be holding up all that well. She’s still limping about and to travel down stairs with her leg in that state…** _ **

**_**** _ **

_Suki: Hey, do you smell that?_

__

_Reiko: Smell what?_

__

_Suki: I swear I just got a whiff of something. [Aggressively sniffing the air] It’s kinda like…_

__

_Reiko: Dead bodies?_

__

_Suki: [Shaking head] No, it’s not like that at all._

__

_Reiko: [Losing interest] I think I saw Sumiko open the tank lid earlier so maybe that’s what it is._

__

_Suki: Actually I was thinking… strawberries?_

**_**** _ **

**_**I must be going crazy. We’re investigating in a cold dark Cellar comprising of a scattered dead body and, for some reason, you think you can small strawberries? The stress is getting to you Suki, maybe you should take Sumikos advice and get some rest.** _ **

__

_Suki: Sorry, I think I’ve pushed my brain too much._

__

_Reiko: Actually you’re not wrong. That smell is… well, it’s actually for something else. [Staring at her feet] Look, I know that we haven’t been hanging out as much as I would like too recently but with everything that’s been going on…. [nervously glancing to Iwane] is it alright to just leave it for later?_

__

_Suki: Of course. [Bashful] I mean we have more important things to focus on._

__

**_**hat came out of nowhere. I suppose I have been a little distant in the past few days but that’s only because… because of what Mine said? Focus Suki, there’s more important problems at hand.** _ **

**_**** _ **

_*Flashback ends*_

**_**** _ **

Suki: [Visibly excited] I’ve got it!

 

Iwane: Got what?

 

Suki: A lead. [Eyes lighting up] Reiko was acting weird this morning but I just assumed it had something to do with her injured leg.

 

Kiku: [Unsure] I’d hardly call that a lead. She’s been suffering ever since that CuratorBear broke it for the motive.

 

Katai: Actually, Suki may be on to something. [Scratching chin] If her leg was hurting then maybe someone tricked her by disguising the poison as medicine?

 

Hikari: Of course. Such a simple trick could-

 

Suki: [Interrupting abruptly] Sorry, that’s not what I meant. Earlier in the Cellar I noticed an unusual smell. I didn’t really think anything of it at the time but surely….

 

Sumiko: [Holding her hand up] Did anyone else share this experience?

 

****A distinct lack of silence suggested that I was alone in this revelation.** **

****

Suki: The stench of the body parts in the different may have prevented anyone from noticing. [Forcing a smile] That and I have a pretty good sense of smell.

 

Hikari: That's redundant. [Heavy sigh] How many times does this need to be said? We can’t include evidence that only you can vouch for. The chance of an error is-

 

Suki: [Snapping] It’s not an error. Reiko herself told me that she would discuss it later. [Appealing to the group] That must mean something, right?

 

**_**Great, now I look crazy. Maybe I should have pressed her for more information but it wasn’t like I knew at the time… fuck, why is this so hard?** _ **

 

Kiku: [Tentatively] So our best lead for the fourth Blackeneds identity is that Reiko… had strawberries for breakfast?

 

Namie: Or dinner. The poison could have been in a strawberry she ate last night.

 

Sumiko: [Turning around] Katai?

 

Katai: I… don’t think that’s the answer. STRAWBERRIES ARE ONE OF YOUR FIVE A DAY! [Glaring at the Monobear] Yet we aren’t provided much in the way of fresh fruit or vegetables.

 

Monobear: Stop complaining. You guys get free food and water yet that’s not good enough? [Shaking his head sadly] There are starving children around the world so get your priorities in check.

 

**_**A little weird for someone like him to play that card but whatever.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Sumiko: [Confused] So if we have no physical strawberries in the kitchen then where did she obtain one from?

 

Iwane: Maybe we’re over thinking it. You can grow them in a garden, right?

 

Hachiman: [Zen pose] Planting a seed takes time, both for fruit and people.

 

Mine: In other words, Reiko most certainly did not grow her own produce in the space of a few days. That and I think we would have noticed some strawberries being grown in the Garden.

 

Suki: So where did that smell come from? [Rubbing forehead] There has to be a solution. In fact I could have sworn that this has happened…

 

_*Flashback*_

 

_Taira: [Over the megaphone] Ladies and gentlemen, without any further ado then I have the honour of welcoming you all to the amazing Talent Show. Please remain in your seats and respond accordingly as we kick start the show with our first act._

__

**_**Taira seems really into this. I suppose when you put as much effort in as Yakumo and herself then it’s not a question of passion or commitment.** _ **

**_**** _ **

_Taira: For our first act, we will be witnessing a live singing performance by none other than our glorious leader, HIROKO! [Bored tone] Oh, and Kiku will be playing the music via a harp._

__

**_**Moving onto the stage, Kiku was visibly angered by Tairas announcement but continued to set up nonetheless. A strong aroma of strawberries suddenly filled the room as she took her seat behind a beautiful golden harp.** _ **

**_**** _ **

_Iwane: [Twitching nose] What is that strong smell?_

__

_Mine: It’s obviously perfume. No doubt Kiku is the type of person to go all out for any live performance._

__

_*Flashback ends*_

**_**** _ **

****The quietness that followed in my head was nothing but a void; a calm certainty that served to tear a whole in the core of my heart.** **

****

Kiku: [Nervously] Has happened… what?

 

**_**The only way it makes sense is that…. but then that means….** _ **

 

Mine: Earth to Suki, we’re kind of in a pinch here. [Heavy sarcasm] If you could finish your sentence then that would be great.

 

Namie: This was your idea after all so don’t go quiet on us.

 

**_**It’s just not possible, right?** _ **

 

Iwane: [Worried glance] Hey, if you have something to say then you should say it.

 

Suki: I… [catching on her throat] I….

 

****The story wrote itself. Once you found the missing piece of the puzzle then everything just seemed to come together. It was a story that made no sense in terms of real life but, as a a fictional creation, was woven with such finesse and detail that almost seemed to approach perfection.** **

****

Suki: I… I can’t.

 

Sumiko: Sorry?

 

Suki: It can’t be. I mean… [tears forming in her eyes] why did it have to be you?

 

****My voice broke as the certainty of the Blackened had all but become clear. Reikos killer was in the room and staring straight at me as if, witnessing my deterioration before the group, they too had arrived at the conclusion that their game was all but over.** **

****

Iwane: [Audibly gulping] You know who did it, don’t you?

****

Hikari: Need I remind everyone what happened last time she made an accusation? [Nodding towards Yakunmo] I suggest we take it with a pinch of salt and-

 

Sumiko: SILENCE! [Alert] Suki, tell us who the killer is.

 

****With tears streaming down my face and, without daring to meet their gaze, my finger robotically rose to point towards the betrayer who had served to bring the world crashing down around us.** **

****

Sumiko: [Eyes widening] This…

 

Hikari: …is unexpected. [Doing a double take] Surely you can’t seriously be suggesting-

 

Namie: [Softly] Fuck me.

 

[CHOSE YOUR KILLER!]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, choose your blackened (blackeneds if you're feeling confident enough). I'm hoping this one comes across as more of a shock than the previous two.


	40. Requiem for the Fallen - Abnormal Day 5 Trial Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the final upload. Did you guess the killer????
> 
> If you fell for the Kiku bait then I am very happy. I think the killer is a little obvious with hindsight but maybe the reasoning as to why might be a little unclear? Either way if it's a shock then I did my job. Honestly, I'm quite proud of this one.

[Select Katai Fusa]

 

****The emptiness that followed from my selection of Katai as the fourth Blackened served to provide a somewhat sombre and hollowing feeling that spread like wildfire throughout the group. Bokkai, for his lack of social grace, had reacted in a manner that all but condemned him to his fate by proving to connect the dots for the majority of the group who weren’t too fond of the shaky deductions which had got him there. With Taira, her apparent selfless obsession for the Talent Show caused many to pause and re-evaluate the accusation although, similar to Bokkai, her anti-social tendencies and cruel mannerisms led towards many making the natural jump for her to be the killer. For all his social awkwardness and intimidating physique, Reikos killer, Katai Fusa, did not fall into the same categories that we had previously encountered.** **

****

Yakumo: Y-you're wrong! [Returning to the conversation albeit with a broken voice] Katai would n-never do something like that!

 

Suki: I’m sorry. [Quietly] It’s the truth.

 

Yakumo: [Snarling] W-why do you have to be such a b-bitc-

 

Katai: [Slamming his uninjured fist on the podium] SILENCE!

 

****Shock waves rippled throughout the Trial Room as the new mystery of how Katais podium remained standing was added to our ever growing list. More importantly, this outburst seemed not in retaliation to the allegation but rather instead to halt the breakdown of the Yakumo who was visibly dismayed by the latest twist. The consequences, however, were that every single pair of eyes were now focused on his grim expression and seemed to be asking the same question: could the kind big brotherly figure of Katai actually be capable of murdering someone?** **

****

Yakumo: [Eyes wide] B-but she s-said you-

****

Katai: Suki has proven herself to be more than dependable on countless occasions. [Slow nod at Suki] As a group, we owe it to her to hear her claim without any retorts or insults.

 

Yakumo: B-but-

 

Katai: [Fiercely] NO RETORTS!

 

**_**The last person I thought I would get help from is Katai himself. I just accused him of the worst thing anyone could possibly do and he wants to help? I… am I wrong to think-** _ **

**_**** _ **

Hikari: On my list of suspects for the fourth Blackened then Katai is pretty much near the bottom. [Concerned] I would very much like to hear your logic behind this accusation.

 

Iwane: Yeah. I mean, you were talking about Reiko and then all of a sudden… [scratching the back of his neck] Katai isn’t like that ya know.

 

Hachiman: Perhaps it’s just the pressure of the trial. [Nervously] Not everyone can handle the pressure, right?

 

Suki: [Softly] It was the smell.

 

****The words left my mouth barely more than a whisper although, owing to the natural spotlight that had enveloped my podium after such a claim, it was still able to traverse the room by echoing throughout the group which included that of a confused albeit confident Katai.** **

 

Katai: Smell? What smell?

 

Suki: [Forcing herself to meet Katai eyes] The perfume that she wore. I’m… sorry, [dropping her gaze] but there was nothing you could have done to prevent it.

 

Katai: The smell… oh, I… I see. [Slight chuckle] Of course. It’s because of when you discovered Roku s body, right?

 

Suki: Huh?

 

Katai: [Nodding to himself] Rokus body was found before the morning announcement so of course she had to skip her early shower. [Thumbs up gesture] EXCELLENT DEDUCTION SKILLS AS ALWAYS!

 

**_**This… this isn’t right. He should be fighting, telling me that I’m wrong and… and… why is he smiling?** _ **

**_**** _ **

Sumiko: [Shaking off her stunned response] What is going on here? [Turning to Katai] Why are you agreeing with Suki? She's claiming that you’re the person who killed Reiko and-

 

**_**QUESTION!** _ **

**_**** _ **

****Who owns the Strawberry Perfume?** **

****

  1. _Reiko_
  2. _Kiku_
  3. _Sir Bearsalot_
  4. _Katai_



__

* * *

__

Answer: Kiku

 

* * *

 

Suki: [Turning to Kiku] It all started with you, Kiku. I’m surprised no one recognized it although, I guess, we were just distracted by everything else at the time. [Mumbling] It’s just like before with Hachimans room.

 

Mine: Okay okay, I think I speak for everyone when I say you need to rewind back a few minutes. [Confused] You literally just inferred that the strawberry smell is linked to Kiku so why exactly are we blaming Katai?

 

Iwane: W-wait! [Eyes going wide] Don’t tell me that she…

 

Hikari: She what? Heavens above could everyone stop with the vague pronouns.

 

Monobear: Yeah, that’s my job!

 

****Whilst the large majority of the group still hovered over the fresh accusation of Katais betrayal, the slow morphing transformation of Iwanes expression into that of a wild beast implied that it was simply a matter of time before the truth would be realized.** **

 

Iwane: You fucker! [Stepping forward] I swear to God I’m going to kill you if-

 

Sumiko: [Positioning herself to intercept] Woah, slow down! This is not the time or place for an altercation.

 

Mine: She’s right. Iwane, if you know something then-

 

Iwane: [Seething with rage] ANSWER THE GOD DAMN QUESTION! DID YOU KILL HER?

 

**_**This isn’t exactly what I had in mind. Katai could easily take anyone on and that’s ignoring the fact that the Trial room is suppose to a place of logic and free speech; if the Monobear decides to punish whoever uses physical violence then Iwane could-** _ **

**_**** _ **

Namie: Suki, stop day dreaming and start explaining.

 

Kiku: [Concerned] Before this escalates any further.

 

Suki: I…

 

****The answers danced around my head with feverish delight but failed to bypass my throat which was in open rebellion by refusing to translate these thoughts into a coherent narrative. From the recess of my mind, a whisper insinuated that the threat of violence was responsible for this paralysis although, thankfully, my rescue came from the most unlikely of sources.** **

 

Katai: WEAKNESS IS UNFORGIVABLE! [Tensing muscles] Don’t hold back Suki, you owe it to everyone to give this your all.

 

Mine: Okay, now I’m _really_ confused. Is there another Katai I don’t know about or-

 

Hachiman: Katai speaks the truth. [Gulping] This is your moment Suki Nishimoto, the chance to prove yourself as the hero of our story.

 

Monobear: Suki, a hero? [Giggling to self] Now this ought to be good.

 

**_**Okay, okay, okay. Maybe the reason I can’t speak is because I’m still not sure if Katai really is the fourth Blackened. Yeah, that must be it. All I need is to take a few moments to think things through…** _ **

 

****LOGIC DIVE!** **

****

1) How did Reiko obtain the perfume?

 

_Kiku gave it to her/ She stole it/ Katai gave it to her_

 

2) When did she apply the perfume?

 

_All the time/ She didn’t/ The morning when the body announcement went off/ Late last night_

__

3) Why did she apply the perfume?

 

_To ward off the Monobear/ It was an accident/ To impress someone_

__

4) Who did she meet after the night time announcement?

 

_The Monobear/ Roku/ Katai/ Kiku_

 

_Logic Dive ends, see solution below_

 

* * *

 

1) She stole it

2) Late last night

3) To impress someone

4) Katai

 

* * *

 

**_**Nothing has changed. No matter how many times I rearrange the order, no matter what facts I substitute into the equation, the result is always the same…** _ **

**_**** _ **

Sumiko: Suki! [Exhausted] You need to explain yourself now before we lose control. [Meekly] Please?

 

Suki: I… [clenching fist in a quiet rage] she was crushing on you.

 

****My voice sounded too high pitched and full of pain to be recognizable and yet, despite everything, the only thought racing through my mind was the inevitable realization that I should be more specific.** **

**_**** _ **

Suki: [In visible pain] Reiko had a crush on Katai which is why she applied the perfume; they had arranged to meet up after night time presumably somewhere in the Castle area.

 

Hikari: That’s… [shaking head] not a conclusive argument.

 

Yakumo: Y-yeah. D-did anyone else smell Reiko this morning? [Pointing accusingly] Suki m-must be lying again.

 

Namie: Actually she isn’t.

 

****The focus of the group turned towards the Ultimate Thief who, uncharacteristically, looked taken back. Her character was always one of confidence and blunt retorts although the current version before us showcased a sense of vulnerability that was almost scary to behold.** **

 

Iwane: [Drained from his earlier outburst] Namie, what did you do?

 

Namie: Nothing! [Muttering] All I did was give her some advice…

 

**_**Advice? What could she have possibly told Reiko that… oh no, she didn’t…** _ **

 

Kiku: [Bewildered] You told her to _steal_  from me?

 

Namie: I implied that, to achieve her goal, she shouldn’t let anyone stand in her way. [Scoffing] Especially when that person has no understanding of real life value over items like that.

 

Kiku: That’s not even… [sadly] I would have let her borrow anything if she had asked me.

 

Sumiko: [Clapping to get the groups attention] So we have a basis for Sukis deduction: Reiko stole Kikus perfume for the purpose of meeting Katai late last night. By itself it means nothing although-

 

Suki: Although now we know why Yakumo acted in the way that he did.

 

****My words were blunt but the meaning behind them was far worse than any insult could ever muster.** **

 

Yakumo: [Backing away] T-that’s…

 

Mine: I see. [Pinching her ear] Yakumo, as a close friend of Katai, would likely listen to him regardless of the situation. [Frowning] You think Katai took advantage of this weakness alongside the motive?

 

Suki: Not only that but, if I’m right, by that point the murder had already been carried out. [Gulping] I mean the scattered images indicate that it was a rushed job so all Yakumo had to do was just use the corpse and-

 

Namie: Are you fucking kidding me? [Eyes widening] Holy shit…

 

Hachiman: Erm, what’s happening?

 

Sumiko: I… am not certain. [To Kiku] Are you following any of this?

 

Kiku: I… I think I am. [Shaking head] I don’t want to say it but there might be some truth to their thinking.

 

Suki: The third Blackened, the one responsible for murdering Roku, that person is-

 

[CHOSE YOUR KILLER!]

 

[Select Katai Fusa]

 

****As the words left my mouth, condemning him for the unthinkable act of a double murder, Katais only response was to offer a meek, albeit genuine, smile. His actions and mannerism were too disconnected to comprehend but that’s not what mattered; the Monobear demanded a name and so long as we replied with the right answer then we would survive to fight another day.** **

****

Monobear: I appreciate the double murder for the third trial but isn’t the bruiser of the group normally saved for later?

 

Sir Bearsalot: Silence! [Concerned] There is much left to discuss before the day is over.

 

Monobear: Well it has just gone midday and… oh, that was suppose to be symbolic. [Sneering] Look at you being deep and mysterious.

 

**_**A distraction by those two is the last thing we need right now.** _ **

 

Suki: [Softy] I think we’ve had it wrong from the start. These murders are connected but in a completely different way than from our first trial.

 

Hikari: Agreed. Instead of making the process more challenging, it’s like a snowball effect where they combine to reveal the true killer.

 

Yakumo: EXCEPT YOU’RE WRONG! [Shaking with anger] K-katai isn’t like that! H-he protects everyone! He’s even on the Council of Hope s-so he would n-never [trailing off] never never….

 

Suki: [Monotone voice] Rokus killer had to be someone of strength, we assumed as much seeing as how the body needed to be cut into pieces.

 

Mine: Strength which Yakumo just doesn’t have. It’s why I had problems viewing him as a potential Blackened from the very start.

 

Sumiko: I see. [Stroking chin] Whereas Yakumo is not know for his physical prowess, Katai is more than capable of-

 

Yakumo: HIS ARM IS BROKEN! [Delightful squeal] I mean, e-even if he’s strong, with one hand t-then there’s no way h-he could c-chop the body apart.

 

Hachiman: [Lacking his usual enthusiasm] With enough spirit then anything is possible.

 

Katai: I’m afraid that’s not true. [Gesturing to his injured arm] With one arm I couldn’t generate the force required to dissect the body. That’s just a fact.

 

Hikari: A biased source but one I am inclined to agree with. After all, he has yet to tell us a single lie.

 

Mine: [Scoffing] You’re seriously falling for this? Chances are that he killed both Roku and Reiko and yet you’re content to take him at his word?

 

Suki: I… I think he’s telling the truth.

 

**_**Since the moment I accused him, Katai has been nothing but pleasant and helpful. Maybe it’s just not in his nature to angrily lash out like Bokkai and Taira although that doesn’t exactly mean he’s innocent in all this.** _ **

 

Sumiko: So we were wrong to accuse him of being the Blackened?

 

Namie: Fuck knows. [Offbeat] All this back and forth is giving me a migraine.

 

Suki: Just because the action would require more strength than one hand could provide then it doesn’t mean Katai is innocent. [Furrowing brow] There's another answer that we have yet considered.

 

Mine: This… [smiling] should be good.

 

****HANGMANS GAMBIT!** **

 

****ICALMED CHINAME** **

****

_Gambit over, see solution below_

__

* * *

 

 

Answer: Medical Machine

 

* * *

 

**_**It’s been in front our faces this entire time but, once again, we just didn’t see it. Maybe if we had then Roku and Reiko would still be here.** _ **

 

Suki: [Heavy sigh] The machine in the Medical Bay.

 

Katai: Ah, [scratching head] so you saw through that one too.

 

Iwane: Saw though it? Saw through what?

 

Kiku: Are you suggesting that Katai is faking the injury? [Unsure] I saw the bone snap when the CuratorBear attacked him so that is certainly not an option.

 

Sumiko: I concur. If we consider that broken bones take months to heal then your argument appears to fall flat.

 

Suki: [Reluctantly] Hey Monobear.

 

Monobear: Yes, my sweet Suki. [Evil grin] To what do I owe the pleasure?

 

Suki: The machine that we used to treat Katais wounds in the Medical Bay, it was super high tech wasn’t it?

 

Monobear: Of course it was. [Puffing out his chest] Nothing but the best for my precious students. I mean, do you know the paperwork involved for accidents in the workplace? [Shivering] It’s either that machine or putting the patient down just to avoid the added workload.

 

Namie: [Unimpressed] Conversing with the Monobear is stupid. What exactly is this suppose to achieve?

 

Suki: Well, it proves that the machine is high tech which allows for some interesting possibilities.

 

Iwane: Interesting how?

 

Suki: I think.. no, [determined stance] I’m _confident_  that Katais arm was completely healed a few days ago.

 

****A few faces stared in open confusion whilst some others did a comical double take. Either way, the only reaction that mattered was from Katai himself and the slight furl of his lip seemed to silently acknowledge the accusation.** **

****

Sumiko: Impossible. [Folding arms] As I mentioned earlier, a broken arm would take months to recover even with the best equipment.

 

Kiku: That and no one understands the technology enough to support your claim. [Wincing] If the Ultimate technician was here then maybe but, as it stands, we can’t rely on our understanding of the machine to form any convincing argument.

 

Katai: [Calmly towards Suki] From the moment it was broken, I have yet to use this arm in any fashion before a member of the group. Why is it exactly that you think it’s healed?

 

**_**Their arguments are logical and, honestly, my accusation is verging on craziness. Yet we don’t need to have seen Katai use the arm to prove that it’s been healed so all I need to do is shift their attention to that person.** _ **

**_**** _ **

****NON-STOP DEBATE!** **

****

****Evidence Bullets:** ** ****_Mystery Note #3/Monobear file/Reikos broken leg_ ** **

 

Sumiko: [Authoritative stance] If we can determine that Katai was able to use his broken arm then it would go a long way to moving the trial forward.

 

Yakumo: B-but we’re still taking Suki at her word! [Frowning] She m-might be lying to trick us again.

 

Iwane: Or she’s on to something. [Unsure] Still, I just don’t see how a broken arm can be healed in under a week.

 

Hachiman: [Closing eyes in a meditation stance] Perhaps he  _simply believed in his body to heal itself._

 

Mine: That’s stupid.

 

Hikari: Not entirely. [Stroking chin] The brain possesses numerous abilities and science has proven that a positive mindset can facilitate the recovery period.

 

Sumiko: Yet _Reiko remained injured_ despite suffering a similar injury only a day later. I fail to see why the two should be different.

 

Kiku: Perhaps his talent has something to do with it. [Sizing Katai up] I mean, look at his physique. He’s certainly not akin to normal human limits.

 

Katai: [Puffing out chest proudly] _Nutrition plays an important role in remaining healthy!_

 

Namie: Normal or not, healing broken bones in a few days is not realistic.

 

Iwane: Yet he needed both arms to commit the murder. [Biting lip] Unless he was able to _use a broken arm_  to murder Roku.

____

__

 

Hachiman: There’s our answer! Katai pushed through the pain barrier using hope as a driving force.

 

**_**Perhaps it’s my fault for not being more specific but we’re on the wrong track. If we can’t prove that Katai can use his arm then maybe there’s another similar case study we can use.** _ **

**_**** _ **

_Debate ends, solution below_

****

* * *

 

 

Text: Reiko remained injured

 

Solution: Reikos broken leg

 

* * *

 

Suki: We don’t need to focus on Katai to discover the truth. [Biting lip] After all, there was someone else who was healed by the machine in the Medical Bay.

 

Mine: You don’t mean….[titling head] Reiko?

 

**_**That’s precisely who I meant. Granted she’s no longer with us but that shouldn’t stop us from using her help in order to survive this game.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: [Turning to her side] Iwane, you’ve spent a lot of time with Reiko lately.

 

Iwane: I… [worried] I have.

 

Suki: In that case could you explain why, if she had a broken leg, she able to freely walk around places such as to the Cellar in the Castle area?

 

Iwane: I.. [shrugging shoulders] I couldn’t tell you. I mean I’ve never broken a bone before so my opinion isn’t all that.

 

Sumiko: [Raising hand] Speaking from personal experience, whilst breaking a bone in your leg is difficult, it is most certainly possible to continue to walk around with support such as a with a walking stick.

 

Kiku: Which Reiko had.

 

Sumiko: [Stroking chin] Although it certainly would take a lot of stamina to move about as frequently as she did.

 

Namie: Except you’re clearly describing the case with Reiko. She was tired pretty much all the time which would be explained by her injury.

 

Hachiman: [Nodding confidently] So we are all in agreement that Reiko was injured. What was the point in this again?

 

****The discussion had taken a turn in the wrong direction. Fortunately it wasn’t beyond saving.** **

 

Suki: I’m sorry but I disagree with that. [Glancing to Reikos podium] I think that it was a mental barrier, as opposed to a physical one, that caused Reiko to appear tired all the time. [Turning to Hikari] Is something like that possible?

 

**_**It comes down to this. Hikari is an expert so her opinion matters although if she disagrees with me then everything could fall apart.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Hikari: I see. [Quiet chuckle] Well, with the evidence at hand then I think there’s more than enough evidence to agree with Suki.

 

Mine: Speaking sense for once, what a refreshing change of pace.

 

Hikari: [Rolling eyes] In cases of severe trauma, phantom symptoms can often linger even after the physical injury has healed.

 

Suki: Which explains why, in her happier moments, she was able to walk around with relatively minimal problems. [Frowning] I mean I saw her first hand climb and descend the stairs to the Cellar without much difficulty and yet, the next day, she seemed to struggle with the same task.

 

Iwane: That’s… actually true. Yeah, now that I think about it then it was kinda strange.

 

Monobear: [Shrugging] Here I thought it was just the inconsistent writing.

 

Sumiko: So Reikos injury… was all in her head? Which means her injury was healed but the CuratorBear…

 

Kiku: Reikos leg was broken barely a week ago so that’s just not possible. [Turning to Suki] How is that even possible?

 

****The truth with Reiko was a lot to take in and, as such, required a valid scientific explanation to account for the mystery. Unfortunately, due to both the unreal setting we found ourselves in and the Monobears pleasure in our ignorance then it was verging on impossible that such a revelation would ever be made known to the group.** **

 

Suki: Look, I’m not claiming to understand how or why that machine works but the facts are plain to see: there’s technology here which is leaps ahead of what we know and the Medical machine reflects that.

 

Mine: Which brings us back to the original point. [Stroking chin] Reiko was injured first but, being only a day behind and of a stronger build, it therefore follows that Katais injury may have healed in a similar time period.

 

Suki: More so in we consider the different types of injuries. Reiko was constantly putting pressure on her leg which would have delayed the healing process but Katai is different.

 

Katai: [Nodding somberly] My arm has been resting in this sling ever since.

 

Yakumo: B-bu t-that’s dumb. Broken bones d-don’t heal like that. [Worried] This is r-real life and-

 

****As if on a mission to purposefully convince the group of his guilt, Katai promptly proceeded to remove the bandages on his supposedly broken left arm and, with some degree of difficulty, managed to flex the injured arm into a picture worthy position. Interestingly, small patches of red were scattered throughout the appendage although the takeaway message was clear to everyone in the room.** **

****

Katai: It’s not perfect but I can move it. [Wiggling the bicep muscle] MAGIC MEETS SCIENCE!

 

Namie: What the fuck is that?

 

Katai: Huh, [glancing at the arm] oh wow. Yeah that _would_  explain the itching sensation I’ve been feeling.

 

Suki: What did you-

 

Kiku: The water tank. [Turning to Suki] The water tank!

 

**_**….huh?** _ **

 

Kiku: [Nodding enthusiastically] We talked earlier about how Rokus body was dumped into the water tank, right?

 

Mine: You mean the one filled with the acidic liquid?

 

Kiku: Yes! We discussed that Rokus body was originally placed inside before being removed later for dissection. [Smiling] Well, it’s a little obvious now but surely someone would have had to physically take the body out of the acidic liquid which, no matter how you look at it, isn’t an easy task.

 

Sumiko: So that is why there are marks on his arm. [Turning to Katai appalled] You’ve been letting the acid burn through you this entire time?

 

Katai: [Scratching head] Well, I-

 

Suki: [Softly] He didn’t know.

 

Suki: He didn’t know about the acid. [Shaking head] It’s why they went to so much trouble creating the scenes when it would have been easier to just leave the body behind in the tank.

 

Katai: It’s not like we were told it was acid. I guess you could say it was dumb luck I reached in with my left hand that I could later cover up. [Chuckling] I mean, if I had gone with my right then it would have been obvious from the start who the culprit was.

 

Monobear: I could have made a ‘caught red handed’ joke though! [Kicking the ground] To think about what could have been…

 

**_**Why is Katai doing this? He’s not even trying to convince us of his innocence. If this keeps up then he’ll be killed. Is… is that what he wants?** _ **

 

Katai: You appear confused. [Laughing at Suki] I mean there’s nowhere for me to run, right? If you think back with Roku then the truth should have been obvious from the beginning.

 

****Surrendering to his overwhelming charisma and happy go lucky nature, my thoughts rewound back to that fateful encounter of the previous night.** **

****

_*Flashback*_

 

_Roku: [Sitting down a few feet from the grave] Roku wishes to express his thanks. Without you here tonight then maybe…_

__

_Suki: I didn’t do much. [Noticing the bag by his side] Although if you’re thinking of rewarding me…_

__

**_**Looking a little confused, Roku noticed that the attention had been drawn to a packed lunch containing tantalizing looking sandwiches.** _ **

**_**** _ **

_Roku: Oh, this is from Rokus lunch. [Scratching head] Would… would you like to try some?_

__

_Suki: [Smiling triumphantly] I thought you’d never ask._

__

**_**Receiving the sandwich from Roku, it was impossible to avoid the enticing aroma and professional appearance as if it were cooked by the Ultimate Nutritionist himself. Before diving in to the temptation, however, my mouth slowly opened as wide as possible in order to encompass the majority of the delicacy.** _ **

**_**** _ **

_Roku: Wait! [Snatching the sandwich] Roku made a mistake._

__

_Suki: Huh? That’s not fair, you promised-_

**_**** _ **

_Roku: [Flustered] Sorry, but this sandwich has hot sauce in it. Here, you can have this one._

__

_Suki: Hot sauce? Who has hot sauce in a sandwich?_

__

_Roku: Roku has… a weird taste in food. Please don’t judge him._

__

_Suki: [Cautiously] Okay then. But in future you should offer your guests the choice before handing over any food items._

__

**_**Despite bemused as to his frantic actions, the other sandwich turned out to be just a sweet smelling as before so, rather savagely and without lady mannerisms, was quickly demolished.** _ **

**_**** _ **

_Suki: [Chewing with mouth full] Are you not going to eat yours?_

__

_Roku: Roku… isn’t feeling hungry. [Gazing at the tomb stones] Just sadness._

__

****_Poor guy. It took a lot to apologize to Mototsune just now so no wonder he isn’t hungry. Either that or I’m putting him off his food._ ** **

__

_*Flashback ends*_

 

Suki: [Backing away] N-no way. You can’t be serious.

 

Iwane: What, [worried] what is it?

 

Namie: [Tutting] Why is it always her to have these breakthroughs?

 

**_**QUESTION!** _ **

**_**** _ **

****Why did Roku ask Suki to join him in the Garden?** **

**_**** _ **

  1. _To say goodbye to his lost friends._
  2. _To warn her about Katai._
  3. _To kill her._
  4. _To ask her out._



__

* * *

 

Answer: To kill her

 

* * *

 

 

Suki: Roku… he was suppose to…

 

Katai: I thought for sure the sandwich had given me away. [Deep laughter] If you had been killed then it wouldn’t have been much of a problem but I knew, especially from the moment Reiko died, that it was pretty much game over.

 

Iwane: So Reiko wasn’t enough? You wanted to kill Suki too? [Eyes widening] My God, I was watching the entire time but-

 

Yakumo: STOP IT! [Shaking head] Stop it stop it stop it stop it!

 

Yakumo: T-this isn’t right. L-look, he’s clearly w-wrong in the head. No Blackened w-would ever agree to k-killing someone, right?.

 

**_**I wish. I don’t understand why but the truth is there for all to see. The evidence is already overwhelming at this point so what else is their left to discuss?** _ **

**_**** _ **

****SHOWDOWN!** **

 

-Final confrontation-

 

Yakumo: S-she’s a liar, she’s been lying to us f-from the very start!

 

Yakumo: [Shaking head] Katai c-cooks for us every day. If he had the p-poison they why not use it b-before?

 

Yakumo: He’s b-been there for everyone and now you’re g-going to turn your back on him?

 

Yakumo: [Eyes wide with fear] It was me, I’m the one who k-killed them both!

 

Yakumo: K-katai is loyal, he never w-would fall for the Monobears scheme and l-look for the poison; [pointing] he didn’t even k-know it existed!

 

Yakumo: W-why won’t you listen….

 

****Final shot:** **

 

The

 Stole                              Roku

Poison

 

_Showdown over, see solution below.  
_

__

* * *

 

 

Answer: Roku stole the Poison

****

* * *

 

 

Suki: If Katai was originally working with Roku then it makes sense that Roku was the one to supply the poison. [Concerned] After all, he saw the map and could have known of its existence.

 

Yakumo: C-could have? [Brushing tears away] We can’t k-kill Katai just because-

 

Katai: You hit the nail on the head. [Beaming] I was the one to convince Roku of the plan which is why, despite knowing about the poison, he didn’t use it before. [Sad smile] In fact, I doubt the thought ever even crossed his mind.

 

Yakumo: [Turning to Katai] Why are you d-doing this…

****

Suki: That’s exactly the problem. Why _are_ you doing this? It doesn’t make sense and, if I’m right, the Monobear will-

 

Katai: [Pointing forward] CHARGE FORWARD WITH ALL YOUR MIGHT!

 

Katai: Do not be held back by those you consider close to you. [Sad expression] What matters is what __you__  decide. That's why I must ask: what is it you want to do Suki?

 

**_**I... I don’t know. There's no way around the fact that Roku and Reiko were murdered but surely... you had a reason, right? That’s what I’m missing, the motive! Maybe if I put everything together then I’ll see. If we can understand then maybe…** _ **

 

Suki: I… I want to tell your story. The _whole_ story.

 

Katai: [Nodding sadly] Then that’s exactly what you should do.

 

****The trial had been unlike anything that had come before it although, despite the end being in sight, there was a group wide hesitancy in officially reaching our decision; logically speaking we had our culprit and yet, driven by emotion, it just didn’t seem to make any sense. As if an established tradition, the group was waiting on one final summary to conclude the story and enable them to make that all important choice.** **

 

Suki: [Whispering to herself] Here I come.

 

****CLOSING ARGUMENTS!** **

**_**** _ **

Act 0: Our story begins with a plan to take advantage of the double murder limit from the new motive; both the Blackened and his associate could each kill a student and attribute it to the same person. For this plan to work then they would need the group to incorrectly vote for the wrong person in order to guarantee them both a win. As such, the Blackened selected what would soon become the first victim, Roku Abara, to be his accomplice.

 

Act 1: On the night of the funeral service, both the Blackened and his intended associate each met up with a respective potential victim and, combining their skills, planned to give them a poisoned sandwich. In all likelihood, both of these ‘victims’ would die later around the same time with the key evidence, the sandwich, being quickly linked with the eventual Blackened for this case. However, the original plan was for Rokus victim to perish first and, when the group would later incorrectly select the Blackened, would subsequently lead to Roku winning the Killing game.

 

Act 2: Unfortunately the plan immediately fell apart. Whilst I was with with Roku in the Garden and the soon to be Blackened was with his victim in another room, likely the Training Hall, Roku had a change of heart at the last second. After failing in his task, Roku must have gone to prevent the other victim from being poisoned but was likely too late. The second victim, Reiko Wakabayashi, had agreed to meet under delusions of love and so likely excused herself in embarrassment upon Rokus entrance after unknowingly consuming the poison. Once she had left, Roku likely informed the Blackened of his actions and, when his back was turned, the killer acted in desperation using the nearest weapon available: a shield. Roku was fatally struck on the back of his head by the Blackeneds overwhelming strength and it is with this that Roku, originally the planned Blackened, became the first victim.

 

Act 3: With his intended accomplice dead and likely panicking at this unexpected twist, the Blackened went off in search of help. Before leaving, however, he needed to hide the body and the best place to do so was in the Cellar which was rarely visited. Whilst all this was taking place I, in the Garden, was likely moments away from entering the Foyer and witnessing the corpse being carried but, unfortunately, my path was was interrupted by the Monobear which gave the Blackened the chance to transfer the body into the Cellar and then to dump it into the tank full of the strange liquid. Finally, with the coast clear, the Blackened went off in search of recruiting a new assistant.

 

Act 4: After some intense persuasion and now with the aid and guidance of the Ultimate Artist, his new associate, the pair went about ensuring their victory in the upcoming trial. By dissecting Rokus body it disguised the time, place and cause of death and, moreover, Yakumo was able to use his skills to send mixed messages in order to create the trap in Hachimans room. He also wrote a letter and left it behind on Mototsunes grave so we would compare the writing of the notes and incorrectly blame him for the murder.

 

Act 5: In the early hours of the morning the inevitable discovery of Rokus body occurred. Reiko, the soon to be second victim, was awoken prematurely by the body discovery announcement and skipped her morning shower which resulted in her strawberry perfume still lingering from the night before. Our investigation was soon underway and the Blackened did his best to direct traffic towards Hachimans room where, owing to the Blackeneds morning routine creating the breakfast, he would have been able to notice Hachimans secret and determine that the room would be empty. As such, with Yakumo in place having set the trap, they were able to activate their plan and just fall short of keeping a large portion of the group trapped and unable to participate in the trial.

 

Act 6: Finally, with time running out, the killer pushed for a quick trial but fell short as the time limit for the poison expired. With the second victim now dead before their eyes, the killer was powerless to hide any further evidence paving the way towards thwarting their plan which, owing to Rokus change of heart, was unavoidable from the moment Reiko died.

 

Suki: This is the truth behind the case!

 

****CLOSING ARGUMENT ENDS!** **

 

Kiku: That's… [stunned] insane.

 

Iwane: No way! [Turning to the Monobear] So that’s why back in the Garden when I was trying to leave you-

 

Monobear: Hey hey, don’t blame me for talking to some of my students. [Giggling] That’s not a crime, right?

 

Hikari: So it is fair to assume that he distracted the pair of you in order to prevent Katais discovery. That certainly screams foul play to me.

 

Katai: [Heavy sigh] I’m afraid this creature is simply an evil abomination.

 

Monobear: Stop, please. [Cheeks flushing] You’re making me blush.

 

Katai: This is all… unnecessary. [Full of passion] LET’S START THE VOTE!

 

**_**Why, even now, does he continue to act this way?** _ **

**_**** _ **

Sumiko: We haven’t yet determined the motive. [Glancing worryingly to Kiku] Is it alright to-

 

Monobear: If you insist then it’s….. VOTING TIME! [Insane pace of speech] Same as always kids, pick the person you want us to kill and, if you’re right, most of you get to live.

 

Sir Bearsalot: [Bowing humbly] We ask that you follow your heart and act accordingly.

 

Monobear: First up is the Blackened responsible for killing the Ultimate Sumo wrestler, Roku Abara!

 

****The finality of the voting section seemed almost like a dream after such a long winded trial and yet, despite everything, felt somewhat premature; having yet to fully recreate the story in terms of Katias motive was underwhelming but it appeared as though the time to discuss such intricacies had passed. As a result, the display appearing in the podium before me held the 17 faces belonging to our group upon which I was required to select someone to be killed. The quiet voice raised a silent protest as to why all these faces were optional despite the recent events but, having acclimatized to the Monobears prison, the rational part of my brain that wanted to challenge these bizarre regulations had all but disappeared. With minimal hesitation, pressing the icon allocated for Katai ended up being far too simple of a motion for the unavoidable consequences but, looking around the room, it appeared that this was pretty much a easy choice for the large majority of the group.** **

****

Monobear: Voting time is hereby over I guess. [Disappointed] That was pretty anti-climatic but, hey, these things happen.

 

Sir Bearsalot: [Nodding in agreement] It is unfortunate but this appears to be more a formality.

 

Monobear: Well, I suppose it is a __little__  interesting that the results show a 9-1 swing but, hey, we might as well do this the fancy way.

 

****Cutting short the conversation, a large and modern looking screen immediately dropped down from the ceiling to reveal the results from the vote. Confident as to the inevitable conclusion of the trial, it was hardly a surprise that the display revealed a unanimous decision of 9 votes in favour for Katai as the Blackened for Rokus death.** **

****

Monobear: I mean that was hardly a surprise right? The killer of young Roku was indeed Katai Fusa. [Rubbing paws together] Now then, for the next vote-

 

Mine: Wait, I thought you said we were holding the voting segments back to back? If that’s the case then why show us the results?

 

Sir Bearsalot: You… [sheepishly] you did say that.

 

Monobear: I… oops? [Nonchalantly] Well, what’s done is done. Anyhow, like I was saying then lets move on to the next vote-

 

Katai: [Bowing profusely] I humbly ask for a moment of your time before the next vote begins. I have something that I would like to say.

 

Monobear: For the love of… seriously? [Collapsing into the seat] You know what, fine. This is kinda turning out to be a dud so just do you.

 

Sir Bearsalot: [Pleased with the outcome] Katai, you have been given the opportunity to go down fighting like a true warrior. I hope you embrace this moment.

 

Katai: [Sincerely] Thank you for the chance.

 

**_**All right then so this is happening. Is it just me or is Sir Bearsalot starting to be more… vocal? Either way there’s nothing Katai could say to change our minds at this point in the Trial.** _ **

 

Katai: [Turning to Sumiko] I would like to address the group if that’s possible?

 

Sumiko: That is… [tentatively] acceptable. You deserve that much at the very least.

 

Katai: My thanks. [Clearing throat] By now the evidence is undeniable that I killed Roku just as Suki said.

 

Mine: Don’t tell me you finally realized that you need to try and defend yourself? [Shaking head] It’s a little too late for that unless there’s a secret time machine hiding about somewhere.

 

Monobear: [Visibly angry] Hey now, what kind of genre do you think this is? Time machines and troupes like ‘it was all a dream’ are the lowest of the low.

 

Katai: [Ignoring the Monobear] It’s not just that. In many ways I’m also responsible for Reikos death although that’s what I want to discuss.

 

Iwane: I still can’t believe you were the one… [choking back tears] why would you hurt her?

 

Katai: That's… what I’m hoping Suki can explain. [Scratching head] Truth be told I could say it myself but it’s just not the same.

 

**_**Of course he would say that. Every time there’s a secret that needs to revealed then it’s always me to-** _ **

 

Hikari: Are you perhaps a sadist? [Scornful] At this point I fail to see the point in prolonging the inevitable so why don’t we just get down to-

 

Katai: I AM NOT A MONSTER! Or… maybe I am? [Humbly] Suki, please, could please you do me this final favour?

 

****After all the turmoil stemming from the days antics then it was perhaps poetic that it was still impossible to match Katais recent actions to his overall character. In the previous trial it had been Iwane to overcome the stigma and bring to light to Tairas journey yet now it appeared as though this mantle had been passed over.** **

****

Sumiko: Suki has done more than enough. [Shaking head] To pressure her this much…

 

Suki: It’s fine. I… I want to help. [Avoiding eye contact] I just don’t know how.

 

**_**No matter what, if we’ve learned anything so far then everyone has a right to have their story told. Think Suki, where did it all go wrong? At what point did we lose him? If I can work that out then maybe, just maybe, I can put the story together.** _ **

 

Iwane: Hey Suki, [unsure] I mean if you’re right about his arm then why did he change?

 

Suki: Change?

 

Kiku: Yeah, that’s right. [Turning apprehensively towards Katai] You’ve been acting differently for a while. We thought it was due to the broken arm but if that was a lie then…

 

**_**Then why has Katai been acting strange? Maybe it was because he made up his mind to escape the Killing Game but that wasn’t always the case, right? The Katai I first met was passionate and harmless so where exactly did everything change? It must have been…** _ **

**_**** _ **

Katai: It’s a little strange but I’m actually a little happy someone noticed. [Smiling at Kiku] I knew you were sharp from the moment we met, I guess it was dumb luck the CuratorBear-

**_**** _ **

Suki: It was you wasn’t it? [Eyes widening] Back in the Monobears play.

 

Katai: Ah, so you understood after all. [Slowly nodding] The reason why I asked Roku to do something so awful… [boisterous laugh] your talent to connect the dots makes you a formidable opponent indeed!

 

Namie: [Raising an eyebrow] The Monobears play?

 

Hachiman: [Completely lost] What are you lot talking about?

 

_*Flashback*_

__

**_**The lights had once again started to fade and, across the stage, the Monobear gleefully walked across clapperboard in hand to signal the start of his third scene. In a similar way to before, the lights revealed a small group on Monobears arranged in a semi circle facing  loosely towards the audience. There were, however, several important differences when comparing this scene to the ones which preceded it. Instead of a single design shared among the bears, all the bears in this scene were wearing vastly detailed and contrasting outfits. In addition to this, there was a Monobear in the very centre of the stage upon which all the attention from the other Monobears were focus on.** _ **

**_**** _ **

_UltimateBear 1: What is all this. [Backing away] You guys can’t seriously be…_

__

_UltimateBear 2: We had no choice. [Looking away] This was our only option…_

__

_UltimateBear 1: Got to hell! [Turning to face audience] You were suppose to be there for me!_

__

__Monobear: That’s right. The blackened for this case is none other than_ _ **_**_*Censored*_ ** _ ** __. [Giggling] Such betrayal really fills my heart._ _

__

__

__

**_**Was that the Monobears voice just now? Why is he interacting with the scene?** _ **

__

__

__

_UltimateBear 3: So it really was you. [Painful expression] Part of me was hoping it wasn’t true yet-_

__

__

__

_UltimateBear 2: No, that’s wrong. [Pointing at UltimateBear 1] If we had got the decision wrong then it would us who would be getting punished right now._

__

__

__

_UlitmateBear 1: P-punished?_

__

__

__

_Monobear: That’s right. [Innocently] Why are you acting so surprised? After all, the punishment of the blackened is always the most anticipated event of the show!_

__

__

__

_UltimateBear 1: [Breaking down] H-how could this happen?_

__

__

__

_Monobear: All right then, lets get straight to the punishment!_

__

__

__

_UltimateBear 1: Why did you betray me? [Haunted expression] We were suppose to be brothers…_

__

__

__

_UltimateBear 4: Leave him alone! What kind of sick and twisted person would ask their brother to die for them?_

__

__

__

_UltimateBear 2: [Sadly] You have only yourself to blame._

__

__

__

_UltimateBear 1: They just don’t get it. [To the audience] They don’t understand us or what we’ve been through. Hell, you said that you would protect me until the very end. [Clenching fist] So why, why did you betray me?_

__

__

__

****_The hostility and tension form the scene before us was so apparent that my mind could only concentrate on what I was seeing as opposed to to questioning its absurd ramifications. Before the scene could continue, however, the lights instantly cut out to signal the end of the third performance._ ** **

__

**_**** _ **

__

_Iwane: [Biting lip] Is this suppose to be some kind of joke?_

__

__

__

_Yakumo: I t-think this is real._

__

__

__

_Hikari: [Pushing up glasses] So we are to conclude that this is not the first Killing game the Monobear has hosted._

__

__

__

_Reiko: [Shaking head] I don’t understand._

__

__

__

_Taira: If we follow the pattern that the scene is a recollection from one of our memories, then it follows that someone from our group has participated in a Killing Game before._

__

__

__

_Hiroko: [Clearing throat] We will avoid baseless speculation and instead focus on the present. The Monobear is not yet finished with this performance._

__

__

__

****_What other bomb shell could possibly be left? The very fact that someone in this room has been in a Killing Game before yet hasn’t mention it is essentially a disaster. Who in this room could possibly-_ ** **

__

**_**** _ **

__

_Monobear: That’s right! Think of it as a cameo appearance, or perhaps an episode that has a star guest in the opening credits. [Blushing] It really pumps up the numbers when-_

__

__

__

_Hiroko: I do not recall seeing another interlude sign. If this performance is finished then we shall be leaving immediately._

__

__

__

_Monobear: Relax, I wouldn’t want to start my grand finale in the middle of a conversation. [Innocently] That would be rude of me._

__

__

__

_*Flashback ends*_

__

 

__

Mine: So our deductions were right after all. [Intense gaze] This is not the first time the Monobear has hosted a Killing Game.

__

 

__

Sumiko: But why-

__

 

__

Katai: [Slamming fist on the podium] OUR STORY DOES NOT HAVE A HAPPY END!

__

 

__

Katai: Trust me, I’ve seen it. [Wincing in pain] No matter how hard we try… the game was rigged from the very start. The only future we have is one of betrayal and death.

__

 

__

Monobear: Careful now, [eyes twinkling with mischief] we don’t want to be giving away too much information that spoils the narrative.

__

 

__

Katai: Just trust me when I say that we aren’t escaping together. [Sadly] That was never going to happen. I wish it was different but…

__

 

__

Hachiman: I… I mean if we work together then anything is possible. [Appealing to the group] We can defeat the game by sticking-

__

 

__

Mine: Katai appears to be the closest thing we have to an insider so if he says there’s no chance then we have every reason to believe him.

__

 

__

Hachiman: B-but you don’t understand! [Nervously] The truth is-

__

 

__

Namie: -we’re fucked.

__

 

__

**_**It can’t be. If Katai is right then what’s the point in any of this? We have to fight for a future where we’re free of this madness or else…** _ **

__

**_**** _ **

__

Katai: Perhaps not. [Determined] THERE IS HOPE LEFT YET!

__

 

__

****Katai pointed directly towards the voting board which held the power over our immediate future. As per the rules of the Killing Game, the right answer would save the group but an incorrect answer would result in our immediate deaths. Despite the inherent lack of flexibility with this premise, Katais confident and determined expression seemed intent on turning the game on its head.** **

__

****

__

Katai: If we work together then surely…

__

 

__

Mine: Wait one second. [Resisting the urge to laugh] Are you seriously expecting us to mess up the vote just let you escape?

__

 

__

Katai: Not me, [nodding to Yakumo and Suki] those two.

__

 

__

**_**Wait, what? That’s not how it works; only the killer gets to escape and even with the motive then-** _ **

__

**_**** _ **

__

Kiku: It was never about you was it? [Sympathetic smile] If Roku killed Suki first and you got the blame for it then it naturally follows Roku would win and earn his freedom. If that’s true then your plan this entire time…

__

 

__

Katai: [Nodding] I never told Roku but, when it was too late to redo the vote, I planned on begging him to chose Yakumo over myself. [Bashful] It’s pretty awful but it’s the only way I was able to carry out the plan.

__

 

__

Mine: So this whole time you just so happened to be planning on letting someone else escape at your expense? [Smiling] That’s seems pretty convenient if you ask me.

__

 

__

Katai: It’s the truth. In my last game, my brother made a mistake and he… [gulping] I killed him. We all did; it was the nature of the game and knowing that I did such a thing to the person I was suppose to protect above all else…

__

 

__

****Katai looked genuinely in pain.** **

__

****

__

Iwane: You nodded at Suki. Why?

__

 

__

Katai: Because I broke the game. [To the Monobear] I’ve been voted correctly as the Blackened so I need to be executed and yet, if they chose wrong for the next vote, then what happens?

__

 

__

Monobear: That’s… erm… [nervously] ya see….

__

 

__

Sir Bearsalot: [Nodding adamantly] I understand. We would have to execute you as Rokus Blackened but then also set you free for winning the trial as Reikos Blackened.

__

 

__

Monobear: Wait, can we do that? [Clearing throat] I mean of course not, right?

__

 

__

**_**Was this his plan the entire time? No, it can’t have been or else Roku wouldn’t have had the poison sandwich. In other words, Katai has been planning this from the moment Reiko died when he knew that we would eventually discover the truth. To go this far… he can’t seriously think this will work?** _ **

__

 

__

Katai: I have a compromise. Roku died because Suki meddled with our plan. [Closing eyes] True, she didn’t kill him directly but by showing him compassion then it forced my hand into killing him. In a round about way then she needs to take responsibility for his death.

__

 

__

Sumiko: That logic is absurd. [Face darkening with rage] To infer that Suki is responsible-

__

 

__

Katai: Wait! Also, if we consider that Reiko was dead from the moment I poisoned her then it serves to reason that the first victim was actually Reiko. [Nervously] If that is the case then the second victim, the one we will now by voting over, has to be Roku, right?

__

 

__

Monobear: Erm, that’s not really how it works. [Losing interest] Plus we literally just had the vote for Rokus death so, you know. [Chuckling] I mean we take advantage of the rules every now and then but this is a stretch!

__

 

__

Katai: [With passion] LISTEN TO MY VOICE! If I have been correctly identified for killing Reiko then it serves to reason that the next vote is for Rokus murder. [Desperately] If we as a group vote for Roku as the Blackened then, so long as Sir Bearsalot agrees, Suki will win the Killing Game and can choose Yakumo to survive with her as per the motive. [Clenching fist]] Those two could walk out here alive. That’s our happy ending.

__

 

__

****Katais desperation was plain to see. With his plan having imploded at the earliest stage then he was clasping at straws and the destructive lack of logic associated with his explanation seemed to reinforce just how much he was suffering; his justification for murdering his fellow classmates relied on the ends justifying the means so if his proposition was to fall flat then his actions would have amounted to nothing.** **

__

****

__

Monobear: Now this is pathetic. [Shaking head] To think you have fallen so low as to-

__

 

__

Sir Bearsalot: I ACCEPT YOUR TERMS!

__

 

__

Monobear: We do… [surprised] WHAT!?!

__

 

__

****The group and the Monobear were as confused as each other with this latest twist. Despite the inherent flaws in the perverse twist then it still seemed to undermine the very fundamental basis of the game itself.** **

__

****

__

Kiku: That’s.. not allowed. [Gulping] Rules are rules and-

__

 

__

Monobear: And we stick to them! No way I let such fan fiction level bullshit slide. [Rolling up imaginary sleeves] This is a serious game and-

__

 

__

Sir Bearsalot: I AM IN CHARGE AND I GIVE THE ORDERS! [Authoritatively] I hereby decree that the first victim was Reiko Wakayashi and that the second was Roku Abara.

__

 

__

Monobear: [Worried] Y-you can’t seriously…

__

 

__

Sir Bearsalot: In addition, [serious expression] the Blackened for the first victim was indeed Katai Fusa although the second victim was killed as a result of the actions by the Blackened… Suki Nishimoto!

__

 

__

**_**What… what’s going on?** _ **

__

**_**** _ **

__

****My mind went blank. If followed that after days of witnessing the bears casual interactions then a pecking order had been established with the Monobear on top but the undeniable fact was that, ever since the end of the first trial, the Monobear was no longer calling the shots. It was down to Sir Bearsalot to maintain the integrity of the game although if he willingly chose to ignore the established narrative…** **

__

**_**** _ **

__

Kiku: No! [High pitch voice] We refuse to abide by these declarations!

__

 

__

Sumiko: That is correct. It is unfair to change the rules halfway through a game and-

__

 

__

Katai: [Slamming fist on podium] This is our best hope for survival! I understand you are scared but-

__

 

__

****The arguments over the abrupt and potentially life changing revelations faded to the background as my mind failed to overcome the buffer that was the implication; that Suki Nishimoto was responsible for the death of her friend Reiko.** **

__

 

__

Suki: I.. [shaking] I didn’t-

__

 

__

Sir Bearsalot: The time for debating is over. [Gesturing to the podium] This vote is to determine the future of your group and the vote…starts… NOW!

__

 

__

****Once more, the podiums before us lit up with the icons of seventeen all too familiar faces. One of which, my own face, seemed to sparkle with a unusual glee as if delighted at the proposition of finally being the spotlight of attention. As per Sir Bearsalots declaration then it was now my life on line and subsequently likely to be the forfeit if the majority was to survive.** **

__

 

__

Katai: [Deadly intent] Everyone listen to me, if you want a happy ending then select Roku as the killer. That way Suki can escape and choose Yakumo to flee with her.

__

 

__

Sumiko: This is ridiculous; the killer is none other than Katai.

__

 

__

Kiku: [Unsure] Yet Sir Bearsalot said-

__

 

__

Sir Bearsalot: Your time is running out to make a decision.

__

 

__

Monobear: B-but there isn’t a time limit on selecting-

__

 

__

Sir Bearsalot: MAKE YOUR DECISION OR SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!

__

 

__

**_**W-what am I...** _ **

__

 

__

Hikari: Forget the stupid bears. [Making her decision on the podium] We need to play the game and select the killer like we always have done. If Sir Bearsalot stated that Suki is the killer then, for better or worse, we have no choice. [Avoiding Sukis eyes] I’m…sorry.

__

 

__

****All around the room icons were being selected as the thin line separating reality and fiction became increasingly distorted. Sumiko, Hikari and Mine were the first to make their decision although, conversely, both Katai and Yakumo were able to complete the task in record time. I was barely aware of a out-of-character crude remark being made by Kiku before she too made her own decision concerning our future. Instead of their apparent clarity in the situation, my own mind was spinning from the overwhelming possibilities and outcomes upon which might include my immediate execution. Scanning the room one final time for reassurance, Hachiman slowly and shakily made his decision, unsurprisingly seeing as how he was still new to the process, whereas Namie calmly stood at her podium as though she had completed her task effortlessly despite the fact I had yet to see her make any movement.** **

__

****

__

**_**W-what am I suppose to do? If I chose Katai then I might be saving the group and condemning myself to death unless, instead, I chose Roku and then maybe, just maybe, I can survive. No, maybe then I can escape! I can leave this hellish nightmare and go home to-** _ **

__

**_**** _ **

__

Sir Bearsalot: TIME IS RUNNING UP SO VOTE NOW OR ELSE!

__

 

__

****A faint tapping sound to my left from Iwanes podium signified that I was the only person reaming that had yet to make a selection. With no alternative available, my options were restricted to a decision between saving myself or that of my friends, to condemn Katai and myself to death for being a victim of the Killing Game or to sacrifice everyone for my own freedom. The decision, when it came, was one of instinct.** **

__

****

__

[CHOSE YOUR BLACKENED]

__

 

__

…

__

 

__

……………

__

 

__

………………………………………

__

 

__

………………………………………………………………

__

****

__

[Suki Nishimoto selected]

__

 

__

****Collapsing at the podium, the action of sentencing myself alongside an already doomed man to his death had been harder than perhaps it should have been. With the potential to escape so close then one could hardly blame me for seizing the moment and yet, for better or worse, I had chosen to pass up on the opportunity to escape. The chance existed that I would soon be executed for such a decision but, from the moment my hand left the podium screen, it was as if a huge weight had been lifted from my chest; no matter what horrors the game had install it did not matter as, in the moment of truth, I had followed my heart and acted selflessly on behalf of the group.** **

__

****

__

Mine: [Eyes wide in disbelief] I don’t believe it.

__

 

__

****The hushed voice served to catch me off guard as swiveling around revealed the genuine surprise of Mine who had, at some point, moved away from her own Podium in order to see my decision as to the Blackened first hand.** **

__

****

__

Mine: You chose the group over yourself? [Backing away in horror] Why…

__

 

__

Sir Bearsalot: Voting time is over. [Bowing] You have made your decision and I hope that you abide by the consequences.

__

 

__

****Cutting short our conversation, the large and nerving screen immediately dropped down from the ceiling to reveal the results from the vote. Despite knowing of the true Blackeneds identity, Katai had somehow managed to orchestrate the madness which was the voting stage in the hope of traversing the fundamental rules of the game. As such, the possibilities for what would occur in the next twenty minutes seemed endless although did extend to include that of my own death. Due to this possibility, my heart was racing as the scoreboard reluctantly revealed the divide in the group that had resulted from the chaos; 4 votes had been in favour of Roku as the Blackened but, in the lead with 5 votes, was an all too familiar face that I saw every time I looked into a mirror.** **

__

****

__

Mine: You… you could have won. [Whispering] Why, why didn’t-

__

****

__

Kiku: I can’t believe… [trembling] we were one vote away from dying.

__

 

__

Sumiko: [Calmly reassuring Kiku] Sir Bearsalot is right with his words. We have made a decision as a group and we must move on. [Sad sigh] As to what those consequences are…

__

 

__

**_**That’s my name up there. As a killer. But I didn’t….** _ **

__

**_**** _ **

__

Suki: [Voice squeaking] Does this mean we were wrong? A-am I going to be-

__

 

__

Iwane: Hell no! This wasn’t Sukis fault. [Moving to her podium to stand between her and the Monobear] I won’t let you touch her!

__

 

__

Sir Bearsalot: DON’T BE ABSURD! [Shaking head] I acknowledged Katais pleas in favour of saving his friends but to punish Suki would be to go against my honour.

__

 

__

Monobear: Y-yeah. Plus we were bluffing about the whole thing, right? [Noticing Sir Bearslot silence] RIGHT?

__

 

__

****The confusion that followed was only natural. The group had decided to punish Suki Nishimoto for the crime of Reikos death so the options were restricted but to two outcomes: Either it was true and I would be executed, possibly alongside Katai, for the crime or the alternative was that the group had made the wrong decision. A whisper brought the hairs on my neck to attention as I realised a third option existed; Sir Bearsalot could change his mind and decide that Katai was indeed the killer which might mean that they would execute us anyway.** **

__

 

__

Katai: I see. [Chuckling sadly] I guess I was not convincing enough. [Sadly] Either way I must face the consequences of my actions. I WISH TO WITHDRAW MY EARLIER PLEA!

__

 

__

Yakumo: W-wait. W-we just need to t-take the vote again and-

__

 

__

Monobear: I’m afraid not. [Nervously] This has been chaotic enough so let’s just draw it to a close.

__

 

__

Sir Bearsalot: I agree. [Bowing] My apologies to the group but my earlier decision has been withdrawn.

__

 

__

Kiku: What does that mean?

__

 

__

Sir Bearsalot: [Folding arms] It means that the results of the most recent vote is now void.

__

 

__

Monobear: We’re Control, Alt, Z-ing this bad boy.

__

 

__

Yakumo: D-does that mean-

__

 

__

Monobear: I guess the Blackened for the second murder gets a pardon. [Evil grin] Not that it matters much, right?

__

 

__

Katai: It would be unfair for there to be such an outcome. [Defeated] I’m ready.

__

 

__

Iwane: Wait! So after all this we’re going to ignore the second vote and just-

__

 

__

****The Monobear sprung forward fall of energy. In contrast, Sir Bearsalot sank to his side as if content that the opportunity had existed, even if for a brief moment, for their to have been another possible outcome. Regardless, with the rejuvenated Monobear taking centre stage then the trial had entered its closing stage.** **

__

 

__

Monobear: Ahem, the results are in and have been verified; the Blackened for the victims of Roku Abara and/or Reiko Wakabayashi, it doesn’t really matter which, is none other than the Ultimate Nutritionist, Katai Fusa!

__

 

__

**_**This feels wrong. The first trial was only for Roku and even then-** _ **

__

 

__

Monobear: Crazy side stories aside, you know what that means; [squealing with happiness] iit’s punishm-

__

 

__

Katai: [Fiercely] NOT SO FAST!

__

 

__

****With renewed determinism, Katai left the safety of his podium and stood proudly in the centre of the room with his muscles tensed in preparation of his final stand. The intensity and finality of the stance emanated sensations of a heroic demise which, owing to his character, seemed to highlight his best attributes.** **

__

****

__

Monobear: Okay then. [Slowly] Iiiiit’s puuuniishhh-

__

 

__

Katai: YOUR REIGN OF EVIL COMES TO END! [Shaking with rage] I remember everything, including that you have unlimited bodies to swap between.

__

 

__

Monobear: [Examining paw] Yep, I’m basically a God.

__

 

__

Katai: Except this game is different. You aren’t in charge anymore which means that this body before us is all that remains.

__

 

__

Monobear: [Pausing] Erm, well, I mean if you want to phrase it like that then sure. Personally I think of myself as more of an idea rather than a physical-

__

 

__

Katai: With my final act, [heroic pose] I WILL DESTORY YOU!

__

 

__

****Once more shocking the group, the muscled tank that was Katai lept forwards in a last ditch effort charge to destroy his nemesis: the Monobear. For all his senseless schemes and constant plotting, it was almost comedic how powerless he was in the face of the overwhelming power that was the Ultimate Nutritionist. The final moment before Katais fist made contact with the fragile body of the Monobear seemed to drag on forever as if he was suspend in mid air but, recovering back into his usual evil and mischievous self, the Monobear managed to have the final say.** **

__

****

__

Monobear: [Quickly slamming down the hammer] It’s PUNISHMENT TIME!

__

****

__

****The fist of Katai was mere inches from eradicating the Monobear from existence as the hammer came down to judge his fate. At the same time, having recovered from the lack of focus, Sir Bearsalot charged forward and tackled the enraged Katai sideways towards the edge of the Trial Room. Sir Bearsalot had just enough power to briefly stave off the Monobears destruction but, unfortunately, Katai wouldn’t be getting a second chance at the attempt. As the two landed on the ground, it opened up to reveal a trap door that swallowed them both whole.** **

__

****

__

Sumiko: [Alarmed] KATAI!

__

 

__

Mine: [Tutting] Damn, for a second there I was beginning to think the crazy bear was on our side.

__

 

__

Monobear: You mean that idiot? [Giggling] Of course not, I mean he may be a walking copy right infringement but he’s still based off the original, right?

__

 

__

Suki: [Shocked] Where did Katai go?

__

 

__

Monobear: To his execution of course!

__

 

__

****Similar to the previous trials, the large screen which had displayed the scoring results now revealed a live video feed featuring the descending figure of Katai as he appeared to be in free fall in the darkness.** **

__

****

__

**_**No, not again.** _ **

__

**_**** _ **

__

****Unable to consolidate my thoughts, Katais journey came to an abrupt end as he landed, in a superhero like manner, on top of the now crushed Sir Bearsalot into the middle of what appeared to be a courtyard; the external surroundings imitated that of an old fashioned town with a looming castle in the background although, judging from our experience with the Garden, such a place seemed unlikely to have ever even existed. Despite everything, Katai slowly stood up with his broad shoulders and determined expression whilst dusting off some of the remnants of Sir Bearsalot. To signify the reality of the impending execution, a sign appeared before us on the screen:** **

__

 

__

****A Cold Dish of Revenge** **

__

****Ultimate Nutritionist** **

__

****Katai Fusa: Execution** **

__

 

__

****Holding our collective breaths, the scene on the screen once more lacked audio although the picture was mysteriously crystal clear. Judging by his facial expressions that it served to reason that something was happening in the Courtyard and this was quickly unveiled as a glancing shot overhead revealed that a small army of Sir Bearsalots, wearing armor and swords ready for battle, began to pour in from one side before beginning to surround Katai. Despite the crazy and inevitable demise awaiting him, his expression never changed.** **

__

****

__

Yakumo: [Pleading] S-someone save him!

__

 

__

****The first Sir Bearsalot clone to take the plunge met a violent end as Katai, seemingly free of all injuries, grabbed the bear and ripped him limb from limb as if publicly demonstrating his strength and resolve. This had no effect as, spurred on by the commence of the battle, the rest of the knights charged in for what followed to be a massive brawl; flashing images went by as, despite taking minor cuts and scrapes as collateral damage, Katai went about like a monster on a rampage destroying clone after clone of the bears.** **

__

****

__

Kiku: He’s… [in awe] actually winning.

__

 

__

Monobear: Yeah, he kinda is. [Clapping] We can’t have that now can we?

__

 

__

****Owing to the Monobears command, reinforcements thrice the number of the original group poured in from either direction to join the fray. Katai, to his credit, was a monster but even so fighting flat out in a life or death situation could only go on for so long. It was, unfortunately, his left arm which gave out first most likely still not having fully recovered from the CuaratorBears sneaky attack from the week prior. Preying upon this gap in Katais otherwise impenetrable shield of muscles, they pounced on the arm and held on as if to knock him off balance. As Katais attention was naturally shifted towards swatting away the gremlins off his arm, the other Sir Bearsalots seized their chance and, within a few seconds, had bundled on top of him. In the distance, a solitary chair was brought about surrounded by squire like versions of the knight as they joined the seething mass on top of Katai.** **

__

****

__

Mine: Why does it have to be so stupid? [Unsettled] Can’t they just get it over with.?

__

 

__

Namie: [Coldly] It’s an execution so they want us to see him suffer.

__

 

__

****The mass of bears soon backed off to reveal, alarmingly, that Katai was strapped down and held in place on the aforementioned chair. With their target trapped, the wounded Sir Bearsalots backed away to enable a workman's truck to back into the Courtyard with a easy to read label of ‘Buffet Baboons’. Unsure as to the inevitable execution that the bears had in mind, Katai wasn’t ready to give up just yet. Tensing his muscles and with feral like determination, the restraints crumbled before his might as he jumped up ready to continue the fight.** **

__

****

__

Monobear: So persistent. [Wiping away a solitary tear] Even I’m starting to route for the guy ya’ know.

__

 

__

****The wounded Sir Bearsalots, with a sigh, rejoined the fray by commencing the fight once more. It was almost a repeat of the earlier battle with Katais wounded arm leading to his downfall but, despite the inevitable outcome, the Sir Bearsalots eventually walked away fewer in number and in a wider range of injured states than before. For his part, Katai was now covered from head to toe in restraints.** **

__

****

__

**_**This is insane.** _ **

__

**_**** _ **

__

****With Katai now truly contained, the truck slowly backed up towards the chair whereupon a circular tube descended from the back. It was similar to that of a hose although smaller in size. One of the squires from earlier gingerly and tentatively walked towards the bound Katai and, in a flash, jammed the end of the hose directly into his mouth before somehow forcing it into place.** **

__

****

__

**_**What-** _ **

__

**_**** _ **

__

****The truck now began to move into action although it never actually physically moved. Instead, the tube extending from the back of the truck revealed what must have been food which passed along down the tube and into the mouth of Katai before proceeded to be forced directly down his throat. The process was slow at first but gradually became increasingly faster. The sight was painful to watch as, being forcibly fed, Katais muscle ridden body inevitably began to slowly inflate as the added mass was consumed by his body; the muscles quickly lost their definition as he began to swell up as if he was a balloon being pumped full of air. Despite initially struggling, it was obvious from the restraints that he wasn’t going anywhere so there was little choice other than to watch on, devoid of hope, as the torture continued.** **

__

****

__

Yakumo: [Cowering] N-no….

__

 

__

****Finally, when it appeared as though the unnatural inflation of his body couldn’t increase anymore without breaking the laws of even cartoon animation, the squire returned to withdraw the hose from his mouth. Despite the prospect of surviving such an ordeal being minimal, the slow oozing of the sludge coming out his mouth indicated that some form of life still remained which was reinforced by the dazed and pained expression on his face.** **

__

****

__

Sumiko: He’s alive! [Eyes gleaming with hope] Does this mean-

__

 

__

****With a menacing expression, the squire withdrew a needle from his pocket and held it up for the benefit of us watching on screen. The implication was somewhat confusing at first although the end was indeed close at hand.** **

__

****

__

Suki: Why-

__

 

__

****Plunging the needle into the expanded belly of Katai was the final straw as, once more replicating that of a cartoon, his body exploded with massive force similar to that of a bomb. The squire and the wounded Sir Bearsalot in the near vicinity were wiped out as, owing to the size of the explosion, we felt the shock waves from the very Trial Room itself. As we grabbed the nearest item to steady ourselves, the image on the screen had panned put to reveal a massive crater where the Courtyard had once stood. Despite this, however, a sole survivor in the form on a piece of fabric slowly floated downwards onto the ground. It was all that remained of Katai: a torn part of his shirt which was limited to that of half a banana with the words ‘Let’s go Bananas!’ written on it.** **

__

****

__

Monobear: Tadaa, and another one bites the dust. [Picking his nose] It’s almost sad but, hey, at least we got rid of that annoying knight bear thing in the process. Could you imagined if an annoying mascot outstayed his welcome? [Tutting] I hate people that can’t take a hint.

__

 

__

Yakumo: N-no, why did…. [to Suki] w-we could have s-survived.

__

 

__

Kiku: [Folding arms] At the cost of our lives though.

__

 

__

Hachiman: [Lackluster] Now is not the time for arguments, we should-

__

 

__

Hikari: We should be having words with the four who voted for Roku. [Scouring at the group] We almost died thanks to their idiocy. I mean Yakumo and Katai certainly voted for Roku but Suki, of all people-

__

 

__

Mine: Suki voted for herself. [Suspicions glance] I… saw her do it.

__

 

__

Sumiko: [Recoiling in surprise] Wait, you mean even though you could have died then-

__

 

__

Monobear: Hold up, voting is suppose to be a secret. [Shaking head] That’s the point of the scoreboard after all. I must ask you cease this perverse course of action.

__

 

__

Kiku: Is that a rule and, if so, why isn’t it in the e-handbook?

__

 

__

Monobear: I… [throwing a tantrum] you guys are so annoying. Why do you have to bring such a great execution down by pointlessly arguing among yourselves?

__

 

__

Sumiko: The Monobear has a point. [Grim tone] We should leave this place at once.

__

 

__

****Sumikos order lacked her usual confidence but, owing to what was once more a confusing and disturbing series of events classified as the Trial, it appeared that no one had the energy to counter her words. As such, with minimal fuss and discussion, what remained of our group headed towards the Elevator clearly in a state of shock as to our loss. Katais betrayal felt so alien yet, at the same time, made disturbing logical sense.** **

__

****

__

**_**Did.. did we just make the wrong decision? Instead of heading back to this prison and awaiting death, two people could have been saved. No, Katai must be wrong. We still have time to escape and to give in is just what the Monobear wanted….right?** _ **

__

**_**** _ **

__

****My internal monologue was likely echoed among the group.** ** ****Mine, looking shell shocked similar to as before in the second trial, wasn’t her usual confident self whereas Kiku and Sumiko, despite their brave faces, seemed at a loss at the unexpected turn of events and were noticeably standing closer together as if using each other for mental and physical support. Hikari who initially appeared outraged at the votes seemed to have been taken back the the revelation of my own decision seemed withdrawn and obsessed with reviewing her notes. As for** ** ****Yakumo, his face was a disturbing combination of loss and hatred although Hachiman was evidently trying his best by providing speeches although they could be more aimed at himself than anyone else. The final individual in the elevator retreating towards the surface was Iwane who, much like myself, seemed overwhelmed by the trial and life in general. The revelation that he had been the individual to obtain the secret knowledge from the first motive had not been unforgotten and it seemed inevitable that he would face the consequences of those actions in the near future.** **

__

****

__

[Force move to Gymnasium]

__

 

__

Sumiko: [Breaking the silence] I.. I understand that this is probably an emotional time but I feel like it needs to be said. [Confidently] I do not hold any grudges towards Katai for his actions on this day.

__

 

__

Iwane: I… [frowning] he _murdered_ -

__

 

__

Sumiko: [Holding up a hand for silence] He made a decision and subsequently payed the price. We’ve had a lot of disturbing revelations tonight but the confirmation of other killing games is by far the most troubling.

__

 

__

Hachiman: Actually, [gripping necklace] I don’t think…

__

 

__

**_**His necklace. Their must be information he wants to share but can’t or else he’ll be executed.** _ **

__

 

__

Sumiko: It’s fine Hachiman, you don’t need to say any more. Tomorrow is a new day and we will face the challenges together.

__

 

__

Yakumo: T-together? That’s…. [fist shaking] it’s b-because we aren’t together that Katai….

__

 

__

Hachiman: You know, I only spent a small amount of time with Katai so never really got to know him. [Gently to Yakumo] If it isn’t too much trouble then could I ask you to tell me what he was like? You knew him longer than I did after all.

__

 

__

Yakumo: That’s… I-

__

 

__

Hachiman: A deal. [Clutching his shaking hand into a handshake] The day has been long but there’s still another hour or so before the Cafeteria closes. [Smiling] We have time for Hot Chocolate too.

__

 

__

Yakumo: [Barely a whisper] Katai made the best Hot Chocolate.

__

 

__

****Before a a surprised group, the two depart together in favour of less depressing scenery. Hachimans transformation from horror stricken to protector was as sudden as it was mysterious. A voice in my head posed the question as to whether it was a good idea to leave the two of them alone but, especially since our experience in the previous trials, it was perhaps more favourable than to leave him to his own devices.** **

__

****

__

Sumiko: That was rather nice of him. [Smiling] Perhaps there's more to Hachiman after all.

__

 

__

Namie: Whatever. [Shrugging her shoulders] I still don’t trust the guy.

__

 

__

****Contrasting the holy figure of Hachiman, Namie took the opportunity to bring her interaction with the group to a close by maneuvering her way towards her room. Whilst she had yet to return to her original demeanour since before the second trial, it seemed as though she had been adversely affected by Reikos death.** **

__

****

__

Hikari: [Noticing the disapproving gazes] Namie is certainly an interesting case; no doubt she harbors guilt as to her inability to protect Reiko.

__

 

__

Kiku: [Rolling eyes] If that’s the case then why don’t you probe her for more information.

__

 

__

Hikari: Yes, a great idea.

__

 

__

****Hikari, missing the sarcasm in Kikus voice, departed in favour of Namies room for what could only be a described as a tragedy in waiting. Whilst our attention was momentarily distracted pondering the consequences of such a development, Mine took the opportunity to sneak away into the shadows of the Museum. Her disappearance was quickly noted but, owing to the long day, was overlooked in favour of avoiding unnecessary conflict. Her journey had been long and, owing to her reaction in the Trial Room, appeared to be far from over.** **

__

****

__

Sumiko: What about you Suki?

__

 

__

Suki: What… what about me?

__

 

__

Kiku: Isn’t this the part where you normally collapse in your room? [Noticing the stare from Sumiko] What, I meant that in a good way! There’s only so much emotion you can deal with and for Katai of all people….

__

 

__

Suki: I see. [Quietly] Perhaps I should have an early night then.

__

 

__

Iwane: Yeah, I like the sound of that. [Hesitating] We’re still doing the training tomorrow though, right?

__

 

__

**_**Seriously? That's what he cares about at a time like this?** _ **

__

**_**** _ **

__

Sumiko: Of course. Tomorrow is another day and also another chance for us to unite together. Attendance is not compulsory but, as always, is welcome. [Soft expression] You don’t have to push yourself.

__

 

__

Kiku: Says you. [Biting lip] I know how you feel about being the leader so if this is too much-

__

 

__

Sumiko: So long as my presence as leader helps the group then I will continue to do so. As a friend of mine would have once said, [puffing out chest] FIGHT WITH YOUR HEART BEHIND YOU!

__

 

__

****Sumikos impersonation was perhaps a little too soon although her effort, stemming from the heart, shone through and seemed to provide the room with some much needed warmth. Wearily departing the room still as disillusioned as we had done so twice before, we had managed to survive to fight another day although Katais lingering legacy was the idea that perhaps simply surviving in itself wasn’t enough.** **

__

****

__

[Force move to Sukis room]

__

 

__

****Hours passed as I sat staring at the wall on the other side of the room. The reality of their deaths hadn’t truly hit home as the prospect of waking without the beaming figure of Reiko or the awkward try hard personality of Roku seemed alien and unreal. Even then, without the boisterous Katai then there would be no one to make the morning breakfast which had so naturally served to unite everyone together. The loss of more friends at this point could perhaps have been undermined but, pondering the future in which they no longer existed, seemed so cold and barren that it once more raised the question as to whether the price of surviving had truly been worth the cost.** **

__

****

__

Suki: [To the darkness] Why, why did it have to be this way?

__

 

__

****The long hours continued as I unconsciously awaited a friendly knock on the door that would never come. My role in the trial sometimes resembled more than that of a villain as opposed to a hero which perhaps accounted for the lack of friendly reinforcements in my hour of need and yet, almost verging on being hypocritical, there was a distinct sadness in the knowledge that the last person to knock on my door had served to be the reason for our disastrous state. As much as they had been my friends, their betrayal in leaving the physical word hurt as much as the pain and guilt that arose from my inability to save them.** **

__

****

__

Suki: [In another voice] If only I was stronger…

__

 

__

****Exhaustion eventually took hold as I unknowingly drifted off towards the inevitable nightmares that awaited both in my dreams and in the future that was once our daily school life.** **

__

****

__

 

__

****Chapter 3: Requiem For the Fallen** **

__

****

__

****END** **

__

****

__

****

__

****

__

****

__

****Epilogue** **

__

 

__

Monobear: [Over exaggerated yawning] Hey, who do you think you are summoning me at a time like this? We need to look at the feedback to see what comes-

__

 

__

???: I want to team up.

__

 

__

Monobear: … ahahaha AHAHA! Sorry, that was just so… _stupid._  [Turning to walk away] You should know the rules by now; I’m not suppose to give anyone special treatment or else it ruins the game.

__

 

__

???: [Bluntly] Yet you stalled for time to help Katai not be discovered.

__

 

__

Monobear: [Stopping in his tracks] Well, I mean if you put it like that… nope, sorry, I have standards. After all-

__

 

__

???: I know why you’re here. All the mascots, the CuratorBear and Sir Bearsalot, they were only allowed to stay until their trial. [Sinister tone] You haven’t left yet and I know the reason behind it.

__

 

__

Monobear: [Sincere smile] Was that a threat?

__

 

__

???: It’s the reason why you need to help me. It’s also the reason why I can help you.

__

 

__

Monobear: Hmmmm, you do realize you’re trying to make a deal with the devil, right? [Evil expression] This won’t end well for you.

__

 

__

???: So long as I get what I want. [Confidently] Well, do we have a deal?

__

 

__

****The shady figure was hard to point out although the voice seemed deep and husky whilst filled to breaking point with despair.** **

__

****

__

Monobear: My dear friend, of course we have a deal. [Extending paw] Pu pu pu, I can’t wait to see what we can accomplish together.

__

 

__

 

__

****Epilogue over** **

__

****

__

****Students remaining: 10?** **

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the final amount of Flashbacks (since the start of the abnormal days section of this chapter) was 11. 11! That's a lot more than I intended.
> 
> However, I'm proud of the way everything went. Got kinda crazy there for a while (hell even I was a little confused) but I think it all worked out.
> 
> Up next will probs be the FreeTimes for the dead peoples. The plan is to do one upload of Victim (I.e Roku), then maybe update it a few weeks later with the next one (Reiko) so the fact it's a double murder is telegraphed by having two seperate 'chapters'. Then onbiously Katai will get his own special FreeTime that he deserves for being such a Bad Ass. I mean he killed some of my favourite characters but had his reasons? I hope he came across the way he should have. If you're confused by anything drop a message and I will totally blag my way through an answer.


	41. Free Time Chapter 3: Victim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the plan.
> 
> 1) Upload Rokus free time.  
> 2) In like a week or two, update this page with Reikos free time.  
> 3) Upload Katais free time in a seperate upload as the killer.  
> 4) Sleep peacefully knowing I haven't signposteed that chapter 3 was a double victim (ignoring the fact that it was cheap shot and the chapter was slightly longer than normal...)
> 
> Edit: Reikos Free Time has been uploaded (albeit longer than I thought).

[Free time]

 

[Enter Cafeteria]

 

Suki: Oh hey, didn’t expect to see you here.

 

Roku: [Eating noisily]

 

**_**Wow, it’s like he doesn’t even know I exist. Either that or he’s just straight up ignoring me. Do I really want to spend my free time with someone like that?** _ **

 

 **_**Would you like to spend some time with Roku?         YES** _ ** ****No** **

****

**_**Let’s try this again.** _ **

****

Suki: [Waving enthusiastically ] Hey there Roku.

 

Roku: [Continues eating]

 

Suki: Mind if I… eat next to you?

 

Roku: [Continues to continue eating]

 

**_**Well, he didn’t say I couldn’t sit next to him. That’s something.** _ **

 

****Deciding to interrupt the lack of a response as permission to go ahead, a quick trip to the preparation area inside the kitchen was rewarded with an unassuming assortment of snacks as I promptly returned alongside Roku who was continuing to munch enthusiastically away.** **

****

**_**This… this isn’t get me anywhere.What’s the point in spending time with someone if they don’t even acknowledged you?** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: So, [clearing throat] how about that weather? I mean technically we can’t go outside and the windows are boarded up… but there’s totally like a winter chill in the air, right?

 

****If Roku was able to hear then he showed no visible signs that my words were reaching him as he continued to eat in relative silence. Now noticing that his plate was verging on becoming emptying, it suddenly dawned on me that my time frame upon which to engage him in a conversation was shorter than I had originally anticipated.** **

 

Suki: Okay then. How about… your talent! [Enthusiastically] I mean I have always wondered what it’s like being a Sumo Wrestler and who better to answer that than the Ultimate Sumo Wrestler himself!

 

Roku: [Chewing slows]

 

**_**Score! He definitely heard that. Maybe if I’m a little more direct…** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: I guess I should be more specific. [Tilting head] Could you start by answering if you find Sumo wrestling fun? I mean team sports are cool because there’s other people involved but being by yourself? [Shrugging shoulders] Sounds pretty lonely.

 

****Following on from this rather insensitive statement, Roku proceeded to lower his chopsticks onto the table and turn his now intense gaze towards my own self. Due to the irregularity of this expression then I wasn’t entirely sure just how to react but a innate sense of fear stemming from this dramatic intimidating glance only emphasized just how serious he had taken this throwaway comment; if a passerby were to have seen this interaction then they might believe that I had just spat directly into his food.** **

****

Roku: No one become a Sumo wrestler for _*fun*_. [Low tone] It is Rokus way of life.

 

Suki: Of course! [Holding arm whilst backing away slightly] I just… don’t really know that much about it is all.

 

Roku: [Eyes lighting up] Then Roku shall inform you.

 

****Roku set aside his plate, something that I had never seen him do before, and moved to sit directly opposite me when a tiny shiver ricocheted throughout my body as I realized that this was not going to be either a pleasant or light-hearted conversation. As such, Roku quickly began his counteract by first introducing the basics behind the rules of the sport before then transitioning into the lifestyle that accompanied such a dedicated passion.** **

 

Roku: … and we are expected to live in Sumobeya, [noticing my look of confusion] that is to say it is a place where where Roku lives, eats, trains and sleeps throughout his career.

 

Suki: [Faking enthusiasm] That sounds exciting.

 

Roku: Not when you are Roku, [sad expression] who is expected to get up earliest to cook, clean, and then serve food to the higher ranked wrestlers.

 

**_**So more like a slave than a fellow athlete? Their way of life is certainly different from the norm.** _ **

 

Suki: That sounds pretty awful. [Shaking head] Why would you ever want to do such a thing?

 

Roku: It is a rule that the more inexperienced members serve the group. [Hardened stance] As a new member, Roku most follow these rules.

 

Suki: [Mumbling to herself] It’s a pretty silly rule if you ask me.

 

Roku: Not only this, but Roku has to bathe last after training. [Dejected tone] He also gets whatever food is leftover at dinner time.

 

**_**That’s not at all how I imagined it. It sounds closer to bullying than anything else and just how long are you suppose to suffer for? No wonder he moved to Hopes Peak, that life sounds just terrible.** _ **

 

Suki: [Scratching her head] I never realised being a Sumo wrestler was so… hard.

 

Roku: [Proudly] Roku has dedicated his life to becoming the best sumo wrestler and no one will stop him.

 

Suki: Does that mean that Roku… has never dreamed of doing anything else?

 

Roku: [Looks away] His life is dedicated to improvement as a wrestler. Roku has no time for other… hobbies.

 

****All of a sudden Rokus actions in the recent days served to make a lot of sense. Not to say that he shouldn't try to get more involved, his inaction in the group discussions had not gone unnoticed, but it was undeniable now that his levels of commitment went beyond that of a normal human and highlighted the difference between an average person and that of someone with a Super High School Level talent.** **

 

Roku: [Ending the conversation by pushing his plate to the side] Roku has finished eating.

 

**_**I can’t let the conversation just end like this. Quick Suki, think of something to say. Maybe we can win him back over by talking more about Sumo Wrestling? For example, what exactly is it that sumo wrestlers do after eating?** _ **

 

_Exercise/ Eat some more/ Sleep_

 

* * *

 

Answer: Sleep.

 

* * *

 

Suki: [Excited] I know! Now that you have finished eating then you are going to go to sleep. [Confidently] That way, the calories you just consumed can be turned into bulk.

 

Roku: [Impressed] That is….that is exactly what Roku intends to do.

 

**_**Wow, all of a sudden he seems to deep in deep concentration. That certainly doesn’t feel like a good sign. Maybe that answer wasn’t as impressive as what I thought it was.** _ **

 

Roku: [After a long pause] So, what does Suki like to do for fun?

 

Suki: Me? Well, all the normal teenage things I guess. [Listing them off her fingers] My top five would be; Sleep, video games, Chips, Music, and finally sewing. [Smiling] In no particular order of course.

 

Roku: [Silent]

 

Suki: Did I…say something wrong?

 

Roku: [Mysteriously] Roku is curious as to why fictional writing doesn’t make your list.

 

Suki: [Flustered] Oh, well, that’s quite a good point. I mean I like writing but it’s just so... serious now. [Stroking chin] I guess the truth is that I no longer see it as a hobby.

 

Roku: Hmmm. Roku thinks that you are a very strange individual Suki.

 

**_**Coming from him of all people?** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: Thanks… I think.

 

****For the first time, including that of our original meeting a few days prior, Roku was truly looking at the person before him. It was as though the mental barrier that had separated us was now broken, directly translating into the ability for him to be able to take into account the people and situation in his near vicinity.** **

 

Roku: [Sizing Suki up] You’re frame is quite… vulnerable. It might do you some good to join Roku in his schedule to increase your strength.

 

**_**I’ve seen Roku train in the Gymnasium and can confirm, beyond any doubt, that level of training will be the death of me.** _ **

 

Suki: [Doubtful] I’m not sure I’m cut out for such a rigid lifestyle. It looks very intense.

 

Roku: Oh, of course. [Disappointed tone] If you change your mind, don’t hesitate to come find Roku.

 

****Suddenly, with a downbeat posture, Roku exited the Cafeteria in favour of the aforemtioned rest. Considering our dire situation then such a decision was hardly suspicious although it was his mentality that came across as the most dangerous; with the Monobears proclamation of a supposed ‘Killing Game’ then by ignoring his surroundings it could very well lead to a potentially deadly encounter sooner rather than later.** **

 

**_**Roku has such a hard outer shell that it feels impossible to get through. Still, I think talking about his talent succeeded in getting him to talk even if it was only a little bit. Hell, we may have even gotten a little closer in the process. If only I can get him to open up and discuss something deeper than his talent…** _ **

 

[Free time over]

 

 

 

[Free time]

 

[Enter Gymnasium]

 

[Speak to Roku]

 

Roku: [Flustered] Hello… Suki.

 

Suki: H-hello?

 

**_**Well that was a particularly strange greeting.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: Is everything alright?

 

Roku: That is… [avoiding eye contact] difficult for Roku to say.

 

**_**The poor guy obviously has something on his mind. Maybe with a little bit of probing…** _ **

 

 **_**Would you like to spend some time with Roku?         YES** _ ** ****No** **

****

Suki: I was going to grab a coffee from the Cafeteria. Would you interested in joining-

 

Roku: Yes! [Trying to keep his cool] Erm, Roku means to say that he would be happy to join you.

 

****The interaction was an odd combination of overly formal tones serving to reinforce the idea that we had yet to truly develop our friendship beyond mere strangers; it was like we meeting for the first time as opposed to having lived together for a week albeit it not in the most warming of environments.** **

****

Suki: [Forcing a smile] Let's go then.

 

[Force move to Cafeteria]

 

****After separating to make the aforementioned coffee, I returned to find Roku sat down on a table in the left hand corner of the room as if trying to hide away despite us being the only people in the near vicinity. Moreover, he somehow managed to fail in noticing my reentry and was in the middle of a hushed conversation that could only have been to himself. Doubling alongside his strange manner of speaking, it was a lot to take in.** **

****

**_**Here’s hoping this is more of a cute quirk than, you know, obvious signs of a sociopath.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: [Overly loud] And here is the promised beverage.

 

Roku: Huh? [Snapping attention back to the real world] Oh, of course. Roku wishes to extend his thanks.

 

Suki: ….

 

Roku: ….

 

****With the exchange of drinks now fulfilled, an unsure silence filled the room as if we were both hesitant to be the next person to speak. For his part, Roku was clearly putting a lot of effort into choosing the right words for whatever conversation he wanted to have. On the other hand, I was unable to decide whether to probe further or wait patiently. True to the laws of every third rate story, we both reached the opposite conclusion at the exact same time.** **

****

[Together] Suki: Is there something-, Roku: Roku was wondering-

 

****Grinning at the sheer ridiculousness of the situation, my now infectious spirit seemed to carry over to Roku who seemed to relax himself albeit only a little.** **

****

Roku: Roku was wondering if you could perhaps help him with a problem.

 

Suki: Of course. [Overextended bow] How can I be of service?

 

Roku: It is… a little difficult to say. [Heavy sigh] Perhaps Roku should start from the beginning.

 

****What followed was an unexpected reconstruction of the events stemming from Rokus previous days. Ever since Mototsune and Bokkais deaths, he had been on a journey to prove his own worth to the group although this enthusiasm had not translated into success; after failing miserably with Hikari and Taira, Roku had decided that his best method for helping would be to speak with our new leader, Hiroko, directly. Whilst this had indeed been a more promising avenue, it came with a surprising obstacle.** **

****

Roku: …and so she gave Roku a list of easy tasks to do. [Blushing as he hands the paper over] Roku was happy to help but he didn’t think it through.

 

**_**So this is what Hiroko asked Roku to do? It doesn’t look too bad at all.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: I suppose the night patrols could be a little taxing, that and cleaning the bedrooms seems excessive but I’m not entirely sure….

 

****Rokus face turned away although, for a brief moment, there was a visible scorn of disgust. Not at the person before him but rather directed solely at himself.** **

****

**_**Is this the reason why he wanted to talk directly with me in the first place? There has to be something here that he needs my help with yet is struggling to say out loud because of some dumb male pride. Maybe if I can work that out…** _ **

 

_He is very bad at cleaning/ He doesn’t know everyones names/ Roku would fall asleep during the patrols._

 

* * *

 

Answer: He doesn’t know everyones names.

 

* * *

 

**_**It can’t seriously be…. well, I mean he did spend the first week keeping his distance from everyone else. That and fifteen new names can be hard to internalize so maybe, just maybe-** _ **

**_**** _ **

Roku: [Avoiding eye contact] R-roku doesn’t know their names. Perhaps if you were to show him a picture then it would be easy but names… they are difficult.

 

Suki: Well obviously. [Raising an eyebrow] You’re a professional Sumo wrestler, right?

 

Roku: [Taken back] Y-yeah?

 

Suki: So that means you lived with a small group of people for an extended period of time. In fact now that I say it out-loud then it’s kinda hardcore, you know?

 

Roku: I… Roku would be unable to comment on that. [Sheepishly] It is true, however, that his life has not prepared him for this… game.

 

**_**He certainly did look out of sorts in the trial.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: Well, you lucked out. [Rubbing nose] Suki Nishimoto is the exact person you need right now.

 

Roku: [Unsure] Does that mean you will help?

 

Suki: Of course. [Grinning] I used to be the same at being bad with names until I came up with a system.

 

Roku: A system?

 

Suki: [Standing up dramatically] Prepare yourself, Roku Obara, for the super secret trick that I created which helped me to become the amazingly beautiful person that I am today!

 

Roku: [Eagerly] Roku is in awe; please teach him this trick.

 

****With confidence and passion, my explanation using the logic that I used so readily to internalize a strangers name was taken in by Roku who seemed to light up with more understanding and awe than was likely deserved.** **

****

Roku: Roku understands. How about…. [pointing to the sheet] this person?

 

Suki: Ah, that’s Mine. [Shuddering] The girl wearing the traditional Kimono despite its impracticability.

 

Roku: Yes, Roku remembers her very well. She is…. different.

 

Suki: Preaching to the choir.

 

Roku: [Fumbling brow] So what would her name mean?

 

Suki: That’s easy; the word ‘Mine’ can also be used to describe the other side of a sword. Actually, it works very well. [Smiling] When you see her, just think that she’s dangerous but not in a obvious direct way.

 

Roku: Ah, so she’s the back part of a sword?

 

Suki: [Smiling] Exactly. So, can you recap from the start?

 

Roku: Roku will try. [Concentrating] Hikari can be translated as light which, being as she is very smart, can mean that she is clearing away the dark uncertainties.

 

Suki: Couldn’t have said it any better myself. What about… Yakumo?

 

Roku: Yakumo can be linked to Japanese poetry or thick clouds. [Puffing out chest] Roku thinks both of which suit the Ultimate Artist.

 

**_**He’s starting to get it.** _ **

 

Roku: [Listing off his fingers] Sumiko can mean a child of goodness which is why she tries to help the group. Kiku means chrsan….chrysanthe…chrsan-

 

Suki: Chrysanthemum. [Shrugging] It’s a type of flower.

 

Roku: [Nodding to self] A fancy flower for a fancy person.

 

**_**That’s one way of describing it.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: What about Katai?

 

Roku: Katai is Rokus good friend so he doesn’t need the help.

 

Suki: [Raising any eyeball] Humour me.

 

Roku: If you say so. [Rubbing chin] Roku thinks that Katai means hard which… would explain his hard muscles?

 

Suki: Perfect. There’s a few more but we can go over them another time. [Stretching] For the most part, if you know almost everyone then the others will fall in place naturally by themselves.

 

Roku: Of course. [Sheepishly] Actually, Roku also thinks that your name suits you rather well.

 

Suki: [Taken back] My name?

 

Roku: Yes. Suki means to like or be liked. [Grinning] You are a very easy person to talk to and Roku is happy to call you his friend.

 

****The unexpected compliment signaled the end of our coffee meeting which, owing to the darkening red in my cheeks, was likely an appropriate stopping point. Whilst the conversation had been difficult to start, my own eagerness to help with the symbolizing of our names had transformed the conversation into a teaching lesson that lasted for well over an hour.** **

****

**_**Was I seriously just monologuing for that long? In hindsight that was probably a little rude but maybe it’s more down to the fact that Roku is just a good listener.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: [Smiling] He didn’t even touch his coffee.

 

****Roku, more than anyone in the group, had come from a environment that was so alien to our own daily life that the disparity between the two had been clear from the very start. Despite this, it appeared that he seemed determined to overcome the issue and cement himself as a core member of the group.** **

****

**_**I wonder where that drive came from? Maybe if I could learn his secret then I too….** _ **

**_**** _ **

****Lamenting in awe over his transformation, I couldn’t help but wonder as to how his journey started and, more importantly, where it would lead him.** **

 

[Free time over]

 

 

 

[Free time]

 

[Enter Garden]

 

**_**Huh, now there’s something you don’t see every day.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: Hi Roku, [unsure] is everything….

 

Roku: [Mumbling] Everything is fine.

 

****The expression on the face of the Ultimate Sumo wrestler clearly demonstrated to any and all witnesses that he was, in fact, not fine. Sitting plumply on the ground before a messy array of freshly dug patches of dirt, it was almost incomprehensible as to what his goal was let alone the reasoning behind it. On the alternate side of the Garden was the makeshift graveyard so perhaps the young man was attempting to recreate something of a similar disposition.** **

 

**_**Whatever he is doing must be important to warrant that level of reaction. Is it worth sticking my nose in something that I probably shouldn't?** _ **

 

 **_**Would you like to spend some time with Roku?         YES** _ ** ****No** **

 

Suki: So, I get that everything is fine but I just can’t help…

 

****The sentence trailed off as the delicate words required to avoid unnecessary confrontation escaped from my line of reasoning. Despite a few noteworthy events that had strengthened our bond, we had yet to reach the level where one could simply and directly approach the other without hesitation.** **

 

**_**What good is having writing for a talent if I can’t finish a simple sentence?!** _ **

**_**** _ **

Roku: Perhaps things are not… fine.

 

Suki: [Smiling] Why don’t you catch me up on why you’re here.

 

****Recollecting his version of events with an initial hesitancy, Rokus confidence and desperateness grew tenfold as his tale continued. Towards the end, it was as though a visible weight had been lifted from his chest as all visible signs of frustration had seemingly evaporated.** **

 

Suki: So, in other words, you’re here under Sumikos orders to grow a vegetable plantation? [Unsure] Seems a little pointless seeing as how our food supply isn’t exactly a major problem.

 

**_**It sucks having to rely on handouts from the Monobear to stay alive but with everything we have to deal with then perhaps it’s not so much of a pressing issue. I mean in theory the Monobear could cut us off at any moment but how would that aid him in this so called Killing Game?** _ **

**_**** _ **

Roku: The act of independence is not something that can be so easily overlooked.

 

Suki: Woah, that was… [impressed] a pretty good answer.

 

Roku: [Bashful] Roku is merely repeating the words provided to him by Sumiko. [Frowning] Although he does agree with them.

 

Suki: Yeah, I suppose having our own food supply would be good for morale. The question I want to know is as to why you’re doing this by yourself. Are you perhaps experienced with this kind of thing?

Roku: [Dramatically] No! It’s just… the others are all busy.

 

 ** **Rokus response was almost like a guilty confession. Due to the****   ** **results of recent events, there were numerous tasks that had to be undertaken just to keep the group going and alive. From pondering the mystery of Yachis disappearance to keeping a note of everyone movements in case of yet another Blackened, the constant backdrop of boredom was ever present yet could be kept at bay by being proactive in our daily duties.****

****

**_**So is this something that needs doing or, alternatively, is it something that should be done just because we can? If we look at it as the later then it changes our perspective just a little; Roku came to Sumiko to contribute to the group and her response was to give him a task just to keep him busy. No wonder he’s frustrated.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: [Muttering] So what can I do to help?

 

Roku: Huh, did you say something to Roku?

 

_‘Nope, definitely not’/ ‘Let’s take a break and grab a bite to eat’/ ‘This is a waste of your time’/ ‘Let’s grow some stuff’_

 

* * *

 

Answer: ‘Let’s grow some stuff’.

 

* * *

 

Suki: [Forceful happy tone] I said let’s grow some stuff!

 

Roku: O…ok! Can Roku takes this to mean that you know what to do?

 

Suki: Not in the slightest. [Slumping shoulders] Growing up I didn’t have much of a garden and, even if I had, I’m not really the outdoors type.

 

Roku: [Deflated] Oh. It’s just, Roku is unsure about the process. [Concerned] How deep does he need to dig? How far apart should he plant the seeds? Unless he knows the answer then-

 

Suki: My dear Roku, you are missing the point of this important responsibility.

 

Roku: I… he is?

 

Suki: [Wagging finger] Our task is not to create a supply of food in case of a sudden emergency. After all, that would take time which is something that is clearly not on our side.

 

Roku: So why….

 

Suki: [Looking into the distance] Today we deal a blow against the tyranny of the evil entity behind our imprisonment. Yes, that’s right. [Fighting stance] We take the fight to the Monobear himself!

 

****The cliche speech, adapted from a previous story concerning a rather one noted protagonist, seemed to have the exact impact on Roku that was intended. By elevating the menial task to that of such grandeur, it had the immediate effect of re-energizing his mindset whilst simultaneously changing the requirements for success; so long as we were seen taking strides towards independence then our very actions had recorded an important victory.** **

****

Roku: [Laughing] Once again Roku had made a foolish mistake in his thinking.

 

Suki: Yet we’re only here because you put the effort in. [Puffing out chest] As a reward, I will let you go first as we literally and symbolically plant the seeds of our eventual triumph!

 

Roku: Of course. [Clearing throat] Although perhaps we could do this first one together? Roku isn’t sure about important details but-

 

Suki: -but it symbolizes our growing unity and ability to work together in the face of the Monobears oppression! [Nodding] Yeah, that’s much better than my idea. You’re actually quite well suited to thinking like a writer.

 

Roku: Roku would be happier leaving that to everyone else. He just wants to help in any way that he can.

 

****Rokus transformation since our introduction merely a few weeks prior was both profound and inspiring although, judging from his recent actions, seemed to be far from over. A faint smile appeared on my face as one could only envy such determination and growth and yet, despite this, a queer sense of sadness found its way into my heart. Thankfully, the need or requirement to analyse this sudden shift was soon forgotten as we got to work finishing the task before us. Within the hour, a messy and unpleasant vegetable patch had indeed been created although the beauty was not in its physical properties but rather from within the two onlookers.** **

****

Suki: [Low whistle] We did a fine job.

 

Roku: Yes, yes we did. [Nervously] Roku is a little surprised we were not stopped by the Monobear.

 

Suki: That’s a good point. [Shrugging] Maybe he underestimated our gardening skills?

 

Roku: Or the power of our friendship.

 

****A snorting sound escaped my mouth and promptly caused the face of Roku to burn bright red in response. Instantly regretting the rather rude retort, it seemed as though I wouldn’t get the chance to explain the tongue in cheek response.** **

****

Roku: [Embarrassed] Roku must now go and shower. Gardening is rather… messy work.

 

Suki: Yeah, but it was totally worth it. [Rubbing her arm] We did good work here today.

 

****Roku quickly made his escape away from the Garden leaving behind an abrupt end to the conversation. Whilst regretting the earlier retort at his whimsical comment, it was at least a somewhat genuine response that had no ill meaning behind it.** **

****

**_**I guess it’s easy to forget just how socially inexperienced the poor guy is. Damn it Suki, you let your guard down and probably came across as insensitive so there’s no choice but to apologize the next time you meet up. Or would that just make it worse? Man, why is it so hard to just talk to people?** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: I guess we’re both like this vegetable patch. Sure, it looks messy any maybe isn’t as efficient as it could be. Yet that’s not the point, right? [Wistfully] So long as it’s real then no one has the right to judge us…

 

****Quickly realizing that my monologue, if seen, could be taken for a sign of madness, I gave a polite farewell bow to the patch of dirt in the faintest hopes that at least a single bud could grow from the wreckage. After all, if such a miracle could occur then why would our current circumstances being trapped in the Monobears game be any different?** **

 

[Free time over]

 

 

 

[Free time]

 

[Enter Storage Room]

 

Suki: Hey, [surprised] I was just wondering where you were.

 

**_**This is your moment Suki. All you need to do is apologize for that inappropriate snort last time in the Garden and everything will be fine.** _ **

 

Roku: Roku did not realize you were looking for him. [Avoiding eye contact] Is it something important?

 

Suki: [Sheepishly] I… I guess not.  

 

**_**Smooth. Real smooth.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: [Shaking head aggressively] Why are you alone in the Storage Room?

 

Roku: Roku has another important mission; [puffing chest out] he has been tasked to retrieve the items from this list.

 

****Accepting the paper from Rokus outstretching hand revealed a long and almost nonsensical list of random objects. As to what their combined purpose was for was anybodies guess but it made sense that Roku had, once again, offered his services for any reason that may help benefit the group.** **

****

**_**This is a rather long and strange list. Perhaps he could do with some help?** _ **

 

 **_**Would you like to spend some time with Roku?         YES** _ ** ****No** **

 

Suki: Some of these items are rather… irregular. [Tilting head] Need some assistance?

 

Roku: If you are not busy then Roku would be happy to have you help him. [Returning to his search] At the moment he is trying to find a spare pillow.

 

Suki: [Scanning the Storage room] A bit strange but it makes sense that if there was a spare then this would be the place for it.

 

**_**The Storage Room is home to a number of random objects as if they were left over remnants from a previous life. I guess the only solution is to go through everything and hope we come across the items on said list.** _ **

**_**** _ **

****Situating myself on a different pile as to the one before Roku, a natural array of idle talk filled the time as we powered through the rubbish in hopes of a finding the fabled pillow in a haystack. Due to it’s prominent shape then the task should have been relatively straightforward although, owing to the rather ambiguous specifications, Roku appeared adamant to check for even the slightest possibility of a small cushion in the hopes of getting partial credit.** **

****

Suki: If this doesn’t pan out then we could always ask around to see if anyone could volunteer one forward. [Eyes lighting up] Actually, there should be spares in the unlocked bedrooms that we could...

 

****Judging from Rokus frozen movements, it appeared as though this idea had already crossed his mind. Whilst it was true that our now deceased friends, stemming from the two murders, had left behind their possessions in the now unlocked bedroom, it was perhaps slightly unethical to simply take them as if they were no longer or any use.** **

****

Roku: [Cautious tone] If possible, Roku would like to avoid doing that.

 

Suki: Of course! Sorry, I didn’t think it through and-

 

Roku: No no, [pained expression] it’s just…

 

****As we exchanged wordless glances, it was evident that we were on the same page with regards to the ethical boundaries although we simply did not have the words required to justify the mentality. Whilst it was perhaps unethical to redistribute their possessions, it was clear that ignoring the option was, in itself, hiding from the truth. That and, especially with regards to Hiroko and Mototsune, it was likely that they wouldn’t have hesitated to give their blessing in order to help the group even after their deaths.** **

 

**_**So now the mood is dead. Great. You came to help and all you have done is to succeed in making it awkward. Maybe there’s something else we can do to lighten the mood…** _ **

 

_Give up Sukis pillow from her room/ Tear the list in half/ Steal a pillow/ Take a pillow from an unlocked room_

 

* * *

 

Answer: Tear the list in half

 

* * *

 

Suki: Could… could I see that list again for a second?

 

Roku: [Surprised] If you think it will help.

 

****Reexamining the list proved beyond doubt the logic behind my thinking although, annoyingly, it was perhaps something that I should have noticed from the very start. Regardless, my course of action was clear.** **

****

Suki: This… [tearing the sheet in half] is unacceptable.

 

Roku: Wai… what did you do?!?

 

Suki: [Meeting Rokus gaze] I’m doing what you should have done the moment you got this list.

 

Roku: That list is very important and-

 

Suki: Is it? [Shaking head] Is it really important?

 

**_**It looks like I interrupted this quest near towards the end. Inside his bag he must have a table cloth, a wrench, some wrapping paper and… is that Iwanes-** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: [Disgusted] Roku, who gave you this list?

 

Roku: That… that would be Mine.

 

Suki: [Rolling eyes] Of course she did. Look, I get that you want to help people out but this isn’t the way to do it.

 

Roku: Mine told Roku that this was all important to-

 

Suki: -and how exactly does a table cloth help us escape from the Monobears clutches?

 

Roku: Roku… would not understand. [Pouting] That's why he wants to trust his friends and-

 

**_**He isn’t getting it at all. Great, looks like I need to spell it out for him.** _ **

 

Suki: Fourth from the bottom of this list is break light fluid. Have you searched for that item yet?

 

Roku: No, Roku hasn’t. [Unsure] He was going to ask around and-

 

Suki: -and wouldn’t have found any. Look, break light fluid doesn’t even exist! [Shaking head] It’s a typical western prank. Harmless but still a prank.

 

Roku: B-but… Mine said…

 

****Roku s face dropped as he realized the obvious truth; all his efforts had been in vain before the merciless prank played by the devious Mine who undoubtedly had taken pride in seeing just how far she could push her advantage.** **

****

Roku: [Face glowing red] Roku is a fool.

 

Suki: Happens to the best of us. [Gently] So you understand why I tore the paper up, right? There's no need to force yourself to obey peoples whims like this.

 

Roku: [Frustrated] So Roku should do nothing to help his friends?

 

Suki: I.. I didn’t say that.

 

Roku: [Desperately] But then how is he suppose to help?

 

****The silence answered his questions in ways that went beyond the mere spoken language.** **

 

Roku: Roku is going to return the items to Mine.

 

Suki: [Sadly] But she was just tricking you to-

 

Roku: Maybe these objects can help us to escape. [Turning away] Roku would very much like to believe that.

 

****Rokus slow exit highlighted the sheer desperation that had personified our current plight. Whilst his journey had begun being apathetic to our imprisonment, in its own way that was perhaps better then the naive puppet he had been reduced to.** **

****

Suki: [With regret] There are no happy endings here for people like that.

 

[Free time over]

 

 

 

[Free time]

 

[Enter Cafeteria]

 

Suki: [Taken back] Er, what’s all this?

 

****The cafeteria was a mess of random clutter as though someone had been planning something extravagant but had been halted at the very beginning. Strangely, not a single person was in sight.** **

****

Suki: [Scratching head] So, maybe it was teleported here?

 

Monobear: Don’t be ridiculous; the science behind teleportation simply doesn’t exist. [Sighing] Talking about being out of touch with reality.

 

**_**I should have known that the Monobear was behind… whatever this is suppose to be. No doubt it’s only-** _ **

**_**** _ **

Monobear: I know what you’re thinking and that’s wrong. [Evil grin] The culprit behind this mess is none other than one Roku Obara.

 

Suki: Roku did this? [Concerned] Why-

 

Monobear: [Fleeing the room] Pu pu pu, why don’t you go inside the kitchen and find out.

 

****Exiting in the usual chaotic manner, it was impossible to miss the playful glitter in the Monobears eyes as the inescapable feeling of a trap welled up inside of me.** **

 

 **_**Would you like to spend some time with Roku?         YES** _ ** ****No** **

 

****Defying the Monobears taunts and entering through the other side of the room revealed that a similar clutter was simultaneously inside this kitchen area. In the mist of this chaos was the Ultimate Sumo wrestler who looked completely out of his depth and unusually angry towards my own existence.** **

****

Roku: Suki? [Frowning] Why are you here? Didn’t you read Rokus sign?!

 

Suki: I… I just came for a quick snack. What are _*you*_  doing here? [Confused] Also, what sign?

 

Roku: Roku is… the sign explains everything! [Sighing] Roku clearly-

 

Suki: You mean this sign over here?

 

****Walking over to the side of a unit revealed a poster that had on the front page: ‘The Cafeteria has been closed by Roku until further notice. All complaints should be redirected towards Sumiko. DO NOT ENTER’. Turning around to meet Rokus gaze, the skills of the Ultimate Fictional Writer were not required to put the evidence together and determine the truth behind this particular mystery.** **

**_**** _ **

Roku: Roku… [dejected] may have forgot to put the notice up.

 

**_**Yeah, no ‘maybe’ about that.** _ **

 

Suki: It looks like you’ve got a lot on your plate. Let me guess, all [gesturing to the room] __this__ is for a reason. Are you…

 

_Making a feast/ Setting up a murder trap/ going crazy_

 

* * *

 

Answer: Making a feast.

 

* * *

 

 

Suki: …making a feast?

 

Roku: [Nodding] That’s correct. Roku took your advice about helping others in his own way. [Embarrassed] He thought it would be nice to have a big dinner together.

 

**_**It’s certainly true that, whereas breakfast is a set meal for everyone to gather for, dinner is more of a free for all so having everyone eat together would serve to make a nice change of pace.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: [Stroking chin] It would ruin the surprise, however, if everyone walked in whilst you were setting up. Here, at the very least let me go put the sign up on the Cafeteria door.

 

Roku: That would make Roku happy. [Avoiding eye contact] Although…

 

Suki: Although?

 

Roku: It is too late to surprise you with the surprise. [Clenching fist] Roku may be in over his head so, if it’s not too much trouble, could you… help him?

 

Suki: [Beaming] Like I could ever refuse a damsel in distress.

 

****After diligently posting the notice onto the entrance to the Cafeteria, my return to the kitchen area was met with the overwhelming delicious aroma of food to force through the realization that Rokus ability to cook had improved drastically in recent times. As such, it was quickly decided that we would split responsibilities with Roku being in charge of cooking and myself with the decorations. Taking to this task with anticipation for the upcoming feast, I struggled to hide my open astonishment when wading through the boxes of clutter with regards to the perfect albeit random materials he had gathered.** **

****

Suki: Where on earth did he find Christmas crackers in a place like this? [Astounded] Don't tell me…

 

**_**All this time Roku has spent helping others, like the time he went on that silly quest finding obscure items for Mine, it actually helped with preparation for tonight? That’s insane!** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: [Muttering to self] How long has Roku been planning this for…

 

****The question went unanswered and, with renewed passion to match Rokus own determination, the decorations were mercilessly and adequately applied to create a scene appreciably for Rokus levels of enthusiasm. Therefore, after a solid hour of hard work, the preparations were complete.** **

****

Roku: Roku is impressed. [Biting lip] Sorry, that was rude of him. Of course Suki was able to create such a beautiful scene.

 

Suki: [Stomach growling] The smell from your cooking certainly helped with the motivation. Speaking of which, where did you learn to cook like that? Has Katai been giving you secret lessons?

 

Roku: Roku has indeed been practicing for such an occasion. [Proudly] He hopes the group will find it satisfactory.

 

Suki: Speaking of the group, shall we go rally them?

 

****With a nod, we ventured outside the Cafeteria in order to gather the intended guests. Such a task turned out to be strangely easier done than said as Sumiko, having known about Rokus plans from the very beginning, had already managed to gather everyone although the atmosphere wasn’t as upbeat as one could have originally hoped for.** **

****

Iwane: [Noticing Suki] Didn't realize you were in on this secret plan too. Sumiko said something about a family dinner; [playfully] should I be worried about poison?

 

Kiku: That would depend. [To Suki] Did you assist Roku with any of the cooking?

 

Suki: Actually, no. [Confused] I set the decorations.

 

Kiku: Then we have nothing to fear. [Winking to Roku] With Suki out the way then there’s no chance of food poisoning.

 

Iwane: Ouch, I felt that burn from here. Does the almighty Suki have a retort or-

 

Reiko: [Punching Iwane] Sorry for this goof ball. He gets quite envious when he isn’t the centre of attention.

 

Hikari: No doubt you mean jealous. [Adjusting glasses] Jealousy is the emotion when you fear you may be replaced in the affection of someone you love or desire whereas envy is for the emotion when you want a possession that someone else has.

 

Katai: Either way the choice is clear; [proudly] A TRUE MAN FEELS NO JOY FROM A WOMANS PAIN!

 

Sumiko: Actually, [stroking chin] it would be better to rephrase that as no one should feel joy from hurting…

 

****The conversation ended abruptly as we collectively entered into the newly decorated Cafeteria; beautiful colourful banners hung from the sides with fancy tablecloths covering a large table long enough to sit the entire group on. Due to the last minute nature and a personal lack of experience, the image could have been considered quite tacky although it served magnificently in upsetting the mundane and repetitive scenery provided by the Museum that we had begrudging become accustomed to. The only individuals not taken back by this image were Roku and Katai who quickly hurried into the kitchen clearly eager to start serving the food.** **

****

Suki: [Nervously] We had to work with what we had. Roku actually did rather well just to find the stuff that he did.

 

Hikari: You appear to be mistaken. [Adjusting glasses] This is not a negative silence but one of genuine awe.

 

Suki: Meaning…

 

Yakumo: It’s good. Really good. [Eyes lighting up] We should leave it like this so it always feels… better.

 

Mine: Unfortunately that’s not an option. [Shaking head] In our first days I tried to rearrange the room to see what affects the closure at night time has. [Shrugging shoulders] It always resets to its default setting the next day.

 

**_**Since when did Mine do that? At this point I should stop being surprised by her forward thinking sneaky behaviour…** _ **

 

Kiku: Yeah, that does sound right. Kind of feels like a waste when you think about it that way.

 

Suki: [Downbeat] So we should have used a different venue?

 

Sumiko: Not necessary. Too much of a good thing can ruin it in the long run. [Nodding to herself] Perhaps having this for one night is, in itself, special.

 

Iwane: Yeah, although I wouldn’t argue-

 

Katai: [Holding far too many dishes of food] ENOUGH TALKING, LET’S EAT!

 

****Katai came roaring out of the kitchen area with an array of food in hand that seemed impossible to balance although it appeared to be completely natural for him to do so. Proceeding to settle the food onto the long table buffet style, the quality and quantity of the food was clearly something to behold as a long moment passed upon which everyone took in the magical sight; the food before us was completely different from the considerate and delicate nature of Katais breakfast as, instead, it resembled something closer to a birthday party with mountains upon mountains of different styled food on display.** **

****

Roku: Roku used up whatever I could find in the cupboards. [Nodding at Katai] He was told they get replenished at night so, he thought, why not have everything?

 

**_**That's certainly one form of logic.** _ **

 

Hikari: I see. [Shaking her head with a smile] There's a reason gluttony is one of the seven deadly sins.

 

Mine: [Rolling eyes at Hikari] Fortunately for you good manners isn’t considered one of them. Brave Roku, a splendid effort.

 

****With that comment, it was only natural that everyones gaze was fixed upon the figure of the Ultimate Puppeteer.** **

****

Mine: What? [Backing away slightly] Good work deserves to be acknowledged. Maybe if everyone else would put in their shift then-

 

Namie: You should probably quit whilst you’re ahead.

 

Iwane: I’ll say. [Turning to Sumiko] Can we-

 

****Iwanes tepid reservation of commencing the meal was completely undermined by both Katai and Roku who, unsurprisingly, were already in the middle of eating having managed to sneakily begin without drawing any attention to themselves.** **

****

Kiku: [Raising an eyebrow] I believe it is custom to wait for the leader to say a toast before we start, right?

 

Roku: Oh, [swallowing] that’s-

 

Sumiko: I am more than happy to follow Rokus lead. [Snatching a chicken leg from Rokus plate] I believe the phrase is ‘you snooze, you lose’.

 

****Taking the cue from the Suikos child-like declaration, a light-hearted feast began which proved to last well into the final moments before the Cafeteria was closed. Roku initially tried to fulfill a server role by offering to refill any beverages but was quickly shot down by Katai who took pride in demonstrating his balancing abilities often carrying multiple cups at once. The key highlights of the night included Iwane and Reiko who, for some reason, managed to start a belching competition which, despite glaring gazes from both Kiku and Hikari, went round the table with Yakumo being the surprise winner and promptly being dubbed with the unofficial title of the Ultimate Belcher. Even Namie, sullen in recent days due to the build up and climax of the second trial, seemed to be a degree or two more relaxed as for the first time in a long while the chaos of the Killing Game was left behind in favour of acting like the children we once were.** **

****

[Exit Cafeteria]

****

Reiko: [Patting stomach] Now that was a good night.

 

Iwane: You said it! [Deep laughter] The very fact we don’t have to clean up is like a godsend.

 

Mine: For once it appears as though the Monobears rules have worked in our favour.

 

Hikari: Indeed. [Raising an eyebrow] One might even say tonight was a small victory in our war against our captivity.

 

Katai: In other words we should do this again. [Roaring with passion] WHAT SAY YOU SUMIKO?

 

Sumiko: I’m afraid the decision is not entirely up to me. [Turning around] Roku?

 

Roku: I…

 

****The revelation of Sumiko, the acknowledged leader, asking him for permission was enough to freeze Roku into place as his inexperience with groups once more reared its ugly head and he remained speechless.** **

 

Iwane: Say yes. [Worried] Before someone sensibly suggests we rotate duties and Suki is placed in charge of cooking the food.

 

Suki: [Frowning] Okay, firstly I wouldn’t be in charge of cooking as I was literally did all the  decorating tonight. Secondly I’ll have everyone know that I’m actually quite a good cook.

 

****Blank stares avoided my attempt to meet a supportive gaze which seemed to give voice to a relatively unfair opinion held by the silent majority.** **

****

Suki: [Ploughing forward] And _lastly_ , you blatantly just copied that insult from Reiko.

 

Iwane: It’s not so much stealing as borrowi-

 

Roku: [Bowing profusely] Roku accepts.

 

Roku: So long as everyone wants to come, he will be happy to cook dinner again and again.

 

****Judging by his stern voice and sincere posture, Roku had taken and responded to the light question with his promise being a lot more serious than was otherwise needed.** **

****

Sumiko: In that case let us disperse in favour of a next time. [Smiling directly at Roku] I intend to hold you to that promise of yours.

 

****According to Sumikos wishes, we all gleefully dispersed in favour of a good nights rest. Unlike my normal interactions, the ending of my combined time together with Roku felt like it had been overshadowed by the group although that in itself was not important. From the very beginning, the mystery of Roku had been one of someone too afraid to put himself forward in fear of making a fool of himself. Judging from tonight, especially when he had bared his soul and happily promised to host a future dinners, it felt like such a drastic journey had finally been completed; by opening himself to the group Roku had in turn opened his heart to us all and that, more than anything, represented a friendship that would stand the test of time.** **

 

[Free time over]

 

 

JetBird:

 

So, my thoughts on Roku? I'm actually really sad about his death. Granted he never really contributed much in terms of the narrative (it never really made sense for him to interject when he had no idea what was going on), he did basically save Suki in the trial for Chapter 2 by believing in her as a person and that... well, it's pretty damn cool.

 

Anyway, my original plans for Roku always had him dying in Chapter 3. Granted, it was going to originally be very different (at one point he was the culprit!), but when I started writing him it just didn't really add up. That kinda translated into the meta reason for him _almost_ being the Blackened and then, well, making everything go crazy. Either way I much prefer the Roku I ended up with compared to my original concept. Also also, Roku was one of three characters who I feel got overlooked in Chapter 1 (there was a bunch of stuff going on and there just wasn't time to give him fluff) so I think he got some justice.

 

In theory, if Roku had survived this chapter then he would have probably died anyway. Either as a victim or somehow being tricked into being a Killer. Don't get me wrong, I would have loved for him to survive but he was a bad mix of being naive and a person pleaser which is great for any killer-to-be.

 

So yeah, his death was instant but he will certainly be missed among the leftover cast.

 

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

[Free Time]

 

[Enter Dino Zone]

 

Reiko: [Physically recoiling] Suki? You really shouldn’t sneak up on people like that! [Pouting] Don’t you have the Talent Show to be practicing for?

 

Suki: Actually, [nervous laughter] my role is to kinda go around and assist everyone else if they need it. Direct orders from Hiroko herself.

 

Reiko: Oh, I see. Well it’s not as though we need any help [pausing] although it certainly would be nice to have a break every once in a while, right Mr Raven-san?

 

Mr Raven: [Flapping erratically] BREAK! SQUAWK!

 

**_**Judging by how enthusiastic Reiko was for the Talent Show, in addition to how tired Mr Raven looks, there’s a high chance that she’s overdoing it with her practice. Perhaps I really should hang out here for a bit just to give them a well deserved break?** _ **

 

 ****Would you like to spend some time with Reiko?** ** **_**YES** _ ** ****NO** **

****

Suki: So how about we relax for a little bit. [Exaggerated stretching] It certainly would be nice to take things easy for a change.

 

Reiko: [Promptly sitting on the floor] You read our minds. I have to warn you though, I have a tendency to keep talking once we get started.

 

****The carefree warning served to represent the truth as, in direct contrast to some of the more awkward and tense dialogues held in the past, she kept the conversation going with apparent ease albeit in the form of a mostly nonsensical one-sided exchange with Mr Raven and myself being reduced to only contributing in every other sentence at best. Reiko, with her happy go lucky nature, never seemed to realize this fact and instead continued her long winded explanations as if it were only natural. As opposed to feeling isolated, however, there was little alternative other than to smile as the realization dawned that whatever tension I had coveted coming into the conversation had quickly evaporated.** **

****

Reiko: -which is why you should never bring a pack lunch to a birding festival. [Stretching arms] Man, I really wish someone would have taught me that when I was in school. Isn’t that right Mr Raven-san?

 

Mr Raven-san: [Nodding] Squawk.

 

Suki: I’m not sure the advice is all that relevant to me [shrugging] but I’ll take it nonetheless.

 

Reiko: [Smiling] That’s what I like about you Suki, most other people would act either confused or bored but you’re honest and straight to the point.

 

Mr Raven-san: [Flapping wings] Honest!

 

Reiko: Even Mr Raven-san likes you and, trust me on this, he is a _*great*_  judge of character.

 

****Unable to take the compliment in stride, my nervous silence seemed to indicate that the natural ending of our time spent together had arrived. As if on the same wavelength, Reikos attention shifted back towards the room as if suddenly concentrating on how to improve her performance for the upcoming Talent Show.** **

 

**_**It’s not like this hasn’t gone well but… I mean how are we suppose to bond if I just spend the whole time listening to her? Damn, what I need is to stall for more time…** _ **

 

_Ask for advice on hair styles/ Talk about family/ Ask for stories concerning Mr Raven-san_

 

* * *

 

 

_Ask for stories concerning Mr Raven-san_

 

* * *

 

 

Suki: Actually, if you have the time, I was wondering if you could share some stories about Mr Raven-san.

 

Reiko: [Taken back] Really? Why would you-

 

Mr Raven-san: [Animated] MR RAVEN-SAN! MR RAVEN-SAN!

 

****Thrilled at the prospect of being the centre of attention, the decision to bring their backstory into play by such a roundabout fashion had essentially forced Reiko back into a metaphorical corner.** **

**_**** _ **

Reiko: Looks like I don’t have a choice now. [Smiling to herself] I swear he has such the biggest ego that-

 

Mr Raven-san: [Sulking] Mr Raven-san?

 

Reiko: Fine! [Slightly apprehensively towards Suki] Although you have to promise not to go round telling everyone. It’s a little personal.

 

Suki: I’m super trustworthy. [Extending pinky] In fact, I’ll make a pinky promise on it.

 

Reiko: Such a dork. [Shaking pinky] Anyway, without further ado then sit back and relax whilst I regale you with the humbling origin story as to the dynamic duo of [maintaining suspense]… Mr Raven-san and Reiko Wakabayashi!

 

Mr Raven-san: [Excited] DYNAMIC DUO, SQUAWK!

 

**_**Those two are so in sync just like a double comedy act. Either way, I suppose they are quite lucky to have each other in a place lie this. Maybe that’s why she’s so more content at being herself as opposed to someone like me…** _ **

 

Reiko: [Clearing throat] We fade in on a scene full of life and adventure. In the corner is a lady with a beard which reaches down to her very feet; above her is a man suspended in mid air as he leaps across the tent but is miraculously caught by his partner before plummeting to his untimely death! [Closing eyes for effect] These acts are everyday practice for these people, for they are simple traveling circus people.

 

Mr Raven-san: [Ominously] DEATH DEATH!

 

Reiko: It’s okay Mr Raven-san, it’s just a story. Anyway, in this circus stands a young girl just a little over thirteen years of age. [Embarrassed] She’s this regular girl on a school trip, nothing really special about her in any way. In fact, it’s actually a little abnormal just how normal she is when you think about it: average grades, a small group of close-ish friends, gossiping about the cute boys in the other-

 

Mr Raven-san: [Annoyed] Mr Raven-san!

 

Reiko: Sorry, I got a little distracted. Anyhow, this girl doesn’t like the scary trapeze artists in case they fall and nor does she like the members with enlargened or distorted body parts. [Shrugging her shoulders] Instead, a teacher escorts her in a small group away from the noise and into a smaller area towards the back which just so happens to be full of animals.

 

Reiko: [Smiling] It’s there, whilst the others were focused on the lion and the other strange animals, that this particular girl walks straight up to that oddly normal looking parrot sitting in the corner of the room.

 

Mr Raven-san: [Frustrated] Mr Raven-san!

 

Reiko: -is what the parrot announces himself as! [Posing dramatically] Suddenly the girl has a moment of clarity, here in this evil place lies a holy grail in the form of a cute bird willing to actually converse with her in a way that mere humans just aren’t capable. It’s the first time she can actually, strangely enough, just be herself.

 

Suki: Let me guess, [raising an eyebrow] and that’s exactly what she does?

 

Reiko: [Grinning] To say they become instant best friends is the understatement of the century. However, the time soon approaches for her to leave and she does so with the knowledge that her feathered friend is forced to remain a prisoner in such a terrible place.

 

Mr Raven-san: [Sadly] Prisoner.

 

Reiko: Fortunately for us the girl has found her calling. [Puffing out chest] Obtaining some currency from her parents, our protagonist returns to this nightmare as soon as possible and, despite it being a school day, proceeds to sneak back into the room to locate her faithful sidekick-

 

Mr Raven-san: [Annoyed] Squawk!

 

Reiko: Sorry, her faithful _partner,_  and they flee away together into the night. [Relaxing] It goes without saying that the two proceed to have many more crazy adventures together but that’s a story for another time.

 

****Finishing her supposed origin story with her chest pushed out in pride, it was difficult not to be impressed with just how natural these series of events seemed to be for her.** **

 

Suki: [Clearing throat] Just to clarify, you stole your parents money before being truant for school then, to top it all off, you stole from a circus.

 

Reiko: Yep. [Nonchalantly] That’s pretty much the whole story.

 

Suki: [Shaking her head in disbelief] I can’t believe how brave you are. If I had half the courage-

 

Reiko: I’m the ultimate Bird Tamer Suki. Even before I knew, that part of me was always there. [Serious expression] It’s not courage that helped me save Mr Raven-san, it was simply our destiny to be together.

 

Mr Raven-san: [Agreeing] Destiny!

 

Reiko: As you will find your destiny too. I believe that with all my heart.

 

Suki: [Unsure] Thanks?

 

Reiko: You’re most certainly welcome. [Jumping back up] Well then, I’m glad you listened to what I had to say. It’s nice having someone pay attention to your rambles every now and then.

 

**_**That was certainly not a ramble although Reiko is looking particularly self conscious now that she told her story. I wanted to actually contribute to the discussion but perhaps it’s best to let her go for the time being.** _ **

**_**** _ **

****With Mr Raven-san perched on her shoulder, Reiko took off running full speed at the nearest exit seemingly forgetting her mantra of training for the upcoming Talent Show. Despite this being our first real conversation together, she had the confidence and self belief to say what was on her mind which had the subsequent effect of already enabling us to feel like close friends. However, it was impossible not to reflect on this encounter and arrive at the conclusion, at least for this moment in time, that the discussion had been heavily one-sided. It seemed as though, in order to deepen our friendship, a more direct and energetic approach would be required.** **

 

[Free Time ends]

 

 

 

[Free Time]

 

[Go to Reikos Room]

 

_*Knock Knock*_

 

Suki: Hey, I was just wondering-

 

Reiko: Perfect timing! [Pulling Suki inside] I need a quick favour real fast!

 

**_**She seems a little flustered. Maybe I should help her out?** _ **

 

 ****Would you like to spend some time with Reiko ?** ** **_**YES** _ ** ****NO** **

 

Suki: I guess I have kinda some time to kill.

 

Reiko: Thanks Suki! [Grabbing her hands] You’re the best!

 

Suki: [Blushing] What is it that you need me to do?

 

Reiko: The short version is that I’ve arranged to meet up with a few people in about [checking the time] five minutes ago.

 

Suki: That seems… [dejected] a little too close to home.

 

Reiko: Birds of a feather, am I right? Ahem, anyway, the problem is Mr Raven-san. Ever since I was attacked by Mine the other day then, well, he’s been a little… protective.

 

**_**It must be nice to have a long time friend in a place like this although it’s true that I never really thought about the drawbacks; if I was in Mr Raven-sans shoes then I wouldn’t leave Reikos side either.** _ **

 

Suki: I’m not so sure that there’s anything-

 

Reiko: I just need you to watch him for a while. [Pouting] He’s currently loafing about in my room so I’m super confident he will be chill if he has a friend to hang around with.

 

****After being forcibly dragged into her room then it seemed as though the decision as to help wasn’t exactly optional on my behalf. By doing so, however, entering her living space for the first time proved to be a shocking experience as the area before me revealed itself to be simultaneously both messy and chaotic with scattered items of clothing piled on the floor accompanied alongside floating scraps of paper. Despite the initial shock as to the rooms condition, a further glance into the recess of the room enabled a glimpse of Mr Raven-san who looked the furthest picture from being ‘chilled’, instead glaring menacingly as to this unwelcome intruder.** **

****

**_**Not sure that I’m exactly qualified for this but if Reiko seems confident then who am I to say otherwise?** _ **

****

Suki: I guess this is fine. [Shuffling feet] All I need to do is babysit Mr Raven-san for a while, right?

 

Mr Raven-san: [Annoyed] SQUAWK!

 

Reiko: The phrase ‘baby sitting’ is a little demeaning.

 

Suki: [Apologetic bowing] My bad.

 

**_**Maybe this isn’t such a good idea after all. What if-** _ **

**_**** _ **

Reiko: If that’s everything the I’ll be off. [Fleeing the room] I’m sure you two will have a lot of fun together.

 

Suki: Wait, what about-

 

****Before any question with regards to the specific details could be asked, Reiko had already departed the room in favour of her meeting leaving me stranded behind in this foreign place. Re-examining the room to ensure that this was in fact real enabled a more complex impression of the room as, despite first impressions, there was a somewhat systematic order to the chaos; the messy clothes were, in fact, cushions of sort for the lazy Mr Raven-san who hopped casually from one spot to the next. During this process, he continued to pick up and tear several looses pages which, although destructive and messy, proved to be a harmless activity to pass the time.** **

****

Suki: So Mr Raven-san, [jumping onto Reikos bed] what is it exactly that you do for fun around here?

 

Mr Raven-san: ….

 

****Instead of any form of response, black piercing eyes gazed back into me as if determining the reasoning behind my existence in his personal space.** **

****

Suki: I guess that was a little too personal. [Twirling hair] So, like, does Reiko have any books laying around that I could read?

 

Mr Raven-san: …

 

Suki: This… this isn’t getting us anywhere. [Sigh] I suppose you can just go do… parrot stuff, and if you need me then I’ll be lying on her bed taking a nap.

 

**_**This wasn’t exactly what I had in mind when I knocked on Reikos door. I don’t mind baby sit... parrot sitting, so perhaps I should try and bond with Mr Raven-san instead? Yeah, that sounds productive. The only question is as to how I can manage to accomplish something like that…** _ **

**_**** _ **

_Talk about the weather/ Try some knock knock jokes/ Talk about Reiko_

 

* * *

 

__

_Try some knock knock jokes_

__

* * *

 

__

**_**That’s it. I just need to lighten the mood and-** _ **

**_**** _ **

_*Knock knock*_

****

**_**…did I just do that? No, that would be crazy. It must have come from the bedroom door which means…** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: [To herself] Is that Reiko? It’s not even been five minutes. [Quietly] Has.. has something gone wrong?

 

****Slightly apprehensively, my approach towards the looming door was monitored closely by the vigilant Mr Raven-san although, if my fears proved true and something had indeed gone horribly wrong, at the very least my potential bodyguard had proven himself to be a menacing force.** **

****

Suki: Here I come!

****

****Backed by the presence of Mr Raven-san, the dramatic reveal of the door proved that my suspicious had been just that as a blank open space revealed itself on the other side. Doing a double take, a second inspection reinforced the fact that there was no one outside in the corridor with zero signs of any recent activity in the vicinity.** **

****

Suki: Am I being pranked? Surely-

 

Mr Raven-san: [Flying out the room through the open door] KAH!

****

Suki: Crap! How did-

**_**** _ **

Mr Raven-san: [Mockingly] _Knock knock_. KAH!

 

**_**Crap, he’s left the room! Does that mean I was I just outsmarted by a parrot? No, that doesn’t matter right now. If Reiko finds out that I lost Mr Raven- san then…** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: Damn that bird!

 

****Having already vanished from sight, there was little alternative other than to give chase for the feathered fiend. Taking an immediate left from outside of the bedroom, the trail led me directly to the inauspicious figure of Roku.** **

 

[Speak to Roku]

 

Suki: [Out of breath] Did you see Mr Raven-san just now?

 

Roku: Yes, Roku did. He was surprised when-

 

Suki: Which way did he go?

 

Roku: [Pointing to the Gymasisum] He went-

 

Suki: [Running out] Thanks!

**_**** _ **

**_**Mr Raven-san might be smart but he can’t open doors! I suppose in theory he might be able to nudge the doors open into the Gymnasium but the door to the Museum has a handle so this game ends right here and now!** _ **

 

[Enter the Gymnasium]

**_**** _ **

****Following Rokus direction towards that of the Gymnasium, my spectacular entrance was wasted as the open space revealed only the startled figure of Sumiko. Giving the recent trial then it followed that she was guarding the entrance into the new area although the question remained as to where Mr Raven-san was with there being no obvious clues as to his current whereabouts. As a result the only options available were either that Roku had been incorrect when pointing to the Gymnasium or, somehow, that Mr Raven-san had managed to bypass Sumiko.** **

 

[Talk to Sumiko]

 

Suki: [Scratching head] This might sound like a strange question but-

 

Sumiko: By chance are you looking for Mr Raven-san?

 

Suki: Yes, that’s right! Have…[regaining her cool] have you seen him?

 

Sumiko: Yes. [Nodding to the Museum] He seemed to want to go into the Museum area so I opened the door for him.

 

Suki: You… you just let him?

 

Sumiko: [Confused] Was that wrong of me?

 

**_**I suppose if I was in her shoes and there was a fluttering menace then I would do the same. Gah, but if he’s gone into the Museum then there’s every chance he found Reiko which in turns can only mean-** _ **

**_**** _ **

Sumiko: If you are in pursuit then perhaps you want to follow?

 

Suki: [Snapping back to reality] That’s right! Thanks a bunch!

 

[Enter Museum]

 

****Bursting into the modern building known as the Museum then it became immediately clear that attempting to locate a missing parrot in this wide open space was essentially redundant. Adding to my woes was a distinct lack of life signs so that any chance someone saw Mr Raven-san and where he went was almost negligible. The only being around was, unfortunately, the worst person to seek for help.** **

 

[Talk to Monobear]

 

Suki: So, I was-

 

Monobear: [Over dramatically] GAH! Did you just sneak up on me? [Waving fist] I would never do something like that to you!

 

**_**You do it all the time…** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: I don’t have time for games. I need to Mr find Mr Raven-san before something bad happens to him.

 

Monobear: Mr Raven-san, [tilting head] wazat?

 

Suki: [Rubbing temples] The parrot you abducted to play this ridiculous game.

 

Monobear: Hmmm, doesn’t sound in the least bit familiar.

 

**_**This is getting us nowhere. I would be better off running around checking random rooms than remaining here and engaging with this nonsense.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: Forget it, this is a waste of time.

 

Monobear: Yeah, you really should know better by now than to ask me for help. What am I, some kind of NPC? [Kicking the ground in frustration] First it’s stupid side quests and now this?

 

Suki: Side quests?

 

Monobear: Ah, it’s a little embarrassing. [Downbeat expression] Ever since being usurped, I’ve been a little on the back foot. I now have to do all the crummy jobs like cleaning and mopping. What do I look like, a student?

 

**_**I can worry about the ‘side quest’ later. I should just turn around and continue looking for Mr Raven-san before anything bad happens.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Monobear: I mean, from an all powerful omnipotent being to being forced into pest control. It’s like a modern day tragedy.

 

Suki: Not sure I would want to read… wait, did you say pest control?

 

Monobear: Yeah, apparently I have to hunt down and kill a certain flying rodent. [Flirtatious pose] I thought we had boarded this place up tight so who knows how it snuck in.

 

**_**I haven’t seen any flying rodents around so he must be talking about Mr Raven-san! I wonder…** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: Yeah, you’re so right. [Struggling to keep her eyes from rolling] It’s tragic and unfair for them to treat you that way.

 

Monobear: I know! Finally someone with some sense.

 

Suki: It’s such a shame as this stuff really is beneath you. [Twirling hair] I mean not even _students_  should suffer such despair.

 

**_**Come on take the bait.** _ **

 

Monobear: At least you… [pausing] Pupupu, you’re right! Say, on a completely unrelated note, I just so happen to have a super special mission for you!

 

Suki: [Faking surprise] A mission? I wonder what that could be.

 

****With a evil glare and after providing several too detailed tips with regards to exterminating rodents, the Monobear gleefully revealed the whereabouts of Mr Raven-san in a not so subtle attempt to offload his work.** **

****

Monobear: Just remember, [winking] it’s technically not murder because I gave you permission.

 

Suki: [Saluting] Yes sir!

 

[Enter the Dino Zone]

 

****Following on from the Monobears guidance, I entered the Dino Zone with instant relief as, flying in and out of the dinosaur skeletons, it appeared as though Mr Raven-san was thoroughly enjoying himself despite the drama of his jailbreak.** **

****

Suki: There you are you little rascal.

 

Mr Raven-san: [Nodding in agreement] Rascal!

 

**_**He looks content although now I have to find a way to bring him back to Reikos room before she finds out that-** _ **

**_**** _ **

Reiko: [Entering the Dino Zone] Suki? I thought that was you. [Noticing Mr Raven-san] What are you two doing in here?

 

**_**Busted.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: Well, it’s kinda a funny story. You see-

 

Mr Raven-san: [Swooping in to land on Reikos shoulder] Rascal, Rascal!

 

Reiko: Hmm, [concentrating] I think I can guess what happened.

 

**_**This can’t be good…** _ **

 

Reiko: [Snapping finers] Mr Raven-san was upset that I left and you knew that he liked this room so decided to bring him here. [Rubbing nose] You two are such great friends I’m almost jealous.

 

**_**Thank God she’s so kind hearted. I might actually get away with this.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: Yep, that’s exactly what happened. [Glaring at Mr Raven-san] Isn’t that right?

 

Mr Raven-san: [Mockingly] Rrrrrrright!

 

****Returning to fly in between the exhibits, Mr Raven-sans safety allowed for Reiko, who had conveniently finished her apparent meeting, to proceed to hang out in the Dino Zone for a little while longer whilst we diverged into nonsensical topics of discussion. Whilst not as one-sided as the previous discussions, Reiko still felt the need to monologue right up until the moment where we parted our separate ways.** **

****

**_**I may not have got to hang out as much with Reiko as I intended but, seeing how close she is to Mr Raven, perhaps this wasn’t such a disaster. After all, if Mr Raven-san likes me then it follows that Reiko will to. I just hope that next time we can spend a little longer together.** _ **

 

[Free Time ends]

 

 

 

 

[Free time]

 

[Enter Auditorium]

 

Suki: Hey, [surprised] I didn’t expect to find you here.

 

Reiko: Oh, hey Suki. Someone has to take down the decorations so I just thought, you know, [shrugging shoulders] might as well be me.

 

**_**It’s only been a short time since the end of the Talent Show where we lost both Hiroko and Taira. That and Mr Raven-san. She… there’s no way she can be doing too well after all of that.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: By yourself? [Frowning] It looks like a two person job at the minimum.

 

Reiko: Everyone else is busy doing something or the other. Besides, I don’t mind; it’s like unwrapping a Christmas present and who doesn’t love Christmas?

 

****The outer facade of her cheery personality briefly faltered at the mention of Christmas, serving to expose the true sadness that had accumulated with the tragedies so far. Unfortunately, perhaps out of pride, this genuine reaction vanished just as quickly as it had appeared.** **

****

**_**Take away the brave face and there’s a lonely girl suffering underneath. Saying that, perhaps it’s for the best if I give her some space and let her grieve in peace. Although maybe leaving her alone might make her feel abandoned which is the last thing we want her to feel? Crap, what exactly am I suppose to do here?!** _ **

 

 **_**Would you like to spend some time with Reiko?         YES** _ ** ****No** **

 

Suki: [Taking a deep breath] If that’s the case then why don’t I help out?

 

Reiko: It’s fine, really. I don’t mind-

 

Suki: A lot of this stuff has to be moved into the Storage Room, right? [Examining Reikos leg] That's a lot of heavy lifting especially for someone who has been recently injured.

 

****Reiko seemed to recoil as if only just realizing the extent to which her injury would play in physical activities such as transporting heavy goods. Brushing this off as the overwhelming sense of loss temporary overpowering that of the physical pain, my timing appeared to be perfect in preventing any further complications to the trauma.** **

****

Reiko: [Reluctantly] I guess that makes sense. Here, if I hold the ladder could you climb up and remove the banners from the wall?

 

****Having faltered to the undeniable logic that the task required numerous personnel, we quickly and efficiently got to work undressing the Auditorium from its previous grandeur. Whilst it was impossible not to feel a little sad in returning the room to its barren original form, the memory of the Talent show had undoubtedly been tainted with the aftermath of the trial so, in its own way, cleaning the room was similar to that of moving on from the tragic event.** **

 

**_**Speaking of the tragic events, isn’t it a little weird that we’re chatting away like normal despite everything that’s happened? Maybe if I steer the conversation into a natural tangent…** _ **

 

_Discuss dinner plans/ Create an awkward silence/ Summon the Monobear/ Move to the Dino Room_

 

* * *

 

_Move to the Dino Room_

 

* * *

 

Suki: You know not all these items came from the Storage Room. [Examining a bone fragment] I’m pretty sure these came from the Dino Zone so maybe we should head there first.

 

Reiko: [Alarmed] The Dino Zone? I’m not sure-

 

Suki: Sumiko will be annoyed if we don’t return them to the proper place. [Frowning] She would only end up doing it herself and all that unnecessary work…

 

Reiko: I guess we have no choice then. [Egging herself up] Okay then, let’s go.

 

****Reiko seemed reluctant although my simple logic had left her with no room to outmaneuver the suggestion without having to admit to the true reason that she wanted to avoid the Dino Zone. As such, we both soon found ourselves departing in favour of the new room.** **

****

[Exit Auditorium]

 

[Enter Dino Zone]

 

****The Dino Zone had not changed in recent times due to its relative unpopular status since the initial opening of the Castle Area; it seemed that most of the group unconsciously and unanimously made the decision to avoid the Museum due to the recent murder as if loitering any more than necessarily was in itself an ill omen. Despite this, the Dino Zone had always been known as Mr Raven-sans favourite place to visit so it made logical sense for Reiko to actively avoid the room which reminded her most of that particular loss. Regardless, upon entering the room then it was immediately apparent that something had changed.** **

****

Suki: Is that… [taken back] a grave?

 

Reiko: Yeah. [Sadly] Katai made it for me. Back when…

 

****Her words trailed off as she undoubtedly experienced a flashback as to the sequence of events that occurred that fateful night.** **

****

Suki: I do remember someone saying like that but with the drama of the trial… [biting her lip] I should have came here a lot sooner.

 

Reiko: It’s fine, really. [Holding her own arm] I mean Katai only made it to calm me down.

 

Monobear: That’s right. [Snapping fingers] You don’t even have the body so it’s more of a monument than anything else.

 

****The Monobear gleefully interrupted this tender moment by calling out from the top of a large skeleton towards the centre of the room. Conflicting with the serious tone of the conversation, it looked as though he was pretending to ride the now extinct remains of the dinosaur.** **

****

Reiko: [Taken back] What did you say?

 

Monobear: You mean about the bodies? [Landing dramatically onto the ground] Come to think of it isn’t it normally to want to be more concerned about the corpses? You guys are happy to move on and let me do my own thing which is cool and all but-

 

Reiko: [Serious expression] Give him back.

 

Monobear: Give who back? [Playing dumb] I have so many lifeless bodies in my stash and-

 

Reiko: [Evil expression] Return Mr Raven-san to me and I won’t hurt you.

 

****Reikos face had darkened with rage and anger that, without witnessing first hand, anyone who knew her would have claimed to be impossible. Regardless of the sanctions in place for violence against the Monobear, it was doubtful that the series of thoughts flowing in her head accounted for the consequences of any potential actions at this point.** **

****

Monobear: So serious. [Stifling a laugh] Unfortunately that’s going to be a problem.

 

Suki: What possible reasoning could you have for not returning Mr Raven-sans body to us? [Frowning] He wasn’t even a player in this game.

 

Monobear: It’s not that I don’t _want_  to but rather that I _can’t._

 

Reiko: Wha… what are you talking about?

 

Monobear: [Evil expression] I ate him.

 

****The blunt and honest tone in his voice stunned us into total and complete silence.** **

****

Monobear: What? [Grinning] Bears are carnivorous after all.

 

Reiko: [Backing away in fear] Y-you’re lying.

 

Suki: Yeah, that’s it. [Gulping] He’s just trying to mess with us.

 

Monobear: Believe what you want to believe. Although if you think about it, this limitless food gimmick is a sure way of fattening you up, no? [Manic laughter] Upu pu pu pu.

 

****The Monobear departed the Dino Zone cackling whilst leaving behind the usual shock and devastation in his wake. The original intention of coming to this room had been to put the past behind us and move on although, sensing this as an opportunity to strike, the Monobear had once more reminded us of the likely future that awaited the group.** **

****

Suki: He’s just trying to get in our heads. [Clenching fist] When we escape then we can-

 

Reiko: I’m suddenly not feeling so good. [Wincing] My leg is… painful. I’m sorry to ask but can you finish the rest of the clean up by yourself?

 

Suki: [Despondently] I…

 

**_**I should say something smart and relaxing. Reikos been in relative high spirits lately but, thanks to the Monobear, she looks on the verge of collapsing. Think, what would Mototsune do in this situation…** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: Sure. [Sympathetic smile] Don't worry about anything as I’ll take care of it all.

 

Reiko: Thanks Suki. I’m… [turning away] sorry.

 

****Without waiting for a response, Reikos gingerly limped towards the exit and presumably back to the relative safety of her room. The Monobears antics aside, returning to the place where Mr Raven-san had been the most lively was perhaps, in itself, a mistake to rush.** **

****

Suki: Smooth. [Biting lip] Real smooth Suki.

**_**** _ **

****It was an undeniable fact that Reiko, more so than any of the other students, had suffered the most consistently from the very outset of the Killing Game; starting with Mines attempted murder proceeding to the CuratorBear breaking her leg, now with the loss of her closest friend then the question lingered as to just how much more the Ultimate Bird Tamer could take until she cracked.** **

 

**_**She needs help, that much is obvious. You can’t suffer everything she’s been through in the last few weeks and not be changed by it. The question is: how exactly am I suppose to help her?** _ **

 

[Free time over]

 

 

 

 

[Free time]

 

[Enter School area]

 

[Knock on Reikos door]

 

Suki: Hello?

 

**_**Reikos been in her room for a while. Actually, now that I think about it she hasn’t really been interacting with the group lately.** _ **

 

Suki: [A noticeable pause] Is anyone there?

 

Reiko: [Opening door] Oh, it’s just you Suki. Is everything alright?

 

Suki: No dramas as of yet. [Shrugging] Well, not that I know of anyway.

 

Reiko: That’s…good.

 

**_**She looks awkward. Granted the main reason that I’m here is to check up on her after all but it doesn’t explain this tension in the air. Maybe I could just leave? She has been spending a lot time with Iwane lately but can I really leave all the heavy lifting to someone else?** _ **

 

 **_**Would you like to spend some time with Reiko?         YES** _ ** ****No** **

****

**_**It’s probably best just to be blunt. I mean it worked for Hiroko and Taira. Well I mean it worked for them some of the time…** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: I haven’t seen you around much lately so thought we could hang out. [Unsure] Is it... cool?

 

Reiko: Yeah. [More enthusiastically] Yeah! Of course, come in come in.

 

****Reiko seemed to be encouraging herself more than anything else as she stepped to the side whilst ushering me into the room.** **

****

Suki: [Taken back] What...

 

Reiko: It’s a little different, right?

 

Suki: [In disbelief] Different is a complete understatement.

 

****The previous entry into Reikos room enabled the best description being akin to organised chaos; clothes littered the floor alongside scraps of newspaper. Whilst initially shocking, it at the very least gave of the impression that it had been lived in, like a home. The space before me was in stark contrast to this as all the previous mess had been neatly and tidily tucked away into the corner. The sole survivor of this revamp was Mr Raven-sans cage which sat prominently in the middle of the room** **

****

Reiko: I’m actually sort of glad you came. [Scratching head nervously] I’ve been a little distracted as of late and, well, can you keep a secret?

 

Suki: It would depend on the type of secret I guess.

 

Reiko: I’m serious here. [Holding Sukis arm] Can I trust you?

 

**_**When she’s serious like this then she can come across as borderline crazy. I suppose at least she isn’t as sad as what I was expecting; perhaps there is a different reason as to why she had been hiding in this room. There’s only way to find that out…** _ **

 

_Reject her offer/ Accept her offer/ Offer a pinky_

 

* * *

 

_Offer a pinky_

 

* * *

 

Suki: [Extending her pinky] I, Suki Nishimoto, do solemnly swear not to reveal said secret.

 

Reiko: Even if someone asks really nicely?

 

Suki: [Rolling her eyes] Even if someone asks really nicely.

 

Reiko: What about torture? [Frowning] Exactly how committed are you?

 

Suki: [Pausing] I’m committed but if someones torturing me then I reserve the right to trade said information for my freedom. [Grinning] I have a low pain threshold after all.

 

Reiko: [Smiling] Makes sense.

 

**_**Although I really hope it doesn’t come to that.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: So what exactly is this big secret?

 

Reiko: [Motioning towards the back of the room] Right this way.

 

****Reiko gestures led directly to the empty bird cage sitting lopsided in the centre of the room. Taking a closer inspection, which was encouraged by Reiko herself, revealed that a loose bundle of straw had been piled on the bottom of the cage alongside a tacky looking lamp. Bemused at the confusing choice of decoration, Reikos eager prompts to take a closer revealed something entirely unexpected.** **

****

Suki: Is that… [stunned] an egg?!

 

Reiko: It most certainly is.

 

Suki: How…

 

Reiko: It’s pretty self explanatory. [Gazing into the egg] After all, it explains why Mr Raven-san wanted to stay in the Dino Zone so much.

 

Suki: That...does make sense. I mean it’s a pretty smart place to make a nest. [Folding arms] Here I just thought it was because of all the bones.

 

Reiko: [Confused] The bones?

 

**_**I’m probably getting mixed up with dogs…** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: Wait, I have a question. Actually, I have several question. [Shaking head] Scrap that, _A LOT_ of questions.

 

Reiko: [Tilting head] Such as?

 

Suki: For starters, well…he’s _Mr_  Raven-san, right?

 

**_**Last time I checked males had a particularly difficult time giving birth. That extends to birds too, right?** _ **

 

Reiko: Oh, I thought you knew. [Snorting] A name is just a name Suki. Mr Raven-san was certainly a female.

 

****My confused expression practically begged Reiko for further details.** **

****

Reiko: Yeah, it’s a funny story. Remember how I rescued him from the circus? Well, they must have made a mistake and just assumed he was a guy. [Rubbing nose] Of course I knew the difference but the damage was done; he would get annoyed and frustrated if you referred to him as a female so… I guess I just wanted him to be happy.

 

Suki: Okay, that makes some sense. However, what about a mate? I haven’t seen a male parrot around recently unless the mating happened before we were kidnapped but even then…

 

**_**I don’t think that’s entirely realistic. I mean, we’ve been here several weeks now which is fine but exactly how long were we unconscious for beforehand?** _ **

**_**** _ **

Reiko: [Smiling apologetically] I’m afraid parrots don’t always need a mate. They usually wait but it’s actually not exactly uncommon for them to produce an egg in captivity.

 

Suki: Wow, seriously? Ignore that, you are the Ultimate Bird Tamer for a reason.

 

**_**I should probably stop interrogating her, especially if it’s coming across as rude and insensitive as well as making me look particularly ignorant.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: So there was only the one egg left behind?

 

Reiko: It’s… the only one I found.

 

****The bond between them had been so strong that the lack of a common spoken language was completely unnecessary in the grand scheme of things. Whilst Mr Raven-san had been able to repeat a few chosen words, their connection was clearly something deeper so it was undoubtedly fate for her to find the egg.** **

 

Suki: So the bottom line is that he left behind this egg for us. Does that mean…

 

Reiko: [Determined] It means we have something to fight for.

 

**_**In a way he died trying to protect the group. I suppose that it’s only fair we honour his memory by continuing his legacy.** _ **

 

Suki: How are we suppose to look after an egg?

 

Reiko: Honestly? [Gritting teeth] Without Mr Raven-san around then it’s not going to be an easy task. Especially without an incubator. [Nodding to the lamp] Thankfully Iwane has been helping out by retrieving some items for me.

 

Suki: [Surprised] Iwane knows about this?

 

Reiko: Yeah, after all he was the one who climbed the exhibit to retrieve the egg in the first place. I wanted to do it but with this leg…

 

**_**It certainly explains why they have been hanging out so much lately.** _ **

 

Reiko: [Nodding to the lamp] To answer your question in more detail, I placed the egg in a warm bowl inside a damp towel. The heat should keep it warm but every 6 hours or so I need to rotate and swap the clothe out with another damp one.

 

Suki: That's a lot of dedication.

 

Reiko: Again, it’s not ideal but I have to make good with what I’ve got. [Shuffling feet] To be honest, it’s one of the reasons why I haven’t told the group; at best the survival rate is 50% and I feel like telling people will just jinx it.

 

**_**I guess that makes sense. After all, her priority at the moment should be nursing the egg to full health.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: [Approaching the egg] May I?

 

Reiko: Of course.

 

****Slowly approaching the egg, my hands found themselves trembling slightly in anticipation. With Reikos permission, I was finally able to gingerly touch the outer shell where its initial warmth to the touch was surprising although, quickly noting the position of the surroundings, it made logical sense for the lamp to be instrumental in providing this warm sensation. Proceeding to then use the damp cloth in order to move the egg, I was able to position it closer to the light to reveal that the overall appearance looked eerily clear. Forcing a sense of calm, I returned the egg back into its original position and tepidly backed away.** **

****

Suki: It’s been more than a few days since Mr Raven-san… [delicately] passed. When do you think he laid the egg?

 

Reiko: [Scratching head] Well, he seemed determined to remain in the Dino Zone where I found the egg so I can only imagine that it was maybe a few days beforehand.

 

**_**In other words, our best estimate is that this egg was laid about a week ago.** _ **

 

Reiko: [Smiling towards the egg] It’s a miracle; if Namie made her move a few days earlier then perhaps this never would have happened.

 

Suki: [Avoiding eye contact] It’s a miracle alright.

 

Reiko: So now you understand why I haven’t been outside my room as much. I want to avoid telling people about this but at the same time I don’t want people worrying about me.

 

**_**That's not the problem here. After all-** _ **

**_**** _ **

Reiko: Can I count on you?

 

Suki: [Snapping out her train of thought] Count on me?

 

Reiko: Yeah. [Avoiding eye contact] I’m not an idiot; I know the main reason we’re all friends is because we don’t have much choice. After all, we’re trapped here together so why not make the best of it? [Pained expression] If this was the real world then the chances of even us being friends is pretty much non-existent.

 

Suki: [Light protesting] That’s not true! I bet-

 

Reiko: It doesn’t matter. [Concentrating] What matters is this egg and what we can do to aid it. I… I just need some help.

 

**_**She’s normally so much more upbeat than this. To get to the point where she’s questioning our friendship…** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: Maybe you’re right. [Biting lip] If we were both normal people in normal circumstances then perhaps we would never be friends.

 

****Reiko response to such a bleak fact was to smile sadly as though, despite her insistence, she was secretly hoping that the issue would be contested further.** **

****

Suki: But this isn’t anything like a normal circumstance. [Smiling] And we are certainly not normal people.

 

Reiko: [Eyes lighting up] Does that mean-

 

Suki: It means I’ve got your back. [Thumbs up gesture] You can count on me to cover for you in the mean time.

 

Reiko: [Tackling Suki with a hug] I knew I could count on you.

 

****The warm embrace lasted for more than a few seconds as tears filled the eyes of the Ultimate Bird Tamer. Lacking the courage to continue the conversation any further, I bid farewell as Reiko stayed behind to guard the last embers from her fallen friend.** **

****

[Exit Reikos room]

 

****Shutting the door that served to separate myself from Reiko, I had to wash away the encroaching stream of tears threatening to overpower my sense of self. For Reiko, an upbeat person who had been forced to suffer countless tragedies in such quick succession, it felt as though this latest development was too cruel to even be that of a trick by the Monobear himself.** **

****

**_**I had no idea… all this time I thought she was just hurting from the loss of her friends but this… this is so much worse.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: [Shaking] What the hell I am suppose to do?

 

****No audible answer responded to the sad lonely question as I remained collapsed in isolation before the lingering door frame. Despite all the urgent and potential life threatening problems relating to the near future and our inescapable fate, there was but a single question that needed to be addressed: how does someone reveal that a beloved egg was clearly dead?** **

 

[Free time over]

 

 

 

 

[Free time]

 

[Enter Cafeteria]

 

****Standing apprehensively in front of Reikos door, the resolution as to the next course of action was all but decided; having pondered the issue of how to inform Reiko that Mr Raven-sans egg was not viable any longer, the conclusion had been all but unavoidable that Reiko herself must have been aware of this fact. For the Ultimate Bird Tamer, someone who possessed much experience and knowledge pertaining to the bird species, it was inexplicable that she hadn’t realised such a truth allowing for the explanation that she was simply in a state of denial.** **

****

Suki: [Sighing to herself] Maybe I should have spoken to Hikari about this after all.

 

**_**No, that would have only made it worse. What Reikos needs is to be surrounded by her closest friends and, by process of elimination, that means I need to be the one to step up.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Reiko: [Surprised] Hey Suki, I was just in the Kitchen grabbing a few snacks. [Noticing Sukis expression] Is everything alright?

 

Suki: It’s fine. There’s just… something I wanted to talk to you about.

 

Reiko: [Upbeat] Well that sounds ominous.

 

**_**It is. After all, if this goes wrong then it could very well ruin our friendship. It’s not like I exactly have a choice; doing nothing and continuing to let her suffer in silence is maybe even worse than losing her trust completely? Argh, you need to make up your mind Suki! Do you want to help her or not?** _ **

 

 **_**Would you like to spend some time with Reiko?         YES** _ ** ****No** **

****

Suki: It’s… [biting lip] not exactly an easy conversation to have.

 

Reiko: I understand. [Reaching for the door handle] Let’s head inside and we can talk there, alright?

 

Suki: [Alarmed] No! I mean, there’s a better place for us to talk than your room.

 

Reiko: Oh. [Unsure] Is there… somewhere you have in mind?

 

Suki: I do. I want us to go to to the Garden.

 

Reiko: [Nervously] The Garden in the castle area?

 

****Reikos sudden change in demeanour stemmed from the Monobears rules that the next Blackened had been limited as to the areas in which they could conduct the murder; with both the School and Museum ruled out then the potential killer would have to operate in the newest area: the Castle.** **

****

**_**Yeah, if someone was acting as sketchy as I am right now then no way would I willingly follow them into such a dangerous place. Damn, why didn’t we think of this beforehand?** _ **

**_**** _ **

Reiko: I’ll go with you. [Anxiously] Can I least rotate Mr Raven-sans egg before I go? It’s been a few hours and-

 

Suki: It’s urgent. Besides, we don’t have to be that long. [Avoiding eye contact] You’ll understand when we get there.

 

Reiko: …all right. But we have to be fast.

 

**_**I really hope this works.** _ **

**_**** _ **

[Force move to the Garden]

 

****Due to recent activities, the Garden area was best described as a work a progress. Due it physically and metaphorically resembling our closest proximity to freedom, ignoring the inescapable iron bars, then it served to reason that this area would be particularly popular and likely to undergo modifications to order to increase its somewhat barren appearance. Whilst whatever scheme Sumiko had in the works was already underway, I had came up with my own idea upon which to implement and therefore help with Reikos predicament.** **

****

Reiko: Is that… Iwane? [Unsure] Don’t tell me that he’s a part of this too.

 

Suki: [Nodding] I asked for his help. Actually, I was suppose to bring this up before we arrived but….

 

Reiko: But what? [Frustrated] What is it exactly that you wanted to tell me?

 

Suki: That's-

 

Iwane: [Rushing over] So you came in the end after all. At first I wasn’t sure that Suki could convince… why do you looked confused? Don’t tell me… [turning to Suki] I thought the plan was to tell her-

 

Suki: I couldn’t do it! Sorry, it’s just… hard.

 

Reiko: What’s hard? [Exasperated] What is it that you want to tell me?

 

****Reikos frustration had clearly been building and seemed to peak as Iwane and myself exchanged sheepish grimaces as to our current task at hand. Naturally, her vision quickly glossed over this frosty atmosphere and instead focused on the tree where Iwane had just been standing.** **

****

Reiko: [Quietly] Why were you standing over by the tree?

 

Iwane: You see, the thing is… well, I mean the truth….

 

**_**Great, so Iwane can’t find the right words either. Maybe that’s a little harsh seeing as how the plan was originally for Reiko to be informed at her room and then given the option to come here. If words are too difficult then maybe there’s another way; if we show her why we’re here then she’ll understand. After all, this is-** _ **

__

_A planned murder attempt/ A training excercise/ A funeral/ A intervention_

 

* * *

__

_A funeral_

 

* * *

 

****With the words refusing to leave my lips, I gently but firmly pulled Reikos hand and guided her towards the small plot over by the tree designated for Mr Raven-sans grave. The hole was eerily small, child sized, and relatively shallow owing to the fact the we had not been given the opportunity to bury the actual body itself. Instead, a chiseled piece of wood had been marked to signify our intentions upon which were instantly clear to Reiko.** **

****

Reiko: This… is beautiful. [Closing her eyes] He would have loved the Garden, I’m sure of it.

 

Iwane: The gentle breeze overlooking a pretty sunset. If only we all could be so lucky.

 

Suki: Although that’s not all. [Avoiding her gaze] This grave isn’t just for Mr Raven-san.

 

Reiko: [Confused] What’s that suppose to mean?

 

****Reikos question was answered when her glance finally noticed the delicately packed egg awaiting burial. In my mind, various reactions had stemmed from Reiko discovering our scheme: hatred, crying, screaming, crazy laughter, and perhaps even murder. The truth was almost as chilling.** **

****

Reiko: I… [sadly] I knew.

 

Reiko: [Tearing up] I knew the moment I saw the nest that it was too late. [Shivering] Then Iwane offered to help… but it was too cold to the touch. Even then I couldn’t stop. There's too much sadness and pain here so I thought, [begging tone] out of everyone, we deserve a miracle, right?

 

****No answer meets her question as the inner demons tormenting her were unleashed in a heart wrenching display of verbal diarrhea.** **

****

Reiko: [Softly] We do, we deserve a miracle. I… I thought maybe this could be it. Maybe if I tried hard enough, if I cared enough, then everything would work out.

 

Iwane: [Biting lip] I’m sorry Reiko. If there was a chance-

 

Suki: Then we would be by your side the entire time. _If_  there was a chance. [Clenching fist] I’ve read enough literature about bird reproduction to know…

 

**_**To know that such a miracle won’t be happening.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Reiko: [Wiping away the tears] You’re right.

 

Iwane: I wish we weren’t.

 

****Our group of three stared blankly at the grave as light rain began to fall. At some point dark grey clouds had gathered overhead but as to when such a feat occurred was anyone’s guess.** **

****

Suki: We can say goodbye though. [Nodding to Iwane] We only knew Mr Raven-san a short while but that doesn’t mean we weren’t friends. Our past, our potential future, I… I want to mourn what we’ve lost because it’s important.

 

Iwane: That way we can focus on the here and now. [Tepidly reaching out to Reiko] Are… are you holding up alright?

 

Reiko: I… [Shaking head] I don’t think I can do this.

 

****Reiko turned around to flee as Iwane and myself remained frozen in place. It simply  wasn’t our right to stop her regardless of our desire to bring some form of resolution to the tragedy. Just as all seemed lost, and despite all her suffering, Reiko began to slow down to a stop right before exiting the Garden.** **

****

Reiko: This… [pained tone] is so fucked up.

 

Suki: I know.

 

Reiko: We’ve just lost so many good people.

 

Suki: I know.

 

Reiko: [Clenching fist] And for what? [Anger rising] For nothing! We haven’t gotten any closer to escaping and the stupid bear just laughs at us every step of the way.

 

Suki: I… I know.

 

Reiko: [Turning around] So what? We hold this funeral and it magically fixes everything? It won’t. It can’t! Nothing is ever going to make this better.

 

**_**I... I know. I know I know I know I know I know.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Reiko: [Eyes pleadingly] So what’s the point?

 

****The silence which filled the void where a response, any response, should have existed started to crumble as the pitter patter of rain began to increase in its intensity.** **

 

Iwane: I don’t think there is one.

 

Iwane: [Piercing gaze]] Maybe none of us survive this. Maybe we’re destined to keep going until there’s no one left. Hell, maybe this is our last night together like this but do you know something? I’ve been thinking a lot lately and there’s a lot worse out there than dying in a place like this.

 

Suki: There… [surprised at Iwane going off script] there is?

 

Iwane: Being forgotten.

 

Iwane: [To Reiko] If I die here, if I don’t make it out and by some miracle you two do, then I want to be remembered. It’s too cruel to think we’ve suffered for nothing and so long as what happens to me can help other people… [turning away] man, at least it’s something.

 

**_**Dying is better than being forgotten? What is he even talking about? We’re suppose to be helping Reiko not monologuing and projecting our own nonsense over to her.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Reiko: Y-yeah. [Nodding] That's right. So long as we live then they’re not really dead, are they?

 

Iwane: No, [smiling sadly] of course they aren’t.

 

Reiko: [To herself] All I have to do is remember.

 

****Rejoining the group, Iwanes outburst had inescapably managed to save the day; whilst Reiko was still wheeling from the reveal of the loss of Mr Raven-sans egg, she was at the very least now able to come to terms with it.** **

 

Reiko: [Gazing towards the grave] So how does this work exactly?

 

Iwane: I… I don’t really know. It was Sukis idea after all.

 

**_**That's right. I’m the one who wanted this. Well, a version of this at least. Saying that, I never really thought about the ceremony itself.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: [Shrugging] How about we each say a little something?

 

Iwane: That works. Alright then, I guess I’ll go first.

 

Iwane: So, Mr Raven-san, I’m sorry I never really got to know you. The truth is that I was actually really scared of you. [Smiling] You always had this intimidating look that said ‘come near me and I’ll eat you’ but I think I get it now; you only wanted to protect your friend and that.. well it says everything. At first all I could think about was my own survival but that’s not what happened to you at all. You were so selfless and… [biting lip] I wish I was like that.

 

****Iwane stepped back as if retreating into himself.** **

****

Suki: [Noticing Reikos hesitation] I can go next. Now then, what can I say about Mr Raven-san…

 

**_**What can I say about him? I’ve never really had a pet before let alone one as strange as a talking bird. Saying that…** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: At first I was pretty lame. [Nervously] Sorry, I don’t mean to make it about me but those first few days were really frustrating. All I could do was mope about whilst the story carried on like I wasn’t even there and despite knowing this I couldn’t… do anything. [Shaking head] What I’m trying to say is that I haven’t really changed; it’s like I can’t do anything but wait for my friends to die and by then it’s too late. But you’re different. You tried to save Namie without knowing the situation and, well, that’s what heroes do. [Sadly] You’re a hero.

 

****Confused as to the verbal diarrhea which had spilled from my lips, I stepped back to allow Reiko to speak. A few minutes passed until she finally took those important steps forward but, unlike myself and Iwane, proceeded to remain silent for an equally long period of time. Just when it seemed as though the scene had frozen itself in place, she spoke.** **

****

Reiko: Goodbye my friend. [Softly] Thanks for everything.

 

****As the eulogies concluded, we each proceeded to take it in turns to shovel dirt into the grave which contained the spirit of Mr Raven-san in addition to his lifeless egg. The process itself did not take long but was done so in silence amiss the strong gales and onslaught of rain. As if it were an unspoken rule, having finished the service then we walked together into the Foyer for shelter.** **

****

[Exit Garden]

 

[Enter Foyer]

****

Reiko: [Bowing] Thanks for this. I… I want to go lay down for a while.

 

Suki: Of course, if you need anything-

 

Reiko: Then I’ll ask. [Forcing a smile] Maybe I just need some time.

 

****With our mission complete and needing her own personal space to mentally process the event, Reiko limped away although, perhaps resembling something of a self-belief, compared to her earlier stance then it seemed to be a little more carefree.** **

****

Iwane: That went better than expected.

 

Suki: [Shrugging] I suppose. Do you think-

 

Iwane: She’ll be fine. After all, she’s tougher than she looks.

 

Suki: [Softly] She already looks pretty tough to me.

 

Iwane: Exactly.

 

****We continued to stare off into the distance.** **

****

Iwane: [Scratching head] About that stuff with you and not feeling-

 

Suki: Now isn’t really the time. [Avoiding eye contact] Sorry, I think Reiko had the right idea with retreating to her room.

 

Iwane: Sure. Actually, I’m going to stay here for a while so I guess you can go on ahead without me. Thanks, by the way. [Grimacing] For letting me help.

 

****Acknowledging Iwanes gratitude, I quickly departed the Garden. In truth, we had both played a part in this improvised funeral although his own contribution perhaps went further than that of my own. Regardless, after losing so much, it appeared as though Reiko was once again on the path to recovery.** **

****

**_**It’s because she’s one of the toughest people I know. No matter what the Monobear throws at her, how much she suffers, she’ll always rise above it in the end.** _ **

**_**** _ **

****It wasn’t a question as to if Reiko would recover but when, a testament to her own mental fortitude whilst also hinting at something deeper. In times of crisis, Reiko was more than willing to go out her way to help her friends, something I had personally experienced, and in return I had been able to do the same. As such, it was undeniable that at some point we had become the closest of friends although the exact timing of this feat was unknown. What could be certain, however, was that the revelation of this unbreakable friendship was something that would certainly withstand the horrors that awaited us in the Monobears game.** **

 

[Free time over]

 

 

JetBird:

 

And just like that, there goes poor Reiko. It's even more sad when I originally envisioned her as one of my survivors (the shuffling at the beggining did not do her any favours). So, just in case you were wondering:

 

1) Mine was always going to attack her in chapter 1. It would never work but was suppose to emphasize Mines cut-throat attitude and Reikos innocence (stemming from her lowering her guard as she had Mr Raven-san with her). However...

2) Her broken leg was completely down to chance. I picked a name from the hat, just so happened to be her, and then things kinda fell in place r.e this chapter. It's almost dumb luck she ended up this way. Saying that...

3) Mr Raven-san was always going to die. True, I wanted him to kill him in chpater 3 (bait for the triple kill and then have someone else die), but he wasn't going to stick around.

 

So, all in all she had a pretty suck role to play. Which is extremely unfortunate especially as her optimism was really needed from a story point. To explain, the comedy/ optimistic characters were originally Suki (this was before I changed my mind on the protaganist and then had to write her inner feelings), Yachi (???), Katai (to be fair, he was great to have around) and then Reiko (depressing stuff happened to her EVERY CHAPTER). So, if you're thinking this story has been a bit too downbeat then it's because Reiko never got a chance to shine. Saying that...

 

Having her partner up with Iwane was so much fun to write. Especially with Suki in tow, I just felt as though the page wrote itself. Keeping in mind the awful things she put up with to get to this point, I think she had the roughest deal but always managed to overcome it sooner rather than later. Having her killed off for a crush felt really harsh and, maybe if I was a reader, it might come across as though I had a personal grudge against her or something. I didn't. She was certainly one of my favourite characters and her presence will certainly be missed. Basically, every chance I get with a dream sequence or whatever, the character I'm likely looking most forward to write is our dear Ultimate Bird Tamer.

 

-JetBird out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, so Roku is no more. Sad, but is it as sad as Reiko and Katai? Stay tuned to find out!
> 
> Edit the second: And isn't Reikos even MORE sad? Not that it's a competition but, you know, in the Monobears eyes it kinda is.


	42. Free Time Chapter 3: Killer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have our killer, Mr Katai himself.
> 
> Also, Apology #1: Kinda got carried away towards the end so they're a little longer than normal.
> 
> Apology #2: The Monobear isn't as involved as he could be. It was already quite long and, for some reason, didn't really come up.

[Free Time]

 

[Enter Cafeteria]

 

Suki: Hey Katai, are you busy or-

 

Katai: [Flustered] GREETINGS SUKI! I mean, hi! [Nervous laughter] Guess I was in my only little world there for a second…

 

****Katais booming voiced shocked me into silence although given how frequently he was prone to breaking out into these fits of shouting then perhaps it was more abnormal that I had yet to adapt to this particular quirk.** **

****

**_**I feel a little bad for startling him, should I stick around and try to make amends?** _ **

 

****Would you like to spend some time with Katai?** ** **_**_YES_ ** _ ** ****NO** **

 

Suki: [Looking away] I was looking for a way to pass the time so if you have any ideas or, you know, anything…

 

Katai: Ideas? YES! [Regaining composure] I mean to say that Yakumo is wandering around by himself so perhaps you could keep him company?

 

****_That… isn’t really what I was aiming for. Then again, I guess that’s my fault for being too vague. Dang, why does this feel so awkward?_ ** **

**_**** _ **

Suki: That’s not what I meant. [Meekly] Is there something I could help _*you*_ with?

 

Katai: Help me? …yeah, sure. [Looking away] I’m prepping tomorrows breakfast so you could, if you want, help me out?

 

****With a somewhat hasty nod, my body automatically proceeded to glide towards the preparation area in order to assist Katai with creating the all important selection for breakfast. A long period of silence quickly passed as Katai simply returned to whatever task he was doing beforehand and seemingly ignored his new assistant.** **

****

Suki: So, [breaking the silence] what is it exactly that you want me do?

 

Katai: Oh, sorry. Guess I just kinda thought… [shaking head] you can start on Kikus meal.

 

Suki: Sure. Is there a list or-

 

Katai: Oh, erm… I’LL WRITE IT DOWN FOR YOU! [Frantically squiggling on a piece of paper] Here, if you could make the dish just so that I know it works; I wanted to try something new and don’t really know if it matches with her expectations.

 

**_**Did he just say… ‘know if it works’? I don’t understand. During the group meetings Katai is always the more confident and strong sounding of all the voices. I mean, whilst he isn’t the most forthcoming with ideas or solutions, he says what is on his mind and his kind heart puts people at ease. Yet, somehow, now that it’s just the two of us alone things are… different. What is going on? I need to break the tension and get Katai involved but how can I accomplish such a task?** _ **

 

_Set the paper on fire/ Talk about Yakumo/ Ask how to poach an egg_

 

* * *

 

 

Answer: Ask how to poach an egg

 

* * *

 

 

 

Suki: So, erm, there’s a problem.

 

Katai: It’s my writing isn’t it? [Worried] I’ll write it again so this time-

 

Suki: [Laughing nervously] Actually I can read your writing without any issues. It’s something of a more… embarrassing nature.

 

Katai: [Concerned] Is everything alright?

 

Suki: [Seriously] I don’t know how to poach an egg.

 

****For a brief moment Katai looked at me as if trying to ascertain if this particular truth bullet represented either reality or an element of fiction. Having seemingly made up his mind, Katai let loose a heart warming laugh that managed to magically dissolve the previous awkward and stiff atmosphere of the room.** **

 

Katai: Suki Nishimoto, how have you spent sixteen years on this planet without learning how to poach an egg?

 

Suki: Actually, it’s seventeen years. [Embarrassed] I guess no one taught me?

 

Katai: [Bellowing with laughter] Well I cannot abide this ludicrous situation continue a moment longer. [Cracking knuckles] BEHOLD MY SIDEKCIK AS WE TRANSFORM THIS ARMOURED FORTRESS INTO A CONSUPIVE DELIGHT!

 

Suki: [Saluting] Let’s poach some eggs!

 

****After learning the basics and a few spectacularly failed attempts at creating a poached egg, my fourth attempt somehow yielded a perfectly edible and scrumptious product. Upon seeing such a miracle, Katai responded with an immediate firm pat on the back as if acknowledging my efforts before we returned to the preparation for tomorrows breakfast service. However, unlike before, there was now a continuous easy nature dialogue running between us as if the poached egg had served as a queer metaphor in breaking though the initial awkwardness.** **

 

Suki: So, I have to ask, what made you decide to go into the kitchen and cook everyone breakfast?

 

Katai: [Scratching chin] That’s an easy one; I’m not exactly the smartest person in the room. Honestly, all the talk of investigating and secret motives goes straight over my head. I like it when things are simple, like cooking for example.

 

Suki: Truthfully, [frowning] I feel a bit useless not being able to add much to the group.

 

Katai: I don’t blame you. With people like Kiku and Mine then it can be hard to get a word in. [Clenching fist] SILENCE IS ALWAYS A VALID OPTION!

 

Suki: [Fumbling brow] Perhaps I need to find my own way of participating, like you do with the cooking.

 

Katai: DON’T BE ABSURD! [Puffing chest out] You don’t need to prove anything to anyone, all you have to do IS BELIVE IN YOURSELF!

 

Suki: [Wide grin] Why do I feel like you’re my own personal cheerleader?

 

Katai: Being a nutritionist is more than serving the right food at the right time, [winking] it’s also about keeping people healthy in their mind.

 

Suki: That sounded rehearsed.

 

Katai; [Bashful] You could tell? It’s what I’m suppose to say to justify my talent. Truth be told I’m just glad I can help people.

 

Suki: Well, I for one am that your here Katai. [Bowing] At the very least please keep serving us amazing breakfasts.

 

Katai: [Tensing muscles] YOU GOT IT!

 

****With all the food items requiring preparation seemingly completed, and at such a natural conclusion to the conversation, I politely made my farewell and turned to exit the Cafeteria for a well deserved break.** **

****

Katai: Wait a second! [Slightly blushing] I mean, I have something for you.

 

Suki: You do?

 

Katai: [Avoiding eye contact] For your hard work.

 

****Katais sheepish unveiling revealed that, somehow, he had found the time to create a packed lunch perhaps as a reward for the unexpected assistance. Whilst not impressive to the untrained eye, the fact that he had been able to make such an intricate masterpiece merely feet away from his intended target spoke volumes of his natural talent and boisterous attitude.** **

****

Suki: This is a little much, it’s not really fair-

 

Katai: IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM THEN RETURN THE FAVOUR ONE DAY! [Grinning] I would love to see what type of cook you turn out to be.

 

Suki: With you as my teacher, hopefully one that knows how to make a poached egg.

 

****Departing the room with a handmade pack lunch from the very Ultimate Nutritionist himself, a wide grin stretched upon my face when thinking about the goofy giant. Knowing his own weaknesses concerning the mental problems that arise in a place like this, Katai had immediately focused on what his own strengths were and how he could use them to help the group. In doing so seemingly everyone had instantly adored him, a fact perhaps helped by the enticing aromas created when cooking the various meals. Whilst spending some time alone together had given off the impression of a stronger relationship, the existence of the awkward tension in the beginning seemed to infer a more subtle and considerate personality that would only be discovered through further intimate exchanges.** **

 

[Free time over]

 

 

[Free time]

 

**_**Okay, there’s a bunch of stuff I can still do today. I mean the Talent Show is coming up soon and, without a performance of my own, there’s not exactly anything specific that requires my attention. Maybe I should just float around and see if anyone needs any help.** _ **

 

[Exit Sukis room]

 

****Immediately upon departing the room, my attention was drawn to the towering figure of Katai who was rather sheepishly loitering near Rokus room. When meeting my gaze, his face went bright red almost in shame.** **

****

Katai: [Panicking] THIS ISN’T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!

 

Suki: Oh…. okay?

 

**_**Katai loitering outside Rokus room… what exactly is that suppose to look like? I guess there’s only one way to find out.** _ **

 

**_**Would you like to spend some time with Katai?         YES** _ ** ****No** **

 

Suki: So, erm, if it’s not what it looks like then what exactly is this suppose to be?

 

****Katai looked around nervously as if making sure it was safe to speak before, in a hushed tone that still felt loud enough to pass as regular speech, he revealed the truth behind his presence.** **

****

Katai: It’s… a secret. [Scratching head] I’m sorry but it might be for the best if you stay in the dark on this one.

 

**_**Stay in the dark? What’s up lately with people treating me like someone who needs protection? I’m on the Council of Hope so why… wait a second, doesn’t that mean-** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: It’s fine, I appreciate your concern. [Turning around] I’ll just go double check with Hiroko that you have permission and then everythi-

 

Katai: [Mortified] WAIT!

 

Katai: This operation is… [reluctantly] Hiroko doesn’t know.

 

Suki: So you’re going behind Hirokos back? If I wasn’t worried before... does anyone else know about this?

 

Katai: That would be… [hanging head in defeat] no.

 

****Katais shoulders slumped in defeat as to the obvious ramifications of his answer; owing to the deaths of Mototsune and Bokkai only a short while ago then every action and secret was met with a great deal of suspicion as it was safer to presume ill intention rather than being naive and simply hoping for the best. Even the formation of the Council of Hope was intended as a counter measure so as to prevent this very suspicion meaning that for Katai, one of its core founding members, to be acting in such a dubious manner was entirely worrying.** **

****

**_**Fortunately this happens to work in my favour.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: [Folding arms smugly] So, in other words, you need to keep whatever this secret is on the downlow, right?

 

Katai: That would be… correct.

 

Suki: Understandable. However, I can’t just let this go. [Nodding to herself] As a member of the Council of Hope then I have a respectability in which to make sure everyone is safe.

 

Katai: I… I suppose you do. [Clenching fist with determination] Yes, it is important to uphold the FIGHTING SPIRIT OF TRUTH!

 

Suki: In which case there isn’t much choice. I need… no, I _*insist*_  that I act as an overseer for whatever this so called secret is referring to.

 

****The undeniable logic stemming from the argument took hold instantly as Katai responded with a firm yet friendly nod; noticing the slight relaxation of his shoulders as her returned to his regular friendly posture then perhaps he was secretly hoping for a friend to confide in all along.** **

****

Katai: I suppose there is no other choice. [Pointing dramatically] In that case, I will proclaim the truth behind this case!

 

**_**That statement just now sounded all too familiar for some reason. Either way, he must be acting this way for a reason. Perhaps he has…** _ **

 

_found a body/ found a exit/ lost some food/ been planning a surprise party_

 

* * *

 

Answer: Lost some food

 

* * *

 

Katai: The truth is some of our inventory form the kitchen has…. [grimacing in pain] DISAPEARED!

 

**_**….seriously?** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: I… [taken back] huh?

 

Katai: As the main person in charge for breakfast in the morning then it is my sole responsibility to overlook all aspects of stock control. [Clenching fist] It is for that reason that I know, beyond any doubt, someone is stealing food.

 

****His passion and dedication for the kitchen thankfully distracted him from my own bemused expression in response to this revelation that, almost certainly, would have offended him.** **

****

Suki: [Shaking off her dumbfounded expression] So, in other words, you’re here at Rokus room…

 

Katai: TO INVESTIGATE! [Avoiding eye contact] It does not bring me pleasure to suspect a fellow friend but the culprit certainly exists.

 

Suki: Right, okay, let’s slow down for a moment. [Attempting to regain control] How do you even know that there’s a culprit?

 

Katai: Like I said, I count the stock of food both in the morning and at night. [Growling] It is for this reason that I noticed my figures did not add up.

 

Suki: [Unsure] But the food gets replenished every night, right?

 

Katai: Yes, yes it does.

 

Suki: So how exactly would you know? [Scratching head] I’m not saying you’re wrong but it feels like a leap in logic to just assume-

 

Katai: I ASSUME NOTHING! [Sadly] The re-stocking is not done in such a convenient manner; the food, after all, is left in a pile in the corner of the back area and requires someone to unpack and move them.

 

**_**I was not aware of that fact. So every morning, in addition to making the entire group breakfast, he also receives and distributes the new inventory?** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: I think I understand. From there-

 

Katai: -I am able to keep a count on what has been used and what I expect to receive the next day. [Determined] That way, if the Monobear is lowering our supply, we have a heads up.

 

****Taken back by his diligence, I was temporarily floundering at the prospect of the issue before us.** **

****

Suki: I… I guess I never really thought about it like that. [Bowing[ Thank you for-

 

Katai: [Blushing] FIRENDSHIP DOES NOT NEED THANKS! [Biting lip] However, it’s because of this that I know someone has been taking small amounts of food. [Unsure] It’s not exactly a crime…

 

**_**Hence why he hasn’t informed Hiroko of the situation; she has more than enough on her plate than to worry about something like this. Yet the question remains: why even bother to steal food from the group?** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: [To herself] It could just be a misunderstanding and the person is simply having a late night snack. Alternatively, perhaps they’re hoarding food in case the next motive is to starve us out? [Shuddering] I wouldn’t put it below the Monobear than to introduce a crazy scheme like that.

 

Katai: I am in agreement. [Gazing at the door] Maybe if I can just speak to the culprit…

 

Suki: [Timidly] Can I ask why you suspect Roku of all people?

 

**_**Sure Roku certainly eats a lot but he seems to rather appreciate both Katias meals and being in the designated eating area. It makes sense that he might needs a midnight snack or two and doesn’t feel the need to inform anyone but him straight up stealing a small amount of food just doesn’t really seem to fit..** _ **

**_**** _ **

Katai: That… [sigh] is rather difficult. Lately Roku has been acting strange, as if the trial had changed his opinion of the group.

 

Suki: In a bad way?

 

Katai: [Shaking head] Just the opposite. He wants to help and has been assisting with cooking breakfast in the morning.

 

**_**I do remember something like that happening. Oh, I see…** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: So food has only just started to go missing which coincidences with Roku working in the Kitchen. [Nodding in agreement] It’s only natural to presume-

 

Katai: INNOCENT UNTIL PROVEN GUILTY! [Determined] I believe Roku intends well with all my heart but, still, someone has taken the food and the only suspect…

 

****Katais inter turmoil was clear to see. By suspecting his friend, even for good reason, it represented a level of betrayal that he just wasn’t comfortable with.** **

****

Suki: I understand.[Deep breath] In that case you leave me with no choice.

 

Katai: I hope you can see… [alarmed] w-what are you-

 

****Taking Katai by complete surprise, the casual nature of my approach towards him seemed to have the intended effect of catching him off guard where, providing a gentle flick to his forehead, he was dealt swift punishment for his actions. The entire scene was perhaps almost too comical to be considered real as the towering figure of Katai jumped back in surprise although there was no visible anger on his face.** **

 

Suki: That was for being stupid. [Folding arms sternly] You should know better than to do this type of thing alone.

 

Katai: [Dazed] I-

 

Suki: -should never, _EVER_ , act alone. [Shaking head] Especially with something like this.

 

Katai: Are you-

 

 Suki: [Determined It goes without saying that we’re going to solve this mystery together.

 

Katai: I… [sincerely] Thank you.

 

Suki: Don't thank me yet. [Turning to face the door] After all, I agree Roku is our most suspicious suspect meaning that we either question him directly or check his room in secret. [Tutting] Of course it’s ideal that the fewer people know about the situation so, if we can avoid questioning him, then all the better for us.

 

**_**That way he might never have to know that we doubted his character in such an awful way. Of course to do that we need to enter his room without consent and after the recent murder then there’s no way he forgot to lock-** _ **

**_**** _ **

Katai: Then let us speak no further. [Opening Rokus door] He is currently training in the Gymnasium so we have a short period of time in which to act.

 

Suki: … [muttering under her breath] of course the door isn’t locked.

 

[Enter Rokus room]

 

****Rokus room was surprisingly barren. As such, it was almost instantly obviously that he was not the culprit we were in pursuit of. To ensure this observation, several minutes were spent checking potential hidden spaces such as under the bed or in the closet but, alongside the clear lack of food wrappings or crumbs in the vicinity, the conclusion was all but unavoidable. We promptly departed the room a little disappointed in not having found the culprit but altogether pleased with the knowledge that Roku was in the clear.** **

****

[Exit Rokus room]

 

Suki: [Frowning] One down….

 

Katai: I… unfortunately Roku is the only candidate that could… [nervously] I mean-

 

Suki: I understand. This case isn’t going to be easy or straightforward. We might not solve it for quite some time.

 

**_**Especially as there’s not much I can do without raising suspicion. If I were to suddenly take an interest in the Kitchen then it might spook the culprit. I suppose it solves the issue but so long as there’s someone willing to put themself before the group then we have to catch them now before it escalates any further. If only-** _ **

**_**** _ **

Katai: [Intense] I would like to propose an idea.

 

Katai: For now, I believe we should let the issue rest. [Tensing muscles] BUT WE WILL NOT GIVE UP!

 

Katai: I will continue to monitor the situation and inform you of any updates. Together, without a doubt, [boldly] WE CAN SOLVE THE MYSTERY!

 

****Katai had put on a brave face but, hidden behind the enthusiasm, was the disposition of someone clearly happy to have the issue taken out of his hands. Whilst initially frustrating that the person responsible was essentially given a free reign to continue their actions without repercussions, it was perhaps understandable to focus on the more important aspects of our daily life.** **

****

Suki: Understood. [Nodding] I’ll keep my mouth shut about all of this and trust you.

 

Katai: [Grinning] Your trust is not misplaced.

 

****Departing in opposite directions and having lost the battle to identify the culprit, the atmosphere was perhaps a little too upbeat than the situation warranted. It was almost undeniable that a thief among us represented the fracture that had divided the group and yet, whilst we had taken steps to counter this latest development, the lack of any substantial progress was an oversight that could be considered as another days problem. After all, in the midst of a Killing Game then what point was there in solving a case such as the menial one presented before us?** **

****

[Enter Sukis room]

****

**_**Yet Katai trusted me enough to let me into this investigation. That and we seem to work well together despite the seriousness of the task. Maybe, in the same way, if we catch the culprit then it might help to bring the whole group closer together.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: [To herself] Hoping for the best outcome isn’t bad, right?

 

[Free time over]

 

 

 

[Free time]

 

[Enter Cafeteria]

 

****The Cafeteria, unlike the other areas of the School area, saw consistent usage mostly stemming from its role as the sole location upon which to obtain the required sustenance; the earliest days of the ‘game’ saw regular and consistent activity in this once popular room. Such lively days were already of the past. Entering the room now felt akin to that of a ghost town, with the eerily silence only being broken by the gentle humming of electricity from the preparation area in the back. It was due to this that, upon noticing the large intimidating figure lurking in the darkest corner of the room, the most reasonable reactions were of initial shock followed by a sense of impending dread.** **

****

Suki: Hey there, [gulping] is everything… alright?

 

Katai: ….

 

**_**Maybe he didn’t hear me. The poor guy must be distracted with everything going on lately; I wonder if it has anything to do with the missing food he mentioned last time?** _ ** ****

 

**_**Would you like to spend some time with Katai?         YES** _ ** ****No** **

 

Suki: Let’s try this again. [More confidently] Why hello there partner.

 

Katai: [Alarmed] SUKI!? [Regaining composure] Sorry, I just… wasn’t expect anyone to come here.

 

Suki: You mean in the Cafeteria? [Raising an eyebrow] The place people come to eat?

 

Katai: … didn’t think that through, did I?

 

****Seemingly ashamed by the revelation, Katais focus returned to the food before him that he had idly been pushing around the plate. As someone who took nutrition, and therefore wastage, so seriously that it verged on becoming a unhealthy obsession, this very sight seemed to echo his current lifeless state.** **

****

Suki: So, I can’t help but notice it’s been a while since our last…

 

Katai: [Confused] Our last what?

 

Suki: You know… [whispering] _breakthrough._ I mean in the case.

 

****Perhaps as a result of the ambiguous phrasing, Katai pondered the meaning for several seconds before the light of recognition shone in his eyes.** **

****

Katai: Oh, yes. OF COURSE! [Coughing nervously] Look, Suki, I decided… maybe it wasn’t worth the trouble. After all, it’s-

 

Suki: [Snapping] It’s not about the food. [Sitting down with an exaggerated sigh] We both know that it’s the little things which are going to keep us alive; we can’t let anything go. After all, what happens if the next murder case involves poisoned food?

 

Katai: [Hollow voice] If someone really wants to commit a murder then we can’t stop them.

 

**_**Dang, what’s got him down so much? He’s usually so much more upbeat… maybe it’s the broken arm? Yeah, that has to be it! Maybe he thinks that being injured somehow makes him weak.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: Yeah, maybe. It’s not like we can guarantee everyone safety [pausing] but we have to try, right?

 

****The seconds blew past as, reluctantly, Katai began to realize that my concern was not going to be dropped any time in the near future. In a battle between Katais despondency and my own stubbornness, there could be only one clear winner.** **

****

Katai: I understand. [Fumbling eyebrows] Still, it doesn’t feel right to accuse our friends. I mean we were wrong about Roku and fortunately he didn’t find out but what if he had? [Clenching fist] I don’t want to make innocent people suffer.

 

Suki: Look, it’s actually more simple than you think. Has there been any missing stock lately?

 

Katai: …

 

Suki: [Playfully] For the record, I’ll know if you lie to me.

 

Katai: …yes. [Reluctantly] After last time then things went quiet for a while but, somehow, more food went missing last night.

 

**_**So the culprit stopped shortly after the first trial and has recently returned to their evil ways. At this rate, they most likely wont stop until they’re caught.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: [Probing] Judging from your reaction then I’m going to guess that they left a clue behind?

 

****Katais averted gaze essentially all but confirmed this hunch.** **

****

Suki: And?

 

Katai: And… perhaps I found something. [Waving hands apologetically] It’s not conclusive though, after all-

 

Suki: We’ll take what we can get. [Deep breath] Alright, let me have it. What did you find?

 

Katai: It’s rather complicated. [Still resisting] After all I’m not entirely confident-

 

Suki: [Passionately] Don’t over think it!

 

**_**Evidence is just that, evidence. No point hesitating on the easy parts.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: There's no guarantee whatever you found will tell us the identity of this thief so we don’t need to hesitate. [Fighting stance] Creating the story comes later, what we need to do now is to just look at the evidence before us.

 

****The spontaneous nature of the speech likely accounted for the more cliche lines but, judging by the nodding approval, seemed to succeed in winning him over.** **

****

Katai: Very well. [Clearing throat] I recently tried to catch the culprit in action by watching the Cafeteria from my room.

 

Suki: Does that mean… you saw someone?

 

Katai: [Frowning] Yes and no.

 

**_**Well that makes no sense.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Katai: I understand it’s frustrating but I wasn’t able to watch the entrance _all_  the time. [Scratching head] It was almost time for the Cafeteria to close and I must had drifted off into a nap. When I snapped to then it was too late; the culprit had had already entered the Cafeteria.

 

Suki: Wait, did you see them? [Gulping] If so then you must know their identity.

 

Katai: I.. I did not.

 

Suki: But… [confused] then how do you know that someone entered the room?

 

Katai: [Revealing a piece of paper] That's easy.

 

****With glee and the hint of a grin upon his face, Katai unveiled a blank folded up piece of paper that had no clear or obvious markers.** **

****

Suki: I don’t entirely understand.

 

Katai: [Proudly] I wedged the paper in between the door so, when it opens, the paper falls out.

 

Suki: Oh. OH! [Eyes lighting up] So you woke up and saw the paper on the ground which could only mean one thing; someone had used the entrance.

 

Katai: Exactly. I made sure to immediately check the area but the culprit had disappeared. [Grimacing] Along with more of our food supply. I didn’t have long before we hit the nighttime announcement and the Monobear chased me out, [cautiously] but I did manage to find a clue.

 

Suki: Which was…

 

Katai: [Heavy sigh] There was a strong smell of strawberry in the room.

 

**_**Katai looks sure he’s found the answer but a strawberry smell? Does that mean the thief has a habit of eating strawberries all the time? If so, I have no idea who said person is. Either way, he’s looking at me like he expects me to guess the answer so the thief has to be-** _ **

 

_The Monobear/ Yachi/ Reiko/ Mine/ Kiku_

 

* * *

 

Answer: Kiku

 

* * *

 

Suki: Wait, a smell of strawberry? [Surprised] Back in the Talent Show…

 

Katai: …we saw Kiku go on stage whilst wearing perfume. [Sternly] Strawberry perfume.

 

**_**In other words,even though Katai missed her in the act, the lingering odour of her perfume is all the evidence we need.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: So we have a suspect. [Twirling hair] The question is, what are we going to do about it.

 

Katai: That… I am uncertain of. [Sighing] Unlike Roku, Kiku does not have an easy to read schedule so sneaking in her room will be next to impossible.

 

**_**That and she wouldn’t leave her door unlocked.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: So we’ll have to take a more direct approach.

 

Katai: Except we can’t have people discovering the missing food. [Biting lip] The consequences…

 

**_**Could be bad. Real bad. If only there was a way….** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: I have an idea. [Noticing Katais eyes light up] Except I’m going to need you to trust me.

 

****The plan, whilst not entirely full proof, served to represent our best approach although was immediately and fiercely contested by Katai. Despite this, after a long time spent failing to create a single better alternative, he reluctantly agreed to support such an idea.** **

****

[Force move to Auditorium]

 

Suki: There you are Kiku. [Trying to act casual] You are not an easy person to track down.

 

Kiku: Of course that is by design. [Raising an eyebrow] Anything I can help you with?

 

**_**Here goes something. Just remember that a white lie is better than an outright lie, right?** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: I’m hoping so. Last night I think I left one of my books in the Kitchen area of the Cafeteria. [Hands behind her back] I don’t suppose you’ve seen it?

 

Kiku: [Frowning] Are you accusing me of something?

 

Suki: Not yet although I’m open to suggestions. [Smiling] Chances are it’s just my own fault for misplacing it but every bit helps.

 

****An over friendly approach to the conversation seemed to have the unintended effect of throwing Kiku off her stride. Unsure as to my intentions, she ultimately decided against pressing for further details.** **

****

Kiku: Again, not sure as to why you’d want to ask me [pausing] but I might be able to help. I was in the Kitchen last night and didn’t see anything of the sort.

 

**_**There we go!** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: [Feigning surprise] Oh, I didn’t actually think…

 

Kiku: Didn’t think what?

 

Suki: Never mind. [Rubbing her chin] So, the Cafeteria closes at 10pm and I think I was in there about an hour or so before it closed. Can I ask as to what time you were there?

 

Kiku: [Suspiciously] This is rather specific but it must have been after you left. Say maybe 9:30pm.

 

Suki: Perfect, and-

 

Kiku: Until 9:45pm. [Folding her arms] Anything else I can help you with?

 

**_**Maybe I was too direct. I was hoping to probe her for more details in a natural conversation but-** _ **

**_**** _ **

Kiku: That was rhetorical Suki although your silence seems to suggest you’re taking this quite seriously.

 

Suki: Look, [avoiding eye contact] it’s not just any book. It’s a… special book.

 

****Kikus distrustful expression quickly faded into one of sympathy.** **

****

Kiku: Oh, I see. I guess that’s my fault for forgetting as to how much your books mean to you. [Sigh] If it means that much then we can go ask Sumiko to confirm my story.

 

Suki: Sumiko?

 

Kiku: Yes, after all she was there with me. If I had found one of your books then no doubt she would have been aware of it. [Gesturing to the exit] So, shall we?

 

….……………

 

[Force move to Caferia]

 

****Katai was clearly anxious and seemed hesitant to ask about my venture upon my return. As such, it was only natural that the report to my investigation was as blunt as it was unhelpful.** **

****

Suki: She’s in the clear. Sumiko was with her last night and we both know that she would have mentioned removing any stock with you beforehand.

 

Katai: That… [relaxing] is good news.

 

**_**Good news for Sumiko and Kiku who are in the clear but what does that say about everyone else? After all, there’s still a thief on the loose.** _ **

 

Katai: So, what do we do next?

 

Suki: Honestly? [Sulking] At this point I don’t think we have much choice other than to wait and keep trying to catch them in the act. Unfortunately it means-

 

Katai: IT’S TIME FOR KATAI FUSA TO SHINE!

 

Katai: [Proudly] Fear not Suki, I will continue to monitor the situation and catch the culprit.

 

**_**For the culprits sake, I hope they aren’t caught with Katai in a bad mood.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: It’s frustrating to leave it all to you [bowing] but once again I can’t see any other choice.

 

Katai: [Puffing chest out] I won’t let you down.

 

****The investigation, having hit a dead end, was once again shelved for another day as the culprit continued to walk around unpunished for their crimes. Leaving such an important task essentially alone with Katai left a bitter taste in my mouth but he had more than earned his status as one of the more dependable individuals in the group. As such, it felt like only a matter of time before the truth behind the case would be revealed.** **

 

[Free time over]

 

 

 

[Free time]

 

**_**All right, finally some free time to kick back and chill. Maybe I should grab some snacks and take a nap before-** _ **

 

_*Knock knock*_

 

**_**… or not.** _ **

**_**** _ **

****Swallowing down a heavy sigh as to the unexpected visitor, the dramatic reveal behind the summoning was, anti-climatically, a rather sheepish looking Katai.** **

****

Suki: [Raising an eyebrow] Can I help you?

 

Katai: THAT’S WHAT I’M HERE TO FIND OUT! [Clearing throat nervously] I believe I may have a breakthrough in our, you know, _*case*._

 

**_**Case? Oh, he must be talking about the stolen food. Even though we’ve been working together for a while to find the culprit we have only managed to hit dead ends in the investigation. Will this be any different?** _ **

 

**_**Would you like to spend some time with Katai?         YES** _ ** ****No** **

****

Suki: Sure. [Stepping back] Come inside and we can talk.

 

****Gulping apprehensively, Katai took a second to brace himself before advancing into the room. Immediately proceeding to take in the surroundings, it was somewhat difficult to read his expression on his face although it seemed to be an equal combination of both surprise and concern.** **

****

Katai: Your room is rather…

 

Suki: [Folding arms] Rather…?

 

Katai: …homely.

 

Suki: Thanks. [Sidestepping the remark] So, about this breakthrough…

 

Katai: Yes, yes, of course. [Nodding to himself] Let me explain.

 

****According to Katais own recent independent investigation into the case, several more items of stock had been taken from the itinerary in recent days without any indication as to the culprits identity. Whilst Katais secret and intense dedication to the cause was indisputable, it seemed highly unlikely and increasingly strange that he had missed catching the culprit on numerous occasions. Regardless, it seemed evident that reaching a favourable result with such a method was unlikely so, as a result, a change in tactics was required.** **

****

Katai: That’s when it hit me, [snapping fingers] the School area has a hidden passageway that was used in the first trial.

 

Suki: [Shuddering] I remember it well.

 

**_**_Its sole purpose was to be used in aid of a murder and, thinking about, just about shows how childish this so called ‘game’ really is. However, regardless of its absurdity then maybe it can be useful in other ways._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: [Twirling hair] You’re thinking that whoever has been stealing the food has been making use of this secret tunnel, right?

 

Katai: I had the brainwave earlier this morning. [Furrowing brow] It explains how I never see the culprit enter or depart the Cafeteria and would seemingly solve all our problems.

 

Suki: I’m sensing there’s a ‘but’ coming?

 

Katai: But…

 

**_**Knew it.** _ **

 

Katai: [Sighing] We have the security camera in the hallway watching who goes in and out of the Storage Room where the secret tunnel is.

 

Suki: Let me guess, [biting lip] you reviewed the footage in the Control Room and discovered that no one went in or out of the Storage Room when the food went missing?

 

Katai: [Nodding] It’s because Mototsune was killed there that people avoid it. But yes, no one went in or out. It’s a dead end.

 

****The investigation had seemingly ground to a halt once more.** **

****

Suki: [Tilting head] Did you really come all the way here to tell me that you’re going to give up?

 

Katai: That’s… not it. [Renewed passion] It’s because we’re hitting this wall that I’ve had a new idea about the culprit.

 

Suki: [Alarmed] You think you know who stole the food?

 

Katai: I do.

 

**_**That's quite the accusation. No, maybe it isn’t. After all, perhaps there’s one person among us capable of such a feat. That person is…** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki/ Yachi/ Namie/ Monobear

 

* * *

 

Answer: Namie

 

* * *

 

 

Suki: To bypass your traps and outmanoeuvre our combined detective skills, one might say this is the work of a skilled thief.

 

**_**And it just so happens that among us is someone renown for that particular skill with the title of Super High-school level Thief.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Katai: It’s just a hunch. [Sheepishly] Honestly, I have nothing else to base this accusation. Still…

 

Suki: It makes sense. Hell, it’s worth looking into. [Determined] What’s our plan?

 

Katai: The plan is to stakeout her room. I’ve triple counted the stock before coming here so, between now and tomorrow morning, I want to see if she leaves her room.

 

Suki: Wait, until the morning? [Unsure] But the Cafeteria is closed at night and-

 

Katai: - impossible to break into. [Folding arms] Normally I would agree but this is the Ultimate Thief we’re dealing with here.

 

****Unable to dispute his logic, we soon found ourselves making camp in the room due to its ease in overlooking Namies room. After mentioning the possibility Namie wasn’t currently in her room, Katai assured me that he saw her enter prior to his arrival so all the components needed to succeed in our makeshift stakeout were in play.** **

****

Suki: So we just need to spend the next how ever many hours watching a plain door? [Pouting] This is going to suck.

 

Katai: [Taking on a adult-like tone] It’s the only way we can rule her out of being a suspect.

 

Suki: Fine fine. But what do we do about sleep? If we stay up all night then it people might start getting suspicious.

 

Katai: That is very true. Hmmm. [snapping fingers] I’VE GOT IT!

 

**_**Note to self: try not to excite Katai during our secret stakeouts.** _ **

 

Katai: We will alternate shifts and swap every few hours or so. [Grinning] As a team.

 

Suki: [Nodding in agreement] As a team.

 

****Despite Katai electing to take first shift, his recent transgressions in overlooking the Cafeteria appeared to be taking their toll so, bypassing his initial reluctance, I found myself watching taking the first shift. Thankfully there were a few individuals infrequently walking back and forth to keep the monotony of the task at bay but even then it was a constant struggle to remain vigilant; the hours of boredom passed incredulously slowly whilst Katai slept in a comma like state albeit with an abundance of snoring. When the time approached upon which to swap, he seemed to wake up on instinct and our positions were immediately reversed. Not comfortable falling asleep with someone else in the room, however, I elected to read a book instead of the more appropriate rest. Due to the insane length of time demanded by such a task, a few loose conversations were struck up to pass the time although Katai himself seemed to want to focus on the task at hand regardless of its tedious nature.** **

****

Suki: [Clearly bored] How’s the watch coming along? Any suspects?

 

Katai: It is… unfulfilling.

 

Suki: We could always muti task. I mean I’m sure you could read a book whilst keeping an ear out to see-

 

Katai: OUT OF THE QUESTION! [Noticing Sukis shock] Sorry, we should focus on the mission.

 

**_**That reaction just now…** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: I… [tepidly] you don’t like books very much, do you?

 

Katai: [Pausing] BOOKS ARE SOURCES OF POWER! Unfortunately, you are right. [Heavy sigh] You see, my brother was the one always into reading. I preferred the more physical activities.

 

Suki: Brother? [Interested] You never mentioned that you have a brother before.

 

Katai: Ha, have I not? [Smiling] We were practically inseparable growing up so that is quite strange. If you would like I could tell you all about him.

 

Suki: That sounds a lot better than nothing. [Closing her book] Let me guess, he was a younger brother?

 

**_**Katai always acts like the big brother of the group so that’s a slam dunk.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Katai: Incorrect. [Laughing whole wholeheartedly] I am actually the younger brother by a few minutes.

 

Suki: Wait, you’re a twin?!

 

Katai: Of course.

 

****Picturing a second Katai, equally as big and as muscly, was almost too much to comprehend.** **

****

Katai: You’ve gone quiet.

 

Suki: Sorry, [scratching head] it’s just that I assumed you were, well, one of a kind.

 

Katai: HAHA, fear not as we are most certainly different.

 

Katai: [Tensing muscles] I preferred to train my body whilst he liked to train his mind. The books he would read, it would probably put you to shame.

 

Suki: Excuse me? [Puffing out chest] You don’t become the Ultimate Fiction Writer without reading a few books here and there.

 

Katai: Yet my brother… well, if you put all the books he has read into one place then it would require dozens of large sized libraries to contain them all.

 

Suki: …alright, that’s impressive.

 

Katai: He could never write like you can but that doesn’t mean it went to waste. [Sighing] In terms of intelligence and book smarts, well I don’t think anyone has ever reached his level.

 

**_**He seems almost sad when he says that. I wonder…** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: Hey, I was…

 

****Katai tilted his head as the words faded from my mouth. The students acquiring the ‘Ultimate’ status were usually in the same age group so, knowing that they are twins, the fact his brother wasn’t in our class could only mean that he had not been recognized as such.** **

****

**_**So, in other words, he’s sad as he had to leave his brother behind.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Katai: [Cautiously] You didn’t finish your sentence.

 

Suki: I…. I was going to say that it’s about time we swap over.

 

Katai: Ah, of course. [Bowing] I leave the watch to your very capable hands.

 

****Katai seemed grateful for the conversation to end and, once again, fell straight to sleep. Throughout the night, we continued to swap places and, although sleeping in the same room was difficult, eventually I was able to gracefully drift off. Upon my own shifts, there was no signs of life as everyone slept peacefully meaning that it was a foregone conclusion our efforts were going to waste.** **

****

Announcements: BONGGGGGGG!

 

Sir Bearsalot and Monobear: Good morning peasants!

 

Monobear: It’s the start of a brand new day. Let’s give it our best or….

 

Sir Bearsalot: GET READY TO FACE MY SWIFT SWORD OF JUSTICE!

****

****The announcement of the morning alarmed rocked my senses as I woke in alert. Katai, on guard since the last shift, seemed equally as surprised although the deafening alarm possibly accounted for such a reaction.** **

****

Suki: [Yawning] Any updates?

 

Katai: Not a soul in sight. [Tutting] That includes Namies room.

 

Suki: [Dejected] So we wasted the entire night…

 

Katai: Perhaps. Although we should double check the Cafeteria just to be safe.

 

**_**No one entered or left the Cafeteria since the moment Katai entered my room last night. It’s all but impossible for the culprit to strike. Still, if it makes him feel better…** _ **

**_**** _ **

[Exit Sukis Room]

 

[Enter Cafeteria]

 

****Still tired from the night grind, we began to manoeuvre our way through the empty Cafeteria and into the Kitchen area towards the back. Seeing the pile of boxes containing the food was a little strange although this strange sensation was replaced with a gut wrenching agony as Katai went down onto his knees as if he had been sucker punched.** **

****

Katai: N-no. [Eyes widened] It’s n-not possible.

 

Suki: What? [Eyes also widening] Don’t tell me…

 

Katai: [Gulping] There’s too much food here.

 

**_**I said not to tell me! This can only mean…** _ **

**_**** _ **

Katai: [Turning around] In other words…

 

****Almost at the point of shaking, Katai proceeded to meticulously scan through the available cupboards and confirm, beyond any doubt, that a large amount of food had been once again taken from the Kitchen.** **

****

Suki: [Stunned] How is this even possible?

 

Katai: I.. I don’t know. Although we will have to talk about it later. [Biting lip] I pre-made some of the breakfast items last night but there’s still some work to do. If we want to keep this quiet…

 

Suki: Then we need to pretend there’s nothing wrong. [Forcing her thoughts forward] Alright, I’ll head on out and you get the breakfast prepared. Then we can think about our next steps.

 

**_**Whatever that’s suppose to be.** _ **

 

****Katais nod followed me as I departed the Cafeteria and headed back to my room to begin my daily morning routine. Even though I made the effort to suppress the confusion of our predicament and focus on the upcoming day, it was impossible to avoid the repercussions of our discovery; the Cafeteria had been under constant surveillance so, the question lingered menacingly, how had the culprit managed to sneak in and out without being caught? Having watched Namies room constantly then she was certainly in the clear but there had to be a logical explanation behind such a mystery. Until we had unveiled the truth, neither Katai or myself could hold back our reservations against the traitor in our midst which perhaps was by far the most dangerous consequences.** **

 

[Free time over]

 

 

 

[Free time]

 

**_**All right, finally some free time to kick back and chill. Maybe I should grab some snacks and take a nap or-** _ **

 

_*Knock knock*_

 

_**...Déjà vu or what?** _

**_**** _ **

Suki: [Opening door] Oh, hey, it’s you after all Katai. Is everything alright?

 

Katai: That… is up to you.

 

****The sinister implication seething behind those words matched his hardened battle like expression.** **

****

Katai: [Firmly] I’m going to need you to come with me.

 

**_**Would you like to spend some time with Katai?         YES** _ ** ****No** **

****

**_**It’s the middle of the day and Katai will certainly have a reason for acting in this way. Better follow him now and discover what’s going on rather than to hide and regret it later.** _ **

****

Suki: Alrighty then. [Trying to sound upbeat] Where exactly are we going?

 

Katai: To the Auditorium. [Hesitating] Also, for the record, I didn’t want it to be this way. [Worried] Things spiraled and…

 

****Katais bumbled confession contained a not so subtle hint of pain within which, despite the bizarre and rather worrying situation, reinforced the decision as to follow his lead; the delicate silence spawning from the trailed off proclamation seemed somewhat practical in enabling him to maintain this unnatural stance.** **

****

**_**But where and when did this stance come from? It just isn’t like Katai to appear menacing and make demands of someone, especially his friends. Something must be horribly wrong…** _ **

****

[Force move to Auditorium]

 

****A not-so-subtle bloom of relief washed over as our intended destination was indeed restricted to that of the Museum meaning that, regardless of the reasons behind this summoning, Katai did not intend to act in accordance to the Monobears Killing Game. The biggest surprise, however, was that upon entering the Auditorium it became immediate clear that we were not alone; apart from the absentee Yachi and those who had passed in the two trials so far, everyone had turned up although the tense atmosphere made it abundantly clear that the reason for it was not a favourable one.** **

****

Mine: Late as always [intense stare] although I get the feeling that this was somewhat intentional.

 

Reiko: Just shut up Mine. [To Sumiko] Well?

 

Sumiko: [Bowing head] My thanks to both of you for joining us. It is my hope that this process is not as painful as it needs to be.

 

Suki: Erm, what’s going on?

 

**_**It looks like she has an announcement to make but the venue and timing is all wrong. That and everyone else seems to know the reason for us being here. Don’t tell me that it’s because of the whole ‘mastermind’ gimmick from the last trial, after all I-** _ **

**_**** _ **

Katai: [Clearing throat] Perhaps I should start?

 

Sumiko: Of course.

 

Katai: PAY ATTENTION TO MY VOICE! [Fighting stance] A long time back I first noticed that some of the food inventory was being stolen. I enlisted Suki as an assistant and we have been trying to identify the culprit ever since.

 

**_**So much for the low profile.** _ **

 

Sumiko: [Noticing some uninterested expressions] Whilst not technically a crime, it is still underhanded and represents a potential danger to the group.

 

Namie: Like if someone used it for poison.

 

Kiku: [Stroking chin] Or if someone is stockpiling in case of a food shortage.

 

Sumiko: Whatever the reason, we need to know their identity. For this reason, [nodding to Katai] I am offer blanket immunity for the person if they come forward now. They don’t have to explain themselves although they are free to do so if they wish. Regardless, there will be no consequences, [straightening posture] I swear this upon my name and rank.

 

****Sumikos words were as bold as they were professional and, imagining myself in the culprits shoes, was a saving grace that seemed almost too good to be true. Regardless of this, however, the time limit quietly ticked away as not a single person nominated themself as said delinquent. When the limit was eventually reached, the outcome was unavoidable.** **

****

Sumiko: [Muttering] So we do this the hard way.

 

Hikari: Might I be so inclined as to ask for the layout of this ‘hard way’.

 

Iwane: [Trying to lighted the mood] If you say it’s more training then even I might confess to a crime I didn’t commit.

 

Kiku: The hard way is the best process upon which we can determine the truth. After all, it’s why we’ve had this last hour to investigate.

 

**_**We have? Oh, perhaps I was left out because of my knowledge through working with Katai. Yeah, it’s hardly fair that we know more than anyone else although at least I should now be able to determine what Sumikos ‘hard way’ is.** _ **

**_**** _ **

_Torture/ A trial/ A fight/ Surrender_

 

* * *

 

Answer: A trial

 

* * *

 

**_**** _ **

Suki: A trail. [Gulping] You want to hold a trial to find the culprit?

 

Sumiko: I can see no other alternative.

 

****The very mention of the word ‘trial’ spread like a spontaneous rash throughout the group as the unavoidable parallels were drawn with our recent previous experiences.** **

 

Roku: Wait, why is Roku being accused? [Pouting] He told you he is innocent.

 

Hachiman: I understand. All we need to do is prove our own innocent and see who is left remaining, yes?

 

Namie: [Rolling eyes] Let’s just get this over with.

 

Yakumo: B-but how would we know if the person we select is correct?

 

Monobear: [Stereotypical dramatic entrance] _*I*_ can help with that!

 

****_Of course *he* would want to be involved in something like this; we can’t have a trial without the Monobear although no doubt he will just make things worse._ ** **

**_**** _ **

Monobear: [Proudly] I’m here to make things worse… for the culprit that is! Yes, I know their identity and can help you guys out. [Rubbing hands together] For a small fee of course.

 

Sumiko: Your presence is not required. After all, as I mentioned earlier this culprit has not broken one of your rules.

 

Monobear: [Dejected] T-technically that’s true but-

 

Mine: Face it, we don’t want or need you here. [Condescendingly] We’re perfectly capable of doing this on our own.

 

****The Monobear looked around pleadingly but, reading the room, wandered away sadly in defeat. If one didn’t know any better then he was almost cast as a sympathetic character but, owing to his real nature, this reaction was likely an act within itself.** **

****

Sumiko: [Eager to move on] Now then, the format of this trial will be a little different. Everyone has been presented with the information collected by Suki and Katai and, having had time to think, can present their theories.

 

Kiku: Basically, you say who you think the culprit is and why. [Folding arms] If everyone agrees then we move on with our lives.

 

**_**That seems a little simplistic but, without the Monobear, maybe things can actually work in that fashion. I just wonder how they’re going to solve the mystery Katai and myself have spent weeks working on.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Yakumo: [Raising hand] C-can I go first?

 

Sumiko: If you have a culprit in mind then please go ahead.

 

Yakumo: It h-has to be the only person not here. [Boldly] Y-yachi, the culprit is Yachi!

 

****As usual, arguments for and against the statement were thrown across as the scene being played out before me. Unlike normal trials, however, without impending death as a motivator then the special mental state I was previously able enter did not materialize. Saying that, my ability as a writer eventually allowed for the opportunity to make a contribution.** **

****

Reiko: … seen him. [Shaking head] After all he has to eat so of course it must be Yachi stealing the food.

 

Suki: [Sternly] That's if Yachi is even alive at this point.

 

**_**That statement is probably not going to win me any friends.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: Look, whilst it makes sense for Yachi to be alive and eating food, it’s not the same as _proving_  that it’s him. [Sighing] In fact, the more I think about it then the less likely it becomes.

 

Iwane: Agreed. I mean, Katai and Suki both watched the entrance to the Cafeteria when the food went missing and agreed that no one was able to enter. [Nervously] If they caught Yachi in the act then things would be different but-

 

Hikari: -except food went missing that very night and nothing showed up on the security camera either. [Tilting head] If Yachi is alive then it makes sense for him to be traveling using a secret method we have yet to discover. This method likely includes going into and out of the Cafeteria which explains-

 

Mine: [Nonchalantly] ‘Rule No. 4: Night-time is between 10pm and 7am. The Cafeteria is closed during this period for restocking’. [Fake yawning] Can we please stop with the idea that someone stole the food during this time period? It’s bad enough Katai and Suki wasted time on such an ridiculous concept.

 

**_**Wasted our time? Sure we knew that the Cafeteria was closed but even so…** _ **

 

Reiko: [Fiercely] Just because it’s a rule doesn’t mean there isn’t a loophole.

 

Kiku: I have to disagree. [Wincing] Mines right, if we start doubting the rules then we lose all sense of perspective; the rules are law and the Monobear would punish anyone who breaks them.

 

Namie: [Without humour] With death. Seeing as how no one has died then we can safely ignore the idea someone broke one of these rules.

 

Hachiman: And yet the mystery lingers. [Hands wide in a dramatic gesture] How was the food stolen that night if both Suki and Katai watched the Cafeteria?

 

Hikari: Perhaps they didn’t. [Thinking out-loud] After all, the purpose was to observe Namies room so perhaps they missed someone enter and exit the Cafeteria.

 

Hachiman: [Nodding in agreement] That or Katai made a mistake in his initial stock count.

 

****Both the cheeks of Katai and myself went red as our professionalism was called into question. The nature of the trial was to doubt each other so, despite the urge to yell in response, it was more efficient to look for a opening and a counter argument.** **

****

Sumiko: We appear to be going off track. [Regaining a sense of control] It seems as thought the initial suspect proposed by Yakumo has been resolved. All those in favour of selecting Yachi as the culprit?

 

****No hands were raised having seemingly come to the conclusion that the mystery as to Yachis disappearance was separate from the one currently before us.** **

****

Sumiko: Then we can move on. Are there any other suspects for the case?

 

**_**It looks like everyone has hit a stone wall. Sure, I can think of many individuals with a motive but the method they used to take the food is just…** _ **

****

Katai: I… [painfully] I have an idea.

 

Sumiko: Go ahead.

 

Katai: I think the culprit might be…. [avoiding eye contact] Suki.

 

**_**….huh?** _ **

**_**** _ **

****The accusation felt almost alien as though the words he had spoken were from some strange and foreign language. Moreover, the fact he hid his face made it hard to ascertain whether it had been a joke but, noting how serious Katai always seemed to take the trials, there was no doubted he was serious with such a statement.** **

**_**** _ **

Suki: Excuse me?

 

Hikari: [Not missing a beat] I second the vote for Suki.

 

Hachiman: Third.

 

Yakumo: [Gulping] I t-think so too.

 

**_**W-what’s going on!?** _ **

 

Sumiko: We have not yet reached the requirements for voting, need I remind you that-

 

Suki: Hold up, I’M THE CULPRIT?! [Turning to Katai] How could you say that! All this time…

 

Kiku: [Tutting] It’s because you’ve been working together all this time that he thinks that.

 

**_**It’s because we’ve been spending our free time together that… huh?! It makes no sense!** _ **

 

Katai: [Sadly] You’re the one I told about monitoring the Cafeteria; I told you my plans and it feels like the culprit was somehow always one step ahead.

 

Suki: B-but-

 

Hikari: And what about the mystery of when the food was stolen? [Checking her notes] You spent the night taking shifts, correct?

 

Namie: [Bluntly] You waited for Katai to fall asleep before stealing the food.

 

**_**That’s… not right.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: I… [stammering] t-that’s not right. The Cafeteria was closed and-

 

Katai: [Pained expression] You wanted the first shift.

 

Suki: …what?

 

Katai: I asked to go first but you insisted… [clenching fist] You tricked me into resting first and letting me fall asleep. I can’t remember if the nighttime announcement had gone off but if it hadn’t…

 

Suki: W-what are you talking about! Of course it did. [Flustered] The announcement went off, we spoke for a bit an then… and then….

 

**_**Did the night time announcement really go off before Katai fell asleep? It must have, right? It’s so easy to miss, almost like background music, but why does that even matter?** _ **

 

Hikari: The theory is Suki intentionally took the first shift in the hopes that Katai would fall asleep. [Adjusting glasses] Once such an event occurred, she entered the Cafeteria and stole the food, returning later to the room and acted like nothing had ever happened.

 

****Scattered nods of agreement littered the Auditorium as my guilt was all but confirmed.** **

****

Iwane: Except Suki claims she heard the announcement and Katai, no offense, you seem really overworked lately. [Nervously] I wouldn't put it past you to remember-

 

Hikari: [Snapping] Personal bias in this case is hardly helping.

 

Reiko: [Muttering] You seem pretty biased yourself.

 

Hikari: Hardly. [Folding arms] The most damning evidence is the night whereupon it seemed impossible for the food to go missing. This Suki theory all but solves the problem.

 

Iwane: What about Katai? [Pouting] He could be lying about the whole thing.

 

Reiko: Katai is the one who noticed the food going missing in the first place. [Shuffling feet] Why would he go though all this trouble to lie like that?

 

Sumiko: [Gesturing for calm] It appears as though we are heading to a conclusion. Suki, any final words?

 

****Sumikos tone was practically pleading for me to offer a different solution or last minute alternative in order to reverse the direction of the trial. Having spent the best part of two weeks on the issue, was such a deus ex machina even possible?** **

****

**_**It just doesn’t add up! The whole thing is silly and trivial, why didn’t the culprit just step forward and admit to the crime? Instead we have to go to all this trouble finding their identity when the motive isn’t even clear! How are you even suppose to write a story with no motive? It’s as though… oh.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: [Concentrating] Wait, give me a minute.

 

Hachiman: [Confused] For what purpose?

 

Suki: I need…. I need to think it thorough.

 

****Creating the story was surprising easy when one was able to determine the motive behind the case. From there, it was like putting together a jigsaw puzzle having already seen the final picture.** **

****

Suki: I… I have a proposition.

 

Suki: [Turning to Sumiko] If possible, I would like to end the trial now as it is.

 

Kiku: Excuse you?

 

Reiko: Yeah, [timidly] I don’t think you’re the culprit but even so, you can’t just walk away like that.

 

Suki: I’m not trying to… [sighing in frustration] listen, it’s for the best if we stop and pretend that this never happened. [Addressing Sumiko] If I tell you the culprit, will you at least consider this an option?

 

Sumiko: … I will consider it, yes, [frowning] but it has to be a good reason so as to ignore my earlier offer.

 

Suki: It is.

 

****Before the judgmental and bemused expressions of the group, I found myself stepping forwards and whispering to Sumiko the name and reasoning behind the identify of the culprit. Without informing her of my intentions, she seemed to immediately understand.** **

****

Sumiko: [Shaking head] So that’s how it is. Alright, I am content with the outcome and hereby order everyone to disperse.

 

Mine: W-what? You can’t seriously-

 

Namie: [Exiting the room] About time.

 

Hachiman: Ah, so we must place ourselves in Sumiko and Suki for the best possible outcome. [Cheerfully departing] Such a splendid decision, I will mediate on your success.

 

Yakumo: W-wait, I w-want to go too!

 

****As Namie, Hachiman and Yakumo hastily left the room, it became obvious that it was in the best interests of the group to follow Sumikos decision and exit so as to avoid any further conflict. Deciding to lead by example, my own departure was next.** **

****

[Force move to Hallway]

 

****With the case still not yet finished, my next destination was Katais room where, unsurprisingly, the door remained unlocked despite our recent transgression. Spurred on by the desire in wanting to avoid further conflict, the most prudent decision was to await for his arrival rather than entering without permission. As such, a few confused faces paused when noticing my presence by Katais door but they continued on likely eager to forget the whole event. As it so happened, Katai was one of the last to attempt returning to his room.** **

****

Katai: Let me guess, [shameful tone] you’re angry?

 

Suki: Can we talk inside?

 

Katai: [Nodding] I deserve that much.

 

[Enter Katais Room]

 

Katai: Look, I know I said some hurtful things but no matter how I looked at it-

 

Suki: [Flatly] You’re the culprit.

 

****The shock of the blunt accusation filled the room as Katai almost backpedaled in horror.** **

****

Katai: W-what?

 

**_**Keep it short and to the point. How this ends is up to him.** _ **

 

Suki: I said you’re the culprit.

 

Katai: I… I’m not. [Anger rising] HOW DARE-

 

Suki: All we need is the day of when we were staking out Namies room.

 

Katai: I… I agree? [Confusion subsiding his anger] That's why I though it had to be you. [Shaking head] It makes no sense for the culprit to be me, you had the first watch and-

 

Suki: -and you had the _last_  watch. The one before the morning announcement when the Cafeteria was unlocked. The watch when I was asleep and with the only opportunity to steal the food.

 

Katai: I… [tensing muscles] I WOULD NEVER DO THAT!

 

Suki: Not consciously, no. [Biting lip] I think you were sleep walking.

 

****Recounting all the evidence that we had obtained so far then it naturally followed for how the story unfolded. Katai had overworked himself up until the point of exhaustion and was subsequently having trouble sleeping. The stress of the trials coincided with the food being taken the next morning and, on the day we were monitoring Namies room, the morning announcement had served to wake us both up; despite noticing that Katai had just woken, I had overlooked the obvious in favour of his unbreakable spirit and determination. All in all, the combined stress had caused him to sleep walk into the kitchen and resort to comfort eating.** **

****

Katai: I don’t believe it. [Quietly] Except….

 

Suki: Have you ever been known to sleepwalk before?

 

Katai: No, [trembling] but my brother used to all the time. Even if I did, he would probably never have told me. [Staring at his hands] After all, I’m the one that needs to protect him.

 

Suki: Look, it’s still a theory so tonight we can put the slip of paper in your door and see if it’s still there in the morning. I bet-

 

Katai: [Shaking head] There's no need. The more I think about it… no, I __have__  to be the culprit. It makes perfect sense.

 

Suki: I’m glad you agree but you don’t have to worry; the matter is settled. [Smiling] The food isn’t being taken for dangerous reasons and, apart from Sumiko, no one knows that you’re the culprit. We can move on and-

 

Katai: [Bluntly] I refuse.

 

Suki: S-sorry?

 

Katai: It doesn’t end like this. [Piercing gaze] I need to confess.

 

**_**It’s like talking to a wall.** _ **

**_**** _ **

Suki: [Shaking head] But you haven’t hurt anyone and anyway-

 

Katai: ONLY A COWARD LIES TO HIS FRIENDS! [Clenching fist] Sorry Suki, as a man I have to do this.

 

Suki: …fine! But I’m tagging along. [Moving towards the door] No one will blame you, I guarantee it.

 

****Partnering up for the final stretch of what was once an investigation, we proceeded to walk around the entire building in search of people for Katai to humbly apologize to. The responses were fairly expected.** **

__

_Kiku: ‘It just shows how much you worry of_ __us. Oh, and don_ _ __’t think I didn’t realize that stunt with the ‘missing book’ you pulled the other day Suki. [Shaking head playfully] I didn’t think you had it in you to lie like that.’_ _

__

_Sumiko:_ __‘_ _ __I accept your apology. Please now accept mine. [Bowing] After all, as leader it is my responsibility to look after the physical and mental health of my comrades. I have failed you today but make no mistake this is not something I am eager to repeat in the near future._ __’_ _ _

__

_Mine:_ __‘_ _ __[Holding her stomach] BWAHAHAHAHA, ARE YOU SERIOUS? [Regaining composure] Sorry, that was very… yeah. [Bursting back into hysterical laughter] YOU WERE THE CULPRIT ALL AONG? I_ _ __’M DYNG, AHAHAHA-’_ _

__

_Hikari:_ __‘I see, the stress and fatigue from the trials seemed to have accumulated into the ‘sleepwalking’ phenomena. Truth be told I have minimal experience with such a field and would relish the opportunity for some physical data. [Adjusting glasses] Might I suggest a simple case study of observing your sleep pattern first hand?’_ _

__

_Namie:_ _‘Whatever.’_

__

_Iwane:_ _‘Woah, seriously? I thought that kind of stuff was made up like Unicorns. That is soooo cool! [Eyes sparkling] Like do you remember anything? Is it like a dream but in real life? Can you teach me or is it something you have to practice and practice until…’_

__

_Yakumo:_ __‘O-oh. I mean, it’s n-not really you though, right? [Nervously] If it’s an a-accident then you don’t need to apologize.’_ _

__

_Roku:_ __‘_ _ __Roku does not understand this sleeping and walking but he understands food! [Puffing chest out] It is his opinion that, as his friend would say, YOU SHOULD EAT UNTIL YOU ARE FULL!_ __’_ _ _

__

_Reiko:_ __‘That’s so not fair. If I were to eat in my sleep then I would gain at least ten pounds but you… what? [Pouting] You should be apologizing for setting unrealistic body standards.’_ __ _

__

_Hachiman:_ __‘Fear not my friend as I believe in your innocence. Might I add that such a happy ending is something we shall be aiming to achieve together, no?’_ _

**_**** _ **

****Returning back to the room, a cruel smile was on my face.** **

 

Suki: [Unable to hide her glee] Told you so.

 

Katai: [Smiling to himself] It appears as though I have been able to make some very good friends.

 

Suki: Perfect. Well, not that this hasn’t been fun but I’ve actually got somewhere to be and-

 

Katai: Not so fast. [Turning around] After all, there is one person left that I need to apologize to.

****

Katai: You tried to help me and I responded with suspicion and deception. [Scratching head] That was… not cool of me.

 

Suki: It’s fine, honestly. Let’s put it in the past and-

 

Katai: No, it’s not fine. [Clenching fist] I always do this. I turn against the people I call my closest friends and end up hurting those I want to protect. [Sadness in his eyes] I’m the worst.

 

Suki: Woah, ‘ _closest friend_ ’?

 

Katai: [Blushing] Oh, I didn’t-

 

Suki: Relax big guy. I’m a sucker for detective stories and this has actually been fun in it’s own way. [Beaming] I have no regrets in helping you out.

 

Katai: Really? [Confused] We wasted so much time and-

 

Suki: Time spent with a friend isn’t wasted. Especially if that person is one of your [winking] _‘closest friends’._

 

Katai: You… [dejected sigh] you aren’t going to let that go anytime soon, are you?

 

Suki: [Smirking] It is the duty of a friend to bear witness and remember all the praise spoken to her; [tensing muscles] MEMORIES ARE WORTH FIGHTING FOR!’

 

****The culmination of our efforts had perhaps finished in the worst possible manner although, judging by the grins on our faces then there was more to the story than one would assume. Katai, for his excessive mannerisms and undoubted dedication, contained a hidden touch of sadness and regret that had managed to cast a physical presence on our group. Regardless, looking back the journey had been one of confusion and, somehow, had been undeniably fun. Compared to our first awkward interaction that it was entirely worth the crazy antics seeing that the ending to this particular chapter saw us as undeniable and irreplaceable friends.** **

****

[Free time over]

 

 

JetBird:

 

The awkward moment when the strong muscly character dies in chapter 3 instead of chapter 4? See, although this chapter was a double kill (and still is sticking to the 'Hope' motive at least for now) it was a little curve ball.

 

Being perfectly honest, I was a little worried about Katai from the start. It wasn't until I got started that I realeased he came across a little like Nekomaru from S2 so started to panic. Fortunately, he had the amazing back story of being a PREVIOUS PARTIPANT OF A KILLING GAME! Like, crazy am I right?  The plan was therefore for his memor to gradually return and there were a few shout outs to it. From what I can recall:

 

-In chapter 1 Katai readilly accepts the Monobear and the game (despite the fact that he really shouldn't)

-At the start of Chapter 2, he checks Yachis door is locked so they know he is alive. This confuses some of the group as it is a rule but not from this Killing Game (he remmebers it from his first game). I think the Monobear updates the rule to match but it was a subtle hint.

-Also in Chapter 2, Katai is soooo down for the 'Councul of Hope'. As a previous participant of a Killing Game (another likely rip off of the the Hope troupe), it was only natural for him to create that name and really get behind the whole Hope V Despair.

-Also also, Katai was really shocked during the Monobears play and the reveal of his past. Like, if he hadn't of broken his arm then several characters would certainly have clued that something was wrong.

 

There's probably more but I can't recall off the top of my head but you get the idea. Katai had to turn on his twin brother in his prior killing game and, although he had his momory wiped, it came flodding back the more despair he experienced. As such, he was never going to survive until the end; the surivors guilt alone infered a potential suicide and, in a way, that's exactly what this chapter was. Katai never intended to escape alive as, in his heart, he could never abandon his brother. Saving this 'new' family and dying in the process was the best of both worlds and the motive this chapter kinda forced his hand.

 

To conclude, Katai was a fun character to write and, similar to Reiko, his presence will be sorely missed by his survivng friends. Especially considering the way he died in which, unlike Bokkai and Taira, he had a better understanding of the game and liklihood of survival. In fact, if Suki had opted to chose freedom over her friends then his plan actually would have worked with two cast members escaping. Alas, she didn't and he died in vain. Sucks but, hey, he tried his best.

 

RIP KATAI, MY CAPS LOCK WILL MISS YOU!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we go, Chapter 3 offically all finished (finally). Some big (and confusing plans) for Chapter 4 so maybe a long time before I sort it out? Either way should be a cool addition keeping in mind I've been dropping some not so subtle hints as to what's going to happen from Chapter 1!


End file.
